Love Never Fails
by Ms Puddle
Summary: What if Candy discovered earlier Albert's true feelings for her were way stronger than being just a protective brother? And what if Albert recovered from amnesia later? Approved to use one of Asuka's fanarts from her website Prince on the Hill as the image cover.
1. Farewell

**Love Never Fails**

**by Ms Puddle**

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Introduction:**

In Candy Candy, I believe Albert and Candy are meant for each other. Unfortunately, Albert had been suppressing his true feelings to Candy, who seemed to long for Terry still. Yet I think after Albert's disappearance, Candy finally realized to whom her heart belonged and she missed him terribly. To be honest I am frustrated with the open ending in Candy Candy, so I twisted the plot in this fanfiction, mainly based on the manga version. What if Candy knew earlier about Albert's feelings to her were way stronger than being just a protective brother? And what if Albert recovered from amnesia later?

The title of my story is taken from the Bible on the excellence of love:

_4 Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. _

_5 It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. _

_6 Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. _

_7 It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres._

_8 Love never fails. _

_1 Corinthians 13 (NIV)_

Please bear in mind English is not my mother tongue, so I'm grateful to have two beta readers to help me get started. I welcome any feedback (positive ones or constructive criticism, unless it's provocative). Thank you very much for your interest! I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing!

-Ms Puddle

**Chapter 1: Farewell**

As the sun sank below the horizon, Albert was on the way home from work. When he got near, he was pleasantly surprised to see Archie and the others were already waiting for him outside the apartment building.

"You guys are earlier than expected!" Albert remarked with a big smile on his face, clearly glad to see them. He then raked his fingers through his wavy hair and uttered, "You don't have to come, you know. I actually can take care of myself…"

Before Albert finished talking, Archie remarked, "Nice haircut, Albert! It suits you!"

Archie was often observant, and so was his girlfriend. "Yes, it's nice!" Annie chimed in cheerily. She found that Albert appeared younger with shorter hair.

"Ah thanks! I did that myself," Albert responded, rubbing his nape as if he was still getting used to his short hair. Just then, Annie added, "Remember we have promised to come every day while Candy is away to Broadway?"

Albert nodded with a smile then said, "Thanks for coming! I appreciate it."

"You're very welcome!" said Stear, even his eyes were smiling. "Of course, we know you can take care of yourself, and you actually cook for Candy every day!"

They burst out laughing. A moment later, Stear appended, "Seriously, we are friends, aren't we? Don't you want us to keep you company? Isn't it a bit too quiet without Candy's excessive chatting?"

Albert nodded without a word, the corners of his lips curling up into a tender smile. _Yes indeed... it's very quiet without her around._

"Yes, and you're like a big brother to all of us," agreed Archie. "After all, we should keep our promise so that Candy can have peace of mind."

As Archie spoke, his brother and the girls began unloading the groceries from the car. Then Albert offered to help, "Ladies, please let me take all these."

It wasn't the first time this group of friends had had dinner together, and they never ran out of topics. When Albert related to them that Candy, being a sleepyhead, had been in such a rush to catch the first train today, Stear pushed his spectacles back up his nose and uttered, "Guess what? I went to see her off this morning."

"Did you really?" Albert responded with a bright look on his face. "How nice of you!"

Stear cast him a smile. "She was so looking forward to the trip, and I wished her all the best for her future with Terry. You know, Candy has had many ups and downs since we met her, and she certainly deserves happiness now."

"That's right!" Albert agreed in a firm tone. "I wanted to see her off too, but she didn't let me. She was afraid that I would catch a cold or something. Sometimes I find her a bit over protective…"

As his voice faded into a sigh, his friends laughed, knowing how Candy could act like a big sister to all of them from time to time. Little did they know the real reason why Albert had wanted to see her off.

When their laughter subsided, Albert commented, his brows gathering into a serious frown, "Now that you mentioned it, Candy seldom talked about her past miseries… I mean she did give me the overall picture, but whenever I dig deeper into her past, she'd rather focus on her love stories."

The brothers were taken aback, especially the younger one. He could only stare blankly at Albert, unable to believe that Candy had told Albert about her past loves, which were mostly about tears and heartbreaks. When Archie began wondering how much Albert had already known, he heard his brother's voice, "Talking about her love, Albert, you know what? It's a pity you have never met our cousin Anthony, Candy's first crush."

Stear had composed himself by now and could say that with ease. He figured even if Albert knew everything there was nothing to hide. Stear had long accepted that Candy had only regarded him as a good friend, and he had moved on with Patty already.

"No, Stear, Candy's first love was another guy, I believe," corrected Albert.

"Is that true?" Archie exclaimed, visibly surprised, but a few seconds later he recalled, "Oh now I remember… Anthony mentioned something like that to me. Not long after she had got adopted by Uncle William, Anthony said to me that Candy had met another fellow who had looked a lot like Anthony."

Having said that, Archie steered the topic slightly, somewhat worried that Albert would talk about his crush on Candy, "Speaking of resemblance, Albert, you do look like a grown up version of Anthony now that you have shorter hair! Although your hair is wavier, it looks like you have similar hair color, and I believe you've got the same shade of blue as his eyes. Not to mention that you always wear a gentle smile on your lips."

"Hmmm… I think you're quite right, Archie," agreed Annie, studying Albert's features. "Though I didn't get to know Anthony well…"

"Interesting then…" murmured Albert introspectively. "Does it mean I also look like Candy's first crush?"

Albert then pretended to look charming, and his sense of humor only made everybody around him laugh harder. When the laughter dwindled, the genius inventor in their midst raised his voice, suddenly looking very solemn, "Albert, I think I know why Candy rarely talks about her pain in the past."

His seriousness caused the others to hold their breath for an instant, and Stear explained, "Candy is a kind-hearted girl and often ready to forgive."

Then Stear went on relating to them how badly the Leagans had treated Candy, making her a child slave, and how their spoiled children, Neil and Eliza, had added more miseries to her life by framing her as a thief, an accusation which had been readily believed due to her coming from the orphanage.

Hearing about Candy's painful childhood, Patty blinked back the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks. She didn't know much because she had first met Candy as the rich girl who had resided in the luxurious room. Later, she had been informed that Candy was an orphan who used to work at the Leagans, but Candy had always appeared strong and remained optimistic.

On the other hand, Annie felt uneasy, remembering those days when she couldn't admit her own past and how shocked she had been when Candy as a servant girl had led a horse to her. Presently, Archie wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said, "On the day Annie came to visit us in the mansion, Candy was somehow involved in a fight with Neil, which ended up hurting Anthony. Candy, probably feeling ashamed or something, ran away and disappeared."

The Cornwell brothers vividly remembered that awful night when none of them could fall asleep. "We were so worried about her, wondering her whereabouts. That night, each of us sneaked out in secret, searching for her along the riverbank. Then we happened to run into one another, and we found that Anthony had injured himself in the process," Archie continued with a sigh.

"We kept looking for her everywhere, hoping that she hadn't gone too far. We knew the river led to a huge waterfall, but we didn't dare to even think about it," Stear described in a grave tone. Then he queried, "Albert, Candy must have told you that you were the one who saved her from the waterfall, right?"

"Yes," admitted Albert, hearing all this pained him tremendously. He was aware of Candy's past hardships, but she had glossed over some details. Yet, even the Cornwell brothers were clueless that Neil's mischief had been the main reason why Candy had upset Anthony, and she had ended up alone by herself, going down that river not knowing the danger ahead.

Albert continued to recount in a pensive tone, "She was sleeping on a small boat, and when she woke up later, she couldn't do anything other than watching the boat crash into a boulder or something near the waterfall. As a result, she got thrown into the rapids and lost her consciousness after that… but needless to say, I don't remember why I was there in the first place."

Archie nodded at him and added, "But when she miraculously came back to us alive, we couldn't be happier! Later, we were told that the Leagans had fired her, so we tried to help her by asking our Great Aunt Elroy to adopt her."

"Unfortunately, she could only accept Candy as a servant in the household," Stear continued. "So it turned out that all three of us wrote individual letters to Uncle William with the same goal in mind, begging him to adopt Candy."

"So that's what happened!" said Patty, her eyes brightened. Annie then joined in, "Your Uncle William was very generous to Candy, and he got her the best room in the dormitory back in London!"

Albert nodded in acknowledgement. "Even though Candy hasn't met her adoptive father at all, and he never replies to any of her letters, Candy is more than grateful to his kindness. Yet, she hasn't said much about Uncle William."

Albert said that because he wanted to know more about Candy, now the dearest person in his life. Perhaps the Cornwell brothers could fill in the blanks. However, Stear shrugged his shoulders in resignation. "Albert, Candy doesn't have anything else to say because none of us has met Uncle William in person either," answered Stear in a level tone, but then he continued to convey his significance. "But for sure Uncle William has absolute authority in our family, and he granted our wishes by sending George, his trusted personal assistant, to rescue Candy on her way to Mexico, and even Great Aunt Elroy had to give in to his will."

While the talkative brothers were reminiscing, the more Albert heard about what had happened to Candy, the more he missed her. By now Candy should have reunited with her love in New York. All of a sudden, neither Stear nor Archie felt like continuing the tale. At this moment, Albert understood their hesitance to talk about their late cousin, and he recalled how hot tears had streamed down Candy's cheeks the first time she had mentioned the fatal accident following her adoption. _She is still taking the blame for Anthony's death, poor Candy… _

So Albert kindly stated, "Candy has already told me about the fox hunting, and why she decided to leave Lakewood after that."

The brothers sighed one after the other, and a moment later Archie said wistfully, "Stear and I wanted to find her, but Uncle William determined to send all of us to London, and many things have happened since."

Then they fell into silence as though they wanted to finish their plates. It was Patty who broke the silence some time later, "Albert, did you know that when we first met you at the zoo, you knew all our names as if you had met us before?"

"Yes! That was amazing!" Archie added, a charming smile adorning his lips. "Besides, you looked like a totally different man. You had long brown hair with dark sunglasses, but the same cheerful disposition nonetheless."

"At any rate, we were all curious to meet the bearded guy who had courageously saved Candy from the waterfall," continued Stear. "Oh well, I guess it's useless to ask if you were wearing disguise then… as if to hide your handsome face."

When Stear finished with a sheepish laugh, Archie scowled at his brother, remembering his comment when they had first seen Albert unconscious in that miserable Room 0, "Stear!"

Then they relayed to Albert what had taken place when they had stepped into that musty room in the hospital. Albert was quite amused to hear all about himself without remembering any of it as if they were talking about someone else. He used to be quite frustrated about this, but now he was slowly accepting the reality. He was indeed grateful to Candy, who kept on cheering for him. Just then, Patty asked with curiosity, "So Albert, did Candy tell you a lot about her life in London?"

"Yes… lots and lots," said Albert after swallowing his food and wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I know how kind you all were to her then."

Annie's countenance suddenly darkened. She hadn't been very kind to Candy initially, and she recalled how devastated she had been when fellow students from some wealthy families had discovered her lowly origin. How could she forget that horrible, rainy night when she had to hide from everyone? At this instant, Patty's grateful voice cut into her thoughts, "Albert, I just want to thank you once again for taking care of my dear turtle in the zoo. You don't know how much that meant to me!"

"Don't mention it, Patty," he responded with a half-smile. He had no idea what he had done to her turtle at all.

At present, Archie squeezed Annie's shoulder. When she looked up, he regarded her tenderly, giving her an understanding smile as if he could read her mind. When she managed a faint smile in response, he said to others, "By the way, the school was where Annie and I fell in love."

Annie didn't expect to hear that, and she couldn't help blushing. Then Albert followed up, "I know, Candy mentioned that to me before… of course, it was where she fell for Terry too. I guess those days could be the happiest in her life right?"

Strangely, none of them could really answer his question. They glanced at one another and then back at Albert, "To be honest, we didn't know how exactly they started. Candy did seem very happy when we were at Terry's place, trying to get an old plane to fly," said Stear. Then he dwelled on talking excitedly about the experience that day instead of Candy or Terry.

When Stear finally took a break, Albert brought the focus back to his nurse, "Candy did tell me how she had found her life's calling. Just like Terry who had pursued his own dream, she had wanted to find her path. Somehow she had figured it out on her way back to Pony's home."

Candy's friends described how shocked they had been when receiving a letter from Candy about her new life in America after her disappearance in London. After all that, Albert offered to wash the dishes, joking that it was now his expertise. When his friends stood up to help him out, Albert commented in a placid tone, "I think Candy is undoubtedly having a marvelous time with Terry now."

Annie responded while carrying the soiled plates to the kitchen, "I believe so too! I hope to hear some good news from her when she gets back."

"Yes she deserves to be happy," Patty agreed with her friends, walking towards the kitchen with a dreamy look on her face. It was when she returned from there she noticed that Stear, whom she thought was also helping, was standing by the window instead, still like a statue. She wanted to call his name but something in his expression, that absent look of his eyes stopped her. Besides, her natural shyness made her reluctant to probe him, lest she would disturb him. She thought perhaps he was reflecting over the past few years after some reminiscences tonight, so she decided to leave him alone and went to the table to pick up some more dishes.

When Annie and Archie were placing their load into the kitchen sink, Albert had already washed several plates, and Patty helped putting those clean ones back to the cupboard. Then Albert calmly remarked, "You guys do realize that Candy might not come back to Chicago at all, right?"

His statement had caught the three of them by surprise, so much so that they stopped whatever they were doing and responded with a unanimous "Why?" on their lips.

Albert quietly turned off the faucet and dried his hands, spinning around to face them with a knowing smile on his face. Even Stear had joined them, so Albert uttered in a matter-of-fact tone, "Terry gave Candy a one-way ticket to New York. I suppose that he wants her to stay in New York with him."

His reason sounded valid enough, and no one was able to come up with a counter-argument. After a brief moment of silence, Albert spoke up again trying to cheer up everybody, including himself, "Don't worry, you guys. You see I'm a big guy, and I actually don't need Candy to take care of me anymore."

When they exchanged glances with one another, Albert carried on in an earnest tone, "I'm already grateful for what Candy had done to me in the past few months. The same applies to all of you, and I don't know what would have happened to me without your friendship and support."

"Albert…" Archie began, wanting to say something, but he hesitated.

Albert then went on, "It's true that I don't remember my identity or anything about myself, but based on what Candy and you guys have told me, I used to be traveling a lot on my own anyway."

Though there was no self-pity in his voice, his friends were rendered speechless. Then Albert reassured, "I am no longer the sick guy in Room 0. Like you guys, I also want the best for Candy. What would make her happier now than getting closer to Terry and staying in New York?"

Albert sounded almost tender as if Candy was leading a contented life in New York already. When nobody had anything else to say, Albert turned around to continue washing the other dishes.

After some moments of awkward silence, Stear finally uttered in a despondent tone, knowing that he himself might not see Candy again, "Well, Candy has promised me that she would buy me some special souvenir as her way to thank me for seeing her off. I believe she will come back, Albert. I don't think she will just leave you like that. It's totally not like her."

Albert ceased his movement, tossing him an appreciative smile over his shoulder, but he didn't look convinced. Albert thought, _no doubt I would love to continue living with Candy like this even if my memory never comes back... _

When they were leaving the apartment, Stear was the last one out. He sincerely shook Albert's hands and thoughtfully said, "Goodbye Albert. I wish you the best of luck and that you will recover soon."

Albert was a little confused and kind of bothered by Stear's tone. "Why, Stear, this sounds like a farewell to me. I guess I will see you again tomorrow although you know you don't have to come?"

Stear opened his mouth for a moment, but no word came forth. Then he simply waved goodbye and left the apartment with his head held high. He had finally made up his mind after struggling for so long.

=o=o=o=

Revised: Jun 30, 2014


	2. Accident

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note:** The conversations between Candy and Albert about Terry and Susanna are mainly based on the letters from the old Candy Candy novel plus Candy Candy Final Story, published by Mizuki. You can find the translations of Mizuki's original letters on various relevant websites, such as CandyTerry and CandyNeige. The rest of this chapter is my imagination based on the manga version of Candy Candy.

I would like to thank my two beta readers for proofreading this chapter. In addition, I would like to thank Gosia Kin for her valuable suggestions and feedback. I have thus swapped Candy's dream and Albert's accident for the sake of continuity, and I also modified parts of her dream and her reaction to Albert's accident accordingly.

**Chapter 2: Accident**

Albert woke up early the following morning and found the apartment unbearably quiet and empty without Candy. After a few beats of silence, only his own breathing filled the room. Even his pet skunk, Pouppe, looked forlorn as if she also missed Candy's presence, so he was truly grateful that the Cornwell brothers and their girlfriends had kept him company last night, and their voices and the sound of their laughter returned to his mind. After they had left the place last night, Albert had been quite exhausted, so he had had no problem falling asleep.

_You'd better get used to this as you're fully aware that Candy may not come back after all… just as you said last night._

Therefore, he hastily got off the bunk bed and made a simple breakfast for himself. Afterwards, since he had plenty of time before he had to go for work, he decided to go for a walk with Pouppe in the neighborhood, to get some fresh air, so he stooped down to pick up the skunk and perched her onto his shoulder.

However, no sooner had he stepped out of the door than he spotted Archie from a distance. The younger Cornwell, with his head down, was ascending the stairs with heavy steps. Therefore, he didn't notice that Albert was staring at him with a surprised frown on his face.

"Archie! What brought you here at this time in the morning? Is everything alright?" asked Albert, clearly concerned.

Archie jerked his head up, his moist eyes meeting Albert's blue ones. It took him several seconds before he could answer, "Stear is gone… without saying goodbye…"

At that very moment, Albert grasped that Stear had indeed bid him farewell last night, but where exactly had Stear gone? Thus, Albert immediately gestured Archie to return to the apartment with him. "Come, Archie. Let's talk inside."

"Thank you, Albert," responded Archie appreciatively. "It won't be long, I promise. I still have to go home to help Annie comfort Patty. She's been crying since she found Stear's letter earlier this morning."

Albert let him sit down and offered him a hot drink. Then Archie explained that Stear had volunteered himself to join the air force in France and showed Albert his letter. Stear joined not because he wanted to fly an airplane, but because he thought it was right for him to do so. He also expected his brother and friends to understand his inner struggles.

While Albert remained silent after reading the letter, Archie said, "Stear mentioned about volunteering before, but I have never thought he was serious. Great Aunt Elroy was sodepressed..."

Archie's voice faded; he could no longer hold back his tears and started to weep while burying his face in his hands. At present, Albert landed a heavy hand on his shoulder, patting it. "Archie, it's alright to be emotional sometimes. There's nobody else around, so don't hold back," Albert consoled him in an understanding tone.

A while later, Archie's heart seemed less heavy, and he spoke up, "Last time I cried like this was after Anthony's tragic accident. We three had been so close and grown up together like brothers, and then… then we lost him… Do you know he was merely fifteen?"

Albert could only nod, and then Archie continued in a despondent tone, "Now Stear… he's my brother! Although I have never truly appreciated his crazy inventions… I'm so used to having him around to cheer up everybody… what if I lose him too?"

This was a question nobody could answer. Albert had struggled for words for a while before he responded, "Nobody can predict what will happen in the future. Of course we all hope that Stear will come back to us one day." Tried as he might, Albert couldn't even convince himself. He heard the situation in Europe was getting worse every day, and there were heavy casualties on both sides.

Nodding, Archie reluctantly got up. "Anyway, I should go now. I'm sorry we can't keep our promise anymore. You won't see us tonight," he finished with a sigh of resignation.

"No worries, Archie!" Albert stood up as well and walked Archie to the door, and with a few deep breaths, words came to his mouth, "We should be proud of Stear. He's got a noble heart, and apparently he can't bear to live a normal life here while people out there are fighting for their countries." The taller man paused shortly, casting a glance at Archie, and continued, "Besides, you need to be strong for your family and Patty. I know it's not easy… as you are grieving too, but you can always come to me for support."

Archie managed a strained smile, and Albert remarked, "Take care, Archie. The ladies need your presence. Please send my regards to them."

To that Archie acknowledged by a firm nod. Then he raised his head high before he left the apartment.

=o=o=o=

"Candy, are you all right? Can you walk? Your steps are not steady enough," questioned Archie, his voice dripping with worries. He could hardly believe he had been here just yesterday, and now, due to her high body temperature, Candy was shaking as she scrambled up the stairs. Her knees were weak, and Archie was holding her by the elbow.

"I am okay," she replied, throwing a faint smile in his direction and thinking, _I'll see Albert soon. I really miss him and want to talk to him. My heart and mind are so heavy, and I'm sure he'll comfort me and make me feel better, just as he always does._

When they finally arrived at their destination, Archie knocked on the door as hard as possible. As expected, the door was swung open, and Albert appeared behind it. Needless to say, he was taken aback to see the blond girl. _I thought she had planned to be away for a few more days. _Yet, he soon realized that she could barely stand straight even when supported by Archie, and above all she looked very pale.

"Albert..." Candy greeted him with a smile, her voice nearly inaudible, and all of a sudden she collapsed into his strong arms. In no time, he scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom while Archie explained what had happened to her. She had fainted in the train on her way back to Chicago due to her high fever. People had discovered her identity and contacted the Ardlays, so Archie had rushed to take her back to the mansion for treatments. However, not long after Candy had opened her eyes, Great Aunt Elroy had entered the room and blamed Candy for every misfortune that had befallen the family, including Stear's enlistment and something about Uncle William which Archie didn't quite comprehend.

Albert shook his head in response, laying his roommate down on the lower bunk. _Poor Candy… she has never been accepted as a member in the family… _But aloud Albert assured, "Don't worry about Candy now. I will take good care of her."

"Thank you, Albert," said Archie as he turned to leave. For the first time in his life, Archie didn't feel a hint of jealousy seeing Candy in another man's arms, as though it was so natural for her to be close to Albert, who was caring, reliable and mature.

Albert promptly followed him out to the door and added, "Archie, you have been through a lot lately. You should take care of yourself too."

The men exchanged an understanding glance, and Archie returned a smile. "Thank you. You take care too."

After Archie had left, Albert returned and filled the wash basin with lukewarm water, saying, "Candy, I believe you've caught the flu." Then he soaked a towel and wrung it out, peeking at her over his shoulder. "Hopefully it's not very serious…"

When he was yet speaking, he saw her sitting up in bed and looking at him with tears running down her cheeks; right at that instant, his sixth sense told him something had definitely gone wrong back in New York, and his smiling face contorted into an anxious expression. "Candy..." he muttered and dashed to her side. "What happened between you and Terry?"

She was so caught off guard by his direct question. _Albert has figured it out right away! Of course… he knows me so well! _

Even her close friends hadn't suspected anything. Back in the mansion she had been able to keep her emotions in check, but here with Albert she just couldn't hold it any longer. She reached out with trembling hands, feeling slightly hesitant at what to do, but seconds later, she flung herself at him.

"Albert… Albert!"

While he was clueless, she cried out in a painful voice, "Terry… he and I… we have broken up!"

Having said that, her body shuddered, and tears gushed out of her eyes.

"Candy…" Albert replied in a murmur, folding his arms around her while processing the astonishing news. She burrowed her face in his chest next, holding tightly onto his sweater to gather more strength, and she mumbled, "I wanted so much to see him, but now, I can never see him again… never…!"

He exclaimed shockingly in his mind, _oh God… how did that occur? She was so looking forward to reuniting with him after being apart for so long… _

"I had never expected that this was a farewell journey for Terry and me," the blond girl spoke with quivering lips. "You know when I received the admission ticket... for Romeo and Juliet… and the one-way train ticket to New York... I thought my long awaited wish to see Terry had finally been granted!"

"I remember you were counting the days on your fingers," replied Albert in a soothing voice, his hands gently rubbing her upper back.

"Yes, Terry and I had a special memory... Romeo and Juliet... I was so surprised that he really got to play Romeo," she said as she looked up, gazing at his blue eyes. He gave her a look that indicated that he remembered what had been so special. _You danced with Terry, dressed as Juliet, and you had your first kiss with him… _

She then covered her face with her hands, hot tears streaming through her fingers. Though feeling completely helpless, he drew her back into his arms, and she willingly snuggled against him, her body convulsed with sobs and her damp face pressed to his sweater. She felt better already in his warm embrace, but she remained silent for a long while, reliving the scenes in her mind of what had taken place on the rooftop of that hospital in New York. After that, she made up her mind not to keep her feelings bottled up inside any longer, so she opened up, "When I could finally see Terry, it was the happiest moment in my life because we hadn't seen each other for such a long time. I could tell Terry was indeed happy to see me again too, but I also sensed that something was wrong."

She raised her head and glanced at Albert, whose tender eyes encouraged her to go on, and she did, "I was a bit concerned to see that Terry wasn't entirely excited like me, and he even appeared distressed at times, but I was blinded by happiness, so I didn't pay much attention to that. The following evening, during the premiere, I overheard from others that Terry had been distressed about Susanna's accident for quite some time already. I was in denial... Why didn't Terry tell me anything about that?"

Albert wondered blankly. _Susanna, who's Susanna? Candy has never mentioned her name before… _

Noting his befuddled look, she realized that she had never told him about this Broadway actress, so she added, "Susanna was supposed to play Juliet. When they first came to Chicago for a charity performance a few months ago, I heard rumors that Susanna and Terry were together… and they did look good as a pair because she was so beautiful… I was afraid that Terry had already forgotten about me, but he had not."

She paused a bit before she resumed, "I went to their hotel after the charity performance and requested to see Terry, but Susanna sent me away, lying to me that he needed rest. I was in deep disappointment, so I ended up wandering the streets absentmindedly till dawn. However, I found out the next day that Terry had actually been waiting for me back at the hospital. How I wished I had known it earlier," Candy sighed heavily but no more words came forth. Albert rubbed her back softly. _Y_es, _she told me before how she had missed Terry back when they were here in Chicago… but Candy had never mentioned Susanna… perhaps she subconsciously feared that the rumor was true after all?_

Moments later, Candy broke the silence and said, "I must confess that I hated her when she turned me away at the hotel in Chicago. At that time I thought that I loved Terry more than she did."

Albert gently pushed her away from him by holding onto her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "Candy, I have never thought you could hate anybody… maybe you were just extremely jealous?" he suggested with a tender smile.

She shook her head and leaned her head back on his chest. She clung to him while she carried on, "Back to the premiere, I eavesdropped that Susanna had saved Terry's life from a fatal accident during a rehearsal. As a result, she had been seriously injured on his behalf."

At this moment, she was overwhelmed by turbulent emotions, the words stuck in her throat. A while later, she composed herself and wiped her tears, going on with the story, "I was about to confront her at the hospital... rumors said that she was forcing Terry to marry her. Surprisingly, she wasn't in her room... her mother later appeared and was devastated after reading a letter left by Susanna. I also helped searching for her, and on the rooftop I found that she was going to commit suicide for Terry and me... She was fully aware that as long as she was alive, we two wouldn't be happy together..."

She faltered, and her tears ran out of control again. She hid her face in his chest, and he stayed silent when he let her cry in his arms. Before long, in a broken voice, she said, "I was the only one there… when she was going to jump from the edge of the roof… As much as I disliked her, I couldn't let her do this! I hurriedly grabbed her legs… but something wasn't right… where was her other leg?"

In response, he held her tighter in his arms, and she mumbled, "I was totally shocked… and I sadly realized that she also loved Terry from the bottom of her heart."

With teary eyes, Candy stared at Albert again, and he gave her the "I-am-all-ears" look, so she kept on talking, "Soon afterwards, Terry rushed to the scene... he carried Susanna back to the hospital room... Deep down inside, I knew he had already chosen Susanna over me…"

Candy took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Yes, indeed he had been struggling, but… but he had no other choice!" the troubled girl finished with a wail.

Albert's eyes were moist. He could feel her pain, and he tightened his grip around her shuddering frame. His sweater was very wet now, but he couldn't care less. _She went through so much the last few days. She left Chicago with so much hope yet came back heartbroken._

Then he heard her, "I couldn't stand to see Terry suffer… Above all, I figured we wouldn't be able to stay together happily… while Susanna was left alone in the depths of despair like that, so I... I left... I gave him up... and he didn't... object."

Her body had not stopped trembling, and Albert decided to put her back to bed. Yet, instead of lying down, she uttered in tears, "If Susanna had been more selfish… probably I could have… but she wasn't like that at all. She would rather die for Terry. She knew I was the one he loved... and yet... she thanked me, and she didn't say she did not want him!"

Albert couldn't find the right words to respond. After a long pause, he gazed at Candy sympathetically, and in a calm tone, he concluded, "Candy, if I were you, I would have done the same thing."

Through her tears she looked at him without a word. _I knew you would understand me, Albert!_

He continued, "I think Terry loves you, but he just can't leave Susanna like that."

Upon hearing that, Candy shook her head violently and flopped down on to the pillow, bawling at the top of her lungs. Albert remained standing beside the bed. _Candy, cry all you want… then forget all about it… _

Candy didn't cry as long as he had anticipated. She felt somewhat relieved after pouring her heart out, knowing that Albert perceived her agonizing decision. Nevertheless, she was emotionally and physically exhausted, and she could barely keep her red, swollen eyes open. Albert knelt down by the bedside and tenderly tucked her in.

"Candy, you're tired. Please get some sleep," soothed Albert as if he was talking to a distressed child. He didn't get up after that but continued to stare at her attentively.

She gazed at his striking blue eyes, and only then she realized there was something different about him today, which made him look particularly handsome. At first, she thought probably it was his tenderness towards her, and indeed she found solace in his presence and actions. But soon she remarked with a smile, "Albert, you got a haircut."

This totally caught him by surprise. He instantly got up, blushing and rubbing his nape. "Oh this! My hair was too long, so I cut it shorter."

She teased him, "I think a hair band will look good on you, Albert."

Albert could hardly believe his ears, not expecting her to be joking at this point, but he managed to respond, "Now that's very funny! I will go out and do some grocery shopping. Please try to get some rest. Do promise me and be a good girl, ok?"

Candy nodded and smiled at him before he spun around to leave the bedroom. Yes, she still felt heartbroken, and her sadness was deep within her, but she couldn't deny that the heavy load had been lifted off her shoulders after talking to him. _I like to be near Albert. I can feel most at home here. _

That was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep.

=o=o=o=

On his way to the grocery store, Albert was deep in thought. _Poor Candy and Terry...you two are in love and have pined for each other… why has this happened? And who could blame Susanna? How could one blame her for the sacrifice she made? By loving Terry too much? _

When Albert was picking Candy's favorites from the shelves, her adorable freckled face surfaced in his mind. _If I see Candy in danger, I will protect her without having second thought either. On the other hand, I don't think I want a relationship founded on gratitude alone… it must have been a tough decision for Terry… _

The shopping basket was getting full, and he was ready to head back home. _Candy, I hope you're having a well-deserved rest. I will make you a delicious soup today. You're sick, and you must be hungry by now. I like your smile, and I would give anything to see it back on your face again._

He picked up the grocery bags and walked outside, his mind immersed in his inner monologue. He forgot to be careful while crossing the busy street, unaware of the fast approaching car; when he heard a loud squeak, it was too late for him to react. Before he knew it, he had been knocked unconscious.

=o=o=o=

Candy was back to the fox hunting again, and she was riding along happily with Anthony. They were having a wonderful time with each other, and when a fox appeared, Anthony promised to claim that for her. It was then the terrible thing happened. She saw him flying over his horse and falling, head down... and then, his body hitting the ground. But she barely heard anything; the loud neighing of the horses drowned the other noises... She quickly dismounted and ran to him. His body was still, lying face down, and she spotted blood on the grass near his head. "No...!" She hollered with all her might, and without second thought, she turned his body over. To her horror, he wasn't Anthony. The face she was staring at this moment was also known, so familiar, and so very, very dear... "Albert, no...!" she wailed, bursting into tears.

It was the warmth of those tears that woke her up. Feeling cold sweat run down her spine, she realized that it was a bad dream, and she instantly exhaled with immense relief. However, while she was still reeling from the dream, she heard loud knocks on the door. _Oh no, this is not a good sign... _Then she heard someone on the other side of the door shouting, "Candy, Candy! Open the door! A terrible thing has happened to your brother!"

"My brother...?"

She was baffled; she never had any brother. But seconds later, she gasped, "MY BROTHER!" _It's Albert! He said he would go shopping... oh God!_

Candy sprinted to the door. _Lord, please don't let anything terrible happen to Albert...!_

In the corridor stood her landlady with apprehension written all over her old, wrinkled face. "Your brother was hit by a car, Candy!" she reported.

Candy felt her heart miss a bit, and within an instant, she began shaking involuntarily. The landlady continued describing the accident, "It was a hit-and-run. Someone has taken him to a nearby clinic, called Happy Clinic I think!"

Candy promptly asked, her voice tremulous, "How is he?"

"I have no idea, and you'd better go at once!" urged the landlady.

After getting the directions, Candy wasted no time and rushed to Happy Clinic with Pouppe loping at her feet. _Albert was hit by a car… why... why...parting with Terry... Stear's gone... and now Albert! Lord, why are all these happening to me?_

When she finally arrived at the humbly looking, if not shabby, clinic, she realized that she had left her winter coat at home. _There's no time to waste! I must see Albert now…_

=o=o=o=

The blond girl burst through the door of the clinic, and the man with white hair and white moustache inside heard her yelp, "Albert? How is Albert...?"

_My goodness! This girl is still in her pajamas! _

"Is Albert your brother? He's lying over there," he pointed at the bed and turned around to continue his late lunch.

"Albert, Albert! Open your eyes! What's happened to you, Albert?"

Hearing her near hysterical cries, the old man whirled his head about in no time; he was horrified to see that she was rocking the patient, and he hurriedly stopped her by saying, "Don't shake him like that!"

He then made the girl sit down on a chair next to the bed. Believing he was the doctor, she asked anxiously, "How's his condition? Why doesn't he come to?"

"You should calm down yourself first," the man didn't answer her questions. "How about some coffee? It's not hot though," the man offered her a cup, but she just scowled at him, bewildered yet doubtful.

So the man ignored her and sat back down by the table. After clearing his throat, he addressed her concerns, "Your brother is a strong guy. He got some scratches here and there but didn't seem to be badly hurt."

"He is unconscious!" she countered, getting annoyed. "What did you mean by 'seem'? Aren't you a doctor?"

"I can't say anything for now," uttered the man indifferently, sipping his coffee.

"What a quack!" she accused without any reservation, apparently exasperated by his laidback attitude. Her harsh words caused the man to spill coffee onto his own face. It was difficult for him to believe the blond girl could have been this rude.

Meanwhile, without waiting for him to defend himself, she further challenged in a judgemental tone, "Do you claim to be a doctor when you can't even diagnose?"

Yet, the doctor wasn't offended. On the contrary, he laughed. "Are you rebuking me, Miss Negligee?"

The blond girl blushed slightly but soon came up with a valid excuse, "Even a negligee is better than nothing! I was sick in bed when I heard that Albert was hit by a car!"

The doctor instinctively put his hand on her forehead and agreed, "That's too bad... looks like you have a fever..."

She fended off his hand. "Don't bother with me. Please mind your patient. Albert is more important!"

The doctor didn't seem to mind her behavior, and he kindly explained, "As I told you, I cannot say anything till he regains his consciousness. He's been hit in the head you know."

When she heard that, a look of consternation overtook her pale features. She mumbled, "His head... he already lost his memories, and now hit in the head..."

"Well, then he's fortunate," the man responded with a grin on his face. "His memories might return because of that... Who knows?"

Remembering her bad dream, the blond girl was distraught to say the least, unsure of how the injury affected Albert, but at the same time she was pleased to hear that the impact might have cured his amnesia. Hence, with mixed feelings, she slowly brought her focus back on the patient, wondering if he would recover parts of his past memories. Just then, the doctor continued his diagnosis, "On the flip side, your brother might also lose his mind if he was hit on a bad spot..."

Because he sounded so casual, she lost her manners again and exclaimed through her clenched teeth, "Who brought him to such a quack... who hit him?"

"Now, calm down, young lady. It was hit-and-run! Your brother will be alright," consoled the doctor. "You have a fever. Here, take this medicine."

"No thank you!" she roughly rejected.

"In that case," he said, shrugging his shoulders, "just sit down and wait while I play the wire puzzle."

Unsettled by the unknown, she lowered herself down next to the bed nevertheless, keeping close watch over the patient. _This is dreadful… Albert… wake up… please._

After some awkward silence in the clinic, the doctor remarked, "So I see you really care about your big brother. Where are your parents?"

She hesitated a bit before she replied, "We are orphans."

"Oh! I am sorry to hear that, so there are no other siblings besides you and your brother, I suppose?"

"No," she answered, shaking her head. "I only have Albert in the world."

"Well, how old is he now?" asked the doctor, still working with the puzzle.

His question left her open-mouthed; she was clueless. The doctor looked at her incredulously. _This young lady does not even know how old her brother is!_

Yet, he said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I asked because I wanted to tell you that eventually he will leave you."

_What is that supposed to mean? _She raised her brows and prompted, "And your reason is...?"

"Well, don't you know sooner or later he will find a woman he wants to marry one day? If you're lucky enough, she will treat you well as if you were her own little sister! The same applies to you too that you will one day find..."

As the doctor continued rambling, she didn't want to listen to him anymore. She cupped her ears with her hands and pleaded, "Doctor, could you please let me have some peace?"

Sensing that she disliked the idea of her brother leaving her, he knew it was wise to shut up now. Thus, without another comment he resumed solving the wire puzzle. Just then, the patient shot up in bed, seemingly disoriented and light-headed. In a perplexed manner, the patient stared at the doctor first then the blond girl, and a few seconds later he blurted out, "Candy!"

He spoke as though he had suddenly recognized her. Then he tried to get up. "Don't move!" commanded the doctor. "Please do not move, you must rest!"

"Are we in Italy?" asked Albert, still reeling from his dreams.

"Albert, we are in Chicago!" answered Candy with a reassuring smile. The doctor hadn't seen her smile since she had entered the clinic. _She looks charming when she smiles, and she's very kind to her brother._

"Chicago..." Albert murmured under his breath. Thoughts bounced back and forth in his mind for a while until he was brought back to the present, and he recalled, "Candy, you have a fever!"

"Well, even if she does, she might have dispelled it by her vigor," the doctor responded with a jest. As she diverted her eyes to the floor, the doctor said to the patient, "Let me examine you for the sake of this lady."

When the doctor began asking Albert lots of questions, Candy realized this doctor treated Albert much better than any of those in the hospital where she worked. At this point, she started to feel awfully sorry for being uncivilized to the doctor before. Then she heard, "Memories will gradually come back to you."

"Is that true?" She couldn't contain her excitement.

"Yes, you can count on a 'quack'!"

Then the doctor threw back his head and guffawed, and she sincerely apologized and introduced herself to the doctor. She was a nurse working at a hospital.

"My name is Martin. So you're a nurse, huh? Then you should have known better not to rock a patient, especially when he's unconscious or injured?"

His bantering remark was valid, and she felt her face grow hot. Yet, she confessed, "Yes I know. I was completely out of my mind. You see I was too scared..." She then cast a fleeting glance at Albert, who had noticed that she was dressed in her pajamas only.

Later, when they were leaving, Dr. Martin admonished them to take it easy for the rest of the day. Then he instructed Albert to come back in a couple of days for further examination or follow-up. They thanked the kind doctor and closed the door behind them.

"Candy, you must be cold, come on, take my sweater!" Albert suggested while he was pulling it off.

But Candy stopped him. "No worries. You keep it. You see I'm already sick, so you can't get sick because you have promised Archie to take _good _care of me!" she joked, a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

Albert was undoubtedly dumbfounded. _What's happened to Candy? She's a different person now compared to earlier today. _

Still, he offered her his scarf, which she accepted with gladness. "This scarf will do for now… oh it's so great to know that your memory might come back soon. You will then remember the time when we first met..." She carried on and on merrily.

"Candy, I think Dr. Martin was right," he acknowledged. "While I was unconscious in the clinic, I did recall something about the train accident in Italy." Then he started to describe his memory flashes.

"Oh that was why you asked whether we were in Italy!" said Candy, feeling even more hopeful. On the other hand, he wasn't as thrilled as he thought he would. _Who am I? What did I do? _He glanced at her cheerful face, pondering, _once I recovered, is it still possible for me to live with her?_

"Albert, do you know how happy I was when you said my name as soon as you came to?" she asked in a spirited voice, her eyes sparkling with joy.

He returned a smile, but inwardly he answered his own question. _At the end of the day, our agreement is to live together as brother and sister until I recover..._

Then her statement jolted him out of his thoughts, "I was worried that you got hit at the wrong spot, worsening your amnesia, and you might forget about me all over again." She still remembered how shocked she had been when he had totally forgotten her identity after his accident in Italy.

Noticeably exhilarated, Candy went on relaying to him something about his past, oblivious to his change of mood. Albert felt a little upset about getting his memory back, which didn't seem right. _Isn't this something I have wished ever since my accident?_

At this moment, she suggested they cook something special to celebrate his speedy recovery in advance. Not wanting to upset her, he put up his usual smiley face to mask his true feelings from her. Before long, they arrived at the grocery store near home, and Albert checked his wallet and ruefully told Candy that they might not have enough money to celebrate after all.

"I had bought a lot of your favourites. I just wanted to make you happy. I'm sorry they were wasted," Albert explained, feeling remorseful for not being more attentive while crossing the street earlier.

However, Candy was very touched by his words, and she held his hand, saying, "Don't feel bad please. Let's see what we can afford here."

Albert agreed by nodding, but before they walked in to the store, a pretty brunette, who looked slightly older than Candy, ran out to meet them.

"Albert! You're back already!" the young lady rejoiced. "So what did Dr. Martin say?" she asked, her eyes brimming with adoration.

_Who is this lady? _Candy had never met her. _Besides, she acts as if she's familiar with Albert…?_

Albert then replied, a polite smile adorning his lips, "Thank you, Anna. It was just a mild injury. I will visit Happy Clinic again in a few days for follow up."

Having said that, he introduced the ladies to each other. "Candy, this is Anna. Mr. Gibson, the owner of this store, is her father. Anna, this is Candy..."

Before he could finish, Anna warmly shook Candy's hand and said, "So you must be Albert's little sister! He talks about you a lot, and it's my pleasure to meet you at long last! Do you know I was the one who reported his accident to your landlady? My father brought Albert to Happy Clinic after the accident."

Candy returned a cordial smile and thanked her with genuine appreciation, "Anna, it's nice to meet you too. Please pass our gratitude to your father, Mr. Gibson. So how did you know Al… my brother?"

The brunette's face flushed pink within seconds, and yet she threw an admiring glance at the blond man. Just then, they heard a man's loud voice, "Hey handsome young man!" A stout looking man appeared from inside the store. With a hearty smile, he remarked, patting the taller man's back, "So you're okay now? I see you got bandage around your head!"

Albert immediately thanked the stout looking man for his kindness and explained his situation once more. The man then noticed Candy behind Albert, and he said, "Hmmm… I have never met this beautiful lady here, so…"

"Hi! You must be Mr. Gibson. My name is Candy," she decided to introduce herself, giving him a grateful smile. "Thank you so much for taking… Al… my brother to the clinic."

"It was the least we could do, young lady! We all like your brother here. Not only he is our loyal customer, but my dear Anna adores him!"

When the store owner chortled out loud, his daughter strongly protested, her face becoming redder, "Father, please!"

Mr. Gibson then winked at Candy and tried his best to lower his voice, "If we hadn't been short-staffed today, Anna would have stayed in the clinic with your brother." However, his voice was louder than he thought, and the shoppers around them had overheard him.

"Father! How could you...?" Anna grumbled, terribly abashed, but for some reason, that made her look even more charming. At present, she noted that Albert was also very embarrassed, and he avoided her eyes. Feeling mortified, she scurried back into the store, but her reaction made her father laugh even harder.

Meanwhile, Albert was pondering how to escape, but the store owner uttered, animatedly stroking his double chin, "Albert you see, we know you have lost your groceries due to the car accident."

Then the man bent down, picked up a bag and passed it to the young man, saying, "This should be good enough for your dinner tonight. My dear Anna has picked them for you and your sister. We are more than sorry that the accident happened right outside our store."

Albert firmly shook his head, attempting to turn down his kindness, but the owner insisted. Presently, the curious shoppers started gathering around them, murmuring amongst themselves. This was getting unbearably embarrassing, and all Albert wanted right now was to have some private moments with Candy back home. However, when he turned sideways to find her, she was nowhere to be seen!

In fact, Candy had silently left as soon as she had seen Anna running back into the store. Apparently, this attractive looking brunette admired Albert, and this had somehow bothered Candy. _I won't blame Anna though, who wouldn't like Albert? Other than his good looks, his friendly nature and easy going manners really draw people to him..._

What she was interested to know was whether he liked Anna too. No doubt a handsome young man like Albert would naturally have secret admirers. Dr. Martin was right. Sooner or later, whether Albert would recover from his amnesia or not, one day he would marry a woman whom he loved. On one hand, she knew she should be happy for him to be able to find his love, but on the other hand, she couldn't help feeling melancholy. At this moment, Candy spun her head over her shoulder and spotted Albert right away, now surrounded by shoppers in the store. His height and his charm made him look outstanding in the crowd.

For the time being, Albert no longer wished to linger around, and he suspected Candy might have gone home already, so he reluctantly accepted the generous gifts from the store owner and excused himself. When he came home, the apartment was dark, but the bedroom door was left ajar. He approached the bedroom noiselessly in case Candy was sleeping, but as soon as he got near, he heard her mumur, "Albert, you're back."

She was lying in her bed, facing the wall. Albert flicked the lights on and sighed, standing by her bed. "Candy, it almost looks like you're sulking."

She whirled around and stared at him quietly, and a moment later, she said, "Sorry about my mood swings today, Albert. I was cold and exhausted."

"Yes of course," said Albert understandingly. "You have had a long day indeed." Then she felt his big warm hand on her forehead. "You still have a mild fever. Dr. Martin has kindly given me your medicine. Would you like to take it?"

When she responded with a smile, pulling herself up in bed, he gently stroked the tip of her nose, his lips curling up into a smile. Then she trailed after him as he ambled toward the kitchen, opening the kitchen cabinet to get a glass. When he was done pouring water into the glass, she unexpectedly wrapped her arms around his firm waist from behind, making him jump. He froze right on the spot, feeling her head pressed against his upper back. _Candy, what's the meaning of this?_

He had been almost motionless for a long moment before he questioned in puzzlement, "Are you alright?"

The petite blond finally spoke up from behind, "Did I startle you? I'm sorry… I… I just want to hold you."

He then loosened her grip. As he turned around, he found a moody lady. "Candy, I see that you're weary, so you should take your medicine and rest."

Candy gladly obliged, gulping it down. After that, she let out a sigh, pouting. "I had a horrible dream today."

So he asked gently, a smile back on his face, "Yes? Was it about Terry?"

"No, it was about you," she answered glumly, regarding him. He was taken aback, but he decided to wait for her to elaborate.

"I dreamt about the fox hunting again, only this time the one who fell off the horse was you, and then I heard about your car accident," she described while looking down at her own feet.

The account of her dream moved him tremendously. He tenderly placed his hands on her shoulders and asked, "Was that why you were in such a rush to the clinic?"

"Yes... I forgot to change," she mumbled with a simper. "When I saw you lying in bed looking lifeless, I panicked and almost lost my mind."

Her tears now welled up in her eyes, and he was touched by her genuine care for him. He really had to restrain himself from pulling her into his arms, lest his actions would betray his feelings. Instead, he unwillingly lifted his hands off her shoulders, but she implored, her voice thick, "Don't go."

Without waiting for him, she nestled into him, burying her face in his chest, so he slowly wrapped his arms around her. Neither of them spoke anything for the time being.

_Candy, I can't continue to hold you like this and pretend that I'm just your brother… _

_Just listening to his heartbeat and breathing in his scent comfort me..._

Some time later, she whimpered, "Albert, I'm so glad that you're still alive. I just lost Terry, and I can't bear the thought of losing you too!"

For some reason, what she just said essentially splashed cold water on his face. As much as he wanted to take away her sorrows, the last thing he wanted was to see himself as someone's substitute. Then her muffled voice came, "You're always by my side when I needed you the most, just like today when I came back in despair."

He held her closer to him. He could tell that a special bond had developed between them over the years, especially the last few months when they had been living together under the same roof. Yet, she was unaware that his feelings had gradually transformed, and he longed for more.

Then her stomach growled, and they finally released each other. Albert admitted that he was starving too. "It's quite late already, and I'd better make the dinner now, which should be ready soon."

Then he beckoned her to sit by the dining table, telling her that he would fix something simple for tonight, and he showed her the free groceries. She was amazed but gave no comment.

Since they were both famished, they finished their dinner fast. As they were cleaning up, they continued their chit-chatting by the kitchen sink.

"Thank you, Albert, the dinner was marvelous. You're definitely gifted."

"You're welcome. Talking about this, I've got great news. The main chef saw my potential, and I've been promoted to be an apprentice chef, which means I can work in the kitchen and learn at the same time. The wage is significantly better too."

"That's wonderful!" remarked Candy in delight, facing Albert. "That means I will get to taste more savory dishes then?"

"I hope so! Lunch time is their busiest, so I have applied to work the day shift. I still want to come home and have dinner with you. Let's see how it goes," said Albert, his eyes beaming.

Candy was indeed happy for him; no doubt he was adjusting to his new life. Then she suddenly recalled what she had wanted to ask him earlier.

"How old are you, Albert?"

"You know I had no idea."

"Can you guess?"

"May I ask why?" He honestly found her abrupt question bizarre.

"Dr. Martin asked me this question while you were unconscious. As your _little sister_, I should know right?"

"Hmmm..." He thought of giving her a random answer, but he changed his mind. "What do you think? Any suggestion for my age?"

"I remember you told me that you were in your twenties when I ran into you in London. I think I was around 14 or 15 back then."

"And how old are you now, Candy?"

"I will turn 17 soon."

"So do I look like 30 to you?"

"Absolutely not! You still look very young, so I'd say... you're 24!"

"Deal. 24 then." Then they laughed about this silliness. He really didn't care much, and basically he would accept whatever she would come up.

After cleaning up, they had their tea while enjoying each other's presence. After all, it had been a long day for both of them.

"Albert?" Candy broke the amiable silence, looking into his eyes, as blue as the morning sky.

"Yes, Candy?" he replied, a tender smile gracing his lips.

"Do you think Anna is pretty?" she popped another question out of the blue.

After some thought, he cautiously chose his words, striving to sound as indifferent as he could, "I'd say she's above average." This time he deliberately refrained from asking why.

"That being said, do you like her?" she pressed the handsome man next to her.

He felt uneasy; she was acting very strange tonight, so he remarked a moment later, "Candy, I think it's time for you to go to bed now."

"And why did you dodge my question? So you do like her then?" she persisted, one of her eyebrows cocked skeptically.

He heaved a sigh, his frowning expression replaced by one of amusement. With a casual shrug of his shoulders, he commented, "Anna is just a friend. I treat her just like I treat your best friends, Annie and Patty."

Candy wasn't quite satisfied with his response, so she pressed further, her eyes scrutinizing his expression, "Then what about me?"

He laughed. After a brief pause, he answered, "Of course you're different from them."

Now she was even more intrigued, so she prompted, "And...?"

Instead of answering her, he regarded her with so much warmth and tenderness, wondering if he should take this chance to speak up, but his conscience thought otherwise. _She just broke up with Terry!_ _This is likely the worst time to let her know about my feelings! _

On the other hand, his steadfast gaze left her thoroughly perplexed, and she had to avert her eyes, pretending to get her cup of tea. _What's happened to me? I simply couldn't look at him straight in the eye..._

Yet, he spoke faster than he could reason,inquiring with a rather dry smile, "Do you think I will let just any girl embrace me the way you do?"

Her face flushed profusely at his bantering tone, her cheeks and ears burning. _Yes it's true. Albert has been so kind to me all these years. As he said, we have embraced each other numerous times, and I've taken that for granted... _

As soon as he heard his own question, he regretted considerably. He blamed himself for acting impulsively, feeling that all his previous efforts of masking his feelings had been wasted. He needed to think of a remedy quick, grappling for words to clarify himself.

As Candy hastily finished her tea and put down the cup with her initial, she heard him sigh. Then he asked her, his countenance softened further, "Do you want some more tea?"

"Yes please," said Candy, slightly relieved that he had changed the topic.

He got up and sauntered into the kitchen to get the kettle. While she was debating whether to call it a night, he came back and pour hot water into their cups. He then sat back down, sipping his cup quietly. Moments later, he unexpectedly resumed the topic. In his tender voice, he intoned, "Indeed you are very special to me."

What he said touched her heart, and a sweet smile spread across her features as she responded, "I am honored to hear that."

"You are special," he drawled his words. "Because you're my _little sister_. On top of that, you're the nurse who deeply cares about my well-being."

Although what he said made total sense to her, she couldn't explain the slight tinge of disappointment that she felt. _I must have been imagining things just now. Albert is still the same old Albert, my big brother._ She then said to him, "You care about me too, Albert!"

After that, they drank their tea in silence. Later, she stole a glimpse at him, who had been extraordinarily somber for a while. _Maybe he is overcome by fatigue? Or is his head hurting? _

Her eyes then alighted on his cup, and it dawned on her that both Albert and Anna had the same initial. The next thing she knew she jokingly remarked, "I'm sorry for Anna. You see, she admires you a lot and so does her father... I think he's ready to give you her hand anytime."

He could hardly believe she mentioned the Gibsons again, and a smirk appeared on his face. "Candy, you can't seem to get her off your mind tonight. Don't tell me you're jealous."

"Me? Jealous?" she echoed almost indignantly. She knew he had meant to tease her, so she gave him a mock scowl, pretending to look cross, but only a moment later she glanced away and confessed in a low voice, "Yes… maybe a little bit."

With utter astonishment painted all over his features, he couldn't figure out what exactly she was trying to tell him. Yet, he tentatively raised a question, his eyes boring into her face, "Was that why you left the store without any warning?"

With a sheepish smile, she nodded slowly, barely able to meet his searching eyes. After some hesitance, she related to him what Dr. Martin had said earlier about him leaving her one day. "When I saw the way Anna looked at you, I thought... I thought that day had come much sooner than expected..."

_So she doesn't want me to leave her! Candy, do you know I'd rather stay in this heartwarming life with you than getting my memory back?_

Therefore, he gathered himself and said, his affectionate eyes unwavering, "You're silly, Candy. Let me tell you once again. Anna is just a friend, and I am not currently seeing anyone in particular. Now, does that make you feel better?"

He then gently stroked her nose, smiling at her. She appeared to be convinced, but without thinking much, she countered, "But you never know for sure."

"What do you mean?" asked Albert, visibly confounded. He was uncertain what she was getting at.

She floundered for words, fretting slightly, but she swiftly mustered her courage, meeting his gaze with a coy gleam in her eyes. "You see... you're very handsome, and there might be other secret admirers."

His jaw dropped in shock. "Did I hear it right? You said I was handsome?"

Her face immediately turned red like a beetroot, but she affirmed by nodding shyly.

"I'm flattered, Candy," he uttered modestly, grinning ear to ear nonetheless. "Let me assure you that I'm not planning to marry anybody soon, and how about if I make a promise to you?"

"What promise?" she asked nearly impatiently.

He cleared his throat, straightened up, and appeared to be solemn. "As your _big brother_, I promise I'll wait until I marry you off first," he paused here before he continued with a wink, "which means I may die a lonely old man!"

She burst out laughing and punched him in his arm.

=o=o=o=

Revised: July 7, 2014


	3. Awakening

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **Albert's feelings for Candy were there all along I think, even though he knew Candy loved Terry. He was content to stay by her side to support her without asking for her love in return.

In the manga, Candy didn't realize her true feelings for Albert until after he disappeared in her life. Honestly, how could she live with such a handsome man, who was so kind and loving to her, for a long time without feeling anything? I found that almost unbelievable.

I wish that Candy could open her eyes to see her _big brother_ in a different light earlier. This chapter is based on the manga version, and I hope you will enjoy reading it. Any feedback is welcome.

Once again I would like to thank my beta reader! Without her encouragement, I would not have even started writing this story! Thank you!

-Ms Puddle

**Chapter 3: Awakening**

Candy soon resumed working after her breakup with Terry. In order to distract herself from thinking too much about him, she intentionally worked a lot harder than before, both at home and at work. Even after dinners at home, she spent her free time improving her medical knowledge.

One such night, long after dinner Candy was still studying, she heard a sweet male voice, "Candy, you're still up!"

Of course it was from her handsome roommate. He looked at her in concern, standing by the bedroom door.

"Yes! I'm finishing this one soon," replied the busy nurse. Then she asked, "Albert, have you gone to Happy Clinic yet? It's been a while already since your car accident."

"Not yet, but I will," he muttered while closing the bedroom door, apparently dodging the question.

Candy put down her book, thinking, _I wish Albert can recover from his amnesia soon so that we can __chat about__ our past together... but why __didn't __he go to see Dr. Martin? I should talk to him..._

When she was about to go back to reading the textbook in her hands, it suddenly dawned on her that once Albert recovered, he would return to his old ways, which meant that he would take Pouppe with him and go traveling again.

At this moment, the images of Terry, Stear and Albert appeared in her mind. The first two were now gone, and before long, it would be Albert's turn. The dreadful thought then struck her, _I will be alone again..._

In no time, her hands started shaking involuntarily, and her book seemed a lot heavier than usual. _I'm scared... Will I be able to survive? No! I'm supposed to be very busy__!__ I do__n't__ have time to think __about any of this!_

She picked up her book in a haste. Despite trying to focus, her mind was now miles away. _Albert will be leaving one day... back to his free-spirited self..._

The moment he had waved goodbye at her after she had tracked him down at the Chicago Nature Park resurfaced in her mind. He had said something like "Candy, I'll find you once I recover..."

No doubt she still clearly remembered how she had begged him to stay with her as her big brother, so that she could take care of him as her patient to pay back his kindness to her. Since then, the simple fact that he was waiting for her at home every day brought so much comfort and happiness to her.

Then she recalled, not long after they had started living together, one evening, when she had come home after work, the apartment had been empty. Assuming Albert had disappeared, she had felt so lonesome and miserable that she couldn't just give up. Believing that he hadn't gone far, the way she had frantically searched for him everywhere was still vivid in her memory. Only much later she had found out that Albert had been looking for a job, meaning that he had planned to stay with her. She couldn't describe how relieved and pleased she had felt afterwards.

By now she was no longer in studying mood, so she put her books away and got up from her chair. Without knowing why, she just wanted to check if Albert was still in the bedroom, so she carefully sneaked in there, and she silently laughed at her own silliness. Of course, he was fast asleep with Pouppe by his side, so she noiselessly closed the door without disturbing them.

She then went into the bathroom for her bedtime business. She looked around and saw Albert's belongings next to hers. His toothbrush, towels, and clothes were all there. _Soon these will be gone with their owner too..._

All of a sudden, a bleak wave of despondency washed over her. If she asked herself honestly whether she dreaded living alone or whether she wanted Albert to stay, the latter was the answer. She realized how important he was to her, and she was the one being taken care of, not the other way around as she had originally proposed. All these years he had been like a shelter to her, and he was the one she could always depend on. Now that they had lived together for months, he was not only her dear brother, but had also become her best friend.

With a heavy heart, she dragged herself back to the bedroom. While climbing up to her own bed, she couldn't help taking another fleeting glance at the sleeping Albert under the dim moonlight, and she thought with a tender smile on her face, _he's a good sleeper_.

Ever since they had first met near the waterfall, although he had come and gone a few times in her life, he had always been on her mind when they had been apart. As if tied by some invisible threads, he would somehow cross paths with her again, especially when she had been feeling down or in trouble.

Lying down in her bed, she released a soft sigh, reflecting on the day he got hit by a car. She had just broken up with Terry then, and she simply couldn't bear the thought of losing Albert too. But was it because she had just lost Terry? She wasn't entirely certain about that, but the tears she had shed while having that horrible dream of his death had been undeniably genuine. Meanwhile, remembering that vivid dream, tears started to well in her eyes again.

However, meeting Anna after the accident had definitely opened her eyes. She confessed that she had been jealous of Anna, whom she had thought would take Albert away, but now she had become aware that Albert was unquestionably an independent adult; he could do whatever he liked with whomever he wished. Who was she to interfere with his private life? After all, she was just his nurse or his so-called little sister.

As painful as it was, she concluded that she had no rights to keep him with her forever. Ultimately she had to accept the fact that he would sooner or later leave her for his own happiness.

For that reason, tears began trickling down her cheeks. For sure she would miss Albert a lot when he was gone, but she had determined not to intrude into his private life again. After all, it was her nature to put others' welfare before her own, and as his nurse and his friend, she should continue to support him until he was ready to move on.

=o=o=o=

It was a bit windy and cold today, but the sky was bright blue, the air soft. Therefore, Candy decided to take a break during her lunch at work. She went to the ranch outside where she could see trains coming and going. She then thought about herself and Stear, each taking the trains for different purposes. Whatever had taken place in New York was still fresh in her memory, and she remembered clearly her tears and exhaustion when she had returned home. However, time indeed had a strange power, and she seemed to be gradually recovering from the sorrows.

"I won't succumb to misfortune!" she abruptly stood up and encouraged herself as loudly as possible.

"Succumb to what?" Archie's teasing voice startled her, and she also saw Annie and Patty with him.

They had brought news from Stear. He had been heading to Europe, and by the time they received this letter, he should be in France already. Stear also had a letter just for Candy. While Patty was handing it to her, Archie snatched it away before Candy could grab it.

"Let me read it," Archie uttered, clearing his throat in exaggeration, and he started to read with a jolly face. In the letter Stear believed Candy must have been very happy reuniting with Terry in New York.

After Archie finished reading, he was shocked to find Candy looking deeply distressed. They hadn't expected such a reaction from her. After some awkward silence, even though Candy didn't want to talk about Terry anymore, she finally gathered her strength to break the news. After all, she owed them an explanation, and she told them just enough to let them understand Terry's dilemma and her corresponding decision. She was afraid that if she gave too many details she would not be able to control her emotions anymore.

Seeing that both Annie and Patty were in tears, Archie felt indescribably terrible. That day when he had brought Candy back from the train station, none of them had noticed that something had been wrong with her, and they had only focused on how depressed they had been about Stear's unexpected departure. Later, after Archie had taken her home, the way she had collapsed into Albert's arms now came to his mind.

"Candy, did you tell Albert?" asked Archie even though he knew the answer already.

"Yes..." Candy replied with a nod of her head. "He could sense it right away something must have happened between me and Terry, and I told him everything." Remembering how she had poured her feelings that day, she closed her eyes to stop her tears from spilling. Then she looked down and continued gratefully in a low voice, "If Albert hadn't been there to console me, I can't imagine what would have happened to me."

"Candy, I thought we were best friends," Annie blurted out in tears because she felt a bit let down by Candy. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Then Candy instantly put up her usual smiley face and urged them not to worry about her. She had decided to focus on her career from now on. Then she swiftly excused herself and left them behind.

It was obvious to all three of them that Candy was pitifully acting strong. Archie couldn't help but sadly conclude, _Albert __definitely __has a special place in Candy's heart. She could confide in him just about anything. I can never play such a role in her life__; __our friendship simply cannot compare to the strong bond that exists between them._

=o=o=o=

Time flew by quickly, and Albert had been an apprentice chef for months now. One evening, when the sun sank low and the shadows from the trees grew long, Candy was on her way home from work feeling exhausted and hungry.

_This morning Albert promised to make us new delicious dishes which he had learned from work, and I can't wait. I'm really starving now..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone calling her name. She turned around and surprised to see Anna smiling at her. For some reason, knowing that she was just a friend of Albert, she could now look at Anna face to face, and yet, Candy must admit that Albert's remarks about Anna's appearance as "above average" was definitely an understatement. In fact, she was a beauty. Her long, thick wavy brown hair really brought out her delicate features, and she had beautiful blue eyes like Albert's, only deeper shade of blue. Her smile was also charming, and above all she didn't have freckles. Candy couldn't help but feel a little inferior around her.

"Miss Candy! It's nice to see you again!" greeted the brunette, waving her hand. Candy also noticed that she was tall and slender too_._

"Hi Anna, please just call me Candy," she replied with a warm smile. _Just like you call Albert._

"Sure, Candy," said Anna, still smiling. "I can't believe I don't get to see you around very much at all!"

Candy remembered the last time they met was right after Albert's car accident, but she had a valid excuse, "Because my brother is the one who goes for grocery shopping most of the time."

"I think you're right," agreed Anna after some thought. "Candy, do you mind if I talk with you a little bit? Are you in a hurry?"

Candy wasn't sure she wanted to talk with Anna; she hardly knew her, but it would be rude to say no now, so Candy replied, "My brother is expecting me home for dinner, so I don't have much time, Anna."

"I understand! I should help my mom make dinner too, so I promise it won't be long," assured Anna, a radiant smile adorning her lips.

So they found a bench in a nearby park and sat down, but neither of them spoke as if they were both enjoying the sound of the breeze rustling the new green leaves. Some time later, the tall brunette finally started, "Candy, you're lucky to have a brother like Albert."

"Yes, I think so too," the petite blond acknowledged.

"And he cooks for you too, right? He's such a nice guy!"

Candy nodded, smiling; she was pretty certain that Anna wanted to talk to her about Albert, and Anna must have something more important than this. On the other hand, although Candy didn't say anything in response, Anna continued anyway, "Candy, I have a feeling that you don't like me..."

She regarded Candy with a friendly smile however. The blond girl pretended to look surprised, shaking her head in disagreement right afterwards. "Oh no, Anna! I'm just exhausted from work... I had a long shift today."

Anna seemed convinced. Nodding, she said, "Yes, Albert told me that you were an excellent nurse. I can tell he really cherishes you as his little sister because he talks about you almost every time we meet. I was always curious to meet you in person."

Candy immediately teased herself, "So are you disappointed now?"

Shaking her head violently, she exclaimed, "Of course not! You're beautiful just as I thought. With such a handsome brother like Albert, one would expect that his sister is a beauty too."

The blond girl blushed in no time, stammering, "You must be kidding... You see I have freckles on my face... and my nose..." She certainly remembered how Terry had always teased her features and called her names.

But Anna promptly countered, "They are nothing when compared to your sparkling emerald eyes!"

Candy didn't expect to hear such a compliment from this attractive young lady, but she managed to reply, "You're exaggerating, Anna. You're a beautiful girl, and my brother agreed." Of course Albert had never said that, but Candy suspected that he had probably downplayed it for her sake.

The brunette instantly asked, her eyes brightened and her face turning pink, "Did he really?"

Candy had no intention giving her any false hope, so she was stuck, unsure of what to say to Anna at this point. Hence, she simply returned a smile, but Anna breathed a deep sigh after that, "I'm glad to hear that, even though I know his heart belongs to someone else."

Candy was completely taken by surprise. While she understood it was none of her business, she couldn't help feeling , she hid her moodiness with a fake smile, and she inquired without sounding too keen, "Why do you think so? I don't even know."

Albert had been serious informing her that he hadn't been seeing anybody, but then Candy perceived that conversation had happened months ago. Thus, she couldn't rule out the possibility at all.

Anna cast her a swift glance before she looked away, staring far into the horizon. A long moment later, with a faint smile, she muttered, "Actually, it's just my gut feeling."

Candy prompted, striving to mask her impatience, "Would you care to elaborate?"

"Sure, Candy," said Anna, breathing out another soft sigh. Then she brought her focus back to the blond nurse. "I have longed to talk to somebody who knows Albert well. I really want a listener," said Anna, her eyes filled with yearning.

Candy hastily offered, her lips curling up into an encouraging smile, "She's here now. Say all you want."

Anna nodded appreciatively, and yet it took her some time before she could sort out her thoughts. "Candy, I love drawing portraits for people, and it's my passion. I've been dreaming to become an artist one day," Anna began.

Candy believed Anna was beating around the bush, but she decided not to interrupt, and Anna continued, "I tend to study details of people's faces, and I've done numerous drawings of people I'm familiar with. One day, I may even draw one for you. As I said, you have a pair of lovely eyes, and I'm not sure if my skills can do you justice, Candy."

"Don't be so modest, Anna! I'd love to be your model," answered Candy with earnest.

A chuckle escaped Anna's lips. "One thing I'm proud of myself is that I can draw without a model."

"Really?" The blond girl wondered if this was possible.

"Yes... I can draw from my memory," said Anna, her index finger pointing to her head and her face breaking into a charming expression. "To prove my words, I will draw one for you soon, and I will show you when we meet again."

Not only Candy found that incredible, but she was also intrigued to see how Anna would illustrate her on paper, so she eagerly expressed, "Thanks, Anna! I can't wait!"

Anna laughed, but before long, her countenance contorted into a dismal one. She exhaled a long breath and spoke up, "Therefore, I love everything about Albert."

Candy thought, _now she finally gets to the point! _

So Candy straightened up and listened carefully when Anna began reminiscing, a dreamy smile gradually creeping into the corners of her mouth, "Since I first met your brother last autumn, I knew right away that he was the one I had been waiting for. It's what people call 'love-at-first-sight'…"

Anna paused, throwing a glance at Candy, who was smiling at her encouragingly. The nurse was more than interested to hear how Anna would describe her big brother. Then Anna resumed, halting and fidgeting sometimes, "He's a very handsome man. With his lush, wavy blond hair framing his chiseled features... his appearance is almost... flawless."

She finished with a low sigh. A moment later, she tucked her long hair behind her ears and carried on, her face flushed with shyness, "Every time I see his tender blue eyes and his radiant smile, I feel that I can melt... To sooth my longing heart, I have drawn numerous portraits for him directly from my memory…"

She paused abruptly and looked at the nurse beside her, asking, "Do you want to see my works, Candy?"

"Certainly! I would love to see them!" It wasn't a pretense; the petite blond was indeed curious to see her drawings of Albert.

In response, the brunette smiled, albeit weakly. A long moment later, she opened her mouth, staring blankly into a distance again, "Albert is so tall and strong... and I always want to know what it feels like to be in his arms."

By now, her dainty face was flushed crimson, and she diverted her gaze down at her own lap. Little did she know that the blond girl was blushing too; what Anna had said reminded Candy of Albert's remark about letting her embrace him. Candy knew very well what it was like to be held in his protective arms, and the sense of security was undeniable. Whenever his body warmth enveloped her, her body could relax and soften against his, feeling his steady heartbeat under her palm and his large hands on her back. If she remembered it correctly, their first embrace had occurred when she had been crying over Anthony's death. Albert had in fact consoled her and given her the strength she had needed to move on with her life.

Yet, now that his bearded image popped up in her mind, Candy couldn't help commenting, "Anna, my brother is handsome all right, but believe me, he used to have a full beard! He actually looked like a pirate or a bandit!"

Anna was undoubtedly taken aback, but only for a brief moment; a smile soon returned to her face, and she added, "That being said, I'm not a shallow person. I also care about one's personality, and even then I can't find anything wrong about your brother, at least not yet. He's such a gentleman, and in our neighborhood there are not many."

When Anna saw Candy nod in agreement, she stretched her arms high above her head and yawned. "Sorry, Candy, I can ramble on and on. The sun is now setting in the sky, and I've promised to keep this short, so I really should let you go now."

At that instant, Candy grumbled inwardly, _you still haven't got to the point yet. You said Albert's heart belonged to someone… _Hence, despite being unbearably hungry, Candy urged her, trying not to sound too impatient, "Oh no, Anna. Don't worry!"

Anna was relieved; Candy seemed genuinely interested to listen to her, so she resumed, "In terms of choosing a life-long partner, I'm actually very fussy. I have turned down a few suitors in the past already, and that was even before I met Albert."

Candy remarked with honesty, "I'm not surprised that guys are falling for you, Anna."

Almost in no time Anna uttered in a near whisper, "But not your brother…" Though wearing a smile, the brunette looked dejected nonetheless.

Understanding that Albert treated Anna merely as a friend, Candy was at a loss for words. The brunette comprehended her silence, which reinforced her determination, so she continued her story, "I just turned eighteen last month, and my father was worried why I had turned down all my suitors. At first he thought I really wanted to achieve my dream as an artist, which actually was one major reason. Then he soon discovered my hidden feelings. Since then, he has been encouraging me to speak up. Unfortunately, I can't bring myself to do this, but I have tried my best to show my affection…"

Her voice trailed off. Candy grasped exactly what she meant; Candy had seen that with her own eyes when they had first met after his car accident.

Anna read her mind, and her lips tilted up in amusement. "I know you have already seen how my dear father has tried to help, which often embarrasses me, but I tell myself that he does that out of his love for me."

When Candy gave her a firm nod, Anna continued in a despondent tone, tears shimmering in her eyes, "Yet, Albert still treats me very politely... and always keeps his distance."

The blond girl couldn't help saying, her voice very tender, "Consider yourself fortunate to have a loving father. My brother and I are orphans."

Nodding thoughtfully, the brunette wiped her tears with the back of her hands. "Yes, Albert has told me that. He said he treasured you dearly because you were his only family in the world. I also have a big brother, but he never cherishes me the same way. I guess having parents around is different."

Candy contemplated, _truly Albert has been very kind to me, and he isn't even my brother..._

Then Anna continued her confession, "To be honest, I'm tired of suffering from unrequited love. As much as I still admire Albert and I want him to reciprocate my feelings, my pride indicates that his heart must be longing for someone else."

Then she looked far away, apparently lost in thoughts. Candy considered Anna's analysis entirely logical, but her conclusion was questionable. Nevertheless, the ladies continued sitting there for another long moment without a word from either of them. Later, Anna was the one who broke the silence, "Anyway, it's getting dark now. Albert must be worrying about you, Candy."

At that, they both stood up, and Anna said with a grateful smile, "Thank you for listening to me. I really appreciate it, and I already feel better about my decision."

"What decision?" asked Candy in visible bewilderment.

"Since I am quite certain that Albert is in love with someone, the only way for me to forget about him is to be away from him," said Anna, her tone almost matter-of-fact. Before Candy could respond, she said, "Therefore, I've written to my uncle, who is an artist working in New York. He has promised to find a job for me. This is my dream coming true, and I'm in the process of persuading my parents to let me go."

Inevitably, a thought slithered into Candy's head, _New York? That's where Terry is... _

Yet, with mixed feelings, the nurse managed to ask, "When are you leaving? Should I tell my brother?"

Surprisingly, Anna was uncertain about this, but she soon made up her mind. "No. Please don't. I will talk to him myself when it's finalized, and I beg you not to tell him that we have talked."

She couldn't have looked more serious, so the blond lady promised her, and Anna shook her hands warmly. "Thanks again, Candy, for being my listener."

Candy smiled. "You're welcome. I'm glad to have helped you. I wish you all the best in your new endeavor."

They then waved at each other and took separate paths. All the way home Candy's mind revolved around Anna's confession. If Anna was right, then Albert might be seeing someone lately. Perhaps she was a lady he met in the restaurant? However, Candy couldn't help feeling jealous of this imaginary person, possibly because he was always by her side when she needed him the most. As much as she was dying to know who that lucky girl was, she knew it was inappropriate for her to probe him. _I thought I had already determined not to interfere with his private life again!_

She reprimanded herself then; he would inform her in due time. Thus, she shook her head vigorously to chase away these thoughts. Instead, she pondered how to explain to him why she was so late for dinner; she had promised Anna not to tell him about her, but what excuses could she use?

=o=o=o=

As Candy got home, Albert was busy looking for something in the bathroom. When he heard her come in he asked without turning around, still looking up and down, "Candy, you're much later than usual. Where have you been?"

Just when she was about to answer him, he added, "Dinner's ready, so go ahead and help yourself."

"Aren't you going to have dinner with me, Albert?" asked Candy, openly disappointed.

Only then he looked over his shoulder in slight disbelief. She was pouting, her hands on her hips, and staring at him, so he pivoted around and faced her, shrugging his shoulders. "I would love to join you, but I want to find my razor. Do you happen to know where it is?"

"Now? What's the rush? Can't you wait till after dinner?" she suggested, a teasing grin flashing across her face and her eyes twinkling.

A frown came upon his face. "I haven't shaved since yesterday," he reasoned, running his hand over his stubble and added, "and I've started to find this intolerable."

"Really? But you used to wear a thick beard!" she countered, her eyebrows raised and her grin growing wider.

He nodded. "I know… you have told me many times, but now I simply don't like this anymore," he snorted.

"Alright, Albert," she said with a sigh. "How about we have dinner together first? I'm famished, and I promise I will help you search after dinner," she offered, her teasing expression turning into a charming one. Albert knew it wasn't easy to persuade her otherwise, so he gave in.

Over the course of dinner, they talked about their work during the day, but when it was time to clean up, they were both quiet. They had known each other for so long now that they were comfortable even in silence. Later, while Albert was washing the dishes, Candy stood beside him to help out, and he pondered, _why didn't she give me the reason why she had been late for dinner tonight? Was it something to do with the rumors about Terry? I have hidden a lot of those newspapers under the bed. But then if she had found them, she wouldn't be so calm now… Besides, she hasn't talked about Terry since their breakup, and it was already months ago... _

Meanwhile, remembering Anna's description of his outward appearance, Candy found that Albert was good looking even with stubble, only manlier. She reckoned, _Anna is definitely an artist, and only artists would use those words such as 'chiseled features' to describe people..._

Albert then caught Candy secretly observing him, and he wondered, _why is she staring at me like that? _

Therefore, he broke the silence by asking her, a pleasant smile gracing his lips, "Candy, how did you like my new dishes?"

"Oh! Just one word! Delicious!" she exclaimed in delight.

"Is that true?" he questioned her, his tender eyes searching hers. "Judging from the way you were staring at me, I thought you were searching for words to describe my dishes without hurting my feelings," he finished with a wink.

"Oh no!" she panicked, and in a haste she came up with a valid reason. "Your stubble reminded me of our first encounter. Your appearance back then was very scary…"

She herself was surprised at her fast response, being able to find such a good excuse within a short time, and he believed her. "Yes... I looked like a pirate, and you have told me _thousands _of times already."

He then cackled with exaggeration, acting like a pirate. But she swiftly uttered, "Yet, your gentle voice and blue eyes didn't match your image as a pirate, so I trusted you and befriended you right away!"

When he gave her a tender smile, she added, "Also, you were upset that I called you a 'mister' because you said you were still very young."

"Thank you, Candy, for making me feel slightly better, " said Albert sincerely. He wondered why he could wear a thick beard back then; he could barely tolerate this new growth of beard on his face now. Then her voice cut into his train of thoughts, "Have I ever told you that I had wanted to live with you not long after we first met?"

"Really?" He sounded intrigued, shelving the clean dishes up in the cupboard. "Why?"

"Well... you told me you were homeless, so I assumed you were an orphan just like me. You don't know how heartened I felt to have met a person with a similar background," she began, remembering her excitement at that moment. "Later, when I found out that the Leagans would send me to Mexico, I went to look for you because I would rather stay with you. You were so kind to me, and you lived near Anthony and the others."

"Oh I see!" he said, casting a glance at her while wiping his hands. "So you could keep in touch with Anthony while staying with me right? And did you find me?" asked Albert curiously. By now they were done with the dishes, and he started boiling water for their tea, so they remained leaning by the kitchen sink.

"Unfortunately, you had disappeared," said Candy, looking at her friend with an upset frown. "Feeling disappointed, I found your broken sunglasses on the floor. I was worried that something bad might have happened to you, and yet for some reason I hoped you would also go to Mexico," she exhaled deeply.

He patted her shoulder lightly and smiled. "It's okay, Candy. I believe whatever happened to me wasn't that bad after all, and I'm here right now."

But his disappearance back then wasn't what was troubling her currently. Those few days had been the darkest days in her life, and she had repressed these events deep in her memory. After reading many books about amnesia now, she knew this was part of the psychological defense mechanism, which helped the victims forget about the trauma of their painful experiences. Her memory was still there, but access to it was somehow impaired, so she didn't mean to hide any of those from Albert. At this moment, she considered opening up.

On the other hand, Albert started to suspect something else was bothering Candy, but he said anyway, "Candy, I'm sorry about my disappearance back when you needed me the most. Although I don't remember anything about it, I'm sure I had my reasons to leave."

What he said reminded her sadly that she had to be strong. _Y__ou know Albert would leave you again for some__ other__ reasons, and this time he is probably leaving for someone he loves..._

Just then, her bleak thought was interrupted by the loud whistle from the kettle, so she offered to make tea while he grabbed their cups. It was then that she determined to relate to Albert her painful past just in case she might not have another chance again.

Once they sat down by the dining table, Candy started, "Albert, I believe I haven't told you about my trip to Mexico, have I?"

Albert shook his head slowly and stated, "I knew the Leagan family decided to send you to Mexico, but you didn't tell me the details of what happened before or after."

So Candy began her story by wrapping her hands around her cup as if this could give her more strength. "After I had a wonderful time with you and the animals near the waterfall, my strength was renewed, and I went back to the Leagans. However, I found out that Mrs. Leagan had fired me, but she gave me time to find a new job. Therefore, I inserted a farewell letter in a bottle and let the water current take my message to you according to your instruction. Unfortunately, not long after that, Neil and Eliza framed me for stealing some family jewelries, and Mrs. Leagan was so angry that she didn't want to keep me around anymore. The fastest way to get rid of me was to send me to Mexico the next day. I was so scared, and I immediately thought of staying with you, but as I said, when I got to the mountain lodge, you and the animals had vanished."

Albert was listening to her with compassion, knowing that she had to share her anguish before she could be free from her past miseries. While she was talking, he noted her hands were no longer wrapping around her cup. In fact, they were shaking, so he simply took them into his. She was slightly taken aback, but his big warm hands gave her the courage to continue describing her trip to Mexico. "Sitting on the caravan, I could hear the bagpipes from a distance. It must be from Anthony, Archie and Stear. It was their farewell, and I just couldn't hold my tears any longer."

Candy felt melancholy as though she had been transported back in time, so she glanced away to suppress a sob. A lump formed in Albert's throat too, and he let her take her time, keeping his silence while holding her hands. Then she carried on, "I must admit that whatever happened afterwards is now a blur to me, and all I remember is that another poor family with young kids joined us later, and I believe we were all going to work in the same farm. Later in the evening, while we gathered around to eat by the fire, the Mexican man, I now forgot his name, approached me unexpectedly."

Upon hearing this, his body tensed up. His instinct told him this Mexican man must have evil intention, and Albert involuntarily clasped Candy's hands tighter. By now, tears began to trickle down her cheeks when she recalled how frightening it had been, but she managed to stammer, "He forced me… forced me to accompany him... Horrified, I struggled… and he poured alcohol… directly from his bottle into my mouth…"

_Damn it!_ Albert swore inwardly, hot rage bubbling inside of him. He couldn't forgive the Leagans for putting young Candy into such situation. Without hesitation, he pulled her into his arms, holding her as tightly as possible. Meanwhile, feeling her body shudder and hearing her sobs, he questioned, expecting the worst, "Did he hurt you?"

Much to his relief, Candy shook her head, and her crying subsided not long after that. Albert's warm embrace had significantly calmed her down. "A dark figure appeared behind the bushes just in time. He knocked down the Mexican and seized me to his car," she continued. "Thinking he was a kidnapper, I fought hard for my life, but later I found out that he was George, the trusted assistant of Uncle William."

He released a loud sigh of relief, and she nodded in agreement before she asked, wiping the tears with the back of her hands, "Albert, you know the rest right? Uncle William had adopted me as his daughter, and he had sent George to bring me back to the Ardlays villa in Lakewood. It was almost like a dream when I could see Anthony, Archie and Stear again."

"Yes, I know all this already," Albert acknowledged. _Yes the Cornwell brothers told me all that while you were away in New York. _

Then Candy added, "I am grateful to my friends, who became my cousins by adoption. They had individually written letters to Uncle William to plead on my behalf, and if Uncle William had ignored them, I would have gone to Mexico already." A negative thought sneaked in Albert's mind at that very instant, _why exactly that Mexican poured wine into your mouth… Candy… either he wanted to molest you or he planned to sell you as a child slave before you got to Mexico..._

Then her voice brought him back to the present, "So Uncle William saved my life even though he had never met me. After Anthony's death, it was too depressing to reside in Lakewood, so I returned to Pony's home and stayed there for a while. Then George came at Christmas time and informed me of Uncle William's wish. He wanted me to study at St. Paul's Academy in London along with Archie and Stear. This was one of the best schools, and he was so generous that a deluxe room had been arranged for me," said Candy with a dreamy look, remembering the good old times. Then she glanced at him with a sweet smile. "Well, Albert, I've told you all these already, haven't I?"

His face broke into a tender smile as he quietly nodded. With gratitude, she leaned into his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She was content just to be close to him. Although she was drained talking about her painful experience, she was relieved to have shared the grief with him. It just seemed so natural for her to confide in him. Then she said, "I will never forget the blessings Uncle William has bestowed upon me, so that's why I wish I could meet him in person."

He agreed with her, "If I were you, I would be curious to meet this kind old man so that I could express my gratitude in person."

Candy then let Albert know how she had mistaken Mr. William McGregor as Uncle William when she had first started in the nursing school. "I couldn't sleep the night before, anticipating the meeting with my adoptive father!"

She also described how depressed she had felt the days since Mr. McGregor had passed away. Out of the blue, Candy straightened up and looked horrified, which startled Albert. "What's the matter, Candy?"

With a tremulous voice, she inquired, "Albert, do you remember the day you left the hospital, and I was searching for you everywhere?"

"Yes," he said with increasing puzzlement. "Why?"

She explained, "I couldn't find you, so I rushed to the Ardlays mansion, asking Stear and Archie for help, and I almost collided with a car! At that instant, I realized George was driving, but I'd never seen him this anxious before, so the first thing that came into my mind was that something was wrong with Uncle William!"

She paused to take a deep breath before continuing, "Then I ran into Great Aunt Elroy just around the corner… you know how scary she was… but I mustered my courage to ask her about Uncle William. I couldn't bear not seeing him even once in my life!"

As Albert was listening, his brows furrowed together. Then he prompted, sounding genuinely concerned, "So? I hope your adoptive father was alright?"

She sighed, shaking her head gravely. "I still don't know actually. Great Aunt Elroy said it was none of my business, and she even scolded me for appearing before her…" Then she stopped abruptly, trying to recall something. "Oh... now I remember! She also mentioned something was wrong with Uncle William the day she kicked me out of the Ardlays mansion! Archie told you, didn't he?"

Nodding, Albert confirmed, "Yes, it happened the day you returned from New York, feverish and sick, but Archie told me he didn't quite understand what his great aunt had said either." Then a thought struck Albert, and he suggested, "Perhaps you should contact George directly, Candy?"

"Right," she murmured in agreement, unable to believe that she had totally forgotten about Uncle William since that day. With tears of remorse rolling down her cheeks, she threw herself onto Albert again and uttered in fear, "Uncle William is getting old... he'll probably die soon…"

Albert embraced her, feeling sorry for her. She had gone through so many ups and downs in her life, and she was not even seventeen yet. _Candy, I love you, and I wish you will let me protect you and cherish you from now on... even just as your big brother._

On the other hand, remembering old Mr. McGregor, Candy determined, _yes I should write a letter to George first thing tomorrow morning._

As minutes ticked by, her tears dried up, and his shoulder was no longer needed, but their arms remained locked around each other. Meanwhile, breathing in her scent and feeling her soft body so close to his, his willpower was gradually weakening. He must confess he actually wanted more than just being her big brother, and before he knew it, he found himself stroking her back absentmindedly. Instantaneously, he placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away from him.

At that very moment, Anna's words "...his heart belongs to someone else..." resurfaced in Candy's mind, so she stopped him by pleading, "Just hold me a little longer will you, Albert?"

Anna's conclusion disturbed Candy more than she wanted to admit. Knowing that his arms might soon belong to someone else, she just wanted this moment to last as long as possible.

Albert was genuinely baffled, attempting to understand his roommate, but he did what she had requested nonetheless. _Candy, I'm a man! Please don't push my limits..._

Hence, to clear his head about how desirable she was, he distracted himself by saying, "Candy, I'm sorry you've been through a lot in your life."

Still nestling in his arms, she remarked, "At least I have you with me now, and I'm happy." She had meant it wholeheartedly, and yet little did she know her words had invoked emotions in him, and he heard himself say, "Candy, this is my home. You don't know how heartwarming it is that you are here with me."

She was dumbfounded to hear such familiar words from him. She promptly loosened his grip, staring at him with a perplexed look on her face. _Sounds like he doesn't want to leave me... or am I imagining things?_

Albert didn't know what came over him, and he couldn't believe he had said those words just now, so he looked away and changed the topic at once. "Did someone promise me something before dinner?"

Having asked that, he stood up to avoid having any eye contact with her. She looked confused for a brief moment before she exclaimed, slapping her forehead, "I nearly forgot! I have promised to help you find your razor. Now tell me, when was the last time you used it?"

Albert surprisingly walked away from her, shrugging his shoulders, "Never mind. It's getting late, and you can always help me tomorrow."

He didn't want her to help in case she would find out about those old newspapers under the bunk bed. He planned to show them to her one day, but the later the better. Seeing his figure disappearing in the bathroom, she had mixed feelings. On one hand, she felt bad not to have kept her promise, but on the other hand, she wanted to let him know that she didn't mind his stubble at all. In fact, she secretly wished to touch his jaw to feel it.

That night, despite being exhausted, she had hard time falling asleep. She got so many things on her mind, and she spent a long time praying for Uncle William's health and wished that she could at least meet him once. Again, she felt terrible that she had totally forgotten about her legal father, who had been so kind and generous to her. At the moment, she could hear her roommate's relaxed rhythmic breathing, and she remembered Anna's description when she had first met him.

_When I first met Prince on the Hill, I liked him a lot too, so this must be what Anna called 'love-at-first-sight'. Years later, I almost thought Anthony was my prince, but even after I knew they weren't the same persons, I still loved him. Then Terry… for a moment I thought he looked like Anthony, but in fact he was totally the opposite... I wonder how Terry is doing? Is he now happy with Susanna?_

Candy had been striving not to think of Terry since their breakup. Now that his image appeared in her mind, she felt grieved, but not as depressed as before. Time indeed had a strange power for healing sorrows. Most importantly, Candy remained absolutely certain that her decision of leaving him was correct.

Interestingly, now that she thought about all her crushes, she suddenly realized that all could be traced back to her imprinted image of the Prince on the Hill. _Dear Prince o__n__ the Hill, you must be in your twenties now. I wonder where you are and how you are doing. Do you still play bagpipes? Are you now happily married? How I wish I could listen to your sweet voice and see your gentle smile again!_

When Candy was smilingly 'talking' to her prince, Anna's gut feeling about Albert slowly crept back to her mind. _So Albert, you are in love with someone? Why are you hiding that from me? Does it have anything to do with your silly promise to me?_

Remembering his promise of waiting until he married her off, she felt a bit ashamed that she had been this selfish. After all, she and Albert were not even related. _As he said, he must have some good reason to leave me in the past. As his good friend__,__ I should be happy for him to find his true love in life._

Candy undeniably felt jealous of this imaginary person, but at the same time she tried to convince herself that she was supposed to be happy for Albert, even though it was disheartening._Albert, my dear brother and my best friend, I don't want you to leave..._

Then she remembered that Miss Pony and Sister Lane had always taught her not to look into her own interests only, but also the interests of others. Unfortunately, no matter how hard she attempted to feel happy for Albert, his imminent departure only brought tears to her eyes. Therefore, it was yet another night that she cried herself to sleep.

=o=o=o=

The next morning, she woke up early to the birds singing. It was another gorgeous day, and she could already smell the aroma of breakfast from the kitchen. She quickly washed up and got dressed.

"Hi Albert, good morning! How nice of you to make breakfast for me almost every day!" she exclaimed in delight. "Don't spoil me like that, or I will never be independent!"

"Good morning, Candy," he responded. "Why? Are you thinking of getting rid of this pirate to be more independent?" he finished his question with a wink, his stubble even thicker today.

"Oh no! Why would I?" she countered, shaking her head laughingly. She then helped him out in the kitchen to get the breakfast ready.

After breakfast, they took different paths to work. She still had a bit of time before her shift, she decided to buy a new razor for her roommate. Although she didn't mind his stubble a bit, he did explicitly complain that it was unbearable. While searching for a place that sold razors, she spotted the end-of-season sale from a distance, and men's pajamas were amongst them. She thought, _too bad only men's styles are on sale, __but I'll take a look anyway__._

Soon she found pajamas with vertical stripes, and they were selling for two-for-one, which meant that she could get two of them by paying for one. With a devious plan forming in her head, she thought mischievously, _Albert is __rarely __picky with clothes, so I'm sure he will like the__se__, and I will surprise him!_

Later that evening when she returned from work, she found Albert looking for his razor in the bedroom this time. He heard her come in, and he said without turning, "The dinner is almost ready, Candy, but you know I'm getting desperate. I just have to find it now."

She approached him and remarked, "Albert, look what I have bought you today."

_She bought me something? _So he instantly stopped searching and came out of the bedroom. She stood right in front of him, a brand new razor on her open palm. He looked at her, agape. This was totally unexpected, and he could only blink, momentarily at a loss for words. Then she explained with a smile, "Albert, this is to thank you for cooking for me almost every day."

He blushed. "You know how I enjoy cooking, Candy, and you shouldn't have spent your money on this," he said, a grateful smile forming on his lips nonetheless.

"You certainly deserve a gift from _your sister_," she bantered, winking, so she took his hand, put the razor in it and closed his hand around it. He looked down, staring at the gift for a few seconds. The way he impatiently ran his hand over his stubble betrayed his eagerness to getting rid of it. Then he looked up, and with a smile of appreciation, he thanked her.

"You're very welcome, Albert," she responded, her eyes shining brightly.

"So what else are in your bag, Candy?" he asked curiously.

"Oh that," she murmured, lifting the bag in her hand. "I will show you after dinner. Just be patient. Now you can go ahead and shave!" she urged him, half laughing.

Albert was more than happy to oblige, but as he turned around Candy grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Albert, may I touch it before you shave?" asked Candy, looking innocent, if not childish.

A frown instantly materialized across his eyebrows. After all, he was _just _pretending to be her brother. _I wonder if this is appropriate… __does__ she even __know __what she's asking?_

Since he couldn't come up with a good enough excuse to turn her down, he braced himself and leaned down a little so that she could easily touch his jaw. As expected, when her gentle fingers stroked along his jawline, he shivered at the sensation her touch elicited. Her face was only inches from his, and his gaze inadvertently landed on her luscious lips. _She's so adorable, standing just beside me, and I can kiss her if I just pull her closer..._

Feeling regretful, he glanced away and snapped himself back to reality. To stop himself from losing control, he grasped the hand that was touching him, his eyes looking straight into her sparkling ones. She gasped at his abrupt action, her eyes opening wide in shock. For a long moment, only silence filled the room. Upon seeing her reaction, he realized that he had scared her, and right then, a brilliant idea came to his mind. "The evil pirate, Captain Hook, has successfully kidnapped Wendy Darling!" announced Albert, enunciating every single word as if he was narrating the story [1].

She burst out laughing, and she relaxed as soon as he let go of her hand. Then he declared, putting up a sweet smile on his face, "Now Wendy, you just need to wait for Peter Pan to come to rescue."

Without any delay, he scurried to the bathroom. If she didn't know any better, she would think he was running away from her. At this moment, she could smell something delicious in the kitchen, so she was curious what Albert had prepared for dinner tonight. When she was about to take off the lid of the boiling pot, she heard the bathroom door swung open. She promptly spun around, and he came out looking handsome and young again. Then he approached her and bowed as if he was to invite her to dance with him, asking with a wide grin, "Wendy, Peter Pan has come to rescue. Are you ready to fly with him?" Back in the bathroom, he had decided to continue this game with her as a way to appreciate her thoughtfulness of buying him a new razor.

She didn't expect this at all, and yet she happily gave him her hand, but rather than dancing, he lifted her up and twirled her around, laughing heartily. Although deep in her heart she was a bit disappointed that she wasn't dancing with him after all, she fondly remembered their unanticipated reunion in London. They were so delighted to have run into each other again that he was also spinning her around like this [2]. She collapsed into a fit of the giggles, but soon she noted the childish grin on his face, and she could have sworn she saw Anthony in him! _Albert and Anthony got the same smile!_

He then slowed down and put her feet back on the floor carefully, holding onto her as they both needed some time to get past the dizziness. Still panting a little, he said, "Sorry Candy, I hope you didn't get too dizzy."

When she gave him a sweet smile in response, he thanked her in earnest, "Thanks again for the new razor! You don't know how relieved I am!" His refreshed look and his luminous blue eyes left her stupefied. _Even their eyes have the same shade of blue, just like the morning sky!_

Albert was no doubt very good looking, but it hadn't occurred to Candy before that he and Anthony looked alike. _They even have the same hair colour! What a coincidence! How come I have never noticed this before?_

Her complicated thoughts were soon interrupted by Albert's calling her from the kitchen, "Candy, could you please come and help get the dinner ready?" So she scampered to the kitchen right away.

After dinner, she showed the new pajamas to her roommate, who could hardly believe Candy had bought him two presents on the same day. "Candy, you know we are tight with cash, and you shouldn't have bought them. I have enough pajamas for myself," he reproved her mildly but deep inside he was very moved.

"Well, I see that your pajamas are a bit worn out already, and these were on sale. Would you like to try them on now? I hope I had bought the right size for you," she reasoned, a charming smile flashing across her dainty face.

"If that's what you want," he heeded her suggestion. He hugged her briefly to show his appreciation before going into the bathroom. Minutes later, he got changed, and she was pleased to see the new pajamas fit him perfectly. _It was time to surprise him,_ she thought mischievously.

Hence, she also changed into the other pajamas in the bathroom. The trousers were so long that she had to fold the cuffs in order to walk, but she let her long sleeves down. When she appeared in front of Albert later in the bedroom, he was literally shocked, his eyes nearly popped out. "Candy, why did you buy the same style yourself?" he sputtered.

Candy could barely conceal her thrill when she saw Albert's reaction. Then she explained only men's styles were on sale, and for this particular style it was two-for-one. Unfortunately, the smallest size still looked too big on her, and the sleeves were way too long. Now that she looked at herself, she admitted that they made her clumsy. By now, her roommate just couldn't stop laughing, and when he could finally control his laughing, he shook his head and snickered, "Silly Candy. This is simply too big for you. After all, your frame is much smaller than mine."

She had bought the large size for him, and she had never thought he was this big when compared to her. His casual remarks gradually registered in her mind, and it finally dawned on her that she was in fact living with a man with a masculine body, and they had been sharing the same bedroom for months! Knowing full well about human anatomy as a nurse, her face immediately turned scarlet red, and she hastily dashed to the bathroom and locked herself in.

Oblivious to her thoughts, upon seeing her reaction, Albert was afraid that he had hurt her feelings somehow, so he quickly followed her to the bathroom and apologized at the door, "Candy, I'm sorry for being mean. I was just being honest. Please forgive me."

He waited for a while, but she was still quiet, so he added, "Thanks for your presents today, and I really like them." Hearing his apology on the other side of the door, she felt even more embarrassed, and her heart was thumping like crazy. She closed her eyes and forced herself to take deep breath. Then he spoke up again, "At least the ones you bought me fit me just right."

Since she gave no response, he sighed and walked away quietly. She supposed he must have gone back to the bedroom, and she let out another deep breath. _I've been living with him for more than half a year now, pretending to be brother and sister. He's always a gentleman, and we have never done anything inappropriate. I trust him and never doubt him. Oh Lord… what am I thinking now? _She had never thought her little joke could have this tremendous effect on herself, so she washed her face with cold water, which significantly helped calming her down.

Before long, she eased herself up and folded her sleeves. As she returned to the bedroom, he shot up in bed, swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, sincerely asking her for forgiveness again. Looking at his towering figure, she thought, _yes he's surely much taller and stronger than me._

Candy then spoke up while avoiding his eyes, "It's alright. It was just a silly joke. Now good night, my _big brother_!" She intentionally emphasized the last two words.

He was greatly perplexed, watching her get into the top bunk, and he gently held her elbow and asked with total seriousness, "Candy, are you still mad at me?"

But as soon as his hand touched her, she tensed up and jerked involuntarily. She still managed to turn around and shake her head in response to his question. At the same time, she didn't understand why his innocent touch would send shivers down her spine. She swiftly covered herself with the blanket, lying on her side to face the wall. Her heart was beating like crazy again. _What__possessed me tonight?_

Her odd behavior was beyond his comprehension; she was more than vexed and sullen, like she was agitated or something. However, he decided to let the matter drop, at least for now, so he murmured under his breath, "Good night, _little sister_. Thanks again for your presents."

=o=o=o=

After procrastinating for a long time, Albert finally brought himself to Happy Clinic on his day off.

"Young man, I thought you would never come!" Dr. Martin greeted him at the clinic, gesturing the young man to sit down. "I remember you! You're Albert, correct?" asked Dr. Martin, grinning.

"Good memory, doctor," replied Albert with his brow cocked, visibly amazed.

"How's your charming little sister? Her name is Candy right?" asked the doctor, a smirk dancing on his lips. How could he forget her and her forthright criticism?

"She's doing great, thank you, Dr. Martin," said Albert, a gentle smile crossing his handsome face. "I haven't come yet because I don't want to take advantage of you. You didn't even charge us last time when we were here."

"Don't worry. I don't charge orphans," the kind doctor replied with pride. "When you have enough money later, you can always pay me back."

Albert was grateful to have met him, so he decided to ask the doctor directly, "So Dr. Martin, what can we do with my amnesiac condition?"

Dr. Martin then admonished Albert, "You should visit me on a regular basis so that I can make a chart for you, keeping track of your progress. Rest assured that amnesia is unlikely permanent, and sooner or later your memory will come back to you. You just need to be patient, and more importantly, make sure you have good rests."

As Albert acknowledged, the doctor further added, "It might help if you can tell me what has happened to you. Were you involved in an accident?"

The young man nodded but was a little hesitant of how much to tell without disclosing his real relationship with his nurse. Dr. Martin could see that Albert was reluctant, so he simply stated, "Albert, if you want me to help you, you get to be honest with me."

"Yes of course, Dr. Martin," agreed Albert. After some thought, he made his request known, "Can you promise to keep this between you and me then? This involves Candy's reputation too."

Dr. Martin raised his eyebrows slightly but soon conceded, "Yes I promise. As your doctor, I am supposed to keep your personal information confidential."

"Thanks, Dr. Martin. I appreciate it," said the young man, his worried expression replaced by his usual friendly one. He resolved to trust the kind doctor, so he gathered his courage and confided to the doctor his train accident and how he had ended up living with Candy, pretending to be her big brother.

After listening to his story, Dr. Martin uttered thoughtfully, "Now I see why she didn't even know your age. In other words, she has known you for a long time, but not your background or true identity."

The handsome man without past memory affirmed, "To her, I'm an orphan known as Albert without a family name. I happened to appear and disappear in her life a few times, giving her support when she needed. Hence, she insisted to pay back my kindness to her."

Remembering her reckless behavior that day, the doctor agreed, "Yes, she cares about you deeply. For amnesiac patients, friendship and loving support from families are very important. What she is doing to you definitely will help you recover."

Albert admitted wholeheartedly, the corners of his lips curling up in gratitude, "Yes… I owe her my life. Without her, I don't know what would have happened to me. When I was being abandoned in the hospital, my thoughts revolved around death several times."

By now, Dr. Martin had already sensed that this young man had very strong feelings for his nurse, so the doctor queried, "Albert, have you ever thought about what to do when you recover then?"

As Albert shook his head and shrugged, the confused frown returned to his features. This was the question he had been avoiding himself. At this point, the doctor kindly concluded, "I see that you love Candy, don't you?"

He was far from surprised that the doctor could see through him, and yet, with a sheepish smile, he inquired, "Is it that obvious?"

When the doctor nodded his head, Albert raked a hand through his blond hair and said in a helpless tone, "Yes, I love her."

Noting his gloomy countenance, the doctor deduced, "So she doesn't know?" The doctor figured Candy liked Albert a lot, or else she wouldn't have offered to take care of him as her brother.

The young man then explained that his nurse had broken up with her love not long ago, and he believed that she still loved him very much.

"I see," the doctor replied, casting his patient an understanding look. "But what if she has feelings for you too?"

Shaking his head, Albert disagreed with a bitter chuckle, "No, I don't think so. She treats me like her real brother, and she has never once suspected my feelings." At the same time, he thought, _although I must say that she ha__s__ been acting strangely shy lately after that pajamas episode._

After a brief pause, the patient added, "Perhaps I've been very good at suppressing myself too."

The doctor immediately reproved him softly, "Troubled young man, you shouldn't be tormenting yourself. I think you should at least speak up… you never know for sure."

The young man buried his face in his hands for a while, presumably lost in thoughts. Then he looked up and simply stated, "Don't ask me why, but I'm content just to stay by her side to support her and to take care of her. I don't expect her to reciprocate my feelings at all. If I speak up, I might have scared her away, and this is definitely the last thing I want."

The doctor was rendered speechless, and after some beats of silence, the doctor made his point clear, "This is too stressful to you, which might hinder your recovery."

The blond man then laughed dryly. "That's great. I don't need to worry about leaving her then."

Right at this instant, something dawned on Dr. Martin. "Aha! Now I see why you haven't come to see me for such a long time!"

Albert didn't deny, despite being slightly mortified. Then he stood up and warmly shook the doctor's hands, "Dr. Martin, I'm glad I came today and have a talk with you. I should go now, and have a good evening!" He turned and left.

Seeing his forlorn figure at the door, Dr. Martin thought, _I still remember the way she barged through the clinic that day and the way she panicked... I think she also has deep feelings for you, young man__! Perhaps one day, she will have them sorted out__._

Albert had no intention to spend this much time at the clinic, and the kind doctor didn't even charge him today. _I will surely pay him back when I have __enough __money._

In the gathering dusk, he didn't feel like going home himself. Instead, he decided to take a chance of meeting with Candy, who should be heading home around this time. After talking to Dr. Martin today, he missed her terribly, and he would rather walk home together with her.

_If I could save time in a bottle, the first thing that I'd like to do_

_Is to save every day till eternity passes away_

_Just to spend them with you_

_If I could make days last forever, if words could make wishes come true_

_I'd save every day like a treasure and then,_

_Again, I would spend them with you_

_But there never seems to be enough time_

_To do the things you want to do once you find them_

_I've looked around enough to know that you're the one I want to go_

_Through time with _[3]

Since he knew which route she normally took, he found a lamppost at a junction. She should be able to spot him easily from afar. As expected, he soon saw her shopping in the market. She looked charming in that dress with the nice bonnet on her head. For some reason, this outfit made her look a bit more mature than usual. Not long after that, Albert found her leaving the market, carrying a bag of items. _But wait a minute, what makes her look so cross? S__he even stomp__s__ her feet while walking__!_

Just as he had thought, she noticed him, and he was happy to inform her that he had paid a visit to Happy Clinic today. Relief washed over her, and she wanted to know whether the session had been helpful. He then told her nothing major had happened, but he changed the topic by teasing her about the way she had walked just now.

Her face crimsoned, and she explained that the guy who had sold her the oranges had annoyed her by calling her "ma'am", and that guy had even said that her husband would love these oranges. "Albert, don't you think I'm too young to be someone's wife? Do I look like a little wife to you?" questioned Candy, still exasperated.

His features softened, and his lips tilted into a smile of amusement. As a man, he didn't quite grasp why she was this upset just because someone had mistaken her for a married woman, but he replied in a knowing voice, "I think these people address every lady as ma'am to coax her to buy their produce."

"Is that so?" she asked, seemingly doubtful yet relieved.

"Please allow me," he offered to take the oranges from her, and she readily passed the bag to him. "Thanks!" said Candy. "These are heavy, and I meant to buy only one for you, but he said I had to buy five."

"For me? Why?" asked Albert, who was touched that Candy had thought of him.

"Yes! The oranges looked great, and Vitamin C is good for you, you know?" she explained in a matter-of-fact tone. Thus, he thanked her sincerely. As Dr. Martin had mentioned, she truly cared about him, and he was indeed grateful to have met her in his life.

Once they got home, they were busy preparing the dinner together, but Candy kept making mistakes here and there, and later she even made a big mess in the kitchen. Finally, Albert urged her to sit down by the dining table while he handled the rest himself.

Then he overheard Candy talking to Pouppe, sounding discouraged, "I don't think I will be a good wife, Pouppe." He thought tenderly, _I don't think so, Candy. I'm sure you will become a good wife someday._

He remembered his days in that unforgettable Room 0, being despised by the hospital staff and maltreated as if he was a criminal, and Candy had been his angel, the only one who had cared about him as a person. _Your sweetness and loving care are already enough __for __me._

=o=o=o=

A few days later, it was again warm and sunny. Since Candy's birthday was coming up, when Albert went for grocery shopping after work, he was contemplating how to celebrate with her. Then, Anna spotted him and approached him, "Hi Albert!"

Albert returned a cordial smile at her. "Hi Anna. How are you doing?"

"Can't be better! In fact, I want to bid you farewell," said Anna, her face brightened up.

Albert arched his eyebrow in surprise, asking, "Why? Are you going somewhere?"

"Do you mind if we go outside and talk?" suggested Anna.

Albert agreed and quietly trailed after her to a nearby park where there weren't many people around at this time of the day. Most people were probably home preparing their dinners.

"So Anna, where are you going?" asked Albert, sounding a bit concerned while keeping his distance from her.

So she explained that she would pursue her dream in New York, and she would be leaving this week. He was taken aback yet fascinated. "Anna, I've never known you are an artist."

Without a moment to lose, Anna replied jestingly, "Of course… you've been avoiding me like the plague."

Needless to say, her direct comment embarrassed him somewhat, but he had long prepared for moments like this. Therefore, he reasoned, his voice firm but gentle, "Because you deserve someone better."

Anna had promised herself not to cry in front of Albert, but after hearing such an honest statement from him, tears flooded her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. He gave her his handkerchief, and she gladly accepted it. A moment later, with tears shimmering in her eyes, she grumbled, "Why? You think you know me better than I know myself?"

He felt sorry for her; he saw himself in her as they were both struggling in unrequited love. Looking at her sympathetically, he said patiently, "I'm sorry Anna. I'm simply not the right guy for you."

For the time being, the beautiful brunette continued weeping, and he was glad that there weren't many people in the park right now. Otherwise, people would have thought that he had done something terrible to her. At any rate, he remained silent and waited for her to simmer down. After a while, she asked in an imploring tone, "Albert, I beg you to be honest with me."

He could feel the intensity of her gaze, fixated on his own, but he managed to respond, sounding perplexed, "Yes?"

She thought for a moment before she asked with determination, "Are you in love with someone?"

He was caught off guard by her question, but he kept mute. She took his silence as a yes, so she wiped her tears with his handkerchief and uttered, "Then I'm right all along..." Right after that, she breathed a sigh of relief. "She must be very beautiful."

Albert didn't deny nor confirm, and Anna muttered to herself, "Of course. You don't need to tell me." Then, after some awkward silence, she composed herself and threw a faint smile at him. "Albert, can I ask you a favor?"

He finally opened his mouth and said with caution, "Please tell me what it is first, and I will see if I am capable of doing it."

Blushing, Anna hesitated, but only briefly. Then she mustered her courage and requested, "I want you to kiss me goodbye." She pointed to her forehead, flashing a chaste smile at him. Her bold request caught him by surprise, and he broke eye contact with her, having an inner debate with himself. Later, he heard her challenging tone, "It's not that difficult, is it?"

At last, he made up his mind and nodded at her_. After all, this is just a friendly goodbye kiss... and she's leaving for good._

Therefore, he took a big step towards her, coming face to face with her. Being a tall lady, she still had to crane her neck to look him in the eye. While he leaned forward to kiss her forehead, all of a sudden, she stood up on her toes, wound her hands around his neck and pressed her lips on his!

He literally froze and remained motionless even after she broke her kiss with him. He could only stare at her in utter disbelief, apparently shocked to the core. On the other hand, she beamed contentedly at him. _His face was flushed and his striking blue eyes wide opened, which__ makes him even more handsome now!_

She then apologized, though not so sincerely, "Albert, I'm sorry to have tricked you. I just have to do this before I leave so that I will not regret for the rest of my life. Goodbye, and I wish you all the best!" Having said that, she hurried back to the store without turning back, shedding tears of joy and relief. _I did it! I finally did it!_

From a distance, Anna could spot Candy's lush blond curly hair, so she hollered, waving her arm high, "Candy!" Only then she realized that she was still holding Albert's handkerchief, so she gingerly shoved it into her pocket.

Candy turned her head and saw her. "What a pleasant surprise, Anna! Any updates about your new endeavor?" she asked as she approached the brunette.

"Yes, I'm leaving this week!" replied Anna, panting a little, but there was a gleam in her eyes. "I have bought the one-way train ticket already."

The words "one-way ticket" made Candy frown. Her sad memories came back instantly. Unaware of her thoughts, Anna continued, "Come on inside the store, Candy. I will show you my works, and you can pick a few of them if you like."

While going through Anna's numerous, stunning pencil portraits of Albert, Candy was filled with awe. Anna had perfectly captured his handsome face and various facial expressions, considering that she had done them all from her memory. For some reason, since the silly pajamas episode, Candy had been more self-conscious around Albert. Yet, when looking at these portraits now, she couldn't deny the tender feelings in her heart. _Albert is indeed very handsome__…__ no wonder Anna __is __hea__d over heels for him. _Aloud, the blond girl declared, "Anna, what can I say? All of them look excellent to me, and I can't make up my mind!"

Anna laughed but accepted her compliment with glee. Then she picked a few of her favorite ones, showing different angles of Albert's face, and gave them to Candy. After that, Anna brought out a different portrait from another pile.

Candy gasped, "Anna, this is for me right? Wow! How wonderful!"

"I'm flattered, Candy," said Anna, smiling and blushing. "Tell you what, I feel bad that I wasn't able to fully capture your resplendent eyes. Has anyone ever told you that your eyes can talk?"

Candy couldn't take her eyes off the portrait in her hands, but Anna words made her blush profusely, and she looked up, slowly shaking her head. "Now you're exaggerating, Anna."

"Trust me, Candy," said Anna with an encouraging smile. "No men will be unaffected after seeing your sparkling eyes."

The blond girl blinked and blinked again, noticeably doubting her statement, but the brunette added, "In my eyes, you're a beautiful girl, and you should keep this time in your life in photographs or drawings."

Candy then thanked Anna with all her heart, "Thank you for all these precious gifts, and I promise I will treasure them for the rest of my life! In fact, I will turn seventeen in two days."

"Really?" exclaimed Anna, her brows raised in surprise. After checking the date, Anna confirmed that she would leave on her birthday, so Candy remarked, "Therefore, Anna, I consider this portrait your birthday present to me! It is one of the best ones I have so far!" The girls then hugged each other warmly.

Remembering the flying machine Stear had sent to her earlier, Candy couldn't help but smile again. Even though she had made a mess at home with Patty, she had been very touched that Stear had remembered her birthday even at war. Of course, there had been two more special gifts that Candy had received all these years around her birthday: "Sweet Candy" from Anthony long time ago and the Romeo and Juliet costumes from Uncle William for the May festival. Now that these costumes appeared in her mind, Candy's heart sank, recalling her moments with Terry back then. Then she thought about Uncle William, and she wondered if George had received her letter yet.

But Anna's question brought Candy back to the present, "So how are you going to celebrate your birthday?"

"I'm not sure yet," answered Candy, telling the truth. This was her first birthday after she had started living with Albert, and she wondered if he would celebrate with her. He likely would, and yet she came up with an idea, "My brother may invite my friends over for dinner. He's a good cook you know." _Even if not, __I think my friends won't forget, will they?_

Talking about her brother, Anna simpered. "Oh, your brother was here earlier, wanting to buy something, but he left without them." She then got up from her chair and rushed into the store, lifting up a big bag of items and handing it to Candy. "I've prepared a farewell gift for your brother too, Candy."

"Why? I can't simply take things from you, and neither my brother nor I have anything for you," Candy argued, not wanting to take advantage of Anna.

"Oh no, believe me," said Anna with a dreamy look, her features softened suddenly. Her ecstasy of finally being able to kiss the man in her dreams was still beyond description. "I just got a _big _present from him. The _best_ one yet." Since Anna insisted, Candy reluctantly accepted her gift with increasing puzzlement. _What did Albert give her that made her this happy?_

At this moment, Anna had a strong urge to tell Candy her crazy behavior just now at the park, but with second thought, she decided to write Candy a letter instead, perhaps after settling down in New York.

=o=o=o=

**Footnotes:**

[1] "Peter and Wendy", published in 1911, is the novelization by J. M. Barrie of his most famous play "Peter Pan", debuted in London on 27 December 1904. A Broadway production was later mounted in 1905. So I assumed Albert and Candy must have heard of this story.

[2] Albert indeed spun Candy around at their unexpected London reunion in Candy Candy Final Story, published by Mizuki.

[3] The lyrics of the great love song "Time in a Bottle' by Jim Croce (1973) really captures Albert's feelings for Candy.

=o=o=o=

Revised: July 15, 2014


	4. Surprise

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and most characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **Details of Candy's birthday were not shown in the original story, except that Stear had sent her a flying machine from France. This chapter is my own imagination of how her friends would celebrate the special day with her.

By now you probably know my story is based on the manga version. Your comments are more than welcome! If you find any mistake, please let me know. Thanks!

-Ms Puddle

**Chapter 4: Surprise**

The sun was hanging low in the sky, and carrying a heavy bag of grocery items in her hands, Candy's legs were leaden and slow; she was going home with unsettled questions on her mind. _So Albert was shopping at Gibson's earlier, and plausibly he remembered something very important... Why else did he leave the store without buying anything_?

In addition to that, Candy was very curious what Albert had given Anna as a farewell gift. _What did he give her that made her look so happy? How did he find out that she was leaving Chicago?_

At this instant, a loud honking sound startled the blond girl out of her thoughts, and she automatically turned her head sideways to the source of that noise. Her eyes then caught sight of Archie, Annie and Patty inside Archie's convertible car, smiling and waving at her. Besides, they were holding a banner high up with the words "Happy Birthday, Candy!"

As Candy's jaw dropped in response, Annie and Patty got off the car to give her a warm embrace, telling Candy about celebrating her birthday in advance. Archie had also approached and offered to carry the bag of grocery items for Candy.

Needless to say, Candy was tremendously touched, and tears rushed to the back of her eyes within seconds. Her dear friends not only remembered her big day, but they took the trouble to organize a surprise party for her.

"Candy, is Albert home around this time?" asked Annie. "Maybe we can ask him to help us unload the items from the car trunk?"

"Yes, he's most likely home now," Candy affirmed readily, nodding at the same time.

"Let's get started then," suggested Archie with a cheery smile, so they returned to the car, each of them grabbing something from the trunk, before heading towards the apartment building together.

However, when the door was unlocked, to their astonishment, Candy had to flick the light switch in the darkness, and when the light came on, Albert was nowhere in sight.

So Archie shrugged his shoulders and turned to Annie, saying, "It's fine. I will do the unloading myself, and meanwhile, why don't you and Patty start preparing the feast for the birthday girl?"

Annie nodded in response, and Patty also concurred with his plan. When Archie headed back down to his car, Annie and Patty immediately commenced working in the kitchen. Although Candy wanted to help, the ladies urged, "We can manage, Candy."

"Alright," replied Candy with a soft sigh, understanding that she wasn't qualified, so she brought the bag of grocery items from Gibson's into the larder. After that, she went straight to the bedroom and carried Anna's drawings with her.

She glanced around the bedroom, pondering where to keep the drawings. Presently, she couldn't help skimming through those exquisite portraits in her hands again. _These certainly look great... should I show them to Albert? By the way, where is he now? He is usually home by this time..._

Thus, she made up her mind and carefully put the drawings in her personal drawer. Albert would not touch her drawer, so it was unlikely he would discover the drawings inside.

Candy then checked how her friends were doing. They obviously got their hands full with dinner preparation, so Candy decided to help Archie with the unloading instead.

"Annie and Patty," said Candy. She continued when they both looked up at her, "I'm going to help Archie."

"Sure, thanks," Annie replied appreciatively, and Patty smilingly nodded as well.

Just when Candy was about to turn the doorknob, someone knocked on her front door. Wondering if Albert had forgotten his key, Candy swiftly swung the door open, but it turned out to be Archie, who carried a big box of party items. "Here we go, Candy. Can you give me a hand?"

"Of course!" she answered in earnest.

While she was helping him unpack the items in the box, he took the opportunity to ask her how she was doing lately. After some chatting, Archie said ruefully, pausing at times, "Candy, we promised to come here once or twice a week... when you and Albert just started living together, but since you returned from New York... and Stear had left us... we had stopped coming, and I'm sorry about that."

"No worries, Archie!" Candy responded, a genuine smile gracing her lips. "Albert and I are not as tight with cash as we used to."

"That's great, but how come?" he asked, sounding a bit doubtful.

Noting his concern, she reassured with a certain pride in her voice, her smile growing wider, "Because Albert is now an apprentice chef, and his wage is significantly better than before."

"Isn't that wonderful?" Patty remarked as she turned around; apparently she had overheard their conversation. Then Annie chimed in, speaking to her childhood friend, "Totally agree! Candy, Albert is already a good cook, so that means he'll get even better!"

Candy nodded firmly, her round eyes sparkling with fondness. For the next fifteen minutes or so, they continued chit-chatting with one another while being busy cooking, but Candy's mind began to drift off, worrying more and more about Albert. She couldn't stop herself from taking glimpses of the front door or the clock on the wall.

_Albert, where are you? What made you leave the grocery store in a hurry just now? It's quite late, and it's so strange that you're still not home..._

Just then, Annie shook her arm slightly, jolting Candy out of her deep thoughts. "Candy? Are you with us?"

When the blond girl came to her senses, she realized that her friends were all staring at her with concerns, so she hastily uttered, "Oh! I'm terribly sorry! I wasn't paying attention just now. Were you guys talking to me?"

"It's okay, Candy," Annie said, patting her shoulder lightly. "Dinner is ready now, and we were asking you whether we should wait for Albert or not."

"Please wait a little longer," replied Candy at once, and she promptly added, "In fact, he is normally home before dusk-"

She ceased talking abruptly when the thought of Albert being involved in an accident flashed across her mind. _Oh God... not again..._ The next thing her friends knew, she murmured under her breath, dashing towards the door, "I must go find him."

But Archie's loud voice made her halt her steps, "Candy, wait!"

She spun around reluctantly, a distressed frown forming between her eyebrows. Her friends were dumbfounded by her sudden action, but Archie walked towards Candy, placing his hands on her shoulders. He looked searchingly at her pale countenance while trying to talk some senses into her. "Candy, how are you going to find him? Don't you know it's completely dark outside now?"

Only then Candy grasped that she didn't really have any concrete plan, so she bit her bottom lip, unable to answer. Then Archie offered, "How about I drive you around the neighborhood?"

She swallowed hard and nodded in appreciation. He was pleased that she had accepted his suggestion, and he whirled around to talk to Annie and Patty, "Albert might come home any minute, so will you both wait around?"

"Certainly," agreed Annie, and she quickly added in a lower voice, "Be careful, Archie!"

He chuckled, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek before opening the door, so none of them expected to see a little skunk scurrying past their feet as it was crossing the threshold of the door.

Then they lifted up their eyes and saw Albert, who was visibly startled. He stood with his hand in the mid-air, holding the door key. Apparently, he had just arrived home, and he was about to unlock the door.

A sense of relief washed over them all to see him home, especially Candy. She threw her arms around him in no time and hugged him tight; Albert appeared slightly embarrassed but responded by holding her back tenderly nonetheless. After a long second of awkward silence, Archie managed to drag them both in and closed the door behind them. At this point, Albert cast Archie a fleeting glance over his shoulder while gently unfolded Candy's arms around him. Then Albert straightened up and exclaimed in delight, "Archie, I knew it! I spotted your car out there. It's my pleasure to see you all again!"

Archie immediately inquired, his pretty face breaking into a smile, "So Albert, where have you been? Candy was very anxious, so I was going to drive her around to look for you."

Before Albert could respond, Candy looked up at him and grumbled with tears shimmering in her eyes, "I thought you were involved in an accident again... I... I was scared!"

He held onto her shoulders and hunched forward so that he could look her in the eye. "I was in the park just now, Candy, and I had forgotten the time. Would you please forgive me?" he explained as he gazed at her, his eyes unwavering upon her face.

A question crossed her features, _were you with Anna in the park? _But Candy realized that she had been with Anna at Gibson's, so Albert had been in the park by himself, or with someone other than Anna. Thus, she quietly nodded her head in understanding.

At this moment, Annie and Patty wrapped their arms around Candy, saying, "Let's eat before the food gets cold."

Candy knew she had nearly ruined her own birthday party, so she swiftly put up a smiley face and admitted, "I'm sorry I wasn't myself... I know you came to celebrate my birthday, and I'm indeed grateful to have you all here with me."

The ladies had a group hug afterwards. The atmosphere presently warmed up while dinner was served. In particular, Candy rebounded to her cheerful self now that Albert was home. Everybody was having a great time either reminiscing or catching up with one another. After all, they hadn't gathered together for several months.

Little did they know that Albert's mind was miles away for the time being. He was still reeling from what had happened between him and Anna.

_(flashback begins)_

_What? Anna is... kissing me..?!_

The instant Albert felt her soft, warm lips on his, his head was spinning in shock and confusion, and soon he became aware that he had been tricked. Anna must have this planned before meeting him, knowing that this was likely her last chance. Being much stronger than her, he could have pushed her away, but he didn't have the heart to do that, for it might hurt her feelings tremendously. Besides, he believed a kiss was all she wanted from him.

Since he was literally frozen without responding to her, she loosened her grip before long. Then she said something about not wanting to regret, but he didn't quite hear her words. Either she had talked too fast, or his mind remained muddled. Before he could even come up with a reply, she had already disappeared from his line of vision.

Even then, Albert stayed standing at where he was for a few more minutes. Anna's bold act had considerably disturbed him, and because he had no past memories, he even wondered if this was his first kiss. At any rate, rather than going home, he forced aside the lingering shock and spent nearly an hour rambling in the park absentmindedly.

He must admit that he had underestimated her. For a long time he had known about her feelings for him; not wanting to give her any false hope, he had been avoiding her all along. He gathered she had somehow derived that he was in love with another woman.

In other words, both of them had been suffering from unrequited love, but it seemed that she had given him up at last by going to New York. However, that hadn't stopped her from getting what she had wished for. A kiss was still a kiss.

In a sense, Anna had nothing to lose, but it wasn't the same for Albert. He didn't want to leave Candy at all, and if he made any drastic move, he might scare away his 'sister', which was the last thing he wanted.

Nevertheless, Anna's action had shaken him up. Was he willing to take the risk of revealing his feelings? Would he regret for not even trying? Or should he continue his platonic relationship with Candy?

And what about Terry? Albert figured Candy hadn't forgotten about him yet, and it was likely she still loved Terry very much. Albert knew he could ask Candy directly or even show her all those old newspapers or tabloids that he had been hiding under the bed to gauge her response. However, subconsciously, Albert had been putting it off day after day.

Being in a deep muse of thoughts, he lost track of time. He was glad that Pouppe was there to remind him. _Oh no! It's quite late already, and Candy must be worried about me by now. I'd better hurry up._

He was a fast runner, so it didn't take him long to reach the apartment building. Moreover, even from a distance, he could recognize Archie's car, and he felt relieved right away, thinking, _Candy has visitors, so her mind must be preoccupied... _

But when Albert got home, he was astonished yet immensely touched to see how distraught Candy looked despite having her dear friends with her. Obviously, she truly cared about her amnesiac roommate.

At the same time, her strong reaction had somewhat encouraged him not to repress his feelings anymore. Yet, he pondered how he should proceed, reminding himself that he ought to take it slow. As a way of testing the waters, perhaps he could do something for her on her birthday...

_(flashback ends)_

Archie's question interrupted Albert's train of thoughts, "Albert, so you were involved in an accident before?"

Being the most sensitive of all, Archie had heard Candy use the word 'again' just now.

Albert then related to them what had taken place after Candy had returned from New York. While he had been unconscious in Happy Clinic, he had had memory flashes of the train accident, but he hadn't recovered any of his past memory since then. However, he would visit Dr. Martin on a regular basis from now on.

They were pleased to hear that the car accident hadn't done him much harm, and that had even led him to a kind doctor. It was indeed a blessing in disguise.

"Enough about me," said Albert, wanting to switch the topic. "It's so nice of you to come celebrate Candy's birthday in advance! I was thinking of inviting you guys over for a feast too."

Candy fondly added, "His cooking is getting better yet, and I'm spoiled, no doubt about that. I don't even bother cooking anymore."

Then she stuck her tongue out, looking silly but cute. Patty and Annie couldn't help giggling as they knew their friend couldn't cook. At present, Archie was glad to see that Candy was very happy living with Albert. It seemed like she was coping much better now after her breakup with Terry months ago.

Annie then suggested with a wink, "You know we should meet more often so that we can try your restaurant-grade dishes, Albert."

Albert's face broke into a pleasant smile, and he offered to teach them some tips and tricks next time when they come. "So that you ladies can take care of Candy when I'm not around!" he joked.

Annie and Patty were visibly excited to hear that, so neither of them noticed the subtle change in Candy's countenance. She had long prepared herself for his imminent departure, but now that she heard him say it out loud, his words bothered her more than expected. _What did he mean by not being around? Is he planning to leave? _

Lest her friends notice her mood swing, Candy excused herself and headed straight to the kitchen, reminding herself, _I must be strong... he won't stay with me forever... I ought to be ready for it._

But the way her eyes darkened and her lips twitched didn't escape Albert's eyes, so he took the teapot with him and went after her, saying, "Let me get some more hot water."

However, Archie stopped him half-way and asked in confusion, his voice purposely lowered, "Are you leaving Candy, Albert?"

Only then Albert grasped why Candy looked disturbed; it had indeed sounded like he was planning to leave. Albert wondered, _Candy, do you honestly think that I want to leave you?_

Nonetheless, the taller man frowned and replied in a regretful tone, "No... I didn't mean that at all."

So Archie exhaled in relief, and he let go of Albert. Judging from Candy's behavior earlier, Archie began to worry what would happen if she was on her own again. Yet, deep down inside, he also understood that Albert was an independent adult, and he was free to decide what he wanted to do in his life.

Albert put the teapot down on the kitchen counter and found Candy sorting grocery items in the larder, so he called her name softly, "Candy?"

She turned around and squeezed a weak smile at him, and that was when he noticed the bag from Gibson's. Instantly, a perplexed frown materializing between his brows. She noted that and explained, "These are Anna's gifts for you. She saw me on my way home, and she told me you had shown up in their store briefly but had left without buying anything..."

Distress filled his expression while she was still speaking; never had he thought that Candy had run into Anna just now. When he wondered what else Anna had said to Candy, his current demeanor baffled his roommate, so she stopped talking, casting a questioning glance at him. _Has something unpleasant happened to him this evening? Was Anna involved or what?_

But Anna's delightful account resurfaced in Candy's mind, and she continued her explanation, "I didn't want to accept these items from Anna, but she insisted and claimed that you had given her a _big _farewell present."

Candy had stressed the word 'big', and of course Albert knew what Anna had alluded to, but he had no intention of relating the incident to anyone, not even Candy.

When Albert diverted his eyes to the free grocery items, clearing his throat as if he needed time to articulate his thoughts, Candy shrugged with feigned nonchalance, her mind rapidly imagining different possible scenarios. Several seconds later, since no words came out of his mouth, she pressed, "So you knew that she was leaving for good? And what did you give her?"

Albert concealed his relief behind a grin; Candy had no clue what Anna had done to him, so he retorted by throwing a teasing question at her, "Why do you want to know?"

After dodging the interrogation, he hastily went pouring hot water into the teapot, leaving her astounded. He then brought the teapot back to the dining table to serve their guests. Candy, despite being confounded by his strange behavior, decided to come back to join them too. Otherwise, it would be odd if she stayed out too long.

Finally, it was time to cut the fancy cake which Patty and Annie had baked for Candy. Before blowing the candles, Candy sincerely wished that Stear would come back home safe and sound.

While they were savoring the delicious cake, Archie informed them all of their upcoming plan, "Mr. and Mrs. Brighton have invited us to spend the weekend at their place in Lakewood for Annie's birthday. In fact, they said we could bring our friends along, so Patty is going too. How about you two, Candy and Albert? Would you like to celebrate with us?"

Candy slowly shook her head and sighed, "I only have one day off this week, and I have swapped it with another nurse so that I'll be free on my birthday. I don't think I can extend my leave with such a short notice now."

Albert was pleased to know that she would be off on her birthday. _Great! I've arranged a day off work that day as well! _

Candy then turned to Annie, "Please pass my regards to Mr. and Mrs. Brighton, Annie."

When Annie nodded, Candy winked and added a bantering remark, "Are you going to introduce Archie to your parents?"

Annie blushed while shaking her head. "They have met Archie before."

Archie then put his arm protectively around his girlfriend and explained, "Yes, I met them when they came to Chicago a few months ago."

The jolly mood was suddenly depleted by some low sobs coming from Patty. Nobody had noticed that she had turned pensively quiet for some time already. Candy kindly gave Patty a warm embrace, and Annie wrapped her arms around them too. It didn't take Patty long to pull herself together, and she relayed to her friends that she missed Stear very much. She couldn't help wondering if her parents would ever have a chance to meet him.

Archie nodded understandingly; the dreadful thought that his valiant brother might never return had been troubling Archie lately, but he had never dared to bring this up. Just then, Albert landed his hand on Archie's shoulder with a supportive look, so Archie cast him a weak smile in response.

An uneasy silence fell on the group, and a long moment later, Archie decided to distract his friends by resuming their previous topic. He asked Albert, "So I assume you won't join us either?"

The blond-haired man shook his head and turned towards Annie, saying, "We are busiest at the restaurant on the weekends, so I'm sorry, Annie. Happy birthday in advance, and I wish you all a wonderful getaway."

After some more casual conversations, they started to clean up, and many hands made light work. When they were leaving, Candy once again thanked them for their thoughtfulness. The girls then kissed and hugged one another goodbye. Archie was the last to leave, and he took Candy's hand and brought it to his lips. With his ever charming smile he sincerely said, "Happy birthday, Candy. I wish you will find new love again."

Archie had long accepted that Candy would never see him differently, and now that he was happy with Annie, his wish for Candy's happiness was genuine. Nonetheless, what he had said caught Candy off guard, and while he gazed at her in a friendly manner, she composed herself and replied heartily, "Thank you, Archie."

So he released her hand, waved goodbye to Albert and turned to leave.

After closing the door, Candy spun around and saw Albert staring at her with his hands in his pocket. She wondered, _will Albert kiss my hand like Archie did? He never does… perhaps I'm more like a sister or a friend to him… not a lady?_

Albert then smiled at her and said, "Happy birthday, Candy. You're a big girl now."

Shaking her head smilingly, she wittily countered, "Not yet, Albert."

An amused grin formed on his face when she continued, "You need to wait two more days to say that."

"True," came his brisk reply, his blue eyes fixated on her face. For a while after that, there was a thick silence between them when each was debating his or her next move. Nobody spoke a word as the minutes ticked by, which rarely happened to them. Later, she was the one who spoke up first, asking the question that was on her mind, "Were you alone at the park or with someone else?"

He opened his mouth and closed it. His long silence afterwards led her to believe he had been with someone. At this moment, he remarked with a sigh, "Candy, I didn't mean to make you worry tonight."

He sounded sincere even though he had evaded answering her. She averted his gaze, murmuring to herself, "I was so worried about you that my stomach hurt..."

When her voice became inaudible, he apologized in a sorrowful tone, "I'm sorry. I should have been more careful."

Then he saw her shrug in resignation. She grasped that he didn't want to dwell on this topic anymore, and yet she couldn't help saying, "I have a feeling that you are hiding something from me... am I right?"

Nodding once, he acknowledged, "Yes, you're right, but I don't want to talk about it... because... because..."

He paused, glancing her way. While waiting for his explanation, she raised her eyebrow in anticipation, and her pulse raced.

"It's private," he finished at long last, heaving a tired sigh after that.

Candy knew that he meant it, and her heart constricted. While they continued staring at each other without another word, she sadly deduced by putting all the puzzle pieces together:

_According to Anna, Albert is in love with someone, and that's why Anna is leaving, trying to forget. I suppose he was planning to meet with his beloved at Gibson's this evening. After he dropped off a big present to Anna, he left with the lady without buying anything. Then they went to the park together until dark... yes that must be it... because he told Patty and Annie to take care of me when he wasn't around... he would be leaving me likely sooner than later now..._

She hated herself for feeling jealous again of that imaginary person. At the same time, she knew she had absolutely no rights to probe him further. After all, he had explicitly said that it was private, and she would be intrusive if she continued to investigate what had occurred earlier this evening. Finally, she decided to let the matter drop, albeit reluctantly.

Albert was unaware of her speculation, but he could tell that Candy was sulking. He wouldn't blame her however, for he was normally honest with her. Yet, this time, he couldn't bring himself to talk about the forced kiss, which was embarrassing to say the least. On the other hand, he resolved to cheer her up, so he broke the heavy silence, "Candy, would you give me a chance to make up for my misbehavior tonight?"

She glanced up at him with a quizzical expression, and he suggested, smiling, "How about we go for a picnic lunch on your birthday?"

She frowned in bewilderment, asking, "Don't you need to work?"

"Yes, but I have changed my shift with-"

She interrupted him with her eyes gleaming with joy, "So it's your day off too?"

Taking a big step towards her to shorten their distance, he nodded emphatically, a complacent smile gracing his lips. "Remember I originally planned to invite your friends over? I gathered I would need plenty of time to prepare a dinner for five people, but-"

She was obviously delighted to hear that, because she jumped onto him, hugging him, before he could finish talking. "Albert, yes! Let's go for a picnic on my birthday," she responded to him in earnest.

He nodded with a wide grin on his face. Oblivious to him, she strived to blink back the tears in her eyes, unsure how long she could still have him around. He had been acting queer tonight, and more than once he had dodged her questions.

_Albert, you're so kind... You celebrate my birthday with me instead of spending your free time with someone you love..._

Her handsome flatmate was slightly troubled why she had kept mute, so he uttered softly, "You know, Candy, it's alright if you rather spend your day off with other people... I just want to do something special for you on your birthday..."

She promptly shook her head side to side, hoping that he wouldn't misinterpret her sullen behavior. His idea of going out with her made her realize that he was the only person whom she would want to celebrate her special day with, and whatever they would do together didn't really matter. Aloud she affirmed, "No, no... Let's go together. Have you picked a place yet?"

Albert breathed out a sigh of relief, and then he said, "I'm thinking of Chicago Nature Park."

Nodding enthusiastically, she circled her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. "Sounds great!" she cheered.

_Albert, I love that place. It was where we have agreed to live together... Please I beg you not to bid me goodbye at the same place..._

_Candy, I hope we will have a wonderful time together on your birthday... just the two of us…_

When he felt his shirt getting wet, he was astonished. "Candy? What's wrong?"

She held him tighter, shaking her head. "Nothing wrong. Just too happy, and I can't wait."

She could no longer suppress her tears, which flowed freely, as though her heart was being crushed. She had been dealing with her emotional ups and downs ever since she had met Anna on her way home, first worrying about Albert and now dealing with the assumption that he was planning to leave her. As much as she tried to be happy for him that he had found someone he loved, she couldn't stop feeling saddened that they were going down different paths soon.

He sensed that she wasn't telling the entire truth, but he didn't want to delve beneath the surface. After all, he was keeping things from her himself, so he merely tightened his arms around her. In fact, he wished the moment would last, holding her like this for as long as possible.

=o=o=o=

On her birthday, Candy opened her eyes at the crack of dawn, stretching her arms and body while yawning. She usually slept in on her day off, but today she woke up feeling excited. She would go out with her best friend Albert.

She realized that he might be sleeping corners of her mouth curled up into a smirk. At last, she 'beat' her roommate this morning, and she was going to wake him up for the first time ever since they had begun living together.

She then remembered. Soon after they had moved into this apartment, she used to amble in various corners of the city with him, trying to help him get back his memory. While they had failed their mission, they had gone out whenever she had had some spare time. Then they had stopped the leisure strolls in the winter. _Not long after that, I went to New York with high hopes... to reunite with Terry..._

She quickly sat up in bed, viciously shaking her head. She resolved not to dwell on that sad memory, at least not today. Hence, she forced herself to take some deep calming breaths, and to distract herself, she would check on her roommate.

However, when she looked down from her upper bunk, to her surprise, his bed was as neat as usual. In a daze, she scanned the bedroom with her eyes. Even Pouppe wasn't here.

So she nimbly climbed down the bunk bed and walked out of the bedroom. The entire apartment was so quiet that she could hear her own heartbeat and footsteps.

_Where has Albert gone this early in the morning?_

Within seconds, something dawned on her, and she let out a sigh of relief. She figured he would come back; after all, he had been the one who had proposed to celebrate with her today.

Therefore, she chuckled and decided to cook for him today. He had been doing it every day, and she had nearly taken it for granted.

After getting dressed, she went to the kitchen and let her glance wander inside the larder. While she was debating what to cook, she heard the door open. As she spun around, Albert entered with his eyes widened, apparently surprised to see her in the kitchen. Holding the morning newspaper in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other, he remarked with a half smile on his face, "Candy, you're up early today."

She ignored the tone of bantering and only returned a smile. The next thing she knew, Pouppe scurried to her feet, and as soon as Candy stooped down, the skunk jumped into the cradle of her arms. She chuckled and pulled herself up. While petting the skunk's fur, she noted that Albert closed the door with his foot. Not only his face was flushed, he was sweating and panting too, so she asked casually, "Did you go running, Albert?"

"Yes!" he replied aloud, grinning. "In fact, I do it almost every morning, rain or shine. You don't know because you often sleep till the last minute," he teased her with a smirk.

She lost her words because he was right, and wanting to change the topic, she realized that he stayed standing at where he was, watching her with the same teasing smirk.

"Why don't you come in?" she asked with real interest, one of her eyebrows raised quizzically.

But instead of answering her question, he stretched his arm, giving her the flowers in his hand, his smirk now replaced by a radiant smile.

Her jaw dropped as she gaped at him. "Are they for me?"

Nodding, he uttered in an exaggerated tone, "Happy birthday, Candy!"

The birthday girl was overjoyed and thanked him wholeheartedly; this was the first time Albert gave her flowers. Inevitably, she remembered Anthony and his 'Sweet Candy' too. Nonetheless, she promptly let go of Pouppe and placed the fresh flowers on the dining table, in the middle of which was their only vase at home. While removing the withering flowers from it, she asked, "Albert, did you pick the flowers in the park like I do?"

"Yes, I picked the ones you normally like," he answered, leaving the newspaper on the kitchen counter.

"Look, Albert, you got a great combination of flowers! Don't you think?" she uttered with excitement in her voice, coming towards him. "Thank you for the flowers again!"

He hastily took a step back and called out, looking very serious, "Don't come near me, Candy. I'd better take my shower now before you kick me away! Now please excuse me."

So he hurried towards the bathroom, and she burst out laughing. Then she hollered when he closed the door to the bathroom, "So that was why you have kept your distance from me! Take your time then. I will do the cooking this morning!"

His voice came from inside the bathroom, "Really? The birthday girl will cook for me? How wonderful!"

She then rolled her sleeves and started preparing breakfast, humming her favorite song. To her dismay, she got something burnt due to lack of practice, but she managed to cook something edible for both of them.

Albert soon came to Candy's side with his hair still damp from the shower, wearing one of his nice shirts. She took a quick glance at him, and her heart skipped a beat. He definitely smelled great and looked refreshed, bringing out the beautiful blue color of his eyes, and she found herself blushing involuntarily.

On the other hand, although he could smell something was burnt, he was clearly impressed that she had already prepared a scrumptious breakfast. He then bantered, "Candy, you turn 17 today, and you are finally ready for life!"

She pouted and pretended to punch him in his arm, but he escaped her protest with a loud guffaw.

While savoring the food, the scent from the fresh flowers on the table filled their noses too. Yet, when Candy thanked Albert again for this birthday gift, he firmly shook his head.

"Oh no. This is not it."

"Huh?" She gave him a blank look.

He smiled. "I'm taking you out for dinner tonight, Candy," he said and cast her a fleeting glance. She was obviously surprised, but a smile of fondness immediately curled her lips. _Albert has never asked me out before..._

She then remembered Neil, who had come to the hospital and asked her out for a date a few days back. Since she had rejected him right off the bat, refusing to submit to his 'order', he had threatened her of revealing her secret of living with a former male patient.

Then she heard Albert say, "But only if you would like to dine out with me."

She promptly pushed those unpleasant thoughts aside and bantered with a sweet smile, "Albert, are you asking me out for a date?"

Her best friend immediately stood up and bowed like a gentleman, and with an inviting smile, he asked, "Miss Candice, would you give me this honor then?"

The birthday girl giggled helplessly but managed to say, "But dining out is expensive..."

With a confident smile he added, "Don't worry. The owner gives us staff a special discount at his restaurant."

When she nodded in response, he asked, "So? Miss Candice?"

"Of course," she answered without any more hesitation. "Why would I say no to you?"

His smile immediately widened into a grin, and he bowed once more, which made her laugh.

After breakfast, they started preparing their sandwiches and drinks and put them in their picnic basket. When they were ready to go, Albert went into the bedroom and presented a gift box to Candy.

Dumbfounded, she inquired, "Albert, another gift for me? Why?"

He looked pleased. "It's your birthday, Candy. Remember last time you bought me two presents on the same day too?"

Of course she wouldn't forget about the pajamas incident, and as her face instantly turned red again, he pretended not seeing that and distracted her by suggesting, "Do you want to open it now? It's just a small gift, Candy, and I hope you like it."

She averted her eyes, nodding nonetheless. Inside the box was a green checkered shirt, and it even came with matching ribbons for her pony tails. She was speechless, and she looked up at her friend with her eyes glistening.

Albert joked, "So I guess you don't like it, and you're struggling on how to inform me..."

She burst into laughter but soon added, "Of course I like it. I'll even wear it now for our picnic."

He agreed with delight, "It is a sunny day today with lots of big, white fluffy clouds, and I'm sure your shirt would match with the greens in the park!"

So she went to get changed right away, and she was amazed that he had got the perfect size for her. When she came out again, his eyes shone when he looked her up and down. "It looks great on you! I'm glad I had picked the right size too."

She blushed at his compliment and replied shyly, "Thank you, Albert."

On their way out, they found a thick letter in their mailbox. Albert saw that it was from George addressed to Candy. She promptly opened it and read it with him,

'_Miss Candice, _

_I hope this letter finds you well. _

_I have received your letter. I understand your wish to meet with Sir William, but I'm sorry to inform you that he's not available at the moment. _

_Happy birthday!_

_George'_

There was money in the envelope as usual, but Candy was upset that she still could not meet with Uncle William.

Albert shrugged and patted lightly on her shoulder to cheer her up. "At least George didn't say that he is unwell. I believe he's alright, and you can always try again later."

Nodding, she managed a faint smile at she offered, "Albert, why don't we spend this money for our dinner tonight?"

He disagreed right away, "No you can spend this for yourself later. It's my treat tonight, and as I said, I have a discount."

Then Albert led her to a very old car, and Candy opened her eyes wide and stared in disbelief. He explained, "I borrowed this car from my friend for today. You will meet him at the restaurant tonight."

Candy was amazed. "I didn't know you can drive, Albert..."

Albert teased himself, "Neither did I."

They both burst out laughing, apparently in great mood.

Though the car engine was very noisy, and it seemed to have troubles taking them to their destination, the two were having a marvelous time chatting on their way there.

Once they arrived at the park, the sky turned overcast unfortunately. Candy said, being a little disappointed, "I hope it is not going to rain..."

"Don't worry. We can always leave when it starts to rain," Albert suggested, masking his disappointment behind his smile.

"You're right!" She soon forgot about the gloomy thoughts and started to run around the park with Pouppe until she reached the biggest tree in the area. "Albert, do you climb trees?" She asked enthusiastically with a childish grin.

Before Albert came near, Candy had already started climbing. He then put down the picnic basket at the bottom of the tree and cried out looking up, "Of course I do, and let's see who's better!" Having said that, he started grabbing a big branch above him.

Though Candy had a head start and was generally good at climbing trees, she wasn't very familiar with this tree. Also, Albert clearly had his advantage partly because he had long arms and legs and mainly because he was much stronger than Candy.

Soon he out-passed Candy and almost reached the top, but he decided to wait for her. There was no point in racing when he was obviously winning. Candy pouted slightly because she always thought she could beat anybody when it came to climbing trees.

Then she shouted mischievously at Albert above her, "Let's now race down and see who wins this time!"

"Hey, you're cheating!" he shouted from the top and started to come down as fast as he could, but she was long gone. When he got to the bottom of the tree, he searched around for her and finally spotted her and Pouppe down the road towards to the lake. He picked up the picnic basket and sprinted after them.

Candy was slowing down when she saw the lake, and she finally stopped at the familiar spot. Albert caught up with her before long and found her looking wistful. She then asked, with her eyes still focused at the lake, "Albert, remember the first time when we were here together?"

He nodded once. How could he forget that night? In tears, she had been begging him to stay with her. He was glad that he had finally submitted, and he had been very happy living with her since then.

So he replied in his deep voice, "Yes. The night when you were searching for me after I had left the hospital..." He then turned his eyes toward the lake, reminiscing too.

_When I was abandoned at the hospital, and when I was sick and lost, you gave me a shelter and made sure my daily needs were taken care of... You've been supporting me all these months... and I love you. I wish I could just say these three words to you right now. _

Candy smiled contentedly after taking a swift glance at Albert, who seemed lost in thought. When they had first started living together, she had treated Albert as her big brother, but as time went by, she had slowly realized that he was more than a brother to her. She couldn't explain it well, but somewhere in her heart she knew Albert was special. In fact, the dreadful thought of living without him suffocated her.

Being sentimental, she moved a little closer to him. Knowing that she had startled him a bit, she looked up and gave him a sweet smile. He then put his arm around her shoulder, and they both stood there in silence.

Though Albert enjoyed this precious moment with Candy, he noticed the sun was now hidden behind the grey clouds. He reluctantly suggested, "Candy, let's forget about the picnic and go home now. The weather does not look very promising."

She protested slightly, "We didn't pack too much, so how about we settle down here?"

He gladly accepted, "Okay, let's eat now. Believe me, I'm hungry already!"

Together they laid out the picnic blanket, and soon sat down enjoying their food and drinks.

Then Albert turned towards Candy as if he wanted to say something. Candy was getting nervous. _Oh no! He is going to break the news that he's leaving me..._

But instead he said, "Candy, you know the main chef came to me yesterday and said he could promote me to be a junior chef."

Candy was not only greatly relieved, but she felt truly happy for him. "Albert, that's wonderful!"

Then he slowly shook his head, "But with a condition. I have to work the evening shift, so I turned down his offer."

With mixed feelings she countered, "Albert, you shouldn't have. You may not have this opportunity again in the near future."

With a tender smile, he gazed at her, saying, "I won't regret it. You know how much I enjoy having dinner with you every day," he said ardently.

Candy was deeply touched by his words, and tears started welling up in her eyes._Albert... so do I... your companionship means a lot to me... but wait! Sounds like he doesn't want to leave me either... am I imagining things?_

At that moment, it was beginning to drizzle, so Albert urged, "Candy, I believe we should get going before it's too late."

Unwillingly she agreed. They had finished all their sandwiches now, so it didn't take them long to pack up. Albert carried the basket with him and said, "The car was parked on the other side, so it was quite a bit of walking distance."

She then said, "There is a shortcut if we go up the hill."

He promptly shook his head in disapproval and remarked, "I don't think it's a good idea because the grass can be slippery now."

Candy countered, "We can always be more careful."

Albert saw no point of arguing in the rain, so he gave in and put Pouppe on his shoulder, but before long, he heard a loud thump behind him.

He turned around and saw his friend down on the muddy ground. He worriedly asked, "Candy, are you hurt?"

In fact, she tripped, not seeing the tree roots. "I have probably sprained my right ankle!" she replied, looking embarrassed. He instantly knelt down beside her and removed her shoe and sock to examine her ankle. She could feel her cheeks burning from his warm touch.

A sigh of relief escaped his throat. "Thank God it's not swollen, so I believe it's not too bad," he consoled her.

She agreed, nodding, "Yes, I probably stretched my ligament just a bit too much..."

As her voice faded, he regarded her seriously. "You should not walk now," he decided. "I might have to carry you to the car, Candy."

She blushed violently at the thought, and she countered, "That's too embarrassing! Please help me get up, and let me try to walk myself."

Albert put her sock and shoe back on her foot and helped her get up. Candy did try to walk, but it hurt. She bit her bottom lip and looked at him sullenly.

They both knew that they had no other choice now, so Albert put Pouppe down and swiftly gave Candy the picnic basket, saying, "Please hold this when I carry you out of this park."

As soon as she got the basket from him, he squatted down before her. "Come on, Candy, climb on my back," he said in a rushed tone.

Despite feeling abashed by the whole situation, she climbed on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck without any more reluctance. With her right hand holding the basket, she let it hang in front of his chest. Then he hoisted himself up and held her legs in place near his hips.

"Are you ready, Candy?" Albert asked without turning, aware that his face would have touched hers if he did.

"Yes..." she said almost in a whisper, totally mortified. Then he started fleeing across the park in the light rain.

Candy thought while blushing profusely, _Albert is so strong, and he doesn't seem to have any problem running while carrying me..._

They had never been this intimate before. Albert could feel her heartbeat on his back and her warm breath against his jaw. At the same time, with his wavy hair tickling her cheek, Candy felt her heart racing, as if it were trying to escape the confines of her chest. Her free hand, the one without the basket, could feel his strong pulse under the palm.

Unfortunately, the ground was becoming more slippery as the rain was getting heavier by the minute, so Albert had to slow down a little bit. It was a long way out, and by the time they reached the car, they were both soaking wet.

He carried her to the passenger seat, carefully lowered her down and put Pouppe right beside her. They were so embarrassed that they avoided eye contact with each other, but he wrapped her up with the picnic blanket and said, "Candy, you must be cold. This is better than nothing."

After taking a deep, calming breath, she reached out and touched his hand. When his eyes shot up to hers, she instantly looked away but whispered, "Albert, thank you."

A soft chuckle escaped his throat, and he replied, "No problem." He then went to the driver's side without another word.

Being muddy and drenched, she felt cold inside out, and she suspected that it was the same for her friend. His shirt and pants weren't any better than hers, but to her surprise, his hand was warm.

_I guess he is warm due to the exercise just now. _

On the way home, Candy kept peering outside the window. Albert understood how she must have felt, and he cruised along in silence as well, the only noise being the engine of the old car.

Moments later, he spoke up in his kind voice, "Candy, I'm sorry that we had to leave the park in this manner... I hope you weren't too uncomfortable."

She replied in a low voice, facing him, "I'm sorry for being so clumsy..."

His face broke into a smile, and then he turned back to focus on driving.

When they arrived at the apartment building at last, Albert teasingly offered to carry her up the stairs. "Which way do you want? On my back or in my arms?"

"I can manage the stairs on my own. I just need to do it really slowly," she answered in a firm voice, trying to feign her annoyance, but her face was turning pink. In response, he laughed but didn't insist this time; he merely supported her arm at the elbow while she was walking up the stairs at her pace.

When they got home, Albert urged Candy to take a hot shower. "You don't want to catch a cold on your birthday!"

"How about you? You're shivering too. I'll let you go first!" she countered aloud.

Since she wasn't very compliant, he explained in a half-serious tone, "I'm a gentleman, so ladies first, Candy. I will warm up by the fire. Now go! Don't make me wait too long!" Having said that, he pretended to shoo her away, which made her chortle out loud.

So Candy gave in and went ahead. She already felt a lot better when the warm water came down on her. Meanwhile, she couldn't stop thinking about their intimate moments earlier, and her heart was pounding again. Yes, their picnic might have been ruined by the rain, but she didn't mind at all.

When she came out of the bathroom, she saw that Albert had taken off his muddy shirt while standing by the fire with his back facing her. Even after living together for months, this was the first time Candy saw him topless, and she found herself helplessly gawking at his amazing V-shaped body [1]. _I have taken refuge in his arms for so many times before but I have not realized..._

Right at this instant, he heard some noise and turned around, and their eyes met. The girl instantly turned scarlet red from top to bottom for being caught in the act, but unbeknownst to her, his mind was occupied by this thought, _she looks breathtaking with her golden mane down on her shoulders!_

After about a couple of seconds of awkward silence, he composed himself and said, "I've prepared some hot chocolate for you at the kitchen. Please help yourself."

Albert tried to act normal, but the way he resolutely fixed his eyes on the floor betrayed him. Feeling a bit self-conscious, he hurried to the bathroom without waiting for her response.

Candy sat down by the fire sipping her hot chocolate, sightly perplexed. As a nurse she had seen quite a few bare-chested men, and she even went swimming with Archie and Stear before, but why did she blush like a little girl when she saw Albert without a shirt? She didn't quite grasp this, but she was sure their intimate moments at the park had definitely contributed to her current state.

Before long, Albert came out and remarked with a charming grin, "I can't believe I have to take showers twice today."

Candy slapped a hand to her mouth but couldn't quite stop the laugh that emerged. He joined her laughter but went straight to the kitchen. They both acted as if nothing special had happened today.

It looked like he was about to start cooking. His roommate was confused and asked, "Aren't we going out for dinner?"

He slowly spun around with a determined expression. "But you need to rest your foot, Candy. Let's just postpone it to another day," he decided.

She protested at once, not bothering to hide her disappointment, "Aren't you driving? As a matter of fact, my ankle does not hurt as much now."

He then came closer to her and questioned, choosing his words cautiously, "Are you serious? Do you still want to go out?"

In fact, Candy had been looking forward to dine out with him since this morning, so she nodded in a reassuring way. "It's your treat, and I don't want to miss it," she implored, showing a sweet smile on her face.

Albert's frown was now replaced with a smile. "I'm at your service, Miss Candice! I can carry you out to the car if necessary," he declared. Right after that, he bowed low and remarked in a cheerful voice, "It's my honor to take you out for dinner on your birthday."

Candy burst out giggling. "Let's remind each other to bring our umbrellas with us this time!" she managed to say.

He agreed with a grin, "I have to clean up the car too!"

=o=o=o=

When they arrived at the warm and cozy restaurant, the host, John, seemingly in his forties, recognized Albert from afar.

"Hi Albert, I see you have brought a charming lady with you tonight!"

Albert then introduced John to Candy. "John, she's my friend, Candy."

Candy was surprised that Albert didn't introduce her as his sister, but she didn't mind that.

The host winked at Albert, asking, "Dinner for two?"

Albert then whispered something to John, and John responded aloud, "Of course!" Then he grabbed the menus and showed them their way to a table.

While Candy was wondering what Albert had whispered to the host, Daniel, their server, soon appeared. He was about Albert's age, and he was also a good looking guy, but not as handsome and tall as Albert.

Albert stood up and introduced Candy to Daniel. "Candy, this is my good friend, Daniel. He's the one who lent us the car today." Daniel immediately responded, "Nah, don't mention it, Albert. It's just an old car."

Daniel then turned to Candy and smiled. "Miss Candy, it's my pleasure meeting you," he greeted amiably. When she returned a charming smile at him, her sparkling eyes nearly mesmerized him. Without having second thought, he patted on Albert's shoulder and exclaimed, "Man, you're lucky! I didn't know your girlfriend-"

Albert quickly cut him off, "Daniel, Candy is _not_ my girlfriend."

The taller man looked serious, and he stressed the word 'not'. At the same time,Candy blushed involuntarily. She was so used to pretending to be his little sister that she had never thought that people could mistake her for Albert's girlfriend.

Daniel hastily uttered his apology, "I beg your pardon, Albert." But it was obvious that he wasn't quite sincere. He then nodded at Candy and soon excused himself.

When his friend was gone, Albert apologized in earnest, "Candy, I'm sorry for his behavior."

"It's alright," Candy flashed her charming smile again. "I'm glad to meet your friends here."

Since Albert knew what dishes were good in this restaurant, it didn't take them long to decide what to order.

"Candy, you know I can't afford expensive wine," Albert whispered to her, his tender eyes fixated on her face.

"No worries, Albert," she replied in a low voice, smiling concurrently. "I'm not too fond of them anyway." While saying that, her emerald orbs glistened under the dim candlelight, illuminating her dainty face. She was unaware that her friend was enchanted, but he composed himself within seconds. Then they started chatting away about their jobs.

During dinner, Candy noticed that Albert had excellent table manners. Remembering her tedious training sessions after the adoption, she wondered why it seemed so natural to him, as if he had been trained since his childhood.

Also, though he could not afford a suit, he still looked very attractive in his simple black shirt, which couldn't hide his athletic build. Then she found herself fantasizing; and various images of Albert being topless in front of the fireplace flashed across her mind, including his strong arms, broad shoulders and muscular chest. Feeling ashamed of herself, her face and ears instantly started to burn. Desperately trying to distract herself, she diverted her eyes to the people around the restaurant.

It didn't take her long to find out that some ladies sitting near their table often turned their heads over their shoulders just to take a quick peek at her companion, and sometimes they glanced at her too. Judging by their looks, she believed they were curious about who sat next to this handsome man.

So Candy couldn't help but tease Albert with a mischievous grin, "Have you noticed that the ladies around us could not take their eyes off you?"

Albert pretended that he didn't understand her, and with a nonchalant look on his face he mumbled, "Yes I know. I have a big wart on my face."

She almost couldn't repress her laugh, but she added sincerely, "Of course not... you look handsome tonight, Albert."

He winked at her. "Just tonight?"

Unable to think of a suitable riposte, she simply agreed with a wide grin, "Yes, just tonight!"

Then the handsome man gazed at her affectionately and remarked, "Candy, you look beautiful tonight too..."

She was rendered speechless, and her cheeks were warmed by his compliment. Then he added with a charming smile, "I like your new hairstyle by the way."

Candy shyly replied, "I learned this style from Annie. You know she and Archie are quite fashionable."

Unfortunately, she soon remembered Annie had taught her this style just a few days before Terry's charity performance in Chicago, and Candy had worn the same hairstyle attending his "Romeo and Juliet" premiere. As a result, her sad memories of that night came rushing into her mind, and immediate, she felt tears burning in the back of her eyes. Not wanting to worry her friend, she jerked her gaze away.

Albert noticed the sudden change of her countenance, and he had a hunch it was something to do with Terry. Since their breakup, Candy had very seldom mentioned his name. A brief moment of some inner struggles later, he asked in a gentle voice, "Thinking about Terry?"

Candy was astonished that Albert could read her mind, but she heard herself reply in a despondent tone, "Yes. I wonder how he's doing... with Susanna."

Now he truly regretted that he had been hiding all those newspapers from her. She didn't know what had happened to Terry since their breakup. _I will definitely go through those negative news together with her soon. Yes it would be very shocking and disheartening, but she had the right to know._

Noting his quietness, she tried to explain, "Albert, don't get me wrong. I do not regret my decision of leaving Terry... it's just... it's just that..."

She faltered, but somehow he understood. "It's just that you miss him, _a lot_," he finished for her, accentuating the last two words.

Candy slowly nodded, her eyes brimming with tears. On one hand, Albert was relieved that she could finally speak up, but on the other hand, he felt utterly discouraged. _I should have known... she still loves Terry..._

Feeling defeated, he had lost his appetite, so he put down his cutlery, wiped his mouth, and gently said, "Candy, please excuse me. I'll be back soon."

Very much disappointed by the sudden turn of events, he had to excuse himself from the table because he was afraid that she could see through him. While he dragged himself toward the men's room with a heavy heart, he thought, _I'm back to square one. No, it's worse than that. I shouldn't have got my hopes up in the first place... only to be let down again. _

Inside the men's room, he couldn't help but laugh sarcastically at his own reflection in the mirror. _I was a fool to think that she might see me differently..._

Then he splashed some cold water onto his face to try to calm down. _I thought __what had happened today was very special... at least to me it was. Yes she does care for me deeply, but the truth is that she still loves Terry very much, and I'm still her dear big brother. _

Even though Albert had not entirely cooled down, he decided to go back because it was rude to leave Candy alone for too long. After taking a deep breath, he raised his head and walked out.

Candy clearly looked concerned when he came back to the table, and she asked, "You look pale, Albert. Are you okay?"

With a strained smile on his face, Albert managed an excuse, "I guess I'm just a bit under the weather."

"It must be the rain this afternoon," said Candy worriedly, and she quickly suggested, "Let's just go home now."

Albert countered, "No I'm okay, actually. You don't want to miss the dessert, do you?"

Candy knew for sure something was wrong with Albert, but their conversation was interrupted by a sudden commotion in the restaurant. At a far corner, they saw a guy bending on his knee proposing! When the lady accepted in tears, everybody around them cheered.

Albert was indeed happy for them, but inevitably he thought about himself. _I would probably continue to walk this earth a tormented soul..._

Candy was very touched to see how happy that lady looked. Without knowing that she was making matters worse for Albert, she murmured to herself, reminiscing, "On my way back to Chicago from New York, I met a poor couple on the train with a baby, who could not stop crying, so I let them take my seat."

While her companion was listening quietly, she continued her recollection, "At that moment, I started imagining myself with Terry as father and mother, and I was also carrying our baby in my arms..."

To Albert, her words were rubbing salt into his wounds. He felt bad all over again, but this was the first time she told him this, so he was striving his best to compose himself.

Unaware of his inner turmoil, she added in a whisper, trying to fight back her tears, "But I knew back then that this dream would never come true, and I finally collapsed in the train."

Albert squeezed her hand briefly to comfort her, but he kept his silence as he didn't know what to say when he himself was in pain.

After some dead silence, Candy had calmed down and managed a faint smile. "I have ruined our dinner by talking about depressing matters. I'm so sorry, Albert," she said ruefully.

By now, Albert had collected himself enough to console her as usual, "It's alright. You know you can always talk to me about anything you like."

She agreed right away, "Yes, it's true. You have been so kind to me, Albert, and I'm indeed grateful to have met you in my life."

He genuinely smiled at her and said, "Same here, Candy."

As he smiled, the way the low candlelight flickered across his features made him look even more attractive, and Anna's words "Albert is in love with someone" popped up in Candy's mind. The next thing she knew, she heard herself ask indirectly, "Albert, have you dreamt of starting your own family? You know, to get married and raise your own kids?"

He was slightly taken aback by her question, but a couple of seconds later, he cleared his throat and answered with a matter-of-fact tone, "Of course I have."

She regarded him thoughtfully and struggled whether to press further. Then she got her courage up and asked, "Do you have someone in mind in particular?"

Albert stared at her with a quizzical frown marring his brows, and his expression seemed to convey: _Didn't we talk about this before?_

Deep inside, he wanted to tell her she was the one in his mind, but instead, he slowly shook his head.

Candy questioned, a little timidly, "You're not hiding anything from me, are you?"

His frown deepened as he replied with a question, "What makes you think I'm not telling the truth?"

Remembering her promise to Anna, Candy lost her words momentarily. Then she heard him, "Candy, I spend most of my free time with you, and where do I find time to see anybody else?"

_That's true! But then Anna seemed so certain about it... so what exactly happened that evening? Why was he in the park?_

She then realized that Albert looked a little forlorn. Being concerned, she wanted to ask him but Daniel had now come to their table. Candy was surprised to see that he was holding a tiny birthday cake and behind him also stood John and some kitchen staff. They all wished her a wonderful birthday.

Tremendously moved, she thanked each of them wholeheartedly. Albert then stood up and came to her side. He brought her hand to his lips and said in a gleeful tone, "Happy birthday, Candy. I hope you like the cake." His co-workers then cheered for him.

Candy tenderly thought,_ this is the first time Albert kissed my hand... _

On the cake she saw the tiny words "To Sweet Candy" and a white rose right above the words. She asked, with her eyes moist, "Did you make this, Albert?"

He blushed.

"Oh Albert, it's beautiful! Of course I love it!" She exclaimed with joyful tears in her eyes.

Daniel then said, "Albert, if I had done the same thing to my girlfriend, she would have-"

Albert stopped his friend by putting a hand firmly on Daniel's shoulder, seemingly offended. Then he stated clearly, "Daniel, I told you before that Candy is not my girlfriend. She's my friend, and I have known her for a long time."

This time Daniel sincerely apologized, "Sorry Albert. I won't repeat my mistake again." Yet he leaned towards the birthday girl, who became a bit embarrassed. He then pretended to whisper to her, but his voice was loud enough for people to hear him, "Don't let him go. He's an awesome guy!"

Albert and Candy were both astonished into speechlessness by his words. Then Daniel patted Albert's back and said, "We will leave you two alone to enjoy the dessert."

After they had left, Albert sat down and looked terribly mortified, and Candy gave him an understanding smile. He then divided the tiny cake into halves, and passed a portion to her.

She squeezed his hand briefly and thanked him from the bottom of her heart, "It's so nice of you Albert. I'm spoiled, no doubt about that."

Because of that, his troubled expression had transformed into a half smile, and he said, "This is my first attempt, and you'd better try it first before thanking me."

After the first bite, she blurted out, "This is the best cake I've ever had!"

"Really?" he asked doubtfully.

"Try it yourself, my friend!" she urged enthusiastically, so he did, and she continued consuming her remaining portion.

Seeing that she was truly enjoying the cake, a contented look gradually appeared on his face. Then he heard, "Would you promise to make me another one next year?"

He coughed to mask his bitter chuckle, and he tenderly promised, "Sure I will make you a bigger one next year."

Candy thanked him right away, but she couldn't help thinking, _only if you are still with me next year..._

When she finished her cake, she thanked him with all honesty, "Albert, thank you for celebrating my birthday with me today. I can't describe how special it is to me!"

Her praise touched his heart. _How I wish I can celebrate every birthday with you for the rest of my life... Candy..._

Aloud he replied, grinning heartily, "You're very welcome! It's my pleasure indeed."

=o=o=o=

**Author's note: **Candy's birthday, May 7, was a Friday in 1915. In fact, on the afternoon of May 7, 1915, the British ocean liner Lusitania is torpedoed without warning by a German submarine.

**Footnote:**

[1] V shape: Males tend to have proportionally smaller buttocks, bigger chests and wider shoulders, which makes for a V-shape of the torso. V-shaped males are considered attractive.


	5. Heartbreak

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **According to the original Candy Candy story, Albert would recover from his amnesia around this time, but _what if_ he remembered only bits and pieces? What could have happened to Candy and Albert then?

This chapter is based on the manga version. Please feel free to leave your comments! Thank you.

-Ms Puddle

**Chapter 5: Heartbreak**

Annie was having frustrations practicing the piano in the solarium, getting more and more impatient with herself. Her mother wanted to hear her play the song "Turkish March" by Mozart before she returned to Chicago with her friends. _Mother loves this song very much, but how come I still can't get it perfect!?_

She knew she was weak at playing fast notes with her right hand, and with this song it was particularly hard. After a while, she became exasperated beyond words, but just when she decided to give up, Archie unexpectedly appeared behind her and uttered encouragingly, "Let me help you with the right hand." [1]

Astonished at the familiar setting and words, their first encounter many years ago flashed across her mind. Back then, she had been merely twelve, and now, Archie had grown to be even more handsome. With his eyes fixated on hers with love, he sat down on the bench beside her and smiled ever so charmingly. Right then, a wave of nostalgia swept over her, and before she knew it, Archie asked worriedly, "Is something wrong, Annie?"

She shook her head in response but a few teardrops escaped her eyes nonetheless and flowed down her cheeks. Meanwhile, shafts of sunlight shone through the enormous windows around them, making her silky hair glow, like a tiara had materialized on her head. Archie was mesmerized by Annie's natural beauty, but she looked away in shyness, avoiding her boyfriend's intense gaze.

What happened next surprised her. He reached out and stroked her face tenderly, wiping her tears with his thumb. She looked up instantly, regarding him with her teary eyes wide open. He had planted chaste kisses on her face many times before, but this was the first time he had shown such affection to her, which was enough to make her heart thump furiously.

Archie had constantly reflected upon his relationship with Annie, which had begun the moment he had found her hiding in a cave during that rain storm at St. Paul's Academy. Before then, he had been clueless that she had buried her unfortunate past from people because of him.

Since then, he had forgotten how many times he had unintentionally compared Annie to Candy, knowing that his girlfriend was nearly the opposite of the tomboyish girl who had held a special place in his heart ever since the first time they had met in Lakewood. Unlike Candy, Annie was bashful, sensitive and very emotional. Unbeknownst to Archie however, Candy could cry as much as Annie when she didn't need to hide her true self.

Nevertheless, he had long realized Candy would never reciprocate his feelings, and as a result, his love towards her had gradually become fraternal over the years. At the same time, he had started to appreciate Annie more and more. In particular, he had been deeply moved by her love and devotion to him.

At this instant, Archie began gently running his slender fingers through Annie's luscious mane, all the while his eyes never leaving hers. She could only stare at the man she loved with all her heart in silence, her petite body tensed up and her breathing becoming short and quick with anticipation. When she felt as though time was standing still, he cradled the back of her head and whispered lovingly, "Annie..."

He then lifted her chin and leaned forward. Her gasp was muffled by something very soft and warm, pressed across her lips with nothing but tenderness.

It was their first kiss, and Archie didn't expect it could feel this good. Annie froze initially but soon was able to respond with love, shedding tears of joy. Before long, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist to bring her closer to him while she circled hers around his neck.

Deep inside her heart, she knew Archie had always liked Candy. Even though they had been going steady for a while now, she often had that sense of insecurity of losing him. Yet, she had determined to never give him up to anybody, not even to her best friend, Candy.

When their kiss deepened even more, they were astonished by a loud thud near the door. Consequently, they broke the kiss and simultaneously turned their heads towards the source of the noise. There they saw Patty, looking mortified with her hand covering her mouth. Having inadvertently interrupted her friends, Patty murmured nearly inaudibly, "Sorry... for disturbing..."

Before she could finish her apology, she turned on her heels and took off in embarrassment. Archie and Annie exchanged a worried glance before Annie left the room and called after Patty. Archie wanted to go with her but spotted a magazine on the floor near the door, so he swiftly picked it up before trying to find the ladies.

Patty didn't really pay attention to where she was heading. After exiting one of the doors in the mansion, she brought her hand up above her glasses, blinking a few times in an attempt to adjust her eyes to the bright sunlight. Unfortunately, now that she stopped running, what she had just witnessed resurfaced in her mind, and tears welled up in her eyes in no time.

_Stear, where are you now? You hadn't kissed me before you left for France, not even a proper goodbye... you are my first love, Stear! I miss you so much... do you know? Can you hear my cry?_

Stear's smiley face appeared in her imagination as though he was answering her. Just then, Annie had caught up with her, and when she held Patty in her arms, Patty collapsed into sobbing. It didn't take Archie long to find them in the manicured garden, and he slowed down his steps, keeping his distance to give the girls some privacy.

Some moments later, Patty finally calmed down, and Annie led her to sit on the bench next to the flowerbed. After a couple of minutes, Patty composed herself and mumbled in a hoarse voice, "Sorry once again."

Annie put her arm around her and replied, "Oh no, Patty, please don't say that anymore. It's nothing to be sorry about."

Patty then noticed that Archie was holding a magazine in his hand, so she asked, "Archie, have you read that too?"

Archie nodded. He read it while waiting for the ladies, so he informed Annie that it was about Terry's resignation and disappearance from Broadway. Patty then stammered, "That's why I rushed into the solarium... I wanted to talk to you both..."

They were silent, all seriously worried about Candy. They had been following the news of Terry and Susanna, and it was obvious that Terry had been unhappy ever since the breakup. Not only that, his career had gone downhill as well.

While wondering how Candy was coping with the news, Patty timidly remarked, "I'm not sure if I should say this, but Candy didn't seem to be affected... she seemed very happy with Albert."

Archie agreed reluctantly, "Yes, Patty, I have the same feeling too, but it does seem strange that Candy acted as if nothing had happened…"

As his voice faded, Annie mumbled to herself, "Is it possible that she doesn't know?"

Archie heard her and countered with a question, "Do you mean she hasn't read any of those bad news at all?"

Annie shrugged her shoulders then shook her head. "I don't know. Just guessing..." she muttered before she added, "I suppose Candy doesn't read newspapers or tabloids much? Or..."

Annie paused here, glancing from Archie to Patty and back again, and she resumed her speculation, "Or Albert has made sure not to let Candy see any of them."

Patty gasped, and Archie's jaw dropped. A brief moment later, Patty attempted to explain, "If that's the case, I believe Albert has meant not to upset Candy further."

Archie nodded thoughtfully at present. "If I were him, I would probably do the same thing," he said with a long sigh. "Otherwise, how will Candy heal her broken heart if her old wounds are being ripped opened again and again?"

Having said that, nobody else made a comment afterwards. Then, some moments of silence later, Annie exhaled deeply and expressed her puzzlement, "I just don't understand why Candy could give up Terry so easily... Remember how she could just abandon her study at St. Paul and chased after him not even knowing where he was?"

They had no answer to her question, but before long Patty recalled, "But Candy clearly told us that Terry had chosen Susanna, who sacrificed herself for his sake..."

When Patty's voice began to tremble, Archie firmly acknowledged, "Yes, Annie, I believe the breakup was a mutual decision. While Candy was willing to give up, Terry also let her go."

In fact, during the surprise birthday party they had held for Candy a few days ago, Archie had had a strong feeling that something had been going on between Candy and Albert. Archie had even sensed some signs of attraction on both sides, but he hadn't found that too surprising. After all, Candy and Albert had been close friends for a long time, and the bond they had shared was just extraordinary. However, at this moment, Archie thought it was inappropriate to bring this up for discussion, and he believed the more pressing matter was to find out whether Candy was indeed unaware of Terry's suffering.

Just then, Annie spoke up, "Maybe we should visit Candy when we go back?"

Patty answered worriedly with another question, "Should we inform Candy if she really doesn't know?"

None of them was certain what they ought to do if that was the case, but then Archie suggested, "Let's go visit her anyway, and we will then decide whether we should keep our mouths shut or not."

=o=o=o=

When Candy opened her eyes in the morning, she didn't feel like going to work at all after having such a wonderful time with Albert yesterday. She stretched her arms and legs with a big yawn, sat up tardily and looked down. As expected, her roommate was not in bed. He was up and cooking, and even from inside the bedroom, she could smell bacons and eggs lingering in the air. A scrumptious breakfast thus appeared in her head, and her stomach rumbled in response. Presently, a wide grin stretched across her face, and her eyes turned mischievous.

She carefully climbed down the bunk bed, trying not to make any noise. After getting dressed, she sneaked up on her roommate from behind. Then she raised her voice as loud as possible, "Good morning, Albert!"

In a split second, the little critter at his feet scurried away, and the stunned chef dropped the spatula on the floor. It took him a long second before he could react. "Candy!" he hollered with mock madness, whirled around and placed his hands on his hips. "Is that how you greet people in the morning?"

She merely looked him in the eyes, giving him one of her sheepish smiles. They both burst out laughing afterwards, and she swiftly picked up the spatula from the floor and rinsed it in the sink. When she returned the clean spatula to him, he smiled and dropped a remark before going back to the stove to continue whatever he was cooking, "You haven't tricked me like this for a long time… do you know?"

She froze for a moment. He was right; when they had first started living together, her sole mission had been to help him remember his past. Therefore, she used to take different measures to shock him in order to achieve her goal, but for some reason she had stopped doing that months ago. She then questioned herself inwardly, _perhaps subconsciously I don't want him to recover from amnesia?_

But she masked her confusion by throwing a question back at him in a challenging tone, "So Albert, does it mean you want me to resume this therapy?"

He instantly spun his head away from the stove and looked at her in horror, his blue eyes widened like a frightened kitten. "Oh dear! Don't push me down the stairs! You'll kill me!" he retorted in earnest, which made her guffaw. Seeing her so happy this morning, a chuckle escaped his throat. Then he turned his head back to cooking and said, "Now Candy, please let me focus or else I might burn our breakfast."

"Okay!" she agreed aloud. While she took the cups and plates down from the cabinet, she casually brought up, "Did you go running again today?"

To her surprise, he shook his head before answering, "No, not today."

"Why not? Didn't you say you do it everyday, rain or shine?" she asked curiously, setting the dining table.

He gazed at her for a couple of seconds. "Because I woke up with a headache," he explained, sounding a bit down.

She looked thoughtful after hearing that, her brows burrowing in contemplation. As she returned to his side, something dawned on her, and she deduced with certainty, "It must be the rain yesterday."

Having said that, her nurse's instinct caused her to stand on her toes and reached up to put her hand on his forehead. He turned off the stove and hunched over for her. After a minute or so, she breathed out a sigh of relief. "No fever I think, but you might be coming down with a cold."

He straightened up after that. "Maybe," he sniffed, shrugging nonchalantly. "But thank you, my nurse. I'm so glad to have you with me."

Yet, when he smiled at her, her frown deepened in disapproval. "You know you shouldn't do the cooking today!" she fussed, sounding like someone in charge of the household. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

He sighed exaggeratingly, and without a word, he walked to the dining table, pouring the contents from the frying pan onto the clean plates.

"Albert?" she called him from behind, her pitch higher.

"Candy," he spoke up at last in a rueful tone, turning around to face her. "I'm starving. It's easier for me to cook than to wake you up."

Without waiting for her to respond, he headed towards the kitchen sink with the spatula and empty frying pan, so he didn't see how his reason brought a blush to her cheeks.

Since he was right, she exhaled in a resigned manner, plopping herself down onto the chair by the dining table. When Pouppe climbed her legs to reach her lap, she smoothed the skunk's fur gently and inquired, her voice not so certain anymore, "Albert, I'm not that bad, am I?"

The only noise now was the running water from the tap. His silence was his answer, and she resolved to do something about it, "Please, I'm older now, Albert. Next time do try to wake me up first, OK?"

When he returned with the coffee pot and joined her for breakfast, he still hadn't made any comment, but he had that amused smile on his face that was essentially telling her he wasn't convinced that she would change, not even for him. Meanwhile, her stubbornness kicked in, and she honestly wanted to tell him that one of her birthday resolutions was to improve her sleeping habits, but she hesitated and resisted the urge. Who else knew her better than her roommate did? Therefore, she let the matter drop for now by talking about other things rather than making a promise she couldn't keep.

Later, she questioned, "So are you still going to work today?"

He nodded, putting down his cutlery. "It's just a mild headache, so I think I will."

After breakfast, when they were ready to leave, Albert asked, "How's your right foot, Candy? I can give you a ride before I return the car to Daniel today."

She appeared a bit confounded before she exclaimed with glee, "I have completely forgotten about it! So I guess it's as good as normal now."

"That's great!" he sounded surprised but looked genuinely relieved.

"See?"

To prove herself, she showed off her marching skills, which made him chortle and shake his head at the same time. Hence, he waved at her, saying, "So I'll see you this evening as usual?"

She nodded while waving goodbye at him. "You take care, Albert! Don't work too hard!"

Neither of them saw this coming. While busily working at the restaurant kitchen, Albert's headache got so much worse that the pain seized him like never before, and he felt lack of strength, dizzy and nauseous. The kitchen staff then pushed him to rest in the staff room, and he soon fell asleep and dreamed.

_Where am I? Where is this place? So many wild animals around... This is Africa!_

Albert saw himself working in a small veterinary clinic, taking care of the sick animals and cooperating with other medical people from all over the world. He even noted a young American nurse playing with Pouppe, and she looked so much like Candy. At this point, the memories of his days in Africa came flooding back.

When he opened his eyes at last, he felt a bit disoriented, and the first image that crossed his mind was a smiling, adorable freckled face. He mumbled, still reeling from his dream, "Candy..."

He attempted to pull himself up into a sitting position. His headache and dizziness seemed to have subsided, but to him, remembering only bits and pieces was immensely frustrating. He was glad that he was all alone in this room, or he would have worried his co-workers.

_So who am I? What did I do before Africa and why did I go there? How did I end up in Italy?_

His current state, being too emotionally turbulent, deemed him unable to work, so he decided to take his sick leave. As he was about to leave the staff room, Daniel came in and asked with a concerned tone, "Albert, I heard that you're not feeling well, are you alright?"

"Thanks, Daniel," Albert replied with a faint smile. "I'm slightly better now, but I'm going home."

"Good idea," Daniel acknowledged, nodding. Then Albert added, "Oh, I parked your old car outside, and here's the key." When Albert passed the key back to his friend, Albert said appreciatively, "Thanks again for letting me use your car. Without it, it would have been very inconvenient."

His friend's eyes beamed upon hearing that. "Glad to know this old car could still be useful," he remarked, apparently happy. "Actually, I'm planning to sell it. Are you interested? I'll give you a good rate, my friend."

The young chef arched one of his eyebrows, considering the deal, but a brief moment later, he declined, "No thanks. I'm fond of walking."

"Oh well," said Daniel with a loud sigh. He didn't bother hiding his disappointment.

As a matter of fact, Albert wasn't sure whether he would soon recover the rest of his past memory, and if so, what would happen to him or Candy? Just then, he heard Daniel say, "Let me know when you change your mind!"

The chef nodded his head once, ignoring the fact that his friend used the word 'when', not 'if'. Then Albert said, turning to leave, "Sure, bye now."

Daniel then noted Albert's abrupt change in countenance, so he stopped Albert from going further by grabbing his arm. "Albert, are you still upset with me?"

That caught Albert off guard, and he spun around and regarded his friend for a moment before he asked, "What did you say, Daniel?"

"You know I didn't mean..." Daniel began reluctantly, choosing his words cautiously. "I didn't mean to to embarrass you and your friend when you brought her here for dinner... I just wanted to help."

Albert couldn't believe his ears, so he gathered his eyebrows together in increasing bewilderment and repeated his friend's word, "Help? Help what?"

Daniel explained in a rushed voice without stopping for once, "Remember you asked me about the fastest way to get to Chicago Nature Park? And you told me you were going to take a friend out for the day, so I assumed that person was your girlfriend."

Albert was rendered practically speechless, and Daniel continued, "Then I thought my old car, which I rarely use now, might be handy to you."

The young chef looked down but agreed in a murmur, "Yes it was."

So Daniel carried on, "So when you came here with your charming friend, Candy, I jumped to conclusion... judging by the way you looked at her..."

Before he finished, Albert let out a bitter laugh, which perplexed Daniel. Then Albert remarked, "Very observant, my friend. Am I that transparent?"

Daniel couldn't help noticing the jeer in his tone, and he was hesitant to answer Albert's question. Then, Albert said in a crestfallen voice, "It seems that everybody could see through me... well... except for one."

Seeing that his friend was dejected, Daniel suddenly grasped the whole picture, and he blurted out, "Why don't you tell her your feelings? Didn't you say you had known her for a long time?"

Daniel had no idea his friend was suffering from amnesia, and it was Candy who had told Daniel that they had been friends for a long time. However, Albert replied evasively, "Yes indeed, for years, but I'm like a big brother to her and probably nothing beyond that."

Albert looked so vulnerable that more sympathy rose inside Daniel, so he attempted to comfort the young chef, "I bet if you confess your feelings, the situation will change. Apparently, Candy likes you a lot too, Albert."

Albert flashed him a resigned smile without saying a word. Daniel got the hint but still wanted to support his friend, so he offered, "If there's anything I can help, please-"

But Albert impatiently waved his hand, cutting him off, "Not for now, but thank you."

Daniel heaved a deep sigh. "I know I'm not supposed to pry into your personal life," he said in a regretful tone, believing he had offended Albert.

The taller man then realized that he was being rude to his friend, so he promptly apologized in a somber tone, "Forgive me please, Daniel. I am not myself today. You have already helped me a lot. I owe you one."

"Nah, it's nothing," Daniel brushed it off. They then shook hands in a friendly manner before Albert took his leave.

Albert grabbed a quick bite for lunch on his way out as this was part of their advantages of working at a restaurant. After the rain yesterday, the air smelled so refreshing that he changed his mind not to go home directly. He went to Chicago Nature Park instead. Yes, it was a bit of walking distance, but he would like to take this time to clear his head.

It didn't take him long to arrive at his destination. The walking plus the sunny cobalt blue sky seemed to have lightened up his mood. He ambled along the lake shore and reached the spot where he and Candy had had their picnic yesterday. Then he lay down on the grass while Pouppe was having fun running around the park.

Albert heaved a sigh and closed his eyes, recollecting the precious moments of yesterday, the most vivid one being his striding across the hill carrying Candy on his back. Yet, reliving this brought back the anguish and disappointment he had experienced over the course of dinner last night. He shouldn't have harboured false dreams of having a future with Candy.

Nonetheless, Albert couldn't help wondering how Candy had felt yesterday. She had been high-spirited since the morning until the bleak memory of her breakup with Terry had returned to her in the late evening.

_Terry... Candy still loves him..._

Albert then admonished himself, _as long as I can stay by her side and love her in silence, I should not ask for more._

Regrettably, now that he remembered his days in Africa, it was highly likely he would recover from his amnesia soon. Then what should he do? He had been avoiding this question ever since his car accident earlier this year, but he knew it was just a matter of time before he had to face the reality.

However, he often doubted if he had been a homeless person as Candy had believed. If she was right, he couldn't figure out where and how he had got the money to travel to distant places like London or Africa. Yet, based on their conversation after being rescued from drowning, Candy had assumed he was also an orphan, just like her.

Was it possible that he wasn't really an orphan? If so, his family must be worrying sick about him now. After all, it had been almost a year since the train accident. Though he didn't want to think that he had lied to Candy all along, perhaps he actually hadn't told her the entire truth? Or Candy might have misunderstood him?

Not knowing his background suddenly bothered him very much. When he regained his memory, would any of it affect his relationship with Candy? Or even worse, what if he was married or he had children?

Horrified by the thought, Albert immediately shot up from his lying position. The mental images of him being a father nearly paralyzed him, and when he tried to dismiss them, the idea of his unknown wife crying followed right after. So he shook his head vigorously in an attempt to chase these distressing thoughts away from his mind. Just then, Pouppe approached him, which helped distracted him, and right at this second, he recalled Candy's words, that the Albert she knew had been travelling and living a carefree life with his favorite companion, his pet skunk.

Then it struck him that if he had had a family, he wouldn't have had the money and freedom to wander around places in the world on his own. He had to earn a living to take care of his family. Presently, waves of relief washed over him. He was more than convinced the possibility of him being a bachelor was high.

Nevertheless, according to his earlier agreement with Candy, they would live together as siblings until he recovered, but deep in his heart, he didn't want to leave this heart-warming life at all. Her existence was essential to his happiness now. He was content just to spend time with her, listen to her silly ideas or deepest sorrows, hold her in his arms and share their lives together, even as her good friend or brother.

_Time has gone too fast – _

_Another day has come to pass -_

_Covering the shadows that's been cast_

_And creating new memories that surely last!_

_Don't want to remember the past –_

_But to move forward, I feel I must!_

_Great frustration I must endure-_

_To move towards into the future!_

_Sometimes, I do wonder –_

_What would happen if I remember –_

_Who I was and who I am would matter –_

_Will my memory put us asunder?_

_If my past will break us apart –_

_I'd rather forget and not depart._

_Every day with you I surely treasure -_

_As I grown to love you beyond measure! _[2]

He must admit his spirit had been dampened by his partial recovery today, and being unable to predict how much more time he could stay by Candy's side made him feel indescribably helpless.

Meanwhile, Pouppe was sniffing his hand, and his face broke into a strained smile after that. While petting his skunk's back, he considered his future with Candy when he would fully recover one day. There were two options he could think of right now. First, he could hide the truth from her to buy some time, but eventually she would find out, so that wasn't a very wise move.

If he could have a choice, he would marry her. However, after what had occurred last night, he had sadly learned that he was possibly doomed to be her big brother, so marriage was an unlikely prospect for them now.

In conclusion, he was losing her. Looking up at the dusk sky, he finally got up and put Pouppe on his shoulder, thinking, _how I wish Candy will reciprocate my feelings so that we can live together happily ever after..._ _The day I regain all my lost memory will likely be the day I have to leave her._

By the time Albert dragged his heavy feet up the stairs in the House of Magnolia, the lights of the staircase was so dim that he believed it was quite late already. He gathered Candy might be anxiously waiting for him, and he strove to come up with some valid excuses to calm her nerves. However, the moment he swung open the door, what he saw was very different from what he had anticipated. Not only Candy wasn't around, but the apartment was unlit and extraordinarily quiet.

"Candy, are you home?" he murmured his question. Getting no response, he closed the front door and went in further with panic slowly bubbling up inside his chest. Meanwhile, he searched his head to recall if Candy had informed him of being late to dinner this evening. He believed she hadn't mentioned anything like that, so he decided to go outside to look for her, but to confirm nobody was here, he called her name again.

Just when he passed by the bedroom, he noted the bedroom door was left ajar. With a pounding heart, he pushed open the door. Little did he expect to see a familiar figure lying on the floor. Aghast, he swiftly flicked the light switch on. His heart sank the instant he discovered she was sleeping face down on top of a pile of old newspapers, some of which were scattered around the room.

Filled with remorseful feelings, he approached her noiselessly and gingerly scooped her up from the floor. _I meant to go through these papers together with you, but you have found them yourself... Candy, I know you want to rush to Terry's side to cheer him up, but you know this is not possible..._

While he was carrying her in his arms, he noticed the tear stains on her face, and a lump formed in his throat as he imagined how she had cried her eyes out earlier. He managed to gently put her to bed, knelt down by the bedside and apologized, "Candy, I'm very sorry. I have hidden them because I knew they would upset you. I should have told you sooner."

Unexpectedly, she didn't move an inch, appearing to be fast asleep still. Yet, he remained his posture rather than leaving her side, and he regarded her sweet face with admiration, something he normally wouldn't do when she was awake. While scrutinizing her face in repose, he thought she looked like an angel with lush golden hair and rosy cheeks. It was then he noticed some of her hair were stuck on her wet face from her tears.

_Candy..._

Lovingly calling her name in his mind, he leaned toward her and tenderly stroked those hair strands away from her face. Then, as softly as possible, he wiped her tears with his long fingers. Meanwhile, he was so overwhelmed by his emotions that he simply couldn't take his eyes off her angelic face, particularly her slightly parted lips. The next thing he knew, he was leaning even closer, shortening the distance between them.

_Albert, you're losing it! _

He bounded back from the bed as if a shock had coursed through his body, terrified of what might have happened. A few seconds later, he took a deep breath and collected himself. For a long moment, his glance lingered affectionately on her peaceful countenance.

_You have suffered long enough, Candy. I would love to make you happy._

The tormented man then picked up Pouppe and left the bedroom. He decided, _I don't think it's a good idea to tell her what occurred to me at the restaurant today... _

Standing by the window in the living room, Albert was lost in thought.

_Candy, I have longed to confess my feelings to you... to make you happy, but how can I do it when your heart is clearly yearning for another man?_

Oblivious to Albert, Candy had pretended to be sleeping, so she was actually aware of what had transpired. When Albert had scooped her up in his arms just now, she had been awakened.

She understood why he had hidden those newspapers from her, but she had been heartbroken to have read them all at once alone. How she wanted to have Albert by her side so that she could pour her heart out again, just like the time when she had come back from New York.

But when he had finally shown his face, her courage had dissipated for unknown reason, so she would rather appear asleep before him. Yet, never had she expected to feel his gentle fingers on her face and hair, and right at that instant, warm tears had stung the back of her eyes.

_Albert's fingers were so warm and so soft... The way he stroked my hair and wiped away my tears was so tender... _

When Candy knew for sure that Albert had left her side, she opened her eyes and scanned the room searching for his figure. Knowing that he wasn't in the bedroom, she stared at the door with tears streaming down her , she was still depressed by Terry's negative news, but for the time being, she shed tears not because of Terry but because she had been tremendously touched by Albert's affection. She wiped her own tears with the back of her hands and recalled,

_Albert, other than you, only Miss Pony and Sister Lane were this kind and caring to me, when I was still a little child. _[3]

_Thank you, Albert. I will do my best not to cry over Terry anymore..._

=o=o=o=

**Footnotes:**

[1] In the original manga, Annie was weak with her right hand, not left hand. But the manga images were flipped when translated into other languages (i.e. English, Spanish, French, etc.), so it appears that Annie was having troubles with her left hand.

[2] The beautiful poem on Albert's reflection, "Don't want to remember", is written by Minda Chattergoon. Thank you Minda!

[3] Please note that, in the manga, here Candy was not saying that Miss Pony and Sister Lane were no longer kind to her. What had changed was the degree or depth of those kind and caring actions. It was quite clear that Candy hadn't experienced anything like Albert's tenderness towards her for a long time since she was a child.


	6. Dilemma

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **This chapter is based on the manga version, but please bear in mind that my story gives a what-if scenario to entertain my imagination. I hope you will like this chapter, and any review comment is welcome.

One can see love in many situations. For example, when a mother cradles her baby and rocks her to sleep, that's love. When a man bends on one knee and proposes to a woman, that's love. Even when a father rebukes his son for doing something terrible, that's also love.

But the Bible says that "No one has greater love than the one who gives his life for his friends." (John 15:13).

-Ms Puddle

**Chapter 6: Dilemma**

Before going to work the next day, Albert decided to drop by Happy Clinic to give Dr. Martin an update of his recent progress, and more importantly, he was in desperate need to talk to somebody about his struggles lately.

When he got to Happy Clinic, it wasn't open for business yet, but the doctor spotted him standing by the window. Hence, the kind doctor opened the door and beckoned him in.

"Come on in, Albert!"

The fact that doctor was genuinely happy to see him really warmed the young man's heart, and the young man smilingly greeted, "Good morning, Dr. Martin!"

As Albert went in, the doctor gestured him to sit down by the table with him while he continued his breakfast.

"Oh I'm sorry!" said Albert, clearly hesitating because he didn't want to disturb the doctor. "I came at the wrong time, apparently."

The doctor promptly urged him to sit down. "Never mind, Albert. You won't come without a reason, so let's talk... unless you don't like to watch me eat?" The doctor finished with an understanding grin.

A chuckle escaped the young man's mouth. "Thank you, Dr. Martin."

So the doctor quickly offered, "Want some coffee?"

"Yes please," he answered, and the doctor passed him a cup. When the doctor poured some hot coffee into the cup, he casually asked, "So what brings you here today, my young patient?"

The patient cleared his throat. "Yesterday, I recalled some glimpses of my past."

The doctor raised his eyebrow for a second before putting the coffee pot down on the table. "Albert, I'm all ears," said the doctor. Then he picked up his cutlery to resume eating.

Albert then related to the doctor about the terrible headache and the dream while he had been asleep; the doctor listened carefully, sipping his coffee from time to time. Later, as Albert was done talking, Dr. Martin inquired, "I suppose you still have no idea who you are?"

"No," said the patient, letting out a wistful sigh. "Candy showed me the letter I had written to her from Africa, and in my dream it was like I relived those times, but that was it."

"I see," murmured Dr. Martin thoughtfully. Having contemplated a while, the doctor suggested his patient not to worry too much. "Not all amnesiac patients recover the same way, but rest assured what happened yesterday was evidently a sign that your lost memory will come back to you one day, either gradually or all at once."

Nodding, Albert continued staring at his cup in moody silence. Moments later, he looked up, and when his blue eyes met the doctor's, the doctor remarked with an understanding tone, "I bet something else is bothering you, Albert."

"Yes," came his dry reply. Then a faint smile briefly tilted a corner of his mouth, but no other words came forth. Presently, the doctor heaved a sigh and popped a question, "Albert, have you told Candy about your dream?"

Slowly shaking his blond head, the patient explained in a low voice, "I'm not ready yet. One day I will, but not now."

At this point, Albert mustered his courage to inform the doctor of his recent emotional ups and downs, about his decision to reveal his true feelings to Candy only to discover that she had not yet forgotten her previous love. Albert concluded after a brief pause, "It's been a while, yes, but Candy misses him a lot… still crying over him."

Meanwhile, as much as the doctor wanted to console this distressed young man, he was merely a medical doctor, not a love expert, so all he could do was to give his patient a heavy pat on his shoulder, asking, "Have you considered telling her anyway how you feel?"

Albert was taken aback, his eyebrows furrowing in bewilderment. Yet, he managed to answer, "I suppose the last thing she wants now is how much her big brother loves her."

The doctor shrugged his shoulders in response. "Well, I don't know women, but for sure you two share a very strong bond. I have a hunch that once she knows your feelings, she won't be unaffected."

Albert nodded his head once, and then he pulled himself up and paced around the clinic, considering his options. Moments later, he stated in a level tone, "I don't want her to feel sorry for me or feel obligated."

The doctor was rendered speechless, and Albert made his way back and declared, "To be honest, I don't want to be someone's substitute either. In other words, I want her to accept my love because she actually loves me, not because she is heartbroken and lonely."

He paused for the moment, and when the doctor gave him a look of agreement, the troubled young man decided, "Thus, I'd rather wait and see."

What he had said made perfect sense, and the doctor could only nod without uttering another word. Then Albert checked the clock on the wall and thanked the doctor. "Thanks for listening, Dr. Martin. I didn't realize I have taken so much time."

Dr. Martin replied with a smile, "It's alright. Most of my patients are kids, and they usually come later during the day."

Albert then warmly shook his hands. "I truly appreciate your help, doctor. I feel much better already after talking to you."

The doctor flashed him a smile. "So are you going to work now?"

The young man answered, heading towards the front door, "Yes, and I'd better hurry."

The doctor followed him out and said, "I want to take a stroll around the park too."

So they left the clinic together. To their surprise, they spotted a familiar looking lady sitting on a bench, seemingly downcast and discouraged. Needless to say, she was startled when she heard someone calling her name. As she spun around, Dr. Martin and Albert were staring at her, apparently puzzled.

She stood up at once and questioned, her voice highly concerned, "Albert, why are you here with Dr. Martin? Are you not feeling well?"

Albert exchanged a swift glance with the doctor before answering her, "No worries, Candy. I need to regularly update Dr. Martin my progress, that's all."

She relaxed a bit but still appeared slightly apprehensive. Then Albert changed the topic, "I'm actually on my way to work now, but Candy, why are you here at this hour?"

It was a valid question, but she looked away instead of answering him. The doctor noted her response and joked that she must have been fired by the hospital. Little did he expect to see such a reaction from her, so when she didn't deny and lowered her eyes in shame, Albert promptly questioned her, his voice doubtful and perplexed, "So... it is true, Candy?"

Her face turned crimson; she looked down at her own feet without a word. Hence, her silence confirmed his suspicion. Just then, they heard some commotions from people behind them. Naturally, they whirled around and were horrified to see a ferocious lion not very far away from them. Albert protectively stood in front of Candy and the doctor, facing the lion himself. Then he whispered over his shoulder to Candy, "Wild animals can be unpredictable, so we must not provoke it. You two, go behind the tree now, and I will follow you later."

While slowly backing up towards the tree, Candy accidentally tripped over a tree root and stumbled. This was enough to agitate the lion, and as the wild beast snarled and pounced on her, Albert hollered with his heart in his mouth, "Candy!"

But she froze in terror; her strength crumbled. Albert immediately crouched and placed himself before Candy, shielding her from the lion's attack. In a fraction of a second, he felt a hot searing pain on his chest and his left arm, and when she saw a splash of blood in the air and heard the flesh tearing sound, her heart constricted with a pang. Fully aware that the lion had pierced her friend's body with its sharp claws, she said his name, but her voice shook in fear. In fact, her body shuddered violently, and even the ends of her hair quivered. When the lion landed back on the ground, she continued hiding behind her friend with her hands on his upper back.

For the time being, the lion, named Tonga, remained at its spot, baring its teeth and growling in a low tone. The people from the circus were terrified by the sudden turn of events, so they had no choice but to shoot at the animal because despite their best efforts, they hadn't been able to capture their lion since its escape. However, Albert grasped their intention and viciously yelped, "Don't shoot!"

He was able to stop them just in time. "What's its name?" he asked seriously with a subdued voice, breathing hard.

Candy almost fainted at his words, feeling she had no more strength left. Besides, her hands sensed that his body was currently trembling from dreadful pain. _What are you thinking, Albert? The ferocious lion is staring at us right here, and one more attack you will be killed! Oh Lord, please save us from the wild beast!_

Before she knew it, Albert had miraculously tamed Tonga, and while everyone was watching in disbelief, the lion obediently crawled back into its cage. Greatly relieved, the circus people were more than grateful and paid Dr. Martin generously for Albert's medical treatment. The doctor was also smart enough to ask them to send a messenger to notify the personnel at the restaurant where Albert worked.

When everything seemed settled, Albert finally collapsed on the ground. Candy, still shivering involuntarily, saw beads of sweat on his forehead, and the front of his shirt was covered with blood. In no time, tears shimmered in her eyes, and she tried her best to sound strong, "Albert, hang in there! Let's go to Happy Clinic right now!"

He then turned to her and said in a husky voice, "Candy, I'm _so_ glad you're not hurt."

He couldn't have sounded more sincere, and she cried with big drops of tears rolling down her cheeks, "Albert... thanks for saving my life again..."

He could barely return a smile, and she helped him get up. Dr. Martin now returned to their side, and with their support, Albert began to take his steps with a steady pace.

As soon as they got to the clinic, they led him to sit on the bed. The doctor went to get his whiskey and gave some to Albert for pain relief. Then Candy started to help him take off his blood stained shirt, and fortunately it wasn't stuck to his skin yet. But the moment she saw the severe lacerations on his chest, her eyes went all watery again. She admonished herself, _stop crying now. Be a professional and do your best to nurse his wounds._

The bleeding had not entirely stopped, and Albert made a painful grimace as Candy applied pressure on the wounds to stop the bleeding. After the bleeding seemed to have stopped at last, she started to wash his wounds first with water and then with clean gauze soaked in hydrogen peroxide. When she was done cleaning, Dr. Martin quickly took over and examined the lacerations.

"Albert, you might need a few stitches here and there," suggested the doctor with a solemn tone.

The young man simply nodded in acknowledgement, and the experienced doctor soon started stitching. Candy saw Albert flinch uncontrollably, and she had to look away to control her tears. When the doctor had finished, she began to wrap the bandage around Albert's torso and his left arm. [1]

Only then Dr. Martin became relaxed. While watching Candy do the job, the doctor bantered in a loud voice, "Albert, you're amazing! I couldn't believe my eyes when that lion crawled into a cage like a cat!"

But Albert didn't react to his remark because he noticed Candy was shedding silent tears. "Candy?" he said in a whisper.

She looked up to meet his concerned gaze, pleading, "Albert, don't ever do a reckless thing like that again! I was so scared and worried about you! I thought the lion would kill you!"

He merely regarded her tenderly without saying anything, and she continued, "You should have escaped leaving me behind..."

He shook his head right away and answered in a soothing tone, "You know that was impossible for me to do, Candy."

She persisted, "But what if the lion didn't listen to you? You could have been killed, Albert!"

He fondly ruffled her hair, still smiling tenderly at her. "No... surely not..."

For the time being, Dr. Martin was quietly observing them. He heaved a soft sigh. _They deeply cared about each other indeed... _

Though Albert was looking at her with his sweet smile on his face, Candy was still emotionally distressed about the whole incident. _I was so frightened and immensely worried..._

She then tied the ends of the bandages with force.

"Ouch! That hurts, Candy!" Albert complained about being painful for the first time since the attack.

"I must do that or they will fall apart!" She sounded like a professional.

The doctor then teased her, "You're doing a great job so far, Candy, and it's a shame you're unemployed now."

In fact, the nurse had completely forgotten about her current problem, and now that she was reminded, her face turned red again.

Dr. Martin asked her, "Do you want to work for the finest physician in Chicago?"

Her face brightened up as she eagerly asked, "I'd love to! Who is the finest physician?"

The doctor winked teasingly at her and pointed to himself. "That's me!"

Her jaw dropped, her mouth gaping open in bemusement. The doctor could sense her reluctance, so he prompted, "You don't like the idea?"

"No, no... the finest in Chicago..." she denied, thinking, _I definitely need a job, and I should not turn him down now..._

Thus, she swiftly bowed her head low and thanked the doctor for hiring her.

Dr. Martin was caught off guard but otherwise pleased his offer had been accepted, so he gave her some money from the circus people and asked her to buy him some more whiskey.

Candy took the money from him and then asked, "Dr. Martin, do you have any spare clothes for Albert? His shirt was stained and torn, and you know he can't leave the clinic like this..."

As her voice faded, the doctor's genial expression turned into a frown. "I don't think I have anything that fits him," he replied. "You know he's much taller than I am."

"Never mind..." Albert sighed.

But Dr. Martin suddenly remembered, "Wait a minute! A few years ago a patient forgot his long coat here, and I believe I still have it."

When the doctor went to check, Albert stated in earnest, "Please don't make me wear a long coat in this weather, Candy."

She then replied in a low voice, "Don't fuss now, Albert. You can't walk out there swaddled in bandages... Let's see what Dr. Martin got."

Just then, the doctor returned and brought a shirt plus a coat with him. "This is my biggest shirt, and this coat is actually clean. I have kept it in a safe place just in case the owner will come back."

Then Candy helped Albert to put the shirt on. It looked a bit funny on him, but still it was better than wearing nothing to cover his torso. Then she helped putting the coat on top, which fit him just right.

At last, Candy was ready to go to the store, and Albert decided to leave too. Before they left, the doctor reminded Albert, "Remember not to shower for a day or two because you need to keep your wounds dry."

Then he turned to Candy and instructed, "You should change his bandages daily, alright? If there's any sign of complication, don't hesitate and come here immediately!"

She acknowledged, but Albert blushed and countered, unconsciously holding his coat tighter, "Candy, can we do that here for the next few days?"

Albert sounded like he was begging. While Dr. Martin threw his head back and guffawed, Candy found it amusing to see her friend so shy, almost like a teenage boy. Yet, she feigned being offended, "You don't trust my expertise that you want the doctor to supervise me here?"

The doctor added, teasing him, "I haven't asked her to assist you with bathing and dressing, have I?"

When Albert heard that, a horrified look flashed across his eyes, but the doctor went on, "Take it easy, young man. I'll personally help you if necessary. For now, trust your nurse. She's skillful with her hands. Before you go, I'll write you a doctor note so that you can take a few days off for your recovery."

Albert didn't quite hear the rest of the doctor's advice because his mind was in a whirl, _of course I trust her... I just don't know how long I can resist… her touch..._

Then Candy and Albert took separate paths. He went home first to get changed, and then he went to the restaurant to apply for a short term sick leave. The main chef kindly let him take a week off, and his fellow kitchen staff told him when someone from the circus had come to inform them of the lion attack, they had been very shocked and found that almost unbelievable.

Albert bought dinner on his way home as he didn't feel like cooking tonight. It was already dark when he arrived home, and he was astonished to see Candy kneeling by the window, sobbing miserably. At first he thought Candy was crying about the lion's attack today, but once Pouppe rushed to her side, she knew he was home and stopped right away. Then he sadly realized that she was hiding her miseries from him.

He approached her and asked in his understanding voice, "Candy, you were crying... Something about Terry again?"

She then confessed, "Yes... Albert. At the store, I read a magazine article about Terry... according to that, he had resigned from Broadway and now missing."

She paused, wiping her tears. "I left New York wishing Terry and Susanna happiness... but it seems he is still suffering, and he can't forget... he must be blaming himself..." she explained, stammering.

Albert gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder and guided her to the sofa to sit down together. Touched by his friendship and support, her eyes welled with fresh tears again.

"You're so nice to me, Albert..." she wept, snuffling and leaning against him.

He consoled her, "I'm glad you're being honest with me now, Candy. You know there's no need to hide anything from me."

In tears she replied, "I don't want you to worry about me..."

He put a finger to his lips and hushed, "Shhh..."

She relaxed into his kindness and willingly nestled her head on his shoulder; he whispered comforting words to her, tenderly patting her back once in a while. Before long, her tears dried, and when he figured she had fully calmed down, he asked if she was hungry. Only then she was aware it was already dinner time.

So they went to the dining table, and like a gentleman, he pulled the chair for her to sit down. After that, he prepared the plates and cutlery.

"Thank you, Albert. You see I can't even take care of myself," said Candy gloomily. "After reading that article, I couldn't think of anything else anymore."

"Don't worry about it. Be a good girl and eat now," he ordered playfully as he passed one small bag of main course to her.

They were both quiet over the course of dinner; they were both exhausted after all. When they were done cleaning up the dishes, they unwound themselves, sitting on the sofa together. Some time later, Albert broke their amiable silence and asked Candy why she had been fired. He had wanted to know but hadn't found a chance to talk to her.

While her roommate was patiently waiting for her to confide in him, she faltered, fixing her eyes on her lap, "Um... I... I don't know..."

He wasn't convinced, obviously, "Come on, Candy..."

Neither said a word for a long moment, and when he took her hands in his, she cast him a few fleeting glances. After getting some encouraging smiles from him, she drew a deep sigh and began, avoiding his eyes, "It's Neil Leagan… He had found out about us."

Even without looking at him, she knew that name had taken him by surprise, but she continued to add more details, "A few days before my birthday, he came to the hospital to ask me out for a date."

"Really?" His countenance expressed a mixture of astonishment and disgust.

She nodded and went on, sounding exasperated, "I rejected him right off the bat, of course. You know how he has always bullied me, so I have no clue why he is interested in me all of a sudden. That day, he threatened about revealing the fact that I was living with a former patient of the hospital…"

As her voice gradually became less audible, anger began to grow inside him. Before he could respond, she carried on with her story, "Then I told him that you were my big brother, and we were innocent, but he refused to listen to me... and neither did Dr. Leonard yesterday."

At the mention of the doctor's name, Albert felt terribly disturbed. Unfortunately, he couldn't deny the fact he himself was the reason why Dr. Leonard had determined to fire Candy, so he swiftly apologized, "Candy, I'm so sorry to have put you through this."

She hastily shook her head. "No no, Albert! Please don't say that!"

This was exactly why she couldn't tell him the truth earlier, and she understood why he felt bad, so she squeezed his hands and looked into his resplendent blue eyes, reassuring, "I will never regret my decision of living with you. I've always liked you, and I want to take care of you. That hasn't changed even now!"

Her friend lost his words momentarily. Still reeling from the bad news, he could only stare at her with a blank expression. At this point, she blamed it all on Neil, "I know he wants me to beg him to give me a job. I won't give in to his wicked schemes, so I spent this morning going from a hospital to another."

Candy said with a hint of defiance in her tone, and Albert recalled how discouraged she had looked earlier in the park today. Hence, he questioned worriedly, "Don't tell me they have blacklisted you as well?"

She nodded with an embarrassing dip of her head, answering, "Yes... they all turned me down, and that Neil... he must have had that prearranged."

Seething with rage, Albert felt like punching Neil in the face to have done all these to make Candy comply with him. Yet, no matter how one looked at this mess, Albert had to admit he himself was the ultimate cause why Candy had lost her precious job and reputation, and he couldn't bear the guilty feeling any longer, so he stood up and paced away.

That startled Candy, and she raised her voice, "What's wrong, Albert?"

There was a long, utter silence. Unbeknownst to her, he was having an intense debate with himself. She went to his side, and the way he had his brows knitted together worried her, so she muttered, "Albert, listen to me. Dr. Martin-"

She abruptly ceased talking when his blue eyes met her emerald ones, his expression perturbed. Wishing she could read his thoughts, she nudged him in the arm, "Albert?"

He spoke up after that, "Candy, I should not trouble you anymore."

A quizzical look came across her face. "What?"

He explained after a long sigh, "I've been nothing but a burden to you... now that I can take care of myself, it's time for me to move out."

She felt like something hard had just struck her nose, and her head spun in circles. Without waiting for her response, he headed straight towards the bedroom. Thinking he was leaving her right now, she ran to him and beseeched, "Wait! Don't go!"

As she gripped the bottom hem of his jacket, he stood frozen in place and turned his head over his shoulder. The familiar gesture reminded both of them of that night in Chicago Nature Park many months ago. Back then, Albert had told Candy not to worry about him before leaving her.

With a glint of moisture in his blue eyes, he whispered, "Candy..."

Her eyes were brimming with tears, and she exclaimed emotionally, "You have never been a burden to me, and you have promised to stay until you recover!"

Her voice cracked as she fought back tears. He spun around and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, saying, "Candy, I'm not leaving tonight, but you should know that I'd be doing it soon."

He exerted some effort to still the tremor in his voice, but he failed. Yet, she didn't quite hear that and kept shaking her head vigorously. She thought she had prepared herself for this moment, that her roommate would be leaving her for whatever reason. However, right now, she found herself in a state of denial.

"Listen-" he said but halted as soon as she craned her neck to look straight into his eyes. Her normally twinkling eyes now showed nothing but sadness, and she whimpered, "I'd rather lose my job than losing you..."

What she said hit him like never before. For her sake, he should move out even though he'd give anything to stay by her side for the rest of his life. _Candy, can't you see that I have no choice? Do you think I really want to leave you?_

Nonetheless, he tried to talk some sense into her, "Candy, you have lost not only… a job… but also your reputation... because of me. People out there will start circulating all sorts of dirty gossips about you."

She stubbornly shook her head. "But our neighbors don't know yet. They still believe you are my big brother."

He wanted to say the neighbors would eventually find out, but he'd rather remain mute. There was no point to argue with her while he himself was hurting. How he wanted to tell her right at this instant that he wanted to marry her.

On the other hand, she supposed his silence implied he held his ground regardless, so she pulled herself away from him and collapsed back on the sofa, hunching forward with her head in her hands. He felt his heart being torn apart to see her this dejected, and he regretted having discussed this matter tonight. They both had had a long day, first the lion's attack and then the news about Terry. She must have been distraught now.

While watching her in silence with emotions rioted across his face, he weighed his options. He was afraid if he lingered around her, he might change his mind, and yet, he was reluctant to leave her alone at this moment. Hence, he remained standing where he was and said, "Candy, I meant to tell you this... yesterday, my memory came back-"

Her head shot up, and her eyes flew open when she questioned dubiously, "Did you mean you have recovered already?"

He cleared his throat loudly. "No, not entirely, but I will… sooner or later."

He then revealed to her what had occurred to him at work yesterday. After listening to him about his dream and what Dr. Martin had said to him this morning, she became terribly disconcerted. He had never expected such a strong reaction from her. Hadn't she just brought it up herself that this had been an agreement between them?

He couldn't help sitting down with her, wrapping his arm around her to give her his support. "Let me repeat myself. I'm not moving out tonight. More importantly, I will keep in touch with you… on a regular basis."

Instantaneously, a smile of great relief played over her lips. Besides, the genuine smile on his face was more than comforting, so she promptly wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "Silly me... when you said you would move out, I thought you were going back to your travel... and I don't know… I wasn't sure if I would ever see you again!"

"No wonder!" he exclaimed. Her dramatic behavior made sense to him now, so he tightened his arm around her shoulder, jeering at himself to ease the tension in the air, "Where do you think I can find the money to travel, Candy?"

At his question, her smile grew into a wide grin, giving a display of her pearly whites. Then, unexpectedly, he straightened his face, his eyes unwavering, "I will not let my little sister down."

Greatly moved by his words, she placed her head on his shoulder and folded her arms around him. Then she breathed to his neck, "Albert, I really don't care what people said about you and me... but if you insist to move out, I know I should not stop you."

Feeling her warm breath against his neck had significantly weakened his resolve. Perhaps he should tear himself away from her now or else he would regret his decision, but it felt so good to be hugging her. Then her voice broke into his thoughts. "Did I hurt you?"

Having asked that, she immediately straightened up and added, "I almost forgot… your wounds are still fresh… I'm sorry, Albert." It was the smell of dried blood that reminded her of the incident earlier today.

"Don't worry," he replied in his usual tender voice, a strained smile gracing his lips. "The pain is tolerable."

Then he opened his arms invitingly, and she took the hint and gladly returned to his embrace. He affectionately loped his arms around her waist and thought to himself, _let me hold you just one last time… once I move out, I'll learn to act like your big brother again. _

While she took refuge in his warmth, the memories of the lion attack revived, and she held him closer as if he would disappear any minute. Then she expressed her gratitude, "You have saved me from danger once again today, and without you, the lion could have killed me."

"Candy..." Albert didn't know what else to say. He shuddered at the thought of that critical moment when the lion had pounced on her. He dared not to imagine what would have taken place if he hadn't been able to protect her today.

Oblivious to his thought, she murmured in a remorseful tone, "I proved my clumsiness again. Because of me… you were seriously injured."

He reluctantly pushed her away from him. His look was a mix of frown and smile as he urged her, "Promise me not to blame yourself again, okay?"

Yet she lowered her gaze, mumbling to herself, "If I could have escaped fast enough..." _I was scared to death..._ _that beast was unpredictable indeed… capable of doing anything… _

"Believe me, Candy, whether you could escape or not, the lion might still attack you."

The feeling of anxiety and near-terror returned, and she looked at his eyes searchingly. "Is that true?"

He confirmed with a nod. Then a bleak thought struck him, _if I hadn't reacted fast enough today, the lion's claws could have sliced across her face or throat… i__t was so close... what if I really lost her today?_

Noting fear in her emerald orbs, his hand, on its own volition, reached out to cup her face. Her skin underneath his palm was so soft and smooth, and he felt his heart swelled with yearning and love. How he wished he could stroke her cheek or trace her jaw with his fingers. She found solace at his touch, and her face broke into a faint smile. Seeing her smile, he removed his hand from her face, albeit reluctantly.

It didn't take her long to realize something was different about her roommate tonight. For sure his touch had quenched her momentary nervousness, but there was something more in his touch than mere comfort, and she felt befuddled. Just then, he suddenly pulled her back into his arms and nuzzled his chin on her shoulder. He embraced her so hard that she unconsciously took a sharp intake of breath.

This was the closest the two had ever been. Their body heat mingled, and they could feel each other's heartbeat. Currently, he faced a dilemma about whether to disclose his feelings to her right now or wait. The lion incident made him see that he could have lost her one day before having a chance to let her know his feelings. _Plus, after tonight, I probably can't be this close to her again... _

As a matter of fact, ever since he had returned home this evening, all his inner struggles had been blasting the dam of his emotions, and as a result, the dam was breaking down at an alarming rate. Not to mention that her sweet scent was intoxicating, and at the feel of her soft curves pressed against his body, he was rapidly losing his ability to keep his desires at bay. Then he heard himself thinking out loud, "Candy, I can't bear to see you hurt..."

He had uttered with sentiments, and he couldn't believe his own ears. Now that his feelings had spurted through the dam, he no longer wanted to suppress his emotions. Hence, he deliberately pushed aside thoughts of Terry, and he breathed in her fragrance and ran his fingers through her silky curls.

Never had she seen him so affected by feelings, and his heartfelt words stirred her soul. Thus, her breath quickened, and her pulse raced, but her muddled mind had no trouble processing his words next, "If I see you in danger again, I will not hesitate at all to protect you, even if it may cost my life."

Nobody had ever cherished her this much, and his courageous action today had proven his claim. She was so stunningly touched that tears formed in her eyes again. Yet, she fought to hold her tears because she had cried too much today, but a question haunted her, _Albert, why are you so kind to me?_

Unexpectedly and to her disappointment, he finally released her, and yet he just sat there, regarding her with pure longing in his eyes. At last, something clicked deep inside her heart. She was not a child anymore, and she figured out the answer to her own question. The realization made her head spin, and her tears escaped her eyes inadvertently. Just then, she felt his long fingers on her face, wiping her tears, and her heart skipped a beat as she recalled the same tenderness last night after he had put her to bed, believing she had been asleep.

It had never crossed her mind that he had developed feelings for her, and yet she couldn't have been more confused at present, unable to discern her own feelings for him. She only knew that her heart was slamming against her ribcage in a furious rhythm.

Next, he confessed in his deep velvety voice, "I care about you more than anybody in this world, Candy."

Upon hearing that, a surge of emotion welled in her; she was touched, more than touched actually, and she held his gaze, watching him lean in. She was unaware of how close they were in proximity until now; she could practically feel his breath on her face, and after he gently kissed her forehead, she closed her eyes without knowing. Right then, emotions took over him. He threw his restraint out the window and dipped his head. His mouth enveloped hers in the sweetest kiss she had ever experienced up to this point in her life. Every fiber of her being was awakened at the sensation of his warm lips against hers, and she was more than overwhelmed. At the same time, she couldn't deny the feeling which his gentle kiss had invoked in her.

On the other hand, as soon as he tasted the remnants of tears on her skin, his conscience resurfaced, causing him to stop abruptly. An accusing thought then came to him, _what are you doing to her, Albert? You know Candy still loves Terry..._

Albert immediately withdrew himself from Candy. Meanwhile, she looked endearingly beautiful with her eyes closed; her lips were slightly parted, and her cheeks gave a rosy glow. Yet he couldn't evade the dreary thought, w_hy would she let you kiss her? She has always treated you like her big brother! She probably didn't want to hurt your feelings, so she didn't resist... Or even worse, it was her way to show her gratitude to you because you saved her life today!_

He found himself shaking with guilt and shame, tormented beyond words. His mind was further bombarded by the idea, s_he's been so vulnerable tonight. You're taking advantage of her!_

Her eyelids fluttered open at the suddenness of his withdrawal, and she gasped when she saw a single teardrop trickling down his cheek. Had she known what would happen, she would have prevented him from leaving her side. But in shock, she didn't have the faintest idea.

He seized this opportunity to hoist himself up to his full height. "I'm terribly sorry, Candy. I shouldn't have done this to you!"

Without wasting another second he darted for the front door.

She hastily cried out, scrambling to her feet, "Where are you going?"

With his hand already on the door knob, he fixed his eyes on the ceiling and explained with a weary voice, "I have no excuse. I know your heart belongs to Terry, so what I did to you was absolutely wrong."

He had sputtered the last few words out of frustration. Feeling ashamed, he swung the door open and literally sprinted off.

She could hardly register what was going on. After a flabbergasted moment, she shouted his name at the top of her voice, "Albert-!"

Determined to chase after him, she scuttled past the front door, but when she got to the staircase, he had already gone out of sight. He did love her, but he chose to leave her. A wave of desolation hit her like a blow to the stomach, and she had to swallow the sorrowful lump in her throat as she recalled his words of anguish. _I must find him… we need to talk!_

=o=o=o=

_This is my confession of things I've kept inside_

_Secrets I've tried to hide from you, you never suspect it._

_They've been carefully contained, I respectfully restrained the truth..._

_..._

_But now I can't hide it anymore, I can't deny it anymore._

_I'm in love with you and I don't care who knows and it shows..._

_That I have wanted you for so long, and now all of my strength is gone_

_I can't keep these feelings locked up in my soul..._

_..._

_So this is my confession, my heart without disguise_

_Undressed and open wide to you I've abandoned the protection_

_That has quietly concealed all that I now reveal to you._

_..._

_For now I can't hide it anymore, I can't deny it anymore._

_I'm in love with you and I don't care who knows and it shows..._

_For I have wanted you for so long, and now all of my strength is gone_

_I can't keep these feelings locked up in my soul..._

_..._

_Whatever your reaction I will fearlessly without a reservation tell honestly_

_That I have wanted you for so long, and now all of my strength is gone_

_I can't keep these feelings locked up in my soul..._

_..._

_So this is my confession... _[2]

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

I know this is very different from the original story, where Albert decided to keep his recovery a secret and continued to stay with Candy for an extended period of time until he got kicked out by the landlady. As Candy said, their neighbors didn't know about their real relationship yet, and he clearly didn't want to leave Candy at all.

I've always thought the way Albert protected Candy from the lion was a strong proof that he loved her deeply, just like Susanna saved Terry from the brutal accident.

Stay tuned for the next chapter to see what will happen next. Any review comment is welcome.

**Footnote:**

[1] According to Wikipedia, neither antibiotics (such as penicillin) nor tetanus shot was available during this time period. If you have sources that prove otherwise, please let me know. Thank you.

[2] You might want to watch a video on youtube called "Albert's confession to Candy", directed by one of the Candy Candy fanfiction writers, MrsCage. The song she used was "My Confession" by Danny Vera as shown above.


	7. Correspondence

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **This chapter is loosely based on the manga version and a little bit from the Candy Candy Final Story.

My appreciation to those who like my story and especially those who have taken their time to write comments. Your support and encouragement have motivated me to keep on writing. Thank you.

-Ms Puddle

**Chapter 7: Correspondence**

The next thing Candy knew, Pouppe tore down the stairs at a high speed as though Albert's favorite pet knew what was going on. Candy wondered if Pouppe knew where to find her master, so the blond girl immediately followed the skunk out to the street. Albert was nowhere in sight however, for the street was now deserted and dark. With the skunk loping at her feet, Candy was the only person wandering around, and she could hear her own footsteps.

She was hoping that she would run into him again at a corner, just like the time when he had appeared out of the blue in London. At this instant, his last words just before his disappearance flashed across her mind, _I have no excuse. __I know your heart belongs to Terry, so __what I did to you was absolutely wrong…_

Remembering the evident pain in his voice, she felt as if her heart was crushed. Besides, she was haunted by his anguished look when a single teardrop had trickled down his cheek.

_Oh God, please don't let anything happen to Albert… he is my best friend, my brother and my confidant. He looked out for me whenever I needed him, and he was willing to protect me at all cost... including his own life… he said he couldn't bear to see me hurt… _

She knew it wasn't his words that touched her deeply. It was his action that had spoken much louder than words. Using his own body as her shield, he could have lost his life today should the lion's claws mercilessly puncture his heart. With tears in her eyes, she blamed herself, _Albert, how could I be so blind? I have never suspected it... _

It was heart-wrenching; she had been unconsciously hurting him for who knew how long. Then she recalled the moment she had related to Albert about Terry during her birthday dinner at the restaurant, and with hindsight, she understood why she had sensed some discomfort in him back then. Also, she wondered how Albert had felt when coming home to find her sleeping on top of the scattered newspapers last night. _Yet, he tenderly wiped my tears after putting me to bed... I'm such a terrible person... I don't deserve his love..._

With all these mixed emotions in her head, her hope began to wane when she became aware that her frantic search was to no avail. Her feet and legs were failing her, and being discouraged and exhausted, she suddenly realized Albert might have gone home already. _If he comes home now, he would be anxious about me. I'd better head back._

With that in mind, she picked up Pouppe and quickened her steps in renewed hope. To her dismay, when she arrived home, it was still silent and empty. Unconsciously, she held Pouppe tighter in her arms. _Albert, where have you gone? You're scaring me now..._

Meanwhile, the little critter seemed frightened as well, nestling herself more closely against Candy, so the young lady whispered, "No worries, Pouppe. We will wait until Albert comes home." She tried to act strong and decided to sit by the dining table to wait for him.

Not long after that, thoughts of Terry slithered back into her head. Her determination to look for Albert in her own neighborhood had overshadowed her grief for Terry:

_Terry... I will never forget that winter night on the roof top. The way you rushed back from the premiere for Susanna, and how you carried her back to her room. Terry, I would never blame you for choosing her over me. She's a beautiful and wonderful woman, and most of all, she loves you and needs you. I want you both to be happy, so I left New York, believing that I can forget all these._

_Why did you disappear, Terry? I still remember your last words to me. You said, "__Be happy or else I won't forgive you..."_ _I asked you to make the same promise to me too. But then you're not keeping yours. How could you fulfill your dream this way?_

Then she snapped herself back to the present. She folded her arms around herself, feeling chilled. At present, how she wished Albert were here with her. She missed his affectionate embrace just now. He had attempted to comfort her, telling her his future plan after moving out. Soon after that, his ardent confession and his sweet kiss had been like a dream to her. Things had happened all too fast tonight, and before she could process the facts in her head, Albert was gone.

However, she must confess the moment he had kissed her forehead, she could feel his deep affection for her. That simple gesture had spoken volumes and had moved her tremendously, and without thinking, she had closed her eyes. The instant his warm lips had enveloped hers, she had felt so loved and cherished. The tender feeling invoked in her had been undeniable, as if something inside her had been revived.

In other words, she had subconsciously accepted his kiss, unlike her first kiss when she had been utterly unprepared. Nevertheless, something must have struck Albert at that very moment, which had caused him to stop abruptly. Genuinely regretful, he had not only shed tears but left like a wind after his heartfelt apology.

It seemed to her the day she had been dreading had finally occurred. Her roommate had disappeared into thin air. With fresh tears now welling in her eyes, she wondered if he would not come back at all. Yet, she forcefully pushed this negative thought aside, praying that the fresh air had done him good. _Albert, please come home to me… and let's talk._

Moments later, her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier; she fell asleep on the table before long. When she woke up again in the middle of the night, the lights were off, and she was covered by a blanket. Believing Albert had returned to her, she promptly sat up and called his name with high hopes. Yet, only silence greeted her, and soon she found a note lying on the dining table next to the vase. She picked it up with her shaky hand, and with her heart pounding in apprehension, she turned on the light to read it:

'_Dear Candy, _

_I truly regret for my behavior tonight, and please forgive me. I need some time alone to myself. Thanks for your understanding! When I'm ready, I will see you again. In the meantime, remember to take good care of yourself._

_Yours,_

_Albert'_

She read his brief note over and over until her vision was blurred with warm tears. Only then it dawned on her that Albert had moved out already. When she checked around the apartment just to make sure, she began to confront the reality that she was once again all alone by herself, which made her legs wobble. As expected, his belongings were no longer here. Even Pouppe wasn't around anymore. Presently, she plopped herself down on the floor, letting her tears pour forth like rain.

_(flashback begins…)_

Albert ran as fast as he could but had no idea where he was heading. He was indescribably angry and disappointed at himself. Then he realized that he had absentmindedly arrived at the park where the lion had attacked them earlier today. He slowly walked toward the tree where Candy had tripped. While touching the coarse bark of the tree, he replayed in his mind the moments just before and after the lion's attack. A dreary thought suddenly hit him, _the lion should have killed me today... at least I died protecting Candy from harm..._

Flabbergasted by his own negative thought, he was unaware of someone approaching him. Hence, he was startled when he heard a male voice behind him, "Albert? Is that you?"

He swiftly turned around and found Dr. Martin standing nearby, holding an oil lamp. Albert asked dubiously, "Dr. Martin? Why are you here at night?"

The doctor then explained with a sheepish grin, "I fell asleep after drinking too much whiskey today..." He paused here, noting the grimace on the normally handsome face. Then he resumed talking, "I know it's very late, but I'm out here to dispose my garbage. Then I thought I saw a familiar figure…"

The doctor's voice faded as he scrutinized the young man's features. Then he urged, "Albert, tell me. What's happened?"

The young man came closer to him. "I didn't mean to bother you, doctor."

The doctor nudged his arm anyway. "Come with me, Albert. Let's talk."

Feeling more than touched, Albert followed him without any hesitance, and yet he remained silent all the way until after they had entered the clinic. Albert heaved a deep sigh, unable to believe he had stepped into this clinic three times today.

Obviously, the young man had his feelings bottled up inside, and Dr. Martin cast him a fleeting glance before asking, "Want a drink or something?"

Albert shook his head, looking more dejected than ever, so the doctor decided to leave him alone. Moments after minding his own business, the doctor casually asked from a distance away, "Is Candy home? Is she alright?"

The young man nodded once but shook his head right after that. "Actually, I don't know."

An awkward silence filled the room after he had spoken. His voice couldn't be more strained. Thus, Dr. Martin returned and sat down next to the young man. "What's troubling you, huh? Care to tell me?"

Albert peered up at him with his brows knitted, apparently grappling for words. The doctor breathed a deep sigh before walking away from the young man. Unexpectedly, Albert broke the silence at last, "I let my emotions get the better of me just now. I kissed her."

Having said that, he buried his face in his hands. Needless to say, the doctor was taken aback by his confession, and yet he couldn't help asking, "So she slapped you?"

"No," he muffled, shaking his head.

The doctor was even more perplexed than before, and he tilted his head and raised a valid question, "Then what's bothering you, my patient?"

Albert uncovered his face and began, "Last night when I came home... in fact, similar thing happened this evening… When I came home, she was crying in grief even though the breakup had been months ago. No doubt she hasn't got over him… no, I'm wrong. She still loves him, I must say..."

His voice gradually lowered until it became nearly inaudible. As the doctor gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, the young man continued to relate the story to Dr. Martin why Candy had been fired by the hospital and his corresponding decision of moving out. Overall, the girl had been very vulnerable tonight, and he had been too impulsive to let her know his feelings this way.

"As I told you this morning, Dr. Martin, Candy has always regarded me as her big brother, so I can't forgive myself for kissing her at her weakest moment. I have violated her trust."

The doctor nodded in pensive silence, wearing a thoughtful expression. Neither of them said a word after this, but minutes later the doctor uttered, "Albert, don't cry over spilled milk. You're being too harsh on yourself."

The blond man looked away, still exasperated, but the doctor popped a question, "So she didn't slap you... then what was her response?"

"That's one reason why I felt so upset," came his bitter reply. He still vividly remembered his own reaction when Anna had forced a kiss on him. "I suppose she didn't resist because she didn't want to hurt my feelings."

The doctor was at a loss because he couldn't deny its possibility, and Albert continued, "Or even worse, she was grateful that I rescued her..."

Without waiting for him to finish, Dr. Martin placed a firm hand on Albert's shoulder to interrupt him. Then the doctor disagreed in a somber tone, "No, Albert. Don't despise yourself like that. I see with my own eyes how much Candy cares about you, and I believe her feelings for you are more than fraternal."

His blue eyes widened in disbelief, but soon he sadly countered, "Yes. Indeed she cared about me... but she doesn't love me as a woman loves a man."

The doctor couldn't refute his words, but a brief moment later, a question appeared in his head. "So did you say that you were moving out?"

The young man nodded. "I wasn't planning to move out tonight, but now I don't think I can go back there and act as if nothing has happened between us."

Without second thought, Dr. Martin offered, "You're welcome to stay here until you find a new place."

The doctor's kindness really warmed Albert's heart, and he accepted with a promise, his resplendent eyes twinkling with moist, "Dr. Martin, I will definitely pay you back… one day!"

As the doctor laughed, Albert gave him a bear hug. Then the doctor went ahead to clear a corner of the clinic for the young patient, asking, "I suppose you will go home to inform Candy?"

The troubled young man nodded in acknowledgement before leaving the clinic. It was past midnight already when he got home, and he didn't expect to see the lights were still on. Besides, Candy was sleeping with her head over her arms by the dining table. He swiftly found a blanket to drape it over her shoulders.

Then he proceeded to pack his belongings, and his pet skunk, who had been sleeping until now, came to his side and whimpered against his feet. His face broke into a smile as he lifted his pet and held her tiny body close to his jaw. As she nuzzled against him, he whispered his question, "Do you want to go with me or stay here with Candy?"

Pouppe tensed up as if she was considering her options. He then let go of her and continued packing. When he was done, he scribbled a note to Candy and laid it on the dining table. Before heading for the front door, he let his glance wander aimlessly over the familiar place one last time. At this moment, Pouppe ran to his feet again and raised her forearms as if she wanted to be picked up. He chuckled quietly as he scooped up the sturdy little pet and perched her on his shoulder. Then he took one longing look at the sleeping beauty. _I'm sorry, Candy. I hope you will understand why I have to leave tonight. I can't pretend to be your big brother anymore… not after the kiss tonight_._ Please give me time... so we can be friends again..._

He turned off the lights and crossed the threshold with a heavy heart.

_(flashback ends)_

=o=o=o=

Candy showed up at Happy Clinic the next morning. As soon as she saw the doctor, she cried, "Dr. Martin, Albert's gone!"

She looked miserable, and the kind doctor gave her a fatherly hug. She mumbled between her sobs, "He didn't come home last night... and who's going to take care of his wounds now? I'm so worried about him!"

The doctor looked directly into her eyes in an attempt to console her, "It's alright, Candy."

His statement caught her off guard, and she suddenly realized Dr. Martin appeared way too calm. She gave him an intense stare before asking, "What do you mean, Dr. Martin? You know his whereabouts?"

The doctor let her in, and a backpack at a corner came into her vision. She recognized it in no time. "So where is Albert now? I want to talk to him!"

The doctor sighed and retrieved a letter from his desk. As he passed it to her, he said, "Here Candy, read this. It's from him." She promptly excused herself and left the clinic to read it outside.

'_Dear Candy,_

_I've promised to keep in touch with you, so here I am, writing a letter to you. If you like, please reply and I will pick it up from Dr. Martin._

_By now you should have known that the finest physician in Chicago was so kind to offer me to stay at Happy Clinic until I find a new place for my own, and he also will take care of my wounds._

_Today I will go ask Daniel to help me find a place. Take good care of yourself and remember not to skip meals, Candy._

_Yours, _

_Albert_

_p.s. Dr. Martin has my key to your apartment.'_

While reading, her pulse pounded like a drum in her ears. Undoubtedly, he had resolved to shun her, even returning his key to her. She could scarcely believe this was happening between Albert and her. They had been close friends all this time, and was this what she deserved?

A couple of minutes after this, the doctor reappeared. She murmured, sounding low-spirited, "Why can't we talk face to face?"

Noting the dark circles under her round eyes, the doctor suggested, "Please give him time."

Her heart sank when she heard that, _give him time for what? To forget about what happened or forget about me?_

So she helplessly let it all out, "I want to tell him that he is more than a big brother to me. In fact, he holds a special place in my heart."

As the doctor nodded without a word, she gingerly asked, "I suppose you know what's happened between us?"

"Yes," he answered, looking at her sympathetically.

Then she took a deep breath to muster her courage. "I've always wanted him by my side, but I don't understand myself. I don't know if that means I love him or I'm just accustomed to his presence."

Dr. Martin wisely said, "You will eventually find out."

Candy returned a faint smile to him, thinking, _I still miss Terry, and I was indeed heartbroken when I read the bad news about him, but I'm also confused about my feelings toward Albert. They are very real, and it hurts so much when I know he's gone... yes Dr. Martin is right. We should give each other time to sort out our feelings. _

=o=o=o=

'_Dear Albert,_

_The first day at Happy Clinic was busier than expected. There were lots of adorable kids here, and they reminded me of those at Pony's Home. I miss my mothers, and I want to visit them. Would you be interested to go there with me one day?_

_You forgot your mug and the pajamas I gave you as presents. I've washed them, so please come anytime to pick them up. _

_Yours,_

_Candy_

_p.s. Please keep the key because you're always welcome to come back. Moreover, I want someone to keep the spare key for me, and you're the only person I can trust.'_

=o=o=o=

'_Dear Candy,_

_I'm sorry not to get back to you sooner. Dr. Martin told me you didn't look too well. Have you been skipping meals? I spent my spare time looking for some simple recipes for you to try, and most of them require less than 20 minutes to prepare._

_Guess what? Daniel is getting married in less than a month! I didn't know he was engaged. I met his__fiancée, Grace,__ yesterday. They have rented an apartment as their new home, so Daniel will move in first to do the furnishings, and I've offered to help him out. As a result, his current suite will be vacant soon, so he told me I could move in anytime as long as I don't mind his mess for now. The place is very small, but it's good enough for me because you know I'm a man with few wants. Therefore, I've signed the rental agreement with his landlord already._

_Take good care of yourself!_

_Yours,_

_Albert'_

=o=o=o=

'_Dear Mr. Chef,_

_Dr. Martin told me you just got promoted to be a junior chef! Congratulations, Albert! I'm very happy for you indeed! Does that mean you work the evening shift now?_

_I noticed you had moved out from Happy Clinic already. How can I reach you now? What's your new address?_

_You still haven't picked up your mug and pajamas. Guess what? While I was cleaning up yesterday, I found your old razor underneath the bathroom sink. I've cleaned it for you just in case. Also, I'm glad you finally agreed to keep the key._

_Your recipes are very simple and straightforward, so thank you for your thoughtfulness. I'm being a good girl so far with cooking, and I haven't burnt anything yet. Did I hear you say "incredible"? For that I give myself a big pat on my shoulder. Would you do that to me when we meet again?_

_I don't look so good because I haven't been able to sleep well. Any good suggestion?_

_Yours,_

_Candy_

_p.s. Are your wounds healing well?'_

=o=o=o=

'_Dear Candy,_

_How's life so far?_

_I know I should have replied sooner, but Daniel needs my help, and I didn't have time to come by Happy Clinic early enough to pick up your letter after my shift. _

_Pouppe and I really like our new home, especially now that Daniel has moved out. I think Pouppe misses you because she often peers at the door as if she expects you to come. For now, please mail your letters to the restaurant. You can find the mailing address on the back of the envelope._

_My wounds are healing extremely well and I can finally do push-ups or sit-ups without feeling any pain. Thank you for asking._

_Have you been sleeping better, Candy? If not, drink a cup of warm milk before bed will certainly help._

_Yours,_

_Albert'_

=o=o=o=

'_Dear Albert,_

_How's your job at the restaurant? Don't work too hard, Albert. Dr. Martin told me you work longer hours now. _

_Please pass my regards to Daniel and Grace. When is their wedding again? Are you invited to attend?_

_I'm glad to know that you're back to your exercise routine. I assume you're running every day now too?_

_Yes, drinking a cup of warm milk before bed seems to help, but I often wake up in the middle of night._

_I'm gradually getting used to living alone by myself, but the apartment is so quiet without you and Pouppe. _

_Yours,_

_Candy'_

=o=o=o=

'_Dear Candy,_

_Daniel and Grace are getting married in two weeks. He came to me yesterday and asked me if I could be his best man. I was quite surprised! He then told me that his best man just broke his leg by accident, so he had to find a replacement. He picked me because his friend had a similar body build and height as mine, so the suit tailored for him might fit me with minimal adjustment. I guess I would give it a try, but I also warned him that I had no experience in such matter, so I wasn't sure how helpful I could be. He was already grateful that I would consider._

_Do you still want more recipes? I could copy some more for you._

_Please promise me to take good care of yourself, _

_Albert'_

=o=o=o=

'_Dear Mr. Best Man,_

_So have you agreed to be the best man for Daniel yet? You like your new suit? I've never seen you dressed up before to be honest. At any rate I'm sure you'll be able to help Daniel on his big day._

_Yesterday I went to the Ardlay's Mansion to meet with Archie, Annie and Patty. Before I found them, I ran into Neil. He grabbed my arm and offered his help to find me a job. I was so mad that I glared at him and shook off his hand right away. I told him I didn't need his help. If it wasn't for him, you and I would still be happily living together. _

_Patty read Stear's letter together with us. He had met a young French pilot named Domi, and they swore allegiance to each other and their friendship in life and death. He also promised when the war was over, he would introduce Domi to us. Do you think Stear will come back to us one day? I sincerely hope so._

_Archie then asked me about Terry, and I had told them that I didn't know his news until recently. Albert, I believe I have never had a chance to tell you this, but I want to let you know that I don't blame you for hiding his news from me. Not at all. I completely understand your reasoning behind this._

_I also informed them that I had been fired by the hospital, thanks to Neil, and I'm now working at Happy Clinic. They were shocked to know that you had moved out already to save my reputation. So many things had happened during their absence, but they sent their warm regards to you. They strongly believed you could take care of yourself, but they are worried about me._

_I miss you and Pouppe very much,_

_Candy'_

=o=o=o=

'_Dear Candy,_

_I paid Dr. Martin a visit yesterday. He said you looked tired and a bit __emaciated. Are you alright? He said he had asked you to rest, but instead you worked very hard and the kids adored you. Candy, I know you're an excellent nurse, but remember to take care of yourself too._

_Daniel's wedding will happen next week, and he's getting nervous. Yes, I'm back to my exercise routine now, and I drag Daniel along with me for his benefit. Oh I forgot to tell you that the suit jacket was a bit tight for me, but after some adjustment, it fits me just right now._

_Last night I finally met the maid of honor, Charlotte, who is the youngest sister of Grace. __She also has long blond hair like yours, Candy, but her eyes are blue._

_It's true that I work longer hours now, and I mainly eat at the restaurant kitchen during breaks. To be honest, I would rather go home and cook a proper dinner for myself. I will see if I can negotiate with the main chef later. _

_I'm glad to know that Stear is doing well in France and made a great friend. Friendship is important, so I think you should meet with Archie, Annie and Patty more often. Please also pass my warmest regards to them._

_Regarding Terry, I wish I could have the power to track him down so that you could meet with him. I know you love each other still, so if you can meet, things may work out between you two._

_Pouppe misses you, and so do I,_

_Albert_

_p.s. Attached please find some more simple recipes, and I hope you will find them useful.'_

Candy finished reading Albert's letter, and she found it unbelievable that he wished he could help her find Terry so that they could meet again. Yes, she would want to meet with Terry to cheer him up, but what did he mean by "things may work out between you two"? As much as she missed Terry, she hadn't regretted her decision of leaving Terry. Deep in her heart, she knew Terry should go back to Susanna, and besides, she had promised Susanna not to see him again. She thought Albert knew that, but obviously he did not.

=o=o=o=

_'Dear Mr. Busy,_

_I got my pay from Dr. Martin today, and it's more than I expected. After hearing some threatening words from me, he finally gave in and said that you had given him some money to pass it to me. He also informed me that you had paid him for his kindness as well._

_Albert, why are you doing this? Is that why you're working long hours now?_

_I didn't take the money, and I left it with Dr. Martin._

_Yours,_

_Candy_

_p.s. Is Charlotte beautiful?'_

=o=o=o=

'_Dear Miss Pony and Sister Lane,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and healthy. How's Pony's Home? _

_I write this letter to tell you that I'm feeling totally confused and distressed. I believe I have never written to you about a man named Albert...'_

Candy continued to introduce him to her foster mothers and all the reasons why they had started living together pretending to be brother and sister since last autumn. She also explained why she had to break up with Terry, the pain she had gone through after that and how much Albert's presence and support meant to her.

'_...Then Dr. Leonard at St. Joanna hospital found out about Albert and me. They fired me because of my so-called scandalous behavior. Dear mothers, I'm sure you trust your daughter right? Albert and I are innocent, and we have never done anything inappropriate._

_Unfortunately, Albert decided to move out to protect my reputation, and just before he left, I realized that he is in love with me, and has been for a while. I never knew it because he has been suppressing his feelings, assuming my heart belongs to Terry. _

_Now this is why I feel terrible. I don't even understand my own feelings. Months passed after my breakup with Terry, but I still can't forget him. Just recently, I realized that he had quitted his job and gone missing. I cried because he probably still blames himself, and for some reason, he's seemingly not very happy with Susanna. _

_Albert knew my miseries. He has been very understanding and supportive, but now that he's gone from my life, I've spent a lot of sleepless nights missing him terribly. I miss our great times living together as brother and sister, when I could hear his voice and see his smile every day. He's been purposely keeping his distance from me lately, which hurts my feelings beyond description._

_Do I miss him because I love him? Or because I simply miss his companionship? But one thing I know for sure. Albert occupies my mind much more than Terry these days. Mothers, what am I supposed to do? _

_I will continue to pray for you both and the kids at the Pony's Home. Please also pray for me as I can open my eyes and understand myself better._

_Your troubled daughter,_

_Candy_

_p.s. I know this letter is very long and is blurry at some places. I couldn't control my tears when I was writing this. I hope this is still readable.'_

Candy didn't realize she had written so many pages, and when she went through her letter once again, she figured her writing was barely legible. Her tears had smeared the ink here and there. At last, she decided not to send it, and she stored the letter back in her drawer.

It was time for bed, and part of her routine was to look at Anna's drawings of Albert. After he had left her, she had been having difficulties falling asleep because she had missed his presence very much. One night, she had found those handsome portraits, and since then it had been her ritual to go through them before bed. Besides, she had found out later that hugging his pillow while lying in his bed had seemed to give her the serenity, and she could finally sleep longer and deeper these days.

=o=o=o=

When Candy came home from Happy Clinic the next evening, it was again empty and dark, just as usual. She didn't enjoy solitude much but was gradually getting used to this loneliness. She still kept her hope that one day Albert would show up because he had promised her he would. For now, at least she had received a new letter from him today, and once she sat down, she tore it open impatiently.

'_Dear Candy, the kind-hearted girl with golden locks,_

_The money I asked Dr. Martin to pass to you was not much, but it was my token of appreciation for what you have done for me since the first day we met at the hospital. Candy, I am indeed grateful to have met you in my life._

_With gratitude,_

_Albert'_

Candy couldn't describe her disappointment after reading this letter. She felt like crying, not because his letter was brief, but because it sounded like a closure to her. She had absolutely no interest in his money, and she didn't comprehend why he had insisted. Wondering what was in his mind, she quickly picked up a pen and started to write.

'_Dear Albert,_

_I know you have been avoiding me, and it's been almost a month now since I last saw you. Honestly your recent letter upsets me very much, and it sounded like a goodbye to me. Albert, I don't want your money. Is that clear? I'd rather you work less and enjoy your life._

_You have promised not to let me down, so are we going to meet soon?_

_Yours,_

_Candy'_

=o=o=o=

Candy hadn't heard from Albert since then, and she began to fear that the letter had indeed been his farewell. On the other hand, she kept convincing herself that the best man must be extremely tied up because Daniel's wedding was getting near.

When she got home, she anxiously checked her mailbox. This time, there was one letter inside, but not from Albert. Although she found herself flustered again that he still hadn't got back to her, she was nonetheless happy to get a letter from Anna.

So Candy prepared a cup of tea and sat down comfortably before reading the letter from New York:

_'Dear Candy,_

_How are you doing? How's your brother, Candy? Is Albert doing fine? _

_I'm doing great, and I truly enjoy my new life! I work with some senior artists here. They are unexpectedly friendly, and I learn a lot from them. My job is to draw posters for various plays shown in Broadway, so I get to meet many famous actors and actresses. _

_Remember I told you I got a big present from your brother? Has Albert told you about it at all? I meant to tell you this before I left Chicago, but I decided to write to you instead. So do you want to know now?'_

Candy had to stop even though she was dying to know what exactly Albert had given Anna that day. He had acted inexplicably strange that evening, and he had even admitted hiding something from Candy due to privacy. For some reason, now that Candy could finally get to know the answer directly from Anna, Candy felt exceptionally uneasy, and she had to take a long, deep breath as if to brace herself.

'_When I saw him at the store that evening, I told him I wanted to bid him farewell. He was indeed very surprised. Candy, I thank you once again for keeping your promise of not informing him of my decision beforehand. _

_So I asked him if we could talk somewhere else without the people around us. He agreed and followed me to the park in our neighborhood...'_

Candy became even more nervous and restless. Now she understood why Albert had ended up in the park, but how could he prepare a big present for Anna if he had been clueless about her departure?

'_... After some chatting, I found out that he had actually known my feelings all along, but he frankly told me he wasn't the right guy for me, and he said I deserved someone else. I began to cry then, and he gave me his handkerchief...'_

Candy thought, _that couldn't possibly be his farewell gift… _

'_... Then I begged him to be honest with me, and I asked him whether he was in love with someone. He didn't deny it, but he didn't say anything about that lucky girl either...'_

Anna's words made Candy feed bad, knowing that she must be the worst detective in the world to not have noticed anything at all. However, lately, Candy had been haunted by a depressing thought, that Albert had already moved on without her. Despite feeling downcast, Candy brought her cup to her mouth before she went on reading.

'_... Before we parted, I requested a goodbye kiss from him while pointing to my forehead. He was hesitant at first, but he finally agreed and was about to lean towards me. I knew that was my last chance, so I kissed him...' _

"What!? Anna kissed Albert?" Candy exclaimed in shock and accidentally spilled her tea over her hand.

"Ouch!" the blond girl squealed as the hot liquid slid down her forearm. In a haste, she put down the cup and vigorously shook off the wetness from her hand. Disbelief surged through her veins, and sudden tears welled in her eyes, not because of the burning pain, but because of a churning sensation in her stomach caused by the onset of her jealousy. She felt suffocated, as though she was stuck in a room with no air, but at the same time, she skimmed over the letter once more just to make sure she had read it correctly. Anna's simple words were enough to make Candy's heart race like a furious drum, and having a dread of the unknown, she couldn't decide whether to keep on reading or not. Therefore, she moved aimlessly around the room in an attempt to clear her head or calm herself down. When she could no longer repress the curiosity inside her, she took a deep breath and picked up the letter again.

'_... As much as I wanted him to kiss me back, he didn't, and yet I was glad that he didn't push me away. I knew he was shocked to the core, but I hope he wasn't mad at me afterwards...'_

Reading this, Candy couldn't help letting out an unadulterated chuckle, and tears of great relief rolled down her cheeks. A part of her still burned with jealous feelings, but a heavy load seemed to have lifted from her heart. Knowing that Albert didn't respond to Anna's kiss, Candy smiled and wiped the tears with the back of her hand before picking up the letter again,

'_... Candy, are you shocked too and think that I'm not a decent girl? I hope you understand my feelings. He's my first love, and I'm in love with him for a long time. I wanted to kiss the man of my dreams before I left him for good. I don't regret my crazy behavior, and I might even tell my grandchildren when I become an old lady one day. _

_Please let Albert know that I will keep his handkerchief with me, and tell him I will not forget that evening in the park._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Anna'_

Candy hastily stored Anna's letter in her drawer and checked the time, thinking, _Albert might still be at the restaurant at this time, and I won't keep on waiting for him to show up. I want to see him right now!_

Driven by such an undeniable desire to see him, she dashed down the stairs with her full speed. When she was just about to leave the apartment building, she heard the sweet male voice that she had missed so much, "Candy, what's the rush?"

Her heart skipped a beat, and she was literally frozen. As she finally managed to turn around, she saw the beautiful blue eyes and the tender smile that had haunted her dreams for the past few weeks.

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:** In the manga, Albert left Candy on a cold winter night after he had overheard the conversation between the landlady and Candy. He realized it was time for him to leave her, though it was obvious that he was very upset about it. After Albert had disappeared in Candy's life, she missed him so much that she wanted to put his pictures everywhere to search for him. Not only that, she couldn't sleep well at nights (according to Candy Candy Final Story).

In my story, I just want to speed things up a little bit while Albert was still amnesiac. I hope you like this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Review comments are welcome.


	8. Friends

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

My characters include Anna, Daniel, Grace, Charlotte and their families, etc.

**Note: **This chapter is loosely based on the manga version and one of Albert's letters to Candy in the Candy Candy Final Story Epilogue.

To the readers, thank you very much for your continued interest in this story! Your constructive reviews or encouraging messages make me smile and certainly motivate me to keep on writing one chapter after another. Once again, if you do not like reading about Albert and Candy, please move on to other stories that suit your taste.

My heartfelt appreciation goes to my beta readers for their valuable feedback and suggestions!

-Ms Puddleglum

**Chapter 8: Friends**

After reading Anna's letter, Candy finally understood why her yearning for Albert's presence was so strong that it was very hard to distract herself from missing him.

_Albert, you don't know how much I miss you and how I long to be in your arms again! Whether you're ready to see me or not, I cannot wait anymore. I have to see you right now._

With butterflies in her stomach and her heart pounding furiously, she ran down the stairs at her top speed. As she dashed out of the apartment building, she heard her name uttered by a familiar voice, "Candy, what's the rush?"

_Albert? Is that Albert?_

She couldn't believe her ears, and her heart skipped a beat. Her body seemed frozen in place, but after she managed to turn around, she saw the handsome man she was desperate to meet, but at the same time she could not tell if what she was seeing was real or if she was just dreaming.

Being concerned, the man approached her, and his deep voice snapped her back to reality. "Candy, are you all right?"

_How could that be? As if he knows my ardent desire to see him, he just appears out of the blue!_

Candy was both thrilled and relieved that Albert took the initiative to come to see her. With tears welling in her eyes, she immediately ran to the person dearest to her heart. Albert was clearly delighted to see her again, especially by the way her face was brightened up. When she got near, he showed her a big heavy bag in his hands and said, "Candy, I bought you a bunch of your favorite snacks!"

Just then, her stomach growled loudly. "My goodness!" exclaimed Candy, and she couldn't look more embarrassed. Albert burst out laughing and joked, "Perfect timing!" She felt so good to hear him laugh like this, and soon she joined him too. It had been a while since they last had a good time like this.

A moment later, Albert casually asked, "So Candy, what's the rush?"

She quickly shook her head and stuck out her tongue in a silly manner. "Oh no. It's nothing really." Then she nudged his elbow and urged, "Come, Albert, please join me for dinner!"

Excitement was clearly in her voice. That said, she already started for the main entrance as he trailed behind her. Much to her dismay however, he said, "I would love to, but I'm actually in a hurry myself."

She turned around immediately. "Why?" Her voice was now full of disappointment.

"I'm sorry to upset you," he answered in a resigned voice, frowning a little. While they were walking up the stairs, he resumed, "I'm supposed to attend the wedding rehearsal tonight, and Daniel is on his way to pick me up."

She nodded, looking thoughtful. Her joy of seeing him slowly dissipated, like air seeping out from a balloon, because he had to leave so soon. He knew by the pout on her face that she was sulking, and by the time they reached her door, he stated with a calm tone, "I read your letter, Candy."

She got nervous and her heart pounded again. Turning toward him with anticipation, she prompted, "Yes?"

He gazed at her eyes tenderly and said, "So I want to drop by to see you first."

Of course Candy remembered that she had asked to meet with him in her letter since he promised not to let her down. Wondering what he had in mind, she absently unlocked the door, and let him in. He put down the heavy bag on the kitchen counter, and with a wistful look on his face, he browsed around the place.

While patiently waiting for Albert to speak up, being curious and hungry, Candy fiddled around the contents in the bag to check what snacks he had bought her. She was considerably touched to see that he really knew what her favorites were. As she was about to thank him, she realized he was now leaning against the door, watching her from a distance. She was a little perplexed why he stood so far away from her, but from the tilt of his lips, it was clear that he was slightly amused.

She then quickly excused herself, "Albert, I know it's not time for snacks and I should prepare a proper dinner instead..."

He finally let out an amused laugh. Seemingly mortified, she simpered, "I actually have been a good girl, and I cook almost every night!"

He raised his skeptical eyebrow and snickered, "Almost?"

To which she proudly replied, "Yes!" Then she took this chance and playfully demanded, "And you should give me a pat on my shoulder, as requested in my letter!"

As a matter of fact, Albert had missed her so much that he wanted to pull her into his arms right now, but he had determined not to initiate a hug anymore. For the past few weeks, he kept telling himself over and over that she was just his best friend, and he should not ask for anything more. But now that she explicitly wanted some encouragement from him, he decided to comply with her request.

She heard him teasingly repeat her demand as he approached her, and she couldn't wait to be near him again, so she threw her arms around his waist and nestled her head against his chest. All she wanted now was just to hold him, even for a little while.

This had in fact startled him and reminded him the moments when she finally tracked him down in the park after he had left the hospital. He gave her a pat on her shoulder as she wished, and slowly folded his arms around her. With his voice lightly trembling as emotions welled up within himself, he said, "I'm sorry once again for my inexcusable behavior that night, Candy."

On the verge of tears, she muffled, "Albert, there's no need to apologize anymore."

But not long after that he gently pushed her away, which somehow troubled her. She then noticed a poignant smile, which was tinged with sadness, on his face. He softly said, "Candy, let me take a good look at you."

_She indeed seemed a little haggard just as Dr. Martin told me. It's all my fault... if only I hadn't lost control that night..._

When Albert was silent and appeared meditative, Candy was also peering at him. He seemed a bit worn out, probably due to working long hours and the wedding preparation, but he was still very handsome. Now that she wasn't confused at her own feelings anymore, she was about to confide in him.

Looking into his striking blue eyes, her sparkling eyes turned serious. "Albert..." she began. _Tell him now, Candy, just speak up._

There was a pause as their gaze met and held for a moment.

"Yes, Candy?" he broke the silence at last with his deep voice.

Then suddenly she felt something move near her feet. She glanced down and saw Pouppe whimpering at her.

"Hi Pouppe," she grinned and bent down. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you before." She then picked her up in her hands.

"Candy," he said, pointing to the spilled cup of tea on the floor. "I see that you were really in a hurry just now..." he smiled at her teasingly.

Before she could explain, it looked like he was going to pick up the teacup, but she promptly stopped him. "Don't worry about it, Albert. I know you have to leave soon, so let me clean that up later."

For the same reason, because she was aware that he was in a hurry, she lost her courage to tell him her feelings right now.

Then he asked, "So you got something to tell me?"

She smiled as she shook her head. "Nothing," she quickly replied, trying to keep her tone casual.

Oblivious to her train of thoughts, he took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Regarding your letter, I wanted to come by earlier to talk with you face to face, but I'm very busy at work as well as helping Daniel..."

She nodded understandingly, peering at him.

He then earnestly asked, "May I come again sometime next week? I don't know the exact date yet as I'm in the process of negotiating my work hours with the main chef, but I will definitely stay longer this time."

The good news had no doubts brightened up her mood, so she instantly agreed, "Certainly! You know you're always welcome." She then told herself to speak up when he came by again next week.

Albert gazed at her, looking somewhat relieved. Then he took a letter from his pocket and said, "Before I go, I want to give you this."

The petite blond teased him, "A personal delivery?"

He answered with a serious face, "Yes, this is my reply to your letter. I don't want to keep you waiting, so I have decided to write to you instead. I drop by this evening because I want to make sure you receive it before we meet again."

"So this must be important?" she murmured, sounding a little perplexed. She wanted to open it right away, but then decided to wait and put it in her pocket. "Okay, I will read it later. Daniel might be waiting for you down there now."

Albert agreed. "Oh just one more thing. Would you please do me a favor, Candy?"

She said jokingly, "It depends..."

"I can't take Pouppe with me to the wedding," he said with a shrug.

Disbelievingly, she asked, "What's wrong with Pouppe?" She then held Pouppe close to her heart as if to protect her from harm.

He chuckled. "Pouppe is a skunk, and unfortunately not many people appreciate having a skunk in a wedding..."

Before he finished, she cut in with a wide grin, "I know! You want me to take care of Pouppe for you?"

He nodded with a charming smile. Without any hesitation, she peered at him tenderly and offered, "Of course I can do that. I miss Pouppe very much and I'm glad to have her with me to keep me company."

"Thank you Candy," said Albert sincerely. "But I have to go now."

While he headed for the front door, Candy grabbed his arm to stop him. "Would you come here after the wedding reception?"

Astounded, he murmured, "But it's a dinner reception... and I don't know what time I will come by..."

She smiled encouragingly, "No worries. I will wait for you."

Obviously confused, he questioned her, "May I know why?"

Candy replied with the sweetest smile on her face, "Because I have never seen you all dressed up, that's why."

There was a short, startled silence. He was more than astonished by her statement, and he momentarily lost his words. Soon he chortled at the idea. "All right. In case you're tired waiting for me, you can always go to bed first. I will make sure I have your key with me."

She then asked, apparently pleased, "So I will see you soon?"

He nodded at her with a tender smile, and then opened the door. Candy quickly followed him out and said, "I will go down with you. I want to congratulate Daniel myself."

As expected, Daniel and a blond lady were already waiting down there. There was a sharp intake of breath from Candy. _Is this Grace or Charlotte?_

Upon seeing them, she heard Albert's question, "Where's Grace?", to which Daniel answered, "Grace went to the chapel already with her parents."

Then Daniel, always so amiable, grinned and greeted, "Hi Miss Candy, it's so nice to see you again!"

Candy immediately replied, "Congratulations, Daniel!" The groom-to-be was even better-looking than the first time she met him in the restaurant.

Daniel returned, "Thank you! Oh my, you look ever so lovely, Miss Candy." Then he turned to the blond lady standing beside him and introduced them, "Charlotte, this is Albert's best friend, Candy."

Candy was dazed and her chest tightened. This lady reminded her everything about Susanna. She was dazzlingly beautiful, feminine, and graceful. She wore an elegant light blue scarf loosely around her head to hold her long curly blond hair away from her angelic face, accentuating the vivid roses on her cheeks and showing off her shining eyes of sapphire blue on her pearly white complexion.

With an elegant smile on her face, she stretched her hand toward Candy and said, "Candy, it's my pleasure meeting you."

Candy was barely able to put up a smile and greeted, "The pleasure is all mine, Charlotte."

Charlotte thought, _what a charming smile she has!_

"Has Albert told you that I'm also from Mary Jane nursing school?" she asked Candy.

Candy shook her head and at the same time she couldn't help but baffle at Charlotte's familiar tone when she mentioned Albert. Out of the corner of her eye, she took a quick peek at him, who was talking to Daniel now.

The beautiful blond carried on, "I have heard so much about you, though I have never expected you to be so young."

Candy believed Charlotte was just a little older than her. She then teased herself, "I'm sure they were all talking about how absentminded I was and all sorts of careless mistakes I made."

There was a stunned expression on Charlotte's angelic face. She immediately corrected Candy, "Oh no! They all spoke highly of you, including the Principal herself."

Daniel suddenly exclaimed, slapping his forehead, "I'm terribly sorry, Miss Candy! I just realized that I should have invited you to come to our wedding!"

She swiftly shook her head and countered, showing Pouppe in her hands, "Daniel, I'm sorry I won't come because I need to take care of her."

He chortled loudly. "Okay. That's all right. You're probably the best person to take care of Albert's favorite pet!" Then he turned to Charlotte and said, "We'd better get going, or your sister will be mad at me."

Charlotte nodded at him. She then turned to Candy and said in her sweet voice, "Goodbye, Candy".

"Bye, Charlotte. Please pass my regards to our Principal."

Charlotte gave her a smile as her answer. Candy found all her actions were very graceful especially she knew what a tomboy she herself was.

Daniel then escorted her to his car, and Candy noticed that it wasn't the same old car Albert borrowed from him a month ago for her birthday. Albert had sensed that something was wrong with Candy, so he stayed behind and asked her whether she would like to come to the wedding. If she wanted, he could ask somebody else to take care of Pouppe for him, but she hastily turned him down. As a matter of fact, Candy couldn't stand the sight of Charlotte standing next to Albert most of the time, and knowing that they were in the same wedding party, it was inevitable.

Of course he had no idea what she had in mind, and knowing that his friends were waiting for him now, he didn't try to persuade her anymore. Then he cordially reminded her, "Candy, I will see you after the reception then."

She smiled weakly at him and said, "Don't worry about me or Pouppe. I will also read your letter."

With his lips curling into a smile, he said tenderly, "Take care!" Then he placed his hand on hers and gave her a light squeeze before he left with his friends.

As soon as Candy was home, she leaned back against the closed door and willed herself to calm down. Now that Albert was gone, the apartment was once again unbearably quiet and she realized that her appetite had also disappeared. Too many things happened this evening after she came back from work, and she felt so exhausted that she wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with the covers over her head and sleep.

She dragged herself to the bedroom and sprawled on the bottom bunk bed. She closed her eyes as weariness swept through her, and she couldn't help but think of Albert again. At the thought of him, a wave of incredible yearning coursed through her, and in a little while she started sobbing quietly to herself.

_Charlotte is so breathtakingly beautiful... even more beautiful than Anna... and she gets to dance with Albert... _

Now Candy started to regret for turning down Daniel's invitation. She should have accepted it so she could also get a chance to dance with Albert. But as soon as Charlotte's image entered her head, she felt suffocated as if there was a piercing ache in her chest, and her breathing seemed difficult.

Charlotte's mere presence had intimidated Candy and Susanna's image at the Chicago hotel lying to her that Terry was having his rest flashed into her mind. Back then she felt the same intimidation by her exquisite beauty. The fact that Albert would be seeing Charlotte a lot really pained her, and the kiss that Anna forced on him appeared trivial now.

_Would history repeat itself? Will I lose Albert to Charlotte?_

Then she shook her head stubbornly, as if to chase away this unwelcome, dreadful thought. Yet it was disturbing to see that Charlotte was so beautiful already in casual clothes, and Candy couldn't imagine how gorgeous she would look when dressed up as the maid of honor, with the proper makeup, the elegant gown and the stylish hairdo.

After a long while, her sobbing gradually dwindled, and she suddenly remembered Albert's letter. Yes he did make an effort to buy her snacks and to drop by her place even though he was very busy being the best man for Daniel. But something was definitely different about him, and what was it exactly she couldn't quite grasp it.

Now she wondered if she would find the answer in his letter. What was so important about it that he had to deliver it personally before he would meet her again? For some reasons, she was afraid of its unknown content, but the longer she postponed reading it, the more nervous she got. With gloomy thoughts, she reluctantly sat up by the bed and took a deep, calming breath. Tearing it open with slightly shaking hands, she started to read.

'_Dear Candy,_

_First of all, I think I owe you an explanation._

_Ever since we started living together, I've always known that you love Terry with all your heart, so it is totally my fault that I have allowed myself to fall in love with you and to let my feelings grow. At the beginning, I did not expect you to return my love, and I was willing to love you in silence. But as months passed, I started to let myself harbour false hope, and finally I lost control and violated your trust._

_I believe you know that I was very angry at myself that night, and I'm truly sorry to have worried you. Candy, please forgive me._

_I really had no idea where I was heading. I just kept running aimlessly and for some reasons I ended up in the park where the lion attacked us that day. Thank God that Dr. Martin found me by chance, and you know the rest of the story._

_After talking to him, I felt much better already, but honestly I couldn't come back here as if nothing had happened between us. I needed time to forgive myself and to clear up my thoughts by being alone, but at the same time I wanted to keep in touch with you. I was worried that you wouldn't reply to my first letter... but Candy, your letters mean a lot to me._

_I know you were upset about my last letter, but I want to let you know that it was indeed a goodbye letter. I think I'm ready to have a fresh start now as I've bidden goodbye to the past. Therefore, if you like, let's mend our friendship so that we can be friends again, caring and supporting each other even though we are not under the same roof anymore. Or if you prefer, I can continue to be your big brother because I know you have always wanted one in your life. _

_About the money, it is just a small token of my appreciation because I'm deeply touched by your loving kindness. You have been taking care of me since the first day we met at the hospital, and your encouragement and support have kept my spirit up. _

_Besides, I just want to support you financially. Dr. Martin still has the money, and it's available whenever you need it._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Albert'_

Uncontrollable tears escaped Candy's eyes and substantially stained the letter, which tore her up inside. Albert said that he wanted a fresh start, and it was clear that he wished to be only friends with her now or at most continued to be her big brother.

_Albert, is it too late to tell you my feelings now? Have you stopped loving me?_

She couldn't believe this was happening. She collapsed back on the bed by burying her face in his pillow and started wailing. Pouppe came up to her as if she wanted to comfort Candy. Unfortunately, holding Pouppe in her hands brought little solace only because desolation and despair had crept into her soul.

=o=o=o=

Albert had tried his best to assist Daniel in every way during the wedding and the reception. Everything went smoothly as expected and the families and friends were all happy and well accommodated. He was told that, as the best man, he was supposed to dance with the bride, the maid of honor, and the mothers of the bride and the groom. In fact, he was quite surprised at himself that he actually knew how to dance as if this was natural to him! What was his life like before he had the train accident?

After the long eventful day, he was more than eager to leave so that he could drop by Candy's place. Since he last saw her, he had missed her even more, and her words "I have never seen you all dressed up" rarely left his mind. He was pondering why she insisted in seeing him, and deep in his heart he could sense that there was something different about her, but he wasn't able to pinpoint it. Yet at the same time he had seriously warned himself not to keep his hopes up again.

He mechanically went through all the necessary motions and steps, and the reception finally came to the end. Daniel had asked him earlier to give Charlotte a ride home, which seemed odd to him because Charlotte's family could easily take her. In addition, Daniel should know that Albert had no choice but to drive his old car, which he had been driving a lot lately to run errands for Daniel.

Anyway, Albert didn't want to bother the groom too much, especially now that he had already gone with the bride for their honeymoon. He let his gaze wander as he planned to leave as soon as possible, but Charlotte was flocked by her relatives and friends. As a gentleman, he knew he shouldn't push her although it was getting late and he was a bit impatient.

At last, when most people were gone, the elegant and graceful Charlotte advanced towards him. She thanked him for waiting, and soon followed him to the car. Though Albert hardly knew her, he could tell that she was a bit shy and not a very talkative person. So during the ride, he decided to concentrate on the road because he didn't want to make her feel obligated to talk with him.

But surprisingly, she broke the silence first and remarked, "I can't believe Daniel still keeps this old car with him."

Albert took a quick glance at her and nodded. "Yes, Daniel told me that this was his first car, and he didn't want to let go yet, not until he finds a suitable owner."

With a smile on her face, she replied by asking another question, "Is that right?"

He returned a polite smile. She did not say a word afterwards, but merely tilted her head a little and stole quick peeks at the handsome man from the corner of her eye. Moments of silence later, she spoke up again, "So Albert, are you still suffering from amnesia?"

Albert felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. He never expected to hear such question from Charlotte because not even Daniel knew about his condition. How could she know? When he was just about to ask her, something dawned on him. The gossips must have reached Mary Jane nursing school.

He swallowed hard as he tried to collect himself. "So you heard about us..."

She affirmed, "Yes. Candy was a nurse working at St. Joanna and there she met you, the suspicious patient with amnesia from Italy..." She then stopped talking because she assumed that he understood her.

Albert was shocked into speechlessness. He felt terribly sorry for Candy knowing that the gossips went all the way back to her old school. He cleared his throat and started to defend her, his voice full of concern, "Candy is a kind-hearted girl, and she had known me before my accident. She just wants to take care of me until I recover and that's all."

He could tell that she was about to say something in response to his remark, but she seemed to change her mind at the last minute. Moments later, she kindly asked, "So have you recovered yet?"

Trying his best to focus on driving, he shook his head slowly. "Candy was fired by St. Joanna because of me, so I have moved out. I don't want to ruin her reputation anymore."

While she remained her silence, Albert then asked, with a grimace look on his face, "You didn't tell Daniel or Grace about it, did you?"

She stared at him for a moment or two, and then shook her head. She whispered, "I'm not fond of spreading rumors."

He was greatly relieved and let out a deep sigh. "Daniel didn't know that we used to live together pretending to be brother and sister."

Her beautiful eyes were instantly widened in disbelief, and she questioned incredulously, "Really? Just brother and sister?"

By now, they had reached the destination, and Albert shut down the noisy engine. Then he turned toward Charlotte, and with a serious face he affirmed, "Yes. She's my nurse and I'm her patient. Our neighbors believe that we are brother and sister."

Her face was reddened when the handsome man was staring at her like this and she found herself drowning in the depths of his vibrant blue eyes. Then timidly she remarked in a low voice, "But the rumor said..."

She couldn't finish her sentence, and of course he knew what she was going to say. Exhaling deeply, he furrowed his brows and said in a stern tone, "Believe it or not, I'm _just _her big brother."

Charlotte nodded understandingly and seemed pleased. There was a pause when they stared at each other for a moment, and then Albert decided to drop the topic. He got off and opened the door for her. Offering his hand to help her get off, he said, "It's nice to meet you, Charlotte." Then like a gentleman, he lifted her gloved hand to his lips and kissed it lightly.

She blushed helplessly. "Thank you for giving me a ride home."

"You're welcome," he replied with a polite smile.

He then accompanied her to the front door, and she earnestly added, "I'm so glad to have met you, Albert."

He continued smiling at her, but much to his surprise, she remained standing at where she was as if she was hoping for a response.

_What sort of response is she expecting?_

With puzzled thoughts, he kindly asked, "Have you forgotten your key? Or is somebody else home?"

Her face had now turned scarlet red as she gazed at his beautiful eyes. After some awkward silence she shyly stammered, "Will I... will I see you again, Albert?"

Upon hearing this, he gaped at her as if he just heard something really shocking, but he recovered very quickly and popped a valid question, "Aren't you going back to Mary Jane in the next few days?"

Being bashful, Charlotte lowered her eyes to hide her blushing cheeks, but before long she pulled herself together and answered in her sweet voice, "You know my home is here in Chicago, so I can always transfer to another nursing school or hospital..."

Albert was not stupid and he soon figured out what she was trying to say to him. He found it hard to believe that Charlotte had interests in him. After all, they just met a week ago. He certainly didn't want to give her any false hope, so in his deep voice he got directly to the point, "Charlotte, I'm sorry."

She understood him right away. Obviously mortified and disappointed, she sighed deeply and whispered, "It's Candy, isn't it?"

Albert's expression changed almost imperceptibly, but that didn't escape Charlotte's eyes. He hastily denied, "No, Charlotte. I've already told you that we are like brother and sister."

She gazed at him doubtfully but didn't make any comment. She then gingerly knocked on the door. While waiting for someone to open the door for her, she stared at the handsome blond one more time as if to capture his image in her memory. Then she gathered up her courage and teased herself, "If you happen to remember me one day, you know where to reach me."

He expressed his friendliness to her. By now he knew that he had been wrong to think that she was shy. When someone finally opened the door for her, he promptly waved goodbye and left. As she took one last glimpse at his tall and sturdy frame disappearing in the dark, she concluded,

_So he does love her... I should have known..._

When they were dancing tonight, she was quite impressed because he looked dashing in his tailored suit and he was such a competent dancer. Unfortunately, though his body was here dancing with her, his mind seemed thousand miles away. In fact, she had been secretly observing him at various occasions from time to time. Whenever he was alone by himself, he often had brief periods of pensive silence.

Charlotte then retreated to her bedroom, still reeling from what had just happened. While examining her own reflection in the mirror on top of her dresser, she remembered the first time she met Albert and how his nonchalance struck her. Ever since she was a little girl, she knew full well that she was born with a beautiful face, and she was used to the fact that whenever she passed by men or women, they often turned their heads, looking awestruck. Needless to say, she had a few ardent admirers, with whom she had maintained good relationships, but so far she hadn't fixed her eyes on any of them yet.

Of course, Albert was not the only handsome man she was acquainted with. But what surprised her most was that, this best man of Daniel, highly intelligent, witty and certainly attractive, didn't seem to pay much attention to her appearance. His indifference unexpectedly caught her attention more than she wanted to admit. Then soon she learned from Daniel that Albert had a very close friend called Candy. After chatting with Albert, she realized that this Candy was also a nurse from Mary Jane, and that rang the bell. She had heard of these two names from the widespread rumor, and she was quite shocked because Albert didn't seem like the kind of man who would lead such a scandalous life.

Therefore, she was very curious to meet with the former nurse from Mary Jane called Candy. Before the wedding rehearsal took place, when she knew that Daniel was supposed to pick up Albert from Candy's place, she asked him if she could tag along. Since Charlotte was supposed to accompany her sister at the chapel with her parents, Daniel didn't really want to take her, but she managed to convince him that she would like to meet the nurse who used to go to the same nursing school.

Charlotte was heavily prejudiced before she met Candy, a woman who lived with her lover without being married. Therefore, Charlotte was truly stunned when she saw Candy, who was so young and innocent, and was almost the opposite of what Charlotte had imagined in her mind. One could argue that Candy was no classic beauty, but Charlotte acknowledged that her sparkling eyes were captivating and her affable manners made her attractive.

Since she knew that Albert currently resided in Daniel's old bachelor suite, she couldn't help but question why he opted to move out instead of marrying Candy when the rumor broke. Even though she hardly knew him, she could tell that he was a gentleman. Could it be that he didn't love her enough or the other way around? Or could it be that the rumor was completely wrong about their relationship?

Being totally intrigued, she found that she was unconsciously attracted to Albert, not only because of his good looks, but also because of his gallant manners. She then asked Grace whether Daniel could arrange Albert to give her a ride home after the wedding reception. The bride-to-be was a little shocked and asked her why. Charlotte then told her that she had something to talk to him about his friend Candy. Grace was a bit skeptical, but she didn't really have much energy or time to care about this too much.

On the day of the wedding, Charlotte was aware that this was probably the last day she would see the dashing young man. Deep down inside she wanted to know the real relationship between him and Candy, so she decided to broach the subject by directly asking him about his amnesia. After knowing that they were just friends, she thought she might have a chance.

But his response had hurt her pride. Although he kept denying his feelings for Candy, her woman instinct told her that he was lying. Yes she was undeniably attracted to him, but at the same time she was extremely glad that she had only known him for a short period of time and her feelings for him had not yet developed. Otherwise, she would have been heartbroken when he rejected her. She then jokingly said in her mind, _Albert, it's totally your loss when you said no to me! _

Now that she could tell that Albert loved Candy, she believed that one plausible reason why he didn't marry Candy was that she didn't love him. But then Charlotte couldn't explain why Candy would care for Albert so much so that she was willing to risk her name for his sake. To her, this was something she would never risk, regardless of how much she loved the man.

Then she heaved a long, deep sigh and decided to call it a night. After all, it was none of her business and it was getting really late.

=o=o=o=

Albert hurriedly walked to Daniel's old car and started driving toward Candy's place. Regrettably, it was well past midnight by the time he arrived, but the lights were still on. After he unlocked the door, he saw Candy fast asleep on the sofa with a book on her laps and Pouppe by her side. Recalling his conversation with Charlotte in the car, he was overwhelmed with sentimental feelings and was lost in deep thought.

_Candy, I can never thank you enough, and I don't know what would have happened to me if I hadn't met you at St. Joanna... I was nothing but a suspicious man without memory and identification, but you didn't leave me, not even after you were fired by the hospital. _[1]

He was careful not to disturb Pouppe, and he quietly took the book away from her. He gently scooped her up from the sofa and carried her back to the bedroom. After he discreetly put her down, he tenderly tucked her in snugly. Standing by the bed, he stared at the sleeping beauty under the dim moonlight and was musingly sad.

_I might have saved your life once at the waterfall, but you have sacrificed a lot for me... and what's more important to a young lady than her reputation? I don't know what else I can do to revert that. I know we can get married, but as much as I love you and I want this to happen, I understand that you don't love me as a man... _

Sighing, he let his gaze wander around one more time before leaving the room, then suddenly he heard her mumble in her sleep, "I miss you... so much..."

_Poor Candy... you must miss Terry a lot... _

Walking towards the bedroom door, he took one more glimpse at her, and he was shocked to see something glisten on her cheeks.

_She's crying!_

Albert went back to Candy and gently wiped her tears using his handkerchief, and she mumbled again in her dream, "Albert... is it too late now..."

He was completely taken aback when he heard that, and he couldn't help but start wondering, _she can't possibly be crying... for me?_

Instantly he stood up and closed his eyes for at least a few seconds. He scolded himself sternly, _enough of this… that's enough! How many times do you need to tell yourself that Candy is just your friend?_

He then forced himself to leave and quietly shut the bedroom door for her. Leaning back on the sofa, he closed his eyes while contemplating.

_Candy, loving you but get disappointed again and again is like having a wound that is constantly ripped open before it has a chance to heal. These past few weeks away from you had helped me significantly, and I have finally made peace with myself and accepted the fact that I'm bound to be your brother. _

Then he gave a weary sigh, sat up and left her a brief note.

'_Dear Candy, _

_I did come, but you had fallen asleep. I intentionally left Pouppe with you, so please kindly take care of her until we meet again._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Albert'_

After that, he turned off the lights and left her apartment. He slowly went down the stairs so as not to disturb the neighbors. Once he got outside the quiet apartment building, he lifted his eyes and saw in amazement that the beautiful night sky was already studded with stars. While walking towards the car, he suddenly remembered his own promise to Candy long time ago, that he would not leave her until he married her off.

_That's right, Candy. From now on, I will try my best to care for you and to support you until you find your true love in life, who may either be Terry or someone else. By then it will be time for me to step down._

=o=o=o=

_How can I tell her? That she's the reason I'm still living?_

_My life was given a second chance worth taking_

_She filled the void of my past with fresh beginning_

_And she gave my existence a new meaning._

_..._

_She was there in my darkest hour_

_Attending me when no one dared_

_She sweetened my days when they turn sour_

_And lightened my burden with her gentlest care._

_..._

_Intrinsically, I know I needed her from the start._

_For without her I know I'll still be a nonentity._

_And the deepest part of my heart recognized her heart_

_And my soul acknowledged her soul as mate for eternity!_

_..._

_With heavy heart I left to find my way_

_I have to leave for I fear I wanted to stay_

_With her there by my side everyday_

_I can face anything that comes my way._

[2]

=o=o=o=

**Footnote:**

[1] Albert's inner thoughts to Candy was based on his letter to her in Candy Candy Final Story Epilogue. He ended that letter telling her that he was going to find out where her happiness lied and that he would meet her again when he was back from his trip. Her reply to him urged him to come to her soon so that she could talk to him personally. Mizuki showed that they clearly missed each other when they were being apart.

[2] It's indeed my honor that Minda Chattergoon has written the beautiful poem "How can I tell her?" for this story. I have shortened it to fit the feelings in this chapter, but you can read the original poem and her other beautiful works by searching under the name "luzpaat" in fanfiction.


	9. Countryside

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

My characters include two young kids, John, Anna, Charlotte, etc.

**Note: **This is my early Valentine's Day present to you all!

Parts of this chapter are based on the manga version and a little bit from the Candy Candy Final Story.

Many thanks to those readers who left me encouraging reviews or messages! Please keep them coming because they certainly motivate me! To those who are silently reading, I would also like to thank you for your continued interests. One day, if you feel like, please leave me a review too.

Again, for those who don't like reading about the love between Albert and Candy, I sincerely warn you not to read "Love Never Fails" because it will upset you. Please read some other stories that will make you feel better.

I can't thank my beta readers enough for their valuable feedback and suggestions!

-Ms Puddleglum

**Chapter 9: Countryside**

With Pouppe sleeping beside her, Candy was sitting on the sofa reading "Peter and Wendy" by J. M. Barrie. [1] With a faint smile playing on her lips, she remembered that Albert once played this little game with her pretending to be Peter Pan, spinning her around and around until they both got dizzy. _Those carefree days were gone_, she sadly realized, _we were so happy sharing our lives together... _

Getting drowsy, she set the book aside, got up and gave herself a long stretch. Yawning heavily, she checked the clock on the wall. Tonight, she stayed up way past her bedtime because she was expecting Albert. Suddenly, she heard a soft knock, and she rushed to the door without delay. Just when she wanted to open it, she heard that the person on the other side was trying to unlock it.

_It's Albert! He's finally here!_

Candy was more than thrilled to see Albert, the man who had so thoroughly occupied her mind for weeks. As expected, with his blond hair neatly combed and his deep blue eyes twinkled, he looked splendid in his dark, finely tailored suit, which accentuated his broad shoulders and narrow hips, making him seem even taller and more imposing. As the dashing young man came forward, with a bright smile on his face, he said cheerfully, "So Candy, I have come, as promised!"

With a fascinated expression on her face, she exclaimed in delight, "Albert, you look _incredibly_ handsome, just as I thought!"

Not wanting to waste any more moment, she ran to him with her arms open for a hug. He took the hint and chuckled, stretching out his arms as well. As she laid her head onto his chest while wrapping her arms around his torso, he circled his strong arms around her delicate shoulders. They were both quiet as if they wanted to listen to each other's breathing. Before long, he drew away from her and cordially suggested, "Would you like to dance with me, Candy? I can actually dance do you know?"

She merely laughed upon hearing his request. She looked up at him, noticeably amused, and threw a teasing comment, "But there's no music..."

He gently dismissed the notion, grinning playfully at her, "Why do we need music when I can hum?"

While she was giggling girlishly, Albert said with mock seriousness, bowing like a gentleman, "Miss Candice, may I have this dance?"

Evidently suppressing her urge to laugh, she noticed that his mouth was also curved upward in a hint of a smile. With pleasure, she daintily gave him her hand. He softly held it up with his eyes locked on hers, putting his other hand lightly on her slender waist. The next moment he started humming a famous, slow waltz as they were gliding on the floor. Unfortunately, her apartment was a bit too small for formal dancing, and they ended up bumping into the furniture too often, so they soon settled for swaying back and forth in the limited space.

Nevertheless, Candy couldn't stop smiling when she was near Albert, and his presence was all that matter to her. As she gazed at his searching blue eyes when he peered down at her, with an amorous smile on his face, she thought to herself,

_If only we could stay this way forever... with his arms holding me close... and his eyes affectionately gazing at mine..._

"Albert," she began with a dreamy look. "I didn't know you can sing and dance so well..."

He continued smiling at her warmly and teased himself, "I'm actually quite surprised too, to tell you the truth!"

After a brief pause, she casually remarked, flashing a mischievous grin, "I'm sure many young ladies were eagerly looking forward to dancing with you tonight."

Detecting a hint of jealousy in her tone and in her eyes, he simply rolled his eyes and laughed it off. Soon he resumed his soft humming without saying a word. She knew he was usually good at dodging subjects, so she decided to let it go and continued to savor this precious moment dancing in his arms. A long while later, with emotions building up, she gazed at his striking blue eyes and whispered, "I miss you... so much..."

Rather than responding to her sentiment however, Candy perceived a dramatic change in his countenance. He abruptly stopped his movements and gently pushed her away while holding onto her shoulders. Looking intensely into her emerald eyes, he asked, a trace of urgency in his voice, "Have you read my letter?"

Completely startled by this sudden turn of events, she couldn't help but sob intensely, throwing herself back into his arms. Of course she had read it, and she had in fact memorized every single word by heart now. Refusing to accept that he only wanted to be her friend or her brother, she managed to ask between her sobs, "Albert... is it too late now..."

"Too late for what?" he replied in a puzzled tone.

As she pulled herself away from him, struggling for words, she felt her face turn red involuntarily while staring at him. After some awkward silence, she took a deep breath and bravely grasped his hand. She then confessed through teary eyes, "Albert... since you were gone, I have missed everything about you... and I want to tell you now that... I love..."

Before she could finish however, he hastily loosened her grip. Shaking his head vigorously, he kept mumbling "No". As if he was being hurt, he even took a few steps backward, like what she just said to him was a mean joke. Meanwhile, she panicked and didn't quite know what to do, and she heard his murmur, with evident pain in his voice, "It's too late now, Candy... I don't love you anymore."

Totally astounded, big drops of tears rushed down her cheeks as Candy shook her head in denial. She wailed in exasperation, "No! This can't be true!"

"NOOOO!" Candy screeched and shot up in bed, and her face and neck were considerably wet by warm tears. With her heart pounding furiously in her chest, she panted heavily and found herself drenched in cold sweat.

_What a nightmare!_

It took quite a bit of time before her brain finally woke up as well and she realized that she was not supposed to be sleeping in bed. She then remembered that she was waiting for Albert on the sofa reading her book.

_So Albert must have carried me here! Is he still around?_

She instantly got off the bed, but she saw something white drop on the floor. Picking it up, she recognized that it was his handkerchief, partially wet.

_So he wiped my tears with this..._

She hastily opened the bedroom door, her heart still pounding, but saw no sign of him and her place was absolutely noiseless. Highly disappointed, she found his note on the table, and she quickly turned on the light to read it. Sighing, she soon spotted Pouppe sleeping on the sofa, and she carefully sat herself down beside the cute little skunk.

_The sofa is still warm, so he has just left!_

The fact that she had just missed him was most frustrating. She had been trying her best to keep herself awake waiting for him, only to have fallen asleep when he finally came.

_I wonder if I talked in my sleep... If I did, what did he hear?_

Originally, Candy wanted to discuss his letter with Albert, but after her vivid nightmare, she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear the truth from him now. Also, holding his handkerchief in her hand, she felt saddened because he didn't wipe her tears with his tender fingers like he used to. This was yet another proof that he was purposely keeping his distance from her, which was apparent when he dropped by last time delivering his letter.

_He looked so hurt in my terrible dream... and he didn't want to hear me out..._

Feeling totally discouraged, Candy had somehow lost her confidence and wasn't certain if she still wanted to tell Albert her feelings when they were to meet again. She was afraid of being rejected and worsened their friendship further.

_I have missed my chances... living in the past a bit too long..._

Candy thought brokenly as she remembered how she cried with bitter tears in bed after reading his letter. The ironic fact that it took her a long time to finally realize how much Albert meant to her only to lose him now pierced her heart. She thought she wouldn't be able to fall asleep afterwards, but then weariness must have seeped in.

_Are you giving up now?_

She heard her nagging doubt in the back of her mind, and she suddenly recalled how hopeless she felt when Terry left London. Back then she had the courage to travel all the way back to America as a stowaway even though she had no idea how to track him down.

_I won't give up!_

In almost no time at all, Candy found her strength again and determined not to give up so easily. After all, Albert was still keeping in touch with her, and she should not lose hope yet. Believing she could do something on her side to mend their relationship, rather than waiting for him to show up, she would give him a pleasant surprise by visiting him in the restaurant before she went to Happy Clinic the next morning.

With that in mind, she promptly went to wash her face and changed into her pajamas before going to bed. She wanted him to see a happy and fresh Candy, rather than a miserable one who was deprived of sleep. With renewed hope, she soon sank into a contended slumber which resulted in a peaceful sleep for the rest of the night.

Candy woke up exceptionally early the next morning. In fact, she hadn't felt so excited for a long time that she kept humming her favorite tune when she tried to pick a dress for today, wanting to show Albert her best.

After breakfast, she put Pouppe on her shoulder and left her apartment full of anticipation, and what added to her excitement was the gorgeous sunny day and the warm breeze. On her way to the restaurant, she couldn't help but imagine how Albert would respond when he saw her. Would he be happy? She sincerely hoped so. She then remembered the time when he celebrated her birthday with her. It was one of her best days in life even though she thought of her painful breakup with Terry at dinner and felt miserable for a while. Yet Albert's special birthday cake had indeed brightened up her mood, and once again she blamed herself for being so blind that she didn't even notice his feelings.

_I can't believe Albert was so good at hiding his feelings! I had never suspected, not even after knowing Anna's suspicion that he was in love with someone..._

It didn't take her long to arrive at the restaurant, and John, one of the hosts, recognized her and Pouppe right away. "I remember you, young lady! You were here once with Albert! Are you Miss Cathy?"

Smiling, she corrected him genially, "John, my name is Candy. So is Albert here yet?"

Looking embarrassed, John promptly apologized and teased himself, "You see I'm pretty bad with names. Anyway, Miss Candy, Albert won't be here today because he had previously arranged a day off after Daniel's wedding."

Undeniably surprised and disappointed, Candy managed to compose herself. After she properly thanked John, she started walking towards Happy Clinic with a heavy heart. For sure Albert had mentioned that he would want to meet with her again but he said he didn't know the exact date, which meant that he didn't plan to see her today even though he had already prearranged a day off.

_Is he going to meet with Charlotte before she goes back to Mary Jane? Or would she go back at all?_

These unpleasant thoughts had struck her hard and her enthusiasm about giving Albert a pleasant surprise was completely gone. Later, she realized that she was weeping, but she couldn't care less, even though it was clear the people around her were throwing curious glances at her.

_Perhaps I shouldn't complain... he has waited long enough and it's only natural that he wants to move on to find someone else to love, someone like the beautiful Charlotte, who's available unlike me... he probably thinks that I still love Terry..._

When she finally dragged herself to Happy Clinic, Dr. Martin was a little shocked to see the sparkles in her eyes were faded and her face was drawn. He kindly asked her, his voice full of concern, "What's going on Candy? You look so pale... are you not feeling well?"

She slowly shook her head and managed a strained smile, although she still looked troubled. "I'm okay. I just didn't get enough sleep last night," she cheerlessly replied, coming up with a plausible excuse. She then quickly got herself ready for work. Only work could distract her from having negative thoughts now.

"Oh. All right," he said, sounding dubious. He then decided not to pry into her personal matters. Later during the day, he asked her to go to the drugstore to buy some more disinfectants for the clinic.

As soon as she left, the doctor quickly took out his whiskey bottle which he had hidden under the bed, but he was caught red-handed when he heard a familiar voice, "Hello doctor!"

He almost dropped his bottle, but he managed to catch it safely. Embarrassed, he returned a sheepish smile at the visitor, who then asked, "Where's Candy?"

Just then, Pouppe's eyes brightened when she saw the visitor, and she rushed to his feet. Albert knew she had missed him, so he crouched down and picked her up tenderly. While petting her fur lightly with his fingers, the doctor told him that Candy had left to purchase medical supplies at the drugstore.

The young man then made a polite request. "Are you busy today? May I take Candy out for a while?"

With enthusiasm, the doctor couldn't agree more. "Go ahead! Take her out by all means! Candy looked miserable when she came in and she seems absentminded the whole morning!"

_She cried in her sleep last night... I wonder if she is still affected somehow..._

Worrying about her, Albert furrowed his brows slightly and muttered to himself, "Is that right?"

The doctor nodded, and saw that he was carrying a bag. "What's that, Albert?"

"Oh this! I should have returned it to you a while ago, but I forgot," the young man said and returned the trench coat to the doctor. "Remember I borrowed this from you after the lion's attack? It's now clean without any blood stains or strange smell."

The doctor chortled. "You know you can keep the coat. I don't really need it and it's too big for me anyway."

Albert insisted, "Maybe your patient will come back one day? Who knows?"

With a resigned shrug, the doctor then replied, "I highly doubt it, but I can keep it here just in case."

"Good," Albert sounded pleased. "Dr. Martin, did you say Candy was at the drugstore? I'll go to find her now." Then he put Pouppe down on the floor and informed her, "Pouppe, be a good girl ok? I need to talk to Candy today, so I will pick you up afterwards."

Without wasting any more time, he thanked the doctor and left.

=o=o=o=

Candy was on her way to the drugstore, and all of a sudden a loud honk caught her attention.

"Hey Candy, get in my car!" ordered Neil simply.

"Neil?" He was the last person she wanted to see today, especially when she was in such a bad mood. This guy had been nothing but trouble from the very start.

On the other hand, Neil, who never seemed to get the hint, was actually glad to meet her by chance and suggested, "Let's go somewhere to eat!"

Turned off by his aggressive pursuit of her, Candy looked away and continued walking as if she didn't hear him at all. Neil quickly got off his car and yelled at her, "Candy, didn't you hear what I said?"

Visibly annoyed, she whirled around and bluntly replied, "Of course I heard you."

Neil couldn't take the insult. He grabbed her arm and tactlessly demanded, his voice rising, "Then get into my car now!"

Remained standing, Candy issued a request, giving him an imploring look, "Could you do me a favor?"

Neil was taken aback yet apparently having false hope, he suddenly softened. "Huh? What do you want?"

He then held her closer to him by grabbing her shoulders, and further continued his monologue, "For you, Candy, I will do anything. Just tell me."

Again, without waiting for her to respond, he lifted her chin and said in his husky voice, "Candy..."

Absolutely shocked, the petite blond had realized what he was up to, and she immediately pushed him away with all her might and hollered, "What do you think you are doing?"

Neil didn't see that coming at all. He lost his balance and fell down. By then Candy could no longer reign in her temper, and she rudely uttered, "The favor is to stop bothering me and leave me alone!"

While he was slowly getting up, she added vehemently, "I dislike you the most!"

Candy glared at him, her cheeks flushing. There was a short, deadly silence because Neil was seriously offended.

_Neil, I hate you! It's you who have messed up my life and made me suffer! Albert is now gone all because of you!_

Deep inside her heart she knew she was being unreasonable to blame it all on him, but she just couldn't help it. She needed to vent her anger somehow.

Decided to leave the scene, she loudly announced her exit, "Excuse me then!"

Seeing that Candy was leaving, Neil retorted at once, "What a fool you are!" Then he swiftly went to his car and retrieved a magazine. "You still can't get over that bastard actor huh?"

With her back facing him, she was startled hearing the word "actor" and the next thing she heard was a loud thud near her feet. Apparently, he had just thrown a magazine at her as he got back in his car.

"Read that article!" Neil commanded harshly before his car roared away, blinding Candy with smoke and dusts.

She was relieved that the annoying guy was finally gone. She then picked up the magazine and saw that it was about Terry, and he was missing still. This time Susanna was also interviewed regarding his disappearance. She said she believed in him no matter what happened or what others said about him.

_Terry, how would you fulfill your dream if you continue to hide? _

_Susanna, I know you'll always remain close to him because you love him from the bottom of your heart. I suspect Terry disappeared because of the pain caused by our separation, but I believe you'll always be there for him._

Candy's deep thoughts were being jerked by another honk from behind her. Believing it was Neil again, she fumed inside. _He had been impossible as usual... what utter nerve!_

Looking extremely mad and angry, she turned her head around when she bellowed, "What else do you want now?" But much to her shock, it was actually Albert.

"Whoa! Candy!" He nimbly got off the car, with his hands up in the air in a mock gesture of surrender. "What's up with that scary face?"

She unconsciously brought her hand to her mouth, and she stammered in embarrassment as she met his gaze, "Albert? Why... why are you here?"

Casually shrugging his shoulders, Albert explained, "Well, I was hoping to give you a surprise, so I had arranged a day off today to spend more time with you."

Understanding that they coincidentally had similar intentions today, Candy was profoundly touched now that she knew how wrong her speculation was about how he would spend his day off. Her reverie stopped when she heard his tease, "But it looks like I'm not very welcome here..."

Then he winked at her. "Of course not!" she instantly denied, and they soon burst in laughter. It took them a while to stop, and she inquired, "Why do you drive Daniel's old car today? Are you going somewhere?"

With his face breaking into a sunny smile, he invited her, slightly bowing, "Yes Miss Candice, would you give me this honor to go for a ride with me?"

She was more than happy to comply with such a delightful request. "How wonderful!" she said, her eyes shining.

When Albert opened the passenger side door, he also informed her, "I have got permission from Dr. Martin already and we have about an hour or so."

Candy could hardly contain her excitement of going out with Albert again, and her miseries had completely vanished. When he was ready to start the engine, he asked her what she was reading just now. She simply said it was garbage.

"So Albert, where are we going?" Being curious, she had to raise her voice to ask him. The engine was surely having a difficult time.

He took a quick glance at her and smiled. "Daniel told me about a place which wasn't very far away from the city, and I haven't been there myself either, but based on his descriptions I believe you would like it there."

This sounded like an adventure, and her eyes immediately glittered with anticipation. She was eagerly looking forward to going to the great outdoors, and she knew how much Albert enjoyed nature, just like herself.

Then he went into details explaining to her why he was driving Daniel's car. As a matter of fact, Daniel had left him a thank you note before he left for honeymoon, and Albert didn't have chance to read it until this morning. He thanked Albert for helping him so much for his wedding as well as furnishing his new home, so he decided to give this old car to Albert, since he had been driving it for weeks now.

"He said this car had meant a lot to him, and he trusted me to take care of it until it breaks down one day," Albert continued.

"But this car is surely old and noisy..." Candy teased him with a wide grin.

"Oh well, you see it still works, at least for now," he said in defense, smiling at her. "In fact, right after your birthday, Daniel actually wanted to sell it to me, but I turned him down back then."

Her emerald eyes were widened in surprise and she asked, "Really? So why do you want it now?"

With his eyes fixed on the road, he answered, "Hmm... I guess I've changed my mind. A car would be useful for short trips like this, Candy, so we can go out more." He turned to her briefly, showing an easy smile, and turned back to focus on driving.

She gaped at him incredulously. _Did I hear it right? He wants to go out with me more..._

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed her surprised expression. With his brows raised, he asked with concerns, "You don't like the idea, Candy?"

She instantly broke into a laugh. "Oh don't be silly. Of course I'd love to go out... with you..." Her last few words were barely audible, and she looked away to hide her warm cheeks.

_How can I explain this? To feel nervous and excited at the same time when I am near Albert..._

Peering outside at the nice scenery, Candy was pondering whether to tell him about her terrible dream. Before she knew it, Albert had parked the car and finally turned off the noisy engine. Having no intention of hiding her rapture, she rushed out without waiting for him to open the door for her. She exclaimed with delight, "It's been a long time since I've been at the countryside!"

Feeling excited as well, Albert remarked, "Daniel was right! This place is simply spectacular, and I'm so glad you love it too, Candy!"

Underneath the clear blue sky, she closed her eyes while enjoying the caress of the gentle breezes, which moved her to a state of ecstasy. Moments later, she started moving freely and aimlessly through the meadow, and she soon discovered a nice, long river down the hill.

"Albert, we should go fishing down there one day!"

He was indeed thrilled to see that she seemed to be back to her usual bubbly self now, especially he had been worried about her, remembering her tears last night and what Dr. Martin said about her being absentminded today. Before he could respond to her fishing remark however, she had changed her mind already when she spotted one of the largest trees in a distance.

"Let's climb that tree over there, Albert!"

"But Candy..." he hesitated, but he was not too surprised when he saw that she had started climbing despite wearing a dress. As he stood there motionless, she turned around and urged him cheerfully, "Hurry up, Albert!"

He couldn't help but shake his head, chuckling to himself. _Candy is such a tomboyish girl, but that's exactly what I like about her! _

After a short while of climbing, he soon caught up with her. As they reached the top together, she commented, grinning, "I think I can see France all the way from here. I wonder how Stear is doing..."

"Wow! Candy, your tree climbing skill is still great!" he praised her wholeheartedly.

Showing a sweet smile and winking, she replied with certainty, "Of course! I will not stop climbing even when I become an old lady one day!"

Albert simply returned a tender smile at her, and at the same time he was greatly relieved to see her eyes sparkling more than ever. Oh how he had missed those days when they were so happy enjoying each other's company in daily activities even though there were grey clouds above them, and the biggest of which was called Terry.

Once they settled themselves on a big bough, he presented her a neat lunch box. "Candy, I had bought lunch for us."

This was certainly good news to her because she was quite hungry. _How could he possibly climb a tree with only one hand? _

"Wow! Albert, you're so thoughtful!" she opted to say this instead.

"But this is only good enough for one person..." he said regretfully as he fixed her with a particularly meaningful expression.

Smiling, she immediately offered, "No problem. We can share." Without waiting for him, she grabbed one sandwich and broke it into halves. As she was passing one half to him, she became aware that he had been staring at her with a serious look on his face.

"Candy, it is great that one thing can be shared by two people..." he began suddenly, a small smile starting at the corners of his mouth.

"Huh?" was all she said.

There was a moment of silence as he stared at her thoughtfully. After taking a deep breath, he resumed, "I'm sorry for staying away from you for the last few weeks." Then after a brief pause, he asked cautiously, "I believe you have read my letter, haven't you?"

His question reminded Candy of her nightmare, so she simply nodded, flashing a tremulous smile. She was glad that he was the one who brought this up, though she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about that now. Yet she knew sooner or later she needed to face the truth. Then she heard him continue, sounding a bit uncertain, "So... do you still consider me your friend?"

She nodded mutely again, giving him a reassuring smile this time. Looking greatly relieved, he cleared his throat and pressed on, "And are you willing to share your thoughts with me, as your close friend, just like before?"

"Yes... of course..." she found herself saying that out loud even though she was feeling sad on the inside. She knew she wanted more now, not just being his friend or his sister.

With his eyes never leaving hers as he affectionately watched her every movement, he sincerely offered his companionship, "Then would you also like to share your anguish and concerns with me from now on, Candy?"

She felt tears start as she heard these tender words from him. Deeply moved, she didn't quite know how to respond as her vision was substantially blurred. With her voice full of emotions, she looked directly into his deep blue eyes through her tears and managed to say his name, "Albert..."

_Candy, I remember my promise. I will stay by your side and take care of you until you have found your true love in life. By then, it will be his turn..._

She could have sworn she saw a melancholy expression flashed across his face just now, but that disappeared too soon. Then she heard him continue in his soothing voice, still gazing at her steadily, "Would you promise?"

By now, her tears had started sliding down her cheeks, and she responded appreciatively, "Yes... yes..."

_Thank you very much, Albert... what you said to me means a lot indeed... that you care for me so much so that you want to share all my sorrows with me. Does it mean I still have hope? That you have not stopped loving me? Did you really say "from now on"?_

There were so many questions in her head as she retrieved his handkerchief from her pocket. Wiping her tears with that, she said in a low voice, "Albert, I know you came last night."

With a poignant smile, he nodded in an affirming manner. She carried on, "I suppose I was crying?"

"Yes... in your dream..." he confirmed in a low voice, wondering what she was getting at.

_What did you hear, Albert?_

She wanted to ask that question as she continued to dry her face using his handkerchief, but instead she teased herself, "I have washed this and I was planning to return it to you, but I guess I will do it next time." He then offered, "Candy, you can keep it if you want."

They were silent for a moment, staring at each other. Then Candy resumed, "It was a nightmare..." Fresh tears started welling in her eyes again. She couldn't continue because she wasn't sure what exactly she wanted to tell him at this point.

Regarding her encouragingly, Albert reassured in his deep voice, "I'm listening." He was glad that she was willing to talk about her dream, already keeping her promise with him.

Candy put his handkerchief back into her pocket, and was slowly eating her portion of the sandwich, floundering for the right words. Albert had long finished his, but decided not to push her into sharing. _I wonder if her nightmare had something to do with Terry..._

Although her vivid dream had not stopped haunting her, she refused to believe that he didn't love her anymore. If so, he would not have suggested sharing her problems with her in the first place. In fact, his willingness to share her sufferings had given her hope.

"Albert," she began, and she quickly finished her sandwich in one big gulp because she didn't want to talk with her mouth full. He chortled loudly as he saw her eating like a child. He snickered, "Candy, there's no hurry. Take your time!"

But he soon stopped his teasing as he saw the serious look on her face. She then bravely looked into his shining eyes, trying desperately to gather up her courage to confess. In her mind she knew what she wanted to tell him.

_Return to me, please_

_Need you for the pain to cease_

_Brought by your sudden disappearance_

_Missing your gentleness and radiance._

_Now, our place became bleak and lonely_

_Shrouded with dark clouds completely._

_..._

_Please come back to me,_

_My reasons are flimsy and many._

_My days have been listless and empty,_

_Without you there for company._

_Thinking about you most ardently,_

_And wondering how have you been lately,_

_..._

_So sorry that you have to leave urgently _

_Your tormented heart I failed to see_

_Forgive me if I'd callously dismissed_

_I thought it's naught so I missed._

_Now that you're gone from me_

_I can't seem to function normally._

_..._

_I should have told you sooner_

_That my feelings for you run deeper_

_What I feel in my heart is not for a brother_

_I feel love and passion for a lover_

_I'd like you to know and I'll show you willingly_

_If only you'll come back and return to me._

[2]

When the silence drew on, Albert only heard the peaceful river sounds from far away and the chirping of birds around them. As much as he wanted to be patiently waiting for her to start talking, he had never seen her looking so lost, seemingly fighting with herself about something. Therefore, when he was sure his voice could come out in a neutral tone, he spoke up first, "Candy, I have read that magazine article myself."

She looked genuinely confused, but he stayed calm and explained, "I know you were reading about Terry just before I showed up."

"Oh that..." she remembered it now.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me? Did you dream of him last night?" he asked patiently, with his blue eyes searching hers worriedly.

She shook her head emphatically upon hearing his questions. Just as she had suspected, the main reason why Albert was discreetly keeping his distance from her was that he strongly believed she still loved Terry.

_I won't blame him. After all, I still cried for Terry a lot before Albert left me in a rush a month ago, and I didn't really know my true feelings until after I read Anna's letter..._

_Albert, you should know that Terry has chosen Susanna... Yes I still care for him, and I want to know his whereabouts, but after our break up, as time passed by, he had slowly become my past love and past memories. I am still concerned about his happiness, but I'm certain that Susanna would keep on loving him regardless._

Her inner thoughts were interrupted by his question. "Then would you tell me what's bothering you? Or is this not the right time?" ventured Albert softly, raising a questioning brow at her.

_Candy, go ahead and tell him now!_

She wailed inside herself, and she felt the intense pain coursed through her as she struggled to open up. She couldn't bring herself to tell him that he was the reason why she was being all sullen. Despite his tenderness towards her today, she was still afraid that he would reject her, as happened in her horrible dream.

Hating herself for hesitating and acting like a coward, Candy started climbing down the tree all of a sudden. Overwhelmed by her emotions, she just wanted to run away from him at this moment. Albert was obviously startled, but he followed her down anyway. Once she reached the ground, she started running toward the cliff, which worried him immensely.

"Candy!" She heard him call after her, but she ran on. He hurried his steps and soon caught up. He carefully grabbed her shoulders to stop her from her madness and turned her around to face him. But as he took in the sight before him, his jaw dropped open and the only word he could manage was "Candy..." She stood there staring at him obviously in anguish, with tears all over her face.

_Candy, why do I have this feeling that you are crying because of me? _

Albert's mind went numb and he stood frozen, staring at Candy in shocking silence. He felt his heart being torn apart as he saw her tears continue streaming down her cheeks, and the barrier he had consciously built around himself rapidly collapsed. While his hands remained firmly on her delicate shoulders just in case she would run away from him again, he inevitably remembered that last time she cried like this was also the time he lost control of himself. As a result, he was having an intense debate with himself.

_Maintaining some distance from you helps to keep my sanity... but it hurts to see you cry uncontrollably... Candy, can't you see I'm just a man who can make mistakes... I lost my mind once, and I almost lost you as a friend by my impulsive action... _

Yet Albert couldn't help but raise both his hands to her wet cheeks and started wiping her tears away with his thumbs, his tender eyes never leaving hers. Candy was profoundly stunned as she felt his warm hands on her cheeks again, which sent shivers down her spine. While she was peering at his moist eyes, the next thing she knew was that he suddenly embraced her with no reluctance, and he said, his voice shaking, "Candy, whatever is bothering you now, please tell me when you're ready. I'm always willing to be your listener." He then tightened his arms, pulling her closer to him.

Albert knew he had promised himself not to initiate a hug with her anymore, but at this moment nothing could stop him from embracing her. His protective nature propelled him to do that because the woman he loved was clearly in pain for some unknown reasons, and he was sure that he would regret if he continued to keep his distance from her.

_Candy, I did try to forget my feelings for you by avoiding you. Do you think I really want to work long hours, day after day? I thought by doing that I could keep myself from thinking of you incessantly, but the only positive side effect was getting more pay..._

_God knows how much I have been suffering from my unrequited love for you... the truth is... I can't stop loving you even though I am aware that you don't love me the way I want, but at least I've finally accepted my role in your life. Is it wrong that I want to move on and make a brand new start? _

_But why, oh why do I sense that something has changed in you... towards me? Oh... please spare me... I only fear that I might be indulging in false hope... again! _

Meanwhile, Candy couldn't stop her tears, but this time she was crying in deep relief. She wrapped her arms around his waist as tightly as she could, breathing in his familiar body scent and listening to his strong heartbeat. It was comforting to know that he no longer restrained himself, and her crying soon dwindled because being close to him gave her the serenity and the feeling of being home. Furthermore, the simple fact that Albert pulling her into his arms again brought her solace and hope that he still loved her.

_Albert, you have always been there for me, and you're the only person in this world whom I can always count on. How come I have not realized earlier that I cannot live without you?_

They had missed each other to the extent that they deliberately lost themselves in each other's embrace. In fact, this long-overdue hug marked the beginning of the healing process for them both and the awkwardness between them slowly disappeared. A long while later, an idea suddenly dawned on her, so she spoke up in a soft voice, "Albert, did you know that this place reminds me of Pony's Hill?"

He then replied warmly, "I'm glad to hear that, Candy. In your letter you said you missed Pony's Home right?"

Reluctantly, she drew herself away from him and straightened up herself. Looking up at his eyes, she asked in her sweet voice, "Would you go there with me one day? I will take you to Pony's Hill and show you where exactly I met the Prince of the Hill."

With a slight smile playing on his lips, Albert kept his eye contact with Candy. "Sure one day we will, and maybe you will see your prince again!"

Candy said wistfully, "Actually, I am slowly giving up my childhood dream that I would ever meet him again. After all, that happened more than ten years ago now... Did I tell you how I met him?"

He then answered, "No you didn't tell me before. All I know was that he looked like Anthony and he was wearing the Scottish kilts when he appeared to you."

She nodded with a dreamy look, remembering the handsome prince. Then Albert added teasingly, "Oh of course. How could I forget? He was your first crush!" He then lightly stroked the tip of her nose, grinning.

Standing at the edge of the cliff, overlooking the nice, long river, she then suggested that they go down to the river.

"But Candy, we don't have much time left. I've promised Dr. Martin to take you back within an hour or so."

With a mischievous look on her face, she pretended that she didn't hear him and she began descending the hill herself. Reppressing his urge to shake his head, he trailed behind her pondering what excuses he would come up later when they returned to Happy Clinic.

_I suppose it won't do any harm to be late at work sometimes... After all, Dr. Martin had encouraged me to take her out..._

Soon they had reached the river bank, and they simply picked a smooth spot to sit down next to each other. She then began her story, "The day I met him was also the day my best friend, Annie, was adopted." [3]

Candy paused and took a quick glance at Albert, who was listening to her quietly, looking thoughtful. She hesitated a little, but soon decided to nestle her head on his shoulder, just like she had done many times before. Her action showed her trust in him, and he felt genuinely moved. She then carried on, "I had put up my smiley face until I was sure my best friend was gone, and then I ran up Pony's Hill, my favorite refuge, and I cried as loudly as I could. When my crying slowed down, a teenager in his kilts carrying a bagpipe suddenly appeared and we started talking to each other. He was so gentle and kind and I felt as if I could talk to him just about anything, even though that was the first time we ever met... His music and his tenderness had cheered me up, but he was gone all too soon."

While Albert was listening to her, he was amazed that Candy had never forgotten about this teenager, whom she had met only once. He then asked, "Why do you call him the Prince of the Hill?" Needless to say, he sort of knew the answer, but he still wanted to hear it from her.

Blushing, she sat up and shyly answered, "Like I said, I don't know his name. He disappeared before I had a chance to ask. But he was very handsome, just like a prince in a fairytale, and we met on Pony's Hill..."

He then laughed gleefully. "Aha! As a little girl, you certainly had good imagination..."

"What do you mean, Albert?" she asked in surprise, looking confused.

"You think he was handsome probably because you haven't met any real handsome men yet!" he remarked jokingly.

She turned to glare at him and protested loudly, trying to defend her prince, "Of course not, Albert! He was very handsome... and I mean it!"

Just then, Albert laughed and decided to let the matter drop. After all, beauty was in the eye of the beholder. Shrugging his shoulders, he silently conceded, smiling at Candy in a resigned way. He then randomly picked up some pebbles near him and threw them into the river one by one.

On the other hand, as if in a trance, Candy suddenly realized that this energetic and charming young man sitting beside her was just as handsome as her prince, with the same shiny blond hair and vibrant blue eyes. No, this was an understatement. Albert, as a full grown man, his sharp, masculine, and chiseled features made him look even more handsome. Really, this was quite shocking to her because she had never seen him this way and for a while the only sounds she heard were the rippling of water over stone. Though she knew that her desire for him went deeper than mere physical attraction, she found herself helplessly staring at his profile, noticing his firm jaw and full lips, the ones she had tasted a month ago for only a brief moment. She must confess that she missed his kiss, which was full of love and feelings.

Albert then noticed that Candy was gawking at him with her eyes widened. Clearly amused, he asked, "What is it?"

Here, Candy turned pink, but her inner thoughts had empowered her to resume her topic, "Albert, just like the prince, you're so gentle and kind to me..." She paused a little. Fixing her emerald eyes on his, she added, "I can always confide in you just about anything, and your presence and your tenderness can always cheer me up..."

Albert was truly touched by what Candy said, but he also had a distinct feeling that she was trying to tell him something. He couldn't help but feel nervous as he was contemplating what she wanted to convey to him.

She noticed that he was clearly at a loss for words. She then took a deep breath and timidly said, "I would be extremely happy if you can go to Pony's home with me soon... so that I can introduce you to my foster mothers."

Albert was totally astonished into further silence now. _What is she implying? Or am I imagining things?_

After a brief pause, he hesitantly asked, his eyes locked on hers, "What made you say that?"

Upon seeing his stunned expression, being bashful and nervous, she unconsciously touched the prince's badge, dangling around her neck and hidden inside her clothes, as if this would give her the strength she needed now. She then cleared her throat and tried to elaborate, "I'm sure Miss Pony and Sister Lane would be delighted to see the man who..."

Most regrettably, her statement was interrupted by a sudden shriek, "Help! Someone please help!"

Startled, Albert immediately stood up and saw a child struggling in the river shouted for help.

Before Candy realized what was happening, Albert had already dived into the river with a loud splash. Then Candy saw a young boy running towards her, and he urged, "Come with me. My sister might also need your help!" She quickly picked up Albert's shirt and shoes and hurried along with the boy.

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

We know that friends can easily share happiness with each other, but only those who love you deeply are willing to share your sorrows or troubles. The famous sandwich sharing scene in the manga is actually one of my favorite moments between Albert and Candy. It is significant because here in the original story, Albert had already recovered from amnesia and clearly knew that he was the sole heir in the Ardlay's clan. Yet he was asking Candy to share her anguish and concerns with him from now on. Therefore, Albert was essentially telling Candy that he loved her and wanted to share the rest of his life with her in an indirect way.

**Footnote:**

[1] The novel, "Peter and Wendy' by J. M. Barrie, was first published in 1911 by Hodder & Stoughton in the United Kingdom and Charles Scribner's Sons in the United States.

[2] Once again I'm very grateful that Minda Chattergoon has written another beautiful poem "Return to me" so that I can use it in this chapter. You can find her beautiful works by searching under the name "luzpaat" in fanfiction.

[3] This is based on the first two chapters in Candy Candy Final Story, which is quite different from the manga, where Candy cried on Pony's Hill because Annie decided not to write to her anymore. I prefer the one in Candy Candy Final Story because it's unlikely that kids at the age of six could write meaningful letters already.

=o=o=o=

Revised: March 8, 2012


	10. Rescue

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

My new characters include Peter, Judy and their mother, Mrs. Sophie Jenkins.

**Note: **Once again this chapter is loosely based on the manga version and a part from Candy Candy Final Story.

I have taken a break since I published my previous chapter to write a short story for the Valentine's Day, called "Afternoon Nap". For those who have read it, I would want to hear from you if you have not left me a review yet.

Please bear in mind this what-if scenario will deviate from the manga more and more starting this chapter. I don't mean to torture Candy and Albert for long, and I promise you that there's light at the end of the tunnel!

Again, many thanks to those readers who have shown your enthusiasm for this story! Reading reviews is a joy to any writer, and I truly appreciate those who have done so in the past already. Please keep them coming to get me motivated and inspired. Thank you.

My gratitude goes to my beta reader once again for her valuable feedback and suggestions.

**Acknowledgement: **My appreciation goes to Gosia Kin for her feedback and ideas. Hence, this chapter has been revised accordingly.

-Ms Puddleglum

**Chapter 10: Rescue**

Candy could sense Albert's growing puzzlement when he hesitantly asked, "What made you say that?"

_Why didn't he understand me? I thought I was clear enough... why else do I want to introduce him to my dear mothers? Perhaps he just wants to be sure?_

Believing that he might have already got a good idea of what she was trying to tell him, she just needed to work up her courage to make herself more explicit. Realizing that she was unconsciously touching the prince's badge, her precious amulet, she silently prayed,

_Dear God, please give me the courage as I want to tell Albert my feelings now. I know he still loves me._

She then cleared her throat and proceeded to clarify what she had meant, "I'm sure Miss Pony and Sister Lane would be delighted to meet the man who..."

Right at this moment, she heard a loud shriek from a child, _"Help! Someone please help!"_

_What! I was so close!_

In a split second Candy heard a loud splash. Albert had already dived into the river to save a drowning victim, and she saw his shirt and shoes on the ground. Knowing that someone was in big trouble, she felt guilty about being frustrated that her confession was interrupted.

_Albert certainly reacted lightning fast. He must have pulled his shirt off his head just now._

Just then, a young boy had approached her asking for help. "Come with me. My sister might also need your help!"

So she swiftly picked up Albert's belongings and followed the boy to where he wanted her to go. While running with him, Candy asked, "What's your name, little boy?"

Feeling short of breath, he managed to answer her, "Peter!"

From a distance they saw Albert alternately moving his strong arms rapidly through the water. Obviously a capable swimmer, he soon reached the little girl with the help of the swift water current. She was crying and gasping for air at the water surface, her arms moving laterally. He swam behind her and after successfully grabbing her under one arm across his upper torso, he attempted to swim against the strong current to the shore using the side stroke technique.

"Yes!" Peter exclaimed jubilantly, waving his arms in the air. "Judy! Hang in there!"

For the time being, Candy couldn't help imagining herself being rescued by Albert from the waterfall years ago. Back then she was a lot bigger than this girl, and the water current flowed even faster. She recalled how much she panicked when she woke up to find that her boat was heading towards a waterfall with great velocity. When the boat was shattered into pieces after hitting a boulder, she was thrown into the rapids, sinking further down, and she soon passed out.

_Did he take off his shirt too back then?_

She blushed at once while pondering this, aware that she wouldn't be able to find out until after Albert recovered his memory. Yet she wondered how much he would remember.

"Come on! Let's go meet them!" Peter demanded her attention by nudging her elbow.

By then, she could see that Albert had managed to reach the shore and was hoisting himself up while holding Judy with his left arm. Apparently not yet recovered from the trauma, the young girl was crying loudly, coughing in between, her little arms tightly wrapped around her hero's neck. Candy then put her hand on Peter's shoulder, giving him a reassuring look. Peter glanced up at her and asked, "What's your boyfriend's name?"

Taken aback by his rudeness, she looked cross, putting one hand on her hip. "Hey, kid, shouldn't you ask me my name first?"

With a cheeky smile, he conceded. "Okay. What's your name?"

She replied, sighing softly, "My name is Candy." Then right away she stressed emphatically, "Listen up, Peter! He's _not _my boyfriend!"

"You're lying!" came his blunt answer, and his brows were knit together in a frown, noticeably doubtful of what she said. He challenged her by pointing up at the hill. "We saw you both cuddling up there for a _long _time!" He did accentuate the word 'long'.

She was so flabbergasted that she felt at a loss for words, gazing at the youngster with her jaws dropped. By the warmth of her ears, she was sure that her cheeks were flushed.

_Right... we were standing near the edge of the cliff just now... and he said "we"... who else has seen us? His sister?_

"But... hugging each other doesn't necessarily mean..." Stammering, she was searching for the right words to tell Peter that it was wrong to judge them this way, but she stopped abruptly when she heard a familiar voice from afar, "Hello there!"

Candy looked up, and a small gasp escaped her lips as she caught sight of Albert's broad shoulders and his amazing torso glistening in the sunlight with water when he was moving towards them with a beaming smile on his face, carrying Judy in his left arm. As expected, his pants were completely drenched, and the heavy denim had clung to his narrow hips and his muscular thighs like a second skin.

The next thing she knew was that her thoughts had run wild totally against her will, her pulse already quickening. Feeling incredibly ashamed of her own reactions, she had to avert her eyes, not wanting to stare, lest Albert might see through her.

Of course this wasn't her first time seeing him bare-chested, but back then on her birthday, she only had a quick glimpse of his muscular chest. She wouldn't count the time when she was bandaging him after the lion's attack because she was so focused to act like a professional, nursing a patient with serious lacerations. Come to think of it, she wondered if there were scars on his chest, but she forced herself not to look directly at him, at least not before she could calm down.

"So may I know your boyfriend's name now?" Peter's earnest question brought her out of her reverie, and for some reasons, she heard herself reply absentmindedly, "Albert."

"Got it! Thanks!"

"Wait!" Candy yelled, aghast. She could hardly believe that she actually had answered Peter's question this time, admitting that Albert was her boyfriend! But the boy ignored her cry, and he continued to run towards Albert.

She hastily raced after him just in case he would say anything stupid to Albert. When Peter had got near them, he cried out emotionally, hugging the man's thighs, "Albert, thank you so much for saving Judy! I was so scared!"

Candy then slowed down a bit as she saw Albert squatting down to meet the boy's dark brown eyes. He said, a bright smile formed on his lips, "No problem, little one. It's the least I can do." Then he made a comment in his soft voice, his head turned towards the girl, "So your name is Judy? It's a pretty name!"

The little girl continued to nestle her head on his shoulder, sobbing quietly without saying a word and further tightening her arms around his neck. He let out a small chuckle and asked her mildly, "Tell me, Judy, what's your brother's name?"

"Peter!" answered the girl's older brother with pride. Albert couldn't help but smirk at him as he shook his little hand, "Hi Peter! Nice to meet you!"

Judy's brother exclaimed with surprise, "Wow, Albert! You have such a big hand!"

The blond man then raised his big hand to ruffle Peter's brown hair fondly in response to his remark. Candy's heart melted when she observed how tender he was acting towards the young kids. Then the boy noticed something on his chest.

"Albert, what are these?" he asked, looking slightly troubled. Then the man shifted Judy to his right side so that Peter could see them more clearly, and even the girl was curious now. When he was about to tell the kids what they really were, Candy had joined them, greeting, "Hi there!"

The little girl heard her and glanced around, seemingly looking for the lady. Candy stepped up and introduced herself with a cheerful smile, "Hi Judy, my name is Candy!"

The girl's face broke into a small grin when she saw Candy, but didn't say anything in response.

Now Candy could also see the scars that remained on Albert's bare chest. Once again she was reminded of how much he had cared about her, even willing to risk his life protecting her from harm, so she said to Peter with her voice full of feelings, "These are called scars."

"Scars?" repeated Peter with an uncertain tone.

"Yes these marks are scars," answered Albert. "Do they look horrible to you?"

"No, not really," was his quick reply. Then he bravely looked into Albert's eyes, saying, "But my mother told me that only bad guys have big scars..." He finished cautiously, obviously confused.

Albert laughed so hard once he heard that, and Candy defended him right away, "No Peter, his scars are flat and pale, and let me tell you, I have seen worse ones!"

The boy held out his hand and asked Albert, looking dubious, "May I touch them?"

Grinning, the big guy gestured the youngster to go ahead. Peter then placed his small hand on his hard chest and gently touched the marks.

Candy then added, "Peter, guess what? He actually got those from the..." But Albert instantly interrupted her by grabbing her hand, shaking his head dismissively with a serious look on his face. "Candy, I don't want the kids to know about that. They will be scared."

Surprisingly to him, she rapidly withdrew her hand from his grasp, turning away to hide her rosy cheeks. Her strange reaction had somewhat perplexed Albert, but before he could dig into this further, he heard Peter nagging him to tell how he had got those scars. Yet Albert had resolved not to talk about it, and the youngster gave in sooner than expected.

Then Albert pulled himself up to turn his attention back to the bashful lady, who insisted on avoiding direct eye contact with him.

_She was probably embarrassed to see me like this... but what else can I do?_

In fact, Candy was gradually getting used to seeing Albert half naked without feeling terribly awkward, but his mere touch had sent shivers down her body and caused her heart to pound fiercely, reminding her of her forbidden fantasies a short while ago. She had never felt so disgraceful about herself in her entire life, and she simply couldn't let him know about her inner turmoil right now.

Oblivious to her inner thoughts, Albert attempted to distract his friend by asking her about the more pressing matter, "Candy, I think Judy might have swallowed some water just now. What do you think we should do?"

His valid question snapped her back to the reality. She quickly gathered herself and approached the little girl. "Judy, how are you? Do you feel any pain here?" asked the nurse with her sweet voice, pointing to the girl's chest to show her where the pain might be.

The girl timidly flashed her shy smile, shaking her head in silence. By now, she had long stopped coughing and she didn't seem to have any trouble breathing.

"I think she's okay..." the nurse expressed her opinion [1], carefully avoiding Albert's eyes, but she was cut short by Peter's suggestion, "Let's take her to our mother right away!"

Albert ruffled the boy's hair again, chuckling. "Good thinking, Peter! By the way, where is she?"

"Oh, she just went home to fetch the fishing rods for us! Actually, our home is just down the road!" answered Peter, pointing at the direction of the residential area.

Albert acknowledged that and he kindly informed his friend about his plan, "Candy, let's take the kids back home first and then I will take you back to Happy Clinic. I'm sure Dr. Martin will understand."

Forcing herself to meet his steadfast gaze, she perceived what had always attracted her since the first time they met near the waterfall — the sky blue eyes that glowed with confidence and attentiveness. She then replied in a soft tone, her lips curled up into an affectionate smile, "Of course we should take them to their mother first."

"Come follow me then!" commanded the boy, and he started walking before the others had a chance to respond.

"Just a minute, Peter!" hollered Albert. The boy stopped his feet and spun around, his brows creased. While Candy was slightly troubled by his impatience, Albert was shaking his head in amusement. Then he said, "Candy, I had taken off my shirt earlier because I believed it would be useful later. Judy is shivering with cold now, just as I thought."

Candy believed she understood him, so she asked, "So you want me to change her?"

He mildly disagreed, "It is normally a good idea to change her into something dry, but since her home is nearby, we will let her mother handle it."

"So we just cover her up then?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he replied with another question.

"Well, it's better than nothing!" Then she wrapped his shirt on top of the little girl like a blanket and gently said, "Judy, this will keep you warm for the next little while."

The girl gave her an adorable smile in return, and Candy offered to carry her, "Judy, would you like me to hold you instead?"

Much to her surprise however, the little girl hastily shook her head, undeniably not wanting to let go of the big guy. Since Candy was always very popular with young kids, this time she couldn't help feeling defeated, and even her shoulders slumped a little. Then Albert smiled at her, his caring eyes glistened softly, "It's all right, Candy. I'm already wet, and I don't want to see your nice dress ruined."

Her heart pounded and her spirits lifted knowing that he actually had noticed. She recalled how excited she was this morning, wanting to look her best and to give him a pleasant surprise at the restaurant. She even took all his portraits, the presents from Anna, and spread them out on the bed, so that she could look at 'him' while she was selecting a nice dress from her closet.

Her recollection ceased when she heard his soft voice, "Okay, Judy, stay put." Then he wrapped his free arm on top of his shirt to secure its place on Judy so that it wouldn't slip.

At this moment, the little girl stunned both of them by speaking up in her low voice, "Thank you."

The blond man instantly snickered, "I didn't know you can actually speak!" Upon hearing that, the girl bashfully hid her face in his shoulder.

Candy reprimanded her best friend teasingly, shaking her head in a disapproving manner, "Don't be so mean, Albert!"

After exchanging amused glances, they burst into laughter merrily. To their delight, Judy soon joined them as well.

Peter came back and furrowed his brows deeper. "What's so funny?" he asked suspiciously, wondering if they were laughing at him. Yet their laughter was so infectious that he soon chortled with them without knowing why. Moments later, he asked, politely this time, "So should we go now?"

"Okay, Peter!" Albert replied, but Candy asked, "What about your shoes, Albert? Do you want to put them back on now?"

"Is it a long walk, Peter?" asked Albert, frowning with reluctance. Then the boy answered with concerns, "No it's not, but walking without shoes might be quite uncomfortable."

Candy sided with Peter this time, saying, "Albert, I think you should wear them. You don't want to hurt your feet."

Albert then gave in. At long last, they started trailing behind their young leader, who kept his head up high, looking self-confident. Then Albert asked the girl, "Judy, how old are you?"

"Four," she mumbled.

And Candy proceeded to ask their young leader, "And you?"

He straightened his back and proudly replied, "I'm seven already. A big boy!"

With a sweet, amorous smile playing on her lips, she responded, "Big boy, I can tell you love your sister very much!"

Nodding with pride, Peter affirmed with a solemn face, "That's what a big brother should do!"

His solid reply had profoundly touched Candy's heart, and she inevitably thought of Albert acting like her protective brother all this time. Walking side by side with him, she stole quick peeks at her handsome companion, his blue eyes sparkling and his moist skin gleaming in the sun. His blond hair was dripping wet and disheveled, but that didn't diminish his attractiveness at all. His dazzling face was friendly, displaying a warm smile on his flawless lips.

While he was talking affably to the kids, her thoughts were drifted back to that night, when he kissed her after he had held her lovingly in his arms, telling her that she was the one he cared most about. She still remembered the moment when he fled from the apartment, feeling guilty of his action. It ached her so much as if a part of her had gone with him. Since then, she had never stopped missing him, feeling elated every time she received his letter.

She must admit that the one brief kiss she had shared with him then had considerably unraveled her. It not only opened her eyes to see him in a different light, but it also made her realize that he had held a very special place in her heart. At first, she often wondered why she would spend most of her waking moments reminiscing the time they had spent with each other, but by the time he reappeared at her apartment out of the blue, her uncertainty about her feelings for him was long gone. Yet the letter he delivered to her that evening left her feeling lost and heartbroken, unsure of what she should do next.

Fortunately to her, today, the fact that he took her out to this spectacular place and made a promise to share her sorrows with her from now on had renewed her hope. When she was crying at her own weakness after that, the way he protectively held her in a tight embrace had reassured her that he still loved her, even though he might not admit it. If there hadn't been an accident, she would have already finished her confession by saying that Miss Pony and Sister Lane would be delighted to meet the man whom their daughter loved and adored.

Meanwhile, she couldn't help wondering if someone spotted them now, would they assume that they were one family? She knew she looked too young to be a mother of two kids, but her cheeks were burning while contemplating the possibility of them getting married in the near future to raise a family together.

_Another day _

_Without your smile _

_Another day just passes by _

_But now I know _

_How much it means _

_For you to stay _

_Right here with me _

_..._

_The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger _

_But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer _

_..._

_I wanna grow old with you _

_I wanna die lying in your arms _

_I wanna grow old with you _

_I wanna be looking in your eyes _

_I wanna be there for you _

_Sharing everything you do _

_I wanna grow old with you _

_..._

_Things can come and go I know but _

_Baby I believe _

_Something's burning strong between us _

_Makes it clear to me _

_..._

_I wanna grow old with you _

_I wanna die lying in your arms _

_I wanna grow old with you _

_I wanna be looking in your eyes _

_I wanna be there for you _

_Sharing everything you do _

_I wanna grow old with you _[2]

She then came back to the present with a start, suddenly aware that Albert had just mentioned her name, his questioning gaze fell on her.

"Sorry what was it again?" she asked hastily.

With a wide grin, Albert remarked lightly, "Where were you just now?"

This was definitely not the right time to tell him what was in her mind. She found that he was snuffling, so she conveniently avoided his question by asking, "Are you cold, Albert?"

With a strained smile on his face, he affirmed, chuckling to himself. "Yes... a little bit."

She figured it must be the cool river breeze that made him feel cold despite the warm weather. Indubitably concerned, she leaned in and put her hand on his forehead, standing on her toes. Her affectionate action caught him off guard, and he unconsciously took a step backward, stammering, "Candy... I'm all right..."

"What's wrong with me checking your temperature?" she asked softly, sounding wounded. As a matter of fact, from an outsider's perspective, one would have thought that they shared an intimate bonding. Because Albert had already noticed that the kids' mother was advancing towards them, he didn't want her to misinterpret his relationship with Candy.

His tensed reaction made the blond lady apprehend that someone else was close by. She whipped around and saw a remarkable young woman, who was probably in her mid-twenties, coming their way. Feeling a trickle of unease, she wondered if this woman had seen what she just did to Albert. As soon as she recognized their young leader, she let go of the fishing rods, her hands cupping her face in horror. Peter then ran to her, calling, "Mom!" She caught him in her arms and exclaimed in a worried and confused voice, "Peter, what's happened?"

Judy whirled around when she heard her mother's voice, stretching her arms towards her mother. Albert's shirt was dropped because of that, but he ignored it and handed Judy back to her mother, who took the little girl into her arms without any more delay and showered kisses on her tiny face.

Candy's eyes became moist as she envied how little Judy was lovingly embraced by her mother, something which she had never experienced in her life. Then she heard Albert talk to the young mother, "Ma'am, Judy fell into the river just now, and she might have swallowed some water."

Immediately she responded in a highly regretful tone, "It's totally my fault! I shouldn't have left them here all by themselves..." Then she abruptly stopped, as if it just got through her head that she should have thanked the attractive young fellow standing opposite her first. Although she couldn't ignore the scars on his solid chest, judging by his wet looks, she had figured out that he must have saved little Judy from the river. She then expressed her gratitude with a bow, "Thank you very much for coming to the rescue! My name is Sophie Jenkins."

"Don't mention it, Mrs. Jenkins. I'm glad she's safe now," replied Albert wholeheartedly, and nodding at her son's direction, he added, "And I think Peter can tell you how Judy ended up in the river."

From his confident tone Candy believed that Albert had already known how that happened. He might have asked Peter earlier when her mind was wandering, but he let Peter do the talking, knowing that the youngster would be more than pleased to do it.

As expected, Peter spoke up willingly, with a sorrowful look though, "Mom, instead of sitting around waiting for you, Judy and I were chasing each other along the bank. I think she somehow slipped and fell into the river." His voice died down to a murmur, lowering his face in shame.

Mrs. Jenkins muttered to herself, her expression was a mix of guilt and relief, "I promise I will not leave you two alone again. Your father will be extremely upset when he finds out later." Then tightening her arms, the mother held Judy even closer. When they all thought Peter had finished, he carried on with his story, "I was terrified, but remember that we saw these two up on the hill hugging each other a while ago, mom? So I thought perhaps they were still around."

Candy and Albert uncontrollably exchanged an embarrassing glance while listening to Peter's report. When their eyes met, they helplessly blushed and simultaneously turned their heads away. Needless to say, Peter didn't tell Albert about this part, or else he wouldn't have let Peter talk.

A moment later, Albert let out a nervous laugh. "Excuse me, Mrs. Jenkins. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Albert..."

Before he could introduce his friend, Peter's mother eagerly cut in, with a note of urgency in her voice, as though she suddenly remembered something important, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Albert, I saw your girlfriend checking your forehead earlier. Are you not feeling well?"

Candy was dumbstruck when she heard that. "No..." she retorted weakly, blushing violently, but Albert was faster. He cleared his throat to stress his point loud and clear, "Mrs. Jenkins, Candy and I are _just_ friends!" After a brief pause, he looked at her stunned face and added, his voice softened, "And thanks for your concern. I think I'm fine." After that he swiftly bent down to pick up his shirt, trying to hide his mortification.

As if the current situation was not bad enough for Candy, much to her dread, Peter didn't back down and countered, "But Albert, she told me you were her boyfriend!"

Candy sucked in her breath on a sharp gasp, and without a moment to lose she denied with her loud voice, waving her hands frantically, "Peter! That was a misunderstanding!"

Just before that happened Albert was pretending to be busy shaking the dirt off his shirt, but as soon as he heard Peter's remark his arms were frozen stiff, his widening eyes staring at Candy's beet-red face in utter disbelief. Feeling the most dreadful embarrassment course through her now, Candy wished the ground would just swallow her up. She fixed her eyes resolutely on her feet, very much aware that Albert was still gaping at her incredulously.

There was a complete silence among them. What Peter just said had thrown Albert off balance, and he scratched his head trying to figure out how the boy could have misunderstood Candy in the first place. Nonetheless, he soon opted not to dwell on this anymore as any fool could tell that his friend wasn't having a very pleasant time at the moment. After pulling himself together, he thought of a way to ease her tension by distracting the boy.

He then casually put his wet shirt over his shoulder, covering part of his tautly muscled flesh. Bending down a little, he said, "Peter, you should thank Candy. She was the one who wanted to come near the river, so I followed her. Otherwise, we would have gone before the accident happened."

Without any reluctance, the boy stepped up to her and gratefully said, "Thanks, Candy!" Yet when she tried to compose herself to respond, the boy popped an accusing question, frowning, "But why don't you tell Albert the truth?"

"What do you mean?" Candy couldn't control the volume of her voice any longer, getting frustrated by the minute. This boy had been giving her hard time since the moment they met! "I _am_ telling the truth!"

As of now, Mrs. Jenkins had deduced what was going on between these two young people, so she put her hand heavily on her son's shoulder, saying, "Chill out, Peter, we should believe their words. After all, Albert is the one who rescued our little Judy right?"

"Mom..." protested Peter in his querulous tone, but his mother stopped him with a glare, shaking her head in disapproval.

She then faced the blond lady and apologized, "I'm terribly sorry, Miss Candy. I shouldn't have made the assumption." Candy managed to return a sheepish smile at her.

The woman turned to the tall blond man next, expressing her gratitude again, "Albert, I can never thank you enough for rescuing Judy. Forgive me as I should have asked this earlier. Do you want to come to our place to warm yourself up? I can prepare hot drinks and some snacks for you and Candy."

By this time Candy had regained her composure, and she thought it was a good idea because she had been worried that Albert would catch a cold, but he politely declined Mrs. Jenkins' kind offer, saying, "Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Jenkins, but I'm supposed to take Candy back to work now."

"Work?" Mrs. Jenkins instantly beamed at Candy with undisguised admiration. "So what do you do?"

She amiably replied, "I'm a nurse, working for a doctor in his clinic, located in the outskirts of Chicago."

The young mother exclaimed with fondness, "A nurse? That's great! And you both came all the way from Chicago? I've always wanted to bring Peter and Judy there one day!"

Candy answered, her emerald eyes brightened up, "Good idea! I'm sure they would be excited to see the city!"

Albert then made a suggestion, "Mrs. Jenkins, maybe one day we can come again and take the kids out for sightseeing?"

Their mother was overjoyed to hear that. "That's wonderful! I believe their father will approve that for sure."

Then she enthusiastically pointed to a house not far away from them. "You see that brown little house down there? That's our humble abode and you're both welcome to drop by anytime to visit us!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Jenkins! It's our pleasure to come again!" answered Albert warmly. Yet he reckoned it was time to go, so he said, "But I think we should really get going now." The young mother discreetly put her daughter down and shook hands with both of them appreciatively.

Candy then spoke to the young mother, "Before I forget, Mrs. Jenkins, please keep an eye on Judy for the following symptoms: persistent coughing, pain in her chest, confusion or extreme fatigue. In any of these occurs, please take her to a doctor immediately."

Mrs. Jenkins thanked her at once, "Thank you, Candy. I will keep this in mind."

Albert then crouched down to look at the boy's eyes. "Peter, you're a brave brother, and make sure you do your best to protect your little sister, okay?" Peter agreed respectfully with a nod and gave Albert a big hug.

When Peter let go of him, Judy ran to her hero and threw her arms around his neck. Then she whispered, "Thank you, Albert!" To which he replied cheerfully, "You're very welcome!"

Right after that, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and chastely rushed back to her mother.

Albert didn't expect that at all, and as he stood up, he gleefully declared, "What a day to remember! I just got a kiss from a beautiful princess!"

Though Candy couldn't help feeling a little jealous when the kids showed their favoritism, at the same time she was truly happy for Albert. As if Peter could read her mind, he came to her right this instant and looked up. "Candy, I should thank you too!"

She bent down a little to hug him, saying, "You're welcome, Peter!" Then she also went near Judy and shook her little hand. "Judy, take a hot bath when you go home, and I'm sure you will feel much better soon!"

The little girl returned a bright smile and asked with anticipation in her eyes, "See you soon?"

Candy wasn't sure when they would come again, and she gave Albert a pleading look. He then answered for her, "We will try to arrange it as soon as possible, Judy."

The blond couple continued to wave goodbye at the Jenkins' family as they were walking up the slope. When Peter was sure that they were out of earshot, he asked the question that was still bothering him, his eyes serious and brows furrowed, "Mom, why did they lie?"

Mrs. Jenkins answered in a soft, affectionate tone, "No they didn't lie about their relationship. You will understand when you grow up."

"Not that again!" He scowled with his arms folded across his chest.

By the pout of his face, the young mother knew that her son was annoyed that she used this excuse again about the grown-up world, but she'd rather keep her silence than to explain such complicated matter to a seven-year-old. At the same time, she sincerely wished that this sweet couple would open up to each other about their feelings soon.

=o=o=o=

On their way up the hill, Albert and Candy were chattering about the kids, and that they both had inherited brown eyes and brown hair from their mother.

"Candy, I believe you will be a great mother one day!" said Albert candidly.

Candy replied with affection, "So will you, Albert."

"Really?" He looked surprised. "I'll also be a great mother too? Nice..." he snickered mockingly, combing his wet hair with his hand while looking at Candy.

"Albert! You're unbelievable!" Candy gave him a fake warning glare. "Of course I meant you would be a loving father one day!"

With an amused smile on his face, he unexpectedly changed the subject subtly, "Speaking of that, I wonder what Mr. Jenkins does for a living and what he looks like."

Candy then jokingly commented, "Well, I don't know about that, but I have a feeling that he will look like the adult version of Peter!"

She mimicked Peter's facial expression right afterwards, and within an instance they both collapsed into a fit of chortles. They sure had a wonderful time together, something that they both missed a lot and it seemed that their relationship was indeed healing.

When they had reached the car, Albert proceeded to open the door for Candy, bantering, "Miss Candice, please tell me why I always end up getting soaked whenever I take you out in this car?"

"It beats me," she replied with a mischievous grin on her face. Then soon she teased herself, "Perhaps going out with me will bring you bad luck?"

"Bad luck?" asked Albert, raising his brows skeptically. Then all of a sudden, he sneezed. "Pardon me!" Then he sneezed again.

"Oh dear! I think you really have caught a cold, Albert!" She quickly retrieved his handkerchief from her pocket and said, "Here, take this! I think you need it more than I do now."

He took it and sneezed again. She then genially asked, "Do you have anything else in the car to keep you warm?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" He went to the back of the car, tossed his wet shirt on the rear seat and picked up his jacket. When he was putting it on, Candy reproached him slightly, "You know you should have accepted Mrs. Jenkins' offer and warm yourself up at her place, or even borrow Mr. Jenkins' shirt."

Buttoning his jacket to keep himself warmer, he agreed with mock seriousness, "Yes, Miss Candice! Next time when I take you out again I will make sure I bring some spare clothes just in case."

Try as she might, Candy couldn't think of a quick riposte. With mixed feelings, she wasn't sure if she should be dismayed by his bantering remark or if she should be excited that he clearly had plans to take her out soon.

Without waiting for her response, Albert gently asked, "By the way, Candy, you must be hungry, right?" Then he went to the rear seat again and came back with a bag of cookies in his hand.

Of course she was. A half sandwich was not very much, but when she checked the contents in the bag, she shook her head, declining, "There aren't that many cookies, and I'm sure you're starving now too, Albert."

He knew she was a kind soul, always put others before herself. With an inviting smile, he said, "No worries, Candy. Let's share again, shall we?"

Touched by his kindness, she could no longer resist the temptation. She gladly took two from the bag and passed one to him. It didn't take them long to devour them all.

"Did you bake them yourself, Albert?"

Blushing, he nodded.

"No wonder! They were so delicious!" she exclaimed with frankness.

"Thank you. But as you said, I should have baked more for us to share. Oh well, next time I'll remember that." Then he went back to the passenger side and held the door for her. "Candy, we definitely have to go. Dr. Martin must have been worried about us by now."

The ride back to the clinic was exceptionally quiet, both of them lost in their own thoughts, and the only noise came from the engine. Candy appeared to be peering at the surrounding scenery but was actually sulking. She couldn't believe their time together had come to an end and she missed Albert already. Before he moved out, she always looked forward to coming home after a long day of work because she knew he would be there waiting for her. Since he was gone, her apartment had become unbearably empty, and almost every corner of her place reminded her of him. Though he did imply more than once today that they would meet again, she was debating whether to ask him when that would happen. She feared that his answer would be indefinite and that would sadden her more.

On the other hand, the more Albert reflected upon the events that happened today, the more he was convinced that Candy had developed special feelings for him, and this was something which he had been fighting hard not to even dream about since the night he moved out. First, he could sense that the tears she shed after sharing the sandwich had something to do with him. After that, she compared him to her first love, the Prince of the Hill, and even wanted to introduce him to her foster mothers! It was unfortunate that whatever she was going to say to him was interrupted due to the accident, and because of that he had nearly forgotten about it afterwards until he heard what Peter claimed just now, that Candy had told the boy that he was her boyfriend. Though he later discerned that it was purely a misunderstanding, he was quite confident that the way she regarded him had changed.

From the corner of his eye, he took a quick peek at his friend, pondering if she was sullen because of him. Yet he didn't want to get caught in the trap of false hope again, so he was dying to find out the real reason why she wanted him to go to Pony's home with her. Now that they were getting close to their destination, he was determined to do something to confirm his suspicions.

When they had arrived at a major intersection, he stopped the car while waiting for the pedestrians to cross. "Candy, did Peter and Judy remind you of the kids at Pony's Home?" he asked, skillfully steering the conversation to the right topic.

"Oh yes!" she agreed, meeting his searching blue eyes. "They are adorable, aren't they? In particular, Peter reminded me of a boy called Jimmy at Pony's Home. But Peter and Judy have a loving mother..." Her voice trailed off.

Then, without warning, Albert wrapped her hand tightly with his big warm hand, attempting to comfort her, "Candy, but you have Miss Pony and Sister Lane."

No doubt he had precisely understood the meaning behind her words, and she was deeply moved. The way he held her hand in his made her feel precious and special, causing her to blush involuntarily again, but this time she didn't withdraw her hand. Just then, the man she loved was gazing intensely at her, his eyes not wavering, and in his deep voice he professed, "And you have me."

She was emotionally stirred beyond description by his succinct yet tender words. Her cheeks became hot and her heart raced.

_What is he telling me? That I also have him as my best friend or my brother? Could it be... could it possibly be that he means something more than that?_

She couldn't help lowering her eyes, unable to keep meeting his penetrating gaze. Deep down she was struggling whether she should resume her confession at this moment, and the seconds ticked by as she was gathering her strength.

Their brief silence was awakened by a loud honk behind them when the intersection was clear, and Albert reluctantly let go of her hand and shifted his focus back to driving. Regrettably, the noisy engine had turned her off, and Candy figured it was not very romantic to tell him her feelings in a noisy setting. Then a new idea came to her mind.

"Albert, I think Miss Pony and Sister Lane would like to meet the courageous man who saved their daughter from the waterfall."

Obviously this wasn't what she had meant to tell him before the accident occurred, but he carefully hid his disappointment. To lighten up his mood, he gave her a fleeting glance, jeering himself, "I know. The pirate with full beard and dark glasses."

Giggling girlishly, she uttered, "Albert, I was so frightened when I first saw your face that I shrieked..."

He pretended to cackle maniacally as his response.

Ignoring his pretense, she went ahead and continued her monologue, reminiscing, "I don't know how long I had passed out, but when I regained my consciousness, it was midnight already, and you were sitting by the fireplace, preparing some hot soup and sandwiches for both of us."

"Fireplace? So we were inside a house?" he asked with his eyes fixed on the road.

"Yes. It was a mountain lodge owned by the Ardlay's family, and I believe you sneaked in that empty house yourself, taking care of a bunch of sick animals."

"That's right. You have told me that I was homeless and supposedly an orphan too..." he said nonchalantly, as though he was talking about someone else. "And how long ago was that again, Candy?"

"I was around thirteen then, so about four years ago?" she answered him thoughtfully.

This was the first time Candy described the rescue in details. Before she had only mentioned it bit by bit, and Albert believed she was somehow triggered by what happened to Judy today.

"Why did you trust a guy who looked like a pirate then?" This question had always been on his mind, but he just didn't have a chance to ask her.

"I don't know..." she mumbled, shrugging her shoulders. "I somehow calmed down once I heard your gentle voice, which didn't match your scary appearance."

Albert then sarcastically remarked, "Thank you, Princess Candy."

Astonished, she exclaimed, "Albert! Did you know you actually called me Princess Candy then?"

"Did I? Interesting..." From the tilt of his lips, it was clear that he was being playful.

By now, they had reached the park, and they could walk to Happy Clinic from here. Albert picked a quiet corner to park the car where there were hardly any people around them.

He turned off the ignition, but neither of them felt like getting off. Then he looked straight into her twinkling eyes with a solemn face. "Candy, you still haven't told me exactly why you trusted a guy with a suspicious look. Anyway, before I forget, please bear in mind that you are not supposed to trust any stranger easily, especially if that stranger is a man."

She defended herself right away, not as teachable as he wanted her to be, "But once you took off your sunglasses, you looked so much better! You no longer looked like a pirate!"

She would not forget her reaction when she first saw his tender eyes with the beautiful shade of blue, like the morning lake. Those blue orbs had somehow captivated her and she wasn't afraid of him anymore.

But Albert could tell that she still didn't comprehend the real danger of trusting any stranger. Trying to knock some sense into her, he said with the matter-of-fact tone, "A man is a man, whether he's good looking or not. You were just lucky that it was me."

She gave him a blank stare. Then he kindly added, "You know, appearances can be deceiving."

By now, Albert believed that he had lectured Candy enough, and he should really take her back to the clinic. Just when he was about to open his door, he heard her low voice, "Albert, but you had just risked your life to rescue me from the waterfall... how bad could you be?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her stubbornness. Exhaling deeply, he retorted patiently, "Candy, I am talking about strangers in general, not just me."

She then lowered her head, presumably lost in deep thoughts.

He suspected that neither Miss Pony nor Sister Lane had taught her about how dangerous a man could be. Yet knowing full well that she was young and innocent, he was having inner debate about how much he should tell her about men. Just when he was floundering for the appropriate words to illustrate his point, he heard her murmur, "Did you know that when I first opened my eyes then, I was lying in bed covered by a warm blanket, wearing your old shirt?"

"Hold on!" he said disbelievingly, staring at her because he wasn't sure he heard it right. "You were wearing my shirt?" He repeated her words, reining in his feelings to will himself to calm down.

She nodded, fixing her eyes at her laps. "I think you were drying my clothes by the fireplace."

He felt as though all the blood had drained from his head. Yet he managed to ask, "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

Barely able to meet his eyes, she whispered, "It was too embarrassing..."

With all sorts of emotions rioted across his face, he swallowed hard and cleared his throat again and again. Then he nervously questioned, "Were you mad that I had changed you?"

For some unknown reasons, she deliberately chose not to answer him directly. "What do you think?"

Had she known that her casual riposte would cause a startling turn of events, she would have given him a straightforward answer. That was, she wasn't mad about him changing her at all. Unfortunately, it was too late now. As soon as he heard her question, he looked horrified, and a long, startled silence followed this.

In fact, her recollection of the waterfall incident had struck him so hard that Albert could no longer look straight into her eyes. He sat slumped in his seat, groaning under the enormity of his guilt. He could scarcely believe that just when he was about to tell her how men could easily take advantages of women by force, he himself could have been one of those men with this sort of abominable behavior. He was greatly tormented by the damning evidence against him, that he had changed her while she was unconscious and defenseless, being all alone in an abandoned lodge. What agitated him most was that he wouldn't be able to find out whether he had indeed molested her until he regained his memory one day.

Then something dawned upon him. He shuddered to think, _who on earth would wear dark sunglasses indoor at night?_ This fact alone asserted that he was a man with suspicious background. That familiar sense of self-contempt instantly rushed back to his head, reminding him of his darkest hours in room 0, where almost everyone despised and rejected him. Yet whatever happened in the mountain lodge could be much worse, and he had never felt so disgusting about himself.

Amidst this silence, Candy could see contempt gradually flooding his features, and his face was getting paler and paler. It was frightening to feel that Albert was somewhat lost deep in some painful thoughts. He sank in his seat, dazed, and his eyes had lost their focus, staring into space.

Her heart was beating faster and faster with fear suffusing through her, and she couldn't bear this deadly silence anymore. She wanted to speak up, but her heart sank as she heard him mumble to himself, "Oh God... what did I do? What kind of man was I?"

Candy now realized that she had gone too far, and she didn't mean to insinuate that Albert had done anything immoral. Then what he said next pierced her heart. "Maybe I should have been arrested... I was a criminal after all... perhaps even a monster..." Covering his face in shame, his lifeless voice was getting lower and lower.

The way he reacted to the whole incident had significantly shaken her up, and she regretted tremendously that her words had crushed her beloved. She panicked, and without any hesitation, she grabbed his hands away from his face to force him to look at her. On the verge of tears, she stated earnestly, "I'm so sorry, Albert. No I wasn't mad at all back then. Can you hear me?"

He glanced back at her, his features bleary. He was not sure what to believe anymore, prominently hurting inside. When she perceived that his spirit had been knocked out of him, she loosened her grip, with burning tears rushing down her cheeks. Getting desperate, she wrapped her arms around him and burrowed her face into his neck, crying loudly. As tears trickled down his neck, his body stiffened in response, rather than returning the embrace.

"Albert, you're scaring me..." Candy whimpered, her voice muffled. She had never felt so terrified before in her life, not even when he thought about death in the hospital. She then held him even tighter, but his arms remained tense at his sides. The only console to her now was that he didn't push her away from him.

A long while later, when her crying slowly ceased, Albert boldly got it off his chest. "Candy, I'm terribly sorry for what happened then. Who knows? I might have violated you," he said dejectedly.

"No!" she burst out into tears, her voice shaken. Straightening up herself at once, she noted that his eyes were closed in irritation. Pain was evident in his voice, and apparently he was conscience-stricken by something he had not committed.

She grew exasperated with his persistence in imagining the worst case scenario. Striving to keep her voice under control, she took a deep, calming breath. Then she firmly stated, "Believe me, I wasn't mad at all, and I am absolutely sure that you had not done anything indecent to me."

He expressed his doubts, unable to keep the anguish out of his voice, "How did you know? You were unconscious, Candy!"

She wiped her tears and raised her tear-swollen eyes to his. "Albert," she began gravely, her emerald eyes thoughtful as she regarded him. They were silent for a moment, staring at each other.

Then she spoke up affectionately yet with conviction, "I just knew it. I trusted you."

He finally lost his patience. "See, Candy? That's exactly the problem. You were blinded..."

Before Albert could finish his statement, Candy suddenly held his face between her hands and placed a long kiss on his cheek, which totally caught him by surprise. As she pulled away, she removed her hands from his face, her eyes never leaving his and her mouth curled up in a tender smile. He looked mesmerized, his eyes wider and his face redder than before.

She didn't know what had possessed her just now, but she didn't regret kissing him at all, if this could somehow assure him that she had always trusted him ever since they met in that mountain lodge. She then said, with her voice warm and affectionate and her eyes locked on his, "Albert, I owe you my life, and I will never forget that." [3]

To her chagrin, the mood instantly shattered when Candy heard some footsteps from behind her. She whirled around, and as she saw Dr. Martin standing not very far away from them, she let out an audible gasp, looking more embarrassed than ever.

In fact, the doctor had been worrying about them and he didn't know that Albert was driving today. He was wandering around the park trying to search for them, and before long he stumbled upon the scene which he believed he wasn't very welcome. When he was about to leave them alone, he was spotted.

"Oops! Sorry! Just pretend that I was not here and please continue!" Then he swiftly ran away from them.

When she saw the doctor getting farther and farther away, she cried out, "Dr. Martin!"

She then hastily opened the passenger door herself. She sprang to her feet and rushed after him, but within seconds she changed her mind and came back. She looked him in the eyes, saying, "Albert, I should have told you this earlier but I forgot. You actually took me back to the Leagans by boat in the morning after we spent the night together in that mountain lodge. You were a gentleman and you didn't touch me at all."

Albert appeared frozen in his seat, still not fully recovered from his shock yet. Then Candy gave him a quick hug, advising him like a concerned mother, "Make sure you take a hot shower back home and keep yourself warm for the next little while. Take care, Albert! I'd better get back to work now."

To judge from her tone of voice, it did not seem to trouble her one bit about the kiss, almost as though nothing had happened between them.

Finally he woke up from his trance, and he realized that he had totally forgotten to inform her about his plan for the evening. "Candy!" he raised his voice and quickly got off the car, but she was already out of sight, leaving him behind all by himself.

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

I would like to thank EnakaT because I got inspired by her thoughts about the waterfall scene. As she had pointed out, in real life we should not trust strangers easily, even if they are good looking. For Candy's case, she seemed to trust Albert so readily even though she was scared of his outward appearance at first. Neither the manga nor Candy Candy Final Story (CCFS) gives us the reasons explicitly, so I thought I could try to explain it for her in my story. I welcome any feedback regarding this.

Please note that I am not a lifeguard, so I'm really grateful to Gosia Kin, who has shared her knowledge with me. Yes, wearing clothes do slow us down when we swim, but they won't drown us unless we are wearing something that tangle our legs, which stop them from moving. It is still possible to swim with some clothes on. It simply takes longer and wastes more energy.

If any of you still find the rescue scene not making any sense, please feel free to let me know. Thank you.

**Footnote:**

[1] Thanks to Gosia Kin for providing a reference to "Dry Drowning Symptoms". In dry drowning, a certain amount of water, or any liquid, is present in the lungs, which results in the inability to take in oxygen from the air that is inhaled. In majority of dry drowning cases, when the person has been in water for a considerable period of time, a very small amount of liquid is found in the lungs during necropsy.

[2] The song "I Wanna Grow Old With You" by Westlife really captures Candy's wishes to spend the rest of her life with Albert. Please note that not all the verses are shown. You might want to watch a wonderful YouTube video made by PCRdeAndrew called "I wanna grow old with you", which contains many beautiful manga images.

[3] Candy actually said that to Albert in the mountain lodge, based on Candy Candy Final Story (CCFS), Volume 1, pages 141-149 with the subheading "Waterfall Scene". What happened near the waterfall in CCFS is different from that in the manga version, but it fits my story better, so I have decided to adopt the one in CCFS instead.

=o=o=o=

Revised: March 8, 2012


	11. Amulet

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **This chapter is mainly based on the manga version, and thank you so much for your kind words and reviews. They give me inspiration to keep writing.

**Acknowledgement:**

My appreciation goes to Trastuspies AR who has helped me with comparing her manga version (French) to mine.

Furthermore, I would like to thank my beta readers for their speedy and valuable feedback and suggestions!

-Ms Puddleglum

**Chapter 11: Amulet**

Candy spoke to Albert affectionately yet with conviction, "I just knew it. I trusted you."

He finally lost his patience. "See, Candy? That's exactly the problem. You were blinded..."

Before he could finish, he felt a pair of soft hands cup his face, and the next thing he knew something like a miracle had occurred. He felt her moist lips against his cheek, and for a fraction of a second he thought, _am I dreaming? _

But the touch of her hands and lips told him that it was real. He closed his eyes, feeling a fluttering in his stomach as he inhaled her scent. Her face was so close that her breath warmed his cheeks and the loose strands of her golden mane tickled his nose. Needless to say, he was more than shocked and his inner turmoil was instantly replaced by puzzlement and ecstasy, with the latter outweighed the former, thankfully.

As she pulled herself away, he opened his eyes and saw that she was looking straight at him, speaking, "Albert, I owe you my life, and I will never forget that."

He was totally enthralled by her kiss, her tender smile, her loving voice and her steadfast gaze. Moreover, her words seemed to carry more meaning than just gratitude. Overwhelmed with mixed emotions, he didn't quite know how to respond to her. The whole situation was further complicated by Dr. Martin's sudden appearance, and just as he thought she would run after the doctor, she came back, telling him that he was the one who took her back to the Leagans by boat in the morning after they had spent the night together in that mountain lodge, and he had been a gentleman.

The fact that he hadn't touched her at all after she had regained her consciousness at the mountain lodge indeed soothed and calmed his nerves. It considerably helped him to gradually chase those disturbing and destructive thoughts out of his mind. Perhaps he wasn't as abominable as he had imagined.

However, her casual tone of advising him to take care of himself somewhat troubled him, as if the kiss had never happened. After all, it was not a chaste kiss that one would give a brother or just a friend. He knew better than to call it love at this point, but it was a kiss of feelings nonetheless. Besides, it seemed to confirm his suspicions that her feelings for him had surpassed mere friendship.

Without a doubt Albert was so lost in his contemplation that he appeared frozen like a stone statue, and he didn't even notice that Candy had walked away from him, even when she turned back a few times to grin at him, waving her hands. Later on, his musing broke off abruptly when he realized that he had forgotten to inform her that he was planning to cook this evening at her place so that they could enjoy dinner together, just like the good old days.

He quickly got off the car and called her name, but he found that she had vanished. He tried to run as fast as he could to catch her before she went back to work, but he couldn't reach his normal speed due to his wet shoes and damp pants. Finally, he arrived at the clinic and was greeted at the door by Dr. Martin.

"Look who's here? A hero!" the doctor exclaimed with exaggeration, smirking at him.

Clearly embarrassed by his warm welcome, Albert implored, "Please Dr. Martin, I beg you not to mention this anymore." Then he gazed around the clinic, looking for Candy. Just then, Pouppe ran to his feet. Albert gently picked her up, petting her fondly with a bright smile on his face.

Of course the doctor knew Albert was not here for him, so he poked fun at him, grinning, "If you're looking for your sweetheart, she's not here right now."

This was surprising. It took him a moment before he realized that Candy must have been here to explain why they had gone for so long because the doctor had just called him a hero. It took him a moment longer to realize that the doctor had referred to her as his sweetheart.

With his face turning red, he mildly retorted, "Dr. Martin, it's not what you think. We are still friends only."

"Yeah right!" the doctor dismissed mockingly and snickered, "Friends don't kiss each other, Albert."

Being honestly confounded, he asked without delay, his brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Remember that I was there, young man?" Dr. Martin's eyebrows moved up and down teasingly.

Only then Albert perceived that the doctor had misunderstood them. From where the doctor had stood, he might have thought that they were kissing.

His cheeks turned as red as an apple at the thought, and he raised his voice slightly to correct the doctor, with urgency in his tone and a straight face, "Dr. Martin, you got the wrong idea!"

"Is that so?" the doctor raised a skeptical eyebrow, mumbling something nearly inaudible, "...but I saw her hands on his face..."

The doctor looked doubtful, but before long he opted to believe Albert.

_Why would he hide this from me? After all, I have been acting like their middle person for quite some time now..._

Then he recovered, sighing, "Oh well... I almost wanted to celebrate with you both with a new bottle of whiskey! Rest assured that I didn't say anything about that to Candy before I sent her away."

Albert was relieved that Candy was unaware of the misunderstanding. Then in order to distract the doctor, he hastily changed the subject by asking, "You sent her away again? Why?"

"Didn't I tell you that she is absentminded today? I sent her out before noon to buy disinfectants for the clinic, but she came back empty handed," the doctor ended with a deep sigh.

"I have my fault too," Albert defended her, his voice softened. "I should have reminded her before taking her out..."

Patting his shoulder, the doctor continued for him, "... and you were gone for a _long_ time." Then he teased Albert, grinning jestingly, "But she certainly looked happier just now than this morning."

Right at this instant, Albert sneezed, and he quickly used this to excuse himself, "Pardon me, Dr. Martin. I'd better head home to change before my cold gets worse. I actually have dinner plan with Candy this evening, and I certainly don't want to ruin it. Please do not tell her about it, though, because I want to give her a surprise at her place."

The doctor laughingly agreed, "No worries. Your secret is safe with me!"

Then Albert bade the doctor goodbye, taking Pouppe with him. As soon as he was home, it was a big relief to get rid of his damp shoes and pants. When he was taking his shower, he remembered how Judy shivered with the cold in her drenched clothes, even after she was wrapped with his shirt. He wouldn't be surprised if the same thing happened to Candy years ago at the mountain lodge. Perhaps she was right that he really didn't have any malicious intentions. He probably had no choice but to change her into something dry and to keep her warm.

Although he still had those remnant feelings of guilt, he resolved not to dwell on these negative thoughts anymore. It was pointless to delve into something that had no answer, undermining his self-esteem. When he regained his memory one day, he might remember the details; if he was indeed a child molester, he would let Candy know first and then get himself arrested. For now, he decided to let the matter drop.

After the hot shower, he felt refreshed feeling glad that he had heeded Candy's advice. He put on his jacket too to keep himself warmer than usual. Once he washed his dirty clothes and placed his shoes out to dry, he put on his long boots. He left his place and headed towards Candy's place by driving. On his way there, the fine, sunny blue sky further brightened up his mood. After he had parked his car near her apartment building, he walked towards Gibson's, the nearby store, for grocery shopping. He knew exactly what Candy liked to eat and had learned some new dishes in the restaurant. In fact, when he dropped by her place just before Daniel's wedding rehearsal, the moment he knew that he was welcome to visit her anytime, he had already planned to prepare a feast to celebrate them being close friends again. He then hurried his steps to Gibson's, and when he finally got there, he saw Mr. Gibson in the store.

"It's been a while! Handsome young man!" he exclaimed upon seeing Albert, landing a warm, heavy hand on his shoulder.

"How are you, Mr. Gibson?" he returned politely and then added, "How's Anna in New York? Is she doing well?"

"Good... I'm good and she's good! In fact, she has a letter for you here," replied Mr. Gibson with a hearty smile.

Albert was a little startled. "Letter for me? Here?"

"Yes we just got it! Consider yourself lucky, Albert! Now you go ahead and do your shopping while I get it for you at the back," said Mr. Gibson as he scurried on his way.

The tall blond man started picking items from the shelves while he waited for Mr. Gibson, and before long Mr. Gibson came back with a letter in his hand.

"Here take it, Albert. Now tell me why I haven't seen you around for the last few weeks? I almost thought you had moved away!"

"Hmmm..." Albert hesitated for a moment, but nodded to him afterwards, saying, "I no longer live with my sister."

Mr. Gibson was greatly perplexed by the news. Frowning, he asked with concern, "Is anything wrong? Is your sister okay?"

The young man let out a soft sigh and said, "She's doing fine, thank you. In fact, I'm having dinner with her tonight."

The store owner looked at him dubiously, but decided not to pry into his personal life. He gave him another pat on his shoulder and said, "Okay, Albert, if you need anything, please give me a shout, all right?" Then he went into the back of the store.

When Albert returned to Candy's apartment, the instant he unlocked the door, tender memories flooded his mind as this place had been his home for a long time. When he let go of Pouppe, she felt like home too and knew exactly what she wanted to do. With mixed feelings, he remembered that he used to go grocery shopping every day after work and prepared dinner while waiting for Candy to come home. For the last few weeks, after he had moved out, he had often pondered how she had coped with his absence. In her letters she did mention that she missed him and Pouppe.

For him, it had not been an easy adjustment. He had felt so lost without her and loathed the solitude that had enveloped him from time to time. He would rather eat at the restaurant kitchen in a noisy environment, working long hours nearly every day to minimize the chances of taking meals alone. Luckily he had later gotten so busy with Daniel's wedding that by the time he had arrived home he was already too exhausted to think. Yet he had often dreamed of her, especially about the carefree moments they used to share together.

After he put the grocery items on the counter, he pensively looked around the kitchen, and he found that almost everything was still where it was, but his mug was no longer beside her mug. Instead he saw a small square of paper, folded over on itself, with his name written on top. Slowly unwrapping it, he started to read.

'_Dear Albert, _

_I'm so happy that you are finally here! _

_If you're looking for your mug, look under this cabinet. I have put it in a bag, together with your pajamas and the razor that you have long lost. Please feel free to take them back, but you know you don't have to. You're always welcome to come back. This is your home too._

_Miss you,  
>Candy'<em>

Her brief note moved him tremendously. He then bent down a little to check the cabinet, and indeed, there they were, neatly placed inside a bag. Right next to it he noticed the big bag of snacks he bought her that evening before the rehearsal, and to his amazement she didn't consume as much as he had thought she would.

Getting nostalgic, his eyes turned moist as he vaguely remembered that she did mention about these items in her letters and said that he could drop by anytime to pick them up. He wondered if she yearned for him as much as he yearned for her. The paper looked worn for sure, like it had been folded and unfolded over and over again. He could practically visualize her expression of disappointment when she came home to find the note untouched.

Yet as much as he missed her presence, to protect her name, he had determined not to risk cohabiting with her again unless they got married. Yes-she had forgiven him, but their relationship was no longer platonic now that she knew his feelings for her even though his letter seemed to suggest that he only wished to be her close friend or big brother.

Closing his eyes, he breathed out a deep sigh. He figured he could tidy up her place for her since it was too early to start cooking. He used to do most chores for her anyway, and he didn't mind it at all. After washing all the dishes in the sink, he paced to the living room and saw his own note that he had left on the table after the wedding reception last night. When he glanced up, he chuckled to see her clothes scattering on the lower bunk bed. Shaking his head, he went into her bedroom and picked them up one by one to put them back into her closet, but before long something caught his attention.

He was startled to see a portrait of his own likeness. With his hands slightly shaking and his heart pounding, he picked it up and saw Anna's signature at the corner. He was greatly impressed by her talent and amazed how she could capture his expression and features to such details without him being present. Inevitably, that shocking moment with her in the park was brought back to his mind.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he went on to put the rest of Candy's clothes back to where they belonged. But to his astonishment, he discovered more and more portraits of himself. Just as he had expected, these were all drawn by Anna. When he placed his portraits neatly in a pile on top of Candy's desk, he thought,

_How did Candy get these portraits from Anna? And why are they underneath her clothes on the bed?_

With these questions in mind, Albert finally remembered that Anna had a letter for him. On his way back to the kitchen to get it, he felt his pulse accelerating as he caught intense hope rising in him. These portraits seemed to imply that Candy had longed to see him. Together with what had happened so far today, he almost believed that she was falling in love with him.

Yet he quickly held back his hope, fighting down the excitement stirring in his chest. Remembering their conversation in the car, when he told her that she also had him besides Miss Pony and Sister Lane, he must admit that he was disappointed that she didn't even say a word. In other words, she didn't respond the way he had wished albeit she appeared deeply affected by his words.

With mild hesitance, he reached into the grocery bag to retrieve Anna's letter, wondering what she was going to say.

'_Dear Albert, _

_How are you doing? Are you still mad at me? _

_I'm doing very well in New York, and I get to meet lots of glamorous actors and actresses at Broadway because my job is to draw posters for them to promote their new plays._

_Do you know you're more than qualified to be one of them? I'm sure your handsome look and your tall, imposing figure will make good impressions here. Maybe you can consider acting one day when you're tired of cooking in a restaurant kitchen?_

_I think you probably don't know that Candy and I have talked about you more than once (yes behind your back). I have told her that I would try to forget you by leaving Chicago. Well, so far I have failed miserably. I have started hanging out with some young people here to try to make my love for you go away…but it only makes me miss you more._

_I have told myself many times not to bother writing to you, so I penned a letter to Candy only. I'm sure she should have received it by the time you read this. However, soon after I sent my letter to her, I couldn't restrain myself any longer, but at the same time I'm sort of playing with fate by mailing this to my father's store instead. I know he might or might not pass it to you._

_How do you like my drawings or have you seen them yet? I gave Candy quite a few portraits of you and I even drew one for her before I left Chicago. Regrettably, I couldn't seem to capture her beautiful eyes perfectly._

_Albert, I will never forget my first kiss. Wish me luck to find someone else to love who will love me back. How about you? I forgot to ask whether that lucky girl knows your feelings at all. If not, I wish you all the best. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Anna_

_p.s. Please feel free to read my letter to Candy. She knows everything.'_

Albert was more than awestruck after reading this honest yet mind-boggling letter from Anna. What did she mean by Candy knowing everything? His thoughts were tangled in knots as he tried to piece together what they could have talked about him behind his back.

Could he assume that Candy knew about Anna's feelings and even her forced kiss on him? If so, how come she never mentioned anything about Anna to him all this time?

_...which proves that you are not as important to her as you wish... you're once again indulging in false hope that she has developed special feelings for you..._

He thought dispiritedly. Of course he knew full well what having a false hope felt like. That kind of hope, fruitless and frustrating, had somewhat ruined their friendship. Yet how could he explain his portraits on the bed? Where did she put her own portrait? What about her lingering kiss on his cheek? He could not deny the tenderness in her teary eyes when she gazed at him after that kiss, which convinced him that she now regarded him with more than fraternal affection.

Apparently, he could no longer keep the confusion bottled up inside him, so he became more and more impatient to see her again. He resolved to settle the matter with her once and for all tonight. If she ended up pushing him away, so be it. As he contemplated various means by which he could find out the truth from her, he gathered talking to her directly was the best one as he was tired of playing guessing games. However, at the same time, he cautioned himself sternly that he should not expect anything at all.

He then realized that time was running late, so he put Anna's letter back into the grocery bag and started working in the kitchen. It had been a long while since he had last prepared a full proper meal all by himself. Yet he knew this was something he was good at, so it didn't take him too long to finish most of the preparation. Soon, even her favorite soup was ready. He then checked the clock and reckoned that Candy should come back any minute now.

Wanting to give her a surprise, he turned off the stove to keep everything quiet. Then he sat by the dining table with Pouppe, drinking hot tea from his own mug. In spite of the warmth of the light at sunset pouring through the windows, he began to feel a mild headache. Leaning forward on his elbows, he massaged his temples, wondering if it was caused by his cold, or whether it was a sign that he was going to remember something else from his past.

But his headache was not what bothered him now. The fact that Candy was not home yet at this time was what concerned him. Albert wandered, restless, through the living room, pondering if he should go to pick her up from Happy Clinic.

_Perhaps Dr. Martin wanted her to stay longer to make up her time today? _

But soon, he eliminated that possibility because the doctor knew that he was waiting for Candy at her place. At last, he decided to take some action rather than waiting around dawdling. Therefore, he left her a note, saying:

'_Dear Candy, _

_I forgot to tell you that I have a dinner plan for us this evening, but I waited and waited and you still haven't shown up. If you see this note, I might still be looking for you out there, but please stay home. I will come back to check again._

_Albert_

_p.s. If you're hungry, please help yourself first and do not wait for me.'_

He put the note on the kitchen counter near the soup so that she could spot it right away when she got home. Then he picked up Pouppe and headed to Happy Clinic on foot, hoping to meet her on the way. The sun was now setting over the horizon, painting the sky a bright pink and orange.

However, by the time he arrived at the clinic, he was beyond shock when Dr. Martin told him that Candy had left a while ago already.

"Dr. Martin, did she say anything about going anywhere when she left?" Albert asked anxiously.

Creasing his white eyebrows worriedly, the doctor shook his head and replied, "No. She just thanked me for letting her take a break around noon time. Of course I didn't tell her that you were waiting for her at home."

Meanwhile, Albert willed himself to calm down so that he could think logically of what to do next, trying to think positive.

_Candy might have a plan for herself this evening... she just didn't tell us..._

He then saw some kids playing right outside the clinic, so he asked Dr. Martin to help by talking to them just in case. The doctor then approached a little girl, asking, "Do you remember my nurse, Candy?"

She nodded to the doctor, showing a toothless smile. "Yes she is very nice and she is always cheerful."

"Were you guys around here when she left my clinic?" the doctor questioned right away.

None of them had seen her unfortunately. When Albert was getting less optimistic, he heard a voice above his head. "I have seen her."

They all looked up and saw a teenage boy sitting on a tree branch in a leisure way. He lazily said, "I saw her leaving with a stranger."

"Stranger? What do you mean?" Albert asked immediately, trying to level his voice even though he felt his stomach clench in alarm.

The boy glanced down casually and said, "I have never seen that guy in this neighborhood. How else do you refer to a man that you don't know?"

Albert decided not to confront this teenager. With wishful thinking, he suspected that the stranger could be Archie. Hence, he raised his question as politely as he could, "Does the man have long hair or short hair?"

The boy shook his head. "I don't remember and I didn't really pay much attention."

Albert was slowly losing his patience because the boy wasn't helping much, but the boy unexpectedly added more details, "I saw her getting on his car and it went that way." The boy tilted his head slightly and used his chin to point to the right direction.

"Thank you. That's important to know..." said Albert gratefully, glancing up at the teenage boy. As far as he knew, that way didn't lead to the city, so where was this man taking Candy?

"Do you remember his car? What's the color or model?" Albert didn't want to give up yet.

The boy shrugged his shoulders and returned, "I wasn't really looking at them, you know, but now I think that guy has very short hair."

"Thanks again for your help," said Albert sincerely. He could at least safely rule out that Candy had left with Archie, but that made him even more anxious. Who was this man? Did she know him?

"Albert, it may not be as bad as you think. Perhaps Candy knows this guy?" The doctor wanted to comfort Albert as he was clearly at a loss, having no clue how to proceed from here.

Biting his lip, Albert passed him a nervous glance. "Dr. Martin, she's probably home now, and I would go there first just to make sure."

Then he heard Dr. Martin's troubled voice, "What if she's not home? What are you going to do?"

Heaving a deep sigh, Albert made up his mind and said determinedly, "If that's the case, I will look for her by driving down that direction."

"But then that's like looking for a needle in a haystack! Are you sure, Albert?" said the doctor, his eyebrows lifted up, the creases in his forehead deepening.

"I know..." admitted Albert reluctantly. "I have not quite figured out my plan, but I got a jittery feeling that she's in danger, and I can't simply sit around and do nothing."

"Okay then, may God bless you both," Dr. Martin sighed in resignation. "But before you go, let me get you something." Then the doctor dashed back to the clinic. Albert had no idea what the doctor had in mind, but he followed him anyway. Then the doctor came back out with a trench coat in his arm. "Albert, this might come in handy. You never know."

Albert sincerely thanked the doctor for his thoughtfulness and sprinted back to Candy's place as fast as he could, holding Pouppe tight in his hands. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he skipped up the stairs into her apartment, but when he opened her door, much to his dread, she was nowhere in sight. Without a second thought, he quickly opened one of the cabinets and took the big bag of snacks with him. Rushing to his car, he sincerely prayed that Candy would be safe and that he could somehow track her down.

He kept driving along the right direction, which slowly led him out of the city, heading toward some non-urban areas. There were scarcely any house on the sides of the long, winding road, only hills and trees, and this worried him more than anything. Why would Candy go to a desolate place with a man? And who was he?

Soon, he found himself driving along a huge but peaceful lake, but he was absolutely not in the mood to admire the beautiful moon reflecting on the lake nor gaze at the stars shining brightly in the clear night sky. He had no idea where he was going, but the dreadful thought that Candy was in danger was increasingly bothering him, making him tense. His hands unconsciously gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white and his right foot floored the gas pedal, pushing the limit of the poor old car to run at a high speed.

A little while later, the headlights were turning dimmer and dimmer and within a short time they went completely dead. There was no way he could drive without headlights in the dark environment, but before he had a chance to react, the steering wheel could no longer control the car, which was shaking so hard that it seemed like it was ready to fall apart at any second. His instinct told him to abandon the car now, so he swiftly grabbed Pouppe with him and jumped out of the car without any delay.

Barely able to escape, he was in quite a bit of a shock when he watched the car crumbled down the hill as the wheels came off one after another. Worrying about how Daniel would respond that his old car was now totaled, he could at least thank God that he and Pouppe were safe. But then what was he going to do next? Without a car he could no longer search for Candy in this isolated area. Breathing heavily, he realized that he was drenched in cold sweat, and his headache was getting worse than before.

_What if Candy is already home now? She probably has read my note and might be worrying about me... but I can't go back there, not without a car._

Albert pulled his jacket tighter to keep himself warm from the cool evening breeze. Mist started coming in from the lake, and he went back to the car to grab the trench coat with him in case Candy needed it. She must feel cold now if she was not indoors.

_But what is the chance that she is out here? Perhaps she is having fun at somebody's place? If so, what am I doing here?_

Being discouraged and exhausted from the long day, he felt like giving up his aimless search, but within a second Candy's lovely face appeared in his mind. The fact that she frantically searched for him everywhere after he had left the hospital himself gave him the strength he desperately needed now. If she could do that out of her care for him, he should be able to do the same, if not more. A tiny voice inside him kept instilling the idea that she was in danger somewhere, and he couldn't bear the thought of her being harmed. He shuddered to think if someone was indeed hurting her, he would not forgive himself for not even trying to help.

_There's not a moment to lose! I am already here and I might as well keep going no matter what. _

He put Pouppe on his shoulder and continued heading the same direction on foot, not having a faintest idea of where she could be. He could feel panic building in him, so he kept praying earnestly.

_Oh God, please lead me to Candy and to keep her safe from harm._

Everywhere else was so quiet except for the occasional sounds of the birds' flapping wings. Then, he spotted a forest not very far ahead and hurried his steps toward the trees without knowing why. Right at the edge of the forest he heard some very loud hooting from an owl, which inevitably gave him a spooky feeling. He braced himself to step into the forest, and once his eyes adjusted to the dim light condition, he recognized a familiar silhouette nearby. With his pulse quickening, he advanced toward her cautiously lest he be mistaken, scarcely moving as he drew near. With her back facing him, the lady was finally aware of his presence and swiftly turned around. When his gaze met the wide, startled eyes, she was gaping at him as if she had just seen a ghost. At the same time, he was horrified to see her dress slightly tattered, her face partly smeared with dirt, and one of her knees scraped. But no matter what had happened to her, he was more than relieved to have found her at long last.

With concern written all over his face, Albert called her name with affection. Candy seemed to awaken from her daze once she heard his voice, and her face turned radiant immediately. She flung herself toward him, calling his name eagerly again and again. Visibly overjoyed, he also took a big step forward to reach her. While staring at each other, he whispered, "Candy, I was looking all over for you." She quickly apologized, "I'm so sorry, Albert. You must be worried sick about me..." She then lowered her head in shame.

Without saying anything, Albert suddenly embraced her, locking his arms about her so tightly that she squealed as he lifted her off the ground and swung her around. When he finally stopped spinning, he pressed her head against his chest. "Candy, you're safe now... and that's all that matters to me..." Lacking words to convey his emotions, his tremulous voice trailed off. These two close friends continued to stand there under the starry sky for a long time in silence, cuddling each other for comfort.

Candy was truly touched by his words as she savored this moment of being close to Albert. With her eyes closed, she could hear his steady heartbeat very clearly and this rhythm could always relax her. Remembering her terrible experience earlier, she felt more secure and cherished than ever to be wrapped in his embrace again.

Some moments later, Albert let go of her reluctantly. Out of curiosity, she asked, "How did you come here? There's no way you could search for me by walking..."

He nodded to her, grinning sheepishly, "You're right, Candy, I have driven my car."

Then she scanned the area apparently looking for his car, and he told her embarrassingly that the car was already smashed up. She was more than astonished to hear that, and as he led her back to where it was, he explained how it fell apart along the way.

"Candy, I'm sorry I can't take you home tonight. Without a car, we had to stay here overnight, and hopefully, we can hitchhike tomorrow to go back to Chicago somehow."

"It's all right, Albert. As long as I have you here with me, I won't be scared anymore," replied Candy wholeheartedly. Just then, he saw her shiver slightly from the cold. Without another word, he gently settled the trench coat around her shoulders, which was oversized for her petite figure. "Remember this, Candy?"

While shaking her head, she happened to remember. With her eyes opening wide, she exclaimed, "Oh! Is this the one we borrowed from Dr. Martin after the lion's attack?"

He nodded, smiling, and he kindly asked, "Have you eaten yet, Candy?" Then her stomach answered for her with a growl. Laughingly, he said to the lady, whose face was turning pink, "Actually, me too!" he then went to the wrecked car to retrieve the bag of snacks that he had brought with him.

"How thoughtful of you, Albert!" she exclaimed with delight. "These are the snacks you bought for me, aren't they?" He nodded, an easy smile gracing his lips.

"So you went home... I mean... my home to pick them up?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, and I will tell you why later," he answered, still smiling.

Then they found a good spot to sit down on the grass by the lake to enjoy their 'dinner'. Albert told her about his original plan of having a proper dinner with her and how he had figured out where she might have gone from a teenage boy near Happy Clinic.

"I'm sorry, awfully sorry, Albert. I had no idea and I have ruined your plan for the evening... what a mess..." she said with remorse, her sorrowful voice getting lower and lower.

His smile faded and he reckoned it was the right time. "So Candy," he paused to hold her hand in his, flicking a questioning glance at her. "What's happened?" he inquired quietly with absolutely no reproof in his voice.

In an instant, she pouted, biting her bottom lip. Giving him an upset look, her cheeks reddened a bit, like she was rebuking herself. She was more than ready for his lecture, and she knew she deserved it, especially after their conversation about not trusting a stranger in the afternoon. Yet he looked so kind and forgiving right now, not even giving her a stern look.

After some moments of silence, she spoke up with annoyance flashed across her face, her fingers rubbing the coat nervously, "Someone tricked me... telling me that Terry was here in Chicago..."

Upon hearing this, Albert was aghast as his heart sank, unconsciously squeezing her hand. But he quickly hid his feelings from her. _Terry? She left with a man to see Terry? _

Unaware of his pain, she carried on with anger in her voice, "But the one waiting for me was that fool, Neil!"

Struck by the fact that Candy came all the way here to see Terry, he could barely hear her. He was certain that the only reason why she was so easily tricked by Neil was that she still loved Terry very much and was immensely worried about his well-being.

_Oh God! I can't believe this is happening again... being let down when I have my hopes up... but at least this saves me from appearing like a fool to her, asking if I'm the one in her heart now..._

For the time being, as much as he wanted to comfort his vulnerable friend, he couldn't respond to her composedly. He had to deal with his dashed hopes and conflicting emotions first. He cast a glance at her, who started weeping silently, pursing her lips in contempt, probably recalling what had happened beforehand. He forced himself to breathe calmly, contemplating how to console her. Then without warning, Candy sprang forward to take refuge in his arms once again, crying in anguish, "That Neil! I won't forgive him for doing this to me..." She broke off, shaking her head vigorously.

"Candy..." Albert thoughtfully folded his arms around her delicate shoulders, imagining what Neil could have done. Then he remembered his own reaction when she first appeared to him near the forest. _Did Neil try to assault her? Was Candy able to escape from him?_

Taunted by these questions, his heart thumped crazily in his chest and his throat choked as he realized what might have happened before he found her, but he didn't dare to inquire her now. Seeing that her dress was not torn eased his mind a little, but her agitated state was enough to crush his heart. After some inner struggles, he glanced down meaningfully at the lady whom he was hugging. With his eyes filled with pity, he cleared his throat and said, "Neil is pathetic... it seems that he knows no other way to love a person..."

Raising her head, Candy looked up at Albert with a defenseless expression, tears still lingering on her rosy cheeks. When he saw her tearful eyes, his heart overflowed with compassion. His love for her moved him to a point that he felt like confessing to her right this minute that he loved her regardless of what Neil had done to her. With their faces being close to each other at this magic moment, he could easily close the gap to seal her lips with his.

But as he leaned down, he reprimanded himself severely within an instant. He could not repeat his mistake again if he valued his sanity, especially it was obvious that her heart still belonged to Terry. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but plant a chaste kiss on her forehead, saying, "This is an amulet to forget about all the bad things."

Once his lips touched her silky smooth skin, Albert had to gently push Candy away from him to rein in his feelings. He observed a noticeable change in her countenance though. She appeared startled and her cheeks were flushed, but he saw a smile quirking at the corners of her mouth. Little did he know that she was a little disappointed that he only gave her a quick peck on her forehead. Just then, her necklace pendants caught his eyes. He couldn't stop himself from picking them up to take a closer look.

"Candy... this is..." asked Albert, intrigued by the peculiar looking badge. _Have I seen this before? It looks familiar..._

Though Candy had told Albert many times about the Prince on the Hill, she never showed him the prince's badge. Yet instead of telling him directly, she playfully replied, her eyes shining with mischief, "This is my amulet to drive away the evil spirits!"

He was aware that she used the same word to refer to her pendants, so he flashed her a look, bantering, "Candy, since you carry these incredible items with you, you must feel safe anytime!"

Then unexpectedly, he sneezed. She quickly moved to sit right beside him, offering to share half of the trench coat with him. Without thinking twice, he politely declined, "No thanks, Candy." She had no clue that he didn't want to give into the temptation of sharing the coat with her for the whole night.

"You need it more than I do. I've come to pick you up, but I'm sorry we end up like this..." he said with regrets.

"No, Albert," she interrupted him at once, waving her hands in the air. "I'm thrilled that you have come for me." Then a thoughtful look entered her captivating eyes. She pointed to her forehead with a wide grin and her twinkling eyes fixed on his. "I should have thanked you. Your amulet works effectively!"

He smiled at her beaming face in return while petting Pouppe in his hands. He didn't expect she would mention his 'amulet' again, but she seemed to be genuinely satisfied about it, so he remarked gleefully, "That's great to hear!"

Right after that, she repositioned herself a little and without a word, leaned into his shoulder, like this was something that felt so natural to her. Of course, he didn't mind her leaning in close.

_Albert... whenever I'm sad or in trouble, you're always there for me..._

Oblivious to her thoughts, he believed that she must be weary by now, so he hushed Pouppe to be quiet. Then he heard her, "Albert, this coat is very comfortable and warm. Thank you."

She sounded tired and sleepy, and his features softened further. With a tender smile curled up his lips, he gently said, "Sleep tight, Candy."

She snuggled even closer to him, and her breathing became slower and deeper. At last her head dropped to his arm as she was falling asleep. A wave of tenderness welled up inside him, knowing that she trusted him without reserve, and that significantly helped him to cast away the remnant doubts of himself being a criminal in the past. Though he still thought it was absurd that he wore sunglasses at night when he first appeared to Candy years ago, as if he was hiding from someone, this didn't bother him as much as before.

A while later, even Pouppe had fallen asleep on his lap, but he refused to even doze off for it was his responsibility to stand guard right now. Listening to the crickets chirping, he plucked some blades of grass and twirled them between his fingers to pass the time. Unfortunately, his headache was turning unbearable, and he even started to feel feverish. As he rubbed his temples, he heard Candy talk in her dream. "Terry..."

He ruffled a hand roughly through his blond wavy hair, chuckling brokenly.

_I should leave her alone and come back later... to respect her privacy even when she talked in her dream..._

As he tried to pull himself away from her discreetly without disturbing her slumber, she continued her murmur, "... go back to Broadway... pursue your dream..."

After hearing that she seemed to be telling Terry to go back to New York, Albert couldn't help but stay even though his conscience scolded him that she might spill her secret in her sleep. Then he heard, "I have kept my promise... I am happy..."

While he was debating with his conscience, he was pleased to hear that although he didn't know what made her happy. Then she mumbled, "...with Albert..."

He was dumbstruck and his heartbeat instantly sped up.

_Does Candy mean that she is now happy with me?_ _Am I overtired or muddleheaded?_

With a lump in his throat and tears in his eyes, he couldn't believe he just overheard something deep in her heart. To him this was a big step in their relationship, and he realized in shame that he had jumped to conclusions, misunderstanding Candy. She came to meet with Terry likely because she wanted to tell him to go back to Broadway to pursue his dream, and that she was now happy even without him.

_Candy... let us open up ourselves to one another... without fear of being hurt or turned away..._

He could only wish that they would be able to sit down and talk after they returned to the city. As he sat staring into the darkness that was thick and almost tangible, his mind slowly became blank. Try as he might to fight the drowsiness, an enormous wave of fatigue washed over him. After all, it had been a long eventful day for him. The rhythmic beat of Candy's slumber lulled him to sleep, and gradually his breathing fell into step with hers. The leaves whispered in the breeze from the lake came to him like a lullaby, and his eyelids drooped and closed, fluttered and closed again. Soon, he too was asleep.

After some hours, the morning broke. The sky brightened and the first glimpse of the edge of the sun lit up the entire area. Not long after that, Candy woke up from her dreams. When she rubbed her eyes and yawned, she suddenly found out that she had been sleeping right beside Albert, using his chest as her pillow. He was still sleeping, sprawling on the grass. Pouppe was also in dreamland, curled up next to her.

Instantly, she felt heat spreading across her cheeks, her heart pounding violently, because they were practically sleeping together for the whole night. She hastily sat herself up and noticed the morning dew had settled on his hair and clothes like tiny globules of pearl. The beautiful morning rays of sunshine gradually lifted the mist surrounding them, and the sparkling blue lake appeared.

With tender feelings, she gazed at him, the man who had won her heart, thinking, _his eyes got the same color like this lake._

Just then, even when wearing the trench coat, Candy felt chilly due to the breeze off the lake, so Albert must be freezing, but then she remembered that his body seemed warm just now, perhaps a bit too warm. At the same time, she observed that he looked very pale.

Without hesitation, she checked his body temperature. A fever must have broken and his forehead was burning hot. She stood up in panic, unsure of what to do next.

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

This chapter is based on another one of my favourite scenes in the manga. For those readers who are familiar with it, you might have noticed that I have slightly altered it to fit my story, but I have tried my best to stay true to the original version.

Please note that in the English version of the manga, it does not use the word "amulet" at all. I think this is unfortunate because both my version and the French version have used this particular word for Albert's kiss on Candy's forehead, and Candy also used this word to refer to the prince's badge and Miss Pony's cross.


	12. Home

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **Once again this chapter is loosely based on the manga version, and I have introduced one new character, Mr. Simpson. Also, I have decided to give a name to the restaurant where Albert worked.

Thank you very much for your continued interest and enthusiasm in this story! I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it. As always, feedback, reviews and suggestions are welcome, and please note that I do value your inputs and read them very carefully.

My appreciation goes to my beta readers for their help and valuable feedback.

-Ms Puddleglum

**Chapter 12: Home**

Albert appeared so peaceful, so Candy didn't have the heart to disturb his slumber at all. Yet she wanted to check one more time if he indeed had high temperature.

She carefully knelt down next to his sleeping body, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest. He didn't normally snore, but now he did due to his congested nose. Watching him sleep reminded her of his first day in Room 0, when he was lying in bed unconscious. Before then, she only knew that he had a pair of striking blue eyes and didn't know that he was in fact a handsome man with blond hair, for he used to wear full beard with darker hair or cover his eyes with sunglasses most of the time.

Right now, he looked kind of pale too, but he was still handsome in his sleep. His forehead was partially hidden by strands of his wavy hair. A morning shadow of beard covered his chin and lower cheeks, making him look masculine rather than messy. Even though they had lived together under the same roof for months, since he was an early riser whereas she liked to sleep in, she seldom saw him with overnight stubble. For some reasons, the more she looked at him, the more she felt like running her hand over those short, stiff hair on his face. Hence, in order to chase away this funny thought, she told herself to get down to business.

With her body hovered over his, she lightly stroked his hair away from his face, but as soon as she placed her palm on his forehead, he woke up with a start, goggling at her with confusion reflected in his wide eyes.

Totally astonished, she gasped and rapidly withdrew her hand as if she had just touched something hot. Since her head had been blocking out the sun from his eyes, once she moved away from him, he immediately raised his arm to shield his eyes from the brightness of the sun, squinting at the same time.

She blurted out, "Oops! Sorry!"

In puzzlement, he murmured, "Candy... what were you doing?" His voice did sound stuffy, and obviously his cold was worse than before. Then he sat up slightly by propping himself up on his elbows. After blinking a few more times, his eyes seemed to adjust to the bright light at last.

She took a quick glance at him, cheeks hot from the embarrassment earlier, and remarked, "Albert, I believe you have fever."

Feeling a little groggy, he cleared his throat and replied, "Have I?" Then he started having a coughing fit. He swiftly whirled himself around to avoid coughing directly at his friend.

Candy said apologetically, "Albert, if only I had not followed that man... Your cold has gone worse just because ..."

"Trust me," he interrupted her in mid-sentence, facing her now with a smile. "I actually don't feel too bad at this moment, and my headache has gone too, but..." His voice trailed off as he sighed, looking seriously into her eyes. "Candy, please promise me not to trust a stranger so easily next time."

She lowered her head in shame. "I'm sorry. When I heard Terry's name, I lost my mind already and thought it was safe to go with the man..." [1]

Believing that she had already learned her lesson, Albert decided not to drill on that anymore. He gave her a pat on her shoulder, smilingly said, "Candy, look! It's another fine, clear day, without a cloud to be seen."

On one hand she was glad that he had changed the topic, but on the other hand she actually had wanted him to ask why she wanted to meet with Terry. Last night she was too agitated to notice his reaction when she told him she followed the stranger just because the unknown man told her that Terry was expecting her. So far, Albert had not asked a single question about it as though he assumed that she still loved Terry. He hadn't asked her about what had happened when she was with Neil either, which worried her tremendously because it seemed that he wanted to avoid this topic altogether.

She resolved that she had to tell him the details sometime later. Presently, the trees around them rustled in the breeze, and she felt chilly.

"Albert, you must be cold..." said Candy with a worried look. "Your hair and your clothes are slightly wet from the morning dew too. Do you want to share the coat with me?" While she was saying that, she was taking half of the coat off and was more than ready to share it with him.

He quickly helped her put it back on with a small smile on his face. "No, Candy, you keep the coat. I think I can manage." Just then, Pouppe had just woken up and ran to him, so he bent down to pet her fur with fondness.

"Are you sure?" she asked skeptically, a soft frown marring her features.

"Yes, absolutely..." His voice trailed off as he coughed again. Later, he stood up on his feet, saying, "Let's see if there's any soul around here to help us."

He stretched out his hand to Candy invitingly, and she got the clue and willingly gave him her hand. As he gently pulled her up, she accidentally slipped over the wet grass and practically threw herself onto him. This totally caught him off guard, but he managed to grab her upper arms to help her steady herself as she held onto his forearms. After they had stabilized themselves, they released each other, laughing over their clumsiness.

When their laughter faded away, Albert tenderly said, "I almost forgot my manners." He cleared his throat and greeted, "Good morning, Candy. It is so wonderful to be able to see you the first thing in the morning."

"Good morning, Albert!" she replied cheerfully. She couldn't have agreed more. Seeing him every morning was something she had taken for granted until he was gone.

While she was stretching and yawning, he studied her without her being aware. Though her golden mane was completely messed up after the night, she looked effortlessly beautiful under the sun, her round emerald eyes rimmed with heavy lashes, her skin soft-looking, her cheeks rosy and her lips sensual.

Noticing that he was unusually quiet, she glanced at him and met his eyes. She nearly jumped in surprise as he was staring at her, looking dazed.

"Albert, are you alright?" came her soft voice, rousing him from his brief reverie.

He quickly answered, "I'm sorry. My mind has wandered off a bit."

When she was pondering where his mind could have drifted just now, she heard his deep voice, "Candy, do you want to fix your hair?"

"Oh yes! It must be a ghastly mess now..." She made herself meet his eyes, flushing.

Without delay, Candy loosened one of her ribbons. But what happened next astounded her. Albert gently took her ribbon from her hand and helped her do the same to the other one, allowing her blond curly hair to cascade like a waterfall over her delicate shoulders. The sight of her hair turning into a mass of molten gold under the sun mesmerized him, and he couldn't take his eyes off her anymore.

While his sky blue eyes lingered upon her, wide and unblinking, he mumbled, "You look beautiful, Candy."

"Really?" she whispered, the pink glow travelling down her neck and her heart thumping between the walls of her chest.

"Yes..." Albert murmured and blushed a little too.

Candy shyly looked away, unable to hold his gaze. She was fairly stunned by his compliment because she was beyond doubt that her hair looked terrible now and she felt grimy after spending a night outdoor. But in fact, her hair was down just as he liked it. Besides, he was fantasizing about running his fingers through those loose curls over her shoulders.

Regrettably, the romantic moment was spoiled by a man's voice from afar, "Hello? Do you need help?"

In no time, Albert cried out at the tops of his lungs, "Yes! We're coming up now!"

Despite being a little disappointed that her time with Albert had to be cut short abruptly, Candy prayed in her sweet voice, with her eyes closed and hands folded, "Oh thank God for sending someone to us!"

Then he spoke to her with excitement, "Quick, Candy! Let's get out of here!" After that, he swiftly put her ribbons in his pocket and picked up the bag of snacks, which were mostly consumed by now.

"Come on, Pouppe, let's go!" After Albert was sure nothing was left behind, he grabbed Candy's hand as though this was something very natural to him. She actually liked that of course, and they ran up the hill together in high spirits. Soon, they spotted a middle-aged man, who was examining their wrecked car. It was obvious that he was a chauffeur because he was dressed in a uniform with a matching cap.

Once Albert got near, he exclaimed with delight, "Sir, thank you for coming to our rescue!" He shook hands with this man enthusiastically and continued to introduce themselves, "I'm Albert, and this is my sister, Candy. We have spent the night out in the open, waiting for the daylight." Of course Candy understood why Albert referred to her as his sister.

"My name is Simpson," the man grinned heartily, and they both responded, more or less in unison, "Good morning, Mr. Simpson."

Then Mr. Simpson told them that he worked for one of the rich families in the area, and he was supposed to pick up some guests in the train station in Chicago. When he drove past he happened to notice their wrecked car, so he decided to make a stop just in case somebody needed help. Needless to say, both Albert and Candy were ecstatic to hear that, and Albert asked if he could give them a ride back to the city.

"Certainly! Please come with me." Mr. Simpson kindly led them to a very elegant looking car across the other side of the road. Albert opened the rear door for Candy, and he and Pouppe sat on the passenger side next to Mr. Simpson.

On their way back, Albert, coughing occasionally, explained to Mr. Simpson how his car had broken down last night and asked for his advice on what to do with it now. Mr. Simpson suggested he contact some automotive garages. As they were getting near the outskirts of Chicago, they were asked where to drop them off. Since Candy was worried about Albert's condition, she told Mr. Simpson the neighborhood where Happy Clinic was located.

When they arrived at the park, Albert and Candy got off the car and expressed their gratitude. Luckily their dirty clothes didn't leave stains on the seats. After Mr. Simpson had shaken hands with them, he left for the train station.

"Albert, let's go see Dr. Martin now," urged Candy anxiously. He conceded and walked to the clinic with her. Since it was very early in the morning, they seemed to be the only ones in the park, and everywhere else was very quiet except for the birds' chirping. They both agreed to first check if the doctor was still taking his rest. If so, they would simply go home without disturbing him.

But surprisingly, by the time they got to the front door, the doctor was enjoying his breakfast already. When he spotted the blond couple through the window, he quickly opened his door to welcome them in.

"Good morning!" he greeted them with great relief written all over his face, giving each of them a bear hug. "Albert, so you did find Candy, didn't you?"

"Yes..." he mumbled under his breath, striving to keep his embarrassment from showing, but to little avail. After all, they had just spent a night together, and it wasn't something to be very proud of. Nevertheless, Albert helped Candy take off the coat and they sat down together with the doctor.

"So coffee for anybody? I think I have enough for you both and it is still hot," the doctor offered.

They both nodded to him eagerly. While they were finishing whatever snacks they had left in the bag to fill their stomachs, Albert began to describe what had happened to him since he had left the clinic yesterday and how they could come back here intact with the help from a chauffeur who had happened to drive by.

The doctor sighed heavily after pouring himself another cup of coffee, "I could hardly sleep last night... I was so worried about you both..."

Candy immediately raised from her chair and bowed low to apologize, "I'm awfully sorry, Dr. Martin and Albert. It's all my fault."

Albert reached out to pat Candy on the shoulder. She returned a faint smile at him and slowly lowered herself back to the chair.

Facing the young man, the doctor kindly offered, "Albert, it seems to me that your cold has gotten much worse. Do you want me to examine you?"

Candy responded with urgency in her voice, "Yes please, Dr. Martin."

The doctor chortled loudly before he snickered, "Okay, I will do it just for your sake, Candy." Unable to come up with a riposte, her face turned pink right away at his teasing.

While the doctor was checking Albert carefully, Candy was secretly watching her hero when she was supposed to clean up the dishes and cups on the table. Albert probably felt being observed, so his head turned in her direction. When their eyes met, she quickly averted her eyes and scurried to the kitchen, bringing the dishes with her.

Sometime later, the doctor said, "It's just a bad cold, Albert. You should take it easy and after a couple of days of rest, you should feel a lot better. Your mild fever should go away on its own, but your coughing might last a little longer."

Then Candy came back to join them. After casting a fleeting glance at her, the doctor said to Albert, "My nurse should know how to take care of you, young man."

To her, this was too good to be true, so she asked cautiously, "Dr. Martin, are you saying that you let me take a day off today?"

Albert wanted to protest that he was more than capable to take care of himself at home, but before he had a chance, the doctor affirmed, "Yes, dear! I can handle everything here for today." Then he turned back to Albert and said, "Remember to drink lots of fluids for these few days and rest as much as you can. It's not a good idea for you to work in the kitchen anyway."

Then the doctor practically shoved them away to the door, saying, "It's time for you both to go home and rest."

Albert decided not to argue with him, and he thought to himself that once he accompanied Candy home, he would go home himself to rest. When Candy thanked the doctor for his thoughtfulness, the doctor appeared to remember something suddenly. "Wait, Candy. I have something for you before you go."

While they were puzzled about it, Dr. Martin came back with a thick envelope in his hand. "Candy, take this with you or you can give it back to Albert yourself. Please bear in mind - this is a clinic, not a bank."

The two looked at each other for a brief moment. Both recognized that this was the money Albert had meant to give Candy a while ago, which she had refused to receive, so it had been left in the clinic since then. She thanked the doctor and put the envelope in her pocket for now, inwardly thinking that she would hand it back to Albert later. After that, they politely bade the doctor good day and left.

On their way to her apartment through the park, there were still not many people around them, and the kids were not even out yet. Candy began to eagerly plan the day for Albert, "You're lucky that you have left your pajamas and your old razor at my place." With a bright smile across her face, she carried on, "If you want, you can even take a shower first before you take your rest because I have recently bought a new set of towels..."

"Candy..." he hesitated. Only then she realized that he had stopped walking with her but remained standing at where he was, watching her with an apologetic smile. It didn't take her long to perceive what he had in mind. She questioned quietly, with a look of disappointment crossing her face, "You are not coming home with me, are you?"

For a second, Albert held her gaze. Then his apologetic smile melted into a frown as he uttered the next few words wistfully, "Candy, your home is not my home anymore."

He saw her eyes widen a little before she nodded her head slowly, pursing her lips in thought while staring at him for a moment or two. He would love to spend time with her at her place, such as having dinner, but sleeping in that bunk bed again was a totally different matter. He knew that once he had broken his rule, it would be easier for him to break it again the next time.

"You know you're more than welcome to take your rest at my place," she said, trying to sound positive.

"Thanks for your offer," he cordially declined before he added, "I'm sorry, Candy."

Then with a pleading expression filling her eyes, she persisted, "Albert, please let me take care of you, just for today."

He swallowed hard and continued to speak patiently, "You need some rest too. Once I take you home, I'll stop by Parkview [2] to apply for sick leave. It's actually on my way back."

She gazed at him uncomprehendingly. "Why?" she moodily asked, pausing to try to grasp the reasons behind his reluctance, which reminded her of the time when she had tracked him down in Chicago Nature Park, trying to talk him into letting her care for him until his recovery. Coincidentally, he looked almost the same today, even wearing the same outfit!

He snuffled, pulled out his handkerchief, and wiped his nose. "It's just a cold and I can take care of myself," he said with a matter-of-fact tone. As though his body wanted to emphasize his point, he suddenly started sneezing, followed by coughing. Afterwards, he muttered, breathing through his congested nose, "See? You will easily get infected."

"I don't mind!" she countered strongly. But she instantly regretted about that. Softening the tone of her voice, she came closer to him and gently tugged at his arm, saying, "Albert, you're sick because of me..."

At last, something dawned on her. She figured that he had probably misunderstood why she wanted to see Terry last night. If that was the case, she didn't want to give up yet. As long as he was willing to go home with her, she could take her time to explain the whole thing to him.

"Candy..." He couldn't speak for a moment as he was deeply touched by her kindness to him. Debating with himself, his jaw tightened and his fists clenched. It was indeed very tempting, but his conscience told him to leave her the sooner the better before he changed his mind. When he spoke again, his voice became deeper and hoarse. "I promise to meet with you as soon as I get better."

Not knowing when exactly she would see him, she wished she could persuade him otherwise, but apparently he wouldn't budge now. The eager expression on her face gradually changed to that of dejection.

"Fine. I respect your wish, Albert," she uttered, sounding wounded. Turning her back to him, she took off running, which totally caught him by surprise. As if prompted by an invisible force, he instantly chased behind her, hollering, "Candy, where are you going?"

Trying to gain control of her shaking voice, she answered him aloud, "I'm going home myself." She didn't look back at him lest he saw the tears welling up in her eyes.

Though he was sure that he had made the right decision of not resting in her place, her feelings were noticeably hurt because of that. Besides, she wasn't heading in the right direction either. With Pouppe loping along by his side, he had no problem catching up with her in the middle of her aimless run, when she almost bumped into a tree.

She froze with wide, incredulous eyes as she felt his hands come down on her shoulders from behind her. Then he wrapped his arms around her protectively, cradling her back against his chest and resting his chin on her head. Being so close, they could practically hear each other's heartbeat and irregular breathing, especially after their running.

They remained standing that way in silence for a while. Albert had hugged Candy many times before but he had never held her like this. Feeling an odd mixture of excitement and mounting tension, she was going crazy inside her head wondering what was in his mind. At the same time, her cheeks were burning hot and her heart was thumping against her ribs.

"Albert?" came her questioning voice sometime later when she had decided not to wait for him to speak up anymore.

Being sick, he knew he was supposed to keep some distance from her, but he couldn't help it. The fact that she wanted to take care of him today was a good enough indication that she wanted his company and he needed no other assurance from her. Plus, he could no longer keep his feelings inside after overhearing what she said last night in her dream about being happy with him.

He then moved his cheek closer to her golden locks, keeping his head just above the crook of her neck. He asked in his stuffy voice, "Do you mind?"

"No..." She couldn't have been faster to respond. She placed her trembling hands on his, not daring to move her head at all because she could feel his warm breaths on her hair.

Feeling her silky strands tickle his face, he took a few moments to inhale her sweet scent before telling her something that had been buried in his heart, "Candy... I wasn't being totally honest when I wrote my letter to you..."

She didn't miss the tremor in his voice and she heard herself repeat after him automatically, "Letter..."

She would never forget her devastation when she thought she had lost Albert after reading that letter, and she had desperately wanted to discuss it with him since then. The tears she had been suppressing started to roll down her cheeks as this was the moment she had been waiting for.

Some of her tears landed on his forearms, so he held her closer to him. "You're crying... should I continue, Candy?" he asked quietly.

She nodded hastily in agreement as she struggled to hold her tears back. He went on shortly after that, "When I said I wanted a new start... to be your close friend or your brother again... it was because I thought you would never see me in a different light..."

As his voice trailed off, she couldn't quite decide whether to tell him that she had memorized every single word of his letter or to inform him that he was wrong to make that assumption. Then to her astonishment, he slowly loosened his grip on her and began gathering her shining blond curls away from her neck. She could hardly breathe, her heart pounding even more furiously, as her exposed neck was so sensitive to his touch.

He could feel her yielding to him, which gave him the strength he needed now. After he had moved her hair out of the way, he bent down to lay his chin on the crook of her shoulder with his cheek almost touching her neck, circling his arms around her shoulders once again. He then said in a barely audible voice, "But when I saw my own portraits in your bedroom yesterday, the ones drawn by Anna... it gave me strong hope..."

_Those portraits! I forgot to put them back into my drawer before I left home yesterday... _

Knowing that he had indirectly discovered her feelings for him, her already weakened legs were giving up on her, becoming wobbly. He could probably tell that was happening, so with his hands clasping her upper arms, he gently spun her so that they could now face each other. She quickly lowered her eyes to avoid having eye contact with him, a wave of shyness washing over her features.

Her bashful silence only encouraged him more. As he fastened his eyes upon her face, he called her name patiently, his voice tender, "Candy?"

When she willed her eyes to meet his steadfast gaze, she felt like fainting. All she could do now was to grasp onto his lower arms, clutching them firmly. He finally confessed, "You have never once left my thoughts even when we were apart..."

He paused to gather up his courage, lovingly scanning her adorable face at the same time. Her beautiful eyes were shiny, with more tears threatening to spill over. After taking a long breath, he resumed his confession in a determined voice, his penetrating gaze never left her for a second, "...and my love for you is deep and true."

Upon hearing this, Candy was overcome with emotion. She flung herself onto him, winding her arms around his waist, and started to bawl hard on his chest, murmuring his name over and over between her sobs, as if she wanted to relieve the stress that had been building up in her since he had moved out. Although what was happening now seemed surreal, she knew full well that this was not a dream.

Her tears were soaking his shirt but Albert only tightened his arms more, closing his eyes against the hot tears that burned behind them. After months of longing and loving her from a distance, he felt rapturous that he had finally professed his love for her out loud, which released himself from the burden of keeping it as a secret. The way she reacted to his confession assured him that her feelings for him were no longer fraternal and that she now loved him as a man.

Listening to his steady heartbeat and inhaling his familiar scent, the sense of safety and protection was so strong that Candy felt that she had come home at long last. There was nothing better than being enveloped in his embrace, knowing for sure that he loved her. Gradually her sobbing dwindled and she believed it was her turn to tell him her side of the story. "Albert, do you remember that I was in a hurry when you came to deliver your letter to me?"

"Oh yes... but you denied that," he replied softly.

After a brief pause, she withdrew herself from him so that she could glance up at him. With a weak smile, she began, "I was actually in a rush to see you... but you appeared out of the blue..."

Being perplexed, he asked incredulously, "You were in a rush to see me? Why?"

_Because I had finally figured out why my yearning for you had consumed my every thought... and I wanted to tell you as soon as possible..._

She struggled to meet his inquiring gaze, floundering for words to describe her inner thoughts. Yet she was getting more and more nervous; she just couldn't seem to get the words out of her mouth.

Subsequently, she stammered instead, "Because... I had missed you... so much..."

Albert was genuinely moved by her ardent words. Even though Candy didn't say anything about her love for him, he was content just to hear her say that she had missed him. He brushed his hand along her teary cheek and swept her blond hair from her face, saying, "I longed to see you too, Candy. But I still don't understand... what was the hurry?"

Watching his twinkling blue eyes peer into hers searchingly, she collected herself and managed to finish what she had meant to say, "Because I had read a letter... from Anna." Then she blushed and hastily looked down, avoiding his intense gaze.

He couldn't stop himself from embracing her again after hearing this from her. She breathed out a sigh of relief and said, "There. I finally got it off my chest." Then she timidly slid her hands inside his jacket so that she could rest her cheek and her palms against his solid chest.

He was dying to know what was in Anna's letter that made Candy want to see him right away, although he sort of guessed the answer already. There were beats of silence, each waiting for the other to speak first.

Then Albert took the initiative to break the silence. Caressing her luscious curls, when he was sure his tone would be neutral, he remarked, "Anna has written to me too... she told me that you knew everything..."

"That's right," affirmed Candy in a low voice. Then, she hid her face in his chest and murmured, unable to keep the jealousy out of her voice, "I know that... she kissed you..."

In spite of her voice being muffled, he heard each of her words. Before he had a chance to respond, her hands grasped his shirt tightly in her fists, grumbling, "How could you let her..." Of course she understood that he was tricked, but she didn't know how else to handle her jealousy fit.

Without saying anything, he simply held her closer and covered her hand with his, pressing it to his chest. Feeling his heartbeat against the palm of her hand, it didn't take her long to cool down. Meanwhile, he couldn't have been happier knowing that she was far from being indifferent about what Anna did to him. Everything made sense to him after all this time, including her wish to see him all dressed up after the wedding reception, her intention to introduce him to Miss Pony and Sister Lane, and her lingering kiss on his cheek when he was stricken by his conscience.

But then something struck him hard.

Holding onto her shoulders, he discreetly pushed her away from him so that they could see each other face to face. Keeping his eyes fixed unwaveringly at her, he said with a serious tone, "If only I had known earlier... I'm terribly sorry, Candy... my letter must have caused you great grief..."

He paused when he saw a few drops of tears escape her eyes again, rolling down her face. This confirmed what he had speculated, and he could practically visualize her pain when she was reading his letter. Moved by his love for Candy, Albert cupped her face with his warm hands and leaned in to kiss her forehead affectionately, this time much longer than his 'amulet' last night.

Placing his hands back onto her shoulders, he reassured in his tender voice, "Candy, the truth is... I have not stopped loving you at all."

"Albert... I..." She longed to tell him of all the love she had for him in her heart, but now she could only manage a choked sound. Then what happened next made his heart leap. Candy reached out her shy hand to stroke his chin and cheeks with her fingertips, her teary eyes, those that were luminous with joy, never leaving his. Albert recalled the time when she had done the same to him after buying him a new razor. Back then she had asked him first, and her touch had almost caused him to lose control. This time, she didn't even ask, but the effect of her lingering touch was the same.

"It prickles!" she remarked, smirking at him. Knowing that she meant the short hairs growing from his face, he ran his hand over his jaw, gazing at her with a tender smile forming on his lips. His hand then moved over the soft hand that was stroking his cheek, pressing it against his face. His other hand gently wiped her tears, caressing her at the same time with his long fingers. All the while he was peering at her with intensity and passion. With butterflies in her stomach, she could feel heat suffusing her face again.

Looking at her round emerald eyes, the ones that sparkled with anticipation, he carefully grabbed her hands to put them around his waist. With his right hand cupping her jaw and his left hand cradling the back of her head, she took the hint and closed her eyes. Lifting her chin, he leaned over to gently and ever so lightly kiss her on the eyelid. Next, he kissed her temple and said to her ear, his voice dropping to nothing more than a whisper, "I'll be a fool if I let you go again."

Candy felt so touched by his words that her arms tightened, pulling Albert closer to her. Meanwhile, he continued to softly kiss away the remnants of her tears on her rosy cheeks, his hands supporting the back of her head. Feeling his breath and the scratchy bristles of his stubble against her cheeks, her pulse pounded and her heart raced. At the same time, she raised her hands to his head, ruffling his wavy hair with her fingers fondly. She felt so dreamy, like she was floating on a cloud, as she had never felt so cherished before and she would have gladly stayed like that all day.

Yet this was not entirely true because she definitely wanted more; she missed the sensation of his soft lips against hers very much. Thus, as he planted a sensual kiss on the corner of her mouth, her breath hitched in anticipation. But he froze all of a sudden instead of kissing her soft and waiting lips. Next, she heard him groan as if he had to rein in his feelings. Right after that, he brought her into his embrace, slouching himself to bury his face in the crook of her neck. His strong arms wrapped around her frame very firmly as though he couldn't bear to let her go.

She drew in a deep breath and returned his embrace despite being greatly disappointed. She could hear his heavy breathing and feel his racing pulse, like he had run a long race. Little did she know that he was biting his lip hard to fight his burning desire to crush her lips with his own. He thought, _what a bad timing! I shouldn't have kissed her at all... not with my cold symptoms... _Just then, as he had predicted, he had to remove himself from her to cough.

As much as she wanted him to kiss her, she knew that it was better to wait till his cold was over. Afterwards, he sighed and apologized, "Candy, I'm sorry if I have passed the cold to you."

Surprisingly, her tear stained face broke into a bashful grin, half joking, "Albert, it's totally worth it. As you said, it's just a cold!"

He lifted his eyebrows in disbelief as he returned her glance, looking a bit embarrassed, but soon returned a grin matching hers exactly. Meanwhile, loud laughter from the kids in the park made them aware of the passing of time. Needless to say, the children had come out to play already. So Albert held her hand and said, "Candy, I should take you home now."

When they glanced around to look for Pouppe, Albert called his pet's name and a gentle breeze blew by them. Candy used her other hand to try to keep her hair from getting out of control, and suddenly, she recognized their surroundings. They were standing near the tree where the lion attacked them about a month ago. If the tree could hear or see, it could have been their witness all this time.

Then, she saw Pouppe behind this tree. She abruptly withdrew her hand from his grasp, dashing after the skunk. Bewildered by her strange action, Albert questioned, "What's the matter, Candy?" As he approached her, he suddenly realized where they were as well.

"Candy, do you remember you were supposed to hide behind this very tree to escape from the lion?" asked Albert emotionally as the memory of that day was still vivid in his mind. That night he had lost his control and everything started from that moment.

"Yes, I remember it very well, Albert," replied Candy in a sentimental voice, advancing towards him with Pouppe in her hands. When their eyes were locked together, she told him, "I was so blind... I should have known back then that you loved me."

With a lump forming in his throat, he immediately pulled her back into his arms. She let go of Pouppe again and held his torso as tightly as possible. Come to think of it, she wondered if she already had hidden feelings for him then because she had been immensely worried that the lion would kill him.

A long while later, she shyly asked, "Are we... are you my boyfriend now?"

A few chuckles escaped his mouth before he playfully answered, "Well, Miss Candice, would you give me this honor then?"

She giggled a little and placed her hands on his sides. "You know? I have always wanted to find out whether..." She unexpectedly broke off and poked his sides, tickling him. He flinched at once and began to laugh, wanting to poke her back. But she squirmed and squealed, swiftly retreating from him to keep a safe distance between them.

With her mischievous grin turning into snickers, she finished her sentence aloud, "You are ticklish, Albert!"

He feigned to be mad at her, pacing toward her slowly with his fingers curled, "Now it's my turn to see if you're ticklish too!"

She started to run away from him, challenging him, "Catch me if you can!"

"Chasing game again? You're unbelievable!" he cried after rolling his eyes, running after her nonetheless. Pouppe ran along with him too. Unlike the previous time, she ran with great speed, like a deer through the forest. Luckily, there weren't many people present that might get in their way yet. Otherwise, they would have attracted curious glances.

_No wonder she told me that Terry had always called her "Freckled Tarzan". _

Remembering Terry, he slowed down unconsciously. The name that used to rouse uneasy feelings within him still had a mild effect on him, but it was only a dull ache in his heart this time. It was undoubtedly a sign of progress. Recalling their intimate moments earlier, Albert was absolutely certain that Candy was quite over Terry by now. Shaking his head to snap himself back to the present, he found out that she had gone so far ahead already.

"Candy!" he shouted her name, picking up his speed immediately.

Candy kept running at her top speed and soon she saw her apartment building down the block. She gradually slowed down, wondering why Albert hadn't caught up with her yet.

_What am I thinking? I must be out of my mind! I almost forgot that he's not feeling well today..._

Just when she wanted to turn back to find him, she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist, causing her to inhale sharply. The person behind her chortled out loud with his body pressed tight against her back.

"Albert!" she yelped after recognizing his voice, pretending to struggle from his grasp though secretly she liked to be held like that.

"I got you!" he exclaimed with excitement, sounding as if he just won a prize.

Then they heard a honk. In shock, they looked at where the noise came from; they both gasped and quickly drew away from each other as if being caught in the act.

"Good morning!" A smirk and a devious smile came across Archie's beautiful face after he let out a low whistle. "Is there something I should know?" asked Archie. Albert and Candy were both mortified as they didn't expect to see him here today.

He then parked and nimbly got off his car. By then, both Candy and Albert had regained their composure and were approaching him. Leaning against his car while waiting for them, Archie displayed his ever charming smile. As usual, he was quite a sight to behold, dressed in the stylish, fashionable clothes with his well-groomed long hair hanging just above his shoulders. Even his shoes were well polished. Compared to Candy and Albert, Archie looked so fresh and sleek.

Candy sincerely said, "Archie! It's so great to see you!"

"Candy, how are you?" he said as he bent to kiss her hand like a gentleman.

Albert then asked with genuine interest, "So what brings you here today, Archie?"

He explained, "I came this early in order to catch Candy before she goes to work, but I'm surprised to see you here with her, Albert! I thought you had moved out."

Albert returned a resigned smile at Archie, shrugging. "It's a long story why I'm here actually."

Archie believed his words right away. They looked drained and exhausted like they had just come back from a long journey. Apparently Albert hadn't shaved this morning and Candy's eyes were slightly swollen, so he guessed she must have cried earlier. With a dubious look on his face, he cautiously asked, "Long story? What's happened?"

Candy quickly answered, "Archie, I'm having a day off today, so let's go up to my place and talk inside." She assumed Albert would stay longer than he had originally planned due to Archie's surprise visit.

As they were walking up the stairs, Archie further noticed that Candy's hair was unusually let down and definitely demanded a fix, and Albert's blond hair was disheveled to say the least. Their clothes looked tattered and dirty, with grass stains all over their boots.

When Candy inserted her key into the door lock, she stole a glance at Albert, and it happened that he was watching her as well. She blushed and her face broke into a sweet smile. They didn't know that Archie had been quietly observing them.

As the door was swung open, Pouppe went in and helped herself right away. Candy ushered them in, beckoning them to sit down on the sofa.

Being the hostess, Candy suggested, "Let me fix some drinks for all of us first."

Snuffling, Albert explained, "Archie, I have a bad cold, so I'd better keep a safe distance from you both." Then he pulled a chair from the dining table and brought it near the sofa for himself.

When Albert and Archie were chit-chatting waiting for Candy, she saw the food Albert had prepared for their dinner last night. She felt terrible that they were now wasted. Soon, she spotted his note on the kitchen counter, the one he had left for her yesterday before he had gone out searching for her. His note moved her to tears because it was clear how much he had worried about her. She held it near her heart with her eyes closed.

_Oh this seemed like ages ago already... while it was only yesterday... when I still wasn't sure about his true feelings for me...when I was out there all alone… so lost and so scared… _

The whistling sound from the kettle snapped her back to reality. When the drinks were ready, she came back to give Albert his mug first, saying, "This is for you, hot water with honey and two slices of lemon."

"Thank you, Candy," said Albert, looking into her eyes with appreciation.

She answered cheerfully with a wink, "You're very welcome. I'm still your nurse you know."

She and Archie just had tea. After she sat herself down on the sofa next to Archie, she asked casually, "So Archie, why do you want to see me today?"

His striking brown eyes brightened up in an instant. "Oh I have good news for you both actually!"

Candy jestingly questioned, "Is it something to do with you and Annie?"

Archie gave her a fake glare but went ahead to tell them that the men that Great Aunt Elroy sent to find Stear in Europe had successfully tracked him down, and they were in the process of persuading him to come home.

"That's good news indeed," exclaimed Albert, but soon he added with a straight face, "But do you think Stear is willing to come back?"

Archie exhaled deeply through his mouth, shrugging his shoulders. "Oh well... let's just pray that he will. Patty was overjoyed to know that he's alive and well, and she can't wait for him to come home."

"That's totally understandable... poor Patty..." Candy murmured in an almost inaudible voice.

While they were sipping their hot drinks, Archie raised a valid question, "So Candy, are you going to tell me the long story now?"

She gathered in a breath and threw Albert a quick glance before telling Archie what actually had happened yesterday, how Neil had tricked her into one of his family's villas and how Albert found her near a forest after she had escaped from Neil, only to spend a night together near a lake and could only come back to the city this morning.

Archie could hardly contain his anger after listening to her story. Yet he mildly rebuked her first, "You're simply too trusting, Candy! I know that Neil has interest in you, but I have never expected that bas..." He stopped abruptly, wanting to call his cousin a bastard. Yet he had to swallow the word to keep his manners.

Albert glanced at Candy first and then turned to face Archie, saying, "I have already talked to Candy, and I firmly believe that she will not repeat the same mistake again."

With a solemn look, she made a promise to them both, "That's right. I will not trust any stranger so easily next time."

Just then, Albert got his handkerchief to his mouth just in time before his sneezing fit. He hastily excused himself, dashing towards the bathroom right away. Meanwhile, Candy informed Archie that Albert was sick because of spending a night outdoor in the cold, but she was lucky to have a big coat with her. As a result, Dr. Martin suggested him take some rest for the next couple of days to recover from his bad cold.

As Albert came out of the bathroom, he overheard Candy telling Archie that Dr. Martin was kind enough to let her take a day off to rest as well, but she didn't mention anything about taking care of Albert for today at her place. When Albert sat himself down on the chair, he quickly finished his drink, heeding Dr. Martin's advice. Candy darted a shy glance at him, but this didn't escape Archie's eyes.

"I see... so Albert was taking you home just now?" asked Archie with an amused tilt of his lips. Under Archie's inquiring gaze they both blushed, recalling their encounter earlier. Despite the fact that his smiling brown eyes appeared innocent, Archie remembered exactly what he had witnessed. He had long sensed mutual affection between Candy and Albert, and the way they acted around each other today had confirmed his suspicions.

While Candy lowered her head in a bashful manner, Albert pushed back his chair to stand up. Then he came over to sit down next to her, resting his arm over her shoulder protectively. He told Archie, "Yes, Archie, I want to make sure she is safe before I go home myself."

Candy, now sitting between Albert and Archie, was slightly surprised by Albert's reaction to Archie's question, but she was more than glad that he was willing to show his affection for her in front of her cousin.

Archie raised his eyebrows with a curious smile. Being long time friends with Candy, he resolved not to beat around the bush, so he asked, "Seriously, when did you two start?"

This direct question sent another flood of warmth up her neck and into her face. Candy answered with a shy voice, "Believe it or not, we just started..."

Then Archie saw them exchange loving glances, but he didn't feel even a hint of jealousy. On one hand, he must admit that his relationship with Annie had advanced a lot lately. On the other hand, it felt so right that Albert and Candy belonged to each other because they shared a seemingly invincible bond. Archie then reached out to shake hands with them to extend his heartfelt congratulations.

But Candy suddenly looked Archie in the eye, pleading, with urgency in her tone, "But please do not tell Annie and Patty yet!"

Troubled by her request, Archie expressed his doubt, "May I know why?"

Albert was a little baffled too, but he decided to wait for Candy to explain herself.

"Well..." began Candy. Noting Albert's silence, she held his free hand before she continued her clarification. "it's mainly because we don't know if Stear will come home safe or not." She paused briefly before she added, "I'm not sure if Patty can handle this now, and if Annie knows, she might let it slip out."

Albert nodded understandingly. He gave Candy a quick glance and smiled. "I agree with you, Candy. We'd better wait."

"You're always so considerate of others, Candy," replied Archie admiringly.

She simply smiled as her response. Then Albert stated, "Archie, so we trust that you will keep this secret for us in the meantime."

"Certainly! I will keep my mouth shut for now," promised Archie readily.

Candy cast Archie an appreciative look before going on, "When the time is right, I will personally tell Annie and Patty the good news."

Then Albert gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Prompted by their loving gestures to each other, Archie could no longer withstand his urge to ask the question in his mind, "So, Candy, why did you want to see Terry?"

Candy grasped Albert's hand tighter before she answered with a casual tone, "Well... I used to love him, but not anymore." She then gave Albert a reassuring smile before she went on. "Yet I must say I'm still worried about his well-being and I thought I could talk some sense into him."

"But you saw Neil instead..." uttered Archie, unable to keep the irritation out of his voice.

Archie then kept his silence, trying to absorb the whole picture. Soon he realized that Candy had omitted some important details. Wondering why Neil tricked Candy into a remote villa, he nervously asked, "So what was Neil's intention, Candy?"

Albert wanted to know too, so he went still for a second. Bracing himself to prepare for the worst, his hand held Candy's shoulder even more firmly.

She pursed her lips tensely, brow furrowing. The incident itself was awful enough, but retelling it in details was much worse. Now she truly appreciated that Albert had not asked her about it beforehand, but she believed they have the right to know, especially Albert. Failing to muster up her strength to describe the humiliating incident in words, she buried her face in her hands and began to sob.

Albert's heart sank as he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the details now. With his hand squeezing her shoulder affectionately and his other hand clasping hers, he said soothingly, "It's all right, Candy. You don't need to tell us if you don't want to."

She turned her face into his shoulder, getting emotional support from him. Archie then added sincerely, "I agree with Albert, Candy. Just forget about my question."

After a while, she straightened up and cleared her throat. "It's all right... It's probably better for me to get it out of my system." Then she began telling them the details about how Neil locked her in a room giving her his so-called marriage proposal and how she escaped from his indecent advance.

As soon as she finished, Archie stood up with clenched fists, his beautiful face flushed with annoyance. He snorted, "That Neil... I can't believe we are cousins..."

Then he headed for the door with hurried steps, which shocked both Candy and Albert. They had never seen him lose his cool like this. "Archie!" she exclaimed and rushed to his side.

She pleaded, "Don't tell me you're going to confront him..."

"Why? Are you defending him?" demanded Archie, exasperated.

She urged him to pretend that he didn't know anything at all. Noting his stunned silence, Albert came to him and explained, "I believe Candy didn't want your Great Aunt to know anything about this. After all, your Great Aunt has got a lot on her plate already."

Archie raked his hand through his long hair in frustration, trying to digest the whole thing in his mind. Exhaling deeply to will himself to simmer down, he said grimly, "You're right, Albert. She would likely twist the incident around by blaming it on Candy using her feminine wiles to trick Neil..."

Archie paused and smiled bitterly. Then, with a shrug of resignation, he said to Candy, "Well, I guess I have no choice."

Seeing that Archie had complied with her request, albeit reluctantly, Candy's face broke into a small grin. At this moment, Albert started coughing again.

"Albert and Candy, I see that you both need some rest today, so I might as well leave now," said Archie, smirking at them. "Annie and Patty are actually waiting for me, and they didn't expect I would stay this long."

Albert also added, "Yes Candy, I think it's time for me to go too."

Archie quickly shot Candy a glance, struggling not to show his surprise at Albert's remark. As expected, she looked a bit upset about it. He then raised his doubt on her behalf, "Are you sure, Albert?"

Albert nodded at his direction, saying, "I should go to the restaurant now before the kitchen staff wonder why I haven't shown up yet."

Archie kindly offered, "Sure. I can give you a ride then."

"No thanks, Archie," Albert thoughtfully turned him down. "Annie and Patty are waiting for you and I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"Come on, Albert! Aren't we friends?" Archie winked at Candy, who was standing just beside Albert.

"Archie, I'm glad that you are taking Albert home," said Candy appreciatively. "Could you please give us a few minutes? I want to talk to him before he goes with you."

With an understanding smile twitching his lips, Archie said meaningfully, "Of course, Candy. You two need some privacy." Then he lifted her hand to his lips for a light kiss.

"Albert, I will wait for you in my car. You can take as _long _as you want and come down when you're ready."

"It won't be long, Archie," assured Albert, slightly mortified by his bantering remark.

"Archie, please pass my regards to Annie and Patty," said Candy, waving goodbye at her cousin.

"I will. Have a good day, Candy!" With that, he turned to go. The apartment was suddenly very quiet after they heard the front door click shut.

Then Candy hugged Albert again, leaning her petite body against her boyfriend's tall frame. She asked sullenly, "Why do you have to leave?"

She sincerely wished he would stay. She had so many things that she wanted to talk to him. Yet he just held her in his arms, taking in her warmth without saying anything.

She looked up at him, mildly complaining. "How far away is your place anyway? I don't even know where you live, Albert."

He replied in his kind voice, "It's not close by, but it's not far either. I guess it might take me about half an hour to walk home from here."

"If you say half an hour, then it's likely much longer than that," she argued, hugging him even tighter. "Do you want me to go with you and take care of you there?" she earnestly offered.

The tinge of plea in her voice touched him profoundly, but since he knew her feelings now, it would be much more difficult for him to control his emotions and desires. Thus, he steeled himself and gently moved her away from him. "Candy, I promise to meet with you when I feel better, and you're welcome to come to my place one day too."

By now she knew he was firm with his decision, so she let him go. "Albert, before I forget, I want to return this to you." She then retrieved the thick envelope in her pocket and passed it back to him.

"Why don't you keep the money, Candy?" he asked, a bit concerned.

"Albert, you know I don't want your money," she commented and snuggled into his sheltering arms again. As he embraced her, she continued in her sweet voice, "Please keep it yourself."

He remained silent for a while presumably lost in thought, but soon he conceded, "All right Candy, I will keep it for now."

"Thank you for listening to me, Albert," she replied with relief. Then she asked, "May I ask you something?"

"Yes?" came his simple answer.

"Why didn't you ask what Neil did to me?" she asked directly, her voice a bit muffled as she buried her face into the warmth of his chest.

He began to gently stroke her upper back, seemingly at a loss for words. Finally he made up his mind and told her, "You were so agitated last night that I thought something dreadful must have happened, something that you probably wanted to forget or something too painful to recall. In either way, I'd rather wait for you to tell me when you are ready."

She nodded while resting her palms on his chest to feel his heartbeat. "And why didn't you ask me why I wanted to see Terry last night?" she asked, glancing up at him.

Soothing his hand lovingly over her hair, he told her his experience last night, from the moment of despair when he first heard Terry's name to the moment of bliss after overhearing her sleep talk.

"Did I really say that?" she exclaimed with surprise and straightened up herself immediately, aware that her cheeks were very warm.

Clearly amused, he chuckled to himself, asking, "Why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know," she teased, winking at him at the same time. As she stared into those blue pools of light, she felt like she could drown in them. Then her face turned serious suddenly and she grabbed both his hands, saying, "Albert, I will miss you very much."

With a thoughtful smile on his face, he leaned in, whispering to her ear, "It's just a few days... but I'm sure I'll miss you terribly too."

As he stood up to his height, he watched something dawn on her face. "Wait a minute! I have something for you!" Then she let go of his hands and ran into her bedroom.

A couple of minutes later, she came back and presented her own portrait to him. "I don't think you have seen this, have you?" she asked modestly.

He discreetly took it from her and studied the portrait for a few seconds. "It's a beautiful drawing, Candy!"

"It's my birthday gift from Anna," she shyly responded.

"Is it?" he asked smilingly. With his vibrant blue eyes fixed on hers, he gently stroked her cheek and genially said, "But just as Anna said in her letter, she couldn't fully capture your beautiful eyes."

She swiftly lowered her eyes, her long eyelashes fluttering. He then lifted her chin to gently make her meet his gaze, saying, "I know I wasn't fair."

While she was truly puzzled by his statement, he leaned down to softly kiss her other eyelid. Then he added, "Now, that's fair."

A sweet smile quickly spread across her face and she felt colour taint her cheeks. She chastely suggested, "You can keep my portrait with you so that you won't forget about me."

Unable to believe his ears, he exclaimed with mock dismay, "Candy, how could you say that? How can I forget you?"

She giggled girlishly and gestured him to lower his head. As she put her hand on his forehead, she remarked with a professional tone in her voice, "Albert, just as Dr. Martin said, your fever is not as bad as I first thought."

Once her hand was removed from his forehead, she clasped her hands around his neck and surprised him with a long kiss on his cheek. When she released him, he could see that her eyes were filled with adoration. At this moment, he couldn't have been more content, so he responded with a wide grin, "You know? I can get used to this, Candy."

Looking at him with a satisfied smile gracing her lips, she said, "Albert, I'd better let you go before Archie comes back up to look for you."

Then Albert retrieved something out of his pocket, saying, "Candy, I almost forgot to return these to you." He stretched out his hand and on top of his palm were her ribbons.

She closed his fingers around them and suggested, "Albert, I want you to keep them to commemorate what happened between us today."

Gazing at her with loving eyes, he remarked in his tender voice, "Candy, you never stop to fascinate me!"

She responded with a bashful grin, "You're flattering me, Albert."

After he put her ribbons back into his pocket, he took her hand near his lips, kissing on her fingers lightly. Then he turned her palm up and gently spread open her fingers into a fan. Leaning forward, he placed a lingering kiss right in the middle of her palm. His kiss seemed to rush from her hand up her arm and into her heart. Candy gasped at the sensations as she had never been kissed like this.

Right after that, they cuddled each other one more time, as if parting was unbearable. Unlike their numerous embrace beforehand, this time it was different to both of them because they were no longer keeping secrets from each other. She just loved the fact that he always made her feel at home when she was around him. Yes, to Candy, home was where Albert was.

A short while later, he reluctantly stepped back from her and started to look for Pouppe. Once he put his pet on his shoulder, he made sure he had brought Candy's portrait and the money with him. Then he lightly brushed the tip of her nose and remarked, "Take care, my sweet Candy. See you in a few days."

Overjoyed to hear him call her 'my sweet Candy', she hastily followed him out, saying, "Let me go down with you."

When Candy saw Albert get into Archie's car, her heart ached, longing and yearning for his presence already. It seemed that so many things had happened since they met near the drug store yesterday, and she and Albert had got a lot closer to each other as a result. Deep in her heart she knew that he was the best thing that ever happened to her; now that they were in love, she was eagerly looking forward to her future with him.

=o=o=o=

**Footnote:**

[1] This is an idea from one of my readers, slamdunk. She wanted Albert to scold Candy about trusting a stranger, but I took the liberty to soften it down.

[2] I think it's about time to name the restaurant where Albert worked.

**Author's note:**

Believe me, when I was writing this chapter, I actually suffered from a cold myself, but without fever. I knew exactly how annoying it was to sneeze and cough with runny nose and all that.

=o=o=o=

Revised: May 1, 2012


	13. Journal Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **This chapter is loosely based on the manga version. As you can see from the title, it is mainly Candy's journal entries in chronological order (sometimes she has more than one entry on the same day) with some letter exchange in this chapter. Therefore, the narrative will be very different from my previous chapters. I believe this chapter (Part 1) and the next (Part 2) will be the only ones that I will write solely from Candy's perspective.

Since you're reading Candy's journal, you would see that she wrote whatever came to her mind at the moment because the journal is meant to be a private place to express one's thoughts and emotions. Therefore, there are no rules and it is meant to be used for one's own benefit. When you read, just imagine that Candy is writing like she is talking to an imaginary person. If you still find this very confusing, please feel free to let me know. Based on your feedback, I might revise the contents accordingly to make it clearer.

Many thanks to those readers who continue to show enthusiasm to this story or keep sending me encouraging comments. Your support definitely has motivated me to keep writing. I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter. At least I have enjoyed the process of writing it, imagining myself as Candy!

Once again, my heartfelt appreciation goes to my beta readers for their help and suggestions.

-Ms Puddleglum

**Chapter 13: Journal (Part 1)**

Albert just left... Archie is taking him home now. Oh I miss him so much already.

I went through his portraits one by one again and couldn't stop myself from tracing his handsome face on the papers, as if that could help me relive the tender moments when I had stroked his cheeks with my fingertips earlier this morning.

After I had gone through all of them, I realized that I could actually pin them all on the wall because there was no need to hide this from him anymore. When Albert drops by next time, I am sure that he'll be delighted to see them too.

The whole thing still felt like a dream to me... but I know it was real.

The way he painstakingly searched for me last night, not really knowing where I could be, proved that he loved me with all his heart, but he refused to let me take care of him at my place. He said, "Candy, your home is not my home anymore." Yes, it was true, but it hurt nevertheless.

He knows me better than anybody else, so couldn't he tell why I wanted him to come home with me? First, he was sick mainly because of me, and besides, I wanted to show him my love through my actions. Yet he didn't budge no matter how hard I tried.

With mixed feelings, I just had to run away from him. The fact that he kept declining me made me feel terribly upset. Little did I expect that he would finally open up his feelings.

He said his love for me was deep and true... I just melted in his arms, where I felt so at home, so secure... like my heart was telling me that we were meant to be together.

Later, he told me that he had not stopped loving me all this time. I wish he had told me earlier, but I forgave him at once. It wasn't his fault because he didn't really know my feelings. In fact, I had been just as confused before, but not anymore.

How I wish I could tell him that I loved him with all my heart too! The words were on the tip of my tongue, but I just couldn't get them out of my mouth.

Shame on me! What has happened to me ever since I realized that I actually love him as a man, not just a brother or my best friend? I have become so shy in front of him when he looks at me with love in his eyes! And how many times have I blushed like a little girl, averting my eyes from his intense gaze?

Perhaps I should practice saying those words aloud every day until I can express my feelings!

When Albert kissed my forehead lovingly afterwards, I knew right then that he wouldn't stop this time like last night when he had given me a peck on the same spot, saying that it was an 'amulet' to help me forget my bad experience.

As a side note, his 'amulet' worked like a charm last night! But it's interesting that Albert has used this word because I have regarded the badge of my Prince of the Hill as my amulet all these years. I don't think Albert knows about the badge because I have never shown it to him before last night.

When he placed his fingers under my chin, lifting my face, I knew my dream had finally come true. He started kissing my face, one sweet kiss at a time. As he stopped to whisper into my ear, telling me that he would not let me go again, I believed him right away. His voice was so sure and tender, and I pulled him closer to me because I wanted him to know that I thought likewise, and that I wouldn't let him go again either!

We have never been this close before! His kisses were so gentle yet sensual. I felt his soft lips upon my cheeks, sweeping gently on my face and kissing away my tears. The mixed sensations of his warm breath, his long eyelashes and his stubble brushing against my cheeks just took my breath away. Did he hear my heart pound like thunder? Now I wonder how my shaky legs could still support me back then.

But why, oh why did he have to stop? It was not like I would mind catching his cold! It was so disappointing, feeling his warm lips on the corner of my mouth, and yet he held back.

Now as I think about it, I know it must be his love for me that compelled him to stop, which only makes me admire him even more!

Just writing these feelings down makes my pulse race and gives me sweaty palms. Also, it seems that my place appears so much brighter today! Yes, it's still empty and quiet as usual, but I am unbelievably happy right now.

Is this how one feels when one is in love? It's been so long ago that I have forgotten.

I'm so glad I was able to find a new notebook as my journal from now on. I will pour my heart out as a way to commemorate the new beginning in my life. Now that Albert and I are finally together! I wish the days would pass by faster so I could see him again sooner!

If I had the magic to make his cold go away in a blink, I would definitely use it today. But I just need to learn to be patient, I think.

What will I do without Albert? I cannot even imagine now.

=o=o=o=

Well, I have a whole day to myself. I know I am supposed to rest today, but I am way too excited to lie down. Albert's handsome face keeps popping up in my head, and I wish I could sit next to his sick bed, holding his hand and watching him sleep.

I suppose he's taking his rest at home now. Does he miss me already? I will ask him when we meet.

Anyway, after I had finished writing my journal entry earlier, the first thing I did was to clean up the kitchen counter. I felt terrible that I had to throw away the food prepared by Albert yesterday. I can tell that he had put in lots of efforts and love.

Before long, I found Anna's letter to Albert in the grocery bag. Why was it in the bag? Did Albert get the letter from Gibson's? Anna shouldn't know that he had moved out, right?

Holding her letter in my hand just now, I was really tempted to open it, but within a short time I scolded myself severely. I had no rights to open Albert's letters. Therefore, I put it in the bag together with his belongings. Yes, I had forgotten to return his pajamas and his old razor to him again before he left today. But I did notice that he had read the note I had left for him a long time ago. I believed that was how he had discovered the big bag of snacks he had bought me the night he personally delivered his letter.

Come to think of it, I should write a letter to Anna to express my thanks. Although I'm still jealous of the fact that she has stolen a kiss from Albert, yet without her, I probably would still be confused about my true feelings for him. However, how can I tell her that I have been the one whom Albert has loved all along without hurting her feelings? Besides, it isn't wise to let her know that we were just pretending to be brother and sister living together for months.

I think I will talk with Albert later about what we should do with Anna.

After the cleanup in the kitchen, I put Albert's notes, the one he had left for me when he dropped by after the wedding reception and the one he had left last night before his search, safely together with his previous letters. These were my treasures and I would find a letterbox to keep them all in one place as soon as possible.

Guess what I did after that? My mood was so great that I decided to take my time to enjoy a warm bath. Taking a bath early in the day didn't sound quite appropriate I know, but I really wanted one probably because it had been a long while that I had felt this blissful.

After my long, relaxing bath, I had my lunch. Then there was clearly nothing left to do but flop down on the shabby sofa and write some more in my journal. Remembering that Albert and Archie were here sitting on this sofa just a few hours ago, I suddenly felt like visiting Annie and Patty. Last time when I had a gathering with them, I was still in a gloomy mood because Albert had already moved out and would only write me letters, purposefully avoiding me.

As of now, things between Albert and me have changed for the better, so I want to cheer up Patty. I'm sure she must be worried about Stear very much now. Plus it is such a sunny day to waste resting at home, so I decide to head out.

=o=o=o=

It didn't take me long to arrive at the entrance of Ardlay premises today. Unfortunately, before I got a chance to see Patty, Annie or Archie, I spotted Eliza and Great Aunt Elroy in a distance. Luckily they didn't see me at all. Hence, I quickly hid myself behind the bush. Otherwise, Great Aunt Elroy would have given me a hard time and Eliza would have echoed after her to make me miserable. As they were slowly advancing toward my direction, I overheard them talking about Neil.

Apparently he didn't go home last night, and that made Great Aunt Elroy anxious. I believe the scratches I had left on his face with my fingernails when I tried to escape from his clutches must be deep. They might take a few days to fade, so he must be hiding in that villa or somewhere else now.

But why would Great Aunt Elroy worry about him volunteering at war? Unlike Stear, Neil is such a selfish brat, and I'm absolutely certain that sacrificing himself for anything would never come up in his mind!

Later, they started talking about me. Eliza had voiced her suspicions about Neil paying a little too much attention to me. Then I was shocked... so shocked to find out that Great Aunt Elroy was involved in ensuring that I was fired by St. Joanna hospital and that no other hospitals in Chicago would hire me. It turned out that both Eliza and Neil had bad-mouthed me.

Great Aunt Elroy was simply furious that Eliza had brought up this topic out of the blue. I still clearly remember what she said then:

"Eliza, don't ever remind me of her scandalous behavior again! It was just outrageous! How dare she calls herself an Ardlay in Chicago? Ever since Uncle William adopted this orphan girl, the fact that I'm still angry about, she has only brought bad luck, disgrace and humiliation to the family..."

Just remembering the ferociousness of her vehement words send chills down my spine now. So it wasn't Neil who had worked behind the scene. I should have known... who else has such an influential power in Chicago.

Back then, when I first found out about this shocking fact, big drops of tears rolled down my cheeks and were splashed on the leaves of the bush behind which I was hiding. I quickly covered my face with my hands, trying to restrain my tears. I was only glad that they didn't hear my stifled sobs or else they might have discovered my presence.

As they were walking away, I couldn't hear the rest of Great Aunt Elroy's bitter speech about me, but I managed to catch another question from Eliza due to her high pitch voice. Eliza asked her whether the rumor about Uncle William's illness was true, but what astonished me the most was that Eliza didn't sound worried at all that the head of the family was seriously ill. Is that how one treats a family member?

Anyway, too bad I couldn't grasp Great Aunt Elroy's answer to her question. After I was sure they were far enough from me, I quickly left the Ardlay premises. I had no mood to see anybody anymore.

I only wish Albert is with me now, holding me tight to comfort me. I know Great Aunt Elroy has always disliked me, but now I'm absolutely convinced that she hates me from the bottom of her heart! Yet I can't comprehend why she wants to make sure that no hospital hires me. Is it solely my 'scandalous behavior' or is it something else? Does she want me to leave Chicago for good? She probably knows that Uncle William would not reverse the adoption, so it is perhaps her way to force me to give up the prestigious family name. Well, I am not surprised at all. Great Aunt Elroy and the Leagans have never stopped reminding me of how unworthy I am of being called an Ardlay.

In fact, I have never felt I belong to the Ardlay's anyway, even after all these years. First, I have never once met my adoptive father, and George is always his spokesperson and replies my letters on behalf of him. Sometimes when I'm lonely I wonder if Uncle William really cares about me at all, but I know it is selfish for me to think like that. After all, he has given me a coveted family name and an expensive education in London. Without him, as a poor orphan girl, my life would have been totally different and I'm in fact deeply grateful for what he has done for me so far. I still remember how much I wanted to take care of Mr. McGregor just because I thought he was my Uncle William. Even after I had abandoned my studies in London, Uncle William pardoned me without giving me any hard time and supported me with the decision of working as a nurse.

But what affects me the most is that Great Aunt Elroy has never accepted me, especially after Anthony's accident, the tragic death that still pains me even now. She is always ashamed of me and my lowly birth and never wants to publicly recognize me as an Ardlay. For example, when Terry and his group performed in Chicago for charity, she explicitly said that she would never admit that I was an Ardlay and forced me to leave the theatre such that I couldn't sit together with them as a family member. Later, after my heartbreaking New York trip, the fact that people had discovered that I was an Ardlay enraged her. Even though I was sick, she didn't let me have my rest in the mansion and even warned me not to show up ever again. I can list at least a few more incidents, but why do I need to bother now?

Regardless of how Great Aunt Elroy sees my relationship with Albert, one thing I know for sure is that I will never regret my decision of living with him in the past. When he had left the hospital on his own, all I knew back then was that I wanted to take care of him as my friend until his recovery. When he bade me goodbye, saying that he could take care of himself without my help, my heart broke and my tears were out of control. I simply couldn't let him go. Even I myself was astonished by my own reaction then and it must have shocked Albert too.

I told Albert that he had been like my big brother ever since we first met near the waterfall, and he believed me then. Now he has become the dearest person to my heart. I know in the worst case Albert and I can always leave Chicago together. As long as I am with him, it doesn't really matter to me where we are.

I have to write to Uncle William now. He might be dying and I want to meet with him at least once. He might have known about what had happened to me from Great Aunt Elroy and he could be very upset. I hope his illness has nothing to do with my 'misbehavior'.

=o=o=o=

'_Dearest Uncle William,_

_How are you? I have heard that you have not been feeling well. I sincerely hope that by the time you receive this letter, your health has improved._

_I'm sorry that I haven't written to you for so long. Many things have happened since I wrote to you last time. George replied to me about a month ago and told me that you were not available to see me still, but may I make a request one more time? As your adoptive daughter, it is my wish to meet with you to express my gratitude in person._

_Besides, Uncle William, please grant me a chance to explain myself in person about my so-called 'scandalous behavior' that you might have heard from Great Aunt Elroy or others. First, let me try to make it clear here. The male patient's name is Albert, and I owe him my life. He is likely an orphan too, suffering from amnesia for the time being. I just wanted to take care of him as his nurse until he would recover one day. Though we had lived together in an apartment for months, we were pure and had treated each other like brother and sister. _

_Since the hospital fired me, Albert decided to move out to save my reputation. Only after he had left me that I realized I have fallen in love with him. Yes, we are in love now and I would not give him up just because some people have misunderstood our relationship. _

_If you think that my 'misbehavior' has only brought shame to the family and that you want me to leave Albert because of that, then I will consider resigning the Ardlay's name. Yet, Uncle William, I want you to know that this will be my last resort. No matter what will happen, I am forever grateful for all the generosity you have bestowed upon me all these years. Without you, I probably would still be in Mexico now, working like a slave. Your adoption has changed my life, and I will never ever forget your kindness._

_With gratitude from your adoptive daughter,_

_Candice'_

=o=o=o=

It was overcast today, not as sunny as yesterday, but I was only glad that I could go to work. It was too quiet to stay at home all by myself. I didn't have a good sleep last night after writing to Uncle William. I hope his health would not get worse after reading my letter. When I told him that I'd rather give up the Ardlay's name than leaving Albert, I really meant it with all my heart, and after writing that, I found that I ended up missing Albert even more.

When I arrived at the Happy Clinic this morning, I thanked Dr. Martin right away for letting me use his big coat. Without it, I might have come down sick like Albert too. I washed that for him so that he could store it away. After all, this coat actually belonged to someone else.

Then I informed Dr. Martin about what had transpired between Albert and me. Of course I didn't tell him the details! But I felt that I had to let him know our relationship had advanced to a new level because Dr. Martin had been acting as our middle person for quite some time now.

He was simply rapturous and gave me a fatherly hug afterwards. I felt so blessed to have worked for this doctor! First of all, about half a year ago, he accepted Albert with no question after his car accident, even though he had no idea who Albert was. Furthermore, he gave us his medical treatment free of charge, without any hint of prejudice or discrimination. I guess he must have known that we were penniless. Last but not the least, when nobody wanted to hire me as a nurse, he offered me a job right away. What a kind doctor Dr. Martin is! [1]

Then I recall when Albert was lying in bed unconscious after the car accident, Dr. Martin asked me where our parents were, assuming that I was his sister. My answer was that I only got Albert in this world. What I meant then was that we were orphans. As it turns out, what I said then is still true because Albert is all I have now, especially if I am forced to renounce the Ardlay's name later. Well, I will see if I can get a chance to meet with Uncle William. My instinct tells me that he's more reasonable than Great Aunt Elroy. After all, he does support my decision of being independent, something that really gets on Great Aunt Elroy's nerves. I suppose she never likes the idea of an Ardlay member to be in the working class.

=o=o=o=

It was a bit rainy today, but there were sunny breaks around noon. Therefore, I went to a nearby church to pray for Uncle William's health during my lunch break. But to my surprise I ran into Patty, and she had tears in her eyes! My heart sank and thought something wrong had happened to Stear. Well, I was half right.

Stear had written a letter addressed to Patty only, which made her very pleased. She let me read his letter, which I refused at first, but she insisted, so I gave in. He mentioned about how magnificent it was to enjoy seeing the sunset when flying on a plane, and he wished he could take her with him. How romantic!

But at the end of his letter, he informed her that he had decided not to come back with Great Aunt Elroy's men after all and asked her for her forgiveness. After reading his letter, we both prayed wholeheartedly for Stear's safe return one day.

Poor Patty! I cannot imagine how I would react if I were in her shoes. What if Albert decides to leave me for some reasons? Say going to the war or somewhere else? I will be devastated for sure! Yet Patty is so brave that she still believes that eventually Stear will come back to her. I can tell she truly loves Stear and has finally learned to respect his wish of volunteering at war.

=o=o=o=

When I thought this was just another ordinary day, I unexpectedly found a letter from Albert in my mailbox this evening! I couldn't be happier, so I opened it as soon as I stepped through my door. He said that he had missed me too. How sweet! I wonder if he longs to see me as much as I long to see him. Here I attach his letter. I just couldn't stop smiling when I was reading it.

'_Dearest Candy,_

_It's been two days since we last saw each other, but it felt like weeks to me already. I miss you very much. I'm glad that I have your portrait framed already, or else the paper would have been worn out by now. Also, I put your ribbons right beside the picture frame, and they remind me of how soft your blond curls are. _

_I went to Parkview Restaurant today as my fever was gone. I successfully negotiated my working hours with the main chef after I had expressed my wish of working a bit less than before, but he still wants me to work the evening shift when the restaurant is the busiest. Therefore, from now on, I will work the day shift for three weekdays and evening shift during the weekend. I will get my day off on Mondays._

_Unfortunately, by the time you receive this letter I should be working in the evenings, so the earliest I can meet with you is next Monday evening, and I will come to pick you up at Happy Clinic. How do you like going to a park with me? Right now I have Chicago Nature Park in my mind. What do you think?_

_If you have other ideas, please feel free to write to me too. I don't think you have my mailing address, so please find it at the back of this letter. Therefore, if I don't hear from you by Monday, I will assume that we are going as planned. Please dress casually and let's climb the tallest tree in the park!_

_I'm impatiently looking forward to seeing you soon, Candy!_

_With love,_

_Albert_

_p.s. Archie has helped me arrange someone to take care of the wrecked car already. Daniel should come back from his honeymoon tomorrow, and I will let him know about it.'_

Going to Chicago Nature Park is a great idea! It's a place full of fond memories for both of us. It was not only the place where we had agreed to live together, but we also had a wonderful time there on my birthday even though the rain had ruined our picnic somehow. Besides, I can never forget the piggy-back ride that day. Though it was an embarrassing experience for me, it was the first intimate, heart-pounding moment between us.

=o=o=o=

For the whole day, I have been accident prone, thinking about Albert's letter. Dr. Martin either shook his head or rolled his eyes at my clumsiness. Little did he know that I was debating with myself whether I should drop by the restaurant after work to give Albert a surprise. I kept telling myself that I used to visit him at Blue River Zoo in London too, so what made me hesitate this time?

As soon as I stepped out of the clinic in the evening, I gathered up my courage and went straight to Parkview. On my way there, I was half-jogging and half-running just in case I might chicken out.

When I was standing at the restaurant entrance, I bit my bottom lip and took a deep, calming breath to brace myself before I put my hand on the door handle. One of the hosts, John, recognized me when I walked in and this time he actually remembered my name correctly. Once he knew that I was looking for Albert, he led me to the staff room to wait while he went to get Albert in the kitchen.

I paced around the staff room restlessly. A moment later, Albert appeared and strode across the room toward me anxiously. Placing his warm hands on my shoulders, he asked, "Candy, is everything alright?" His voice was full of concern and he was staring at me worriedly.

Only then I realized that I had never paid him a visit here at the restaurant, so no wonder he thought something must be wrong.

I cleared my throat nervously and murmured, "Well..." I couldn't be too direct as the other staff came and went in this room and I noticed that some were throwing curious glances at us. Thus, I stood on my toes to whisper to his ear. "I miss you. Very much."

He was astonished at first, but he recovered within a short time and couldn't stop a blissful smile from materializing on his face. Then he took my hand and brought it to his lips, gazing at me lovingly. As he mouthed the words, "I miss you too", someone else came into the staff room. He was Daniel! So Albert quickly let go of my hand, which kind of disturbed me.

"Miss Candy! What a pleasant surprise to see you here! How are you doing?" greeted Daniel, more amiable than ever.

With nice tan skin, Daniel looked very smart tonight, so I made a comment that his honeymoon must have been wonderful. He affirmed, grinning ear to ear, and he couldn't look happier. Then I told him that I was sorry about what had happened to his old car. He casually shrugged his shoulders, saying, "Nah! It was bound to happen any time, but I was still shocked to hear that it was already totaled when I came back. So I guess this wasn't a very good present for Albert after all."

Having said that, he winked at Albert teasingly. "I'd better leave you two alone now, but don't be long, Albert. The main chef wants you to return shortly."

So Albert said to Daniel, "Please tell him that I'll be back in a moment."

"Sure thing!" Then Daniel turned to me and said in his deep voice, "Miss Candy, I'm sure you know that Albert is awesome, right?" Then, with a wide grin forming on his face, he gave Albert a pat on his shoulder and left the room, whistling melodiously.

I felt warmth flood my cheeks at his remark and noticed that Albert's handsome face was flushed too. Perhaps he also remembered that Daniel had said something similar to me when he and I were having dinner here for my birthday. I couldn't believe things had changed so much ever since that dinner. Then I nudged Albert's elbow and asked him shyly, "Did you tell Daniel?"

He shook his head and mumbled with some uncertainty in his tone, "I am not sure if you want me to."

At that moment I understood why he had dropped my hand as soon as he saw Daniel. I responded in a whisper, barely able to meet his eyes, "I don't see why not."

Immediately, his eyes widened happily. When I nodded and giggled at his excitement, he leaned down to kiss my forehead affectionately.

Then he asked me, "So Candy, have you got my letter?"

"Yes," I replied, smiling at him. "Chicago Nature Park is an excellent choice, Albert! I love that place."

"Great!" came his simple answer. With his vibrant blue eyes fixing on mine tenderly, he sincerely thanked me for coming. He stated that no words could describe how touched he was now. Just then, we heard someone clear his throat. As much as I wanted Albert to stay longer, I knew our time was up already. A young chef came to ask Albert to return to the kitchen, so he hugged me briefly as his goodbye and trailed after the chef.

As of now, when I'm writing this, I have no regrets about paying him a visit this evening, although it only lasted for at most ten minutes. The fact that Albert was noticeably touched by my spontaneous action makes me feel wonderful too. Unfortunately, I didn't have the chance to ask if I could meet with him tomorrow morning at all.

I wonder why he has to wait till Monday evening. Is he busy tomorrow morning before he goes to work? He should know that I'm free on Sundays.

Be patient, Candy! Just about two more days to wait!

=o=o=o=

'_Dear Miss Pony and Sister Lane,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and in good health! It's been a long time since I have last written to you both. I do miss you two a lot! _

_Do the children at Pony's Home get along well? Is Jimmy still their leader during my absence?_

_I would like to come to visit you all before the end of summer. At the same time, I would like you to meet my friend, Albert. He's in his twenties, and it's a long story how we met, so I will give you the details when we can talk face to face._

_He's a decent man and I'm quite certain that you will like him. He seems very comfortable with young kids too, so I'm looking forward to having a great time together with the children when we come. But I have to warn you, he likes to climb trees as much as I do. No, I'm not joking at all, and I hope we won't give you heart attacks when we are there! As soon as we have the dates fixed, we will inform you._

_May God bless you all!_

_Your daughter,_

_Candy'_

It's a nice and peaceful Sunday, but for some unknown reasons, I didn't sleep in at all. As a matter of fact, I woke up earlier than usual. Was it the birds' chirping or was it the sunlight that gleamed through the curtains that woke me up?

Since it was my day off, I sat down to write a letter to Miss Pony and Sister Lane after my breakfast. I wanted to tell them a lot about Albert, but I finally decided to keep the letter short. I still remember I penned a lengthy letter to them a while ago about my confusions and my feelings for him. Well, that letter ended up getting smeared by my tears, and I didn't mail it as a result. Now I'm glad that I didn't send it after all because otherwise my mothers would be very worried about me.

Now that I have finished writing the letter and sealed it in an envelope, what should I do next?

Oh, did someone just knock on my front door? Could it be Albert?

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

It's my honor that so far at least two fanarts were inspired by this story, and you can find their links at the end of my profile page here in fanfiction . net. I hope you will like them too.

Special thanks go to Trastuspies AR again for helping me to double check her manga version (French) for me.

**Footnote:**

[1] What Candy thought about Dr. Martin was extracted from Candy Candy Final Story, Vol 2 page 246-248. Candy wrote letters to Dr. Martin to appreciate his unconditional help when both Candy and Albert were at their rock bottom.

=o=o=o=

Revised: May 7, 2012


	14. Journal Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **This chapter, based on the manga version and the Candy Candy Final Story, is similar to the previous chapter, which contains Candy's journal entries in chronological order (sometimes she has more than one entry on the same day). This will be the last chapter that I will write solely from Candy's perspective.

Once again, my heartfelt appreciation goes to my beta readers for their feedback and suggestions.

-Ms Puddleglum

**Chapter 14: Journal (Part 2)**

When someone knocked on my front door after I had finished writing my letter to my mothers, my heart jumped and missed a beat. Who else would come this early in the morning? So Albert must be here, and I was right!

I was overjoyed to see him standing by the door with a beaming grin on his face. This time he didn't bring Pouppe along though. Did he somehow figure out that I wanted to see him today on my day off? Or had he planned to give me a surprise? I was too happy when I saw him that I forgot to ask.

Well, the answer doesn't really matter to me now. I'm glad he has come to see me for whatever reasons.

Yet I fought the urge to throw my arms around his neck, realizing that he was still standing in the hallway and my neighbors might see us. When I took a step backward to make way for him, he quickly stepped through the threshold and caught my upper arms, pulling me into a loving hug. In no time I wrapped my arms around his torso, leaning my cheek on his wide chest, and he closed the door with his foot. We continued to hold each other in a tight embrace, still standing near the door as if we didn't want to waste any time.

After I don't know how long, I gently withdrew myself from him and bolted the door behind him. He rolled his eyes jestingly and told me to relax because he could probably fight off any intruder.

"Didn't you tell me that I had rescued Terry from some gangsters in London without getting hurt myself?" he brought this up casually with a smirk on his face.

I was a bit shocked then that Albert could mention Terry's name with ease. I pretended that I didn't notice the change because I didn't want him to feel self-conscious about that at all. So I quickly changed the topic by asking him whether he had had his breakfast yet.

I remarked with the matter-of-fact tone, "You know I can cook for you, Albert."

He raised his eyebrows teasingly before he thanked me, telling me that he had eaten before he came. Then, after he knew that I had had my breakfast as well, he invited me to go downstairs with him because he had a surprise for me outside the building. Another surprise?

Before we left, he had warned me that the morning air was cool, so I put on an extra layer of clothes just in case.

Well, it was a surprise indeed. I had heard of bicycles before but I had never tried one myself. He told me that it took him around twenty minutes or so to arrive at my apartment building riding on this bicycle. I asked Albert when he learned how to ride one, and he said he didn't know that he could until he tried. I guess he must have learned it long time ago before his train accident in Italy and the skills stuck with him.

I asked if he had bought it with the money I had returned to him earlier. Shaking his head, he said that this bicycle was rented from his landlord because his son had gone to college and would not use it in the meantime.

Then Albert suggested that we go for a ride around the nearby park on this bicycle. He taught me how to position myself on a small seat right behind his and helped me secure my arms around his waist when he sat himself down. Once he started pedaling, I held him firmly in order not to fall off. It was exciting, and the feeling of wind streaming past my face and hair was priceless. Besides, I liked to be close to him like this, watching his swiftly moving legs and his shiny blond hair dancing in the wind.

While we were enjoying the ride, we ran into Dr. Martin, who was taking his stroll around the park. Thus, Albert turned the handlebar to ride the bicycle toward him. When we stopped right beside Dr. Martin, he just waved us away, teasing with a bright grin on his face, "Albert, don't waste your time on me. Have fun with Candy."

Shortly after that, Dr. Martin chortled out loud and continued his stroll, bidding us goodbye. Albert stayed motionless until I informed him that I had already told Dr. Martin about us. He spun around to face me, giving me such a tender smile and asking in a whisper, "You have?"

At that moment, our faces were so close that I felt his warm breath caressing my face, and I could see every detail of his finely sculpted face under the sun, the twinkling blue eyes, the perfect nose and lips, and the firm jaw line.

He was staring at me as well, scrutinizing my face, which caused my breathing to quicken. I had a feeling that he wanted to touch me when he raised his hand towards my face, but his hand stopped in the mid-air. He breathed out a sigh and suggested, "Candy, let's go back to your place now on foot."

Inevitably, a thought crept into my mind, _what is troubling him? _

He tilted the bicycle slightly such that I could easily slide off. After he got off himself, he simply pushed it along while I walked with him side by side, heading back to my apartment.

Meanwhile, he explained to me that something just dawned on him after we had run into Dr. Martin earlier. We should act discreetly in the neighborhood because most people still believed that we were brother and sister. He was absolutely right! How come I had never thought of that? What a relief to me at that instant! So he wasn't troubled after all.

Then he casually asked me if I would like to learn to ride a bicycle one day. I earnestly replied, "Of course I would love to!"

"You can't believe how thrilling it is to speed down a slope, Candy, but it's too dangerous for two of us to do that on a single bicycle."

Therefore, he promised that he would teach me how to ride a bicycle so that we could go riding together. He even suggested that we go to visit Peter and Judy in the countryside. But he would need to find a smaller one for me that was suitable for my size.

That's right. Without a car, it would be difficult for us to visit them. I wonder how long it will take us to go to that beautiful countryside with bicycles though.

While we were having sandwiches for lunch at my place, I reminded Albert that he had promised to go to Pony's home with me one day. Before he could respond, I already began talking about how wonderful it was to spend summer days at Pony's Home. The days were long and we could enjoy ourselves outside even in the evenings.

"If we get tired of climbing my favorite trees, we can sprawl on the grass to relax in the shade, watching the clear blue sky and fluffy white clouds between the boughs. There will be many bright-colored flowers everywhere on the hill, so we can easily spot beautiful butterflies fluttering around us."

I kept talking incessantly, and all the while he was listening to me patiently with a fascinated expression on his face. To conclude, I told him that I knew how much he loved nature, so he definitely would love that place as much as I did, if not more.

Only when I stopped, he spoke up, seemingly excited about my proposal, "How about we watch sunrise or sunset together, Candy?"

Why was I surprised that he was able to read my mind? What he said was in fact part of my plan too. Then I told him that I had written to Miss Pony and Sister Lane already, showing him the envelope in my pocket.

"So are we able to go together before the end of summer? It will be nice if we can spend one to two nights there at Pony's Home," I asked him enthusiastically.

He gently tapped my nose and said, an amused smile tilting his lips, "Candy, I'd appreciate if you have asked me first before you wrote the letter."

I simpered, "I'm sorry, Albert. I thought you had already promised to go with me. Remember when you took me to the countryside?"

"Yes I remember that, but we haven't fixed the dates yet..." He paused smilingly when he saw me looking at him, slightly embarrassed.

Before long, he chuckled while shaking his head. "Never mind, Candy. Although it's past mid-June now, we still have plenty of time before the end of summer." Then he made a promise that he would check with the main chef as soon as possible when he would be able to take a few days off for this trip.

After our simple lunch, I urged him to relax and told him that I would do the clean up myself at the kitchen. After some protests, he finally conceded, although he insisted he would walk around my place to see if he could do other chores for me. While I was washing the dishes, he startled me by embracing me from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing his face into the crook of my shoulder. I turned off the faucet right away because I didn't want any possible distraction.

How I loved him holding me like that, enveloped in his tenderness. Listening to his strong heartbeat, I felt secure and content in his presence. Although my hands were wet, I was sure he wouldn't mind a bit that I placed them on his. Sometime later, he lifted his head slightly and spoke to my ear in his soft voice, telling me that he was very moved to see his portraits pinned on the wall in my bedroom and the fact that I had invited him to go to Pony's Home together meant a lot to him. He would love to visit the place where I had spent my childhood, and it was his honor to meet with my foster mothers.

Having said that, he started showering my cheek with light kisses; the sensations were slightly different this time because he had shaved, but his kisses made me weak in my knees nevertheless. I was glad that he was holding me tight from behind. With my heart racing, I knew I was melting in his arms again.

When he stopped kissing me, he gently turned me around, his lips curving in an amorous smile. With his eyes unwavering on mine, he told me that my impromptu visit yesterday had filled him with high spirits such that he had no problems ignoring the bantering from the restaurant staff afterwards. I couldn't help smiling while listening to him even though embarrassment was singeing through me, wondering what the staff had said about us.

After a brief pause, Albert told me that Daniel was the one who stopped them from teasing him further.

"Really? What did he do?" I was very curious.

"You want to know now?" He winked at me teasingly, his eyes laughing.

"Come on, Albert!"

Smirking, he answered playfully, "I will tell you tomorrow so that you have something to look forward to."

I could hardly believe my ears. "Fine!" I snorted and pretended to be angry at him, crossing my arms and pouting, but he leaned down and very softly kissed the spot right below my brow bone, causing me to close my eyes. I was hopelessly softened by his intimate action, though I strived not to show my newfound weakness.

The next thing I felt was the warmth of his hands on my shoulders, drawing me close to him. I could no longer feign anger at him, so I responded by resting my cheek and my palms on his chest. I still had my eyes closed, enjoying his familiar scent and the warmth radiating from his body. A while later, he stated after a brief sigh, "Candy, it was time for me to go home to get ready for work."

"So soon?" Disappointment was clear in my voice.

He kept his silence, one hand stroking my upper back fondly and the other hand lacing through the ends of my ponytail. I figured that this was my chance to convey my feelings in words, so I lifted my head to look at him, but I was astonished to find that he had also lowered his head for some reasons. Our faces were so close that the tips of our noses almost brushed! I was afraid to move because my lips were just inches from his. A wild shiver flew through my body, my heart pounding furiously.

He looked just as astonished too. Feeling each other's breathing, we gazed into each other's eyes in silence for a while. When he held my face, I closed my eyes as my response. I felt his soft breath on my lips just before he kissed me on the corner of my mouth. This time, his warm lips lingered for a few seconds, and I reacted by doing the same to him concurrently. Without stubble, his skin felt smooth under my lips.

Then he pulled away and gently loosened my grip. Wondering if he reined himself in at the last moment, I quickly opened my eyes to look into his, searching for clues. Was I over-sensitive? Was something wrong that he had to hold back?

Yet he appeared fine to me, oblivious to my inner thoughts. With his lips curling up into a tender smile, he said, "See you tomorrow evening at Happy Clinic, Candy."

Right after that, he turned on his heel and started for the door, as though he were in a real hurry.

Although unsettling thoughts were consuming my mind, I followed him down the stairs nonetheless. As we waved our hands to each other, I saw him riding away on his bicycle. Since I got the letter for Miss Pony and Sister Lane with me, I went to mail it before I came back home.

Right now, as I'm writing this down, I still can't shake off the feeling that something is troubling Albert or he is hiding something from me. Does he have doubts about our relationship? I have determined to find it out from him tomorrow. After all, he was the one who has proposed that we share our problems from now on.

=o=o=o=

Morning has not yet broken the dark sky, and I am so tired after the long, restless night. Having multiple nightmares in one night is quite draining.

Long after dinner yesterday, when I was almost ready for bed, I heard some loud, impatient knocks on my front door. _Could it be Albert again? _I thought anxiously as I swung the door open to find Archie standing there.

Looking very distressed, he broke the bad news to me. They had just received a telegram from France, informing Great Aunt Elroy that a fire broke out in the middle of the night and Stear had volunteered to rescue his fellow pilots. He was injured as a result and was now being treated in a field hospital.

I asked Archie how exactly and seriously Stear was injured, he said that he had already told me everything he knew because the telegram didn't provide the details unfortunately. Then he said that Great Aunt Elroy had called an emergency meeting to discuss what we should do next, so he urged me to go to the mansion with him.

"But Archie, did Great Aunt Elroy ask for me?" I questioned cautiously.

He shook his head and stated, "No, but you're part of the family, Candy. I don't see why you can't join us. Besides, Patty needs your support too."

Following that, I hurriedly got changed and left with him. During the ride, Archie informed me that his parents would rush back as soon as possible as well, but for the time being, the meeting would be just us and the Leagans.

When we arrived, Patty's head was buried in her hands. Annie was trying her best to console her, her arm wrapping around Patty's back. I was glad I didn't see Neil, but Eliza was there inevitably. She sat on a luxurious sofa while keeping a distance from the other two ladies, yawning most of the time. Her expression was, forgive me to say that, impatient and nonchalant. When she saw me coming, after throwing her jeering glance at me, she remarked, "Who gave you the permission to step into this house?" The sarcastic tone was evident.

I deliberately ignored her condescending question and went straight to Patty and Annie. To my surprise, when Patty lifted her head to greet me, her eyeglasses were smeared by her tears, but she was not crying at all, as if her tears were dried up already. Yet she looked devastated, which really worried me. I'd rather she cry as usual and let her emotions out.

I believed no words could console Patty now. I lowered myself down next to her and Archie sat beside Annie. All four of us were holding our hands firmly together in silence, as though we were keeping our vigils for Stear.

When I was inwardly praying for Stear, Great Aunt Elroy stormed in with Mrs. Leagan by her side. Not so surprisingly, Great Aunt was enraged to see me there.

"Why are you here, Candice?" she spoke with utter contempt.

Before I had a chance to reply, Archie said, "Great Aunt, I was the one who brought her here."

His words led to some harsh reprimand from her, and I felt sorry for him. Then glaring at me in exasperation, she started blaming the accident on me as if I really had the power to bring bad luck all the way to France, like I was some kind of a witch. As much as I found that ridiculous, I suppressed my urge to protest at her insults and kept my silence to pay my respect to her. This was definitely not the right time for any more arguments.

Yet Archie still tried to defend me, "But Great Aunt, Candy is Uncle William's adoptive daughter after all, and I thought-"

"That's exactly the problem!" Great Aunt Elroy interrupted him angrily with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Ever since her adoption, the curse has come upon the family! Now Uncle William is... he is..."

Her face remained stoic and brave at first, but within seconds I could see her chin quiver as she stammered. It was obvious to us that she was hesitating and couldn't finish whatever she wanted to say about Uncle William. At that moment, my heart constricted believing something dreadful must have happened to the generous old man who had been so kind to me all these years. Only then I became aware that George was not present among us, so was he somewhere attending Uncle William now?

Then the next thing that happened drew audible gasps from everyone in the room. Great Aunt Elroy looked as if she was about to faint and before we knew it she was collapsing as Mrs. Leagan tried to catch her fall. During the commotion that ensued, Mrs. Leagan beckoned the butler to call for the family doctor at once while she helped Great Aunt to sit down on an exquisite looking chair.

Fortunately, Great Aunt remained conscious, though seemingly having a hard time breathing. At that moment, I truly sympathized with her and somehow felt her pain, running this family with so many things on her plate when people at her age was supposed to enjoy life and take it easy. She looked so old and feeble to me then, and I wasn't so scared of her anymore. At the same time, I wondered if something happened to both her and Uncle William, who else was capable to take charge in the family?

As if things were not bad enough, Eliza suddenly spoke up, accusing me of killing Anthony. "So who else is on your list...?"

Little did she expect that her mean words had touched a nerve and she was immediately cut off by Great Aunt Elroy's loud, stern voice.

"Enough nonsense, Eliza!"

Eliza instantly apologized, slapping a hand over her mouth nervously. It was a pain that she had to remind us all of Anthony's tragic death while we were all worried about Stear's conditions. Yet, Great Aunt Elroy, still panting heavily, shifted her fierce glare back to me and severely warned me that I wasn't allowed to set foot in this house again unless I was summoned by her.

"Now, Candice, we have enough troubles and I want you to leave right now."

"Let me take her home," offered Archie right away, but Great Aunt forbade him to go.

"You must stay, Archie. Our meeting will start after she leaves," Great Aunt commanded with determination.

He looked reluctant, contemplating the dilemma. Patty and Annie were now crying for me. Their weak hearts could not stand the sight of their best friend being humiliated in such a way. Deep in my heart, I told myself I should simply forget about being a part of this family. Great Aunt Elroy had just made it clear to everybody that I wasn't. Take Patty and Annie for example, being girlfriends of the Cornwell brothers, they could freely reside in this mansion for as long as they liked, and yet, I, as the legal daughter of Uncle William, wasn't even welcome as a guest.

"Don't worry. I can go home myself," I said, keeping my voice even and casual.

Archie responded worriedly, "It's so dark out there, Candy. I can't let you go home yourself!"

Just then, the butler returned to inform Mrs. Leagan that the doctor should arrive shortly. Then Mrs. Leagan instructed him to arrange a chauffeur to send me home.

I knew it was time for my departure, so I respectfully bowed my head to bid Great Aunt goodnight. She disregarded me with coldness, murmuring something like, "Go now." Thus, I trailed after the butler in silence, and Archie, Patty and Annie followed me to the hallway.

"The meeting should start soon, so let's split here," I remarked, trying to put up my usual smiley face.

Then I told Annie and Patty not to worry about me at all. After I hugged them both, Patty told me that she was waiting for her parents' consent so that she could go to France to visit Stear. I gave her another warm hug, telling her that if I were her, I would definitely go. She nodded her head with tears in her eyes.

Archie then suggested the ladies stay and offered to escort me to the car. Since it was just the two of us, I asked Archie where Neil was. He told me that since he had promised me to pretend that he knew nothing about what Neil had done to me, he could not ask too much about Neil either. The only information he got was that Neil hadn't come home for a few days already, but he had contacted Great Aunt Elroy with some excuse that he needed to be alone for a while.

Then I asked Archie whether he knew what had happened to Uncle William. He shook his head and said he had heard various rumours, but Great Aunt Elroy had dismissed them all. Yet Archie knew that George hadn't been in Chicago for a long time. Last time he heard George was in London, attending some family business. Therefore, I believed it would take some time before my letter to Uncle William could get to George's hands.

When we reached one of the family cars, I told Archie that as much as I was worried about Stear, I was even more concerned about him. He had to act strong in front of the others even though he might be depressed and worried inside. Archie remained silent for a while, and at last he told me what bothered him most earlier was Great Aunt's bitter attitude toward me. He couldn't comprehend her violent prejudice against me even at times like this when family members were supposed to support each other.

I simply shrugged my shoulders as my response, telling him that I was used to this kind of offensive treatment from her. Then, I gave him an excuse that I was tired and he should go back to support Patty and his family for me. After he kissed my hand, he left with a dejected look. I hated seeing him so forlorn, but looking at his back, I could tell that fatigue had been etched into his limbs.

When I finally got to my bed later, I was actually surprised that I could drift off to sleep. However, I had many dreadful nightmares, and most of which involved Great Aunt Elroy, and some Stear, Eliza, Neil and even Anthony. What a horrible night! I decided to get off the bed before daybreak.

Right now, as I'm jotting down my feelings in my journal, I'm also playing the Candy Happy Maker, which Stear had made for me before my trip to New York. Stear, you're such a brave soul, and it's my honor to be your friend and cousin! I sincerely pray that you will recover soon and return to us in good shape one day!

When I will meet with Albert later this evening, I must tell him about Stear's accident and what happened last night. I really want to talk to him because he understands me more than anyone else.

=o=o=o=

Since Albert told me to wear something casual, I believed it was his polite way to tell me not to wear a dress. So I picked my overalls and the green checkered shirt that came with matching ribbons, the birthday present he had given me.

Dr. Martin kept complaining that I was absentminded today. Luckily, we weren't very busy at all. Well, I blamed it on being sleep deprived, and most of all, I could hardly wait to see my love again. There were so many things that I wanted to talk to him about.

Albert arrived earlier than I had expected, looking smart with his usual blue jacket. He didn't bring Pouppe with him, but he carried a picnic basket in his arm. He said he wanted to chat with Dr. Martin in private first, so I excused myself and went outside to take a walk. Was it something to do with his amnesia? Why didn't he want me to know? Perhaps I was right that he was hiding something from me then?

Before long, he came to find me in the park. "Candy, are you ready to go?"

He intentionally didn't ride his bicycle this time because he wanted to go to the Nature Park with me on foot. Yes this was yet another common interest of ours. We were both fond of walking.

"Candy, thank you for wearing this green shirt today," commented Albert with glee.

"I'm glad that you noticed it. If you remember, I wore the same shirt last time we went to this park too," I remarked cheerfully.

He then gave me a smile back that seemed so genuine and so sweet. "How can I forget? We went on your birthday, right?"

"Correct!" I uttered, nodding at him with a wide grin. "So what do you have in the basket?" I asked curiously.

"Lots of delicious finger foods that I have learned recently in the kitchen. I hope you will like them." He lightly stroked the tip of my nose; while he spoke, an amused smile was on his lips.

"Albert, you know I've always loved whatever you cook!" I meant it with all my heart.

"Glad to hear that, Candy," he said, grinning at me. "So do you want to know what Daniel did to stop people from harassing me?"

I shook my head with exaggeration. "Guess what? You don't have to tell me now," I answered, trying to sound indifferent.

He let out an amused laugh, but he went on anyway. "Well, Daniel didn't really do much, but what he said to them seemed effective. I don't remember his exact wordings, but he said something like 'Leave Albert alone now. Can't you tell that he is in love? If you make fun of him again, that means you're jealous.'"

"So you have told Daniel about us?"

To my surprise, Albert said no. "Daniel has probably figured it out himself. After all, he knows my feelings all along." Then he paused to give me a quick glance. His smile faded from his face.

I averted my eyes from him and whispered shyly, "I guess you have confided in him before?"

To answer my question, he gave me a summary of his conversation with Daniel the day after my birthday dinner. Back then Daniel could already sense that Albert had strong feelings for me, but Albert told Daniel that I only regarded him as my big brother and nothing more. Though Daniel offered his help, Albert had no hope that I would see him differently.

I lowered my eyes and fell silent at his words. Then, he suddenly grasped my hand with his, giving me his brightest smile, and said, "We are safe now."

At first, I had no clue what he meant, but he gestured me to look around the area. When I did, I noticed that we were quite far from our neighborhood already, so that meant nobody would recognize us here. Therefore, I smiled back at him and intertwined my fingers with his long ones. Somehow I felt relieved. At least, he didn't seem to have doubts about my feelings for him. Yet my instinct told me that something must have been bothering him.

Soon after that, we arrived at our destination. As the sun began to set, we tried to find the tallest tree to climb so that we could enjoy the magnificent sunset at the highest spot possible. When we finally got to that particular tree, I felt like climbing with bare feet. Unable to believe his ears, he asked, "Won't it hurt, Candy?"

"I dare you to try this too, Albert!" I threw my challenge at him with a wide grin and started climbing without waiting for him. As I reached the topmost bough, I couldn't help but watch the breathtakingly beautiful, purplish red and orange sky in awe. Dazed, I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, which startled me and practically threw me off balance. Luckily Albert's firm grip on my shoulder kept me safe.

Then we sat side by side, admiring the glorious sunset together. Albert's left leg formed an upside-down V above the branch and his right leg was dangling off the branch, just like mine. Sitting on his right hand side, I couldn't stop myself from comparing my legs to his, and then I exclaimed, "Albert, your legs are so long and your feet so big!"

Clearly amused, he regarded me for a while before he chuckled. "Silly Candy!"

Then he informed me that the main chef had approved his plan to take a few days off during the week as long as Albert would give him one-week notice in advance.

"Candy, are you planning to stay for two nights at Pony's Home? Since I get Mondays off, we can leave on Monday morning and come back on Wednesday night for example, but you might want to double check this with Dr. Martin first."

My light mood was promptly replaced with a heavy one. I shook my head slowly and said in a sad tone, "Unfortunately, I'm not sure when we will be able to go now."

Albert was quite perplexed by my sudden change of plans, so he asked with concern, "What's wrong?"

I gulped as I met his surprised gaze, trying to gather my thoughts together. Appearing apprehensive, he put his right arm around me and pulled me close to him. I began pouring my heart out to him about my miseries last night, including Stear's accident, the way Great Aunt Elroy had treated me, and my subsequent nightmares. I had never seen Albert looking so gloomy before.

While I was talking, tears spilled down my cheeks unexpectedly. I didn't know why that happened because I hadn't shed a single tear even when I was practically being kicked out by Great Aunt last night. I believed I had dropped my defense when I was with Albert. There was no need to put up a strong face in front of him.

He remained quiet and attentive while listening to me. When he saw my tears, he gave me a gentle squeeze to guide me to lean on him. Needless to say, I was more than willing to comply with his loving gesture. Leaning myself against his strong frame, I nestled my head on his shoulder. It felt great, just like last time when I had fallen asleep next to him near the lake when we had been stranded out in the middle of nowhere.

"On top of that, Albert, I've also discovered that Neil was not the one who ensured that no hospitals in Chicago would ever hire me as a nurse." Noting his astounded expression, I gave him the details of the conversation between Eliza and Great Aunt Elroy that I happened to eavesdrop just a few days ago.

Afterwards, when he was certain that I had finished talking, he pulled me closer and placed a gentle kiss on my head. He said in his deep voice, "Candy, thank you for sharing your 'sandwich' with me."

That was the secret word only known to both of us. Of course he meant that I was sharing my anguish with him. Then I took this chance to follow up, "How about you, Albert? Are you going to share yours with me now?"

He tore his gaze away and suggested that we go eat by the small lake inside this park. Though he was smiling at me when he was climbing down the tree, the thought that he was avoiding my question perplexed me.

Yet he helped me get down from the tree and held my hand all the way to the lake, which was actually not very far from us. Once he laid a big picnic blanket on the grass, we sat down together, enjoying the delicious finger foods from the basket while watching the ducks floating by or the squirrels chasing one another up and down the trees, like the time when I filled him in with all the things I knew about his past in front of this very lake. Back then it was dark, just like right now. Also, there were nobody else present and our only companions were the birds and squirrels on the trees surrounding us.

While I was patiently waiting for Albert to speak up, I stole quick peeks at him, his expression pensive. He was quiet for so long, staring blankly at the lake, as if he was lost in thoughts.

Later, his deep voice dispersed the silence, "Candy?"

"Yes?" I said quietly.

He began reminiscing, his eyes still far away, "The moment you first walked into Room 0, your sparkling eyes captivated me."

"Albert..." I whispered.

He continued, "I knew God had sent you to me because you were there for me when everybody else despised me. Whenever I felt I was being abandoned in that musty room, your smiling face would come into my mind, keeping my spirit up and reminding me that there was one kind soul who still cared about me as a person."

I shuddered, remembering that he had mentioned death during those horrid days in Room 0. I replied in a voice barely louder than a whisper, "That was the least I should do to you, Albert. I owed you my life and you helped me a lot in the past."

He glanced at me and remarked tenderly, "Candy, there's no need to mention that again."

I nodded at him, and he went on, his eyes slowly shifting back to the lake, "Then that day came. When I faced the reality that the hospital couldn't care less about my existence, I decided to leave on my own. The streets were filled with people heading in different directions, but I just wandered around aimlessly. Yet I had no idea that a young lady was out there searching for me everywhere just because she was worried about me..."

His voice trailed off. He gazed at me with so much love and tenderness in his eyes. I grabbed his hands and held them in mine, meeting his amorous gaze.

With a tender smile gracing his lips, he continued in a nostalgic tone, "I was in despair, feeling so lost and lonely in the crowd. After what felt like hours, I somehow stumbled upon this lake with Pouppe. The fantastic calmness made me feel like I was finally breathing fresh air. What a contrast it was to me after being confined in a room for weeks! The tranquility around here was simply mesmerizing, and I didn't know how long I had been standing here by myself, struggling of what to do next."

He paused right here and closed his eyes. It was surely a painful experience for him, and this was the first time he ever talked about that day in details.

After some moments of silence, I encouraged him, "I am all ears, Albert."

Putting up a weak smile, he carried on, "As I said, I was all alone for quite some time until I heard something move behind me. I was more than shocked when you appeared out of nowhere. To tell you the truth, I knew you had been very kind to me, but I had never expected that you would want to take care of me! The way you pleaded in tears that night, asking me to stay with you, was forever imprinted in my mind. Your compassion and thoughtfulness touched my heart beyond words."

Words could not express how his recollections affected me either. He loosened my grip of his hands and started stroking my cheeks lovingly with his fingers. "You were a blessing to me, Candy. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up that night."

He gave me a peck on my cheek. I felt my tears start to well, but I tried my best to hold them in, knowing that if I cried now, I would only distract him from talking.

Roughly raking his hands through his wavy hair, he resumed, "As much as I knew it was improper for me, a grown-up man, to live together with a young lady like you, the tears you shed for me weakened my resolve significantly."

Then with a rueful smile on his face, he remarked, "Feeling lonesome and vulnerable, I was overwhelmed by your care and friendship. At the same time, I was fully aware that when you were by my side, I had peace in my heart, so I couldn't help but give in to my weakness. I walked away this park with you, wishing my memory would return as soon as possible." [1]

I really had no idea about any of these, and he had never told me his inner thoughts about why he had conceded with my suggestion of living together. Just then, he mistook my silence for boredom, and I heard him exhale loudly, saying, "Poor Candy, just listening to my ramblings..."

I instantly reached out to grasp his hands in mine and corrected him, "Oh no, Albert. I'm just trying to be a good listener."

He gave me a grateful smile before he said, his eyes unwavering, "Yet, in the months that followed, I gradually realized that I could no longer imagine my life without you. Your eyes, your smile and your companionship made me feel like I was living in a sweet dream. On the day you left for New York..."

He hesitated, watching me carefully. Surprisingly, I only felt a tinge of pain when he mentioned my trip to New York. Time was indeed a great healer. Besides, what he just said sounded so familiar to me. Likewise, his eyes, his smile and his companionship were what made me look forward to coming home everyday after a long day at work. At any rate, I was more than glad that he was opening up himself to me, so I squeezed his hands and encouraged him, looking straight into his eyes, "No worries, Albert. Please go on."

He cleared his throat and resumed, "That morning, when I saw you leaving for New York, it became clear to me that as long as I could continue this heartwarming life with you, getting my memory back or not didn't matter to me anymore."

I had not once suspected that he had feelings for me back then. He had hidden it really well.

He went on after taking a brief break, "Candy, it was the first time in months that we spent our lives apart from each other. On one hand, I truly felt happy for you, such a sweet and kind girl, that you could reunite with Terry at last, and I was fully prepared that you would stay with him in New York. On the other hand, I missed you so much when you were not around, and I just couldn't wait to see you again. Therefore, I had a haircut to get myself ready for a new start - a life without you by my side."

"So that was why you cut your long hair," I murmured. He lowered his head to look down at his laps and chuckled with embarrassment.

Shortly after that, he asked me, "Remember that I had memory flashes of the train accident in Italy after that car accident on the day you came back from New York?"

I nodded. With a melancholy expression, he said, "When I knew that I might recover anytime soon, I felt upset instead of being excited. Based on our agreement, that meant my days with you was coming to an end. Then it occurred to me that my feelings for you were very strong, much stronger than I could continue to ignore or suppress."

Having said that, he pulled me into his loving embrace like he didn't want to let me go, and I responded by resting my head on his shoulder and wrapping my arms around his torso. Now that he ceased talking, my mind drifted back to those days when we cohabited. I remembered that the thought of his imminent departure often distressed me. Knowing that he had always liked to travel before his train accident and it wasn't his nature to stay in one place, I had mixed feelings about his recovery because I wanted him to stay with me for as long as possible.

His voice brought me out of my reverie, "I don't know when exactly my feelings changed to love, but you had been so caring and affectionate to me. After months of being together with you, I could not deny that I had fallen in love with you already, and I'd give anything to stay by your side."

"But still you decided to move out, Albert," came my response in a low voice.

He gently let go of me and said thoughtfully, "You know I had no choice. I was wrong from the start... I shouldn't have agreed to live with you-"

I was completely taken aback by what he said, so I interrupted him without delay. "What do you mean, Albert? Do you regret about us now?"

"Of course not! You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Candy!" he promptly retorted.

"So what did you mean by you were wrong from the start?" I asked, my voice shaking.

Then he said he felt terribly sorry to have caused many troubles in my life, and the fact that we had lived together had not only ruined my reputation but had also further worsened my relationship with Great Aunt Elroy and my adoptive family.

I kept shaking my head while listening to him. After he had finished, I told him that in response to what Great Aunt Elroy said about my outrageous behavior, I wrote a letter to Uncle William to explain myself, in which I expressed that I would rather give up the family name than leaving Albert.

Astonished into speechlessness, he was deeply touched by my words. Later, he cleared his throat and remarked, "But Candy, have you ever thought that you don't really know who I am... and as a matter of fact, neither do I..."

There was a trace of exasperation in his voice. He looked down at his crossed legs, as if being defeated, and sighed.

"Is this what has been bothering you lately?" I asked him tenderly, shifting myself to sit closer to him.

Upon hearing this question, he stared at me with wide, stunned eyes. His reaction told me that my question got right to the point. So I continued, trying my best to sound as understanding as possible, "Do you feel insecure about our relationship because you don't know your true identity?"

He exhaled deeply and moved his head up and down slowly in agreement. "Just a few nights ago, I woke up from a nightmare that my family members were worried sick about me, but I didn't see their faces."

"But you said you were an orphan!" I exclaimed with shock, my eyes widening, but within a split of a second I reckoned that I had overreacted. It was merely his dream after all.

Shaking his head, he explained, "Did I just say that I had no shelter, Candy? That could mean something totally different - I am not necessarily an orphan."

"But when I assumed you were one, you didn't deny it either," I retorted mildly, looking at him with puzzlement. Instead of answering me, he diverted his eyes to avoid mine.

Stunned disbelief gradually gave way to alarm inside me, and then something struck me hard. "Albert, don't tell me that you think you have a wife somewhere worrying about you now!" I blurted out, striving to keep panic out of my voice, but I failed.

At that remark, he turned sharply to face me. He must have noticed that I was shaking uncontrollably. Holding onto my shoulders firmly, he said, loudly and clearly, "Candy, didn't you tell me that I had always been travelling alone before my accident? So I can safely deduce that I am still single."

I must have gone pale, so he kissed my forehead with affection to banish my fears and doubts. Again, his 'amulet' worked effectively; my dread soon subsided and was replaced with solace.

Just then, a gentle breeze blew onto our faces, and Albert closed his eyes like he was listening to the wind in the trees. After a moment, he said, "Candy, I'm sorry to have worried you."

He then fixed his eyes seriously upon my face and stated, "My nightmare seemed to imply that I had lied to you when we first met near the waterfall."

Before tonight, it had never occurred to me that he might have lied to me back then, then I heard, "If I did, will you forgive me?"

His solemn look caused me to choose my words carefully, "Do you mean the fact that you told me that you had no shelter?"

He nodded with anxiety written on his face, so I replied resolutely, "Sure, I will forgive you, Albert. Perhaps it wasn't a lie at all? But even if it was, I believe you must have a valid reason then."

Immediately he let out a sigh of relief and said, "Thank you, Candy. You don't know how much that means to me!" Then he put his arm around me and drew me to him without uttering another word.

I snuggled up to him, resting my head on his shoulder. A moment later, I raised a question, "Albert, so you think your parents are out there waiting for you to come home?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he answered, "I am not entirely sure about that, but I have a strong feeling that I am not alone in this world like you have always assumed."

Amidst his silence, I asked myself, _even if he has a family somewhere, I shouldn't worry too much, should I? _

Then it dawned on me. "Are you worried that your family won't accept me as your girlfriend?" Frowning, I sat myself up to look at him nervously.

"Oh no, I'm not worried about that at all!" he replied with a gentle smile and quickly added, "Who wouldn't like you, Candy? In fact, I am lucky to be in love with an angel."

My frown turned into a smile when I heard that, feeling pleased and comforted at the same time. Then he tenderly caressed my face with one hand and said, "At the very least, my family should appreciate the beautiful nurse who has saved my life."

I lowered my eyes bashfully, unable to hold his gaze. "Albert, please stop teasing me, I know that I'm not a beautiful girl."

"Candy..." he called my name softly, lifting my chin to gently make me meet his eyes before he resumed, his countenance serious, "You're always beautiful to me."

Then he kissed my eyes affectionately. After that, he looked up at the night sky, which was studded with bright, twinkling stars now.

A while later, I broached the subject that still bothered me, "So what makes you feel insecure about us?"

At that, he closed his eyes for a couple of minutes, and his face slowly contorted into a look of agitation, which was very disturbing, and for a moment I almost wanted to drop the subject. When he opened his eyes again, there was a heavy silence as we regarded each other.

Next, with a frown marring his brows, he explained, unable to keep frustration out of his voice, "I have been haunted by my nightmare because I couldn't understand why I lied to you when we first met..."

His voice was getting lower and lower, and I saw his shoulders sag. Then he heaved a deep and troubled sigh before he said brokenly, "Not knowing my true identity has never afflicted me so much until lately, but at the same time, I dread the day when my memory comes back."

This considerably shook me up. A few moments of silence later, while I was trying to clear the tangled thoughts in my head, he straightened his back and said to me with a contemplative look, "Candy, this lake means a lot to both of us, and I have longed to come back here to tell you in details how my deep feelings for you were developed."

He stopped briefly to take a long breath. Then he grasped my hands firmly and declared, his vibrant blue eyes fastened upon me, "Candy, more importantly I want to tell you this. Regardless of who I turn out to be, I will always love you. Let this lake and the trees around us be my witness."

At that instant, I felt so emotionally stirred that my tears escaped my eyes like water burst through a broken dam. Nobody ever loved me like he did, and I collapsed into his arms, shedding tears of joy. He held me really tight in response, saying in a voice hoarse with emotion, "I mean it from the bottom of my heart, Candy."

Some time later, I calmed down and straightened up myself. Then I spoke to him face to face in a soft tone, "Albert, it doesn't matter to me who you are actually. You're always Albert to me, even though I have never known your full name or your background. It isn't something that I have to wonder about."

"Candy..." he murmured, gently wiping the remnant of tears from my face.

"As a matter of fact, your presence always gives me a marvelous feeling of security," I said with conviction. "I believe that we are tied by invisible threads all these years, and I have faith that our bond is strong enough to withstand any storm." [2]

There was a hint of moisture glint in his tender blue eyes, and he seemed at a loss for words. I reckoned this was the best time to tell him that I loved him for who he was. Thus, I gathered up my courage and recited the words that I had been practising for days.

"Deep down inside I knew that you held a special place in my heart, and you were more than a dear big brother to me. Yet I didn't recognize the depth of my feelings for you until you were gone."

Albert looked profoundly moved. With a lump forming in my throat, my tremulous voice could only manage to stammer, "Only then... I realized that... I have fallen in love with you, Albert."

A sweet fire filled me at that instant, and I felt elated because I was able to confess at long last. He gaped at me, as if he could hardly believe his ears, but soon his face shone with rapture. With his blazed eyes gazing into mine deeply, he caressed my cheeks with fondness and said, "Candy, you don't know how much I have yearned for you to reciprocate my love."

With my fingers lightly tracing the contours of his face, I reassured him, "I have been blind, but now I know we are meant to be together. When we have each other, we can face the unknown future."

What happened next was least expected and just took my breath away. Albert cupped my face with his hands and kissed me full on my mouth, his lips so tender. I closed my eyes as a reflex, wrapping my arms chastely around his neck. His kisses were filled with love, sweet and long. As I began to follow his lead and returned his kiss, he was getting more and more intense and fervent. My head was whirling at the sensation of his soft lips against mine, my knees trembling and my heart racing. A part of me was actually scared of this new experience, and yet this was just as magical and amazing as I had always dreamed of, being able to lock lips with my love.

I just followed my instincts and tried my best to keep up with his ardent movements. I felt the blood rush to my face and my entire being melt. When I timidly roamed his broad shoulders and his upper back, his hands moved over my shoulders and down my back. Then he snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me even closer to him, deepening the kiss. I felt the passionate tug of his lips, his hands exploring my back with increasing ardor, like he couldn't get enough of me or like this was the only time he could kiss me. I had long lost the ability to think. All I knew was that I was lost in ecstasy and I was floating on cloud nine.

After some long, drugging moments, when I started to feel that I was running out of breath, he finally broke off his kiss as if he had the same need. Gasping for air, I opened my eyes very slowly. For a brief moment, I almost forgot where we were exactly. We still didn't let go of each other however, and I could feel his heart pounding against my chest and his breathing seemed to rush through his lungs as though he had just run a long race. When I met his gaze, he was peering at me with adoration and love. At that instant, I felt that I could drown in his striking blue eyes and missed his warm lips against mine already.

Then he planted one more gentle, loving kiss on my lips and suggested, "It's getting late now, Candy. Shall we go home?"

There was a chill in the air as we left Chicago Nature Park walking hand in hand. He took off his blue jacket and helped me to put it on. I felt so in love. Almost a year ago, we began our new lives together as siblings. Now, we became lovers, and I was truly looking forward to our future together as a couple.

_There's a place out there for us_

_More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of._

_So when you feel like giving up_

_Cause you don't fit in down here_

_Fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand yeah._

_..._

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe._

_It's written in the stars that shine above_

_A world where you and I belong_

_Where faith and love will keep us strong_

_Exactly who we are is just enough_

_There's a place for us, there's a place for us._

_..._

_When the water meets the sky_

_Where your heart is free and hope comes back to life_

_When these broken hands are whole again_

_We'll find what we've been waiting for_

_We were made for so much more_

_..._

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe._

_It's written in the stars that shine above_

_A world where you and I belong_

_Where faith and love will keep us strong_

_Exactly who we are is just enough_

_There's a place for us, there's a place for us_

_..._

_So hold on, hold on_

_There's a place for us _[3]

=o=o=o=

**Author's Note and acknowledgement:**

I have been waiting to write this chapter since I began to write this story. I strongly believe that Albert had feelings for Candy for a long time, but he just suppressed himself because he was aware that she was in love with Terry. In addition, an Albert fan mentioned to me that Albert was concerned about his true identity, so in the manga it was very clear that he was _more bold _to show his affection to Candy _after_ he had recovered.

Albert's recollections were my interpretations heavily based on the manga version and his letters to Candy in Candy Candy Final Story. However, the reason why Albert had his haircut after Candy left for New York was purely my imagination.

Again, thanks to my friend, Trastuspies AR, who helped me to confirm the wordings in her manga version (French), especially the famous Chicago Nature Park episode.

Thanks to Albertfanatix for giving me the idea of using bicycles after I published one of my earlier chapters a long while ago, but I haven't had a chance to materialize that idea until now.

I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter. For your interest, I was listening to "Moonlight Sonata" to set my mood for writing.

**Footnote:**

[1] Please note that some important details are missing in the English manga version, especially Albert's inner thoughts about having peace in his heart when Candy was by his side and his inner wish that he would recover as soon as possible when he finally agreed with Candy's plan and let her take care of him by living together.

[2] What Candy told Albert about her views on his true identity was extracted from Candy Candy Final Story, Book 2 page 197. Candy in her thirties, was recalling the time why she wanted to take care of Albert when he was amnesiac even though she didn't know who he really was. "His presence gave me a marvelous feeling of security. Now I can understand the meaning of the bond that tied us with invisible threads."

[3] "There's A Place For Us" by Carrie Underwood (2010). There is also a YouTube video, "Felicidades Candy", created by Mizugashi for Albert and Candy using this song.


	15. Witnesses

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **Sorry for the long wait, and I truly appreciate your understanding and patience! Finally, I present to you a new chapter, which is loosely based on the manga version. I have one new character, Lucas Cameron.

Reviews are more than welcome and certainly motivate me to keep writing! For those who write anonymous reviews, it would be nice to know who you are, and any nickname will do. Thank you very much!

Last but not the least, my sincere thanks go to my beta readers for the efforts that they put it. Their feedback and suggestions are more than valuable to me.

-Ms Puddleglum

**Chapter 15: Witnesses**

Albert hadn't planned to stay that long in the nature park, and it was a bit of a distance to get to Candy's home on foot. Yet they were really taking their time to pace themselves, neither of them believing what had just happened in the park. Everywhere was quiet now except the wind that was whistling through the leaves, causing the shadows of the trees cast by the moonlight on the ground to change shapes frequently.

Before long, they untwined their hands unwillingly even though there were hardly anybody on the street. They kept a minimal distance between them just in case someone would show up and spot them acting like lovers instead of siblings. Needless to say, they couldn't help stealing quick glances of each other every so often, making them both chuckle.

While listening to the song of the wind, Albert reflected on the eventful evening. First, he had felt sorry for Stear, and on top of that, Candy had had a bad time last night with her supposedly family, with himself being the main reason for the blame on her bringing disgrace to them. On the other hand, he could scarcely believe that she would rather give up her precious name if her guardian, Uncle William, would oppose their relationship.

But what surprised him the most was that he had finally kissed Candy. It had been quite unexpected, almost impulsive on his part. As a matter of fact, he had prepared himself for the worst; that was, he would be rejected after telling her his inner struggles and doubts of his past. However, not knowing his true identity hadn't been a big issue to Candy at all, which had been a sweet comfort to alleviate his most dreadful fear. Besides, her love confession had stirred him emotionally and reassured him that she had accepted him regardless of who he was. It had felt so right to kiss her then, as if the moment had called for it. Although she had seemed astonished when he had connected his lips with hers, she had welcomed his kiss and even returned it with the same intensity and zeal before long. The whole experience was so heavenly that he believed it would remain the best moment in his life for a while.

For Candy, she sensed that she had become a lot closer to Albert after their heart-to-heart talk tonight, and of course, they had advanced their relationship further by sharing their first real kiss. Right now, he was walking her home, and she wished the road would never end so that she could enjoy his company for as long as she liked.

The air was cool and crisp by this time of the night, which made her shiver. As she pulled Albert's jacket tighter around herself, something crossed her mind.

"Albert?" she broke their amiable silence as she turned her head sideways, tilting her head upwards, to look at her love.

"Yes, Candy?" he replied, peering down at her with a tender smile.

"I have meant to discuss Anna with you tonight, but I have totally forgotten about it when we were in the park," she broached the subject head on. Just then, a strong wind blew by them both, ruffling their hair. After raking his hair roughly, he reached up to brush her tousled hair out of her face, asking softly, "What about Anna?"

She shot him a shy glance before she ventured, "Do you think it's time to let her know about us?"

He appeared a little stunned, contemplating her words thoughtfully. "Good question," he remarked composedly later. "I think we will eventually tell her, but probably not now."

She nodded in agreement and asked, "Should we write to her individually then?"

This time he responded with a question, surprise was evident in his voice, "So you haven't replied to her yet?"

"No, I wasn't planning to when I first read it," she answered with a pout. "You know... I was quite mad... so I just shoved her letter in my drawer..." With her voice getting lower and lower, she looked embarrassed when she finished talking, casting him another shy glance through her eyelashes. There was something in that glance that shook him a bit, and he really had to suppress his urge to pull her in his arms and kiss her again. Then he realized that they had now arrived at her apartment building, the House of Magnolia.

"In that case, let each of us give it some thought first and we can talk about this later, ok?" he suggested, and he put his arm around her shoulder after that. So she returned a warm smile to him, saying, "You're right. This may not be the right time to discuss such sensitive topic."

While walking up the stairs, Candy was fumbling her handbag for the key. Once she got it in her hand, she gazed expectantly at him and offered, "Would you like to stay for some tea and cookies?"

He shook his head and calmly declined, "No thanks, Candy. We both need to get up early tomorrow morning for work, don't we?" Then he lifted his arm off her shoulder, a faint smile drawn across his features.

"That's true," she responded sullenly. When she pushed her front door open and walked in to turn on the light, he remained standing near the threshold of the doorway. She couldn't help but invite him once more, "Albert, don't you want to come in?"

He answered in a resigned tone, "I'd better go now."

"Right... just thought that you might have changed your mind," she retorted mildly without bothering to hide her chagrin, making her way back to him.

"Good night," he said in his deep voice. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he leaned in and angled his head to give her a peck on her cheek. As he straightened up, she threw herself to him, burying her face in his chest and hugging his waist. She pleaded, "Don't go yet... just keep me company for a little longer."

She found solace when he responded to her embrace by closing his arms around her, pushing the door close with his foot. He asked patiently, "Candy, do you know what time it is now?"

"Yes," she replied, her voice muffled, "it's almost midnight."

"Candy," he called her name softly as he tightened his grip around her. They were both quiet for a couple of minutes before he spoke up, "I'm so glad that I had the courage to tell you about my inner struggles tonight."

She heaved a long sigh, holding him closer. "Me too. I knew something had been bothering you lately, and I'm more than relieved that you were willing to open up tonight."

She was right. The nightmare he had a few nights ago had been disturbing him because he couldn't comprehend why he had lied to her back when they had first met near the waterfall. He strongly suspected that he had disguised himself as a vagabond with some purpose in mind, possibly hiding from certain people or escaping from reality. But he was absolutely clueless about why that could be the case.

Regrettably, he couldn't bring himself to mention anything about the badge which she had carried with her all these years. Although she had not explicitly told him what it was, he believed it had belonged to her prince, whom she had met many years ago. The fact that he had found the badge familiar troubled him, but he had resolved not to tell anyone about it yet for two major reasons. First, Candy didn't know who her prince was. Secondly, just finding something familiar might not mean anything, and it was bound to cause some unnecessary speculation. While he had been struggling whether to keep it inside or not, he had decided to consult with Dr. Martin before leaving with Candy for the park this evening.

"Dr. Martin, if an item looks familiar to me, is it possible that I have not really seen it before?" Albert had asked after Candy had left the clinic, leaving him alone with the doctor because Albert had requested to talk to him in private.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean. Are you saying that it could be a false sense of familiarity?" the doctor had responded with confusion written on his face. [1]

"Something like that," Albert had affirmed, but the doctor had not given him anything concrete after that. He had remarked, "Well, I honestly don't know. You can argue either way. Why? Do you want to show that item to me?"

Albert had answered with a shrug, "I don't have it with me for the moment, but that could be a clue to my identity, although I might be heading in the wrong direction."

Giving him a pat on his shoulder, the doctor had kindly given Albert his advice, "Relax, young man. Don't push yourself too hard for now, and your memory will come back to you eventually! Just enjoy your time with Candy tonight. You don't want to make her wait for you too long out there, do you?"

At this moment, Candy's voice brought him back to the present, "Albert, what's on your mind? You seem so far away."

When he glanced down, she stared up at him searchingly, reaching out to stroke his cheek. She then asked with concern, "Are you alright?"

Placing his hand on top of hers, he swallowed the lump in his throat with guilty feelings. He considered asking her to show him the badge again_._ "I was thinking whether I could-"

The rest of his statement was cut short as she put her index finger to his mouth. With a quizzical look on his face, he saw her shaking her head slowly. Regarding him, she said, "I know. You must be tired now, and you still need to walk home."

He couldn't believe she had just given him a valid excuse, so he decided to keep that matter to himself for now and faked a yawn. "Candy, you're right. It's time for me to go."

"Ok..." she replied glumly. Hence, they drew apart from each other with wistful smiles on their faces.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" She hastily took off his blue jacket and passed it back to him. "Thank you for that, Albert. It has kept me warm."

"You're very welcome," he said, smiling at her, as he put his right arm through the armhole.

She then helped him put on the jacket, murmuring in a barely audible voice, "I wish you could stay longer, Albert."

"Candy, you had a long day already," he kindly reminded her, his eyes understanding but resolute.

Nodding, she pursed her lips sulkily, holding his gaze. Then he gently rubbed her upper arms in a soothing manner, a loving smile curving his lips. "Do you want to meet again tomorrow evening?"

She promptly raised her eyebrows in delighted surprise, answering with excitement, "I'd love to! Where?"

"How about we have dinner here together? I still want to cook for you," he suggested with a keen expression.

Looking a bit mortified, she couldn't help but recall how she had fallen for Neil's trick by following a stranger to a remote area not too long ago and thus wasted Albert's dinner preparation. She proposed, "Or how about I go to your place tomorrow, Albert? I'm still waiting for your invitation."

"That's right," he responded, but clearly hesitating. "I should invite you over some day, but my place-"

"Don't tell me that your place is a mess, Albert!" she cut him off jokingly with a frowning grin. "I know for a fact that you're a tidy person..." As her voice trailed off, something dawned on her, so she inquired without masking her doubts, "Are you trying to hide something from-"

Albert silenced Candy by pressing his lips on hers softly, his hands cupping her face. This was the second time tonight he surprised her with a kiss. In fact, the desire to take her rosy lips again had plagued him since they were leaving the park together, walking hand in hand.

She gasped but swiftly closed her eyes to savor the moment. She missed the burning sensation when they had shared their unexpected first kiss in the park earlier, but she was too chaste to make the first move. Yet to her disappointment, it didn't last long this time despite being very sweet.

When he pulled his face slightly away from hers, his tender fingers traced the outline of her jaw, his vibrant blue eyes meeting her sparkling ones. At the same time, she caressed his chin with a blissful smile adorning her lips. Then he nuzzled her cheek and whispered, "Candy, my place is very tiny, and I don't have much furniture."

She giggled a little as his warm breath tickled her neck. Then she asked considerately, "But do you have a table?"

He answered, a rueful smile forming on his features, "Not one that is big enough for two people."

She acknowledged by nodding her head, and in a moment she tiptoed to give him a reassuring kiss on his cheek. "It's alright. I still want to visit you there, and I miss Pouppe too... unless I'm not welcome?"

Winking at him teasingly, she said that with a funny accent that made him laugh. Then he drew her into his arms and affectionately brushed his lips against her cheek. With his fingers fondly weaving into her silky soft curls, he gave in, "My sweet Candy, if you insist, then let's have dinner at my place. So what do you like to eat tomorrow?"

She kept her silence, seemingly contemplating her choices. Then she spoke up after a while, looking up at him, "I would love to cook for you this time, for a change, my dear."

He stared at her in disbelief momentarily, but his eyes brightened nonetheless. He asked carefully, "Are you sure about this, Candy?"

"It's time to show you that I can actually cook, Albert!" She made a proud face, nodding with exaggeration. "Don't you remember you have given me lots of simple recipes?"

"No doubt," he teased her, a chuckle escaped his mouth.

She ignored that and popped a question, even sounding professional, "Do you want to pick your favorites now or would you rather be surprised?"

After giving that a serious thought, he finally replied with a beaming smile gracing his lips, "I want to be surprised."

"Deal!" she responded with glee.

Then he placed his warm hands on her cheeks, gently making her meet his eyes. He said in his deep voice, "When I'm with you, I forget my troubles."

Having said that, he gave her a smooch on the corner of her mouth and breathed to her ear, "Good night, my dear. I love you."

"Love you too, and good night," she said, barely over a whisper.

As he turned around for the door, she missed him already but reckoned that she should let him go. So she strode forward to turn on the door knob for him, but suddenly his hands brought her face to him, and his lips were on hers this time. He couldn't stop himself from giving her yet another brief goodnight kiss.

Her eyes fluttered shut and opened again as he drew away. Even under the dim lighting conditions, he detected a blush on her cheeks and the longing in her eyes, which made him waver in his resolve to leave. Before he knew it, they shared another brushing of lips, and another, and he could not refrain himself anymore. He finally sealed her lips with a deep kiss, enfolding her in his strong embrace while backing himself against the door. She laced her fingers through his wavy hair, kissing him back with all her love. Their passion for each other intensified as time slipped away, and some moments later, he came to his senses first and reluctantly broke off the kiss.

"It's getting late..." Catching his breath, Albert could barely keep his mind straight, exerting every effort to bridle his growing desire for her.

"Yes..." she replied with quick breaths, her slightly swollen lips remained tingling from the fervent kiss. "But this place is so empty without you," she whimpered, burying her face in his thumping chest.

Being alone with Candy, it had been very tempting for Albert to continue kissing and cuddling her, and that was why he had restrained himself from giving her long kiss ever since they had arrived at her door. Right now, he knew it was only a matter of time before his emotions got the better of him, so he gently loosened her grip and said, "Candy, I will see you tomorrow at Happy Clinic." After that, he moved forward to kiss her forehead softly. "Good night again."

She simply nodded her head, her heart still racing. Then he whipped around and swung the door open with determination. She quickly reminded him, "It's dark out there, so be careful, ok?"

He waved his hand as his response and scurried down the dim corridor. She saw him disappear into the staircase before she went back into her apartment. Leaning back on her closed door, she shut her eyes reliving the unforgettable moments of tonight in her head since he had picked her up after work. _What a night! _

Although she felt exhausted from the day, she still decided to write in her journal everything she had remembered about tonight down to the minute details. She was sure that this would be a treasure to re-read again and again in the years to come.

After she had done her bedtime business, she scanned Albert portraits on the wall yearningly before climbing onto her bed. "Good night, Albert, and sleep tight," she whispered. Almost as soon as she hit the pillow, she fell fast asleep, dreaming about her future with him.

But she woke up from a terrible dream the next morning, in which George came to inform her that Uncle William had received her letter already. As expected, Uncle William didn't grant her wish to meet him in person, and even asked her to leave Albert at once.

"George, did Uncle William say why?" demanded Candy in her dream.

He shook his head slowly and replied, "Sir William was very upset, but the only thing he had asked me to pass to you was that Albert was not whom you thought he was."

"But I can't possibly leave him! I love him so much that I can't imagine my life without him now!" she protested loudly.

George explained, "Miss Candice, this is my advice to you. Do not to do anything foolish, or else-"

"What do you mean?" she shrieked in panic and rage without waiting for him to finish. "Are you going to take him away from me or what?"

And that was when her eyes shot open. She jolted up in bed, cold sweat dripping down her forehead and her heart hammering against her chest. She glanced around frantically to make sure that George wasn't really here, and it took her some time to believe that it was merely a bad dream. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and staggered to the bathroom to rinse her face.

Looking at her own reflection in the bathroom mirror, she prayed, _Oh God, please don't let anything bad happen to Albert. I can't lose him... he's all I have now... _

Only after she came out of the bathroom did she realize that it was too early to go to work but way too late to go back to sleep. At any rate, she felt restless and wanted to find someone to talk to, and she knew Dr. Martin was an ideal listener. So she got changed and grabbed a quick bite before going to the clinic.

When she got there, she unexpectedly found the doctor standing by the door. He greeted her, "Good morning, young lady! Your special someone was here just now!"

"Why? Is he alright? Where is he now?" she asked a few questions simultaneously, but instead of answering her, the doctor suggested, "Why don't you try to catch him up? I'm sure he's still around."

Without hesitation, she nodded and dashed out. Luckily, she soon spotted him in the park because he hadn't gone far, so she hollered, "Albert!"

He heard her and whirled around. He then sprinted toward her, his face radiant like the sun. She ran to him and threw her arms around his torso, pressing her petite form closely to his tall frame.

"Easy, Candy," he kindly said but returned her embrace anyway. "You know we shouldn't-"

"I don't care, Albert," she uttered stubbornly. "Let them find out about us." Then she tightened her grip and tipped her head up, gazing into his morning-blue eyes.

He was caught off guard by her strange behavior. He peered down at her, taking in the sadness and insecurity that were in her eyes. In a contemplative tone, he admitted while caressing her face, "I also grow weary of hiding our relationship..."

He paused, realizing that he almost voiced his inner thoughts, _let's leave Chicago and move somewhere else._

But instead, he asked in a genial voice, "Wait a minute, you woke up exceptionally early today, so is something wrong, Candy? I know what a sleepyhead you are."

At this instant, her bad dream resurfaced in her mind, and she recalled George's words "Albert was not whom you thought he was". Inevitably, she also remembered Albert's confession last night about his suspicion of lying to her when they had first met in Lakewood.

Hence, she said a silent prayer. _Dear God, no matter what happens in the future, do not separate us._

"Candy, are you here? Hello?" he asked, his eyebrows creased in consternation.

This question made her realize that she still hadn't answered his first question yet. But she figured that it was not the appropriate time to talk about her dream, so she managed some excuse, whimpering, "I have missed you a lot, Albert... I woke up earlier than usual."

He heaved a sigh of relief before lowering his head to plant a soft kiss on her lips. Dumbfounded yet ecstatic, a satisfied grin appeared on her face. She teased him, "So you aren't afraid of people anymore?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he responded, "Well, there are but a few people in this area now, and do you know any of them?"

She let her eyes wander around her surroundings and shook her head, wiggling her brows at him mischievously. Then she heard his musing tone, "I have missed you very much too, so I wanted to see your face before heading to work this morning."

"But... you came a bit too early, Albert?" she bantered, despite being elated to know that he had missed her too.

He chuckled, looking mildly abashed. "I could hardly wait. I was going to stroll around the park before you came, but I dropped by Happy Clinic first just in case."

His words had stirred her heart so much that she responded by standing on her toes to brush her lips on his. She never thought she had the courage to make the first move, albeit just a chaste one, but she didn't regret at all. As she pulled back from his lips, she was smiling at him, her eyes warm with affection.

He didn't see that coming, so he appeared a little dumbstruck initially, but within seconds he grinned ear to ear. Then he suggested, "Let's take a walk."

"Certainly!" answered Candy with an eager nod. Yet at this instant they both became aware that they were being watched. The blood immediately drained from their faces as they noted a familiar face about ten steps away from them. Apparently the onlooker was aghast, her jaw dropped and eyes wide, as she looked in denial at the scene. Standing right beside her was a young man with striking good looks, wearing a plain shirt with dark pants just like Albert. He was visibly confounded, his gaze darted between them and his friend.

Candy forced herself to stay calm and attempted to greet their friend, "Anna, how are-"

"Liars!" The strangled cry came out of her throat, her beautiful face smoldering with rage and her hands clenched in fists at her sides. Anna couldn't believe her own eyes at the beginning until she realized that she had been deceived all along. The girl who had kissed Albert was no other than his so-called sister. She felt so humiliated that she would have slapped Candy if she had been alone with her.

Before Albert and Candy knew how to respond, Anna cried out, "You're making me sick!"

Then she hastened her steps away from them in tears. Only then her friend could fully grasp what was happening. "Excuse me," he muttered, shooting them a perplexed glance before running after Anna.

"Albert, what should we do now?" Candy yelped in panic.

"I believe the best thing to do is to be honest with her, Candy," urged Albert, but he didn't look too optimistic. Then he added, "Let me talk to her, and hopefully she will understand."

As Candy agreed with trust, he bent down swiftly to kiss her forehead. "So I will see you again at Happy Clinic this evening." With that, he took off, striding across the park in the same direction where Anna had gone.

It didn't take Albert long to find Anna and her friend standing under a big leafy tree. She was weeping, resting her palms on his chest and her head against his shoulder. Albert didn't want to intrude them, so while he was debating whether he should leave them alone or not, the young man spotted him and gestured him to come over.

When Albert was getting near, he heard Anna's voice between sobs, "I just can't believe it... I told her everything... " Her friend didn't say a word, but just consoled her with one hand holding her and the other hand patting her upper back gently.

Apparently, she didn't hear Albert approach, so the young man spoke in a soft voice, "Anna, Albert is here. Do you want to talk to him?"

Astounded, she abruptly pulled herself away from her friend, wiping her tears in haste with a handkerchief in her hands. Her feelings for Albert had definitely subsided ever since she had determined to forget him and move on with her life, and making new friends in New York had certainly helped too, but watching Candy kiss him earlier had struck her like a harsh slap in the face nonetheless.

The main reason was that Candy had seemed kind and warm-hearted, and Anna had trusted her and confided in her, believing without any doubt that she was Albert's little sister. Now that Anna thought about it, she felt like a fool telling Candy about Albert being in love with another girl. Anna couldn't help but visualize how Candy was inwardly jeering at her foolishness while listening to her speak about her unrequited love.

She woke up from her trance when she heard the young man suggest, "I think I will leave you two alone for a while."

"Hold it," said Albert, stretching his hand out to him. "It's my pleasure meeting you-"

"No, the pleasure is mine," the man responded with a polite smile, shaking hands with him. "Anna speaks highly of you."

Albert felt awkward upon hearing that. First, he was part of the reasons why Anna had shed tears just now. Secondly, now that he stood much closer to this man, he found it odd that they had mild resemblance.

"I'm sorry," said Anna, her voice hoarse from the crying. "Albert, his name is Lucas Cameron. I met him through work about a month ago."

Lucas continued to introduce himself, "I am a playwright and often work as a narrator too."

Anna used to think Albert was reticent, but now that these two handsome men began chatting, she realized that Albert was much less reserved than she thought. While comparing them in secret, she confirmed that they were similar in stature, even about the same age. In fact, that was her first impression of Lucas because he had reminded her of Albert. She observed that they both looked outstanding, but charming in different ways.

Lucas had a long face with a square jaw. His dirty blond hair was straight and short with his long fringe parted to the side. He didn't smile very often and tended to look serious because of that. His piercing hazel eyes [2] seemed to be able to see through people. Whereas Albert had a rather boyish face, framed by his wavy bangs. He looked genuinely kind and approachable with his tender blue eyes. His gentle disposition and smiling face made people at ease with him.

Then she heard Lucas say to Albert, "So you're a chef? Too bad I won't have a chance to try your cooking! Anyway, I believe you want to talk to Anna right? So I will come back later."

After nodding at Anna, Lucas quietly left them. There was some uneasy silence between Albert and Anna, as if they were waiting for each other to speak up first. Then Albert finally started, "Anna, your boyfriend is a decent guy."

Unexpectedly, she questioned in a matter-of-fact tone without looking at him directly, "Why do you think Lucas is my boyfriend?"

He appeared startled for a couple of seconds, but he composed himself and probed carefully, "Oh, so he's your fiancé?"

"Lucas is just my friend, and he has many girl friends!" retorted Anna sharply. She was mad at Albert for mentioning Lucas now instead of explaining about him and Candy. Her tears were threatening to fall again, so attempting to hide that from him, she walked away.

He advanced toward her and said patiently, "Anna, I have to go to work very soon, and if you don't mind, may I lend your listening ear?"

She merely nodded, holding back her tears. He then suggested, "We might as well pace toward the restaurant so that we have more time to talk on my way to work. Is that fine with you?"

With her approval, Albert began telling Anna almost everything about him and Candy, including his amnesia and how she had helped him through his difficult time in the hospital. Since they had begun to live together, they must pretend to be siblings. Later, he had fallen in love with her without her knowing it because she used to love another man, who had also resided in New York before. She had gone to meet him last winter but had returned heartbroken.

"It was around the time when I was involved in that car accident outside your store," he carried on.

"So that was when I first met Candy, right?" asked Anna in a small voice. She still looked upset but less agitated now.

He affirmed and continued the story without giving too many details but enough to convince Anna that neither of them had the intention to deceive her.

"Candy truly didn't know my feelings before you left Chicago," he concluded in a solemn tone and added after a moment, "She never suspected."

Anna remained her silence for a while, keeping her head down while trying to digest everything Albert had said. Some time later, she threw him a quick glance and asked, "My father told me that you had moved out... So did Candy somehow discover your feelings for her, and you could not live with her anymore?"

Albert blushed and was speechless. He could never forget how much he had been consumed with guilt after kissing Candy for the first time, which had been a totally inappropriate action when she was so vulnerable that night.

But in a sense, what Anna had inferred was not far from the truth, so he answered, "Yes. All I can say is that I could no longer suppress my emotions, and we had to go separate paths."

Another moment of silence later, she commented, "Let me surmise what happened after that. When you were no longer around, she craved your presence so much that she figured out that you were more than just a friend to her, am I right?"

He replied in a nearly inaudible voice, "I believe so."

Then he heard Anna murmur, "I should have known... I always thought you cherished your _sister_ a bit too much... it was... _so unusual_..."

As her voice trailed off, she released a deep sigh, looking far away. It made sense to her at last why Albert cared for Candy so much. He owed her his own life, which only meant that he would forever be in her debt.

Before long, they had arrived at Parkview Restaurant, and he said, "Anna, I don't have much time left."

"Sure, just one more question for you," she cordially requested.

He gently said, "Please go ahead."

"Was Candy aware of her feelings for you when she received my letter?" asked Anna. She wanted to know.

When he nodded, Anna hastily questioned, "Were you both together already?"

He shook his head. "We're even then," she said gloatingly, her face breaking into a complacent grin. "She must have torn my letter to pieces!"

"No, she didn't," he defended Candy at once, but he doubted if Anna could hear him because she had begun chortling with tears in her eyes, clutching her stomach. He couldn't possibly tell whether she was laughing or crying, and her near hysterical behavior attracted curious glances from people around them. In spite of being embarrassed, he gathered that she needed a way to vent her emotions, or more specifically, her fury and frustration, so he opted to stay with her.

Some time later, her gruesome laughter receded, and she murmured, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't contain myself."

"No worries," he asserted. When he was about to tell her that they were actually planning to reply her letters, she said, "Anyway, I should go back to the park now or else Lucas might worry about me."

_Who's Lucas to you anyway?_ Albert almost vocalized his puzzlement, but he managed to control his tongue in the last second. He figured it was none of his business.

Instead, he implored, "Before you go, I have one request. Please do not tell your family about us. Most people in the neighborhood still believe that we are brother and sister."

"Then you two should behave accordingly," she snapped back, clearly irritated, and she stressed her point further, "Who knows who else will spot you two kissing each other again?"

He acknowledged his fault at once, his eyes downcast, "I was being irresponsible this morning by kissing her first."

She wanted to reprimand him some more, but because he admitted his mistake so readily she kept her lips sealed. Then she reassured him with a low sigh, "All right, I won't tell anybody about you and Candy... except for Lucas I guess?"

His expression lightened at her words, and he remarked, "Yes, that's true. He was there with you... By the way, do you and Lucas have time for dinner with us this week?"

He felt like getting to know Anna more as a way to make amendments with her. After all, without Anna, he and Candy might not have passed the hurdle in their relationship even now.

While Anna remained quiet, Albert added, "I would like to invite you both to do more catching up. I will do the cooking." He believed Anna would definitely decline if he had only invited her.

Regarding him with sadness in her blue eyes, she made a comment that was completely off the topic, "Honestly, Albert, you have never been this warm to me, always avoiding me in the past."

"Anna..." He didn't know what else to say. His discomfort was obvious, knowing that whatever he uttered next would injure her feelings.

She then exhaled a long breath and muttered, "Never mind. I will let you off the hook!" Then she gave a fake laugh to hide her mortification. She had long realized that she stood no chance to win his heart, and now that she knew his history with Candy, she considered that giving him up had been the wisest decision she had made.

Yet she would rather avoid seeing Candy so soon, especially after her outburst earlier because of her false assumption of Candy being the mean girl. She knew sooner or later she should apologize to Candy, and accepting Albert's invitation could push her to face the reality, but she could already imagine how awkward she would be when meeting Candy again.

While struggling inside, an idea hit her. She came up with a valid question, "Is tonight ok? Lucas is actually leaving Chicago tomorrow."

"Tonight?" Albert echoed with hesitance. He remembered that Candy wanted to go to his place tonight.

"Forget it then," she responded, feeling nothing but relieved.

But he made up his mind and stated, "I'll explain to Candy when I see her later, but don't expect an exquisite dinner from me due to the short notice." He finished with a grin, looking at Anna.

She had to divert her eyes to somewhere else because his smiling face was dazzling under the sun. _He seldom looked at me directly before, or for longer than an instant. Just like he didn't speak much to me, except to reply my questions._

Then she heard him, "So let's all meet at Happy Clinic at six o'clock this evening?"

She still felt like backing out, so she attempted an excuse, "I am not sure if Lucas has other plans for tonight, and if he can't make it, I won't come either," she answered with doubts in her voice.

"That's all right," he replied with an understanding nod. Then he said with confidence, "But if he's free, I believe he will like to join us."

"I will let you know this evening then," she simply answered. After that, he waved goodbye at her as he opened the front door of Parkview Restaurant.

While Anna headed back to the park to look for Lucas, she contemplated not telling him about the dinner invitation at all, even though she was quite certain that he would not be interested in joining them.

Before long, she saw him sitting on a bench reading a newspaper, so she noiselessly tapped on his shoulder. He practically jumped and turned his head over his shoulder, complaining, "Anna! You scared me!"

She walked around the bench and sat down beside him. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, why so serious?" he answered jestingly, folding up the newspaper. "I just have a weak heart. That's all."

She felt her face flush and stammered, "No, I mean... I have made a mess... on your shirt..."

Anna didn't lie to Albert that Lucas was just her friend. According to her co-workers, he liked to hang out with friends, flirting with gorgeous looking girls. So she felt rather awkward with him now, wondering why she let him embrace her and why he let her cry on his shoulder. Although she must confess that his tender ministration had undeniably comforted her earlier, she also reminded herself that he had probably lent his shoulder to many women in distress over the years.

With a vague smile, he responded to her comment, "Don't mention it. 'Nothing deters a good man from doing what is honorable', right?" [3]

She countered, shaking her head in disapproval, "Lucas, this doesn't sound quite right to me! I can't believe you have used the quote wrong!"

"Oh whatever," he replied with a shrug and added, "My brain can't function when my stomach is half empty. Is there any good place around here?"

"You're hungry already? Didn't we just eat?" she asked, staring at him incredulously.

The corners of his mouth quirked as he answered, "Yes, but I did a lot of talking... and I was kind of nervous too."

She couldn't help but sneer, "Nervous? Mr. Cameron is nervous? You must be joking!"

Shrugging, he said to her seriously, "Why couldn't I be nervous? I have never done such a thing in my life, and remember, Anna, I did it for you!"

"Right... and they seemed pleased... thank you," she stammered while averting his penetrating gaze.

He continued watching her closely, noting her uneasiness. Then he casually asked, "Did you tell Albert about us?"

"What about us?" she repeated with a slight frown, feigning her ignorance.

A knowing smirk spread across his face, followed by a faint chuckle from his throat. A moment later, he answered cryptically, "I see." Then he hoisted himself up from the bench and invited her, "Come on, care to join me for breakfast?"

=o=o=o=

**Author's Note:**

To those of you who might not know, during the long break, I wrote a short story "It Must Have Been Love" for Albert and Candy, the sequel to my other short story "Afternoon Nap". But after finishing that, I got other obligations, so I really didn't have time to update until now. To compensate for the wait, my next chapter is nearly ready, so stay tuned!

If you have any comment, question or suggestion, please feel free to let me know, even in your own language. I appreciate any kind of support. Thank you for reading.

**Footnote:**

[1] I believe this is a phenomenon known as déjà vu, which in French it literally means "already seen". The psychologist, Edward B. Titchener, wrote in his book "A Textbook of Psychology" (1928) that déjà vu is caused by a person getting a brief glimpse of an object or situation prior to full conscious perception, resulting in a false sense of familiarity (see wikipedia for more details).

[2] Hazel eyes are common in Europe, the Middle East, Australia, and the Americas. Hazel eyes are not just brown, but could come in shades of greenish blue and browns. The funny thing is that the eye colors do change in different environments (see wiki answers for more details).

[3] One of the quotes by Lucius Annaeus Seneca (often known simply as Seneca; ca. 4 BC – 65 AD).


	16. Accomplice

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **This is another chapter loosely based on the manga version. When you read, be aware that as I tried to cover different things that occurred concurrently, you will find that I jumped from scene to scene a bit. I hope you won't find this confusing.

My appreciation goes to those who have written messages or reviews in the past or even added this story to their favorites. Last but not the least, my sincere thanks go to my beta readers for their feedback and suggestions.

-Ms Puddleglum

**Chapter 16: Accomplice**

What Albert and Candy had dreaded had finally happened. Their intimate moment was being witnessed by someone who had always believed that they were siblings. Even worse, this girl was once Albert's secret admirer. Hence, this was the worst case scenario Candy could have imagined.

Candy felt miserable yet panicked, and she heard Albert say, "Let me talk to Anna, and hopefully she will understand us."

She appreciated that he was willing to take this on his shoulders. First, she believed that Anna's previous love for him would enable her to listen to him at the very least, although whether she would forgive them was another matter. Besides, Candy acknowledged that she definitely wasn't the right person to talk to Anna now. The last thing she wanted was to aggravate Anna even more.

As she nodded in agreement, trusting that he could handle this mess, he leaned forward to give her a quick peck on her forehead and said, "I will see you again at Happy Clinic this evening." With that, he left her in a hurry, trying to find Anna.

Without knowing, he dropped something like a note on the ground. She scooped down to pick up the piece of paper and unfolded it:

'_Dearest Candy,_

_Whatever I do, wherever I go, you're always on my mind. _

_I can't wait to find out what you are going to cook for us tonight._

_With love,_

_Albert'_

Candy's heart fluttered and a genuine smile found its way to her face. She put the note near her heart, wondering if Albert had planned to leave this with Dr. Martin in case she didn't show up before he had to go to the restaurant. Only then she realized that she had forgotten to bring her recipe with her before she had left for work this morning. Without a recipe, she wasn't as confident anymore, but then she was certain that Albert wouldn't mind if she chickened out at the last minute. Or better yet, she could act as his assistant while learning from him how to chop and sauté the vegetables and meat.

Just then, the laughter from the kids around her heralded the passing of time, so she reckoned she should return to the clinic. However, her lightened mood was dampened when her mind was brought back to the current problem at hand, and she wondered if Albert had successfully tracked down Anna yet. _Her enraged reaction was a bit over the top. Was it merely because we have deceived her all this time? Or was it something else? Could it be that she still has feelings for Albert?_

Yet she swiftly dismissed the bleak thought in her mind, believing that good looking man on Anna's side could be her boyfriend. Objectively, his outward appearance was decent enough, and he seemed to care about Anna too. If that was true, then Anna had already moved on with her life.

Unfortunately, Candy couldn't stop the questions from popping up in her head,_ but what had really made Anna so mad? Was it me?_

With heavy heart, she trudged her way back to Happy Clinic. When she opened the door, she found that the doctor was already examining a patient, and there were a couple of other young kids waiting with their parents too. She was quite relieved that it was seemingly a busy day, so she resolved to push the negative thoughts out of her mind. Before long, the small clinic became more and more crowded, and thanks to her optimistic personality, she even managed to loosen up enough to smile, humming as she worked.

=o=o=o=

For the time being, on the other side of the park, Lucas was asking if Anna would like to join him for breakfast.

Anna had no appetite at the moment, and more importantly, she didn't want Lucas to think that she fancied him. However, she had no desire to go back to her parents' store right now, and as a matter of fact, she felt like talking to someone who would understand her. Though she hated to admit, Lucas was actually the one. So she heard herself say, "Perhaps I will have some light morning snack then."

Then she suggested a neat café nearby, and while they were heading there, she described the story of Albert and Candy to him, in a summary fashion. She also informed Lucas that Albert trusted him to keep this to himself. Lucas nodded and murmured, "No doubt."

Not long after they were seated, they both placed their orders. While waiting for food, he inquired, "Is Albert still amnesiac, Anna?"

"That I don't know... I have forgotten to ask," she answered while shaking her head. "Why? Are you an expert in this matter?"

Lucas could hear the sarcasm in her tone, but he ignored that and expressed his opinion, "He seems to have refined manners, and I have a feeling that he has been raised in a good family. He's a decent guy, and-"

Her cackle cut him off, and he started to question what was wrong with his comment. Obviously at a loss, he asked, furrowing his brows, "What's so funny?"

Nevertheless, rather than being annoyed, Lucas actually found Anna adorable from the effort of suppressing her laughter, despite having slightly swollen eyes from the crying earlier. Ever since he had acquainted with her about a month ago, she had always appeared distant and cool, but what had happened in the past week had changed his impression of her so much that he began to be intrigued by her.

Later, her answer brought him out of his stupor, "Nothing funny. It's just that Mr. Decent said the same thing about you. In fact, he invited us to have dinner with him and Candy. He will cook. I told him that you-"

"Wonderful!" he responded with glee without waiting for her to finish. "I can't wait to try his cooking." Then he quickly added, "But are you sure you're ready to see them both though?"

There was a short silence. While Lucas thought Anna was contemplating whether or not she was ready to join them for dinner, she was bewildered by the fact that Lucas accepted the dinner invitation so readily. So she resumed thoughtfully, "Lucas, you know you don't have to go."

"Why not? Albert invited me, didn't he? As a matter of fact, though I eat out a lot, I do enjoy home-cooked meal."

Surprised that he seemed truly interested, she couldn't help but ask, "Don't you have any other plan for tonight? After all, you're leaving tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Honestly I don't. I was going to do some more shopping... Ah! I know!" he exclaimed when an idea hit him. "I see that you don't want me to go. Are you ashamed of me?" came his direct question.

"You're talking nonsense! Who's ashamed of you now?" she snorted at him.

"You."

His crisp reply baffled her. She blurted out, "What?"

He leaned forward and affirmed in a low voice, "I said 'you'. Anna, the beautiful lady who always singles herself out with an air of superiority and never pays close attention to the people around her, as if none of us were good enough."

With that, he leaned back to his seat, feeling defeated rather than exhilarated. Just then, their food arrived, and they both ate in silence. While Anna could not stop thinking of Lucas' comments about her, he regretted for being too blunt to his friend. _I've always been prudent with words, so what's the matter with me today?_

When they were done eating, he heard her, "Are you saying that you're leading a better lifestyle, Mr. Cameron? Going out with different girls every day-"

"You're exaggerating, Miss Gibson, or is that what you have heard about me from others?" he cut her off impatiently, being mildly vexed. "It's not what you think. They are my friends. I have a knack of interacting with people of all age groups and temperaments, and making friends with them fuels my imagination for writing."

He paused a little to gaze into her eyes, lowering his voice. "And don't forget that my natural easiness with people is one of the reasons why you have asked me to be your accomplice in the first place."

"Accomplice?" she echoed in utter disbelief, scowling, and remarked, "It's such a negative word, Lucas."

"I covered up for you, didn't I? How else would you define my role?" he challenged her, his eyes fixated at hers.

Noting her stunned expression, he wanted to add something more, but once he checked the time he said, "Oh, I should return to the hotel soon because I need to get changed. I have a lunch appointment with my old friend, an editor working for Chicago Tribune [1]."

As he beckoned the server over, he said to her, "My treat today. So where are we going to meet tonight?"

"So you're serious! You actually want to have dinner with my friends?" She couldn't believe that he still wanted to accompany her even after having such a heated conversation.

"Well, you have introduced me to your family already, I might as well meet your friends too," he answered, a smirk spreading across his face. "Unless _you _don't want to go."

He saw through her reluctance at last. If he couldn't make it, she would have a good excuse of not attending.

His words wounded her pride, so she braced herself and told him to come by Gibson's about fifteen minutes to six o'clock so they could walk to Happy Clinic together. She didn't know if she had the guts to face Albert and Candy alone.

"Sure thing," he replied and asked, "So are you going back to Gibson's now?"

"Yes. Why?" She asked with puzzlement, wondering what he was getting at.

"How will you explain your swollen eyes, Anna?" This question reminded her, and it took her a few seconds before she came up with a valid reason, "It's easy. I can just tell them I shed tears because I have missed you already. You know, I won't be going back to New York until two days later, and your shirt is the proof." She pointed at the part of his shirt that was smeared with tears.

Within an instant, his frown transformed into an amused grin. A loud chortle escaped his throat as he clapped his hands together. "Bravo, Anna! Ever consider writing as a career?"

So he got up from his seat and said, "Very well then. Let me walk you back to the store now. I will bear in mind how to conduct myself _appropriately_." He drawled the last word, giving her his reassurance grin.

She simply replied, "Thank you, I appreciate it."

"You're very welcome, Miss Gibson! Just remember that you owe me one."

=o=o=o=

Albert got off from work earlier than usual in the late afternoon because he wanted to inform Candy beforehand of the change of plans, but a heavy hand suddenly landed on his shoulder on his way there. The owner of that hand walked up from behind him, "It looks like you're in a hurry."

He greeted the man, "Lucas, you're right. I'm heading toward Happy Clinic to see Candy. So are you coming to dinner tonight?"

"Oh yes! I don't want to miss it! We will meet at six, right? So we have quite a bit of free time before then," he replied.

"Yes, we still have time. So where are you going now?" asked Albert with friendliness.

"I took a carriage from my hotel to see Anna at Gibson's, but I spotted you, so I got off earlier," he answered. His casual tone made Albert all the more suspicious of their relationship.

Lucas perceived his questioning look, so he wiggled his eyebrows at Albert. "I know Anna didn't tell you about us."

With a polite smile on his face, Albert retorted mildly, "Well... she did tell me firmly that you were just a friend."

"Did she?" he muttered with a faint, sardonic smile curling his lips. "And you believe her?"

"No, not really." Albert chuckled to himself.

They then paused their steps, looking at each other. The first thing Albert did was to check whether Lucas had a wedding ring. Although Albert was never close to Anna, he was still concerned for her well-being, and getting involved with a married man was bound to disaster. So Albert was a little relaxed when he saw that Lucas had no ring, but it didn't necessarily mean he was single either. At this moment, Albert remembered Anna's comments about Lucas, that he had many girl friends.

_What a dashing fellow! Perhaps Lucas knows just how to ingratiate women, even a few simultaneously_. _Yet I must say he cares about Anna a lot by the way he comforted her this morning._

Meanwhile, Lucas appraised Albert as well with a curious expression on his face. He had always wanted to meet Albert, the man whom Anna had loved and the main reason why she had left her hometown, causing her parents grief. Lucas admitted that Albert had some sort of natural charisma in him that made him attractive, and he looked charming and drew people to him without even trying.

Then Albert spoke up to break their awkward silence, his lips tugging into a strained smile, "I can't shake off the feeling that something is going on between you two."

"Right on," Lucas seemed honest too, putting up a somber expression. "As a matter of fact, Anna is conspiring something with me..."

Lucas paused to look at Albert with guilt in his hazel eyes. Albert felt a chill down his spine, his smile melting into a scowl, and the skin on his nape prickling with apprehension.

A moment of dead silence later, Lucas added with a sigh, "I am here to make you jealous."

Aghast, Albert bellowed, "What?!"

=o=o=o=

"Anna? What have you been doing in there?" asked Mr. Gibson in his loud, concerned voice. Ever since Lucas had accompanied her back to the store, she had been hiding in her little corner for hours, even skipping lunch. At first, her father thought she needed some quiet time alone, but now he began to worry.

She finally appeared from the back of the store, carrying a bag of trash. While she was shaking the dust off her dress, she said, "Sorry to have upset you, father. I was just cleaning up. I should have done this before I left for New York. Well, better late than never, right?"

She then showed her father a handful of her old drawings of Albert. She said to him with a serious expression, "You see... it's time to give these up, don't you agree?"

In fact, she planned to pass these drawings to Albert. If he didn't like them, he could just throw them away. She hadn't done so before she had left Chicago because she still had a tinge of hope back then.

With moist in his eyes, he nodded and took her in his arms. While Anna snuggled into her father's strong embrace, he said in a hoarse voice, nearly stammering, "Yes... yes! My good girl... I do believe you're over him now."

A moment later, she abruptly pulled herself away from him and spoke up, "Oh, I have forgotten to tell you that Albert and his sister Candy have invited us for dinner at their place tonight. Lucas will come to pick me up."

"Really?" he exclaimed, plainly astonished. He was perplexed why Anna wanted to introduce Lucas to Albert and Candy, but then he felt even more relieved because of that. "Anna, didn't you tell us that Lucas was booked for tonight?"

She hastily looked away in embarrassment and murmured, "Yes... to meet with my old friends." Then she spun around and strode across the store.

"Wait!" Mr. Gibson cried out. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home to take a quick shower!" she yelped from a distance away. "I'll be back here after that. I don't want Lucas to see me like this."

So he chortled out loud, "Of course... of course!"

=o=o=o=

While his pulse raced and his thoughts jumbled, Albert was aware that he had overreacted, and his voice had attracted a few curious glances from people around them. Fortunately, there weren't many passersby at the moment.

Lucas kept a straight face for about a minute before he let loose with a loud guffaw. "Calm down, Albert! I was just joking, honestly!"

Albert couldn't decide whether to believe him or not, but before he knew it, Lucas already walked away without waiting for him. Albert caught him up and waited for further explanation from him, but none came forth until Albert demanded, "So? Care to explain?"

Then Lucas began leisurely, "I don't see Anna very often in New York, and when I do hang out with her and her friends, she's so quiet among them. She just sits there and listens to others talking. According to my colleagues at work, she often gets down to business without bothering to mingle with others. To us, she appears aloof and guarded. With her brown hair and blue eyes, some people have called her names behind her back, jeering that she is the female version of a handsome promising actor who used to work for the company."

"That isn't very nice," responded Albert with frowning reproach. "What's the actor's name?"

"Well... does it matter?" asked Lucas as his mouth curved into an ironic smile.

Albert shook his head but considered asking Lucas which company he worked for. Before he had a chance though, Lucas took a swift glance of Albert and carried on, "Around a week ago, I ran into her by chance in my office. Since we were both leaving, I offered to take her home. During the ride, she was quieter than usual, even upset. So I told her that I was going to Chicago for a few days to attend a reunion with old friends from the college. I thought that would cheer her up a little to get her talking about her hometown, but unexpectedly she lost herself in deep thought again. Before long, she informed me that she also planned to be going because her father had been feeling sick for a while."

"Mr. Gibson? He's sick?" repeated Albert skeptically because the last time he saw Mr. Gibson at the store, he was healthy as ever.

Lucas nodded, "Yes, according to Anna, he missed her very much and even wanted her to return to Chicago because he assumed she was lonely in New York. He wished that she could return and meet some new guys here so that she could settle down."

While Albert remained musingly silent, Lucas continued, "As I said before, I hardly knew her then. So I asked her directly why she suddenly got so personal, and she further let down her guard and apprised me of why she had left Chicago. After that, she asked me a favor."

Albert stopped walking, causing Lucas to pause as well. Albert's eyebrows raised expectantly as he waited for Lucas to elaborate.

"At first, I assumed she would ask me to do something to make you jealous," proceeded Lucas while turning around to face Albert.

"And?" Albert prompted.

"But in fact, she wasn't even planning to see you because she knew that your heart had always belonged to someone else," Lucas recalled her words with a sigh.

Albert was more than glad that Anna was steadfast with her resolution to forget him. Yet he felt sorry for what she had to go through this morning. Then Lucas' voice brought Albert out of his contemplation. "Therefore, her plan has nothing to do with you or Candy. It's just that Anna loves her job and desires to stay in New York."

Albert believed he had the picture in his mind now. "So she asked you to put on a show?"

"Yes, that's one way to look at it. My mission is to present myself as her boyfriend, but only in front of her family," he unraveled.

"Why you?"

"Trust me, I asked her exactly the same question," uttered Lucas, putting his hands in his pockets. "I couldn't believe my ears initially, and I stepped on my brake so suddenly that the car behind me almost rear-ended mine!"

Albert couldn't help laughing at the animated expression on his face. Lucas then continued, "I randomly parked my car on the side of the road to ask her to repeat her request to me."

"This can't be true," snickered Albert, shaking his head. "She must have been so embarrassed then."

"Oh yes! Her face was literally beet red," said Lucas, nodding with exaggeration while recalling that particular moment. "With some hesitance, she disclosed that she had lied to her parents in her last letter that she was seeing a guy in New York. Since I would go to Chicago anyway, it would be ideal that I could show up. On top of that, she reasoned that she had always been picky in the past, so she had to find a man convincing enough such that her parents would not suspect."

He took a short break here before he poked fun at himself, a dry grin forming on his face, "I guess that was her compliment to me. Since I have no steady relationship with anyone, I don't mind at all."

Albert's eyebrows shot upwards and made a comment with a knowing smile, "You like her, don't you? That's why you're willing to get involved."

Lucas swiftly averted his eyes, letting out a nervous laughter as he raked his fingers through his short, blond hair, which only confirmed Albert's thinking. After that, Lucas resumed walking in a steady and slow pace, and Albert went after him without a word.

"Anna reminds me of a special girl in my life," confessed Lucas gloomily much later, nearly inaudible, as if talking to himself. Then he went sulkily quiet, as if he was lost in his past.

While two men were pacing toward their destinations in silence, Lucas opened up again, "I was asked to show up at her home for breakfast this morning, to prove my existence. To make it easier for me, Anna promised to keep it short because her father had to open the store at a fixed time. My original plan was to return to my hotel after that, but they urged us to go for a walk in the park because of the nice weather. I realized that I enjoyed being with her, even though we didn't talk much while we were alone. Yet I knew my task was complete, and it was time to back down. But when I was about to bid her goodbye, she suddenly stood petrified like she was struck dumb."

"Because she saw us," muttered Albert with a sorrowful tone. Then he cleared his throat and stated, "Candy and I were planning to let her know about us in a letter. So it was such a bad timing! If only we had gone somewhere else-"

"It's fate. I think fate brought us together," Lucas interrupted with a sigh of resignation. "I knew who you were the moment I caught sight of you and instantly understood why Anna had sought me for help. You know, people could have believed that you and I were related! Anyhow, when I saw her tearful reaction, I felt that she needed someone, and that someone was me."

Albert gave him a pat on his shoulder. "Lucas, I should thank you. Without you there this morning, I can't imagine what would have happened to her."

Lucas' eyes wandered to Albert's face, who returned his glance. After emitting a sigh, Lucas said, "It was my first time to see her so defenseless. The reality must have been too shocking to her. I mean, she was crying so hard, and I just pulled her into my arms without second thought."

Then neither of them spoke after this for a long while.

"Anna said that you had many girl friends, Lucas," said Albert grimly. "I just want to know if this is true."

Lucas released a bitter laugh before responding, "What else did she criticize me?"

Albert slowly shook his head. Lucas answered after a moment of organizing his thoughts, "Yes, I have many friends due to my job, and I have casual dates with some women from time to time. Yet, believe it or not, my relationships with them are superficial, nothing deep or serious, except for one young lady. She's actually engaged, but we are good friends, and we meet regularly because she wants to improve her writing skills."

Albert had mixed feelings about this. If Lucas was being truthful, then it didn't sound as bad as he thought. _Why does Anna seem to have some prejudice against Lucas, and yet asked him to help? Unless..._

Then Albert remembered her words in her letter to him, _'wish me luck to find someone else to love who will love me back'_, so he decided to encourage Lucas, "Tell you what, I suspect that she's too proud to admit that she has noticed you."

Lucas chuckled in response. A brief while later, he remarked, "Anyway, I believe Gibson's is just down the block, right? I'm going there now... to give her a surprise."

"Good luck!" Albert cheered for him wholeheartedly.

"Thank you! I'll soon find out whether she will give me the cold shoulder or not." So Lucas firmly shook hand with Albert and remarked candidly, "You know what? It was so nice chatting with you, Albert! I feel like a load is off my back."

A beaming smile appeared on Albert's face as he stated, "It's always my pleasure to be of help to anyone."

Then Lucas pointed out, "Anyway, it's not good if Anna's family spotted us together, so let's split here."

"You're right! I will go this way then," agreed Albert, heading towards the other direction. But within an instant he came back and asked, "Do you mind if I tell Candy about you?"

Smilingly, Lucas asserted, "Albert, I take you as my friend now. Please feel free to tell your girlfriend."

Looking relaxed, Albert suggested, "Candy and I will drop by Gibson's to do some shopping later. How about you and Anna wait for us in the store?"

"Sounds like a plan!" answered Lucas appreciatively. Then something dawned on him, and he sincerely said, "One day, you and Candy should come to New York to pay me a visit. I'll be delighted to take you both around the city! In particular, you should visit Broadway, the bustling theatrical district. Around this time every day, it is already crowded with all sorts of people, so unlike this peaceful and quiet neighborhood."

Albert wanted to tell him that he doubted Candy would want to go to New York again, but he swallowed his words and opted to say, "Thank you. I will tell Candy about that."

As they parted, Albert thought of one more thing. "When we see you at the store, should we act like we had never met?"

Lucas concurred after a brief consideration, "Great thinking, Albert. Let's see who's better at acting!"

When Lucas arrived at Gibson's, he went straight in and looked for Anna, but he was greeted by the store owner instead. Mr. Gibson was thrilled, even giving Lucas a bear hug. Then Lucas was told that Anna had gone home and would be back soon.

Some time later, Anna came in, and she was touched to see Lucas crouching down to help her father, unpacking and shelving grocery items near the entrance of the store. His early arrival had indeed given her a pleasant surprise, and she approached them and commented softly, "Lucas, you're early."

Lucas raised his eyes to where Anna was, and the late afternoon sun created a halo around her half damp, glistening hair. He couldn't deny that she looked alluring, and he stared at her in a sort of daze. Then her father's voice snapped him out of his trance, "Lucas, I can manage all these by myself. Go ahead and spend some time with Anna before meeting with her friends."

As if being prompted, Lucas put his arm around Anna's shoulder, leaning in to place a soft kiss on her cheek. Then he praised her from the bottom of his heart, "You look great, Anna. I like your blue dress. It suits you and matches your eyes."

She blushed and replied, lowering her head slightly to avoid his eyes, "Thank you."

In fact, Lucas had been so generous with his kisses this morning in front of her parents, and Anna was convinced that he was still acting now for her sake, but she couldn't explain why he had come earlier than necessary. Moreover, there was something in his eyes that she couldn't quite grasp. Just then, she perceived that her father's face had brightened up seeing them both. It was obvious that he completely trusted his daughter. A feeling of guilt washed over her because she had lied to the person who loved her the most.

=o=o=o=

When the door of Happy Clinic was swung open, Candy looked up from bandaging a child's leg and saw the man she had missed so much. She stopped her hands and exclaimed in sheer delight, "Albert!"

He quickly came in and urged, "Candy, please go on. The child needs your attention."

"Right, silly me," she simpered. Then he grabbed a chair and sat right beside her, quietly watching her work. When she was done, she said to the kid, "It should be all right now. Let me call for the doctor."

The doctor heard her from the supply room and walked towards them, "Hi Albert, why didn't I hear you come in?" Then he examined the kid before letting him go.

After the kid left, Albert smiled and said to Candy admiringly, "You're getting better and better, dear. I'm proud of you."

As she returned a shy smile at him, the doctor remarked with a tired voice, "I think I have enough for today, and the last patient is just gone. Candy, please clean up and you're free to go after that. I'm going out for a walk to get some fresh air, leaving you two lovebirds alone."

He pushed open the door, guffawing, and waved goodbye at them. Then Candy explained to Albert that during their lunch break, she had told the doctor briefly about what had happened to them this morning. Dr. Martin advised her that in the present circumstance, they should act discreetly when they were outside.

Nodding with a serious expression, Albert agreed with a deep sigh, "Anna said the same thing too." Then he suggested they clean up together while he could fill her in about Anna and her subsequent reactions, excluding the part when Anna had asked about Candy's response to her letter.

"So Lucas is only her friend?" she expressed her disappointment after being updated.

"For the time being... yes," he answered with an enigmatic smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Candy, clueless.

By now, they had finished their task at hand. Albert checked the clock and said, "We still have time, so let's sit down and talk."

Raising her hand to point at the topmost shelf and holding a bottle with other hand, Candy said, "Wait. I need to put this back first."

"Let me do it for you," he offered, reaching out to get that bottle from her.

She kindly pushed his hand away and countered, "I know where exactly to place it. Otherwise, Dr. Martin will be upset."

"Sure. That's fine too," he conceded, shrugging his shoulders.

Hence, Candy placed a chair near the medicine cabinet and stood on it to put the bottle back where it belonged. When she was about to get down however, the faulty chair suddenly collapsed. She gasped but had already lost her balance. Falling backwards, she swung her arms frantically behind her. The next thing she knew two strong arms had gathered around her slim waist to catch her fall. They ended up tumbling to the floor together, with Candy lying on top of Albert, both facing up to the ceiling, and Albert cried, "Ouch!"

Candy managed to flip around and knelt by his side. She asked anxiously, her hands cupping his face, "Are you ok, Albert? Did I hurt you?"

To her horror, he clutched his abdomen and moaned in pain as he tried to pull himself up from the floor. Then she yelped, "Oh no! I'd better go find Dr. Martin at once!"

But before she left him, he grabbed both her hands and urged, "Please stay!"

Then his grimaced expression transformed into a bright grin, his eyes shining. He bantered, "I'll be fine if someone kisses me now."

"Albert, how could you do that to me? You frightened me!" she exclaimed in disbelief, reprimanding him at the same time. Then he closed his eyes and said with a smirk, letting go of her hands, "I'm waiting for my cure, dear nurse!"

She giggled helplessly, but gave in anyway. Resting her hands on his shoulders while hovering over him, she leaned down to press her lips on his, giving him a sweet kiss with her soft hair tickling his face. He reacted by smiling against her lips.

As she pulled herself away, she caressed his jaw and asked, "Are you now satisfied? My dear patient?"

He unhurriedly hoisted himself up from the floor in a sitting position, tilting his head side to side to check his neck. "No, it still hurts, so I want more."

Candy couldn't believe her ears. Simply by looking at that smug smile on his face, she knew he wasn't being serious. She put her hands on her hips and gave him a mock glare, but before she could say anything, he already pulled her in for a kiss, which was so soft and loving that she melted into his arms.

Albert was aware of Dr. Martin's imminent return, so before long, he drew his face away from hers. He fondly stroked the skin around her mouth, gazing into her eyes with so much affection, saying, "Candy, I should have asked... are you hurt?"

Shaking her head, she leaned against his shoulder, and his arm wrapped around her protectively. They felt so close to each other for the time being that neither wanted to move nor talk. Some moments later, he trailed his free hand from her jaw up to her ear, over the back of her head, and gently pulled her hair bandana out of her hair.

"Candy, I love the way you look now, without your pony-tails," said Albert with a deep voice, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Thank you," she replied, wearing a bashful expression.

Then he helped her get up and suggested, "Shall we go?"

During the last phase of checking whether everything was in place in the clinic, Candy told Albert that she had left her recipe at home, and he realized that he had forgotten to inform her of the new dinner plan. She totally agreed with him that they should do something to amend their relationship with Anna. Yet she questioned in a discouraging voice, "Albert, what if Anna is still angry at me?"

Pursing her lips without knowing, Albert kindly responded, lifting her chin up to gently make her meet his gaze, "I don't think so, Candy. At least she has simmered down considerably after hearing our story."

"Okay." She didn't sound too keen. Deep in her heart she dreaded the moment of seeing Anna again.

Putting his hands on her shoulders, he consoled her with a kiss to her temple. "Candy, I strongly believe that with Lucas in our midst, he can work magic. He's very friendly and talkative, and based on what I have observed so far, he seems to have some calming effect on Anna. In fact, he's with her at Gibson's right now."

Candy's eyes widened in amazement and was curious to know more. After she locked the door to the clinic, Albert let her know all the details between Anna and Lucas on their way to the grocery store.

=o=o=o=

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for reading. I would love to hear from you!

**Footnote:**

[1] According to wikipedia, the Chicago Tribune is a major daily newspaper based in Chicago. It remains the most read daily newspaper of the Chicago metropolitan area and the Great Lakes region. The Tribune was founded by James Kelly, John E. Wheeler and Joseph K. C. Forrest, publishing its first edition on June 10, 1847.


	17. Fraud

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **I have introduced another new character in this chapter, Herbert Walter.

Time flies indeed! I began writing this story in October last year. To those who have been very kind to leave me reviews or give me feedback in the past: I just can't thank you enough for your continued support and encouragement! I would also like to thank all my silent readers out there for reading, and I do hope that one day I will hear from you too.

As usual, my sincere appreciation goes to my beta readers, who have been supporting me so far and their feedback is more than valuable to me.

-Ms Puddleglum

**Chapter 17: Fraud**

On the other side of the Windy City [1], Patty squinted her eyes as the afternoon sun shone through the window onto her bed. She just woke up from her nap and felt somewhat better. In the morning, she had awakened with migraine after another terrible night of sleep. As a result, she hadn't left her bedroom for most of the day, and her friend Annie had brought her breakfast and lunch. But Patty hadn't had much appetite and had barely eaten. Annie had asked if they should call for a doctor, but Patty had cordially turned that down.

Now that the migraine was mostly gone, she decided to take a stroll in the manicured garden, hoping that getting some fresh air near the lake might cheer herself up.

As a matter of fact, ever since Stear had volunteered himself for the war, Patty had been closely following the news, and the high casualties so far had distressed her so much that she had lost quite a bit of weight due to loss of appetite and lack of sleep. Nevertheless, she still had slight hope that he would return safe and sound to her one day. Hence, even though she had long prepared herself that they could be receiving bad news from the French army anytime, the moment she had known that he had an accident and had been hospitalized, her heart had sunk to her stomach, her tears rolling down her cheeks non-stop.

On top of that, not knowing the details of his injury had made her disheartened. She had been glad that Archie had offered to bring Candy to her that night as a support, but the way Madam Elroy had treated Candy after that had caused Patty even more pain because she couldn't bear to see her best friend being insulted.

Not long after Candy had gone that night, Madam Elroy had announced that she had determined to request Stear to be transferred to a local hospital in Chicago no matter what the cost, and this time she would not give Stear a choice. The authoritative way she had talked had not given any room for discussion at all, and nobody had dared to oppose her, considering that she had nearly collapsed just moments earlier. Just then, the family doctor had arrived for Madam Elroy and the family meeting had been dismissed.

The following day, Patty had received a telegram from her parents in London. They had refused to let her go to France to visit Stear, thinking it was too dangerous for her in a time like this. To encourage her, they had informed her that they were in fact planning to reside in Chicago temporarily until the war was over. In the meantime, they would want her to stay put until they came to America.

After reading that telegram, Patty had wished her parents could understand her more. She couldn't quite handle the anxiety of dawdling in Chicago, and another day had passed without any update from France had further dampened her spirits.

While sauntering through the beautiful garden behind the grand mansion, she found a bench where she could overlook the wide lake. Being enveloped by the warmth of the summer sun, she quite enjoyed this rare moment of peace and serenity, and the sweet fragrance of flowers in full bloom around her had indeed helped her relax. But soon a grim thought came, _the sun still rises and sets faithfully everyday, even though lots of people were in turmoil due to the ongoing war and some of them might be dying at this very instant._

She promptly knelt down by the bench to pray for Stear's safety and that he would recover from his injury. When she hoisted herself up afterwards, she jumped when she heard a familiar voice call her name from behind.

She whirled herself around to find Stear, looking very haggard and pale. She couldn't believe her eyes and could only manage a choking sound from the bottom of her throat.

Smiling weakly, he asked, "Patty, you're alright now?"

Without anymore hesitation, she took a few steps and flung herself onto him. He let her hug him as she bawled into his shoulder.

_You're back! At long last! _She thought, her tears soaking his uniform.

"Cry all you can, Patty. I know how you feel..."

His soothing tone made her glance up at him in tears, "So what had happened? How were you injured?"

"Injured? Who said I was?" he asked with a frowning expression, gently pushing her away from him.

At this moment, a kind voice came from her left, "Patty, are you feeling better?"

She spun her head and saw her friend Annie by her side. Turning back, instead of Stear, it was Archie standing in front of her. Her friends were staring at her, clearly filled with great anxiety. She sadly recognized that she was seeing things again. Being depressed, she had been having hallucinations lately, something she didn't dare to tell her friends or her parents. [2]

So Stear hadn't returned at all, and she was hugging Archie earlier. She should have known there was no way Stear could be back right now. Totally mortified, she diverted her eyes to the ground and murmured, "I'm so sorry to have worried you both, Archie and Annie."

She knew they cared about her a lot, but she'd rather be alone at the moment, so she took a long breath to collect herself, coming up with an excuse, "Am I interrupting you two by any chance?"

They shook their head, looking despondent. Then Annie bit her lower lip, and her brows creased in distress before she answered, "No, we got news for you, but you weren't in your bedroom-"

A cold chill immediately ran down Patty's spine, and she felt the actual shiver. So Patty couldn't wait for Annie to finish before she questioned, "Is it about Stear? Good news or bad news?"

Holding back his tears, Archie snuffled before he passed a telegram to Patty, saying in a hoarse voice, "This is fresh from France."

Patty bravely took it with shaky hands and read it, her heart thumping with apprehension against her ribcage. Within seconds, she began to feel suffocated. The next thing Archie knew was her eyes rolled up in her head and she fainted. He quickly caught her shoulders to stop her from falling and scooped her up. He urged, "Annie, call the doctor immediately!"

=o=o=o=

When the grandfather clock chimed, alerting people that it was quarter past five already, Madam Elroy was sitting behind her ebony desk in her study, looking stressed, tired, and detached. She was quite afflicted by the latest news about Stear from France, and even though she had planned to go through the pile of documents in front of her before her next appointment, she couldn't focus at all.

She let her glance wander about the room, and her eyes stopped at a portrait. She unhurriedly pushed her chair back and paced towards the picture. Standing by the portrait of her late brother, Sir William Charles Ardlay, she wistfully closed her eyes. Immediately his forlorn image flashed across her mind. Holding a sleeping baby boy in his arms, his tall, lonely figure, stood by the colored window in the chapel after the funeral of his beautiful wife, his expression hollow and blank. The fact that both his son and daughter resembled his late wife only added to his grief, which explained why he had devoted all his time to working after her death, neglecting his children. Some years later, his son, being a young lad, had to go through another loss in his life. Sir William Charles Ardlay had passed away at his prime. [3]

Madam Elroy whispered, "William, we have been trying for months and months to track down your son, but to no avail. We have lost our contact for almost a year now, and George has been sending trustworthy people to look for him in every major city in Europe, and yet..."

At this point, she somewhat regretted pushing young William too hard in the past. He had run away once in his teen years, and luckily George had found him in a remote area hours later. They were not so fortunate this time however. Either her nephew was deliberately hiding from them, or something bad had happened to him. Time and time again she had avoided thinking about the latter possibility, but recently she began to lose hope, especially because of what had happened to Stear. Accidents did occur after all. Just then, a knock on the door brought her out of her pensive thoughts. She said aloud, "Come in!"

The butler entered and declared that Mr. Herbert Walter, the senior reporter from Chicago Tribune, had arrived. As a matter of fact, this reporter had requested to meet with the Ardlay's family matriarch quite a few times before, but he had never been granted a chance until he had sent a brief letter to her, saying that he had discovered something about Sir William Ardlay and believed Madam Elroy would be interested.

Soon came Mr. Walter. He was a middle-aged man of medium build with a shrewd look, wearing a dark suit and tie. With a polite smile, he took off his hat and stretched his hand out towards Madam Elroy. While shaking hands, they exchanged some formal greetings with each other. Then she told him to take a seat across from her desk while she took her own seat behind it.

Instead of getting to the point right away, Mr. Walter kept on giving praises here and there about the grandness of the Ardlay's mansion and how much he had investigated into the vastness of their business empire. Before long, she asked, an impatient frown forming on her features, "Mr. Walter, you must know why I have agreed to meet you in person today?"

Nodding, he replied, "Madam Elroy, please feel free to call me Herbert."

Madam Elroy was inclined to be formal, so she insisted, "Mr. Walter, let's get down to business."

So he cleared his throat and proceeded with a solemn tone, "Through my recent, detailed research into Ardlay's business, I have reasons to believe that..."

He paused and turned his head side to side as if he wanted to ensure there were no other people present to know what he was about to say next. Then he leaned a little forward and said in a voice hardly over a whisper, "The mysterious Sir William Ardlay is a fraud."

Madam Elroy's countenance changed nearly imperceptibly, but it didn't escape Mr. Walter's sharp eyes. He leaned back to his seat, his mouth curved into a complacent smile.

In no time she responded with an icy tone, "I will let our company lawyer deal with you, Mr. Walter. You may leave now."

He didn't even flinch but answered evasively, "Our paper is influential, and whatever we come up, our readers readily accept it as the truth."

She didn't recoil either but sternly asserted, "Mind you, Sir Ardlay is my nephew by blood. He is the legitimate male descendant of our family."

The reporter shrugged and said, "No doubt he is the true heir, but I got solid facts to prove that he was just a young man in his twenties, Madam Elroy, whereas the rumour has it that he's already a man in his advanced years."

Even though she was alarmed that this reporter did know about the family secret, and she was concerned how much he had found out, she remained poised and elegant. As she assessed the situation, she did recognize she could not ignore the news media's ability to blow things up out of proportion, and the last thing she wanted now was to get involved in an endless lawsuit.

"I suppose you want to get some benefit by meeting with me today," she said after a moment of awkward silence, her voice kept level.

A wide grin crept on his face. He was pleased that she had essentially admitted that Sir Ardlay was indeed a young man. He then remarked, "Our editor-in-chief was right! He advised me not to underestimate Madam Elroy, the most powerful woman in their clan."

"Mr. Walter, I'm not someone to be trifled with," she stated in a serious manner as she was on the edge of getting annoyed. "I give you at most five minutes to describe your mission today, and let me remind you, I will not necessarily cooperate."

"Five minutes is more than enough," he replied and let out a brief chuckle. Then he straightened his back and declared, "We want exclusive rights to write about one of the richest men in the country, Sir William Ardlay, and our editor-in-chief wants me to perform a personal interview with him at his earliest convenience."

She put up a stoic expression upon hearing that. "Sir Ardlay is in Europe, and he won't be back soon."

Instantaneously, he raised his eyebrows skeptically and responded with a wry smile, "I must say I find it hard to believe that the most important man in this family is now in a continent at war."

"This is none of your business, Mr. Walter," she retorted, sounding slightly indignant.

"True," he replied, nodding in agreement. He perceived that he had outstayed his welcome, so he inquired, "I would like to know if you will consider our proposal."

"I will bring this up to the board of directors, and we will get back to you, Mr. Walter," she answered coldly.

Mr. Walter could foresee that she would eventually come up with another excuse to decline, so he said, "With due respect, Madam Elroy, we would want to proceed as soon as possible, or else, our editor-in-chief can't promise that we will stay quiet forever. Remember, I got proof."

She sensed the warning in his statement, and yet she cocked her eyebrows up high, deepening her wrinkles, and demanded, "Don't tell me you are threatening us."

He released a chuckle before commenting in a matter-of-fact tone, "Madam Elroy, you must know better than anyone that fraud is a crime in business."

"Once again, this matter has to be discussed in the board," replied Madam Elroy, who still appeared undisturbed and dignified.

Mr. Walter was highly impressed by her refined manners. With a courteous smile on his face, he assured, "We will begin a series called 'Millionaires in America' soon, and we guarantee our interview will present Sir William Ardlay in the best light possible."

She then gracefully stood up and stated, "We will get back to you on this."

So he pulled himself to his full height and shook hands with her. "Madam Elroy, it's my pleasure meeting you finally, and I am looking forward to hearing good news from you."

After that, he excused himself and left her study. Lowering herself back in the chair, Madam Elroy was extremely relieved that he didn't seem to know that her nephew was missing, but she was clearly at a loss of what to do next.

_William's fellow co-workers in Kenya were absolutely certain that he had left for Europe before he had broken his contact with us, but where is he now?_

She opened one of her drawers in order to examine George's reports about his search for young William again, but something shiny in there caught her attention. She pushed the reports aside and astonishingly found a ruby pendant in a silver jewelry box inscribed with a date. She thought she had lost the pendant and didn't know it had been buried in this drawer.

The date on the box matched the day the fox hunting was held. It had been meant to be the debut appearance party for William's adoptive daughter, Candice White. Inevitably, this reminded Madam Elroy of the tragic accident that day. She wished she could turn back the clock such that her beloved Anthony would have been alive still.

She sank back in her chair in anguish, recalling talking to her nephew just days before the fox hunting. Showing this pendant on his open palm, William said to her, "Aunt Elroy, this is the prize for the winner." [4]

Then she remembered asking her nephew at that moment, "How could you have adopted that teenage girl when you became of age not too long ago?"

He had laughed in response and replied, "Didn't I tell you I wanted to grant my nephews' wishes?"

"For Heaven's sake, how could you give our precious name to a lowly orphan, and you haven't even met her once," she had responded, reproach evident in her tone.

He had remarked without directly answering her questions, "No worries. I have seen her, but she doesn't know me at all."

As much as Madam Elroy wanted to deny that her nephew was fond of Candice, Madam Elroy had observed over the years that he had always been keen to help his adoptive daughter in any way he could, keeping an eye on her through his personal assistant, George. Then all of a sudden, an enlightening idea came to her, _now that George is too busy to pay any attention to Candice, could it be that William is somehow keeping in touch with her himself, behind our back? _

Madam Elroy believed there was not a moment to lose. She resolved to get hold of George in Europe, wherever he was now. So she would send a telegram to George's secretary in London, requesting George to contact her as soon as possible.

=o=o=o=

While Albert and Candy were getting near Gibsons, he had finished informing her of everything he knew about Lucas and Anna. After gathering her thoughts, Candy raised a question, glancing up at Albert, "So Anna reminds Lucas of a special girl in his life?"

He nodded his head and affirmed, "Yes... that was what Lucas told me."

"Interesting..." she murmured. "Do you think they will work out in the end?"

"They do look great together, but who knows?" he answered with a shrug. "We will have dinner with them soon, so you can probably tell me later after observing them with your woman's instinct," he added, winking at her mischievously.

Candy nudged Albert facetiously with her elbow, giving him a mock glare. Then she teased him, "So what are you cooking tonight, Mr. Chef? We don't have much time to prepare."

"You're right, sweetie," he replied with a fake Italian accent. "I'm planning to make minestrone soup plus some simple chicken pasta."

She burst into laughing at his funny accent and mumbled, "Yum... That sounds delicious enough. I don't think they are picky eaters."

"How do you know?" he joined in laughing too.

By now, Albert and Candy arrived at Gibson's, and the stout-looking store owner spotted them at once. As usual, he exclaimed aloud with sheer delight, as if he wanted to get attention from everyone around him, "Hello there, handsome guy! What's your dainty sister's name again? Right, Miss Candy! How did you know my dear Anna would come back with her boyfriend?"

Then he chortled with contentment. It was incredible that he could say all these in one breath, without pausing even once, as though he had rehearsed this beforehand.

"Yes, that's splendid, isn't it?" replied Candy with a cheery smile, dodging his question while exchanging a fleeting glance with Albert.

"I can't agree with you more, Miss Candy!" Mr. Gibson bellowed again without realizing that his question was unanswered. "Her boyfriend is here in the store now, waiting for you both."

=o=o=o=

As soon as Lucas had a chance to be alone with Anna at the back of the store, he apologized for being too harsh to her in the morning. In response, she admitted being too judgemental as well. Later, Lucas let her know that he had run into Albert on his way, and he had briefly explained to Albert about their pretense. She merely acknowledged without commenting further.

After spending some time getting to know each other's job responsibilities, Anna offered to sketch a picture of Lucas as her way to thank him. He turned her down right away with at least two excuses. First, he had something else in mind for her to thank him later in New York. Besides, he had never been a model to anyone. Anyhow, after some more persuasion from her, he reluctantly obliged and even posed and cooperated like a puppet. This made her laugh heartily for the first time in months.

"Are you done yet?" he asked about five minutes after she had begun drawing, feeling self-conscious and uncomfortable already.

"How impatient!" she snorted, rolling her eyes. "I'm glad I actually started the sketch earlier this afternoon," she said as her pencil flew swiftly across the paper.

He was almost positive that he heard it wrong. "You drew a picture of me without me being present?"

Nodding, she said, "Believe it or not, I'm more than half done. I just didn't have enough time this afternoon."

Then she stopped her hand and turned around to grab some drawings plus a large envelope on the table near her. Showing him her drawings, she said, "See? I drew all these from my memory when I was still pining over him."

Lucas skimmed through those drawings of Albert and were very impressed. Later, he asked, "So what are you going to do with these? Don't tell me you're going to burn them. It's a pity."

"Of course not!" she hissed. Then she added with a strained smile, "I will give them to Albert tonight. Candy might like them you know. If not, they can do whatever they like to these pictures."

As Anna shifted her focus back to her sketch pad, Lucas was sifting through her drawings more thoroughly, and he teased her, "Anna, I don't blame you for falling for him. He's very good looking... just like me!"

His comment made her guffaw out loud. She was aware that something had changed between them, and she was being foolishly happy at present just because he was flirting with her. In fact, she felt flattered that he seemed to enjoy chit-chatting with her even in a crowded, stuffy corner here. Although she didn't want to admit it, she found herself being attracted to him too.

_His similarities in appearance with Albert was what made me heed him in the first place, and everyone in the family believe me without question, just as I have predicted... but I don't want to be yet another victim of his charm._

Oblivious to her inner thoughts, he genuinely admired her artistry as he continued to look at her drawings one by one. When he got to the envelope, he pulled out the content. As soon as he set his eyes on it, he practically froze and could only react with his eyes wide open in bewilderment. A few seconds later, lifting up his head to look at her, he bursted out, "It's an amazing gift! I'm sure Albert and Candy would love this!"

With her head down, she knew which one he was referring to. She let out a sigh of resignation and stated in a low voice without meeting his eyes, "It's not a gift. It's my way to apologize for my outrageous behavior this morning. I had spent a long time on it today before I started yours."

He was glad that she had readied herself to meet with them again. While inserting all the pictures into the envelope carefully, he remarked in earnest, "It's a masterpiece, Anna. You're very talented I must say."

"Thank you." That was all she said as her response, her eyes remained focused on her sketch pad, avoiding direct eye contact with him.

Then he placed the envelope on the table and checked the clock on the wall. "They should be arriving soon I think... probably another fifteen minutes or so?"

"I think you're right... give me another minute," she said as she polished her picture with a few more finishing touches.

Then they both heard Mr. Gibson's loud declaration of the arrival of Albert and Candy, so he said to her, "Sweetheart, they came early."

She threw him a glance and chided him with feign dismay, "Just call me Anna when there's no one else around."

"I know," he simpered and defended himself, "But practice makes perfect, right? I'm afraid I will forget."

"You can't fool me, Lucas," she retorted, shaking her head. "I know what an eloquent speaker you are."

Giving her a sheepish grin, he muttered, "I take that as a compliment."

She chuckled to herself and quickly signed the corner of the picture. Then he asked, "Are you ready to meet them?"

"Sure," she replied as she handed her drawing to him. "Here you go. I hope you like it."

When he got it, he appeared stirred up. She pondered, _he is such a remarkable actor. He should seriously consider changing his career._

"It's just a sketch," she commented casually. "Don't worry, I still owe you a favor." Then she yawned and stretched her arms up high above her head. While lowering her arms later, she noted that he remained musingly quiet, staring at the picture in his hands.

After another minute of dead silence, being perturbed by his unusual behavior, she queried, "Is anything wrong? I know I could have done better."

To her astonishment, he became sentimental as he finally raised his eyes at her, saying, "I fell in love once... few years ago. She was a proficient musician from Juilliard [5]. She wasn't beautiful, but she wasn't plain by any means. Once she picked up her violin, no one would want her to stop playing. Her passion and gifts in music made me a goner, and I was very proud of her."

"Oh..." she whispered, totally unprepared. She had never seen this side of him before.

"I believe she did love me too until..." he said brokenly and paused to close his eyes, his face grimacing, and the pain in his voice was palpable.

"Lucas..." that was all she could manage currently.

"Until one day she came to me and confessed that she had always felt insecure with me, and she would marry an average looking man, who turned out to be my best friend."

She gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth. As his words sank in, she suddenly saw his loneliness, just like herself. But unlike her, rather than setting up a wall around himself, he chose to be surrounded by friends, as though he tried to prove that he was happy. Now that she knew what had happened in his life, it was amazing that he could get along so well with all sorts of people.

Compared to his case, her present situation was nowhere as dramatic as it seemed before. Then she heard his tired voice, "Being devastated, betrayal was the only word I could think of back then."

His face was expressionless this time, and his eyes were not focused, seemingly lost in his past. She couldn't help but wonder if his heart had been healed by now, and she even wished that he would find true love again one day. Right at this instant, they both heard Mr. Gibson's roaring voice, "Anna? Lucas?"

So she hollered, "Coming!"

He was jerked out of his reminisce and back to the narrow dim corner of the grocery store. He forced himself to regain his composure. The fact that he had disclosed his long-buried secret to her had shaken him badly. He wouldn't deny that they had developed a special bond after what they had gone through in the past week, but he had spoken to no one else before about his breakup other than his family. He couldn't comprehend what had got into him just now, so he blamed it on her drawing.

"May I leave the picture here for now?" he asked, putting it down while picking up the large envelope on the table. He had no intention to take his portrait with him.

Nodding without a word, she scrutinized his face in doubt. He looked so normal now, as if nothing had transpired moments ago. She began to question how much of what he had said was true, especially because she knew how great an actor he had proven to be.

Yet he mistook her for being anxious, so he assured her in a tender voice, "I believe Candy feels just as dreadful as you."

She wore a weak smile when she heard that. "You really think so?"

He responded with a small nod. As she pursed her lips in thought, he added, "I bet she wants to make it up with you, but she probably thinks that you don't like her anymore."

"To be fair, I can't treat her like before because... because..." she stammered.

"You're envious of her," he answered sharply. His words cut through her heart, and she stared at him speechless for a few seconds. Before she could come up with a riposte, he suggested, "If you feel like retreating now, you can stay here and I will manage an excuse for you."

She then resolved to go with him, "I must go... my father will be suspicious otherwise. I told him that I had moved on because I was very happy with you."

"Wonderful! I'm thrilled to know that," he reacted with gladness before planting a kiss on her cheek, which made her aghast. "Lucas! Don't you know that-"

"Don't you know what, sweetheart?" he echoed with a question, a smug smile twitching his lips. "Practice makes perfect, right?" he repeated that line and grasped her hand. "Come on, don't keep our friends waiting."

_So he's back to his flirting-self! I'm more than certain now that he just made up a story about his past to make me feel better... he's a writer after all..._

Despite herself, she clung to his hand, as though he could give her the strength she needed desperately right now. She had long prepared of what to say to Candy, but when they were out, they only saw her father. This was quite unexpected, so Lucas asked, "Mr. Gibson, where are Anna's friends?"

Mr. Gibson explained that they had bought the necessary ingredients and already headed home to prepare, leaving them their address. Albert said that there was no rush and Anna and Lucas could go there around seven o'clock.

=o=o=o=

Albert and Candy were very busy at the small kitchen. While he was waiting for the large pot of lightly salted water to boil, he also prepared the soup by boiling another pot of vegetable stock. His helper was washing various vegetables in the sink.

"Do you have any plan this Sunday morning, Candy?" he asked while slicing the chicken meat into thin strips.

"No. Do you?" she answered, peeling the carrots.

He suggested, "How about we take a trip to the countryside again? If possible, we could visit Peter and Judy too."

She gave him a swift glance as she exclaimed with glee, "Right! I almost forgot that we have promised to pay them a visit! But how do we get there without a car?"

With a beaming smile, he began, "Remember Daniel's old car?"

Without any delay, she questioned with doubts in her voice, "Wasn't it totaled?"

A chuckle escaped his throat. Then he banteringly implored, "Candy, would you give me a chance to explain?"

While chopping the celery sticks, she stuck her tongue out and urged, "Go on then."

So he resumed talking, "Daniel offered to pay for the repair and even replaced the old and faulty parts, and the car should be ready before Sunday. What do you think?"

"Let's go then. That's terrific!" she yelped in high spirits.

"Great! So I will come here early in the morning to pick you up," he said. Then she nodded her head in response.

By now, he had finished seasoning the chicken strips, so he went to the sink to wash his hands. Spinning her head sideways to face him, she remarked, "I would love to go to the countryside with you again, Albert."

The smile he returned to her was very charming, and she recalled how he looked that day after rescuing little Judy from the river, which made her cheeks turn pink. Then she added jestingly, "But I hope you won't get soaking wet this time because you will need to work in the afternoon!"

After wiping his hands dry, he stood behind her and laid his hands on her upper arms. The second she felt his cold, strong hands on her bare skin, she shuddered and took a sharp intake of breath, putting down the knife at once. He brushed a soft kiss on her temple before breathing next to her ear, "If for any reason I must swim in the river again, I will drag you along with me, Candy."

She relaxed and broke into chortling laughter, turning herself around to wrap her arms around his firm torso. Noting that a flicker of playfulness had passed through his blue eyes, she retorted smilingly, "No, you won't."

He gently imprisoned her with his arms now, his lips displaying a smirk. "Well, you don't really know me."

"Fine!" she said with a fake sigh. "I will bring my towel and a spare set of clothings then."

He joked, chuckling, "I guess I will do the same... just in case someone will push me into the river."

"How do you know I have that planned already?" she managed to ask that while suppressing her giggles.

They continued bantering with each other until they heard the sound of boiling water. After sharing a brief, loving kiss, they went back to dinner preparation.

Acting as his assistant in the kitchen, Candy observed that Albert looked particularly handsome when he was very concentrated on his task. She couldn't help but fantasize about what it would be like if they were a married couple. They probably would come home from work everyday and cook their dinner together like what they were doing now.

He was thinking along the same line too. All he wanted was a simple life with her such that they could love each other to the fullest, being husband and wife. He even imagined what it would be like if they became parents one day. Their children would possibly be jumping around or making messes everywhere like little monkeys. Just the thoughts of raising a family with her made him grin ear to ear.

Some time later, the soup was ready. He said to her, "Candy, you have considerably improved your skills in the kitchen, and you're a great helper. I'm truly looking forward to your cooking one day."

His praise made her blush, but her mouth curved up in a satisfied smile. She remarked in a small voice, "When you were not around, I had a lot of practice using your recipes."

He lost his words momentarily, remembering the tough period when he had intentionally stayed away from her, trying to sort out his feelings concerning her. Even now that they were together, he sometimes still felt that he would eventually wake up from this sweet dream and discover that he was just as lonely as before.

Snapping himself back to the present, he cleared his throat and changed the topic, "Candy, I will wait till Lucas and Anna show up before I cook the pasta. Let's relax in the meantime."

Hence, he took her hand and led her to the window. Standing side by side, tender feelings were evoked in him as he admired her side profile. Not only her emerald orbs glittered, but her blond hair also gleamed in the evening sun. So he moved behind her and pushed her hair from her neck, pressing an open-mouthed kiss against her jawline, close to her ear. Then he closed his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin on her head, and they admired the sky together, where the clouds had taken on a wide range of colors from red to orange to purple.

Taking comfort in his warmth and familiar smell, she whispered, "I want you to hold me tighter."

"As you wish, my dear," he responded. Then she felt him tighten his grip on her, drawing her nearer to his tall frame. As she clasped his hands in hers, there was no need to say anything else, and they simply enjoyed each other's presence in the amiable silence.

A while later, he gently turned her around, brushing her hair tenderly behind her ear, and asked her with a somber expression, "Candy, do you mind if I ask you something?"

She was a little perplexed why he suddenly turned serious, but she replied encouragingly, "Go ahead, Albert."

In fact, since he had left this apartment last night, he had been nagged by his conscience, urging him to come clean about not telling her that he had found her badge familiar. Therefore, he had contemplated asking her to show it to him again this morning, but running into Anna had drastically changed everything.

Right now, he mustered the courage to make his request known, "About your badge, Candy, the one that dangles on your neck-"

"Oh that!" she cut him off with a shy smile. "The Prince of the Hill had dropped it without knowing, and I picked it up and have kept it as my amulet ever since until now."

"Until now? What do you mean?" he hastily asked. _So the badge was indeed from her prince! _

She gazed at him for a brief moment, her face flushed. Then she averted her eyes bashfully and complained in a murmur, "Don't you understand?"

His countenance was a mixture of slight shock and confusion, but he said anyway, "Sorry, Candy. I really don't..."

He seemed clueless as he fumbled for what to say next, so she reached out to touch his jaw, her eyes locking with his while stroking his chin with her thumb. When he placed his big hand over hers, she unraveled haltingly, "It no longer seems appropriate to carry the badge with me... I have put it in my keepsake box because... I have you now..." She was visibly embarrassed, diverting her eyes to the window as her voice trailed off.

Profoundly moved, Albert instantly pulled her close and tucked her in his arms. Presently, he decided to reveal his last secret to her. "Candy, I have meant to tell you this. I found your badge familiar, and this bothers me."

What happened next completely caught him by surprise. She gingerly loosened his grip and questioned with her eyebrows shot upwards with exhilaration, "Seriously? You remember the Ardlay's insignia?"

Now he was even more confounded, so he repeated in a dubious voice, "Ardlay's insignia?"

Moving her head up and down with excitement, she explained, looking straight into his troubled eyes, "Albert, you sneaked into one of the Ardlay's properties near the waterfall and stayed there for who knows how long. The insignia can be seen in many places within their premise, so that's why you find it familiar!"

His striking blue eyes blinked a few times as he registered her words. Before he knew it, she stood on her toes and threw her arms around his neck, letting out a roar of joy, "Albert, I'm so happy for you! You're recovering, yes! One day your memory will surely come back!"

Even though she dreaded the uncertainty of not knowing what would happen to them when he regained his memory, she still believed it was better for him to rediscover his past and real identity.

Hugging her back, he was overwhelmed with emotions right now. First, he couldn't find the words to express how greatly relieved he was. As she had said, what he remembered was the insignia of her adoptive family, which he must have seen many times in the past when he had resided at one of their properties as a vagabond.

But more importantly, her rapture touched his heart immensely. He was grateful that she genuinely cared about his well-being. Nevertheless, he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted his memory back anymore because he didn't feel like adjusting and adapting again. He was content with what he had in his life.

"Candy, I just can't thank you enough," he responded in a husky voice, lowering his head to kiss the top of her hair. Then she nuzzled her face in his chest and uttered, her voice muffled, "Please don't say that."

"I mean it," he stressed. "Nothing matters as long as I have you by my side."

She swiftly raised her head to gaze into his luminously blue eyes, tears beginning to well in her own as she recalled the nightmare she had earlier this morning. She murmured, "Right... nothing matters... when we have each other..."

As he reached up to tenderly wipe away her tears, she whispered, "They are tears of joy."

"I know," he breathed. Then, driven by his love for her, he gently lifted her chin and brought his head down until he could press his lips against hers softly. As he brushed her mouth with his again and again, her warm breath tickled his lips, sending sparks of pleasure through the core of his being. Finally, he could no longer restrain himself. He cradled her rosy cheeks in his hands and gave her a long, lingering kiss that left her breathless.

Her arms dangled around his neck, her heart beat against his own in his muscular chest. She was slightly panting by the time he broke off the kiss. He regarded her affectionately afterwards, lacing his fingers in her silky golden curls. As she held his intense gaze, he spoke to her in his deep velvety voice, "The feelings I have for you are so strong that it sometimes scares me."

"Same here," she responded in a loving voice, a radiant smile spreading across her face. The next thing he knew she tiptoed to give him a nice smooch on his lips. He was a bit startled yet elated that she was getting bold in this matter. So when she pulled her face away from his, he immediately encircled her slim waist with both arms and buried his face in her neck, taking in her sweet scent. For the time being, he just wanted to hold her in a tight embrace as if he couldn't bear to let her go.

Moments later, he said in a rueful tone, "Before I forget, I want to let you know that I probably won't see you till Sunday morning after tonight. I will start my evening shift tomorrow. Working in the evenings is a lot more hectic, so I need more sleep in the morning."

Having said that, he relaxed his grip on her. She stared at him, nonplussed, and with her brows furrowed, she inquired, "Don't you start your evening shifts on Fridays?"

Gazing at her thick-lashed green eyes, he replied, resting his hands on her shoulders, "I have decided to work longer hours now, and I will get more pay by working in the evening shifts too."

"How come? Why didn't you discuss with me first?" she responded, plainly chagrined.

Just then, they heard a loud knock, and Albert went to open the front door. Just as expected, their dinner guests had arrived, one was holding a large envelope and the other holding a wine bottle.

=o=o=o=

**Author's Note:**

Anything about Sir William Charles Ardlay and the conversation between young William and Madam Elroy was my imagination based on the manga and CCFS.

Thank you very much for reading! Don't forget to write me a review if you like this chapter. I value any suggestion you have for me. Getting feedback from readers keeps me motivated to continue writing one chapter after another.

**Footnote:**

[1] Chicago is known as the "Windy City". The name dates back to at least 1885, and clearly refers to the breezes off the lake. 1885 references include "city of winds" as well as "Windy City." For more information, read wiki answers to "Why_is_Chicago_called_the_Windy_City".

[2] Psychotic depression is characterized by not only depressive symptoms, but also hallucinations or delusions. One common symptom is insomnia – difficulty falling asleep and frequent waking during the night.

[3] I saw this name in Ardlay's family tree once, but I don't know if this is official. If somebody knows his real name, please let me know. I appreciate it. Also, in CCFS, it was clear that Albert and Rosemary resembled each other. Since Rosemary died young just like her mother, I assumed they both looked like their mother.

[4] According to CCFS, the prize for the fox hunting winner would be a ruby pendant from Uncle William.

[5] Juilliard was founded in 1905 as the Institute of Musical Art by Dr. Frank Damrosch, the godson of Franz Liszt and the head of music education for New York City's public schools.


	18. Quandary

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **I intentionally pick this special day, the 11th day of the 11th month (Remembrance Day in Canada or Veterans Day in United States), to publish this chapter in memory of the thousands of men and women who sacrificed their lives in military service.

I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter! If you do, please write me a few words in a language of your choice. I deeply appreciate those who have done so in the past, and your feedback have certainly motivated me to keep writing. In addition, I'd like to give my heartfelt thanks to those readers who are still faithfully following this story, especially those who are willing to use a translator. Your continued support means so much to me!

Last but not the least, my gratitude goes to my beta readers, who have been encouraging me so far and their feedback is more than valuable to me.

-Ms Puddleglum

**Chapter 18: Quandary**

As soon as George had got a telegram from the man in charge of Mr. Cornwell's search in France, he had arranged to make a trip to the field hospital where Mr. Cornwell was. Due to his current conditions, Mr. Cornwell had received an honorable discharge from the French army already. According to this colleague, Madam Elroy had filed an official request to transfer Mr. Cornwell to St. Joanna Hospital back in Chicago for treatment, and they were willing to pay for the cost. Madam Elroy had also given George the authority to sign the necessary documents on her behalf in order to proceed.

The field hospital was essentially inside the ruins of a church [1], a place with foul smell and lots of unwelcomed living creatures running or flying around. George could see hundreds of patients with various degree of wounds and diseases lying side by side on the mats, some were severely burnt or heavily bandaged and some had their limbs amputated. It was such a disheartening sight that George had hard time concentrating, imagining if the late Sir Ardlay hadn't kindly brought him back to America from France many years ago, George himself could have been one of these soldiers, possibly waiting for his imminent death.

Then he remembered the last words of the late Sir Ardlay. "George, promise me... look after my son. He's just a child... I have been so tied up with my work that I never had time for him..." [2] With tears brimming his eyes, the regret in his voice had been evident. The memory of this scene made George feel even more guilty about his unsuccessful search of his young master across Europe. _Why is he hiding from us during a time of turmoil?_

"May I help you, Monsieur?" asked a nurse. Her question brought George back to the present situation. Once he explained his mission, she took him to the doctor on duty, who happened to know about Mr. Cornwell's conditions. "Monsieur Villers, nice to meet you. Please follow me this way."

George had known about Mr. Cornwell's conditions beforehand, but he was seized by grief nonetheless, taking in the sight of the wounded soldier lying very still on the mat, his head and some body parts swathed in bandages and his eyes tightly shut. The doctor explained, "According to his fellow pilots, something heavy fell on him before he could escape the blazing fire. Luckily, someone dragged him out fast enough, so he didn't get a serious burn, but he has been unable to follow simple commands, to speak or even open his eyes. In other words, he's in a coma." [3]

After some more discussions with the doctor, George informed him of Madam Elroy's wish to treat Mr. Cornwell back in America. The doctor said, "In that case, let me take you to the person in charge of hospital transfer."

=o=o=o=

When Lucas and Anna arrived at the House of Magnolia, she double-checked the address on the note. "Here we are, Lucas. From the unit number, I think Candy lives on the second floor."

Lucas nodded and suggested in a kind voice, "Anna, I think your drawing will be a great ice-breaker, so will you show it to them first?"

With an appreciative smile, she responded, "Thank you. That's exactly what I'm planning to do."

When Lucas was knocking on the door, he raised his eyebrow at Anna and mouthed his word, "Ready?"

She nodded. When the door was swung open, they saw Albert, smiling at them. He greeted, "Good evening, Anna and Lucas! Welcome!"

Once Albert closed the door behind them, he cordially gestured them to go near the dining table, where Candy was waiting for them. Then Albert quickly turned the stove back on to reboil the water, and introduced Lucas to Candy, "This is Anna's friend, Lucas Cameron. Lucas, you saw Candy this morning too, right?"

Nodding, Lucas placed the wine bottle on the table and stretched his hand out to shake hands with the blond lady. "How do you do, Miss Candice?"

"Just call me Candy please, Lucas! It's my pleasure to meet you," she said with a sweet smile.

"Certainly, just Candy then!" he responded, returning her smile. Now that she could take a closer look, she was amazed that he did resemble Albert a little, especially when he smiled. Although Lucas didn't have tender blue eyes like Albert, both were blond-haired, tall and muscularly slender with broad shoulders. She must admit that very few men could surpass their outstanding physical beauty.

Then she heard him, "Anna has told me a lot about you actually."

"Did she really?" replied Candy, stealing a glance at Anna, who was standing right behind Lucas. Candy found Anna even more attractive and stylish than before she had left Chicago.

"Yes," Lucas affirmed, and he began, "Anna said to me, 'Candy was the kind girl who truly lived up to her sweet name. Her sparkling eyes could melt people's hearts, and her captivating smile made her endearing to those who met her.'"

Anna could see that her friend was capable of lying without even blinking his eyes. She had never said that to him at all, and apparently he had had this made up in his head before this. Yet Anna must admit that what he said wasn't far from the truth, so she hid her surprise with a tired smile at Candy.

On the other hand, his quote of Anna's words had considerably encouraged Candy. She gathered all her strength to approach Anna. While Candy searched deep into Anna's eyes, she said from the bottom of her heart, "Anna, thank you... for _everything_." She stressed the last word, and then she leaned closer and pleaded, "Please understand that I'm terribly sorry to have made you upset."

Candy looked so guileless and sincere after her apology. With her shining eyes begging for forgiveness and her sweet voice nothing but kindness, Anna only felt ashamed and uncomfortable. Candy didn't know that Anna was not angry at her anymore. After Albert had explained everything to Anna earlier, she was able to see the whole picture now.

Hence, after taking a few measured breaths, Anna spoke up, "Candy, I'm sorry I have totally misunderstood you, so I overreacted this morning. Please forgive me and accept my apology."

Anna then passed her big envelope to her, saying, "Candy, I have spent a long time on drawing this today, and I hope you and Albert like it."

Though Albert was interested to know what it was about, he remained standing right beside Lucas, who then winked at Albert and urged, "Go take a look, Albert. It's a masterpiece!"

Just then, the water was rapidly boiling, so Albert added the pasta in and stirred. While waiting for Albert, Candy suggested that they all sit down by the table. To Anna, Candy looked very adorable just like she always did, but something had definitely changed about her; she appeared more charming and feminine tonight. Anna wondered if it was solely because she had let her luscious golden hair down or because she was a woman in love.

When Candy opened the envelope and gently slipped the contents out. The first few were drawings of Albert, so Anna hastily uttered, "Not these ones. You have seen them before, remember, Candy?"

Candy nodded, her lips curved up into a genuine smile, and Anna added, "I have decided not to keep them with me anymore."

"Thank you, Anna," Candy said sincerely. "I will keep them as my treasures then."

When Candy was about to get to the last picture, Albert came back to the table and sat down between her and Lucas. To her great astonishment, the picture made her freeze, and she murmured, "Oh God..."

Visibly curious, Albert promptly asked, "May I see it?"

Candy could barely move her head up and down at Albert, and he took the picture from her hands. Once he had his eyes on it, his jaw dropped open, and his face turned pink. A brief while later, he regained his composure and asked Anna with a nervous laugh, "Is that what you saw this morning?"

Anna brushed her hair behind her ear, and a proud smile flashed across her face. Lucas then commented wholeheartedly, "I caught a glimpse too at that moment, so I think Anna has captured it very well."

Anna drew the moment Candy brushed her lips on Albert's. Candy had her eyes closed, smiling against his lips, while Albert appeared a little taken aback by her action. It was so vivid that her drawing showed every single detail she had witnessed at that very instant.

Candy believed Anna didn't mean to vex her, but Candy was terribly mortified nonetheless. Not only she was caught in the act, but that moment in time was captured graphically. Now that all eyes were on her, she felt exposed and wanted to hide from everyone, but at the same time, she was aware that her reaction might offend Anna.

On the other hand, Anna observed that Candy's face was red like a tomato. Candy was more shy than she thought, and right now the blond lady was obviously embarrassed and at a loss of what to do with the picture. Hence, Anna asked Candy directly, "So you don't like it, Candy?"

The blond lady quickly shook her head, and a few seconds later, she stammered, "It's beautiful... but... it's just... just that..."

As her voice was getting lower and lower, she gave Albert an imploring look. When their eyes met, a silent mutual understanding between them was shared. So he put his arm around her shoulder protectively and kindly asked the artist in their midst, "Anna, I'm profoundly impressed with your drawing! While Candy can keep your drawings of me, I'd love to keep this one in my place. Is that ok with you?"

"Absolutely!" Anna replied with relief. Albert's proposal was just perfect because it solved the problem and pleased Anna simultaneously. She noted that Albert and Candy had exchanged a loving glance after that, and their understanding of each other was without question.

But what shocked Anna the most was that she wasn't jealous of Candy at all, not even a tiny bit, as if Anna had completely accepted the fact that Albert belonged to Candy. Something in her must have changed, and she couldn't help but shoot a glimpse at her friend from New York, who was actually looking at her right now. She jumped and swiftly diverted her eyes somewhere else.

Anna's nervous body language didn't escape Lucas. In fact, it spoke volumes to him, but he pretended he hadn't noticed and asked the chef casually, "I smell something good... hmmm... what do we have for dinner, Albert?"

As if prompted, Albert raised himself from his chair and said, "The dinner should be ready soon! Candy, you don't need to help me anymore. I should be able to handle the rest." Having said that, he went to the kitchen to resume cooking. Lucas followed him and asked, "Albert, would you mind if I watch you cook?"

Albert welcomed Lucas to join him. While the ladies were busy setting up the dining table for four, Candy whispered to Anna, "Albert has told me everything about you and Lucas."

She just gave Candy an almost imperceptible smile and replied in a low voice, "Lucas lies too much. Don't believe every word he said."

"Really?" uttered Candy dubiously, and she mumbled, "But has he told you about a special someone in his life?"

Anna could only stare at Candy, her face wearing an expression of slight shock and confusion. Anna thought Lucas' account of his past love story had been fabricated, probably with an intent to make her feel better, but perhaps she was totally wrong about that. Then Candy added, "He told Albert that you reminded him of her."

Just then, they both heard Lucas say, "It's time to open the wine bottle!"

So Candy raised her voice, asking, "Albert, do we have wine glasses?"

"Good question... I think Archie gave us some before..." he murmured, and soon he remembered where he had put them. So he opened the topmost cabinet door and grabbed four wine glasses.

"Let me wash them first," said Candy. However, she accidentally dropped one of them on the counter, and Albert instantly urged, "Candy, don't touch the broken pieces! I will handle them."

But since Albert was busy with cooking, Lucas offered, "No, Albert. Please let me."

Thus, Albert let Lucas do the job. Candy stepped aside while waiting for Anna's friend to clean up the mess. Unfortunately, he ended up getting a long cut on his right hand.

"Ouch!" he cried out, and before Candy could react, Anna had swiftly gone over to him and checked his hand worriedly. Then they heard Albert ask, "Are you ok, Lucas?"

"I'm fine," he said, squeezing his hand, but Anna yelped, "Lucas, you are not fine! You're bleeding!"

"It's my fault!" Candy exclaimed and promptly suggested, "Let me get the first-aid kit. Lucas, please lift your right hand up high and wait for me on the sofa."

When she came back to the sofa with the first-aid kit, Anna also came back from the bathroom and said, "I have washed my hands already, and I believe I can tend his cut, Candy."

So Candy willingly passed her the kit. "Sure. I will go help Albert to get the dinner ready then."

"Thanks," said Anna, already checking his wound. Candy smiled and joined Albert in the kitchen, leaving them alone. By then, Albert had already picked up all the shattered pieces and grabbed another wine glass. While he was washing the glasses, Candy came near and breathed to his ear, "I am actually happy for her! The rapport between them is apparent. What do you think?"

He nodded with a bright smile and winked at her, saying barely over a whisper, "Looks like he won't be able to use his right hand for a while."

Anna gingerly cleaned the cut and started to wrap the bandage around his hand. When she was sure that the bandage wouldn't get loose, she looked up at Lucas and said warmly, "Be more careful next time."

"Yes, Miss Gibson," he replied playfully, inwardly touched by her kindness. Then he said, fixing his eyes on hers, "You've never been so tender to me before."

With flushes of colors spread over her face, she dropped her eyes. He placed his left hand softly upon hers and expressed his appreciation, "Thank you. I mean it."

Standing by the dining table, Albert had opened the wine bottle and poured some into the glasses, and Candy came back to the sofa and examined Lucas' hand. "Anna, I must say you have done a good job!"

She answered with a meek smile, "Don't tease me please, Candy the nurse. I just know the basics."

Then Candy announced, "Dinner is ready when you're ready."

=o=o=o=

Over the course of dinner, the four of them were having a wonderful time introducing themselves to one another. Just as Albert said, Lucas had some trouble using his right hand, but he managed to use his left hand instead and revealed some interesting aspects about his job. While Albert and Candy were listening to him, Anna observed that they often exchanged furtive smiles with each other. Her mind then drifted away to how things used to be, and how much she had pined over Albert before. Yet, by now she had fully accepted that Albert and Candy were lovers, not siblings. She took that as a positive sign, and she hoped that one day she would be truly happy for them.

Then she heard Albert ask, "So Lucas, how exactly did you meet Anna?"

Meanwhile, everyone was done eating except Lucas. Using his left hand to eat was very difficult for him, so he shot Anna a quick glance and suggested, "Anna, I've been talking too much already. How about you tell them?"

She returned his glance and responded with a shrug, saying, "Ok."

Then she began, "Not long after I started working in the company, my mentor gave me a new task-to draw a poster for a new play. When it was time for me to meet with the main actors, they were still tied up in a rehearsal, so I ended up meeting with the playwright. My mentor said it was also important that I understood the story."

"Yes, Anna was right," Lucas jumped in with ease, putting down his cutlery and wiping his mouth. "The moment I laid my eyes on her, I wondered how I could have missed a beauty like her before. Then I was told she came from Chicago."

With her cheeks turning warm, Anna stared at Lucas as though she couldn't believe her ears. Lucas chuckled at her reaction, but he deftly switched the subject, "Albert, this is the best chicken pasta I have ever tasted!"

"You must have exaggerated," replied Albert, his lips curved up into a grin.

"No I am not! You see, I like home-cooked meals, but too bad I'm clumsy with chores around the house, and this just proves it," countered Lucas, raising his bandaged right hand. "Seriously, I wish I could cook, so I don't have to eat out that much with my friends."

"Look who's talking," sneered Anna. "Almost everyone in Stratford knows that you can't bear to eat alone."

The name immediately struck a chord with Candy, and she heard herself inquire, "Stratford? Do you both work at Stratford Theater?"

Lucas replied with a polite smile, "Yes, Candy. I have been working closely with Director Robert Hathaway for years. We have arguments from time to time, but I have learned a lot from him."

In no time Candy felt the pressure of Albert's arm around her shoulder. Then she heard Lucas ask her, "Why? You know someone else from Stratford too?"

Albert regarded Candy with an encouraging smile and said, "Candy, don't worry. Just tell him."

Candy bit her bottom lip and hesitated. She wasn't sure if it was appropriate to talk about this now, and she worried about how Albert might feel. While Lucas was waiting, he perceived that she was noticeably uneasy, so he said, "Never mind then."

But Albert grasped Candy's hand in his and answered for her, "Yes. Candy knows Miss Susanna Marlowe and-"

Before he could finish however, Anna raised her question at Albert, "Did you mean the beautiful actress whose fiancé is missing?"

"Yes," muttered Albert. "Have you met her, Anna?"

Then Anna told everyone that she had run into Miss Marlowe once, who had come to visit the fellow actors with her mother, sitting on a wheelchair. Anna had happened to be going out, so she had opened the door for them. Candy felt as though all the blood had drained from her head, and she started feeling dizzy.

While Anna was talking, Lucas lowered his head and mumbled Candy's name to himself, "Candy, Candice..." While doing this, a name crossed his mind. _No way... this can't be happening..._

"But I have never met her fiancé Terrence Graham," continued Anna. "There are lots of gossips about them in the company, and I have heard of that tragic accident from others too." [4]

For the time being, Anna could sense that something was definitely wrong with Candy. Her face had turned pale, her sparkling eyes becoming lifeless. Albert didn't look any better either, and within seconds something dawned on her. She remembered what he had told her in the morning, that Candy used to be in love with another man from New York.

Then she drew in a sharp intake of breath and turned to Albert, asking with wide eyes, "Was Candy involved with Terr-"

"Yes, Anna," answered Albert, interrupting her sentence and nodding emphatically.

"So you really are Candice White Ardlay!" Lucas uttered aloud when realization hit him, looking at Candy with disbelief.

There had been a moment of stunned silence in the small apartment as if everyone was holding his or her breath, each had his or her own reasons.

Hearing her own name from Lucas' mouth, Candy tensed up, wondering why he knew her full name. Nevertheless, she nodded without saying anything, clasping her boyfriend's free hand desperately. At this moment, Lucas deeply regretted his words. He should have pretended he knew nothing, but it was too late now. Albert felt his heart beating faster and faster, his whole being suffused with angst. He had a premonition that something was about to change in his relationship with Candy. To Anna, the idea that Candy was an Ardlay was incredible, if not preposterous.

Some time later, Anna's voice dispersed the quietness. "Candy, don't tell me you are related to the powerful Ardlay's family..." Her skepticism was conspicuous. Lucas was more than relieved that she had inadvertently got him out of trouble by talking about something else.

"Yes... I was adopted," she answered in a low voice.

"Adopted? Then why are you here?" Anna stared at Candy uncomprehendingly.

"It's a long story," replied Candy, seemingly dodging the question.

So Lucas asked Anna with puzzlement on his face, "What's so special about the Ardlay's family, Anna?"

She replied, "Most people in Chicago have heard of this family, who is one of the richest in Illinois and owns so many properties and businesses."

He nodded. "I must be ignorant for I didn't know much about it. Now I remember, my friend from Chicago Tribune said something like that during my lunch with him today."

"Is that right? So what did you and your friend talk about?" asked Anna. Albert and Candy looked at each other, baffled but intrigued too.

"My friend is an assistant editor. According to him, their paper is going to start a series to introduce different prosperous families in America, and they have sent their best reporter to investigate into the Ardlay's businesses or whatever. I didn't pay too much attention then because I couldn't care less," Lucas finished with a sheepish grin.

There was another moment of awkward silence among them, and after a while, Lucas suggested, "Let's do the clean up together, shall we?"

But Candy mustered up her courage and asked Lucas with apprehension, "So how do you know my name?"

"Well..." muttered Lucas, secretly cursing his carelessness for letting the name slip out. A frown crossed his features but soon it was gone with a shrug of his shoulders. "Can we just forget it? Let's not talk about this now, Miss Ardlay."

"Come on," urged Albert, giving Candy's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You can't just leave us hanging like that."

Lucas cast a hesitant glance at Albert. Then he released a long sigh of resignation and murmured, "What a small world..."

He took a sip from his glass, collecting his thoughts. While everyone was waiting for him, he opened his mouth a few times, but nothing came out, which made Albert and Candy feel like they were sitting on needles and pins.

Finally, he looked at Candy and began, his eyes penetrating but kind, "Susanna and I are close friends. She has confided in me many things about her relationship with Terry... and I saw your name on the envelopes of your letters to Terry... Don't worry, Miss Ardlay, I haven't read any of them."

He paused often because he had to choose his words wisely without revealing too much. Then Anna asked, "Lucas, how long have you known Susanna?"

He emitted another sigh when he recalled their first encounter. With a solemn expression, he replied, "I met her when she came to the audition a couple of years ago. Despite her young age, I recognized her potential and recommended her to Director Hathaway. As predicted, she grew from a novice to a promising actress, so it was so unfortunate that-"

At this point, Candy cut in with a loud voice, "But you can't blame Terry. Nobody had wanted that to happen!"

Everyone in the room was shocked by her reaction, including Candy herself, so she slapped a hand over her mouth. Lucas then responded to her in a halting manner, "Candy... no doubt it was an accident and nobody blamed Terry... well I'm wrong... I know Mrs. Marlowe did, and so did Terry himself."

Next, with a light bow, he said, "I'm sorry, Candy. I didn't mean to upset you. I must apologize, Albert. It looks like I have ruined everything tonight." Then he turned to Anna, "Let's call it a night, Anna. Shall we leave now?"

"Hold it," Albert stopped him, and he threw Candy a swift glance before he questioned, "Lucas, do you know Terry well?"

Lucas answered as vaguely as possible, "Terry and I are merely casual acquaintances. He shuts himself from everyone and everything, especially after that accident."

But Albert had a feeling that Lucas knew more than he was willing to tell, so Albert pressed him, "We have read from the tabloids that Terry has been missing for some time. What's really happened?"

Lucas then gave Albert a warning look as if he was trying to dissuade Albert from delving further into this, but Albert wouldn't forgive himself if he acted like an ostrich now. He perceived that Terry being in misery would remain an outstanding obstacle in his relationship with Candy, and in order to surmount it, he had to confront it. So he said to Lucas, "We should help a friend in need, shouldn't we?"

Lucas nodded reluctantly and answered in a contemplative tone, his eyebrows furrowed, "His overall performance as Romeo had received terrible reviews, and he took all the blame of the failure on himself and went into depression... into heavy drinking and smoking..."

Nobody said anything for a while after this. Amidst their silence, an immense sadness took hold of Candy's throat when she visualized how Terry must have been afflicted by cruel disappointments and reality of life, and she lowered her head trying to hide her feelings from others. Before long, all sorts of her past memories with Terry rushed back to her mind, including their great times in Scotland and their fatal breakup in New York. With her head filled with unsettling thoughts, she held Albert's hand even tighter to get strength from him while his other hand was petting her upper back to comfort her.

"Lucas, do you have any idea of his whereabouts?" asked Albert moments later, striving to keep his voice level.

"Yes and no," replied Lucas. "Terry wanted to leave New York for a break, and since I have many friends and connections, he came to me months ago, asking for help. He wanted a job, even a temporary one."

Albert kept nodding in response, and Lucas continued in a pensive voice, "But Terry was in such a bad shape that no theatre company wanted to take him, except one that traveled around from town to town... you know, those places can't afford real theatres... so-"

All of a sudden, Candy gave out a loud cry, clutching her abdomen and her face grimacing in pain. "Al... Albert... here it comes... again..."

Lucas and Anna were flabbergasted, but Albert instantly understood what was happening. He lifted up Candy and carried her in his arms, saying to the guests, "Please excuse us."

Heading straight to the bedroom, he laid her down gently onto the bed before pulling the sheets out from under her, taking off her shoes and tucking her in. Then, crouching down by her bed, he kindly wiped the sweat off her forehead with his fingers, gazing at her features with so much love and tenderness.

Staring at him, Candy grabbed his hand and implored, "Albert, could you stay with me tonight... please?"

She looked so fragile to him, and he didn't have the heart to decline her. Thus, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. As he straightened up, she asked weakly, "Was that a 'yes'?"

He nodded and said in his most soothing voice, "I will stay awake and take care of you until you feel better, Candy."

She smiled gratefully at him, a slow tear trickling down her cheek. She wanted his presence more than ever, and she knew she could find solace in him because she felt so dejected and lonely right now.

Then he asked, "Do you want a warm bath now?"

"I'd rather sleep... I'm tired..." she mumbled, closing her eyes, but within seconds she squirmed in pain again, so he said, "Let me get you a glass of water."

In response, she moved her head a little. Then he gave her a peck on her cheek. "Hang in there, my dear."

He closed the door to her bedroom lightly behind him and realized that Anna was washing the dishes in the kitchen while Lucas was wiping the dining table with a cloth. So Albert approached them and gave his heartfelt thanks for their thoughtfulness. Then Lucas said with a rueful tone, "I'm awfully sorry, Albert. If only I could keep my mouth shut..."

As his voice trailed off, Albert gave him a pat on his shoulder and remarked, "As soon as I knew you work at Stratford, I already foresaw something like this could happen."

"All done," announced Anna, wiping her hands dry. Then she asked, "So what's wrong with Candy?"

He answered her, "I need to get a glass of water for her first. I will explain later."

When he carefully opened the bedroom door, Candy's face was calm and full of sleep, so he clicked the door shut as gently as he could.

He went back to his guests and put the glass on the table. "Candy has fallen asleep, but I'm sorry I can't entertain you both anymore."

"Don't be silly, my friend!" Lucas chided him mildly. "So what causes her so much pain?"

Albert then explained that Candy often suffered painful, debilitating cramps when she was highly distressed. "She was like that for months after her breakup with Terry. The cramps had stopped in late Spring but occurred again tonight for obvious reason."

Lucas sighed with exasperation. "I don't know what else I can do to compensate this, Albert. Me and my big mouth..."

Anna threw Lucas a look and then asked Albert, "Is there anything we can do for Candy? Does she need any medication for example?"

He shook his head and answered her, "Usually a warm bath will help alleviate the discomfort of her cramped muscles, but tonight she must have been exhausted."

So Anna gave Lucas a nudge, saying, "I guess we'd better go."

Nodding at her, Lucas produced a note from his pocket and handed it to Albert. "Here is my mailing address, and let's keep in touch."

When they headed to the front door together, a tiny voice inside Albert kept prodding him with doubts. At last, he said to Lucas, "For some reason, I have a hunch that you're keeping something from me and Candy."

So Lucas eyed his friend reproachfully, saying with a wry smile, "Why do you insist to know? I did that for your sake, Albert!"

Then Lucas immediately put his hand on the door knob, but Albert grasped Lucas' forearm to stop him and demanded, "Now that I know you're deliberately hiding something from me, it will only make me more anxious about the unknown."

Lucas shook his head disapprovingly at Albert. "I've already done enough harm tonight, so I refuse to cooperate this time. Knowing too much will upset you more, Albert."

Albert stared at Lucas, indecisive for a brief moment, and Lucas emphasized once more, "You will only regret that you have asked."

But at this point, Albert recalled the day Candy had returned from New York, feverish and heartbroken, and her soul had been shattered into pieces. So he braced himself and said, "I just want Candy to be happy."

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Lucas stressed, giving Albert the last chance to back up, but Albert looked poised now and asserted, "I'm prepared for the worst."

"Fine... as you wish..." Lucas gave in, a muffled sigh escaping his throat. Before he said anything however, he cast a weary glance at Anna. She was immensely touched by Albert's love for Candy, her pulse racing at present. She wondered what Lucas knew that would hinder their relationship.

Then Lucas leaned closer to Albert and muttered under his breath as if he was afraid that Candy could hear their conversation, "For months I've been trying to talk sense into Susanna... what's the point of keeping a man by her side when he clearly has another woman in his heart?"

Upon hearing that, Albert's eyes were widened with consternation.

"When I went to visit her again before I came to Chicago..." Lucas paused a little before he continued with a glum countenance, "I have managed to convince her to let Terry go."

Albert went speechless, his brows knitting together in a deep frown. While Lucas fumbled on what to say next, Albert asked in a hushed voice, "Does Terry know?"

Shaking his head, Lucas remarked in a near inaudible voice, "Not yet... when Terry comes back to New York, which could be anytime soon, Susanna will inform him of her decision to annul their engagement."

Albert stopped listening, his mind whirring with questions like _what am I going to do now?_

Lucas could see that his friend was in quandary, so he gave him a reassuring hug. When he released Albert, Lucas made a comment, "I know how much it hurts to see your loved one leaving you for somebody else."

What Lucas said jerked Albert out of his stupor, and with genuine concern, Lucas gave him his advice, "So let me tell you this. Nobody will blame you if you decide not to tell Candy. Isn't she very happy with you right now? Susanna giving up Terry is one thing, but Candy doesn't have to know."

Yet Albert wasn't fully convinced that he should keep this secret from Candy. At this moment, Anna said with tears welling in her eyes, her voice came out trembling, "I agree. It's alright to be selfish sometimes, Albert."

"Good luck, my friend," said Lucas, sighing heavily. "But if you come to New York one day, don't forget to pay me a visit."

So Albert hastened to compose himself and shook hands firmly with them. "Thank you. You are both so kind." After that, they bid him goodbye and left the apartment.

Not long after Lucas and Anna stepped out of the House of Magnolia, Lucas said to Anna with regret in his eyes, raking his hair roughly, "I feel I was a nuisance! I shouldn't have come to the dinner tonight... I hate the fact that I have played such a role."

"Who could have predicted this startling turn of events?" Anna responded in a gloomy tone, shaking her head in a heavy-hearted manner.

"Anyway, it's getting late, so let me walk you back home," he offered.

"Thank you. It's just two more blocks from here actually."

When they were getting near their destination, she couldn't help but inquire, "Have you told Albert nothing but the truth, Lucas?"

"I understand why you can't trust me now, Anna," he responded with a sigh. "But yes, I did tell them the truth this time."

"So... it sounds like you're very close to that beautiful actress..." she said in a jeering tone.

"Oh yes, I love her because-" His reply left her dumbfounded and mortified at the same time, and before she knew it, she cut him off sarcastically, "Congratulations, Mr. Cameron, for you can have her to yourself very soon!"

Lucas had barely registered her words before she hurried her steps, scurrying away from him already. She was afraid that he could see through her. She told herself that she should be happy for Susanna, the poor lady who had sacrificed so much for the man she loved, but instead, Anna was jealous of her. Also, she was mad at herself of having false hope, especially after she had learned from Candy that Lucas had told Albert about his special someone in his life.

"Slow down, Anna!" she heard him cry from behind her, but she increased her pace nonetheless. Without turning her head, she said out loud, "Feel free to go now. My home is just around the corner!"

But then Lucas appeared right in front of her, causing her to stop in the middle. "What's the matter with you, Anna? Can't you hear me out first?"

With his steadfast gaze on her, he did not hide his irritation. Yet he looked ridiculously handsome right now, so she fixed her eyes resolutely at a random street lamp down the block, very much aware that he was still staring at her.

"I love Susanna because-"

She shut her ears and her eyes, raising her voice, "It's none of my business! See you back in New York!"

Then she felt his bandaged hand close down on her wrist as she made a move to turn away from him, and she froze. She heard his soft, affectionate tone, "After my fiancée called off our engagement because she was going to marry my best friend instead, I vowed to myself to never fall in love again."

She remained motionless, keeping her eyes on the ground, and he continued, "Until I met you, Anna. Just like her, your breathtaking talents make you very special... Whenever you were around, I could hardly take my eyes off you even though I knew you never paid attention to me."

She then lifted up her head to look right into his eyes and retorted, sounding agitated, "I'm not someone's substitute!"

Suddenly she felt his hands on her face and his lips on her mouth. She was quite startled, but didn't flinch nor respond. Her eyes were still wide open when he broke off the kiss a few seconds later.

"Sorry..." He murmured as he regarded her intensely with his hazel eyes, dropping his hands to his side in defeat. "My emotions have gotten the better of me."

Something stirred in her chest, and tears were burning at the back of her eyes. It felt so different from the time when she forced a kiss on Albert. Then he took a step back from her and resumed, "I love Susanna as if she were my real sister. She knows that and respects me like her big brother as well."

She nodded her head curtly, but she hated not being able to discern whether he was lying or not. Then he tentatively put his hands on her upper arms. She did not resist, so he pleaded in earnest, his eyes unwavering, "Give me a chance, Anna. That's the favor I ask in return."

=o=o=o=

Albert sat slumped in the sofa in the dark. He closed his eyes, struggling with dreary and conflicting thoughts. Presently, while reflecting the events of the day, he recollected his conversation with Lucas earlier in the afternoon, and his comment resurfaced in Albert's mind, _"__...fate brought us together..." _

He gave a bitter chuckle, his spirits further dampened. _That's probably what it is... Susanna's giving up Terry... he will be free soon... and undoubtedly he still loves Candy._

Just then, he swore he heard Candy calling his name. He quickly got up, went to knock on her bedroom door, but he got no answer. Then he cautiously opened the door ajar, and the first thing he saw was something glistening on her cheeks. So he dashed to the bathroom to get her face towel, kneeling right beside her by the bed and softly wiped the tears off her face with it. In the faint moonlight, he watched her cry intermittently in her sleep, each moment passing in agony.

_Candy, are you crying for Terry in your dream? Why did you call my name?_

After what felt like an eternity, Candy shot up in her bed and stared at Albert in horror. About ten fifteen seconds later, she realized that he was with her in the bedroom, so she threw herself at him. "Albert!"

As he returned her embrace, she tightened her arms around his neck. Now that they were alone, she finally let all her emotions out and began to bawl uncontrollably.

When her crying subsided later, she spoke up between her sobs, "I dreamed of Terry... people found him dead from drinking too much alcohol..."

"Candy..." His voice broke, and he could hardly breathe, fighting against the despair that strangled him.

"Why is Terry torturing himself?" she asked him, her voice despondent, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

He told himself, _if I truly love Candy, I should let her have a choice. Will she be happier if she can reunite with Terry?_

A lump raised in his throat, and he fought back his tears. "Albert, why are you letting go of me? Hold me closer, will you?"

As she snuggled up further against him, she could feel him stiffen. Feeling alarmed, she drew herself slightly away from him. Even under the dim light conditions, she could see his expression was a mixture of hurt and melancholy.

Thoroughly confused, she inquired, "What's wrong, Albert?"

Just when she reached out to touch his cheek, he gently untangled himself from her and slowly pulled himself up to his full height. "I forgot to bring your glass of water with me," he said in a hoarse voice, turning on his heels. She just stared at the door with a shocked face.

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

As some of you might have known already, I have published another short story "The Diary". I have deliberately left it open-ended because I think the answer can be found in CCFS epilogue. However, due to many requests, I am seriously considering writing a sequel to it, but "Love Never Fails" is still my priority for the time being.

Thank you for reading this! Hopefully I will hear from you soon!

**Footnote:**

[1] I got the idea from one of the pictures in Wikipedia that shows an American Army field hospital inside ruins of a church in France, 1918.

[2] According to CCFS, George's family name is "Vireru" in Japanese. A reader suggested the French last name "Villers". Sir William C. Ardlay brought George Villers, also an abandoned child, back to America from France and treated him like a son, giving him a good education. Before Sir William C. Ardlay passed away, he asked George to look after his young son.

[3] Coma is common with brain injuries, and there are many levels of coma. In general, a person in a coma can't sense or respond to the needs of his body or his environment. For more information, please check the article "Brain Injury: Understanding Coma" in HealthPages . org.

[4] According to CCFS (Vol. II, p. 187), Terry gave up his family name, "Grandchester", when he went to America. He simply used his middle name "Graham" as his last name.

=o=o=o=

Revised: Nov 12, 2012


	19. Obstacles

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **I can't thank my readers enough for taking time to write reviews or give me feedback through other means. I appreciate each and every one of the comments, and your enthusiasm shown for this fic is really encouraging. So please keep them coming!

I know some of you were a little upset about what had happened in the previous chapter although some of you liked the drama. At any rate, a story needs some ups and downs to make it more interesting, don't you think? Please be patient and bear with me.

Last but not the least, my gratitude goes to my beta readers for their continuous support!

-Ms Puddleglum

**Chapter 19: Obstacles**

Candy was astonished to see that she wasn't the only one hurting. Albert was seemingly torn up when he left her bedside in a rush, and within seconds she realized that she was being thoughtless. While she could talk to him just about anything, including her innermost fears and feelings, the fact that she cried in his arms for another man was plain wrong and inconsiderate. After all, things had changed and he was her boyfriend now, unlike the time when she had come back from New York.

Candy had no idea that Albert had made up his mind to inform her of Susanna's decision tonight. Although both Lucas and Anna had been against this, Albert had concluded after some struggles that it wasn't a wise move to keep this secret from Candy, which would likely bring dire consequences. His conscience would condemn him for sure, leaving him with guilty feelings. Even if he could somehow disregard his nagging inner voice, Candy was bound to find out sooner or later because Terry might contact her again. Then, their relationship would be beyond repair for his action essentially indicated that he was being selfish or didn't trust her enough.

But still, he had been inclined not to tell her tonight when both of them were weary from the long day. However, he had changed his mind soon after he had learned that she had dreamt of Terry torturing himself and being found dead later. The way she had cried for Terry had brought a lump to his throat, causing him to step back and reconsider his relationship with her. With mixed feelings, he was fully aware that their love was at stake now as long as this Terry issue was unresolved. It would not only remain a hindrance, but it would also grow with time, like weeds, if they chose to ignore it.

_At the very least, Candy will be comforted to hear that Terry may no longer be living in a dilemma._

Rather disheartened, that was his last thought when he left her room. He wanted to be alone to clear his head, discerning how to broach the subject without making a fuss, knowing that the more he delayed, the harder it was for him to open up.

He reckoned that once he broke the news to her, she wouldn't be unaffected, but what plagued him the most right now was that he couldn't predict how she would respond to it. Was this good news or bad news to her? It was true that she had claimed she was over Terry already, but her behavior earlier had raised doubts in him. For some reason, he just couldn't visualize her being able to shrug it off although he figured that she wouldn't rejoice over it either.

Since it didn't look like Albert was coming back to her, Candy slid out of bed and walked out of her bedroom on bare feet. She found him leaning sideways against the wall with a glass in his hand, looking pensively through the window. It was past midnight now, so she knew he couldn't really see anything out there. The sight of him so forlorn pierced her heart, which made her feel even more regretful.

Needless to say, he was so absorbed in his thoughts that he failed to notice the figure walking quietly toward him. Thus, he gave a little start when she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, giving him a back hug. Neither of them said a word for a while until she spoke up, teasing him, "I'm thirsty... did you just drink my water?"

"I did, Candy, I'm sorry..." he replied in a tired voice, apparently not in a mood for bantering. "Let me get you another one."

Yet as he tried to loosen her grip, she tightened her arms, saying, "Don't move, Albert. I'm the one to say sorry... I know I have upset you..."

His shoulders got tensed, but a brief moment later he mumbled under his breath, "Yes... I have feelings too."

Then he heard her candid apology, "Please forgive me, Albert. I shouldn't have cried-"

A sad chuckle escaped his lips before she finished when his mind drifted off to the moment where he had come home to find Candy crying miserably for Terry less than two months ago. That was the evening after the lion's attack, which explained why he couldn't forgive himself for kissing her impulsively that same night when she had been vulnerable and her heart had been hurting for someone else.

So he managed to twist around to face her, saying with a somber expression, "No, Candy, I should thank you for not hiding your emotions from me. After all, it wasn't that long ago that you still cried over Terry, and based on what we have heard so far, he hasn't forgotten about you even now."

Having said that, he went straight to the kitchen, leaving her dumbfounded. He sounded jealous, but not angry. After turning on the kitchen light, he put down the glass in his hand on the counter and poured water into another clean one. Presently, he happened to spot Anna's latest drawing at the far corner of the kitchen counter. He hastened to turn it over, feeling perturbed, for the picture was a mean joke to him now. On the flip side, it actually pushed him to face the reality without any further delay.

Seeing that he had been sullenly quiet, she thought hard on how to rectify their situation, so she reproached herself while pacing toward him, "I must say that I was being insensitive earlier-"

"Candy," he jumped in, raising his hand to interrupt her.

She halted her steps and replied, "Yes?"

With his head down, he remained standing at his spot with his back to her and pleaded, "Please be honest with me."

She dashed to his side, landing a hand on his arm and looking up at his side profile, and said with mild complaint, "I am honest! Albert, you're the one who seems to be keeping something from me."

With his eyes fixed resolutely at the glass of water on the counter, he confessed, "You're right, Candy... I am."

He heard her soft gasp, and he turned his head slightly to look into her eyes. Striving to keep his voice steady, he ventured, "If Terry had been available, would you have chosen him over me?"

Upon hearing that, Candy could only stare at Albert with wide, puzzled eyes. While he was greatly relieved that he had let it out of his system at last, she was clearly at a loss of how to react. He had asked not because he now doubted her love for him, but because he had to confront this issue head-on, and what he would do next mainly depended on her response.

This question should not be taken lightly, so he was waiting for her patiently, giving her time to think it through, but her prolonged silence was beginning to concern him. After nearly a minute of dead air had passed, she responded with a wrinkle at her brow, "Why asking this hypothetical question all of a sudden? I have already apologized for..."

Her voice trailed off as she noticed that he had moved away from her, seemingly in dismay. Oblivious to his chagrin, she grabbed his forearm and yelped, "Albert!"

She then tried to turn him around to make him meet her gaze, but he insisted to look away, being seized by a spasm of grief. He thought he had prepared for the worst outcome, but the fact that she had dodged his question wounded him more than he would care to admit. He essentially knew her answer, and the realization that he was likely her second choice hit him like a slap on his face, urging him to wake up from his sweet dream.

He was more certain now than ever that Candy had remnant feelings for Terry, even though she had been discreet not to talk about Terry in his presence lately. Besides, Albert believed Lucas might have sensed the same thing. Otherwise, he wouldn't have said something like, _"I know how much it hurts to see your loved one leaving you for someone else."_

Before Albert could collect himself, Candy searched his face inquiringly and anxiously. "Albert, what's the matter?"

Though he avoided eye contact with her, she did get a peek that he appeared afflicted. Immensely worried, she cried out in panic, "I promise I will not cry again for Terry-"

At this point, he drew an audible breath in an obvious effort to regain control of his emotions. Regarding her with a pair of troubled eyes, he remarked, trying with all his might to sound neutral, "There's no need. You were just being yourself, Candy. I'm more than glad to be able to learn more about us tonight."

Genuinely perplexed and clueless, she promptly inquired, "What is that supposed to mean?"

He then covered his eyes and forehead with his palms, desperately floundering for the right words while leaning his weight against the dining table. The longer she waited, the more disturbed she became. So she demanded in a soothing voice, reaching out to grasp his wrists, "Please, I beg you, tell me in plain words what's been bothering you."

Just as she was removing his hands from his face, he spoke up, gazing at her, "You want to know what bothers me now?"

She nodded her head in earnest, her hands unknowingly loosening the grip on his wrists.

"I strongly suspect that you still love Terry deep inside." His voice was thick, but remarkably calm.

Considerably aghast, she exclaimed, "What?"

He could easily free his hands from hers now, so turning his back to her, he began to walk away without another word. She moved quickly into his line of vision and pressed on, "Why? Just because I dreamt of him and cried for him earlier?"

Then she hurriedly added, "You know I love you."

But he responded dejectedly, "From the way you reacted to what Lucas said about Terry... and how much that has shaken you up, even in your sleep, I can't stop myself from thinking that I'm merely your rebound person when you try to get over the sorrows of the breakup, thinking that you have lost Terry forever."

Pain was palpable in his expression and voice. His forthright reply took her entirely by surprise, and she could not speak for a moment as her mind went blank. But shortly afterwards, she was able to shake her head and counter in a halting manner, shock mingling with sorrow in her features, "No... that's not true... I _do _love you, Albert! I just... still... care about his well-being. Believe me, that's all there is to it."

She looked like a kitten that was lost and frightened, so he had to divert his eyes to the floor before he plunged on, "Don't be so sure, Candy. Wait till you hear what I found out from Lucas while you were sleeping."

Casting her a swift glance, he observed the growing consternation in her countenance while she waited for the moment of revelation. He paused to close his eyes momentarily, clearing the lump in his throat, and resumed when he was sure he was poised, "Susanna has decided to annul her engagement with Terry, so that means he'll be free to come back to you if he wants to."

He spoke in a haste as if he wanted to deliver his statement as fast as he could. Her stunned look after that conveyed her feelings better than any word would have; as he had surmised, she wasn't indifferent to this at all.

On the other hand, what he had said to her was too unbelievable, and yet it struck her hard like a brick to her head. This whole experience just seemed surreal, and she had a strange feeling that she was currently in a nightmare, and all she needed right now was to wake up.

Although her mind was muddled with unsettling thoughts, she still saw Albert roughly rake his blond hair with his fingers and then declared in a resigned manner afterwards, "Susanna loves Terry enough to let him go... so I will do the same if this is what you wish..." His voice was getting lower and lower.

She could finally perceive what was going on between them. Lifting a trembling hand to her mouth with tears welling up, she heard herself ask with a tremulous voice, "Are you... breaking up... with me?"

"Don't get me wrong!" he told her firmly, raising his voice while shaking his head violently. "Because I love you with all my heart, I want you to make a choice-"

"Listen up then, Albert!" she then burst out, cutting him off. "I will not return to Terry!"

The next thing he knew she flung herself to him, wrapping her arms around his torso. She broke out crying and begging for pardon, burying her face in his chest. She hoped he would return her embrace as he always did in the past, but when she felt his body stiffen against hers and his hands come up to grasp her upper arms, her heart sank.

As he gently pushed her away, she glanced up at him, sobbing. While tenderly wiping the tears off her face with his fingers, he said to her patiently, "Calm down, Candy. You're too emotional to make any sound decision tonight."

While she was fighting to overcome the dread coursing through her veins, he continued in a contemplative tone, "I sincerely exhort you to take this opportunity to search your soul, dig deep into your heart, and find your true passion. I don't want you to regret in your future."

After that, he stared at her in silence with saddened eyes, as if he was allowing his words to register in her head. Some time later, he let go of her and took a step backwards, announcing in a hoarse voice, "So let's put our relationship on hold for now... until you have sorted out your feelings."

She could not believe her ears, but her heart reacted faster. It constricted in pain, and more tears slipped down her cheeks. So she protested, shaking her head inexorably, "No!"

He released a deep sigh of exhaustion and reasoned in a wistful tone, frowning and gazing intently into her teary orbs, "The cramps returned tonight, and isn't it clear? Your body can't lie to you. It only tells you the truth, and the symptoms are a way of checking yourself."

She found herself trembling uncontrollably, and he added with a melancholy countenance, "As much as I hope you will choose me, if Terry turns out to be the love of your life, I don't want to be the person who blocks you from reuniting with him."

He sounded so coherent as if he had rehearsed it over and over in his head. At this moment, he resolved to leave because he was afraid that he would change his mind if he stayed any longer, so he said apologetically, "Candy, please excuse me. I want to go home and rest now for I have a long day tomorrow. Good night."

Then he headed toward her door straightaway. Just before he put his hand on the knob, he felt her clutch at his sleeve. "Albert... when will I see you again?" she asked behind him urgently.

He spun around and her despondent look was enough to break his heart into pieces. Nevertheless, he steeled himself and managed to reply, "You know where to find me when you recognize what your heart is telling you."

"So you will not come to see me anymore?" she questioned heavy-heartedly without concealing her disappointment. Her tears were blurring her vision, so she hastily wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

He shook his head slowly with a glint of moisture in his eyes. "It's better for both of us not to see each other in the meantime. Plus, I don't want to push you by giving you a deadline. So please take as much time as you need."

She couldn't let him go just like that, but he was clearly unrelenting, so she threw her arms around his body. While clinging to him, she murmured, "Can you hold me one last time before you go?"

Much to her relief, he willingly complied with her request and rested his chin on the crown of her head, hugging her close to him. Overwhelmed by emotions, he said to her in a husky voice, "Candy, I still love you... you have made me a very happy man for a while... for that I'm truly grateful... but please bear in mind that I am only human, and I do need time to get over this."

"No... Albert... don't say that... I love you too..." she sobbed, shaking her head non-stop. As he withdrew himself from her, she tried to pull him back as her last resort, unconsciously digging her nails into his arms.

Believing he had already carried his message to her, he managed to raise his arms to her face, framing her cheeks between his large palms. After whispering "take care" to her, he leaned in and gave her a light kiss on her forehead. Before she knew it, he had whirled around to open the front door, and when she had caught her balance, he was gone.

The low booming sound of the door slamming back into place echoed through her empty home, covering the noise of her thudding to the floor. Her cramps came again; lying down, she huddled herself into a tight, fetal position, and her body shook from both shock and pain. Remembering that Albert had always been there to catch her fall and carry her to bed when this had happened in the past, she sadly realized that she had taken him for granted. As he had said, he was just human and had feelings too.

Then her precious moments with him in the last little while flooded back into her memory, including their heartfelt confessions to each other last night in the park and the subsequent loving and passionate kisses they had shared since then. Tears kept falling freely from her eyes, but she didn't bother wiping them away as she knew there would be more to come.

Presently, why he had asked her to make a choice began to make sense to her. Based on his departing words, he had assumed that she would not choose him. In other words, he didn't mean to break up with her, but he would not want her to stay with him against her wish either. Now she became aware that she herself was the only one to blame to make him think like that.

_How could I have been so blind and stupid? And what did I expect from him when I cried in his arms for Terry? Is it true that I still love Terry then? Why do I have to ask myself this question again?_

At any rate, she was in no shape to process any information in her brain right now, and before long, she drifted off to sleep.

=o=o=o=

When Albert was leaving the House of Magnolia, he took in the crisp air as deeply and quickly as he could. Since he thought there wouldn't be anybody blocking his way at this hour, he decided to sprint home as fast as his legs would carry him until his heart and lungs were on the verge of explosion, believing the rushing wind howled against his ears and the feeling of his feet pounding on the streets as he gasped for air would help him forget the despair that had engulfed him.

Thus, it only took him about half the time to get home. However, being weighed down by a heavy heart and exhaustion, he had to literally drag his feet up the stairs. When he finally unlocked his front door, he saw Pouppe on the floor nearby, all curled up in her sleep. In order not to wake her up unnecessarily, he tried to walk past her without making any noise and went straight to the bathroom. His clothes were drenched in sweat, so he couldn't wait to undress himself to take a shower. Standing underneath the shower nozzle, he let the warm water soothe his tensed muscles.

By the time he towelled himself off and slipped on his pajamas trousers, it was around two o'clock in the morning already. Since his hair was still wet, he lay in bed with his face down and his pillow underneath his bare chest. Unfortunately, even though he felt relaxed from the shower, his mind was too awake to let him get any sleep.

Reflecting upon the day, he couldn't help but take a glimpse of the picture frame sitting on his bedside drawers. Candy gave him this old drawing by Anna on the day he had professed his true feelings to her. Since then, it had become part of his bedtime ritual-to take a look at 'Candy' before he closed his eyes for rest.

It was too dark for him to see the drawing at present, but he knew it by heart, which made him feel even more forlorn, believing that he had lost her for good after tonight. Originally, he had planned to take her to the countryside this coming Sunday morning such that they could climb that particular tree again, where they had shared a sandwich together before. He prepared to renew his promise to her as her lover that he wanted to share everything with her from now on, including her sorrows in life. Back then, with the notion that he had been doomed to be her big brother, Albert had made that suggestion to Candy merely as her close friend.

In fact, that was the major reason why he had changed his schedule to work more in the evening shifts to get better pay because he wanted to save more money so that he could eventually afford a diamond ring. As much as he wanted to propose marriage to her, he had realized that a decent diamond ring cost quite a lot.

Last week, after having some good rests and feeling much better from his serious cold, instead of visiting Candy as he had promised, he had gone to a few jewelry stores to get an idea of how much an average engagement ring cost, and the plainest one was worth more than he had expected. Just when he had felt defeated, one of the shop owners had offered him great deals on a selection of rings with various gemstones. The owner had said, "If your girlfriend truly loves you, you don't have to give her a diamond ring you know?" But Albert had shaken his head and kindly replied, "I will come back later. Thank you." The owner had even made a promise after that, "When you do return, handsome fellow, I will give you discount!"

During the weeks when he had shunned himself from Candy, he had saved some money for her, but later she had insisted on giving it back to him. With that money, he shouldn't need to wait too long before he could finally propose to her, but what had happened tonight had utterly shattered his dream.

How could he have predicted that his relationship with Candy could change drastically in a matter of hours? They had been so in love, at least that was what it had seemed to him, until when he had heard her full name from Lucas' mouth after dinner, and everything had gone downhill from that moment on.

Yet Albert didn't regret inviting Lucas and Anna over for dinner. The more he thought about this, the more relieved he felt because it would have been much worse if this had happened later, say after they had already engaged. Albert could practically imagine himself being totally devastated, seeing Candy leaving him for Terry when Terry appeared to her out of the blue, telling her that he would want her back.

For the time being, feeling crushed and heartbroken, Albert finally let his tears roll down his face after suppressing himself for the whole night. The ball was in Candy's court now, and she had to listen to her heart; no one could make that decision for her. Yet Albert had to get himself ready to move on, and hopefully with his new work schedule, his mind would be too preoccupied or exhausted to think too much.

=o=o=o=

Early next morning, a loud knocking at her apartment door jolted Candy awake. Her body was sagged with the heaviness of fatigue, so she sluggishly sat up and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Only then she found that she had been sleeping on the floor all night. Luckily, she had a dreamless sleep, but her joints and limbs ached quite a bit due to sleeping on the cold, hard surface for a long time.

Nonetheless, someone was persistently knocking on the other side of her door, so she scampered on her feet to answer the door. "Who is it?"

Then she heard a female voice, but she couldn't quite hear her. When she opened the door a fraction, she peeped through the opening and cried, "Anna!? What's up? Why are you here so early in the morning?"

Anna came in and closed the door behind her. "Early? Take a look outside!" She stared at Candy dubiously. "Have you checked the time, lady?"

Candy let out a scream when she noted that it was almost ten o'clock, and Anna explained why she was here. "My parents urged me to pay Dr. Martin a visit because I'm leaving Chicago soon, and he was worried why you still hadn't shown up at work! So I offered to check you out for him after my doctor appointment."

The brunette then took a quick glance up and down at the blond lady, and she exclaimed, "Look at your face and hair, Candy... what a mess! Go wash up now! You certainly don't want Albert to see you like this, do you?"

At the mentioning of his name, Candy immediately lowered her eyes, murmuring bleakly, "Don't forget we had lived together before, Anna, so he had seen me like this many times... but anyhow... he's not seeing me anymore..."

"Oh God..." Anna gasped. "Don't tell me it was because of Terrence... sorry I should change... I know you all call him Terry."

"Never mind." The corner of Candy's lips lifted into a strained smile. "I need a shower to freshen up now. Thank you, Anna, for coming. Please feel free to go anytime. Just make sure you close the door behind you."

"Are... are you sure?" she stammered, aware that Candy had not answered her question.

Candy nodded and soon disappeared in the bathroom. As she came out of the bathroom later, she could smell something good. Assuming it was Albert cooking, tears of happiness welled in her eyes within seconds.

She eagerly scurried to the kitchen, but when she realized that it was Anna who had prepared a breakfast for her, Candy felt a horrible letdown. Yet Candy hastily masked her feelings and thanked her friend, smiling through her tears, "Anna, how nice of you! Thanks a lot!" Candy then gave Anna a light hug.

"You're very welcome, crybaby! Dr. Martin has already told me that if for any reason you have slept in, there's no need to rush you. He's such a nice boss, isn't he?"

Candy agreed by nodding, her stomach rumbling now, so she sat down by the table right away. As Anna watched her friend devour the breakfast, she shook her head disapprovingly and remarked, "I still can't believe you're one of the Ardlays... you know... those snobby high society ladies."

"I'm never one of them..." mumbled Candy, wiping her mouth simultaneously.

"That's what I figured too... it must be suffocating with all those rules and etiquette... so you escaped, didn't you?" asked Anna in a sympathetic tone.

Candy thought for a moment and replied with a shrug, "That's one way to look at it, but my adoptive father had wished that I would become a lady one day, so he had sent me to one of the prestigious schools in London."

"Where is he now? Is he still supporting you?"

With a bitter chuckle, Candy answered, "I haven't met my benefactor before, believe it or not. He's a great old uncle, and guess what? I have no idea where he is."

"You must be kidding! You never met your father?"

"Not even once." Candy shook her head with a faint smile on her face. "But through his assistant, I was informed that he respected my decision to support myself and gave me the freedom to live my own way. I'm forever indebted to his kindness. Without him, my life wouldn't be the same."

"So why did he adopt you then?"

"It's a long story, Anna." Then Candy decided to change the topic. "Is Lucas gone, Anna?"

"Yes. He took the earliest train this morning to New York. In fact, my departure date was moved up, and I'm leaving this evening too."

"Really? So soon?" asked Candy with surprise. "Is anything wrong?"

With a shy smile playing on her lips, Anna responded, "Nothing wrong... on the contrary, Lucas took me home last night, asking my parents for the permission to court me... they were astonished, even eyed me suspiciously several times, but they couldn't be happier."

Anna blushed profusely at the remembrance of her first kiss with Lucas after that-the goodbye kiss he had given her before he got on his carriage last night. It was merely a chaste one, but this time they both put feelings into it.

"Congratulations, Anna!" cheered Candy from the bottom of her heart, holding Anna's hands firmly in hers. Anna profoundly admired Candy's kindhearted nature. Despite having problems with Albert now, Candy seemed genuinely happy for Anna.

As a matter of fact, Anna had noticed her own drawing was sitting idly on the kitchen counter with its face down, and she had recalled how much Albert had liked it yesterday. Therefore, Anna had suspected something terrible might have happened, and that was why she had decided to stay behind and prepare breakfast for Candy, hoping that she could do something to help this blond lady somehow before leaving for New York.

"By the way, Candy, Lucas asked you to forgive him. He felt so regretful that he couldn't keep his big mouth shut last night..." Anna said, her brows creased in sorrows. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Candy mulled over this for some seconds before she let out a sigh. "Anna, how much time do you have? I just want a listener."

"I need to go home to pack around noon time."

As they ambled through the streets toward Happy Clinic, Candy briefed Anna about her history with Terry. When she was done, Anna was quiet for some time before she said, "You do realize that you and Terry have spent a lot more time missing each other than _being _together, don't you?"

The blond widened her eyes and stared at the brunette as if this were something totally new to her. Then the brunette remarked, "In other words, your relationship with Terry had hardly begun, am I right?"

"Maybe..." responded Candy in a voice barely over a whisper, still shocked.

A soft sigh escaped Anna's lips before she made another comment, "Frankly, I wonder how well you know each other. Besides, people in long-distance relationships tend to be more idealized and romanticized, don't you agree?"

By now, they were getting near Happy Clinic, so Candy filled Anna in what had transpired last night after they had left her place. Later, Anna scowled at Candy, saying, "Perhaps you can tell me what made you hesitant when Albert asked you the question whether or not you would choose Terry over him?"

The blond explained, her brows furrowed as well, "My mind was literally blown away by his question. At first, my feelings were injured... wondering why he doubted my love for him, but then..." Candy appeared reluctant to finish her sentence, and she gave a fleeting glance at her friend.

"Then what?" Anna prompted, her scowl deepened without knowing.

"Then... at that moment, a wave of memories of me and Terry in London flashed across my head in a short span of time, and I subsequently felt an overwhelming sadness, especially because..." Candy had to pause again.

Then Anna finished for her with an understanding look, "Let me guess... because Terry is obviously suffering in who knows where, and the reason could be that he hasn't forgotten his love for you."

With her eyes downcast, Candy murmured something hardly audible because of the traffic sounds. Hence, Anna asked her directly, "So does it mean you will choose Terry, Candy? But at the same time you don't want to hurt Albert?"

"No!" Candy instantly shifted her focus back to her friend, shaking her head from side to side very fast. "I was just too confused to answer Albert at that time!" She sounded frustrated, her eyes brimming with tears. "I felt awful... and ashamed of myself! I knew I couldn't tell him that they were both important to me!"

With a somber look, Anna couldn't help but reprove her, "No doubt... you can't have both, Candy. One must be more important than the other. As Albert said, you have to make a choice."

But Candy retorted, holding back her tears, "Actually, I did tell Albert later that I would not go back to Terry, but he wasn't convinced."

"Really?" uttered Anna, initially astounded, but soon she expressed her opinion, "I think I know why, Miss Ardlay."

Candy raised her teary orbs to Anna, a puzzled look crossing her features, and Anna elaborated, her tone a bit uncaring, "From what I observed about you last night, I began to wonder if I was imagining things... In fact, I found it amazing that Albert didn't make a jealous scene."

Her words hit Candy, who could only blink her eyes while Anna continued, "Tell you what, Albert was the one who pressed Lucas for more information about Terry and Susanna when you were sleeping... Lucas kept dissuading him from delving further into it... but apparently Albert cared more about your happiness than his."

Candy was frozen for a couple of seconds before her hands came up to her face. With tears of regret coming out of her eyes like drops of dew on the leaves, she kept mumbling, "It's all my fault... I don't know what possessed me last night... I must have wounded his heart..."

Anna was running out of time, so she tried to summarize her point, "For goodness' sake, Candy, just put yourself in his shoes for a minute, and you will understand why you're being unfair to Albert! And if you still love Terry, then let Albert go! He's not your safety net."

The blond lady was completely taken aback. _Am I being unfair, unintentionally treating Albert as my safety net? _

While Candy was pensively contemplating her friend's words, Anna heaved a deep sigh and said, "Candy, sorry I have to go now... do you have my mailing address?"

Candy nodded with tears glistening in her eyes. After Anna gave Candy a goodbye hug, she encouraged her, "Good luck! Please let me know your choice in writing. Keep in touch, ok?"

=o=o=o=

As soon as Candy stepped into Happy Clinic, she was greeted by Dr. Martin, who was examining a young kid. "Here you are, my dear nurse! What's happened?"

Candy just returned a sheepish smile to him and apologized for being late. Then she swiftly submerged herself in work, in an attempt to keep the perplexing thoughts at bay. Unfortunately, it didn't take her long before she noticed the broken chair tossed in a hidden corner, which brought back the sweet memories of what had happened yesterday evening in the clinic between her and Albert. Her heart lurched, and tears burned her eyes. They had been very happy just being with each other, and hugging and kissing were so natural. At this point, she missed him so much that she wished she could turn back the clock so she could answer his critical question right away without hesitating.

Soon, she heard a loud scream from somewhere outside. Everybody in the clinic froze, and one boy said, "That sounded like my little sister!"

So Candy went outside with this boy, and as expected, they saw a little girl crying at the bottom of a tree near the clinic. "What's the matter, sis? Where's Ginger?"

The little girl pointed upwards at a cat on one of the top branches and cried, "Ginger climbed all the way up there and was too scared to come down. Mommy went home to ask for help."

Even Dr. Martin had come out to see what was going on, so Candy offered, "Let me help you, little girl! I'm great at climbing trees!"

Dr. Martin asked, "Candy, are you sure?"

Seeing that the girl's face brightened before her eyes, Candy affirmed, giving him a reassuring nod, "No worries, doctor!"

The nurse made her way up the tree effortlessly, and before long, she was able to reach the cat, which more than willingly pounced into her lap. Once she held Ginger firmly in her left arm, the spectators down there all cheered for her. A smug smile then crept its way on her face. Waving her right hand victoriously at the people, she inwardly laughed to herself, feeling elated for the first time since last night.

However, the cat suddenly jumped out of her arm on her way down the tree, causing her to lose her balance. She ended up landing clumsily on the ground. There was a collective gasp among the crowd, and Dr. Martin ran over to her. She had attempted to pull herself up before he came, but as he had suspected, she winced and fell on one knee, holding her right calf.

"Candy, how's your right leg!" the doctor asked, trying to sound level.

With her eyes narrowed with pain, she mumbled, "My right ankle hurts."

The boy and his little sister rushed to them at once and apologized on behalf of Ginger. Candy gave them a forgiving smile and said, "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

So the doctor put her arm around his shoulder and with his support, they trudged back to the clinic. After his examination, he diagnosed that she had badly sprained her ankle, but she had no other obvious injuries.

"You might as well go home to rest now, Candy. I believe I can manage here."

While she was thinking if she should heed his advice, she heard him, "You want me to find Albert?"

Then the words "safety net" popped up in her mind. It was true that whenever she felt sad or troubled, Albert was almost always there for her. He undoubtedly loved her unconditionally, but she was the one who hurt his feelings again and again.

Thus, she shook her head and said, "I should be alright, so please don't bother him. Also, I want to stay here, Dr. Martin, if you don't mind."

For the time being, she just didn't feel like returning to her empty apartment all alone. The events yesterday were still fresh in her mind, and the memory of her imprudent behavior last night would definitely continue to harass her, driving her crazy by imagining what could have happened to them both last night if she had acted differently.

So Dr. Martin found a pair of crutches for her, and she continued to work. However, near the closing hour of the clinic, she felt totally lack of energy after walking with the help of crutches for hours. There were no more patients now, so she found a chair to sit down to rest and stretch her sore arms and legs.

As far as she could remember, this was her first time to use crutches ever, and she deeply pitied those people who had to depend on crutches to move about. Just then, the image of Susanna's tear stained face resurfaced in her head. Being permanently disabled with her leg amputated below the knee, Susanna would rather die than interfere Terry's love life. Candy could never forget Susanna's hopelessness when she was about to commit suicide by jumping off the hospital roof. Now as Candy reflected upon those disheartening moments, she recalled the main reasons why she had decided to give up Terry after some serious and careful considerations back in the hospital waiting area. Although totally heartbroken, she knew she would be able to survive without Terry, unlike Susanna.

It had saddened Candy nonetheless when Terry had conceded to let her go without a fight or protest. As much as she had wanted to believe otherwise, it was very likely that he had arrived at the same decision, but just couldn't bring it up for discussion with her beforehand. In other words, Terry had already chosen Susanna over Candy.

Candy was always aware that she had been fortunate enough to have Albert by her side to help her get over her grief from the breakup. Without his constant support, Candy probably would have lived in denial like Terry now. Then something dawned on her. Even though she was a little stirred right now about that sad experience in New York, she no longer teared up when she replayed these incidents in her head. She used to chase these disturbing thoughts out of her mind every time they had appeared, but not today, which only meant one thing-she was finally at peace with her past. She was now certain that she had indeed moved on with her life. Before what had occurred last night, she had been very content with her present love life with Albert, and even excited about her future with him.

"Candy?" Dr. Martin's voice jerked her out of her reminisce.

"Yes?" she replied, turning her head to where he was. Holding a letter in his hand, he said, "I have totally forgotten about this. I saw this letter at the door this morning. Someone must have dropped it in before the clinic opened."

She recognized Albert's handwriting at once, and she tore it open without second thoughts.

'_Dear Candy,_

_I hope you had a good sleep. I'm sorry if I have upset you, but I do not regret my decision of putting our relationship on hold. Please understand that I'm not pushing you back to Terry, but I do want you to seriously think about what I said to you last night. If for any reason you want to write to me instead, please use my home address. Just in case you have lost it, I have written it on the other side of the paper._

_Wish you all the best,_

_Albert'_

She could almost hear his voice, which sounded so hollow and distant. This letter made her feel even more miserable, and never had she been so mad at herself. She swallowed her tears and determined to go to talk with Albert this evening. She said to the doctor, "May I borrow your crutches for the next few days, Dr. Martin?"

"Of course!" He could sense that other than her ankle, something was definitely wrong with his nurse, but he didn't want to pry into her privacy. So he suggested, "You can leave anytime now. I'll do the cleanup and close the clinic very soon."

So she gladly left the clinic. It was much harder for her to walk to Parkview restaurant using the crutches, but she kept reminding herself that she should not postpone any longer. While she was pondering different ways to convince Albert that Terry had belonged to her past and Albert had completely won over her heart-that she had cried for Terry mainly because she was struck by nostalgia, her train of thought was interrupted by a honk from a car behind her.

She spun around and saw Archie leaning against his car. He winked at her and remarked with a radiant smile upon his beautiful face, "Candy, I can't believe you passed right by me without noticing me at all!"

"Sorry, Archie. My mind got carried away," she came up with an excuse with a sheepish smile, sticking out her tongue, and added, "How could I miss someone as outstanding as you?" As usual, he was nearly flawless in his appearance, his back straight and his head held high.

"Obviously, you have some problems walking, Candy," he responded, his eyes showing genuine concern now. "I was heading towards your place but spotted you on my way."

Then he gestured her to get on his car and said, "Let me take you home."

"No, Archie," she casually replied while maneuvering herself to slide into the passenger seat. "Please take me to Parkview Restaurant."

His eyes twinkled mischievously, closing the door for her. "Aha! So your mind must be filled with loving thoughts toward someone particular just now?"

Candy didn't deny it, and Archie caught an embarrassing expression on her face. So he teased her, "I see that you won't have much time for your cousin this evening?"

Her countenance turned gloomy, and she explained, "I'm sorry, Archie. I have something urgent to talk to Albert."

He glanced at her, and his expression transformed into seriousness. "That's ok. I don't need much time anyway."

It only took him minutes to arrive at the restaurant, but he did update her about Stear's conditions, which dampened her spirits further. "Stear is in a coma?"

Archie parked on the street and turned off the engine. With a grave look, he carried on, "We just got a telegram from George in France. Stear is going to be transferred back to St. Joanna for treatment within a couple of weeks. At least his current conditions are not life-threatening, and we are all relieved that he will be coming back finally."

"That's true..." she responded in a sorrowful tone. "How's Patty coping?"

"She collapsed when she first got the news, but she is fine now. Like us, she is anxiously looking forward to Stear's return."

Candy pressed her lips together, worrying about Stear. After some moments had elapsed, she asked Archie, "May I tell Albert about this?"

"Absolutely!" he answered, throwing her a reassuring smile. "Oh I almost forgot! George informed us that he was on his way to London, and as soon as he wrapped up his work there, he would return to Chicago. By the way, he said hello to you too, Candy."

"Really? Did George mention anything about my letter to him?" she asked at once.

"Letter? What letter?" Archie appeared confounded.

"I guess not then," she said, sighing. "Anyway, thanks for taking me here, Archie. When there are more updates about Stear, please let me know."

"Certainly," promised Archie. While he was assisting her get off the car, he offered, "Do you want me to wait for you? I still have some free time, so I can give you a ride home after this."

After considering for several seconds, she agreed, "Good idea, Archie. I won't take long then. I will ask Albert to come by my place after his shift."

Then she went ahead and walked through the front doors of the restaurant, and she was led into the staff room. The first thing she was planning to tell Albert was that her heart would beat for him alone from now on and that she would not go back to Terry ever.

The waiter who helped her said, "Please wait here Miss Candy while I fetch Albert from the kitchen for you."

Before he walked away however, she caught a glimpse of Albert in the room, seemingly having his dinner break by the table in the room. So she happily told the waiter, "He's here already. Thank you!"

The waiter then cast her a polite smile and went back to work, but when she was about to enter the room, she was petrified seeing a charming blond lady sitting right beside Albert.

The lady gazed at him amiably while he was talking to her. Candy felt a sharp pain in her chest as though her heart was being stabbed with a knife. She couldn't quite comprehend the situation yet, but she knew she wasn't dreaming because she could recognize this lady from anywhere-the beautiful and gorgeous Charlotte, Daniel's sister-in-law.

Meanwhile, no words could describe how mortified Candy was. Despite having difficulty, she was able to tear herself away just in time before Albert turned his attention curiously towards the door, thinking he had heard some strange noise.

Candy left the restaurant in such a hurry that by the time she reached Archie's car, her face was flushed, her breathing was labored and her heartbeats were roaring in her ears. Archie was slightly shocked when he saw her, "That was quick, Candy! You know you don't have to rush, but anyway, let me take you home now."

Still in pained bewilderment, Candy forced a fake smile. Not long after he had started driving though, she changed her mind and asked, "Sorry, Archie, please take me to Albert's place instead. I forgot something there."

So Candy gave Archie his address, and unaware of her inner turmoil, he didn't suspect anything. Once they arrived, Archie offered to help her walk upstairs, but she cordially turned him down. Archie didn't realize that Candy had no key to Albert's apartment, and she didn't know how long she could continue to hide her emotions. "I can do it myself, Archie. Don't worry about me. Please say hi to Patty and Annie for me, ok?"

After knowing Candy all these years, Archie understood how strong-willed his cousin could be, so he gave in with a shrug. "Take good care of yourself then, Candy."

She gave him a firm nod, and he reluctantly turned around and went back to his car. She leaned herself against a wall for support, her right hand waving cheerfully at Archie until he was gone. When she was absolutely certain that he was out of sight, she began to cry tears of bitterness, recalling Anna's words this morning, _"... put yourself in his shoes and you will understand..."_

Right now, she was not only jealous, but also burning with anguish, wondering why Albert was meeting with Charlotte. Had she been in Chicago all this time? Are they seeing each other? Her tears attracted curious glances from passersby, but she couldn't care less now. She determined to wait for Albert regardless.

Few hours later, Albert hurried home and even from a block away, he could see Candy sitting on the ground with her crutches right beside her. Emitting a sigh of relief, he sped up and scrambled to her side. Astonished to find that she was soaking wet for unknown reason, he cried out, "Candy, what's happened to you? I was so worried!"

There were small droplets of sweat on his forehead, and his breathing patterns were so erratic that he was hyperventilating.

"Were you?" she asked, her face expressionless and her eyes boring into him. It was as if she was scrutinizing his face.

He ignored the tinge of sarcasm in her voice. He crouched down to grasp her elbows gently and helped her get up slowly. Then, he spoke up again while his hands were supporting her weight, extreme anxiety was evident in his tone, "The staff told me you had come to the restaurant with crutches, but where have you gone? I fled to your place as soon as my shift was over but you weren't home! I have practically searched everywhere for you-"

His speech was interrupted by her kiss.

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

Candy's reactions to Terry in previous and current chapters are actually based on the Rockstown episode in the manga, where Albert led Candy back to Terry behind the scene. Witnessing how miserable Terry was, Candy remembered her days with Terry in London and her breakup with him in New York. Struck by nostalgia, tears were streaming down her cheeks when she was overwhelmed by sadness. But in the end, she was able to leave the 'theatre' without talking to Terry, because her heart belonged to Albert already. For your interest, my other story "It must have been love" did mention this episode in the manga in more details.

Thank you very much for reading! Please don't forget to drop me a few words in your own language. Appreciate your review.


	20. Overnight

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **I have introduced a new character in this chapter, Morrison.

I cannot express how much I appreciate the positive reviews I have recently received from the eager readers out there! Thank you so much for all your compliments! It truly inspires me to write chapter after chapter, no matter how tired I'm with real life responsibilities. I'm also grateful to those who are silently reading this, and hopefully I will hear from you one day too!

Last but not the least, I would like to thank my beta readers for their support and encouragement.

-Ms Puddleglum

**Chapter 20: Overnight**

Candy had mixed feelings when Albert finally showed up after hours of waiting for him near his apartment building. On one hand, she was thrilled to see him again, and she wanted to let him know right off the bat that she was truly over Terry. On the other hand, she was still aggrieved by Charlotte's presence in the staff room. She knew she should have trusted Albert, and yet the disturbing scene of them talking amiably with each other had greatly aggravated her.

Therefore, her wounded pride had held her back, making her look indifferent to Albert's presence. But when he crouched down to grasp her elbows in order to pull her up from the ground, his touch soothed her and the smell of his fresh sweat melted her defense. When he began giving her his verbal report about his frantic search for her, his facial expression and heavy breathing pattern reinforced the notion that he had been worried sick about her and would not give up until he could locate her whereabouts, and she became profoundly moved by his visible concern for her safety.

When she saw a bead of sweat drop trickle down the side of his face, she felt a rush of courage to tell him her decision the most effective way and decided to take advantage of that. Thus, as he was still hunched down half ready to stand up, she suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him full on his mouth, interrupting his speech. Something stirred in her chest when she could connect her lips with his again, and tears inevitably welled up in her eyes.

Needless to say, her spontaneous action took him entirely by surprise, and he stumbled back to keep his balance as she leaned all her weight on him. However, unaware of the water puddle right behind him, he slipped, tumbled backwards and landed on his bottom. He instinctively pressed his palms against the ground to prevent himself from falling further down, but his fall had unintentionally pulled the lady together with him, their faces only inches apart.

Neither of them looked very dignified for the time being, if not tangled in an awkward position. Astonishment was written all over his handsome features, and Albert was staring at Candy as though he had lost the ability to speak. Within seconds, she released her grip on his neck and withdrew herself away from him, kneeling on the ground before him. Through the blur of her tears, she regarded him and broke the quietness between them, "Albert, I love you... and you only... don't push me away again."

When the tears escaped her eyes, she observed his luminous eyes widen even more. Then she saw him hesitate a little before he wiped his hands clean on his shirt. She felt herself hold her breath as he reached up to lightly brush her tears away from her face with the back of his hands. Her love profession to him was enough to make him drop his guard. At this tender moment, he spoke up in a warm tone, "You know I didn't mean to... I did it exactly because I love you very much, Candy."

She found consolation in his voice, and she told herself to forget about Charlotte for now. Presently, he realized that she was shaking from chill despite the warm temperature, so he suspected that she had been drenched in wetness for quite some time before he had arrived. Then he asked, lowering his hands to clasp hers in his to rub them warm, "You're trembling, Candy. What's happened to you, really?"

She misunderstood his question because she was elated to feel his fingers entwined with hers again, so she informed him, "I have badly sprained my right ankle."

He nodded at her with a smile. "Yes, Dr. Martin already apprised me of how you had courageously rescued a cat this afternoon near the clinic."

She wasn't surprised that he had gone to Happy Clinic to look for her earlier, but to her chagrin, he let go of her hands unexpectedly and pushed himself up to a half kneeling position before pulling himself to a standing position. Just as she glanced up quizzically at him, he stooped down to gently pick her up. Once she was on her feet, he placed his hands underneath her knees and back, lifting her up from the ground effortlessly. It happened so fast that she gave a helpless yelp and had to wind her arms around his neck to steady herself.

Then he said to her, a gentle smile playing on his lips, "It's time to warm you up. I will return later to pick up your crutches here."

She nodded, delightfully resting her head on his shoulder as he carried her up into his place. After longing to see him for many hours, this was a real treat to her, feeling his body heat and the strong beat of his heart through the thin material of his shirt.

As he staggered up the stairs, one step at a time, she uttered, fondly gazing up at his face, "Sorry to have caused you troubles, Albert." She perceived he must be weary after hours of searching.

"Don't say that, Candy. No words can describe my relief to know that you're free from harm, and I'm more than happy to be able to help you," he answered with tenderness after giving her a swift glance.

"Perhaps you should put me down?" she offered half-heartedly. If she could choose, she would want to stay in his arms, where she felt safe and secure.

He shook his head dismissively. "We're almost there."

When they reached the door to his bachelor suite, he let her stand, holding her by the waist with his left arm to support her, and unlocked the door with the key in his right hand. Luckily, they didn't run into any of his neighbors before this, or else he had to come up with some excuse for why he was carrying a woman in his arms at this hour of the night.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Candy," he said with a meek smile as he swung open the door.

Once he had turned on the light, he cradled her in his arms again and carried her into his place, settling her down on a wooden chair next to a small, square-shaped dining table against the corner of two walls. "It will be more comfortable to sit on my bed... but you're practically soaked."

He was grinning at her. She knew he was just teasing her, but what he had said made her blush violently, especially because he had carried her the bridal way walking through his door. When he saw her bashful reaction, he realized that his words had been thoughtless. "Sorry... Candy, I shouldn't-"

"It's alright," she promptly responded, still blushing however.

He avoided her eyes, his face also flushed now. "I promise I'll be more careful with what I say next time."

Then he whirled around to open his closet and grabbed a thick blanket, draping it over her shoulders from behind her. Next, he squatted down to her level, gently pulling her long tresses out from below the blanket, and said to her, "There. That ought to warm you up a bit."

She nodded and spun her head sideways to face him, "It certainly helps! I appreciate it."

Currently, both of them were far from looking their best; one was heavily perspiring due to prolonged strenuous running back and forth, and the other looked pasty and pale after being drenched for a long while. Yet these young souls had yearned deeply for each other, and they couldn't care less about their appearances now. Without knowing, they leaned in closer and closer, as though they were lost in a trance, such that their noses almost brushed. Right at this instant, his conscience yelled at him,_ talk to her first!_

Although she had kissed him earlier, he determined not to kiss her until he ensured that she had indeed followed her heart's desire, so he coughed to clear his throat and abruptly hoisted himself up. "I'd better go down and fetch your crutches before someone take them away. Are you ok by yourself for a little while?"

"No problem, and thanks!" she replied with a cheery face, hiding her disappointment. Then he returned a smile at her before he closed the door behind him.

Candy then let her glance wander around the suite. Albert wasn't lying when he had told her before that his home was very tiny without much furniture. There was a kitchenette and a full bathroom, but there was no bedroom. In fact, his bed was right next to her, where Pouppe was sleeping. Then she noticed that her portrait was still sitting on top of the bedside drawers, and she was glad that he hadn't put it away yet.

Thereafter, her eyes landed on his clothes that were neatly folded beside his pillow. She couldn't help but reach out to take a look at them. She had never seen this pair of pajamas trousers, but the material was particularly thin cotton, suitable to wear in a hot weather. Since he moved out of her apartment in late Spring, she believed he had bought this for the summer. But where was the matching top?

Right at this moment, she heard someone insert the key into the lock and rattle the doorknob, so she promptly folded his trousers and put them back to where they had been. Just when the door was flung open, Pouppe stirred in her slumber. Before long, she lifted up her head and turned from side and side. When she finally recognized Candy, she swiftly leaped onto her lap.

"Pouppe, it's so nice to see you again!" Candy greeted her friend, warmly patting her silky black and white fur. Pouppe just purred, seemingly happy to see Candy again.

Albert came in and closed the door using his foot, carrying the crutches in his hands. He said with a sigh, "Candy, I went to talk to my landlord on the way down to ask him whether I could hire a carriage at this time-"

"You're sending me home already?" asked the blond lady, cutting him off in dismay.

He left the crutches by the bed and made his way to her, coming down on one knee so that he could look into her eyes. With his brows slightly creased, he explained, "I was planning to go to your place with you... you can take a shower to refresh yourself before bed... and you will feel more convenient at home too."

"That's true," she conceded, lowering her eyes.

Then he carried on, "Plus, I can easily come home myself afterwards. Unfortunately, the landlord informed me that it was too late to call a carriage at this time, at least that's the case in this neighborhood. It looks like you have no choice but to stay here for the night then."

She was glad in secret, but she strived not to show it. That meant she would have lots of time to talk with him, and right now that was her priority. She wanted to make sure he understood how she had come up with her decision.

He mistook her silence for distrust or displeasure, so he hastily stressed his point, "You need not worry, Candy. The landlord doesn't know that you are here, and he kindly let me borrow his son's bicycle. Yet I don't think it's safe for me to take you home riding on the dim, deserted streets, so I will go somewhere else myself for tonight instead."

"No!" she couldn't have responded faster. "Please stay with me!"

His eyebrows instantly shot up, giving her his dubious look for a short moment. He wasn't expecting her to say that at all. At the same time, she was blushing profusely and avoiding his eyes, aware that she had acted too unlady like towards him, especially because there was only one twin bed [1] in the suite.

"We'll see," he answered evasively, color climbing his cheeks after he had heedlessly visualized himself being in the same room with Candy for the whole night. Then he shook his head with force, banishing indecent thoughts from his mind. He also changed the topic right away in order to distract himself, "I should prepare something warm for you. Do you like hot chocolate or tea?"

"Hot tea please," she replied in a low voice.

Pulling himself to his full height, Albert headed straight to the kitchenette to wash his hands thoroughly and started pouring water into a kettle. After he put the kettle on top of the stove for boiling, Candy's stomach suddenly growled very loudly. She flinched in response as she didn't want him to know how hungry she was, but that frightened Pouppe somehow, who pounced off her lap and skittered across the floor to escape.

But since this place was so compact, he could almost hear its echo, and he made no effort to restrain his laugh.

"It's not funny!" she complained, bending down to look for Pouppe under the bed.

"Can't help it, sorry!" he snickered. Then he approached her, struggling to contain his amusement while picking up Pouppe in his hands. Candy appeared offended, pouting and crossing her arms in front of her chest. With his lips curved up into a playful grin, he remarked, raising his hands in a surrender gesture, "Ok, ok! I shouldn't have laughed, but I bet you haven't eaten yet since you left the clinic, have you?"

She grumbled, giving him a mock glare, "I didn't have a chance."

Then she heard him suggest, "Let me also fix you something to eat then. I'm actually starving myself after all this running around."

She simply couldn't resist his offer, and before she had a chance to express her appreciation, he let go of Pouppe and returned to the kitchenette.

"Albert," she called out.

He was busy searching in the cabinet, so he replied with his back to her, "Yes?"

She was inwardly debating whether it was time to tell him about her being upset with Charlotte, but at the same time she was perplexed why he still hadn't taken the initiative to explain to her how come a beautiful lady had been there with him in the staff room. He surely must know that she had gone to the restaurant because he had said so himself.

But there was something more pressing than vocalizing her puzzlement now. Aloud she said, "Thank you for your kindness. You don't need to prepare anything fancy for me. I'm so starved that I can devour whatever edible, but-"

While listening to her, he was skimming the labels of various canned food items, so he asked without lifting up his head, "But what, Candy?"

She asked tentatively, her face turning even more pink, "May I take a shower while waiting for you?"

He froze for a second or two before putting the cans in his hands back into the cabinet. He closed the cabinet door and turned around to face her, seemingly floundering for words. Next, he came to her side and responded to her valid question with his eyebrows knitted together, "I know you must be uncomfortable right now. Actually, so am I. But I have no clothes for you to change into, unless you don't mind wearing mine."

"Of course not... as long as I can rid of these drenched clothes I'm happy," she said, sticking her tongue out in a silly manner. "Besides, I should rinse them a bit and hang them up to dry."

"As you wish then," he commented with a shrug of his shoulders, feigning nonchalance to conceal the fact that a significant amount of his blood was leaving his brain at an alarming rate. The knowledge that she was going to take a shower had worsened his situation.

It took him a while to find a matching pair of summer pajamas for her after rummaging in his bedside drawers. Exerting every effort to appear poised, he said in a level tone, "These ones should do. The top is short-sleeved, though still oversized for you I guess, but you can fold up the hems of the trousers."

She picked up the pajamas from his hands and recognized the pattern, so she asked by pointing at the clothes beside the pillow, "Hey, these match the ones on the bed, so did you buy them all at the same time?"

"Great observation, Candy!" He put up a casual smile on his face. "Yes, I have bought two pairs, but the wind has blown one of the tops away unfortunately."

She swallowed hard, her face getting warmer by the second. _Did he just imply he goes to bed bare chested?_

As if he could see through her, she heard him explain matter-of-factly, "It can get very hot and stuffy in here sometimes, so I only wear trousers to bed since nobody is going to see me in them anyway."

When he was talking, she found herself envisioning spending the night here with him being topless. Just as she tried to chase these images away from her head, she saw him remove his pajamas trousers from the bed to drop them in his hamper, so she asked, a bit confused, "Aren't you going to wear them tonight?"

He answered her jestingly, winking at her, "Since you're here, I'll have to be discreet."

She felt something shift deep inside her, but she reckoned it was more disappointment than relief. Completely ashamed of herself, she had to look down to avert his eyes with different shades of red on her face, her heart pounding furiously.

On the other hand, he could no longer think sensibly at present. He wasn't sure how long he could continue to suppress his desires, so all he wanted now was to get her started. The sooner he put her to bed, the earlier he could leave his own place to get some fresh air.

Therefore, oblivious to her inner thoughts, he went behind her and removed the blanket from her shoulders. Then he said to her while placing his hands on her upper arms, "Let me help you get up."

She practically jumped at his touch. Yet she mustered her strength to speak to him, a flash of shyness crossing her features, "Albert, thank you for keeping me here with you."

So she assumed that even though he never said he would stay. Glad to see a happy expression on her face, he didn't want to ruin her mood, so he merely returned a smile to her. Although he did want to spend some time talking with her about what had taken place since he had left her place last night, he knew tonight was absolutely not the right time.

At any rate, he avoided carrying her in his arms again, but instead he put his arm around her shoulder and let her lean her weight on him while heading towards the bathroom together. After half hopping and half walking a bit, she reached the tub. With his help, she lowered herself down to sit on its edge. Then he cleared his throat and asked without looking directly at her, "Can you manage from here?"

"Yes..." she muttered.

"Should I bring the crutches in just in case?" he asked on his way out with his back to her.

"Good idea."

As soon as he brought a clean towel and her crutches in, he literally slammed the bathroom door shut and scrambled back to the kitchenette, his pulse racing uncontrollably. He could hear the water running inside the bathroom, so he really had hard time focusing, let alone fix something to eat for the time being.

In a desperate attempt to calm his nerves, he dipped his head under the faucet in the kitchen sink and let the cold water race down his hair and face to wash away the dirt and sweat. Feeling so refreshed afterwards, he removed all his soiled clothes in a haste and dumped them in his hamper. Then he soaked a towel in the cold water and wiped his body with it.

Doing all these did have some calming effect on him, and as soon as he was done, he grabbed a long sleeve shirt and a pair of pants to put them on, getting ready to leave anytime. He made up his mind to inform Candy that he would not stay with her tonight. It was summer after all, so spending a night outside shouldn't be too bad.

After mopping the floor by the kitchen sink, he looked for Pouppe and found that she was sleeping by the door again. For unknown reason that place had become her favorite spot for napping. Then he went back to the kitchen to make some simple sandwiches. By the time he heard Candy come out, he had just finished his task. However, as he twisted around to face her, his jaw dropped open, taking in the sight before him. She looked unbelievably enchanting, her youthful feminine curves hardly concealed under the oversized pajamas and her long curly hair stringy about her face. At this moment, he was totally aware that his previous efforts in diverting his thoughts from her just went down the drain.

While he remained standing at his spot, she felt uneasy and nervous under his stare, but she repressed her urge to squirm. His heart swelled when he saw the flush on her lovely face deepened, and his love for her warmed his chest. When a chaste smile found its way to her lips, making her all the more irresistible, he sauntered over to her unknowingly, like metal being drawn to a powerful magnet.

"Candy," he said huskily, fighting every instinct in his body to kiss her. "You look very charming."

Then he slid his arms between her crutches and possessively held her svelte frame, burying his face in her hair and inhaling her flowery scent. More than willingly, she let go of her crutches to return his strong embrace, burrowing her face in his muscular chest. _You're losing it, _his mind kept warning him when his fingertips could feel that her wet hair had dampened a large spot on her upper back, but for now, he'd rather listen to his heart, not his head.

After some long silence, he spoke up in a hoarse voice, taking pauses often to compose himself, "After hours of looking for you out there but to no avail... I saw a small crowd gather at a corner of a street, I thought there must be an accident... then I shuddered and my heart almost stopped beating... what if that was you? I'd be damned if you died thinking I had abandoned you..."

There was a trace of fear in his voice, and she heard him continue, "Luckily, it wasn't an accident. An elderly couple had carelessly dropped all their groceries, and people were there to pick them up for this couple. That was it, but I couldn't remove myself from the scene when a negative thought suddenly came to my mind... I began to panic... could it be that you were kidnapped?"

"No," she whimpered, gripping the back of his shirt and snuggling further into him. Then he tightened his arms around her before he carried on, "I pushed that thought away, telling myself that perhaps you had gone to find Archie and the rests. So I decided to come home to dig up your previous letters to me... I remembered you had mentioned visiting them and you might have included their location in your writing..."

He took a pause here, trying to form a coherent thought in his head. Then he heard her muffled voice, "... and you saw me."

She could feel him nod his head and exhale a sigh of relief, and neither of them said a word after that. Before long however, he resumed in a thick voice, "While I don't regret asking you to make a choice between me and Terry, even putting our relationship on hold in the meantime, I should have slept on my decision first. I was simply too agitated to discuss such important matters with you last night."

With tears brimming her eyes, she held him even closer, relishing being in the shelter of his arms again. Later, when he felt her tears soaking his shirt, his right hand gently brought her face up to his with his left arm supporting her. As their eyes met in a loving gaze, he continued in a reflective tone, "I admit that I had some of my weaker moments last night... as though I was forcing you to choose Terry... I'm sorry, Candy. I want you to know that nothing can stop me from loving you, even if you decide to leave my side."

Thinking it was time for her to respond, she finally parted her mouth to speak, but at this instant he could not rein in any longer; his mouth claimed hers hard and hungrily before she could say a word. He perceived he should have listened to her side of the story first, but for now he wanted to savor her lips again, even if that could be their last time. However, from the way she returned his kiss, he strongly sensed that she had indeed chosen him, not Terry, which fueled his passion even more, blotting out all thoughts from his mind.

His ardent kiss made her cry for happiness, and it didn't take him long before he could taste her tears, so he broke off the fervent kiss reluctantly, though locking her in his arms still. As they were both straining for breath, he was staring at her searchingly, trying to find clues why she had shed her tears. Nevertheless, he raised his hand to tenderly caress her tear stained cheek, and she hugged him closer, saying, "Albert, I went to the restaurant this evening with the intention to tell you that I had determined not to go back to Terry ever, whether he's free or engaged."

He regarded her wordlessly as if he was deciphering her claim, but soon he questioned, "What if Terry shows up one day and says he wants you back?"

She shook her head emphatically. "I will politely tell him that I no longer love him. Someone he also knows, namely Albert, has fully captured my heart."

Then Candy described to Albert how she had come to grasp that she had definitely moved on with her life. She concluded after that, her eyes unwavering, "Albert, you're the one I'll always treasure from now on."

As a matter of fact, their intense kiss just now had left no more doubt in his mind, but still he wanted to make sure. With his eyebrows cocked up slightly, he inquired, "No regrets, Candy?"

She raised her voice to repeat after him, giving him a reassuring smile, "No regrets."

Albert was noticeably rapturous by her positive answer, his face brightened up at once. Yet within seconds he asked with his brows furrowed in confusion, "So what made you hesitate in answering my question last night?"

Letting out a sigh of mild exasperation, she replied, "My feelings were wounded... wondering why you questioned my love for you-"

"I'm _so_ sorry, Candy," he interjected her sentence in a regretful tone. "I must say I was acting like a jealous idiot last night... I should know better! It was just a wrong time for both of us-"

She gently put her finger on his lips to stop him, giving him an understanding glance. Then she confessed in remorse, "But I had my faults too... the way I had reacted to Terry's news must have instilled doubts into your head... Believe me, the bittersweet feeling of nostalgia was the cause, but that was it..."

As her voice trailed off, he acknowledged after releasing a long sigh of repentance, "So I jumped to the wrong conclusions... blinded by my jealousy... and insecurity."

After that, he slapped his right hand to his forehead and raked his fingers through his hair in irritation, but she kindly grasped his hand into hers and said in a kind voice, "We both made mistakes; no one is perfect after all."

He nodded in agreement, flashing her a contrite smile. Then they said to each other nearly simultaneously, "Forgive me..."

In no time, wide grins formed across their faces, and soon they burst out laughing, giving each other a long, forgiving hug. Moments later, after whispering endearments to each other, she pleaded, "Shall we eat now? I'm famished."

"Of course," he replied with a sheepish smile. His arm guided her to the only chair in the suite, and he picked up her crutches on the floor to place them against the headboard of the bed. Then he returned to serve her sandwiches and tea. While they were both busy eating, he remained standing by the table, so she offered, "Why don't you share the chair with me?"

He couldn't honestly tell her that the oversized pajamas had revealed a bit too much of her creamy skin around her neck, which made her so alluring that he was having difficulty to abstain from gathering her in his arms to kiss her again, so he instantly shook his head. "I don't mind to eat while standing up."

Having said that, he inadvertently spotted a water drop fall from a lock of her hair onto her collar bone. Unable to take his eyes off that, he watched in near daze as the water drop rolled down further and disappeared under the wide opening of her collar.

Then her voice jerked him out of his stupor, "Are you planning to go somewhere after this?"

He coughed and instantly brought his focus back to her face. Only then he noticed that her lips were pursed tight with upset. She said, "I see that you look so much cleaner, even wearing a different set of clothes. How did you manage to wash yourself?"

After learning what he had done, she couldn't help but remark, "That was incredible!"

But soon she questioned, frowning in disappointment, "So you're not staying with me after all?"

Nodding, he answered, "But I'll make sure you're sleeping comfortably in bed first."

"Why?" she asked, confounded. "You have my full trust, Albert. We used to live together and nothing happened between us."

He knew she wasn't acting innocent, but he wished he could simply educate her that it was very different now that she was his girlfriend. He was a young fellow with manly desires, and he couldn't even trust himself when the woman he loved was sharing the room with him, dressed in his own thin pajamas.

So he calmly told her with a straight face, "It's just not appropriate for me to stay with you overnight, Candy."

She appeared at a loss for words, but before she could retort, he dodged the topic by asking, "So why did you come to Parkview but left without talking to me first? You were looking for me, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was... but then..." she faltered because she didn't want him to think that she was being immature. She was more certain than ever right now that he loved her with all his heart, especially knowing how much he had worried about her during his search, so there must be a reason why he was seeing Charlotte.

While struggling, she distracted him by pointing at the last sandwich on the plate. "I'm full already, so how about you take this one?"

"Sure," he responded, but he repeated his question again as he grabbed that sandwich. "So what made you leave Parkview all of a sudden?"

She gave him a fleeting glance before she exhaled deeply and replied hardly over a whisper, diverting her eyes to her lap, "Because I saw you with Charlotte."

"That's it?" he asked incredulously with a loud voice, and he almost choked himself.

"What do you mean by 'that's it?'" she protested with a mixture of astonishment and humiliation, forcing herself to meet his eyes.

Then something dawned on him, and he prudently commented, "Don't tell me you were jealous of her."

She turned her head away, pouting in vexation. "She was breathtakingly beautiful as always, and you seemed pleased with her company."

Jealousy was evident in her tone, so a bitter chuckle escaped his throat as he shook his head. "It was a misunderstanding, Candy."

She regarded him doubtfully as he silently finished his sandwich and gulped down his cup of tea after that. Then he knelt down by her side, looking into her eyes. "Please lend me your listening ear, Candy, and do promise not to interrupt me."

"I promise," she said without hesitation, feeling anxious about what he was going to say.

So he sat down on his bed right beside her chair and began, "Charlotte is happily engaged, and she's getting married early next month here in Chicago."

Candy gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Albert stroked the tip of her nose with his finger, smiling mischievously. Then he carried on, "Her fiancé is a renowned brain surgeon from Boston in his early thirties. Being the youngest and the only son, he recently relocated to St. Joanna hospital because he wants to spend more time with his family, especially his mother."

Then Albert paused and remarked, "Now you can ask me any question, my love."

So Candy inquired, clearing her throat, "How and when did they meet?"

"They met on the platform in the train station of Chicago. Charlotte was about to take a train to return to Mary Jane Nursing school after her sister's wedding, and he had just arrived at Chicago coming from Boston. Someone had stolen her handbag, and this doctor was brave enough to fight the gangster to get it back for her. After having some coffee together, they mutually agreed to write to each other, so that was when they began letter correspondence. Shortly after his first letter, he went to Mary Jane to propose to her. Talking about love at first sight."

"What's his name?"

"Jacob... sorry I forgot his last name. I just met him tonight, a very handsome and intelligent man indeed."

"You just met him? Tonight?" she asked, her sparkling eyes doubled in size.

"Yes," he nodded with exaggeration as a smirk crept on his lips. "Charlotte and Grace came to grab Daniel out for dinner, and Daniel introduced me to them while I was having my dinner break in the staff room."

"So Dr. Jacob was also in the staff room with you?" she asked, aghast.

He nodded again, his blue eyes twinkled teasingly. "Oh I remember his name now. Daniel jokingly addressed him as Dr. Morrison. In fact, they were all there with me, and the doctor sat between Charlotte and Grace."

Candy was rendered speechless and motionless for about a minute. Later, she uttered in shame, lowering her head, "Then apparently I jumped to the wrong conclusions too and made a complete idiot out of myself tonight... causing you nothing but troubles..."

Her voice was fading fast, but his arms encircled her lovingly. Then he looked at her with an amused expression and tried to comfort her in a soothing tone, "It's alright. It turns out that we are both idiots, which may not be a bad thing. At least you won't despise me." His comment made her guffaw out loud, and her mood lightened up instantaneously.

When her laughter subsided, he questioned after stifling a yawn, "So what made you come here after you had left Parkview?"

Burying her head in the crook of his neck, she told him about asking Archie to take her here. Albert couldn't help but reprove Candy, "You should have asked Archie to take you home directly, especially because you can't walk freely."

She countered without delay, "I wanted to see you, but because you said you weren't going to see me anymore, I had to be the one to find you. I knew you would eventually come home."

He then drew her closer to him and sighed. "I guess you're right... but I was so scared... I couldn't imagine my life without you, Candy..."

She was considerably touched by his words, but she also noticed that he kept yawning, so she straightened up and checked the clock on the wall. She then exclaimed with shock, "I can't believe it! Where did the time go?"

Then he noted that it was nearly one o'clock in the morning. "Is it that late already?"

He indeed felt very sleepy himself, especially with a full stomach now, so he announced, "Ok! Time for bed."

So they took turns to go to the bathroom, and when they were ready, he bantered, "Do you want me to tuck you to bed?"

She playfully replied, "Sure, why not?"

He then carefully picked her up and carried her to bed. Meanwhile, they both had similar thoughts in their heads, wondering if this would be what it was like as a married couple.

After he had laid her down gently, he couldn't stop himself from running his fingers across her cheek, kneeling by the bed. They were gazing into each other's eyes, and how much she would give to have this moment frozen for as long as she liked, but she knew she was being selfish. He was visibly exhausted, and as expected, he stopped his stroke before long and softly brushed her hair off her face to plant a loving kiss on her forehead. Then he whispered, "Good night, my love. Sweet dreams."

When he was about to leave her side, she clutched his arm and begged him to stay. Shaking his head, he yawned again, this time with tears coming from his eyes.

She pointed out, her expressive orbs full of concern and love, "It won't be safe out there... my mind will be filled with apprehension and I probably won't be able to rest."

He was way too drowsy to reason with her, but he mildly retorted nonetheless, "I bet you won't have any problem drifting off. I can tell you're weary now."

"Please?" There was pleading in her eyes as she gazed up at him.

While he was busy floundering for a way to convince her to let him go, he stifled yet another yawn. The fact that he didn't sleep very much the night before plus the long day had taken a toll on him. At this moment, he heard her come up with some more excuses, "Don't you want to know why I was soaking wet? Oh I almost forgot! I have news about Stear too!"

Then he figured he could pretend to give in now; he could always leave once she was asleep later. Besides, he wanted to get updated about Stear too. Hence, with a shrug of resignation, he turned off all the lights and sat himself down on the floor near Pouppe by the door. "Ok. I give up."

"Will it be too uncomfortable?" she kindly asked, trying to find his face in the dark.

Then he let out a chortle, sniggering, "Where else can I sleep, my dear?"

Warm blood instantly rushed to her face, and she promptly switched the subject, "Fine then. So which one do you want to know first? Stear or why I got wet?"

He quietly lay down on the floor with his arms folded under his head as his pillow and thought for a moment. Then he said, clearly yawning, "It's up to you."

While she was taking her time to consider her options, as much as he tried to stay awake for her, lassitude took over him.

"I think Stear is more important."

Then she started, but soon she learned that he had dozed off already although she couldn't see his face. His breathing was calm and even. It had been a long while since they had last shared a room, and for some reason that gave her the peace of mind, even joy, when she knew his handsome face would be the first thing that greeted her next morning.

With her eyes currently closed, she reflected upon the things that had recently transpired between them. She acknowledged that in spite of having some horrible experience the previous night, now with hindsight, she was pleased to have forced herself to analyse her true feelings toward Terry. Not only that, she could once again affirm her love for Albert, who had completely accepted her explanation tonight. Then she turned her head sideways to the door and whispered to the person lying on the floor, "Sleep tight, my love." Then she fell into a deep slumber soon after that, having sweet dream for the first time in days.

Few hours later, Albert's eyes shot open. Being groggy and disoriented, he had troubles recognizing where he was, but he realized he was sweating heavily and couldn't wait to undress his damp shirt. After all, he wasn't used to wearing this much to bed, and it was exceptionally hot at present.

Gradually, his mind cleared up, and he saw a silhouette in bed. With the moonlight streaming through the window, his eyes soon adjusted to the dim conditions. He got up and tiptoed to the bed, scrutinizing her angelic face. His beloved looked very innocent, her luscious blond locks fanning across the pillow. One of her hands rested near her face with her fingers curled and the other rested near her stomach. She was sleeping peacefully, even with a small smile gracing her mouth. Her bow shaped lips were slightly parted and parched, making him feel like licking his own lips.

He hastily averted his gaze, thinking it was the best time for him to leave before he drove himself crazy. He tossed his long sleeve shirt aside and crouched down to find another one in his bedside drawer. Despite his best efforts to be noiseless, Candy was awoken nonetheless.

"Albert? What are you doing?" she asked, her voice was raw from sleep and her eyes half-opened.

Being caught in the act, he stammered, "Oh... I need to change..."

She pulled herself up in a sitting position and asked with a quaver in her voice, "Are you leaving?"

Before he could respond, she swung her feet over the side of the bed. She then stood up as though she had forgotten her sprained ankle, and she stumbled just as he had predicted when her ankle hurt. He quickly caught her fall, but the oversized pajamas had just revealed some cleavage. From his angle, he got quite a view, and instantly he felt a jolt, like electricity, flowing through his entire body. So he hastened to lay her down in bed and lie to her, his heart pounding loudly against his ribcage, "Candy, stay in bed. I'm not going anywhere."

As if this was not enough to make his blood boil, she sat up, wrapping her arms around his bare torso and crying into his shoulder, "Don't push me away. What should I do or say for you to believe me?"

He then perceived she was in some sort of a dream-like state, possibly re-living the scene in her own place when he was leaving her after asking her to make a choice. With immense regret, he felt like his heart was shattered into pieces to see her in such anguish. Attempted to make amends, he pushed her gently away from him and cradled her face in his hands, speaking tenderly, "No, dear Candy... it's alright now... I'm here with you..."

Then what followed proved to be his undoing. His brain couldn't quite comprehend what his senses were telling him, but he was aware that his girlfriend was kissing him along his jawline in her near delirious state, her soft hands roaming his broad shoulders. Then the next thing he knew she had leaned into him to close the distance between their mouths. When their lips met, an explosion of erotic feeling coursed through his body, which was already aroused. Hearing a small moan coming from his own throat, he was unable to resist the temptation, and he started kissing her back. As they engaged in a passionate kiss, she entangled her fingers in his wavy hair while his hands explored her curves longingly.

=o=o=o=

Candy sluggishly opened her eyes to find the room being basked in pre-dawn light. It didn't take her long to recognize her surroundings, and she felt so warm and rested having Pouppe by her abdomen. She was lying on her side with Albert's strong frame curled around her from behind, his right arm acted as her pillow and the other arm wrapped around her protectively against his chest.

Her expression thus transformed into a picture of bliss. She assumed she was dreaming-a glimpse of what it was like being married to Albert. How else could she explain why she was sharing the small bed with her love. They were so close that she could feel the beating of his heart on her back and his warm breath on her neck.

She didn't want to move so as not to disturb the other two sharing the bed with her, not even in a dream. It was such a sweet dream that she wished she would never wake up from it. However, she did want to spin around to take a look at Albert's handsome face. Therefore, curiously, she shifted her body slightly, but then she noticed his bare arm, and out of the corner of her eye, she discovered that he was naked. Naked?

She could scarcely believe she was shamelessly dreaming of him like that even though she herself was clothed. The pajamas still looked intact. She figured she must have been affected by what he had told her the night before about him going to bed without his top.

She then turned around some more, and she now saw that he had his eyes tightly shut, his hair disheveled and his face flushed with sleep. She took a deep breath before she was bold enough to take a quick glance down his body. So he was only half naked, but at the same time her eyes drank in the sight of his gorgeously toned torso, just as she remembered. When her eyes caught sight of the scars on his muscular chest near his heart, she was filled with tender feelings, and she gingerly reached out to trace the scars. But it felt astonishingly real, and strangest of all, her fingers actually sensed his pulse. Then she started to question herself, _is this a dream or not?_

Just then, Albert stirred in his sleep, slowly opening his eyes. He then glanced around and his eyes alighted on Candy, who was lying right beside him, her beautiful eyes staring at him without blinking. With shock and panic spreading through her, the first thing that came to her mind was that this was real, not a dream.

He immediately removed himself from her, distraught and miserable. At the same time, she pushed herself up in bed as a rather dreadful thought surfaced in her head, but just when she thought the whole thing was improbable, he opened his mouth after some struggle, "It's my fault... I'm sorry."

The impact of what he said hit her. Her cheeks and ears were gradually tinged crimson with bashfulness, and she felt that her heart was about to burst from her chest. Unconsciously pulling her collar up closer to her throat, she asked with a tremulous voice, "Oh my God... what have we done?"

Albert didn't answer her question but suggested, "Do you want to get dressed first?"

She shook her head but she found herself helplessly gawking at his well-chiseled body again. Fortunately, she regained her composure when Pouppe woke up presently. Pouppe looked alarmed about what was going on and decided to jump off the bed to leave the humans alone.

Candy coughed and resolutely fixed her eyes at his blue pools of light behind those thick lashes. "Please... pray tell me what's happened."

"Candy, forgive me... I have lost my self-control," he said with a regretful countenance, and she took a sharp intake of breath. Then he bent down to pick up his shirt on the floor. Putting it back on, he said after a deep sigh, "I have almost compromised you."

"Almost?" she echoed, somewhat relieved, her eyebrows raised and her lips pressed together in contemplation after that. The poor man looked so conscience-stricken when he began telling her how it had started. "I was drowned in the intensity of our kisses, and before I knew it... I was already kissing your neck and your shoulder."

Having said that, he cast her a rueful glance, and she was distressed and mortified beyond measure. Then he continued, "But trust me, it didn't go any further than that. I came back to my senses when Pouppe suddenly jumped before my eyes... only then I realized I had totally lost my head... my fingers fumbling to unbutton your top."

Meanwhile, feeling awfully ashamed and dejected, he didn't dare to look at her anymore. He whirled around to sit by the edge of his bed with his back hunched, holding his head in his hands.

"Candy, you must find me abominable by now. I won't blame you... I don't know what else to say other than I was such a beast... you weren't even alert," he uttered under his breath, his voice laden with a mixture of disgust and despair.

There was a silence between them and tension began to build. He kept his head low, waiting for his sentence, but when she spoke again, her voice had never sounded sweeter to him, "Your apology accepted."

Then, to his utter surprise, she heaved a long sigh and snaked her arms around him, resting her cheek on his upper back. His body tensed up, his heartbeat thumping erratically. She then asked, "Haven't you heard of this saying? 'While my spirit is willing, my flesh is weak'?"

Still weighed down by guilt, he answered her by another question, raising his head a little, "You're not mad at me?"

When he spun his head to face her, she was shaking her head calmly. "It wasn't entirely your fault. I was responsible too, if not culpable." She paused a little before she asked chastely, "But how did we end up... you know... sleeping together?"

He then apprised her, a faint, pensive smile forming on his lips, "As soon as I regained my sanity, I forcefully tore myself away from you. My hand was already turning the doorknob when I was about to open the door, but I couldn't leave because you lay huddled on your side, weeping. I waited a while before I climbed back into bed to hold you... it seemed to pacify you. I thought I could remain awake until you fell back to sleep, but weariness must have seeped in."

His description did match her sleeping posture earlier, and by now she had partially recovered from the shock this morning albeit feeling terribly abashed as if she had committed an immoral act. She released a sad chuckle, her lips arching in a forgiving smile, and said, "I can't believe I don't remember a thing, but I trust you."

He studied her expression for a long time, his face still clouded with doubt, but he added, "Rest assured that nothing else occurred afterwards. We didn't cross the line."

She nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips to reassure him that she trusted him and he was forgiven, but she never anticipated what he would do next. He suddenly got down on one knee and pleaded in earnest, clasping her hands in his, "Candy, my love, will you marry me?"

She was startled to say the least, but her answer was a resounding no.

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to drop me a few words in your own language. My heartfelt thanks to you!

**Footnote:**

[1] A bed designed or suitable for one person; a single bed.


	21. Proposal

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note:** Happy New Year! I had taken a break to write a new short story, but I hadn't expected that it would take me so long to finish. To compensate for the lengthy wait, I give you a long chapter. I know some of you found the ending of my previous chapter unbelievable or even a bit frustrating, but the eagerness shown in your reviews have warmed my heart. I did read every one of your comments with a big smile on my face. Thank you once again for your feedback and encouragement, which motivates me to keep writing in my free time.

I'd also like to thank those who are silently reading this story, especially those who are using a translator to read. I appreciate your constant support. Please don't be shy to leave me a few words in your language. Last but not the least, I would like to thank my beta reader for her suggestions and insights.

The beginning of this chapter backtracks a little such that you can 'see' into the minds of Albert and Candy. Without further delay, here I present the update to you. Please enjoy.

-Ms Puddleglum

**Chapter 21: Proposal**

With the hazy light of dawn filtering into the small suite through the window, Candy truly looked like an angel to Albert when she said, "I can't believe I don't remember a thing, but I trust you." [1]

The fact that she had doubtlessly forgiven him for his reckless and abominable act moved him tremendously. In addition, the sight of her wearing his oversized pajamas, her cheeks rosy pink, her blond locks disheveled and her voice raw from sleep, was hopelessly endearing. She was so innocent and trusting, and he was immensely relieved that he hadn't ruined her. It had been a close call however. Distraught with shame and anguish, he was aware that he owed her more explanation than he was willing to give.

For sure he wouldn't look at her the same way again. How could he forget the smoothness of her porcelain skin of her shoulder under his lips and the delicate throb of her pulse near her neck against his mouth? Rather than pushing him away, she had responded to his advances by roaming her hands around his back. All along, her touch and soft moans of gratification had been pushing his limits, if not driving him insane. When he had raised his head to claim her lips again, she had tightened her arms around him. The feel of her soft mounds pressed against his bare chest had shivered along his skin and into his bones. With the thin fabric of the pajamas being the only barrier between his torso and hers, every nerve and fibre of his being had flared with the desire to take her right there and then. That must be when he had completely lost his mind and reason. With their lips locked together, he had lowered her down on the bed. After resting his whole weight upon her, his fingers, on their own volition, had already proceeded to unbutton her top. If not for Pouppe's timely appearance, he likely would have continued his madness and disgraced the woman he loved so much.

Unbeknownst to him, his girlfriend's mind was currently in chaos. She was quite sure that he had been telling her the truth thus far. Although he had been vague about what had transpired a couple hours ago, it was enough to fill her head with imaginations of herself being kissed fervently and captivated by his embrace while he had been half naked, which made her pulse race like never before, her breathing quicken, and her face flushed profusely. She couldn't help pondering what could have happened to them if Pouppe hadn't interrupted in time. At this point, Albert suddenly spoke up, "Rest assured that nothing else occurred afterwards. We didn't cross the line."

His deep voice struck her back to reality. There was no doubting that he was now afflicted by his wrong doings. At any rate, it took two to tango, and according to him, it was she who had initiated the whole thing. Therefore, to further convince him that she had accepted his apology indeed, the most effective way was to show him her affection. Thus, with her arms still snaked around him, she gave him a peck on his lips. Yet, the sensation of her lips against his warm ones, albeit very briefly, made her heart jump like a startled cat. Immediately, visions of their intimacy flooded her mind. Feeling more mortified than ever, she made every conscious effort to stop fantasizing, but the more she tried, the harder it was to push these images away from her head. She could practically hear the loud thudding of her heart. Lest he saw through her, she avoided his eyes while unhurriedly loosening her grip on him.

On the other hand, her light kiss had considerably touched his heart. Not only it attested her claim that she had forgiven him, but also indicated that she trusted him not to take advantage of her again. After all, they were all alone in his place, being in close proximity on his bed. All of a sudden, a wave of romantic feelings overwhelmed him, and her tenderness made him want to crush her in his arms and kiss her until he couldn't breathe anymore. However, he reined himself in, knowing that this was probably the worst time for that.

Nevertheless, what had occurred since last night gave Albert a glimpse of what being married to Candy would be like. He loved her and cherished her, and he would give anything to take care of her, to see her wake up in his arms every morning, and to make passionate love to her as her husband. Therefore, his wish to take her to the altar intensified to a point where he felt the compulsion to take some action. Listening to his heart, he got down on one knee without delay and clasped her hands in his, pleading, "Candy, my love, will you marry me?"

She was apparently astounded, and for a moment she thought she must be dreaming. She could not think straight at present, let alone respond to his marriage proposal. Her impulse was to say "Yes", but being seized by a sudden pang of conscience, her inner voice screamed otherwise. Before she knew it, she heard herself say flatly, "No." That was the only word that came out of her mouth.

His initial response was shock, disbelief and hurt. Unable to mask his emotions, he promptly asked, sounding wounded, "Why? I guess you find me detestable now?"

She immediately countered with an urgent tone, "Of course not! You know that's not true!" She then emphasized her answer by shaking her head violently.

"Oh..." he murmured with a quizzical frown marring his handsome face. Then something struck him, and he queried, "Is it because I don't have a ring to present to you right now?"

"That's not it," she uttered in a haste although her voice was much softened now. "A ring is just a symbol."

He then asked, the crease of his brows deepening. "Are you worried that we won't be able to support ourselves financially?"

"Not that either," she said, releasing a small sigh. "Although we don't have lots of money to spare, we have enough to lead a comfortable life."

"So why did you say no?" He appeared genuinely confused.

She fumbled for the right words to express herself without hurting his feelings. A brief moment later, she responded in a pensive tone while looking straight into his eyes, "I don't want you to marry me out of guilt."

He was slightly taken aback by her statement, and while he was floundering for a counter argument, she suggested, "Let me get us some water."

Then she slipped to the edge of the bed and placed her bare feet upon the floor. Just when she was about to pull herself up, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind to stop her, causing her to make a loud gasp. He buried his face in her hair, whispering to her ear, "Candy, you have entirely misunderstood me. I propose not because I feel guilty or obliged. It may have seemed like a spur-of-the-moment decision to you, but to tell you the truth, I have long yearned to marry you... back when we used to live under the same roof... before you were aware that I had been in love with you..."

As his voice trailed off, her heart was stirred with fond memories from those days. She had no idea that he had thought of marrying her back then, and she heard him, "Remember the night after the lion's attack? When I decided to move out and you strongly protested against it? Your tears broke my heart, and I actually wanted to propose to you at that very moment. That could kill two birds with one stone. Not only we could remain cohabiting, but it could save your reputation. However, I refused to do that because I didn't want us to marry for the wrong reason, not to mention that you didn't even love me as a man."

She was more than astonished; she had never known any of this. Attempting to hold back her tears, she heard him continue in a regretful tone, "It's true that nothing can make me feel less conscience-stricken about what I did to you earlier-"

Instantaneously, she interrupted him with a firm voice, "No, Albert. I've already told you that you weren't the only one to blame for that!"

Having said that, she tried to break away from him such that she could turn around to face him, but he tightened his grip and urged, "Don't move, my dear. Please let me continue."

She reluctantly complied with his request. Then he resumed, "But that's not the reason why I asked you to marry me right now. Remember the day I declared my love to you, and you accepted to start a relationship with me?"

She quietly nodded. Then he carried on, "As soon as my cold was getting better afterwards, I began my search for a decent engagement ring for you."

"Is that true?" she whimpered in disbelief, profoundly touched however.

"Yes," he mumbled. "Because back then I was already more than certain that you were the only woman whom I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

She asked with a quaver in her voice, "Albert, may I move now?"

In response, he relaxed his arms around her, and she whipped around to look him in the eyes. With their faces only inches apart, she said to him with moist eyes and a sweet smile, "Albert, I love you from the bottom of my heart-"

Her sentence was cut short as he pressed his lips against hers. She had never looked more beautiful to him than she did at this instant, and all he wanted was to convey his feelings through his actions. The way he kissed her was telling her that he loved her with all his heart too. His kisses were full of emotions, and clearly one was them was pure relief due to what she had just said.

Yet, before long, she pulled herself away from him. Wearing a slight frown on her face, she reached out to stroke his cheek and commented, "But don't you think that we should wait till you recover your memory?"

"Why?" he couldn't have responded faster. There was utter perplexity in his expression.

As she grappled with her words, she averted her eyes from his. Amidst their silence, the tension that built up was getting unbearable to him. Finally, her much-awaited answer came, "I want blessings from your family in case you are right that you're not an orphan as I have always assumed."

He was rendered speechless, and his mind went blank. That was a legitimate reason, but within minutes he thought of a riposte. He argued, "What if my memory never comes back? Do we wait indefinitely then?"

That idea had never crossed her mind, so she couldn't come up with an appropriate response to that, but while she was being quiet and contemplative, he released a sad chuckle and remarked glumly, "But you were right, Candy. At the very least, I should meet your foster mothers as well as your..."

He paused, struggling if he should say the words "adoptive family members" out loud, and yet, she could intuit what he had in mind when his face darkened like a shadow had run over it. After emitting a long sigh of resignation, she said in a calm, deliberate tone, her eyes fixated at his, "I do not mean to keep you a secret from my adoptive family; you are not my shame. As a matter of fact, you are the greatest thing that's happened to me. If they don't accept you, so be it. I never feel I belong to them anyway."

What she said brought tears to his eyes, and he crushed her in his arms and branded her soft honey lips with his own. It happened so fast that it took her breath away, but before she could respond to him, he broke the kiss, touching his forehead against hers with his eyes closed. Meanwhile, feeling his hot breath on her lips, she had mixed feelings. On one hand, she truly looked forward to introducing him to her mothers. On the other hand, she was greatly disheartened at the prospect of asking Great Aunt Elroy to meet him. Candy was used to being maltreated by her, but Candy didn't want Albert to suffer the same treatment. If she could have a choice, she'd rather bring Albert to Uncle William first.

A moment later, he opened his eyes and stated in a serious tone, "I will not take back my proposal, Candy. In any case, I'd like to pay your mothers a visit."

A faint smile broke across her face as she nodded, "Oh yes, I have written to them already, remember?"

Then Albert reminded her that she had postponed her plan to visit Pony's Home because of Stear, and she slapped a hand to her forehead and uttered, "I can't believe it! I still haven't told you about Stear."

But he suggested her wash up and get changed first while he prepared breakfast for them both. She could fill him in later. Hence, while they were enjoying the delicious breakfast together, she gave him the latest update regarding Stear's conditions and his return to Chicago.

"Coma? I hope Stear doesn't suffer amnesia like I do," he stated after listening to her, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

She remarked with a sigh, "I hope not, but we won't know until later."

While Albert was washing the dishes in the kitchenette, he said, "I'd better take you home the sooner the better lest my neighbors find out that you have spent a night here with me, Candy."

She knew he didn't have any implication in his comment, but the heat of shame rushed to her cheeks nonetheless. When he saw that her face was crimson with embarrassment, he swiftly apologized, "I'm sorry, Candy. I didn't mean to-"

She brought her finger to his mouth and shook her head, "It's alright. I can leave anytime when you're ready."

"Sure! Let me take a quick shower first."

Thus, he wordlessly handed the crutches to her before he disappeared into the bathroom. While waiting for him, she reflected upon the significance of the various events that had transpired between them since her birthday. She found it a bit mind-boggling at first that their relationship had advanced enough to discuss marriage already, but he had seemed heartfelt and earnest about it. Later, when he had professed that he would marry no one but her, his words had touched her heart beyond description.

Just then, he opened the bathroom door, looking so refreshed and rejuvenated, nearly dazzling. He said to her, "Let's go!"

The smile he had on his face was so charming that it melted her insides, and she started feeling regretful that she had turned him down earlier.

After bidding Pouppe goodbye, Albert locked his door and led Candy slowly through the long corridor. She was able to walk with the crutches, but as they got to the staircase, he said, "Let me carry you down. It's too difficult for you."

Since there weren't anyone around, she readily nodded in agreement. He first put her crutches against the wall and then lifted her up in his arms. Once they reached the front door, he lowered her down gently and ran back up to fetch her crutches. No sooner had they come out of the apartment building than they saw a carriage heading their way. Albert instantly beckoned at the coachman. He spotted Albert and slowly brought the carriage to a stop.

During the ride home, Candy leaned her head on Albert's shoulder as he put his arm around her waist. They sat in silence for a few minutes before he admonished her to take a good rest for the day. He would inform Dr. Martin on her behalf. She acquiesced and mumbled, "I can't believe I miss you already, Albert."

A small chuckle slipped out of his mouth, and a tender smile spread across his face, but he remained quiet as though he was lost in deep thought. Later, he lifted up her chin to gently make her meet his eyes, whispering to her ear, "From now on, I don't know if I'll able to fall asleep without you in my arms..."

In an instant, a bashful look was painted all over her face. She crossed her arms and looked away in mock anger. Then he attempted to make amends with her by placing a butterfly kiss on her forehead, saying in a voice barely over a whisper, "Seriously, last night was simply unforgettable, and how I wish-"

By then, the carriage stopped. Candy peered out through the window and realized that they had arrived at the House of Magnolia already. While Albert helped her get down from the carriage, she was wondering what he was going to say to her just now.

As soon as they stepped through the front entrance of the building, the landlady approached them with a worried expression, "Oh my... look at you, Candy! What's happened?"

Then Candy described her accident to her landlady, who then turned her focus to Albert, "Are you staying with your sister for the next few days to take care of her then? You know you should, Albert."

Then another two middle-aged women chimed in and concurred with their landlady. While Candy was trying so hard not to laugh, Albert was unable to articulate a reply. She wished he would concede, so when he spoke up at last with a thoughtful frown, she was slightly disappointed. "I'll think about it. Thank you for your concern." She grasped his hidden meaning, but she wouldn't blame him. Both of them should be extra cautious after the incident that had taken place before dawn.

As they made their way to the stairs, the landlady kindly offered, "Let me give you a hand." Albert gave her an appreciative glance while he passed the crutches to her. Then he carried Candy in his arms walking up the stairs.

When they finally settled down on her sofa with tea later, Albert uttered softly, "Candy, I'll be leaving soon. I will stop by Happy Clinic to update Dr. Martin first and then go straight to work. After my shift tonight, I will drop by and check with you, ok?"

She got the point and nodded wistfully, knowing that she couldn't keep him here for long. Then he caressed her face and lightly patted her cheeks, "By the way, I almost forgot. How did you get so wet last night?"

A sheepish grin crept over her feature before she started describing her experience, "While waiting for you out there, negative and gloomy thoughts kept coming to me, and believing I had lost you... because of Charlotte... I became so emotional that I began to sob uncontrollably..."

"Oh Candy," he murmured in a sorrowful tone, bringing his arm around her upper back to give her a half embrace.

She continued, "Before long, I heard someone yell at me somewhere above my head. Then in next second that woman poured lots of water onto me."

"What?" He couldn't believe his ears, inadvertently giving her a squeeze. He didn't know he got such a mean neighbor.

She moved her head up and down to affirm and then released a deep sigh. "That silenced me at once... no doubt."

He leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "How long have you waited for me while being wet?"

"Frankly, I had lost track of time, so I didn't know," she answered, glancing up at him. "But it doesn't matter now that I have you back."

After saying that, she looped her arms around his torso on his side really tightly as though she couldn't bear to let him go. Her eyes closed as she nuzzled her face in his shoulder. They let silence hang between them as they were savoring the moment of peace. They had gone through many struggles in the past, especially the last few days, but that somehow made their bond closer. As a result, their relationship was even stronger than before. She had faith that together they could face and overcome any obstacle that hindered their happiness.

Some long moments later, Albert's voice broke the silence, "Candy, before I leave, do you want me to check your mailbox?"

"Yes, please."

So he brought the empty cups to the kitchen sink, and out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Anna's drawing on the far end of the countertop. Therefore, he turned around and said to Candy, holding the drawing in his hand, "Please remind me to take this home tonight, ok?"

"Sure," she answered, her lips tilted up into a shy smile.

Then he swung open her front door and said, "I'll be back in a minute."

When he returned with a few letters in his hand, she said, "Thanks, Albert!"

As she looked down while sifting through the letters one by one, he cleared his throat and said, "Candy, I need to go now. You take good care of yourself, alright?"

"Wait!" she said and started tearing open one of the letters. "This is from Pony's Home."

She quickly skimmed through the content and cast him a troubled look before she brought her focus back to the letter, seemingly reading it again. With his concerned eyes searching her face, he asked, "Is everything ok?"

She sighed and answered, "Miss Pony wrote that Sister Lane had not been feeling well for weeks now. I believe they hadn't received my letter when they mailed this to me."

Having said that, she threw herself to him, hugging him by his waist and resting her cheek in his warm chest, uttering in a whimper, "Albert, I want to go home."

To her surprise, he actually encouraged her, "I think you should, preferably before Stear's return. Would you like me to go with you?"

Immediately, he could feel her nod excitingly against his chest. Then she raised her eyes to his and exclaimed enthusiastically, "Of course! I would love you to keep me company!"

Thus, he gently withdrew himself from her. "I will check with the main chef whether I can take a few days off from work. I will also ask Dr. Martin for you, Candy," he said looking her in the eyes.

"That's fabulous!" she replied with appreciation and reached out to touch his face, her fingers fondly brushing his jaw. "After this trip, I might hear from George because I was told that he would come back soon. Then I can introduce you to him as well, Albert."

"Cool! I can't wait to meet him too," he replied, a jubilant grin materializing on his handsome face. Then he added, "In the meantime, please concentrate on healing your ankle."

She gave him a nod like an obedient little girl, and he leaned in to give her a smooch on the lips. It was just a quick one, and he asked afterwards, "Do you need anything else before I go?

As she shook her head, he said, "I will see you tonight after work... hopefully with good news."

=o=o=o=

George finally returned to his London office today, and as soon as he showed up, his secretary apprised him that Madam Elroy had sent him an emergency telegram from Chicago.

"Really? What did she say?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow, alert.

She explained, "She specifically indicated that it was highly confidential and only you could read the content, so I have kept it safe with me."

Then she passed him the telegram, and he took it to his office right away. After he had closed the door, he sat down on his chair and unfolded the telegram to read,

'_George,_

_Leave the business at London to others and return to Chicago. I want you to talk to her face to face as soon as possible. Perhaps she knows his whereabouts. I trust that you are able to investigate without letting her know the truth._

_Elroy'_

After reading the cryptic letter at least twice, George finally got the idea that Madam Elroy had a feeling that Sir William was keeping in touch with his adoptive daughter behind the scene. George knew how much Sir William had cared about Miss Candice, so Madam Elroy was probably right. Even though Sir William might be hiding from his own family, it was unlikely that he would abandon his adoptive daughter completely.

Nevertheless, George seriously doubted that Miss Candice knew anything about Sir William. Other than the fact that Sir William had resolutely kept himself a mystery to his legal daughter ever since the adoption, George himself had written a letter to Miss Candice around her birthday in May in response to her request for meeting with Uncle William. Unless Sir William had decided to make himself known to her, George strongly believed Miss Candice was still in the dark of who Sir William actually was.

Yet George was aware that Madam Elroy's order could not be ignored. He just needed time to contemplate how to proceed with the investigation. While going through other important documents on his desk, a question suddenly popped up in his head. He wondered if Miss Candice had sent him any reply after getting his previous letter. Since he had appointed trustworthy representatives back in the Chicago head office to process business letters and make respective decisions on his behalf, personal letters were being kept in the head office due to non-emergency nature. Every week his secretary in London office would have an updated list of senders of these personal letters, and should any of them proved to be important, these letters would then be re-directed to the London office.

Therefore, George decided to check with his secretary now, and as expected, Miss Candice Ardlay did send him a letter [2]. However, he believed that letter could wait because Madam Elroy had specifically commanded him to return to Chicago without any delay. Hence, George went back to his office and wrote a short letter to Miss Candice,

_'Miss Candice, _

_I hope everything goes well with you._

_I was informed that you had written a letter to me, but it is in Chicago at present. My plan is to leave London very soon, and when I return, I will read your letter. _

_In addition, I would like to pay you a visit on behalf of Sir William. _

_George'_

When he was done, he sealed the letter in an envelope, wrote her name and address on the front, and passed it to his secretary, ordering her to mail it right away and purchase a ticket for him to travel back to America at the earliest possible date [3].

=o=o=o=

In spite of short notice, Albert managed to persuade the main chef to let him take two days off work next Tuesday and Wednesday. Since Monday was his regular day off, he and Candy would take the first train on Monday morning and back on Wednesday night. Since George had given Candy some allowance on her birthday, she would spend it on buying the train tickets for both Albert and herself, ignoring his protest. She said he could pay for the other expenses for the trip, such as the carriages that would take them to Pony's Home from the train station and vice versa.

The blond couple could hardly wait to travel together. For the rest of the week, Albert came every day to cook and do most of the chores for her, but as she had surmised, he didn't stay the nights with her. Her right ankle was recovering fast, and on Sunday evening, they invited Dr. Martin over to have dinner with them at her apartment. She was able to walk using only one crutch now, but the doctor advised her not to stress her ankle while it was still healing.

Finally, it was time to set off. They hired a carriage to take them to the train station. It had been a long while since Candy had last seen her mothers, so she had difficulties containing her joy and excitement. Same thing applied to Albert as well because he could get to meet the two most important women in Candy's life at last. She had described their outward appearances and personalities to him in details beforehand and reassured him that she had no doubt that they would like him.

During the ride on the train, they never ran out of topics. They were lucky that there weren't many passengers around them on the train. After a long while, Albert suggested they rest a bit so that they would be wide awake and thus have more energy when they arrived at Pony's home hours later.

"A kiss before you sleep?" he whispered to her ear, gazing into her eyes affectionately.

Since the people who had been here with them earlier were not around, she gladly obliged him and tilted her head up while he brought his face down. The distance between their lips shortened and soon disappeared, creating a light kiss between the two lovers. Then she rested her head on his shoulder when he placed his arm around her shoulder.

When she opened her eyes later, she found that he was not sleeping. His eyes were focused on hers actually. She asked with bashfulness, "Why didn't you take a nap yourself?"

"I did, and in fact, I woke up about few minutes ago," he countered with an amused smile gracing his lips. "I just couldn't take my eyes off you after that."

She flashed a feigned scowl at him. He then planted a kiss on her brow, which always made her swoon. After that, he clutched her hand in his and regarded her, scrutinizing every detail of her face and her sparkling green eyes. Then he remarked in a tender voice, "I must thank your foster mothers for raising you to be the person you are today. I'm so blessed to have met you in my life, Candy." Then he stole a kiss from her.

The flushed color in her cheeks grew deeper in an instant, and she threw him an astonished glance before she scanned around the area with wary eyes. Then she complained with a frown, "While there's no one else here, it doesn't mean you can-"

He stole another kiss from her to silence her, but this time she smiled against his lips. He smirked and kissed her again. Then he said to her in a low voice, "Don't worry. I know how to behave in front of the kids and your mothers."

Albert seemed to be in a particularly exuberant mood, and Candy swallowed a sigh. In fact, ever since that morning after spending a night together in his tiny suite, he had deliberately avoided engaging in passionate kissing with her. His kisses were gentle and sweet but did not last longer than few seconds. At times she took the initiative to kiss him back, but he would break away from her kiss not long after that. Likewise, there was no more tight embrace between them. She yearned to surrender to his ardent kisses and melt into his choking hug, but obviously, he had been holding himself back lately. Yet she didn't dare to push him because she suspected that he was still feeling remorseful about that incident, when he had nearly lost his self-control. He remained very loving and attentive to her however, so she reminded herself to be patient, believing that he would get over that guilt deep inside him sooner or later.

It wasn't hard to find a carriage to take them to Pony's Home after they exited the train station. Candy gave the coachman the address before Albert helped her to get on the carriage with her light suitcase and her crutch. They peered out the coach windows to enjoy the beauty of the natural landscape, an endless view across the grassy hilly meadows with numerous trees and bushes scattered around. While warm tears were burning at the back of Candy's eyes, Albert's heart thumped in anticipation. She was going 'home', and he had the honor to accompany her.

When the carriage made a stop at the side of the road, Albert hopped down and walked to the front of the carriage to speak to the driver. He saw the words "Pony's Home" on the wooden sign in front of a modest looking house with a high steeple. The house was medium-sized, tucked in a valley between the hills without another man-made structure nearby. The late afternoon sun shone on its roof and brightened the side that faced west.

After paying the coachman, Albert climbed back inside the carriage to get all their belongings. Once he had put them on the ground, he went back to help Candy alight. While she was about to grasp his hand, to her surprise, he slid his hands under her arms to lift her up. She helplessly giggled in response, but he soon lowered her down and asked, "Will you be able to walk, Candy?"

She got to her feet, a bit wobbly on her legs probably due to sitting too long, but she nodded at him with a confident smile. Only when she seemed alright with her crutch he let go of his grip on her arm. By then, the carriage had gone, and Albert opened his knapsack and took out Pouppe, placing her on his shoulder. "Poor girl, it's time for some fresh air!"

Pouppe appeared overjoyed to be out in the sun again. Then Albert hunched down to pick up Candy's suitcase, but at this moment he heard someone ask dubiously, "It can't be... is that really you? Boss?"

Albert raised his eyes and saw a young teenager and a little girl staring at their direction, who were standing about a few feet away. Then Candy exclaimed with delight, stretching out her left arm, "Jimmy, yes it's me. I'm home!"

Jimmy instantly ran to her side to hug her and uttered aloud, "We all miss you, Boss!"

That little girl promptly scurried her way back to Pony's Home and yelped, "Miss Pony-!"

"Jimmy, you're already taller than I am!" said Candy, sounding like a big sister, when she measured her height against him.

He chuckled to himself and remarked, taking a glimpse at the blond man, "Not as tall as this big guy. I bet he's your friend, Albert, right?"

The blond couple were caught off guard, wondering why Jimmy knew Albert's name. Jimmy comprehended what they were thinking, so he explained that Miss Pony had just received Candy's letter, in which she had mentioned about her friend Albert.

Presently, an older female voice caught their attention, "Welcome home, Candy!"

The three spun their heads toward the source of that voice, and there stood Candy's foster mothers. Miss Pony held Sister Lane's elbow to support her while approaching Candy to give her a group hug. They got tears in their eyes as they took turns to kiss one another's cheeks. When they pulled apart a moment later, Miss Pony turned towards Albert and said with a motherly smile on her face, "So you must be Candy's boyfriend! Welcome to Pony's Home!"

Only then she spotted the skunk on his shoulder, and pure shock and disbelief took over her, but Albert flashed her an understanding look and shook her hand, "It's my great pleasure meeting you, Miss Pony! I want you to meet my beloved pet. Pouppe is her name."

While Miss Pony was striving to regain her composure, Albert continued, "Candy has told me a lot about how capable and awesome you are, Miss Pony, having played the roles of father and mother to all children."

Sister Lane cast a furtive glance of approval at Candy, as though she had no problem accepting someone whose pet was a skunk. Then Sister Lane heard Albert say to her, "How do you do, Sister Lane? Are you feeling better?"

Despite looking pale and emaciated, there was a gleam in her eyes when she answered, "Nice to meet you, Albert and Pouppe. It's just a chronic cough that really bothers me. My chest and back hurt whenever I cough, and I can't sleep very well as a result. Yet I actually feel better now. Candy always brings joy to us!"

Meanwhile, Miss Pony had finally pulled herself together and asked Candy with her brows knitted, "But what's happened to you, my dear? Did you fall down from a tree?"

Albert burst out laughing because Miss Pony's guess was right on the dot, and Candy tried to suppress her laugh but it still escaped from her mouth. Miss Pony then shook her head and gently reprimanded her, "Candy, when will you ever learn to behave like a lady?"

At this point, Albert managed to hold his laugh and defended his girlfriend, "Miss Pony, I love Candy just the way she is. In fact, I was told that she had fallen down after rescuing a cat up on a tree."

"Did she really?" responded Miss Pony, her brows still knitted together, but her tone was noticeably softened.

Then Candy stuck her tongue out and suggested, "How about we all go in and settle down? Isn't it time to prepare supper, Sister Lane?" Candy knew Sister Lane were easier to deal with right now even though she was sometimes stricter than Miss Pony.

Since then, Candy and Albert were introduced to other kids at Pony's Home. Some were very young and liked sucking their thumbs still, but some were older. Their average age was about five years old, and Jimmy was the oldest among them.

Candy could tell that her foster mothers were very pleased by Albert's gallant behavior. While Candy enjoyed herself reading stories to the kids with Sister Lane, Albert helped Miss Pony in the kitchen together with Jimmy, who gathered logs for the stove. Miss Pony didn't know that Albert was actually a chef, and he even gave her simple and inexpensive tips on how to enhance the taste of a soup that would make the children crave for more.

Miss Pony and Sister Lane had always reserved a bed for Candy to show that she was welcome to come home anytime, but they didn't have a bed large enough for Albert. He shrugged his shoulders and said he could just lie on the floor if they didn't mind. But Miss Pony urged him to use the worn out sofa in their office during his stay.

"It's better than nothing," she insisted.

He stole a glance at Candy, who gave him a wink, so he nodded and said, "I appreciate your thoughtfulness and hospitality, Miss Pony. I hope I have not caused you any inconvenience."

The next day was a blast to the orphans. They loved Pouppe and chased after the poor creature all the time. Jimmy went to work at Mr. Cartwright's farm as usual while Candy stayed indoor with her mothers, keeping them company. Albert, being a big kid himself, had loads of fun playing various games with the children, who weren't used to seeing grown up men around. Hence, it was understandable why they readily adored Albert and even considered him a father figure. They took turns to perch on his back like little monkeys when he ran up hills giving them a ride. The children were simply ecstatic, laughing heartily from time to time.

Meanwhile, just watching them from inside made Candy smile non-stop, and she was extremely glad to see that Albert had returned to his carefree self; she remembered how dejected and inconsolable he had been during his dark days in the musty Room 0 back in the hospital.

Then she heard a familiar voice beside her, "Just like you, Candy, Albert is effervescent, energetic, and gregarious."

With a beaming grin, Candy nodded to Miss Pony in agreement. Then Sister Lane asked, "So, aren't you going to tell us your story, my dear?"

Hence, Candy relayed to her mothers how she and Albert had met many years ago, how she had run into him again and again, and why they had lived together for months after that. Her mothers were apparently flabbergasted to hear that they had cohabited, so Candy spoke with a solemn expression, "Trust me, Miss Pony and Sister Lane. Albert has been a true gentleman. He has a high moral standard and conduct, so we haven't done anything... inappropriate."

Candy almost stumbled on the last word, but luckily her mothers didn't notice anything peculiar. Then she went on telling them how they had fallen in love with each other and so on. At the end, her foster mothers felt more than happy for Candy to have found such a fine man.

Later, when Albert brought the kids back for lunch, he exclaimed, "I'm sweating all over! I need a shower desperately!"

All kids in the room burst into laughter, and even Miss Pony's face broke into a full smile. After lunch, when the kids were taking their nap, Albert offered to fix the broken furniture that was repairable and chop more big logs into pieces for future use. Miss Pony and Sister Lane were grateful for his help, but urged him to take a rest instead before the children woke up from their nap. So he agreed and asked, "May I take Candy out for a walk?"

Miss Pony gave her consent at once, and Sister Lane responded by giving Candy a gentle push, "Go, honey. I'm going to take a rest myself."

Not long after they had left Pony's Home, Candy said to Albert with a sigh, "I'd love to spend all afternoon loitering around with you, Albert, but I can't walk too far you know."

He wagged his eyebrows suggestively. "Aren't you going to take me to where you met your prince many years ago?"

She threw back her head with a mischievous look on her face, asking, "Why?"

He let out a chortle, shaking his head. Then he replied, "Because you promised me that you would show me where exactly you had met him."

"Did I really?" she questioned incredulously.

"Yes, you did," he confirmed with a smirk.

"I must have forgotten," she replied in a simper. Next, she heaved a weary sigh and murmured, clearly chagrined, "But it's going to be too tough for me to ascend the hill using my crutch."

"Well..." he said with a twinkle in his eye. "How about I carry you on my back?"

"You can't be serious!" she snorted, beginning to smile nonetheless. "Don't you have enough piggy back rides for the day?"

"I'd love to take you there," he said while squatting down before her.

She was clearly hesitating. "It's a long climb!" Her index finger was pointing to a grassy hill not far from them.

"Come on, Candy! For you, it's worth it!"

His posture reminded her of the time when she sprained her ankle at Chicago Nature Park on her birthday. Back then he had carried her all the way back to the car in the pouring rain. It was incredible how many things had changed between them since then. Yes, she was a bit fazed right now, but she was far from being embarrassed like that day. In fact, she figured she could easily justify her behavior should her foster mothers spotted them like this later. Therefore, she willingly left her crutch on the ground and climbed on his back with delight. When she circled her arms around his neck, he leaned in to her face and brushed a kiss over her cheek.

"Ready for the ride?" he asked, winking at her.

She exclaimed with sheer joy. "Anytime!"

Then he hoisted himself up and firmly held her legs around his hips. His pace was steady, and he was taking deep breaths, his eyes remained focused on the tallest tree up on the hill. Yet, he was more than thrilled to have this privilege to take her down the memory lane. After all, this was where she had spent most of her childhood-a place with special meaning and memories to her.

Once they were getting near a tall shady tree, Albert acknowledged, "It's breathtaking! What a spectacular view of far stretched landscapes with hills, green pastures and vast horizontal fields!"

"Oh yes!" responded Candy excitedly. "If you turn around to this side, you will see Pony's Home down there like a miniature!"

"You're right!" He spun around as instructed. "No wonder you love to take refuge up here! But where exactly did you meet your prince?"

She answered cheerfully, "I met him a little down there, about ten feet away from here. I was bawling hard when he appeared out of nowhere."

"I see," he replied but remained standing at the same spot. "Do you mind if we take a rest here though? It's shaded and cool under the tree."

"Excellent idea!" she agreed and planted a peck on his cheek.

So he crouched down and let her slide off his back. Then they both sat down next to each other and leaned their backs against the trunk of the old tree. He said he wanted to know more about her childhood, so she began talking incessantly about it. Pouppe was long gone already, possibly chasing some butterflies fluttering near the flowers. Birds perched on tree branches everywhere, chirping around them. It was such a nice and hot summer day.

All the while, Albert hadn't broken eye contact with Candy. With a bright smile constantly playing on his lips, he was genuinely fascinated by her tales of growing up as an orphan. Some moments later, being touched by the serenity and peace of the surroundings, she became drowsy and started yawning, as though the pleasant weather and soothing breeze were luring her to sleep.

"Tired?" asked Albert softly, placing his arm around her slender form.

She nodded with a lazy grin before she snuggled against him, pressing her face to his neck. She didn't know how long she had slept, but when she opened her eyes, she felt so rested. His sky blue eyes that sparkled in tenderness greeted her. She then realized that she was lying on the grass in the shade right beside her love, who lay on his side, propped up on one arm, regarding her with a content smile adorning his lips.

"You look so adorable when you sleep, Candy. I'll never get tired watching you."

With his left elbow still supporting his weight, his right hand threaded through her hair. Then he brought his face down and began planting light kisses along the arch of her eyelids. The sensation made her shudder with ecstasy, and she closed her eyes as reflex, reaching out to bring his head closer to hers to place a lingering kiss on his chin near his bottom lip. He chuckled and responded by nibbling the corners of her mouth before taking her lips with his own. She smiled and parted her lips letting him deepen the kiss. However, as she had expected, the kiss didn't last as long as she wanted it to although it was the longest one since the incident.

Still mesmerised by what had just happened, her deep green eyes languidly fluttered open. When their eyes met, she saw love and passion in his intense gaze. Her heart pulsated even stronger and harder against her ribs, wondering if he had the same hunger as hers. The last time he had shown his affection this way was when she had just come out of the bathroom at his home after her shower. Their intimate moments and reconciliation right after that flashed across her mind now. Thus, she raised her hand to trace her index finger lovingly along his jawline, looking into his eyes dreamily. He remained lying on his side, his fingers fondly curling her blond ringlets. Neither of them felt like saying a word to disturb their amiable silence.

After a long while, he spoke up, his countenance turning serious, "Candy, would you like to meet your prince again someday?"

"Yes," she said without any second thought. He was slightly taken aback, but the surprised look lifted from his eyes as suddenly as it had appeared. He teased her, "I should have known. He was your first crush after all."

"Not only that," she explained even though he didn't ask. "Because he was so kind to me back then, I want to know his name and whether he's happy now. Besides, I should return his badge to him."

There was a pause as they continued staring at each other with admiration. His blond hair was glowing due to the bright light shining down through the leaves. He had never looked more handsome than now, so she added, "Believe me, that's all there is to it... you know I'm completely in love with you, Albert."

He lightly stroked the tip of her nose and remarked with a reassuring grin, "No worries, my dear. I trust you. I will not doubt your love for me ever again."

She looked deeply pleased at present. She felt something stir in her chest. It was nearly indescribable, but one thing she knew for sure-she hadn't felt so blissful in a long time. She wondered if it was because of what he just said to her or it was because she was having a marvelous time with her love in her little haven.

Oblivious to her train of thoughts, Albert sat up and said, "Candy, I have something to say before the kids come out to play."

With slight apprehension, she frowned a little before she pulled herself up to a sitting position as well. "What's up?"

He grasped both her hands into his before he said with a solemn countenance, "I have told you many times, Candy, that I will always be there for you. This is a promise more than just words."

"Yes," she admitted. "You're the one person in this world whom I know I can always count on."

Then she heard him ask, "Remember the sandwich that we shared up on a tree quite a while ago?"

She confirmed, wondering what he was getting at, and he said, "Hence, right now, I would like us to renew our promises to each other. That from now on, we would share our sorrows and joy, our failures and successes in life."

She interlaced his fingers with her own, giving him a soft kiss on his lips. After that, with a loud and clear voice, she uttered, "Yes, I promise!"

"Wonderful!" he said, his expression brightening up visibly. Then he added, "Candy, you bring out the best in me. Your smile lights my life, and without you, my life is so much duller."

She squeezed his hands and remarked sincerely, "Same here. My life will be so different without you by my side."

He gave her a brief hug in response. A moment later, he unexpectedly drew himself up to his full height and gently pulled her up as well. When she was steady, he helped her lean her weight against the tree trunk. Next, to her astonishment, he bent down on one knee, facing her with his enchanting smile and taking her hands in his.

He said wholeheartedly, his gaze never leaving her, "Candy, although I'm not your first love and I can't even give you a luxurious life, I promise to make you happy as long as I live. Will you do me the honor of giving me your hand in marriage?"

She lifted up her trembling hands to her mouth as she felt the tears well up. She could scarcely believe that he proposed again. Next, he took her right hand and placed a tiny jewellery box on it. Slowly, she flipped open the jewellery box with care. There nestled in the silk was a delicate emerald ring. Though the setting of the ring was very chaste without any ornamentation, she felt as though her heart had stopped. Tears spilled over her lashes before she knew it, and she murmured with a tremulous voice, "This is so beautiful."

Taking this as a positive sign, he responded with a soft chuckle, gazing into her eyes that glittered with tears, "I'm sorry I can't afford a diamond ring, but eventually I will be able to buy you a decent one."

"No, Albert, I love this ring!" she uttered with certainty. "Do you know that emerald is the birthstone for those who were born in the month of May?" [4]

His lips curved up into that boyish grin she had always loved. Then he replied, "I hadn't known that until the jewellery shop owner told me so."

However, she merely smiled without saying a word after that. While seemingly mulling over the proposal in her head, she diverted her eyes to the ground. Since his last proposal, she had been considering making an appointment with Great Aunt Elroy for Albert to meet her. Yet she was bogged down partly because of her sprained ankle but mainly because of the dread of how Albert might be received. As far as she was concerned, she didn't really care if her family members would welcome Albert as her lifelong partner or not. She was more than willing to leave her family for him. She just thought it would be unfair to Albert if he didn't even get a chance to meet them once. Therefore, her family's acceptance was not what plagued her the most for the time being.

Just then, Albert raised a questioning brow at her and prompted, "So?"

She cleared her throat and voiced her biggest concern, "What if your family does not like me?"

He detected a tinge of anxiety in her tone, so he firmly replied, "First and foremost, I highly doubt that, Candy. But even if that happens, I'll simply tell them that you are the love of my life and at the same time do my best to coax them into accepting you for who you are."

Within an instant, her countenance shone before him, her eyes glistening with euphoria. She felt a heavy load was lifted off her shoulders, so she handed the jewellery box to him and splayed her fingers towards him. He grasped the hint, and noticeably elated, he slid the ring onto her ring finger. Right after that she flung herself around his neck, and they started kissing passionately. Their arms tangled around each other locking their bodies together; for a few times they tried to break the kiss only to find themselves kissing again.

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

Thank you for reading. My heartfelt thanks to all of you who are staying with me so far! If you like this chapter, please let me know. I would love to hear from you.

**Footnote:**

[1] Candy's behavior is known as sleepwalking (somnambulism). When people sleepwalk, they may sit up and look as though they are awake when they are actually asleep. They may get up and walk around, or even do complex activities such as driving a car. Sleepwalkers normally don't have any memory of their nocturnal activities when they wake up. Psychologists believe that the subconscious mind, which rules the body in sleepwalking, has powerful urges which are not always known to the conscious mind. Sleepwalking may suddenly stop when the hidden problem or anxiety fades away. Unusual stress is often the obvious cause. For your interest, you can search for the article called "Strange Facts About Sleepwalking (Mar, 1949)"

[2] I assume Candy always sent her letters to the Chicago head office. Please feel free to contact me if you think otherwise.

[3] Back then, it took roughly about one week to cross the Atlantic Ocean. For example, Titanic left Southampton on April 10th, 1912 with the goal to arrive at New York in the morning on Wednesday the 17th. The trip would take seven days according to Captain Smith's schedule.

[4] The Gregorian calendar has poems matching each month with its birthstone. These are traditional stones of English-speaking societies. For your interest, wikipedia shows these poems of "unknown author" that were published for the first time in a pamphlet in 1870 by Tiffany & Co.


	22. Ambush

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note:** Sorry about the long delay again. I've been quite busy with responsibilities and duties, and I didn't have much time to focus in writing after I had wrapped up my other short story "The Diary". I do appreciate all your feedback for my previous chapter, which motivated me to keep updating this story in my spare time despite being stressed and tired. I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter.

Last but not the least, I would like to thank my beta reader for taking the time to review the chapter!

-Ms Puddleglum

**Chapter 22: Ambush**

The distant sounds of children's laughter drifted towards them, and only then the lovers reluctantly pulled away from each other, knowing that the kids from the orphanage had come out to play. Candy opened her eyes sluggishly with a contented grin spreading across her kiss-swollen lips, her chest rising and falling desperately. For several seconds Albert gazed into her love-flushed face, his eyes intense with emotions. As she returned his gaze with affection, her thick eyelashes fanned against her cheeks and her eyes glowed like she was enchanted. In fact, she looked so alluring that he didn't want to let her go at all. With the rapid pounding of his heart roaring in his ears, he still found it a bit surreal that she had agreed to marry him. Subconsciously, he darted a quick glance at her left hand, and the emerald ring was really there.

Therefore, he clutched her hand and urged, "Candy, now that we are engaged, please promise me that you will never leave me no matter what happens."

The plea in his tone was unmistakable, and she suspected that his unknown identity was still bothering him somehow. Therefore, to give him the peace of mind, she affirmed with a strong, positive voice, "I promise!"

A wave of relief washed over him when she planted a soft kiss on his lips as a seal of her pledge to him. When she pulled back, he looked extremely pleased. Then he declared, "Let's fight for our love regardless of the cost... together!"

Noting that his eyes shone with the devotion of a martyr, she nodded vigorously and asserted, "Together!"

The next instant he gathered her into his strong embrace and whispered, "What have I done to deserve your love?"

"Please don't say that, Albert," she mildly countered, her voice slightly shaky. "You're a blessing to me... the truth is... I can no longer bear the notion of continuing my life without you."

He gently withdrew himself away from her and implored, his eyes brimful of love, "Even though I'm a nobody, you won't regret marrying me, Candy."

"That's nonsense, Albert... I'm proud to refer to you as my fiancé," she replied in earnest, reaching out to put her hand on the crook of his neck and let her thumb caress his jawline. She was about to say that she could hardly wait to start a new life with him, but before she could, he straightened up himself. They both heard children approaching.

Then he asked, "Are you ready to head back down to Pony's Home?"

She nodded, albeit reluctantly, so he whistled with fingers in his mouth, and Pouppe showed up a couple of minutes later. When Albert gave Candy a piggy-back ride down the hill, Pouppe simply scampered along with them. A few curious glances from the children drifted in their direction, and before long, Miss Pony spotted them too. Though she shook her head in disapproval, she was smiling nonetheless. When they got near, she lifted up Candy's crutch in the mid-air, which Candy had left on the ground earlier.

When Albert lowered Candy down right beside the kind old lady, Candy couldn't contain her euphoria. She instantly pulled her mother into a choking hug and announced jubilantly, "Miss Pony, Albert has asked me to marry him!"

Totally unprepared, Miss Pony was a little dumbfounded at first, but within seconds, she tightened her arms around Candy and exclaimed aloud, "How wonderful! We must inform Sister Lane at once!"

Candy promptly nodded and released her. Miss Pony had never seen Candy happier in her life, whose face was literally beaming, so when Albert humbly asked her for Candy's hand in marriage, she eagerly answered, "Yes, yes, of course! One of my biggest dreams is to see Candy in good hands, and I can't ask for more, Albert."

Candy was thrilled at her mother's response, and she couldn't wait to show her mother the ring. "Isn't this beautiful, Miss Pony?"

"No doubt it is!" Miss Pony uttered sincerely when she picked up Candy's hand to examine her engagement ring more closely. "I don't know much about jewelleries, sweetheart, but I was told that emerald is perhaps one of the most popular and valuable colored gemstones!"

"Is that right?" asked Candy with so much delight in her voice.

Miss Pony smiled warmly, giving Candy an affirming nod. "Why would I lie to you, my dear?"

Candy immediately turned her focus back to Albert, who then put his arm around her shoulder lovingly. His heart swelled with joy like it would burst within his bosom, for Candy was more fascinated about the plain engagement ring than he had dared to imagine beforehand. At the same time, he was considerably touched by the old lady's trust in him. Before he could work up his courage to propose to Candy again, he had been profoundly worried because Candy was adopted by one of the wealthiest families in the country, and he was merely a man from the working class without identity and memory of his past. Yet, currently, he noticed how Miss Pony's smile went all the way to her eyes. A true smile, the corners of her eyes crinkling invitingly. Therefore, all he could say at this moment was, "Thank you, Miss Pony. I'll do my best to make Candy happy, you mark my words."

At this moment, a deep male voice gave them all a start. Heads turned towards the source. Standing next to Jimmy, the elderly man with white hair and beard opened his arms, ready to give a fatherly hug to the girl he had always adored.

"Mr. Cartwright!" Candy yelped with glee and threw herself to him. Mr. Cartwright laughed heartily but soon drew himself away from Candy, glancing up and down at her admiringly, "Look at you, Candy! You've grown so much since last time we met! You have indeed become a beautiful young lady, just like Jimmy said!"

Jimmy cleared his throat embarrassingly. When everyone brought the attention to him, he rolled his eyes upwards to the sky and murmured, "I will go join the kids."

After that, without delay, he ran to the children nearby. Then Mr. Cartwright chuckled and shook hands with Albert, "Young man, you must be Candy's boyfriend, Albert, right?"

Just when Candy wanted to open her mouth to speak, Albert cast her a wink, smiling. She then returned a smile and remained mute, and Albert answered the question with a wide grin on his face, "Mr. Cartwright, actually, we are engaged now."

A stunned look appeared across the elderly man's face, but it was quickly replaced by a kind and understanding countenance. His lips curled up into a cheery smile as he remarked, "No wonder Candy looks so charming today. She's a woman in love!" Then he chortled out loud, giving pats on Albert's back.

Before long, he controlled his laughter and asked Candy, "I see that you got a ring, Candy. May I take a look?"

"Certainly!" So she gladly splayed her fingers as though she was showing it off.

He produced a pair of reading glasses from one of his pockets and perched them on his nose, examining the ring by turning her hand slightly back and forth. Candy and the others didn't realize they were holding their breaths until Sister Lane appeared out of the blue. Her voice came next, "Am I missing something? What's the commotion about?"

As soon as she understood what was going on, she drew a deep breath. Miss Pony swiftly whispered to her ear, relaying the good news to her. She kept nodding, a wide smile materializing on her face. When she was about to approach Candy, Mr. Cartwright spoke up, breaking the silence, "Albert, the gemstone, despite being a bit small, is exquisite. Not only its color matches Candy's eyes, the emerald sparkles, reflecting light from every facet."

Then he moved her hand upward so that Albert could take a detailed look before he explained further, "I love collecting gemstones of all forms and types, so I have some basic knowledge. You see, a poorly cut gemstone will not sparkle at all. In an average cut, there is some sparkle but the facets are uneven. So this is in fact a near perfect cut because you cannot see through it. In other words, you can see only the sparkle." [1]

Albert looked thoughtful for a moment before he replied, "Thank you very much, Mr. Cartwright! The jewellery store owner actually said the same thing, but I thought he was exaggerating to coax me into buying it."

Mr. Cartwright threw back his head and gave a loud guffaw. Then Albert added, "However, when I first laid my eyes on this ring, my instinct told me that it was special, just like Candy."

Having said that, he exchanged a long glance with his fiancée, giving her shoulder a squeeze. As she responded by clasping his other hand in hers, Sister Lane expressed her congratulations to Albert and Candy with teary eyes, causing Candy to shed tears of happiness too.

It was Mina's barking together with Jimmy's loud whistling that brought them back to the present. Mr. Cartwright kindly said to Candy, "Jimmy and Mina found companion in each other; as very close friends, they sometimes worked together like a team in my range."

"Yes, Jimmy told me about that last night," replied Candy, a radiant smile adorning her lips.

Then Miss Pony asked Mr. Cartwright, "Would you like to come in and have a cup of tea?"

Mr. Cartwright grinningly nodded. "Yes, please, Miss Pony. In fact, I have brought some snacks for the kids too."

=o=o=o=

While the kids were enjoying their afternoon snacks under Jimmy's supervision, Mr. Cartwright, Miss Pony, Sister Lane, Albert and Candy all gathered at the office to talk. While Candy was pouring tea into the teacups for everyone, Mr. Cartwright asked Albert, "So do you have a concrete plan in mind?"

Candy was apparently intrigued too, so she quickly finished pouring tea and placed the teapot on the table. Once she sat herself down, Albert cleared his throat and responded, "Mr. Cartwright, first of all, do you know that I suffer from amnesia?"

The old man looked astounded for several seconds, but he quickly composed himself and prompted, "And?"

Then Albert remarked, "So I don't have an identity to sign any legal document."

Mr. Cartwright passed him a long considering look before he commented, "You got a point there, young man. But you know what? I do have a good friend who's a lawyer, so I can bring your case to him for a consultation."

"That will be great! Thanks," replied Albert appreciatively.

"However, this is not what concerns me most," the old man said, and his concerned glance darted back and forth between the blond couple before he focused on the young lady. "Candy, you're not of age yet, so in order to get married, you will need a parental consent."

She swallowed a sigh and answered, "I know, so I will inform my adoptive father as soon as we return to Chicago, and if possible, I will arrange a meeting for him to meet Albert too."

Sister Lane then joined in, frowning deeply, "But Candy, what if..."

Her voice trailed off as she traded a worried glance with Miss Pony, who seemingly understood what she had wanted to say and finished for Sister Lane, "Candy, in case your father doesn't approve-"

Mr. Cartwright interrupted her by waving his hand dismissively, "Miss Pony and Sister Lane, if that's the case, let me personally deal with Sir Ardlay on her behalf."

His statement caught everyone off guard, and he ignored their reactions and shifted his body to face Candy, "I might be a nobody compared to your father's wealth and prestigious status, but I care about you, young lady."

Instantaneously, Candy gave him a big hug, and when she released him, she grabbed Albert's hand tightly and proclaimed, "We're prepared to fight the obstacles and challenges in our way, and I'm willing to leave my adoptive family for Albert."

Stubbornness was evident in both her voice and features, and it was obvious to everyone that her resolve was firm. When Sister Lane and Miss Pony were fighting the tears in their eyes, Albert asked in his most tender voice, gazing intently into Candy's eyes, "No regrets, Candy?"

She shook her head purposefully, interlacing her fingers with his while using her beautiful orbs to reassure him that she had no lingering doubts about them.

Mr. Cartwright then uttered aloud, "That's my girl! What's so great about money if it can't buy love or happiness! If your father abandons you by any chance, I will gladly adopt you to give you my parental consent, my dear!"

Both Candy and Albert expressed their heartfelt appreciation to Mr. Cartwright. After some more catching up with one another, Miss Pony brought up a valid question after taking a sip of her cup. "Candy, have you considered leaving Chicago? I can write to my friend, Mary Jane, and let her know your situation. I'm sure she is willing to hire you again. She has high regards for you as a nurse."

Mr. Cartwright promptly followed up, "That's a good idea. Working in a hospital gives you more learning opportunities than working in a small clinic, don't you think?"

Candy looked a bit hesitant, and a moment later she explained, "The doctor I worked for has been very kind to both Albert and myself... so I don't know."

Then Albert added, "However, Candy, I do agree with them that working in a hospital makes you better equipped as a nurse in the long run."

"What about you?" asked Candy with her brows slightly creased. "Will you give up your current job?"

While he shrugged his shoulders, Mr. Cartwright asked, "What do you do, Albert?"

When Mr. Cartwright knew that Albert was a chef, Mr. Cartwright said, "I can probably do something for you, Albert. I have connections with various restaurants in the city where the hospital is located."

After exchanging a swift glance with Candy, Albert responded, "We will seriously consider our options."

Then they let the matter drop. Later, when it was time for Mr. Cartwright to leave, Albert went out with him, leaving Candy with her mothers. Albert assumed Candy needed some private time with the lovely ladies, and he was right. As soon as they were out of earshot, Sister Lane eagerly offered to make a new nightgown for Candy. "It's a simple design, but the one I made for you long ago must have been worn out by now, right, sweetheart?"

Candy instantly thanked her and felt so blessed. Over the years, Candy has got a few more nightgowns for herself, but the one Sister Lane had made still carried special meaning to her. Yet Candy was more concerned about her health, "But Sister Lane, you should rest more."

Sister Lane kindly replied, "This is my humble wedding gift to you, Candy. I hope you will like it."

Candy then hugged her really tightly. "Don't make me cry again, Sister Lane..."

Despite herself, Candy shed tears again, and so did Sister Lane, who was so happy for Candy to have found true love in life. Before long, Miss Pony put her arm around Candy's shaking shoulder and said, her voice thick with emotions too, "Candy, if you and Albert prefer to stay in Chicago, it's totally fine with us. Please do not feel obligated to relocate."

Candy was aware that from now on, she should no longer make decisions on her own, so she answered, "I will discuss with Albert later."

=o=o=o=

Heading towards his horse, Mr. Cartwright said to the young man beside him, "For some reason, I feel so connected with you, Albert. I can't believe we just met!"

Albert bowed slightly and thanked him for his kindness. Then the old man continued, "I certainly wish you and Candy all the best. However, I have to give you a warning ahead."

Albert raised his eyebrow in alarm and stopped his steps, waiting for him to elaborate. Then Mr. Cartwright uttered, "Have you heard of the rumours about the Ardlay's family head? People have been saying all sorts of things about him for many years, good and bad included, but he has never made a public appearance."

Albert acknowledged by nodding and said, "Yes, I am aware of that, but based on the way he has bestowed his compassion and generosity upon Candy all this time, my gut feeling tells me that he is in fact a man with an open mind, willing to listen to other people's points of views."

Mr. Cartwright chuckled and answered, "Let's hope that you're right. If not, please feel free to come to me for help as I mentioned earlier. In the meantime, I will also contact my lawyer friend for you."

Then the two men shook hands with each other; they seemingly treasured the newfound friendship as though their wide age gap was not a problem at all.

The rest of their stay had been wonderful although Candy wished she could talk to Albert alone. They were both surrounded by kids most of the time, either asking her to read them more stories, or begging Albert to give them some more rides on his back. But Albert managed to find time to fix some broken furniture for the orphanage, to which both Miss Pony and Sister Lane were more than grateful.

When it was bedtime for the children, they didn't want to let the blond couple go, knowing that they would leave early next morning. Some young kids even began to cry, tightening their grips on Candy's arms. Finally, Candy offered to read a few more bedtime stories but with a condition-the kids had to lie down listening. Just as she had expected, they soon fell asleep one after another.

On the other hand, Albert had trouble sleeping on the sofa inside the office albeit being exhausted physically. For one thing, the sofa was not long enough for him to stretch out his legs comfortably. But the main reason was that he couldn't stop himself from reliving the memorable events of the day. After some more tossing and turning, he laid himself on the floor instead, and luckily, he drifted off into sleep before long.

Some hours later, he felt someone stroking his hair. He lay completely still, assuming that it was a dream. However, that someone gave no indication of stopping, and when the soft fingertips landed on his cheek, brushing along his jaw so lightly, he squinted his eyes open and saw the face he loved so much hovering over his. When their eyes met, he grabbed her hand and kissed her palm, whispering, "Why are you here, my love?"

To answer him, she leaned down and kissed him softly. When she pulled herself away, he flashed her a wide, satisfied grin, thinking, _I can get used to this... soon we will see each other's face first thing every morning._

At this moment, she explained in a low voice, "I could hardly sleep... I missed you very much..."

Unexpectedly, she paused here. While he was waiting patiently, nothing came forth from her mouth, so he propped himself up on an elbow and regarded her. "Want to watch sunrise together?"

"This is exactly what I wanted to ask... but..." she couldn't have responded faster, a bright smile traversing her lips.

"But what?" he encouraged in his tender voice.

"I shouldn't have roused you... you were sound asleep," she replied, her smile replaced by a rueful expression.

He stroked the tip of her nose and said, "It's alright... we can both catch some sleep later on the train, and since it looks like the sun is about to come out, let's get going then!"

Having said that, he swiftly grabbed his knapsack and pulled out a shirt, and with an amused look on his face, he turned to her, teasing, "But Candy, I think I should change first."

She instantly blushed, and in no time she pulled herself up and stuttered, "Right... of course..."

Limping a bit, she darted towards the door, but she soon found out that she had left her crutch behind. When she spun around near the door threshold, he tugged the end of his pajamas top and was pulling it over his head, revealing his sculpted body. She slapped herself mentally when she realized she was gawking at him, but she remained standing at her spot, forgetting her original intention totally. When his shirt was slipped off, he became aware that someone was watching him change.

He cocked a quizzical brow towards her. "Something wrong?"

"I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to..."

They spoke up simultaneously to each other. She gulped and could not finish her sentence, her face turning into scarlet red and her heart pounding furiously. Then her eyes alighted on the crutch lying on the floor right beside the worn out sofa. He followed her gaze and understood her at once. "Oh I see!"

She couldn't tear her eyes off his impeccable chest after that. The scars resulting from the lion's attack actually enhanced his beauty because they were the proof of his love for her. The way his muscles flexed when he was bending down to pick up the object made her wonder what it would feel like when her fingers slid along his toned torso. Suddenly ashamed of her own thoughts, she pulled herself together and whirled around, leaving the room in a hurry. "Thanks, Albert! I will meet you outside."

Cheeks flaming, Candy kept on half-skipping and half-walking all the way to the front, swinging open the main door. She almost stepped onto Pouppe, who was still sleeping peacefully near the door. She carefully passed by the furry creature and staggered outside, catching the breath she had inadvertently lost in the panic. She willed her heart to quit hammering against her ribcage, but to no avail, because the image of his bare chest kept tantalizing her mind.

Just then, without any warning, Albert noiselessly tucked her to him, her back to his muscular chest, by folding his strong arms around her shoulders. That made her draw in her breath with a sudden, audible gasp. After that, he buried his face into her hair, and the next thing she knew he nuzzled her neck as though he was sniffing her. Unknowingly, she tilted her head to give him better access. As his breath tickled her sensitive skin, her body tensed up and hot shivers raced down her spine. Then he tightened his grip as he murmured, "I love you so much, Candy, and I can barely wait too."

That meant that he had seen through her earlier, and although she was more mortified than ever, she took solace in knowing that he had the same desire. Then he added, "After we have made the wedding vow in front of God and the others, there will be no more shame between us."

Oblivious to him, her heart sank for a brief moment, wondering whether their wedding would ever take place, but she stubbornly shook the bleak thought away. As though she wanted to reassure herself that everything would be fine, she moved her head up and down exuberantly and brought his big hand to her face, saying in an affectionate tone, "I love you too."

Then he released her, gently turning her around, and asked, "Where is a good spot for watching the sun rise, my dear?"

She hesitated slightly before she replied, "Pony's Hill... but it was great right around here too!"

He threw her an understanding glance before he scooped her up in his arms, one below her knees and the other supporting her back. She squealed in surprise, but as she broke into a fit of giggles, he remarked cheerfully, "Milady, I'm at your service. Up on Pony's Hill then!"

He climbed the hill with a steady pace, but not too slow because the sun would appear any time now. As she snuggled up against him, his scent and body warmth engulfed her, and she savored being cradled like this. Yet she gathered it was selfish of her to wish the moment would last as long as possible. When he started to hyperventilate, she felt sorry and strongly urged, "Here, Albert, how about we stop now?"

He shook his head and groaned a bit, "Almost there."

Once they reached the peak, he gently lowered her down on her feet. Then he pulled her to himself by resting his arm around her shoulder and let her lean her weight on him. She fondly looped her arms around his firm waist; she just loved hugging him close, and she could really feel his chest heaving and his heart throbbing under her cheek. Since they knew the grass must be wet from the morning dew, they remained standing to enjoy the magnificent sight that was going to be unfolded.

Several more minutes had elapsed, and the eastern sky began revealing its various shades of crimson, like blossoming petals of an enormous flower. The bright moon was fading in haste when the sun was finally breaking through the horizon. A few wispy clouds that were above them slowly dispersed, and a new glorious day dawned before their very eyes, bringing the verdant meadows and distant pine clad hills to life.

They clung to each other even more as they both sighed with pleasure, enjoying the light morning breeze that fanned their cheeks and the panoramic, unobstructed view that showcased the incredible sunrise. Before long, they murmured words of praises.

"Stunning... simply stunning..." admired Albert, tearing his gaze from the view and peering at Candy.

"Yes," she agreed, turning her attention to him. "What a marvelous sight to behold!"

"No Candy... I meant you," he commented, regarding her fondly. "You look stunning."

"Honestly?" she asked dubiously but her eyes were brightened nonetheless.

Nodding, he shifted slightly so that he could gently run his fingers through her curly hair. His other hand moved to caress her cheek, languidly sliding across the smooth skin behind her ear and down the underside of her jaw to the tip of her chin.

As he locked eyes with her, her face was flushed, remembering the taste and feel of his passionate lips against hers yesterday right after his proposal. She longed to experience the explosion of sensations again, but instead of expressing her wish out loud, she stood on her toes and brushed her lips on the corner of his mouth. Then she bravely held his gaze, hoping that he would intuit her feelings.

Unbeknownst to her, his desire to kiss her was rapidly growing inside of him. In fact, he had wanted to do that ever since he had seen her angelic face earlier when she had woken him up from his slumber. While he unhurriedly shortened the distance between their faces, she wore a look of anticipation. When she could feel his warm breath brushing against her nose, she closed her eyes with expectation, but to her surprise, she felt his breath move up to her temple. In fact, he deliberately breathed into her ear for a long second before he whispered a request, "May I kiss my fiancée?"

She opened her eyes, wearing a playful smile on her face, and bantered by dragging out her words, "What if I said no?"

To feign his disappointment, he arched a brow, his face contorting into a frown. Then he blew out a breath and mumbled in a resigned manner, "Fine."

Then he reluctantly removed his hand from her face. She couldn't believe that he didn't play along, and she grasped that hand of his and placed it back on her cheek. In a split second, he cupped her face and kissed her full on the mouth. That completely took her by surprise, and her eyes widened and fluttered shut in almost the same movement. Yet her heart thumped with elation, and she welcomed his kiss and all the ardent love and desire he was pouring into it. As his lips captured hers fervently, she laced her fingers into his blond hair to bring his head even closer to hers. Some time later, she was so lost in his kiss that she nearly couldn't think about anything else, but a little voice in the back of her head reminded her that they had a train to catch in a few hours.

"Al... Albert," she said breathlessly, her voice muffled by his mouth. "We should..."

He interrupted her with another kiss, which she couldn't help responding, but he knew what was on the tip of her tongue, so finally, the two parted after some long moments of kissing. He was about to carry her down again, but this time she kindly declined, "No, Albert. I can try to walk myself. I think my ankle is getting stronger each day."

"Are you sure?" he asked with concern, raising his eyebrow skeptically.

As she affirmed by a nod, he admonished gently, "Remember not to put pressure on your right foot, and don't tire it out."

The way he mimicked Dr. Martin's tone made her laugh, but soon she laid her hand on his arm and snickered, "How about I use you as my crutch?"

He happily obliged her request. Not long after they began heading down the slope in slow motion, Candy grasped the opportunity to broach the subject, "Albert, what do you think of our discussion in the office yesterday?"

"I have weighed our options after that meeting, and I've been waiting for a chance to talk to you about that too," he responded as he eyed her tenderly. Then he disclosed to her that he had always wanted to leave Chicago.

"Why?" she asked with searching eyes, her voice dripping with curiosity.

He considered for a moment before he answered, "Because some people still believe that we are siblings. Even if we move to another neighborhood, there are chances that we will run into any one of them sooner or later, and we will have to explain ourselves. You are an excellent nurse, but no hospitals are willing to hire you due to the dirty gossips. I really don't want you to suffer any more than necessary."

"True..." she murmured, and he appended, "More importantly, as I mentioned yesterday already, you can't possibly get the same experience working in a small clinic."

When she kept her silence, he mistook her as being upset about this, so he promptly added, "But I have not brought this up so far because I figure you may not want to leave your friends and family. Therefore, if you prefer to stay in Chicago-"

"No," she cut him off by putting her finger on his mouth. Then she halted her steps to glance up at him. "I'm willing to go anywhere you like as long as you're with me."

She sounded very serious and sincere, and a strong feeling of love and admiration flooded his chest. They then embraced each other. While holding her within the protective circle of his arms, he lowered his mouth to her hair. He breathed in her scent, and let his lips brush against her curly locks. Neither of them felt the need to speak. The only sounds around them were the birds tweeting while they frittered from a tree to another.

Later, as they continued their leisure stroll down the hill, they went on talking about their future. Candy was getting more and more excited about the possibility of working in Mary Jane hospital again. It was much closer to Pony's Home, which meant that she could visit the orphanage more often. Besides, with Mr. Cartwright's help, Candy believed Albert was able to find a new job in the same city too.

When they neared Pony's Home, Jimmy and Mina greeted them at the door. While Candy crouched down to pet Mina and stroked her back, the teenager held out his hand and said to Albert, "I haven't had a chance to congratulate you."

Albert thanked him, and they firmly shook hands. Candy stood up and gave Jimmy a sisterly hug too. Then Jimmy excused himself, "I'd better go to work now."

Then he turned to the dog. "Come on, Mina. Time to say goodbye! They are leaving today."

Mina seemed to understand what was going on, so she barked at the blond couple in a friendly way, and Candy stooped down to embrace the dog one more time.

Then Candy said, placing her hand on his shoulder, "Jimmy, please take care of Miss Pony and Sister Lane for me."

"I will do my best... you need not worry," he said and then gave a weak smile in an attempt to mask his sadness. He knew Candy had been someone he had looked up to when he had been younger, but he could scarcely believed that she was already old enough to get married. Lest she saw his misty eyes, Jimmy hastily made his way to his horse, waving goodbye at the couple. Mina barked and trotted along with Jimmy too.

Then Albert uttered in a low voice, "Candy, I have a feeling that Jimmy has a secret crush on you."

Candy stared at him for a moment before she shook her head with a mixture of disbelief and shock. Noting her astonished expression, he shrugged his shoulders and continued in a casual tone, "But he's quite mature for his age, and he hides his jealousy of me quite well too, I must say."

"This can't be true..." she murmured to herself while his words sank in, her voice nearly inaudible.

Then he teased her, "I have told you many times, Candy. You just don't believe me."

"What?" she looked genuinely confused.

"It's hard for a guy not to fall for you," he replied in a matter-of-fact tone. Then he winked at her, "I guess I'm the real lucky man then. I should take you to the altar before someone else snatches you away from me!"

Having said that, he wriggled his eyebrows and grinned. Her cheeks flashed red. Before she could come up with a witty riposte, Miss Pony beckoned them to come inside for breakfast.

When the carriage had arrived to pick them up, Albert started putting their belongings inside. Candy and her mothers had a group hug, and she cried, "The time passed very quickly and our departure came too soon, Miss Pony and Sister Lane."

Sister Lane tenderly requested with moist in her eyes, "Please write to us more frequently, Candy. We want to be informed of your wedding plan too, and if possible, come visit us again."

Albert just came back and remarked, "We will try."

Miss Pony then asked cautiously, "Will we be invited to your wedding, Candy?"

"Of course!" answered Candy with a near indignant voice. "If they don't let me invite you both, I will protest till they give in!"

They burst into laughter, and Miss Pony said to Albert, "Thank you for taking care of Candy for us, Albert."

He swiftly countered, "Oh no. It's the other way around, Miss Pony."

Miss Pony merely nodded with a knowing smile. From what she had observed about them ever since they had arrived, Miss Pony knew that Albert was just being modest.

After hugging one another one last time, Candy bid them a sad goodbye, and together with Albert, they got on the carriage and left for the train station. Once they found their seats on the train, the two fell silent for a while, clasping each other's hands lovingly while each mulling over different things. Due to lack of sleep, they were both lulled to slumber by the rich sounds and complex rhythms of hissing steam and syncopated clattering wheels on railroad tracks.

When Albert opened his eyes later, Candy was scribbling something on paper. He glanced over her shoulder and noted that she was writing a poem. Surprisingly, it was about Christmas.

_It's Christmas around the corner, _

_So I went back to Pony's, where- _

_It's the same as I remember_

_Satiated with love and full of wonder!_

_..._

_I know this year will be very special_

_For my love will be with me this holiday_

_Our first Christmas with everyone else- _

_Friends and families to celebrate the day!_

_..._

_This awesome month of December-_

_Has been unforgettable and filled with blessings._

_With my beloved there to make things better_

_And the children's' happy singing and caroling._

_..._

_I can't wait to announce to everyone _

_That my love and I are now one._

_We are married and will always be together _

_And will live happily ever after!_ [2]

"Candy..." His voice broke. She immediately whipped her head around and saw a glint of moisture in his eyes.

Being caught in the act, heat singed her cheeks. In an attempt to pretend nothing unusual had transpired, she folded up the paper in a haste to shove it in her handbag and flashed a sheepish smile at him. She didn't know that he had woken up, or else she would have stopped writing. She had no intention of showing her poem to him, but judging by his current expression, she figured that he had read it already.

"Candy," he called her name again and grasped her hand in his. "So you think we would be married by Christmas? That's less than half a year away."

Though she had braced herself for this question already, she couldn't respond right away. Her face flushed profusely, and the blush spread down her neck and to her ears. He fixed his eyes on hers, tucking a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. A blissful smile found its way onto his lips as the memories of their talks and kisses throughout the trip filled him once more. Without knowing, his focus shifted from her eyes to her bow-shaped mouth, and he only hesitated for a second before he pressed his lips against hers, giving her a tender kiss.

The passengers who happened to see them kiss whistled out loud. Albert turned towards them and remarked happily, "Isn't my fiancée breathtaking?"

Candy couldn't believe her ears, and she felt like hiding behind Albert, her face and neck burning with embarrassment. But as people approached them, she managed to put up a cheery smile and received the warm wishes from each of them.

When they were left alone again, she hid her face in his shoulder. He softly chuckled and placed his arm around her, pulling her even closer to him. He was overwhelmed with deep feelings for her, the feelings that he didn't know how to describe in words.

During the rest of the trip, they began laying out their plan. They would inform Dr. Martin of their good news first but would not tell anyone else yet until they could meet with George, or even better, her adoptive father, Uncle William. They would then proceed to the next step of their plan-to meet the rest of her family, in particular, Great Aunt Elroy. Therefore, neither Albert nor Candy would resign from their jobs yet.

By the time the carriage was getting near the House of Magnolia, the sky was streaked with soft shades of orange resulting from the descending sun. Albert suggested, "Candy, let me buy something for dinner from the Gibson's."

"Sure," she uttered. She felt a bit hungry already. "By the way, would you tell Daniel about us?"

He shook his head and replied, "I think I will wait till things are cleared up."

She gave him a small nod in agreement, but she couldn't wait to apprise Dr. Martin tomorrow morning.

Once they had arrived at the apartment building, Candy managed to walk by herself with the crutch, and as soon as she was settled down, they let Pouppe out from Albert's knapsack. Then Albert left for grocery shopping. They had a simple dinner together after that, and when it was time for him to leave, he grabbed his knapsack and placed his skunk on his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Candy," he said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek, but she pleaded, "Albert, please, I want to go down with you."

Her beseeching expression softened his heart, and he couldn't help but acquiesce. She didn't bring her crutch with her though. "It's just a short distance. I think I can do without it."

Once they stepped out of the entrance, Albert gave Candy a brief goodnight kiss on the forehead and said, "We should split here."

"After we cross the road together, I will go home," she implored, holding Pouppe in her hands.

As soon as they stepped off the sidewalk, they noticed a set of distinctive headlights not far from them, but the strange thing was that the lights were getting brighter and brighter at a rapid rate. Instinctively, he gave her a strong push and tossed his knapsack away, hollering, "Run, Candy!"

Losing her balance, Candy dropped Pouppe and fell down herself, sprawling out on the sidewalk, but out of the corner of her eye, she could see Albert try to dodge the car, which almost struck him. She instantly cried on top of her lungs, "Albert!"

Fortunately, his nimble body was quick enough. While he rushed toward her with the intention to help her get up, the loud, high-pitched screeching noise that must have come from the car brakes indicated that it was making a turn to come back to them.

So he took off running to an opposite direction at his top speed, but the reckless driver seemed bent on chasing after him. Albert knew that he could never outrun the car, so he made a sudden turn and ran into the closest alley, which was too narrow for the car to go through. No sooner did he call Candy's name than he was ambushed by the men who were lurking in the alley.

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

Thank you for reading! Please write me a few words in the language you're comfortable with. I value your feedback.

To answer the question about Clint from one of the readers, Catiechan: first of all, thank you for taking your time to write a review. Since this story is based mainly on the manga version, and Clint is a character invented for the anime version, the raccoon is not included in this story.

However, for those who might be interested, having a raccoon in the orphanage was clearly an oversight of Toei animation. While Clint looks very cute together with Candy, wild raccoons can easily harm humans, especially young children. Raccoon roundworm is a worm transmitted via contact with raccoon feces. Technically called baylisascaris, the worms develop in a raccoon's intestine. They create millions of eggs, which then are passed out with the feces and become infective to other creatures. Symptoms of raccoon roundworm can include nausea, fatigue, enlarged liver, decreased coordination, decreased attention to one's environment, loss of muscle control, coma, and even blindness.

**Footnote:**

[1] I got the idea after reading a few webpages about gemstones. Please correct me if I'm wrong. Thank you.

[2] Many thanks to luzpaat and GosieKin for letting me use the poem co-written by them around Christmas time in 2011. I've modified the second last line slightly to fit this story.


	23. Wastrel

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note:** This chapter is relatively short compared to my other ones, but there are many things going on, so please let me know if you find this chapter confusing. I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter, and I want to express my heartfelt thanks to all of you who are faithfully following this story even now, especially those who always take their time to write reviews for me. You don't know how much your continued support means to me. Thank you very much!

Of course I would like to thank my beta reader for her feedback too!

-Ms Puddleglum

**Chapter 23: Wastrel**

Albert ceased running as soon as he heard the car pass right by the narrow alley. He bent down with his hands on his knees, catching his breath, but he was worried about Candy, so he forced himself to make his way back out and bellowed, "Candy? Are you-"

Just then, he felt a sharp pain on his back, then another pain on his shoulder, and next his arms and legs. In other words, he was being ambushed. It didn't take him long to register this rapid turn of events. _It's a trap! _

Whoever had plotted this assault deliberately drove him to this dark alley such that Candy was left alone all by herself. That meant that she could be in danger any second now, but he could barely defend himself against these people, let alone return to her side to protect her.

Meanwhile, Candy was frozen to the spot until she could hear someone fighting in the alley. She believed Albert just called her name earlier, so it was likely that he was being attacked. She had never been so frightened in her life, and her heart almost stopped beating, worrying about his safety. Yet Pouppe seemed to understand what was happening, and the furry creature skittered towards the source of the noises. Shuddering in horror, Candy figured the best thing she should do now was to find someone to help, so she scrambled to her feet. Unfortunately, as soon as she turned around, she collided with a man with a large frame clad in a dark suit and a tie, wearing a matching top hat and dark sunglasses.

"Miss, follow me," he commanded, his deep voice was cold and monotonic. When he roughly grabbed her shoulder, she screamed for her life, but the man instantly placed his big hand over her mouth and dragged her towards the alley where Albert currently was.

Dodging the fists, Albert grew more anxious by the second—his dread was fueled by the scream. He had no doubt it was Candy's voice, and he couldn't bear the agonising thought that Candy was being harmed by someone out there. Just then, Pouppe arrived at the scene and climbed all the way to his shoulder. She did a handstand on her front legs, lifting her tail, ready to use her natural weapon-her anal scent glands. The thugs couldn't believe their eyes, and one of them reacted by running away and the other two were dazed long enough for Albert to stoop down to pick up the broken water pipe that he had accidentally stepped on while fighting against them. He swung the pipe down hard across one man's knees, causing him to crumble to the ground. Then Albert stood up and hit the nape of the other man with the pipe. Upon impact, the man dropped and rolled onto his back in pain.

The broken pipe and Pouppe had helped him ward off the attackers, so Albert held onto it just in case. Springing to his feet, he darted towards the end of the alley, calling Candy's name to let her know that he had escaped. With his heartbeat thumping in his ears, he prayed for her safety earnestly. At this point, the screeching noise of a car making an abrupt stop filled the air. At the same time, he heard rapid footsteps approaching him from behind. There was not a moment to lose. Albert was afraid that the crazy driver was going to abduct Candy, so he sped up as best he could with his aching body, and soon he saw Candy being hauled by a strong looking man. Albert then heard someone slam the car door shut, so he sprinted towards Candy and the man who held her captive.

Unbeknownst to Albert, Candy noted that the driver, dressed in an impeccable brown suit, had seemingly given a signal to his minions although she couldn't see his face, and she immediately thrashed her arms wildly as though to warn Albert, but it was too late. Something hard already smashed into the left side of his head. His mind went blank, and his vision swirled; he dropped the pipe next and fell to his knees. The heavy blow knocked him out, and the last thing he knew before his face hit the cold ground was Candy's high-pitched shriek.

Candy was wild with anxiety, and tears flooded her eyes as a mixture of shock and pain crept over her face. When the man who had struck Albert earlier was now sitting on Albert's back, pinning him down at the shoulders with his knees while tying a rope around his hands, Candy was blinded by rage, and she bit into the large hand that was covering her mouth. The man with the dark sunglasses cursed her at once, relaxing his grip unknowingly, so she managed to break free from him. She wanted to dash to Albert's side, but her right ankle could not quite carry her body weight. She stumbled forward as a result, but a hand caught her arm; next, her ears picked up a familiar voice from above her, "Oh dear! That hurts really bad, huh?"

=o=o=o=

Terry could not describe his immense chagrin when Candy didn't show up after all. He had been apprehensively waiting for her outside of the hospital for nearly the whole night, but she didn't return to the dormitory. Similarly, after lingering around impatiently on the platform for more than half an hour hoping that she would appear, she was still nowhere to be seen. At last, when the departure time came, Terry had to follow Susanna and the rest of the crew to board the train, his eyes swiftly scanning the surroundings once more.

However, he was unwilling to give up. He simply couldn't accept that Candy would not come to see him off. Hence, when the entire car swayed side to side, rattling and shaking as the train picked up momentum, he remained standing at the door, foolishly holding onto the last trace of hope. Amidst the mix of the noises of the loud train whistle blowing plus the metal of the train wheels scraping against the metal of the railroad tracks, he heard someone calling his name. Overjoyed yet doubtful, he whipped his head toward that source and there she was, jumping over the fence and running across the green meadow towards the moving train.

"Terry-!" she hollered with all her might, waving frantically with a wide grin on her face.

His wish was granted. Candy had finally made it. As expected, his heart swelled when he saw her. The fond memories of them spending time together on the hill in St. Paul's Academy and near his family villa in Scotland rushed to his mind. He thought she would look funny in her nurse uniform, but on the contrary, she looked like an angel. Her white uniform actually brought out her delicate features, especially her round sparkling eyes, and her golden blond hair practically shone under the sun. She had become even more beautiful than he remembered, and as she raced with the train, she kept calling his name.

But soon she tripped and fell face down on the grass, and his breath hitched in his throat. For some reason, he told himself at this very instant that he had to decide whether he loved her more or his rising career more. Without much consideration of the consequences, he made a jump from the train surprising even himself. He slid onto a lush meadow and continued to roll sideways for a while until he could manage to get up. Then he scurried his way to his beloved Tarzan Freckle, who had just hoisted herself up to her full height, waiting for him with her arms stretched open wide. Terry admonished himself that he could not make the same mistake again. He had left her at St. Paul's Academy without a proper farewell, and to prove that he loved her more than himself or his dream, he simply should not leave her behind this time.

However, as he got near the woman he loved, she suddenly collapsed onto the ground again. No longer wearing her white uniform, she was in the Juliet's costume instead. Upon his arrival, her blond curls straightened themselves out, growing longer until they were nearly waist-length. His eyes stared in disbelief as Candy was gradually morphed into Susanna, and in next instant both Terry and Susanna were transported to a dim theatre stage. Apparently, Susanna had just taken his place by pushing him away from the falling stage lights, and now she lay seemingly unconscious on the floor, the bottom half of her body soaked in blood. He couldn't help but flip up the hem of her dress, only to find her right calf covered by numerous pieces of shattered glasses and debris from the broken lamps.

He immediately scooped her up, and to his astonishment, she opened her eyes and spoke to him in a very weak voice, "Terry, I have always loved you, but I know better now... you should have let me die in peace... you're free... to go back to her side..."

Having said that, her hand reached into his belt and pulled out the Romeo's dagger meant for the play. As though she was acting out the last scene of Romeo and Juliet, she stabbed herself with the dagger and breathed her last. Real blood was gushing out of her chest, and terror gripped him as he watched her body slowly going limp.

"Susanna-!" he howled, and his red swollen eyes shot open, his hand still clutching an empty wine bottle. _What time is it?_ He was clueless, but obviously he had been sleeping on the dirty ground inside the temporary theatre that looked like a circus tent on the outside.

_It was a nightmare! Don't tell me she was going to attempt suicide. She has promised me not to hurt herself ever again._

Yet he let out a bitter laugh right after that. How could he assume she would keep her words when he himself failed to fulfill his promise to her? The beautiful actress with a thriving career had selflessly sacrificed herself for him, and after many days of serious considerations he had pledged to stay by her side. Unfortunately, the torture of his own decision and the dire disappointment of the fact that he would forever be separated from Candy had crushed him immeasurably since then. In spite of his engagement to Susanna, he couldn't forget his love for Candy and had not been able to kiss Susanna on her mouth. Almost every time he had wanted to show some minimal affection to Susanna, the way Candy had pouted her lips in exasperation would flash across his mind. Being fully aware that he had longed to kiss those lips instead, he had to remind himself again and again that there had been no turning back.

Try as he might not to dwell on the impossible, being in constant dilemma had distressed him so much that he had lost his bearings in life and his interest in acting. Thus, he had resorted to heavy drinking and smoking as his escape from reality. One day, through Susanna's best friend, Lucas Cameron, Terry had found this job that would travel from town to town, and it hadn't taken him long to make up his mind to accept the job for the money plus the fact that he could leave New York temporarily. Susanna had not raised any complaint or grievance against him, not even once. He had actually wished she would behave childishly like lashing out at him such that he could argue with her, which might help release the vexation inside him that had festered for months. Unfortunately, "Please take care of yourself, Terry" had been the only request from her, which had made him feel more guilty than ever.

How long had he been away from New York? He didn't bother keeping track. He hadn't written a word to Susanna either because being profoundly ashamed of himself, he had no idea what to say to her. First, he didn't heed her advice; he wasn't in the least interest to take care of himself. Besides, what could he relay to her other than that he was essentially wasting his life away? He hadn't put even a third of his effort to his job, and the money he got was mainly spent on alcohols and tobacco.

He shook his head in disgust of himself as he attempted to prop himself up into a sitting position. However, suffering from the hangover, his headache was killing him, and he could hardly move an inch. Then all of a sudden, someone came in to the theatre carrying an oil lamp, causing the tiny living creatures to run to their hiding spots. He couldn't help squinting as the woman clumsily headed towards him. She was the main actress in the play, who acted as Lady Leesberry. The embarrassing thing was that Terry had never taken the trouble to remember her real name.

"Come on, Terry Graham, stop playing Sleeping Beauty, will you? No one can break your spell but yourself," she said with an ironic grin. "You are supposed to help pack things up. We are moving tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow? Already?" he responded weakly, lifting his eyebrow dubiously at her, but even that tiny movement hurt. "Where are we again?"

"Do you care?" she questioned sardonically, putting the lamp aside while pulling his arms to help him get up. "We sense that the people here in Rockstown aren't impressed, so the director has decided to move to the next town down the road. We might return a few months later."

Trailing after her, Terry staggered his way to the dimly-lit corner that acted as the backstage to collect his belongings. Before long, he felt like having a smoke, so he rummaged for a cigarette in a crumpled pack in his pocket, but it was empty. Frustrated, he lethargically checked his briefcase, but instead of cigarettes, he found a pile of Candy's old letters which he had secretly kept.

It had been a long while since he had last read any of her letters because he was afraid that they would bring back the memory of their heartrending breakup. However, he remembered how her letters could always make him smile in the past, and he had forgotten when he had last felt upbeat. Hence, he moved the candelabra closer and started skimming through every single one of the letters. As predicted, he felt nostalgic, and when he got to the letter of her informing him that she had arranged to live with Albert so that she could take care of him until his memory came back, Terry wondered how Albert was doing. Had he recovered or moved out yet? If so, did Candy move back to the dormitory in the hospital?

Then Terry recalled one of Candy's excuses of leaving New York that same night after she had prevented Susanna from jumping off the hospital roof. Candy had mentioned that she had been worried about Albert. Terry had long reckoned that the relationship between Albert and Candy had undoubtedly been special. Candy had admitted that she and Albert had known each other for years, and indeed they had seemed close. Thus, Terry wouldn't be surprised if their friendship had somehow flourished to love after living together and seeing each other day after day. If that was really the case, Terry wouldn't blame Candy. How could he? After all, he had chosen Susanna over Candy about half a year ago and even made Candy promise him that she would be happy, not to mention that Terry had genuinely admired Albert as a person. Nevertheless, that didn't stop Terry from feeling deeply envious of Albert, if not jealous, and the impulse to get to the bottom of this had become so strong that Terry wanted to go to Chicago to investigate. Perhaps if he found out that Candy was indeed happy with Albert or with another man already, it could be a cure of his prolonged depression or even helped end his quandary.

In a sense, he finally found a compelling reason to leave this lousy theatre group. He was thoroughly sick of his current lifestyle; from time to time when he was sober, the buried rationality somewhere in the back of his mind often rebuked him that he had been in denial long enough and it was time to leave the pit.

As he contemplated, he decided to return to New York to check on Susanna first. The nightmare that he had had earlier bothered him somewhat. Therefore, he picked up a pen and began writing his letter of resignation.

=o=o=o=

"Anna, don't tell me you're nervous," Lucas teased his girlfriend after turning off the ignition of his car.

"Why can't I? You said Miss Marlowe wanted to meet me, and that alone gives me butterflies in my stomach," Anna retorted, sticking out her tongue at him.

Lucas affectionately held her hand in his, saying, "Susanna is very kind and gentle. Most of all, she won't bite!"

"Lucas!" Anna protested, scowling seriously. "I know that of course! I actually met her once before, but she didn't pay attention then."

He chortled out loud but soon he snickered, wagging his brows, "Sorry... I can't help it, Anna. I'm so excited to introduce you to her. She said she couldn't wait to see the lady who captures my heart."

Then he drew her in and kissed her tenderly. After that, he asked, "Shall we go in now?"

She nodded with a content smile, and they sauntered through the front yard of Marlowe residence, hand-in-hand. After ringing the doorbell, Lucas was quite surprised to see that Susanna's personal nurse was the one who greeted them. "Good evening, Mr. Cameron. This must be Miss Gibson."

Before they hired this nurse, Mrs. Marlowe had been the one to take care of Susanna's daily routine, but she was almost always in dissatisfying mood, nagging about her daughter's fiancé, Terry. Lucas could see how Mrs. Marlowe's negative influence had been draining Susanna, which might impede her health further. Therefore, he had brought this up to Mr. Marlowe, who spent most of his time traveling due to business. Mr. Marlowe had agreed to find a young cheerful nurse for his beloved daughter, Susanna. The nurse was supposed to come a few hours every day, and her main goal was to keep Susanna's spirits up.

After introducing them to each other, Lucas asked, "Why aren't you with Miss Marlowe?"

The nurse then explained, "Miss Marlowe wants some privacy. She has been busy finishing the script so that she can show it to you tonight, Mr. Cameron."

"Is she in her study then?"

"Oh yes. She's actually expecting you both, Mr. Cameron and Miss Gibson."

The strange thing was that nobody responded after Lucas had knocked on the door to the study twice. He and Anna exchanged a quick glance before he turned the doorknob himself and swung the door open. They were aghast to see Susanna lying on the floor, face down, with her crutches on her sides and sheets of papers scattered around the floor.

=o=o=o=

"Dr. Morrison?" A nurse in her early twenties came by his office.

The handsome doctor glanced up from the documents on his desk and responded, "Yes?"

"Dr. Leonard wants you to meet an important guest. They are waiting for you in his office," she answered, her face pink from blushing. She had never seen a doctor as handsome as this man in her life, but everyone in St. Joanna hospital knew that he was already engaged to a nurse from another hospital, Mary Jane Nursing School. In fact, the medical staff members were all invited to their wedding that would take place early next month.

"A guest? At this time?" the young doctor uttered incredulously, gathering the documents on his desk. It was unusual to receive guests way past dinner time, but he suspected this guest must be of prominent status. "Thank you. Do you know the guest's name?"

"Yes," she replied with a nod, barely able to meet his striking brown eyes. "Her name is Madam Elroy Ardlay, a major donor to this hospital."

That name instantly rang a bell. Dr. Leonard had mentioned that name to him not long after he had started working in St. Joanna. Thus, Dr. Morrison thanked the nurse and made his way to Dr. Leonard's office without any delay.

When he reached Dr. Leonard's office door, he tidied up his white smock coat and the stethoscope around his neck and ran his fingers through his chocolate brown hair. Then he cleared his throat and rapped on the door with his knuckles. Dr. Leonard answered, "Come in, Dr. Morrison."

As soon as he entered, he saw an old lady possibly in her sixties, wearing an elegant yet casual gown. Her grey hair was all tied up in a neat chignon secured by a sterling silver pin, leaving no loose strands. She had a silk scarf around her arms, and she wore an exquisite ruby pendant that hung low. She clutched her purse in her hands as she openly appraised the handsome doctor in front of her. When Dr. Leonard formally introduced the new doctor to her, her stoic expression was replaced by one of uncertainty. "Dr. Morrison, I can't believe you're this young. As the renowned brain surgeon, I have expected to meet someone much older."

At least she didn't sound condescending, so he made a humble bow and briefly described his medical background and past achievements to her, as per Dr. Leonard's advice given to him beforehand. Dr. Leonard had known Madam Elroy for many years, and he had anticipated what sort of questions the well-respected lady would ask when meeting the doctor in charge of her grand-nephew's case.

After that, Dr. Leonard explained to Dr. Morrison that Mr. Alister Cornwell, the injured pilot from the French air force who should be arriving at St. Joanna this week, had been in coma since the fire accident. Therefore, Dr. Morrison assured Madam Elroy that he would strive his best to follow up. He had connections with the doctors back in Boston, who had years of experiences in using X-rays to diagnose patients' problems. [1]

By the time Madam Elroy stepped out of the doctor's office, she appeared pleased although her brows were knitted together still. Her personal bodyguard joined her at the door and escorted her to the family car. When she dipped her head low to enter the car, it seemed that she couldn't straighten her hunched back even when sitting down. In the dark, with no prying eyes around, she sank in the rear seat of the family car dejectedly, showing some signs of flagging after bearing the weight of the family problems on her shoulders for so long. She was concerned about Stear's conditions, but she was worried sick about the future of the clan. Her nephew, the only heir of the family, had been missing for many months. On top of that, the outrageous behavior of his adoptive daughter really got on her nerve. According to Neil, who had come to her study earlier today, Candice had been going out with the male patient she used to live with.

"Elope? Are you saying that they have eloped?" Madam Elroy had inquired Neil with utter disbelief, absolutely enraged.

Neil had answered with a wry smirk on his face, shrugging his shoulders, "I will find out, Great Aunt Elroy. But who knows what that scamp is capable of? Candy seems so smitten by him as far as I can tell."

Madam Elroy had clutched her chest in irritation, thinking that this orphan girl had brought nothing but disgrace to the family. Oblivious to her inner thought, Neil had continued his rambling speech, "Anyway, Great Aunt, according to her landlady, Candy and her so-called brother had left Chicago but should return tonight."

Somewhat relieved, Madam Elroy had murmured, "Brother? Her neighbors still believe he is her brother?"

Neil had heard her mumble, so he had acknowledged, "Yes, but they had no idea where they had gone. I just hope that it wasn't an elopement."

In no time, Madam Elroy had commanded, "Neil, make sure nobody else knows about their relationship, not even Eliza. I also want you to bring your bodyguard with you and personally approach that man. He probably just wants money from her family, so ask him to leave Candice at once. Do offer him that if he cooperates, we are willing to pay him a lump sum equivalent to an average man's one year income. The amount is negotiable. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Great Aunt Elroy! I will do it as soon as possible! With your permission," he had replied with a sharp evil gleam in his eyes, but Madam Elroy had been so absorbed in her own thought that she hadn't noticed.

At this moment, her fingers habitually touched the ruby pendant hanging from her neck. It was the pendant that her nephew had prepared for the fox hunting winner. Ever since the day she had found it again, she had kept it close to her as though this could somehow bring her nephew back safely. Then she suddenly realized that she had forgotten to instruct Neil that he should carry out her order under the table. In other words, Madam Elroy had no intention of letting Candice know of her secretive way of dismissing her lover. Madam Elroy had wanted it to look like the man left Candice on his own accord. Otherwise, her nephew would be upset if he found out one day that his aunt had done something to break his adoptive daughter's heart.

Little did Madam Elroy know that Neil had had a scheme in mind already. In fact, he had been stalking after Candy several times in the last week or so. The fact that the man of lowly background had frequented her place and always stayed very long had made Neil burn with violent jealousy. Consequently, Neil had devised a plan in order to teach that guy a big lesson.

=o=o=o=

Candy whirled her head around and was more than shocked to learn that Neil was the reckless driver.

"Let me go," snorted Candy, scowling at him and struggling from his grip, but of course he held her even tighter and sneered, "I was told that this scamp suffers from amnesia, and I just did him a favor. That blow could have helped him you know?"

"What scamp? He has a name!" she hollered, visibly offended.

"I don't give a damn!" he yelled back. "He can be Albert or Robert, who cares? You don't like the word 'scamp'? Then perhaps I should address him as a good-for-nothing street rat-"

Candy slapped him rashly, cutting him off in mid-sentence. In no time, Neil clasped her wrist in one hand and grasped her jaw firmly with the other, his face distorted with fury. He threatened her, "How dare you, Candy! Do you know what I can easily do to that scamp right now?"

She was instantly regretful of her action, and yet she debated with herself whether she should apologize. She was still mad at the way Neil had insulted Albert. Neil saw through her, and his expression suddenly softened. He shook his head, clucking his tongue with a disapproving "tsk, tsk, tsk", before he jeered at her, "What an ingrate you are, Miss Ardlay. If my parents had not taken you out of that filthy orphanage, you wouldn't have met my cousins, let alone being adopted by Uncle William."

Without warning, he tugged her closer to him.

"Stop!" she yelped and exerted all her strength to untangle herself from him but to no avail. Luckily, she was able to avoid being kissed. She wanted to take a step back, but she was blocked by the man with dark sunglasses. Tremendously worried about Albert, she realized that she was being cornered in the dark alley, and she couldn't make a wrong move in case they would hurt Albert even more. She desperately needed to figure out the best way to get rid of Neil and his gang as soon as possible.

Then Neil's mocking voice jolted her out of her train of thoughts. "So, tell me, have you slept with him?"

"No!" she bellowed, her eyes widened in distaste, her lips curling into a frown, but what happened next puzzled her. Neil began to chuckle, which soon turned into some extended laughter. When that dwindled later, he remarked with a complacent smile, "So I surmise that you're still pure and untainted?"

She refused to answer him, disgust clearly edged her face as she looked away. Yet, Neil made her meet his eyes by tightening his grasp at her jaw, and she could feel his breath on her face. "Listen up, Candy, do you know how many young ladies in high society are hoping that Neil Leagan will pay attention to them?"

"None of my business," she murmured tersely, her eyes showing contempt.

"When I said I could marry you, I meant it," he responded at once. Candy decided not to inform him that she was actually engaged to Albert already.

"But I won't marry you, Neil, even if you were the last man on earth!" she answered with a distinctive voice, drawling every word while forcing herself to meet his eyes.

Neil was fuming inside, but his pride would not let him relent so soon even though Candy kept on rejecting him. Ever since he was a young kid, he had been so spoiled by his parents that whatever he had desired, he would always get without any fuss or question. That explained why the more Candy pushed him away, the more Neil determined to obtain her regardless of what it took.

Besides, judging by her reaction just now, his gut feeling told him that she had remained innocent despite living with that scamp for months. Yet, knowing this only intensified his lust for her. In fact, the unbridled thoughts of bedding her had begun plaguing him on a regular basis lately. In other words, he had become obsessed with her, so he would do everything in his power to make her his woman.

At this moment, Neil discovered that Albert had just stirred a bit, so he commanded, "Make him sit up instead of lying down! Keep an eye on him, and let me know when he comes to!"

The man who tied him up promptly executed the order. Then Neil's expression transformed into one of mocking cynicism before he turned his focus back to the blond lady. "Now, Miss Ardlay, do you honestly think that Great Aunt Elroy or Uncle William will let you marry a man from a low class?"

While Candy intentionally pursed her lips and kept mute, Neil continued, "Let me inform you this. Great Aunt Elroy has asked me to send this man away by offering him a reward-a large amount of cash. That's why I'm here tonight."

Candy was rendered speechless. She couldn't believe Great Aunt Elroy would take the measure of paying Albert to leave her. Then Neil stressed, "You should have known by now that reputation means everything to the family. Therefore, even if this scamp refuses to leave your side, which I highly doubt of course, you can't foresee what will happen to him... you know, something like an accident perhaps?"

With a sly grin on his face, Neil couldn't have made the implication behind his words any clearer, and Candy could only stare at him, nonplussed. She had no idea that Neil had exaggerated however. While mulling over what he had said, she understood that she had already got a glimpse tonight of what could have happened to Albert in the near future, and right now, she really struggled how to respond to Neil.

Neither of them was aware that Albert had regained consciousness, and he had overheard their ongoing conversation. The brutal blow he had received had left him incapacitated, and there was a terrible pain in his left temple, so he thought it was best for him to remain still for now so as not to attract any attention.

Noting Candy's stunned expression, Neil began convincing her, "As I have told you before, many people covet the fortune of my family. Think about it, Neil Leagan, one of the most sought after bachelors in the high society, has his eyes on the not-so-fortunate orphan girl. But guess what? Since you have been adopted by the powerful Sir William Ardlay, I don't think Great Aunt Elroy and my parents will object my courtship to you."

She wasn't really listening to him. Her mind was occupied by the gloomy thought that something bad was bound to happen to Albert should they remain together, and yet she was distraught at the possibility of separating herself from him. Just then, she felt hands on her face. Before her brain could register what was going on, hot lips were pressed against hers. As soon as she realized that Neil was kissing her, she bit his lips and clawed on his face with her fingernails, fighting the kiss with everything she had available.

Neil snarled, wiping the blood on his lips with the back of his hand. "You bitch!"

He pushed her down to the ground, infuriated, but in a split second someone wrapped an arm around his neck and forcefully twisted his arm to his back, which had completely taken Neil off guard. Then the taller man behind him growled, "Order your men to drop their weapons and leave us alone, Neil Leagan. Remember, as a scamp, I have nothing to lose."

Neil cried out in pain, his back arching, as Albert pinned his arm further to his back. At the same time Albert tightened his other arm a bit, and within seconds, Neil felt the need to gasp for air. Neil panicked when he assessed his current situation. The scamp was right. He got nothing to lose. Therefore, without any more delay, he gestured his minions to obey Albert, and they did, even stepping away from them. No one had seen this coming at all because Albert's hands were supposed to be bound by a rope, but Candy saw Pouppe standing right beside the remnants of the rope on the ground, and she deduced how Albert managed to break free. _Pouppe must have gnawed at the rope!_

"Candy, come here!" Albert urged.

So she pulled herself up and followed Albert as he dragged Neil along with him while slowly walking backwards. All the while Albert's eyes had never left the men in the alley, making sure they were not coming after them.

Unexpectedly, Albert and Candy heard someone applauding when they were near the end of the alley. Alarmed, Albert spun around and saw the silhouette of a man with a hat. Then this man remarked, still clapping, "I must say I have enjoyed the show. It was great! It's too bad I am the only audience."

Both Albert and Candy were bewildered, wondering who this man was. In case he was yet another minion of Neil, Albert gripped Neil's arm even tighter, causing Neil to make an agonized groan. At this moment, the stranger made a big step into the dim light to show his face.

No one could recognize this middle-aged man, not even Neil. The man then produced a pencil and a small notebook from his suit pocket and started scribbling. Albert then inquired cautiously, "Who are you?"

He answered without stopping his pencil, "I'm a senior reporter working for Chicago Tribune. I happened to pass by to look for something interesting to write, but I got more than what I have dared to imagine!"

While he continued writing, Neil couldn't help demanding, "What are you talking about?"

The man looked up from his notebook. "I've captured the whole thing down already, Mr. Leagan, from the moment your car appeared till how Miss Ardlay escaped with help from this young fellow. I haven't yet decided the title of my news article though."

"What?" Neil exclaimed in shock, obviously daunted. While Neil questioned if this man was indeed a reporter, this man was a witness nonetheless.

Then the reporter appeared like an idea had just struck him, and he commented, "How about 'The most sought after bachelor or a wastrel?' A catchy headline I think."

"What wastrel?" Neil couldn't have been more mad.

The man who claimed to be a reporter replied in a bantering tone, "Wastrel means profligate, one who spends recklessly or extravagantly, or it means a worthless person or an idler who does nothing. Which definition do you prefer?"

Neil couldn't take the humiliation, and yet he figured this guy could really be a journalist. Neil would be damned if this man would actually publish his article or report to the police force. When Neil was fumbling how to proceed, surprisingly, the reporter suggested, "I can choose not to publish if you vow not to harass this couple again."

Neil considered his offer for about a minute, and he finally acquiesced. He thought he could deal with this reporter later, possibly by bribing. Just then, Albert decided to release Neil, but before that, he warned Neil, "Don't come near Candy or I will not hesitate to break your arm!"

Neil had no choice but fled the scene as quickly as possible, beckoning his men to leave too. Inwardly he swore that both Candy and Albert would have to pay for this.

After they were all gone, Albert shook hands with the reporter, introducing himself. The reporter responded, "Nice to meet you, Albert. My name is Herbert Walter, and I really work for Chicago Tribune."

"I know, although I must admit that for a moment I thought you had made that up to scare Neil Leagan," said Albert, chuckling.

Then he thanked the reporter for his assistance, but Herbert shrugged his shoulders and uttered, "There's no need to thank me. But I did lie. I wasn't here the whole time or I would have interfered."

Albert was amazed that Herbert had deceived them all merely by his words. Then Herbert added, "I grew up in poverty like many others, so I dislike those filthy rich guys who think that people can be easily manipulated by money or force."

Albert was about to comment some more, but the piercing pain near his temple was becoming unbearable. Candy noticed his grimaced expression, and her brow furrowed. With concern painted on her face, she urged, "Albert, I think we should head straight to Happy Clinic now."

He wanted to shake his head but he couldn't. He felt like his head was going to split in halves.

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

Thank you for reading! I would love to hear from you, so please do not hesitate to leave a comment or contact me. Likewise, please let me know if you find any mistake. I appreciate any feedback.

**Footnote:**

[1] One of the ﬁrst physicians to specialize in X rays in 1896 was Dr. Francis Henry Williams of Boston. He was a graduate of the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, making him one of the few physicians intimately conversant with the physics that create X rays. He was instrumental in early uses of X rays for medical diagnosis, including the use of ﬂuoroscopy to study the blood vessels. Later this was known as angiography.


	24. Incognito

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note:** I should have given Susanna's nurse a name, so she's called Bonnie. Once again, like previous chapter, several things happened around the same time at different places.

I want to send a heartfelt 'thank you' to all my readers, in particular to those who have taken time to write reviews to me. I appreciate it very much because that showed your support to me, and I read every one of them with a smile on my face. Not only I have got an idea of how the chapter was received, I feel encouraged to keep writing down the story in my head.

Finally, my gratitude goes to my beta reader for her time and effort to review this chapter!

-Ms Puddleglum

**Chapter 24: Incognito **

"I believe Miss Marlowe has anemia, likely due to malnutrition," the doctor gave his diagnosis after examining Susanna for a while plus asking her nurse, Bonnie, many questions about Susanna, who appeared fatigued and weary, lying on the sofa inside the study. After Lucas and Anna had discovered her fainted near the door, Anna stayed by her side while Lucas fetched Bonnie to call for Marlowe's family doctor. They didn't dare to move her until the doctor arrived, and soon after the doctor had begun checking her, she opened her eyes sluggishly. Nobody had any idea how long she had passed out unfortunately.

While the doctor put his stethoscope back into the duffel-shaped leather satchel, he advised, "Susanna, how many times have I told you that you should have a balanced diet and eat at regular times?"

"I don't have any appetite..." she mumbled, her eyes seemed distant as in a deep thought.

The doctor, who had known her ever since she was a young girl, raised his brow at her tone and reproved her, "If you go on like this, you might end up having depression or develop other problems in your body. Where are your parents? I want to talk to them."

"They are attending a formal dinner with their business partners tonight," replied Susanna weakly.

"I will write a note to them then," the doctor responded, rummaging in his physician bag for a notepad.

After he was done, he took Bonnie aside and instructed her on how to keep a close watch on Miss Marlowe. Lucas then tried to comfort Susanna by talking about something else, "I have your script with me already, and I will definitely read it as soon as possible."

Upon hearing that, she responded dejectedly by staring at the ceiling, "What's the point of staying alive?"

He then passed a swift glance to Anna, and he heard Susanna grumble, "Not a single word... for months... I'm awfully worried about him..."

Struggling to tamp down the anger rising in his chest, Lucas asked, "So you haven't heard from Terry all this time?"

Susanna shook her head in despair and looked away, a slow tear escaping her eye. Anna had to stifle a sigh, but Susanna heard that and responded without looking at Anna, "I'm sorry, Miss Gibson. Perhaps we should meet another day. I hope I won't disappoint you again."

"Please don't say that Miss Marlowe," uttered Anna, but she didn't know what else to say, so she gave Lucas an imploring look. Then he gently admonished the blond lady, "Susanna, Anna and I should leave to give you rest, but we do want to pay you visit again. In the meantime, please do heed the doctor's advice and try to eat well."

The ex-actress nodded half-heartedly, throwing them a grateful glance nonetheless. Despite looking slightly haggard, she was beautiful even without any makeup. Anna could easily imagine how glamorous she must have been upon the stage as a promising actress in the past, so Anna swallowed another sigh.

Later, when Lucas gave Anna a ride home, Anna suddenly said, "Lucas, do you remember Candy and Albert?"

"Of course!" he replied, chuckling. "What about them?"

"I just received a letter from Candy."

Inevitably, Candy's shocking reaction to Terry's bad news after their dinner in her little apartment came across his mind. "A letter from Candy? Anything special?" he asked, cocking up his brow questioningly.

"Well, she said that she and Albert had cleared their misunderstandings and forgiven each other. They were planning to head to the orphanage where she had grown up because Albert would like to meet her foster mothers or something like that. She also said hello to you."

"I'm very glad to hear that!" he uttered aloud with a grin creeping on his face. Then he appended, "I was worried that Candy hadn't forgotten her love for you-know-who, but I guess I was totally wrong then."

"I had some suspicions too to tell you the truth, but as I have mentioned to you earlier, Candy was probably just terribly confused or nostalgic. Anyway, when I talked to her the morning after that night, I could sense that Albert meant so much more to her than she had realized."

After that, neither of them spoke a word, but some moments later, Anna broke the silence by asking her boyfriend, "Have you informed Susanna about having met Candy in Chicago?"

He shook his head firmly in response. "No, and I'm not planning to do that either."

"Why not?" She looked genuinely puzzled, her brows wrinkled up.

His eyes remained focused on the road when he reasoned, "I know Susanna had packed all Terry's belongings in a suitcase already. If he does return one day, Mrs. Marlowe will send him away for good." [1]

"Oh," murmured Anna, her puzzlement was now replaced by a sympathetic look. "Are you saying that you don't want to give Susanna any false hope?"

They were now waiting at an intersection, and he confirmed with a nod before he uttered in a despondent tone, "Yes... although it pains me to see that Susanna still loves Terry... undeniably."

As Anna heaved a deep sigh without another word, Lucas remarked with a scowl on his face, clenching his fists, "Every time I see how the weight of her unrequited love for Terry crushes her, I wish I could knock the air out of Terry! She deserves someone who truly loves her, not a man who can't even keep his own promise!"

Lucas wanted to comment some more, but the fact that Anna hastily averted her eyes astonished him. In no time, he clarified with apprehension in his voice, "Anna, you know she's like a dear sister to me."

She nodded quietly. When the cars moved again, he questioned cautiously, "Did I say anything wrong? Am I being too harsh to Terry?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her shrug her shoulders. Then she hesitated a little before she elaborated in a neutral tone, "I don't know... after talking to Candy that morning, I felt a bit sorry for Terry. Perhaps I'm an outsider, so I see things more objectively? Anyway, what will you do if you see Terry again?"

"What will I do if I see him again?" he repeated her question gruffly. He looked straight ahead with his eyebrows deeply furrowed. Moments later, he spoke up, "If he dares to show his face, I will tell him right off the bat that Candy is very much in love with a decent man already." Neither of them was aware that Terry actually had known Albert in person.

His judgemental tone took her by surprise. After having a lengthy moment of contemplation, she asked thoughtfully, "For the same reason? No more false hope?"

"Yes, for the same reason." He nodded and then added deliberately, "Having no chance to reunite with Candy may be a remedy to cure his tortured soul."

"What if he doesn't believe you?" she asked, passing him a sidelong glance.

Again, he didn't answer right away. He appeared absorbed in his thoughts while he pulled his car to a halt a short distance away from Anna's Uncle's house. After he had switched off the engine, he responded at last, "True... Terry may think that I'm biased because of my friendship with Susanna, but Anna, you're one of the witnesses too, aren't you? You can tell Terry yourself what you saw in Chicago, right?"

She gave him a long look, her face showing a mixture of perplexity and reluctance. Then she answered, "I think I should ask Candy for her permission first."

He seemed as though something had just struck him, but within seconds he acknowledged with a contrite smile. "You're right. We should. Thanks for pointing that out, Anna. I must have been blinded by Susanna's morbid condition that I have completely forgotten the basic manner."

"It's alright, Lucas. I think I know how you feel," she said with an understanding smile. Then she asked, "Should I tell Candy about Susanna then?"

"Probably not for now. Let me give it some thought first," came his answer while he extended one arm and brought her into his embrace, resting his chin on her head. After a moment of amiable silence, he remarked while gently running his fingers through her brown hair, "Anna, you know what? Someone once said that love was nothing but pain. However, I honestly think that it is better to have loved than never at all. Yes, the pain may have been spared, but so what?"

She glanced up at him and responded, "I'm very grateful to have met you, Lucas. When I saw Susanna tonight, I was reminded how agonized I had been when my love for someone had not been reciprocated."

He then leaned down and kissed her tenderly. After that, he whispered, "I've grown to love you so much, Anna, to a point where I begin to feel terrified... what if I lose you one day?"

She couldn't believe her ears. With moist in her eyes, she confessed in a soft voice, "That is exactly my fear, Lucas."

Immediately, he wrapped his arms around her protectively. As she snuggled up against him, he declared, "Anna, give me time... One day I might be able to love you the way Albert loves Candy... so selfless and deep."

=o=o=o=

Getting ready to go, Candy bent down to pick up Pouppe, and when she pulled herself up, she noticed that Albert grimaced even more, squinting his eyes and massaging his head in his hands. So she placed her hand on his upper arm, saying, "Albert?"

But the way he involuntarily winced from her startled her, indicating that his arm was tender to the touch. It took her a couple of seconds to conceive that he might have been injured after the fight with the gang even though there was no sign of blood on him. When she was about to voice her concern, Herbert suggested, "Where is the clinic? I can take you both there."

Only then Candy could have a good look at this reporter. He was not very tall, but rather a medium build. Anyway, she decided to accept his offer, "Thank you, Mr. Walter."

She then reached up and grabbed Albert's hand. "Let's go to Happy Clinic without any more delay, Albert. Just in case you had a concussion!"

Though Albert didn't want to disturb Dr. Martin at this time, Candy was probably right. In addition, the pain seemed to extend from his throbbing temples to the front of his forehead, so he began to question inwardly. _Will my memory come back tonight?_

Mr. Walter grabbed Albert's knapsack and then dragged him to his car that wasn't far away. Albert felt like vomiting from his dizziness, his vision still a bit fuzzy and his ears ringing slightly. Yet he heard Candy say from behind them, "Don't worry about me. I can manage myself."

Before Albert knew it, they had arrived at the clinic, and the next thing he saw was Dr. Martin's astounded expression on his face. Almost instantly hands were on his aching body as he was being laid on the bed inside the dilapidated clinic. While his shirt was being unbuttoned, Candy's voice filled the air, describing what had transpired in the last half an hour or so. However, she suddenly ceased talking, and next he heard a loud gasp coming from her. When he turned his head towards her, her hand flew to her mouth as she darted out of the clinic with a look of wide-eyed fright.

Candy could no longer control her tears as soon as she stepped out of the clinic. Her right ankle was hurting due to too much use tonight, so she flung herself down on the ground and began to sob. Within moments, she felt Pouppe cuddling her feet, whimpering like she was crying too. Hence, Candy cradled the furry creature in the crook of her arm, petting her fondly as though they were taking solace from each other.

Meanwhile, Candy was preoccupied by the anguish that Albert had been badly beaten because of her. Even though he wasn't bleeding, he was heavily bruised, especially his arms and shoulders, which were swollen in several places. She couldn't help but look at the engagement ring on her left hand, and right at this point, the noise of the door being swung open behind her caught her attention. As she spun around, she saw the reporter slowly approaching her.

"Miss Ardlay," he began.

"Mr. Walter, please call me Candy like everyone else," she corrected with a thick emotional voice.

"Likewise, Candy, please call me Herbert even though I'm old enough to be your father," he replied with a chuckle. She nodded quietly, and surprisingly he sat down on the ground beside her. Then she wiped the tears with the back of her hands and asked him, "How's Albert?"

"Dr. Martin is still examining him," he answered after heaving a long sigh. Then he remarked, "Obviously, Neil Leagan wants you, and he did show off that he could use his power to get whatever he desired."

Candy was aware of that, and she felt a profound disgust as the memory of being kissed by Neil returned to her head. She had bit him really hard, and she could feel the taste of blood in her mouth. The experience had been very revolting to say the least.

Then the reporter continued in a reflective tone, "This time, Albert's face was spared, and it was unlikely that weapons were used. I believe Neil Leagan didn't want to attract any unwelcome attention but at the same time he could give you a warning... if not a threat."

The horrible bruises Albert got on his upper body alone were enough to shake her core. Her lips quivered as more tears flooded her eyes, so she slouched with her head lowered, burying her face in her hands. The reporter went on saying something about her disharmony with her family members, but she was in such a distraught state that she didn't even raise a brow why this reporter seemed to know many things about her and her family. She reckoned that he might have deduced all these based on Neil's words earlier.

Then Herbert commented further, "Besides, Neil Leagan must have presumed that you wouldn't betray your own family by going to the police to report his crime."

"That doesn't mean I should tolerate him or his actions!" she responded agitatedly, removing her hands on her face.

"So what are you going to-" But he stopped abruptly as her ring came into his vision. "Are you engaged to Albert, Candy?"

Shock was evident in his tone. He had done some investigation prior to tonight, and he had known that this pretend brother of Miss Ardlay had amnesia with unknown origin or background. Yet it had never occurred to him that their relationship had advanced that far already.

As she nodded, Herbert asked, "Does your adoptive father know?"

Shaking her head in distress, Candy replied, "I haven't had a chance... but I already brought bad luck to Albert..."

Her voice trailed off, unsure of herself. Ever since her adoption, her person had often been associated with ill omen. Great Aunt Elroy or Eliza had assured of that. Candy used to be able to laugh it off, but now she began to waver. Whomever she had loved in the past had somehow been involved in some tragedies. First, Anthony had died from falling off his horse. Then Terry had ended up being an outcast. His reputation and career had been ruined as well.

Just then, a familiar male voice startled her out of her dire thoughts. "Candy, don't say that again... please. I will never regret loving you."

Her head snapped up in grief. Blinking through her tears, she turned to look at the man she deeply loved. Herbert had left the door open, so Albert had overheard what she had said just now. As he advanced toward them, Herbert asked, "Albert, how are you feeling now?"

He answered, "Mr. Walter-"

"Call me Herbert, young man," he interrupted Albert with a cordial smile.

"Sure, Herbert," Albert complied with his lips curving up into a weak smile. "I feel better. My body still aches, but my senses are slowly coming back since the dizziness is mostly gone now."

Then Albert noted that Candy was scrutinizing his face, so he affectionately grasped her hand and said to her in a soothing voice, "Let's go back inside, Candy. Dr. Martin wants to talk to us."

As Herbert turned on his heels, Albert held Candy behind and breathed to her ear, "Just so you know, I remain amnesiac... unfortunately."

"It doesn't really matter to me," she reassured caringly, gazing into his beautiful eyes. She then reached out to stroke the left side of his head. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

He flashed a rueful smile, tenderly holding her other hand as well. "Yes... but not as intense as before. The pain is subsiding it seems."

As they all gathered around at the table later, Dr. Martin explained to them that Albert plausibly had a mild concussion, but his injuries were far from fatal. He also advised Candy and Albert what signs or symptoms to watch out for and when it was necessary for Albert to return for further examination.

When the doctor was done, he unexpectedly extended his hand to Candy and exclaimed with glee, "Congratulations, my nurse, for your engagement to this exceptional young man!"

Albert smiled at her stunned countenance, winking. "I couldn't contain the good news, Candy."

Instead of happily accepting the doctor's warm wishes however, she broke down in tears. Her reaction troubled Albert beyond words, and she still appeared inconsolable a few minutes later, so he cupped her face to gently make her look up. Then he pleaded with his eyes glued on her saddened features, "Don't let whatever happened tonight frighten you, Candy. You're essentially falling into Neil's trap of discouragement. We have promised each other to fight this together, remember?"

While he wiped her tear stained cheeks with his thumbs, she mildly retorted, "But I had never expected that you would be harmed, Albert!"

Albert was speechless, and Herbert supported Candy by adding, "Not only that, Albert... when I arrived at the scene, I eavesdropped that Neil Leagan was saying that Madam Elroy had ordered him to bribe you to leave Candy."

Both the doctor and Albert were taken aback, but within seconds Albert proclaimed, "Candy, I'll never leave you even if they could give me the world. Till death do us part!"

Unbeknownst to Albert, the word 'death' inadvertently touched her nerve, upsetting her even more. Simultaneously, Neil's implication about engineering an accident resurfaced in her mind. She looked terrified and pale as though blood had drained from her face, which worried Albert considerably. He clasped her hand in his and beseeched, "Candy, please tell me what's exactly bothering you."

She inhaled a shaky breath, struggling for words. Herbert could read her like a book, so he answered on her behalf, "Neil Leagan had alluded that they were capable of getting rid of you without causing people to suspect anything, Albert."

His answer struck Albert, who darted his bewildered gaze between the reporter and his fiancée. She raised her teary eyes at him, nodding in acknowledgement.

"It could be just bluster," murmured Albert, though he vaguely recalled Neil had said something along that line; back then his impaired mind couldn't quite process that.

At this instant, Dr. Martin stomped his fists on the table and snarled, "We should bring this to the authority rather than keeping our mouths shut!"

Herbert promptly shook his head in disapproval and grimly assessed their current situation, "Dr. Martin, if we do, then I can almost guarantee Albert will be dead soon after that. Don't you know that the homicide rate in Chicago is notoriously high? Even if Albert could live to tell, whom do you think the people in charge would believe? Us lowly citizens or those people with prestige and high influence in the society? Not to mention that they have lawyers to represent them."

Being a reporter, his words carried some weight, and nobody was able to come up with a counter argument right away. A moment later, the only response emerged from Albert, his blue eyes fixated on Candy's green ones, "For you, my love, I'm more than willing to take the risk and face the challenge."

Candy lovingly held his gaze, her heart lifted a little bit, but she couldn't chase away the dread that Albert might be murdered or wounded again because of her. _Oh God... what should I do?_

Oblivious to her inner turmoil, Albert brought his hand to her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb, and remarked, "Anyhow, I did not intend to report the incident tonight for I don't want to complicate things further."

"Why not, Albert?" Dr. Martin could sense there was hidden meaning in his statement.

Herbert understood Albert though. "Dr. Martin, I gather the last thing he wants is to worsen her relationship with her family, which is unfortunately quite problematic already."

Then Dr. Martin sighed bleakly. "Candy, I have never thought that you actually belong to one of the most prominent families in the state, possibly the whole country. You don't need to work at all, so why are you here?"

As Candy lowered her eyes, taking her time to thoroughly consider how to respond to such a loaded question, Herbert sharpened his ears at once. He didn't want to miss anything.

"I have longed to be independent... to pursue my own dream to help those in need," she began after some musing. "Besides, I want to earn a living and enjoy the fruits of my labor instead of waiting to be married into another family of similar status."

Herbert then remarked, "It's amazing that your adoptive father lets you do this. It's so out of norm you know."

"You're right," she agreed, a smile of gratitude adorning her lips. "He had sent me to a prestigious school in London because he had wished that I would learn to be a fine lady one day, but when I eventually chose a different path, he respected my decision and gave me his support, for which I'm deeply grateful."

"Through his personal assistant, correct?" the reporter prompted. It was a well known fact that his personal assistant had always acted as his spokesperson for many years, so Herbert wanted to know if this was also the case when dealing with his own adoptive daughter.

She merely nodded. Yet Albert couldn't repress his doubt any longer. He raised his eyebrow skeptically and inquired, "Herbert, why do you seem to know very much about the Ardlays?"

"Brilliant!" The reporter breathed out a satisfied chuckle. "Brilliant man indeed!"

His answer caught them off guard. Then, with a complacent grin, he said, "I have been waiting to formally introduce myself."

Hence, he started telling them that the leading newspaper, Chicago Tribune, would soon begin a new series called "Millionaires in America", and around a dozen of wealthy individuals had been contacted. Most of them had gladly cooperated. Of course Sir William Ardlay was one of the candidates as well, but since he had never accepted visitors and refused all direct correspondence, Herbert could only approach the family matriarch, Madam Elroy, who represented him in public. Herbert had worked very hard to convince the old lady, and just recently, he had been granted the exclusive right to write about the sole heir to the Ardlay's clan.

"Needless to say, due to the fact that Sir Ardlay has never shown his face in any social event, public curiosity is anticipated to be high. As a matter of fact, many people have been spreading all sorts of rumours or conspiracy theories about this mysterious figure, even sex scandals that are borderline ludicrous."

"Sex scandals?" asked Albert dubiously, casting a fleeting glance at Candy.

The reporter patiently gave an example, "The most discussed one is why there isn't any offspring from him. He's the only male descendant is he not? Why didn't he marry?"

Neither Albert nor Candy could simply discard these questions. They sounded reasonable enough. Then they heard Herbert continue, "At any rate, it's my honor that the editor-in-chief has assigned this most difficult task to me. I have to strive to prepare as comprehensively as possible before the interview takes place."

Then he retrieved a letter from his pocket. "Here is the proof."

Candy wasn't in the right mood to check however. The Ardlay's insignia on the envelope was enough evidence for her. Since she didn't even lift a finger, Albert read the letter for her. While he was reading, Herbert said, "As mentioned in this letter, they have promised to arrange a meeting as soon as Sir Ardlay returns from Europe."

"He's in Europe?" asked Candy with wide searching eyes. "Do you know when he will come back then?"

Herbert narrowed his eyes a bit before he answered her, "I wasn't informed about that, Candy... although I must admit that I can't shake off the feeling that he isn't really there."

So she asked, "Why? Because he's old and feeble?"

While the reporter had had an inexplicable hope before that Candy might know where her father resided for the time being, her forthright answer confirmed his suspicion that she didn't know much about him. Apparently, she had no idea that he was actually a man in his twenties. Yet Herbert still wanted to squeeze some information from her. In particular, there must be a solid reason why the young family head had adopted her years ago. Had it been out of compassion or something to do with her good looks? Otherwise, why an orphan girl? Not a boy?

Shaking his head, the reporter replied, "It is mainly his status. A man of this importance should be protected at all cost, don't you think?"

At this point, something dawned on Albert. With a frowning expression, he queried, "So I surmise that it wasn't by chance that you passed by the House of Magnolia tonight?"

A loud chortle escaped Herbert's throat. He was truly impressed at Albert, who saw through his intention in spite of his head injury. Then the reporter argued evasively, "Don't get me wrong, young man. I don't have any malicious intent at all. But I must say that you are more perceptive than average people!"

"Don't even think that you can fish any information from Candy," responded Albert a bit brusquely. "You know she hasn't met her father in her life."

"You really believe that, Albert?" he asked, clearly not convinced because his lips were tugged into a sly smile.

"What are you trying to say?" Candy snapped, somewhat annoyed at his insinuation that she had lied to Albert.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Walter! I think we should stop now. All this speculation is leading nowhere," the doctor said in an attempt to break the heated argument.

The reporter readily acceded to his request. "True, it's getting late, so we should not disturb the doctor anymore."

Albert and Candy exchanged a quick glance before they let the matter drop. Then Herbert offered to drive them home, so they bid Dr. Martin goodbye. When they were near her apartment building, Herbert broached the subject again, "Have you ever thought that it was very absurd for a man of such important rank to adopt a girl without meeting her even once?"

"Uncle William adopted me because he was willing to yield to the persuasions of my dear friends, now my cousins by adoption," Candy countered at once. "Besides, I have never met any old man in the Ardlay's premises."

"Is that right?" Herbert answered in a relaxed manner. "Never mind then."

The reporter chose not to reveal anything else to her for the moment. He had got more than enough from her today to organize the interview questions. He strongly believed that young Sir Ardlay had roamed around his own property incognito, somehow running into this charming servant girl from the Leagans, whom he had later taken pity on.

When they reached the House of Magnolia, Candy thanked Herbert for taking Albert home so that she could have peace of mind for tonight. Albert placed Pouppe on his shoulder and asked Herbert to wait a little bit. He insisted accompanying Candy all the way up to her apartment. Herbert shrugged. "Sure, no problem."

At her door, Albert planted a light kiss on Candy's lips and then embraced her very tightly, even though that action itself really strained his sore arms. After what they had experienced tonight, they were both scared of losing each other. Then Candy stood huddled with him and uttered, "I really wish you would stay here with me, Albert. What if you get attacked again on the way home?"

She said that in a voice she was fighting to keep steady, so he gently stroked her hair to comfort her, "Neil has promised Herbert not to harass us again, so I don't think they will be back that soon. Plus, do you remember my old car?"

"Oh, that car!" she responded with delight. "Is it fixed already?"

"Yes, and I will probably ask Daniel to give me a ride to the garage tomorrow."

"Wonderful! I think it's safer to drive than to walk in the dark!"

He lifted her chin to kiss her again before he said, "Candy, please promise me not to give up."

Her emerald eyes flickered with uncertainty for a brief moment. Then he stressed, "I know there are many hurdles ahead of us, but let's not lose heart even though we aren't sure what lies before us."

"I promise, Albert! We will stick together, _always_!" she declared with a firm nod of her head. There was a touch of determination in the pretty lines of her mouth.

A wide grin found its way to his face. "That's it! Be positive!"

Then she wrapped her arms around him like a vice. "Will I see you tomorrow, Albert?"

"Yes, Candy. After my evening shift, ok?"

"Take extra care, will you?" she whispered in a begging tone.

"I will," he reassured her. "I'd better go now. The shrewd reporter is waiting."

She reluctantly let go of him, waving her hand at him as he hurried down the dim hallway. Soon after she heard footsteps on the stairs, someone started the car engine, so she believed Herbert had driven the car away, taking Albert with him. Even though she had been vexed by this reporter tonight, she was thankful that he had come by to help. Without him, she wondered if they could have escaped from Neil that easily, let alone go to Happy Clinic afterwards.

On the other hand, while Herbert hadn't paid much attention to Albert before, he had changed his opinion on this young fellow now. No one could deny that Albert was intelligent, handsome, and devoted to Candy. He was likely a rebel too as he wasn't intimidated at all even after what Neil Leagan had done to him. In other words, he was not the kind of person who would easily bend under the pressure.

Then, out of the blue, Albert asked Herbert with a somber look, "Why did you want to see Candy tonight?"

Normally Herbert had no problem articulating his thoughts into words, but as of this moment the ability seemed to have slipped out of him. He was fully aware that Albert was guarded, but even so he couldn't explain why his instinct advised him not to use his usual tricks with Albert, as though he was not someone to be trifled with. In short, Herbert felt obliged to be honest with this remarkable young fellow.

Thus, he responded in earnest, "Unlike my co-workers, who are given more than one candidate to interview, I only have one target. Rather than emphasizing the success of his family business, I want to analyze Sir Ardlay from a different angle. He is enigmatic because so little is known about his private life, and the chief editor has given me the freedom to write anything about him."

"Why approach Candy then?" questioned Albert, stroking Pouppe's back.

"Because I thought she might know something about Sir Ardlay that most others don't," answered Herbert in a matter-of-fact tone.

Albert couldn't stop a chuckle from rumbling within his chest. "So you must be disappointed now."

Herbert didn't deny nor affirm, but instead he changed the topic slightly, "I was told that she would return tonight from her trip. I should have come earlier, but I got tied up at work. Then, by the time I parked my car, I heard the commotion down the street."

"Thank you once again for your timely appearance," said Albert appreciatively.

The reporter chuckled lightly. "It was nothing, really. You have managed to escape anyway."

For the rest of the ride, Herbert resolved not to ask Albert any personal question. He needed more time to digest the events tonight in order to work out how to proceed with his plan. The strange thing was that he became quite intrigued about Albert, and he might even set aside some time to investigate more about him.

=o=o=o=

When Stear opened his eyes, he felt extremely disoriented, like he had slept for a long, long time. His body was very stiff as though it had been petrified into a stone. However, he couldn't see a thing, not even his own hands. Everywhere was pitch black. Also, he tried to speak, but only choking sounds escaped his lips. _Where am I? Where is this place?_

Just then, he heard someone open a door and a second later she exclaimed, "Oh! He's awake! At long last!"

The door was then slammed back into place. He couldn't recognize that voice at all, but she sounded excited nonetheless. Before long, a man came in and began to ask him many basic questions like his name, his age, his family members, and what not. Stear couldn't reply coherently at first, but slowly and gradually he could manage to respond briefly by giving simple and short answers.

Then the man remarked, "Great! Looks like your memory is intact!"

But Stear brought up a valid question, "What's happened to my eyes?"

The man cleared his throat nervously and asked, "What? You can't see?"

"I see nothing," he answered gravely.

"Let me jot that down in my notebook," he replied. After asking a few more questions, he explained, "Mr. Cornwell, it might have something to do with your brain trauma after the fire accident, but I'm not a doctor, so I can't diagnose your symptoms. I'm mainly responsible to escort you to St. Joanna Hospital in Chicago. Our ship is scheduled to arrive at New York early next morning."

"We are heading to Chicago?" asked Stear incredulously. His memory was still in a haze, but he remembered the fire accident back in France. Then he asked this man to tell him more about what had transpired since that accident, and he finally comprehended why he was travelling across the Atlantic on a ship. Yet, what concerned him most at this point was not his blindness. It was how Patty and his family members would respond to this.

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

Thank you for your interest! I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter, and if you do, please write a few words in a language of your choice. I appreciate your feedback!

**Footnote:**

[1] Based on the manga, Candy read from the tabloids that Terry had moved in to Susanna's home.

=o=o=o=

Revised: April 8, 2013


	25. Storm

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note:** I appreciate all of you who have encouraged me by writing reviews, especially those who have been with me for a long time. I saw new names (welcome!) and recognized some of you too (thanks for your renewed interest!).

Once again, I'd like to thank my beta reader for promptly getting back to me! I truly appreciate her support and feedback.

-Ms Puddleglum

**Chapter 25: Storm**

"You are leaving Chicago?" asked Dr. Martin, clearly shocked.

Albert nodded while pulling up his pants. "Candy and I already decided to leave Chicago right after our engagement, but we did plan to discuss with her father first. Unfortunately, because of what Neil Leagan has done to us, she doesn't feel safe around here anymore."

Earlier this morning, when Albert had come with Candy to work, the kind doctor had offered to check his injuries. After all, it had been several days since the assault. The bruises on his shins were still quite serious, resulting from being kicked with heavy boots, but those on his thighs and arms were getting better. There were no more swollen bruises. The black ones had turned bluish, and the purple ones to yellow.

Candy had been too shy to stay, but before she had left the clinic, she had quitted her job. The doctor had actually anticipated this because she would get married soon, but he had never once thought that they would relocate.

While Albert was buttoning up his shirt, Dr. Martin followed up, "So you will quit your job too?"

"Yes," said Albert. "I'm on my way to the restaurant to do just that. We both have some savings that can keep us going for at least a month or so, and Candy believes that we can stay temporarily at Pony's Home until one of us finds a new job."

Dr. Martin gave him an understanding nod. "When are you leaving then?"

"We have not fixed the date yet, but Candy has just received a letter from George Villers, the personal assistant of her father. In his letter he said that he wanted to pay her a visit. When he does come, which may be anytime soon, we will apprise him of our plan."

"What if her father disagrees?"

Albert considered the question for a while before he asked, "Disagreement of our relationship or relocation?"

The doctor cleared his throat. "Well... I guess your relationship with her?"

Albert shrugged at the question. "We are both prepared for this day. Yes, it may take us a lot of effort to persuade him to accept us, but if he's unwilling to compromise, she's ready to leave her family."

The doctor moved his head up and down in agreement. "In the end it's her life."

"That's right," admitted Albert. "She remains optimistic however. Based on her past experience, she perceives that Uncle William is quite open-minded."

"True," the doctor muttered in a reflective tone. "Otherwise, she wouldn't have been here working as a nurse."

Albert nodded again. "In any case, Candy already talked to her landlady today. The rental agreement will terminate by the end of July, and I will also inform my landlord when I go home later today."

Having said that, Albert raised himself from the bed and shook hands with the doctor. "Thank you, Dr. Martin. Candy and I will never forget your kindness."

The doctor wrapped his arms around him, giving him a warm hug. "I will miss you both, and please do not forget to invite me to your wedding."

"Of course your name is on our list," said Albert with a reassuring smile. While they were walking towards the door, the doctor suddenly remarked, "Silly me... Candy's resignation must have thrown me off balance. I can't believe I forgot to ask this... how's your head? Does it still hurt?"

Albert let out a sigh. "Yes, but only intermittently during the day. However, in the evenings the headache lasts much longer, and it seems to be getting worse every day."

His white brows furrowed as he raised his next question with a solemn look. "Why do you think so?"

"The tightening sensation made me feel nauseous and dizzy last night," he replied grimly.

"Have you had any memory flash from your past?"

"Not yet." Albert rubbed his face then raked his wavy blond hair in exasperation. "I must admit that it's getting frustrating, but Candy... she's the one who keeps my spirits up. The fact that my identity remains a mystery to her doesn't seem to bother her very much."

"She is an excellent young lady," the doctor agreed with a fatherly smile, giving light pats on Albert's back. "She will make you a good wife."

Albert permitted himself a most contented smile. "Oh definitely, and I love her more with each passing day. She's so beautiful inside out."

Then the doctor sincerely offered, "Anyway, when you have a serious headache again, do come back here."

The young man attempted to decline, "Dr. Martin, I don't want to take advantage-"

"Hush!' the doctor cut him off, his forehead creasing and his white eyebrows knitting together. "How can you say that to me, Albert? That's what friends are for, right?"

Albert finally acquiesced and expressed his heartfelt appreciation. The doctor left the clinic with Albert because he wanted to see Candy again. Soon they found her sitting down near a tree, leaning herself against the trunk while reading storybooks to a group of young children in the park. They all knew her as the nurse in Happy Clinic.

The doctor then winked at Albert. "It looks like she will be a great mother to your babies too!"

The young man caught the teasing tone, and yet he admitted, "Yes... both Candy and I love children." A satisfied smile crept across his handsome face.

Dr. Martin burst out laughing in response. When Albert sped up to join Candy, the doctor composed himself and prayed for the young couple. _Dear God, please shower your blessings upon them and give them the strength to overcome their barriers._

When Dr. Martin approached them, most of the kids stood up to greet him. He was known as the kind doctor from Happy Clinic, who charged much less than the other doctors in the neighborhood. Otherwise, some of these kids could not afford to see a doctor at all.

Before long, it was time for Albert to head to the restaurant, so he gently pulled Candy up from her sitting position. Then Dr. Martin gave Candy a few of his treasured wire puzzles as his parting gift. With moist eyes, he said, "Candy, I'm so thankful to have you worked for me, but I wish you all the best in your future endeavors!"

They shared a hug, and Candy promised, "Dr. Martin, we will come to visit you again before leaving Chicago."

Then they bid a sad goodbye to the doctor and the children.

=o=o=o=

"Why is Stear blind?" asked Madam Elroy in a tremulous voice.

Dr. Morrison didn't answer her question directly. "Please understand that it could have been much worse if Mr. Cornwell hadn't been rescued in time. Otherwise, he might suffer some permanent brain damage due to lack of oxygen."

Archie's heart constricted in anguish, noting that his mother was weeping on his father's shoulder. They had just returned to Chicago, and now they were all in Dr. Morrison's office, listening to his diagnosis.

The doctor further explained, "According to the X-ray images, it appears that the main problem lies in his optic nerve, which might have been damaged due to his head injury weeks ago. The blindness that resulted may be temporary or permanent. We can't be sure until after the surgery to examine if the optic nerve is too damaged to be recovered at this stage."

"Can you please elaborate more?" asked Archie with a frown.

Dr. Morrison gave him a nod and patiently explained, "The optic nerve is a vital sensory tissue needed for vision. It is essentially a collection of nerve cells, which bring the images from the eyes to the brain. Without the optic nerve, sight becomes impossible."

Madam Elroy then followed up, "But didn't you tell us that a brain surgery had risks and complications?"

The doctor nodded again. "Every surgery involves risks, and it doesn't guarantee a positive outcome. Sometimes a surgery may lead to other surgeries as we may be able to discover something unknown to us before. Rest assured that although Mr. Cornwell is weak, his vital signs are fine."

As the family members were exchanging worried glances with one another, the doctor added, "We need your consent before we proceed. Just so you know, I will be out of town in two weeks for personal reasons."

Archie managed to put a smile on his face and stated, "Oh yes. I have heard that you are getting married, Dr. Jacob Morrison. Congratulations!"

=o=o=o=

While waiting for Archie and others, Patty and Annie were the only ones waiting in the spacious hospital room, watching Stear sleeping in his bed. He had just arrived at St. Joanna yesterday, and his family members weren't allowed to visit him until today. Yet ever since the moment they had entered his room, he had been sleeping like he was extraordinarily tired. Not to mention that he appeared emaciated and bony.

Patty had mixed feelings. She was grateful that Stear had finally returned in one piece, but at the same time she was worried how he could cope with his new disability and the problems that came with it. What about their relationship? Did Stear still love her? Had he changed somehow after his accident?

Then Annie's voice jolted her out of her train of thought. "Patty, I will be back soon."

Patty didn't ask Annie where she would be going. There was a bathroom inside this private room, so clearly it wasn't why she needed to leave. Patty didn't see Archie by the door, who had actually beckoned Annie to come out.

When Patty was the only one left, Stear finally stopped feigning sleep. He opened his eyes and whispered her name.

His voice was a bit coarse, but that was enough to startle Patty, and she practically jumped. How he wished he could see her face, but he could only hear her gasp. He then raised his hands trying to reach out to her, and she promptly grasped his hands in hers and said in earnest, "Stear, I'm here. I'm so glad that you made it home safely!"

Soon, her tears dropped onto his hands as she started to pray quietly, possibly thanking God for bringing him back to her. At this moment, Annie and Archie were about to come in, but they saw Stear talking to Patty, so they immediately closed the door to give them privacy. Stear heard that and asked, "Is there anyone else in this room?"

"No, Stear. Only me and you."

"Good," he said. "Patty, may I say something to you now?"

"Yes, of course," she replied, wondering why he sounded so serious. "Do you need anything?"

He shook his head and removed his hands from hers, which troubled Patty. He was going to carry out what he had planned to do ever since he had come out of his coma. He drew a sharp breath and plunged on, "Patty, I'm sorry to say that... we are over."

=o=o=o=

George arrived at the House of Magnolia and double checked the address in his notebook. After reading Candy's letter yesterday, goosebumps had chilled his neck. Since then, he had found it impossible to banish the dreadful doubt from his mind. He could hardly fall asleep last night, partly because his body clock was still London time but mainly because he was very anxious to meet this Albert whom Candy had mentioned in her letter. Although George kept reminding himself that 'Albert' was a very common name, the fact that this male patient was suffering from amnesia worried George immensely. _Are they still together? It's been a while now... or has he recovered?_

Nevertheless, George decided not to spill anything to Madam Elroy yet because of what had happened to Mr. Alistair Cornwell. The old family matriarch already had enough to deal with for the time being, so George determined to meet with Candy himself first.

He knocked on her door a few times but nobody responded. Then a middle-aged woman passed by and remarked, "Sir, Candy has already left with her brother, and she won't be back till much later I think."

"Is that right?" asked George. "Thank you, ma'am."

"You're welcome."

"Have a good day."

"Same to you."

George was always proactive, so he had already prepared a note in case this would happen. He unfolded his note one more time just to make sure.

_'Miss Candice, _

_I have read your letter, and I would like to meet Albert on behalf of Sir William. Unfortunately, you're not home. I'll drop by again this evening around eight o'clock. If it turns out that we will miss each other again, I hope we will be able to meet tomorrow morning around nine o'clock. _

_Best regards,_

_George'_

Then he slid his note underneath the door before he walked away.

=o=o=o=

While Candy was waiting for Albert in his old car right beside Parkview Restaurant, she had difficulties containing her excitement. Albert had relayed to her that he had planned to take her to the countryside once more to visit Peter and Judy. After the trip, he would return this old car back to Daniel because they would not need the car any more.

Before long, Albert appeared and positioned himself on the driver's side before he slammed the car door closed. When she frowned at his rueful look, he said, "Candy, the main chef didn't want to let me go just like that."

Her frown deepened. "Why not?"

"It's Saturday today. It is expected that the restaurant will be busiest during the evening dinner hours," he explained patiently.

"I see," she murmured, heaving a sigh of discouragement.

Yet he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smilingly said, "Fortunately, this will be my last day today, and as long as I come back to help out later this afternoon, it's fine with him."

Her eyes brightened in response. "So that means-"

He helped her finish, tapping on her nose, "Yes, oh yes, that means we still have time to go to the countryside before my shift."

"Hurray!" she exclaimed with glee, leaning her face forward to rub her nose against his-a playful show of her affection. He then brought her head closer and trapped her lips in his, but only for a couple of seconds. Then he drew away and suggested, "Let's go now. The weather doesn't look very promising."

Since it was a spontaneous decision to go to the countryside today, they didn't bring anything to eat. On their way there, they stopped by a place to have a quick bite. However, as the sky was getting more and more cloudy, portending rain, they gulped down their food and hurried back to the car right away.

Although Candy had recovered from her ankle sprain, Dr. Martin had advised her not to push it too much still. Therefore, Albert drove around the place trying to find the brown house where Mrs. Jenkins had pointed out to them.

"A storm is brewing," commented Albert, a bit worried. "Shall we head back instead?"

She protested slightly, "But I bet we are very close now. I can hear the river here so clearly."

"I know... but it's not a good idea to drive amidst a storm."

She couldn't stop feeling disappointed. "Last time when we were here, we weren't a couple yet..."

As her voice trailed off, he understood what she had in mind. "You want to inform them of our good news."

She nodded with a small smile, meeting his tender gaze. He heaved a deep sigh and remarked, "So do I... as a matter of fact."

Little by little the sky was darkened; the sun was completely hidden behind the grey thick clouds. Moments later, lightning flashed, followed by some thunder in a distance. Albert promptly parked the car near a house and opened the folding top attached to the car body. A light rain had begun to fall, pattering against the car.

Then an old couple from that house rushed out to collect the laundry on the clothing line, and the woman spotted the car and approached them, "Young people, are you alright?"

So Albert told her that he and his fiancée were looking for the Jenkins. Meanwhile, thunder exploded above them, and the rain began coming down in sheets, forming puddles in the dirt.

The old lady then pointed to a brown house and uttered, "Oh, their house is the last one down there."

Albert was ecstatic that they had essentially arrived at their destination. Unfortunately, when he stepped on the gas, the car didn't budge. Then he realized that one of the car's front wheels was stuck in the mud. Therefore, both of them decided to proceed on foot instead.

After asking the old couple for permission to park his car right in front of their house, Albert insisted on carrying Candy on his back so she wouldn't strain her right ankle. They reached the house in a short time, though completely drenched. Once Albert lowered Candy down, she rapped on the front door with her knuckles. Before long, the door was swung open.

They both greeted the one who answered the door, "Mrs. Jenkins!"

It took her almost a minute to recognize them. "Albert? Candy?"

"Yes!" they exclaimed with glee.

"Oh dear! You're soaking wet!" She observed that they were shivering in cold, so she hastily urged them to come in. "Welcome to our humble abode!"

Next, she scurried to the fireplace; she grabbed some logs and kneeled on the hearth, working for a few minutes until she had a fire going in the fireplace.

Mrs. Jenkins wasn't being modest when she referred the house as their 'humble abode'. The furniture was old and shabby, and parts of the window frames were worn out, reminding the blond couple of Pony's Home. The air inside was musty too.

Yet Albert and Candy expressed their sorrow for bringing troubles to Mrs. Jenkins. She waved her hands dismissively and uttered, "Don't mention it. I'm all alone by myself today anyway. I'm glad to have some company."

The blond couple exchanged a dubious glance, wondering what she meant. Then Mrs. Jenkins smilingly explained, "Oh, my husband took the children to their grandparents for the day."

"I see," murmured Candy, somewhat relieved.

"Anyway, please feel free to warm up yourselves by the fireplace while I grab some clean clothes for you both to change." After that, she disappeared into one of the bedrooms.

When Mrs. Jenkins came out again, she saw that Albert and Candy were looking at the only family picture hung above the fireplace. His arm was on her shoulder, and she had her arm around his waist. Mrs. Jenkins truly felt happy for them, so she said from behind them, "Peter and Judy still mention you both from time to time, and I'm sure they will be very happy to know that you're in love now."

They hadn't expected that she would be back that soon, and they hadn't heard her footsteps either, so her voice had startled them both. As they withdrew from each other, slightly embarrassed, Candy began, "Mrs. Jenkins-"

"Candy and Albert, please just call me Sophie."

Then she passed different sets of clean clothes with towels to the couple and remarked, "You can get changed in the bathroom or in one of the bedrooms."

Even the clothes had patches. When they were done changing, they hung their wet clothes by the fireplace to dry. By then, Sophie had already prepared some snacks for them. While they gathered around the table to enjoy the hot soup, Candy started telling Sophie briefly how they had begun their relationship.

After Sophie had extended her congratulations on their engagement, Albert thanked her and asked, "I almost forgot. Sophie, why didn't you go with your husband and the children today? Are you not feeling well?"

She shook her head and casually replied, "Albert, thanks for asking, but I'm actually fine. It's just that Oliver's parents don't like me."

Both Candy and Albert were struck by her words. From the family picture, the Jenkins family looked very happy. Candy then uttered in a regretful tone, "Sophie, I'm sorry..."

"Please don't. It's been buried in my heart for far too long," she replied. She didn't sound self-pitying however. Then she added, her mouth curved up into a faint smile, "I feel like telling the truth... even though I barely know you both."

So they straightened up as though this helped them listen better, and Sophie began her story. "Oliver is the oldest child; he has a brother and a sister. I actually grew up with Oliver as I also served in the house because I'm the daughter of the butler."

Candy took a sharp breath, and Albert squeezed her hand. Then Sophie continued, "Oliver has always loved me. I love him too, but I wasn't brave enough to accept him because he actually had a betrothed, his cousin whom he didn't love. One day, when my father discovered our forbidden love, he decided to send me to work for another rich family. That was when Oliver openly expressed his wish to marry me. His love confession seriously offended his parents, and they threatened to sever all ties with him. Yet, he insisted, and one day, I finally agreed to elope with him."

Sophie paused here, and neither Candy nor Albert dared to make any comment. Then Sophie let out a bitter laugh. "When Oliver's parents found out afterwards, they had no choice but forced us to get married. However, they refused to receive us... though Oliver's mother secretly assisted us financially by paying my father occasionally."

She then took a sip of her drink before she carried on, "Last time when you both were here, you talked about taking the kids to Chicago, remember?"

The blond couple nodded, and Sophie said, "When I told Oliver afterwards, he suggested that it was time for us to bring the kids to Chicago to visit their grandparents. I didn't go with them, but only then Oliver found out that his father had had a stroke. It was a minor one with no significant damage, but old Mr. Jenkins broke down in tears when he saw that Peter was his exact replica, in every way. Hence, Oliver promised his father that he would try to bring the grandchildren to Chicago every other week."

Albert noticed Candy's emerald eyes were brimmed with tears, so he moved closer to wrap his arm around her. Candy tilted her head against his broad shoulder before she asked, "Sophie, have you paid them a visit at least once?"

Sophie shook her head. "But eventually I will. We are selling our house now. Oliver's parents actually came about a week ago and implored us to move in with them."

Candy ventured softly, "Are you happy about this?"

Sophie shrugged her shoulders with a strained smile. "Think about it, they had never come to visit us before, so I must say that things have changed for the better now. I sense that they still don't like me, but they adore their only grandchildren, Peter and Judy, very much."

"How about the kids? Do they want to move?" asked Albert, evidently concerned about them.

"Peter seems willing, and Judy always looks up to him, so I figure they will be able to adapt to their new lifestyles."

Then Sophie found a piece of paper and scribbled something down. "Candy, this will be our new address in Chicago. Please feel free to write to us anytime. I hope you both will soon settle down, and I'm sure Peter and Judy will be delighted to attend your wedding."

They continued to chit chat some more until their clothes were nearly dry. The rain had turned light, and the clouds had begun to break up. It was time for them to leave anyway, and by the time they got back to the car, the sun had come out. This time, after some struggles by moving the car back and forth, Albert managed to drive the car away.

Unexpectedly, he parked the car near that particular tree again, where he and Candy had shared a sandwich before. They didn't get off the car this time because they could see pools of water everywhere shimmering in the sunlight. Then all of a sudden, Albert remarked, "I was quite astonished that Sophie would tell us her story in such details."

"Me too!" Candy affirmed exaggeratedly. "It even scared me a little."

"Why?" Albert's brows were creased together in puzzlement.

"That Oliver's parents could be so stubborn of not visiting them for these many years."

"Neither did Oliver and Sophie," he replied in a level tone. "But I'm glad that their situation seems to be improving overall."

"You're right," she said, lovingly tracing a finger along his jaw. Then she remarked, "I never thought they had eloped by the way."

He slipped his arms around her, drawing her body into his. As she leaned on him, he said, "I suppose true love gave them the courage to face whatever it took as long as they were together?"

"Yes," she murmured, looking straight into his blue eyes. "True love never fails... it just that sometimes people may give up before trying?"

"That's so sad, isn't it?" he answered, holding her gaze.

When she acknowledged by nodding, he drew her even nearer. He relished the feel of her petite frame close to his because it gave him the sense of completeness. Then he began nuzzling against her neck, inhaling her familiar scent while enjoying the sensation of her warm breath in his ear, and soon he lifted his head and showered kisses on her cheeks, savoring her velvety skin.

Later, he whispered, his breath hot against her earlobe. "Candy, I want you to know that I will not give up... even though it means I'll always get wet when I go out with you."

She giggled and then sighed happily, wrapping her arms affectionately around his torso in response. He then held her tight in his arms and confessed, "Candy, guess what? I'm getting very impatient to meet George."

"Really?" she asked, her voice muffled as she had buried her face in the crook of his neck. All that she could think of for the time being was that she needed him.

"Yes," he answered, gently running his fingers through her curls. "I'm going to convince this right hand man of Sir Ardlay that you are the girl of my dreams, and that my love for you will last forever."

"Albert..." she murmured, her voice croaked, as she slowly pulled away to face him. His words touched her heart immeasurably because she had no doubt that he meant them truthfully.

He could see tears welling in her eyes, so he asked in a tender voice, "Candy, will you regret?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, her hand quickly brushing away the tear that trickled down her cheek.

"That you might lose everything because of me?" He sounded heavy hearted. In his mind he could easily imagine how the Jenkins must have a hard time making ends meet over the years.

Through her tears, she saw two beautiful blue orbs looking at hers with a mixture of uncertainty and sadness. Instantly, she slipped her hand into his, her fingers intertwining with his, and the next thing he knew she closed their distance and gave him a long and passionate kiss. He loved to taste the sweetness of her breath and feel her tongue against his own; deep inside his heart, he was certain that he would not love anyone the way he loved Candy.

=o=o=o=

After talking with Dr. Leonard, the director of St. Joanna's Hospital, Herbert left and closed the door to his office. In previous encounters, Dr. Leonard had been reluctant to tell the reporter much about the blond nurse who had been fired by the hospital. Today, when the reporter had shown up again, to Dr. Leonard's surprise, the reporter had asked many questions about the amnesiac male patient in room 0 instead. The reporter could tell that the director had been trying to cover up the existence of room 0, but the reporter had got enough evidence to prove him wrong.

While pacing in the hospital corridor, the reporter disliked the antiseptic odor that always reminded him of diseases and death. Then all of a sudden, he spotted Madam Elroy and possibly her relatives turning around the corner. He couldn't believe his luck, and apparently, Madam Elroy saw him too. She gave him a simple nod, signaling that she recognized him.

Hence, Herbert approached her and cordially shook hands with her. At this moment, he courteously requested if he could talk to her in private for about two minutes. She didn't seem to mind, and after informing her relatives that she would be away for a few minutes, she followed the reporter to the garden, a strong looking man in a dark suit trailing after her.

When Herbert made sure they had reached a secluded corner, he cleared his throat and inquired, "Madam Elroy, would you mind telling your bodyguard to keep some distance from us?"

"Why so?" She looked a little defensive, her brow lifted.

The reporter strived his best to look solemn and reasoned, "It's highly confidential."

Madam Elroy demanded, "Alright, but only two minutes as you said."

A chuckle escaped his throat. "That's more than enough because I only have one question for you, Madam Elroy."

When the bodyguard was out of earshot, Herbert broached the subject head on, lowering his voice nonetheless, "He is _not _in Europe. He's missing, isn't he?"

For a split second something like consternation flickered across her features, but she recovered so fast that normally people wouldn't have noticed it, but that wasn't the case for Herbert Walter, the most senior reporter from Chicago Tribune.

Then he heard her firm voice, "What nonsense are you talking about, Mr. Walter?"

She was obviously annoyed, but her reaction was enough to confirm his suspicion. In other words, the reporter had got the answer to his question.

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

Thank you for reading! Please drop me a few words telling me what you think, and feel free to write in a language you like. Thank you in advance!


	26. Blunder

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **I am grateful to the readers who have written reviews or sent me your feedback. I'd also like to thank those who have added this story to their favorites. Your support is very encouraging and much appreciated. I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter. Thank you!

-Ms Puddleglum

**Chapter 26: Blunder**

Madam Elroy was both astounded and intrigued by how the reporter could have arrived at such conclusion. For a fraction of a second, she struggled whether she should inquire on what basis he had deduced that. However, by asking him that essentially admitted that the family head was indeed missing; if this news was leaked to the press, the Ardlay's business would be doomed. Striving to hide her dismay and astonishment, she appeared indignant and chided, "What nonsense are you talking about, Mr. Walter?"

Yet the old lady wasn't aware that her actions had betrayed her. Not only she had avoided his penetrating gaze, but the way she fumbled with her ruby pendant conveyed her perturbed state of mind. Nonetheless, the reporter wasn't planning to disclose young Sir Ardlay's whereabouts to Madam Elroy regardless of her response. Thus, he made use of her denial and apologized, "Please pardon me for my impertinence, Madam Elroy."

She left a condescending remark, "Your time is up, Mr. Walter."

"Yes, I know," he acknowledged as he lowered his head in reverence. "Have a good day, Madam Elroy."

She merely uttered, "You too."

Then she unhurriedly left his side lest he could see through her nervousness if she stayed longer. The first thought that appeared in his mind was that he had to find Albert, remembering their encounter last night.

_(flashback begins)_

When Albert came home after his evening shift, he was taken aback when he saw Herbert by the entrance of his apartment building. For courtesy's sake, he invited the reporter to go up to his place in spite of his headache, which was the reason why he hadn't stayed at Candy's place for long.

As soon as Herbert stepped through the door threshold, he crouched down to greet the skunk and asked, "What's your name again?"

The furry creature seemingly recognized the visitor, and Albert chuckled. "Pouppe is her name."

"Nice name," he uttered as he glanced around the tiny but neat bachelor suite. When an amazing pencil drawing hung on the wall caught his attention, he went near that picture and admired, "Someone drew Candy kissing you, right, Albert?"

Albert replied while pouring water into a kettle. "Yes, our friend is an artist. Herbert, do you want some tea?"

"Yes please, if you don't mind," he replied, but his eyes hadn't left the drawing still. "Your friend has done an excellent job I must say!"

"You think so too? I will tell her then."

After Albert had put the kettle on the stove, he beckoned his guest to sit down on the only chair in the room. Then the reporter asked in a casual tone, "How and where did you meet Candy in the first place?"

This question caught Albert by surprise; not only it was a bit personal, but he also pondered the reporter's motive. On the other hand, Herbert believed his answer was crucial to his investigation, and he had determined to discover the truth.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Albert inquired with a dubious expression on his face. "Why do you want to know?"

Apparently, Albert wasn't going to cooperate easily, but Herbert was well prepared for this. Hence, he spread out his hands in a half shrug and replied, "I don't mean to be inquisitive, Albert, but I am indeed curious why a young nurse was willing to risk her own reputation by taking a male patient under her wings. Presumably, she must have known you before your accident."

Without a word, Albert's eyes narrowed in skepticism. Then the reporter appended, "I went to St. Joanna a while ago and asked to see Miss Ardlay... I didn't know they had fired her. Anyway, the nurse at the reception desk gave me a contemptuous look as if she was judging me. Then the other nurses next to her began telling me things."

As expected, what he said got on Albert's nerves, and the young man demanded, "What things?"

The reporter cleared his throat distinctively, barely hiding his smug smile; he gathered that he might dig something out of Albert after all. "No, I don't think you want to-"

Albert interrupted his sentence with a serious face. "I have the right to know! They were about Candy and me."

The reporter had a feeling that these rumors and gossips must have been preying on his mind for a long while, so he cocked an eyebrow as if he was surprised. "You never know what they have been talking about behind your back?"

Shaking his head, the young man huffed in frustration. "I could only guess... Candy doesn't want to let me know."

At this moment, the reporter pretended to swallow hard and played the submissive role. All he needed to do now was to tell the young man the truth, and that should be enough to provoke him, so the reporter began, "The rumours have been obviously out of control... something about the nurse, smitten by the patient's handsome outlook, had taken advantage of his memory loss..."

While Albert was listening to the reporter describing what those nurses had said about Candy, Albert clenched his jaw tighter and tighter, his countenance getting worse each passing moment. When he heard the dirty words about the nurse not getting enough in room 0 that she had conspired to live together with the male patient, his anger welled up in his chest, and he blurted out, "That's garbage! She just wanted to pay back my kindness to her!"

The reporter drew a sharp breath and stood up from the chair immediately. Concealing his shock as best he could, he prompted, "Your kindness to her?"

For a while, the only sounds were the water boiling in the kettle and the ticking noise from the clock on the wall. After taking some measured breaths to compose himself, Albert looked at Herbert with a plea in his eyes, "Believe me, Candy is still innocent."

"I trust that you're a gentleman," answered Herbert in a firm but sympathetic tone, nodding emphatically while giving pats on the young man's shoulder. By now, they were standing right next to each other. Then Herbert began telling what he had observed that late evening inside Happy Clinic.

"I suppose you were not fully conscious then, so you probably didn't know. Your eyes closed in grimace when Dr. Martin examined the bruised skin of your sides. Then he tried to feel your internal organs with his fingertips, and when he proceeded to unbutton your pants, Candy literally fled the scene." [1]

"Did she really?" asked Albert after a knowing chuckle escaped his throat. S_o that was why she abruptly left the clinic! _

Just then, the kettle whistled, and Albert made the tea. After passing the cup to the reporter, Albert relayed to him succinctly what had happened years ago near the waterfall at Lakewood. "Bear in mind that I don't remember any of these, but Candy told me Pouppe had always been my pet. She also insisted that I had been like a dear big brother to her, giving her the support she had needed even though I had come and gone a few times in her life."

When the reporter learned that Albert had been in London and later gone to Africa, the reporter strongly suspected that he himself was talking to no other than the man he had been wanting to meet. The reporter just needed to collect more evidence to convince the young man. Therefore, the reporter resolved to go to St. Joanna again by directly talking to the director, Dr. Leonard.

_(flashback ends)_

Driving back to the news office from the hospital, Herbert contemplated the most appropriate action to tackle the current problem. He couldn't make up his mind whether he should pretend he knew nothing and simply let fate take its own course or if he should warn the young couple, who were so in love with each other. He really didn't have the heart to break the news to them. Chances were they wouldn't be unaffected even though they might not believe him at all.

At any rate, Herbert wasn't going to let Madam Elroy know about the young lovers, at least not yet. On one hand, he sympathized with the old lady, who must have been worried tremendously about her nephew for many months. On the other hand, he could visualize how she might react once she discovered the true identity of Candy's love. For sure she wouldn't sit back and do nothing, especially she seemed to care so much about family reputation. Otherwise, why had she made Dr. Leonard fire the hard-working nurse? Later, she had even offered to pay the male patient generously to leave the nurse for good.

When the reporter got back to his desk in the office, he suddenly remembered Neil Leagan, and he couldn't stop himself from laughing his head off. _If only that brat knew what he had done..._

Then someone tapped him on his shoulder. "What's so funny, Herbert?"

The reporter turned around and found the editor-in-chief smiling at him. The editor said, "I know you have been busy working on the Ardlay's case, but since Sir Ardlay is in Europe, I want you to focus more on other urgent tasks."

Herbert had no choice but complied, but he planned to pay Albert a visit tonight after work.

=o=o=o=

On their way back to Chicago from the countryside, Candy and Albert were in comfortable silence with each other. The sky had grown darker again, the clouds more ominous. It looked like another storm might be hitting soon. Thus, Albert had to concentrate in driving because his headache had come back, just like the past few days. He hid this from Candy however; he just wanted to take her home in time, knowing that Archie and the others were coming to see her this afternoon.

Candy was peering out of the car window at the scenery, but at the same time she had been reflecting upon Archie's words when he had come to her place yesterday evening around dinner time, informing her of Stear's arrival. They hadn't known his conditions yet, but soon they would be allowed to visit him.

"Candy, I'm sorry... Great Aunt Elroy has specifically warned me not to take you to the hospital with us," Archie had said in a regretful tone with his brows knitting together.

"No worries, Archie," she had replied. "Honestly, I have expected this."

Her response had made Archie even more irritated at his aunt's palpable prejudice against Candy, but he had felt helpless. The only thing he could do was to promise Candy that he would come again with Annie and Patty after visiting Stear the next day.

As a matter of fact, Candy didn't feel like stepping into that hospital herself again, and she was very much aware that Great Aunt Elroy had always felt ashamed of her and abhored the fact that Candy called herself an Ardlay in Chicago.

Then Albert's voice, probing yet gentle, pulled her away from her thoughts, "What's on your mind, Candy?"

Upon hearing his question, she realized that they had arrived at the House of Magnolia. As he turned off the engine and pulled the handbrake, she put on a funny expression and replied, "Nothing new really... except the wish that we have started our new lives somewhere outside Chicago already."

He evaluated her answer in silence, as though wondering whether to believe her. A short while later, he took a deep breath and lovingly grasped her hand, saying in a tender tone, "Same here. Ever since that morning when I woke up with you in my arms, I have been dreaming about what it is like when we are married."

Instantly, her face was flushed, and her pink lips parted as if she wanted to speak. His voice was mellow, and his words stirred her because she had thought likewise of him. In fact, the scenes right after she had found herself sleeping with him in his bed had often returned to her mind, and now it did again. She had missed his body warmth and the way his arms had wrapped her close in his sleep.

Meanwhile, he was gazing at her in a way that stirred her even more, and her heart thumped like a drum in her chest, but all she could do at this moment was to mouth the words to him, "I love you."

He then responded by speaking in a subdued voice, "I love you too."

Her neighbors could show up any instant, so they couldn't express their feelings more than that. Then Albert opened her passenger door and remarked, "I will drop by tonight after work."

"See you soon!" she uttered with a radiant smile, waving her hand at him when he walked back to the driver's side.

No sooner had she unlocked her front door than her foot stepped on a note on the floor. She bent down and picked it up, unfolding it to read.

_George is coming tonight!_

It seemed that the moment she had been waiting for would finally occur, and mixed feelings settled in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't quite predict how George would respond when she later introduced Albert to him, so she felt a bit uneasy. Nevertheless, she was more in an exuberant mood because she could hardly wait for this meeting to take place, having high hopes that George would accept Albert. She even considered asking George to be her ally to help convince Uncle William later. Hence, she would definitely ask him to stay until Albert showed up tonight.

As she passed by the bathroom, from her reflection in the mirror, she found that she looked like a mess. After all, she was being soaked in the rain earlier. Knowing that her friends would arrive any time, she decided she could use a good shower and some clean clothes.

When brushing her damp hair afterwards, Candy heard loud knocks. She trotted to open the door, and she saw her friends standing there. Their grave countenance made her heart sink, and when she was about to open her mouth, Patty threw her arms around the blond girl and cried, "Candy!"

Within seconds, Candy felt her neck wet where Patty was sobbing against it. Needless to say, something unpleasant must have happened.

=o=o=o=

"Albert, I heard that you have quit your job, is that true?" asked Daniel, his voice dripping of concern.

The taller man glanced over his shoulder and spotted Daniel. He then remarked, "Candy and I will leave Chicago, and I will find a job in a different city."

"Why?" questioned Daniel, his eyes searching his friend's face.

"It's a long story, and this is not a good time, Daniel," Albert explained with a soft sigh. He didn't want to tell Daniel too much until after he could talk with George and gauge his reaction first. Just then, he produced the car key from his pocket and passed it to Daniel. "By the way, I don't need the car anymore, but thank you very much for letting me have it for a while. It's been very handy to us."

Albert didn't dare to drive after work because his headache might return later; when it occurred in the evening, it usually hit him hard, just like the past few nights. Thus, he might as well return the key now.

Daniel frowned. "Are you sure about it?"

Albert gave him a nod and said, "Absolutely sure. Anyway, I ought to head to the kitchen now before the main chef sends someone to fetch me."

"Wait a minute!" urged Daniel, handing Albert the envelope in his hand. "This is the wedding invitation from Charlotte, for you and Candy. Charlotte was quite upset that I kept forgetting to pass it to you. Anyway, she wishes to see you both on her big day."

"I see, please send my regards to her, Daniel," responded Albert, a polite smile adorning his lips.

"Certainly!" stated Daniel. Then, giving Albert a friendly push on his back, he urged, "Now, go ahead, the kitchen needs you."

Albert had a hunch that Candy might not want to attend the wedding because she didn't know Charlotte well, but most of all, it was highly likely that the hospital staff at St. Joanna had been invited too. After all, Charlotte's fiancé now worked in that hospital.

=o=o=o=

"Stear wanted to split up with you?" Candy was more than astonished. It took her a few seconds to register the bad news, remembering Stear's love letter to Patty a while ago.

Patty gave a few quick, audible gasps before she managed to answer in between her sobs, "He claimed... he has changed... not love me... anymore..."

"This can't be true!" Candy exclaimed, apparently vexed.

Archie then cut in, "Yes, Candy. Both Annie and I heard Patty's agitated voice, and as we swung open the door, we saw Patty collapse into tears while Stear were speaking to her."

Annie then wrapped her arms around both of her friends and nodded her head. So Candy asked in a shaky voice, holding Patty tighter in her arms, "What did he say exactly, Archie?"

"Stear said he was no longer the same after what he had been through," answered Archie in a gloomy voice, his expression completely saddened. Then he raked his hair using his fingers and loosened his collar roughly as though it chafed against his neck. Another minute of silence elapsed before he added with a sigh, "My brother also claimed that he had witnessed too many deaths, too many barbarities. In a sense, he was glad that he was blind now for he was spared to see any more of those."

Totally aghast, Candy inquired incredulously, "Blind? Stear is blind?"

At her question, Patty sobbed even louder, and Archie slapped a hand to his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut. "Right... you don't know yet."

He sounded so tired, and only then Candy realized that they had been standing by the door all this time. She gestured them to sit down on the sofa with her while Archie pulled a chair from the dining table. Then he patiently explained Stear's conditions to Candy. Later, he concluded, "His doctor warned Stear that the surgery might involve risks that were far graver than blindness, but Stear chose to proceed. My parents and Great Aunt Elroy were grieved beyond words, but they respected his decision. Therefore, the doctor will make arrangements and give Stear a thorough physical assessment before the surgery."

"What's the doctor's name?" asked Candy.

"He's called Dr. Jacob Morrison," said Archie. "Why? Do you know him?"

Candy had never heard of this doctor when she had worked in the hospital, so she slowly shook at head, but she replied, "I find his name very familiar though."

So Annie joined in, "I was told that his fiancée is from Mary Jane-"

Before she could finish, Candy interrupted her, "Oh _now_ I remember who he is!"

Then Candy informed them that Albert actually knew his fiancée, who had been the maid of honor when he had been the best man for his good friend who also worked at Parkview Restaurant. However, Candy was cautious of not revealing too much at this point. Originally, she was going to apprise her friends of her engagement with Albert and their relocation plan, but she changed her mind because Patty was clearly devastated. Candy surmised that Stear still loved Patty but pushed her away for her own good. In any case, she believed she had better wait till probably after Stear's surgery. She prayed that the surgery would be successful and Patty could be strong enough to cope with the new adjustments.

=o=o=o=

Lucas had been worried that Susanna wouldn't eat properly at regular times, but when he arrived at her place after work, Mrs. Marlowe had made sure her daughter had eaten her dinner. Her nurse, Bonnie, was just about to take her out for a stroll in the neighborhood. Therefore, Lucas offered to do that for Susanna, to which she gladly accepted.

"Where is Miss Gibson?" asked Susanna in a bantering tone when they paused at an intersection, getting ready to cross the road. Her home was only few blocks away. They were already heading back because her mother had specifically told him not to take her out for too long.

"Oh, Anna's very busy these days. Still in the office working, but I'll pick her up later for dinner."

"I see," she said. "Please arrange for us to meet again when she's less busy, will you please?"

"Definitely!" Lucas promised. Then he crouched down to make sure his eyes were leveled with hers. "By the way, I handed your scripts to him just before I left the office today, and I'm sure he'll be just as impressed as I am."

The ex-actress blushed within a second. "Do you mean Mr. Hathaway?"

Lucas laughed. "Who else? Of course I meant Director Robert Hathaway."

While pushing her down the sidewalk, they continued chatting merrily with each other. A couple of minutes later, a sarcastic male voice grumbled behind them, and they were both startled. "Lucas Cameron. I just knew it."

Susanna would never forget that voice, so she whirled her head around at once, but she was shocked that he looked cross even though he had put up a wry smile. Then she heard Lucas say, "There you are, Terry Graham! You're back-"

But Terry cut him off, jeering, "But it looks like I'm not welcome anymore!"

Then Terry suddenly raised his fist at Lucas. Instinctively, Lucas ducked to avoid the blow. Terry was going to strike again even after hearing Susanna's shrieking voice. For the time being, he wasn't entirely sure why he was so mad. Perhaps he had longed to vent his pent-up emotions that had been brewing all these months, and fighting might help him release the tension that ate at his soul.

Before long, a crowd had gathered to watch. Lucas clearly had the upper hand, being taller and much stronger. Little did Terry know that his health had suffered from his prolonged drinking bouts and smoking. He had become so weak that he had troubles keeping up. Within minutes, he was out of breath, and he slowed down significantly. Lucas could have defeated him now, but he only kept his guard instead because Terry was obviously in a bad shape.

Only then Susanna saw Terry's suitcase nearby, the one she had packed for him a while ago, which meant that he had gone home earlier.

"Terry," she attempted to explain. She knew that her mother must have been very mean to him. Initially, Mrs. Marlowe had made Terry stay with Susanna after that tragic accident on the stage, but as months had passed, Terry's career had declined to such an extent that Mrs. Marlowe had despised him more and more each day and later even rejected him, thinking that her daughter deserved someone much better. Now that Susanna was willing to let him go, Mrs. Marlowe couldn't wait to kick him out of the house.

Surprisingly, Terry held up his hands to stop her. Although he wanted to say something to her, he found that he could not get the word out of his throat, his chest still heaving painfully. By now, Lucas had also noticed his suitcase, so he asked, "I guess you know that your engagement to Sus-"

Terry's dark glare from beneath his beetling brows made Lucas pause. "Yes, her mother... has told me... everything..."

Then to their surprise, Terry added, pointing his finger at the taller guy, "I sense that... you have... always wanted her."

Immediately, Lucas countered, "Terry, you have misunderstood us totally-"

Terry let out a bitter chortle, cutting him off. Now that these two men were very close, the taller guy's nose instantly wrinkled in disgust when he could smell the wine and tobacco from Terry's breath. Even his eyes were red. Lucas bellowed, "No wonder... you're drunk!"

Terry denied, "No! Just tipsy, but far from drunk!"

Yet Lucas felt the need to explain to him. "Admit it! Don't you know that Susanna and I are just best friends?"

Terry laughed with bitter tears in his eyes. "Who knows what has happened... between you two... when I was away? But I don't really care... I have lost everything anyway, including my love."

Susanna began to shed tears, understanding that Terry didn't mean her. He meant Candy, the sweet and cheery nurse in Chicago. Then Lucas uttered in response to Terry's statement, "Yes... but look at you now! No one in the right mind will want you at all!"

Terry was at a loss. What Lucas said might be true. Meanwhile, since they had ceased fighting, the crowd dispersed gradually. Then Terry finally responded, "She's not like that. I'm going to track her down!"

Without giving it a thought, Lucas spoke up, "Save yourself some troubles. She's moved on with... oh blunder!"

Lucas had almost let it slip, but he had caught himself just in time. Lucas then reprimanded himself in a murmur, "Damn! Me and my big mouth again..."

Terry's eyes widened in shock, grabbing his shirt collar. "What? How do you know? Have you met her? Is she in New York?"

Lucas gulped at his questions and shook his head ruefully, but no words came forth because he still debated inwardly whether to reveal or not.

Even Susanna wanted to know. She pleaded, "Lucas, please, don't keep it from us."

While Lucas kept his mouth shut, Terry could hardly stand the suspense; his impatience seemed to give him a surge of strength. He hollered, "Lucas Cameron, spit it out!"

Before Lucas knew it, his jaw was punched, which completely took him off guard. As a result, he lost his balance, accidentally giving the wheelchair beside him a mighty push. The wheelchair lurched and swayed slightly, and Susanna felt her wheelchair began to roll forwards.

"Terry!" she screamed frantically for help, her hands trying to stop the wheels from spinning, but it was too late. The wheelchair had picked up its speed, rolling down the street. People around them were stunned; they froze in their tracks as though they couldn't quite register what was happening.

All of a sudden, Terry sobered up and realized the seriousness of the situation. He then scurried to catch her wheelchair. Lucas scrambled to his feet and sprinted towards them as well. At this instant, the wheelchair fell over the curb, and Susanna was thrown off her wheelchair. Terry bolted, faster than he had ever done in his life, and he managed to catch her fall. She came crashing down onto him, and they ended up stumbling onto the stone hard ground together, with her lying on top of him.

Terry yelped at a piercing pain near his shoulder, "Ouch!"

He believed he just broke his shoulder due to the impact of the fall. Just then, Lucas shouted at the top of his lungs, "Get up you both!"

A vehicle was coming in their direction. The driver panicked and kept honking at them while pushing on the brake pedal with all his might. But the strangest thing occurred at this point. Neither Terry nor Susanna was scared. In fact, she was actually contented that she could die in his arms. Like Terry, she had lost her will to live.

On the brink of death, it no longer mattered to Terry that Candy had moved on with another man already, knowing that he might have lost her for good this time. At any rate, he wished her all the best, but there was one thing he wanted to do before he breathed his last.

Terry raised his hand to Susanna's face and implored with a coarse voice, "Please forgive me. I have failed you."

To his utter astonishment, when the squealing sound from the car brakes filled the air, he felt hot lips crush onto his own.

=o=o=o=

Candy bid her friends goodbye as they left her apartment. Patty was a bit lightheaded, and they all believed she needed rest. Therefore, they were going to take her home. After closing her front door, Candy stretched her arms up high and walked to the window. Meanwhile, the sky was darkened, and the rain fell in torrents. She figured Albert might have returned the car to Daniel already, and she believed he didn't have an umbrella with him.

Therefore, she hastily made a simple dinner for herself such that she could bring an umbrella to Albert before George would show up. Unfortunately, she didn't have much appetite. After some struggles, she pushed the food aside and headed out.

Candy had just stepped out of the apartment building, but she recognized the car that parked nearby. The Ardlay family insignia was conspicuous. With a pounding heart, she held the umbrella handle tighter and advanced towards the car. As expected, the one who was sitting inside the car saw her too. He swiftly opened the driver's side door and greeted, "Good evening, Miss Candice."

"George!" she exclaimed with glee. "You came early!"

He chuckled. "I have finished all the tasks on my to-do list, and I have nowhere to go, Miss Candice."

"I'm actually on my way to bring this to Albert," she replied, showing another umbrella in her hand. "Would you like to come with me or do you want to wait till he gets off from work?"

He hid his growing anxiety and remarked cordially, "Of course I would like to meet him as soon as possible. He must be a remarkable young man."

Candy shyly nodded in acknowledgement. Then he opened the door for her to get on the car. She happily thought, _I take that as a positive sign_.

On their way there, she informed George that Albert had proposed and she had accepted. She also told him about their plan to relocate and all that. George kept nodding without giving her any comment in return. He was unable to shake off his apprehension, but to Candy, he just looked cool and composed as always.

When they had arrived at the restaurant, Candy urged George to wait in the car. Albert might be very busy in the kitchen at this time, so Candy would ask him to come out for about five minutes to meet George. He would drop by her place after his shift anyway. But George disagreed, "Miss Candice, please let me come with you."

She rolled her eyes, thinking for a few seconds. Then she asked, "Have you eaten yet, George?"

As he shook his head, she suggested, "How about you get a table for us in the restaurant?"

George conceded with a smile, watching Candy go into the restaurant. After getting a table, he asked the server where the men's room was because he wanted to wash his face in an attempt to calm his racing pulse. The server showed him the way. As George paced along the dim corridor, he happened to see two people huddling together at a corner near the kitchen. He knew he should just walk away, but his legs didn't seem to cooperate because the man's silhouette was alarmingly familiar.

Once his eyes adjusted to the low light conditions, he realized that they were kissing, and he recognized the lady's dress. He thought, _the man must be Albert then!_

The kiss didn't last much longer after that as the couple sensed that someone was watching. When the blond haired man spun around, George locked eyes with him, and George's jaws dropped unconsciously. He could only stare at the young man in chef's apron as though he was entranced. _He certainly looks different than before... his hair much shorter and no more disguise... but it is him... no doubt._

Albert's face broke into a beaming smile when he heard Candy's eager voice, "This is George."

So Albert smilingly approached him, stretching his hand out, and enthusiastically said, "It's my pleasure to meet you, Mr. George."

His voice confirmed his identity. George was unable to respond or utter a word. He still couldn't decide how to address the young man. One thing was clear in his mind-what he had feared had become a reality.

_Oh my God... what am I supposed to do?_

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

Thank you for reading! If you like this chapter, please let me know by dropping a few words. Likewise, if you find anything confusing or unclear, please feel free to write to me. I'd like to hear from you in any case. Thank you in advance!

Also, I forgot to mention that New York is one hour faster than Chicago.

Some readers might know that I had named Susanna's nurse 'Daisy', but after publishing that chapter, I found out that one of Eliza's friends in the manga had been given this name. Therefore, I have changed it to Bonnie instead. Thank you for your attention.

To answer some of the readers' questions:

Guest: Regarding your question about George, like you, I used to think that his last name was 'Johnson' until another reader pointed out to me that Mizuki sensei had used a French name in her CCFS. Please refer to the footnote in Chapter 18 Quandary for details.

Angie: Thank you for asking me about the rest of my story. Rest assured that I'm still writing this story as of today, one chapter at a time. I'm a bit slow, but I will try my best to update as often as possible. But I appreciate your eagerness. Thank you.

**Footnote:**

[1] One Albert fan gave me this idea after reading that particular chapter. Thank you.

=o=o=o=

Revised: April 18, 2013


	27. Truth

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **I can't express my gratitude enough for all your support and encouragement, especially to those of you who have written reviews for many chapters already! I will try to update as often as possible, and in the meantime, I hope you will like this chapter. Reviews in any language are very welcome. Thank you in advance!

-Ms Puddleglum

**Chapter 27: Truth**

Albert had his hand out for shaking, waiting for George to react. After a couple of seconds of dead silence, the young couple exchanged a confused glance, wondering why the right hand man of Sir Ardlay appeared stricken, if not befuddled. Albert's face soon contorted into an expression of puzzled curiosity, his initial enthusiasm of this meeting turning to bewilderment. According to Candy, George was a man who was cool and in complete control of his emotions. However, right now, Albert could perceive that this man in his thirties was clearly hesitating, as though he was undecided about something and couldn't take a stand on one side or the other.

While George was significantly relieved that the man he had been searching frantically in Europe for months had turned out to be safe and sound in Chicago, George was considerably taken aback by the fact that the young man couldn't recognize him at all. His amnesia was more extensive than he had expected, and no wonder he didn't even know that he was going to marry his own adoptive daughter.

Other than that, his resplendent eyes also made George speechless. _Don't people always say that "the eyes are the windows of the soul"? Right now, his eyes shine like the sun reflects off the ocean. Though his wavy hair is typically tousled and he's not dressed up in any fancy clothes, he looks radiant and handsome simply because he's very happy. _

Candy had noticed that George was openly scrutinizing Albert's face, even under the dim lights; she was dumbfounded why George carried himself quite strangely. It was just so unlike him. _What's wrong? Did he see us kiss? Was he disturbed by that?_

Meanwhile, Albert had no doubt that George was appraising him, but since he had actually anticipated it, he resolutely met George's inquiring gaze. Albert understood that George was only doing his job. After all, George was supposed to report everything to Candy's father later. Albert knew he might be considered penniless when compared to Candy's family's fortune, but being in a low class was nothing to be ashamed of. He worked hard for a living, just like most people in the world. Therefore, Albert made himself stand taller by pulling his shoulders back.

Yet, the blond haired man couldn't help lowering his right hand that hung in mid-air, thinking that he had waited for George long enough. As George realized that he was about to retrieve his hand, George instantly grabbed his hand, stopping him. "Sir-"

The debate George had within himself had come to a resolution at last. He reckoned that it was just a matter of time before the truth would come out. However, Albert laughed and scratched the back of his neck with his other hand, cutting him off. "Mr. George, don't be so formal-"

At this instant, the kitchen door was pushed open, and a young chef poked his head out from behind the door. "Albert, you're needed in the kitchen."

"Just another minute!" Albert replied at once, glancing over his shoulder. Then he turned to George and shook hands with him, saying in a regretful tone, "Sorry I have to go."

George gave him a knowing nod. Then Candy informed Albert, "George and I will have our dinner here while waiting for you."

Observing the sweet smile that covered her entire face, Albert grinned and reached out to stroke her chin tenderly before he said, "Good idea! I'll see you both later then, ok?"

Candy then grasped his other hand affectionately. In response, Albert leaned down to place a quick peck on her forehead. As he straightened up, she squeezed his hand shortly and let it go. Their gazes met and held for a moment before he reluctantly put his chef's hat back on.

After that, Albert smiled and nodded at George. He then backed up a few steps before turning around to head back to the kitchen. George took it all in, watching the way the couple looked at each other. _Even a fool can tell that they are madly in love... Oh God, please give me the wisdom to handle this..._

=o=o=o=

Before the moment of her death came, Susanna felt exceptionally peaceful and serene, almost as though she welcomed it. The only regret she had was that the man she loved had not reciprocated her feelings. Yet, when Terry asked her for forgiveness, he looked contemplative and sounded genuinely rueful, which stirred her soul so much that she acted on impulse, shoving thoughts of propriety to the back of her consciousness. She was always aware that he would not love her the way he loved Candy, but she couldn't care less now. Their lives were going to end any second anyway. She longed to know what it would feel like when his lips were upon hers, and meanwhile, her heart thundered like a bass drum as she could finally taste him just like she had done in her dreams nearly every night.

Terry was in shock. Since their engagement months ago, this was the first time they ever kissed, highly likely their last time too. He felt a tug of guilt, but shame and embarrassment filled him as well, knowing how much effect alcohol and smoking had done to his body odor, not to mention that his habits had left a noticeable smell on his breath.

Nevertheless, a small measure of relief shot through him. Like her, he was not afraid to leave the world behind. His kiss was probably her death wish, so he would grant her that if this could compensate his wrongs to her to some degree. Thus, his hesitance faded, and his lips molded around her soft ones for her benefit as well as his own.

She had never expected that he would respond to her kiss, which meant that he wasn't completely indifferent to her feelings as she had come to accept. She melted in his arms with pleasure and smiled genuinely for the first time since she had got her leg amputated. While embracing their last moments together, tears began to flood their eyes.

Neither of them realized that the empty wheelchair continued to roll into traffic. The driver of the oncoming vehicle was desperately trying to stop his car, and in order not to directly hit the two people lying in the middle of the road, he veered to the right. As a result, his car crashed into the wheelchair, which caused the car to come to an abrupt stop just about an arm's reach from the couple, leaving long black mark tires on the ground.

The loud collision noise had startled both Terry and Susanna. They broke the kiss, and before they could register the turn of events, Lucas rushed to their side and scolded them angrily, "What's the matter with you both? You could have died, you fools!" He was furious why these two rather choose death while they could have moved themselves out of the way.

Susanna couldn't stop her blush from coming up and immediately lifted herself up from Terry, but her hand happened to push on Terry's shoulder, making him groan in pain. Only then Lucas realized that Terry was probably injured, so he crouched down to ask, "Hey, are you alright? Can you move?"

"I must say I was impetuous just now..." said Terry, his voice cracked and his gaze remorseful.

Lucas was quite astounded, the remnants of his anger dissolved. A couple seconds later he exhaled through his nose and gave Terry a hand, saying, "Terry, I think you should refrain from drinking entirely. Anyway, let's get out of here."

Terry nodded and took his hand to get up. Then as Lucas draped Susanna's arm around his shoulder to scoop her up from the ground, Terry spoke up again, "Is Candy with Albert?"

The suddenness and unexpectedness of his question startled both Susanna and Lucas. While she wondered who Albert was, she could feel Lucas stiffen up when he asked Terry with uncertainty, "You know Albert too?"

His question was actually an affirmative, and a glimpse of pain came across Terry's face. Terry murmured with his eyes lowered, "Yes, I met him in London..."

His voice faded. In fact, during his trip back to New York, he had imagined a number of possible scenarios of how Candy had fallen in love with Albert, but it still hurt when he heard it confirmed by someone. Despite himself, he inquired, "So..."

Terry opened and closed his mouth several times but still couldn't ask the question on the tip of his tongue. Lucas could have guessed what was in his mind, but he feigned not knowing it and averted his eyes, pulling himself up to his full height while keeping Susanna steady in his arms. "Ready, Terry?" asked Lucas.

At this point, Terry couldn't keep it inside anymore. He asked Lucas, "So is she happy with him?"

Susanna wanted to know too, so both Terry and Susanna were staring at Lucas, waiting for his answer. Lucas recalled the very moment he had first laid his eyes on the blond couple. Candy had just kissed Albert with a gorgeous smile on her face.

Hence, Lucas figured there was no point in denying it now. He affirmed with a nod of his head, "Yes... just like any woman in love."

Susanna swallowed a sigh of relief. She took solace in knowing that Candy had found happiness now. The horrid scene when Susanna had attempted suicide on the rooftop often returned in her dreams, and she could never forget how selfless Candy had been. The kind nurse had sacrificed her relationship with Terry for Susanna's sake.

Yet Susanna wasn't naive, thinking that Candy being in love with another man meant that Terry would come to love her eventually. Although she was content that he had kissed her back just now, there had been no passion involved. She figured he had done it out of duty or guilt.

On the other hand, for a moment, Terry could only blink. Even though he had predicted the answer beforehand, his heart sank nevertheless. In a sense, he was glad that Candy was with Albert rather than someone else. At least he knew Albert was a great guy, who had risked his life to help a stranger like Terry escape from a bunch of gangsters with weapons. However, Terry couldn't help feeling forlorn and low-spirited.

More than once Terry had felt that fate had conspired against him and Candy. He had never spent any quality time with her alone, except that summer day in Scotland when he had asked her to come to his villa after he had found out that Eliza hadn't invited Candy to her white party. They had sat together side by side in front of the fireplace talking, not just bantering around. Unfortunately, soon after the school term had started, they had been framed by Eliza and fallen into her trap. Since then, he and Candy had been separated and not seen each other much. When they had finally reunited in New York more than a year later, it had also been their farewell.

Meanwhile, Terry wanted to ask Lucas more questions about how and where Lucas had met Candy and Albert and whether they were still living together, but he held his tongue this time. Not only the answers might depress him further, the driver had just got off his car and was now approaching them in concern. In fact, the onlookers were also closing in to get a better view of the scene.

"Look! Isn't she Susanna Marlowe? And that's her wheelchair which got crushed?" a man in the gathering crowd raised his voice.

"Right, and who's carrying her?" the woman next to him asked. "What about that guy who's limping behind?**"**

"Don't tell me that her missing fiancé has returned!" someone uttered.

"It _is_ him... what's his name again?" another woman remarked. Then her friend answered her, "His name is Terrence Graham, isn't it?"

Then a man whistled. "Hey, I think they just smooched each other on the lips!"

A man let out a guffaw. "Apparently, they can't wait!"

Someone else shook her head in disgust. "What? In the middle of the road? Can't they do that in private?"

"They were lucky! With a long screech and a hard brake the car collided with her wheelchair instead!"

Lucas and Terry exchanged a quick glance. They just wanted to leave the crowd as soon as possible, but at this moment Lucas saw something flash from the corner of his eye and heard a camera click.

=o=o=o=

On the pretense of looking at the menu in his hands, George was contemplating how and when to reveal the truth even though Sir William had requested him to keep his identity a secret from Miss Candice ever since the adoption. In fact, circumstances didn't allow George to keep his mouth shut for long. He had done some minimal research prior to this meeting in case his suspicion had been right. First, Albert could not marry without an identity. Besides, in order to make their marriage legal, Sir William had to terminate the adoption first because Miss Candice was not yet of age. This required his own signature and valid reasons to support why the termination should be approved. On top of all that, Sir William had to deal with his distant relatives in Scotland, whom he had been putting off meeting for so many years.

One thing George knew for sure was that he would not disclose anything here in the restaurant. After spending some time to clear his head, George was glad that he hadn't said anything to Albert earlier while they had been near the kitchen. _Perhaps going back to the House of Magnolia after dinner is an option. Yet, is tonight a good time? Or I can take them to Lakewood tomorrow to help Sir William recover._

At any rate, George had determined to put all his efforts in supporting Sir William regardless of the outcome. Whether his memory would return or not, it would be up to Sir William how he would want to proceed from here after knowing his own identity.

"So? What do you think?" asked Candy with a dreamy look.

Her voice broke into his thoughts, and George wasn't quite sure what she was asking about.

"Oh, I mean Albert," she clarified, apparently noting his baffled expression. "Do you think Uncle William will like him?"

He simply gave her a polite chuckle. _Why won't he like himself? Is this all Miss Candice is anxious about?_

His reserved attitude worried her slightly, but she bravely broached the subject, "George, please be honest with me. When is Uncle William available? Is it possible to set up an appointment for Albert and I to meet him in person? I heard that he is in Europe, is this true?"

Instead of answering her questions, George distracted her by pointing at her emerald ring. "May I take a look at that, Miss Candice?"

His request caught her off guard, but she gladly complied by splaying her fingers out. She had no idea what he had in mind when he was examining her engagement ring. She only knew that he seemed to have lapsed in his deep thought again.

George never considered himself an expert in jewelleries, but at the very least he could compare the sizes of the gem stones. If he wasn't mistaken, the necklace pendant and earrings Sir William had specified for him to purchase for Miss Candice at the time of her adoption had emerald stones larger than this lovely but tiny one on the ring.

Therefore, this signified how much Miss Candice loved Albert. Granted, her stay at Lakewood Villa had been very brief, but as the adoptive daughter of Uncle William, she must have seen those luxurious gowns and exquisite jewelleries she could easily have access to. Yet, she was willing to marry a poor chef for love. Her action indicated that she was very content with him and monetary riches didn't mean much to her.

Likewise, even though every dollar was hard-earned, being in love with Miss Candice made Sir William look so exuberant that George had to admit Sir William was seemingly more satisfied with his life than ever. As his personal assistant for years, George had observed the hardships and oppression the young heir had endured in his life. Sir William had always wanted to escape the confines of his choking life, resulting in his consistent rebellion against the rules and traditions of his own clan.

For the time being, Candy realized that George suddenly looked older than before. The last time they had met they had been crossing the Atlantic Ocean together on their way to London. Back then, his short hair had been so black and shiny; but now, the lines in his face were deeper, and she even noticed some streaks of gray in his hair. Then something dawned on her.

"George, how is Uncle William's health by the way? Have you been worried about him?"

At her voice, he glanced up at her and jolted himself out of his stupor. "Yes, Miss Candice, what were your questions again?"

She didn't bother to stifle her sigh. "Never mind, George."

"I'm sorry. My thoughts have been carried away-"

He paused abruptly, as though he was choosing his next words cautiously. Her bright mood was inevitably dampened; she had the uneasy feeling that he was not merely reticent this evening. He was either being afflicted by some serious issues or deliberately holding something back from her. She continued to stare at him, her troubled eyes searching his for clues. When he finally diverted his eyes back to the menu, she put up a smile and remarked, "Are you hungry? At least I _am_!"

He nodded, a faint smile breaking across his face. She decided to talk to him about Uncle William again later. As they were browsing the menus half-heartedly, loud noises of something broken caught their attention. Next, she heard someone yell; she jumped in her seat, and her heart skipped a beat. _How come that sounded like Albert?_

Then she heard some commotion from the back of the restaurant, where the kitchen was. Her pulse raced like she was running, goosebumps forming on her skin. Some guests, including herself, had craned their necks in an attempt of find out what the fuss was about.

At this instant, Daniel appeared. His eyes swiftly roamed around the crowded place until they finally landed on her. Understanding that he might be looking for her, she hoisted herself from the chair immediately. As expected, Daniel came scampering towards her, and she hurried to meet him and asked anxiously, "Has something happened to Albert?"

He answered in a hushed voice, his expression full of worry, "Miss Candy, please come with me."

Then she heard George's deep voice from behind her, "Let me come with you, Miss Candice."

=o=o=o=

Anna reached for the company phone and said to the receiver, "Hello?"

"Anna?" came the voice on the other line.

She recognized his voice and uttered, "Where have you been, Lucas? I expected to see you more than half an hour ago!"

"Anna, listen up," he said in a rush. "First of all, I'm fine, but it's Terry-"

She interrupted, "You mean Terrence Graham? Is he back to New York?"

"Yes," he answered, "but it's a long story. Anyway, he is injured and I'll be taking him to the hospital."

"What?" she asked dubiously, holding the receiver tighter to her ear and covering her other ear with her hand.

After the accident, Lucas had brought Susanna home, informing her mother what had transpired and giving her heads up about a group of paparazzi might be arriving any minute. Despite fuming over the incident, Mrs. Marlowe had rushed back to her room to tidy up her hair and put on more makeup. Then Lucas borrowed their phone to call Anna at work.

"It's true. Terry possibly broke his shoulder but Susanna only got some scratches on her arm. I will fill you in when we meet. Will you be able to go home yourself?"

"Of course, Lucas, but I'm still working."

"Don't work too hard, Anna," he admonished mildly. "I will see you tomorrow in the office. Take care, my love!"

"You too! Bye now!"

After she hung up the phone, she got back to her desk and wrapped up her work right away. When she got near the front entrance later, she saw some paparazzi gathering outside, snapping pictures of Director Hathaway and asking him questions. Apparently, Director Hathaway was working late too, and she wondered if the paparazzi had got wind of Terry's return already.

Being just a nobody in Stratford Theatre, she could pass by the paparazzi without getting any notice. However, she overheard a few questions from them.

"Terrence Graham has returned, so are you taking him back?"

"His hair has grown so long. Is it for his next play?"

"One of us took a picture of Terry and Susanna kissing, even when a car was about to run over them. Do you have any comment on this?"

Director Hathaway murmured something to them. She couldn't quite hear his replies, but the last question she had eavesdropped was shocking indeed. She could foresee the lurid headlines that would soon appear on newspapers or tabloids.

=o=o=o=

While taking Candy and George to the staff room, Daniel explained, "According to the other chefs in the kitchen, without any warning Albert dropped everything in his hands and fell to his knees. Then he gave a loud groan and collapsed to the floor, clutching at his head while convulsing in pain."

George's thick eyebrows were deeply furrowed when listening. Similarly, an anxious frown creased Candy's forehead, and her heart pounded erratically. She willed herself to be strong and calm, but Daniel's description sent chills down her spine and only fuelled her worry more. She just wanted to see Albert at once. By the time they went into the staff room, Albert was lying motionless on the couch, his eyes closed and his head propped on a cushion. When Candy crouched down to check his breathing and pulse rate, Daniel offered, "My shift is actually over, so what do you think? Should I take Albert to a doctor?"

Then she remembered that Dr. Martin had asked Albert to see him if his headache returned. "Daniel, do you know Happy Clinic?"

"Happy Clinic?" he seemed clueless at first, but a few seconds later he exclaimed, "Oh I know! The drunken old doctor and his pig hut clinic!"

"Yes, that's it!" she replied with a sigh.

George scowled disapprovingly at their conversation. _This doesn't sound good. Should I speak up and take Sir William to Ardlay's family doctor instead? _

Daniel then offered, "So Miss Candy, let me take Albert to the clinic then."

At this moment, Albert grimaced and murmured something inaudible, his eyes tightly shut still. Hence, Candy tenderly wiped the beads of sweat on his forehead and made a judgement call, "I think we should not disturb the patient now. Please bring Dr. Martin here if you don't mind, Daniel."

"Sure, no problem!" he left the room in a haste and closed the door behind him.

=o=o=o=

"Sir William, are you in there?" a familiar male voice shouted his name from outside, knocking on the door of the mountain lodge desperately.

The man with full beard swung open the door and found his trusted assistant standing right there, his countenance ghastly. So the man inquired, "What's the matter, George?"

"Mr. Anthony had an accident," answered George, his chest heaving. "He has... fallen off his horse... in the middle of the woods... and Miss Candice..."

The man was struck by the news and paled visibly as blood drained from his face in shock.

"Come to my car immediately, Sir!" urged George.

The man marched out with George in no time, his face showing comprehension even though he couldn't quite grasp what was going on. He just knew that something terrible must have happened.

All of a sudden, the scene changed, and the man transformed into a boy and was summoned to the deathbed of his father. "William, I'm sorry," his father said. "You're just a child..."

The forty-year-old man collapsed into a coughing fit. A while later, he turned his eyes upon his charming daughter, who looked like a blooming rose in her late teens. "Rosemary, you've grown to be a beautiful young lady..." [1]

He coughed again, but later he managed to cradle her rosy cheek in his hand, "Have I told you that you resemble your late mother a lot?"

As she nodded in tears, he continued, "Do take care of your little brother. He's only eight years old."

"Yes father!" came her tremulous voice when she buried her face in her hands.

"George," the sick man then turned his face towards the black haired young man who was standing nearby. "You're like a son to me, and now, promise me... watch over my young son... I have been so tied up with my work... I never had time for him..."

"Yes Sir!" George replied loudly and clearly, kneeling by his bedside too. "I will do my best!"

The sick man looked pleased and then said something else to his elder sister, "... I'm going to join my beloved deceased wife, Elroy..."

Not long after that, he took his last breath, and everyone in the room mourned. From then on, a life of imprisonment began for young William, the only male descendant left in the family. His stern aunt swore to keep him from harm at all cost.

=o=o=o=

"Who's Dr. Martin, Miss Candice?" asked George after Daniel was gone, his frown deepening.

So Candy pulled two chairs from the table and passed one to George. As they sat next to the couch, she started describing how they had met the kind old doctor and how she had run into Albert in the hospital last year after the train accident in Italy. She also explained to George why Albert had subsequently ended up in room 0, being treated like a criminal.

"... so he conceded to let me take care of him..." While she was still talking, Albert began tossing and turning seemingly having a nightmare.

George blew out the breath he had been holding and queried, "Miss Candice, do you think he is dreaming of bits and pieces of his past?"

She nodded quietly with mixed feelings. She also surmised that Albert might regain his memory any moment. She couldn't bear to see him suffer, her stomach gripped in anxiety, but at the same time she was feeling a little relieved for him, knowing how frustrated he had been lately. In spite of his intermittent headache, his identity remained a mystery to both of them. What would happen when he recovered? Would things change for better or worse between them? Would he remember their first encounter near the waterfall and more? There were so many unknowns, but she kept reminding herself that she should remain positive that everything would turn out fine.

Then Albert suddenly yelped, "Rosemary!"

Candy drew a big breath of surprise, her eyes bulged at the thought, _Rosemary? Who's Rosemary?_

Before long, tears began rolling down his face, and he murmured, "Don't go..."

Candy assumed Albert still meant Rosemary just now; she was greatly dismayed when the man she was engaged to marry was calling another woman's name in his dream and even shedding tears. To calm herself down, she paced around the room, taking measured breaths. [2]

Then, out of the blue, Albert muttered with the corner of his lips slightly turned upwards, "Love you too, Rosemary..."

Candy ceased her steps and stared at Albert, covering her mouth to hold back her gasp. His voice was so tender, just like the way he often spoke to her. Hearing him said that he loved another woman stabbed her with such agony that her eyes soon brimmed with tears._ Is Rosemary his wife?_

Seeing her distraught expression and the tears that filled her lustrous eyes, George stood up in puzzlement. "Miss Candice?"

She glanced up at him, and something struck him. She probably had no idea who Rosemary was. Then he considered telling her the truth now even though this might not be the ideal place to do it. Just when he was fumbling for words, he heard Sir William wail, "Why did you die so young, Anthony?"

Candy brought her hands down and responded in a thick voice, "What?"

As though Albert heard her, he murmured, "Forgive me... Rosemary... Anthony fell off his horse and hit his head badly."

While Candy wondered whether she had heard it right the first time, she undoubtedly heard the grief in his voice this time. Yes, she had told Albert about Anthony and his fatal accident before, but why Albert sounded so upset as if he actually knew Anthony? Why did he ask for forgiveness? Who was Rosemary really?

Just then, George cleared his throat to catch her attention. "Please let me explain."

Candy felt perplexed by George's solemn remark. "Why did you sound like you can make sense of all this?"

"It's time for me to answer your questions about your adoptive father," he replied thoughtfully.

"Right now?" she asked incredulously, her round eyes further widened.

"You will find out sooner or later, so I should not postpone the inevitable anymore, even though this means that I will disobey Sir William for the first time in my life."

"Disobey him?" she echoed, her thoughts even more tangled.

He nodded and glanced around before bringing his eyes back to her, saying in a low voice, "I have lost contact with Sir William since last summer. In other words, he's been missing all this time until-"

Her response cut him off, "Missing?"

Extreme concern was written all over her face, and she finally comprehended why Great Aunt Elroy had been worried sick about Uncle William.

"Listen, Miss Candice," he continued with total seriousness, "we don't have much time now. We're not supposed to disclose his identity to anyone else, so please do not interrupt me until I finish."

The hairs on her nape stood on end, but she acknowledged by giving him an understanding nod.

He added, "Also, please keep this secret to yourself."

After another nod from Candy, George gestured her to sit down like him. Then he took a deep breath and began, "I have known Albert long before you first met him."

"Really?" She was flabbergasted, but she couldn't help wondering why George switched the topic abruptly.

Besides, she had completely missed the fact why George seemed to know about their first encounter, and the image that popped up in her mind now was Albert the vagabond hiding in the mountain lodge with a bunch of forest animals. "So you must know that he sneaked into an Ardlay's property-?"

Without waiting for her to finish, George shook his head and said in a placid but firm voice, "No, he didn't sneak in."

She appeared stupefied. "No?"

"No," he repeated. His pensive countenance reminded her of her promise to keep her silence, so she pursed her lips tightly together.

Then George resolved to go straight to the point without beating around the bushes. "Miss Candice, soon after he had rescued you from drowning near the waterfall, he came to me and ordered me to file an application to adopt you."

"No way!" She stood up so fast that she knocked over her chair. The look on her face conveyed nothing but sheer astonishment.

"It's true," George intoned.

He then put her chair back in place and slowly raised himself from his. He drawled out every word as he spoke, "Sir William's full name is William Albert Ardlay. Rosemary was his beloved sister. Few years after she had given birth to Mr. Anthony, when Sir William was in his early teens, she passed away."

George paused to let his words sink in. Unable to respond or speak, Candy was totally stunned as these facts bounced around the inside of her head. Her mouth hung open for a long time until she could put two and two together; Uncle William had been missing because Albert had been with her all this time due to his amnesia.

Her mind, already muddled, flashed back to an incident that had happened many years ago. She had climbed so high up on her favorite tree that when she had accidentally tripped, breaking several lower branches on her way down, she suffered a serious pain in her body that she had almost passed out. Even moving a muscle or breathing had hurt so much back then.

That was exactly how she felt now, only this time it wasn't physical hurt. She felt so overwhelmed, like she was extremely helpless and it was all beyond her. Her body grew numb and her throat was suddenly so small that air couldn't get through. Her feelings were wounded, her heart twisted with chagrin and sadness, and her eyes displayed a mixture of disbelief and perturbation.

Before long, she began shuddering uncontrollably, like the temperature had plummeted. She folded her arms around herself from the cold, struggling with unsettling thoughts. _This can't be happening. There must have been a mistake. This is merely a bad dream... and I'm going to wake up from it any second now. Albert will still be my fiancé, not my guardian whom I have always wished to meet... He's also just an ordinary man in the working class... not one of the wealthiest men in the country._

George sympathized with Candy profusely. She looked like a kitten that was scared of the unfamiliar surroundings, and her emerald green eyes dimmed with melancholy. Knowing that she was in denial, he produced a letter from his pocket and passed it to her. "I have brought this to prove my words."

Candy acted like an obedient child and took a glimpse of the letter as she was instructed. The moment her eyes alighted on the neat signature of William A. Ardlay, she made herself read the content and recognized that it was Uncle William's letter to Great Aunt Elroy explaining why he had decided to adopt the servant girl from the Leagans. As much as she was unwilling to accept the truth, the handwriting was undeniably Albert's.

Within seconds, her knees started knocking, her legs grew weak, and she swayed like she was about to faint. George instantly steadied her by gripping her shoulders, a look of empathy flashing across his face. "Miss Candice, please sit down."

Candy avoided his eyes and remained at her spot. She attempted to speak, but her words caught in her clenched throat. It took her several minutes before she could voice what troubled her the most, "Why didn't Albert tell me who he was?"

Her voice was shaky and raw with emotion. George reasoned, "It's a family secret. He isn't supposed to let anyone know until the right time comes. You can ask him for more details later."

She was somewhat relieved that Albert hadn't meant to deceive her. She had so many more questions in her head, like why Uncle William was known to be an old man, but she figured this wasn't the right time to ask. However, she had one more important question in mind. While Albert continued to murmur sporadically in his sleep, Candy passed the letter back to George and asked in a grave tone, "So is Albert married?"

He instantly shook his head. "No, but-"

He hesitated because he heard noises from outside the room, but when the noises were gone, Candy shot a glance at her engagement ring and prompted politely, "But what, George?"

"When Sir William was a young boy, his father passed away in his prime. An aggressive distant relative wanted to take over and claimed his right to be the family head." [3]

George paused unexpectedly. Candy noticed that he could no longer retain his customary stolid expression, and she gazed at him with a trace of apprehension. "Please go on. I'm listening."

After a concerned glance at her, he resumed, "Madam Elroy had quarreled with him over and over until one day the man acquiesced to settle with one condition."

He stopped short again and looked intently at the young lady. She felt like she was sitting on pins and needles, her heart throbbing in her ribcage. Then he looked away, as if steeling himself, before he continued, "Without Sir William's consent, he had been arranged to marry the man's only grandchild once she turned eighteen. Since Miss Beatrice is destined to inherit her family's fortune, it is a good match even in Madam Elroy's eyes."

His last statement essentially slapped Candy in the face. Her stomach knotted in misery, and she squeezed her eyes shut to force back the tears. Apparently, Miss Beatrice was a real lady, born with a silver spoon in her mouth. Candy could not have felt more inferior in her life, painfully aware of how much Great Aunt Elroy despised her lowly birth. Since the adoption, her attitude towards Candy had been hostile to say the least.

After another minute had elapsed, Candy braced herself and asked George, "How old is Miss Beatrice now?"

"She's past twenty-one I believe," he replied, his dark eyes clouded with pity. "That's why her family has been giving us pressure. Their engagement party was supposed to be held few years ago, which also served as Sir William's debut appearance..."

Candy could barely hear George over the rushing in her ears. She had long suspected that someone must have cast a spell upon her. Not only she would never get the man she loved, something awful was bound to happen to him. Right now, she had a strong feeling that in the end she was going to lose Albert too, whom she had thought would be her husband and the father of her children.

When George was done talking, Candy burst into tears at long last. She sat back down on her chair and held her face in her hands, choking back the sobs. George pulled a chair close to her and tried to comfort her, "Sir William hadn't known about the arranged marriage until he was in college. Since then, he had been avoiding this issue and refused to meet her or her family in Scotland."

Her words came out in ragged gasps. "Have you met her, George? Is she beautiful?"

George dodged her questions and went on, "When Sir William returned to Lakewood after graduating from London, as his protest he shunned his aunt as much as possible, and I acted as their middle person. That was why he wore disguises and dark sunglasses all the time, hiding from Madam Elroy's men."

Meanwhile, her shoulders were heaving and silent tears were streaming through her fingers. Her despair was profound, and her heart constricted as she acknowledged that her dream future with Albert was now shattered. All she wanted was a simple life with him, but even if he could successfully evade the prearranged marriage, he would likely become a laughingstock in the high society because of his romantic involvement with his own adoptive daughter, who was a poor orphan girl of unknown origin.

When her crying dwindled down later, George heaved a long sigh and remarked in a reflective tone, "Miss Candice, let me assure you that I have not seen Sir William happier in his life. It's highly possible that your adoption can be annulled, and more importantly, Sir William may be able to do something about the arranged marriage-"

"George," she cut in, putting her hands on her stomach while looking at him with teary eyes. "I'm starving right now. Could you please get me something to eat?"

That took him by surprise, but he promptly pulled himself together. "Certainly, Miss Candice. I'll be back soon."

After Candy heard the door click shut, she wiped her tears with her hands and knelt down beside Albert on the couch. She gently stroked his jawline and brushed his wet hair away from his forehead. _I love you so much, Albert, but we belong to two different worlds._

She sniffed and a fresh teardrop fell from her eyes, landing on his face. His nose crunched a little and his eyebrows knitted together in reaction. She murmured in a whisper, "Thank you for adopting me, and I will always bear in mind how kind and generous you have been to me. One day, I might be able to express my gratitude to you in a proper way."

Then she lovingly pressed her lips on his one last time. After that, she removed her engagement ring and put it on the table next to the couch.

_Adieu, Albert. _

Without any more delay, she stood up and turned on her heels for the door. Once she crossed the threshold she warned herself not to look back or else she might change her mind. At this moment, she overheard Daniel talking to George in the corridor, telling him that he had got lost because of the heavy rain and that was why he couldn't return sooner. Dr. Martin's voice came next, "Please take me to Albert now."

Lest they saw her, Candy sped up and sprinted out through the back door. It was pouring outside, and she had left her umbrella in the restaurant. However, she didn't mind it a bit because in that case people wouldn't notice the tears running down her cheeks.

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

Thank you for reading! Please do not forget to write a review. If you find any mistake or anything confusing, please feel free to contact me. Your feedback is much appreciated!

It's a known fact that arranged marriages were very common for people in the upper class back then, which were often the means to secure family fortune and status. Men and women from rich families married to either increase their wealth or prestige or at least maintain it. I just let my imagination run wild to think that this also happened to the Ardlay's family heir.

The reasons why Albert made himself appear like a vagabond were unclear. In the manga, he only told Candy he had wanted to hide from his aunt because her men were everywhere.

**Footnote:**

[1] Based on CCFS, Albert told Candy that his sister Rosemary was a lot older than him that he treated her like a mother. So my guess is that Rosemary was at least ten years older than Albert and their father was probably more than twenty years older than Rosemary. People back then tended to marry young too, so these are my estimates only.

[2] An Albert fan has told me about another fanfic in which Albert dreamed of Rosemary when he was sleeping. Candy heard him sleep talking and was upset about it. I have borrowed this idea and altered it for this story.

[3] According to Albert's letter to Candy in CCFS epilogue, there was a man who wanted to be the family head after Albert's father had passed away because Albert was only a child.


	28. Abduction

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **I can't thank you enough for the reviews. Some of you were upset or disturbed after reading my previous chapter. In fact, writing these chapters is emotionally draining, but it's a rewarding experience because of your feedback! Therefore, I'll try my best to keep updating. Although this chapter is short, I hope it has answered some of your questions or clarified things.

Last but not the least, I truly appreciate my beta reader for her help. Thank you, my friend!

-Ms Puddleglum

**Chapter 28: Abduction**

Albert had only knocked on the door once before it was flung open. A lady with golden curls flew out of the door, eagerly beckoning him to enter. "Albert, you're early! I was washing my dishes, but I heard your heavy footsteps."

"Yes..." he responded with a sigh, attempting a weak smile at her when she closed the door behind him.

She frowned and asked, "What's the matter? Headache again?"

He nodded, rubbing his temples. "It's quite serious this time, so I'm afraid I won't stay long."

"It's alright," she said. Then she promptly led him to the sofa and motioned for him to lie down and rest his head in her lap. Since Neil's attack two nights ago, Albert's headache kept coming back, and the discomfort was sometimes mild but sometimes quite severe. However, last night, Candy had been able to alleviate the pain by massaging his head in a rhythmic fashion. Therefore, he was more than willing to comply.

He closed his eyes while her fingers applied pressures onto his temples. Some long moments later, he felt a lot better. Then he opened his eyes and regarded her with affection. With an amused smile breaking across her face, she pretended to ignore him and continued to focus on her task.

He couldn't portray how much he adored her. She was truly special to him. Few more minutes had elapsed before he remarked, "I'm a lucky man... I wish I could relish this moment forever... your fingers can do magic."

With a feign scowl she put a finger on his mouth to hush him. "Albert, just relax and be quiet, ok?"

He kissed that finger on his mouth, a contented smile creeping onto his face. While moving her fingertips in a soothing, circular motion towards the crown of his head, she admonished him mildly, "Close your eyes, please."

He cast her a wink as his acknowledgement. Just when he was about to heed her advice, he saw her slump. Slightly alarmed, he asked with his brows creased, "Something wrong, Candy?"

She stopped her movement for she was a bit taken aback, obviously not expecting him to have noticed it. While she was struggling for words, he slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position and grasped her hand. "Come on, tell me. What's bothering you?"

She hesitated a little before she spoke up, "That Neil... I can't shake off the feeling that he is still stalking us... or he will come back for revenge..."

He reached out to brush her cheek and inquired softly, "But what can we do other than being extra careful?"

She gazed into his blue eyes for a moment. "How about we leave Chicago for good?"

"Seriously?" he questioned with doubts, and she affirmed with a nod. "Shouldn't you consult with your adoptive father first?"

Then Candy told him that George would be visiting soon, and she would bring this up. After having some more discussions, they would quit their jobs and return to Pony's Home for a while until at least one of them found a job. Therefore, they would inform Dr. Martin first thing tomorrow.

Albert suggested after stifling a yawn, "I'll pick you up in the morning so that we can go to Happy Clinic together."

She smilingly agreed. "Good idea! Breakfast for two then."

He just admired her smile, and he never got tired of it. Yet he raised an eyebrow and asked her jestingly, "Are you certain that you will be able to get up early enough to cook for two people?"

"Of course I _am_!" She attempted to look insulted, but she couldn't quite pull it off because they both knew what a sleepyhead she had been when they used to live together. Then they burst out laughing.

Soon after that, he planted a light kiss on her forehead and remarked sincerely, "It's my honor to be your guest, so I'll head straight here tomorrow morning then."

Her smile went up to her eyes. She then combed his unruly hair using her fingers, her expression enamoured, "For you, I'm willing to lose some sleep. Besides, I should-"

She abruptly brought her hands to her mouth like she didn't mean to speak her thoughts aloud. Within seconds, she looked away in a chaste manner. Obviously curious, he cupped her face to gently make her meet his eyes. "Yes, Candy?"

Her smile turned sheepish, and she answered evasively, "Albert, I see that you've been yawning, so you must be exhausted. Maybe you should go home and rest."

"Yes indeed, my lovely nurse," he bantered, stretching his long arms above his head. "It's been a long day, and I've been sleep deprived recently."

She passed him a sympathetic look. He had told her yesterday how uncomfortable it had been to lie down with sore body parts, so he hadn't got much quality sleep. Yet, instead of leaving, he remained sitting beside her on the sofa, his blue eyes bored into hers.

So she asked a moment later, a bashful smile adorning her lips, "What are you waiting for?"

He replied with a shrug, "I'm still waiting for you to finish your sentence."

She blushed profusely, but she acceded after about ten more seconds of hesitance, "Ok ok!"

Thus, she resumed with her long eyelashes cast downward, stammering, "I meant to say... I should practice more... you know... eventually... God willing... there will be more than just the two of us..."

Her voice trailed off while she lowered her head further and fiddled with her dress. What she had implied completely took him off guard. After all, they had just got engaged to be married. However, a family portrait soon appeared in his mind, in which they were parents of three kids, one standing, another sitting on his lap and the baby cradled in Candy's arms. He was still lost in his vision when she breathed out a soft sigh. As he jolted himself out of his reverie, she glanced up furtively to make sure she had his full attention. Then she added in a voice barely over a whisper, "I've always wanted my own family, Albert."

As someone who had grown up with other kids in an orphanage, her wish was understandable. Being quite independent most of her life, she had never known what it was like to be in a family. Meanwhile, she no longer dodged his eyes, and with an amorous smile, she clasped his hand, her sparkling eyes never leaving his. Her body language was essentially telling him that he was the one who could fulfill her dream, and he was touched beyond description.

Therefore, he cleared his throat and said with his eyes unwavering, "Candy, me too. I love children, and I know you do as well."

She nodded emphatically, her features brightened up even more. Then he used his free hand to gently move her curly locks over her shoulder. He could feel her stiffen as though this was the first time they had ever got this close with each other. Due to the fact that he had serious bruises all over his body, she had avoided having physical contact with him. Nevertheless, her nervousness only lasted momentarily. When he gave her a reassuring grin, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, she relaxed and snuggled against him. Yet she was still concerned. "Does it hurt?"

"It's worth it," he replied in earnest. Next, he slipped his arms around her slender form, burying his face on the crook of her neck and inhaling her scent. Then he remarked in his muffled voice, "Because I miss you."

"So do I," came her keen reply. She sounded moved.

They hadn't stopped seeing each other, but he had yearned to hug her and lavish her with his kisses because the ones they had been sharing since the assault had been very brief. In addition, because they had been talking about children, he felt a surge of desire pulse through him, but he was aware of their boundaries. As a gentleman, he would wait till their wedding night to make her his wife. But right now, he wanted to indulge himself in kissing her.

Hence, he started planting soft kisses along her neck up to her jawline. In response, she tilted her head to the side until his mouth reached hers. With her arms coiled around his neck and her fingers tangled in his hair, she kissed him back ardently, like she had wanted it badly too. He could sense her petite frame melting against him, so he tightened his arms around her and parted her lips with his tongue, deepening their kiss. As he savored the sweetness of her mouth, the lights suddenly flickered. The next thing he knew he was holding nothing as though she had just dissolved into thin air.

"This is absurd," he murmured as he turned his head from side to side. "Candy?"

Then he stood up, calling her name while looking for her inside the apartment, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Candy?" he hollered. His eyes shot open next, his heart pounding and his body covered in sweat as his eyes scanned his surroundings. For a moment, he felt groggy and extremely disoriented, like he was coming out of a coma or had been sleeping for a very long time. _Where am I? Where is this place?_

Then he hazily recalled what had transpired just before his collapse in the kitchen. Swiveling his head cautiously from one side to the other, he found that his headache was gone. He swung his legs around the edge of the couch and sat up. _Yes... I am a chef... this is the staff room of the restaurant I work at... _Within seconds, a tidal wave of memories came flooding back. After all, he had flashbacks in his dreams that had taken him to various beautiful and heartbreaking moments in his past.

Unknowingly, he touched his own lips, thinking of how disturbingly vivid his last dream was. He actually felt like someone had just kissed him. In fact, whatever had taken place in the dream, including the conversations between Candy and him, were real. Before he had left her place last night, they had indeed lost themselves in passionate kisses until his headache had returned. He had gone home soon after that, only to find the reporter waiting for him near his apartment building.

_But why did Candy vanish in my dream?_

Then a sudden panic took hold of him. _What will happen if she finds out who I am? Oh God!_

Without delay, he raised himself from the couch and scampered to the door, believing that Candy and George were having their dinners in the restaurant. His hand reached for the doorknob and pulled the door open, but he almost collided with Dr. Martin. George was standing next to the doctor, holding a glass. They were both startled, staring at Albert as though they had seen a ghost.

"Hi, Dr. Martin, thank you for coming, but I think I'm fine now," said Albert, putting up a polite smile to hide his dismay that Candy wasn't with them.

"Are you sure, young man?" asked the doctor, his eyes narrowed in doubt.

"Absolutely," replied the young man as he took a step backward to let them come in, running his hand through his blond hair trying to mask his impatience. As George walked by him, he tapped on his shoulder, asking anxiously, "George, why isn't Candy with you?"

George noted the informal tone Albert had used and locked eyes with him for a moment. Right then, George perceived that Sir William had finally recognized him. At the same time, his thick dark brows scrunched into a confused frown when he answered, "Miss Candice was here in the room with you just now. She actually asked me to get her something to eat, so I left the room to place an order for her."

Dr. Martin put his bag on the table in the room and casually remarked, "Perhaps she's in the ladies room?"

Albert swallowed hard, preparing himself to go find her if she didn't show up a few minutes later. George then passed him the glass of water that he was holding in his hand, saying, "Dr. Martin said you might need this."

Albert nodded thankfully and drank deeply from the water. At this point, something shiny caught Dr. Martin's eyes as he sat down by the table. He pointed to it and asked, "Albert, does this look familiar to you?"

Albert moved closer and recognized the emerald ring laid out on the table. Instantly, the color drained from his face. With his features twisting in agony, he whirled sharply to his assistant, "Did you tell her?"

The black haired man turned pale too as he comprehended the situation. It was true that Miss Candice had been terribly upset, but he had not anticipated this. While Dr. Martin had troubles understanding the cryptic question, George obviously grasped the hidden meaning and nodded at his young master ruefully.

Albert stood frozen like a statue after that, his face contorted with afflicting emotions when he sadly mulled over why Candy could have given up their relationship this easily. At this moment, George muttered, "Miss Candice-"

But before he could finish, Albert sprinted out the room without warning. He reckoned that Candy shouldn't have gone far. He determined to track her down regardless of her reasons for leaving him. He desperately wanted to tell her face to face that he would not relinquish his love for her even now_. _He rushed through the back door and into the dim alley behind the restaurant. His long legs carried him out to the street, and the violent downpour of rain didn't discourage him at all.

Just then, the neighing of a horse in a distance caught his attention. The driver had just flicked the reins, and when the carriage lurched forward, Albert yelled, "Wait!"

The driver didn't stop as though he didn't hear anything, so Albert dashed towards the carriage, but the horses had begun to trot. Before long, he was thoroughly drenched, and as much as he wanted to keep up, his damp clothes weighed him down. As the distance between him and the carriage increased, he couldn't help slowing down, his chest heaving so hard that he felt dizzy and out of breath.

"Candy-!" he tried calling her one more time, but the carriage did not halt.

At this moment, he heard a honk behind him. He spun around and saw a car with his family insignia. George turned off the engine and got off the car. Then he swiftly came to his side and urged, "Sir William, please let me assist you."

It didn't take them long to catch up the carriage. Unfortunately, the passengers were an old couple, not Candy.

=o=o=o=

Candy scurried along the street towards home with a single goal-she had to leave Chicago as soon as possible. Lots of nagging doubts thundered in her mind, but she tried her best blotting out all thoughts of Albert, the man she loved from the bottom of her heart. She reminded herself over and over that he was supposedly her guardian, and her dream with him was over. Though she could feel her heart breaking into pieces, she bit her bottom lip and swallowed her tears.

However, when she was near her apartment building, her empty stomach began to churn, which triggered a debilitating cramp. She ceased her steps and bent forward, clutching her abdomen in pain. At that precise instant, she no longer felt rain pouring on her, and then a pair of men's shoes came into her vision. Someone must have carried an umbrella over her head.

She slowly glanced up. As soon as she recognized the man, she gasped and turned to run, but he caught her arm to stop her. "Not so fast, my dear cousin."

He studied her face for a moment before he remarked in a jeering tone, "Oh my... you're crying, aren't you?"

She looked away with determined defiance and refused to answer him. A wide grin sprawled across his face as he sneered, "So, where is your man when you need him, huh?"

"Leave me alone, Neil!" she snapped, trying to break free from his grip but to no avail.

He let out a guffaw. Then he clucked his tongue and said with a smirk, "I figure the poor chef is still working at this time, and guess what? My car is waiting for you just around the corner. I will bring you back here when we are done."

"Done what?" she demanded angrily, concealing her relief that Neil didn't seem to know that she had been with George earlier.

He replied with a smug smile, "My parents and Eliza are anxious to meet the girl I want to marry. Don't worry about getting changed, dear. I have bought you a brand new gown, and Eliza's maid will make you look like a princess."

Candy couldn't believe her ears. Was Neil serious about marrying her? However, he never really proposed to her, and even if he had, she wouldn't say yes. While she was lost in her thought, Neil clasped her arm tighter and jerked her forward without getting her consent. Despite her loud protests, he kept dragging her toward his car. Nobody else was around them. The heavy rain kept everyone indoor.

"Where are we going?" she bellowed. She didn't want to go to the Ardlay's mansion. The last person she wanted to see now was Great Aunt Elroy.

With a wry smile, he replied, "To the villa... remember you were there once?"

Of course she remembered that place. Neil had sent someone to trick her into thinking that Terry had been waiting for her. All she knew at this instant was not to get on the car with him; she had to escape, but how?

"Neil, let go of me!" she demanded. "Don't you know I hate you?"

Unfortunately, the more she resisted, the more he persisted, neglecting her plea. More than one lady of marriageable age often approached him or Eliza, begging for his attention. Yet, he was bent on getting this pretty blond girl with round, glistening eyes. Due to her obstinacy, he vowed to tame her to satisfy his own vanity. He strongly believed in time she would overcome her aversion to him and even come to appreciate him.

When they reached the car, Neil stopped in his tracks and released Candy before he could close his umbrella with both hands. She knew it was her last chance, so she kicked him in the shin with all the force she could muster. He screamed in pain as she scrambled away, but her recently recovered ankle was hurting again. Neil let go of his umbrella, grabbed her by the arm and hauled her toward him.

There was a loud slapping sound next. She drew in a sharp breath and covered her sore cheek with her hand but didn't cry. A thought slithered into her mind, _is this my punishment of leaving Albert while he was still unconscious?_

"When will you ever understand that you're extremely lucky that I have desired you?" The angry snarl belonged to Neil.

He gripped her jaw hard with his other hand, forcing her to look at him. He glowered at her in fury, and she could feel his breath on her face. She was afraid that he would kiss her again, so she exerted all her effort to push him away but he held her faster. Then he continued his low growl, "Don't ever forget your place, Candy. You're possibly an illegitimate child, which explains why your own parents didn't want you."

His words just rubbed salt into her wound. Her foster mothers had always taught the kids in Pony's Home not to put too much thought into why they had been abandoned, but she couldn't deny this was exactly one of the reasons why she felt compelled to give up Albert. Being adopted was one thing, but being his lifelong partner was a totally different matter. Even if she could ignore the stark contrast between their social positions, his commitment with her might cost him his honorable reputation and place in society. She could foresee how people might suspect his real motives of adopting her as his daughter, or they might misconstrue their relationship by regarding his amnesia as fabricated. On top of all that, judging from what George had told her earlier, that distant relative seemed unrelenting; it was plausible that the stubborn old man couldn't take the insult and would subsequently respond with threats of lawsuits against breach of contract. In short, there was a real chance that she would destroy Albert or entail shame and scandal to his family, and the last thing she wanted was to hurt her beloved.

She was so lost in her trance that she was oblivious to the change in Neil's mood for the time being. Noting her forlorn expression, the feeling of pity hit him again, and his heart softened. He looked her up and down, drinking in the sight of her. With her wavy tendrils of wet hair cascaded around her delicate shoulders, she looked incredibly enchanting to him. Next, he let his eyes feast on her chest without reserve. The way her soaked dress clung tightly to her skin, molding to the contours of her virgin breasts, made his lust for her soar. The caterpillar, the poor girl who had once worked as a servant in his house, had morphed into a charming butterfly. She had become so alluring that he wished he could crush his lips against her rosy ones and fondle her feminine curves right now to show her how ravenous he was.

In fact, ever since he had tasted her lips a few nights ago, although she had vehemently bit him after that, her twinkling eyes had haunted him even in his waking hours. He had lost count of how many times he had fantasized about burying himself in her or watching her squirm and writhe in pleasure beneath him. Consumed by his burning desire to conquer her, he had been planning to come back for her, willing to take any risk. He had reckoned that Saturday evening was his best chance because it was known to be the busiest time of the week in most restaurants, and that scamp should be bogged down by his job until much later. Therefore, Neil had actually rejoiced when the rain storm had hit in the afternoon as though the weather had been on his side. Since dusk, he had been lurking near the House of Magnolia waiting for Candy to return from work. Just when he had wondered why she had not shown up yet, he had seen her running back, alone.

He had turned a blind eye to why she had been crying however. All he wanted now was to take her to the villa as soon as possible. Nothing was going to spoil his scheme this time. His family might be more than shocked to discover that the orphan had been his choice, but he believed he could find a way to convince his family that he had longed to wed Candy. With enough persuasion, they would give in and bless them. The toughest part was to make Candy cooperate, but he was ready to take extreme measures, such as threatening to harm that boyfriend of hers or simply locking her up. The villa was remote enough for this purpose.

Hence, without wasting another moment, he swiftly snaked his arm around her waist and clamped a hand over her mouth so that she couldn't scream. Then he said to her in a husky voice, "Come on, sweetheart. I'll make you happy."

Then he forced her to move towards his car. The more she floundered, the harder he tugged her. Just when Neil was about to reach the door handle, a man's loud voice rang behind them, "What are you up to, Mr. Leagan?"

Neil jumped because he hadn't forgotten that particular voice. As he glanced over his shoulder, the reporter's sharp penetrating gaze was all that it took to make Neil shiver. He could scarcely believe that they would run into each other again.

Candy sensed that Neil was daunted by Herbert's presence, and she thanked God in her heart that someone had come to her rescue. She took this chance and could finally pull herself out of Neil's grip. As she hid behind Herbert's back, Herbert uttered coldly, "Mr. Leagan, it looks like you are abducting Miss Ardlay, or am I mistaken?"

Neil stared at him, nonplussed, as he had no excuse after being caught in the act. He figured it was best for him to flee, so without a word he instantaneously got in his car and drove away. The reporter shook his head in disapproval. "What a brat!"

Then he turned around to regard the lady, "Are you alright, Candy? Where's Albe-"

While his words still hung in the air, her eyes rolled up in her head, and she fainted.

=o=o=o=

Albert and George had been driving around the neighborhood for some time but still couldn't locate Candy. Then George suggested that they go to her apartment to check. By the time they arrived at the building, Albert asked George to wait in the car by the entrance in case Candy might spot the family car and hide again. George concurred without a question but apologized one more time, "I'm sorry, Sir William-"

Albert raised his hand to stop him. George had relayed to Albert what he had told Candy in that staff room. "George, there's no need to blame yourself again. She will learn the truth eventually, and above all she has the right to know her fiancé's true identity and background, but..."

With tears burning the back of his eyes, his voice faded as the lump in his throat made him impossible to speak. On one hand, his heart was crushed not knowing exactly why the woman he loved the most had vanished, but on the other hand, he was grateful to have George in this difficult time. _Without him to share the burden, I probably would have gone insane by now. _

As always, George had been more than a great assistant to his master. George had paid the restaurant owner for his loss due to Albert's collapse in the kitchen. Moreover, while Albert had left frantically looking for Candy, George had arranged Daniel to take Dr. Martin back to his clinic. George had also wanted to reward them for their service, but they had both declined. Although the kind doctor had been clueless why Candy had removed her ring and gone without a word, he had offered to accompany her home if by any chance she would show up in his clinic.

A while later, Albert gulped down the lump in his throat and expressed his gratitude, "George, no words can convey how relieved and glad I am to see you again. Not only you always look out for me, but you've been my confidant for years, the only person I can count on. I can imagine what kind of pressure and hassles you've been through since I cut all ties with you in Africa last summer."

They made a long eye contact but didn't speak. George was known for being reserved, and he was hardly emotional, but right now, there was a glint in his dark eyes, and his jaw was clenched. To George's astonishment, Albert took the initiative to give him a bear hug and said, "I'm the one who should apologize."

George was rendered speechless. Something had changed about Sir William, but he couldn't quite pinpoint it. Then before Albert left the car, he uttered, "I'll come back down whether I find Candy home or not."

When Albert unlocked the door to the apartment, it was dark and noiseless inside. He turned on the lights and searched her place. As in his dream, there was no trace of her. Anxiety filled his stomach as he passed by the empty bedroom. _Where are you, Candy? Have you eaten yet? It's nearly your bedtime..._

The only solace he had was that her belongings were still around and her bed was left messy, which indicated that she hadn't come home or packed her personal things. When he made his way back to the dining table, he saw her unfinished dinner and the wire puzzles, the departing gift from Dr. Martin just this morning.

_Who could have predicted such an outcome after what we have been going through? Candy, why did you run away? Don't you trust me?_

Hit by waves of melancholy and disappointment, he plopped down on the only sofa in the apartment. His wet clothes didn't seem to bother him as his mind was preoccupied. He rested his head against the top of the sofa, tipping his head up with his eyes shut while he relived the precious moments with Candy these two days.

She had expressed more than once that she had been so looking forward to her future with him. Last night she had even talked about starting a family with him, and they had ended up kissing each other hungrily on this same sofa.

He had woken up soon after dawn this morning because he couldn't wait to see her smiling face. As planned, he had come to her place right away with the intention to help her make the breakfast. However, as he had entered through her front door, the whole apartment had been surprisingly quiet. He had later found out that she had been sound asleep in her bed still, so he had begun cooking for both. When he had crouched down by her bedside afterwards, admiring her angelic face, out of the blue, she had mumbled his name in her sleep, her pink lips curling up into a sweet smile. Brimming with immense feelings of bliss, he had been unable to stop himself from kissing her awake, and they had nearly tumbled in bed together.

After the short trip to the countryside in the afternoon, he hadn't expected to see her in the restaurant. So when she had shown up around dusk later today to give him an umbrella, he had requested a short break from the kitchen so that he could take her aside and steal a kiss from her, which she couldn't help responding.

As he reflected on the turn of events, he leaned forward and dejectedly covered his head with his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. He recalled the very instant he had discovered that she had deliberately left her ring behind. They had been so in love, so he couldn't take the blow. He had felt a sharp pain in his chest back then as if someone had just stabbed his heart with a knife. Since that moment, his heart had not stopped bleeding, not to mention the many questions that had been plaguing him. _Why didn't she talk to me first? What made her leave in such a haste? Was she mad at me? Was she scared of the new me? Was she intimidated by our prominent social gap? Or worse, did she think that I would definitely annul our engagement after my recovery?_

He scratched his head trying to figure out the ultimate reason why she could walk out of their relationship just like that, and he had lost track of the actual passage of time until he heard someone's voice outside the front door. The neighbors might be chatting when they passed by each other in the hallway. At this point, he remembered the ring that George had given back to him, so he took it out from his pocket. The realization that something irrevocable had occurred in their relationship was excruciatingly painful to him. Not only that, he felt a sense of despondency growing in him, and it was only then that he began to shed silent tears. However, he urged himself not to lose heart. Other than Rosemary and George, Candy was the only one who was thoroughly concerned with his happiness. He prayed wholeheartedly that he could find her so that they would have the opportunity to talk.

Albert knew that he shouldn't keep George waiting downstairs for long. The search had been gruelling, and neither of them had eaten. Thus, he forced himself to get up and find some paper. After making several crumpled paper balls, he was finally satisfied with what he had written.

'_My dearest Candy,_

_Although we might appear to be victims of fate, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I will never regret loving you. Deep in my heart I know that you genuinely love my person, not the benefits package that comes with me, such as my wealth or my social status. _

_Honestly, money and prestige don't mean much to me. I will only marry for love, and my proposal to you is still sound, so I implore you to reconsider. In fact, I will hold you to the promise you once made, that we will fight for our love regardless of the cost, together. Also, do you remember your own words to me just this afternoon after our visit to Mrs. Jenkins? True love never fails, Candy, so please don't give up._

_Believe it or not, you have become part of me. In other words, I'll not be whole without you by my side. _

_With all my heart,_

_Albert_

_p.s. I will come again tomorrow morning.'_

He put the engagement ring and the letter right beside the wire puzzles on the table, hoping that she would see them when she came home sooner or later.

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

Thank you for reading! I would like to hear from you. Feel free to write in a language of your choice. Your feedback is much appreciated and will certainly motivate me. Thank you!


	29. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **I can't express my appreciation enough for the reviews and feedback from you! I hope you will like this update. Reviews in any language are more than welcome.

-Ms Puddleglum

**Chapter 29: Forgiveness**

When Candy regained consciousness, behind her closed eyelids, a rather dreary image appeared in her mind. She envisioned that Albert was devastated, weeping with his head between his hands. Her chest instantly tightened, and she almost forgot how to breathe.

_Has he found out that I have left..._

In no time, she shook her head stubbornly while covering her face with her hands. _Oh God... I can not think of him like that again. I have to forget him._

After some struggles in trying to chase away the disturbing thoughts, she finally opened her eyes, and she found that she was lying in a large, comfortable four poster bed inside a dim lit bedroom.

_Where am I? How did I get here? _

Feeling alarmed, she lifted off her blanket and found that someone had changed her. Her hair remained damp, but she was dressed in a lady's nightgown. Then, her stomachache reminded her of what had happened before she had passed out. _I was with Herbert... did he change me?_

While she felt mortified, someone opened the door ajar. Candy instantly hid herself under the blanket and asked, "Who is it?"

"Oh great! You came to already!" a woman exclaimed when she peeped her head in.

Before Candy could utter a word, the woman entered the room and closed the door with her elbow. Then she walked over to the bed, a kind smile adorning her wrinkled face; she set down the tray in her hands on the bed near Candy's thighs and said, "Don't worry, young lady. I'm Herbert's mother."

Candy let out a sigh of relief and dropped her guard right away, returning a smile at the elderly woman. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Walter. My name is Candy."

"Yes, my son told me already," she replied with a knowing smile. Under the subdued lights, Mrs. Walter resembled an older version of Miss Pony, having a similar body frame with a pair of gold-rimmed spectacles perched on her nose.

At this moment Candy smelled something good. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a bowl on the tray, and her stomach rumbled loudly in response. Candy nervously put a hand over her stomach and gave a sheepish laugh. The old woman laughed as well and brought the tray closer to Candy, saying kindly, "It's time for some homemade soup to warm you up."

The blond girl couldn't resist for her hunger had become unbearable. As she began to savor the hearty soup, Mrs. Walter pulled a chair near the bed and lowered herself down. For the time being, Candy couldn't help but wonder whose bedroom this was. She observed that although the square-shaped bedroom was far from luxurious like her bedroom in Lakewood, it was well furnished. All furniture was made of mahogany wood with matching design. She assumed there was a large window behind the drawn curtain. Under the window there was a nice desk with drawers. Adjacent to it there was a bureau, on top of which a delicate candelabra had been placed, but the candles weren't lit. Instead, a blazing fire in the in-room fireplace illuminated the otherwise dim room. That was where she saw her own clothes being hung to dry on a rack around the hearth.

Then she suddenly remembered the scene only about half a day ago. She and Albert had visited the Jenkins with the intention of telling them their good news, and their clothes had been drenched too. Within seconds, she lost her appetite, her heart flooded with guilt of breaking her promises to Albert. At this instant, the old lady's voice jolted her back to the present. "Candy, I hope you don't mind wearing my granddaughter's clothes? I really didn't have a choice. Herbert had just asked me to change you before he left in a hurry."

Candy was about to ask where he had gone, but Mrs. Walter unexpectedly questioned in a tender voice, "How old are you? Do you mind me asking?"

The young lady shook her head and told Mrs. Walter that she had turned seventeen not long ago. To Candy's surprise, tears started to well in the old lady's eyes. Then she wiped her own tears with her thumb before she got up from her chair and took the tray with her, saying in an emotional voice, "Let me bring you another bowl."

"Wait!" Candy cried out and swiftly stumbled off the bed. When her bare feet landed on a soft, fluffy rug, the first thought that came to her mind was that this bedroom belonged to Miss Walter, Herbert's daughter. _But where is she now? Is she married? _

Anyway, Candy strode across the room and grabbed the kind old woman's arm. "No thanks, Mrs. Walter. I think I have enough already. May I ask..."

Candy faltered, swallowing her question. She had a hunch that something had happened to Miss Walter, and it would be inconsiderate if she brought it up at this moment. Just then, they could see that someone had just flickered the lights on from under the crack of the door. Presumably, someone had come home. Next, they heard footsteps heading their way.

"Mother? Is Candy alright now?"

Candy recognized his voice, and Mrs. Walter answered behind the closed door, "Yes, son. Were you able to find her fiancé?"

The young lady took a sharp intake of breath when she heard that.

_(flashback begins)_

When Candy collapsed, Herbert thought of taking her to Dr. Martin, but nobody was in Happy Clinic. Just when he returned to his driver's seat, Candy fidgeted in her sleep, brow furrowing with displeasure. Then she whimpered with tears coming out of her closed eyes, "I love you so... why... you... Uncle William..."

What she muttered didn't quite make sense to him; while she continued to murmur inaudibly, her tears hadn't stopped. It was a disheartening sight, and Herbert thought perhaps he should take her to Albert's place, so he started the engine and raced towards that apartment building.

"Albert... forgive me... I can't..." muttered Candy.

Something dawned on Herbert. He deduced from her incoherent mumbling that she had plausibly found out the truth about her fiancé. Yet Herbert couldn't help questioning how exactly she had discovered it. _Did someone tell her? Where is Albert now? Why and how did she end up with Neil Leagan?_

When he reached the apartment building, he took off his suit jacket and used it to cover Candy, who was soaking wet and shivering in cold. He ran up the stairs and knocked hard on Albert's front door a few times in a row. Unfortunately, he got no response, and he started to worry about Candy's safety. _What if someone spots her alone in my car, unconscious?_

Therefore, he made up his mind to bring her to his home first. His mother should be able to take care of her while he continued his search for Albert.

Afterwards, he went straight to the restaurant where Albert worked, but the host told him that Albert had left already. Herbert groaned inwardly at his bad luck. He wondered whether Albert had gone home. _Does he know that Candy has learned his real identity? _

Herbert determined to inform Albert anyway, so he drove back to Albert's place again. However, the result was the same. Nobody answered the door. Feeling weary beyond words, Herbert decided to write him a note instead.

'_Albert, _

_Candy was not feeling well and fainted. Don't worry. She is with my mother. Once she feels better, I'll take her home._

_Herbert'_

Then he slid the note under the door and went home to check on Candy. Later, when he stepped through the door's threshold, he overheard the conversation between his mother and Candy, and he knew that it was probably time to take the young lady home.

_(flashback ends)_

"No, mother, I couldn't locate him," Herbert answered her question with a tired voice, shaking his head. Candy had been worried that Herbert had brought Albert with him, but now that she knew that Albert wasn't here, she was disappointed. At the same time, she was mad at herself for wanting to see Albert again.

Then Herbert added, "Candy, are you feeling better? Ready to go home?"

Candy finally opened the door and spoke for herself, "Yes, Herbert. Thank you very much."

Mrs. Walter draped a morning robe over Candy's shoulders and said, "But Herbert, her clothes aren't quite dry yet."

"It's fine," said Candy appreciatively. She could see that the Walters lived in an apartment bigger than hers. Unlike the bedroom she was in, the living room was bare except for minimal furniture. Interestingly, there was no family portrait at all. Nonetheless, Candy was more convinced ever that the nice bedroom belonged to Herbert's daughter. "Thank you both for your kindness. I would like to go home now if possible."

Herbert thought for a moment before he voiced his concern, "Candy, you can't leave here wearing a nightgown." Then he turned to his mother and asked, "Can you find her one of Abby's dresses?"

Candy thought, _so Abby must be his daughter. Where is her mother? _

When they were ready to go, Candy thanked old Mrs. Walter once again by hugging her, "I will miss you, Mrs. Walter."

The old lady folded her arms around Candy and remarked in a sincere tone, "Then come visit me whenever you can!"

Candy released her and waved goodbye without answering; she didn't promise the old lady anything because she had resolved to leave Chicago very soon.

=o=o=o=

Albert deliberately left the kitchen light on so that Candy would know that he had been here. Then he locked her door and went back to George. They exchanged a long glance. Albert could grasp that George hadn't spotted anyone like Candy, and George understood that Candy wasn't home. Then Albert got inside the car and breathed out a heavy sigh of exhaustion. While George remained quiet, raindrops were battering the front windshield. Some moments later Albert spoke up in a low voice as if he was talking to himself, "The deluge has gone on for hours... where can she possibly be at this time?"

Anxiety was evident in his voice, but George could not answer his question. Albert peered out of the window, watching the raindrops. As a youngster many years ago, he had often been confined indoors with private tutors. Most of his days had been spent in gazing out the windows, and naturally, one of his hobbies was to watch the raindrops race across the windows in his study. How he had longed to be free like the other kids of his age, to be able to enjoy the lush green pasture and clear blue sky whenever possible.

The voice from his loyal companion interjected his gloomy thoughts, "Sir William, is there anything else I can do?"

Albert cast him a quick glimpse and replied with a sigh, "It's late, George. I shouldn't be keeping you up."

George knew that Sir William had always been considerate, like his late sister. After not seeing him for longer than a year, Sir William had definitely changed. Apart from being physically more sturdy, possibly due to working hard in the kitchen for months, he seemed even more attentive than before. On one hand, George had to admit that the aimless search had been tiring, especially because he hadn't had much sleep the night before. On the other hand, George was aware that his young master wanted to find the woman he loved, so he stated, "I want to help."

A bitter chuckle escaped Albert's throat. Then he gave his assistant a pat on his shoulder and said, "I think you should rest. I've left a note for Candy already. I'll be back here tomorrow morning." Albert secretly hoped that she was waiting for him back at his place, even though he knew this was close to wishful thinking. No matter what, Albert decided not to drag George into his personal matter anymore.

"Certainly, Sir William, but..."

George wasn't sure where to take his master now. _Should I drive him back to the Chicago mansion?_

Albert had no problem comprehending why George hesitated, so he answered his unspoken question, "George, I still have a few belongings in my place. Also, I want to pick up Pouppe too."

Thus, Albert instructed George how to get to his place, and during the short ride, Albert asked, "How's my aunt? How is she coping?"

Then George relayed to him how brave she had been throughout the entire time even though deep inside she had been gradually losing hope that she would ever see her nephew alive again. Albert didn't say a word, but since he was facing the window the whole time, George wasn't sure what went on in Sir William's mind. When they arrived at their destination, Albert was discouraged that Candy wasn't there, but he hid his emotion and said to George in a level tone, "You don't have to come again, George. I'll go to Candy's place myself in the morning."

While George gave him an understanding nod, Albert added, "One more thing. Don't inform my aunt of my whereabout yet. I'll go see her as soon as possible."

The black haired man was apparently perplexed, but he soon composed himself and obeyed without a question. "No problem, Sir William."

After George had driven the car away, Albert staggered up the stairs to his suite. When he swung open his door, Pouppe wasn't sleeping as he had expected. In fact, she seemed busy chewing something. He turned on the light and crouched down. Then he realized that it was a piece of paper. His heartbeat increased instantaneously when he thought this note could be from Candy. Thus, he coaxed his pet skunk into giving it up. About ten seconds later, Pouppe was willing to let go and skittered away. Yet the paper was torn and smeared already, and the only words he could read were _'Candy... Don't worry... I'll take her home. Herbert'_.

Although he didn't know why she was with Herbert, instant relief washed over him nonetheless, knowing that she was safe and would go home later. Otherwise, he really had no idea where else he could find her.

He took a quick shower to remove his wet clothes, changing into his pajamas afterwards. Then he turned off the lights and literally collapsed in his bed with his face down, unmotivated to move an inch. He had never felt so completely spent. After all, he had just recovered. However, some moments later, he realized that Candy had worn these pajamas when she had been here last time, and he couldn't help but relive what had occurred that night. He had desired her to the point that he had lost his self-control and nearly crossed the boundary of no return.

So he grabbed a pillow and buried his face against it, wishing the morning would come sooner so that he could go to her place and talk to her. He had to clarify to her that he had never regarded her as his daughter, not even before the train accident in Italy. Back then, he had wanted to watch over her as her friend, not her guardian.

Having been sleep deprived lately, he could feel his limbs become heavy before long, and his eyes started to close as he slipped into oblivion.

=o=o=o=

"Herbert, I must thank you for coming to my rescue. Without you, Neil could have snatched me away to be his slave girl," said Candy with gratitude while Herbert was driving her home.

He waved a hand and passed her a fleeting glance. He wanted to ask her many questions, but he contemplated how to do so without being offensively inquisitive. Just then, he heard her inquire, "So were you looking for me tonight? I mean I was more than relieved that you showed up out of nowhere, but-"

His laughter cut her off. "I wasn't looking for you, Candy. I was on my way to see Albert actually, but I happened to drive nearby and your loud scream caught my attention."

When she heard Albert's name, her heart sank. She folded her hands in her lap and turned to face the window inadvertently. With unsettling feelings, her jaw tightened as she fought not to speak a word regarding Albert. Yet she felt apprehensive about him, wondering why the reporter had sought him earlier. Besides, she couldn't stop herself from wanting to ask the details why the reporter had failed to locate Albert when she had been with his mother.

Needless to say, her awkwardness and nervous gestures didn't escape Herbert's sharp eyes. He was now positive that something had happened between the lovers. Now that she was dressed in his late daughter's clothes, he felt a nudge in his heart, and the right words flashed across his mind. "Candy, I honestly believe that Albert is devoted to you. Do not let reality discourage you by any means."

No sooner had he said it than she snapped, "I love him too! I wish I could..." She paused abruptly, knowing that she wasn't supposed to tell others about Albert's identity. Then she looked away and mumbled in exasperation, "I'm sorry... you just don't know."

He shook his head. "What makes you think I don't know? I have it figured out already. He is the only male descendant of-"

She gasped with wide eyes, interrupting his sentence. "How did you-"

Before she could finish, he commented in a solemn tone, "I think I know more about Sir William Ardlay and his ancestors than you do, young lady, but anyway, emotions can really cloud your judgement sometimes, so don't act on your impulse."

She couldn't come up with a riposte right away. Later, she asked in a voice barely over a whisper, looking down her lap, "But do you know that he is betrothed to someone else?"

To her astonishment, he replied, "Yes, Madam Elroy has informed me. It's confidential, and only a handful of people are aware of that."

While she didn't say anything, he appended, "Their engagement was scheduled to take place a few years back, but for some reason it didn't."

She recalled George had said something along that line; she gathered that Albert had likely refused to cooperate. Then she remarked, avoiding his eyes, "I know he's a man who follows his heart... so I chose to leave him."

The reporter could hear the authentic sorrow in her voice, so he uttered, sounding confused, "I don't think I follow your logic, but why Albert let you go really puzzles me."

Herbert didn't know what exactly had transpired, but he said that to bait her into telling him more. As expected, a look of remorse was painted all over her. Her shoulders slumped, and she lowered her eyes next. A thought struck him. "Don't tell me you're running away from him."

She nodded, albeit reluctantly, and after a moment of struggle, she briefly told him why she had left Albert in a haste. "If I had stayed behind and talked to him, I would have wavered... I wouldn't have the courage to leave his side at all."

"But didn't you promise him to fight together?"

She unintentionally raised her voice to argue, "I know! But back then it was completely opposite! I love him with all my heart, and I could readily give up my so-called status for him-"

"Wait a minute," he interjected, a frown creasing his brows. "So you think he can't do the same?"

"No, I didn't mean that!" she retorted, shaking her head in frustration. "I don't doubt his love for me, but this was also one of the reasons why I decided to give him up. I've got nothing to lose, but his situation is drastically different from mine."

Misery was palpable in her voice, and he began to see her point. Thus, he fell silent, but only for a moment. "Are you feeling unqualified to be-?"

He saw her grimace worsen and her expression contort into one of agony. Her ears burned from the slap of his words, and she diverted her eyes to her lap. A couple of minutes later, she reasoned in a forlorn tone, "He has a huge family business to take care of, and if he insists to marry me, I can't imagine the consequences... he might be chastised and rejected by the society."

Neither of them said a word for the next little while, and by the time they had arrived at the apartment building, Herbert turned off the car and heaved a deep sigh. The rain had stopped at long last. Except for the faint rustle of the wind stirring through the trees, everything was deathly silent. At this instant, Candy remembered Sophie Jenkins' story. The man who loved her had eloped with her, living in poverty in a suburb for years. Candy undeniably believed Albert would have done the same thing if necessary, but she didn't want him to sacrifice for her.

Out of the blue, Herbert's brisk voice broke into her thoughts. "I can perceive what you have been anxious about. Albert's nonconformity may cost him the things our culture valued, but what if he doesn't care?"

She kept quiet with her eyes closed; she knew he might be right, but what he said next totally caught her off guard, "Abigail passed away soon after her husband's death."

She opened her eyes and looked at him, stunned. Then he resumed, "We called her Abby, and she was my only child. My wife had been too weak to give birth, and she had died in labor, so my mother had brought up Abby for me."

The blond girl was speechless, and he carried on, "Shawn came to Abby's life as her private tutor, and they fell in love months later. She was merely eighteen when they got married. To celebrate their first anniversary, Shawn took her to England to visit his hometown. On their way back, he didn't survive the Titanic disaster. You know, only women and children were allowed in the lifeboats."

Candy felt her tears beginning to form. Little did she know that Herbert had buried this pain deep in his heart. In fact, he had avoided talking about his late daughter ever since, and right now, his voice sounded uneven to his own ears. Yet he continued, "Abby wanted to stay with her husband when he managed to get her to a lifeboat, but he urged her to be brave and raise their unborn child."

A few teardrops escaped Candy's eyes. She believed if she were Abby, she might not want to get on the lifeboat either. Then Herbert went on after taking some measured breaths, "She came home a totally different person. I saw her wither away. After her miscarriage, her depression was eating her alive. She didn't even want to cure herself. She was essentially dead."

He couldn't quite control the quiver in his voice. She was at a loss of what to say. At the same time, she couldn't comprehend why he was telling her all this. After another few minutes of silence, he stated in a solemn voice, "Candy, when you think you're doing something good for someone, that someone may not appreciate it, and he or she might even suffer from your decision."

The weight of his words hung heavy in the air; all she could do was to stare at her own hands. A while later, he suggested with a sigh, "Let me walk you to the door."

When she inserted her key into the keyhole, he remarked with moist eyes, "Sometimes, I'd rather Abby had died in her husband's arms."

More than startled, she covered her mouth with her free hand. Then he admonished, his voice hoarse, "Talk to Albert, Candy, and let him know what bother you the most... tell him your _real_ concerns."

He stressed the word 'real', which meant that he could sense that she hadn't been entirely truthful with him. Then he added in a reflective tone, "After what you two have been through, can't you trust him? Perhaps he has something in mind that you aren't aware of."

She flushed with color, unable to deny that she was being unfair to Albert. Then he said, "Goodnight, young lady. Please pass my regards to Albert."

She nodded without a word. Then he tipped his hat and disappeared into the darkness. Only when she opened her door, she found that the kitchen light was on. She sucked in a breath with mixed feelings. _Is Albert around?_

With her heart thumping furiously, she remained standing by the door, undecided what to do. About a minute later, her instinct told her he must have gone. It didn't take her long to discover his letter and the ring on the table. Looking at the sparkling ring, her stomach clenched with nostalgia. She could hardly believe things had changed so much in a matter of few hours. Nevertheless, she braced herself and sat down; then she picked up the piece of paper with shaky hands, unfolding it carefully. She let her tears fall freely as she read, making the letter wet and full of smudges. When she was done, she brought it to her chest and mourned, leaning on the table with her head on her arms. Conflicting emotions tore at her, and she didn't know what to feel anymore.

=o=o=o=

Albert woke up before the crack of dawn feeling famished. Then he remembered he had skipped his dinner last night, so he slid off the bed and grabbed something to eat in the kitchenette. When his strength was renewed, he hastily freshened up and got dressed, trying not to disturb Pouppe's slumber. He wanted to see Candy as soon as possible without any distraction, so he didn't plan on bringing his skunk with him. Before he left his suite, he gazed at the portrait on the wall, the one Anna had perfectly captured the instant when Candy had kissed him. _I know you love me, Candy, so please wait for me at home._

As he hastened down the stairs, he ran into his landlord. Albert took this opportunity to apprise the landlord of his rental termination. The landlord then said, "Ok, Albert. Thanks for letting me know. By the way, are you interested in buying the bicycle that you have used before?"

"Why?" Albert was visibly surprised.

His landlord shrugged. "My son just bought a new one himself and told me to sell his old one."

"Really? How much?"

When Albert heard the price, it was so cheap that he didn't think twice. He recalled that he and Candy had shared this bicycle once, and it was a memorable experience. He trailed after his landlord to check its conditions, and it was in good shape still. _Maybe I can show it to Candy later to cheer her up. _

Riding on the bicycle, Albert felt hopeful. The rainstorm was over even though the streets were still wet. Gray clouds had dissipated, and the rising sun in the east was making that part of the sky red like fire. He believed Candy was still sleeping, so he sped up, his legs pedaling faster and faster, lost in his happy thoughts. He didn't realize that he had drifted a little across the center line until a car honked at him.

He immediately turned the handlebar to the right and was barely able to avoid the collision. Unfortunately, his bicycle skidded on the slippery street, heading straight towards a lamppost. When the bicycle smashed into that lamppost in high speed, he was flung through the air. Luckily, he landed on his back on the sidewalk, but the impact had knocked every wisp of air from his lungs. He lay there, struggling to breathe, but at least he was conscious.

Moments later, some passersby gathered around him, and one man knelt down beside him. "Are you ok, mister?"

Albert blinked and was able to move his arms. So he lifted his hand, and the man gripped it. Then he held Albert's other arm and helped hoist him up very cautiously. Albert felt pain all over his body, but he managed to speak in a strained voice, "Thank you, sir."

An old man sauntered over and shook his head disapprovingly. "Your bicycle was totally ruined, young fellow. Next time you won't be as fortunate you know!"

At his reproof, Albert's distress was obvious. _The bicycle was ruined... is it a bad omen?_

With difficulties, Albert pushed the wrecked bicycle along the sidewalk, slowly pacing his way towards the House of Magnolia. His back still hurt, so he couldn't walk fast. He thought of hiring a carriage, but so far he hadn't seen any on his way. It was full morning by the time he arrived at Candy's front door. He tried knocking on it a few times. When there wasn't any response, he pulled out his key to unlock it, trying not to think negatively. Unfortunately, her place was noiseless, and to his dismay, the emerald ring and the letter were still on the dining table. While he began to worry if Candy had come home last night or not, he realized that the wire puzzles were gone and the light was off. In addition, the letter wasn't in his handwriting.

'_Dearest Albert,_

_I love you so much so that you'll always be a part of me. You have claimed a special place in my heart, and no one can ever replace you.__ But I beg you for your forgiveness. I beg you for your understanding. Just like you have done to me in the past as my legal guardian. _

_To be honest, I wish you were still the carefree vagabond I used to know, but in fact you're a man of significance in the high society. You might have taken pity on me and offered me a glimpse of the life I could have lived as your adoptive daughter. Unfortunately, __I never feel I belong to your family. _

_It's not an illusion that your aunt despises me. In the past, over and over she plainly asserted that your decision to adopt me had been your impulsive action. Her attitude toward me never ceases to make me feel that I'm __a blob of mud that she can't wait to be scraped off her shoe. More than once she openly deems me as unworthy to be known as an Ardlay, so the chance that she will accept me as the spouse of the heir is near zero. Yet I don't blame her at all. I have long observed that not everyone is able to receive a person with questionable background with open arms._

_Therefore, I can foresee that your attachment with me will cause you nothing but troubles in your life. The last thing I want is to drive a wedge between you and your aunt. Nor do I want you to walk away or abandon your responsibilities because of me. Please don't do anything you will regret. __Y__ou understand me better than anyone does, so you should know that I won't have the peace of mind if you end up living in self-reproach later._

_There are other reasons as well, but I'm running out of time. _

_Albert, you've always been someone I look up to-strong, wise and optimistic. Now that you have recovered, you will be able to get over me one day. Hence, please don't look for me. It will only make my life more difficult than it already is. When I'm ready, we shall meet again. _

_I will not stop praying for you, and I will treasure the precious moments in our time together. _

_Best wishes,_

_Candy_

_p.s. Uncle William, please accept my deepest gratitude and warmest appreciation to you for the generosity and kindness you have bestowed upon me over the years. Also, I have a separate letter for my friends in an envelope, so please pass that to Archie at your earliest convenience.'_

Her letter was smeared with tear stains, and in the last part she sounded so formal. He felt like a sword had slashed at his chest again and again when she referred herself as his daughter and even addressed him as Uncle William. He slid down on to the floor, leaning against the wall as though he had lost all his energy. Striving to overcome the despondency which was seizing his heart and mind, he scanned her place through the blur of his tears. At the realization that she might have left the city by now, he was overwhelmed with melancholy.

_Candy, why can't you see that our love for each other should be able to conquer the obstacles to our happiness? _

At that moment, he resolved to track her down regardless, but first and foremost, he would visit his aunt.

=o=o=o=

Candy dozed off as soon as she found her seat in the train. It had been a stressful night, and she hadn't rested at all. She had fumbled for the right words to write to Albert, and when she had finished the letter, she couldn't have felt more drained and dejected. Yet she had managed to pack her belongings and catch the first train in the morning.

When she settled down inside a carriage hours later, she replayed, for the hundredth time, the way she had torn herself away from the man she loved. She straightened up, unsure whether she should feel proud or upset that she had made it this far. A part of her longed to return to Albert, telling him that she was terribly sorry, and yet a part of her reprimanded herself for being selfish, thinking that she had caused enough problems in his life and actually done the right thing to leave him.

As the carriage began to move, she sank in her seat, her heart thudding with nervous uncertainty. _How am I going to explain to my foster mothers? Should I tell them who Albert really is?_

During the rest of the ride, she had tried not to think of him, but her thoughts kept straying from other things back to him; in particular, she pondered how he would respond to her departing letter. With a heavy heart, she mused pensively, _he may be completely disappointed at me by now... which is good... it will help him to forget about me..._

The carriage halted, breaking through her tangled thoughts, and she heard the driver ask, "Miss, this is the right place, isn't it?"

She slid across the seat to peer out the window and saw Miss Pony with some children around her. Then Candy heard the driver hop down, and he reached for the handle on the carriage door. Suddenly, the scene that she had come home with Albert last time resurfaced in her mind, and her throat thickened in no time.

As she blinked back her tears and stepped down from the carriage, Miss Pony approached her with a wide grin. "Candy! What a pleasant surprise!"

Then she seemed to look behind Candy, as though she was expecting another person. Candy pursed her lips and shook her head. "No, he's not here." Her voice was dry, and her expression disconsolate.

Candy saw a frown knit her grey brow, her eyes behind her eyeglasses widened in shock. Staring at the glint in the young lady's eyes, Miss Pony was trying to figure out the meaning behind her words. Finally, she exclaimed, "My goodness! What's happened?"

Miss Pony sounded apprehensive, and Candy could no longer stand it. She flung herself at her mother, who caught her and wrapped her arms around her petite frame.

"I broke up with him!" she bawled.

=o=o=o=

Candy awoke the next morning not knowing where she was, but the confusion didn't last long. The bright sunlight seeped in through the slats of the small shuttered window. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, and found that the kids sharing the same large bedroom were not around. She stumbled over to her suitcase to get dressed and shoved her feet into her shoes. She made up her mind not to worry her mothers anymore. Neither of them had asked her a single question yesterday, and they had urged her to rest in her own bed for the rest of the day, even breaking their rules by bringing dinner to her. When Jimmy had returned from work in the evening, the first thing he had asked her was whether Albert had betrayed her, and after she had told him that Albert had done nothing wrong and it had been her own decision, he had left her alone without any more interrogation.

When Candy paced towards the kitchen, she eavesdropped that her mothers were talking about her.

"What's gone wrong? They were so in love..." murmured Sister Lane in a low voice.

"Candy must have a reason," replied Miss Pony with a draw out sigh. "She won't bother anyone if she can help it. We have to wait until she is ready to tell us why. That is just how she is."

There was a long sigh of resignation after this. Then Miss Pony resumed, "I actually have sent a letter to Mary Jane for her, and I don't know if-"

Miss Pony paused when Candy suddenly appeared. She put up a cheery smile and said, "Miss Pony and Sister Lane, I'm about to inform you both that I'm going to apply for Mary Jane Nursing School again."

After some discussions, they concluded that Candy should go talk to the principal herself a few days later, and by then Miss Pony's letter should have arrived. Perhaps the principal would consider hiring Candy again.

Since that day, Candy had often gone to Pony's Hill alone. No one dared to disturb her knowing that hill had always been her favorite refuge. Her foster mothers could see that she had obviously lost her vivacity and cheerfulness, but neither of them pushed her to open up.

On the day she would leave for the Nursing School, she went up Pony's Hill once more around sunrise, and she didn't know that Jimmy was following her. From afar, Jimmy perceived that she just stood there, apparently not admiring the spectacular view. As a matter of fact, her face took on the look of a lost fawn, and he could no longer keep his mouth shut. A loud gasp came from her throat as he landed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Candy," he uttered as he turned her around to face him, noting her pallid features and her bloodshot eyes while she struggled to avert her gaze. "You need to let it out. I promise not to tell anyone, not even Miss Pony or Sister Lane."

She bit the inside of her cheek, uncertain what to say. How was Jimmy supposed to know that she pined for Albert so much now that she had hard time breathing, as though some invisible large hands were squeezing her around her middle? Albert had been here with her a week ago, watching sunrise together at the same spot. She had not only lost her fiancé but also her best friend and his unflagging support. Whenever she thought of her future without him, she couldn't keep the desolate feeling from swelling inside her, forming a hard knot in her stomach.

Jimmy was too young to handle this. To see Candy suffering so evidently, in solitude, was enough to make him pull her into a hug, attempting to console her. Yet he was fully aware that only the presence of a certain someone could give her the comfort she desperately needed right now. Hence, Jimmy responded in a sorrowful tone, "I'm sorry... please... how can I help?"

She shook her head wistfully and gently untangled herself from him. With a huge effort, she pushed her longings about Albert away, strolling down the hill by herself. _These thoughts won't do me any good, and hopefully I can move on when I start working again..._

=o=o=o=

The principal of Mary Jane Nursing School was peering at Candy with great intensity. The blond girl could feel heat suffusing her face.

"Dr. Leonard from St. Joanna sent me a letter a while ago justifying why they had to fire you, Candy. In the letter he criticized your conduct, do you know?" she finally spoke, her expression stern as usual.

Her direct question made Candy want to shrink with embarrassment, but she forced herself to meet the principal's eyes, answering in a firm voice, "I have not done anything inappropriate. All I wanted was to take care of my friend, who suffered from amnesia."

The principal continued to scrutinize her face for a long moment, and then she breathed out a puff of air through her nose. "I believe you."

The young lady's eyes brightened up immediately, and the principal added, "I actually got a letter from Pony just yesterday. She implored on your behalf and asked me to hire you again. She assured that your patient was a gentleman."

The memories of their times together in that apartment hit her full on, reminding her of everything she had buried in the back of her mind. Just when she reached a fretful hand to her face, the principal remarked, "One of the nurses had resigned and just left for Chicago on Sunday. Her bed is available for you in the dormitory. When are you ready to start?"

The blond girl couldn't have responded faster, "Anytime!"

While the principal lifted her eyebrow dubiously, Candy promised, "I'll do my best!"

"I have no doubt of your devotion," she explained, "but don't you need to check with your fiancé first? Pony said in her letter that you two were getting married. Is that right?"

Candy's countenance changed, but she diverted her eyes to the principal's desk and managed to reply in a murmur, "It should be fine."

Candy didn't want to explain at this moment, and when someone rapped on the door to the principal office, she felt relieved.

"Come in!" said the principal.

A young nurse whom Candy couldn't recognize entered and gave Candy a polite nod. Then she talked to the principal about a patient in the hospital. It sounded urgent, so the principal said to Candy, "I have to go now, Candy. If you like, you can move in today. Have a good rest tonight and come to see me tomorrow first thing in the morning."

Candy made a bow in reverence and gratitude. "Yes, madam!"

The principal then asked the young nurse to show Candy her room in the dormitory. "She will take Charlotte's room."

Candy believed this Charlotte was the one she knew. At any rate, she was pleased to have a fresh start. While unpacking her belongings in her room, she accidentally dropped a big envelope, which contained a bunch of portraits Anna had given her. When leaving her apartment in a rush around dawn on Sunday morning, Candy had had inner struggles of whether to bring these drawings with her or not. She had removed them from her suitcase but at the last minute she had changed her mind, putting them back because she had thought these drawings might give her the solace later. Her time with Albert had been indelible after all.

Meanwhile, she couldn't help re-reading his last letter to her once more, and she promised herself not to read it again after this. Then, while sifting through each portrait one by one, she told 'Albert' that she was doing well and asked him not to worry about her. At the same time, with tears streaming down her cheeks, she prayed that he would get used to his original life as a rich guy with the authority to order people around.

She plopped down on her bed with a small huff, wiping her tears with her hands. She knew it all too well that wasn't the same man she was familiar with. _Come on, Candy, cheer up. Time can heal all wounds..._

Indeed, time had passed by so fast, and it had been close to three weeks since Candy had left Chicago. Even though she had worked in this hospital before, most nurses didn't know her because she had gone last August. Not only that, the nurses who had graduated here might now work in other hospitals. Unfortunately, there were some who recognized her; and they had heard of the rumors from St. Joanna. While they hadn't been rude to her face, there were always a lot of murmurs whenever she walked past them. Yet the blond nurse was able to laugh it off, and she did her work as best she could.

She still missed Albert and dreamed of him frequently, but she didn't burst into tears over nothing anymore. Unlike her previous roommate, her current one, Molly, was a pleasant girl one year younger than her. Molly was like herself a year ago, a nurse student with brown curly hair so eager to learn and friendly to all people around her. More importantly, she didn't mind Candy stay up late to write in her journal, the one she had started when she had begun her relationship with Albert. It was the only time when she could be true to her own feelings.

Tonight, she wrote,

'_... I am slightly happier lately. Considering the loneliness I still feel, it may not have been much of a progress, but work has indeed kept my mind occupied. I try not to think about Albert. Although every time I remember him, I will pray for him...  
>… Albert, how are you doing? I wish you well...<br>Sometimes I still wonder if we would get married if I had not known your true identity, but I shove the speculation from my mind, reminding myself that it doesn't help if I keep imagining the impossible...'_

Her resolve to start over and make a new beginning was as steadfast as it had been, and when she finished writing, she switched off her desk lamp and went to bed.

During her lunch break the next day, her roommate Molly joined her in the garden, bringing a magazine with her. "Candy, have you read this yet?"

They were going to find a bench to sit down, and Candy casually took the magazine from her friend's hand. The title said, "Terrence Graham returns to Stratford Theatre!"

Candy felt relieved and glad. _But why does the cover photo show that his arm was supported by a sling? _

Before she could flip through the pages, Molly abruptly clutched her arm and asked in a hurried voice, "Candy, do you know him?"

Candy thought she meant Terry, so she was taken aback. When she contemplated whether to tell Molly the truth or not, Molly uttered aloud, "He's _really _coming toward us, Candy. Oh gosh, look at his blue eyes! What a handsome man!"

Only then Candy lifted up her eyes. His wavy blond hair framed a pair of striking blue eyes, and he was smiling at her. She lost count of how many times she had dreamed of him, so she thought she must be hallucinating right now-that his face had somehow replaced another man's face. When he was near enough, he parted his mouth, showing the evenness of his white teeth.

"Candy," came a familiar voice.

At that, she dropped everything in her hands, including her lunch and the magazine.

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

Thank you for reading! I know some of you have been upset with Candy, but I am trying to keep her in character based on the manga and CCFS. For example, Candy returned to Pony's Home even though she knew she would miss Albert. In CCFS, she knew she had brought troubles to Albert because of her adoption, and at the grand opening of the hotel in Florida, she didn't want to stand next to him when taking a family picture. Obviously, it took Albert a lot of convincing to do. I will put my thoughts in my blog later about this. For your interest, you can find the link to my blog on my profile page. I have shared some of my drawings there as well.

I would love to hear from you. Your feedback is very much appreciated, and please feel free to write in a language of your choice. Thank you!


	30. Flashback

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **Sorry for the delay. Originally I had planned to post a new chapter by the end of June, but a new short story came to my mind, so I wrote that one instead and even drew two pictures for that story. For your interest, you can check my blog, and you can find the link on my profile page.

I would like to express my gratitude to my new beta reader, MQ. Her prompt response and feedback were more than valuable to me. Thank you, MQ!

-Ms Puddleglum

**Chapter 30: Flashback**

When Albert stood in front of Candy, smiling at her, she was unnerved by his proximity but also felt a tingle of excitement run up her spine. The next thing she knew tears rushed to her eyes, her knees knocking and her heart racing like a train barreling down a hill.

_I am not dreaming! Albert has really come for me..._

She was barely able to keep tears from spilling out. Although in her letter she had urged him not to find her, deep inside she had hoped otherwise, which was a wish she should have subdued but couldn't. Now that he was here, her resolve to start her life anew without him instantly shattered. All it had taken was a single glance into his tender blue eyes, which seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. She found that he looked pale and a bit haggard, but that didn't diminish his handsomeness, as Molly had pointed out.

While looking back, Candy had to admit that she had fooled herself. She had deliberately worked herself to exhaustion each day so that she could sleep soundly at night until the chirping of birds woke her up. Her grueling working schedule had allowed her little time to dwell on the possible scenarios if she had not chosen to leave Albert. Whenever she had begun to drift into thinking along that line or reminiscing her cherished moments with him, she would do her best to distract herself with work or other things.

Unfortunately, none of her tactics had worked so far, and she had wondered at times if she would ever stop missing him. No matter how hard she had tried to live her life without him, all her thoughts somehow led back to the man she still loved. On top of all that, she couldn't ignore the emptiness inside her. She had meant it when she had told him in her last letter that nothing could take his place in her heart. As weeks had gone by, her yearning for him had only increased, but her hope of seeing him again had waned. She had started to think that he could not forgive her or had given her up.

Yet, she could not find a hint of chastisement or bitterness in his expression right now. Just then, a familiar voice from behind her said, "Candy."

The thrill in her bones was now replaced by sheer astonishment. She dropped everything in her hands, including her lunch and the magazine, visibly flabbergasted. She whirled around and gasped, her eyes doubled in size. After a few seconds of stunned silence, she blurted out, "Terry?"

There he was, gazing at her with a rueful countenance. Something had changed about his outlook; he looked handsome but languished, his right arm supported by a sling as shown on the front cover of the magazine.

At this point, the brown hair nurse complained, a blush forming on her cheeks, "Oh God! Candy, why did you never tell me you actually know the actor Terrence Graham?"

Yet Candy remained motionless and speechless with a bewildered look, trying to register this startling turn of event. Unfortunately, her mind was somewhat muddled, so she couldn't quite grasp what was happening. Besides, her heart, which had been hammering high in her chest earlier, now sank to her stomach. _What's the meaning of this? Why is Terry here with Albert? Where's Susanna?_

As a matter of fact, Candy had not anticipated this meeting. Not that she didn't want to see Terry ever, but right now she undeniably felt so vulnerable and utterly unprepared. The fact that she was unsure of Albert's feelings for her and why he had come together with Terry made their situation all the more complicated. _Will Albert make any decision based on how I react to seeing Terry for the first time since our breakup?_

When the silence among them grew uncomfortable as though Candy had lost her ability to articulate her thoughts, Terry felt increasingly discouraged. Though he knew he would have startled her, he had wanted to come with Albert without giving her any warning so that he could gauge her response himself. Under a circumstance like this, she wouldn't have time to put up a pretense. Nonetheless, he still had a twinge of hope, so he broke the awkwardness by remarking with a smirk, "Is that how you greet your old friend, Candy?"

His question snapped her out of her trance, and she remembered her manner at last. Just as she was about to open her mouth, she noticed that Albert had stooped down to pick up her items on the ground, and she hunched forward to stop him. "Al-"

She faltered, uncertain how she was supposed to address him, so she ended up looking into his eyes, which gave him away. Now that their faces were close to each other, she realized that he was in fact hiding his sadness underneath a mask of calmness. She couldn't help feeling guilty; she averted her eyes and pulled herself up. Then Albert straightened up as well and passed her things back to her. "It's nice to see you again."

He sounded placid, but she had known him for so long that she could detect the slight shaking in his voice. She nodded slowly as if her head was as heavy as a boulder on her shoulder. As she reached out to take her things from him, she glanced up, and their eyes met again. In that moment, he hastily looked away, a fraction of tension gripping his mouth. Next, he sucked in a deep breath before he explained with a strained smile, "I met Terry in New York..."

Something dawned on her. His body language made her believe that he was holding himself back. Right this instant, she cringed in fear at the thought of his turning away from her, telling her that he had got back to his senses. She exerted all her effort to listen to him, but all she could hear was the blood rushing in her ears and the roaring pounding of her heart. Within seconds, regretful tears began dripping down her cheeks, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. Terry was feeling uneasy, and Molly exclaimed, "What's the matter, Candy?"

Only then Albert saw her tears. He ceased talking and brought his focus back to her. "Are you alright?"

His face was contorted into a frown of concern, but his hands remained at his sides. A bleak thought flashed across her mind next. _Gone is my love. Gone is my best friend. _

Feeling more devastated than ever, Candy sniffled and covered her quivering mouth with her hand. _It's my own fault... I have pushed Albert out of my life, and now he's probably resuming his guardian role... leading me back to Terry..._

She then whipped around and scampered away from everyone. They were calling her name from behind, but she ignored them and sped up even more.

_(Approximately three weeks ago...)_

After reading Candy's departing letter, for a long while Albert had been sitting on the floor dejectedly with his back against the wall in her apartment. The content of her letter bounced in his head until he recognized what the biggest obstacle to their happiness was. Candy said there were other reasons why she had to leave him, but since she had written a lot about his aunt and particularly her attitude toward her, he thought he should deal with his aunt before going to find Candy.

Since it was unlikely he would come back here again in the next little while, he scanned her place to check if there was anything that he could pack. First thing first, he put her ring safely in his pocket. It looked very modest and tiny to him now, but it meant a lot to him. Next, he went to her bedroom, but he couldn't find his own portraits on the wall. They had been there last night when he had come by. He briefly checked her drawers too and found none. He believed Candy wouldn't just throw Anna's drawings away, so the possibility that she had taken them with her was comforting to him.

Then he packed the pajamas Candy had bought him months ago. Since he could only find one pair, he surmised that she had taken the matching pair with her. Next, he picked up the cups labeled with their initials. Those had been their precious teacups which they had frequently used.

He decided to keep the bicycle in Candy's place even though it was pretty much ruined. He would attempt to fix it himself when he had spare time one day.

When he was done, he locked her door and went to find the landlady, informing her that he would keep renting the apartment himself. He then borrowed the phone from her and gave George a call, asking him to send someone to clean up Candy's place and that her key was with the landlady.

Before hanging up, George asked, "Sir William, when is a good time to pick you up?"

After a moment of consideration, Albert replied, "I'm planning to see Aunt Elroy this afternoon. Again, don't tell her anything yet."

"Sir, I remember that," answered George. "I believe Madam Elroy is home today because she doesn't come to the office on Sundays."

"True. In that case, come by my place some time after lunch then. Alright, George?"

"Of course," he affirmed. Then he asked his young master for his exact address.

After that, Albert returned to his own suite, and he managed to get all of his major belongings packed within a short time. The most important ones to him were two drawings from Anna; one was Candy herself and the other one Anna had captured the moment Candy had kissed him. Then Herbert's comment about this picture resurfaced in his mind. _Why was Candy with him last night? Maybe he knows why she had to run away? _

Determining to get to the bottom of this, he decided to go to the office of Chicago Tribune to make an appointment with Herbert. As a reporter, he might work on a Sunday. Then Albert thought he should put on a suit to make a good impression. Thus, he grabbed the tailor-made suit he had worn as Daniel's best man for his wedding.

Before he left, he said to Pouppe, "I'm sorry I've been neglecting you lately, dear, but I'll be back to pick you up before we say goodbye to this place."

When Albert reached the office, the receptionist looked up and blushed at the sight of the blond hair man before her. When he made a sincere request to meet with one of their senior reporters, his blue eyes looked sad but his voice reminded her of warm honey. She cleared her throat to hide her nervousness while checking the log book. "Mr. Walter might be around in the office. What's your name, sir?"

"Albert," he replied with a small smile. "I think he's expecting me."

"Mr. Albert," she followed up, thinking that he looked even better when smiling. "I will find him for you, so please wait for a moment."

When she was leaving her desk to fetch Mr. Walter, she glanced over her shoulder just to get another glimpse of the attractive man, and she found that he appeared lost in his deep thought.

In fact, Albert wondered if Candy had told Herbert about his true identity. While he contemplated the best way to inform him, he heard Herbert's cheery voice from behind him, "There you are!"

As Albert turned around, a tired smile adorned his good looks. "Good morning, Herbert."

Herbert's sharp eyes swept over the tall guy before he shook hands with him. Then the reporter held out his arm, saying, "I'm about to head out, Albert. Would you like to join me?"

It turned out to be a nice day, and the bright sun was high above their heads. As Herbert led Albert to his car, Herbert remarked casually, "You look smart today, Albert, although I'm sure you have a dozen of finer Italian hand-made suits hanging in your closet back home."

Albert stopped in his tracks and stared at the reporter, who cast him a knowing glance. Then the reporter showed him where his car had parked and asked, "Your place or my place?"

Albert shrugged. "Doesn't matter. How about mine?"

During the ride, Albert brought it up first, "Did Candy tell you last night who I was?"

"No," uttered the reporter firmly before he clarified, "She knew it was supposed to be kept confidential, so she didn't, but I actually had it figured out myself before then."

Thus, he explained to Albert how he had begun to suspect the night he had taken Albert to Happy Clinic after the assault in the alley. At this moment, Herbert realized something was not right. "By the way, where is Candy?"

The young man let out a bitter chuckle. "Good question. I believe she is heading somewhere outside Illinois..."

His voice trailed off, peering out the car window while struggling to hold back his emotions. His answer had shocked the reporter, who then murmured to himself, "This can't be... I thought I had managed to change her mind."

Neither of them said anything until they arrived. At the door, Herbert uttered in an apologetic tone, "I'm sorry about what's happening between you both."

Looking at his back, the reporter could see his shoulders stiffen before the young man nodded his head once without a word. As Albert swung open the door, Pouppe skittered across the floor to greet her owner. Albert removed his jacket and hung it up, and then he crouched down to pick up his beloved pet, putting her on his shoulder. After that, he turned to face Herbert, saying, "Please resume your explanation and tell me why Candy was with you last night."

The reporter could not help noting Albert's authoritative tone. _Why not? He's regained his memory after all._

Hence, he answered in a flat tone, "Yes, Sir Ardlay."

Then Herbert saw Albert stiffen again. His imposing figure towered over the reporter, being at least a few inches taller. His handsome face darkened as he insisted Herbert treat him as usual and do not address him so formally.

The reporter swallowed hard and had to stop himself from taking a step backward. At that instant, Albert was suddenly aware of his attitude, and his grim countenance softened in no time. He then raked his hair roughly and uttered in a regretful voice, "Herbert, I didn't mean to-"

Herbert waved his hand dismissively. "It's alright, Albert."

"No, it's not alright!" Albert countered aloud in frustration, which startled his guest. A couple of seconds later, Albert composed himself and uttered ruefully, "I'm sorry... Herbert... It's just that nothing seems right since my recovery."

Then, after shaking his head and sighing exasperatedly, he appended, "I dislike my real identity even more than before."

His voice got lower and lower. His agony was evident. Herbert gazed at him thoughtfully before he defended Candy, "I must say that Candy has put her happiness aside for your sake, Albert."

"But it tears me up inside nonetheless," he responded pensively while raking his hair again, his face despondent.

"No doubt," said Herbert, giving him a pat on the back, before he added, "I'm here to support you, but unfortunately, I don't have much time for you today."

A weak smile crossed the young man's face before he responded, "It's ok. I appreciate that you have taken the time out of your day to help me. Want some tea?"

As he nodded, Albert made himself busy in the kitchenette. Herbert then sat down on a chair and began filling him in on the details of what had transpired. "I was planning to seek you out in the evening, but before I went to your place, I thought I should check Candy's place first..."

When Herbert mentioned Neil's attempt to abduct Candy, Albert stomped his fist on the counter, his face contorting into an expression of fury. "What? Neil Leagan again?"

Herbert nodded with a sigh and continued his recollection of the events. "According to Candy, Mr. Leagan wanted to bring her to his parents and had even bought her a gown for this meeting. I was surprised too... never thought he was that head over heels..."

While Herbert was talking, Albert tried his best not to interrupt, and he resolved to send someone to keep an eye on Neil from now on just to be sure. When Herbert finished, Albert expressed his gratitude, "I must thank you for taking care of Candy and bringing her home, and please thank your mother for me too."

The reporter gave Albert a polite nod, and then he queried with his eyebrows knitted together in a frown, "So Candy had left before you arrived at her place?"

Albert heaved a deep sigh and let go of Pouppe. The tea was ready now, so he poured tea into their cups while considering how much he should tell. After putting a cup on the table for the reporter, he pulled Candy's departing letter out of his knapsack and passed it to Herbert.

The reporter questioned incredulously, "Are you sure?"

To which the young man shrugged. "You know both of us so well that I don't see why not. I gather Candy had told you a lot too, hadn't she?"

"Yes, indeed," came his crisp reply.

As Herbert started reading, Albert flopped down in his bed, his elbows resting upon his knees and his head supported by his hands, feeling downcast that Candy had told Herbert many things but not him. However, he knew her letter by heart now and reminded himself that she had explained that she hadn't had much time to write, so once again this confirmed that his aunt was their major obstacle. He wouldn't blame Candy because he was fully aware of how his aunt had mistreated her over the years.

When Herbert was done, he flicked his eyes at the young man and made a comment, "I think you had come to see me in the office because you thought I might know her other reasons."

"That's right," Albert replied, rubbing his face to hide his turmoil, but he couldn't stop himself from voicing what troubled him the most, his voice muffled and thick, "I don't understand why she didn't wait for me-"

"She couldn't," the reporter cut him off abruptly.

Albert sat bolt upright, taking his head out of his hands, and gazed at the reporter. The young man appeared dumbfounded for several seconds, a crease forming between his blue eyes. "What do you mean?"

"She said she wouldn't have the courage to leave you otherwise..." Then Herbert began relaying to him what she had said the night before. The reporter had a great memory, and he searched his head to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

"Reputation? Don't tell me she thinks that I care about that more than her!" remarked Albert with utter disbelief afterwards. Yet Herbert saw the trace of melancholy in his eyes.

"But her speculations are undeniably valid, Sir Ardlay," Herbert stressed, reminding the young man of his position in the high society.

Albert passed him a fleeting glance before he stood up and paced toward the window, looking up at the bright afternoon sky in pensive silence. Some moments later, he mumbled in a voice barely over a whisper in a halting manner, "Candy is kind-hearted... always puts others first... I know she genuinely cares about my well-being..."

While Herbert remained mute, Albert continued wistfully, "How I wish I was just a nobody... to be myself so that I could choose my own path..."

The reporter could not find anything else to comment on that, and once again, there were beats of silence, which lasted longer than the previous one. Though Herbert hoped to hear tales of what being the only heir of such a prestigious family had been like, he reckoned it wasn't the right time to pester the young man about his past. As the reporter was sipping his tea, he heard a sardonic chuckle from Albert. "While I was amnesiac, sometimes I had imagined who I really was, but I had never thought..."

A small sigh escaped Albert's throat, and a miserable, smothered laugh followed. "Now I become my old self again, but I can't believe I have also lost the woman I love the most... who would rather marry a poor chef than a millionaire..."

"You have not necessarily lost her yet, Albert," the reporter uttered encouragingly. Then he offered, "Perhaps I can help. I have been musing over the timing of your recovery and current situation plus everything Candy is anxious about..."

He paused here, waiting till he got Albert's full attention. Albert then spun around and met his intense gaze for a moment before he gave his laconic response. "I know... the interview."

"Right on!" Herbert was immensely impressed, his eyes brightened up and his brows raised high. "Albert, I must say that you're way too intelligent to be a nobody! Anyway, when you're ready, we can conduct an interview, and-"

Albert huffed a loud sigh, interrupting his sentence. Then he attempted a smile, but it was a bitter expression, one full of old and new hurts. "I can't, Herbert. I don't know when I will be ready for that yet. Just pretend that Sir Ardlay is still in Europe... for now. When the time is right, I will contact you."

"No problem. I understand," answered Herbert, nodding emphatically.

Relief ran through Albert, and Herbert quickly finished his cup of tea and got up from his chair. "My time for you is up anyway. I have other tasks to do right now. In the meantime, I will prepare the appropriate questions for your interview."

"Thank you for coming, Herbert," said Albert gratefully, shaking hands with him.

"You're very welcome," he uttered with a reassuring smile. When Albert's hand was on the doorknob, Herbert couldn't help probing, "So what's your next move? Go find Candy?"

Albert shook his head and responded, "I have a strong feeling that she's going back to the orphanage. If so, she's in good hands, and my assistant informed me this morning that he had already assigned a trustworthy private investigator to track her down."

"I see," said the reporter when he put his hat back on. "You know what else I would do if I were you, Albert?"

Albert looked at him expectantly, and the reporter remarked, "It's time to meet your betrothed, young fellow. You cannot avoid her forever. At least when you see Candy later, you can tell her that you have this taken care of."

The young man laughed rather dryly. "I wish it was that easy! But that's exactly my plan, Herbert. I will visit my aunt next and ask her about meeting my so-called betrothed."

After the reporter was gone, Albert made a quick lunch for himself while waiting for George. Before long, he heard a knock on the door. As he opened the door, as expected, his loyal assistant was here, who said, "Good afternoon, Sir William. I'm ready when you are."

Albert put on his jacket and picked up Pouppe and his knapsack. He also got a small box of belongings, which George would carry.

When Albert could see the stately mansion from a distance, the principal residence of the Ardlays, he was filled with nostalgia that he could almost envision the past when he himself and other family members had resided there. Some had passed away, and some were still around. Though he had spent most of his lonely childhood in Lakewood, the whole family had moved back here after his beloved late sister's death. They would only stay in Lakewood for short periods of time for major family gatherings.

However, one thing remained true as far as Albert could remember. He himself had never had freedom, and he had been isolated from most people because they had to conceal his whereabouts as the enigmatic 'Uncle William'. In fact, those cousins he had played with when he had been a boy didn't even remember him. Aunt Elroy seemed to have erased his existence from their memories. [1]

Talking about his aunt, Albert understood how his absence for roughly a year must have grieved her beyond measure. With huge effort, as the family matriarch, she had pulled the family together all these years after his late father's premature death, protecting the only male descendant at all cost. Therefore, this past year must have been a torture to her. He wondered how she would react when he would appear in front of her very soon.

On the way here, George also relayed to Albert that except Madam Elroy nobody else in the household knew that Master William had been missing all this time. They had been told that he was in Europe even though there had been rumors about him being sick. The reliable investigators George had sent throughout Europe had all been informed this morning to stop their search.

"Thank you so much, George," said Albert with genuine admiration. "You've been a great help indeed."

George only nodded with a cordial smile, being reticent as always. As usual, George passed the main entrance but headed directly towards a special entrance to enter the part of the mansion where only his young master and a designated few had access to. Then he added, "The butler knows of your return, and your bedroom should be ready by noon."

"So you've told Mitchell?" asked Albert with a slight frown. Only a handful of tight lipped servants, including Mitchell, knew who Albert was.

His assistant understood his concern and clarified, "Only him. I haven't apprised Madam yet, but..."

He was obviously hesitating, and Albert encouraged, "Go on, George."

After some contemplative silence, George raised a valid question, "May I know why I shouldn't let Madam know, Sir William?"

Albert exhaled a long breath and leaned back in his seat. "I want to see her first reaction of seeing me again so that I know what to do next."

His loyal friend cocked his brows and threw a sideway glance at his young master but kept quiet for a minute or so. Then he remarked in a cautious tone, "Sir, I must warn you beforehand that Madam appeared very stressed... like she's constantly on edge."

Albert responded, nodding thoughtfully, "Thanks for letting me know."

When they arrived, they entered through that special entrance and walked up a few stories heading towards his bedroom in the secluded wing of the building, but they had not expected to see Madam Elroy alone inside the room. In fact, she was just as shocked as they were. When she whirled around due to some noises behind her near the door, she drew in a sharp intake of breath. Upon seeing her nephew, her eyes widened and her jaw literally dropped for a long moment. Then what happened next truly startled both Albert and George. She wailed in anguish, her face flushed but glistening with freshly shed tears, "William... is that you?"

There was a candidly stunned expression on Albert's face. For the first time in his life, he saw the stone that had hardened her face melt for him. She had been extremely strict with him, and she had maintained her stoic demeanor even when praising him. The best smile he could ever get from her had always been close-lipped.

All of a sudden, her body started trembling as if she was going into convulsion. Albert immediately approached her with wide, determined steps, and just before she fell down, he caught her shoulders. She then clutched his arm, her other hand reaching out to cup his face as though she wanted to make sure he wasn't a ghost.

The moment their eyes met, Albert let go of his past grudges with his aunt from the bottom of his heart. Though he was aware that his aunt had been the ultimate reason why Candy had to leave, believing that she wouldn't fit in his life, he couldn't really hate his aunt. She might not have been kind to him like a mother figure, but deep down she must have loved him in spite of the fact that she had never let it show.

Besides, he found that she looked so much older when compared to last time they had met. Her hair, used to be streaked with gray, now almost completely gray. Not only that, her hairlines had receded and wrinkles had deepened. Then he realized that their last meeting had been more than a year ago while he had been in London. She had visited him before she had spent the summer in Scotland with Stear, Archie and others. Soon after that, Albert had gone to Africa to do what his heart had called him to do. It had been his aspiration to live in the nature.

Meanwhile, as his aunt was scrutinizing his features, more tears escaped her eyes. She remarked, her voice tremulous, "William, you haven't changed much... except your hair... where have you been all this time?"

He had never seen her more emotional than now, not even during Anthony's funeral. Right this instant, his eyes glimmered with hope that she might be able to understand his inner feelings for Candy. Thus, he worked up his courage to broach the subject, "Aunt Elroy, Candy-"

But to his chagrin, he got interrupted. "What about her?"

The tone in her voice changed abruptly. It was as sharp as a sword blade now. Albert pursed his lips without answering, his hopes vanishing from his mind. His aunt then straightened her spine, wiping her face with her handkerchief. After that, she looked stern again. Her face grew tight, and her chin rose. Narrowing her eyes next, she glanced at George and then back to her nephew, saying coldly, "You'd better marry Candice off as soon as possible, or you should seriously consider revoking the adoption. While you were away, her conduct... she has... "

A look of embarrassment flashed across her face as she seemingly struggled for words. Then she dropped her gaze and shook her head in disgust before she snorted, "Ask George to fill you in later. Anyway, back to my question-"

This time Albert cut in and replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "I had lost my memory for a very long time, Aunt Elroy, until yesterday."

"What?" she gasped and exclaimed in shock, her grip in his arm tightening.

He nodded. "Shall we sit down first?"

She agreed as a look of astonishment painted across her face. Albert beckoned George to join them, "Come on, George."

As they were sitting together on the sofa in the antechamber, George, being modest, remained standing behind them. He knew his place, and Albert decided not to push him.

Then Albert continued his story in a level tone as though he was talking about someone else, "I had had an accident, but a friend here in Chicago had come to my rescue and had been taking care of me until I recovered... I met George again yesterday, and now I'm back."

Since his aunt was apparently too ashamed to put what Candy had done in words, Albert changed his mind and gave his aunt the toned down version instead. He figured it was more beneficial for him to maintain a friendly relationship with his aunt. If he could somehow convince Candy to come back to his life again, he would bring her to his aunt to tell the truth together.

After listening to his brief recollection, Madam Elroy tilted her head back slightly to regard her nephew, her initial shock gradually subsiding. Then, she spoke up, her face softened and relaxed, "Where's your friend, William? I want to meet him so that I can reward him."

So she assumed that his friend was a man, and Albert merely responded, "My friend is currently out of town." He thought, _if Candy is indeed going back to Pony's Home, she will probably arrive soon._

Then he further commented, "Oh I almost forgot, Aunt Elroy. My friend had had no idea about my identity until George appeared."

"Is that right?" She sounded touched by that friend's kindness. "When he's back, do introduce him to me."

"Certainly," he affirmed.

"Wait a minute," she uttered suddenly, a concerned frown pulling across her eyes. "You haven't told me what accident you had and whether you had been examined by a doctor at all."

"I'm alright now, you see? So don't worry," he finished with a confident smile, looking into her eyes.

She was upset that he just dodged the topic. While her brows were raised skeptically, Albert distracted her by asking, "So why were you here in this room when we arrived?"

She looked away, staring at the window. Then she opened her mouth a moment later, "While you were missing, I made a point to come here a few times a week to pray for you... But the instant I stepped into the room, I found out that they had changed the linen, and then I heard you. I couldn't believe my eyes... almost thought you were Anthony..."

Her voice faded, her eyes not looking at anything particular now, like she was lost in her past. Everyone knew that she had loved Anthony very much, so his tragic death had been a big blow to her. As a matter of fact, Albert hadn't been able to forgive himself for coming up with the idea of hosting a fox hunting event for Candy's debut. Ironically, he had noticed that his aunt was wearing that ruby pendant around her neck.

She seemed to have read his mind, and she dipped her head and removed the pendant, showing it to her nephew. "Here, William, do you remember this?"

"Definitely." That was all he said. How could he forget that? It was meant to be the prize for the winner.

"I understand you don't want to talk about that event again, but for some reason this pendant gave me the feeling that as long as I carried it with me, you would eventually return to us safely."

He took that pendant from her without a word. Then she added, "It was like a lucky charm to me."

While examining it in his hand, the color of the gemstone reminded him of Candy's rosy pink lips, and within seconds a lump formed in his throat and his stomach clenched. He missed her even more after talking to Herbert today, knowing that she had left him out of her love for him because she had reckoned that she would only ruin his life by staying with him.

Then he recalled Herbert's last advice to him, and it was actually one of his goals of talking to his aunt. Hence, Albert cleared his throat distinctively and questioned, "If so, do you mind if I give this lucky charm to my future wife?"

His aunt shot him a surprise glance, blinking unbelievably. He had never brought up anything regarding his marriage. In fact, every time she had wanted to talk about it, he would put it off or avoid her totally. But what he said next startled her even more. "Aunt Elroy, I would like to meet my betrothed. What's her name again? Is she in Scotland?" He drawled in a far calmer tone than intended.

He had been extremely cross about this arranged marriage ever since she had informed him in his late teen years. Yet, right now, not only he looked extraordinarily composed, he requested to meet her. She thought, _perhaps his accident has somehow changed his perspective in life? _Little did she know that it was only half true. What her nephew had experienced after the accident had indeed changed his perspective in life. He might be less rebellious towards her, but it hadn't altered his mindset when choosing his lifelong partner.

Though she was caught off guard, she recovered fast and turned to the man standing behind the sofa, "George, do you happen to know where Miss Beatrice McGee is?"

"I'm sorry I don't think I know, Madam Elroy," replied George in a polite tone. "Do you want me to find out?"

"No." Her reply threw them off balance, but before Albert could ask why, she explained, "I will send someone else to do that. Right now, I have something more important for you both."

Madam Elroy wanted them to go to New York. A long term business partner over there had recently found a new business opportunity. Madam Elroy had just started investigating this and realized its potential, and now that William and George were back, it would be best if they could go there and possibly settle a business deal with the partner.

"What do you think, William? Are you ready to start working again? Or do you want to rest first?"

While Albert was pondering, she added, "Actually, last time when I heard of Miss Beatrice, she was in New York visiting."

"How long ago was that, Aunt Elroy?" asked Albert without delay. Though he would want to see Candy as soon as possible, meeting Miss McGee first might not be a bad idea.

"Approximately one month ago I believe," she answered after a moment of contemplation.

"If that's the case, I'll go to New York with George." Albert resolved to meet Miss McGee so that he could inform her that his heart belonged to another woman.

His aunt watched him for a moment, and then she uttered, "Great!"

Next, she inclined her head to place an order, "George, fetch our family doctor. I want him to give William a thorough physical check-up before the trip."

To which Albert protested, remembering the bruises all over his body, "I'm fine, Aunt Elroy! Trust me!" He didn't want her to know about what Neil had done yet. He would definitely deal with Neil later, but not now.

After some negotiation back and forth, Madam Elroy subsequently acquiesced. Albert could get away by having just a basic physical exam.

=o=o=o=

That evening after dinner, Albert changed into his casual clothes and headed towards St. Joanna's hospital. His aunt had apprised him of Stear's upcoming surgery, but she didn't know that Albert actually planned to visit his nephew in the hospital as his old friend.

Candy had written a letter to her friends, and Albert had brought that letter with him. He didn't want any staff to recognize him by any chance, so he had put on a disguise-sunglasses and a wig. If Archie or the others happened to see him, they might recall his old appearance back in London.

Unfortunately, when he asked about visiting Stear, the nurses told him that Mr. Cornwell had specified that he wanted no more visitors except his brother until after the surgery. In other words, he had completely shut himself out. Albert was very disappointed, but he asked if the nurses could pass a message to Mr. Cornwell that his old friend from London wanted to see him.

One of the nurses was willing to help, but when she came back, she shook her head sorrowfully. "Mr. Cornwell keeps the letter that I brought to him however," she added with a soft sigh.

Albert responded with a courteous nod of the head, "Never mind then. Thank you very much for your help."

"You're welcome."

As he was leaving the hospital, sauntering through the manicured garden, he heard a woman's unsure voice from behind, "Albert?"

When he turned around, he saw Charlotte and her fiancé, Dr. Jacob. It looked like they were leaving as well. Then Charlotte said, "I knew it was you, Albert! I recognized your voice, but what's that wig for?"

"I have my reasons," he replied evasively. "Congratulations once again."

While warmly shaking hands with them, Charlotte asked, "Where is Candy? I almost thought I saw her today you know."

"Really? Where?" His urgent tone made Charlotte crease her pretty eyebrows. She exchanged a fleeting glance with her fiancé and whispered to him, "Candy is Albert's girlfriend."

The doctor nodded and said, "I forgot something in my office, and I'll be back in a few minutes, sweetheart."

After planting a quick peck on her cheek, he left them alone.

"So what's happened?" she asked worriedly.

Albert let out his breath, staring far at the sky. The sun had just disappeared below the horizon, and yet there were remnants of red, orange, and purple streaks across the sky.

Then she sighed. "It's fine if you don't want to tell. Anyway, I met a young lady on the train platform today. She resembled Candy a lot, but her face was sullen and her eyes didn't have the usual gleam. In fact, her eyes seemed to be fixed on something only she could see. Therefore, I told myself she looked too forlorn to be the cheerful nurse I had once met before."

What she described broke his heart. Just then, Dr. Jacob returned, and Albert excused himself, "I must go. I'm leaving for New York tomorrow."

When they asked if he could attend their wedding, he responded, "I'm sorry I don't think I'll be back in time."

The couple shook hands with him and wished him a safe trip. Albert congratulated them one more time before he bid them goodbye.

=o=o=o=

It didn't take Albert long to adjust to his old lifestyle, working, working and working. George had been greatly assisting him, and soon Albert was back on track.

About a few days after they had arrived in New York, George received a telegram from the private investigator that Candy had started working in Mary Jane Nursing School. Albert was relieved to know she was working, just like him, and his loyal assistant unexpectedly said to him, "When two hearts are meant for each other, no distance is too far, no time is too long, and no other love can break them apart." [2]

"Maybe this is meant to be a test for us both," Albert responded reflectively after that. He desperately wanted to write to her, but he asked George for advice. George considered his question for a long while before he said, "If I were you, I would hold it. Perhaps Miss Candice needs time and space to sort her thoughts out." Albert found that very wise, and he agreed with his friend wholeheartedly although he did write unsent letters to Candy almost every day.

They also learned from Madam Elroy that Stear's surgery had been successful, and the brain surgeon, Dr. Jacob Morrison, was confident that Mr. Cornwell would be able to see again although he might need a different pair of corrective lenses. Also, Dr. Jacob was kind enough to postpone his honeymoon till he was sure Mr. Cornwell had fully recovered.

A bit more than two weeks had passed by in a blink of an eye, and the business deal was settled at long last. Soon after Albert apprised his aunt of the positive result, he received a telegram from her, in which she told him that Miss McGee was in Boston at the moment, but despite her best efforts in trying to contact her for some time, no response had been received. Thus, his aunt urged her nephew to come home first as soon as work was done.

When Albert finally had some leisure time, he decided to visit Lucas and Anna at Stratford Theatre in the afternoon before he returned to Chicago. He had informed them both by telephone the day before, so they were expecting him in the office.

However, Albert had not prepared to meet Terry, who was also waiting for him in Lucas' office. Instantly, a wary look gripped Albert's face.

Later Albert found out that Lucas hadn't invited Terry, but after Terry had overheard their conversation over the phone, he had insisted in joining them. He had argued, "Both Albert and Candy are my friends too, Lucas!"

=o=o=o=

_Where is Candy? _Albert kept running but could not find her. She had made a sharp turn at a corner, and he had lost track of her. _She probably has gone inside the building._

While scurrying through the hallways trying to locate a nurse with curly blond hair, Albert believed Terry was also looking for her though he had taken a different route. Albert couldn't comprehend why Candy had run away from them without listening to his account first, and she had cried too. He was in the middle of explaining to her why he and Terry had come together._ I'd better find her fast before her misunderstanding grows out of control..._

Then Terry's voice rang in his ears, "So you have regained your memory and realized that you are engaged to another woman whom you have never met?"

Albert had chosen not to tell his friends too much about himself when explaining why Candy had left him. "Yes, I'm in the process of getting in touch with my betrothed."

"Albert, take me to Candy please," Terry had implored in a pleading voice afterwards. When staring at the dark circles underneath his friend's eyes, Albert couldn't decide whether the timing was right. Then Terry had challenged him, "Only Candy can help me... you can't be so selfish that you don't want her to come near me ever again?"

For a long time Albert couldn't speak, and when he had parted his mouth later, it had been a croaking sound from his throat. Then Terry had added, "What are you going to do with Candy anyway, Albert? You're not free... you're engaged for God's sake!"

Albert had been at a loss. Terry's accusation had been sound. In the end, Terry had managed to convince Albert to let him go to the nursing school with him together.

Before long, Albert found a double door that led to the garden behind the hospital. There he spotted Candy from afar, but she was with Terry, her hand resting on her chest and her eyes staring at Terry when listening to him talk. Then Albert shuddered involuntarily when he saw Terry put his free arm around Candy's shoulder, pulling her into him.

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

Thank you for reading! So Terry was back! I had this 'reunion' in mind when I first introduced my character, Lucas. His role is to lead Albert to Terry. In next chapter you will read more about this triangle, Albert, Candy and Terry.

Please don't forget to write me a few words of what you think. I appreciate your time. Or if you prefer, you can chat with me on my blog.

**Footnote:**

[1] In the old Candy Candy novel, Albert wrote to Candy in a letter about his old playmates not remembering him. "I don't exist in the memories of the cousins who played with me when I was a little child." Near the end of the manga, when Albert made his appearance in the engagement party, none of the relatives recognized him, including his cousin, Sarah Leagan, Neil's mother.

[2] Found this quote on the web, but the source was unknown. If you know this quote by any chance, please don't hesitate to let me know. Thanks in advance!


	31. Emergency

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note:** I would like to express my gratitude to all my readers, especially those who have taken their time to write reviews for me. Some have expressed their eagerness for an update from me, and that's very motivating. It's summer time on my side, and I'll try my best to write as much as possible. Thank you for your patience and understanding, so in the meantime, I hope you will find this chapter interesting.

The readers who have been following my blog may have known that I have decided to change my pen name from Ms Puddleglum to Ms Puddle. For more information, please visit my blog. Thank you for your attention.

Last but not the least, I truly appreciate my beta reader for her support and big encouragement. I can't describe how much her feedback means to me. Thanks, MQ!

As MQ has pointed out, this chapter serves as a bridging chapter, which fills the missing pieces. You might recall from some earlier chapters that Terry had returned to New York and almost collided with a car. Hence, in this chapter you will read what had happened to him and Susanna after that accident.

-Ms Puddle

**Chapter 31: Emergency**

When Candy suddenly broke off from them, Terry knew his body wasn't strong enough to chase after her. Thus, he took a different route, hoping to block her from the other way.

"Mr. Graham, your bad habits, excessive drinking and smoking, have finally taken a toll on your body." The doctor's diagnosis rang in his ear while Terry wanted to increase his pace but had a hard time catching his breath. Then what had happened since the evening he had returned to New York now flooded to his head.

=o=o=o=

Because Terry suffered some serious pain near his shoulder after rescuing Susanna, Lucas kindly offered to give Terry a ride to the hospital. Once they reached Susanna's home, Lucas said to Terry that he wanted to give his girlfriend a phone call first.

The traumatic experience made Susanna very exhausted, so Lucas urged her to stay home. On their way to the hospital, Terry expressed his sorrow amidst their awkward silence, "Lucas, I had not once thought you would settle down... even have a steady girlfriend now..."

Terry couldn't quite articulate his thought, feeling ashamed that he had misjudged the relationship between Susanna and Lucas earlier. Then, his emotions had later got out of control which somehow led to the car accident. He couldn't blame it all on alcohol, and now that he went through the whole incident in his head again he realized that his impulsive actions could have cost Susanna her life. Just thinking of that made Terry tremble uncontrollably, as though ice water had just trickled down his nape. Terry had owed her enough, and he couldn't bear the thought that she would get injured again because of him.

Oblivious to Terry's inner thoughts, Lucas couldn't help jeering at himself, "I know... Anna used to assume I was fooling around with lots of women."

Terry actually laughed out loud. "So her name is Anna? How did you meet her?"

Then Lucas told Terry his story with Anna and how he had run into Candy and Albert in Chicago. Lucas omitted lots of details though, in particular Anna's secret crush and how Candy had reacted to Terry's news. Lucas just glossed over that part. "Both Candy and Albert felt sorry for you, Terry."

Terry looked away quietly. A moment of silence later, he asked, "So they don't live together anymore? Has Albert recovered yet do you know?"

"I don't think so, why?"

Terry didn't say anything in response. He told himself he should be happy for Candy, which he could do earlier at the brink of his 'death'. Unfortunately, at this moment, just the imagination of Albert and Candy being intimate was enough to shatter his heart into pieces.

Later in the hospital, after the doctor had thoroughly examined Terry, the doctor concluded, "You have broken your collarbone while catching Miss Marlowe from her fall. This is not an uncommon case, but even a young man with a healthy body may take weeks to recover. Therefore, I'd suggest you refrain from using your right arm, and with patience and extreme care you might be able to use your arm sooner. Do come back regularly for follow-up."

Since Susanna had kept Terry's suitcase for him, Lucas took Terry back to Marlowe's residence after that. While driving, Lucas couldn't help but query, "Terry, why were you so mad at me just now? You weren't jealous of me, were you?"

Lucas had always known that Terry did not really love Susanna like the tabloids had claimed. Terry and Susanna had been engaged, but Terry had done it merely out of duty. However, Terry's strong reaction to seeing Lucas with Susanna together had thrown Lucas off balance.

Terry gave a dry laugh. "Tell you what, Lucas, I think I was just looking for a way to vent my frustrations."

Terry then explained that he was extremely disappointed at himself. He couldn't deny that he had become a loser ever since he had given up Candy. Terry had spent most of his earnings on tobaccos and alcohols, and he could barely afford the train ticket to return to New York from Rockstown.

"So I don't have much money left. How can I rent a place without any income? When Mrs. Marlowe kicked me out, I simply panicked... I was afraid that I would end up being a homeless... While I was wandering around, I saw you both. Then the next thing I knew I started acting cynical..."

Then Lucas suggested Terry stay with him until Terry could find a job, which touched Terry's heart beyond measure.

"Don't stare at me like that, Terry. I have a feeling that Director Robert Hathaway still thinks highly of you. You just need to sober up, and more importantly, don't let your emotions interfere with your profession."

When Mrs. Marlowe greeted them both at the door, her completely different attitude towards Terry shocked both men, and she even urged Terry to stay until his recovery.

Her reason was, "I am aware that the paparazzi has taken pictures of you and Susanna, believing that you are madly in love. If you move out now, they will find it very odd. You know how relentless they can be in getting all the juicy details to boost their sales."

Then she turned to her daughter and remarked, "What do you think?"

Susanna was just as shocked. Before this, her mother had pushed Susanna to open up after handling the paparazzi, and Susanna had confided that she had been the one who had initiated the kiss. "Mother, it was my... death wish."

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Marlowe had been frightened. "Don't ever use that word again, sweetheart." Then Susanna had cried in her mother's arms.

"Susanna, so you said he had kissed you back?"

Her daughter had merely nodded, not wanting to dwell more on this subject for she might end up revealing that she had been delighted initially by his response, but the wonderful feeling had soon given way to chagrin. He had done the action, but no feelings had been involved.

Then Mrs. Marlowe had murmured under her breath, as if grumbling to herself, "Oh God... why is this happening?"

At this instant, Terry's voice jerked Susanna out of her reverie, "Mrs. Marlowe, thank you for your kindness, but-"

Yet Susanna interrupted him, "Please, Terry, stay here for as long as you like... for my sake."

The plea in her tone worried Terry. Yes he might have responded to her kiss, but he didn't love her. However, at this point Lucas said, "Terry, I think what Mrs. Marlowe said was right."

Therefore, to protect Susanna's reputation, Terry decided to stay until he found a job.

Lucas then shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it's time to call it a night."

But none of them was aware that Mrs. Marlowe wanted to appease her daughter because Mrs. Marlowe had a plan. As a mother, Mrs. Marlowe knew that her daughter had been suffering from unrequited love, but the accident earlier this evening had driven enough noises that one journalist had proposed to write a biography for Susanna. He had predicted that his book would likely make a bestseller. Although Susanna had turned it down, Mrs. Marlowe had found his business proposal hard to resist. She had promised him that she would find another opportunity to convince her daughter again.

In the days that followed, Susanna's nurse, Bonnie, recognized that her patient had significantly cheered up. Terry couldn't use his right arm, so Susanna not only helped him in his daily routines, but also accompanied him to job interviews. Terry was feeling uneasy, but he didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. He was planning to leave her. He would support her as a friend, but not her so-called 'lover'.

One day, Susanna told Terry that she decided to get a prosthetic limb. "Terry, remember my physical therapist? He has been telling me the advantages of using such a limb. It will eventually give me the freedom again."

Terry was genuinely happy for her, and he even offered to attend the therapies with her. "That's wonderful! What's his name again?"

"His name is Josh," she answered casually.

Terry just pretended. He noted that a young man often came to visit Susanna especially after the accident. Terry later found out from Bonnie that he was Susanna's therapist. As a matter of fact, when Terry had been missing for months, Josh had come to see Susanna on a regular basis.

After several sessions, Susanna was gradually making improvement, and about a week later, she could actually move about using only one crutch.

Then one day, after one such session, they went to Stratford together. Director Hathaway wanted to see them both. When the director said he wished to hire Terry again, they were both thrilled. In fact, his first script was actually written by Susanna. "She did an excellent job, and Lucas has polished it. I'm sure the audience will be more than curious to see this play because your recent accident is still fresh in their minds. I sincerely hope you will do well this time, Terrence."

On their way home, Susanna wanted Terry to go for a brief walk with her. He congratulated her from the bottom of his heart. "I can't believe my eyes! I think you don't really need a new wheelchair!"

Susanna looked very pleased, her eyes practically beaming, even though she was aware Terry had exaggerated. She still relied on using one crutch, and since her original wheelchair had been crushed by the car, they had ordered a new one for her.

However, her response thereafter was completely unexpected, "Terry, I'm overjoyed that Stratford is hiring you again, so you're free to go. I'll not hold you back anymore."

Terry stared at her, stunned for at least several minutes. He then asked, his voice dripping of doubts, "What do you mean by I'm free to go?"

She affirmed without beating around the bushes, "I know you do not love me and never will."

Her voice was calm but firm; there was not a hint of agony or bitterness. Before he could open his mouth to ask why she had been even more tender to him after the accident, she seemed to have read his mind and clarified, "I have been acting extra happy with you so that my mother will not kick you out again before you're ready. You have saved my life, so we are even now."

She then walked away without looking back at him. Terry wondered if he was dreaming; it was too good to be true, and waves of relief washed over him, but the strange thing was that he wasn't as happy as he had expected. Instead, he felt some sort of emptiness inside.

The next day, Terry approached Susanna in the patio. She was having her afternoon tea alone. "I have found a place for myself, and I am here to say goodbye. I wish you all the best with Josh, Susanna."

Susanna raised her eyebrows in surprise at his matter-of-fact tone. Within seconds her face broke into a content smile. "So you know."

"Bonnie has told me about him, and I have eyes too." He finished with a knowing smile.

"Come, sit down with me one last time." Her smile swiftly transformed into a grin.

Terry couldn't remember the last time he had seen a candid grin on Susanna's face. Talking about that, she looked beautiful and charming again, like her old self. Ever since that tragic accident, she had lost not only her leg, but her confidence and hope in life. Even though Terry had chosen her over Candy, a grey cloud had been constantly hovering above them both, and the feeling of being trapped had never left Terry. Susanna hadn't been happy either because she couldn't shake off the guilty feeling whenever she had seen Terry being sullenly quiet. In sum, they had both suffered in different ways.

Susanna heaved a deep sigh, which cut into their thick silence. With her arms around herself, she began, looking far into her backyard, "When you were away, I was at my rock bottom. Josh, Bonnie and Lucas were my only companions, but Lucas didn't know that Josh had feelings for me... Yet I deliberately turned a blind eye. My heart and soul still yearned for someone to return my love."

"Susanna, I'm so sorry..." Terry's thick brows were deeply furrowed, sounding tremendously regretful.

She waved her hand to stop him, her eyes remained staring blankly before her for a moment, plaiting and unplaiting her dress with heedless fingers. "Never mind now. I was plain foolish to ever believe that in time you would forget Candy..."

Before Terry could open his mouth again, Susanna continued, "About a month before your return to New York, Josh unexpectedly kissed me on the forehead. Despite being very brief, it had been full of feelings. Then he confessed his love and said he would wait for me. Only then I realized you had never kissed me like that."

Terry couldn't deny it, and Susanna's level tone was what mortified him. She wasn't even blaming him now, almost like she was just relaying the facts, so he kept his pensive silence. Then Susanna added, "Soon after that, Lucas persuaded me to let you go, and I finally conceded. That happened before his Chicago trip."

She then sipped her tea, and neither of them said anything for a while. Later, she was the one who spoke first, "But back then I still loved you, Terry. When I thought I was dying..."

She paused to cast him a fleeting glance. "Your heartfelt apology and the way you kissed me back opened my eyes. Your reaction to Candy's new love after that reinforced what Lucas had always been telling me. I fully grasped at long last why there was no point in keeping your person by my side when your heart was somewhere else; love cannot be forced after all. Later that night, I couldn't fall asleep. For months I had been waiting for you to come back to me, but when you and I were under the same roof again, I was far from being ecstatic. Because... because..."

Susanna faltered. She and Terry had seldom exchanged meaningful conversations, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him the details of how she had discovered her innermost feelings. After some hesitation, she let out a sigh. "I couldn't sleep because I was feeling restless. Josh was the one who occupied my mind that night. Once I put myself in his shoes, I couldn't ignore the rising consternation that once he read the news about us, I would lose him for good. Before I knew it, my heart constricted in pain and my tears gushed out of my eyes incessantly. Only then I found that I actually cared about him way more than I had admitted."

She decided to stop here, thinking this was enough for Terry. In fact, she had gone to see Josh the day after the car accident. The picture shown on the newspaper had indeed broken his heart, but when she had hobbled her way through his clinic, her crutches supporting her clumsy gait, he had been caught by great surprise. Upon seeing her red swollen eyes up close and hearing the quiver in her voice, saying, "let me explain", Josh had kissed her on the mouth before she could utter a single word. The sensation had been indescribable, and she had responded with tears of relief and jubilation.

Then Terry's question brought her back to the present, "You do love Josh, Susanna? Not escaping from reality?"

With a nod she confirmed, "Yes I do love him. I was blinded by stubbornness and pride before, but now I know that for sure."

Terry embraced Susanna without warning. "I don't know what else to say other than that I owe you my life, Susanna. I hope we are still friends."

"Of course we are," she replied, her voice shaking. It was the first time he hugged her, and most likely the last time too, so when Terry released her, it took her a moment to recover. Then Terry remarked with an assuring smile, "I'm sure Josh will take good care of you."

She agreed by nodding, shedding tears and smiling simultaneously. "He may not be as good looking as you, but he loves me with all his heart. My disability doesn't bother him a bit. My accident on the stage essentially led me to my true love."

Terry sensed a heavy load being lifted off his shoulders, and he had never felt so free. He then expressed his gratitude one more time for all she had done for him, and when he was about to pick up his suitcase, Susanna asked, "What's your plan? Will you go find Candy?"

He shook his head wistfully, avoiding her eyes. "Candy is happy with Albert now, so I don't think it's a good idea."

"It's my fault-" she uttered ruefully, her hand covering her mouth.

"It's nobody's fault. It's fate," he cut her off dejectedly and waved goodbye. With his head held high, he left Marlowe's residence with mixed feelings. He felt like he was given a new life, and he should treasure it, but this didn't change the fact that he was a lonely man without the woman he loved by his side.

However, since that day, Terry couldn't stop himself from dreaming to pay Candy a visit. The more Terry pondered on that, the stronger the feeling that if Susanna had never had her accident during the rehearsal, he and Candy could have been engaged or even married by now. In other words, Candy wouldn't have chosen Albert. Come to think of it, she had known Albert first, but she had fallen in love with him, her rebellious schoolmate. Furthermore, in spite of living together with Albert for months, her love for the Broadway actor had not diminished, and she had accepted his one way ticket to New York.

Therefore, as soon as Terry heard from Albert that Candy had left Albert for almost a month, Terry could no longer neglect his desire to see Candy again. More specifically, he wanted to seize this opportunity to tell her in person about his wish to revive their relationship. Without attempting that even once, he wouldn't have the peace of mind.

"So you have regained your memory and realized that you are engaged to another woman whom you have never met?"

Albert nodded, and a grimace flickered across his chiseled features. Albert couldn't bring himself to inform his friends of his 'adoptive' relationship with Candy. "Yes, I'm in the process of getting in touch with my betrothed."

Then Albert emphasized that he would never marry a woman he didn't even know. Meanwhile, Terry wasn't paying attention to what else Albert was talking about. Terry just knew that the guy who had worked at the zoo back in London had a very different appearance. Terry had never suspected that Albert's real hair color was not brown, and those sunglasses he used to wear had shrouded his remarkably good-looking face too. Not only that, Albert had seemed more laid back or relaxed before, but now his sky blue eyes were veiled with melancholy and seriousness.

"Albert, take me to Candy please," Terry implored in a pleading voice, interrupting Albert, who blinked as if he'd just been told something so bizarre that he didn't comprehend. When Terry clarified his intentions, Albert was strongly against the idea, and he tried to talk Terry out of it, but Terry was unyielding. Then Terry figured that in order to achieve his goal, he had to be more aggressive, so Terry provoked Albert, "Only Candy can help me... you can't be so selfish that you don't want her to come near me ever again?"

Being astounded by Terry's challenging tone, Albert was rendered speechless for a long time; he searched his heart to examine whether he was subconsciously afraid of losing Candy to Terry. While Albert couldn't come up with a riposte right away, Lucas couldn't hold it anymore. "Terry, what's the matter with you? Why do you insist?"

Terry didn't answer him, and when Lucas wanted to say something, Albert raised his hand to stop him. "Lucas, it's between Terry and me."

Lucas was amazed that Albert didn't look agitated even at this point, but Lucas got his clue and exchanged a glance with Anna. Then Lucas announced that they were going to leave them alone to solve the problem themselves. After they were gone, Terry continued to voice his opinion, "What are you going to do with Candy anyway, Albert? You're not free... you're engaged for God's sake!"

Terry's confrontation hit Albert hard because Albert couldn't refute Terry. While Albert was seemingly at a loss, Terry pressed further, "Or are you losing your confidence? If not, why don't you let me go visiting her with you?"

Finally, Albert defended himself, his voice intense but not angry. "Listen, Terry, it's not because I have lost my confidence or I'm being selfish. I just question if it is a good idea to show up at the same time. How about I give you her address so that you can find her yourself?"

Terry considered this option for less than a minute, and he turned it down. He reasoned, "I still prefer to see her raw reaction when she sees both of us at the same time. Let her make a choice between us... unless..." Terry drawled the last word.

"Unless what?" Albert inquired nearly impatiently.

Terry threw him a sideway glance before he resumed with a lopsided smile, pushing Albert's limits, "Unless you want to avoid the possibility that Candy will compare you to me."

His words essentially implied that Albert was Candy's second choice. Needless to say, that hurt his feelings, but Albert vividly remembered the night he and Candy had had a similar argument after knowing Terry's morbid situation from Lucas. Candy had declared the following day that her heart had belonged to Albert alone.

Yet things might have changed now. Candy had deliberately walked out of Albert's life as soon as she had known his true identity. According to Herbert, it had been painful to her too, but during these last three weeks, what had she been thinking? Had she been working hard to adjust her new life without Albert or even worse, changing her mindset to regard him as her legal guardian? _Perhaps Terry is right. By observing how Candy will handle meeting both of us may reveal who is actually more important to her. _

Hence, Albert made a quick decision. He inhaled a deep breath and pulled himself together. "I accept your challenge, Terry, but you have to promise me two things."

Terry was pleased that Albert ultimately acquiesced. His expression turned solemn, his stark blue eyes meeting Albert's light blue ones expectantly.

"Terry," Albert began a little stiffly but tolerantly, "Candy had loved you first, but months after breaking up with you, she fell in love with me too."

Terry nodded sincerely and then prompted, "And?"

"Promise me that you will not push her to make a decision. She might choose neither of us."

"That's true. I promise not to pressure her then. What's next?"

"Let's promise each other that no matter whom she chooses, we will remain friends... no hard feelings."

"Deal!" They shook hands with each other, and they planned to meet at the closest train station near Mary Jane the next morning.

=o=o=o=

Terry decided to take a random shortcut, and he soon saw Candy running his way. Although her initial reaction of seeing him hadn't been very encouraging, he was inclined to believe that she still had remnant feelings for him.

Even if not, Terry would do his best to rekindle her love for him by courting her, which he had not done in the past. He told himself that she could have been too shocked to handle seeing them both as Albert had warned him beforehand.

Candy was running aimlessly without checking where she was heading, so she didn't see Terry at all. When she nearly tripped on a tree root, the magazine threw out of her hand, all scrunched up by now. She took a moment to wipe her tears and found that she had accidentally dropped her lunch bag, but she had lost her appetite anyway. Her stomach couldn't tolerate any food when her mind was in turbulence.

Terry finally reached her and took a glimpse at the magazine on the ground. "Candy, were you reading about me?" He sounded hopeful.

She was startled when she heard his question from behind. When she whipped herself around, only Terry was there. Despite panting heavily, he wore his signature smirk on his face.

"Yes..." she murmured but hastily shook her head, "actually... not really. I haven't had a chance... just got it from my friend... before you showed up."

He raised his eyebrows in doubt, teasing, "You don't want to admit it, do you?" His voice was nowhere near embarrassed.

"What?" she gasped with a stunned look, scowling at him and trying her best to keep her voice low. She was in no mood for bantering, and there were other patients and nurses not far away from them, so she didn't want to attract any unnecessary attention.

Terry threw back his head and gave a loud guffaw in response, but he laughed so hard that he started a coughing fit as though something had choked him, and people around them started throwing curious glances at them. It took him a while to recover, but thereafter he put up a straight face and remarked, "I know you hate me."

"No, I don't," she countered right away, her scowl deepened. "Why do you say that?"

She couldn't believe that Terry still hadn't changed a bit in this aspect. He always managed to make her want to defend herself when their conversation had barely begun. The first thought that flashed across her mind was, _have we had a real conversation ever?_

Immediately, she brushed that negative thought away, remembering their great time in Scotland. There had been two occasions when he had told her something deep about himself. First, after some probing from her, he had acknowledged his fascination in being an actor on stage. The other time he had talked about his relationship with his mother, a very famous actress. However, before quitting St. Paul Academy, Candy had never had a chance to tell Terry much about her past, and that she was quite certain of it. [1]

Then his voice interrupted her reminisce. "Susanna and I have officially broken up because she has fallen in love with another man, and I just got my job back. That magazine in your hand actually has two pages about that."

Candy's mouth slowly dropped open, and her hand was raised to her chest in an attempt to calm her thumping heart, partly from the running but mainly from being nervous and unsure about what was going to happen.

"Susanna," she said, drawing the word out into a long expression of realization. "She's in love with someone else!" she echoed in a murmur incredulously.

_So Susanna doesn't love Terry anymore? Does it mean that Terry wants to reunite with me? Is that why Albert has brought Terry along?_

On the other hand, Terry could see that the astonishment on her face was genuine, so it was true that Candy hadn't read that article yet. Hence, he cleared his throat sheepishly and uttered, "Tarzan Freckled, I'm free now. Will you take me back?"

It was the old nickname that stirred her. The pleading tone in his voice was unmistakable, and he put his arm around her without waiting for her response. Her eyes widened, and he could feel her stiffen up, but he pulled her into him nonetheless and started crying on her shoulder, telling her how he had let himself slip into depression because he had regretted his own decision of choosing Susanna over her amidst the snow storm that night in New York.

"Terry..." she whimpered, her voice thick and shaking. Before today, the only hug they had ever shared had been a heartbreaking one. Back then, he had embraced her from behind on that flight of stairs, his warm tears dripping onto her shoulder.

"In spite of seeing Susanna every day, I found that I couldn't forget you, but it was too late," he continued in remorse, his voice muffled. "I couldn't stop blaming myself... musing over the same question... what if I hadn't let you go..."

His voice faded like he was weeping. She sniffed but didn't dare to move an inch. She had torrents of emotion churning inside her currently that new fresh tears were streaming down her face. Then he felt something wet his cheek, and that gave him hope, so he wrapped his left arm tighter around her, his lips moving against her ear. "Candy, I know I have never confessed."

Her body tensed up but he went on anyway, "I love you... before I even knew that I did..."

=o=o=o=

From a distance, the moment Albert saw Terry draw Candy into him, a strong wind blew by; not only it rustled the leaves in the trees in the garden, it also made Albert shiver like the temperature had plummeted to below freezing.

When Terry held Candy even closer, burying his face on her shoulder, the realization that Candy might be reuniting with Terry struck Albert like someone had just plunged a knife mercilessly into his chest. The piercing pain was so intense that for a moment he felt suffocated, his face turning white and his jaw clenching so hard that it hurt. But Albert forced himself to breathe and shut his eyes next, unwilling to witness their embrace any longer lest his emotions would get the better of him. He didn't regret complying with Terry's request of appearing to Candy together. In fact, before coming to the nursing school, Albert had prepared himself for this outcome. Yet he had also made a pledge to himself that no matter what would happen today, he wasn't going to make a scene here in Candy's workplace. He had done enough harm to her reputation already.

While Albert had been in New York, the news about Terry and Susanna had continued for weeks. The tabloids had been making all sorts of speculations, but none of them had expected a press conference from Stratford. Susanna had announced her change of career, and the most shocking of all was that her engagement with Terry had been annulled. She had found a new love, whose identity she had wished to protect.

Hence, Terry was not obligated to Susanna, and he had all the right to pursue his happiness. Likewise, Candy had the final say to choose her lifelong partner, but Albert wasn't going to back down yet. _It's true that she loved Terry before, but she was my fiancée. Unless she tells me face to face that she doesn't love me anymore, I won't just walk away as if none of these matters._

While Albert contemplated furiously how to proceed, someone coughed slightly, and he opened his eyes and turned to the source of that voice. It was George, making a light bow. George was supposed to inform his aunt on behalf of his young master that they had made a detour instead of returning to Chicago directly from New York. Yet, Albert noticed that George's dark brows were knitted tightly together.

"Sir William, I'm sorry to disturb you, but we need to talk."

Albert nodded thoughtfully, knowing that George implied that they should go to a secluded place where there was nobody else around. However, Albert was highly reluctant to leave at this critical moment, and the ever so observant George had also spotted Candy and Terry by now, so George lowered his head slightly and said in a regretful tone, "Sir William. I understand your hesitance, but it's an emergency."

"An emergency?" Albert echoed, cocking his eyebrow in a mixture of bewilderment and perplexity. "Is something wrong?"

His loyal assistant gave him a solemn nod, adding his crisp reply, "It's not about business."

Albert reckoned that he should not postpone anymore. George was so reliable that he rarely seek others' help if he could manage it himself, so when he said emergency it must be something that required his young master's immediate attention.

After another moment of inner struggle, Albert said in resignation, running his hands wildly through his hair, "Alright."

As Albert turned around, he threw a glance over his shoulder at the couple one last time and found that Terry was not holding Candy for the time being. Yet he rested his left arm on her shoulders. Inevitably, Albert asked himself gloomily, _am I already too late?_

Refusing to give up so soon, he shoved this gruesome thought away, determining to talk to Candy regardless after this. However, he wondered if he would be able to see her later today or he had to wait till his next chance. Besides, would Candy quit her job and go to New York with Terry?

Nonetheless, Albert let out a whooshing breath and uttered, "Let's go, George."

On their way out, they ran into a nurse. Albert didn't know her name but recognized her. She had stood beside Candy earlier.

To his surprise, she advanced toward them and inquired, "Have you found Candy? Are you leaving already, Mister?"

"Just call me Albert, Miss-?" he replied cordially, forcing a smile on his face. The young nurse missed the fact that he had dodged her first question, and she thought, _Candy is surely lucky to have two handsome men as her friends! But Albert... his name sounds very familiar... how come?_

He expected her to tell him her name, but since she was seemingly in a trance state, Albert said, "Please excuse me, young lady. I have some urgent business. Please inform Candy for me."

Before Molly could stop Albert, he was gone with his friend in a dark suit.

=o=o=o=

After Terry professed his love, he expected Candy to say something in return, but she loosened his grip on her and took a step back without a word. Noting that her body was shaking with sobs, he took that as a positive sign, so he rested his free hand on her shoulder and continued, "Let's start all over again."

He paused, snuffling, waiting for his love declaration to sink in. He could ramble about anything except something deep from the heart. Yet this was his only chance, and Candy meant so much more to him than he had ever imagined.

On the other hand, Candy was lost in nostalgia, recalling their good old days in her mind. Deep in her heart she was well aware that if this had happened not long after their breakup, she would have taken Terry back without second thought. Yet, after all these months, her feelings for him had changed drastically. As Anna had indicated before, Terry and Candy had spent more time apart missing each other rather than spending quality time together to nurture their relationship like a real couple. In short, Candy didn't know much about Terry, and neither did he know her. For example, she had never had a chance to tell him her stowaway experience nor what had made her want to become a nurse. However, it didn't stop her from sympathizing with him, the man she used to love without reserve.

_Does Terry know anything about my previous relationship with Albert? If not, should I tell him? But what am I supposed to say now? That I still love Albert although we are not together anymore?_

At any rate, she reckoned that she should not keep Terry waiting. Hence, she composed herself and spoke up, "Terry, I'm... but I don't..."

Words failed her however. She scratched her head to figure out the best way to describe her feelings without injuring his. While Terry was exerting all his patience to wait for her to say something coherent, she unexpectedly took a sharp intake of breath, her eyes widened in apprehension. "Albert, he was here... watching us!"

"Really? Where is he?"

While Terry was scanning the surroundings, Candy said in a haste, "I'm sorry, Terry. I'll be back."

She saw Albert leave with George after taking another glimpse at her and Terry. They were both too far away, so she couldn't observe Albert's facial expression. Without thinking much about the consequence, she hastily picked up her speed in order to catch up Albert and George. Terry attempted to go after her.

Unfortunately, her pursue was interrupted by the principal of the nursing school. "Candy, this is not Pony's Home. What's this running around in the hospital? Aren't you supposed to be working right now?" The principal looked stern but her voice wasn't harsh. Candy appeared profusely distressed, her normally sparkling eyes conveyed nothing but dread, and her face filled with tear stains.

In fact, Candy was on the verge of breaking down. It was too much for her to handle. On one hand, Terry had just poured his heart out, asking her to reconsider him. On the other hand, she was profoundly disheartened that Albert had left without saying goodbye.

"Madam," replied Candy, sounding rushed and breathless while fighting to steady her badly shaken nerves. "My fiancé is leaving, but I forgot to tell him something!"

Candy had unknowingly used the term 'fiancé' to address Albert, and she had no idea that Terry had overheard it. Terry was more than flabbergasted. Albert had not mentioned anything about their engagement at all. _Has their relationship gone this far already?_

Just then, they saw Molly coming to meet them. "Candy, there you are! Anyway, Albert told me to inform you that he had to leave right away due to something urgent."

But Candy strongly doubted that was the real reason. _Albert probably believed that his duty of bringing Terry back to me was done, so it was time for him to leave. _

So Candy instantly excused herself and continued her search, her heart calling out his name desperately. When she reached the main entrance of the hospital, she saw someone like George, a man dressed in dark, climb onto the carriage on the other side of the busy street. In no time, the horses began trotting as though the passengers were in a hurry. The sidewalk was full of pedestrians that Candy knew that there was no way she could catch up the carriage. The next thing she knew she was on the stairs, her knees up against her forehead and her arms wrapped around her knees. She was moaning next, sounding like a helpless, injured puppy. _I may never see him again. I have driven away my love, my best companion..._

Terry had observed the whole thing. He sadly perceived that he didn't fit in the picture anymore. His attempts to woo her back had been futile, and he couldn't stop the feeling of jealousy from creeping up inside him. _What a fool I am to think that I still have a chance... But how can I blame her when I was the one who told her to find happiness elsewhere? She was just keeping her promise to me... _

He quietly watched her for another few long minutes before he despondently spun around to retreat. He literally jumped when he saw Albert not very far away, frowning in confusion and turning his head side to side, apparently looking for the blond-haired nurse.

Then an idea dawned on Terry. He returned to Candy and sat down beside her on the stairs, sighing prominently. When she noticed his presence, he raised his voice, "Fret not, Candy. But first of all, why did you leave him if you love him this much? Is history repeating itself or is there something more?"

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

Thank you for reading! As a Candy Candy fan, I always think both Susanna and Terry are tragic characters, especially Susanna. She deserved a better ending. Terry was very tender to her after her accident, but it's too bad the author Mizuki didn't let Terry fall in love with her (possibly due to tremendous pressure from some aggressive fans). Terry went back to Broadway for his career, not because of Susanna. Anyway, in my what-if scenario, I have decided to give Susanna someone who truly loves her.

I would like to hear from you, and I appreciate your time. If you like, please feel free to chat with me on my blog.

**Footnote:**

[1] In the manga, Terry didn't know much about Candy's past until she was locked in the 'prison' after being framed by Eliza. Both Archie and Stear were worried that Uncle William would disown Candy, and only then Terry realized the pain Candy had gone through.


	32. Scheme

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **Thank you to all of you for taking the time to write reviews! I know some of you have urged me to update as soon as possible, and I ended up writing a very long chapter! Hence, I decided to split it up into two short chapters instead so that I can write a little more for the second half. Therefore, the good news is the next chapter is almost ready. Please stay tuned and check my blog, "Ms Puddle's Haven", for updates if you're interested. The link is provided on my profile. Anyway, I sincerely hope that you will enjoy reading this update as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Last but not the least, I can't appreciate my beta reader enough for her help. Thank you so much, MQ!

-Ms Puddle

**Chapter 32: Scheme**

"Patty, what's taking you so long?" asked Annie outside the door to one of the ladies' rooms in St. Joanna Hospital.

"Yes, coming now!" answered Patty aloud, checking her reflection on the mirror once more before scurrying towards the door.

Stear had been discharged from the hospital, and they would be bringing him home to continue to rest and recuperate. The surgery had been successful as Dr. Morrison had anticipated, and it had been a very heartwarming moment when Stear regained his eyesight. He could recognize his family and friends in the ward earlier this morning. Archie gave Stear a tight embrace to congratulate him along with others, and Madam Elroy even made an eye-opening donation to St. Joanna Hospital specifically for the research and advancement of brain surgeries. The director, Dr. Leonard, received her generous gift with profound gratitude.

When Patty swung open the door, Annie said to her, "Archie said he had arranged you to go with Stear and his parents. Is that alright?"

Patty took a deep breath, and instantly her face turned red like an apple. "But... but..." she stammered.

Annie reproved her gently, "Don't give me the nonsense about the breakup, Patty. Come on, he's recovered already, hasn't he? Don't lose heart yet, Patty. I'm sure you two can work it out." Annie finished with a friendly wink and a reassuring smile.

While the girl with auburn hair had seemingly lost her ability to articulate a word, Annie nudged her elbow and said, "Let's go now. The coaches are waiting for us."

It was an embarrassing ride to both Patty and Stear, whose face looked very pale and expressionless behind a pair of dark sunglasses meant to protect his eyes, and his head was swathed in bandages. Mr. and Mrs. Cornwell were the only ones actively talking, and Patty and Stear answered their occasional questions, but these young people didn't really talk to each other.

Before long, they arrived at the principal mansion, and while Mr. and Mrs. Cornwell were getting off, Stear clasped Patty's forearm without warning and whispered, "I'm sorry, Patty. Please forgive me."

Immediately, Patty's eyes were stung with that sharp burning sensation, turning them watery. She couldn't form a coherent sentence in response because she wasn't sure what he was trying to say to her. Unbeknownst to her, Stear apologized not because he wished to take back his words about the breakup. It was because he had realized that he had been unkind to Patty. He could have achieved the same goal with more tact.

As a matter of fact, Stear loved Patty even more than before. Words failed to describe how much he had missed her during his lonely days in France. But his blindness had not been the only factor why he deemed himself not worthy to her. His dire experience with the war had gone far to sober him. Nightmares had been his constant companions for months, and the horror of watching his comrades in battles experience excruciating deaths one after another had distorted his values and ideals in life. In short, he was an emotionally battered man, and he was afraid the ever so innocent Patty would eventually regret her relationship with him.

Yet what occurred next completely caught him off guard. After much internal struggle, she mustered up all her courage to plant a chaste kiss on his face in response. He felt the color rise rapidly to his cheeks, and then he heard her timid voice, "I love you, Stear."

She looked away shyly and before he knew it, she had alighted the coach already. The touch of her warm lips had been so soft and delightful, and her flowery fragrance was lingering around his nose. His throat had suddenly gone dry, and all he wanted now was just a little more of her scent.

=o=o=o=

When Albert and George were leaving the hospital premise, Albert suddenly remembered that he had forgotten to pass his letters to Candy. In his reflection of what had taken place lately, he had written about a handful of short letters to Candy to address her main concerns and convince her that she was the most important person to him, listing as many reasons as he could come up. Therefore, these letters could act as his advocate when he wasn't there with her in person.

So Albert stopped George from going further. "George, I forgot something. I won't take long, and let's meet at the front gate, ok?"

George avoided Albert's eyes and reached up to tug at his tie, frowning anxiously as though contemplating an appropriate response, which was a very rare case for him. A couple of seconds later he raised his eyes and questioned, "Sir, may I ask about how long you will need?"

Albert glanced around and found that they had reached a spot in the foyer where people were bustling around, and they were all out of earshot, so he asked, "Can you just tell me what it is now, George?"

George regarded Albert apprehensively, and he scanned the place once more to make sure no one was able to overhear them. Yet he leaned closer anyway. "Sir, according to Madam Elroy, Mr. McGee had found out that she had been trying to contact his granddaughter in Boston, so he demanded to meet you in person. Knowing that you will be coming back to Chicago soon, Mr. McGee and Miss Beatrice are on their way to Chicago too."

Albert creased his brows in confusion and couldn't help but shake his head. "Is that it, George? What's so urgent about this?"

Mild reproof was evident in his tone and expression. Albert then turned on his heels, wanting to head back to find Candy, but his assistant grabbed his elbow to stop him. "Sir William, please wait till I finish."

The young master raised his eyebrow in consternation. Once again he urged himself to be patient even though his heart was throbbing like crazy for the time being, not knowing what was going on between Candy and Terry on the other side of the building. Albert let out a breath and rubbed a hand across his forehead. "OK, George."

Without any more delay his assistant plunged ahead in his deep voice, "Mrs. Danes happened to eavesdrop that Madam Elroy was organizing an informal party for you among the close relatives." Mrs. Danes was George's secretary in the head office.

"For me?" Albert inquired incredulously, struggling to keep his voice leveled. Shouldn't she at least consult him first? Or was it meant to be a surprise? "When did you know about this, George?"

"I had received a telegram from Mrs. Danes yesterday before you apprised me of your change of plan, I was going to inform you, but..."

George hesitated, and Albert waved his hand dismissively with a rueful look on his face. "I understand... we caught the next train to come here and throughout the ride I told you not to disturb me." [1]

In fact, only Albert had met Terry at the train station earlier, so Terry didn't know the existence of George. Besides, George had assumed the role of being his master's messenger; he had brought their luggages to a secured storage and gone to relay to the head office in Chicago of their change of return date.

His assistant nodded to his master's direction before he further explained in his calm voice, "Yet I had requested Mrs. Danes to find out more information about the party from Mr. Burke."

"And?" Albert prompted without expecting much, his brows furrowing and the corners of his lips tugging down into a frown. Mr. Burke, a man in his late fifties, had been the faithful personal assistant of Aunt Elroy for years. As far as Albert could remember, Mr. Burke had always been tight-lipped and carried an air of superiority. Therefore, Albert couldn't possibly imagine how Mrs. Danes could manage to open Mr. Burke's mouth.

"Sir, Mrs. Danes found means to fish out from Mr. Burke that this party would serve as your debut as the family patriarch. At the same time, Madam Elroy planned to make an announcement of the courtship between you and Miss Beatrice."

Albert stood astounded, staring at George in a daze as though his mind had been transported into an alternate universe. Albert had not seen it coming at all although he knew that his debut party was long overdue. He had been living incognito for more than a decade so as not to damage the long established notion of mysterious Sir William Ardlay being a man in his advance years. Therefore, he had to endure being isolated from his own relatives, including his nephews.

Albert could also perceive why his aunt couldn't wait to make the well kept secret of the arranged marriage known to the close relatives. After all, her stubborn nephew was willing to meet his betrothed at long last, who was his distant cousin. He realized that his aunt might have even misinterpreted why he would like to meet her. If Albert remembered correctly, they were supposed to be married a few years back. He had lost count of how many letters his aunt had written, trying to talk sense into him ever since he had started college in London. Her main ideas had been the earlier he could produce a new heir the better and that his wife should come from a good family. Yet his aunt had conveniently ignored the fact that Albert had protested in his first reply letter, _'I'm a man, not a machine!' _

He had also insisted that he would only marry for love even if his disobedience would incur troubles upon himself and his family. After several times of saying similar things to his aunt, he had ultimately stopped responding to her pertaining to this topic.

Nonetheless, Albert was literally blown away at how things turned for the worse for him. His absence for roughly a year must have frightened his aunt, so this was plausibly one of her desperate attempts to get him married as soon as possible.

While waiting for the astonishing news to sink in, George quietly observed his master, whose countenance was far from agreeable. Later, Albert was barely able to emit a single word as though his voice had died in his throat, "When?"

George had no problem comprehending his question however. "Unfortunately, Mr. Burke realized his mistake and refused to give out more details, Sir William."

Albert exhaled through his nose with mixed feelings, raking his hair again and again in exasperation. He could now understand why George had assessed this matter as an emergency. Albert was fully aware of how calculating Aunt Elroy could be, but he had no idea what his aunt had in store for him or Miss Beatrice, who would be arriving at Chicago anytime soon. Needless to say, it really got on his nerves that his aunt had planned the party without bothering to get his consent, just like she had always done. Ever since his father's premature death, many things had been done in the name of William A. Ardlay without his knowledge as though he had been merely a pawn in their game.

_If Aunt Elroy thinks that she can still manipulate me like a brainless marionette, she can't be more wrong. I'm not a child anymore, and I will fight this battle._

Hence, Albert wouldn't exclude the possibility that his aunt would take extreme measures to make the only male descendant in the clan cooperate. Then a dreary thought struck him; he began suspecting that his aunt had deliberately sent him and George away for business trip so that she could arrange all these behind his back. Come to think of it, Aunt Elroy hadn't let George investigate Miss Beatrice's whereabouts. Was it because his aunt had known that Mr. McGee had been with his granddaughter in Boston all along, and yet she had lied to Albert that Miss Beatrice had visited New York? Or was this impending party a scheme Aunt Elroy had devised together with Mr. McGee? What if Miss Beatrice had been involved in conspiring against him as well? At any rate, Albert warned himself not to underestimate any of them, in particular the two elderly figures, who might be keeping in touch with each other.

So time was indeed pressing, and Albert must return to Chicago at his first opportunity so that he could intervene. He intended to talk to Miss Beatrice in private preferably before the party took place. No matter what role his distant cousin had played in this scheme, Albert had no intention to hurt her feelings or wreck her reputation. However the lady felt about the arranged marriage, he should be the one who gave her reasons why he wished to annul this forced relationship.

At this moment, a voice nagged at the back of his head, _what about Candy_?

Then Albert broke the silence at last, his frown deepening, "George, I truly appreciate your concern for my well-being, but I can't leave this place without talking to Candy first. I need to know her decision before heading back to Chicago."

His loyal assistant acknowledged that his master was besieged by a quandary, so he proposed, "Sir, I have a suggestion, but your approval is required."

"Yes?" uttered Albert at once, his gloomy expression brightened a little.

"How about I contact a trustworthy man to continue to delve into this matter?"

While Albert was considering this, it dawned on him that the more information they could obtain the higher his chance to outsmart his aunt or Mr. McGee. "Are you saying that by the time we arrive at Chicago we may be able to get some more insights?"

When George nodded, Albert remarked, a smile slowly creeping onto his face, "Brilliant! So when is the next train?"

He asked without expecting George to know, but not so surprisingly his dependable assistant had the answer ready, "The next train leaves at quarter to four this afternoon, sir. I will have the tickets ready and wait for you on the platform."

The young heir was clearly impressed for he could still have some time before leaving the hospital. He couldn't help giving a big pat on the dark haired man's shoulder, "George, you surely are proactive!"

George appeared pleased and relieved, and he left a thoughtful remark before he took off, "I wish that you will attain what your heart desires, Sir William."

Albert looked stunned, but it only lasted a second or so. The normally reticent George seldom uttered such a sentimental comment, but George was more like a confidant to Albert now; they had far surpassed the master-servant relationship after what they had been through all this time. Thus, Albert shook his hands with gratitude, saying, "I will see you shortly, George. Wish me luck."

Albert said the last statement with uneasiness in his tone, wondering if Terry had once again won Candy's heart. Even if not, did she want to come back to Albert? Yet George curled the corners of his mouth into a reserved smile and uttered with a stolid tone, "Sir William, I believe Miss Candice still loves you with all her heart. Should I purchase a ticket for her too?"

Albert didn't want to get his hopes up, so he cordially declined with a small sigh, "Let's not jump to conclusions yet. Also, she can't just leave her job like that."

George then made a bow before he hurried to the front gate to hire the first carriage that came into his sight.

=o=o=o=

Candy was startled as she heard someone just plop down beside her. Through the blur of tears she saw that the person was Terry; he was staring into a distance while giving an exaggerated sigh. She straightened up and wiped her face with the back of her hands, and Terry brought his gaze on her. "Fret not, Candy. But first of all, why did you leave him if you love him this much? Is history repeating itself or is there something more?"

She stared at him quizzically and a strange sound escaped her throat as she sought to process the sudden awareness that Terry had known about her previous relationship with Albert. Yet she had so many questions in her head. First, she wondered if Terry had learned it directly from Albert, and if so, what else had Albert informed Terry? Did Terry know who Albert really was? How much Terry knew about what had happened lately between her and Albert?

Narrowing his eyes, Terry stared at her bewildered look, and she couldn't help but lower her head without a word, feeling guilty that she still hadn't responded to his love confession earlier. Yet she was downright relieved that he had seemingly got her answer already by observing her and was aware of her morbid situation, which could have been of her own making-she had left the man she loved despite herself. However, what exactly did Terry mean by history repeating itself? Did he know about Albert's prearranged marriage? Just then, another deep sigh from him interjected her tangled thoughts, "Has anyone told you that you're a little too accepting?"

It took her several seconds to decipher his statement, and amidst her flabbergasted silence, he shrugged with a bitter chuckle. "Do you know that when I bought that one way ticket for you, I was planning to ask you to stay in New York with me?"

She looked genuinely astonished, her eyes widened even more. She recalled Albert had alluded that before, but it had only been his speculation. Now that Terry just confirmed it, Candy didn't know what to say. Then Terry added in a thoughtful tone, "You could have fought and stood your ground, but you simply chose to leave without demanding anything in return."

She thought silently, _what could I have done other than giving you a hard time?_ Aloud she countered, "I did try!"

What she had said stunned him visibly, and wetness came to his eyes within seconds. "You did?"

She averted her eyes, seemingly lost in her reminisce. "That is why I went to the hospital before you. I wanted to confront her... but then once I discovered the truth... about her life-changing injury..."

Her voice trailed off as she shuddered to think that if she had not found Susanna on the rooftop just in time, Susanna would have succeeded in her suicide attempt. If so, Terry would forever carry a guilt on his shoulders for the rest of his life. He seemed to have read her mind and responded after a heavy sigh of resignation, "You know what depressed me the most after you had left New York?"

As she shook her head, he laughed almost hysterically, and tears escaped his eyes. For a moment Candy wasn't sure if he was laughing or crying, but he soon calmed down afterwards. While wiping away the moisture in his eyes, he looked downcast and murmured forlornly, "Candy, we were doomed regardless of what could have possibly happened that stormy night."

A look of agony flickered over her features, and she covered her face with her hands. She had said something along that line to Albert after she had returned from New York, heartbroken, and this caused her heart to constrict again, being reminded once more that Albert had just left her, probably for good this time.

Watching her, Terry wondered what went on in her mind, but he had a discouraging feeling that her distress wasn't about him. All of a sudden, Candy uncovered her face and looked him in the eyes, asking thoughtfully, "You're right, Terry. I gave you up without much fighting. But if I had, would you have abandoned her?"

He looked aghast; her inference had caught him by surprise. He couldn't even come up with a retort, and it appeared that she had surmised his unspoken answer when she diverted her eyes to her lap silently. In response, he let out a long sigh of despair when he squinted his eyes to stare at the blue sky in misery. A moment later, his wistful voice came, "My conscience kept prodding me, and I was so overwhelmed by what had happened to her because of me... how much I wished I had been the one whose leg had got amputated. Since she had taken my place, I didn't have the heart to leave her side then. My future plan with you had become meaningless..."

Terry paused and cast a glance at Candy before he resumed, "I had been struggling how to break the news to you, deceiving myself that I would be fine without you."

Then Candy remarked with a matter-of-fact tone, "Practically speaking, we had never really started before then. In other words, our relationship had no ground to stand upon."

A sour chuckle escaped his mouth because he couldn't deny it, but then he heard her append, "Yet, you should be proud of yourself. You have done the most honorable thing by staying with Susanna. I still think you have made the right choice."

Her serene tone was what made his heart ache. "But I lost you, Candy," said Terry, his teary eyes boring into hers.

She looked away and stood up, walking down the stairs slowly, one step at a time. He trailed after her and soon caught her up. Neither of them had anything else to say thereafter as if they acknowledged there was no point in revisiting their past when it was time to close the chapter of their relationship. The awkward silence prevailed for a few more minutes until Terry spotted Albert out of the corner of his eye. Albert was heading their way with that young nurse, Candy's friend. Terry could tell Albert wasn't giving his full attention to the nurse because he let his glance wander about his surroundings, apparently not knowing that Candy was near. Just then, Terry turned to Candy. "Tarzan Freckled, look at me."

With an abrupt movement, he grasped her wrist and dragged her all the way down the stairs. Before she knew what was happening, he had drawn her towards him.

=o=o=o=

"Albert? Is that you?" questioned Molly, who was more than perplexed why he had returned.

He felt uneasy, not knowing how to address this young nurse still. As soon as George had left, Albert had walked around the building and headed straight towards the garden behind it, where Candy and Terry had been talking earlier, but before long he had run into Molly.

An understanding smile materialized on her face, and she introduced herself, "Never mind, Albert. My name is Molly, and I'm Candy's roommate."

"Miss Molly, nice to meet you," he responded, and a relieved smile instantly flashed across his handsome face, but soon his features contorted into a frown. "Unfortunately, I'm still in a hurry, so do you know where Candy is at the moment?"

"I told her you had gone with your friend already, but she wanted to catch you up apparently."

"Really?" replied Albert, a bit taken aback. "Which direction did she take?"

"Here, please follow me." Molly believed she knew where Candy had gone though she was not entirely sure.

While walking with the friendly nurse, Albert hadn't stopped scanning the area. Yet he couldn't help narrowing his eyes against the glare of the summer sun, which was currently high above their heads, making the things around them glow as they reflected the bright sunshine. In fact, since the moment he had arrived at the city, he hadn't had the mood to observe the weather. It was actually a nice and sunny day.

As they reached the vicinity of the main entrance, Molly abruptly held her step and said to Albert, "I'm afraid you might need to continue the search on your own. As per our principal's request, I have agreed to swap my shift with Candy because I'm free till much later this afternoon."

He stopped in his tracks and brought his eyes back to her, and she mimicked the principal's expression and voice, "Madam Mary Jane said, 'It's not appropriate for Candy to work right now. She's far too absorbed looking for her fiancé.'" The young nurse finished with a radiant smile gracing her lips, looking at him.

He was stunned but hid his surprise by running his fingers through his hair. He should correct her that he was no longer Candy's fiancé, but he didn't. Then she remarked, "No wonder your name rang a bell just now, Albert."

He inadvertently brought his hand down, apparently dumbfounded. After blinking a few times, he cleared his throat and followed up, "What do you mean, Miss Molly?"

She giggled and winked at him. "Don't worry. She hasn't told me anything about you, but she does murmur your name quite often in her slumber at night."

"Is that true?" he asked with doubts, his striking blue eyes growing even wider.

She nodded with a sigh. "I'm a light sleeper."

For the time being, he couldn't stop hope from rising inside him, which made him increasingly impatient to track down Candy now, fully aware that he was running out of time. Right then, he registered Molly's sharp gasp as she suddenly recognized the couple by the main entrance. He followed her gaze and watched how Terry pulled Candy in as he stooped down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Oh, I'd better go now," uttered Molly at once. She wasn't talking to anyone in particular, almost like mumbling to herself; she figured that this was none of her business. Besides, she should really get back to work, substituting for Candy.

On the other hand, the whole incident happened so fast that Candy took in a deep gulp of air when Terry placed a friendly kiss on her forehead. Caught in his strong grip and mesmerizing stare, her stomach churned and her body shook, unsure of what Terry was going to do next. As she regarded him closely, a grimace darkened his gorgeous features for an instant and was gone before he released her. When he spoke again, he sounded as if someone had pulled a noose tightly around his throat. "It's time to say goodbye, Candy."

"Terry..." she murmured back, her voice thick and sorrowful. "All the best to you."

Terry nodded in acknowledgement and glanced over his shoulder, stepping aside so that she could see the view behind him. "Albert is just around the corner, looking for you."

Candy could hardly believe her ears, but when Albert crossed her line of sight, she froze in place and muttered in disbelief, her quivering voice barely above a whisper, "Oh God... I thought Albert had gone...?"

Then Terry admonished, "Candy, don't just shrink from confrontation. Albert doesn't even know her." Terry assumed Candy had left Albert solely due to the fact that Albert had been engaged to another woman. Terry had no clue about Candy's other concerns.

Candy wasn't sure if she had heard Terry right as she was still overwhelmed by the shock of seeing Albert again. When she shifted her focus back to Terry, she was astonished that he had left her side already. By the time Terry sauntered up to Albert, Terry raised his head to the beautiful sky for a second or so, observing the wispy clouds with a silent plea. Then he landed a heavy pat on the taller man's shoulder, facing him. "Promise me to make her happy."

Albert readily nodded, noting the glint of moisture gathering in Terry's eyes. Then Albert moved closer and gave Terry a reassuring handshake. In a firm tone Albert solemnly declared, "I will love her till the day I die."

After that, Albert fixed his eyes resolutely on Terry until Terry hung his head low as if in defeat. Thus, what Terry said next was totally unanticipated, "Don't forget that I'm younger than you, so I will wait until that day comes."

To mask his grief, Terry had uttered that in a half bantering manner, and Albert was rendered speechless and motionless, gaping at Terry with his jaw dropped open. Then Terry simply fled, leaving the hospital with his head down. Neither Albert nor Candy saw that Terry was shedding silent tears, his tensed features gradually releasing the anguish he had fought to keep inside. He had wanted to ask Candy a question, "If Susanna had not been involved in an accident, do you think we would have lived happily ever after?"

But at the end Terry had swallowed the question because he was afraid she would give him a negative answer. Knowing that there was no way he could turn back the tide, he'd rather keep this question forever buried in his heart.

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

Thank you for reading, and your continued support means a lot to me! I hope you like this chapter, and if you do, please write a review in a language of your choice. If you spot any mistake, please feel free to let me know too. Thank you.

Another reason why I end the chapter here is that Terry finally said goodbye. He is a sad character. He didn't get along well with most people, including his birth mother and his family in England. He was an introvert or even a bit socially awkward (probably because he was an illegitimate child), so he put up a bad boy image, challenging authority without remorse. Hence, it seems that he didn't have any friend other than Candy, who had noticed that too and attempted to introduce her friends to him at one point. Yet she was probably too naive and didn't realize that his personality was quite opposite to hers. Anyhow, I do think that deep down Terry was a man with a kind heart. Otherwise, he wouldn't have given up Candy (his happiness) to stay with Susanna.

I've written four posts about my perspectives of the love triangle, Albert, Candy and Terry on my blog. For your interest, you can look up the key words "Ms Puddle's Haven" and "Rockstown Incident".

**Footnote:**

[1] Going to Chicago from New York by train might take up to twenty hours (definitely an overnight ride). Please correct me if I am wrong. Also, if you know exactly where Mary Jane Nursing School is, please kindly let me know. Thank you in advance! I suppose the nursing school is somewhere in a city of Michigan, so my estimate is that if Albert wanted to arrive there around noon time, he and George had to leave New York in the afternoon.


	33. Pendant

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **I'd like to give my heartfelt thanks to all of you who have taken the time to write reviews to me either here on fanfiction or on my blog! Some of you have written to me in private to encourage me as well, so thank you! I appreciate all your feedback (long and short ones included) very much, which certainly motivate me to keep writing.

As I have mentioned before, this chapter was originally part of the previous chapter. Rather than giving you another cliffhanger, I have decided to split it up so that I can write a little more for this update. I hope you will like it. If you spot anything wrong, please don't hesitate to let me know. Thank you in advance!

Enjoy the rest of your summer or winter, wherever you are!

-Ms Puddle

**Chapter 33: Pendant**

Although Terry had left, for a long moment, neither Albert nor Candy moved, keeping their distance while staring at each other with thoughts in their heads. Albert didn't want to scare Candy away again because the last thing he wanted was another chasing game. Little did he know that Candy's mind was still reeling from what had just occurred. Terry had bid her goodbye, but Albert had returned. With so many feelings mixed together, she didn't quite hear their conversation earlier, but she found solace to see that the men had seemed to be in good terms.

Meanwhile, Albert figured one of them had to make a first move, so he started taking a cautious step toward her, calling her, "Candy..." But the content of her departing letter flashed across his mind, and a bleak thought that followed made him hesitate. _Who am I to her now? Although she has turned down Terry,_ _who said she would take me back? Yes she might have murmured my name in her dreams, but I could have been mistaken..._

His voice jolted her from her reverie, bringing her mind back to the present. His hesitation nearly snapped her heart in two. After all, she had been the one who had hurt his feelings by deserting him. Although she still wanted an explanation why he had brought Terry to her, she shoveled her doubts to the back of her mind for now and sprinted toward him. Noting that his countenance was lustrous with hope in an instant, she increased her pace, putting all her focus on him. Hence, she neglected to notice the uneven pavement, and she stumbled on her way. On the other hand, as soon as she had started dashing toward him, he bounded forward as well, his long legs carrying him across the distance between them in a few steps. Therefore, he could grab her upper arms just in time to save her from skinning her knees. When their gaze met, they saw love and longing in each other's eyes. Immediately, waves of relief washed over Albert, and at that very moment, their heavy breathing was the only sound in the world to him, like all the ambient noise from people talking around them was gone. Then he heard her, "I'm _so_ sor-"

She couldn't finish her apology however. She was completely caught off guard when he clutched her in a fierce hug that lifted her to her toes and nearly crushed the air out of her lungs. His right hand cradled the back of her head, pressing her face against his broad shoulder. His left arm wrapped around her petite frame so tightly as though he wanted to leave finger impressions on her back. He could hear the authentic sorrow in her voice, and that was more than enough to him.

For a second, she couldn't help but wonder, a_m I dreaming? This is too wonderful to be real… _What was taking place was in fact very similar to one of her latest dreams of reuniting with him. She recalled how she had woken up in the middle of the night right after that dream, feeling utterly disoriented. She had even got off her bed, looking for him through the darkness. Only when she had tripped near the end of her bed had the reality come back to her like a blow. Feeling absolutely devastated, she had clambered back into her bed and curled into a ball, crying into her pillow for a long time afterwards. Luckily, Molly had had a night shift, so Candy wouldn't have to explain her grief to anyone.

Right now, he held her so close that she could feel his heart thumping against her chest and his warm breath fanning the crook of her neck. Being securely embraced in his acceptance and enveloped by his familiar comforting smell, the worries that had assailed her earlier about him getting over her had vanished in no time. How many times had she secretly wished that he would show up out of nowhere? Her wish was granted at long last, and more importantly, he still loved her. Thus, she determined to savor this sweet embrace to the fullest extent; she buried her face into his shoulder with a happy sigh, gathering him in her arms and holding him with all her might as if she couldn't bear to let him go.

She felt whole again being back in his sheltering arms, and that deep hollow in her heart was brimmed with affection and glee. At the same time, her heart was as light as a leaf dancing on the wind. The sense of satisfaction was simply beyond description. The closest analogy she could think of was that she was on the brink of thirsting to death, but she could finally reach a spring of fresh water. The next thing she knew tears of joy were streaming down her cheeks.

Meanwhile, her strong reaction to his hug had stirred his heart and soul immeasurably, and he couldn't stop moisture from forming in his eyes. There was an element of unreality to him, especially after all this time of trying to reach her and dealing with his own problems and Terry. Yet he soon felt his shirt near his shoulder getting wet, and he could feel her body shaking slightly from sobbing too, so he rubbed her back in slow motion, attempting to console her. For what felt like a long time, neither seemed to care about propriety; they stood with their bodies pressed together and arms tangled around each other. However, as much as he wanted time to freeze so that he could continue to hold her like that, he should get down to business and handle the unresolved issues between them before he boarded the train, so he reluctantly loosened his grip and pulled away.

But to her, his action was quite unexpected, so she lost her balance and gasped like a drowning child who got pulled into the ocean by a big wave. He instantly responded by holding her shoulders to steady her until she found her footing. Once she had collected herself, she looked up at him with a simper, and he remarked yearningly, "Oh God! I miss you and your smile, Candy."

The nostalgia in his eyes implied that his mind had been meandering through his precious memories with her, so she apologized again in a husky voice, "Sorry for-"

"Hush..." He put a finger to her lips to stop her and shook his head, regarding her with a tender yet penetrating gaze. "George and Herbert have told me everything."

"Still-" she seemed unyielding, but she abruptly held her tongue because he started brushing his fingers down the side of her face, lovingly wiping away her tears. He couldn't possibly know how much she missed the feeling of his touch! Without second thought, she covered that hand of his and returned a smile that was even more charming. Then he took her other hand and beseeched, "Candy, if you're sorry… then... do not depart from me ever again."

He paused briefly to look her straight in the eyes. It was impossible not to notice the melancholic look in his blue ones. Then he resumed his heartfelt plea that he had rehearsed several times, "I need you to complete me. I can't care less about what others think of me. I just know that without you in my life, I feel myself withering each day, consumed by loneliness and emptiness."

Albert wasn't really reproaching her, but he had no clue how closely his description mirrored Candy's experience over the last few weeks; she had felt herself wilting as well. With tremendous regret, she let go of his hand and averted her eyes, unsure how to respond. In the middle of articulating her thoughts, she found the very notion of severing herself from him again intolerable if not frightening. At this instant, what she had experienced earlier resurfaced in her mind. Her assumption that Albert had left her for good had horrified her. She had realized that Albert meant the world to her. So now, even the imagination of losing him vexed her terribly.

However, she still had a nagging dread about the obvious social gap between them. To most people, especially Great Aunt Elroy and the Leagans, Candy was but a woman of lowly birth. She was probably innocent, but not ignorant. Wealthy men in high society having mistresses was a well known phenomenon. So was that what Albert wanted? If so, was that the kind of life she would accept? Yet, if she said no to him now, did it mean that they would not see each other again?

While she remained pensively silent, he got nervous and scrutinized her face for signs of denial. "What's the matter, Candy? Are you thinking of separat-?"

"No!" she hastily reacted by shaking her head before he could finish his question. "Albert, don't get me wrong. It's just that..."

She faltered as she didn't want to be blunt. On the other hand, he had a hunch of what was bothering her, so he pulled her back into his arms and asserted, "Candy, let me go straight to the point. I will definitely deal with my aunt, and I won't let her harm you again."

She wasn't surprised at all that he had seen through her. Deep in her heart, she genuinely wanted to believe him. She really disliked going back to those days when she must admit to herself every morning that she had to carry on her life without the man who had occupied her heart. However, she wondered if what he had claimed was something easier said than done. Thus, she craned her neck to look at him with mixed feelings.

He nodded at her again, a reassuring smile pulling the corners of his lips, but her somber expression made him apprehensive nonetheless. Knowing that he couldn't wait forever, he uttered wistfully, "I wish I could spend the whole day with you, Candy, but I actually have a train to catch."

She took in a sharp breath, covering her mouth in total shock and disbelief. "What? You're leaving already?"

His smile turned rueful, and he nodded with a sigh of resignation. "I will explain if time permits. But anyway, since your friend Molly is substituting for you, is it possible that you go to the train station with me?"

She opened her eyes wider in astonishment and screeched, "Oh my God! I have completely lost track of time!"

Out of the blue, sounds of laughter drifted to their ears. Only then they found that the area had been extraordinarily quiet until now, and they realized that they had spectators. About a dozen of people were watching them. Candy gasped and quickly untangled herself from Albert's arms, but in a split second Albert decided to take advantage of the current situation. He knelt down on one knee in front of her, and as he had expected, people started cheering for him, so he raised his voice exaggeratingly, "My dearest Candice White, I promise to love you and take care of you, for better, for worse, for richer-"

Candy could scarcely believe this was happening. She was profusely flushed, her face and ears burning from embarrassment, so she hunched forward and grasped his hands, pleading with all honesty, "Please, Albert, I beg you, get up immediately!"

A man then hollered, "Just say yes!"

A great commotion ensued, and Candy gestured with her eyes for Albert to get away from this place. Yet with his expression turning even more solemn, he conjured her to hear him by giving her hands a squeeze, "Candy, come back to me and let me protect you. I still want to marry you, and don't forget that we have promised each other to share the pain and sorrows in life."

Although it was very noisy now, she could still hear his words clearly. Emotions overcame her then, and she collapsed and broke down in tears. Yes, he had mentioned in his letter to her that his proposal had remained sound, but she had never expected the powerful Sir William would actually propose to her again, even before all these strangers.

However, too much had transpired today, which had messed with her head and muddled her brain. Hence, she required some time to register the events and talk to Albert alone without the prying eyes. Just then, her stomach rumbled, which was a good excuse she could use. "Albert, please, I'm starving now... Let's just end this and discuss somewhere else in private, please?"

It looked like something just struck Albert hard. Despite feeling disheartened and perplexed, he soon reckoned that Candy might have felt imposed. He should have given her more time to consider, and it was plausible that she did not appreciate this kind of extreme behavior. At least she hadn't turned him down yet and even suggested that they should talk again, so he held onto his hope. He clasped her fingers with his, nodding with an understanding look and pulling himself up to his full height. She let him hold her hand while keeping her head low, avoiding eye contact with anybody. However, what Albert did next was thoroughly unanticipated. He made a small theatrical bow like a performer, and they responded with a round of applause. While they supposed the nurse had agreed to the young man's proposal, he exclaimed, "I won't give up! So goodbye, everyone!"

Albert then turned to Candy, giving her hand a tug. She understood his signal and left the cheering crowd with him. Moments later, when they were far enough, he asked her again if she could go to the train station with him.

"So when's your train leaving, Albert?"

She then suggested him wait for her by the main entrance; she should change out of her uniform first before she could go out with him.

=o=o=o=

"What's up? Are you certain that you have located her this time?" With a wry smile, Neil jeered at his private investigator, who had just climbed into the passenger's side of Neil's car, which was parked one block away from his family villa in the remote area.

The man's face broke into a broad grin as he closed the door. "Absolutely, or else I wouldn't have contacted you at all, Mr. Leagan."

Then the man retrieved an envelope from his suit pocket, passing it to the young man. "Here, Mr. Leagan, you can check it yourself if this is the one you wanted."

The man then tidied his short hair with his fingers, wearing a confident smile. Neil swiftly opened the envelope and slid the content out. It was a photograph of Candy dressed in a nurse uniform. Though she looked like a lost fawn and wasn't smiling at all, Neil found her forlorn look even more endearing. "Wonderful! Looks like you have indeed pinpointed the right person this time!"

As a matter of fact, soon after Neil's failed attempt to take Candy away by force that rainy night, he had returned to her apartment again and resumed his stalking business. Yet after a few days of not seeing her at all, neither her apartment building nor that dilapidated clinic in the park, he had begun to wonder if she had moved. His suspicion had been confirmed by the landlady of the House of Magnolia, who had refused to disclose anything else other than that Candy had indeed vacated her apartment. Then Neil had discovered that chef boyfriend of hers had also quit his job at the restaurant. _Have they eloped for real this time?_

Unwilling to give up yet, Neil had hired a private investigator to help. He had been the same guy who had lured Candy to follow him, lying to her that Terry had arrived at Chicago and waiting for her. Unfortunately, Neil had been utterly clueless of where the young couple could have possibly gone. Hence, the investigator had searched the hospitals, clinics and even restaurants in both Chicago and its outskirts but to no avail. The man had come back with photographs of several young women having some resemblance to the blond nurse, but none had been Candy.

As a result, Neil had been extremely frustrated and ordered the man to check Pony's Home. Days later, this man had called him up, claiming that he had found her finally.

"So which hospital is she working now?" asked Neil, still staring at her picture in his hand.

"Mary Jane Nursing School, Mr. Leagan," answered the man with a complacent smirk on his face.

"Where does she live?" Neil sounded casual although he was dying to know if she had moved in with her boyfriend.

"In the dormitory for sure."

Neil was glad despite being reluctant to admit the man's words were almost soothing to his ears. "Very well then."

So Neil put Candy's picture aside and retrieved a thick envelope from his briefcase. "Here is your reward. I will contact you if I want your service again."

"Of course, Mr. Leagan. Have a good day!" The man put the thick envelope safely in his pocket before he opened the passenger door.

=o=o=o=

When Candy passed by the principal's office, the door of which was swung open. The stern looking principal standing near the threshold was more than surprised to see Candy here. "So you're back! Did you find your fiancé?"

The nurse was mortified, aware that she shouldn't keep referring to Albert as her fiancé. Yet, this was not the time to talk about this, so Candy simply nodded with a sheepish smile and replied, "Yes, I did, and I'm about to see him off at the train station."

"Oh!" uttered the principal, frowning in concern. "So do you need extra time-off from work?"

Candy was profoundly touched. The principal might appear stoic and reserved, but deep inside she was caring and understanding. Yet Candy didn't want to trouble other nurses unnecessarily, so she answered, "Madam, thank you for your kindness. I think I should be able to come back on time."

Madam Mary Jane had made that offer because she was amazed how finding her love had changed Candy, who looked like a totally different person now. While the blond nurse had been highly distressed before, now her face practically glowed with bliss. In short, she was obviously rejuvenated. So the principal mildly reprimanded, "OK. You'd better keep your words!"

Her chiding struck a chord with the young nurse, who acknowledged that she had not only broken her promise to Albert that she would fight for their love regardless of the cost together but also forgotten that they had promised to share everything with each other, which Albert had reminded her during his proposal. Nevertheless, Candy composed herself and gave the principal a polite nod before she headed towards the dormitory.

The principal almost couldn't believe her eyes. The nurse was skipping down the hall, not walking. Then the old lady shook her head and let out a sigh, wondering if she should find someone to back her up this late afternoon just in case. Besides, who could predict how much longer the blond nurse would continue to work in this hospital?

As soon as Candy was ready, she hurried her way back to the front entrance, but she was baffled not to find Albert there waiting for her. She panicked, _what's happening? Where did he go? Did he misconstrue me somehow?_

Within seconds, a voice came from her left, "Hi there!"

She froze, and a relieved smile instantly crept on her face. She knew that voice so well it could have been her own. Then he sneaked up and quietly slipped his hand into hers. Feeling the warmth of his hand, which molded perfectly with hers, she looked up and grinned at him, asking, "Where have you been?"

"See this?" he remarked with a chuckle, flashing a lunch bag in his hand. "I bought two sandwiches for us. I haven't eaten either."

Candy swiftly took that lunch bag and brought it to her nose. She sniffed, "Mmmmm... it smells good!" Her appetite had come back in full force. Albert was so glad to see that she had returned to her cheerful self, and at this point she lowered her arm and asked, "Shall we go now?"

He gave it a thought. "I still have a bit of time. Is there a bench somewhere so that we can talk?"

She nodded eagerly, her face breaking into a smile of innocent pleasure. She held his hand and led the way, sauntering down one of the gravel paths behind the hospital, past the shady trees, flowers and bushes in a well manicured garden. All the while she was smiling so hard that her face hurt. She couldn't be happier to be with him again. Only a few nurses were pushing the patients in wheelchairs, and they were scattered around the place.

When the blond couple reached a huge tree in a secluded corner, she winked at him, and he grasped her intention by winking back. Hence, they climbed to one of the top branches, and they sat down together side-by-side and enjoyed their lunch with a very nice view of the city.

Later, after Albert had done eating, he leaned his back on the trunk and took a deep breath of content as a gentle breeze caressed them softly, ruffling Candy's blond tresses. He reached out to gently comb his fingers through her curls, holding her eyes with his steadfast gaze. Then she responded by caressing his cheek, which warmed his heart. They continued relishing their time together like this until he suddenly snaked his arms around her from behind and drew her back to his chest, causing her to make an audible gasp. Then he kissed her velvety skin near her temple and whispered, his breath tickling her ear, "I can't help it... told you I missed you so much... and I'm leaving very soon."

"Albert..." she whispered back. How could she resist him? She had longed to soak up his body warmth. "I have been feeling down too... I also missed you very much."

As though she wanted to prove herself, she snuggled up to him, and at this point, he added in a sorrowful tone, "Candy, I shouldn't have acted on my impulse just now. I didn't intend to pressure you or anything, but I meant everything I said to you, and I shall see to it that you will find peace and rest in my arms." Right after this, he tightened his arms, holding her even closer to him, which made her heart thump like a loud bass drum.

Then the unforgettable moments when they had shared their vulnerable feelings with each other that late evening in Chicago Nature Park rushed back to her memory in a startling instant. Having the lake and the trees as his witnesses, Albert had proclaimed that he would always love her regardless of who he would turn out to be. In other words, he had kept his promise. No matter how mortified she had felt earlier, his candid marriage proposal in front of all those people had moved her to tears. He knew his true identity now, and yet he still wanted her to be his wife, not just girlfriend or mistress.

In fact, now that they had reunited, she felt so high-spirited that she indeed felt she could face any trouble or strife that came their way; they could give each other the strength and loving support they needed. That reminded her of her own words to him right before sharing their very first real kiss. She had told him back then, "When we have each other, we can face the unknown future."

While her mind was seemingly a thousand miles away, her face was close enough that he could feel her breath on his jaw. It made his pulse quicken, and the next thing he knew his eyes had already fixed on her rosy lips.

At this moment, she heaved a sigh. "Can we really beat the odds? I mean I am just a nobody-"

He couldn't help running his thumb over her soft lips, staring at her with passion in his eyes. She was startled and ceased talking entirely. Then he moved agonizingly slow to close their gap. While waiting in anticipation, her stomach fluttered and her pulse soared to a pace resembling panic level. However, when he got about less than an inch from her lips, he paused shortly before he kissed the corner of her mouth.

His lips were gentle and warm, but he pulled away too soon. Needless to say, she was more than disappointed. She didn't even have a chance to kiss him back. Unbeknownst to her, he had determined not to kiss her lips until she agreed to marry him.

"Nobody?" he echoed, wondering if she could hear his heartbeat roar. "Everybody is equal in God's eyes, Candy."

She bit her bottom lip and replied dejectedly, looking downward, "But you know what I mean, Albert. Not everyone thinks like you do."

He cleared his throat to catch her attention and clarified, "I love you for who you are, not because of your family or background."

She said nothing after that. While envisioning herself as the wife of the heir to the clan, she felt a little nervous and excited but most of all scared. Oblivious to her thoughts, he gently lifted her chin to make her meet his eyes. "Don't you trust me?"

"I wish I could..." she began, and she realized that he might take it the wrong way, so she corrected herself at once, "No I mean I do trust you but what about your engagement with... what's her name?"

He exhaled a long sigh of exhaustion and started telling her what he had done ever since he had recovered his memory, omitting details of his attempt to contact Miss Beatrice. He deliberately delayed talking about his betrothed because he would also have to inform Candy of the crisis he was about to face, and that could easily overwhelm Candy.

Later, when Candy heard that Herbert had offered to help, her eyes sparkled with moisture. In addition, she learned that she had totally misunderstood why Albert had shown up with Terry. "So Albert, how much did you tell Terry about yourself?"

He answered her question, but he chose not to ask her anything else about her encounter with Terry just now. Yet she volunteered to explain how she had jumped to conclusions when she had seen Terry with him. He then remarked, "I see! So you thought I was leading you back to him?"

She defended herself with a mock scowl on her face, "Because you acted so... so distant! Obviously holding yourself back and all that!"

An amused chuckle escaped his throat. Then he countered by teasing her, "What did you expect me to do, huh?"

As she stuck her tongue out in a silly manner, he leaned in a little more and bantered, "Did you expect me to kiss you senseless in front of your friend and Terry?"

She gave a hearty laugh, and he placed a peck on her face. After that, he let out a small sigh, and she swiftly gathered herself and furrowed her brows. "What's wrong?"

"Seriously, Candy, you're right. I held myself back because I wasn't even sure if you wanted to see me again. In your letter you explicitly requested me not to find you so as not to make your life even harder, remember?"

She nodded, dropping her gaze in remorse. Then he continued, "So when I saw you with Terry afterwards, I was actually afraid that he had been right... that I was only your second choice..."

In no time, she looked up to meet his beautiful blue eyes, shaking her head violently. She then opened her mouth, apparently wanted to say something, but he stopped her by putting a finger to her lips. "Tell you what, although I wanted you back badly, I had prepared myself for that outcome. All I needed was a clear confirmation from you that you had no more feelings for me..."

As his voice trailed off, he stared into a distance. Then she mumbled with a shaky voice, "Albert."

Upon hearing that, he brought his eyes back to her, and she leaned forward to kiss him on his cheek. He responded by kissing her forehead, lingeringly this time. Then he remarked, "I just want you to be happy, Candy."

With deep appreciation she expressed her gratitude, "Thank you for always putting my happiness before yours."

His lips curled up into a smile at her remark, and she commented with a soft sigh, "Terry has matured a lot I must say. I wish that he will be a successful actor again in Broadway."

"Same here. He deserves happiness too. Back then, with such a heavy burden on his shoulders, he really had no choice but to break up with you... to set you free..." he said thoughtfully. "On my way here on the train, I came to realize that fate had dealt Terry a cruel hand. Tragedy had been thrusted upon him when Susanna had been seriously injured due to the accident... as though he had suddenly lost the right to seek his own path."

Thereafter, they just sat there huddled together in amiable silence until Albert spoke up with regret evident in his voice, "I know I intentionally hid the truth from you when we met near the waterfall, misleading you to think that I was a vagabond, but believe me, I really wanted to watch over you as your friend, even after the adoption." [1]

With a forgiving nod she answered, "Yes, George said that you had been under obligation to keep your identity a secret."

Then Albert followed up and told her that he would file an official request to annul their adoptive relationship as soon as he returned to Chicago. "Talking about that..." he mumbled as he took a glance at his wristwatch. "We'd better get going now, Candy."

So he climbed down first while checking the surroundings simultaneously. They were the only ones here, so by the time she got down, he held both her hands and asked with love in his eyes, "Let me continue where I left off. Candy, will you marry me and be my wife?"

Astonishment painted on every feature of her expression. She thought he had dropped the matter, but he broached it again. As her mind teetered back and forth between her alternatives, he feigned his doubts amidst their silence, "You don't love me anymore?"

"You know I love you so much, Albert!" Her response couldn't be faster, her expression more solemn and resolute than ever.

He stared at her for a moment longer as if he was trying to piece her together. "Then why? You want me to kneel down again?"

Before she could say a word, he was already bending one of his knees, but she stopped him just in time. "There's no need!"

"So?" he asked patiently while straightening up, his eyes unwavering.

After another moment of consideration, she took a deep breath and made up her mind. Then she answered cryptically, "All I know is that I want to be in the place where I am meant to be."

Mischief gleamed in her eyes this time, and he was genuinely at a loss. "That is...?"

Without warning, she flung her arms around him, clasping her hands possessively at the nape of his neck and hollering, "I'd rather be at your side, facing all kinds of hurdles and conflicts with you, than somewhere else in my comfort zone but alone."

Her life without Albert had been nothing but misery, like she had been torn badly inside and a big chunk had been missing since then. Besides, Albert had reminded her over and over that he was willing to fight for their love, so she should brace herself and fight with him. Even Terry urged her not to shrink back, so she resolved to stand her ground and take the risks. After all, she got nothing to lose.

Caught by rapture, Albert wrapped his arms around her protectively and twirled her around, and she giggled out loud. He was laughing in her ear, and she felt an ecstatic grin burn across her face too. When he slowed down, he sealed her lips with a kiss that stole her breath. It was just as intoxicating as she remembered, and she kissed him back with abandon, an abandon that made his desires flare. It felt like ages since he had last tasted her luscious lips, so his kisses were desperate, hungry and filled with longing and passion, which sent waves of pleasures throughout her body, from her head to her toes. As his sensual mouth moved ardently against hers, she felt her body turning jelly in his strong arms, so he brought her even closer to him such that she could lean her body weight on him. Feeling his heart pounding furiously in his chest, she felt like she could drown in indescribable sensations, which were so sharp and piercing, likely due to weeks of yearning to feel his touch and hear his voice again. As they were engaged in fervent kissing, they were both so emotional that tears were flooding their eyes, but they refused to stop. For a long time they clung to each other until breathing had become a necessity. So he gave her one last graze of a kiss and broke off.

Panting heavily, he produced a velvety box from his pocket and opened it for her. To her surprise, it was an exquisite ruby pendant. "This is my gift... to you. So, may I?"

She shyly nodded, her chest heaving. She then spun around, letting him help her put on the necklace. Right after that, he gently turned her around and rested his hands on her delicate shoulders, taking in the sight of this beautiful lady before him. He still found it surreal that she had finally agreed to marry him. It had taken him a lot of convincing, but she was definitely worth the hardship. She didn't care much about his money, and she had rather sacrificed herself because she was afraid that she would only ruin him. Where else could he possibly find another woman who would love him this much?

So he spoke to her in a tender voice, "My aunt knows this pendant by heart, and I've already informed her that I will give this to my future wife. Therefore, when she sees you wearing it, she will comprehend what it means."

She nodded enthusiastically and regarded him with affection, her round emerald orbs smiling under her glamorous golden hair and her face beaming with euphoria.

"Anyway, let's go!" he said as he grabbed her hand and rushed to the front gate together in order to catch a carriage ride. They were scampering all the way as though they were little kids. Neither of them had felt so lighthearted for a long time.

During the ride, Candy asked, "Albert, have you seen Archie or Stear?"

He shook his head before telling her what had occurred the day he had delivered her letter to Stear. He had also run into Charlotte, who had suspected that she had seen Candy at the train station that day. Candy didn't hide her surprise, and she stammered, "Maybe... I don't know. I was... my mind was just too preoccupied..."

He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him, saying, "It's alright. It doesn't really matter now."

She breathed out a sigh of relief. Then he filled her in about Stear, and she rejoiced, "That's wonderful! I knew God would heal him! Actually, a few days ago, I received Archie's reply. He was very shocked why I had left Chicago. He had written it right after the surgery and sent it to Pony's Home, and Miss Pony had redirected it to me."

"By the way, what did you tell them?"

"Not very much. Just told my friends that I must leave Chicago for a while. I also asked Archie to keep me updated about Stear's conditions."

Then something dawned on her. With her eyes doubled in size, she questioned anxiously, "Albert, where's my emerald ring?"

He chuckled and stroked the tip of her nose. "I thought you'd never ask."

Then, with an enigmatic smile on his face, he held her hand to his chest, letting her feel his rhythmic heartbeat. She blushed bashfully, unable to grasp the meaning behind his behavior. When her expression contorted into one of puzzlement, he started unbuttoning the top part of his shirt. She swallowed hard, and her pulse raced, feeling all the more bewildered, so she looked at his knowing eyes and inquired, her tone confounded, "What are you doing?"

By now, a bit of his muscled chest and toned stomach were revealed, and her ears must have turned red.

"Can't you see?" he answered, clearly amused. She shifted her gaze to where his finger was pointing, and she finally spotted something shiny dangling near the groove between the bottom of his pectorals._ No wonder I didn't feel it at all. It's well hidden!_

This thought made her blush even harder, and at this moment he pulled out the rather long string around his neck and placed the ring on his open palm. "I have placed it near my heart all this time to keep my spirits up."

She examined the ring, her fingers turning it from side to side. Due to his body heat, the ring was warm to the touch, and it still looked as beautiful to her as the first time she had laid her eyes on it. Then he said in a nostalgic tone, "Because no matter what had happened between us, this engagement ring reminded me of our cherished moments together as lovers."

His sentimental words moved her so much that tears stung her eyes again. She had imagined countless times how he had coped with his loss the moment he had discovered that she had left her ring behind. He had all the right to be mad at her for abandoning him and breaking her promises, but so far he had not chastised her, not even a harsh word. As the carriage continued to move quickly along the street towards their destination, a lump formed in her throat at the thought of his imminent departure. She had no idea when they would see each other again after today, and her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. Just then, his soft voice cut into her thoughts, "Do you want the ring back now, Candy?"

With her loving gaze locked on his, she shook her head and reached up to touch the ruby pendant hanging around her neck. "I do want it back, but I have this for now. Please keep my ring with you as usual... until we meet again."

She then gently drop the emerald ring back to where it belonged. His heart ached at the quaver in her voice. Yet he nodded at her, looking meditative. He surmised what made her upset, but he really couldn't do much about it. Next, she went ahead to help him button his shirt. He was undoubtedly taken aback, but he let her do that for him. While he contemplated how to console her, she suddenly raised her face to him, her countenance saddened even more. "Candy," he began, but she nuzzled up to him and expressed her concern in a tremulous voice, "Albert, why don't you ask me to go back with you?"

He responded by holding her tightly, struggling for words. A moment later, he explained in a soothing tone, "I do hope that you can return with me, but knowing that you're a responsible nurse, it's very selfish of me to ask you to leave your job like that."

She remained moodily quiet, admitting that he was right. She should really learn to be more responsible and attentive at work. She then recalled how her absentmindedness had caused many troubles in the past, especially during the times when she had been caring for Mr. McGregor. Then Albert interrupted her train of thoughts. He spent a bit of time explaining to her why he was in such a rush to return to Chicago. Then he added, "I don't want to involve you in the battle with my relatives yet. There are simply too many unknowns for the time being."

Candy nodded in understanding, masking her consternation; at the same time she urged herself not to worry. Then he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Candy, rest assured that you're the only woman I love. Nobody, not even my aunt, can force me into a marriage. I'm a grown up, and I'm supposed to be the family patriarch for Heaven's sake!"

He said that nearly vehemently, so she circled her arms around his torso and affirmed, "Of course I trust you, Albert!"

Her words were comforting, and he composed himself and suggested, "Believe it or not, I have thought about clearing your record so that you can transfer to a hospital in Chicago. Would you like that?"

She agreed by nodding emphatically. "Excellent idea!" she uttered positively, striving to conceal her inner conflict. The fact that she was going to be parted from him in less than an hour really pained her. Not to mention that his aunt was probably scheming to set him up. Moreover, what would Mr. McGee do when Albert refused to marry his granddaughter? At any rate, Candy really wanted to leave this place with Albert. Nonetheless, she offered with a strained smile on her face, "Is there anything I can help?"

He then remembered the letters. "Here are my letters to you so that you will understand me more. Please write to me too, Candy. I need your letters to survive."

His pleading tone was unmistakable, so she promised to write to him as her support to him. Then he commented, "You know what? One day after writing yet another letter to you, I went for a stroll near the hotel in New York. Then I stumbled upon a jewelry shop. The wide variety of rings on display caught my attention. I went in out of curiosity and soon ordered a custom made diamond ring for you."

She couldn't believe her ears, so she cried out incredulously, "What? You can't be serious! You shouldn't-"

But his mouth had molded over hers already, which she couldn't help responding. Unlike the previous one, this kiss between them was very tender and languid, filled with love and feelings.

When he gazed at her afterwards, her face was pink and her eyes gleamed with exhilaration. So he fondly caressed her cheek and continued his story, "I was aware that it was an impetuous decision, but its delicate design was just perfect for you. I was afraid I might not be able to find something like it again."

She observed at this moment that his wristwatch looked expensive, and she had noticed earlier that his shirt and pants were made of fine materials. She came to realize that she would need to adjust to this new Albert, who was essentially one of the richest men in the country. After some musing, she questioned, "Honestly, do you want me to quit my job?"

He dipped his head to kiss her temple. "But you love your job, don't you?"

"Yes," she murmured. She wanted to ask whether it was acceptable for her to work if she would eventually become his wife, but she swallowed her question, knowing that it wasn't the right time to discuss.

Seemingly oblivious to her thought, he appeared glad, a contented smile gracing his lips. "When things are ready, which I don't think will take too long, I will inform you which hospital you will be transferring to, and if I can't come to pick you up, George will. What do you think?"

Her countenance livened up, but soon she gave him a feign glare, "I can always go to Chicago myself, Albert."

He chortled out loud, inwardly missing her already. Then he drew her in again, pressing his warm lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she melted into his arms, parting her lips to welcome the infinite depth of his smoldering kiss.

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to tell me what you think in your language. I'd also like to take this opportunity to thank those of you who have been silently following this story! My stats show that you come from different places around the globe. I suppose many of you rather remain quiet, but I do hope to hear from you one day. Even a few words will do. Getting comments from readers not only encourages me, it also gives me a sense of how the chapter is received. Thank you in advance!

Finally, in case you don't know yet, I have drawn a picture based on a scene from this chapter. Please check my blog if you're interested (you can find the URL in my profile). See you there!

**Footnote:**

[1] In CCFS epilogue, in one of Albert's letters to Candy, Albert was sorry for keeping his identity a secret to Candy even though he had been under obligation to do so. Then he told her that "I wish I could watch over you silently. Who could ever have imagined that 'Albert' was taken care of by you so much!"


	34. Departure

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **My heartfelt appreciation goes to all of you who have taken the time to write to me here on fanfiction, on my blog or in private! Most people want encouragement, and so do I. Therefore, I can't express how grateful I am to have continued support from some of you, chapter after chapter.

I can't believe I have written 34 chapters already! Some of you might have noticed that my chapter is of medium length, not too short but not too long either to keep it focused. I hope you like this update, and if you do, please write a review in a language of your choice! But if you spot any mistake, please don't hesitate to let me know too. Thank you in advance!

-Ms Puddle

**Chapter 34: Departure**

The Ardlays owned coaches to allow them private travel in large groups. Today, two coaches were used to transport the family members to and from hospital to welcome Stear home. Archie had arranged that he, Annie, Mrs. Sarah Leagan and Great Aunt Elroy would be in one coach, whereas his parents, Patty and Stear were in the other.

However, due to the fact that Great Aunt Elroy and Mrs. Leagan had to attend some urgent business, a family car had come to the hospital to pick them up instead. Hence, only Archie and Annie were in the coach. When they were getting near the grand entrance of the mansion, Annie suddenly remembered Candy, and she asked, "Have you heard from Candy yet, Archie?"

Archie shook his head slightly and frowned. "No, I haven't. I did send my letter to Pony's Home as instructed. I don't know what's happened to her… so I went to find Albert, but he had moved. He no longer works in that restaurant either."

"Is that right?" she asked with her eyes widened and eyebrows furrowed worriedly. She had no idea about Candy's relationship with Albert. Archie had promised Candy to keep that a secret until she was ready to inform her friends herself.

When Archie helped Annie get off the coach, Annie happened to notice Patty running with her head hung low. A hand flew to her lips as Annie gasped, "Archie, look!"

He spun his head towards that direction, his eyes following where she was pointing. His parents, who were standing right beside their coach, were apparently bewildered too. Then Archie mumbled with apprehension, his hand raking his soft hair, "Oh no… don't tell me Stear has said something to upset her again!"

At this moment, Stear was cautiously getting down from the coach as well, and Archie and Annie exchanged a swift glance. Archie would go check on Stear while Annie would seek to talk to Patty, who seemed to have disappeared inside the mansion already.

=o=o=o=

Neil picked up Candy's picture again after the private investigator had left the car and shut the passenger door. Neil murmured, his finger tracing her lips, "You won't be lonely for long. I'll make you mine very soon."

With one last look he kissed the girl in the picture and tucked it safely into the envelope. After that, he turned on the ignition and drove towards the city of Chicago. Moments later, he flicked a glance at his rearview mirror and spotted a familiar black car a distance away. _There it is again! That stalker!_

Since about a week ago, Neil had begun suspecting that someone had been following him. Just to make sure, Neil had arranged to meet with the private investigator near his family villa in this remote area. Now that the same car appeared again, Neil knew he had been right all along and determined to find out who that was and why this guy was trailing after him like a loyal dog.

Hence, Neil made a big U-turn abruptly and sped along the long and winding road. As expected, that black car also made a turn afterwards and continued to follow Neil's car. Whenever Neil changed his speed, either faster or slower, the driver in that black car would do the same as long as a safe distance was maintained. Some time later, Neil reached a place where there were no other people or cars in sight, and Neil pressed the pedal further down and made another U-turn all of a sudden, heading directly towards the black car. The driver was horrified and attempted to veer left to avoid the imminent collision, swerving onto the incorrect side of the road, but it was too late. When the cars were about to crash into each other, the driver turned off the engine as his last resort. Neil hit the foot brakes, which screeched the vehicle to a stop in a nick of time, the front of the car merely inches from the passenger door of the other car.

The driver in the black car was absolutely dumbstruck, still trying to process what was happening. In a lightning fast motion, Neil got off and dashed towards him. The next thing the man knew Neil had turned the handle and opened the car door, grabbing his collars and hauling him out of his seat.

As the poor man's grey eyes were opened wide as saucers and his sunglasses sliding off the bridge of his nose and onto the ground, Neil was surprised that this man didn't look sturdy enough to fend anyone off. Neil figured the man was possibly in his mid-thirties or even older. His hair was dark brown but streaked with lighter strands or grey hair.

Then Neil yelled at his face, "Who are you?"

Upon hearing Neil's question, he hesitated, remembering what he was allowed to tell under a critical situation. Neil noted the sweat drops on the man's forehead, and with a fierce look, Neil tightened his grip on the man's collars. "You'd better be honest with me unless you want to taste my fists!"

The man swallowed hard, but he kept his mouth shut nonetheless. Few seconds of awkward silence later, Neil lifted up his knee and slammed it right into the man's defenseless gut.

"Ouch!" the man cried and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach in pain. Neil hadn't let go of his collars and threatened, "It will be your groin next!"

As if to prove his point, Neil stomped his right shoe down on the man's sunglasses, snapping them in half and shattering the lenses. The man stopped cowering and raised his trembling arms in surrender, his chest heaving. As Neil glared at him, he finally spoke up with a tremulous voice. "I was paid to keep an eye on you."

"I know that, you idiot!" Neil snorted with a crooked smirk. "Who ordered you?"

"The right hand man of your family patriarch."

The mention of that was enough to throw Neil off balance. Ever since the adoption, Uncle William had not once stood up for his legal daughter against Great Aunt Elroy, who had deliberately isolated the orphan girl from any family gatherings. Besides, rumours said that Uncle William had been ill for a long while.

Because Neil was in a daze, the poor man seized the opportunity to push him off and literally ran for his life. Unfortunately, Neil snapped himself back to the present and caught the man's shoulders, throwing his body to the black car. While the man let out an agonized groan and scrambled to get up, Neil twisted his arm to his back and jammed his face against the windshield, snarling, "Tell me, what are their names?"

The man grimaced in pain but gave no answer. Neil yelled, "How do I know you're not lying to me!"

Then came the panicked yet muffled voice from the man, "I don't know... He only told me... to pass you a message... in case you have... you have found out about me."

Suddenly, they both heard a car honking from afar. Neil released the man and mumbled with a growl, "Give it to me, _now_!"

With shaking hands, the man reached into his inner pocket and pulled out a small brown envelope. Almost right after Neil had snatched it from him, a luxury car passed by and stopped. As the chauffeur was rolling down the driver's seat window, he asked, "Is everything alright?"

Neil laughed to hide his nervousness, "Of course! It was a small accident, and that's all!"

The chauffeur couldn't stop doubting the young man's answer as he glanced skeptically back and forth between the young man and the other man, whose hair was disheveled and face slightly bruised. Besides, the wrinkled tail of his shirt was hanging out of his pants.

On the other hand, as the poor man tugged his shirt back in place, he gathered that this was likely his only chance to escape from Neil Leagan. His task was done after all, so he said to the chauffeur, "Thank you for asking, sir. It's settled now."

Having said that, the man rushed back to his black car in a blink of an eye. As soon as he started the engine, he turned his steering wheel and drove off. Neil merely smiled and shrugged his shoulders at the chauffeur, who responded with a frown, "Please move your car, young man. It's blocking the road."

"I'll do that right away," replied Neil cordially, hoping that this chauffeur would leave him alone, so he added, "Enjoy your day, mister!"

"You too, young man!" the chauffeur said with a sigh before he left the scene.

Neil didn't move the car however. The road was quite deserted anyway. As he huddled back into the driver's seat, he carefully tore the edge of the sealed envelope. Feeling anxious, he checked the contents inside. There was only a piece of paper, in which it said,

'_To the attention of Master Neil Leagan,_

_Just so you know, he wasn't the only one watching you. I'm here to inform you that this is the last warning from Sir William Ardlay. We have registered complaints pertaining to your recent misconduct towards his adoptive daughter. Should you get near her again without his permission, Sir Ardlay will not accept any excuse and take measures to give you appropriate punishment._

_Yours truly,_

_George'_

"Damn you old man!" Neil swore out loud as he pounded his fist onto the steering wheel furiously after reading the note. "So I got tricked! That fool's main job was to pass this message to me! No wonder I could easily handle him… so who else are watching..."

His voice faded as he lost himself in deep thought. Before long, an idea dawned on him, and he let out a cackle of malicious delight. "Permission right, old man? I know what to do then."

=o=o=o=

With a feeling of uneasiness, Annie rapped on Patty's door but no one answered, so she knocked a little harder. "Patty?"

About a minute later, she heard Patty's feeble voice, "Come in, Annie."

So she cautiously swung the door open and saw Patty sprawling on her bed with her face down, seemingly weeping.

"Patty, what's going on? You know you can tell me," Annie said in her soothing voice, her hands reaching Patty's shoulders to flip her onto her back. _Oh… she isn't crying, but her face is flushed nonetheless, like she is flustered._

When Patty observed Annie's expression, she knew she had worried her friend unnecessarily, so she pulled herself up in a sitting position and beckoned her friend to sit beside her on the bed. Once Annie lowered herself down next to Patty, the latter opened up and told Annie what had transpired during the ride home, stressing what she had done in response to Stear's apology.

"So that's it?" Annie couldn't believe her ears, and she let out an exaggerated sigh of relief. Annie had imagined various scenarios much worse than that.

Yet her shy friend grumbled, "What do you mean, Annie? I don't know what came over me… I shouldn't have-"

"Patty!" Sensing the regret in her voice, Annie interrupted Patty's statement right away. "It was actually wonderful!"

The shy girl looked blank and confounded. "Why?"

"Haven't you heard?" Annie asked thoughtfully. "Actions speak louder than words!"

As Patty pondered this, she put her spectacles back on as if this could help her analyze the situation. Then Annie explained, "My friend, don't you know that your action has achieved way more than words alone could have done?"

Before Patty could respond, Annie leaned closer and added in a voice barely over a whisper as though she was afraid someone would overhear their conversation, "Come on... tell me. Was this your first?"

Her friend blushed even more, and even her ears and neck turned red. She admitted with her eyes fixed on her lap, "Stear is the first man in my life… but he has not… not shown his affection explicitly…"

Patty paused, and Annie helped her finish it, "Then out of the blue, he was simply gone without any warning."

The young lady with auburn hair nodded, lowering her head further. Annie wrapped her arm around her friend and her other hand held Patty's. "So you have never been kissed?"

She shook her head violently in response, her face completely reddened by now, but within seconds she felt compelled to clarify, "But Annie, don't get me wrong. I love him regardless... I thank God with all my heart... that he is back... yes, with injuries, but he's safe now."

After saying that, a couple of teardrops landed on Annie's arm, and Annie held her sobbing friend in her arms, inwardly planning to talk to Archie afterwards. Perhaps she and Archie should play Cupid for Patty and Stear.

=o=o=o=

Inside the little enclosed carriage, Albert continued to hold Candy close to him after lavishing kisses on her. While she rested her cheek on his shoulder, he placed his chin on the crook of her neck, contemplating how to open up about having met her on Pony's Hill when she had been only a little girl.

"So how old are you, Albert?"

Her question was quite unanticipated, but it was reasonable nonetheless, so he jokingly replied, "Make a guess?"

She giggled before loosening his grip. She then brushed his bang aside, combing his unruly hair to look into his blue eyes. "Didn't we agree you were 24? I know it was long time ago, but were we far off?"

A chuckle escaped his throat. "24? When did we agree on that?"

She thought about it for a moment before answering, "I think it was the evening after your car accident, Albert."

"Oh yes!" he exclaimed when he recalled what had taken place that evening. Blinking teasingly at her, he murmured, "I remember it now, Candy. You were jealous of-"

She pouted her lips and crossed her arms, her face becoming pinkish. "Don't mention that again, Albert!"

He gave a mighty chortle and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Yes, Candy, you were quite right. I just turned 25 as a matter of fact." [1]

"Did you really?" she asked seriously as she straightened up herself. "When was your birthday?"

"It was the day when we set off to Pony's Home together," he answered in a level tone, a small smile gracing his lips.

As she pondered his reply for a couple of minutes, searching her memory for the exact date, she averted her eyes and her mouth formed a little 'o'. Later, she raised her face to him. "So it was a Monday… was it June 28?" [2]

With an exaggerated nod, he praised her, "Good memory!" Even his eyes were smiling now.

"Happy belated birthday, Albert!" she said right away, and he grinned ear-to-ear, giving her shoulder a loving squeeze. "I was very happy that day, Candy, thanks to you. It was the first time we traveled together after all."

However, she suddenly dropped her gaze as in defeat, which made Albert perplexed. "What's the matter?"

She cast him a rueful glance before she let out a long sigh. "You are _so_ rich… I don't know what kind of birthday present I can give you…"

He was instantly relieved. "No worries. You have already given me the biggest present yet."

It was her turn to get confused. "What was it? How come I didn't even know?"

His face broke into a satisfied smile as he drew her in further without a word. When she snuggled up to him, he remarked with deep affection, his warm breath fanning on her cheek, "You gave me everything I could ever want when you agreed to marry me the day when we were up on Pony's Hill."

"Oh that…" she whispered, apparently touched. "Albert, what can I say? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me too..." she responded a few seconds later, her voice shaky and thick.

She tightened her arms around his torso while rubbing her face against his neck. He returned her embrace, savoring the moment while sniffing her flowery scent. Meanwhile, all the stress and drama since her birthday in early May flashed through her head. She had lost him twice. The first time he had left her right after the lion attack, and the second time she had made a heartbreaking decision to terminate their relationship. Hence, it meant all the more to her that she could finally return to his sheltering arms.

"Candy? Talking about Pony's Hill..."

His voice trailed off when he gathered his thoughts. Without looking up, she caressed his cheeks lovingly. "Yes?"

He began, "By now you should know... I'm a Scottish?"

"Of course, why?" she asked, her fingers tracing his jawline while wondering why he had abruptly changed the topic.

He cleared his throat before he ventured, "As per our family tradition, each boy in the direct family line will be given a-"

The gentle swaying of the carriage had turned into a sharp jolt as it came to a halt, causing him to stop in the middle of his confession. She gently pushed herself away from him and swiftly drew apart the curtains inside the carriage. He did the same and looked out, and they both knew that they had reached their destination. She sighed lightly and murmured to herself, "It's about time."

No sooner had she said that than the door was opened from outside. The coachman appeared and made a polite bow. "We have arrived, sir."

Albert nodded once and then got off reluctantly. Candy carefully put his letters inside her handbag and moved along as well. As he turned back to give her a hand, his gaze had not left her face. The closer to the departure time, the more intolerable the sinking sensation in his gut became. Although he would definitely arrange her to come back to work in Chicago, he couldn't seem to rid his mind off the wait that he had to endure before he was able to see his beloved again.

Likewise, her throat ached with the tears she had been trying to hold back. She wished she could just forget her job and leave with him. Now that they had reunited, how could she withstand the days when she couldn't see his tender eyes and smile? It was like she finally rediscovered the treasure she had lost only to have it taken away from her again.

When they were heading towards the platform in pensive silence, George spotted them and quickly made his way to meet them. When Albert noticed George, as soon as he got near Albert made a gesture to introduce the lady beside her, "George, please meet my fiancée, Miss Candice White."

Noting that he had intentionally omitted her legal family name, George cocked his thick eyebrow for a second before he sincerely shook his master's hand. "Congratulations, Sir William!"

"Thank you, George!" Albert happily shook hands with him and replied with a genuine grin that went all the way to his blue eyes.

George made a polite nod. "Glad to be of help, sir!"

Then in a reserved manner George said to Candy, "It's my utmost pleasure to see you here with my young master, Miss Candice. Please accept my apology-"

"Oh no!" she interjected, waving her hands frantically. "Please don't say that, George. I'm the one who should apologize-"

Before she could finish, Albert clasped both her hands and implored, "Candy, please don't. How about we just let the past go? What matters more is that you have come back to me now."

Then they all heard the announcement for the passengers going to Chicago. This was the call for first boarding, and George subsequently said to Candy, "Miss Candice, do you see the man in black suit over there?"

She looked up as directed and saw a stout-looking man with dark sunglasses about a few yards away, who reminded her of one of Neil's minions. Instantly, her brows knitted together into a questioning frown.

"What about him?" She didn't sound very upbeat.

"People call him Jack Frost," said George. [3]

"Jack Frost?" she repeated doubtfully, her frown deepening. When she looked at that man again, he nodded at her direction.

"Not his real name, Miss Candice, but he can act as your bodyguard if necessary."

She couldn't believe her ears. "Bodyguard?"

"Yes," Albert joined in solemnly, giving her hand a squeeze. Once again Albert really had to thank George to think ahead of him. Weeks ago, Jack Frost had been ordered to investigate where Candy had gone, and since he had located her correctly, he had been keeping a watch on her.

Then Albert added, "Just in case, I have requested George to send several men to keep Neil at bay too."

"Neil… I see," she mumbled under her breath, nodding with an understanding expression.

"So Candy, before I go," urged Albert, "let me see you get into his car so that I can have peace of mind."

"No!" she protested, pleading simultaneously. "Please let me stay with you a bit longer. I've gone outside the hospital occasionally, and I can take care of myself, Albert."

While Albert was debating with himself, George stated, "Sir William, here's your ticket, and I will wait for you on the platform."

Then George said goodbye to Candy, "See you soon, Miss Candice."

"Goodbye, George! Please take care of Albert for me!"

"Certainly," said George, obviously more relaxed than ever. He couldn't be happier that Sir William and Miss Candice had resolved their major stumbling block.

Upon hearing that, Albert covered his forehead with a hand and complained, "Candy!"

She retorted, her eyes shining with mischief, "What's wrong with that?"

"Please excuse me, sir." George hid his smile and quietly left their side to give them privacy.

So Albert took Candy's hand and sauntered toward to the platform. Although he had really wanted to tell her the truth about her prince, he dropped the idea for now. He figured he ought to do that when they had plenty of time to talk or reminisce. However, there was one more thing he had to say before departure.

Hence, as they were pacing on the platform, Albert remarked, "Seriously, Candy, the adoption documents have been kept in Lakewood all these years. Neither George nor I had a chance to go there yet."

"That's OK, _Uncle William_," she bantered, stressing the last two words. As she winked at him with her hands crossed on her back, he threw her a mock glare. "What? What did you call me?"

She laughed, doing all that to mask her sadness. Then she repeated, drawling her words, "I called you... Un-cle-Will-"

He held her shoulders to stop her from going further, interrupting her bantering remark. In a split second, he tilted his head and kissed her near the corner of her mouth, which caught her off guard. Then he feigned his anger and lowered his voice, leaning even closer. "If you say that again, Miss Candice White, I will kiss you right here with many witnesses around us."

Putting up a playful grin, she placed her right hand on her waist. She surmised that he wouldn't dare, so she challenged, "No you won't, Uncle Will-"

But her voice was cut off by a loud whistle from the train, followed by the last call for boarding. Without any more delay, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her extremely tight, nearly smothering her again. He breathed to her ear, "Do take care, Candy! Don't leave the hospital without a friend. Never underestimate the Leagans."

He sounded heavy-hearted. Then he gently let go of her. She was fighting back her tears, but through her blurry vision, she noted the glint of moisture in his eyes too. Before she knew it, George and Jack Frost had come, bringing their luggages with them. Candy's sparkling eyes were tearing Albert apart, and it took everything he had to turn on his heels to board the train without looking back.

If Albert could have a choice, he'd rather stay with Candy here, partly because he had anticipated drama and troubles back home, and partly because he had truly enjoyed leading a simple life with his love. His original plan with her before his recovery had sometimes resurfaced in his mind. They had thought of starting their new lives here as two ordinary citizens in the working class. Yes they had to make their ends meet, but they had been very happy and content with each other back then.

Once Albert boarded, George followed him too. As the hissing of steam rang in the air, Albert felt a hard knot forming in his throat. _I miss you already, Candy. We'll make it through this. Our love for each other should be able to conquer the obstacles. _

Then Albert ceased his step and peeked out the train window, searching for the familiar figure. It didn't take him long to find her in the crowd, and she was crying into her hands. He felt his heart breaking, and without much thought of consequence, he rushed back to the door, ignoring George's voice from behind, "Sir William!"

Albert recklessly alighted the train and hollered with all his might in the midst of the hustling crowd, "Candy!"

Candy thought she heard Albert calling her name. With doubts, she raised her head, her eyes striving to track the source of his voice. As he pushed through the crowd going towards her, she spotted him finally, and she flew to him in response. The people then made way for them accordingly, taking in their exuberance and marveling at their eagerness. Steam hissed, and the time to depart was near. When Candy heard the gentle clacking of wheels on tracks, she flung herself onto Albert and clung to his neck with her arms. She closed her eyes next, breathing in his familiar fragrance one more time. Much to her astonishment, she felt a fleeting touch on her lips as he brushed hers with his own, kissing her so softly. Her eyes shot open, and for a second she wondered if she had imagined it, but he already lowered her down on her feet and released her, whispering, "I love you, _always_."

"I love you too," she breathed.

The next thing she knew he was scampering back to the moving train. Luckily, the train hadn't accelerated yet, so he managed to jump onto the last step of the departing train as it was leaving the platform. His loyal assistant, who was standing at the doorway from a few train cars away, just kept shaking his head.

Then Candy cried on top of her lungs, waving her arms up high above her head, "Have a safe trip home, Albert!"

As the train gradually picked up its speed, Albert waved back at her and shouted with hands cupped to his mouth, "I will see you soon, Candy! Take care!"

=o=o=o=

By the time Neil got back to the Chicago mansion, the butler informed him that Stear and the others had come home. "That's good. Do you know where my mother is?"

"I believe she's not home at the moment, Master Neil," answered the butler.

As Neil was heading back to his room, Eliza appeared out of nowhere as though she was expecting him. "What's up, Neil? Where have you been these days?"

"It's none of your business," he answered curtly if not impatiently.

Then she scoffed, "Don't tell me you're dating your dream girl, who never shows up."

Noting her scowl, he replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "You actually know her. I will bring her in very soon."

She was apparently stunned, and she gaped at her brother for about two seconds before she inquired with much curiosity, "Can't you just tell me, Neil? Who's the lucky girl? One of my friends in St. Paul's Academy?"

He shook his head with a smirk. "I doubt she is ever your friend, but let me remind you, my dear sis, you have no say when it comes to this matter."

That being said, she was offended, and she didn't bother hiding it. She raised a skeptical eyebrow and sneered, "Not my friend? Who's that then?"

A crooked smile materialized on his face, but he chose not to answer her yet. "You will know soon, Eliza. Now, seriously, where's our mother?"

She purposely acted obnoxiously. "Give me at least two reasons why you're looking for her first. She's very busy running errands for Great Aunt Elroy you know."

Her last statement intrigued him, and he rubbed his chin for a long moment before asking, "Why?"

She shut her eyes and turned slightly away from him, biting her bottom lip stubbornly without answering. Then he bribed her, "Eliza dear, do you know I'm meeting with my friends later this evening? If you like, I can bring you along and introduce you to them."

She whirled around instantaneously and stared at her brother to see if he meant it. As he shrugged his shoulder and extended his arms out to appear innocent, she obliged with his request just as he had expected. "According to mother, very important relatives will be arriving tonight, and Great Aunt Elroy really wanted to impress them with generosity and hospitality."

"Relatives?" he echoed. "Do you know who?"

She shook her head. "I was told that they would stay in this mansion as guests, and mother urged me to befriend with the young lady and take her out shopping for elegant gowns. Great Aunt Elroy is planning to host a grand party in their honor."

=o=o=o=

"Is there anything else you want from me, Madam Elroy?" Her assistant Mr. Burke inquired before leaving her study.

Madam Elroy replied, "Yes, Burke. Did you have a chance to talk to Mrs. Danes at all?"

A complacent smile adorned his lips as he answered the question he had been waiting for, "Absolutely, Madam. I pretended to have let the secret slip by accident as per your order."

She gave him a nod of approval at once. "So what exactly did you tell her?"

He took a glimpse at his notebook and replied, "I said the upcoming party would serve as Sir William's debut, introducing him as the family patriarch to the relatives. Also, you would announce the courtship between him and his future bride, Miss Beatrice McGee."

She looked very pleased. "Excellent job, Burke! Now you can go."

He made a bow. "Thank you, Madam! With your permission."

After her heavy door was clicked shut, Madam Elroy sank in her leather chair and sighed. She had learned from Neil that Candice had been missing for weeks, but she had not known that Neil had been trying to track that girl down. Hence, when Madam Elroy had found out from George that the business at New York had had great progress, she had dreaded that they would go look for that orphan girl afterwards. Old Mr. McGee had heard of the existence of William's so-called daughter years ago and demanded an explanation. So far Madam Elroy had managed to convince him that it had been solely William's impulsive action, and Madam Elroy had guaranteed that she would handle that issue for sure when the right time came. Now that Candice was not in town, it was the best opportunity to take some action.

_William, I have done all these for the sake of our family, and one day you will be grateful that I have cleared the path for you._

=o=o=o=

"Miss Ardlay?" a man's deep voice came from behind Candy.

She spun around and saw Jack Frost, his hand holding her handbag. "You have dropped this just now," he said in a neutral tone as though this was nothing unusual.

"Oh… thank you," she responded with a sheepish smile, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. Then what happened next took her by surprise. He retrieved a tiny rectangular shaped box from his pocket and passed it to her. "Sir Ardlay asked me to give this to you, and please do not open it until you're inside my car."

She nodded in understanding and took the box and the handbag from him. As she placed the box inside her handbag, she also double checked if Albert's letters were still there. Relieved that she hadn't lost any of his letters, she looked up at Jack and surprisingly found that he had taken off his sunglasses, revealing a pair of dark, cold eyes. In addition, she saw two small scars on his eyelids, cutting across his thick black brows. He seemed to know what she was thinking, and he remarked, "I was a soldier once."

Right after that, he put his sunglasses back on and left an icy comment, "I'm ready to go, Miss Ardlay. Please follow me."

She wondered why George had found someone like Jack Frost to protect her, but she obediently trailed after this big guy. He ended up walking alongside her even though he was leading the way. When he went up to his car, a navy blue one, he opened the door to the rear seat for her. "Miss Ardlay, please."

Once he settled on the driver's seat, he remarked, "Now you can open the box, Miss Ardlay."

Then he started driving without another word. She couldn't wait to see what was inside the box. As soon as she untied the knot and removed the lid, she took in a sharp breath. It was an exquisite dagger with sheath and an ivory handle. Then she found a note underneath that. Unfolding it she saw Albert's handwriting.

'_My dearest Candy, _

_I found this antique in New York, and I determined to give this to you for self-defense purpose, so do not use it unless someone like Neil is harming you. Your bodyguard will teach you which spot to attack to be most effective but still not fatal._

_Love lots,_

_Albert'_

She checked the date and realized that Albert had written this more than two weeks ago. He must have sent this to Jack Frost from New York. Back then she had just deserted him, and yet he had worried about her safety.

Then Jack Frost's voice broke into her thoughts, "I received the parcel a while ago and have been waiting for the order when to pass it to you, Miss Ardlay."

"I see," she said. "Thank you. When will you teach me how to use it?"

"I will do it soon, Miss Ardlay," came his blunt reply.

"Ok," she responded in a casual tone, putting the dagger back in the box and re-tied the knot carefully. After that, she rummaged through Albert's letters but couldn't decide which one to read first. Then she found that he had dated each of them on the envelope. _Albert, I miss you… and I will definitely read your letters and write to you..._

At this point, she couldn't help reliving the moments on the train platform when Albert had risked missing the train just to embrace her one more time. Now she was certain that he had kissed her then, although it had been very brief. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself next, trying to contain the many emotions that were coursing through her body for the time being.

_Maybe I should go ahead and request a job relocation… our principal should be able to help me..._

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

Thank you for reading. I hope to hear from you soon!

Also, I'm struggling whether to illustrate a scene from last chapter (I've got one suggestion) or draw from this chapter. If you have any suggestion, please feel free to write to me. No guarantee though because sometimes it depends if I'm inspired. Thank you for your understanding!

**Footnote:**

[1] I have decided to stick to Albert's original age in the manga or the old Candy Candy novel because I think it makes more sense. It's hard to imagine why Candy couldn't see her prince in Albert if he had indeed appeared to her at 17 as stated in CCFS. If you like, please read my posts on my blog for more details, "Age difference between Candy and Albert" or "Candy's memory of Prince on the Hill".

[2] I did a quick check and found that June 28, 1915 was a Monday. In Chapter 21 "Proposal", I wrote that they left for Pony's Home on a Monday morning.

[3] Jack Frost is a spirit and the personification of crisp, cold, winter weather, a variant of Old Man Winter. He is supposedly a friendly spirit, but he can be very dangerous because he can cover whoever insult him with snow or turn them into frost.


	35. Reminiscences

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **I've taken a bit longer to update this time due to some real life responsibilities, so thank you for your patience and understanding! I hope you will like this chapter.

Once again, let me express my gratitude to all of you who have taken your time to write your comments after reading my last chapter! I truly appreciate your feedback. Finally, to all my silent readers: though I wish I could hear from you, I still want to thank you for reading and following! Please enjoy.

-Ms Puddle

**Chapter 35: ****Reminiscences**

Archie was a bit frustrated for the time being. Since he had helped Stear get off the coach, Stear had turned his deaf ear on Archie. Now that they had come to Stear's bedroom, Stear suddenly came out of his trance and questioned with a blank look, "What? What did you say again?"

His younger brother didn't bother hiding his exasperation. "Of course I have been talking about Patty! What's the matter with you?"

Instead of answering his question, Stear pushed open his bedroom door and was astonished to see that his room looked the same as though he had never left at all. Gingerly, he walked in and found that all his previous inventions had been kept intact and dust free. Struck by nostalgia, Stear spun around and faced Archie, who had seen through him and answered his unspoken question, "Yes, Great Aunt Elroy has ordered the maids to maintain your room to prepare for your return any moment. She determined to track you down ever since you had disappeared many months ago."

Though Stear had not regretted volunteering, he was rendered speechless nonetheless. "Where is she by the way?"

Archie shrugged. "All I know is that she's been very preoccupied these days, getting ready for the arrival of some important relatives. She even discussed the latest bridegroom fashion trend with me."

"Bridegroom?" asked Stear with wide shocking eyes. "Who's getting married?"

Only then Archie perceived that he had missed this point earlier, and he was baffled too, murmuring to himself, "Right… who's getting married… don't tell me it's-"

Stear uttered, interrupting him, "It can't be one of us, can it?"

Consternation was evident in his tone, which filled Archie with dread too, but he countered anyway, "It shouldn't be… unless Great Aunt Elroy wants to use marriage to keep you home…"

At that instant, Archie realized that he had completely forgotten his original mission, so he plunged ahead, "Stear, honestly, what happened between you and Patty just now?"

Without a word, Stear let out a tired sigh and removed his new spectacles, plopping himself down in his favorite working chair. He had spent a long time sitting on this chair creating the Happy Maker for Candy the night before he had left Chicago. Therefore, Stear found a good excuse to dodge the question, "Where is Candy? How come I haven't seen her all this time, not even once?"

=o=o=o=

George sauntered through the train cars towards the end, and as expected, he found Sir William standing in the observation platform of the train, seemingly deep in thought. When George got near, his young master noticed his approach and cast him a glance. After that, the blond haired man remarked with a somber expression, "George, once again, I must thank you for watching out for me all these years."

George was caught off guard, and he thought _why this out of the blue?_

Then Albert continued, "I think I now understand why my father worked so hard... he wanted to get over the loss of my mother."

George began to grasp what was on Sir William's mind. He must have missed Miss Candice so much that it hurt. Yet George decided not to mention Miss Candice at this point. Instead, he simply agreed, "Sir William, I have thought so too. After all, your late parents had been deeply in love."

Nodding, Albert added gravely, "I know, even my aunt said that once or twice to me before."

Having said that, Albert continued staring into a distance with a gloomy expression upon his face. George didn't make any comment after this however. A while later, Albert uttered, "George, tell me more about my father, especially how he coped with... his loss."

George hesitated. Madam Elroy had warned those who had known Albert's true identity not to talk about his parents. If the young heir had questions, let her deal with him.

Since George seemed to be struggling for words, Albert pleaded with sincerity, looking into his dark eyes, "George, I can see why everyone has been keeping it from me, but being the cause of my mother's death, I have always wanted to know… why my father did not remarry… and he never had time for me…"

With moist in his blue eyes, Sir William's voice trailed off in agony. George opened and shut his mouth a few times, unable to look him in the face.

=o=o=o=

Meanwhile, on the other side of the town, while sitting comfortably in the car heading back to the hospital, Candy couldn't wait to unfold Albert's first letter to her.

_'Dearest Candy,_

_My father, also called William, passed away in the prime of his life. I was around eight years old then. In fact, the last moments in his life came back to me soon after I had collapsed in Parkview Restaurant. George later informed me that what I had murmured in my dreams had distressed you... because you had no idea who Rosemary was. I'm sorry, Candy. I didn't mean to lie to you about myself, but like you, I am also an orphan. My mother couldn't survive the childbirth, and I never had a chance to know her. But of course I had my relatives around to give me a very nice shelter. I know I'm far better off than a lot of people in the country._

_As the only legitimate heir left in the family, Aunt Elroy was very strict to me (if not overly protective). My childhood was quite different from a normal child, but it was tolerable when my only sister Rosemary was still with me. I loved her so much... as if she were my mother. However, after Rosemary was gone, my life was indescribably miserable and lonely. Anyway, I will let you know more if I have a chance. _

_Love lots,_

_Albert'_

When reading, Candy's warm tears smeared parts of the letter. Together with what George had told her before, she now had a better picture of Albert's past. She had learned from George that Albert had lost his father then his sister, but she couldn't believe that Albert had already lost his mother as a baby. As Albert had said, he was an orphan too. While imagining the kind of childhood Albert must have endured, her own memory of how strict Great Aunt Elroy had been to her after the adoption made her shudder. She believed Great Aunt Elroy must have been way stricter with the only heir in the family, training the young boy to be the future leader of the clan.

How Candy wished she could hold Albert in her arms right now to give him all her love, but she knew even that wouldn't compensate the pain and loneliness he had suffered as a child. His sister's death must have greatly afflicted him; Candy still vividly recalled how he had cried in his dreams while he had been unconscious in the restaurant staff room.

Come to think of it, although Candy had grown up in a poor orphanage, she had been a happy and carefree child. Above all, her foster mothers had been very loving and caring, and the kids had simply adored her as a big sister among them all. Even now, Pony's Home remained her real shelter, a place where she would always be received with welcoming arms.

Without any more delay, Candy proceeded on to the next letter, which was a bit longer than the first.

_'My dearest Candy,_

_Soon after I had rescued you from the waterfall, your sparkling eyes reminded me of my beloved late sister. I felt connected with you then, so when I received your note in a bottle later, I resolved to do something in my power to get you out of your hardships. _

_Around the same time, I had been influenced by my nephews' individual heartfelt plea. I could have considered other alternatives, but it seemed very natural back then to give you my family name... despite the fact that I was still a bachelor, not to mention that I was too young to be your father. _

_However, you must know that I never meant to treat you as my daughter. You were a young girl whom I wanted to protect by giving you a nourished environment. My wish was that you would be able to grow into a healthy and charming lady. _

_I also liked to maintain our friendship, and that's why I ordered George not to let you know my identity. Even my nephews were clueless that their Uncle William was merely a few years older than them._

_Candy, do you know the adoption was my first open rebellious act against my aunt? She was terribly shocked and expressed her strong opinions to me in private afterwards, telling me all sorts of rumours about you. Yet, no matter what she said, I didn't believe a word from the Leagans. I also made it clear to my aunt that I would not alter my decision whatsoever. Though it hadn't stopped her from grumbling, she respected my authority as the family head._

_Likewise, I have the rights to choose my own wife. The arranged marriage had been agreed upon without my knowledge or consent, and I'm planning to meet my so-called betrothed as soon as I can contact her. Believe me, you're the only one I want to marry._

_With all my heart,_

_Albert'_

Candy couldn't stop re-reading his words again and again. Needless to say, when he wrote this letter, he hadn't foreseen that his betrothed would go to Chicago. Also, he probably hadn't anticipated that he would be able to propose to Candy again.

She then recalled why she had sent Albert a letter in the bottle; the Leagans had fired her, but they hadn't yet decided to send her to Mexico. _Actually, how did Albert or George find out that I was heading down south? I should ask Albert when I see him again._

The way George had appeared in the middle of nowhere flashed across her mind now, and she couldn't help laughing at herself. After being rescued by George, rather than thanking him, she had struggled with all her might, assuming that he had kidnapped her. Hence, she could hardly believe her luck when George had presented a very nice gown to her and explained, "Miss Candice, Sir William Ardlay has just adopted you as his daughter."

Who could have thought that her legal guardian had been Albert the vagabond all along? Now she wondered if Great Aunt Elroy had told Albert about her mischiefs at the Leagans. She would want to find out, but of course there were many things she wanted to talk with Albert about. When she later moved back to Chicago, she would definitely ask him to spend lots of time with her so that she could get him to open up more about his past.

=o=o=o=

"Candy?" Archie echoed like he wasn't sure he had heard it correctly, unaware that Stear had successfully avoided his question yet again. In fact, Candy's sudden disappearance had somewhat disturbed Archie lately, and he had been wondering why he hadn't yet received any reply from her as though she was hiding something from him.

"Yes," his big brother answered in a casual tone. "Where is she now? How about Albert? Has he recovered yet? Are they still living together?"

In response to a series of his questions, Archie held up his arms in surrender and grumbled, "Hey… hey! One question at a time!"

Stear conceded, shrugging, "Ok, bro!"

Archie had sent Stear a letter months ago, informing him that Candy's trip to New York had turned out to be her farewell to Terry unfortunately. Since then, none of their letters had mentioned anything about Candy again. Stear remembered clearly how happy she had been that early morning while boarding the train to New York, so naturally his first question to his brother was, "So… is Candy still upset about… you know? The breakup?"

Archie couldn't have responded faster. He firmly shook his head and said, "Don't worry. She's moved on already with Albert."

Stear was apparently astounded, and Archie realized his blunder as soon as the words were out of his mouth. With a stunned look Stear questioned doubtfully, "Did you just say that she's with Albert?"

To which Archie could only respond by raking his shoulder length hair in frustration, inwardly cursing himself for letting the secret slip. Stear put his spectacles back and pressed, "What's bothering you, bro?"

He frowned and sadly shook his head, his long hair waving. Pulling a chair to sit down with his head hung low, Archie was undecided whether to tell Stear a bit more or not. Ever since receiving Candy's departure letter, Archie had wanted to vent for a while. Among her friends, he was the only one who knew about her relationship with Albert, so Archie couldn't share his suspicion with Annie or Patty.

Noting his struggle, Stear was even more confounded and anxious, so he urged, "Come on, Archie. Tell me what's wrong. Isn't it great that Candy is now happy? Besides, Albert is a really decent guy-"

"I am afraid they have eloped!" Archie blurted out at last, cutting him off.

Stear's jaw dropped, his eyes almost doubled in size. "What? Eloped? Why?"

Just then, they heard a knock on the door. Stear was about to answer the door when he heard Annie's voice, "Stear, did you hear me?"

He swung open the door and saw a look of fright painted across Annie's face. "Are you alright, Annie?" he queried.

Archie also came out by now. Annie almost shrieked, waving her arms around frantically, "Stear, you'd better hurry! Patty's packed up and is leaving!"

=o=o=o=

After some contemplation, George finally obliged with his master's request. With his dark brows knitted tightly together, he said, "Sir William, shall we go to our private room first?" [1]

Albert nodded in agreement. Neither said a word after that. The only noise was the train going over a bridge and the chatter of the other passengers nearby. When they reached their compartment later, George closed the door and sat down across his master, choosing his words cautiously, "Like Rosemary, your mother had been prone to getting ill, but she had insisted to bear another child. It had taken her years to conceive again. While everyone in the family was still celebrating the birth of a new heir, nobody expected that your mother couldn't recover. Therefore, your father was totally grief-stricken, refusing to eat or rest for days afterwards."

Albert listened with an increasing grimace on his face, but his eyes encouraged George to continue his recollection, and George did, "Since then, your father had hardly taken any holiday even though Madam Elroy had not stopped persuading him to consider attending some social gatherings once in a while."

Albert surmised that his late father hadn't had any interest in meeting other ladies in the high society. Now that Albert thought back, his father must have worked till exhaustion every day to numb his senses, even neglecting his own son.

Just then, George concluded in a rueful tone, "His health began deteriorating enormously in the last few years of his life. When he was dying, he regretted tremendously that he hadn't paid much attention to his son… who had the exact replica of his mother's blue eyes."

George's words struck Albert like a blow. He had learned from his aunt that both Rosemary and he had inherited features from their beautiful mother, but nobody had ever told him that he had his mom's blue eyes. _No wonder… as a boy I always felt that my father couldn't even look me in the eyes… _

At that very instant, Albert let go of his past grudges. Remembering his father's last words, _"__I'm going to join my beloved deceased wife..."_, Albert finally forgave him. Believing that his parents were happy in Heaven now, Albert was at peace with himself, like a heavy burden had been lifted off his shoulders.

Some moments of silence later, Albert raised a question, "So George, do you know how my parents met?"

Shaking his head, George replied thoughtfully, "That I don't know. I'm sorry, Sir William."

To that Albert merely nodded, looking out the window quietly. Then he heard George add, "Yet, despite being very young then, I could see the sparkles in their eyes whenever they were together…" he paused shortly before he resumed, "Just like you and Miss Candice-"

Upon hearing that, the young man whirled around sharply to face his loyal assistant. George swiftly made a light bow and apologized, "Please forgive me for my impertinence."

"No, no!" exclaimed Albert aloud. Then he clarified, "You got me wrong, George. What were you going to say about me and Candy?"

"About you and Miss Candice?" George repeated a bit nervously.

Getting a firm nod from Sir William, George cleared his throat and elaborated, "I was going to say that even a fool can see that you love her very much. Not only you delight in her presence, but your eyes practically shine with exhilaration whenever she smiles at you."

Immediately, his blue eyes twinkled, and a soft chuckle escaped his lips. He sank back into his seat, his expression relaxed. "Is that right?"

"Yes," George confirmed, nodding simultaneously. "As a matter of fact, you were like that already while you were still amnesiac."

As Albert raised his eyebrows quizzically, George reminded him, "Remember the moment I first met you in Parkview, the restaurant where you worked?"

Albert had almost forgotten what had taken place that evening prior to his recovery, which seemed like ages ago. For a couple of seconds his countenance darkened. Whatever had happened after his recovery still haunted him in the form of nightmares sometimes. Yet Albert breathed out a long sigh and uttered, "Yes, you saw me and Candy hiding in a dim corner."

George thought, _you were kissing her then._ Yet instead of correcting him, George just uttered with a sincere smile, "Sir William, congratulations once again for your engagement to Miss Candice."

Albert happily shook hands with him and responded, "Thanks, George. As usual, my gratitude goes to you for giving me extra time to talk with her. I didn't allow myself to harbour much hope before today, but now that with the assurance that she's willing to fight with me, fully aware of who I am this time, I feel much more determined and focused to defend our love, no matter what it takes."

Albert wasn't planning to tell George what had occurred in the hospital, but he presently changed his mind and started describing to George how he had managed to convince Candy to marry him, omitting some intimate details in between.

The account of his proposal in front of the strangers took George by surprise, but that could have been what had softened Miss Candice's resolve. At any rate, George was more than relieved to know that she was willing to follow her heart regardless of the consequences.

Thereafter, George was very proactive as usual. "Sir William, how are you going to clear her records in the hospitals?"

Then Albert grasped the hidden meaning behind his words. Since his aunt had been the one who had banned Candy in the first place, his aunt had to be the one to remove that. After all, the people in charge in the hospitals didn't know who Albert really was. "In that case, I will see if Candy wants to move back to Chicago without a job. My plan is that once her diamond ring arrives, I will present it to her and bring her to my aunt as my fiancée. In the meantime, I want you to send a delegate to pick up the adoption papers at Lakewood."

Albert also ordered George to file an application for him to annul the adoption. "At the same time, let me handle Mr. McGee and his granddaughter. Oh, I almost forgot to ask..."

Albert paused and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and regarding George. "On what basis could the old man claim his right to be the family head when I was a child?"

=o=o=o=

Candy carefully folded the first two letters she had read and put them back in her handbag. Next, she continued to the next one.

_'To a very charming lady,_

_Who would have thought that we would meet again in London? At least I didn't plan to, but I was more than glad to keep in touch with you. You had grown more beautiful as expected, and above all you had fallen in love. Yes, I could sense it already. Later, when I saw that you had settled down with your new friends, I told George that I was ready to leave... for Africa! A place where I had always aspired to go. One day I will share more with you about my adventures there._

_Remember you showed me the letter that I had sent to you from Africa? I mentioned a nurse who resembled you a lot, right? As a matter of fact, the more I saw her the more I wondered what had been happening to you, and around that time I got bad news from George. You had escaped the academy. Candy, I was immensely worried. You must be troubled back then, but you didn't bother asking your family to help. I wasn't a responsible guardian after all, not even a supportive friend. I still feel sorry for not being there when you were down. Please accept my sincere apology._

_With love,_

_Albert'_

Now that Candy thought back, if not for Terry's wounds, she wouldn't have left the dormitory at that hour in the night. Yes, it had been very terrifying thinking someone had been stalking her in the streets of London. The instant she had found out that someone had been Albert, she couldn't describe her joy of reuniting with him in London. She remembered how disappointed to have received a letter from Africa months later, not knowing when she would be able to see Albert again.

She had even let Terry read Albert's letter. Not long after that, she and Terry had been trapped by Eliza. It was too bad, but Candy must admit that neither Terry nor she had known each other enough, and that was why they couldn't see that the handwriting had been forged.

Sighing and shaking her head, she moved on to the next letter. At a glance, it seemed to be the shortest of all.

_'My dearest nurse,_

_You know the rest of the story._

_I began living with the cheerful nurse who cared about me unconditionally. She was the only one whom I could fully trust, and even when I took care of most household chores at home, I still felt I owed her a lot. She was the source of my strength, and she gave me wonderful reasons to carry on my life without memory of my past. _

_I secretly wished I would never recover... If that meant I could continue the heartwarming life with her._

_Yes... I was just a fool who had fallen in love with his angel._

_Albert'_

She finished reading with fresh tears brimming her eyes. She would always cherish those days living with Albert under the same roof, pretending to be his little sister. Not until he had kissed her had she realized that she had inadvertently developed deep feelings for him as time had passed.

Next, she reached his last letter, which was dated two days ago.

_'My dearest angel,_

_I hadn't dared to dream that you not only reciprocated my love but even agreed to marry me. I couldn't be a happier man. I was ready to fight for our love together. I wasn't daunted by Neil's assault either, but I was profoundly devastated when I discovered that you had left your ring behind. I felt I could drown in despair. I'd rather give up everything to have you back. _

_How much I wish I was still a poor chef... At least we were happy and contented with each other. I can never forget the night before my recovery. We were talking about our future and all that. Do you remember how much we had been looking forward to starting a family together? _

_Hence, who cares about money and prestige if I can't have my true love with me? Moreover, we can never control what other people say about us, and you know that for years there have been all sorts of rumours about William Ardlay anyway. Have I been bothered by that? No, not even once._

_So Candy, let me repeat this. You have become a part of me, and I'll not be whole without you by my side._

_Seasons may change, Winter to Spring_

_But I will love you until the end of time_

_Come what may, _

_I will love you until my dying day _[2]

_From the bottom of my heart,_

_Albert'_

What stirred her most was that even when Albert described how he had felt the moment he had found her ring, he still had not blamed her for forsaking him. Now that he mentioned it, she could never forget that late evening when he had come to her apartment, talking about family and children, and they had ended up kissing each other passionately on her sofa.

Also, his love declaration at the end of the letter touched her heart considerably. She felt even bolder and more optimistic that their love would ultimately prevail.

_Albert, I will love you till the end too… I will not back down again!_

As though she wanted to reassure herself, she reached up to curl her palm around the glistening ruby pendant dangling from a delicate silver cord around her neck. Albert's words then rang in her ear, _"... my gift to my future wife..."_

Though she didn't remember his exact wording, she believed he wanted her to wear this all the time so that his aunt would see it on her. Recalling their intimate moments near the tree, Candy really missed Albert now. No doubt he had poured all his intense feelings into the kiss, and at that particular moment she had been utmost certain that their love would last forever.

Suddenly, Jack Frost's cold voice cut into her train of thought, "Miss Candice? Hello?"

"Yes?" she jolted herself out of her daze, straightening up her back. She then found that he was looking at her with puzzlement.

_Why isn't he driving? What? Have we arrived already?_

=o=o=o=

"Did you mean who Mr. McGee really is?" George rephrased his question.

Albert thought about it and replied, "Yes, you can say so. I think you know, don't you, George?"

With a serious face, George nodded and explained, "Madam Elroy meant to talk to you earlier, but-"

Albert raised his hand to stop him, chuckling bitterly. Then Albert sneered at himself, "I have been very headstrong and unrefined, refusing to hear her out."

Though it wasn't far from the truth, George didn't remark on it. Rather, he just nodded once without a word. Then Albert questioned, "So who's he? He isn't even an Ardlay!"

George then responded after drawing a breath, "It's a long and complicated story. Your great grandfather, also called William Ardlay, moved from Scotland to America. He had a son and a daughter with many years apart. Dating back a few generations ago, the family head must be 'William' in the direct line of the family, so he named his son William too. His daughter was called Cara. Are you with me so far, sir?"

Albert uttered with his brows slightly furrowed, "Yes, that William was my grandfather and Cara my grandaunt."

"Correct. While your grandfather William remained in America, your grandaunt Cara was married to a wealthy man in Scotland."

"So let me guess, she was married to a McGee?"

"Right on. Old Mr. McGee is thus your granduncle, Sir William. Having bored a son named Gordon, your grandaunt Cara later died from a terrible disease."

"That's very unfortunate," said Albert, his frown deepening. "But still, I don't understand why Mr. McGee could claim his right to be the head in our family." Albert was genuinely confused.

"Madam Elroy had the same question too, but according to your great grandfather's will, it was written that if so happened that his son, William, had no surviving male heir, the inheritance would go to his sister Cara or her male descendant. Therefore, Mr. McGee demanded that his son Gordon was the rightful heir."

Albert couldn't believe his ears. "What about me?"

George swallowed a couple of times before he could resume, "Mr. McGee said that your late mother had been very weak giving birth to you, so he doubted that you would live long. Back then, sir, as an eight-year-old, you looked fragile when compared to Gordon, who was a well built, handsome tall fellow in his thirties."

The young man shook his head in resignation and stood up, facing the window. A long moment later, George added, "Gordon had two sons and a daughter. The sons were slightly younger than Rosemary but Miss Beatrice was a few years younger than you, sir."

"I see…" murmured Albert, deep in thought for a couple of minutes. "Don't tell me something happened to Beatrice's family."

George replied with a sigh, "Unfortunately yes. They were involved in a fatal accident, and that was when old Mr. McGee agreed to step down with one condition."

That was where Albert could not comprehend. "Although they have my pity, he really had no choice but to back down, having no male descendant left."

George just stared at him, unsure how to respond. Then something dawned on Albert. "Was the arranged marriage my aunt's idea all along?"

At his question, George's gaze faltered, floundering for the right words. Then he opened his mouth again, his dark eyes clouded with sympathy, "Mr. McGee had been so relentless that Madam Elroy had used this as a way to make him back off. Mr. McGee had acceded at long last, which had happened before the accident actually. After the funeral, Mr. McGee promised not to bother the Ardlays again until Miss Beatrice turned eighteen."

Then George fell silent, but only for a moment. "Sir William, do you know she should be around twenty one by now?"

Albert could only nod. His throat was as tight as a drum.

=o=o=o=

"Beatrice, wake up!" mumbled Mr. McGee as he shook her shoulders. "We are arriving any minute now."

Reluctantly, she flickered her hazel eyes open. The noise of the train wheels clacking over the tracks had lulled her to sleep. As she peered out of the windows, there was no more picturesque countryside.

"How long have I fallen asleep, Grandpa?" she asked, fixing her flamboyant waves of red hair. She looked like a porcelain doll due to her fair skin and thick eyelashes.

"About an hour?" he answered with uncertainty. "Anyway, let me remind you again. When you meet William-"

Before he could finish, she shot up from her seat and covered her mouth, scuttling out their private compartment. When she got back later, she looked even paler, her chest slightly heaving. Mr. McGee was very concerned and lowered his voice, "Is your cycle late for sure?"

Instead of answering, she averted her eyes in shame, shielding her face with her delicate hands as if she expected him to slap her.

In no time, his face was puffed with anger, and he swore in a snarl, "Damn it!"

Having said that, he pulled himself up and groaned, "I didn't send you to Wellesley College to get laid!"

Then, pacing around in fury, his features contorted into an expression of contempt.

_(Less than a week ago...)_

Mr. McGee paid his precious granddaughter a surprise visit at home in the afternoon, only to find her and a young man in the middle of their tryst. With all curtains drawn, they were lying in bed tangled together, his granddaughter dressed in chemise while her lover only had his underpants on.

Fuming with rage, Mr. McGee grabbed the letter opener on the desk and almost jabbed the young man's throat with that, but Beatrice clutched her grandpa's arm just in time and implored with tears, "No! I beg you, Grandpa, let Paul go!"

Her grandpa lifted his hand high up to slap her, but Paul stood before her and took the blow without wincing. "Don't hurt her, sir! She's my life!"

"Get out!" The old man's voice was so furious that it cracked. "If I ever see your face again, I will kill you!" With his fists clenched, Mr. McGee growled at the tall, good looking guy with dark hair and brown eyes.

As soon as Paul had thrown his clothes on and gone, Mr. McGee demanded Beatrice to explain. "Where is Jones?"

Jones was the housekeeper. Beatrice nervously answered, "She's away for errands around this time every day."

In fact, Paul was a student at Harvard, the big brother of Beatrice's best friend in college. Last Christmas, her best friend had invited Beatrice to stay at their home in New York. Though Beatrice had been avoiding Paul, they couldn't help falling in love with each other. Just before the holiday had been over, Paul had confessed his love to her. For months they had continued seeing each other on a regular basis. Last month, Paul had to go to New York again for some family issues. When kissing Beatrice goodbye at his place, being all alone, they had crossed the boundary and lost virginity to each other. Paul had vowed to marry her. Only after that could Beatrice tell Paul that she had been engaged to her cousin, who had been essentially a stranger to her. Since then, she couldn't keep track of how many times they had secretly fornicated as though there were no tomorrow. [3]

Beatrice chose not to tell her grandpa everything of course, but whatever he had witnessed earlier had driven him mad enough that he forced her to return to Scotland with him. Immediately, she showed her grandpa the telegrams from Aunt Elroy, the ones Beatrice had deliberately ignored, as her excuses to stay in Boston. Yet, to her dismay, her grandpa decided to take her to Chicago instead. He gnarled, "It's time for you to meet your future husband!"

So he contacted Elroy right away, requesting to meet William. Elroy welcomed them with zeal and even offered to host a party to introduce Beatrice as William's betrothed to the relatives. Yet nobody suspected that Beatrice had conceived until she began to feel nauseous sporadically two days later. She wanted to inform Paul somehow before the trip, but under constant supervision, she just never found a chance.

Meanwhile, as the train gradually pulled to a halt, the conductor announced the arrival at Chicago Station. Then Mr. McGee ceased his movement and said in a surreptitious voice, "Beatrice, there's not a moment to lose, so do what I say. After considering long and hard these days, I have a strategy to make William believe it is his child growing inside you."

She instantly protested aloud, standing up, "No! Grandpa, I can't do that!"

He slapped her really hard in response; she lost her balance and stumbled back on to her seat, a trickle of blood flowing from a corner of her mouth.

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

Thank you for reading. Please write me a few words below. Thank you in advance!

Albert's letters to Candy and his conversation with George about his parents are my imaginations heavily based on Albert's letters to Candy in Candy Candy Final Story. Those who are familiar with those letters know that I have simplified them here for this chapter, but the main ideas are there.

I have assumed Beatrice and her lover Paul were having their summer break. If you think this is wrong, please let me know. Likewise, if you spot any other mistake, please feel free to contact me, either here or on my blog. Thank you!

**Footnote:**

[1] According to wikipedia, back in 19th century, some luxurious passenger trains had private compartments, which were fully and solidly enclosed rooms such that the passengers could use them without sharing with other strangers.

[2] From the song "Come what may" in the original soundtrack of the motion picture, "Moulin Rouge".

[3] For those who may not be familiar with the universities in United States, Wellesley College, founded in 1875, is a private women's liberal-arts college in the town of Wellesley, Massachusetts, United States. Located west of Boston, Wellesley College is close to both Harvard (founded in 1636) and MIT (founded in 1861). In fact, there was a saying "Wellesley women will marry Harvard men". Even nowadays, there are shuttle buses that run between Wellesley and Harvard and MIT campuses.


	36. Victims

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **Thank you very much for all your reviews! I know some of you are anxious about what's going to happen in the story, but I'm sorry I can only deliver a short chapter this time due to many things that are taking place in real life. I will try to update again soon. Thanks for your patience and understanding!

If you find any mistake, please kindly let me know. Thank you!

-Ms Puddle

**Chapter 36: ****Victims**

Beatrice had no intention of lying to William about the baby inside her. This would ruin not only his life, but also hers. Besides, how could she marry him when she was in love with another man?

Meanwhile, although her cheek burnt with pain, she simply swallowed her tears, expecting another blow from her grandpa. Ever since he had found out her affair with Paul, her grandpa had been very stern to her, not to mention that he had been on edge all the time. Hence, her open protest just now must have filled him with wrath in spite of her perpetual plea of not forcing her to marry her cousin in America.

In the beginning, when she had first known about the prearranged marriage as a young teenage girl, she had fantasized about falling in love with her handsome cousin based on his portrait drawn by an artist. Years later, knowing that he would study in London, she had even romanticized how they would meet for the first time. However, her dream had gradually shattered by the fact that he had declined her grandpa's invitations again and again. Then, her grandpa had decided to send her to study in America, and being more independent and popular among peers, men or women, had further opened her eyes.

Roughly a year ago, when Beatrice had returned to Scotland for the summer, she had finally met Aunt Elroy, who had admired her and assured her that William would eventually show up one day. It was by chance the young lady had found out that her cousin had resided in London for months by then. That had been the last straw to her. Her pride had been wounded, and her mindset had significantly changed. She had come to acknowledge that her cousin had had no interest in meeting his betrothed at all. It was around that time she had expressed her wish to choose her own path, including her husband. Unfortunately, her grandpa had disregarded her by steadfastly holding his ground. He had always been quick-tempered as far as she could remember, so whenever she had broached the subject again he would get aggravated.

Currently, her face was hidden in the shadow as sunlight slanted through the window in their compartment. Seeing her like that, Mr. McGee's voice softened slightly as he admonished, "Listen, I can't let you incur disgrace to the family. William is _not_ going to find out that his bride is no longer innocent."

At this moment, a bleak thought flashed across her mind, _how can that be possible?_

She could never forget her first time. Staring at her blood stains on the sheet afterwards, Paul had gathered her delicate body in his arms, shedding regretful tears. Neither of them had seen that coming, but passion had blinded them both. "I'll definitely marry you, Beatrice!"

After tasting the forbidden fruit however, the young lovers hadn't been able to resist the temptation since, but Paul had kept his word. He had been attempting to write a heartfelt letter to Mr. McGee to formally ask him for Beatrice's hand in marriage. Many letters had ended up as paperballs in the trash can until he had been satisfied with one. Unfortunately, the old man hadn't received that letter before setting off to America.

Yet the young lady had refused to give up. When her grandpa had made her go to Chicago with him, she had shown him the engagement ring from Paul, asserting that their love had been genuine. Much to her dismay, the old man had only taken a glimpse of it before declining with a scoff. "You'd better forget about him. I can't break my promise to Elroy. You know how much she likes you, so start preparing yourself to marry William." Right after that, he had forced her to discard that ring, but she had secretly kept it with her.

Just then, her grandpa grabbed her arms to pull her up, saying in a voice barely over a whisper, "I know what you're thinking, but mind you, I guarantee something will happen to Paul Edward Collins if you don't cooperate."

She drew a sharp intake of breath. "What?"

Hearing Paul's full name from her grandpa's mouth had completely caught her off guard. The old man cast her a swift glance but ignored her question. Then he declared grimly, "At the very least, I can easily arrange someone to make up a slander against his name such that he had to quit Harvard and return to New York in shame."

She had never told her grandpa about where Paul studied or where he was originally from. Apparently, the old man had done some background research about her lover. In other words, Mr. McGee would not allow her to make any mistake in carrying out his scheme. At this point, just the imagination of how her grandpa was going to spread rumors to destroy Paul's future gave her pain in the stomach. Then she heard, "Let's get going. Elroy's waiting for us."

=o=o=o=

"What do you mean, Annie? Patty's leaving?" asked Stear, unsure if he had heard it right.

"Yes!" Annie exclaimed impatiently. "She said her parents had sent someone to pick her up."

"Parents? Aren't they in London?" Archie raised his questions full of doubts, but before Annie could answer, Stear had sprinted down the hallway in no time. Both Archie and Annie were worried. After all, Stear was still recovering, so they chased after him.

Surprisingly, neither of them could catch him up. Whatever training he had gone through in France must have considerably improved his physique. By the time they reached the main entrance of the mansion, they saw Stear talking to Patty right in front of a waiting carriage. Then Archie said to his girlfriend, "Annie, I think we should leave them alone. I'm sure Stear will be able to handle this."

When Archie spun around going back inside, Annie followed him reluctantly, taking one last glance over her shoulder. At that moment, the driver had just picked up her suitcases, and Patty was waving her hand with a tight smile on her face. Annie couldn't look, but she secretly wished her friend good luck.

"All the best to you, Stear. I have just informed Mr. and Mrs. Cornwell, so they have my mailing address in Florida."

She turned her back to Stear and was about to get on the carriage, but Stear cried out, "Patty, wait!"

She whirled her auburn head around with puzzlement. "Anything else, Stear?"

But his courage waned. While he was hesitant, she averted her gaze and combed her hair to hide her disappointment. "We can keep in touch. You know I shouldn't make my parents wait too long."

"Yes," he mumbled in defeat. "Of course."

Stear, Archie and Annie had met her parents in London before, but Stear had no idea that Mr. and Mrs. O' Brein had actually come to Chicago due to the turbulent situation in Europe. Temporarily staying at their friend's place, their plan was to move to their villa in Florida, but they had agreed to wait until after Stear was discharged from the hospital. Originally, Patty had wanted to remain in Chicago, but she could not find a valid excuse, especially after Stear had broken up with her. Yet Patty hadn't apprised anyone of her imminent departure beforehand because everyone had been anxious about the outcome of Stear's surgery.

That was why she had cried in her bedroom earlier. Knowing that she would be leaving, she had allowed herself to mourn the end of her relationship with Stear one last time. Hence, when the butler had announced the arrival of a carriage to pick her up, she had finally broken the news to Annie, who couldn't seem to accept the reality until she had spotted Patty's suitcases in her anteroom. Patty had hugged her goodbye but urged her not to tell Stear yet. Needless to say, Annie had brushed it off and dashed toward Stear's room instead.

"Goodbye then, Stear. It's very nice of you to see me off," she remarked, putting up a faint smile while striving to hold back her tears. Despite her best efforts, his ears caught the tremor in her voice.

As she turned around and held onto the handle, lifting her foot onto the first step, a pair of strong arms snaked around her waist, causing her to make a loud audible gasp.

=o=o=o=

"Miss Candice, we have arrived near your dormitory, but before getting off, let me demonstrate how to use your dagger to defend yourself."

While still standing by the door, he pointed at a spot on his outer thigh and used his finger to pretend it was her dagger, saying, "The fastest way to attack your offender is to hold your weapon horizontally several inches from here. Then swing your arm, jab his thigh at a 90-degree angle to the leg and go straight in. Right after that, forget about your weapon and run for your life. He shouldn't be able to go after you."

As a nurse, she understood his instruction without any problem. She had done something similar a couple of times in the past, but for emergency injections. Then he produced a small card from his pocket, "This is how to contact me when you need me."

She thanked him politely and kept it in her handbag even though she couldn't see why she would need him after today. Then she got off the car and let him accompany her to the front door of the dormitory, and she dismissed him, "Jack Frost, you can go now. I'll give you a call if necessary."

He made his retreat accordingly, and she should get changed now for her shift this afternoon. She went straight to her room and carefully kept Albert's letters together with his previous ones. She also put the dagger safely in the drawer with a lock. She didn't want anyone to find out that she was keeping such a thing with her.

Once she was ready for work, she was in such a happy mood that she hummed while she worked, and time seemed to have passed by so quickly for her. Meanwhile, she was pushing her patient's wheelchair out to the garden for some fresh air. The sun was lower in the sky than before, so their shadows were longer. Soon she realized she was absentmindedly following the same paths where Albert had treaded with her earlier. As she was reliving their moments in her mind, a man called her name out of the blue. Startled, she moved her head from side to side. _His voice sounds familiar, but who's that? _

=o=o=o=

As soon as Mr. McGee and his granddaughter alighted the train, they saw a sign that said, "Mr. Duncan McGee".

Hence, they approached that sign and saw a chauffeur dressed in a neat uniform. The chauffeur then noticed them in the crowd and gave them a courtesy bow, "Mr. McGee and Miss McGee?"

When the old man nodded, the chauffeur said, taking the luggages from his hands, "Welcome to Chicago! Madam Elroy is waiting in the car."

Beatrice was more than astonished that Aunt Elroy had come herself. While they were leaving the platform, they presently spotted a luxurious black car with the Ardlay insignia. When they were near, Aunt Elroy gracefully got off the car.

With her eyes shining with anticipation, Aunt Elroy advanced toward them and remarked warmly, "Uncle Duncan, how nice to see you again! You haven't changed much at all!"

The old man guffawed, grinning ear to ear. "Neither have you, Elroy!"

While they continued exchanging greetings, Beatrice observed that her grandpa, in spite of his shiny white hair, looked a lot sturdier and healthier when compared to Aunt Elroy, who seemed to have grown so much older since their last encounter in Scotland. They were about ten years apart, so Beatrice wondered why.

At this point, Aunt Elroy shifted her focus to the young lady, saying, "Look at you, Beatrice! What a rare beauty you have become!"

Beatrice blushed and made a curtsy to her. "My dear aunt, I wish you well. I must admit I can't contain my elation to be here in Chicago," she replied in earnest.

Aunt Elroy appeared candidly pleased, gazing with undisguised admiration at the attractive young lady while imagining how she would charm the relatives during the upcoming party. Thus, Aunt Elroy made a gesture for them to get on the car with her and said, "Uncle Duncan and Beatrice, you should get some rest first. The travel must have been draining."

Soon after the chauffeur had started the car, Aunt Elroy resumed, "William desperately wants to meet you, Beatrice, and he's coming back later tonight from his business trip to New York."

Madam Elroy had undoubtedly lied. She knew William had gone somewhere else possibly searching for that orphan girl. Yet she figured Beatrice didn't have to know where he had been.

Unbeknownst to Madam Elroy, the name "New York" only reminded Beatrice of her grandpa's threats, not to mention the conflicting feelings she was currently having. On one hand, she was curious what her proud cousin looked like as a man now. On the other hand, she couldn't help questioning what had made him want to see her now, but regardless, she would have to humiliate him according to her grandpa's instructions. For that she felt extremely conscience-stricken.

Meanwhile, sitting beside her grandpa in the car, out of the corner of her eye, she noted his icy glare. Hence, she took the hint and obediently carried out the first step of his plan. She said to her aunt, "I'm so looking forward to meeting William, my dear aunt. It's my utmost honor indeed. Unfortunately..."

She paused intentionally, letting suspense hang in the air. Aunt Elroy's grey brows furrowed together in apprehension, hoping this had nothing to do with William's adopted daughter. "Is anything wrong?" she inquired.

"Aunt Elroy, you need not worry. It's just that I'm not feeling well throughout the trip."

This was true due to her pregnancy, but Aunt Elroy liked her too much to suspect anything. Besides, Aunt Elroy was relieved that she hadn't brought up anything about Candice so far.

Then Beatrice added in her sweet voice, "I would like to take a nap as soon as possible, but please kindly ask my grandpa to wake me up for dinner because I want to look my best when William comes home. Is that alright with you, Aunt Elroy?"

Aunt Elroy observed, "Of course, my dear. You do look a bit pale, so do you want me to call for our family doctor?"

In no time Mr. McGee responded, "There's no need, Elroy. But I'd like to talk to William first before he gets to meet his future wife."

After that, he made a request to have dinner in private with his granddaughter. Although Madam Elroy was disappointed that her dinner plan tonight was ruined, hearing the word "wife" appeased her profusely, so she said, "It's fine then, Uncle Duncan. As per your wish, your bedrooms are next to William's in the secluded wing of the mansion. So when he's back, I will bring him to you. However, are you sure you don't want to meet other relatives yet until the party?"

He confirmed, nodding thoughtfully, "Yes, and hopefully by then the wedding plan will have been settled."

Madam Elroy was more than surprised. She was planning to announce their courtship, not wedding. Nonetheless, this was even better, so she agreed with a satisfied smile, "Sounds wonderful enough to me."

After attempting to convince William for years, Madam Elroy couldn't believe her nephew was going to marry his betrothed at long last. He had been so strong-willed, just as stubborn as his father, who had insisted to marry his sweetheart he had known since childhood even though everyone in the family had wanted him to choose a healthier bride, or at least less fragile.

=o=o=o=

Stear unexpectedly held Patty from behind when she was about to climb onto the carriage. His action astounded her, and as a result, she lost her balance, but he tightened his arms to steady her. Feeling his body warmth against her back for the first time, her pulse raced like crazy and her face flushed. She had not known it would feel this good to be embraced by the man she loved.

Noting that she was shaking, Stear mumbled in a near whisper, "Patty, I'll miss you."

She could no longer hold back her tears, and she whimpered, "Stear..."

She had been waiting for him to say something affectionate to her, and this was it. At this point, overwhelmed by mixed emotions, she floundered how to relay to him what had been buried in her heart all these months while he had been away, but then he suddenly loosened his grip, "Take care and goodbye."

Her heart instantly sank to the pit of her stomach. Then he turned on his heels and scurried towards the front entrance, but he heard her holler, "Stear, you coward!"

He froze in his tracks, and she darted toward him. He could scarcely believe his ears. Patty was such a tenderhearted girl, and there was no way that she would ever call him a coward. Turning himself around slowly in doubt, he astonishingly found that she was standing right before him. She then took a deep breath and gathered all her courage to do what she had always wanted to do. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

Completely dumbstruck, Stear did not dare to move an inch, so he didn't return her embrace. Patty was greatly discouraged but she knew this was her last chance, so she mumbled, "I lost count of how many times I had hugged you in my dreams."

Then she let out a sigh of relief. She had finally told him, but his sullen response struck her, "I don't deserve you."

Her body tensed up. That thought had never come across her mind. With utter disbelief, she pulled away to regard him. "Why?"

He remained pensively silent, avoiding her gaze. For a while the only noise was the heavy snorts and the hooves stomping from the horses that were waiting for the passenger.

Patty was feeling profoundly dejected currently. Even her hug couldn't soften the man's heart. His message couldn't be clearer. Hence, she stammered in a murmur without masking her grief, "Thanks for letting me know... I won't bother you again then!"

Just when she was about to return to the carriage, he grabbed her arm to stop her and asked dubiously, "Did you really call me a coward just now?"

Her face broke into a strained smile as she removed her glasses, which were badly smeared by her tears. "Yes," she mumbled wistfully.

He looked aghast, and she added with a grimaced expression, her lips quivering, "Sorry, I thought you hid your feelings from me... now I know I was wrong..." She paused a moment, biting her bottom lip. "Anyhow, I shouldn't let my emotions get the better of me."

At least she wouldn't regret that she hadn't tried to mend her relationship with him. She just had to acknowledge that it was beyond repair and that she had been quite foolish to have any hope in the first place. In fact, her parents asking her to leave Chicago might do her good, so she exerted all her might to shake his hand off her arm with determination.

Just then, he abruptly pulled her into his arms and rested his chin onto the crook of her shoulder. It happened so fast that she inhaled a quick breath and dropped her glasses on the ground. The next thing she knew he whispered to her ear brokenly, "Yes, I'm a... coward... the moment before I lost my consciousness during the fire... when I thought I was dying... your face appeared in my mind..."

He began shedding tears. Then he breathed, "I love you too, Patty... more than I can say."

=o=o=o=

"Dr. Frank!" Candy said in delight. It had taken her two seconds to spot him and Principal Mary Jane in the garden. Dr. Frank Campbell used to be the doctor of late Mr. McGregor, but the doctor had moved to work in another hospital not long after Mr. McGregor had passed away.

"Hi, Candy! How are you?" he responded with a wide smile. "Can we talk?"

Candy's patient was sleeping, so she parked the wheelchair in a shade and then made her way to them.

"So what brought you back to Mary Jane nursing school?"

Candy didn't know how to answer him. Her original reasons of returning to this hospital were not valid now. She didn't have to avoid Albert anymore. As a matter of fact, she wanted to return to Chicago as soon as possible.

Hence, she dodged his question by saying, "Well... How about you? Are you coming back too?"

He chuckled and shook his head. Then he replied, "No, I am visiting my friends and relatives. But my friend's clinic is hiring. He asked Madam Mary Jane to recommend a couple of nurses from the school, and he wants me to personally approach the nurses and see if they would like to relocate."

"I see!" said Candy. "So have you talked to them yet?"

"Yes!" he answered with his mouth curved up into a smile. "But one of them suddenly changed her mind today. She doesn't want to move to Boston after all."

"Boston?" murmured the blond nurse. Inevitably, she recalled that Albert's cousin had been in that city for a while.

Then he answered. "It's really a rehabilitation center for the alcoholics. People sometimes call it a sober house, so would you consider going?" [1]

"What? Me?" Candy was more than shocked, but then Dr. Martin and Happy Clinic suddenly came to her mind.

Madam Mary Jane joined in, "Yes, Candy, I've been observing you. Miss Careless was gone, and you're much better now. Besides, your cheerfulness and optimism will help."

Candy hesitated, "But..."

"Take your time to ponder about it, Candy," said Dr. Frank, smiling. "I'm not leaving till two days later."

=o=o=o=

After dinner, old Mr. McGee went to his granddaughter's room and explained his plan to her in details, telling her what to do with William later. Before leaving her room, he said, "Elroy said William should be home soon. She had sent someone to pick him up at the train station. Once he freshens up, Elroy will bring him to me as promised."

She simply nodded in silence, and he grabbed her hands and urged, "I mean to protect your reputation, Beatrice. Considered your condition, there's not a moment to spare, so we have to act tonight. After all, your late parents had approved this marriage before their accident took place, so you should not let them down. Therefore, forget about Paul, and from now on you should learn to love William, alright? Otherwise-"

She interrupted his speech and replied, "I understand, Grandpa. I'll be cautious when executing your plan."

After he had left, a maid was appointed by Aunt Elroy to wait on her. First, Beatrice took a relaxing bath and washed her long red hair thoroughly. Then, the maid helped her dry her hair and get dressed. Later, Beatrice sent her away unexpectedly and said, "I can manage the rest, so you can go now."

The maid was surprised. "I was told to tie your hair up and help you put on some make up."

The lady dismissed her, "I know what to do."

So the maid complied, but before she left her room, she asked, "Miss Beatrice, do you need me for anything else?"

To which the lady shook her head and answered, "Just don't disturb me until morning."

The maid nodded with an understanding smile and bowed. After she had closed the door, Beatrice sighed, flopping herself onto her bed while waiting for her grandpa.

About an hour later, Albert finally returned. No sooner had he closed his bedroom door behind him than someone knocked on his door. He then found the butler standing outside his room. He made a small bow and remarked, "Welcome back, Master William. Madam Elroy plans to meet with you here shortly because she likes to introduce you to her important guests."

Albert believed he was ready to face the challenge. The Ardlay chauffeur who had picked him up at the train station had already apprised him of their arrival. George had gone home himself by hiring a carriage, but he had warned his young master to be extra careful.

"OK. Tell her I'll be ready in fifteen minutes."

Then the butler added, handing a box to the young man, "Here, Master William, Madam Elroy bought you a brand new suit for this occasion."

"Alright, Mitchell. I'll get changed after my shower," said Albert in a level tone, suppressing his urge to roll his eyes.

When Albert was done, he found that his aunt and an old man were waiting for him in his anteroom. Before Albert could open his mouth, the old man surprisingly raised himself from his chair and commented with a hearty grin and outstretched arms, "Remarkable young man indeed! Worthy to be the heir of the Ardlay's line, a prestigious family!"

Mr. McGee was genuinely impressed by the young man's appearance. Dressed in a nice dark suit, he looked dashing and was even taller than his late son, Gordon, so the old man strongly believed his beautiful granddaughter would not regret being married to her cousin.

Then Aunt Elroy said, "William, this is Mr. Duncan McGee. He's your granduncle, Beatrice's grandfather, and-"

Albert raised his hand to cut her off and uttered, "Thanks, Aunt Elroy, but George has explained to me already."

As his aunt nodded, he stretched his hand out to shake the old man's hand. "How do you do, Granduncle Duncan," said Albert politely. "It's my pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," replied the old man before throwing a quick glance at Elroy, so she hoisted herself to her full height and said, "William, Granduncle Duncan wants to talk with you alone. I will retire now, so see you in the morning."

Albert had been wanting to talk too, so he responded, "Good night, Aunt Elroy."

After his aunt bid them both good night, she left with her personal maid. Mr. McGee then beckoned the young man to sit down with him. After that, he pointed to a wine bottle on the coffee table, "Want some brandy? I got it from France more than twenty years ago."

"No thank you," said Albert. He had to stay alert even though he had somehow let his guard down because this old man, having white hair and mustache, looked like a much taller version of Dr. Martin. Despite getting a negative answer from his grandnephew, Mr. McGee poured some wine onto two empty tulip glasses on the table nevertheless. Then he handed one glass to the young man and encouraged, "Relax, William, be my guest. It helps you unwind."

As soon as Albert cupped the glass in his palm, Mr. McGee took a long sip from his and released a sigh of contentment. Then he realized that the young man hadn't touched the brown liquid, so he frowningly asked, "What's the matter? Are you doubting me or anything?"

Albert swiftly shook his head. He figured that he shouldn't upset his granduncle right off the bat, so he also sipped from his glass and put it down on the table.

Granduncle Duncan was appeased. He then uttered invitingly in a casual tone, "William, so tell me about yourself."

Albert gathered this was not a bad start. While he was talking, his granduncle seemed good-natured, even very attentive at times, which was so unlike the cunning man Albert had envisioned in his mind all these years. For example, while listening, he kept nodding to the young man and pouring some more brown liquid to the glasses though Albert hadn't touched it since last time. For some reason, Albert began to feel a bit tipsy. He wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that it had been a long while since he had last touched any strong liquor. Little did Albert suspect that his granduncle was in fact a wolf in sheep's clothing.

All of a sudden, Granduncle Duncun raised the tulip glasses and said, "Drink some more, will you?"

Albert took another sip from the glass out of courtesy. Then he heard the old man ask, "So what made you adopt an orphan girl only a few years younger than Beatrice?"

Albert was a bit taken aback, but before he could answer, he found his dizziness had got much worse. Within seconds, his vision whirled and darkened, and he passed out before long.

When Beatrice was summoned by her grandpa, she trailed after him obediently to William's bedroom. Once he shut the door, the room was dark, the only light source being the candelabra in her hands. Then her grandpa said in a near inaudible voice, "Now go. He's inside, unconscious." [2]

She swallowed hard and begged her grandpa one more time, "Please, Grandpa, I can't do this… this is totally-"

"Shut up you fool," he snarled, though his voice was subdued. "You can't back out now. Just do it."

So he left her alone and clicked the heavy door shut. The sheer silence gave her an eerie feeling. She braced herself, ambled towards the bedroom and found a man lying face up on the huge four poster bed with his hands by his sides and his legs hanging by the edge of the bed. She placed the candelabra on the bedside table and leaned closer to take a long look of William's chiseled features in repose. She heaved a deep sigh and thought, _he's even more handsome than I have imagined… it's just too bad we will have to meet this way..._

Wrestling with inner turmoils, she left the bedside and made her way over to the window, drawing the curtains closed. Standing there with her arms folded, she spun around and stared at her cousin. Her grandpa's words then rang in her ears. "_You don't have to do it all the way, Beatrice, but you must remove all his clothes and then you do the same. After that, simply fall asleep next to him until I come to wake up you both. However, if you somehow rouse him, then seduce him. Under the influence of the drug, William won't be able to resist you. If you hesitate, just keep in mind that he will be your husband. Also, not to worry, he won't remember a thing afterwards. Let him blame me, and I will handle Elroy for you."_

Weeping, she wished she could tell Paul right now about their baby, or that the one she was going to sleep with was him, but she was aware both Paul and William were victims. However, she didn't think she was qualified as one because she was about to commit a crime.

Wishing Paul a bright future, she unhurriedly returned to the bed and took off her robe first. She did exactly what her grandpa said by dropping it on to the floor. Then she knelt by the bed and began undressing William mechanically, removing his jacket and shoes first. As she unbuttoned his silk shirt next, she found something odd near his chest. _What is that shiny thing dangling around his neck? It can't be a woman's ring, can it?_

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

Please write me a few words in a language of your choice. Thank you for reading!

I got the name "Dr. Frank Campbell" from Candy Candy Final Story. Candy wrote to ask him whether he had treated any amnesiac patient before. Of course she was talking about Albert.

**Footnote:**

[1] The idea of rehabilitating addictive behavior has existed since the beginning of the early temperance movement in 19th-century America, which gave birth to the first rehab centers in the United States, called "sober houses". They were set up as early as 1840 in cities like Boston and New York by a branch of the temperance movement.

[2] The drug Mr. McGee used is some kind of what's known as date rape drugs, which are powerful and dangerous because they can affect you very quickly and without your knowing. They can be slipped into your drink when you are not looking. The drugs often have no color, smell, or taste, and once taken, you will become weak and confused — or even pass out — so that you are unable to refuse sex or defend yourself. Moreover, you might not remember what happened while you were drugged. The length of time that the effects last varies. It depends on how much of the drug is taken and if the drug is mixed with other drugs or alcohol. Alcohol makes the drugs even stronger. Date rape drugs are used on both females and males.


	37. Temptation

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **Thank you very much for following the story! I appreciate all the feedback here on fanfiction or on my blog! I'm sorry for taking a bit long to publish this chapter. I'm aware that some of you are upset about what took place in last chapter. Please bear with me. Thank you very much for your understanding!

As usual, if you spot any mistake, please feel free to contact me. Thank you in advance!

-Ms Puddle

**Chapter 37: ****Temptation**

"Patty, we should be home in about ten minutes," said Stear softly.

She peered out from behind a curtain in the carriage. Despite being so dark out there, she had no trouble recognizing the streets. Then she turned back to him and said, "Yes, I must tell Annie the good news."

With his eyes fixated on hers, he whispered, "Thank you, Patty, for agreeing to stay in Chicago."

Having said that, he leaned in and lifted up her chin, pressing his lips against her silken ones. It was a soft and tender kiss. She had lost count of how many times he had kissed her today, starting right after he had confessed his feelings to her earlier.

_(flashback begins)_

At the instant their lips connected for the very first time, she was extremely nervous yet elated. She wasn't even sure how to respond. As he withdrew several seconds later, her neck and face already flushed violent red. In addition, she couldn't look straight at him even though deep inside she must admit that being kissed by Stear was just as dreamy and wonderful as she had fantasized hundreds of times.

To Stear, Patty appeared so bashful that he regretted about kissing her, _perhaps she isn't ready yet… _

Just then, she chastely said without meeting his eyes, "Stear, thank you... before this… I had always wondered if I was really… your girlfri-"

"Sorry, Patty!" he cut her off and drew her back into his arms, kissing her on the cheek and reassuring his love for her again. Right after that, he asked her if he could go with her to see her parents, a request which she couldn't decline. Therefore, Stear went to brief his brother Archie before leaving with Patty. Archie and Annie couldn't have been more relieved, and they went back outside to see them get on the carriage.

During the ride, Stear opened up to Patty about his innermost fears, including the horrid death of his best friend in France. In short, Stear felt that he had changed so much that he had a hunch that Patty would eventually reject him.

After hearing his explanation, she assured him that she would strive to understand him. "Stear, I'm not the same girl either," she retorted mildly.

To which he couldn't help but acknowledge, remembering her outburst just now, calling him a coward. That had actually pushed him to speak up for himself.

Then she explained to him that she had gone through so much while he had been away, trying to follow the news as closely as possible about the battles in Europe. "Thus, I'm not as ignorant as you think."

He hastily apologized for breaking up with her without talking to her first.

"It's alright... your blindness that resulted from the fire accident might have influenced you somewhat," she remarked in a soothing tone, which touched his heart. That was when he drew her close to kiss her again. Unlike their first one, this time it lasted much longer. She also tried to respond to him. As his kisses got more passionate, her body quivered from head to toe, her heart pounding like it would escape her rib cage any second.

After what felt like a long time, he broke off and just held her in his arms quietly, both trying to catch their breath. Some moments later, he questioned in a low voice, "Patty, when exactly are you leaving Chicago?"

Then she told him that her parents hadn't fixed the departure date yet, but it would happen very soon, possibly within a week or so. Stear didn't make any more comment about that afterwards.

Later, both Mr. and Mrs. O' Brien were shocked to see Stear coming with their daughter, even holding her hand. Yet they hid their surprise by taking turns to welcome Stear in their midst, asking him to stay for dinner.

After dinner, they gathered in the drawing room. Then Patty's father asked Stear about his future plan. Stear answered, "My eyes are no longer fit for piloting, so I can't volunteer even if I wish."

Patty merely nodded. Before dinner, Stear had apprised her of his short term goal in private. Hence, Mr. O' Brien followed up, "Then what are you doing to do instead?"

"Like my brother, I intend to study in a college, so I'll apply some of them both in Illinois and Massachusetts."

At this point, Patty spoke to her parents, "So do I actually. May I stay in Chicago in the meantime?"

Mr. and Mrs. O' Brien had actually anticipated that from their beloved daughter, but they disliked the idea that she would continue to reside in Stear's home. After some negotiations, they gave her the consent to stay in Ardlay's residence for two more days, but she had to move out after that. "It's simply inappropriate for her to live with you under the same roof," Mr. O' Brien stated firmly.

Their host, long term friends of Mr. O' Brien, was kind enough to take Patty under their wings. They had no children themselves, and they loved Patty like their own daughter.

"She can live with us until she starts going to a college."

Stear was satisfied with the arrangement as long as Patty was still in town. Therefore, after bidding her parents good night, the young lovebirds went home together.

_(flashback ends)_

As Stear and Patty arrived at the front entrance, normally the butler would come up to greet them, but tonight Stear had to unlock the front door himself. "Where's good old faithful Mitchell? It's absolutely strange that he's not around!"

"That's right. Even if it's quite late already, he should be expecting you to come home," Patty acknowledged in a murmur, frowning.

=o=o=o=

Candy finished her shift for the night and was heading back to her dormitory room. Ever since talking with Dr. Frank and Principal Mary Jane in the late afternoon, she had not stopped thinking about their suggestion. She didn't want to relocate to Boston at all, but at the same time she perceived that Principal Mary Jane didn't mind to let her go.

Thinking about the principal, Candy thought she heard her voice from behind her, "Candy, do you have few minutes?"

The hallway was very quiet now, and usually the principal would have gone by this time. Nonetheless, Candy held her steps and spun around, answering, "Yes, Madam. Do you need me?"

"Come to my office," came her terse reply.

"Certainly," the young nurse answered, trailing after the old lady. Candy actually wanted to talk to her too.

Once they were inside the office, Candy closed the door and was gestured to sit down, so she did. There was a long moment of silence when the principal seemed to struggle for what to say next. Just when Candy was about to break the dead silence, the principal opened her mouth, "Some individuals have informed me of what happened earlier today."

Candy was taken aback, trying to decode her cryptic message. Then the principal stood up from her chair and began pacing around her office. "As a nurse, you should maintain a professional image," the old lady reproved.

While Candy raised her perplexed eyes to her, the principal added in a stern voice, "From now on, you should bear in mind to avoid making public display of your affections."

Only then the young nurse realized why the principal was staying late tonight. Albert's public proposal to her must have reached the principal's ears. "I'm so sorry, Madam," said Candy with a regretful expression, raising herself from her seat.

All of a sudden, Candy gasped and clutched her chest; she felt a sharp pain as though someone just stabbed a knife into her heart. At this point, she had a premonition that something was about to go horribly wrong.

_Why… this is absurd… I've never felt like that… is Albert alright?_

=o=o=o=

Beatrice scooted William over and sat next to him in bed while examining the shiny object near his chest. She thought, fingering the tiny emerald stone, _it's definitely a woman's ring, but isn't it very odd that William wears such a thing around his neck? _

Then she felt a pang of guilt, wondering if William had a girlfriend, but she soon chased away this idea. _No way… he's supposed to marry me… after all, his aunt should have known and stopped him… _

She was clearly in denial. As she carefully placed the ring back in place, she noticed some scars close to his heart. She opened his shirt wider and found some less obvious ones on his left arm too. Lightly touching the scar tissues, she questioned curiously, _this William… what did he do… these look like some deep cuts..._

"Why… why are you here?"

The hoarse voice startled Beatrice out of her thoughts, making her jump. She instantly brought her eyes back to his handsome face, and his blue eyes were wide open in total confusion. Under the influence of the drug, he was very disoriented and even mistook the woman as Candy. As his eyes were transfixed at the porcelain skin of her bare shoulders and arms, he was bewildered to see her hardly clothed. _Where are we? Why is she dressed like this?_

Needless to say, Beatrice was very experienced with Paul and knew what she could do to turn on a man. She was currently dressed in a purple sheer chiffon nightgown with thin shoulder straps. It not only clung to her voluptuous figure but exposed a succulent cleavage, flaunting the shapes of her full breasts.

To Albert, the way the candlelight danced across her smooth skin was mesmerizing, and this whole setting was surreal. Nonetheless, he tried to reach out to the alluring woman before him. Unfortunately, his arm was so stiff that he failed, and he groaned, "What's happened to me?"

She didn't answer him. Now that he had come to, as per her grandpa's instruction, she had to seduce him, but she was reluctant. It was bad enough for her to undress and sleep with a drugged man to preserve her reputation, but getting intimate with her cousin was completely another matter. Emotionally she wasn't prepared for that, and how much she wished she could just run away now, but then her grandpa's threat slithered into her mind, _"... I guarantee something will happen to Paul Edward Collins if you don't cooperate…"_

So she steeled herself and laid down beside him. Then she snuggled up to him and brought her hand to caress his cheek, asking in a soft voice, "How do you feel?"

"I can... barely move…" he replied somewhat breathlessly.

This was the only answer he could come up. It was hard to describe how his limbs were weighing him down, like lifting a muscle required lots of energy. Moreover, he felt slightly suffocated as if something was squeezing his torso.

On the other hand, noting that William was in a delirious state, Beatrice felt guilty again. He was staring at her as though he truly loved and adored her. Her suspicion earlier that he actually had a girlfriend resurfaced in her head, which implied there was yet another victim in her list. However, she was aware that the drug effects would not last forever, so she had to act fast. Just then, she heard his remark, "What a sweet dream... that you're here lying next to me… Candy."

_So his girlfriend is called Candy? Is that emerald ring hers? But why is he wearing it?_

The word "dream" reminded her of her hurts and bitterness toward this cousin of hers. It was because of his constant rejections that her grandpa had decided to send her to America. If William had obliged with the plan like most young people in the high society, they would have married years ago.

_I hate you, William! It's all because of you that I end up acting like a whore now!_

Her self-pity overcame the shame resulting from her filthy act, and her attitude took a turn for the worse. In no time, she blamed her misfortune on him, and her countenance contorted into madness, if not boiling anger. She swore to herself, _if I can't have Paul, you won't have Candy either!_

Her wounded pride and hostility had clouded her judgment, and she had neglected the fact that she had met Paul in America. So she took advantage of his illusion and breathed to his ear, "No, it's not a dream... you can have me."

His shocked expression caused her to feel even more determined to make him suffer like her. She climbed on top of him and lay down with her mouth to the crook of his neck. As she started planting soft kisses along his jawline, she went ahead to unbutton the rest of his shirt. Her scent was intoxicating, and he couldn't help moaning at the sensations, especially the feeling of her soft mound pressing down on his bare chest.

=o=o=o=

The principal noted the nurse's grimace and asked in concern, "Are you okay, Candy?"

"Don't worry, Madam," the young nurse answered, taking some measured breaths. The pain had subsided for unknown reason, so she added, "I'm so sorry for what happened today, and as a matter of fact I want to resign."

"Why? You don't have to," the principal countered in astonishment. "Unless you consider moving to Boston?"

The nurse shook her head. She had made up her mind beforehand to tell the principal why she had come to this nursing school in the first place. She had broken up with her fiancé due to some misunderstandings, and he had tracked her down all the way here. That was why he had proposed to her again today.

As the principal was listening, her eyebrows were tightly knitted together in a frown. Then she openly expressed her disapproval, "Candy, my school is not a place for you to hide or bring your personal drama."

"Please accept my deepest apology, Madam," uttered Candy, offering a heavy bow of regret. "I must also thank you for letting me work here during this period of time when my heart desperately needed some rest and healing."

The principal flicked a glance at the nurse, who was still bowing, and a funny noise escaped her throat. The nurse wasn't sure what that meant, but a moment later she heard, "Guess what? I expected this to happen when you applied to work here again. You didn't look yourself at all, avoiding talking about your fiancé."

The nurse was aware that she was wrong, so she remained mute in remorse, and then the principal questioned, "When are you leaving?"

So Candy told her, "After talking to Dr. Frank this afternoon, I believe I want to follow suit by opening a sober house in Chicago too. I know of a great doctor who will probably help me." Candy was thinking of Dr. Martin.

"Sounds like an ambitious plan," the principal replied, nodding solemnly. "That city is notorious for its crime. There are numerous drug battles and gang fights regularly."

Then the principal suggested Candy talk with Dr. Frank to get more insights. At any rate, Madam Mary Jane accepted her resignation.

"Who will you recommend to Dr. Frank then, Madam?" asked Candy before she left the office.

"How about your roommate, Candy?" prompted Mary Jane.

"Molly?"

As the principal nodded, Candy smilingly remarked, "Excellent choice! She's a fast learner, and her cheerful disposition will certainly help!"

=o=o=o=

As Beatrice pulled William's shirt out of his trousers, she felt his heart pumping against her chest and his arousal pressed against her thighs. At this point he beseeched, heaving in and out of breath, "Stop… I can't hold it… much longer..."

She lifted her body away from his and eyed his groin before shifting her gaze back to his face. His blue eyes were burning with fire and his cheeks were stained with sunset glow. Then he muttered, "I want to... make love to you... but we should wait…"

Blinded by envy that his girlfriend must still be innocent, she heeded him not, slipping her fingers under his waistband. He exerted all his effort to clasp her wrists to prevent her from removing his trousers.

"You will… _regret_!" he yelled, stressing the last word.

Beatrice gathered the drug was not as effective as her grandpa had imagined. At least William had the willpower to resist. Perhaps she should kiss him on the mouth to make him shut up, but she couldn't bring herself to kiss him yet. Instead, she leaned down and said to him enticingly, "Don't you love me, William?"

"Who are you?" he blurted out, aghast, pushing her off him with all his might. It was his first name that jolted him awake.

She almost lost her balance, but she held onto one of his arms so that she didn't fall off the bed. At the same time, he craned his neck forward to take a good look of the woman in front of him, scrutinizing her features, and he suddenly learned that she wasn't Candy at all. Feeling terrified and flustered, something struck him, and he queried, "Beatrice? Are you... Miss Beatrice?"

Hearing her name from his mouth made her freeze, wondering if the effects of the drug had worn off. _He just forcefully pushed me away, so does that mean his strength is coming back?_

Then he made himself avert his gaze and continued with puzzlement, "Why? Why are you… never mind."

He plopped his head down on his pillow in exasperation, gritting his teeth against the uncomfortable pain of his aroused flesh. For the time being, his haze was lifted, but he still couldn't think straight. His mind was too convoluted and twisted for a simple conversation, let alone forming coherent questions to comprehend why he was with his betrothed in bed. He couldn't remember seeing her. The last thing he recalled was talking with her grandpa in his anteroom. Yet at this point he managed to grab his suit jacket beside him and passed it to her.

"Please… cover yourself," he murmured without having direct eye contact with her.

She slowly sat up on the edge of the bed and took his jacket, and he let out a sigh of relief. While waiting for her to put it on, he uttered what he had long prepared to say to her, "I'm… so sorry… for avoiding you all my life… it's not your fault."

Wrapping her arms around herself, she was trembling with waves of conflicting emotions. He wasn't as befuddled as she had assumed. Then he looked straight into her hazel eyes and appended, "Please forgive me… Miss Beatrice."

=o=o=o=

As Candy was going back to her room, she tried not to run in the quiet hallway, but she couldn't help striding a little. She could scarcely wait to write a letter to Albert, letting him know that she would return to Chicago hopefully very soon.

When she opened the door to her room, Molly was sound asleep already. Candy tiptoed to her desk and opened her drawer, getting a piece of blank paper to write. Unfortunately, for more than ten minutes she couldn't write a single word, unable to shake off the bleak thought that her love was having troubles back home. She knew not what it was exactly, but a vague sense of apprehension filled her whole being nonetheless. _Oh God… please keep Albert from harm, whatever it is!_

Staring back at the blank paper for a few more minutes, she finally decided not to write anymore. She was weary from the eventful day. Besides, she felt like giving Albert a big surprise. She was contemplating of returning to Chicago without giving him a heads up. In fact, on the way to the train station today, Albert had informed her that he had kept her apartment but the lock had been changed. He had given her the new key, and the other key had been safely stored in his study back home.

Lying in bed after washing up, Candy reminded herself to write to her foster mothers first thing tomorrow about her departure. She should also contact Jack Frost.

However, the more she tried to make herself fall asleep, the more restless she became. After some more tossing and turning, she heard Molly grumble, "What's up with you, Candy? Thinking of Albert?"

"Sorry… for disturbing!" said Candy ruefully.

Molly waved her hand in the air and stirred in her bed, facing the wall to go back to slumber, but she unexpectedly said, "Oh... I almost forgot. Someone dropped you a note at the office today, and I have placed it on your desk."

"Really? Thanks, Molly, and good night!"

"Good night..." she mumbled in reply.

Some long moments later, Molly started snoring again, so Candy slid off the bed and soon found a note on the desk. The handwriting was not familiar, but she opened it anyway.

_'Miss Candice, I forgot to tell you today that I suspect someone else is also watching you from a distance. I'll investigate further and get back to you later._

_Jack Frost'_

Like his person, his note was cold and precise. At any rate, she would inform him that she was planning to leave soon. Then she took out a pen and her journal to write. It was a memorable day, and perhaps writing everything down would help put her mind at ease.

=o=o=o=

William's sincere apology had hit Beatrice right on target. Judging by the sorrows in his blue orbs, he couldn't have lied to her. She was conscience-stricken because of what she had done to her cousin. Compared to him, a real gentleman with high moral values, she was abominable in her own eyes. Within seconds, she whirled around and started shedding regretful tears. She left the bed and walked towards her robe lying on the floor. While picking it up, her tears continued streaming down her face. She couldn't have felt more miserable and ashamed of herself. In the depths of her heart, her accumulated resentment towards her cousin had made her want to punish him for shunning her all these years. Granted, she had been cornered by her grandpa, but she couldn't deny that she had allowed herself to stoop down to such a low level that she'd rather frame an innocent man than facing her own demons. Yet her seduction hadn't swayed him. He remained faithful to his love, a woman named Candy, whom he had not touched apparently.

Now that Beatrice looked back, she had no one to blame but herself that she was pregnant with a child out of wedlock. She should know better not to play with fire. If she had struggled that first time when Paul had lost his self-control, she strongly believed Paul would have ceased his advances, but her love for him, her own curiosity and her rebellion against her grandpa had fueled her desires to break the propriety. No force had been involved during the whole incident, and she had let him take her. Even after that, she could choose not to see Paul for a while, but she had loved him so much that she couldn't do so, exposing themselves to temptation again and again.

So she resolved to handle the consequences of her own actions. She wiped her tears and mumbled with her back facing her cousin, "I wish you all the best with Candy. Goodbye, William."

"Wait, Miss Beatrice," he cried out, wanting to get more information from her. _How did she know about Candy? Did I tell her? _

_S_imultaneously, he floundered to pull himself up into a sitting position, but she ignored him and dashed through his bedroom door, passing by the anteroom and swinging open the heavy door after that. Suddenly, there was a loud commotion outside, and Albert believed he heard Beatrice scream. He scrambled off the bed, trying to make his way towards the anteroom. Though his mind was not as muddled as before, his legs were still weak, so he stumbled. Cursing himself for sipping the wine from Mr. McGee, Albert somehow figured out the motives behind Beatrice's actions. She had attempted to lure him into a compromising situation so that he had no choice but to marry her afterwards. Yet, he couldn't explain why she had to resort to such an act. Nonetheless, she was plausibly in danger now, and he had to find out what had transpired outside his room.

On the other hand, old Mr. McGee was not sleeping. He had been waiting in his room for the right time to wake up both William and Beatrice in bed. However, he heard noises in the hallway, and right after that a woman shrieked. Knowing that they were in a detached side of the grand mansion, and there was only one woman here, he sprinted towards the source of the noises, only to find a blindfolded man lying on the floor, seemingly knocked out, and his hands were tied up on his back.

Immediately, Mr. McGee scurried towards William's room. Without knocking, the old man pushed open the door and saw William hoisting himself to his full height. The tails of his unbuttoned shirt were out, revealing his taut torso, which implied Beatrice had started but had got interrupted. The second their eyes met, William exclaimed, "Granduncle, Beatrice is-"

Before the young fellow finished his sentence, the color drained from the old man's face, and he became even more alarmed. He turned on his heels and scuttled to his granddaughter's room, only to find it dimly lit and unoccupied. He went inside her closet next and noted that all her belongings were gone. Apart from a man's suit jacket on the floor near her door, he found nothing else.

Believing this jacket was a clue, he bent down to get it. While holding it in his hand, he hurried his way back to the hallway, running into William. It looked like the young man had recovered fast. Even his shirt had been tugged in, although still unbuttoned. After all, William hadn't drunk that much wine.

"I think that's my jacket you're holding," came William's icy remark. The old man narrowed his eyes and stared at William, giving the jacket back to him. At that instant, Mr. McGee reckoned that his scheme had been ruined. William was aware that he had been set up.

While wearing his jacket, William asked with a frown, "Is Miss Beatrice alright?"

Mr. McGee shook his head, suddenly looking so much older. He was extremely worried. "She has disappeared," he replied in defeat.

"What?" Albert was astounded. _Who has the gut to do that? And why Miss Beatrice?_

Then he heard a question from the old man, "How many more rooms are there in this detached side of the building?"

"A handful on this floor alone," the young man answered curtly. "Yet most rooms in the grand mansion are locked, and-"

The old man cut him off impatiently, "But where else could they have possibly gone within such a short time?"

"Master William..." the man on the floor grunted, regaining consciousness. His hands were still tied up but his blindfold had been taken off.

Albert then urged, "Granduncle Duncan, let's interrogate Mitchell together. You should know better than anyone that I'm not entirely back to normal yet."

The sarcastic tone in his last statement was impossible to miss, but Mr. McGee could only nod with a pensive look. Right now, what concerned him most was his granddaughter's safety. Hopefully the butler would be able to provide some hints on how to find her whereabouts.

"Mitchell, what's happened?" asked Albert as he tried to free the butler's hands. The knot was skillfully tied, and Albert had troubles with it. His fingers were not as nimble as he wanted yet. Then Mr. McGee produced a Swiss Army knife [1] from his robe pocket. Its sharp blade cut through the rope easily. At the same time Albert wondered why this old man carried such thing around even at nights.

Then Mitchell explained, rubbing his sore wrists, "Since I was expecting Master Stear to come home, I had placed an order not to lock our main gate. Therefore, when I heard a loud knock on the front door at this late hour, I opened it without any suspicion."

Albert prompted, "And then?"

"But I looked around and nobody was there. After I had locked the door again, someone unexpectedly came up behind me and poked my back with something like the barrel of a gun. He ordered me to bring him to Mr. McGee's bedroom or else he would shoot me. His voice was muffled, like he had covered his mouth with his hand or something like that."

Mr. McGee scowled and questioned, "How long ago was that?"

"I'm not sure… about half an hour ago perhaps?" replied Mitchell. "All other servants have retreated into their quarters by then."

The old man believed it was around that time that he had summoned his granddaughter to go to William's room. Just then, Mitchell said to him ruefully, "I'm awfully sorry, Mr. McGee."

Albert hushed him and inquired, "What's next? Just go on."

"But when we reached Mr. McGee's room, he changed his mind and said he wanted Miss McGee's room instead. As soon as I pointed it out to him, he hit the back of my head with something very hard, and I blacked out before I knew it."

Mr. McGee swore inwardly, _damn!_

Albert cast a swift glance at the old man before asking the butler, "I see, so I don't think you know that you were blindfolded?"

The poor butler swallowed hard, scratching the back of his head. Albert then stretched out the white napkin that was used and surprisingly found writings on it.

'_Duncan McGee, your granddaughter is safe with me. Go find the clue in her room.'_

Without any delay, Mr. McGee raced to that room, and the other two followed him right away. Yet none of them could find any clue until Mr. McGee suddenly exclaimed, "William, check your suit jacket!"

So the young man checked his pockets and found a slip that said,

'_Send William Ardlay only. Miss McGee is safe unless you don't follow my instructions. If I spot anybody else, you will never see her again. Tell William Ardlay to meet me three days later at noon in...'_

That guy specified a place that neither Albert nor Mitchell had heard of. Then the butler timidly questioned, "Master William, should we report this to the police?"

"No!" Mr. McGee countered aloud, which startled the other two. "They shouldn't have gone far, or they are probably hiding in one of the rooms here!" the old man claimed with a firm tone.

Then something dawned on Mitchell. He checked his belt and found that his master key was stolen, and he panicked, asking with a shaky voice, "What should we do now, Master William, Mr. McGee?"

The young master breathed out a long sigh and said, "I believe we have to wake up everyone in the household now. Their safety is at stake."

Poor Mitchell apologized again, "It's all my fault, Master William!"

But Mr. McGee uttered in a rush, "Not yet, William! I want to have a few minutes with you alone first!"

"I'll wait outside then," said the butler, leaving Miss McGee's bedroom right away.

After her door was shut, Mr. McGee wasted no time and implored, "William, you must not tell anyone about what's happened in your bedroom just now."

His plea was understandable, and the young man followed up in a matter-of-fact tone, "You forced her on me, didn't you?"

Mr. McGee was rendered speechless, wondering how much William knew. Then the young man added, "After I had fended her off, she left my room, crying. It seemed to me that it wasn't her own idea… like she was fighting against something."

The old man was slightly relieved for William seemingly didn't know much, but just as the old man had surmised, the drug effects were not that powerful after all. Nonetheless, Mr. McGee took all the blame, "Yes I have imposed it on her, but don't ask me why now. What matters is that when anyone questions you later, just say that you heard noises in the hallway and then you found Mitchell on the floor."

The young man considered it for about a minute and made his request known, "I can do that only if you agree to annul our engagement and leave me alone from now on. I will also meet with the kidnapper and hopefully I can bring Miss Beatrice back to you."

The old man couldn't help but acquiesce. "You will have to deal with your aunt, young man. She's the one who has chosen my precious granddaughter to be the future Mrs. Ardlay. Beatrice's resplendent eyes and perfect skin, even the glisten of those red strands of curly hair, were known inherited features from her grandmother, my dear wife Cara," said the old man with a deep sigh.

Aunt Elroy had mentioned to Albert more than once that she had liked Miss Beatrice a lot, so Albert wasn't surprised, but before he could respond, the old man added wistfully, "I was in serious debt then, and because of Elroy's generous help my business could survive the financial pressures. Although I did pay back the money she had lent me, I still feel I owe it to her that my business is still thriving today."

That was totally news to Albert, but he didn't let his shock show, and yet, he sensed that Mr. McGee was hiding something big from him. In particular, Albert found it unfathomable why his granduncle had made his granddaughter do such a demeaning act.

Unbeknownst to Albert, Mr. McGee couldn't let Elroy know that Beatrice had already been tainted by another man, and he would do his best not to let William discover that secret either. What Beatrice didn't know was that Mr. McGee had paid Paul a lump sum of money to stay away from her for the rest of his life. Mr. McGee had also secured regular cash installments as long as Paul kept his promise. However, Paul had no idea that Beatrice was pregnant because even her grandpa hadn't known that yet.

In any case, according to Mr. McGee's original plan, the worst case scenario was that the baby would look like the real father, who had dark hair and brown eyes. Yet, if that happened to be true, Mr. McGee could always dismiss any doubt by saying that Beatrice's mother had dark hair. Even if they somehow discovered that the baby was not William's, they should have got married for a long time already. Mr. McGee knew Elroy so well that she wouldn't allow a divorce to happen in the family. Regrettably, his scheme hadn't gone as well as he had hoped. William was now more cautious and defensive than ever, and above all his granddaughter had been abducted, even though the abductor had assured that she would be safe with him.

Just then, Albert voiced his opinion, "Granduncle, I think we should inform the police-"

"No, not yet," the old man insisted. "I still suspect they are around, lurking in one of the empty rooms."

The last thing Mr. McGee wanted was a formal investigation in case his scheme would be exposed by the police. "Also, I don't want you to spread the words to others yet," he added.

Albert reluctantly conceded, "As you wish, but we must inform my aunt at the very least. She's the other one who keeps the master key."

Nodding, the old man yielded. On their way out to grab Mitchell, Mr. McGee realized something wasn't quite right. "William, let me read the man's words again."

After reading the brief messages, as Mr. McGee had recalled, no ransom had been specified, which was very strange.

_Who can he be? Why does the man know that we live here? Why does he want to see William alone?_

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

Please write me a few words to tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!

For those readers who may wonder if men can possibly be forced to have sex against their will, the answer is unfortunately yes. I found an article on CNN that discusses this topic. For your interest, you can search for "Against his will: Female-on-male rape", in which it mentioned that some men were capable to perform sexually, even when drugged. The common symptoms include loss of consciousness, loss of muscle control or impaired motor function, drunk or dream-like feeling, problems talking or breathing, confusion, distorted perceptions of sight and sound, and lots more.

**Footnote:**

[1] A Swiss Army knife has a sharp blade, as well as various tools like a screwdriver, a can opener, and many others, stowed inside the handle of the knife through a pivot point mechanism. Originating in Ibach, Switzerland, the Swiss Army knife was first produced in 1891 by the company Karl Elsener, which later became Victorinox. It won the contract to produce the Swiss Army's Model 1890 knife from the previous German manufacturer.


	38. Destiny

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **I can hardly believe this is my 38th chapter already! Thank you all for your constant support, and your positive feedback and comments are very encouraging. Please keep them coming. I appreciate it!

I hope you will like my update, a little longer than usual this time, so it's likely I have made mistakes here and there. If you find any, please let me know. Thank you!

-Ms Puddle

**Chapter 38: ****Destiny**

The old man thought to himself, _it can't be Paul… no it's impossible! Didn't he happily accept my bribe that night? _

Just then, a loud knock on the door to Miss McGee's bedroom brought Mr. McGee back to present. "Master William!" said an excited voice coming from behind that door. "The master key is found!"

Albert's head jerked up. He cast a surprised glance at his granduncle before he strode through the room to open the door. He was even more astonished when he saw his aunt's personal maid standing next to the butler, so Albert was inwardly glad that he had got his shirt buttoned up already.

When the maid made a bow to her master, the butler explained, "Master William, Madam Elroy has something important to discuss. She's waiting for you in her study, and Amy found the master key on her way to this floor."

His statement startled both the young master and the old guest. First, it was past midnight, and what was so urgent that Madam Elroy had to talk to her nephew at this hour? Yet, this was not the only thing that puzzled Albert, so he raised a valid question, "Does it mean you have probably dropped the key by accident, Mitchell?"

The butler grasped what his master had alluded to. There was a hidden shortcut that connected Madam Elroy's study to this part of the mansion, so the young master was essentially asking whether the key had not been stolen after all. Yet, the poor butler hung his head low in shame, saying, "I'm not entirely sure about that, Master William, and yes I did take the shortcut just now."

The master breathed out a sigh and replied, "Let's not dwell into that then."

In fact, Albert began to wonder if the kidnapper had any accomplice or not. Regardless, Albert figured that they wouldn't know the truth until three days later anyway. It was the time when he was supposed to meet with the kidnapper. Hence, Albert turned toward the maid and asked her, "Amy, did you see any stranger or Miss McGee on your way here?"

She swiftly shook her head and replied, "Master William, the whole mansion is as quiet as usual for the time being."

The frown on his young face deepened as he uttered, "That's very strange indeed."

Then he commanded, "Mitchell, lock all the gates immediately and find several trustworthy men to check all the empty rooms in the mansion."

"Yes, sir!" the butler uttered aloud, making a deep bow of reverence. "I'll do it right away!"

So the butler turned on his heels. Then the master said to the maid, "You couldn't have possibly come at a better time. Both Granduncle Duncan and I want to see my aunt now, right?"

Then the young man took a glimpse of the guest, who responded by nodding his white head. At the same time, his grey eyes seemingly urged his grandnephew to keep his promise of not telling about Beatrice. The young man got his hint and merely nodded at him without a word.

=o=o=o=

_(Less than an hour ago...)_

After leaving William's room, Madam Elroy and her maid had been heading towards her luxurious bedroom, only to be interrupted by Mr. and Mrs. Leagan about something grave. They normally didn't show up at this time, and their anxious countenance had further alarmed the old matriarch. Therefore, Madam Elroy had decided to talk with them in her study. Her maid had been ordered to wait outside in the corridor.

"Neil? He can't be serious!" Great Aunt Elroy uttered loudly with a serious scowl, her voice nearly cracked.

But neither Mr. and Mrs. Leagan answered Madam Elroy's question. Instead, the couple exchanged a dismal glance with each other before Sarah opened her mouth, "Yes, it's true. He's currently staying at our villa in the suburb, waiting for your approval."

Madam Elroy then rebuked with a look of outraged disbelief, "There's no way I'll let him volunteer! Look at Stear! We almost lost him, doesn't Neil see the perils of the war?"

With tears brimming her eyes, Sarah explained with quivering lips, "We both spent a long time... trying to talk sense into him... over the course of dinner this evening at our villa, but Neil insisted in enlisting..."

Feeling a lump rise in her throat, Sarah had a hard time continuing, and she began to cry on her husband's shoulder. Mr. Leagan was visibly shaken too, and he muttered, "He's our only son... I said I could give him anything he wanted if only he would change his mind, so he said..."

Yet he hesitated, and his wife stopped crying and hastily straightened up herself, as if she was getting ready for something. The family matriarch waited a while before she impatiently responded, "Raymond, Sarah, just say it. I'll see what I can do."

Sarah released a long sigh and replied without looking directly at the most powerful woman in the clan, "Neil wants Candy... as soon as possible. If not..."

Madam Elroy couldn't believe her ears. She drew in a sharp breath and echoed with strong doubt, her eyes wide with shock, "Candy? You mean Candice White? That orphan girl?"

Sarah suddenly buried her face in her hands, nodding and sobbing simultaneously. Her husband put his arm around her and continued for her, "Yes, Neil clearly indicated he wanted the girl who used to work for us as a servant... who later got adopted into-"

The old lady's shock gave way to agitation as she glared at him, interrupting, "Enough! l know whom you're referring to!"

The shrewd businessman shut up immediately and lowered his head. The last thing he wanted was to offend the matriarch, who was his hope for the time being. She was the only one who could talk to the family head on their behalf. While waiting for her response with increasing consternation, out of the corner of his eye, he noted that Madam Elroy had got up from her leather chair to scan some of the family portraits on the wall, murmuring to herself, "Of all the eligible young ladies available out there... why that unrefined girl..."

_What a shame... especially she has lived with a man for who knows how long! I can't even bring this up to William... What's Neil thinking? _

Then an idea got through her head. Neil had wanted Candy for himself, so that was why he had been so keen to get rid of that boyfriend of hers, but as far as Madam Elroy knew, Neil's mission had failed. That man had refused to accept any money from the Ardlays. At this moment, Madam Elroy shifted her focus back to the couple and asked in an authoritative tone, "Sarah, what exactly does Neil want? Be specific and don't waste my time."

Her peremptory tone was hard to miss, so Sarah made herself meet her stern eyes and answered, "Neil desires to marry Candy."

She was stunned to say the least. _In other words, Neil doesn't mind she's not pure!_

Aloud the powerful lady remarked, "So he's _serious_!"

Mrs. Leagan nodded once. "We found it unbelievable ourselves, but he said he'd only wait until tomorrow. If he couldn't have that girl, he planned to leave... the country... the day after..."

Her voice began to shake, but Madam Elroy retorted angrily, "But Neil told me himself that Candice is currently missing!"

Although Madam Elroy thought Neil should have considered a fine lady instead, just the thought of another family member risking his life made her stomach churn. Not only she was reminded of the heartbreaking moment when she had learned of Anthony's fatal accident, but she also shuddered remembering how she had barely able to endure the suffocating apprehension in the last few months, worrying sick about William and Stear.

Therefore, when Mr. Leagan relayed to the matriarch that Neil had tracked her down and that she worked in a hospital near the orphanage where she had grown up, Madam Elroy made up her mind to grant Neil his wish no matter what.

At this point, Mr. Leagan implored, his brows tightly knitting together, "That's why we come this late at night so-"

The old lady raised her hand high to signify that she understood his intention. "I'll personally approach the family head myself; just tell Neil to get ready for an engagement luncheon this Saturday, which is three days later," the powerful matriarch asserted. The close friends and relatives had been invited to come for a party already, although Madam Elroy had originally planned it for William and Beatrice. The matriarch thought she might as well kill two birds with one stone. All she required was to convince William that his adoptive daughter with questionable background and tarnished reputation was more than blessed to have Neil as her suitor.

Despite not knowing what kind of a person Sir William Ardlay really was, the Leagans were more than relieved to hear this promise from Madam Elroy's mouth. After expressing their deepest gratitude, they got dismissed by the matriarch, "Go now. I'll summon Candice to meet her future in-laws as soon as I can get her to come back to Chicago."

It took them a couple of seconds to register what the matriarch meant, but once they realized they would be Candy's in-laws one day, they couldn't be more glad that the matriarch had essentially guaranteed that the wedding would take place. In spite of the fact that they weren't particularly pleased with Neil's choice, as long as their son was willing to give up volunteering his parents dared not complain.

Yet, before they could respond in words, Madam Elroy added, "Keep this a secret until you see Candice later. Also, on your way out, ask Amy to come."

Hence, her personal maid Amy came in the room next. Madam Elroy waited several seconds before she ordered, "Go to William's room for me. He's likely still up. Even if not, inform him that I want to see him right now about something critically important."

"Yes, Madam Elroy! With your permission."

The maid bowed and left the spacious study, leaving the matriarch all by herself. Madam Elroy gathered that she would test the waters with William first about marrying off his adoptive daughter, whose misconduct had brought disgrace to the family. He would definitely be astonished about the news, and she would then follow up by informing him of Neil's wish to take Candice as his bride. Hopefully William would grasp the opportunity and concur. However, if it happened that William was against the idea, Madam Elroy would resort to carry out her plan behind his back.

Some long moments later, someone rapped on the heavy door to her study, and she responded, "Do come in, William!"

Feeling somewhat guilty of assuring the Leagans of giving Candice to Neil without consulting her nephew first, Madam Elroy wanted to appease him now. She left her seat and made her way to the door to welcome her nephew, but she was taken aback when Uncle Duncan and William entered the room one after another, closing the door behind them.

Noting that her countenance had transformed from a pleasant demeanor to the appearance of being astounded, the old man explained without any delay, "Elroy, someone broke in the mansion and abducted my precious granddaughter."

Madam Elroy gasped with her jaw dropped, forgetting her manner, which was a rare occurrence. "What?"

With different reasons, she didn't want to report the crime to the police either. It was a well known fact that the police was under force and some officers had been either arrested or investigated due to their suspicious connections with the Chicago underworld. Once the news was leaked, she couldn't imagine what the newspapers or magazines would say about her family and household. Moreover, this might plausibly attract other criminals to target them as well.

While his aunt apparently struggled to gather herself, Albert supported her elbow and wrapped his arm around her, leading her to the closest sofa in the study. She raised her eyes and stared at his blue ones with an incredulous look as if she wanted him to affirm what her ears had heard. Hence, with a somber countenance, he acknowledged with a mere nod. As per his previous agreement with his granduncle, Albert would let the old man do most of the talking unless his aunt asked him questions that he had to address himself.

Once the old man found himself an elegant armchair near the sofa, he lowered himself down and started his account of the story, "It's very late, so I'll keep it brief. Elroy, not long after you left William's room, we both heard loud noises in the hallway, and a woman's shriek followed right after that. We panicked, so William and I rushed out to check. All we found was the butler unconscious and blindfolded, lying on the floor. I quickly went into Beatrice's room; she and all her belongings had vanished. Did I miss anything, William?"

The young man shook his head without adding any other comment except passing the only evidence they had received from the kidnapper to his aunt, so Mr. McGee added, "That's right, Elroy, these are the only clues we've got."

With shaking hands, she skimmed through the brief messages and exclaimed with intensity, "Why did he want William? That's insane and I won't-"

Her eyes were enraged while she was still talking, but the other two responded nearly simultaneously. William said, "Aunt Elroy-" and the old man retorted with an angry snarl, "What do you-"

Since these two men spoke up at the same time, William gestured his granduncle to go first for courtesy's sake. Oblivious to the young man and his aunt, Mr. McGee was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Just imagining what the stranger was doing to his granddaughter, despite his assurance that she would be safe, and how she was coping for the time being was too much for the old man to bear. Yet he shut his eyes momentarily as he exerted all his effort to keep his temper in check. He should respect Elroy after all even though she was his niece.

So when he opened his mouth again, his voice was much subdued, "Elroy, aren't you worried about Beatrice too? She's my only family now, and I must do something to rescue her."

"Of course I'm worried about her, Uncle Duncan!" Madam Elroy couldn't have been faster with a counterargument. "But William is too important to risk his life! I won't let the only heir get involved with anyone from Chicago Little Italy!"

Here the young heir spoke up in a level tone, "But Aunt Elroy, my gut feeling tells me that he is not one of those people. He sounded like he was alone in this because in all his notes he had used 'I' and 'me', not 'we' and 'us'."

When she stared at him, unable to find anything else to refute his claim, he remarked with a placid countenance, "Besides, it's crystal clear that the kidnapper has specifically demanded my cooperation in order to save Miss Beatrice. As her cousin, I shouldn't act so selfish or like a coward, or I won't forgive myself if misfortune will befall her. Therefore, I've already promised Granduncle Duncan that _I will go_."

The emphasis of his last three words, together with her astonishment and her conscience, rendered her speechless. Once again, both her eyes and her mouth were wide opened for at least a minute before the young heir added, "Aunt Elroy, ever since I was young, you have educated me to be a man with courage, right?"

The young man then ceased talking, letting his words sink in. The old man was genuinely touched, especially because he had wronged William earlier by setting him up, and Madam Elroy's grim expression softened a bit as well. She understood that if she insisted to keep William home, she essentially gave up Beatrice for good. Moreover, she couldn't predict for sure what the kidnapper would do if his request was ignored. What if he spread rumors to the media that the young heir of the wealthy Ardlay clan had rather abandoned his cousin than risking his own life?

The sounds of everyone's breathing seemed to amplify in the midst of their silence until the matriarch's voice penetrated the still air, "But William, I still won't let you go by yourself. How about I find an old man to pretend to be you? You are known to the public as one, and not many people know what you look like after all."

Her suggestion was totally valid, but neither William nor Mr. McGee could tell her that Beatrice had seen him. In addition, Mr. McGee was worried if the kidnapper had somehow found out that the guy was a substitute, he might be provoked to injure or even execute his hostage. Didn't he say that they must follow his instructions?

While the old man was nonplussed, William came up with a convincing reason, "But Aunt Elroy, Miss Beatrice knows that I'm a young man, and the kidnapper is probably aware of that by now."

"Good point," she answered thoughtfully after a moment. "But she doesn't know what you look like, so I'll find a man of similar age instead."

"No we can't do that," Mr. McGee disagreed at once. "She has a vague idea of what he looks like because she has a portrait of a younger William."

Now Madam Elroy was at her wits' ends. While she continued to search her mind for any possible way to get her nephew out of this mess, he spoke to her, his eyes unwavering, "Aunt Elroy, I know why you're concerned, and I'm not so naive that I don't perceive the danger of undertaking such an endeavor, but we shouldn't let our relatives down when they are in desperate need of our assistance. To give you peace of mind, I can bring George or one bodyguard with me if you like, but I'll be meeting the kidnapper alone in three days at the appointed time and location."

Her face instantly contorted into a grimacing frown, obviously far from thrilled about his decision, but there seemed nothing she could say or do to dissuade him. While she was floundering for words, he suddenly remembered something, so he queried, "By the way, Aunt Elroy, what was so compelling that you had to see me at this time?"

Only then she realized that she had completely forgotten about the Leagans, and she pondered how she should proceed. For one thing, her original goal of the party for William and Beatrice might as well be changed into one for Neil and Candice. However, she figured William was not in the right mood to talk about the prospect of marrying off his adoptive daughter tonight. In addition, compared to Beatrice, Candice was not that important, so Madam Elroy determined to conceal her plan. She would see to it that by the time William returned, Neil and Candice should have been engaged.

Therefore, she answered in an evasive manner, chuckling a bit nervously, "When I was in your room earlier, I forgot to mention that I wanted to borrow George from you. Only he can carry out the pressing task for me near Lakewood."

The young man didn't look convinced unfortunately. His brows furrowed even more as he asked, "Is that it?"

But she promptly distracted him by saying, "Hence, I will arrange three of our most capable bodyguards to guard you, William, and promise me to bring your pistol gun with you. It's a must that you'll freshen up the skills of using it. Also, when it's time to meet that criminal, make a conscious effort to always maintain a good distance from him."

As the young man gave her a nod of acknowledgement, Mr. McGee thanked her with gratitude. "Elroy, rest assured that I will also go with William. If possible, I'll deal with that brute myself."

"Are you sure, Uncle Duncan?" she asked with doubts. Then a question hit her. "And how much did he want?"

She hadn't read the notes in details earlier because she had been blinded by fury that the criminal had required only William to meet him in order to get back Beatrice.

"It's very odd that no ransom has been specified," answered William, passing the evidence back to her. "It's almost like the man actually wants to see me for a reason."

With her brows tightly creased together, she read the notes again, and soon she uttered, "Why three days? Frankfort is not that far away at all." [1]

Albert thus inquired, "So you've heard of that place, Aunt Elroy?"

She nodded with confidence. "Yes, one of the prominent families there are my friends, and though they are not our relatives, they're Scottish. They prefer to settle in a small, friendly town where everyone knows one another, so-"

Mr. McGee then continued for her, "So that means if any stranger arrives, they will recognize him or her right away as a visitor."

"Right on, Uncle Duncan," she affirmed. "The residents might know whether the kidnapper and Beatrice have arrived or not. The town is about an hour away from Chicago by driving, and there is but one tiny inn for travelers."

"In that case, are you saying that we should go there before the specified date and time?" asked the young man, his brow raised skeptically.

Before she could answer his question, the old man remarked, "Or at least I can go down there first."

"No, Uncle Duncan," she countered, shaking her head disapprovingly. "I'm afraid this may complicate things further."

"You got a point, Elroy," the old man agreed with a sigh of exhaustion. "But it sounds like you have something else in mind."

She considered it a moment before answering, "I'll attempt to contact my friends tomorrow morning, and then we will decide from there."

So it seemed to them that the matter had been settled. Just then, there was a loud knock on the door. The young man raised his voice, "Is that Mitchell?"

"Yes, Master William!"

"Come in then!"

Mitchell came in with a defeated look on his face. After making a bow to all people in the study, he unfolded a note in his hand and said, "Master William, we found this attached to the main gate."

The young master swiftly grabbed it and read to everyone present,

_'Don't bother checking the house. Why would I stay? See you soon, William Ardlay!'_

Albert couldn't stop wondering if this man was playing some sort of a game with them. _To prove his intelligence or what?_

Yet Albert expressed his doubt, "Did the man actually overhear us or was it just his random guessing?"

None could think of a reasonable explanation, but at least the butler's men were nearly done examining all the unoccupied rooms in the mansion. According to their reports, there was no visible sign that any of the rooms had been tampered with. At this instant, Madam Elroy made a call, "Let's retreat to our bedrooms for rest then. It's not a good time to continue significant discussion."

Later, finally alone in his bedroom, Albert couldn't fall asleep even though he felt total lack of energy. It had been an extraordinarily eventful day for him, meeting with Terry and Candy at the nursing school, winning Candy back and leaving her soon afterwards. Then he had returned home but almost got framed by his own relatives. After he had been barely able to escape his granduncle's wicked scheme, Miss Beatrice had been abducted.

_And who is this kidnapper? Is he an enemy of the McGees or Ardlays? Is it a revenge to Mr. McGee or to us?_ _Does he know about the relationship between Miss Beatrice and me? Or am I right that he's not a member of the mafia? How could he have left with a hostage within such a short time? _

While reflecting over all these, there were so many unresolved questions in his head. However, he didn't regret his decision to attend the meeting with that stranger in three days. Not only he felt obligated to go, but his nature wouldn't allow him to keep a blind eye and deaf ear to such things, so what he had told his aunt earlier had been true. Nevertheless, he couldn't neglect the angst he was experiencing for the time being. That guy had threatened to shoot Mitchell earlier, so it was highly likely that he had a gun with him or possibly other weapons. _Why does he want to see me alone? To make me his victim or what? What if I get injured before seeing Miss Beatrice? _

Even though Albert had been skillful with his gun for self-defense purpose, it had been a long while since he had last practiced with it. He hadn't even brought it to Africa. Thus, he ought to heed his aunt's advise that he should re-train himself tomorrow, and yet he wasn't foolish to exclude the possibility of himself being killed in Frankfort, which meant that he would never see Candy again. This bleak thought caused him to grumble and groan, burying his head under his pillow. He wished he could turn back the clock somehow such that he could have prevented Miss Beatrice being snatched by that guy.

_Candy… I really miss you… what else can I do now? _

Weighing his options, he surmised he wouldn't have a chance to see her in the meantime. Even if he could, he wondered if he had the heart to apprise her of his rescue mission, which would definitely distress her. However, she might be even more saddened if she found out later that he had kept this whole thing from her. While being plagued by his dilemma, his drowsiness soon got the better of him. It wasn't long before he succumbed to his slumber. He dozed on and off throughout the night unfortunately due to various nightmares.

Early next morning, when the sun's first rays broke through the grey clouds, there came a loud rap on the door to his bedroom. It took Albert a while before he was aware that someone was knocking on his door. Feeling alarmed, he scampered off his bed and headed straight for the door, only to find a weary old man in the hallway with disheveled white hair and dark circles under his eyes. Albert guessed that the old man hadn't slept at all, but he greeted him anyway, "Good morning, Granduncle Duncan."

"Good morning," he muttered in response, his wrinkled face showing nothing but grief. "Can we talk?"

So Albert beckoned him in, and once they both sat down on the sofa in the anteroom, the old man started by grabbing his hands, "William, first I must say that you're an honorable man indeed. Please, I beg you not to blame Beatrice for what she did. It was all my fault."

His contrite tone was unmistakable, and the young man merely nodded his head. Then his granduncle implored, "I'm so worried about her that I want to go to that small town as soon as possible. William, can you arrange that?"

The young man then countered mildly, "But what if they are not there yet? Your arrival may make things worse as my aunt said last night-"

Before Albert could finish his argument, the old man cut in with his red swollen eyes widened, "I can't trust that guy! What if he molests or abuses her?"

Remembering that Miss Beatrice had dressed in a sheer nightgown before her disappearance, Albert was utterly stunned for at least a minute before he could respond, "Calm down, Granduncle. We shouldn't make any impetuous decision. Let's begin our day with breakfast, and then we can discuss with my aunt after that."

Albert needed to buy some time to think it through. Therefore, they had their breakfast in a small dining room in this detached side of the mansion. Neither men could really taste the food however, each lost in his own thoughts. When they were almost done with the eating, Madam Elroy's personal maid, Amy, appeared and bowed to both men, saying, "Good morning, Master William and Mr. McGee, Madam Elroy is waiting for you in her study."

Madam Elroy had been more efficient than expected. Her tight-lipped assistant, Mr. Burke, had already contacted her friends in Frankfort, and they had promised to send some men to do some investigation in the town. As soon as they got any news, they would inform Mr. Burke. Old Mr. McGee thanked her for doing all that, and for the rest of the day, he locked himself up in his own room, not willing to see anyone else unless there was news about his granddaughter. For Albert, his aunt had introduced him to three bodyguards even taller than him, and they would teach him some basic self-defense moves and also help him practice using his gun.

Soon after dinner in the evening, and having survived the arduous training, Albert could have some time to himself at long last. Since the moment he had stepped into his aunt's study in the morning, he hadn't had a break from those expressionless bodyguards, let alone any time for serious contemplation. His aunt was paranoid after what had happened the night before, but Albert managed to convince those men that he needed some privacy. Regrettably, it was too late for him to get hold of Candy.

Madam Elroy's friends had reported that there had been an influx of visitors to the town possibly due to the upcoming annual event, so they couldn't pinpoint any particular visitor. Yet Granduncle Duncan had insisted to go there earlier. Unbeknownst to Madam Elroy, the thought of his beautiful granddaughter being insulted or tortured by a stranger had driven him crazy. He had looked back with tremendous remorse and guilt on his stubborn decision of forcing her to come to a city notorious of its crime rate, and he had secretly wished that kidnapper was Paul. At least that young fellow wouldn't hurt his granddaughter, but if it was really him, Mr. McGee had not been able to comprehend his motive.

Albert had seen through his granduncle's fear and pain, so he had acquiesced to his plea, which had alleviated the old man's anxiety by a huge measure. His plan was to head down to Frankfort in disguise together with the bodyguards the next day. Albert had reckoned that it was to their benefit to familiarize themselves with the meeting place so that they could all discuss strategies in advance on how to protect him in secret. Mr. McGee had been impressed by his discernment and wisdom, and the matriarch had been immensely pleased that the only son of her deceased brother had proven his leadership and decision-making abilities.

Meanwhile, the old man hid himself in his bedroom as before, so Albert sneaked out the mansion. It wasn't his first time, and he knew just the right path how to avoid attention from any household members. He wanted to bring everything related to Candy back to the tiny apartment in case he would not survive the expedition, and he planned to spend a night there, reliving the moments he had missed so much.

He took the first carriage that came into view. Once he unlocked the door to her apartment, he was struck by nostalgia. His days with Candy here had been the happiest time in his life. This place had been their little haven, where their friendship for each other had transformed into a romance. While sauntering around the place wistfully reminiscing the good old days, he was glad that the apartment was well maintained. Even Candy knew that George had arranged a cleaning lady to come once a week.

Then he put down his knapsack and got two picture frames out to hang them on the wall. They were drawings of their artist friend, Anna. One was a portrait of Candy and the other was the moment of their kiss. With a heavy heart, he had troubles trying to get them spaced evenly and hung at the same height. A long while later, when he was satisfied with the result, he stared at the pictures with mixed feelings, fingering the emerald ring hanging around his neck. Moments later, he forced himself to sit down by the dining table and started writing a letter to Candy, explaining briefly why he had to go to Frankfort tomorrow while toning down the associated risks. Therefore, he didn't tell her that he was the only one meeting the kidnapper, and he wrote that he would bring more than enough bodyguards with him. In that case, when she read this later, she wouldn't be too worried.

Also, he had kept his promise to his granduncle not to tell anyone about the incident in his bedroom, which was something he'd rather forget. When he finished writing, he folded his letter and left it on the dining table, putting the emerald ring on top of it.

After that, he changed into the pajamas Candy had bought him long time ago and went into the bedroom. He plopped down onto the lower bunk and recalled the many peaceful nights sharing this bunk bed with Candy; she had often liked talking to him a bit before falling asleep. At this moment, he missed her so badly that he wished he could go to Mary Jane Nursing School right away, but it was impossible. Plus, he reminded himself that he was supposed to head down to that small town early tomorrow morning. In short, he wouldn't be able to see Candy until after he came back.

Hence, he took measured breaths to compose himself and shut his eyes tight attempting to blot out all thoughts, but a small voice kept nagging at him. After some tossing and turning, he scrambled off the bed and returned to the dining table. Then he made himself write another letter.

'_Dearest Candy, _

_I meant to speak to you in person about this, but I think I'm probably better at writing than talking, so I'm going to give you an account of my inner turmoil when I first regained my memory in the restaurant staff room.' _

He stopped here to gather his thoughts into words. Ever since his recovery, he had avoided dwelling deep into his heart and soul again, and lest Candy would misunderstand him, he had deliberately chosen not to disclose details of his experience either. Yet, he wasn't sure if he would have another opportunity again, and he might regret later if he had not opened up to her now. She was his confidante after all, and he decided to entrust his sentiments to her.

'_At first, I was awfully disoriented, but as soon as the confusion was sorted out, my mind was bombarded by waves of memories of my past and all the feelings invoked by them, including our brief encounters over the years. _

_I was struck paralyzed by the reality. For a long moment, I was in total denial. _

_To my great astonishment, I was the opposite of being penniless, and I was not just an ordinary rich man. I could scarcely acknowledge that although I had more money than I could ever want, I had been one of the loneliest men in the world (as I explained in my other letters to you). The simple world I'd been so used to had been like a mirage. It had fallen apart the moment I had woken up as a man called William Albert Ardlay. Sarcastically, this name sounded so distant to me… if not foreign. _

_I felt so overwhelmed, even despondent, as though I had just stepped on quicksand. No matter how frantically I struggled, I was sinking fast, being sucked into the bottomless pit of enormous responsibilities and crushing burdens. I was drowning, and I couldn't breathe, and yet no one was there to give me a hand._

_Because there was no way I could escape my destiny. While moving through various stages of my distorted life, as much as I had wrestled with my own identity, I had been told countless times that my sole existence served as a pillar in the clan. Being the only male descendant in a prestigious family, I was required to live up to some acceptable standard, and I had a certain role to fulfill. That explains why I had had no freedom to pursue my own path, and even my future spouse had been selected behind my back._

_Therefore, no words could describe how much I wished I had never recovered. When I had been amnesiac, even though I had known nothing about my former self and many people had looked down upon my status, I had had a very contented life with you, Candy. You had offered your unfailing support and friendship in my darkest hours, and gradually I had begun to enjoy my 'new' life. I had a satisfying job, and most of all, I had been so looking forward to a heartwarming life with you as your husband._

_But who could have thought that I, still a young bachelor, was actually the 'old' enigmatic man who had adopted you years ago? It was such a mean joke to me. Then, all of a sudden, a disheartening thought slithered into my head like a viper. While I might be able to resolve the adoption issue, what if you didn't want the real me?_

_I panicked, and I found out later what I dreaded most had happened. I felt like a part of me had been ripped out and torn to pieces, and my whole being was filled with a mixture of anguish, disappointment and disbelief. The poor chef whom you loved no longer existed, but how could you have left without a goodbye? Did you find the original me that repulsive? _

_Then something dawned on me. I had a feeling that you must have been afflicted by the truth as well. While I had no choice but to return to my former life as a wealthy heir, I would not give you up so readily as if our love had been insignificant. Even when a ghastly idea flashed across my musing, that getting my memory back implied that I had to lose you, I refused to relinquish. As a matter of fact, you still meant the world to me. I cared about you more than anyone else. Hence, in spite of the rainstorm, I left the restaurant in an attempt to chase after you. _

_Candy, I've already told you the rest of the story, so I won't repeat myself here. Please don't get me wrong. I am not writing all these to make you feel bad, but I do want you to understand what I have gone through. Once again, I can't be grateful enough to have you back in my life._

_Love you lots, always,_

_Albert'_

He also wanted to relay to her something about his nephew Anthony and the fact that he had been her so-called Prince on the Hill, but in the end he opted to tell her face to face instead. After writing such a letter, which had been considerably gruelling, he finally gave in to his exhaustion and scurried back to the bedroom. Before he knew it, he drifted off into a deep sleep.

However, some time before dawn, he dreamed of Rosemary, the same one he had had while being unconscious in the restaurant staff room few weeks ago. He cried again reliving the moment she was lying lifelessly in her bed, but this time it was different because he got to hold her in his arms before she breathed her last. Then, right before his eyes, his dying sister suddenly morphed into Candy.

He shot up in bed next. He was panting hard, his face wet, his body covered in cold sweat and his heart pounding furiously. However, what shocked him even more was that a lady was kneeling by the bedside, apparently sleeping with her arms under her cheek, and her curly blond hair was spread out on the bed.

_Candy? _

This was too good to be true, so he rubbed his face roughly with both hands, attempting to clear his head, but the lady hadn't vanished as he had expected. Thus, he leaned down and looked closer. In the faint predawn light, he finally recognized her and spotted the emerald ring on one of her fingers. She was dressed in her street clothes, sleeping soundly with her legs bent on the floor.

_So I guess Candy came back some time after I had dozed off, but how come? _

The fact that she had put the ring back on meant that she had probably read his letters too. Still reeling from the gruesome dream, Albert thanked God for letting him see her being safe at her own place now. Not to mention that it was a bonus! He had not anticipated this reunion at all. Right then, he felt an instant longing to kiss her, but he reprimanded himself at this thought. If she could fall asleep in such an uncomfortable position, her fatigue must have caught up with her. Thus, he should not disturb her slumber, but his hand, on its own volition, reached out to tenderly brush her strayed hair off her face, which was surprisingly moist. Inevitably, his heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. _Did she cry during her sleep last night? Why? Because of my letters?_

Believing he could stay until the break of dawn, he lay down again, watching her sleep and listening to her deep, regular breathing. She had always been a sleepyhead, and right now she looked like an angel to him more than ever, her luscious curls untamed and her face flushed with sleep. Before long, as the first sunlight seeped in through the blinds, he knew his time was up. Fully aware that he had to leave before anyone in his household discovered that he had sneaked out last night, he quietly slid off the bed. Then he placed his arm over her shoulder and slipped his other arm under her legs to lay her onto the lower bunk.

Then he headed towards the bathroom to get dressed. When he was ready to go, he returned to the bedside and took one more glance at the sleeping beauty. Unexpectedly, her eyes fluttered open, and a frown spread across her face. With her hand clasping his wrist, she asked, "Are you leaving now, Albert?"

Though her voice was raw still, she sounded downcast. As he nodded without a word after a sigh of resignation, she pulled herself up into a sitting position, her arms stretching out toward him as though she wanted a goodbye hug from him. He couldn't rein himself in any longer. He sat down by the edge of the narrow bed and drew her to him. In a split second her body was trapped possessively in his strong arms and her lips were held captive in his. His kiss was the most demanding yet, like he could never get enough of her, but he broke off abruptly not long after that. Cradling her head in his hands, he lovingly kissed the fresh tears off her cheeks.

After that, he straightened up and gazed at her. He was mesmerized by the shimmering sparkles in her emerald pools as they reflected the sunlight. With conflicting emotions roaring inside him, the desire to stay with her was so strong that he wished he could postpone the travel. On the other hand, she had missed everything about the charming man before her, especially the days when he had been way more carefree, unlike nowadays when he was always in a rush for some important matters in his tight schedule. Nonetheless, his casual outfit today, the same jacket, pants and long boots, and his soft wavy hair tousled from the sleep brought back fond memories of their happy days living together, and he looked particularly endearing to her right now. Hence, she dotingly caressed his stubbled jaw and remarked, "I read all your letters, including the new ones. I feel that you have become much closer to me... and I love you too, Albert!"

A beaming smile crossed his face as his striking blue eyes bored into hers, and she flung herself to him, pressing her soft lips to his. Yet, after minutes had ticked by, their fervent kiss had to end, though they remained huddled together for a few more seconds. As a matter of fact, she had been so worried about him that she had decided to return to Chicago without any more delay. Needless to say, she had been more than astonished but elated to see him sleeping in her bedroom, dressed in the pajamas she had bought. Yet she had not missed his letters and her ring on the table, and she couldn't resist reading them despite being extremely tired. While reading his heartfelt letter, her tears had been out of control, and she had dashed back into the room right afterwards. Tender feelings had suffused her, and she had felt content just to hear him breathe rhythmically. Before sleep had claimed her, she had thought of climbing into bed to lie next to him to feel his body warmth. After all, they had practically slept together before, once on the grass in the middle of nowhere and once in his tiny bachelor suite. However, her religious upbringing had made her hesitate.

Then Albert's comforting voice pulled her back to the present. He asked as he withdrew himself slightly from her, an amused smile gracing his handsome features, "Candy, you don't know how happy I am to see you, but what made you come back to Chicago last night?"

Her face broke into a shy smile as she explained, glancing away, "I couldn't wait to see you again, but I wanted to give you a pleasant surprise. Jack Frost has informed George only but told him to pretend not to know."

Relief washed over him. His nightmare earlier had been terribly disturbing. "So Jack Frost returned with you?"

"Yes, he made sure I was safe before he left this apartment building. I didn't know Chicago was his hometown."

"What about your job?" he asked, chuckling.

"I was fired," she lied, meaning to tease him, but he cut her off. "What?"

He was aghast, and she bantered, "I was just joking."

As he burst out laughing, she continued seriously, "Actually, I quit, but for a good reason. I'll fill you in when you return."

So he cupped her face, saying, "Listen, I'm running late-"

Yet before he finished, she snuggled up to him and beseeched, her arms wrapping around his neck, "Can you not go to Frankfort?"

He planted a peck on her forehead and patiently reasoned, "I must go. As I said in the letter, when Miss Beatrice is safely back to her grandfather, my engagement to her will be canceled. Her grandfather has assured me of that. Then, I will definitely bring you to see my aunt, Candy."

He strived his best to sound casual about the rescue so as not to worry her, and she nodded understandingly, biting her bottom lip. She wished she could go with him, but she was afraid she would be a burden to him. "I'll wait for you then, Albert! Be safe, my love!"

"I will!" he answered with a certainty that he was far from feeling at the moment. Then he unwillingly removed himself from her grasp and uttered, "Candy, I'll leave my knapsack here with you if you don't mind."

She shook her head and followed him all the way to the door. With his hand on the knob of the door, he said to her, "Take good care of yourself, my sweet Candy. Don't open the door to any stranger, ok?"

As she gave him a firm nod, he leaned forward and grazed her lips one more time. Right after that, he left as soon as he could drag himself out of the door. He had no intention of letting her know the sudden apprehension that gripped his heart, partly because of the unknown outcome of the trip to Frankfort, and partly because he couldn't seem to shake off the hunch that something worse was about to happen.

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

Thank you for reading! Please drop me a few words. I'd like to hear from you!

I'd like to thank a reader for her interest to know about Albert's inner conflicts the moment he remembered who he really was. It was such a big contrast after all. Her suggestion was to let him talk to Candy. Originally, I have planned to put this in the later part of the story, but I changed my mind. Please note that what Albert described in his letter to Candy was completely my imagination based on Mizuki's works. As far as I know Mizuki has not written anything along this line. Please correct me if I'm wrong.

Also, I personally think that Albert preferred writing about his feelings than talking, as shown in both the old Candy Candy novel and Candy Candy Final Story, in which he opened up himself in every single letter to Candy (which was really a big deal to a man like him - another sign that he was in love with her, which I will talk more in my blog soon).

For those who are interested to know more about the crime history of Chicago, you can read "Organized crime in Chicago" on Wikipedia. Below shows some facts related to this chapter:

In late 1850s, because Chicago was built over a swamp, it was decided the whole city would be raised 10 feet (3 metres). That is, the city would rest on stilts, with stones at the base. After that, the criminals in the area began practicing their trades in rooms and tunnels beneath the city, which was known as the criminal underworld.

In 1890s, for a 2.1 million population, the under-manned city police department totalled 1,100 officers. Since then, some mayors or Chicago Police Chiefs had connections with the underworld figures. For example, in 1915, the elected mayor brought brazen corruption to the city. He promised the underworld powers that Chicago was a "wide-open city", meaning any vice, any corruption - any time.

In 1900, more than two million unchecked/illegal immigrants had moved in the city, and many of them were criminals from other states or even other countries such as Italy. For instance, in 1910, Chicago police arrested over 200 known Italian gangsters and known Black Hand members in a raid in Little Italy.

Last but not the least, how many Americans owned guns around 1910?

According to Extrano's Alley, a gun blog, the "educated guess" was more than fifty million guns had been sold, distributed among 21 million households. Approximately, for every head of each household, there were more than two guns.

**Footnote:**

[1] Frankfort, a small town south of Chicago, was founded in 1855 and incorporated in 1879. Nowadays, ranked 36th in the nation's fastest growing suburbs by Forbes Magazine, Frankfort is known as the "Jewel of the South Suburbs." While the first pioneers were mostly of English and Scottish descent, German settlers from Pennsylvania made the Village of Frankfort a reality. In the 1840's Frankfort Township was named by Frederick Cappel after his native city, Frankfurt-Am-Main, Germany. The distance between Chicago and Frankfort is about 36 miles (58 km). Back then, I assume the cars' top speed was around 30 mph on average, so it took slightly more than an hour to drive down there.


	39. Stratagem

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **It's this time of the year again! Thank you so much for all your support and positive feedback throughout the year! Merry Christmas and Happy 2014!

This is another long chapter as I plan to take a break after this. If you spot any mistake, please kindly let me know. Please enjoy!

-Ms Puddle

**Chapter 39: ****Stratagem**

"Archie! Annie! Hurry up!" hollered Stear, flailing his left arm above his head. His other hand clasped Patty's firmly.

It was Annie's idea to go for a hike this morning behind the grand mansion after an early breakfast. First, Patty would be moving out later today. Besides, Dr. Morrison had suggested Stear have some moderate exercise on a regular basis to speed up his recovery.

So the young people meandered the grounds away from the lake and headed into the forest. Yet Stear was stronger than expected, and Annie had hard time catching up. Hence, Archie straggled behind with her.

"Stear, why don't we take a break on this hill while waiting for them? It's such a breathtaking lookout point here-" suggested Patty, her index finger pointing towards the lake that was far behind them now. Yet her sentence was interrupted by Stear's mouth. Ever since he had confessed his feelings to her, he had been more affectionate than she had ever dared to dream, kissing her whenever they were alone.

Just then, a sharp whistle cut through the crisp air, which alarmed the young lovers. "Who else is here?" murmured Stear after he had twirled around to protectively stand in front of his girlfriend. "Stay behind me, Patty."

Knowing that there were guards whose jobs were to roam the region in case there were trespassers or hunters, Stear scanned the surroundings with caution nonetheless. He was aware that those men normally scouted the area quietly, and he was the only one among the group who knew how to whistle like this.

Then something stirred in the bushes, which made both Stear and Patty jump and the hair of their napes stand on end. About few minutes later, Archie and Annie had caught up. Oblivious to their dread, Archie complained mildly with a frown, "What's up? Why did you whistle?"

While Patty gulped and shook her head, Stear argued with a sigh, "It wasn't me, bro."

Annie gasped, her chest heaving still, "Who was that then?"

At this moment Patty caught a glimpse of something tiny; its black and white body was flickering through the long blades of grasses, so she crouched down to take a closer look. "Is that… Pouppe?"

Her question was nearly inaudible, partly because she couldn't believe her eyes and mainly because she didn't want to scare away the animal that looked familiar to her.

"Patty, did you say Pouppe?" asked Stear with doubts in his voice.

Yet the critter had seemingly heard them, and it poked its head out and suddenly darted towards Patty. Just when she opened her arms to receive it, the critter surprisingly flew past her and landed on the ground behind her. Only then they heard heavy footsteps running towards them, and within seconds, their jaws dropped at the sight of a well built, tall man appearing so unexpectedly from the shadows. His handsome face broke into a beaming smile upon seeing the Cornwell brothers and the ladies.

"Albert?" the young people exclaimed with wide eyes nearly simultaneously.

Albert responded with gleam in his blue eyes, "Good morning, everyone! How are you all?"

Just then, he felt something scratch his calves. He looked down and remarked with a laugh, "There you are!"

He bent his knees to pick up the skunk, pulled himself up and perched his pet on his shoulder.

=o=o=o=

George was on his way to the Ardlay's mansion. Yesterday, Madam Elroy had come to his office in the morning, which was a rare occasion. Normally, whenever she needed anything from him, she would send her personal assistant or secretary to do the job. She had seldom directly contacted George in person in the past.

Nonetheless, George had hidden his surprise by standing up to greet the most important woman in the Ardlay's clan. As soon as she had found herself comfortable in the chair across from his desk, with heavy demeanor she had explained to George what had happened to Miss Beatrice the night before and that William had planned to meet the kidnapper. "Therefore, William won't be coming to the office for the next few days. Can you manage, George?" she had asked. It had been a question that he couldn't say no to. Reckoning that she had had more to say than this, he had replied to her politely, "It should be alright. There's no pressing task at the moment, but Madam Elroy, I want to go there with Sir William-"

Yet she had coughed to cut him off. "There's no need, George. I've already got William's permission to borrow you for an urgent task."

More than surprised, his expression had changed imperceptibly. Yet he had humbly bowed, saying, "I'm at your service, Madam Elroy."

After using her eyes to ensure that his office door was shut, she had leaned forward and ordered, "I want you to bring William's daughter, Candice, to me tomorrow. It's urgent. I assume you know where she is. Am I right?"

George had almost lost it by asking "why", but he had swallowed the word just in time. Ever since the late Sir William had brought him back from France and given him a new life many years ago, he had learned not to question the authority. However, he had taken the risk by asking, "Does Sir William know?"

Her face had darkened a bit before a warning had come forth, "George, do not tell my nephew a word about it because I'll inform him myself when he gets back. Or else I will have to hire a new assistant for him."

He couldn't believe Madam Elroy had threatened to fire him. Striving not to show the apprehension her words had caused, he couldn't help but suspect she had plotted against Miss Candice, taking advantage of the fact that her nephew had to be away for a few days. While pondering how to respond, he had heard her append, "George, bear in mind that I can always find someone else to bring Candice to me. I just think you're the best candidate to represent William."

Immediately, George had assured her, "I will bring Miss Candice to you, Madam Elroy. Please let me know the meeting time and venue."

George had rather keep an eye on Miss Candice himself. He had just received Jack Frost's telegram before Madam Elroy's arrival that Miss Candice had planned to return to Chicago later that night. George had figured that he just had to secretly find Sir William before his departure.

Unfortunately, for the rest of the day, George had not been able to contact Sir William at all. Later in the evening, he had found out that Sir William would be leaving early the next day. Therefore, George had determined to pay his young boss a visit before that.

=o=o=o=

Albert headed towards the pilot in their midst with open arms, "I'm so glad to see you all here today, especially you, Stear! Welcome back!"

Stear moved forward in response, and they gave each other a man-to-man hug, laughing like true buddies. Meanwhile, since Archie had been worrying about Candy for a long time, now that he saw Albert here, he could hardly contain his relief. "Albert, where have you been? Have you left Chicago like Candy too? Where's she now?" Archie poured out all the questions that had been bothering him these days.

Albert raised his arms in mock surrender and flashed him a grin, "Hey, hey, Archie, my friend, I don't have time for all these questions! I'm actually in a hurry unfortunately."

Noting that Archie was visibly disappointed, Albert assured him by giving him a comforting pat on his shoulder. At this instant, to Archie's astonishment, Stear remarked by shaking Albert's hand with excitement, "Congratulations to you and Candy, big guy! I didn't even know it until just recently!"

Albert cocked his eyebrow questioningly, Patty drew a sharp intake of breath and Annie responded aloud, "What?"

With a sheepish smile, Archie exchanged a look with Stear before he said to the tall fellow with a shrug, "Albert, I accidentally let the secret slip, and I have forgotten to tell Stear to keep it to himself…"

As his voice faded, Annie pressed him with rebuke in her tone, "How long have you known about it, Archie? Why have you kept it from us? Or from me?"

In fact, both Stear and Patty had the same doubts too. Just when Archie wanted to escape, Albert raised his voice, "Listen up, my dear friends, I really have to go now. Please take care of Candy for me when I'm away. She's back in her apartment already."

They had been distracted just as Albert had anticipated, making him their new target by bombarding him with lots of questions. When poor Archie surreptitiously let out a sigh of relief, Albert deftly avoided their interrogation efforts by replying, "We will talk more when I'm back in a couple of days, alright?"

So they let him go, and the question of why Albert had come and gone in Ardlay's premises with ease had not occurred to any of them, and none of them could sense that Albert was anxious about the trip either. Albert had deliberately masked his feelings from them in case Candy might find out later from her friends.

When Albert was far enough from the group, he squatted down and lowered his pet on the ground again and sighed. "Pouppe, I hope you have enjoyed your life here. I don't know when I'll be back again, but take care of yourself, ok?"

The skunk seemed to be nodding, which made her owner chuckle. Since Albert had returned to reside in the grand mansion, he had let Pouppe free instead of keeping her with him. This morning, after wandering around the forest a bit, he had begun to lose hope to say goodbye to his beloved skunk, so he had whistled as his last resort while going back to the place where he had freed his pet weeks ago. It had meant a lot to him to see Pouppe in that exact area as though she had been waiting for him to come back to her. Moreover, he was glad to see that she looked even more vigorous than before, which meant that nature had suited her quite well. In other words, even if something would happen to him during his mission, Pouppe would be able to survive on her own.

Heaving a sigh, Albert waved goodbye and hoisted himself up. Fully aware that he was running out of time, he strode across the ground as fast as he could. Meanwhile, he thanked God for letting him see his nephews and their girlfriends earlier. These four young people had been true supportive friends to him when he had been amnesiac just because Albert had been Candy's long-time friend. At this moment, Albert made up his mind that if he would return safe and sound, he would disclose his real identity to them as well. He could easily envision how the truth would shock all of them profoundly, but they were bound to find out sooner or later. Therefore, Albert wanted to take the initiative to break the news to them instead of them being informed by other people one day.

Only when Albert entered the well manicured garden did he see shadows curl around his feet. He looked down and spotted Pouppe, who cowered in response. "Pouppe, what's the matter? You know I can't bring you with me!" he admonished his pet, his chest tightening however.

Then a startling thought hit him. _Does she feel my anxiety?_

Hence, he stooped down to ruffle her silky black and white fur and reassured her in a soothing voice that he would do his best to stay alive. "I'll come back, Pouppe, not just for you, but for Candy as well."

A lump rose in his throat when his nightmare slyly resurfaced in his head. He shook his head hard to chase away the dreary image, and he stood up with determination and urged with a serious frown, "Pouppe, be a good girl and go now!"

The skunk whimpered and clung to his feet.

=o=o=o=

George talked to the butler briefly and paced toward the semi-detached wing of the mansion along the little known shortcut. His goal was to catch Sir William before he set off. Regrettably, after knocking on his door a few times, instead of Sir William answering the door, Mr. McGee appeared in the hallway. The old man's balance was unsteady, and his back was hunched. He looked so feeble and tipsy like he was drunk or hadn't slept at all for days.

In no time, George greeted him, introducing himself, "Good morning, you must be Mr. McGee. My name is George, Sir William's personal assistant."

"Oh, George!" the old man responded. A faint smile crossed his face, replacing his skeptical expression. "I've heard of you. Tell you what, I've been looking for the young man too since about two hours ago. We are supposed to leave around this time, and when the bodyguards arrive, we will go."

George knotted his forehead in bewilderment. _Where could Sir William have gone? _

Aloud he inquired, "Mr. McGee, may I ask whether you have told anyone else about his disappearance?"

When the old man shook his head in reply, George instantly said, "Let me find him. Please do not tell Madam Elroy. Have a safe trip, Mr. McGee. Godspeed!"

"Thank you, George."

Yet before Mr. McGee could check with the dark-haired man what not to tell Madam Elroy, George was gone, leaving the old man perplexed. _Do not tell Elroy about William's disappearance or George was here?_

His trance was soon broken by William's voice, "Granduncle, good morning. I went for a walk, and I met these big guys in the garden. Anyway, I think the cars are ready. Shall we go now?"

In fact, when Albert could finally persuade Pouppe to leave him alone, he saw the bodyguards coming to get him. Therefore, he knew the time had come.

The old man nodded at William as well as the bodyguards behind the young fellow. Yet, the old man was so anxious about the expedition that he had totally forgotten about George. He merely waited for William to fetch his suitcase in his bedroom. The bodyguards would be driving two cars as they planned to bring Miss Beatrice back.

=o=o=o=

After Albert had left the group in a haste, Patty suggested they take a rest to enjoy their morning snacks. From here they could overlook the lake in a distance, and they hadn't eaten much for breakfast. As they spread the picnic blanket on the grass, Archie laid the basket down, but Annie was in no mood to eat, and she murmured, "I'm not feeling well. I guess I'd better head back now."

Without waiting for the others, she scurried back, and Archie called out, "Wait up, Annie!"

He ran after her and grabbed her elbow. "Annie-"

But her upset expression caused him to hold back whatever he had on the tip on his tongue. Presently, she grumbled against him, "Why didn't you tell us earlier? Isn't Candy our friend too?"

The fact that her feelings were wounded was no illusion. Annie had been Candy's childhood friend after all, and Archie released a thoughtful sigh. "It was her idea actually," he began in a rueful tone, his brows knitting together in a frown.

Annie couldn't accept his reason, thinking it was just his excuse. She pouted and sullenly wrapped her arms around herself, but soon Stear and Patty had packed everything and ambled over to them. While they were going back together, Archie started telling them how he had found out about Candy and Albert and why Candy had specifically requested not to reveal her new relationship to her friends yet.

Stear then wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and remarked, "Annie, I think Candy just wanted to protect Patty's feelings when I was not around-"

At this instant, a familiar cheerful voice rang behind them, "Hey, what are you talking about me behind my back?"

Needless to say, they were stunned to see Candy here by the lake, their usual meeting place. As a matter of fact, Candy had missed her friends a lot. Knowing that Stear had returned home, after Albert had left her place, she decided to pay them a visit today. She had first checked with the butler, and she had been told that her friends had gone for some morning exercise, so she tried this location first.

Candy then dashed toward her friends and cousins and exchanged hugs with them all. It was an emotional reunion, and it didn't escape their eyes that Candy had become more beautiful than before. They couldn't quite pinpoint what had changed about her, but her sparkling eyes definitely glittered very brightly under the glaring sun.

Meanwhile, Candy took a long look at Stear, whose head was still bandaged, but he looked healthier than she had imagined even though he had apparently lost some weight. As the memory of the moment he had come to see her off at the train station came back to her mind, she blinked away the sudden film of moisture that blurred her vision. Time had flown by so fast, and many things had happened since that fatal morning, both happy and sad ones. Yet, now Stear had come back alive, and more importantly, his arm was around Patty's shoulder. Hence, Candy's round eyes glistened as she rejoiced, "Stear and Patty, how nice it is to see you both back together again!"

Patty felt joyful tears coming to her eyes; she responded, "Candy, look at you! You look very charming today, and Albert is sure lucky to have you!"

Candy was undoubtedly caught off guard, and her face blushed profusely in a matter of seconds. She shyly averted her eyes and remarked, "No, Patty. It's the other way around. Albert is one of a kind, and…"

She stopped short, staring at the lady with spectacles for several seconds, before she queried incredulously, "How did you know?"

Then they burst out laughing. A while later, Archie relayed to Candy what had occurred roughly half an hour ago, so Candy uttered with a mixture of regret and upset, "Oh! That means I just missed him!"

Stear was a little taken aback. _Why isn't Candy surprised that Albert has come to the Ardlay's place? Did he come often while I was in France?_

Interrupting his thoughts, Annie exclaimed with shock, leaning closer to take a look at her friend's hand, "Candy! Is this your engagement ring?"

"Yes!" came her brisk reply as Candy lowered her gaze. More blood rushed to her head and neck, turning her lovely face into an even deeper shade of crimson.

As Annie and Patty picked up Candy's hand to examine her ring in delight, Annie forgave her friend inwardly. Annie had to admit that Candy's reasons for keeping her new love a secret had been valid. Come to think of it, Candy had suffered way more hardships and trials than Annie had, and for the time being, Annie was elated to see that her childhood friend was visibly in love. _It's been such a long while since Candy last looked so refreshed and pleasant! Her high spirits made her look invigorated. Is she going to get married very soon?_

Unbeknownst to the ladies, Archie and Stear exchanged a concerned glance after a flabbergasted moment. On one hand, they were genuinely overjoyed to hear the good news. On the other hand, they were feeling uneasy about the future of Candy and Albert, especially the brothers could see that the gem on her engagement ring was very tiny when compared to the jewelries worn by the high society ladies nowadays.

At this point, Archie realized that even the gemstone on Annie's necklace was considerably larger. Hence, he spoke up, carefully choosing his words, "Congratulations, Candy! Albert will make a great husband, and when are you planning to introduce him to Uncle William?"

Candy had been cautious so far of not assuming that her friends knew of Albert's real status, and she figured she would let Albert reveal the secret himself in due time. Therefore, she replied evasively, a warm smile lifting the corner of her lips, "When I have a chance, I will."

=o=o=o=

To his dismay, instead of Sir William, George ran into someone else in the garden. He swiftly said with a bow of reverence, "Good morning, Madam Elroy. How are you?"

"Good morning," she replied in an icy cold voice, brushing a speck off her gown. She then narrowed her eyes and looked him up and down without another word for about half a minute. Then she broke the awkward silence, "George, you're here earlier than expected. I suppose you know that William and the others have left?"

George searched frantically inside his head whether there was anything else he could do, but before he could come up with any idea, sounds of laughter drifted to their ears. The next thing he knew Miss Candice and her cousins and friends appeared out of nowhere. The young people immediately noted the presence of someone important, and their grins faded into solemn looks within seconds.

A tight smile pulled at her lips as Great Aunt Elroy responded to their formal greetings. "It appears that you have had a great time outdoors. Stear, how are you feeling today?"

He answered her question cordially, "I haven't felt better in days, Great Aunt Elroy. Thank you."

She seemed pleased, and at this moment she realized that George and Candice had exchanged a questioning glance, so she turned to the girl with curly blond hair and remarked in a casual tone, "Candice, as a matter of fact, I'm expecting you today."

"Really?" the young woman blurted out, a surprised frown on her face. Then she quickly added in a formal tone, "May I ask why?"

Needless to say, she wasn't the only one who was surprised. Her friends' eyes had nearly doubled in size as well. Then George nodded at Candy and explained, "Yes, Miss Candice, I'm actually on my way to your place to pick you up."

His dark eyes were clouded by something Candy couldn't quite grasp, and at this point Great Aunt answered her question, "You will know later."

Then Madam Elroy dismissed the other young people, "Go refresh yourself and get ready for your private tutors now. Stear, go back to your room to rest."

Her authoritative tone was enough to make them all comply. While they walked away reluctantly, they kept looking over their shoulders with apprehensive glances. Then Madam Elroy said to the man beside her before she paced herself back to the mansion, "George, bring Candice to my study in fifteen minutes. Tell her to tidy up her hair." She sounded as if Candy wasn't around.

_This is absurd… what's going on? Albert didn't mention anything to me this morning… why does Great Aunt want to see me all of a sudden? _was the thought that bounced back and forth in Candy's mind, but George's question broke her train of thought, "Where's Jack Frost?"

"Oh," she was still in a daze. "Jack Frost?" she echoed the name like she had forgotten who he was.

"Yes, Miss Candice," answered George, trying his best to sound calm and patient. "Did he come back to Chicago with you?"

"Right! Jack Frost!" she woke up from her stupor at last. "Yes, he did, but I don't want him to follow me around anymore. I can manage myself."

There was a short silence. George couldn't find words to explain his gut feeling, but he didn't want to alarm the young lady unnecessarily. _What if I'm over-sensitive?_ he questioned himself.

So he reminded her in a placid tone, "Miss Candice, Madam Elroy is waiting."

As they were making their way back inside, Candy queried, "George, do you know why Great Aunt has summoned me?"

He shook his head without another word. Then she asked, "Is Albert gone already?"

After he gave her a nod, she mumbled to herself, "So this meeting is unlikely about me and him…"

=o=o=o=

It had taken the group slightly more than an hour to arrive at Frankfort, just as Madam Elroy had predicted, and they had driven around the small town to find the specified location tomorrow. It was a restaurant actually, and as it turned out, it wasn't far away from their host, Madam Elroy's friends' house. They had kindly offered to let the group accommodate in their place for the night because the only inn in the town was fully occupied by travelers due to an annual festive event this coming Sunday.

Soon after the group had settled down, Albert proposed to head out to familiarize themselves with the town. Mr. McGee wanted to go with them, but his grandnephew urged the old man with bloodshot eyes, "Granduncle, why don't you get some more rest? You were sleepy and dozed on and off during the ride."

His granduncle unwillingly obliged to stay behind. He should get himself into his best shape for the imminent meeting after all. Hence, the group left without him, and his grandnephew put on his long wig and beard, the ones he had used many years ago when he had resided near the waterfall in Lakewood.

Since the restaurant was within walking distance, they decided to go there on foot to observe the environment and surroundings in details. While the bodyguards were busy jotting notes, Albert suggested, "I haven't eaten anything yet. Why don't we go inside? My treat."

They accepted his offer and soon they started savoring their brunch in a crowded restaurant. Albert then remarked through his beard, "I just realize that the man hasn't indicated whether to meet inside or outside of this place. What do you think?"

Then the four began discussing their strategy about how to locate that guy and how to deal with him tomorrow. If he had his hostage with him, what else they could do to rescue her and so on. When they finished their hearty meals, the young boss suggested, "I think we have done enough preparation work for tomorrow, so let's walk around the town. Might as well enjoy ourselves when we are here."

As they sauntered around the streets without any goal or purpose, they could see many people bustling and hustling from one place to another, seemingly getting ready for the festival the day after tomorrow. Before long, Albert spotted a very neat chapel, and he felt like taking a look inside. The bodyguards trailed after him, keeping some distance as the young boss had requested privacy beforehand. The chapel was likely the only church in the town as it was capable to contain at least a couple hundreds of people. For the time being, some people were kneeling at the pews or sitting on the benches in quiet contemplation, and some others were lighting prayer candles at a far corner.

Albert couldn't help but go straight to that corner. He wanted to light a candle to say a prayer for himself and Candy too. As he made his way down there, a man with dark brown hair had finished his prayer and turned on his heels to leave. However, this man was in such a rush that he didn't notice Albert coming, and he almost collided with Albert in his path.

"Oh, excuse me," the man murmured, looking up. His brown eyes, slightly puffy with dark circles underneath, met the striking blue ones of the taller man. Just then, one bodyguard had approached them and muttered under his breath, "Sir, is everything alright?"

The boss quickly replied, "No worries."

Then the brown haired young man simply passed by them with his head hung low. For unknown reason, Albert's curiosity sparked, and his instinct compelled him to go after this good-looking young man, who appeared distressed and weary.

=o=o=o=

In the midst of her puzzlement, Candy was astonished when the wooden doors of Great Aunt Elroy's study was slammed open. Then she caught sight of Eliza storming out, who suddenly halted her steps and whipped around, her brown curls flying about her face and her long stylish dress swinging around her legs. She hollered back to whoever was in the room, "I hate you! How can you do this to me?"

Then a man snorted, "Shut up, Eliza. I can do whatever I like. No one can stop me, not even you."

As a matter of fact, when Madam Elroy had returned to her study earlier, she had found that the Leagans had also arrived before the scheduled time. Eliza had not known her brother's wish till now, and she couldn't have been more rabid at her family. After reasoning with Great Aunt Elroy to no avail, Eliza had flounced out in rage.

Candy was stricken with horror. She recognized that male voice, and so did George. Without knowing, they both took a deep breath as Neil came in the scene. Eliza then noted the presence of the person she had despised for years. To Eliza, the lowly orphan, so unrefined and unpolished, had never been a lady in her eyes. However, Eliza was unnerved to see that this girl with blond curls had become more attractive despite wearing a cheap looking dress, which made Eliza even more jealous. As her fury was fueled, her fiery eyes were staring daggers at the blond girl. If looks could kill, Candy would have been dead in seconds.

At that exact moment, Neil eyed his bride-to-be, and he couldn't have been more proud of his choice. Among the ladies he often saw, this girl was exceptional. Her rosy cheeks and flaunting golden locks made her all the more desirable to him. Therefore, he would do everything in his power to conquer her and make her submit to him.

So he taunted her with a smirk painted on his lips, "There you are, my dear cousin! So you think you can run from me?"

While Candy attempted to process all these, she regarded George, asking for help using her twinkling eyes. George could only return her gaze with a pensive frown on his features, unsure of what he could do to get her out of this mess. This was more underhand than he had imagined. Then Madam Elroy's voice cut through their thoughts, "Come in now, Candice."

When Candy and George made their appearance at the entrance of the grand study, Madam Elroy raised her voice to the man, "George, you can go now."

He made a nod to the family matriarch and avoided the girl's pleading eyes. As he crossed the threshold of the study, an idea struck him, and he exited the mansion with one goal in mind.

=o=o=o=

The bodyguards comprehended their leader's intention, and they trailed after the young fellow out of the chapel, but they were wise to walk like they were rambling mindlessly in the streets. Some moments later, the fellow treaded through the crowd and entered the lobby of an inn.

Albert wanted to go in by himself, so he made a gesture with his hand to stop those big buys from following him. One bodyguard gingerly confirmed what their boss had implied, "Are you certain, sir?"

The boss gave a firm nod before turning his attention back to the inn. Another bodyguard reasoned, "But Madam Elroy-"

Albert hushed him. "Who's your leader now? Ok, how about you come in with me? And you two, stay put and observe. Give me your reports later."

The young boss was not only confident, he was obviously in control, so they obeyed. When one of them went in with Albert, they perceived that the lobby was scattered with people; while some old people were trying to read or rest, youngsters were having fun with one another. Then Albert said to the bodyguard next to him, "See if you can find that fellow here."

As the bodyguard acknowledged by nodding, Albert left his side and went to the front desk. "Hi, I'm looking for-"

The counter clerk impatiently pointed to the sign that said 'FULL' and cut him off, "Mister, can you read? There is no more room in this madhouse," he answered, rolling his eyes.

Albert felt amused at his rudeness, and he said to the clerk, his face breaking into a simper, "You're right. I can't read."

The clerk must have had a lousy start of the day, and he was annoyed by the response of the man with unkempt hair and full beard. "What's so funny? Look at all these people in the lobby! The innkeeper had let some of them sleep here for the last couple of nights!"

Just when Albert thought he had enough of this clerk's attitude, a man darted toward the place where Albert and the clerk were talking. Albert recognized him. He was the young fellow in the chapel, and this fellow questioned the clerk in a hurried tone of voice, "Please, is there a doctor in town? My pregnant wife is not feeling well!"

The clerk became alert, and he promptly replied, "Two blocks down this way there's a small clinic."

"Thanks!"

In no time, the young fellow rushed to the lobby. Albert's gaze followed the guy, and Albert soon noted a woman with a cloak wrapping around her head. When the young fellow got to her chair and held her shoulder, she slowly pushed herself up. The hood of her cloak fell off to reveal her voluminous red hair.

This beautiful woman resembled someone Albert knew, and he couldn't believe his luck. However, that guy claimed that she was his wife, and her pain didn't seem fake, so Albert wasn't absolutely sure. With suspicions and mixed feelings, Albert scuttled to their side. The nearer he got, the more certain he was about this woman despite being utterly shocked that she was with child; his heart pounded even harder as he observed that she was breathing heavily, and sweat was pouring down her grimaced face.

At that dreadful moment, Albert made the call. He extended his hand and gently held her elbow to support her, saying, "Please, Miss Beatrice, let me help."

Her male friend froze on the spot, unable to believe his ears, like being hit point blank by a brick. His 'wife' gasped and looked up at the stranger dubiously. "William?"

The vagabond-looking man cleared his throat and affirmed, "Yes, it's me."

She had no more doubts after finding his blue eyes under the fringe. With both men supporting her weight, she could move faster, so the young fellow murmured his gratitude to William for his timely assistance, to which he only replied, "That's the least I can do."

For the time being, relief washed over Albert that the man who accompanied Miss Beatrice obviously cared about her greatly. Unfortunately, it looked like she was having serious problems with her pregnancy. _No wonder her grandpa was desperate... even setting me up._

In spite of the grave situation, Albert found his thoughts straying, and he blushed inevitably when the scenes of their very first encounter flooded his mind. Miss Beatrice had attempted to seduce him, dressed in a flimsy nightgown, and his blood had helplessly gone straight to his groin. Presently, though feeling mortified beyond description, his granduncle's scheme suddenly made sense to him now.

So Albert hadn't paid much attention to where they had been going. When he jolted himself back to the present, he learned that they had been trudging towards a small car that looked brand new. Besides, he heard Miss Beatrice address the young man as Paul.

Then Albert noted that the bodyguards had been deliberately lagging behind them, fully aware that he had identified Miss Beatrice, so their young boss used their agreed upon gesture to signal them to fetch his granduncle.

=o=o=o=

When the doors had been securely closed behind Candy, a queer feeling crept over her, and she found her knees trembling uncontrollably. Yet, she gathered up her courage and dragged her legs forward, somewhat like a death row prisoner walking to his execution. Neil was with his parents, who were all standing behind the powerful matriarch, the only person sitting down at present.

After listening to Madam Elroy's reason of summoning her on such a short notice, Candy was positive that they had lied to her, claiming that this was Uncle William's order, so she cried inwardly, _oh God! Help me!_

Then she protested in a high pitched tone, "Great Aunt Elroy, with all due respect, there is no way in heaven or hell that I will marry Neil, because…"

She hesitated a bit before continuing, "Because I'm already engaged to another man!"

She almost let out who her fiancé was, but she figured the fact that she was engaged was sufficient. On the other hand, Candy's vehement response was completely unforeseen. Nobody in the clan had ever dared to oppose to Madam Elroy's supreme authority before. Therefore, Madam Elroy was vexed, and she openly rebuked, "What insolent behavior! How could you get engaged without consulting me first?"

Then Neil advanced toward Candy and scoffed at her, "Don't tell us you're marrying that scoundrel, my dear."

Candy braced herself and answered him with her fists clenched, "What scoundrel! He's more worthy than you!"

Neil snarled, noticeably offended, "How dare you compare me to him?"

Before she could come up with a riposte, he picked up her hand and almost laughed his head off. "Is that the ring he gave you?" he snickered.

While she struggled to free her hand from his, Mr. Leagan spoke up, "Neil, my son, do you still want to marry this girl if she has agreed to marry someone else?"

Neil wasn't going to back down now that he had full support from the powerful woman in the clan, so he acknowledged without turning around to face his father, "Yes, I'm serious, and after all, we should obey Uncle William-"

Candy felt downtrodden by these people who misused Uncle William's name. She cut him off and yelped, outrage in her voice, "Liar! Uncle William will _not_-"

"Enough!" the fuming matriarch declared on the top of her lungs, making everyone silent at once. Then she reprimanded the young woman as she drew herself up from her chair, "Candice, is that how you talk to your future husband?"

A stunned look settled on Candy's face before her jaw dropped in realization. There was no way they would give her a choice to refuse. The powerful matriarch had rather sacrificed the young girl's happiness to prevent her beloved Neil from enlisting in the military, which apparently was just his tactic.

Then the family matriarch continued in a condescending tone, "It's time you pay back Uncle William's kindness to you, Candice, so get yourself ready for the engagement party tomorrow."

Candy's stomach threatened to revolt at the thought of marrying Neil, so she responded in defiance, courageously meeting the matriarch's eyes, "Great Aunt Elroy, how can I possibly marry Neil when I'm in love with another?"

It never crossed Madam Elroy's mind that the orphan girl could be this obstinate. Just then, Neil managed to remove the emerald ring from Candy's finger, and he held it up high and proclaimed, "You're free now! I'll prove to you that I'm better than that scoundrel!"

The blond girl could no longer suppress her exasperation, and she drawled out her words, "Neil Leagan, give the ring back to me."

Regrettably, her fierce expression didn't intimidate him a bit. On the contrary, the fact that she cared about the so-called engagement ring this much aggravated him to the extent that he was boiling inside. He growled, "Never!"

While his loud voice still echoed through the room, he impulsively flung the ring far out through the balcony into the vast manicured garden outside the study, causing the blond girl to burst into stubborn tears. She scampered off towards the balcony, but he attempted to stop her by stretching out one of his legs. She tripped and accidentally whacked her temple on the corner of a marble table top. Her vision darkened, and she heard a rushing in her ears before she passed out.

=o=o=o=

George went to Jack Frost's place, and fortunately he was home. Judging by George's somber countenance, Jack Frost sensed something was wrong. The big guy asked, "Is Miss Candice in trouble?"

"Yes, indeed. Listen, pack your belongings and drive down to this address to look for Sir William there. Tell him to come home before tomorrow noon. In the meantime, I'll see what else I can do."

Down in Frankfort, the old doctor in the clinic made his diagnosis after his examination, "Young man, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do now."

A slow tear trickled down the patient's cheek, and her voice came out trembling, "Paul!"

As he held her in his arms, she broke down and cried. A moment later, he tried to console her, "Bea, don't blame yourself. It's all my fault."

She sobbed even louder, her body shaking. Meanwhile, Albert was waiting outside the room and heard her wails. By now he had got the whole picture figured out. Paul and Miss Beatrice were lovers, but her grandpa had made her come to Chicago to meet her betrothed even though she had been pregnant. Yet, Albert couldn't comprehend why Paul had resorted to kidnapping.

Just then, the clinic door was swung open with force, and in came Mr. McGee. His anxious voice directed at the only man in the waiting area, "William! What's happened?"

In fact, none of the bodyguards knew what had exactly happened, and they had just apprised the old man that his granddaughter had an emergency. Right now, they were waiting outside the clinic for the space was very limited.

"Sit down please, Granduncle Duncan," replied Albert in a level tone, standing up while motioning the old man over. His granduncle noticed that the young man had removed his disguise. As the old man sat down, Albert uttered, "First, I guess you know Paul?"

The old man wasn't sure how much his grandnephew knew, so he pretended to be clueless and merely repeated, "Paul?"

Then astonishingly, the said person appeared, who remarked with irony in his voice, "Mr. McGee, just as I have speculated, you have come with William."

The old man reacted as if he had seen a ghost, and he panicked, remembering the threat. Paul then responded with a sigh, "You honestly think I will harm the woman I love with all my heart? It's just a stratagem I used to throw you off balance, Mr. McGee."

Paul then stopped talking, letting his words sink in, but soon Albert questioned, "How's Miss Beatrice?"

Paul breathed out another deep sigh with moist eyes. "She wants to be alone for a while. The kind doctor let her mourn a bit for her loss."

"Loss? What loss?" asked the old man, aghast. The look upon his creased visage conveyed his deep concern for her well-being.

Paul answered in remorse, sniffing back a couple of tears himself, "She had a miscarriage, Mr. McGee. We have lost our baby."

The news struck the old man like a blow in the face. For a long moment he couldn't discern whether it was good or bad news. He should have been mad at Paul for abducting Beatrice, but right now, he was far from being furious. Rather, Mr. McGee could imagine the agony Paul and Beatrice were experiencing because his own wife Cara had had a few miscarriages after giving birth to their only child, Gordon. Not long after Cara had successfully conceived again, she had caught a deadly disease.

While an array of emotions overwhelmed the old man, his granddaughter came out of the room. She looked dejected as she went to her grandpa and uttered faintly, "Grandpa, thanks... for coming."

There were tear stains on her pale cheeks, and the old man gently scratched her arms and back before he engulfed her in a hug. "Beatrice, my dearest, forgive me," he said, his words brimming with sadness.

She nodded and took a few deep, shuddering breaths but said nothing for a full minute. Then she loosened his grip and teetered forward, falling into Paul's waiting arms. She whimpered, burying her face on his shoulder, "I want to go home."

"Yes, of course, my precious!" her lover muttered in a tremulous voice as he tightened his arms around her.

Meanwhile, Mr. McGee realized his mindset had undergone a drastic change. He wasn't troubled seeing Paul with his granddaughter, and in fact nothing could describe how comforting it was to know that the kidnapper had been Paul all along. Now that William had witnessed the whole thing, a saying came across the old man's mind that said, "There is nothing concealed that will not be disclosed, or hidden that will not be made known." [1]

Hence, the old man stifled a sigh, trying to paste a smile on his face. He might as well take Beatrice back to Scotland or Boston, depending on her preference. Mr. McGee had always been very stern to her, but after these two days of worrying sick about her, he had come to realize that her happiness should be all that mattered.

Albert then invited them all to have dinner with them that evening at their place. While the McGees were having their rests in the house, Paul pulled Albert aside, saying, "William, shall we go for a walk?"

Albert agreed with an understanding smile, and he dismissed the bodyguards, "You're free now. Just come back before dinnertime."

When the young men were alone, Paul began, "William, first, I must thank you. Beatrice has told me everything."

Albert raised his eyebrow quizzically, wondering how much she had told her lover. Then Paul clarified, "Beatrice had told me about you a long while ago, a cousin whom she had never met, and that her grandpa had forced her on you the night she arrived, but you managed to knock some sense into her before it was too late."

Albert shook his head when a bitter chuckle escaped his throat. Then Paul recounted what had occurred in Boston, "I was shocked to learn that Beatrice's housekeeper had been fired. The other household staff informed me that the McGees were planning to go to Chicago, and that I wasn't welcome in the house anymore."

Nodding silently, Albert gave him a look that encouraged him to go on, so he did, "I was devastated when I found that I couldn't even say goodbye to her. Just then, her grandpa came out of the house and bribed me with a large sum of money."

Paul took a pause here before he continued, "That insulted my person and my love for his granddaughter, and at that very instant I resolved to give the old man a lesson. I pretended to accept his money with glee, and I made every promise he specifically requested."

Albert then asked a valid question, "Did you know Miss Beatrice was pregnant?"

"No!" he couldn't have responded faster. "But neither her grandpa nor Beatrice herself was aware of that then. Anyway, I took the train to Chicago and bought a new car. I somehow discovered this small town, Frankfort. I like it because it's not very far away from Chicago, and I booked a room at the inn for a week. Then I drove back and waited by the Chicago train station. I knew their schedule and followed their car all the way to the Ardlay's mansion. I think you know what happened next."

The first thought that flashed across Albert's mind was to escalate their security back home, but he said to Paul, "Not really. How could you have possibly left our place so fast?"

Paul laughed. "You're right, William. Beatrice and I actually were in her room the whole time until you all left that floor."

"What?" Albert exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

With a smug smile, Paul answered, "Think about it, Beatrice needed time to get dressed."

The blond haired man quietly nodded. Then the man with brown hair explained, "You were all deceived that we had left her room, but in fact, we were hiding under her huge bed, so we overheard all your conversations, including your own proposal to rescue Beatrice. Thank you, William."

Albert simply returned a smile. Then something dawned on him. "Oh, in that case, when did you-"

Paul understood his unfinished question and said, "I put a note by the front gate ahead of time to trick you all as well."

Albert couldn't help but shake his head, releasing a sigh of awe. "Why three days, Paul?"

His answer made sense, "It was a prank to make Mr. McGee suffer... just because he thought money could buy my conscience."

Albert didn't make any other comment. The wait had been excruciating indeed, but Mr. McGee wasn't the only one affected. Paul seemed to see through him, and he apologized, "William, I'm sorry to have involved you in this, and all these running around has caused Beatrice to..."

Paul stopped abruptly, and he lowered his head with immense regret. Beatrice had started having cramps initially and already confined herself to bed rest, but after he had returned from the chapel, her conditions had gone worse.

So Albert gave Paul a pat on the back, knowing that no words could lift his guilt at this point. Although Albert also wanted to ask why Paul had requested only his presence and nobody else, he recalled Paul had mentioned earlier that it had been a stratagem to trick them all. Just then, a man's deep voice caught Albert off guard, "Sir William!"

Albert whirled around and saw Jack Frost by himself, and Albert felt a thud in his gut. With consternation, he queried, "Did Candy send you to me?"

"No, sir. George did," came his terse answer, which stupefied Albert and held him mute for about five seconds. Then he collected himself and said to Paul, "I must go back to Chicago now!"

Without waiting for Paul to respond, Albert sprinted back to the house to get his belongings.

=o=o=o=

When Candy came to, she felt weak and light-headed. It took her a couple of minutes to recollect what had taken place in Great Aunt Elroy's study before losing her consciousness. The matriarch had forced her to marry a man she abhorred, and she had lost her emerald ring because of him. At this moment, she couldn't help rubbing her temple, and it hurt. She had probably got a big bruise there.

She was clueless how long she had passed out, but she didn't know that Neil had ordered to give her sedatives that had put her to sleep. For the time being, she was lying in a grand four poster bed with meticulously patterned canopy on the top. She sat up and found that the bedroom was even more spacious and luxurious than Annie's or Patty's. Then she looked down and found that someone had changed her. She was wearing a silk nightgown of the color of a blooming sunflower. She had never worn such fancy pajamas in her life, not even when she had resided in Lakewood or London.

All of a sudden, the necklace that Albert had given her appeared in her mind, and she immediately patted her collar bone. The necklace with the ruby pendant was still hanging around her neck, so she heaved a long sigh of relief. She had considered showing it to Great Aunt when she had been cornered just now, but she had rejected that idea straight away. Great Aunt had always been prejudiced against her, so the old lady might accuse her of stealing or whatever. In other words, without Albert, the possibility that Great Aunt would believe Candy was very low.

_Albert... where are you now? What can I do?_

Nevertheless, Candy slid off the bed and paced around the room. The room was dim, and something like lunch had been left on a table near the window. She lifted up the lids on the plates, but the food was cold already.

Then she went to the door and tried to open it. It was locked, and she wasn't surprised at all. A thought then flashed across her mind, _perhaps I can escape? What time is it?_

She hurried back to the window and drew the curtains apart, peering into the dusk. _How come it's that late? _

She swiftly pushed open the windows but discouragingly found that the room was likely on a top floor, overlooking the lake, which essentially made her escape less attainable. Not wanting to give up yet, she checked the closet to see if her clothes and handbag were there, but they were not. Yet she should change into something else. A delicate silk gown was no good to her right now.

However, she couldn't find anything that suit her, and at this instant her stomach rumbled. She was starving, and she should eat something in order to regain some strength, so she sat down and devoured as much cold food as she could swallow.

Few minutes later, someone had twisted the knob to her bedroom door, and she was startled. Then she heard the sound of someone inserting a key into the keyhole.

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

Thank you so much for reading! Please write a few words to me because I appreciate your feedback. Thank you!

**Footnote:**

[1] From the book of Luke in the bible, chapter 12 verse 2.


	40. Deliverance

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **Happy New Year, everyone. Many thanks to those who have been following my blog, Facebook or Twitter. As some of you have already known, I've really got bogged down lately due to being very busy in real life plus other things. This chapter would not have been complete if not for your encouraging words and/or continued support to me as an amateur writer. I've been trying my best to squeeze some time into my tight schedule every day to write this relatively eventful chapter, so mistakes are bound to happen. Please kindly point them out to me if you spot any, and I will make changes accordingly. Thank you in advance.

Just so you know, the story backtracked quite a bit here in the beginning. I hope you won't find this chapter too confusing. Please enjoy.

-Ms Puddle

**Chapter 40: ****Deliverance**

The Cornwell brothers were trying to cheer up their companion, the cousin who had just lost his mother. After her funeral in Lakewood, their Great Aunt, Madam Elroy, had decided to move back to their principal mansion in Chicago. To their surprise, a tree house had been constructed ahead of time for the young boys.

"Anthony, I've built something fun for us all. Want to come to the tree house to take a look?"

The oldest kid among them, Stear, had always dreamed of inventing something that hadn't been foreseen or even thought possible. However, young Anthony was in no mood for any kind of fun activities, and he cordially declined, his lips stretching into a pout, "Stear, I feel like staying indoors today. Great Aunt Elroy informed me yesterday that my uncle had left for London already. No wonder I haven't seen him at all since moving back here."

"Uncle? You have an uncle?" asked Archie with a half smile; he was nearly the same age as Anthony. Neither Archie nor his brother could recall ever meeting Anthony's uncle. Hence, when Anthony nodded, they were slightly surprised, but not very much. They had rarely seen their own parents either, and the same applied to Anthony. His father had hardly shown up. Nevertheless, their young minds couldn't care less about the grownup world. They had too many relatives to keep track of after all.

At this moment, Anthony half mumbled under his breath, "I don't often see him actually. Like me, he has blond hair and blue eyes too, but so much younger than my mother. She used to say that people could have easily mistaken us as brothers."

"Is that true?" asked Stear, a bit curious. Soon, he managed to steer their conversation toward something more jolly, and since that day, the boys hadn't mentioned about this young uncle again.

Stear then felt a soft hand on his cheek, and he sluggishly fluttered open his dark eyes. As he woke up from his nap, his eyes scanned the surroundings. "Patty?"

"You were sleep talking, " she responded, a loving smile adorning her pink lips. "But I could only grasp a word or two. Was it a sweet dream about Anthony?"

He merely smiled at her in return. He then slowly pulled himself up from the sofa in his bedroom; a book of great inventors slid off his chest and thudded onto the floor. He must have fallen asleep reading again. As he adjusted his thick eyeglasses and perched them back on his nose, he noticed his younger brother and Annie behind his girlfriend. All of a sudden, the memories of having a wonderful time with Albert at Magnolia flooded back to his head. Earlier that morning, Albert's roommate, Candy, had taken the train to reunite with Terry in New York. Thus, they had kept their promise to her and had gone to the apartment to keep Albert company. They had even remarked that his new look after cutting his long blond hair short had reminded them of their late cousin because the colors of their eyes and hair matched. At this very instant, a strange thought flashed across Stear's mind, _Albert can't be…? What's Anthony's young uncle's name? Now, this is really absurd... even a bit far-fetched! I must have overreacted..._

Stear doubted with valid reasons. While it might be true that Candy had first met Albert in the vicinity of their villa in Lakewood and Albert had mysteriously appeared here in the premise this morning, it didn't necessarily make him a member of their family. Moreover, an Ardlay working in a zoo was unheard of, let alone traveling to Africa for months. Just then, Archie probed him, "Hey, bro, what's on your mind? Are you ok?"

The concerned tone in his voice chased away the weird thoughts in Stear's head, and he responded with a grin and a shrug of his shoulders. Then Stear noted the time and casually asked, "So did Candy drop by to say goodbye after her meeting with Great Aunt Elroy this morning?"

"No, Stear, and that's why we are here to get you," answered Annie with a worry-frown between her brows. "We've been expecting her but she hasn't come by at all… which is unusual. You know how scary Madam Elroy can be sometimes."

Then Patty added, "So we thought perhaps we should pay Candy a visit."

Stear looked at Patty, then Annie, and then Archie, who acknowledged thoughtfully by nodding. Then Archie added in a troubled tone, "What got on my nerve was that our butler refused to reveal if Candy had been sent home or not."

Hence, Stear raised a logical question, "Why didn't you ask Great Aunt Elroy directly?"

Archie argued with a sigh, "Don't think that we haven't tried, bro. We couldn't find her anywhere, and that was why we approached the butler next. He said she was very busy preparing for the party tomorrow."

"Party? Is it tomorrow?" questioned Stear, to which his brother sighed even louder, shaking his head in disappointment. "You don't remember that? We have been told to dress up in our best clothes, right? Plus, generous allowances have been bestowed upon us in case we lack of anything."

Great Aunt Elroy had indeed spoken of an upcoming party for a huge gathering of relatives, but Stear had not paid much attention to that. Then something dawned on Stear, and he queried, "Is it possible that Great Aunt Elroy wants Candy to attend as well? Perhaps Great Aunt just gave her a lecture on how to behave properly in front of the relatives?"

The young people couldn't help laughing at his conjecture, and they had eased up a bit as a result. Nonetheless, they decided to track down Candy anyway for they weren't as positive as Stear based on their past experience. Stear readily complied, and just when they were about to set off, the butler stopped their car at the main entrance of the mansion, "Master Alistair and Master Archibald, Madam Elroy has summoned you both."

"Good timing! We want to talk to her too," answered Archie, who turned off the engine and gave the car key to the butler.

Later, when the group of four arrived at the double doors to the study, the young men urged their girlfriends to wait for them in the hallway. "No matter what, we will go see Candy after this… just to make sure she's fine."

After being given the permission to enter the study, Stear and Archie astonishingly saw Neil and his parents inside as well, but what ruffled the brothers more was the announcement of the engagement party of Neil and Candy. The brothers simultaneously exclaimed with wide, incredulous eyes, "What?"

"Yes, you heard it right, " said Neil as he ambled towards his cousins with his head held high, wearing a complacent smirk on his face.

In no time Stear scowled at Neil, wondering why this brat who had always looked down upon the 'servant girl' was suddenly interested in her.

On the other hand, the evil gleam in Neil's brown eyes caused Archie to lose his cool; it only meant that Neil had been unrelenting as Archie frowningly recalled Candy's account of why she had followed a stranger to a remote villa. After being locked up in a room with Neil, he had actually proposed to her and even attempted to show his affection.

At this point, Neil got near enough to their side, and he lowered his voice to ensure only the brothers could hear him, "It's true that she belongs to me from now on, so get your hands off her."

Archie could no longer contain his rising anger. He grabbed Neil's collars to hoist him up and snarled, "You-!"

Neil wanted to fight back, but an authoritative command slashed through the room like a whip, "Enough!"

Archie obliged reluctantly, not wanting to create more troubles, but he deliberately loosened his grip in a rough manner, causing Neil to stumble a couple of steps backwards. Then Archie strived to compose himself by taking measured breaths, and at the same time Neil was smart enough to let the matter drop. He didn't want to upset the matriarch by any chance, so he simply combed his wavy brown hair with his fingers.

Great Aunt Elroy then added, "Stear and Archie, you are now dismissed. Just get ready for the party tomorrow."

The Cornwell brothers exchanged swift glances and acquiesced. When they closed the heavy doors behind them, their pallid countenance and the way their thick brows knitted tightly in consternation made the girls' hearts race anxiously.

"What's wrong?" asked Annie, her voice uneven.

Once they broke the dreary news, Annie gasped, and a hand flew to Patty's mouth. "Oh dear, poor Candy. What can we do?" Patty inquired as tears brimmed her eyes.

Stear then mumbled, "And what did Albert say this morning? That he would be away for several days?"

"Something like that… I think," his younger brother affirmed, pushing his hair back absentmindedly as if lost in thought.

So Candy's friends determined to help her escape, and after a brief discussion, they had planned to give her their allowances so that she could leave Chicago for a while. Once they were ready, they immediately drove towards her apartment. Yet none of them was aware that Candy had been confined in a room inside the mansion.

=o=o=o=

After sending Jack Frost to Frankfort to find Sir William, George realized that he was running late for his appointment with Mr. Herbert Walter. While George and Sir William had been in New York for business, Sir William had found out that the reporter from Chicago Tribune had requested to make an appointment with him. Therefore, Sir William had asked George to meet the reporter first to arrange for an interview later.

Since Sir William had high opinions of the senior reporter, George had been intrigued to meet him in person. As expected, when George reached his office in downtown Chicago, Mr. Walter had been waiting for him already. As a middle-aged man with medium stature, he appeared very confident with penetrating eyes, definitely not very affable looking. However, knowing how the reporter had supported Sir William and Miss Candice in the past, George shook the reporter's hands with friendliness.

After exchanging some formal greetings, they arrived at a mutual agreement to address each other by first names. George then led the reporter to his office and beckoned him to take a seat across from his desk. Meanwhile, the reporter appraised the dark-haired man before him. This personal assistant of Sir William looked trustworthy indeed, so when George began talking, "Herbert, Sir William mentioned about the interview-", Herbert decided to interrupt him. Displaying the letter he had received earlier, the reporter explained, "No, George, I'm here to talk about the engagement party tomorrow, not the interview."

His statement caught George off guard. Unsure of how much the reporter had already known, George echoed cautiously, "Engagement party?"

"Yes, the one for Sir William and his cousin Miss Beatrice McGee," answered the reporter in a matter-of-fact tone, masking his astonishment that George sounded as though he had been in the dark. Then the reporter mumbled, "I got a special invitation from Madam Elroy many days ago..."

The reporter then re-read the letter in his hands, and it did specify that the party was to be kept confidential. A thought then struck him. "Don't tell me that Sir William knows nothing about it!" Herbert uttered his thoughts aloud.

George attested that his guess was nearly correct, and George described how they had suspected that Madam Elroy had been organizing a party in secret soon after Sir William had set off to New York for business. After checking the dates, the reporter confirmed that George had been right all along.

"That's why I was distressed when I received the invitation from Madam Elroy, and the first thing that came to my mind was to meet with Sir William!"

So George explained briefly what had transpired since their return from the trip. "Not only that, while Sir William is currently out of town trying to rescue Miss Beatrice, Madam Elroy made Miss Candice meet with Neil and his parents, so I had sent someone to inform Sir William just before I came for your appointment."

"Neil Leagan? For crying out loud!" hollered the reporter with clenched fists. He was fully aware that Neil would not give up until he had his way, especially now that the rascal had Madam Elroy as his advocate. Hence, Herbert had a hunch that Candy was in grave trouble. He muttered, "Oh no…"

George responded with a somber expression as though he read his mind, "I'm afraid that the engagement party will take place as scheduled, but it's now changed to-"

Herbert finished for him with angst in his sharp eyes, "One for Neil Leagan and the adoptive daughter of Sir William."

Without any more delay, the men resolved to do something instead of merely waiting for Sir William to come back tomorrow. First and foremost, they would find Miss Candice to prove their hypothesis. However, when the men arrived at her apartment later, they found four young people already rapping on her door. Needless to say, nobody answered the door, and what George and Herbert had surmised was confirmed by the young people. Madam Elroy had her mind set for Candy to be engaged to Neil in front of all relatives the following day.

"George, what can we do?" asked Archie, hoping that this personal assistant of Uncle William could get hold of the powerful patriarch somehow.

With his frown deepening, George produced a key from his pocket, which he had retrieved from Sir William's study in the morning after he had departed. When they entered the quiet apartment, it was obvious that Candy wasn't home, and they closed the front door and discussed how they should proceed.

"Please forgive my manners, Master Alistair and Master Archibald. This is Mr. Herbert Walter from Chicago Tribune," said George. Then he also introduced the ladies to the reporter. After that, George remarked, "As a matter of fact, Mr. Walter rescued Miss Candice from Master Neil twice, and he has come up with a strategy on our way here."

"Let's hear it," urged Stear, a tone of impatience in his voice.

So Herbert began, "My young friends, first of all, do you know there might be yet another person in Chicago who wants to stop this engagement from happening?"

"Who els-?" Archie blurted out skeptically, but before he finished his question, his girlfriend nudged him. "I know," she said, wearing a confident look. "Eliza!"

The shrewd man nodded firmly and commented with praise, "Brilliant, Miss Brighton!"

Annie shyly lowered her gaze. She and Candy had been in the same boat before, and Eliza had not been willing to overlook the fact that Annie had also grown up in the same orphanage.

At this point Patty inquired quizzically, "So what can we do with Eliza?"

"I got it!" cried Stear, snapping his fingers. "We'll talk to her. If she does know where Candy is, we will cajole Eliza into being our ally!"

"Right on!" Herbert said, clearly impressed of these young people. Then he carried on, "So we'll split up right after this. Since I've been exclusively invited to the party tomorrow as a journalist, I have the privilege to get more details by approaching Madam Elroy myself."

"I will also go to the mansion as if I'm minding Sir William's business," said George. "At the same time, I'll try to dig up some information from the butler."

Nodding, Herbert added, "In any case, if any of you sees me later in the mansion, do pretend that we have never met."

They acknowledged, having the same goal in mind-to get Candy out of this mess. When they were ready to set off for their tasks, Stear took George aside and said in a near inaudible voice, "George, you know Anthony had a young uncle, don't you?"

George was completely taken by surprise. Other than nodding, he asked, "Yes, Master Alistair. Why?"

Stear instantly followed up, "Where is he now? What's his name?"

George recalled that Sir William would like to meet his nephews officially one day, so George answered evasively with his brows furrowed, "He's not in town, but when he's back, I'll find a chance to introduce you all to him."

Stear thought, _so this uncle is still alive somewhere in the world, possibly staying in London?_ He reckoned that plausible; otherwise he couldn't comprehend why this uncle had never joined any family gathering in the past. Thus, Stear breathed out a sigh of resignation, knowing that they had an urgent mission at hand. Yet, before he let George go, Stear queried, "Have you met Albert, George?"

This time George was well prepared, and he nodded before he put up a humble smile, saying, "Yes, he's Miss Candice's fiancé, am I right?"

"Yes," affirmed Stear, but he couldn't discern anything peculiar judging from George's expression. Then George gave him a light bow and said, "Master Alistair, shall we go now?"

"Right… of course." That was all Stear could come up for the time being. He knew it wasn't time for any other investigation.

=o=o=o=

Eliza had been weeping bitterly in her bed, still having difficulties to accept that the poor girl of suspicious origin would become her sister-in-law. Not to mention all the questions that had been bombarding Eliza since she had grasped the bad news in Great Aunt Elroy's study. The following were some examples: _What will others think of me? Will they also look down on me because of my new relative?_

Meanwhile, her brown eyes were stinging due to shedding too many tears. She couldn't help recollecting the period when that lowly orphan had been working in the filthy stable, taking care of their horses. Then those chapped hands of Candy, resulting from the hard chores, resurfaced in Eliza's mind. Inevitably, Eliza felt queasiness in her stomach, recalling how dirt and sweat had made her blond hair and face constantly muddy. Even then, the pretty boy whom Eliza had secretly admired for half her life had fallen for that stinking girl dressed in nothing but shaggy clothes. And what had occurred to that boy? He had lost his precious life because of that girl.

However, what struck Eliza the most was that her own brother wanted that same girl whom they used to mock together with contempt for years. Though Eliza felt being betrayed, she could do nothing about it. Neil seemed bent on marrying her, a self-destruction act from Eliza's point of view. Yet, today, when that girl had appeared out of nowhere in the brightly-lit corridor, Eliza had been baffled. At first sight, Eliza almost couldn't recognize her, who had looked radiant without any makeup or fancy dress, but that hadn't stopped Eliza from assuming that orphan girl must have cast a spell on Neil and corrupted his mind. Later in the afternoon, Eliza had been informed that Candy had vehemently protested against the marriage arrangement, but Neil had stood his ground, refusing to let Candy leave the mansion until after the engagement party tomorrow.

Just then, Eliza came to her senses as a discouraging idea popped up in her head. _I'd better stop crying now or my swollen eyes will certainly scare away any potential suitor tomorrow. _

According to Great Aunt Elroy, her original plan had been inviting only relatives, but the matriarch had later decided to extend the invitation to families of business partners as well. Her reasons were that the party would also be a celebration because important family members had survived. Eliza didn't quite understand that because she couldn't think of anyone else other than Stear.

At any rate, the party was definitely a great chance to meet new people in the same social class, and that thought alone renewed her strength. After all, Eliza and Candy were of same age, but so far no man had ever approached Eliza for courtship. In addition, as much as she wished to ignore or deny, most of her classmates from St. Paul, including Annie and Patty, were now involved in steady relationships. Needless to say, Eliza would never admit that she wasn't appealing to men, and she was oblivious of how her vain and mean-spirited demeanor had driven people away.

Therefore, determining to look her best tomorrow, Eliza hurried towards the ensuite bathroom. When she was about to freshen up, she suddenly remembered the jewelries and gown she had purchased prior to the party. Back then, her mother had mentioned that the party would be held in honor of some significant relatives.

Unfortunately, the matching pearl earrings and necklace were missing. After rummaging in her jewelry box for a long moment, her mother's words rang in her ears, "These ones are suitable for young ladies your age, Eliza dear."

"Neil!" screamed Eliza, blinded by rage. She was so mad that she wanted to lash out at her brother right this minute. She had totally forgotten that she had stored them in a special drawer, and she assumed either Neil had stolen them or her mother had passed them to him.

Why? Her mother had related to her that a diamond ring had been prepared for tomorrow. It was a family heirloom actually. Nevertheless, the bride-to-be would not look glamorous at all if her neck was bare, which would only bring shame to the family. Because they wouldn't have enough time to go shopping for the upcoming engagement ceremony, they resorted to taking Eliza's new ones behind her back.

This was entirely her speculation, but that was enough to compel Eliza to scurry to the door in no time. If her brother, who should have gone to the villa for some last minute preparation, had indeed planned to give her jewelries to Candy, she would not spare him. As soon as she swung open her door however, she found her cousins standing right before her.

=o=o=o=

"William! Wait up!" Paul called out, chasing after him. Paul had noticed how the color had drained from William's face just now.

Albert halted his steps abruptly and spun his head around. His eyebrows creased, and his blue eyes darkened with a hint of dread. By then, Paul had caught him up. Drawing a gun from his waistband, Paul said, "Here, take this just in case. I don't know why you're in such a rush, but Beatrice did tell me about Candy being your sweetheart."

A tight sigh escaped Albert's lips as he responded, "Yes, words can't express how much I love her, but I don't need your gun, Paul. I have one myself."

Albert struggled to keep his voice light in spite of the panic rising in his gut. He breathed deeply through his nose to collect himself, but the awful feeling just grew worse. He knew all too well that George wouldn't have sent Jack Frost if it hadn't been something deadly urgent.

For the time being, Jack Frost arched his dark brown eyebrow as he glanced over the gun Paul held in his hand, and Jack Frost remarked, "Sir William, I would accept it if I were you. This is one of the best kind on the market."

"But why do I need another gun?" Albert doubted.

Right this instant, Mr. McGee came to their midst and inquired with nervousness in his voice, "Is anything the matter?"

After some quick exchange of words, Mr. McGee perceived that William had to return to Chicago with this big guy called Jack Frost right away for unknown reason, so Mr. McGee commented, "If you don't want Paul's gun, at least take my Swiss knife with you."

The old man offered because he did sense some danger without knowing why, and he wanted to help. His wrinkled face showed nothing but concern for his grandnephew, and at this moment, Albert decided to accept both weapons because he didn't want any more unnecessary delay. He could always return them to their owners afterwards.

As Albert hopped on Jack Frost's car later, his granduncle said to him, "William, I owe you one. Please let your aunt know that we would return to Chicago when Beatrice feels better. I will personally explain to Elroy about Beatrice's wish to marry Paul."

Paul was apparently stupefied after hearing that, and Albert was genuinely happy for him, so Albert remarked, "Thank you, Granduncle Duncan. Paul, congratulations! Anyway, I must go now, and see you in Chicago."

Then Jack Frost started the engine, and the car soon rolled down the road at high speed. During the ride, Jack Frost apprised his boss of the big event that would occur tomorrow. "George highly suspected Miss Candice was involved, and he believed your presence was greatly needed."

So Albert gave Jack Frost an understanding nod. George had intentionally omitted some details because he hadn't been certain why Madam Elroy had demanded Miss Candice to meet with the Leagans. Without the whole picture, George had decided not to worry Sir William too much. Therefore, Jack Frost had no idea about Miss Candice meeting the Leagans at all.

Since then, Jack Frost had nothing else to say, his dark eyes remained focused on the road. With mixed emotions, Albert peered out the window quietly. A spectrum of warm colors like red, orange and purple streaked across the enormous sky. _Candy, wait for me. I'm coming back. _Then Albert spoke up, "Though I want to be home as soon as possible, do drive safely, Jack Frost."

Jack Frost nodded and then added out of the blue, "Sir William, I just found out recently that a man had been sent to stalk after Miss Candice while she was working in Mary Jane Nursing School."

"Thanks for letting me know," he replied in a calm tone, thinking, _who else would have done that?_

Albert didn't mean to insinuate anyone, but deep inside, he became even more apprehensive, wondering if Neil had been up to no good. If Neil had been the reason why Candy was in trouble, Albert resolved not to let Neil go this time without consequence.

=o=o=o=

When someone inserted a key into the keyhole, Candy was abashed because her ankle length nightgown came with two thin straps over each shoulder. In other words, both her shoulders and arms were exposed. Not only that, the silk gown was embroidered with tantalizing black lace near the chest area, which revealed her cleavage. Hence, she instantly hid behind the sofa in the anteroom, and she heard quiet footsteps a few seconds after the door had been unlocked.

When that person walked past her, she peeked out from behind the sofa and saw that the door was ajar, but she didn't see anyone else in the anteroom. This was probably her only chance to escape through the door, but she was reluctant. Not only because she was wearing a very dainty garment, but because she was also barefooted. At this very moment, Candy heard, "Miss Candice was sleeping last two times I checked, but where is she now?"

It was a girl's voice, and Candy automatically lessened her defense. Nonetheless, she crawled on hands and knees to hide behind a big armchair to take a closer look of that girl, and she heard that girl mutter with an edge of fear in her voice, "Madam Elroy will punish me for sure."

Only then Candy stood up and uttered, "Yes? Who's that? I'm here."

The maid jumped and twirled around in the bedroom, obviously startled, but a few seconds later a big smile crept onto the young girl's lips. The maid sauntered back to where her lady was and bowed at her politely, stretching out her arms presenting a large box in her hands. "Miss Candice, this contains gifts from Master Neil, mainly your gown, shoes and other accessories for the party tomorrow."

Candy figured anything was better than her current one, so she received the box and uttered with a grateful smile, "Thank you, and your name?"

The maid's eyes widened and her mouth curled into an 'o' shape. She wasn't used to being appreciated, and yet the maid recovered and bowed again, saying, "No need to thank me, Miss Candice. I'm at your service, and Nancy is my name. Now, Miss Candice, do you want me to draw you a bath? Or do you want to have your dinner delivered first?"

Candy just wanted to send her away, so she lied, "I'm hungry, so I want my dinner now."

The maid smiled at her honest answer, and she replied, "Of course, Miss Candice. It should be ready by now, so I won't take long."

As Candy gave her a nod of approval, the maid curtsied. Then she went to the door and brought a bag into the bedroom. "My apologies for the delay, Miss Candice. Your belongings have been washed and ironed."

When the maid was leaving, Candy stopped her, "Uh, Nancy?"

The maid turned around obediently. "Yes, Miss Candice?"

Candy asked, a shy smile gracing her lips and her green eyes cast down, "Just want to know if you were the one who changed me."

The maid's face broke into a reassuring smile. "Yes, I did, Miss Candice."

Candy masked her relief and stifled a sigh. When the maid finally left, the maid used her key to re-lock the door. There was not a moment to lose, so Candy hastily closed the door that separated the anteroom and the inner chamber and then opened the bag. She found her own clothes, shoes, and handbag inside, so she retrieved the dagger from her handbag, the gift from Albert. It might come in handy later. Then she immediately loosened the straps of her nightdress, but at this instant someone tapped on that inner door to her chamber. Thinking it was the maid, Candy responded aloud, "I'm getting dressed, Nancy. Please wait."

But to her horror, the inner door was suddenly burst open. Someone flicked the switch on, and the room was illuminated. In come a man, and after a quick sweep of his eyes, his mouth fell open. _How enticingly her gown snugs her curves!_

Although the blond girl promptly used her own clothes to cover her chest, the man had caught a glimpse of her bare shoulders and the fullness of the upper part of her breasts. He felt his body hardening in response, and before he knew it, he advanced toward her, his eyes never leaving her.

"Stop!" Candy yelled in disgust, taking a wide step back. She swiftly used one of her hands to pull the straps back up for they had fallen off her shoulders just now.

Neil ceased moving but he just couldn't take his eyes off the girl in his dreams, who appeared beguiling in this sleepwear, which matched her lustrous blond ringlets perfectly just as he had envisioned. He had long noticed this lengthy gown of expensive silk of the color of a precious topaz stone in the store, and he had fantasized numerous times how she would look and feel wearing it. Hence, as soon as Great Aunt Elroy had given him the green light to getting married, he had purchased it as his present to his future bride after the engagement.

Yet, when Candy had passed out earlier, Neil had changed his mind. He had been dying to see her dressed in it, so while she had been taken to one of the better guest rooms waiting for their family doctor, he had placed this garment together with the engagement outfits before giving them to the maid, feigning that it had been an order from Great Aunt Elroy.

Now that his wish had been granted, he considered it well worth the risk of being discovered that he had entered her bedroom stealthily. Gone was that tomboy who had arrived at his house from the orphanage years ago. Despite having freckles near her nose, that little grumpy girl had undoubtedly grown into a real beauty. The way her tousled curls cascaded down on her shoulders had made her incredibly alluring, which was something he had never predicted back then. He recalled how he had accidentally walked in her bedroom in the attic, and just like now, she had been changing, wearing only her undergarment.

On the other hand, Candy reckoned that Nancy should be back any minute, so she tried to buy some time. "How could you get in? Wasn't the door locked?"

=o=o=o=

"Madam Elroy, what makes you think that Miss Candice is safer here than in her own apartment?" the reporter asked, striving to sound neutral.

"Mr. Walter, if I hadn't known you better, I would have thought you were challenging me," answered Madam Elroy, her stoic expression altered almost imperceptibly.

Herbert knew he shouldn't upset this woman in power, so he instantly apologized, "Madam Elroy, I'm sorry. You know that I didn't-"

While he was still talking, she interrupted him, "Neil insisted to put the girl in confinement in case she might run away, and I don't want any more complication before the party, so I made him swear to me and his parents that he wouldn't go near that room today. He had no problem with that for he would spend the night at the villa anyway. Besides, only one of the maids has the key to that bedroom."

The reporter made no comment, but he cocked his brows in a way that could only be interpreted as being highly doubtful. Madam Elroy was inwardly offended because the reporter essentially alluded that she wasn't fastidious enough to handle the situation. As a result, she responded in a slightly indignant tone, "Mr. Walter, rest assured that the maid reports directly to me, and I saw to it that Neil left the mansion with his parents to get ready for the party tomorrow."

"I see," he uttered, nodding thoughtfully. "So I gather Miss Leagan didn't go with them?"

"It's none of your business, and your time is over."

In other words, the reporter had outstayed his welcome. "Thank you very much for your invitation once again, Madam Elroy," he said with exaggerated gratitude, intending to appease her. "It's truly my utmost honor to have the exclusive right to write about the engagement party of Miss Candice Ardlay and Mr. Neil Leagan."

She merely nodded once as her acknowledgement. Then he added, "Just one last question before I go, Madam Elroy. Would you mind?"

"Go ahead."

Her reply was curt, and he cleared his throat a bit nervously and raised a valid question, "Will I have the honor to meet Sir William Ardlay tomorrow?"

Unease flickered in her expression, but it lasted only about a second. Just when she opened her mouth to answer, there was a loud knock on the door to her study. The butler's voice came next, "Madam Elroy, may I come in?"

"Yes, Mitchell."

When the door was opened, the reporter stood up at once with an understanding look and remarked, "I believe I will get the answer tomorrow. Good evening, Madam Elroy."

"Good. See you tomorrow then," she replied as she brushed at some invisible lint on her clothing.

He left after giving her a polite bow. While heading towards the door, he strolled past the butler, who surprisingly prevented the reporter from going further, "Mr. Walter, George asked if you could wait for Sir William. He might want to see you tonight."

The reporter halted and spun sideway to the butler, obviously astounded that the important man had returned already. After all, George had requested his presence before the party tomorrow.

On the other hand, even in such a spacious study, the butler's voice was loud enough to reach the matriarch's ears. Raising herself from her chair with her eyes doubled in size, she queried dubiously, "Mitchell, is William back already?"

Nobody could have missed the stark astonishment in her eyes and voice. After William's departure in the morning, she had specifically directed the butler to inform her as soon as possible if there was any update regarding Sir William or Miss Beatrice. Yet, she hadn't anticipated William's speedy return at all.

Noting that her visage was turning pale, which rarely occurred, the butler was flabbergasted, and he abruptly lowered his gaze as though it was rude for him to see her losing her composure. He then replied, "Yes, Madam Elroy, Sir William came back alone, and George gathered I should give you a heads up."

Meanwhile, bewilderment and disbelief rushed through her, clouding her vision. What boggled her mind the most was how William would react to her scheme in misusing his name. Her body trembled involuntarily next, and she fell back into her chair and murmured inaudibly, "What? George is here too?"

_No doubt she is panic-stricken! _thought Herbert as he quietly observed the whole thing, his initial shock now replaced by immense relief.

As a matter of fact, roughly fifteen minutes ago, when the sky was graying in the summer twilight, the butler noted an unfamiliar car entering the main gate. Since the abduction incident, the butler had been more alert and guarded, but George recognized the car and urged him to relax. As they had been waiting for the car to come closer to the entrance, the driver unexpectedly screeched the car to a stop. Right after that a tall figure leaped out of the car, chasing after something. While the butler was struck dumb why Sir William had returned by himself, George suggested the butler apprise Madam Elroy of his safe return at once. Then George hurried to go after the family head.

Albert had spotted something black and white formerly, which had barely avoided colliding with the car. Albert couldn't shake the feeling that it was his pet skunk, so he whistled a special tune while looking for her in his path. Within seconds, Pouppe poked her head out of a shrub and made a dash for him. He readily reached out to catch her, chuckling, "Hey, Pouppe! How did you know I was coming home? Or have you been waiting for me?"

She whimpered and let him see the tiny object clasped in her palm. Frowning and narrowing his eyes at the shiny ring, he was perplexed and disturbed. While fingering the ring with his hand, he questioned in his head, _how did Pouppe get Candy's ring? _

Then a man's voice came from behind him, startling him out of his thought, "Sir William!"

He almost dropped the ring, so he quickly shoveled the precious item into his pocket. Then he whirled around, and he was glad yet surprised to see George here. His faithful assistant then relayed to him what had occurred since yesterday, and before George even finished, the young family head was already rigid with anger. _How could my aunt treat Candy this way? I have to deal with my aunt once and for all… oh God!_

At that very instant, he realized that perhaps Candy hadn't lost her ring by accident. Next, the memory of his horrid dream in the morning rushed back to him, and he got an inexplicable sense of déjà vu. Candy was currently in danger because of Neil.

Without much thought of consequence, his long legs ran across the paved driveway heading towards the grand entrance of the mansion, his strides growing wider and faster as his speed picked up. His feet beat on the ground loudly and hard but he could only hear the roaring heartbeat in his ears.

=o=o=o=

"Why should I help Candy?" Eliza asked her cousins in a jeering tone, scowling scornfully and crossing her arms in front of her torso.

Stear and Archie were getting exasperated. They had been trying to talk some senses into her but to no avail. They should have known that it was mission impossible. Other than the fact that Candy and Eliza held grudges against each other from things in the past, Eliza had made it clear that even if she disliked Candy, she wouldn't dare to betray her own family or disobey Great Aunt Elroy. Just then, Annie and Patty appeared, and with a swift glance the girls perceived that Stear and Archie had not had much luck so far.

Then Annie said, "Forget about Eliza! We know where Candy is now!"

The brothers were more than exhilarated to hear that. Annie and Patty had always maintained a friendly relationship with the household staff, so the ladies had offered to approach the servants while the brothers undertook the more difficult task of coaxing Eliza. Thus, Archie uttered with excitement, "Great! You take the lead then!"

"Right this way," said Patty, and Annie whispered to Archie, "It's actually not far from here."

As they took off, Eliza attempted to dissuade them, "Are you out of your mind? Great Aunt Elroy will be furious!"

Yet they continued going after Annie and Patty, disregarding Eliza's warning. No doubt Eliza was vexed, but she trailed after them in a furtive manner. At this point Annie stated, unaware that Eliza was following them, "The maid in charge is called Nancy, and she told us that she was about to deliver dinner to Candy. If we want, she can pass our message to her lady."

Back in Candy's room, Neil explained, "Ok, my love, if knowing how I got in will make you happy. I took a peep through the door when the maid went in the room. Just like the previous time, she left the door ajar and unlocked while checking on you. As the coast was clear, I just sneaked in behind her."

In other words, he had entered while Candy had been hiding from the maid just now. Then he began pacing toward Candy, so she threatened, "Don't come near me... or... or else-"

He heeded her not. Instead, he closed the short distance between them and let out a sinister laughter, cutting her off. "Or else what?" he challenged.

Before she could respond, he said in a subdued tone, "I'll leave you alone as soon as you let me embrace you for a minute. Although you're practically mine, I don't want to get caught intruding."

He was actually telling the truth, and yet she didn't believe a word. Moreover, no one could predict what he would do next if she let him. When she shook her head violently in response, he was greatly flustered, if not annoyed.

"You see, I'm dead serious in taking you as my wife!" he declared, not bothering to conceal his bitterness.

She took another step backwards but looked him straight in the eye, saying, "But I won't marry you!"

"Why not, Candy?" he sounded befuddled.

"Because… because I hate you!" she snapped back. Her answer infuriated him profoundly, and she averted her eyes next and told the half lie, "Besides, I have slept with him… and more than once!"

Neil froze, dumbfounded to say the least. As his mind spun in its attempt to process her words, Candy seized the opportunity and charged into the closet. Her hand reached for the closet door, about to slam it shut, but he stopped her just in time. His wounded pride would not let her flee from him now. She gasped as he grabbed her arm to haul her out.

Candy's friends now reached their destination, but the maid was apparently having troubles opening the door. "It worked before! What's wrong?" the young girl muttered to herself, her hands fumbling with the knob.

Stear coughed to announce their arrival and offered, "Let me try."

The maid looked up and gave them a courteous smile in return. Yet she hesitated. "I'm sorry, Master Alistair," she explained. "Madam Elroy said I could not give the key to anybody."

"But the key doesn't work, does it?" Stear countered mildly, and Archie added in a hurry, "We promise to return the key to you right after the door is opened, alright?"

So Stear got her key, and as soon as he tried, he knew the reason. "Someone has bolted the door from inside," he explained, his face portraying anxiety.

"Why?" questioned Patty in puzzlement.

Annie agreed, "That's strange. Why did Candy do that?"

"Let me go! I'm not the same girl anymore!" Candy screamed with all her might, hoping that someone out there might hear her.

Neil saw through her intention and caught her by the lower jaw, squeezing her face tightly between his strong fingers so that she couldn't speak. "It's a lie. You just put up a bluff!" he snorted, visibly not convinced.

The people outside her room had indeed heard her squeal, followed by a man's murmur, so they looked at one another in terror. Eliza had been hiding behind a column, and she finally understood why her parents had asked her to stay in the mansion instead. Before leaving, they had said to her with ambiguity, "Eliza dear, let Great Aunt Elroy know at once if anything goes wrong." However, Eliza wasn't sure how to react now, uncertain what her brother was doing in there. She sincerely hoped that she wasn't going to regret this tremendously later.

Back inside the room, while Candy was floundering to free herself from Neil, her clothes fell off her hand, and one of her shoulder straps slid down, exposing even more of her chest. Neil could finally scrutinize her tapering figure, and his jaw literally dropped. The resplendent ruby pendant dangling around her neck really stood out, catching his full attention to her cleavage. When his eyes took in the lovely shape of her breasts, the top of which adorned by the black lace, the ruby gem gave an extraordinary glitter, reflecting the lights of the chandelier above their heads. He swallowed a few times, trying to get moisture in his mouth, but noting her soft bosom rose and fell rapidly, he could see her erect nipples underneath the light fabric. Therefore, it was getting more and more difficult for him to rein in his flaring desires, and having some experience with women, he couldn't help imagining what she looked like when naked. As a result, his heart thumped faster and his breath became shallower.

Yet, at the sudden sensation of feeling something cold and sharp against his throat, he jolted himself out of his stupor. What came into his view next was a defiant look, and her cheeks were burning from insult and embarrassment. It had never crossed his mind that she was armed, and he loosened his fingers right away, raising his arms in surrender. Then the fierce girl warned, her voice frightening, "Don't force me to hurt you. Now, back off!"

Candy jerked her dagger slightly, and Neil immediately acceded without hesitation, taking a few steps away from her. As she held her dagger in front of her defensively, they both heard people struggling with the door knob. Neil was aware that if Great Aunt Elroy found out that he had broken his promise, he would be punished. She would postpone the wedding for half a year or longer even though the engagement would proceed as planned.

People were now pounding hard on the door, and various girls' voices came next.

"Candy, are you alright?"

"Open the door please, Miss Candice!"

"Is Neil inside, Candy?"

Candy got distracted due to all these noises, and on the spur of the moment Neil scuttled back to her and knocked the knife off her hand. The next thing she knew he pushed her down to the floor and dived on top of her. He would no longer refrain himself from taking possession of what he had been craving all these months, consciously violating Great Aunt Elroy's rule because his chance to evade disciplinary measures was very slim now.

Neil was so heavy that Candy could hardly breathe or move, and her stunned and horrified expression excited him more. With his legs clamping hers together, he forcefully stretched her arms out to the sides, his weight pinning her down. Despite her best efforts, she was simply not strong enough to push him off her, and the reality of her helplessness suffused her.

Eliza from her hidden corner then saw Archie and Stear tear down the flight of stairs. The brothers almost crashed with a man with blond hair, and they both exclaimed with shock evident in their voice, "Albert?"

_Who's Albert?_ wondered Eliza, and then she heard them thundering back up the stairs after saying something like "She's being locked up!"

Eliza was confounded. The blond-haired fellow looked familiar from afar, like his face resembled someone she had once known. For several seconds she couldn't pinpoint who that was until this guy sprinted past her hiding place. _He and Anthony look somewhat alike! _

The said man hollered at the top of his lungs with a mixture of fury and fright painted all over his handsome features, "Candy!"

Meanwhile, Neil attempted to kiss Candy, but she threw her head from side to side to avoid his mouth. She heard Albert's outcry, and for a moment she couldn't believe it.

"Hang in there, Candy!" yelped Albert. Then he threw his whole body against the door again and again, making resounding thuds. Apparently, Albert was striving to get in, so Candy took a deep breath and howled with tears of shame shimmering her eyes, "Albert, help-!"

But her voice was muffled by Neil's lips, and she dodged his mouth once more. Neil gave up and moved his mouth from her chin down her slender neck, tasting the sweetness of her porcelain skin. She wriggled frantically beneath his body to ward off the sense of despair she was experiencing, wailing as loudly as she could, "STOP IT!"

Driven by his lust to take her, Neil turned a deaf ear to her earnest plea, tightening his grip even more. Never had he wanted something this badly, and he had waited long enough.

With tears gushing out of her eyes, Candy squeezed her orbs shut and prayed desperately for deliverance. _God, I'd rather die than to be humiliated!_ Just when his lips glided along her collarbone towards her delicate shoulder, a deafening gunshot filled the air, making everyone's ears ring.

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

Thank you very much for reading! Please write a review to me. Your feedback is very much appreciated. Thank you!

=o=o=o=

Revised: January 25, 2014


	41. Showdown

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **My gratitude goes to all of you who have given me feedback for last chapter, particularly those who have been patiently waiting for this update. Thanks for your understanding! I can't believe a month has flew by just like that! Life is surely getting busier for me, and I hardly have spare time to write or update my blog.

This chapter is a little short, but I hope you will like it. If I have overlooked anything or you spot any mistake, please kindly let me know. I will modify accordingly. Thank you in advance.

Once again, the story backtracked slightly in the beginning. So many things were happening, and I couldn't possibly cover all of them in the previous chapters. I hope you won't find the plot too confusing. Please enjoy.

-Ms Puddle

**Chapter 41: ****Showdown**

Raymond and Sarah Leagan were having their afternoon tea in the drawing room, chatting occasionally about the engagement party tomorrow. The sun slanted through the window, shining over a mouthwatering array of snacks and drinks on the table. The food was plenty enough to feed a big family, but neither Raymond nor Sarah had much appetite. They were just going through some mechanical movements of eating and drinking, each lost in his or her own thoughts. Neither mentioned to each other how much he or she wished that Neil had picked a real lady as his wife. No doubt the adoptive daughter of Sir William had become even more charming than when she had been nothing but an orphan. Yet, she was not someone the Leagans could proudly present to their business partners or relatives.

First, they couldn't ignore her poor birth and lack of propriety in her behavior. Besides, their precious daughter, Eliza, had brought up the shocking fact that Candy had been shamelessly living with her male patient for a long time, which neither Neil nor Madam Elroy could deny. Therefore, Eliza had viciously proclaimed never to accept the coquette as her sister-in-law. While the Leagans had been struck by the news, Neil had insisted that Candy had stayed pure and even accused his sister of insinuating an innocent girl out of jealousy, as Eliza had done back in London. Eliza couldn't take the insult, and she had stomped out of the study afterwards, shaking her brown curls in anger. Above all that, Candy had astonishingly rejected their favor during the disastrous encounter this morning. She would rather marry a man of unknown background.

At any rate, the Leagans couldn't fathom why their young son had such a fascination, if not obsession, with this girl. Nevertheless, the Leagans had always granted Neil whatever he had desired in his life. This time was no exception either though they could easily foresee the chaos by welcoming her into their family.

Since then, Sarah herself had been feeling jittery, not to mention the inexplicable heart palpitations. She just hoped that nothing awful would result from any of this.

Talking about their son, he was supposed to join his parents this afternoon, but he had sent a maid to inform them that he had needed a rest before dinner time. After finishing their tea, the Leagans went for a leisure stroll through their garden. As the shades of evening had fallen on the landscape, Sarah suddenly felt a strange premonition coming over her, and she suggested to her husband, "Raymond, why don't we head back and check on Neil?"

"You look a bit pale, my dear. Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

She put on a faint smile, and at this point, Stewart in his chauffeur uniform approached them and said in a tight voice, "Sir Raymond and Madam Sarah, I'm afraid Master Neil's car is missing."

"What?" they responded simultaneously, flabbergasted. It was an expensive car, a generous gift from Madam Elroy.

As a matter of fact, Stewart had been in charge of ensuring that their cars would be washed and polished prior to the big event tomorrow. Since Neil loved his own car so much that he normally refused to let others touch it, his parents had advised him not to do the dirty job today. "Let the servants do it, son. You should get yourself ready for tomorrow."

Hence, after driving his car back to the villa, Neil had given his key to Stewart and headed straight towards his bedroom.

Then Stewart added, "After polishing Master Neil's car, I hung his key at its usual spot, but not long after that I discovered that the key was gone, and the car was not in the garage!"

Without delay, the Leagans directed Stewart and a few other servants to check if Master Neil was home or not. After they were positive that Neil was nowhere to be found, Stewart the chauffeur drove his master and mistress back to the Ardlay mansion in Chicago. During the ride, Sarah prayed earnestly that Neil had gone somewhere else instead of deliberately breaking the rules. Deep inside her heart however, Sarah knew better than anyone else that it was her wishful thinking. She had long perceived that her son had had hunger for a special girl in mind. Sarah just hadn't realized till now that the girl had been someone she had known for years.

Then what Aunt Elroy had said to her earlier came back to her head, "Watch Neil carefully. Don't let him get near the girl until tomorrow."

Sarah had answered, "Yes, Aunt Elroy. That's why I have asked Eliza to stay."

Madam Elroy nodded and replied in a solemn tone, "Good. The way he stared at that orphan girl earlier worries me."

=o=o=o=

Hearing Candy scream, the horrid imagination of what Neil was currently doing to her slithered into the Cornwell brothers' minds. Even a numskull knew Neil must have malicious intent, and that explained why Neil had figured out a way to sneak in her bedroom and bolted the door from inside. As terror and dread fell upon the brothers, they urged their girlfriends and the maid to make noises as loud as they could in an attempt to disturb Neil. Then the brothers raced down the stairs to seek whatever help they could find.

On the other hand, Albert ran like he was fleeing for his life, adrenaline surging through his system. Anguish gripped his heart and soul not knowing exactly why he sensed that Candy was in great distress or some sort of danger because of Neil, and he couldn't bear the thought of any misfortune befalling her. The main entrance wasn't locked for unknown reason, so he dashed through the grand foyer, passing by the astonished servants and drawing attention from the security guards on duty.

The servants and guards had been hustling and bustling all day preparing for the important event tomorrow, but for the time being, they were alarmed because none could recognize the intruder. A couple of guards yelled at his back, "Who are you?", and few of them even tried to arrest him, but no one could overtake him.

Roughly five minutes later, George and another stranger appeared, obviously chasing after the blond-haired fellow. The household staff had never seen anything more bizarre in the mansion, and while the big guy continued his pursuit, George surprisingly ceased his steps and assured the stunned staff, "No worries. I know both of them well."

George took off at once without waiting for their response. Meanwhile, Albert moved on instinct and rounded the corner to the stairs that led to the bedrooms. That was when he noticed the commotion all the way up on the top floor. Apprehending that something terrible would occur to Candy before he could get to her, he hopped the stairs two or three at a time. Soon he heard heavy footsteps thundering down at high speed, and Albert halted just in time to avoid the collision near the landing of the staircase.

The brothers were more than baffled that the man was no other than Albert, who was supposed to be out of town. It was beyond belief that Albert could enter the house without being held back by the butler or security. Nonetheless, the brothers couldn't care less at this point. As though Albert could solve the problem, the brothers trooped back up the stairs together with him while relaying to him what was going on.

Before Albert got near, he cried Candy's name out loud so that she would know of his arrival, but he got no response whatsoever. The thought that Neil was probably molesting her pained Albert tremendously. He called her once more before throwing his body against the door with an enormous heave. It didn't work, so he struggled again and again, sweating from the effort, but the door didn't budge. Minutes later, his shoulders were hurting badly, and his muscles shook from stress.

Then he heard Candy yelp, "Albert, help-!"

Her voice was then cut off abruptly, which perturbed Albert even more. He felt his throat suddenly close, his sense of hopelessness growing rapidly. With his heart slamming against his rib cage, he resolved to do anything just to get inside the room. After racing through various options in his mind for a couple of seconds, he ordered the people around him, "Stand back, everyone!"

He spoke in such a peremptory tone that the young people obeyed him without a question, but when Albert pulled a gun from his belt slide holster, pointing it at the door, they were in shock. Then a lady screeched from behind them, "Hold it! Don't shoot my brother!"

Only then they found out that Eliza had been hiding, and because of her high pitched voice Jack Frost looked up from the stairs down the hallway and understood what his boss wanted to do. He instantly exclaimed, taking a few strides closer to the crowd, "Sir, think again! What if Miss Candice was right behind the door?"

At this point, they all heard Candy wail, "STOP IT!"

That shrill chilled Albert's blood yet made it boil at the same time, and he decided, "I think she's far enough from the door, and I'll take the risk."

George caught up and tapped Jack Frost's back; he agreed with his young master by nodding.

"Let me do it then, sir!" Jack Frost proposed as he drew his own gun despite his distance from the bedroom. Albert swallowed hard and decided to trust Jack Frost, so Albert took a few steps backwards.

Meanwhile, the Cornwell brothers exchanged a long glance with puzzlement. They had no idea who this strange looking guy in a dark suit was. Besides, he addressed Albert with respect as if he was Albert's subordinate. On the other hand, now that Albert was extremely worried, Stear noted the striking resemblance between him and Anthony back when they had been searching frantically for Candy years ago by the rushing river.

While Stear was lost in the past, the big guy raised his gun, and it went, "BOOM!"

The ear-splitting gunshot rocked the door, leaving a hole about the size of a golf ball just above the knob; the bullet had sliced through the safety bolt like a knife through butter, breaking it apart. Albert marveled at Jack Frost's perfect aim, and Albert gave him a thumbs up before he flung the door open with his gun safely hidden behind his jacket. Jack Frost scurried to the door, guarding the entrance.

The brothers wanted to go in with Albert, but George stood in their way, blocking them with his outstretched arm. Noting George's solemn expression, Stear and Archie suddenly comprehended why. First, it was inappropriate for them to enter a lady's room without her consent. Who knew what Neil had already done to her, and what if she wasn't fully clothed? Therefore, they acquiesced and let Albert handle it by himself unless something arose that needed their assistance.

As Albert crossed the threshold, the anteroom was dim as expected but the inner chamber was well lit, and Candy yelped at this instant, "Albert, don't come!"

Her hoarse voice shivered with angst, and Albert heard a loud slapping sound next, like that of a palm against flesh. As Candy whimpered, Neil responded in disgust, "What the hell? That's insane! It can't be him!"

Neil's mind had been too muddled by lust earlier that he had not paid much attention to various men's voices outside the room, and he also thought, _how could the tramp possibly break into the mansion? Let alone using a gun to destroy our property!_

Meanwhile, Archie cast a glance at the man who was skillful with his gun, and Archie asked Stear and the ladies in a murmur, "Who do you think he is?"

Stear shrugged his shoulders, scanning the hallway simultaneously. "By the way, I strongly suspect that Albert is related to Anthony... remember his uncle?" he said to his younger brother in a low voice.

Archie's forehead furrowed quizzically in response, echoing, "Uncle? Who? Did you say Anthony?"

Obviously, Archie had no idea about such a figure, and Eliza's urgent voice got their attention next. She spoke to George, "George, let me talk to my brother! Great Aunt Elroy can be here any minute!"

Eliza had her reasons because the maid with the key had run down to report to the family matriarch already. In fact, even down in her study, Madam Elroy could hear the blast from upstairs, and so had the security guards on duty. Needless to say, she had been astounded, and her personal bodyguard and the young maid appeared at her door within minutes. After being briefed about what had taken place in the house, the old lady had been furious. "Two strangers? How dare they used guns within our premise?"

Of course Madam Elroy had been profoundly chagrined at Neil for violating her trust, but she had not expressed that explicitly in front of these people. In a sense, it had been a slap on her face because the reporter had highly doubted Neil would keep his words. The matriarch would definitely deal with Neil and his parents later. For now, she had directed the butler to fetch other security guards to carry out a thorough investigation, checking all exits. Nobody could leave the premise for the time being, and to demonstrate that she had things under control, she gave the reporter her permission to accompany her.

Back in Candy's room, Albert darted toward the voices nonetheless, his mind wrestling with dreadful anticipation. As soon as he stepped into the inner chamber, he saw Neil stand behind Candy, holding her back against his chest with his arm across her collarbone. Neil held a knife in his other hand, which edged dangerously close to her windpipe. Albert believed it was the same dagger he had given Candy through Jack Frost. Meanwhile, she was panting but eyeing Albert to leave, her hair disheveled, her feet bare, her flimsy nightdress rumpled, and one of its thin straps fallen off her shoulder. Albert knew it wasn't time to piece together what had transpired, but he surmised that Neil had attempted to have his way with her, and that behavior was more than odious.

Neil's scornful voice then broke his train of thoughts, "So she was right! I didn't know you're capable of burglary."

His cackle followed. Neil had assumed it was one of Elroy's men, and he had managed to grab Candy's dagger in time to hold her hostage in order to get himself out of punishment, but now he decided to provoke the burglar.

"By the way," began Neil, licking his lips exaggeratingly. Then he drawled his words, _"She tastes good_."

Candy immediately averted her eyes in mortification, and Neil gradually moved his arm downward to her heaving chest. Albert blurted out, promptly pulling his gun from under his jacket and pointing it at Neil, "Get your filthy hands off her!"

Neil reacted by hiding behind his hostage and uttered teasingly, "Come on, _shoot_!"

Fearing that Neil might actually injure Candy immobilized Albert. Neil saw through him and sharply pulled her long hair back so her chin was up and her neck was facing Albert. It took all her might not to scream in pain, but she couldn't help gasping in grimace. Her reaction ripped Albert's heart apart, but he could only stand there glowering at Neil. He attempted to think; regrettably, his brain was convoluted by hot rage that coursed through his veins like fire on dry leaves. His jaws clenched so tightly together that it began to hurt his teeth.

Currently, seeing such indignant fury in his blue eyes, Candy was more worried about Albert than herself. On one hand, she was relieved Albert had come to her rescue, but on the other hand, she was anxious that he would pull the trigger and kill Neil right on the spot. If that was the case, he would be put in jail and his life would be ruined for sure. Yet, what else could she do? Should she take a risk anyhow?

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Albert take a furtive step toward them, but Neil caught his movement too and yelled, "Freeze!"

People outside the room were getting nervous. They shouted, "Albert? You need help?"

So Neil threatened, waving the dagger to make his point, "If I see any of them, I will-"

"No!" Albert cut him off, raising his voice. "Don't come in!"

Neil then ordered, "Now, drop your gun and kick it to me!"

Albert had no choice but to yield, and his gun slid across the floor heading towards Neil. When it got near, Neil gave it another kick, intending to make it go under the huge bed such that nobody would be able to locate it within a short time. Unfortunately, he missed, and the gun ended up near the bed legs.

While his mind was preoccupied, Neil had unknowingly loosened his grip on Candy's hair. She promptly stomped on his instep with all her weight. When Neil flinged and let out a squeal in response, she grasped his wrist and bit deeply into it. Inevitably, he dropped her dagger, and at this very instant, Albert lunged forward and delivered a mind-boggling blow by punching Neil hard in the stomach with his closed fist. As Neil curled over, moaning and groaning, Albert said with repugnance, "I've told you before not to get near Candy again! What made you think you could harass my fiancée?"

His voice was filled with fury. Neil felt nauseous and could not say a word. The pain in his stomach was inexpressible, like hundreds of needles were poking inside. He was so frightened that his body began trembling. Not only the tramp was taller and stronger, but he seemed good at fist fighting. Without a weapon, Neil didn't stand a chance.

Albert then pinned one of Neil's arms to his back and snarled, "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Neil instantaneously recalled Albert's previous warning, so Neil growled in agony through gritted teeth, "Don't break my arm!"

However, Albert ignored Neil's plea, twisting his arm further at a painful angle. Albert had tortured him in a similar way back then, only this time Albert was more ruthless. A part of Albert really wanted to avenge Candy, making the wretch pay 'an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth'. As the only male descendant, Albert had received some basic self defense training on a regular basis, and he could have summoned all his strength to smite Neil in the face, which guaranteed to break his nose. Yet, his strict upbringing also taught him not to use violence against anyone unless it was a life-threatening situation. Besides, Neil was a family member, even though not truly related by blood. Therefore, just when Neil thought his arm would have snapped, Albert chopped Neil's nape with his free hand, causing Neil to black out temporarily.

Yet, Candy unexpectedly collapsed as Neil fell on his face, goose bumps spreading all over her sleek arms and her body shivering uncontrollably. Believing she was traumatized, Albert immediately knelt down on one knee, took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. While securing a button at her neck, the sight of her red, puffy eyes, her swollen, chapped lips, red finger marks on her cheeks, kiss marks on her neck and bruises on her forearms pierced his heart into pieces. No words could describe his anguish, and yet he tenderly wiped the tears off her cheeks and mumbled, "Sorry, I was late-"

When she heard him apologize, she put a finger to his mouth and shook her head fast. Then she drew a few long breaths hoping to calm herself down, but her lips kept quivering. He hesitated a bit before folding her tightly in his strong arms, blinking back his own tears. She willingly snuggled up to him as she buried her face on the crook of his neck. His body heat and even his sweat comforted her beyond measure, and she let herself bawl next, still reeling from the terror of being ravished.

Feeling her hot tears trailing down his neck onto his shirt, he sniffled and hugged her closer, murmuring soothing words to her. Oblivious to her, he couldn't stop envisioning how she must have resisted Neil's assault earlier. His stomach churned at the thought of what might have occurred if another hour had elapsed before his interruption. The possible outcome left him shaking as vigorously as his beloved.

Neither of them realized that Neil had come to. Seeing them both sitting on the floor, jealousy burned inside him. The lady nestled in the man's embrace with his jacket draped around her, her bare arms coiled around him like he was her only refuge. Hence, Neil warily picked up the dagger on the floor and approached them like a mouse, nearly silent. Then Neil swung the knife at Albert, who jumped at the whooshing sound of the knife cutting the air. After pushing Candy away, Albert somersaulted, barely able to dodge the blade from slicing his face, and Candy yelped at the top of her lungs, "Help! Neil is crazy!"

Albert scrambled up to his feet, but Neil was unrelenting. Albert arched backward in the nick of time, so the blade whizzed past his chest. While Albert kept avoiding Neil, Jack Frost arrived at the scene, but even with his skill he couldn't take aim. Both Albert and Neil were moving too much, and Jack Frost didn't want to shoot at his boss.

Yet Candy scuttled to shield Albert from Neil's attack. Neil gave her a rough push, and as she fell down on her knees, Neil raised the dagger even higher. Then Eliza squawked, attempting to stop his madness, "Neil!"

But Neil was blinded by resentment, yelling and waving the knife around. The others who rushed in with Eliza witnessed the whole thing too, and they were dumbfounded. While George strived to get closer to Neil to tackle him from behind, he heard footsteps coming their way. Soon, Neil's parents, Madam Elroy and her men entered. Stear and Archie had wanted to notify at least Great Aunt Elroy of what was happening but they had not been given a chance. She had gone straight into the chamber herself with the others trailing after her.

Meanwhile, Sarah broke down in tears, and Raymond was rendered speechless. Their son appeared deliriously enraged, and the man defending himself must be Candy's lover. The family matriarch had similar thoughts as well, but the sinewy young man whom Neil was trying to stab looked oddly familiar. Madam Elroy figured she must be imagining things, but she ordered her men to detain the fellow on her cue before Neil committed a crime or made a complete fool of himself.

Just then, Candy hastened to squeeze between Albert and Neil again, which further irritated Neil. He roared at her, "Get lost!"

Candy intoned, her voice dangerous, "Over my dead body!"

The respite gave Albert a chance to grasp the lightweight handgun Paul had given him, which was concealed under his pants in an ankle holster. Paul had bought that for fun but never used it. He had decided to give that to Albert in the last minute.

Thus, Albert swiftly thrust the brand new pistol at Neil's forehead right between his brows. Neil was caught totally off guard, and his eyes had gone wide in fright. Albert had the upper hand again, and he exerted every ounce of his willpower to keep his anger at bay.

"No-!"

"Don't shoot!"

"Albert!"

"Stop!"

"Oh my God!"

While different people gave different verbal responses, only some strange guttural noise came forth Neil's mouth. As color drained from his face, his neck stiffened, and his fingers which held the dagger high up in the air went loose. Hearing the thud that resulted when the dagger hit the floor, Albert snorted as he slowly applied pressure to the trigger, "Say your last word now!"

Presently, the security guards circled around the two, and their leader demanded, "Drop your weapon, young man!"

Albert gave a laugh and retorted bluntly, "I've got nothing to lose!"

Neil understood what Albert alluded, and within seconds, Neil wetted his pants. The young onlookers all glanced away in embarrassment, except for Eliza, who beseeched, "Give him a chance!"

Sarah spoke up with tears, struggling to control her qualm, "Who are you holding my son captive?"

But Raymond tried bribing instead, "Young man, release my son now and I'll gratefully reward you!"

The security guards were supposed to wait for the matriarch's signal to capture the intruder, but Madam Elroy was thunderstruck and distraught because she recognized the man's voice, and she lost herself in a maze of thoughts. _How can this be even possible? It's enough that Neil is head over heels for this girl, but William? Marrying his legal daughter? What a scandal! The future of the clan..._

At this moment, Candy shook the man's arm and threw him a glance, meeting the flames in his eyes. The man got her hint and nodded. He had meant to scare Neil anyway. Hence, the man ordered Neil, "Swear that you won't covet my fiancée!"

Neil held up a hand and with a tremulous voice he obediently said, "I swear."

Albert then swept his legs, making Neil fall on all fours, and added with his gun pointing at Neil's temple, "Now, apologize to her!"

"Sorry." His voice was nearly inaudible.

"Louder, and say her name!"

"I'm sorry... for offending you... Miss Candice White... Ardlay," Neil muttered with a vibration in his tone, avoiding her eyes. He couldn't have been more humiliated in his life.

After that, Albert put his gun away and stepped back, wrapping his arm around Candy protectively. Only then Madam Elroy could see his face, and her heart sank to her shoes in despair and her jaws fell open in stupefaction. Her grey eyes alighted on the lustrous ruby pendant near the orphan's bosom next; her nephew's question to her instantly resurfaced in her head, _"... do you mind if I give this lucky charm to my future wife?"_

The old lady blinked and blinked again, and yet utter horror filled her features as if her worst nightmare possible had just become true.

Eliza hurried over to her brother's side, and with her help, Neil hoisted up into an upright position. She wished she could just vanish or leave with her family as soon as possible, but little did she know that her brother wanted to take revenge. He howled at the leader of the security guards, "Sieze him this instant!"

However, the guards only took orders from the matriarch. Unbeknownst to most people present, disbelief and denial clutched at the old lady's heart, wrenching her already troubled mind.

Candy leaned against Albert for strength and support, fully aware that Great Aunt Elroy was scrutinizing her, and Albert responded by giving her shoulder a squeeze and clasping her hand securely in his. His affection towards the orphan was unmistakable, and poor old lady's brain spun, the surrounding people and furniture whirling in circles.

People began to worry about the mighty matriarch. None of them had ever seen her in such a stupor. At present, Neil's voice cut into her thoughts, "Great Aunt Elroy!"

She pulled herself back into the present, swiveling around to stare at Neil. He said, "This is the man I've been telling you about."

Neil then observed that there was a noticeable tremor in her hands. She certainly acted very queer tonight. Nonetheless, he paused to emphasize what he was about to say, "He's the amnesiac patient who has lived with Candy for months!"

His statement drew an audible gasp from some people around him. Although his family hadn't met Albert before, they had guessed it right. The said man didn't deny and remained composed, and his voice rang in Madam Elroy's ears again, _"Aunt Elroy... I had lost my memory... a friend had been taking care of me until I recovered…"_

It had never crossed her mind that William's friend had been Candy. In other words, Candy's mysterious boyfriend had been William all along._ God… have mercy on us... does it mean they have been living in sin... sleeping together? _

Albert reckoned this was not the ideal situation to bring Candy to his aunt, but he took this opportunity to clear her name entirely, "Yes, I did suffer from amnesia and was direly depressed for a long time. Candy was the only one who cared about my well-being, and she practically saved my life by giving me a shelter and keeping my spirits up."

Having said that, he dug in his pocket to find the emerald ring, adding, "Rest assured that we have never done anything improper, but we couldn't help falling in love."

He paused here, lifting up her hand so that everybody could see him putting the ring back on her finger. She raised her eyes to his at once, her round eyes sparkled with exhilaration and surprise. She was overjoyed to see the ring again. _How did Albert find it?_

Then he carried on, a flood of warmth and love shining in his orbs, "When I proposed to her, completely unaware of who I was, I meant to spend the rest of my life with her."

Tears rolled down her cheeks next; she was greatly moved by his love declaration in front of everyone. "Now that I know my true identity," he appended, his gaze unwavering in spite of the low, chattering noises behind him. Those who had no clue who he was were wondering why he was saying all this as though he was talking to someone in particular. "my love for her hasn't changed," he finished, a tender smile gracing his lips.

With that, his aunt's eyes rolled to the back of her head. The next thing they knew, she lost her footing and tumbled into Neil's arms. While most people were getting increasingly perplexed by her peculiar behavior tonight, Stear and Archie had found an armchair for her to sit on. As she lowered herself down, Annie and Patty brought her a cup of tea to calm her nerves.

Still holding Candy's hand, Albert gestured her to walk towards his aunt with him. Candy bit her bottom lip and inhaled a deep breath, like a swimmer coming up for air. Then she nodded and interlaced her fingers with his. As they sauntered through the room, Neil stopped them in their path and uttered in contempt, "Why are you still here? Who do you think you are?"

Albert shrugged before an amused smile spread across his handsome face, which annoyed Neil profoundly. Neil scoffed, his voice rising, "Didn't you hear me? Go! Before it's too late!"

"Stop rambling... Neil," Madam Elroy uttered in monotone after sipping her tea. She sounded exhausted.

"I beg your pardon?" responded Neil, flustered.

With her eyes closed, she reached up and rubbed her temple with her handkerchief, saying, "I think it's about time. The man is actually-"

Albert interrupted her sentence, "Let me introduce myself."

So he pulled back his shoulders to stand taller. The room was eerily quiet now as though everyone was holding his or her breath. His striking blue eyes swept across the people before he proclaimed, "Some of you know me as Albert. That's my middle name. My full name is William Albert Ardlay."

There was another audible gasp from the onlookers. While Annie and Patty were shocked that he was an Ardlay, they didn't quite grasp the significance behind this name. However, Stear, Archie and the others all knew that there was only one William in the family, and he was the powerful, enigmatic patriarch, so Stear burst out, "But Albert, I thought he was supposed to be an old man?"

His question incited murmurs and mutterings among the crowd, and Albert responded in a level tone, "It's a long story, but I am indeed the rumored Uncle William, only much younger."

Albert let his words sink in, seeing the bewilderment in some people's eyes. The Leagans could scarcely believe their ears, but the mere fact that Madam Elroy didn't refute his claim proved that he was telling the truth. Neil was aghast and daunted. Eliza was confounded initially, but the more she pondered, the more distressed she became. _That girl must be a witch... Otherwise, what makes every man fall for her?_

On the other hand, despite feeling relieved that William and the orphan had not slept together, Madam Elroy must voice her opinion. Hence, she crumpled up the handkerchief in her hand, raised herself from the chair and ventured mildly, "William, you can't be serious in marrying your own daughter."

To which he replied with determination, "Of course I am serious! No one loves me like she does, so I'll go ahead to annul the adoption-"

Her aunt brought a hand to his arm to stop him and implored in desperation, "Let's discuss in private."

Yet he fended her off and uttered aloud in a chafed tone, "Aunt Elroy, no discussion needed. My mind is set on marrying Candy, and I'm still cross with you for making her engage to Neil against her will!"

Catching the stern anger in his voice, Madam Elroy swiftly diverted her eyes to the floor, nonplussed. Her scheme had been uncovered after all. In the farthest corner, the reporter had been diligently jotting notes, and at this instant he thought, _I bet __Neil will get his just deserts any minute now._

While some people in the room were still registering that the young man was in fact the family head, a few of them observed with their own eyes that the man clearly had authority over Madam Elroy. Needless to say, Neil was scared to death, and he considered various ways to escape from any kind of consequence. Just then, he heard the family head chastise, "About Neil, I won't let him go without any penalty-"

Neil had seen this coming, and "Run!" was the first thought that flashed across his mind, so he did. Yet, he didn't notice Albert's gun on the floor near the bed, so he tripped over it and stumbled clumsily. However, the gun was hurled into the air as a result, and Jack Frost immediately bellowed, "Duck!"

Everyone heeded his advice at once albeit startled at the turn of events. When the gun sailed through the room, landing only a couple of feet from Albert, he propelled Candy away from him. The gun discharged in a split second, and yet the bullet struck her.

The next thing Albert knew, Candy was lying on the floor, face down. As trepidation crept up his spine, he gingerly flipped her over and saw blood on his jacket near her heart.

"Candy!" he hollered, totally freaked out.

She held his gaze and gave him a wan smile, whispering breathlessly, "I love you, always."

In the silence that followed, he heard nothing but the loud beating of his heart. Apparently, she strained to keep her eyes open. Feeling the panic in his own system, he urged, "Don't give up yet! I can't live without you!"

Right after that, he scooped her up and ran out of the room with tears clouding his vision.

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

Thank you very much for reading! I hope to hear from you soon.

=o=o=o=

Revised: February 24, 2014


	42. Injuries

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **Thank you for waiting patiently again! I appreciate all your positive feedback and encouraging words. Because of your enthusiasm and compliments, I've written an extra long chapter this time. I hope you don't mind and will enjoy reading it.

I did try to proofread this again and again, but I might have overlooked something anyhow. If you find any mistake or typo, please kindly let me know. Thank you in advance!

-Ms Puddle

**Chapter 42: ****Injuries**

While the gun was thrown in the air because of Neil's fall, Madam Elroy wanted to duck like everyone else, but her frail body wasn't quite cooperating, so she landed on her bottom. As her loyal bodyguard helped her get away from the impending risk, she was unnerved seeing the gun descending dangerously close to her nephew. Much to her dismay, instead of dodging the gun, her nephew thrust the lady right beside him away in the very nick of time. While Madam Elroy expected the worst to take place, it seemed that the one who actually got struck was surprisingly Candice, not William.

Madam Elroy couldn't help feeling slightly relieved, but William's reaction afterwards could only be described as frantic with apprehension, which somewhat perturbed the old lady. His voice was high-pitched and nasal while the young girl grimaced. When Madam Elroy was about to approach them, her nephew scooped up the girl and bolted forward. Only then the people in the room began to perceive that Candy might have been wounded. George immediately chased after his young master, and Madam Elroy was the next person who followed them out, running as fast as her legs could carry her.

On the other hand, Albert had tremendous regrets for his action. Rather than pushing Candy away, he should have shielded her. At the same time, the ghastly scene of his nightmare earlier in the morning flashed across his mind again. In the dream, Candy breathed her last in his arms in her death bed. _No, Candy, you can't leave me now! _

Dashing down the staircase, Albert determined to rush Candy to the hospital before it was too late. "Hang in there, Candy!" he urged, but he didn't hear any response, and her arms still limped to her sides. Tears were veiling his eyes, but before he could blink them away, his right leg spasmed all of a sudden, and his knees crumpled under him. In other words, his body was failing him. The next thing he knew his world spun in a fast motion, and while plummeting down the stairs, he heard his aunt cry out, "Williaaaaammmmmmm!"

Everything suddenly went still and silent to him when something hard plunged into the side his head. The blow was vicious, and he could feel blood ooze from the gaping wound. His sight blurred in agony, blending in all sorts of colors before turning into pitch black. The last thought he had was, _this is probably not too bad… Candy, wait for me, I'm coming with you..._

He was unaware that he had stretched his body beyond the point of exhaustion. He hadn't eaten anything since around noon time today, and he had ignored how his muscles had ached with fatigue after the gruelling hour of coming to Candy's rescue.

George bounded down the stairs but he couldn't stop the inevitable. What had occurred made Madam Elroy scream out of control, which she had never done before in her life. Her heart was in her mouth as she witnessed how her precious nephew rolled down the steps with the young girl still locked in his embrace. By the time they ceased rolling further in the landing of the stairs, they were apparently knocked out. The lady was lying on top of the man, her face pressed down on his chest. The man lay flat with his legs spread out awkwardly, one of his arms clutching his beloved's shoulders and the other holding her waist. Even then, he was unconsciously protecting her.

Despite all this, Madam Elroy ambled toward the two with total denial. Various people had run past her, yelling instructions to one another while making efforts to tackle this emergency situation, and yet she kept repeating to herself, _Almighty God… this can't be real… don't take William away… I beg You… _

While getting close, her stomach lurched at the sight of a trail of red dots leading to a splatter of blood near his blond head. Staring at his lifeless face, the matriarch was reminded of Anthony's accident, and she was engulfed in immense despair. In no time, she bawled while shaking her head violently, "Nooooo!"

After that, she collapsed right beside them, wailing, wailing and wailing. Her pitiful laments could be heard even from outside of the mansion; all people around her stopped in their tracks, gaping at her in disbelief and bewilderment. It only signified how important the young man was to the powerful matriarch.

=o=o=o=

"Little Bert? What brings you here?" asked Rosemary, her eyes focused back on her embroidery after throwing a glance at him.

His words were stuck in his throat, but after a moment of struggle he ventured mildly, "Why Vincent? Of all the young men-"

She gave him an annoyed look before she replied with a sigh, "Are you on my side or not? Will you despise Vincent just like everyone in the family?"

She wasn't aware that he had eavesdropped the heated conversation between her and Aunt Elroy earlier this morning. Their stern aunt had gone to Rosemary's bedroom and chastised her for setting a bad example to her little brother, "What if William follows suit and marries whomever he likes?"

"And what's wrong with that, Aunt Elroy?" Rosemary had sounded tired and candidly puzzled asking that.

"Rosemary!" Albert had heard Aunt Elroy pound her fist on something hard, likely a table. Aunt Elroy had always adored Rosemary, and if not, she probably would have slapped her niece by then. "How many times do I have to explain that to you? What made you so obstinate?"

Yet Rosemary had not said a word in response then.

Right now, Albert reassured his beloved sister, "Of course I support you, and I admire Vincent too!"

As her face broke into a radiant smile after that, he pulled his chair closer to her and uttered curiously, "I know you love him, but what makes you so sure of it? That you can stand up for him no matter what comes in your way?"

She put down her embroidery and tenderly ruffled his wavy hair. "You're still too young, Little Bert. I'll explain more one day, but simply put, whenever I look into his eyes I feel a tug on my heartstrings, and I can't wait to be his wife."

Albert still found that unfathomable, but at this moment he was unexpectedly warped into a tunnel of lights traveling in a high speed. It was so blindingly bright that he had to shut his eyes for a long while. At the end of the tunnel, he was abruptly dropped into a place he didn't recognize; besides, he was back to his adult self, no longer a boy. Moreover, everywhere was dazzling white, but he had no problem opening his eyes this time. Then a couple appeared to him out of nowhere, and the man called his first name, "William, go back."

Albert was perplexed beyond description, unsure of where he was and what was happening. Just then, the beautiful woman next to the man said, "Yes, but before that, let me take a good look at you."

Once Albert caught a glimpse of her face, he was in shock. He almost thought she was Rosemary, but something was different about her. She got blue eyes like his, not green eyes like his late sister. Then something dawned on him, and he instantly recognized the man. Next, he heard himself ask, "Mother? Father?"

They returned a warm smile at him before they embraced him, but only for a brief moment. Then the man urged him again, "Go now, William. Your time on Earth is not yet up, son. There will be hardships, but don't lose heart!"

"Wait!" cried Albert, already feeling some force hauling him down. "Have you seen Candy here?"

"Candy?" asked his mother quizzically. "Who's Candy?"

But Albert had been swept away already.

=o=o=o=

Charlotte just started her shift and was on her way to one of the first-class private rooms in St. Joanna Hospital to check on her new patient admitted last night. According to the nurse on shift last night, this female patient had been rushed into the hospital together with her fiancé, whose conditions were far worse than hers. Granted, the young lady had been bleeding due to a gunshot wound, but the bullet had happened to hit something like a Swiss army knife in the breast pocket of the man's jacket she had been wearing. The knife had exploded, and its remnants and debris had caused handful of superficial cuts to the skin near her heart. That area of her chest had been seriously bruised as well. Fortunately, none of the cuts had required stitches, and the doctor on duty had believed the wounds would heal without leaving any scars.

Nonetheless, soon after the patient had regained consciousness, her friends had informed her of what had transpired, and she had been distraught with anxiety. Fearing that she had been traumatized, the doctor had given her tranquilizer to put her to rest.

Presently, Charlotte reached her destination. Because of her husband's prominent position in the hospital, she had the privilege to deal with only the very rich patients. Regrettably, these patients were often obnoxious, so Charlotte braced herself and double checked the name on the patient's chart, "Candice White Ardlay".

Charlotte thought, _for some reason, this name rings a bell, but I can't remember why. Anyway, I hope she's fine with me addressing her as "Miss Ardlay"_.

She then raised her hand and was about to knock on the door, but right at this instant, the door was swung open. A familiar face then showed up from behind the door.

"Charlotte?"

"Candy?"

They exclaimed at the same time with wide opened eyes, and without second thought Candy grabbed the nurse's hand and pleaded, "Please, Charlotte, take me to Albert."

"Albert?" echoed Charlotte, lost in her stupor.

Candy then realized that Charlotte needed more explanation, so Candy clarified, "Albert, my fiancé, and he's also called William-"

Then something struck Charlotte, and she interrupted Candy by a question, "Albert has recovered from amnesia?"

After Candy nodded, Charlotte swiftly examined the chart in her hands, and she raised her eyes to Candy's several seconds later, asking, "So his name is William A. Ardlay?"

At the resounding 'yes' from Candy, Charlotte gestured her patient to go back inside the room. After closing the door, Charlotte shook her head and uttered, "What a small world! No wonder Dr. Leonard was extremely edgy this morning. I was told that he had assigned the top-notch doctors and nurses to take care of this esteemed patient, giving him the most luxurious room in the hospital free of charge, but…"

Charlotte faltered, and Candy impatiently prompted, "But what?"

The nurse opened and closed her mouth several times, floundering for words. She knew all this because her husband had been appointed as well, and he had to stay in the hospital even long after his shift. He hadn't returned home until dawn. By then, Charlotte had to leave for her shift.

Then she cleared her throat and began, "Candy, get ready for this. As far as I know, Albert has not opened his eyes since admission, and his vital signs have been very unstable. Madam Elroy was excessively agitated because of that, so much so that Dr. Leonard let her stay in the hospital for observation. However, she disallowed visitors to her nephew except herself."

"Why?" Candy looked upset and distressed. She had meant to ask why no visitors; she was worried sick about Albert, and she was dying to see his face because she had learned from Annie and Patty that Albert had injured himself gravely after tumbling down the stairs. Since he had nestled Candy snugly against himself, his body had absorbed most of the impact of the fall.

Yet Charlotte thought Candy had meant why even his fiancée couldn't visit him, so Charlotte added, "The nurse who attended you last night was to pass you a message from Madam Elroy, and here it is."

Candy was further disheartened as though she just got her sentence. After staring at that folded letter from under her furrowed brows for a moment, with shaky hands, Candy took it and turned herself around to read, on which it said,

_'Candice,_

_On behalf of William, I must cancel your engagement to him. You bring nothing but misfortune to the men close to you. You did that to Anthony years ago and now William. _

_But because of your kindness to William while he was amnesiac, I'll reward you generously. Inform George of whatever you desire, and I shall try to fulfill your wish. For example, I can recommend you to work at any hospital in London, and all your expenses will be on us._

_At any rate, please leave us in peace. My heart can't bear to see William risk his life again._

_Great Aunt Elroy'_

Charlotte noticed Candy's shoulders were shuddering while reading, and within seconds, Charlotte heard Candy sniffing. Though Charlotte didn't know anything about the letter's content, she sympathized with Candy deeply. Knowing how much Albert loved Candy, it was plausibly the timing issue that they weren't married yet. At this point, Charlotte made up her mind and clutched Candy's arm. "Follow me! His room is just around the corner."

Candy knew that all the top-rated private rooms were in the same ward, and they reached his room in merely a couple of minutes. "Candy, his nurse is Jill, but before that, you should get changed first."

"Get changed?" asked Candy, clearly baffled, but she complied anyway. Candy remembered Jill, a snobby nurse who looked down upon poor patients, but Jill was indeed one of the most experienced nurses in St. Joanna.

Charlotte then took Candy to the changing room and gave Candy her spare uniform. "You have to act fast before anyone finds out, ok? Now I'm going to check on a few patients. I'll then meet you in your room later because your doctor is planning to discharge you from hospital. Don't take too long, promise?"

Candy promised and expressed her deepest gratitude right away. Charlotte figured the worst case scenario would be getting fired by the hospital, and she considered quitting anyway. Her husband, Dr. Jacob Morrison, was more than ten years older than her, and they both wanted children so much. Unfortunately, she was quite tired in the evenings after her stressful shifts, and she often ended up going to bed herself.

When Candy was done, she scurried toward Albert's room and spun her head side to side before turning the door knob. A middle-aged nurse was about to leave his room, and she was surprised to see Candy, so she asked cautiously, "Who are you? Are you new?"

Jill didn't recognize Candy partly because they hadn't had many interactions in the past but mainly because shadows hid her young face at the dim corner by the door.

"Yes, I am new. I come to remove the garbages and water the plants in the balcony. Dr. Leonard wants the room to look its best."

Jill returned an understanding look without any suspicion. Then Jill said over her shoulder, "I'll be back shortly. I need to report to the doctor in charge. Whatever you do, do not disturb the patient."

Candy acknowledged that by a firm nod, and after Jill had closed the door behind her, Candy scampered past the small meeting room for visitors, heading straight towards the bedroom separated by curtains. Unlike Room 0, this spacious room was brightly-lit by morning sunlight pouring through the huge glass double doors to the balcony. She soon spotted Albert lying in bed, his face pale, his eyes tightly shut and his head swathed in a thick wrap-around bandage. In no time, a lump formed in her throat, and tears flooded her eyes. Knowing that he had been wounded because of her, her heart sank and her stomach twisted in knots. Even then, she wiped her tears and knelt down by the bed, folding her hands and praying inwardly,

_Dear God, you know I love Albert with all my heart. I don't want to see him in any pain, so please cure him. If You also think I should leave him, please give me strength and guide me through this... _

Overwhelmed with conflicting emotions, Candy couldn't continue her prayer, unable to tolerate the idea of leaving Albert. Yet, Great Aunt Elroy's letter had stirred her profoundly, and hot tears streamed down her face non-stop. Nonetheless, at the sound of the door opening, Candy hastily grabbed a towel to wipe her face and pulled herself up to her full height, but it was too late. Jill had returned with a gray-haired doctor and Great Aunt Elroy. Needless to say, the old lady was displeased to see Candy here, disguised as a nurse, but then Jill noted the patient's eyes were fluttering, and so did the doctor in charge. Hence, the old lady decided to deal with Candy in private later.

While the doctor was examining his patient, the patient's eyes scanned the room until they landed on the young nurse. He murmured, his voice very raw, "Candy, is that you?"

He wasn't sure because the strong sunlight behind her somewhat darkened her features. Besides, he couldn't explain why she was dressed like a nurse. Yet, upon his call, she got closer and reached out to him. He finally saw her face, so with an affectionate smile he grasped her hand at once, his thumb lovingly rubbing her wrist. He thought, _she looks upset, but why? Because of me? _

At this moment, Jill suddenly recognized the young nurse, and of course she also recalled the rumors associated with the girl and this male patient. However, the middle-aged nurse was wise enough to keep her mouth shut and continued to assist the doctor as though nothing peculiar had happened. After all, this male patient had turned out to be one of the wealthiest men in the state, not the spy or homeless man the hospital staff used to treat with contempt.

On the other hand, Madam Elroy found it disturbing to see their love expressions for each other. While she considered what else she could do to separate them, she heard the doctor relay to her nephew, "Mr. Ardlay, your vital signs are improving, which is encouraging. Now, I'm going to check the lower part of your body. Are you ready to answer my questions?"

"Sure," affirmed Albert, despite being disoriented still by the last dream that he had had just before waking up. The dream of meeting his parents in a strange place had seemed so vivid to him. At any rate, he was glad to see Candy alive and well, standing right next to him.

Just then, the doctor asked him to sit up first, but to his chagrin, he couldn't achieve such a simple movement. "How about moving one of your legs?" asked the doctor, his pleasant demeanor already replaced by an anxious one.

Albert tried, but he couldn't either. Candy immediately understood what that implied, and she clasped his hand tighter with consternation. As a nurse, she was aware that this was known as "an ailment not to be treated", for there was no cure. More often than not, the victims might die within weeks due to other complications. [1]

Madam Elroy then panicked, and she burst out ululating, "Dr. Hendrick, you have to do something! My nephew can't be paralyzed!"

Frowning even more, Dr. Hendrick ignored her outcry and gently pulled the patient up to a sitting position. Then he moved on to touch his patient's thighs and knees next. "Mr. Ardlay, do you feel my touch at all?"

The patient nodded hesitatingly before he answered, "Yes, but not very much."

"Are they numb?" Dr. Hendrick continued the examination down to the patient's feet.

"Yes, very numb," the patient replied, discouraged and frightened. Candy could sense his pulse racing and his palm getting sweaty, and undoubtedly, same thing applied to her.

At present, Madam Elroy couldn't accept the reality, and she dashed out of the room, determining to talk to Dr. Leonard, the director. Suddenly, a tiny voice rang in her ears, "Elroy…"

Her eyes widened, and she whipped her head about, but there was nobody else around, not even her bodyguard whom she had sent home. She could hardly believe she was hearing things, and when she decided not to pay heed to that, a dreary thought slithered into her mind, _can't you see? It's all your fault… Elroy…_

She covered her ears with her hands next, unwilling to face the truth. As a matter of fact, ever since William and Candice had been taken away to the hospital, Madam Elroy had not been able to shake off the remorse which had seized her heart. Throughout the night, she had strived to justify her actions, even blaming Candice for the accident, but no matter how much she had rationalized, her conscience had not been convinced. Other than that, she had not been able to fall asleep, dreading that someone would enter her room any minute to break the news that William could not make it after all.

At that very moment, her skin broke out in cold sweat, and her heartbeat increased unnaturally. Within seconds, she was feeling short of breath.

Back inside Albert's room, Dr. Hendrick had finished his diagnosis, and he declared, "Mr. Ardlay, the fact that you have suffered loss of motor function and some sensations in the lower part of your body indicates that you have sustained a spinal cord injury, just as Dr. Morrison and I have suspected."

Albert lowered his gaze, avoiding eye contact with anyone, including Candy. The doctor continued, "The good news is that the injury is likely incomplete as you can still feel my touch, albeit infinitesimal, which means that your spinal cord may have been bruised or swollen. In other words, there's a chance that the nerves may be able to heal. Unfortunately, no one can predict for certain if you will recover entirely or how long the healing will take... your motor function and sensations… could be weeks… or months..."

Albert couldn't hear anything after that; his brain turned blank and all his senses seemed to have shut down. Some time later, when the doctor was waiting for his patient to respond, the patient asked, "Dr. Hendrick, may I have a moment with my fiancée?"

The doctor replied, "Of course, Mr. Ardlay. Just so you know, she's discharged, and she can go home anytime."

Albert had no idea what exactly had occurred to Candy after being struck by the bullet, but right now, he had a more urgent task at hand. Once the door was closed, they were being left alone in the room, and they couldn't wait to announce to each other,

"Candy, feel free-"

"No, don't force me-"

They both paused abruptly because neither could hear what the other had said. Then Candy took the chance and pleaded in earnest, taking his hands into hers, "Albert, I love you regardless."

He refused to listen however. To him, he had become useless, and he didn't want her to suffer with him, so he withdrew his hands from hers and began with a sigh, "Candy..."

He glanced away. "I'm no good anymore."

His voice faded fast, but there was no self-pity in his tone. She had never seen him this dejected, but she insisted, leaning closer to cup his face in her hands, "Don't lose heart, Albert!"

He looked up instantly; her words startled him and rendered him speechless. His parents had mentioned the same thing in his dream. Then she admonished, "We have hope. The doctor said the injury was incomplete, which means that you _will _recover… in due time!"

"But who knows how long?" he retorted, removing her hands from his face. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to force his tears back in. After that, he stammered, "What if... if I never will... be able to... to make you happy..."

He couldn't speak the words on the tip of his tongue, that he was no longer a real man who could please a woman, but she grasped his hidden meaning. She could only stare at him, nonplussed. A moment later, he seemed to have calmed down a bit, and he said in a level tone, "Candy, listen to me. Go back to Terry. You know he loves you."

"What?" she exclaimed, astounded and feeling insulted. Her jaws dropped next; no other words came forth her mouth after that. Presently, he averted his eyes. He had mustered all his strength to send away the woman he loved the most, and he felt his heart breaking under the weight of grief and sorrows. In about half a minute, out of the corner of his eye, he saw her sprint out of the room as though she was being chased.

Then a wave of exasperation rose inside him. He clenched his hands into fists and smashed them down against his upper thighs, but he didn't feel much pain at all. Filled with inner turmoil, he let out a bitter, sarcastic laugh, mixed with tears he had been holding back, thinking, _Candy, forgive me. You're still a healthy, charming lady, and you're not obligated... I will only ruin your life..._

Candy's vision was blurred by tears of frustration. She felt let down when Albert had acted just like what Stear had done to Patty, but Candy wasn't going to relinquish, not after what Albert had done for her. Just now, she had been on the verge of quarreling with him even though she had thoroughly comprehended his intention. Therefore, she wanted some fresh air to sort out her tangled thoughts.

At this moment, she heard someone moaning. She traced the source and found that it came from a private room. She went straight in and found Great Aunt Elroy curled up in a corner on the floor, clutching her chest with both hands. The words "heart attack" flashed across Candy's mind, and she hastily yelled on top of her lungs, "Help!"

Charlotte rushed in. "There you are!"

Charlotte had been looking for her patient, but as soon as she understood the situation, she left the scene to seek help. While Candy stayed with the old lady, she knelt down and began first aid without delay. Since the victim was visibly having difficulty breathing, Candy placed her palm flat on the old lady's chest and pressed her other hand on top. Then Candy pumped and waited a second before she repeated, and the doctors arrived.

After knowing for certain that Madam Elroy had survived the cardiac arrest, Candy returned to Albert's room at once, only to find him covering his face with his hands. He heard the noise of someone coming in, and he turned his tear-streaked face towards the figure, his expression conveyed a strange mixture of surprise, joy and despondency. The sight of him so forlorn pierced her, which made her even more determined.

Because Candy had been gone for so long, Albert thought he had lost her for good, so he was astonished yet overjoyed to see her again. Now that she sat down on a chair right beside the bed, smiling at him without a word, he was dumbfounded. Her behavior couldn't have been more bizarre, so he cast her a questioning look. "Candy, why are you... so happy?"

She eagerly replied with a wink, "I think I know what I want now!"

Since his aunt had been taken care of, Candy didn't want to distract him yet. For the time being, she was aware that he was clueless, so she gave him the letter from his aunt. While he was reading it, his anger bubbled up inside. He could scarcely believe his aunt had blamed it all on Candy, but then Candy's voice cut into his train of thoughts, "My wish is to marry you, William Albert Ardlay."

He appeared nettled, as though disappointed that she didn't oblige with his request, but for a long while he couldn't come up with a counter-argument. He loved her; he truly loved her from the depth of his heart. The instant she had re-appeared in the room had given him hope and meanings to his life, which brought back the only fond memories of himself being confined in Room 0. Back then, dressed in the same white uniform, the small but feisty nurse had been lively, optimistic, and courageous. She had frequently cheered him up to keep his perspective positive.

However, he steeled himself after some serious contemplation. When he did open his mouth to speak again, he was going to let her know that she couldn't force him, but all he managed was a muffled sound as her hot lips sealed his mouth already. Her fervent kiss melted his resolve in no time, but he still attempted to break the kiss. Yet, she didn't let him go, and before long, he caved in under the power of her love and began returning her kiss, wrapping his arms around her petite frame.

When they finally stopped, with a contented smile she whispered to his ear, "Albert, I love you. Looking into your blue eyes always plucks my heartstrings."

Oblivious to her, her words had moved him immeasurably. Rosemary had said similar thing, which he had completely forgotten, but his dream had refreshed his memory. He gently grabbed her hand and bored his eyes into hers, still striving to talk senses into her head, "You will be sorry later, Candy."

She stubbornly stood her ground, "No, I will not."

"But I'm not the same anymore," he reasoned. "I may... I may have... lost my ability to father children."

It took him lots of courage to say that because she loved children. Having said that, he was ready to accept the worst outcome. However, she diverted her eyes to the balcony, seemingly taking an agonizingly long time to consider his statement. He had to remind himself again and again that she had the absolute right to ponder her next move, thoroughly weighing her options. It was her future too. After what felt like a lifetime, she fixated her eyes on his and spoke up, "If this had happened to me, would you have left me?"

He couldn't have answered faster, "Of course not!"

"So why did you push me away?"

"Because... because... it's different!"

"How different?"

He wanted to say that he couldn't protect her like he used to, but then she suddenly leaned down to stroke his jaw with her fingers, and he ended up saying, "Because you're a woman!"

"And?" she retorted, giving him a peck on his lips after that. Since he had nothing to add, she said, "When I got hit last night, it hurt so bad that I thought I was dying, and remember what I said to you?"

He nodded, and she continued, "I meant it with my heart then. I wanted you to remember that my last words to you was a message of love."

He gave it a thought for a moment and concurred, "I probably would have done the same to you, Candy. However, how exactly did you survive the gunshot?"

So she relayed to him what Archie and Stear had described to her.

"By the way, where are they now?" he asked.

"According to Annie and Patty, Great Aunt Elroy asked them to host the luncheon party today," she answered matter-of-factly.

"What about the Leagans?"

She shrugged her shoulders, pouting in disgust. "I don't know and I don't care."

There were a few beats of silence after that, but then she spoke up again, "Do me a favor, will you?"

Noting his reluctant countenance, she went on without waiting for him, "Promise me not to yield to fate without a struggle."

He conceded as his response, "I will. I promise."

Then she cleared her throat next. "About children, we can always adopt. It's not like you've never done it."

With that, he couldn't help laughing. At the same time, he wondered how she could possibly make him laugh in such a gloomy situation, but apparently she just did. That made him adore her all the more, but his heart constricted next, imagining his loneliness without her. Then he heard, "In fact, the only time I was very sorry for my actions was I had left you after knowing your true identity. My life without you had been miserable to say the least."

There was a gleam of moisture in his blue eyes, and he fell silent because he couldn't forget those days either. On the other hand, she was relieved he had obviously softened toward her. Just then, she felt an overwhelming urge to disclose her little secret which she meant to tell him after their wedding, "Tell you what, I can't wait to say the wedding vow to you in front of God and everyone. For better or for worse-"

Despite himself, he drew her in to kiss her like there was no tomorrow. He could no longer suppress his turbulent emotions. He needed her more than ever before. Choking back his tears, he kept murmuring endearments to the woman dearest to his heart. She was sobbing too, and she made up her mind to take care of him while cherishing every single moment with her love.

It was someone's cough that brought them back to their senses. An old man had entered the room, and he coughed again before the lovers released each other. The old man then approached them, pulling a chair for himself. He gave the lovely nurse a slight nod before he sat down, saying, "William, I just visited your aunt and learned from the doctors about you. Elroy has cried her eyes out, visibly more than devastated."

When he finished saying that, he sighed and shook his head slowly from side to side. His face wrinkled in sorrow, and he looked tired and down. Only then Candy had a chance to apprise Albert of his aunt's heart attack incident, and the old man queried, "So you must be Candice? William's so-called daughter?"

A bashful smile appeared on her face as she acknowledged. Actually, the old man had heard bits and pieces from Beatrice and Elroy and figured it out already, that William had been amnesiac and unknowingly fallen in love with his adoptive daughter. Mr. McGee had also recapitulated the Frankfort trip to Elroy without mentioning his granddaughter's miscarriage. Elroy now knew that Beatrice had been involved with another man in Boston, and Mr. McGee had done all he could to separate them, but this young fellow had orchestrated the whole kidnap episode. This was how Mr. McGee had summarized his experience, "Elroy, I realized that what mattered most was Beatrice's happiness. As long as she's happy, I'm happy."

Then Albert's answer brought the old man back to the present, "Granduncle Duncan, you're right. I did adopt Candy, but she's my fiancée now. I'll tell you the long story later, but first and foremost, I must thank you for saving her life."

"Really? Why?" asked his granduncle, obviously intrigued. After hearing the account from Candy, the man shook his white head and let out a sad chuckle, saying to William, "I wish it could have prevented you from falling down the stairs though. Now, tell me, what can I do for you, William?"

The couple exchanged a quick glance, and the young man answered, holding the lady's hand close to his heart, "Please let my aunt know that Candy and I will get married in spite of this."

"Congratulations!" the old man blurted out wholeheartedly, masking his astonishment that the attractive lady had not given up her fiancé. If that wasn't true love, the old man didn't know what was. Then he turned to the young lady and uttered, "Oh, I almost forgot. Elroy actually wanted to see you, Candice. Want to come with me?"

Albert squeezed her hand, giving her an encouraging smile, so she agreed. As the old man got up, Albert asked, "How's Miss Beatrice? Is she alright?"

"William, you're so kind," the old man snuffled. It was more than terrible that such a thing had happened to his grandnephew, and that really saddened everyone who knew him well. "Thanks for asking, she's much better now, and Paul will bring her back to Chicago this evening. I returned earlier because ever since you left I have been feeling restless."

The old man then heaved an audible sigh. On the way out, the old man remarked grimly, "William is such an honorable young man. I just don't understand why."

Then Candy replied aloud, "He will recover. I just know it."

Albert heard that clearly, and he knew Candy had meant to say that to him. The old man then looked at her with undisguised admiration. "What a brave young lady! Let William know that I'll fully support him, no questions asked."

She gave him a bow of respect. "We appreciate it, Mr. McGee."

The old man was unexpectedly eased up. Her optimistic disposition had affected him a bit. As he led her into Elroy's room, Elroy thanked him and formally introduced him to George, "It's a pity I'm not in shape to attend the luncheon party, but I'm sure your presence is more than enough. Other than Alistair and Archibald, George is at your service too."

In fact, with Madam Elroy's order, George had gone into his young master's room once, overhearing parts of the conversations. Extremely touched by their genuine care for each other, he had no intention to interrupt the love birds, so he had returned to Madam Elroy's room. But some doctors and nurses had come, so George had remained waiting outside.

Before Mr. McGee took off, he bid goodbye to the woman lying in bed, "Elroy, take care and get well soon. If I were you, I would do anything to make him happy. 'A joyful heart is good medicine, but a broken spirit dries up the bones.'" [2]

Madam Elroy nodded to him. Then Mr. McGee left with George, who closed the door behind them. Candy was now the only one staying with the matriarch, but she wasn't intimidated. She only wondered why the matriarch had asked for her. Then Madam Elroy was the first to disperse the awkward silence, "Take a seat, Candice."

The young lady did accordingly, and Madam Elroy first apologized for her maltreatment in the past, including the forced engagement. "George told me that the Leagans had fled almost right after the accident. George had tried to contact them afterwards but believed the entire family had left Chicago, leaving only some household staff behind."

Candy wasn't surprised; the Leagans would have done anything to escape penalty. Yet Candy merely nodded in acknowledgment. Then Great Aunt Elroy exhaled wearily, her grey eyes staring into some distance. A long moment later, the matriarch said penitently, "When I collapsed just now, feeling out of breath, I realized it could be a divine punishment."

The matriarch paused again, but the young lady kept her head low and remained silent. Minutes elapsed without a word from either of them, and it was the old woman who spoke up first, "Thank you, Candice."

That was all the powerful woman could manage. Although she had wronged Candy so many times in the past, Candy had ironically been the one who had saved her life at the critical moment. Any more delay the old woman could have died.

Then Candy responded, "Don't mention it, Great Aunt Elroy. It was the least I could do. Thank God, not me."

More beats of silence after she finished. Just when Candy wanted to inform Great Aunt Elroy of her wish, the old woman asked, "Be honest with me, Candice, has William touched you lately?"

That caught Candy totally off guard, but after a flabbergasted moment, with a solemn expression Candy related to Great Aunt Elroy that her nephew had always been a gentleman. "When we lived together, we treated each other like brother and sister!"

The blond girl appeared guileless, and there wasn't any guilt in her voice, which only proved that she was telling the truth. She and William had not crossed the line.

Normally, the old woman with such a strict religious background would have been glad to hear that, but not this time. Like Mr. McGee, Madam Elroy was not so positive about William's conditions. Hence, she had secretly wished that William had lied about the true nature of his relationship with Candice. If indeed the young girl had got pregnant by William, an illegitimate child was better than none.

Meanwhile, the old woman's hopes were dashed, and she thumped her chest in melancholy. She could no longer gloss over her own role in this fiasco. Mourning with tears of contrition, she inwardly confessed that she herself had been the culprit behind the scene. For many years she had gone to the extremes to protect young William, which explained why the consequence of her wrongdoings, that the Ardlay's line had ended in this generation, was painfully intolerable. "Oh God... why William... we are doomed!"

Candy had never seen the matriarch cry in such an effusive manner. Nevertheless, she courageously put her hands on the old woman's arm and declared, "Great Aunt Elroy, listen to me, it's not the end of the world yet."

The old woman ceased abruptly and stared at the blond girl, her grey eyebrows knitting together into a confused frown. Then Candy explained that her nephew still had hope, and even if not, she would marry him.

"Are you serious?" the matriarch questioned with lots of doubts.

Candy gave her an exaggerating nod, and she said, "You said you were going to reward me, so that's exactly my wish."

The matriarch was unable to speak, lost in her own thoughts. She figured no lady in the high society would want to marry William now due to his new disability, and those who were willing possibly just coveted his wealth and prestige. Before long, what Uncle Duncan had mentioned earlier resurfaced in her head. She then asked, "Have you told William that?"

Candy nodded and briefed her about his struggles. Later that day, after confirming with William, Madam Elroy was humbled and amazed by their unfailing love for each other, so she gave them her blessings. She would plan and organize the big event for them. William selected a date near end of May because he wanted to wait until Candy turned eighteen. That was his excuse. He was hoping he would have recovered by then. Candy acquiesced but for different reasons. As much as she wanted to marry him, she gathered it was better that they waited. First, after the accident, there were so many things Albert needed to re-learn or get used to. Besides, she didn't want him to feel too stressed out by the wedding preparation.

With Candy's consent, Albert gave the reporter, Herbert Walter, his permission to write their love story, but during the interview, Albert didn't want Herbert to take a picture of him as his personal portrait. Instead, Candy picked the best one from Anna's drawings of Albert when he had been amnesiac.

The journalist essentially weaved magic with words. He penned that the wealthy heir, having lost all his memory and being despised as a tramp, had helplessly fallen in love with a kind nurse who had taken him under her wings against all odds. They had treated each other as siblings until the seed of love had sprouted and grown into a tree, only to discover their legal relationship after his recovery. The truth had driven them apart, but only temporarily; his persistence and pursuit had won her back.

The article also mentioned the accident on the stairs, but the details about the Leagans had been omitted upon Madam Elroy's request. The journalist described that the heir's fiancée had faithfully remained by his side even after that, lovingly supporting him.

The article was published following Albert's debut in a press conference, during which he announced that the adoption had already been annulled, and he swore that their relationship had remained pure thus far. Not only the article was well received, his handsome appearance and chivalrous behavior had impressed many. The readers' hearts had been touched, and some were even curious of what his fiancée looked like. Letters were pouring in, some had written to congratulate the couple or give them their blessings, including Anna and Lucas, Daniel on behalf of Parkview Restaurant's staff and the Jenkins family. Their little ones, Peter and Judy, had drawn them cards. Peter drew a big shark and wrote, "Albert, one day you'll be able to swim like a shark again!" Judy drew them a wedding card, in which both Candy and Albert looked like some medieval princess and prince from fairy tales.

The news also reached Terry, and he wrote to them both, saying,

_'Dear Albert and Candy,_

_How could this have happened?_

_Well... accidents are accidents. I have nothing to say, but anyway, as much as I want to drop by to visit you two, I'm afraid I will snatch Candy away from you, big guy. Besides, I'm very occupied with work lately._

_Hopefully, I'll hear some good news from you soon. Albert, like me, you will 'get back on your feet' again, for sure._

_Best wishes,_

_Terry'_

Unexpectedly, the media exposure drove more business to the Ardlays than Madam Elroy had ever imagined. Some even said something like this to her, "I can hardly believe the rumored Sir Ardlay is actually this young and handsome!" Nonetheless, Albert decided to donate a significant portion of their profits to charity.

In fact, Albert wanted to recruit Paul to work in his company, knowing that he was a very smart guy, but he and Beatrice would relocate to Scotland very soon and get married there as well. Mr. McGee was planning to retire within a year, and he would like to hand over his business to Paul and Beatrice.

Dr. Leonard had formally apologized to Albert and Candy in the hospital, even re-furnishing Room 0 into a storage room. The Ardlays also set up a fund to financially assist the less fortunate patients who couldn't afford to stay in the hospital otherwise. In addition, Mr. McGee had hired one of the renowned neurologists in America to work on his grandnephew's case. Together with Dr. Morrison, they had designed some restoration programs for Albert, which would benefit other victims of similar cases in the near future.

Everyone could tell that the young family head was high-spirited and energetic despite being paralyzed. He was never late for work or would not miss any of his sessions in the hospital. Likewise, the vivacity of his fiancée affected nearly all people around her, and even Madam Elroy began to feel hopeful. In any case, their love for each other was palpable. No one was able to wipe the smiles off their faces, and from time to time, they even stole furtive glances at each other like some playful teenagers.

Annie and Patty both felt happy for Candy and Albert, though they couldn't help feeling sad at the same time. On the other hand, Stear and Archie were optimistic just like Candy. They constantly cheered for their young uncle, in spite of the fact that he was restricted to using his wheelchair all the time. The brothers even postponed their study plan in a college. They hired private tutors instead until after their uncle's recovery because they wanted to witness their uncle taking his first steps.

Principal Mary Jane, Miss Pony and Sister Lane had written to Candy supporting her decision. Madam Mary Jane even included some suggestions on how to maintain Albert's health and avoid complications. Candy continued communicating with them on a regular basis in writing about her new life with Albert. Their bond had grown even stronger as they fought this battle together.

Needless to say, Candy had become Albert's personal nurse, going everywhere with him. Jack Frost had been promoted to be their chief bodyguard. Albert refrained from going out of town, and he delegated George to represent him outside of Chicago. While Candy was in the office with Albert, she would read books on medicine and nursing to continue the advancement of her medical knowledge. At home, her bedroom was just next to his, and she took care of most of his daily routines. Yet, he never let her change him or assist him in the bathroom. He'd rather have a loyal man servant to give him a hand for those private moments. Albert joked that Candy would have to wait till after the wedding to see the real him.

Of course Albert and Candy had not forgotten about Dr. Martin. They visited Happy Clinic occasionally. Albert had expressed a few times his desire to build a new clinic for the kind doctor, but Dr. Martin declined, "Propose again when you can walk in front of me." Yet, Dr. Martin welcomed the generous gift from Albert, a whole year supply of whiskeys, all diluted.

About two months later, Albert finally got a long letter of apology from the Leagans. Soon after his accident, the family head had ordered to cut all ties with them, and even his aunt had not opposed. The Leagans had written that they had moved to Florida and settled down there, and they had begged for forgiveness from Sir Ardlay. After the family head skimmed over that letter, he threw that into the fireplace, unable to keep his distaste from showing. He knew that the Leagans had always relied on the Ardlays for financial stability, and Albert had heard from George that the Leagans had put a couple of their villas in the market. Hence, the Leagans were plausibly in troubles as they were used to extravagant lifestyles, but Albert wasn't planning to reconcile with the Leagans, at least not now. _Let them sell all their properties. It's time to eat the fruit of their ways by being indulgent parents, spoiling their children with no limits whatsoever. They shall also learn that they don't always get what they desire._

When it began to snow, heralding the approach of winter, Candy said to Albert that she missed her foster mothers and the kids at Pony's Home. Therefore, Albert proposed to go to Lakewood with her to spend their Christmas there. Knowing their plan, the Cornwell brothers wanted to go with them too. Their girlfriends would go home for Christmas, but Annie would join them visiting Pony's Home because she hadn't done so for years.

On Christmas Eve, after a scrumptious dinner, Archie brought Annie from her parents' place and joined the others in the drawing room in the Lakewood villa. They all gathered around the fireplace for some coffee and desserts, chatting merrily and singing Christmas carols. About two hours or so later, when it was getting very late, Archie decided to take Annie home. Candy then claimed that Albert should rest too, and Albert protested, "Stop treating me like a child, sweetheart."

Everyone burst out laughing. Then Stear, being considerate, said he was exhausted from the long day too. Yawning and stretching, he bid them all goodnight, before he retreated to his bedroom upstairs. Therefore, Albert let Candy push his wheelchair back to his room on the ground floor. Once they were alone in his room, she asked him in a bantering manner, "Want me to help you change into pajamas?"

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Do you really want to?"

She flashed one of her signature smiles, a mischievous one, her freckles dancing on her nose. Then he replied, "I have practiced enough, so I can do that myself."

As a matter of fact, Albert had gone through a lengthy rehabilitation. He had shown some noticeable progress, but still it was not fast enough to him. About two weeks ago, he had insisted to learn to be independent because he was sick of requiring help from others. The man servant had come to Lakewood with them, but he wouldn't show up unless being summoned.

"Sure, Albert, sweet dreams then."

So Candy knelt by the side of his wheelchair. Like she had always done for the last few months, she traced her fingers along his cheek and gave him a goodnight kiss. Yet, when she stood up, he snaked his arms around her trim waist and looked at her. "Stay with me, Candy."

That took her by surprise, and she questioned, "What do you mean?"

He smiled. "It's almost midnight, right? It's our first Christmas Eve as a couple, so I want you to do the countdown with me. That's all."

"I see," she answered, grinning ear to ear. "Of course I'd love to. I can stay for as long as you like," she teased him.

How could she resist his invitation? One of the reasons why she had wanted to go somewhere else during Christmas was that she had hoped to spend more time with him alone. Though they had been seeing each other every day for months, they had seldom had time to themselves because they had always been under prying eyes, in the mansion, the office, and the hospital. As Sir William Ardlay was acclaimed as an advocate for the poor, he and his fiancée were widely known as the golden couple. She didn't even remember when was the last time they had shared a passionate kiss in private.

So she pushed him over to the couch, and without her help, he could move himself from his wheelchair to the couch mainly using his arms while dragging his legs along.

After lighting the candelabra, Candy hurried to sit down right beside Albert, wrapping her arms around his torso. Her enthusiasm made him chuckle, and he placed his arm around her slender shoulder to pull her into him. As she leaned her head against his broad shoulder, he held her closer, sniffing her hair. Neither felt the need to say anything, and they enjoyed this comfortable silence between them, the first in months when strain did not enter the picture. The only sounds in the room were their breathing, and she could feel his rhythmic heartbeat against her palm, which gave her a marvelous sense of security. This brought back the cherished memories they had in Magnolia, the tiny apartment which had been left unoccupied.

As a result, they lost track of time. When the grandfather clock out in the hall started chiming, she straightened up and regarded his eyes, saying, "Merry Christmas, Albert."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Candy."

Her gaze then softened with yearning, and an amorous smile graced her lips. Meanwhile, the candlelight danced across her delicate face and silky curls, bringing out her dainty features even more, and she looked incredibly alluring to him. Hence, he was unable to take his eyes off her, like he had been enchanted. After all, it had been a long time since he had last savored her mouth, so when his eyes alighted on her bow-shaped lips, his desire flared. He then brought his hand up to softly trace her mouth with his fingertips, and his other hand brushed her long tresses away and began caressing her nape. As her luminous eyes glowed with anticipation, her lips parted slightly with longing, and her chest rose and fell at an increasing rate, he gradually shortened the gap between their faces. When he felt her warm breath fanning over his lips, he deeply inhaled her flowery scent before he tilted his head to connect his lips with hers. As tender as ever, he gave her a lingering kiss. It was just as intoxicating as he remembered, and he could taste the hint of sweet alcohol on her tongue. It must be from one of those delicious desserts. However, when she melted into his sensuous kiss, he unexpectedly released her. As much as he loved kissing her, he abruptly pulled himself away, roughly running his fingers through his hair.

"What's the matter, Albert?" she asked, her voice dripping with concern.

He leaned forward to prop his elbows on his knees and rest his face in his palms, currently having inner debate with himself. Unbeknownst to her, he had been deliberately avoided being intimate with her, holding back his emotions. It had been a torture, being this close to her all the time, and yet his body conditions had constantly reminded him that he had been selfish to keep her with him. First, he couldn't escape a nagging sense of dread that he would never fully recover, which meant that he couldn't run around or climb trees with her again. Not to mention that she had not once asked to go outdoors unless he had suggested that himself, which was so unlike her. On the other hand, he couldn't bear the idea of losing her, knowing very well that he could never find another one to fill her place. Thus, he hadn't had the heart to broach the subject at all. However, after months of procrastination, was this the right time?

At that moment, her woman's instinct told her that he was struggling again, but she pretended not knowing, "What's bothering you, my dear?"

Instead of answering her, he forced himself to meet her gaze and sincerely expressed his appreciation, "I must say that without your unflagging support and encouragement, I wouldn't have come this far. I have been resilient because I have you by my side, and even my aunt said so to me. Because of that she had prepared something for you. She said that the day I could walk again she would hold a celebration, and then I could pass that to you in front of the family."

"So?" uttered Candy with an expression of confusion and frown.

Albert looked away and responded after a sigh of despair, "I'm afraid that will never happen."

"But you _are_ recovering!" she argued, moving her hands over his shoulders to gently make him face her.

"Yes, but the progress is slow, too dishearteningly slow!"

He spoke so sharply that she blinked. Then he took some measured breaths to simmer down. When he spoke again, his voice was much more subdued, but fatigue was evident in his tone. "When I'm lying in bed at night, and everything around me is dark, I'm left alone with all my scary thoughts. I pray and plead to God endless times, but it seems that nothing has happened, and I feel exasperated beyond endurance."

Then he refused to meet her eyes. Looking at her would only cause him to waver, so he spoke up before he would change his mind again, "Candy, you have sacrificed enough for me. I'm very, very grateful-"

She didn't let him finish his sentence though, "Albert, I must confess, at times, I feel discouraged too when I see that your progress seems to have stalled, and I have lost count of how many times I have cried myself to sleep, feeling sorry for you, but you know what?"

She stopped talking. She waited until he was willing to make eye-contact with her before she started again, "I have not regretted, _not even_ _once_."

She had drawled her last few words. Her voice was thick, and it sounded like she had had her feelings bottled up inside as well. Then he realized that she had to act strong and confident for his sake. As tears shimmered in his eyes, he remarked, "Candy, what have I ever done to deserve you?"

She put her index finger on his mouth and answered, "Don't say that, Albert. You have such a beautiful mind and soul, and I love you more and more each day."

He felt his eyes water, and when she said, "You're my lover and my best friend, and I think I was attracted to you from the start-"

She gasped for he had suddenly wrapped his strong arms around her, giving her a choking hug. Yet she was elated to have professed her love for him once again. To him, her words had cast away all his doubts and fear, and he uttered in a tremulous voice, "I love you so much... I really can't live without you."

Having said that, he lifted up her chin and kissed her with abandon, in a way he had never done before. She returned his kiss just as intense as her feelings for him. They released all their pent-up emotions they had for each other, losing themselves in the passion. He tightened his arms around her, his hands roaming up and down her her svelte back. Likewise, she circled her arms around him, her hands feverishly exploring his wide shoulders and tapering back. For a long while they clung to each other, unwilling to let go, until she shifted herself even closer to him and unintentionally stepped on his left foot. He broke the kiss and cried, "Ouch!"

"What?" she exclaimed with shock. Before he knew it she repeated that again just to make sure, but this time she stomped on purpose. He actually flinched from pain, and only then he understood what that meant, so he instantly squeezed his other leg really hard. The sensation was there but not as strong, and yet the numbness seemed to have subsided. At this point, he stared at her with wide, incredulous eyes, visibly shaken. "Candy…?"

Gripped by her excitement at his breakthrough, she jubilantly flung herself onto him, cheering, "Albert, it's a miracle! Praise the Lord!"

But because he was still in a daze, trying to register this in his head, he hadn't seen it coming, so he ended up sprawling on the couch with his love lying on top of him. He yelped, "It hurts... it really hurts!"

Yet he was laughing with tears of rapture. She was embarrassed nonetheless, so she promptly pushed herself up. Little did she know that he couldn't have been more euphoric to have felt her weight press down on his groin just now. In other words, his body below his waist had returned to him.

It was their first Christmas together, and they just received the best present yet from each other.

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

Thank you so much for reading! Please write a few words to me because I appreciate your feedback.

The scene of Albert meeting his parents is totally my imagination. Whether it is Heaven or not it's up to your discretion. Thank you!

I personally know some people who have complete spinal cord injuries because of car accidents. They are confined to wheelchairs for the rest of their lives, which is unfortunate. I also read some real life stories online about how some of these victims, men or women, fell in love with perfectly healthy individuals. They later got married, and with the advanced technology nowadays, they can actually have their own children. If you're interested, I can send you the links.

**Footnote:**

[1] The famous American neurosurgeon, Harvey Williams Cushing (1869–1939), wrote from the 14th General Base Hospital in France, reported that "the conditions were such that 80% died in the first few weeks… only those cases survived in which the spinal lesion was a partial one." The rest had ailments that were not to be (could not be) treated.

[2] From the Bible, Proverbs 17:22.

=o=o=o=

Revised: March 17, 2014


	43. Recuperation

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **Thank you all for the patience! I know some of you have found the previous chapter very shocking or totally unforeseen, but your eagerness to read and your enthusiastic feedback afterwards have been very encouraging! I just can't thank you enough for your support. This is another lengthy chapter, though not as long as last one. Hope you enjoy reading it! If you find any error, please kindly let me know. Thank you in advance!

-Ms Puddle

**Chapter 43: ****Recuperation**

When Candy straightened up herself to a sitting position, she found that Albert had covered his face with both hands, laughing with joyful tears streaming through his fingers. She could imagine the massive relief he must have felt for the time being, especially she had just learned that he had been struggling to terminate their relationship out of self-abnegation.

In no time, tears brimmed her eyes as huge waves of mixed emotions washed over her. For months she had been so looking forward to this moment. Initially, she had been very positive about it, but lately, more than once, she had been struck by the notion that her fiancé might not be able to stand up again for whatever reason. Every time when the dreary thought had entered her head, she would dispel it as soon as possible in order not to dwell too much on it. Nonetheless, she had determined to stick with her love regardless. After all, she had felt partially responsible for his severe injuries although he had never blamed her, not even once. Ever since the accident, she had replayed hundreds of times various what if scenarios in her mind, and she had been inclined to believe that if he had not carried her in his arms while rolling down the stairs, he wouldn't have ended up hurting his spine.

Above all that, she couldn't possibly run away at this stage. First, it was totally against her nature to leave a friend in need, and more importantly, what she had told him earlier about loving him more and more each day was true. Though she had originally known him as a vagabond or a man without a shelter, she had come to appreciate the new Albert, and she had got to see a near opposite facet of his life.

As it turned out, the result of his accident had driven him to be more serious about his role in the clan, knowing that he could actually make a difference in the society. He had not forgotten that he had been blessed with a family fortune, which had enabled him to seek medical help unattainable to the less fortunate. Hence, instead of being bogged down by his temporary disability, he had resolved to be the master of his own destiny, refusing to be a pawn in the hands of fate.

Thus, soon after he had been discharged from the hospital, he had resumed working, even under the stress of new adjustments to being paralyzed. Within a short period of time, the company had unexpectedly thrived even more under his astute leadership. His aunt, who had long been in charge of the family business, had been profoundly pleased. She had even stepped down gradually on her own accord. For example, she hadn't opposed the way her nephew had deployed the profit. Rather than spending it all for investments, he had set aside some for donations, even delegating George and several reliable staff to organize a fundraising campaign to raise money for the poors and awareness of their physical needs. Never once had Sir William A. Ardlay appeared aloof to the public, unlike many other prestigious leaders in the similar social class. Needless to say, his devotion to charity had earned respect from his business partners and won over the hearts of plenty of Chicago residents, including those who had been skeptical of his ultimate reason of adopting a teenage orphan girl when he had been barely an adult himself.

In short, Candy couldn't have been more proud of Albert, not because he was now famous and prosperous, but because his tremendous success hadn't altered his friendly attitude towards people around him. He was still the caring, down-to-earth man she had known since the beginning.

While Candy's mind was miles away, Albert remained sprawling on the couch until she became aware that he was quietly observing her. As she laid her eyes on his, he clasped her hands and uttered, "Candy, I think I'm ready to do an experiment."

"Yes? What is it?" she asked, an encouraging smile gracing her lips.

After a brief moment of quietness he answered matter-of-factly, "I will try to sit up."

"Are you sure?" she promptly questioned, and a bleak thought slithered into her mind, _what if he can't?_

He saw through her and remarked in a soothing tone, "If I fail, don't feel bad, ok?"

As though being caught in the act, she blushed, and his comment made her feel somewhat guilty too, so she hid her doubt by retorting mildly, "Albert, I know you can do it!"

He regarded her without a word, his face breaking into a knowing grin, and then he took a deep breath and made an attempt to pull himself up. He held her hands for support, but he did manage to do it on his own. It wasn't natural to him yet, but this was already promising. Both found this almost too good to be true, and yet they gazed at each other emotionally for few seconds before their mouths came together in a kiss. Only at that magic moment, feeling the taste and the soft texture of each other's lips, that they came to accept that they weren't dreaming the same sweet dream. Albert was indeed recovering.

While he whispered loving words to her in between his kisses, expressing his deepest gratitude, she wept but kissed him back with all her love and affection. She felt as if a huge burden had been lifted off her shoulders. The last few months hadn't been easy for her either. Knowing that he had had enough on his plate, she had unconsciously kept her worries and fears from him lest he would be discouraged or even push her away again. Hence, she confessed all that to him now.

When she was done talking, Albert gently withdrew himself from her and wiped her tears. "Candy, I know it's quite late already," Albert began in a sorrowful tone, but Candy stopped him by placing her forefinger on his lips. "Don't be silly, Albert. I'm wide awake! Because... because this is the best Christmas in my life yet!"

He brightened, and a chuckle escaped his throat before he resumed, "Super! If that's the case, I'd like to give you my Christmas gift now because I have something to say about it."

"Really? I can't wait!" she exclaimed in delight, clapping too, although she found it odd that he had suddenly changed their subject. Nonetheless, she closed her eyes, grinning ear to ear. "I'm waiting now."

She did sound impatient. She had always fascinated him, and recalling how he had nearly broken up with her earlier made him sweat. If she had conceded, he would have lost her by now. Aloud he teased her jestingly, "Oh my, look at you, Candy! How do you know I have it with me?"

She opened one of her eyes to peek at him before she fluttered it shut, saying, "My instinct told me so."

He let out a guffaw, shaking his head. Then he leaned forward and rummaged through the storage pocket on the back of the wheelchair. A while later he murmured to himself, "How come? I'm sure I have it…"

She shifted closer to him and offered, "Is there anything I can help?"

"Yes!" he answered right away and stuffed something into her hands after that. "Would you like to open it yourself?"

=o=o=o=

When Terry woke up in the middle of the night, he couldn't recognize the strange place. He sat up sluggishly and scanned his surroundings. In spite of the low light conditions, he found that he had been sleeping in a small bed in a bedroom with toys and books scattered around the floor, so he surmised it must be a child's room. _Where am I? What time is it now?_

Nursing his hangover, he massaged his temples to ease the piercing headache. A short while later, he remembered why he had drunk too much again.

_(flashback begins)_

Ever since Terry returned to New York, his mother contacted him weekly to touch base with him. The fact that he was her illegitimate child was now a well known fact in her circle of friends, and it didn't seem to bother her anymore. More than once, she asked him out for dinners or invited him to come to her place, but he always turned her down with an excuse that he wasn't ready to meet her face to face yet.

The truth was he had his own demons to deal with. Director Robert Hathaway agreed to hire Terry back on the condition that he would get rid of his bad habits like excessive smoking and drinking. Terry had long wanted to do so, and because of this job offer he was more motivated than ever to improve his health. Regrettably, he frequently felt the urge to smoke or drink, just like any other chain smoker or alcoholic, and he tried to fight the craving but often failed, so he couldn't quit smoking and drinking yet. For that, he blamed it on his misfortune of losing Candy. If he had not made that decision of letting her go that winter night, her nagging would have helped him these days, or he probably wouldn't have lost her to Albert months after that.

Out of the blue, Albert appeared in their office one afternoon, sadly informing them that Candy had left him. Just when Terry kept his hopes high to meet with Candy, aiming to woe her back, she dashed his hopes in the end. Terry had to accept that he had become a man in her past, so he returned to New York alone, feeling even more desolate and inconsolable. Of course he had not forgotten that he himself had made Candy promise him that she would find her happiness. In fact, he had also promised himself not to feel upset or disturbed when he would see her being in love with someone else one day. However, this was much easier said than done. If not for his busy work schedule, which substantially distracted him, or the injury of his right shoulder, which was a constant reminder to him that his body was frailer than most men his age, he would have resorted to heavy drinking or smoking again.

To his great astonishment however, few weeks later, Terry heard from Anna and Lucas that Albert had barely survived a terrible accident back at his own residence. Needless to say, all three of them were bowled over by the various news articles that Anna's family had mailed to her from Chicago. They learned that Albert had become paralyzed, not sure for how long, and yet what shocked them even more was that Albert had been the mysterious millionaire who had adopted Candy years ago. In spite of that, they would be getting married in the coming spring. The longest news article had used Anna's sketch as his portrait, which had successfully portrayed a hint of uncertainty in the depths of his thoughtful eyes. It proved that the wealthy heir used to be a nobody residing on the outskirts of Chicago, wearing casual clothes with unruly wavy hair.

Terry was a little surprised that they had used Anna's drawing, but while Lucas was joking that he wished his girlfriend would draw him as handsome as this picture, it suddenly made sense to Terry why Candy had chosen to leave Albert despite herself. Their legal relationship or their vast social gap must have thrown her off. Yet, what struck Terry most was that Candy's love for Albert was so persistent and tenacious that she was willing to marry him not knowing if he would ever recover.

Later when Terry went home from work, he lighted his first cigarette of the day and plopped himself down on his bed, pondering over this whole incident. He couldn't stop himself from wondering if Susanna had not sacrificed herself for him during that fatal rehearsal, and he had been the one whose leg had to be amputated, would Candy have stayed with him and even married him? [1] He bet she would, but what was the point now? It was obvious she had moved on. Even if not, Terry honestly couldn't visualize what kind of job he could do with only one leg left. Being a rebel in the academy, he had never paid attention in class or read any book seriously except the ones by William Shakespeare.

Lost in deep contemplation, Terry inadvertently fell asleep with a lit cigarette between his fingers. Later, he was jerked awake when the cigarette burned his fingers. He hastily dropped the butt and extinguished it on the floor by stepping on it. At that instant, a disheartening thought came to him, _what if I die in a fire, will Candy care about me?_

He supposed he couldn't have been more self-centered, he gave a loud, bitter laugh of disgust of himself. After that, he turned out the light and wearily stripped himself to his underwear, lying face down in his bed with an empty stomach. Covering himself with a light blanket, Terry knew better than anyone that Candy had reunited with Albert for love, not for his money, but as much as Terry wanted to write a letter to her, to comfort her or to cheer for her, he was incapable of doing that tonight. First, he had always found it extremely challenging to articulate his feelings, verbally or in writing, and currently he had way too many tangled thoughts in his head about what to write. In addition, he was loath to acknowledge that Candy would never come back to him, not even now when her fiancé was a cripple. Although Terry still admired Albert as a man, Terry couldn't deny that he was very jealous of Albert, the Mr. Nice Guy who had rescued him in the streets of London.

After a night of lousy sleep, Terry went to work as usual, and Lucas told him that he and Anna had co-written a letter to send to Chicago, so he asked Terry if he had anything to send. Terry shook his head somberly but excused that he would write to them very soon. For the next few days however, Terry had been so occupied with work that he hardly had time to rest. The premiere of his new play, written by Susanna, was scheduled for the weekend, and he was very apprehensive about it.

As Director Hathaway had anticipated, the play was very well received. The public had been intrigued by the plot, which was about a man who discovered true meaning of life through some sufferings. Terrence Graham had apparently matured and done a fantastic job, and even the critics highly praised his "comeback" play, claiming that he had once again shown his brooding potential of being an outstanding actor. The positive feedback boosted Terry's confidence tremendously, and he hadn't felt so upbeat since getting his role as Romeo.

Then, during the night of the formal celebration, Susanna showed up with her husband Josh. Terry had been invited to their private cozy wedding, but he had been too tied up with work. Tonight, Susanna looked so glamorous in her sparkling purple gown that she effortlessly became the center of attention. Not to mention that she could walk incredibly well using her prosthetic leg with Josh acting as her crutch. They were so in love, and Terry couldn't have been happier for her.

The celebration party went on into the wee hours of the night, and Terry went home totally exhausted. Yet he threw a swift glance on the evening newspaper, and the headline caught his eyes. One of the major corporations in New York would partner with the Ardlays in Chicago. While Terry continued to read the article, it showed a picture of the energetic young leader in a wheelchair. That charming guy in dark suit was undoubtedly Albert, and all of a sudden, Terry genuinely sympathized with Albert. Terry could envision the physical challenges Albert must be facing every day, especially Albert had been a competent fighter before. Therefore, albeit feeling drained, Terry decided to write to Albert instead of Candy.

After throwing lots of paper balls into his trash can, Terry was content with what he had written at long last. It was precise and to the point, and Terry believed it was the best he could do for now. Before he would change his mind, he inserted the letter into an envelope and sealed it, rushing down the stairs to drop it off in the nearest mailbox.

Since then, his career had been going well, and he was rehearsing for another new play. Moreover, Terry didn't have to smoke every day anymore, and the amount he had to drink to quench his thirst had been decreasing significantly over the course of several months.

In early December, Miss Eleanor Baker invited her son to meet his relatives on Christmas Eve, and he agreed to join them provided that she would let him wear a disguise and introduce him as an elderly friend of hers. Terry thought the party would be held at her place, but it turned out to be her cousin's. When Terry arrived with his mother, the grand mansion was already very crowded, full of well dressed guests. After some formal introductions, Terry expressed his wish to be left alone. Unlike these people, Terry felt uneasy mingling with too many strangers at a time. Many guests could socialize comfortably with one another while savoring the hors d'oeuvres being served by the servants.

Standing at a hidden corner and holding a drink in his hand, Terry observed many children of various ages running around, which reminded him of Pony's Home. That cold winter day, he had paid a visit to that small orphanage, and the kind ladies had told him many things about Candy, especially her misbehaviors since childhood.

How many times had Terry regretted not writing to Candy after he had arrived at New York after that? He should at least mail to Pony's Home so that she would know how to contact him, but he had been too excited about his new job at Stratford back then. Plus, who would have thought Candy had returned to America, even aspiring to be a nurse? Come to think of it, because of that she had run into amnesiac Albert in the hospital. What a coincidence indeed. If fate had been conspiring against Terry, then the odds had been in Albert's favor, perhaps until his accident at his own house. At this moment, Albert's reply returned to Terry's mind:

_'Dear Terry,_

_Congratulations on your huge success! Candy has always believed you're very talented although she hasn't had a chance to sit down properly to see your performance, not even once. As you have mentioned, you're truly 'back on your feet' again, and we are both very proud of you. _

_About my conditions, all I can say is that I'm making progress, so do you have any plan for the new year? If for any reason you will come to Chicago, do let us know so that we can get together. _

_Candy wants to spend her Christmas Day with the children at Pony's Home, and I'm making arrangements to take a holiday such that we can stay at our villa in Lakewood, which has been recently renovated for wheelchair access. _

_In case we do not hear from you before Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy new year! _

_Best regards,_

_Albert and Candy'_

Terry reckoned Albert had written the letter on Candy's behalf, or she simply let him write for her. Terry couldn't shake away the feeling that she had deliberately avoided writing a reply to him. Even though her fiancé still required a wheelchair to move about, Terry gathered their wedding would proceed as planned. If that was the case, Terry could fathom why it was inappropriate for her to have any contact with her past love, and that was the real reason why Terry had chosen not to attend Susanna's wedding. To him, it would have been too awkward.

Terry then realized that even if Candy would invite him to her wedding, he would likely find some valid excuse of not going. Although he had undertaken painstaking efforts to get over her, he still had remnant feelings for her. In addition, he couldn't predict how he would react seeing her exchanging vows with the groom and letting him kiss her as his wife. As much as Terry wanted to wish her happiness, the last thing Terry wanted was his old wounds being ripped open again.

Striving to push these gloomy thoughts away, Terry put on his winter coat, grabbed a wine bottle from a stunned servant, and hid himself in one of the smaller balconies to drink. It had been a long while since he had last got drunk, and who would blame him for drinking during Christmas? Some time later, a person swung open the doors to that balcony, which startled Terry. The intruder then stood at the other end. Apparently, he or she didn't notice Terry, and the intruder grumbled, "I'm so bored! I shouldn't have come…"

Her voice faded into a sigh of resignation. Terry choked down his chuckle, not wanting to scare her. So he wasn't the only one who found the party boring. Unexpectedly, she started saying lines from "Romeo and Juliet".

"_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."_

Terry marveled at the way she expressed herself. Besides, she got a nice, mellow voice like Susanna's. If Susanna had not been morbidly injured, she would have been an excellent Juliet. Terry swallowed his sigh, thinking that this girl sounded even better than the Juliet Terry had partnered with for the play nearly a year ago. After all, she had lost her role to Susanna in the first place. Since Terry had memorized all the lines by heart, he noiselessly approached this lady and spoke up, _"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"_

As he had predicted, she was flabbergasted. After taking a sharp intake of breath, she inquired in a shaky voice, "Who are you?"

He replied with a smirk, "Romeo of course, my dear."

Neither could see each other's face in the dark, and Terry casually asked, "How old are you, Juliet?"

She answered in a murmur, "I'm 13 years old, the only daughter of Capulet."

He gave a loud chortle in response, and then she added timidly, "I'm rehearsing for my audition in January, Romeo. I can choose whatever I like."

"Go on then, Juliet," he encouraged her, taking a long sip from his glass.

There was only silence between them, and after a while Terry wondered if she was real or if he was already drunk. But she suddenly cleared her throat and recited, _"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot..."_

When she acted, she sounded like an entirely different person, and the passion in her voice touched his heart and brought back old memories of how enthusiastic he had once been in acting. "Romeo and Juliet" had been special to him, and it was unfortunate how he had miserably failed his performance as Romeo due to the loss of someone he had loved. Even though his career had picked up lately, he knew he hadn't put in his 100% in preparation, so right now, he recited Romeo's lines with tangible feelings as though he tried to amend his mistakes in the past.

Only when acting could he alleviate his anguish, not drinking not smoking. Thus, they went on and on, sipping their wine in between and skipping lines that were not theirs. When she finished her glass, he poured her some more from his bottle. He had intended to kill time by rehearsing with this young lady, but doing so had undeniably invigorated him and rekindled his inner fire for acting. Being in high spirits, he had unwittingly drunk way more than he had planned. When he was more than tipsy later, he could no longer speak fluently,

"_How doth my... lady? Is my father well...? How fares... my... Juliet? That I ask... again... for nothing... can be ill... if she be well…"_

Presently, he stumbled towards his partner, almost knocking her over.

_(flashback ends)_

Terry couldn't remember a thing after that, so he was clueless who had taken him here to this child's room, and he still had his disguise on, the white wig and the white beard that he had borrowed from the costume manager.

Yet one thing he knew, he was interested to find out who the young lady was, but how? He didn't even know her name or what she looked like. Also, if she had chanced to see Terry just now, she might have assumed that this "Romeo" was an old guy with wrinkles all over his face.

=o=o=o=

Candy was dumbfounded when she saw a square velvety box of a moderate size in her hands. Noting the mischievous gleam in his striking blue eyes, she couldn't believe she just got tricked, but in a sense that was a positive sign. Albert must be in a stupendous mood. Yet she put up a mock scowl, even pouting. Then she passed the box back to him and sank back on the couch with her eyes closed again, grumbling, "I want to be surprised."

He chuckled and complied. She heard him flip open the box. Then without warning she felt something cold enclosing her right wrist. "What is it?" she promptly asked with a curious smile.

"Take a look," he replied in an amused tone.

Once her eyes were open, she gasped in awe, her other hand covering her wide opened mouth. "Wow!"

In no time she wrapped her arms around his neck and remarked sincerely, "I love it! I love it! I have never seen anything as beautiful as this, Albert! Thank you very, very much!"

It was an exquisite bracelet with numerous glistening round cut diamonds plus a dangling heart shaped emerald charm, all set in white gold. It was the first time in his life to have purchased something this costly, but her response was priceless. He returned her embrace and chuckled, "I'm so glad you love it, Candy. Do you still remember the diamond ring I told you long time ago?"

She shook her head, mumbling to his ear, "No… not at all."

Then he reminded her, "Do you recall that I have ordered a custom made diamond ring for you while I was on a business trip in New York?"

She slowly let go of him and diverted her eyes to her lap, trying to think, t_his does sound familiar..._ Then she suddenly looked up, her eyes lightened up, "Oh… yes! Now I remember!"

His mouth curved into a smile of mirth. Then he regarded her and explained, "This is actually the matching bracelet. I ordered them both at the same time, meaning to give you the bracelet as a surprise, but..."

He faltered, seemingly at a loss for words. His playful countenance contorted into a frown, and his eyes flashed with a hint of discomfort. She immediately followed up with consternation, "What's wrong?"

He heaved a sigh of disappointment before he responded, his voice twinged with sorrow, "Sorry, Candy. I thought I could tell you all this without feeling sentimental, but the painful memory is still fresh."

"Albert, don't force yourself," she suggested. "Perhaps you can tell me another time."

After a moment of contemplation, he shook his head, his lips curling up into a strained smile. "I still want to do it now if you don't mind."

So she nodded encouragingly, waiting for him to finish whatever was on his mind. He then swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "The package was delivered from New York to our residence about three weeks after my… accident."

She gasped, her eyes opened wide in understanding. Then he continued, his voice slightly more neutral this time, "Mentally, I was far from ready to give them to you back then… I felt very discouraged because my body conditions hadn't improved much at all. I was hoping to recover first before I present them to you... for I didn't want you to feel obligated by any means... Hence, I have them locked up in my personal safe without opening either of them."

He exhaled a long sigh and stared into a distance. "However, as Christmas was near, I thought at least I could give you the bracelet, so I have kept the ring in Chicago."

She replied in earnest, "I love your Christmas present very much, Albert, and I appreciate that you're being honest with me." Then she quietly leaned her head on his shoulder, darting a glance at the tiny emerald ring on her finger. It still meant the world to her, and Albert had told her how Pouppe had miraculously brought it back to him. Talking about Pouppe, she was in the state of torpor, hiding in a small shed Albert had constructed solely for her before the arrival of winter.

In the silence that followed, Albert placed his arm around Candy and rested his face on her head before telling her the truth, "Candy, as you have already known, I have been feeling down that you are stuck with me-"

He could tell that she wanted to say something, but he held her closer and implored, "Please let me finish."

She gave him a firm nod, and he carried on, "A healthy man like Terry could have given you much, much more, and you'd be free to do whatever you see fit with him... but the thought of letting you go was... so… so unbearable... I've been facing the same dilemma whenever I have time to myself..."

His voice trailed off into a despondent whisper, and she snuggled further up to him. Then he finally disclosed his original intention of giving her the bracelet but withholding the ring. He had meant it to be his farewell gift, and he had resolved to call off their relationship in a week or so after Christmas. But he would continue to support her financially such that she could choose her own path. That explained why he had asked her to stay a little longer to do the countdown with him, believing this would be their first and last Christmas together as a couple. Then he was going to present his gift to her before they went to sleep.

"Candy, so I wasn't planning to break up with you tonight, but I couldn't help kissing you... which I had deliberately avoided for so long... so I reprimanded myself for wavering yet again. At any rate, my recovery couldn't have come at a better time," he concluded in a thoughtful tone.

Now that he seemed to have finished, she straightened up and gathered every ounce of determination. Then she grabbed his hands in hers and made a request in a solemn tone, "Albert, promise me right now that you'll never make another decision for me without including me in the decision making process."

That rendered him speechless; he wasn't sure if he should make such a promise. Then she stressed her demand by squeezing his hands and saying in a tremulous voice, "I know you have put my well-being before your own needs, but I can't bear losing you either!"

He gaped at her, noticeably moved. Her lips began to quiver, and then a fresh teardrop slid down her cheek as she declared, "Don't you know I won't settle with anyone other than you?"

She then flung herself to him, hugging him tight. Her words stirred him to tears, and right at that moment, he made up his mind and assured her, rubbing her back up and down, "Yes, I promise you, Candy, and may I request the same from you too?"

Yes, she had done a similar thing to him before. She had walked away as soon as he had regained his memory. Thus, she nodded her agreement, and they locked each other in their arms afterwards. Then he asked her to forgive him that he had been keeping his thoughts to himself and had even decided to send her away "for her own good". Then neither said a word until the grandfather clock struck again, announcing the time. An hour had flown by, so the lovers reluctantly loosened their grips, wiping the tears off each other's face.

Then Albert reminded her, "Candy, we will set off to Pony's Home early in the morning, right?"

She replied, "Yes, you're right, but would you like to see my presents for you too?"

"Presents?" he stressed the 's' sound, raising one of his eyebrows questioningly. He was visibly surprised that she had more than one present for him.

"Yes, I have got two presents for you, my dear," she replied, exaggerating the 's' sound. "They are in my room."

"Of course I'd love to see them!" he remarked happily. Like her, he wasn't sleepy at all.

As she scampered off to her room right next to his, he moved himself back to his wheelchair and trailed after her. Their rooms were connected through a door, the same arrangement as in the Chicago mansion. She was bewildered he would enter her room with her, which was something he had never done back in Chicago. Yet, she didn't mind a bit. She then eagerly showed him one big box and one bag in her arms. "Which one do you want to open first?" she asked, her eyes shining with ardor.

He considered briefly before he made his choice, "I'll open the box first."

So he unwrapped the paper and tore open the lid. Inside he found a pair of brand new leather hiking boots, and she squatted right beside the wheelchair and unraveled, "I know for sure that one day you will put these on and take me to travel with you, Albert."

Without a word, he drew her in his arms. When he released her a long while later, he pressed his mouth against her cheek. "Thank you, my love. I will certainly do my best," he promised her from the bottom of his heart.

Then he went ahead to open the next present. It was a pair of handknitted wool socks. He was immensely touched, and she blushed and said after some sheepish giggling, "I wanted something that could keep your feet warm, but I made lots of mistakes while knitting the socks, and only Aunt Elroy knew how to fix them for me."

Albert was aware that his aunt's attitude towards Candy had remarkably improved. Never once had she reviled Candy again. In fact, after the accident, she had taken the initiative to tell Candy to address her like her nephew, calling her "Aunt Elroy" instead. Yet, Albert felt like teasing Candy right now. He tucked the stray strands of her hair behind her ear and bantered, "Did she really? I still notice some obvious holes though."

With her head lowered and her shoulders slumped forward, she replied with a sigh, "I know."

Just as he felt sorry about what he had said, she suddenly stood half way up, cradled his head in her hands, and gave him a peck on the mouth. After that, she remarked with a simper, "So this is the compensation from me."

He laughed and held her closer, asking, "What if I say that's not enough?"

"What?"

She scowled and bit her bottom lip, pushing herself away from him, but he tightened his arms and commented half-seriously, "I want a real goodnight kiss from you."

She giggled but happily obliged, leaning down to connect her mouth with his. After that, she admonished mildly, "It's bedtime, honey."

Nodding unwillingly, he whirled his wheelchair around, saying over his shoulder, "Good night then."

She ambled back to his bedroom with him, and when it was time for her to leave, he took her hand and remarked, the traces of amusement in his eyes giving way to something more serious, "I will wear the socks tonight. I love them very much to tell you the truth."

She swiftly exaggerated a sigh of relief and answered appreciatively, "Thank you, Albert. Now I can go to bed with peace of mind."

As he chuckled in response, she bade him good night. Before she closed the door between their rooms, she blew him a kiss, and so did he, waving his hand as well. After she had washed up and changed into her nightgown, she sighed in her bed with a big smile, staring at the ceiling. _What a night!_

Ever since she and Albert had retreated to his bedroom before midnight, both of them had been so intimate, kissing and confessing to each other and all that. She had never felt more connected with him, and meanwhile, she missed his presence already. How much she wished that they had been married so that they didn't have to go to different beds every night, so another sigh escaped her. However, she knew she had to be patient, and the best thing to do was to force herself to blot out all thoughts right now in order to get more sleep.

Several hours later, their connecting door was burst open, and Candy scurried into Albert's bedroom, distraught and tormented by her vivid nightmare. As she had done countless times in the past few months, she climbed into Albert's bed to find solace in his arms. With tears on her face and neck, she trembled and claimed that she had killed Neil. Blood had spilled out of his nose and his wounds, making a mess everywhere, and so on.

As a matter of fact, the horrid experience of being locked up and then insulted by Neil had haunted Candy in her dreams time after time, in which she had returned to the crime scene but with different outcomes. Occasionally, Neil had ripped off her clothes and assaulted her without being interrupted, but more often than not, she had frantically attempted to escape before Albert's arrival, even slashing Neil's face, chest or throat with her dagger or shooting him with a gun. Once in a while, she had even clambered up the bedroom window to jump, injuring herself badly or bleeding to death afterwards.

Initially, after this had happened three nights in a row, Albert had been so anxious that he had arranged her to meet with a well-known researcher in psychology, Professor Quinton, in University of Chicago. [2] Regrettably, Candy couldn't remember a thing about her nightmares, and as per his aunt's beseeching request to protect the family reputation, Albert couldn't reveal too much of what Neil had actually done to Candy. Therefore, the professor could only get bits and pieces of the spine-chilling scenes of her dreams based on Albert's account of his fiancée's night visits. After having a couple of counselling sessions, the professor had concluded that subconsciously Candy had blamed herself for Albert's accident after he had come to her rescue.

Professor Quinton had asked, "Mr. Ardlay, ever heard of Helen Keller said, 'although the world is full of suffering, it is full also of the overcoming of it.'?"

Nodding, Albert had replied, "Yes, from her essay 'Optimism'." [3]

"Time is a great healer," the professor had added. "But only love prevails all, Mr. Ardlay. Emotional pain will grow less as time passes, so Miss White will ultimately move on, but your love for her will likely speed up the healing process. Hence, heed my advice. Be there for her through her grief, and be her rock when she needs someone to lean on."

In fact, this had been another reason why Albert could not bring himself to separate from his beloved earlier. In a sense, they had needed each other to attain recuperation together.

Since then, Candy had repeatedly slept with Albert at nights. As a result, rumors had been rife in the household, despite knowing that their family head had lost the ability, at least temporarily. Madam Elroy had had slight altercation with her nephew in private a handful of times because of this, and Albert had assured his aunt that he would not do anything improper, so he would console Candy himself regardless of how long it would take him. Besides, his loyal servant in waiting who had assisted his master in the bedroom and bathroom had sworn that his master had always summoned him to carry Miss Candice back to her room once she had been fast asleep. As months had passed, the frequency of Candy's nighttime visits had dwindled down from about four to five times a week to once a week. Then, the time between her visits had got longer and longer. For the last two weeks, she hadn't dropped by at all. However, for some reason, Candy had it again tonight.

In the beginning Albert had been clueless of what to do with a delirious Candy, sometimes screaming but often sobbing and shivering convulsively. However, one night the experience of the first time he had shared a bed with her back in his tiny bachelor suite had resurfaced in his mind. He had tried to recall the steps to calm her down, and it had worked like charm almost every time since. Hence, he had finally got the hang of it. So tonight, as soon as she nestled into him, he tenderly massaged her shoulders and kissed her forehead, reassuring her again and again, "I know, I know. It's alright now." While doing that, he turned her around and pulled her back against his chest. His arm then curved around her body tightly such that she could feel his steady heartbeat and his body heat enveloping her like a blanket. Next, he whispered soothing words to her ear while nuzzling her cheek. She would normally quiet down in about half an hour or less, and tonight was no exception.

Candy soon snored away. As Albert inhaled the sweet smell of the skin between her neck and shoulder, he was reluctant to summon the male servant like he used to. Instead, he tried to fall back to sleep. Oblivious to Candy, just before this trip, his aunt and Albert had believed Candy had fully recovered from her trauma, so Albert had promised his aunt that Candy would reside somewhere else after Christmas before the wedding took place in May. Back then, his aunt had not sensed that his nephew had decided to cancel the wedding. However, things had changed drastically tonight, and now Albert had confidence that their wedding would happen without any impediment. Yet, this didn't change the fact that this was likely the last time he could hold Candy to sleep until they became husband and wife.

When the first rays of sun had reached across the horizon, the spacious bedroom was basked in dim sunlight. The heavy curtains had blocked at least half of it, leaving the room in a haze. Soon, the morning sunlight slanted through the glass panes close to the ceiling, shining on the white sheets. Candy opened her eyes sleepily, feeling warmer than usual. Just as she wanted to stretch, she discovered that she wasn't in her own bedroom. Not only that, Albert was lying behind her, sleeping soundly, with his arm around her waist and his other arm stretched out over her pillow so her back could rest against his sinewy chest. Though they were still clothed, she was both astounded and perplexed by this. She couldn't grasp how this had come to be. Yet, she must admit it was very comforting to feel his breath on her hair and his rhythmic heartbeat on her back as his tall frame curled protectively around her. Her bare feet also found that he had indeed put on her socks. At present, her expression transformed into a dreamy smile, and she imagined how pleasant it would be to wake up beside him every day as his wife in the near future.

Just then, she practically jumped as his voice rang from behind, which was raw from sleep, "Good morning, sweetheart."

She instantly rolled over with glee. He looked incredibly sweet and guileless when he struggled to open his eyes, his long, thick eyelashes fluttering on his cheeks. The sight of him wearing his pajamas, his morning stubble, his groggy face and tousled blond hair only made him more endearing to her. When he yawned, she responded to his greeting with affection written all over her face, "Good morning, my love."

So he smiled at her, his expression so tender and his blue eyes so limpid. As their eyes met next, she realized there wasn't much space between them, their lips only inches apart and their bodies facing each other. That seemed to have some powerful effects on her. Her heart began to pound, her breathing became uneven, and sweat was forming on her palms and forehead. She could almost hear his heartbeat, but for sure she felt the heat emitting from his skin underneath his clothes and his breath stirring a few strands of her hair.

Then his voice broke into her musing as he answered her unspoken question, "Candy, you had one of those nightmares again."

That took her by surprise; she thought she had long stopped visiting Albert at nights. On one hand, she was glad that she wasn't affected by her nightmares in her waking hours. On the other hand, she perceived why she desperately needed his proximity whenever she was scared. Only in his arms did she feel safe and secure.

Then he explained further, "Professor Quinton advised me not to let you know so as not to make you self-conscious about it. Otherwise, you might suppress your emotions unnecessarily, which might worsen your conditions. I'd rather you come to me to vent your fears than finding other ways to do so."

In short, Candy being a sleepyhead had significantly helped them to keep it a secret from her. Having said that, he reached up and stroked her cheek tenderly with his fingertips, relaying to her how he had managed to comfort her and how she had been brought back to her bed every single time. She could hardly believe he had lost count of how many times she had come to him, and her face and neck were burning from embarrassment. As her cheeks and ears crimsoned, she glanced away to avoid his eyes.

"Are you upset, Candy? That I kept you here with me this time?" he swiftly asked with concern, a frown forming between his brows.

She hastily shook her head, an understanding smile adorning her lips. "Don't worry. I don't mind at all. In fact, I'm sorry for troubling you-"

But he cut her off by saying, "No problem. My pleasure actually."

Right after that, he closed their distance and gave her a gentle kiss as if to prove his point. At the touch of his warm lips against hers, she felt tingly and something deep inside her throbbing with excitement; a rush of heat coursed through her, causing her heart to hammer in her chest like a frantic bird locked in a cage. She was intrigued, wondering if kissing in bed had intensified the sensations. Little did she know that the same applied to him too. Being in bed with her was enough to make his pulse race with a strange mixture of nervousness and exhilaration, let alone kissing her.

That was why he kept it short. As he drew back, the look of disappointment in her eyes was unmistakable. Though he felt bad to let her down, he was uncertain how long he could resist her. She probably was unaware how delectable she was right now. In fact, everything about her was enticing to him, her rosy cheeks flushed from sleep, her body scent intoxicating, her turbulent curls fanning out over the pillow and cascading down her shoulders, her resplendent eyes glittering under the warm glow of sunlight, her soft bosom visibly rising and falling, and her petite frame very delicate and svelte. He knew her curves very well by now after all these nights because she didn't wear anything like corsets to sleep.

His eyes swept over her again while he continued debating with himself. His gaze zeroed in on her delicious mouth next, and seconds later he couldn't help initiating another tender kiss, lingering a bit this time, even though his conscience warned him that he was playing a very dangerous game. Later, when their lips parted again, he pressed his mouth against her cheek and murmured half-heartedly, "Let's get up and refresh-"

But she flattened her hands against his chest to stop him from moving. Beneath her palms, she could feel the beat of his heart, which seemed much stronger and faster than her own. "Already?" she asked, obviously not satisfied. "It's still early, isn't it?"

Then she absentmindedly moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue because they were chapped after being kissed. He gathered it wasn't a coquettish action, but it froze him on the spot nonetheless. Whatever resistance he had rapidly collapsed, making him unable to ward her off. Hence, without answering her questions directly, his fingers, as if on their own volition, trailed along her nose, up to her eyebrows, to her temples, and then down to her chin along her jaw. All the while he was scrutinizing her dainty features, his blue eyes darkened with pronounced flames. She looked tense, and yet there was anticipation on her face.

As his gaze seared her skin, her heart thumped faster and harder by the second. She felt the urgent need to breathe, as if the way he regarded her had sucked all the air from her lungs, but when she drew in a sharp breath, she was rewarded with the warmth and taste of his mouth. He had held her captive, ardently parting her lips with his and crushing her in his fervent embrace. Despite himself, he couldn't rein in his emotions any longer.

She leaned against him more than willingly. While he deepened his kisses and feasted on her flavor, even though his stubble scraped her face, she liked it because it reminded her of their good old days of living together in a tiny apartment. He hadn't always shaved before breakfast. With his familiar male fragrance filling her nose and soothing her senses, her body melted like butter next to fire, and her mind was transported into a trance. Just like him, she couldn't keep her hands off him either. Her hands traversed from his lower back to his broad shoulders then to his nape, sifting her fingers through his wavy hair. As her breathing became shallower and quicker, matching his, her heart pumped like it would burst any second. His sensuous caresses set her body afire, causing her desire to escalate to aching need, which both thrilled and terrified her.

Likewise, his heart rate soared to an alarming rate, and blood kept rushing to his pelvis. The way she returned to his kissing and cuddling excited him even more, and blazing sensations emanated from his core. Feeling the soft mounds of her breasts pressed against his chest, it was very tempting to go even further. Meanwhile, all he could think of was how much he yearned to make love to her, but at the same time, his guilty conscience had been yelling at him non-stop.

As they engaged in intense kissing and necking, it seemed that the more they indulged in passion, the hungrier they got. When he turned her over to lie on her back, he dipped his head and grazed along the curve of her neck towards the swell of her breasts. Her skin heated in response to the touch of his hot lips, and her head was spinning like a top as waves of liquid heat rolled between her thighs. She had never experienced anything like this before, and she moaned and arched against him. Yet, at this point she felt the press of something solid against her lower belly, and she suddenly came to her senses. The evidence of him desiring her body had roused her from her reverie.

At that very instant, he sensed the ravenous urge to strip her, but that erotic thought unbelievably jolted him out of his madness, so he exerted all his willpower to force himself away from her, feeling mortified beyond description. Only after that he realized that most buttons on his pajama top had come unbuttoned, and the drawstring around her neck had been loosened, thus parting the neckline of her nightgown and revealing her deep cleavage. He instantly glanced away in remorse, laying his head back on the pillow with his face up. Panting heavily, he roughly rubbed his face to clear his head and snorted in a regretful tone, "I'm terribly... awfully sorry, Candy. I don't know... what came over me."

Then he covered his face in self-reproach as pangs of guilt shot through him, but she laid her cheek on his heaving chest and wrapped her arm around him, which caught him off guard. Still gasping for air, he removed his hands and muttered, his brows furrowing together in puzzlement, "Candy...?"

"I started it... I couldn't help it, so I'm sorry too," she apologized with a contrite expression, craning her neck to look him in the eye.

He blinked, nonplussed for a long moment. _Did she start it? Or did I? _

At any rate, it took two to tangle, and both were responsible. After sorting out his convoluted mind, he reached out to pet her burning cheek and flashed a rueful smile. "Seriously, Miss Candice, what I did was inexcusable no matter how you look at it. I let my emotions get the best of me. You should have slapped me on the face, you know," he admitted in candor, still breathing hard.

Yet she lay back down and buried her face in his chest without saying anything. Feeling ashamed and chagrined at herself, she was aware that she could have stopped his advances earlier but she had been either out of her mind or drowned in the overwhelming sensations of being desired by the man she loved.

After approximately five minutes of uncomfortable silence, he related to her, "That's exactly what my aunt has been worried about. She said the more I had you in bed with me, the more confident I would be of my self-control, which could be deceiving."

Then he told her about the moving plan. "In case you may misunderstand my aunt's motive, she wanted you to know that she would arrange Nancy to move with you into one of the high class apartments in the city of Chicago."

Nancy was Candy's personal maid, the one who had attended her before Neil had sneaked into her bedroom on the top floor. Yet a frown materialized upon Candy's expression after that. She propped herself up on her elbows and appeared lost in thought for a while. Albert then asked gingerly, "You don't like it? It's actually open for discussion."

His statement brought her back to the present, and she returned a smile at him, saying, "I think Aunt Elroy is right that I should move out, but let me ponder upon it a little more thoroughly. What do you think?"

Nodding emphatically, he responded, "Of course. Take as much time as you need."

At this moment, the grandfather clock claimed that it was time for breakfast. Their plan was to go to Pony's Home right afterwards.

Over the course of breakfast, Albert had thought of informing his nephews of his good news, but he held back after some consideration. He wanted to confirm his progress with his doctors back in Chicago first. After they had loaded all Christmas presents to Stear's van, Archie drove to the Brightons to pick up Annie. When Stear went to the driver seat of his van, he suggested Candy sit with Albert on the back seat, and she agreed. Jack Frost hadn't come with them because Albert had insisted giving him a Christmas holiday.

During the ride towards Pony's Home, the van was forced to crawl, meandering along the road at a low speed, due to the thick snow which blanketed the countryside and garnished the tree branches. The winter sun began to shine, and its light was reflected from the white surroundings. The glaring brightness made Candy squint her eyes, and as she rested her head against Albert's shoulder, he slipped his arm around her, entwining her fingers with his. Being rocked gently inside the van, her eyelids became heavier and heavier. Soon, unable to curb her fatigue anymore, she dozed off. After all, she hadn't had much sleep the night before.

Albert knew he would never forget this Christmas. After what had taken place earlier in his bed at the break of day, he had got a glimpse of what marriage to Candy could be like. Not only that, he was even more convinced that his body had changed for the better, so now he got a tinge of hope that he might be able to consummate his love with her on their wedding night, fulfilling his role as her husband. At this point, he regretted setting the wedding date to late spring, which meant that he had to wait for another five months to make her his woman. Nonetheless, this was not a bad idea because he would have plenty of time to recover and become active again. Hopefully by the wedding day he would be able to stand up without aid, or even better, walk down the aisle with his beautiful bride. A feeling of uplifting anticipation and bliss then suffused his whole being, and he was grateful that God had answered his earnest prayers. Hence, he made an oath right then and there that he would cherish Candy forever and do his best to make her happy for the rest of his life. Now that they were heading to Pony's Home, Albert was mulling over the possibility of revealing his last secret to Candy. After all, Pony's Hill had been where they had first encountered many years ago. Before long, he succumbed to his drowsiness and drifted off to sleep as well.

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

Thank you very much for reading! Please write to me so that I know what you think of this update. I appreciate it.

**Footnote:**

[1] One reader wrote to me after reading last chapter. She wondered how Terry would have coped with his permanent disability if Susanna had not taken his place. My friend believed Candy would have stayed by his side too just like what she did to Albert in my story. The question is, would Terry be a grumpy patient? Anyway, great minds think alike, and I think I should bring this up. Feel free to express your opinion too!

[2] According to Wikipedia, the School of Psychology in University of Chicago was formed near the end of 19th century. The name I used was not real, just my imagination.

[3] Helen Keller (June 27, 1880 – June 1, 1968) was an American writer and social activist. She was born normal, but an illness at the age of 19 months left her deaf and blind. In spite of that, she published quite a few books and papers in her life. Her essay 'Optimism' was published in 1903. For your interest, you can search for her famous quotes in wikiquote . org. They are very inspiring to say the least.

=o=o=o=

Revised: April 15, 2014


	44. Birthday

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **I've finally caught up to publish this chapter around the right time! Yeah! As you can tell from the title, it's about Candy's 18th birthday on May 7, 1916, which was supposed to be a Sunday. To give you an idea, Easter Monday that year was April 24. As a result, I've skipped a few months by doing this, so expect several flashbacks in this lengthy chapter. I hope I haven't missed anything important or made any obvious mistake, but if you think I have, please kindly let me know. Ok? Thank you. Please enjoy.

-Ms Puddle

**Chapter 44: ****Birthday**

"... Cinderella's stepmother would not let her try the slipper on, but the prince saw her and said, 'Let her also try on the slipper!' The slipper fit her perfectly. The prince suddenly recognized her from the ball. He decided to marry Cinderella and together they lived happily ever after," Candy paused here and glanced at the young girl beside her. Then with a soft sigh, Candy intoned, "The end."

The girl, called Emily, was merely four years old, but she had been born crippled. According to Miss Pony, Emily's parents had left a note with the sleeping girl in a cart one month before Christmas, saying that they could no longer afford to raise a child with disabilities. That was why Candy hadn't met Emily last summer, and because Emily couldn't run around like the other children, Candy was particularly fond of this little girl and felt like giving her more attention.

Today, Emily had been bed-resting for she wasn't feeling well. Candy had just given the young girl the last dose of medicine for the day, and Candy was hoping Emily could fall asleep so that Candy could help her foster mothers clean up. Besides, her mind was miles away now, daydreaming about what was going to happen tomorrow.

"Candy, can you read one more story please?" begged Emily, her brown eyes regarding Candy's longingly.

But Candy shook her head in a disapproving manner. "I've read three stories already, honey, and that's enough for tonight. Look, you can barely keep your eyes open."

"But you're leaving tomorrow..." her voice trailed off sadly.

Candy nodded slowly, then replied, striving her best not to sound too happy, "Yes, my fiancé will come in the morning to pick me up, and I will return to Chicago with him later."

At the thought of seeing Albert again very soon, Candy's heart pounded with excitement. It had been her secret wish that he could spend some time with her on her birthday, and her dream had come true. As a matter of fact, in early April, Albert and George had decided to embark on a business venture. Not only they would attend a very important business conference in New York city around Easter, but they would also meet with various existing and potential partners in Boston and New York. Albert had estimated the whole trip would span a month or even longer, which meant that he probably wouldn't be able to come back for Candy's birthday. Hence, he had invited her to go with him, but she had cordially declined. First, as Aunt Elroy had pointed out, Candy should stay in town and get ready for the upcoming wedding. Moreover, Candy had wanted to take this chance to keep her foster mothers company for a short period of time before she got married. Hence, as soon as Candy had finished whatever Aunt Elroy had assigned, Jack Frost had driven Candy all the way to Pony's Home because Aunt Elroy had refused to let Candy take the train herself. However, the day after Candy had arrived safely, she had sent her bodyguard back, saying, "Jack Frost, if Madam Elroy asks you why, just tell her that it's my order."

Two weeks had gone by so quickly, and Candy had received a letter from Albert few days ago that he could return to Chicago earlier than planned, so he would personally come to take her back home. They would stop by Lakewood first to meet with Anthony's father there, whom Albert had run into during his trip to New York. Candy was looking forward to meeting Mr. Vincent Brown in person because Albert had told her a lot about the love story between Mr. Brown and Rosemary.

"I remember him," said Emily a moment later, sounding a little less upset. Her young voice shook Candy out of her train of thoughts, so Candy brought her focus back to the small, pale face. As Candy smiled, Emily added, "Mr. Ardlay uses a wheelchair just like me."

Candy didn't correct Emily. Albert had been like that last time they had visited Pony's Home together on Christmas day, and knowing that Emily couldn't move around due to lack of money to buy a wheelchair, he had purchased one for her afterwards.

In short, under the care of the renowned doctors, Albert's conditions had improved so much since then. That explained why he could travel with George. He had even planned to meet with Lucas and Anna, who had been very concerned and written to Albert regularly during the past six months. If possible, Albert would like to get together with Terry too although Terry hadn't replied to his letter. At this point, someone unexpectedly tapped on Candy's shoulder, which made her jump. She spun around and saw Sister Lane smiling at them both, saying, "Candy, Miss Pony is still reading to the kids, but she reckons it's time for you to pack your belongings, so let me take care of Emily."

Emily grumbled a bit but her face broke into a smile after Candy gave her a goodnight kiss. As Candy pulled herself up to her full height, she hugged Sister Lane as well, "Good night to you too."

"Candy, wait," uttered Sister Lane, putting a hand on the blond girl's shoulder. "Miss Pony told me that you would not attend the Sunday Mass with us tomorrow, right?"

The blond girl nodded apologetically, and almost right away Sister Lane said with an understanding smile, "We know your schedule is packed tomorrow, so in case we will miss Mr. Ardlay-"

Upon hearing that, Candy's brows swiftly furrowed, and she said, "Please, Sister Lane, you know Albert doesn't want you to address him so formally."

The nun's countenance contorted into one filled with humble appreciation. She explained, "You know, Candy, I just can't help it, and neither can Miss Pony. We feel indebted to him forever because we can never repay his kindness and generosity to us and the orphanage."

Candy sighed in resignation. She remembered their stunned and tearful reaction on Christmas Day when Mr. Cartwright had announced that the land had been sold to Sir William Ardlay, and the new owner had already hired people to renovate and extend the orphanage starting in January. In fact, Candy herself had been greatly astonished, and she had to question Albert in private afterwards why he had kept that from her. He had dodged her question by a straightforward answer, "Candy, I care about what you care about, and I'll do anything to make you happy. You know that, don't you?"

Of course Candy had swallowed the other question in her mind, _but you said you were planning to break up with me... _Instead, she had thrown her arms around him, burrowing her face in his chest and declaring, "Albert, you're the best thing that ever happened to me! We owe you a debt of gratitude for all you have done for the orphanage."

Presently, Candy implored nonetheless, "But please, Sister Lane, just call him Albert or else he'll be upset."

When Sister Lane nodded with reluctance, lowering herself down on the chair, Candy flashed her a smile and went back to her bedroom, which used to be the office. After the renovation, the old office had been transformed into a bedroom for visitors, and the new office was now more spacious with wide windows that allowed more sunlight to filter into the room.

Oblivious to her foster mothers, Candy had already packed most of her stuff, but Candy wanted to have some quiet time to herself, possibly jotting down her thoughts. Writing always helped her sort out her thoughts, and currently she had plenty to sort out. The pressure of wedding planning was really starting to take its toll on her, including getting the bridal gown and accessories ready, attending the formal training by Aunt Elroy, working on the guest lists, etc. Though Aunt Elroy, Annie and Patty would handle the rest such as decorating the wedding venue and organizing the dance reception at the Lakewood Villa, Candy still felt stressful. Two weeks of escape to Pony's Home had helped ease her tension, but not as much as she had hoped. In fact, the thought of just eloping with Albert had crossed her mind more than once.

She breathed out a deep sigh, sat down by the desk, opened her journal and got a pen ready. However, rather than organizing her thoughts, she flipped through the pages and suddenly felt like skimming through what she had written lately:

_... _

_It was the first appointment after Christmas, and the doctors were highly pleased at Albert's progress. They encouraged him to focus on re-learning how to use his legs. Other than adhering to the daily exercise regimen to strengthen his muscles, Albert should also trust that he would be able to walk one day. _

_..._

_His hard work finally paid off. Tonight, after dinner, Albert demonstrated to his aunt and nephews how he could hoist himself up from his chair and stand for as long as his tottering legs would support him before he had to hold onto something to stabilize himself. Aunt Elroy burst into tears, and when her nephew sat back down, with shaky hands she held his and asked him whether she was dreaming. As he affirmed he was recovering, both Archie and Stear went to hug their uncle and expressed their most sincere congratulations with moist eyes. Aunt Elroy then announced that she would pick a day to celebrate in a cozy setting; she considered this achievement a major breakthrough in her nephew's recuperation. _

_Stear approached me later and whispered with excitement, "I knew this day would come! I have invented something just for Albert!" Stear had to lower his voice lest Aunt Elroy heard him. After all, he was supposed to call him Uncle William, not Albert. To this day, Stear still found it unfathomable that Albert had actually been the powerful family head in disguise. Stear had told us months ago how he had suspected Albert's true identity before by linking him with Anthony._

_So I asked Stear with a curious smile, "What is it?" The smart inventor just grinned, winking too. "You'll know soon."_

…

_That reminds me, Albert was to present a gift to me from his aunt during the celebration. I wonder, what does Aunt Elroy have for me? Why had she given it to Albert and asked him to pass it to me?_

_Talking about her, I must say that my relationship with her has improved dramatically ever since her heart attack incident in the hospital, her wake-up call as she has called it. Initially, it was awkward for both of us, and yet, we shared a common goal - to support her nephew in every way we could. Hence, to give him one fewer thing to worry about, we have learned to get along. By now, I am no longer nervous around her even though she is still somber and stern most of the times when it comes to proprieties and rules in the house._

…

_Aunt Elroy wanted to buy Albert an antique cane from the Victorian Era, and she asked me to select one from the antique store she frequented. I then learned that walking sticks of this era had been used as a measure of social status, wealth, and power. Therefore, they were decorated with meticulous designs, jewels, gold, silver, porcelain, glass, and other precious materials. Aunt Elroy also told me that one of their ancestors had used a cane made entirely of ivory with a solid gold handle. The cane was now stored in their villa in Scotland. _

_After browsing the selection, I decided not to pick the fancy ones, especially those with jewels. It wasn't Albert's taste, so I found a modest looking cane with a silver-plated Eagle handle. The cane itself was made with stylish black hardwood. _

…

_With watery eyes, Albert received presents from us during the celebration. After thanking his aunt, he turned to me and said that he liked my choice. Then I showed him my gifts. I bought a men's swimsuit with a tank top and a women's bathing suit with matching design. Then I said, "I'm so looking forward to swimming in the lake with you." Everyone broke out in laughter and applause. They all knew that he used to be a capable swimmer._

_Next, it was Stear's turn to present his invention. It was a walker made of lightweight metal, which could later be taken apart to transform into a pair of sturdy crutches. Archie, Annie and Patty gave Albert a brand new horse riding suit, hat, and long boots. "This is the latest style," said Archie with pride. "One day we will all go horse riding!"_

_I felt a thud in my gut. Anthony's accident flashed across my mind, and right at that instant someone clasped my hand in his. I knew who he was. Who else could read me like a book? I looked up and gazed into his blue eyes with appreciation. Then Albert returned a tender smile and squeezed my hand. As I nodded, he openly expressed his deepest gratitude to me. Tears flooded my eyes within seconds, and I promptly spoke up, "They are tears of joy!"_

_He rounded his arm around my shoulder, pulled me closer to him and continued his speech to voice his appreciation to the rest of us. I didn't quite remember his exact wordings, but what he said touched each one of us, including Aunt Elroy. She could no longer keep her stoic expression. Tears streamed freely down her wrinkled cheeks though she tried to cover them with her handkerchief._

_After all these, Albert handed a damascened jewelry box to me, and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a large box well decorated with plenty of jewels and mother of pearls. According to Aunt Elroy, Albert's mother was the previous owner, and it had been passed down in their family for generations. I blurted out the first thought that came to me, "I'm not the right person to own such a beautiful and valuable jewelry box!"_

_As Albert laughed in response, his aunt pointed out, sounding more assertive, "Candice, don't you understand it's a cherished family heirloom for the rightful matriarch?"_

_At that, Archie and Stear whistled, but it took me a moment before I could register what she alluded to. It was the first time she mentioned that grand word to me, and she further explained the significance of my future role in the clan. While Aunt Elroy was talking, anxiety bubbled up inside me, and the images of how she was going to educate and prepare me to be the next family matriarch appeared in my head. _

…

_Now that I think about it again, it's way more than just being Albert's wife! Oh God… this is scary! I feel so inadequate… Am I really qualified? Can I live up to her expectations? _

…

_Aunt Elroy received a lengthy letter from Raymond Leagan, and she let me read it. It revealed to us that Neil was suffering from drug addiction. They were currently seeking help from the health professionals in Miami, and Neil himself had disclosed that though he had not been caught for his wrongdoings, his guilty conscience had been haunting him since, resulting in insomnia. He had been constantly on edge, scared of every strange noise around him, even imagining being arrested or severely tortured in jail. Then one day, he had resorted to trying marijuana, to experience what some of his friends back in Chicago had been bragging about. Soon he had started abusing alcohol and drugs, and finally cocaine. His parents hadn't had the faintest idea until just recently when they had confronted Neil for lavishly spending money and even selling their properties. At the end of the letter, they also confessed that Eliza and Neil had framed me as a thief in their house years ago, and they said they had been wrong to mistreat me. 'No expense is too great when my son's health is at stake... when he is well enough to travel, we will return to Chicago to apologize. Please, Madam Elroy, we beg you on our knees to supplicate Sir Ardlay and Miss White for their forgiveness…'_

_I felt very disturbed after reading this letter, and I've been praying about it. I know Albert has specifically ordered to terminate their relationship with the Ardlays, but as much as I dislike the Leagans, I figure they don't deserve such hardships because of me or Albert. Besides, I think Neil has got his punishment already. _

_I've read from textbooks that cocaine affects the body negatively in many ways. People who use cocaine can sometimes suffer heart attacks or strokes, which may cause sudden death. _

…

_I asked Albert today when was the last time I climbed into his bed due to night terrors. He then told me that I hadn't done so since Christmas. A month had flown by, so I believed I was ready to move out. Then I showed him the letter from the Leagans and shared my perspectives with him. He was very shocked, just like me. He said he needed time to ponder upon what to do next. _

_Then I informed him my decision of moving back to the House of Magnolia. He wasn't surprised, but after some hesitance he said he wouldn't be able to walk up the stairs to visit me yet. Then I revealed my plan to work with Dr. Martin to eventually open a sober house for the alcoholics and possibly the drug addicts, inspired by Dr. Frank Campbell back in Mary Jane Nursing School. Albert listened quietly, and after I was done talking, he held me tight in his arms and said, "I'm proud of you, Candy, and I'll definitely support you in your new endeavor. But I'll miss you terribly as I don't think I'll be able to visit you as frequently as I want."_

_I nodded in understanding, He was very occupied by his work, so I suggested Albert propose to Dr. Martin again about building a new clinic for him, and Albert could either come to Happy Clinic or the new clinic to visit me anytime he liked. _

_He murmured with a strained smile, "You know it's not the same, Candy."_

_Then I remarked, "Don't worry. I'll see you every other day because I'm taking formal lessons from your aunt." I said this to comfort myself too, but without another word he held me even tighter in his arms._

_..._

_As expected, Aunt Elroy strongly opposed to my moving back to that apartment building, but I justified, "__This is the only place I'd like to reside temporarily before our wedding. The days when your nephew and I lived together, pretending to be brother and sister, were filled with laughter and happiness. There was never a harsh word between us, and our tenderness came so naturally. Unknowingly, our love for each other grew and blossomed with each passing day, so please let me stay there for the next few months."_

_After some more persuasion, Aunt Elroy acquiesced, but she didn't really want me to work as a nurse, even for several months. Albert beseeched on my behalf, and we all came to the conclusion that my role was to get this project started. Aunt Elroy would hire at least two nurses to help me, and I had to quit working before Easter to get ready for the wedding. In the meantime, I would continue to learn from Aunt Elroy to be a real lady at least three times a week. After Albert and I exchanged a stealthy glance, I accepted her conditions. Aunt Elroy then assigned the young maid Nancy to move in with me, and Jack Frost would continue to be my bodyguard._

_..._

_Nancy had difficulty with my requests. She was reluctant to call me Candy or to let me help with household chores. I finally relayed to her today that I wanted to cook something special and delicious for Albert on his birthday in June. Nancy was touched, so she allowed me to help in the kitchen so that I could learn from her. Besides, Annie and Patty had bought me a thick recipe book for beginners, and Nancy agreed to explore different dishes with me so that I could improve my cooking skills. _

…

_Annie and Patty had kept their promise and come every other week to join us for dinners. They were preparing to apply University of Chicago like Archie and Stear. Tonight, Annie related to us that she wasn't very keen to study actually, but she was happy to do that with Archie. Otherwise, her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Brighton, would want her to come home to Lakewood. They thought she had stayed in Chicago long enough._

…

_This evening, Albert came to Happy Clinic to visit me after work. Happy Clinic has been upgraded and extended. Dr. Martin now resides upstairs, and we work downstairs with two other nurses. We have a handful of patients as of today, three alcoholics and two drug addicts. Dr. Martin is looking for a partner as he still wants to take care of the poor families in this neighborhood._

_The weather was warmer now; the grass was green and flowers were out in full bloom. "Spring is here, Albert!" I said with glee. "About two more months to wait!"_

_He nodded emphatically, working hard using his crutches to get into the car with me. I must say he had got better and stronger each day. While dining at Parkview Restaurant as usual to visit his old friends like Daniel, Albert updated me of their situations with the Leagans. His aunt had written a short letter, and Albert had signed at the bottom. He then produced it from his pocket and told me where I could sign my name, but only if I wanted to. The letter explained that the Ardlays and the Leagans would remain two separate entities, interactions were limited as before, but pardon was given. Thus, I signed the letter, and right that instant, I felt a load lifted off my heart._

_When leaving the restaurant, Albert said he would want to walk home with me. "It isn't that far, so let me try, Candy."_

_His chauffeur would wait for his master at the House of Magnolia. An air of nostalgia swept past us as we strolled the streets at our own pace. When we reached the building entrance, Albert was sweating already, but his eyes gleamed with triumph. "Next time, I will clamber up the stairs to visit you, my love," he said with a heaving chest, wiping the happy tears on my face. It was a significant milestone for him. Our landlady had actually seen us at a distance, and she came out to congratulate us too._

…

_Except for Annie, Patty, Stear and Archie were all accepted by the university. Annie was a little upset, but she had expected this result. She promised her parents that she would go home on a regular basis, but she would stay in Chicago to help me get ready for the wedding. What an excuse! Archie crimsoned the second he realized that we were teasing them. At any rate, all of us girls joined effort to cook for the men we loved, and we held a feast at my apartment. Albert had been able to visit me a few times by now, and we couldn't believe last time we had eaten together at the same place had been the night before I had left for New York. All of a sudden, there was only dead silence. A moment later, Annie asked, "Candy, do you still keep in touch with Terry?" _

_As I shook my head, Albert brought up his plan to go to New York for the long business trip. "If Terry isn't too busy, I will see if I can have dinner or lunch with him."_

_We read from the tabloids that Terry would play Hamlet, a major Shakespeare play by Stratford Theatre scheduled for June. They had hired a new artist to play the coveted role, Ophelia, as well. According to the magazines, she was not only very talented, but also young and dainty, just like Susanna, except that she was a brunette with green eyes. So far, for various reasons, Director Hathaway determined to keep her a mystery until the premiere, which sparked up even more speculation and anticipation._

…

While reading, Candy drifted off to sleep. She had had a long day helping out at the orphanage after all. The next day dawned bright, but she woke up with a sneeze. It was unusually chilly in spring. She sniffed and rubbed her nose, yawning and stretching her arms high above her head. When she finally opened her bleary eyes, she suddenly remembered it was her birthday. She checked her reflection on the mirror and found that her hair was messy, and she got creases on her face. She definitely needed a warm shower to freshen up, so she rushed to gather her clothes and dashed into the bathroom out in the hallway. Albert might be arriving any moment after breakfast because he would take her to Lakewood first.

By the time she was combing her wet curls, she heard a knock on the front door. _It's too early for Albert… isn't it?_

With doubts, she dressed hurriedly and went to answer the door, and there he was, standing upright with his shoulders straight and proud. He looked extraordinarily handsome today, his blue eyes shining with a luster she had never seen before. Most of all, where were his crutches or the cane, the gift from his aunt?

He could hardly blame her for looking incredulous. He had brought the cane and crutches with him for the business trip. While she was still dazed, he took a big step toward her and drew her into his arms. Needless to say, her body instantly melted in surrender as she felt his lips capture hers and his fingers entwining in her damp locks. Judging from the way their mouths crushed against the other, they had missed each other tremendously, so much so that they didn't realize that another person was nearby. The person had to cough twice to announce her presence. Instantaneously, Candy withdrew herself from Albert. This was her first time being caught by her mother. "Good morning, Miss Pony!" she uttered in embarrassment, barely catching her breath.

So did Albert. After greeting Miss Pony, he leaned down again and kissed Candy's forehead, saying to her, "Happy birthday to you, my love!"

He then explained he had arrived at Lakewood the night before. His body clock was still one hour ahead, and he couldn't wait to see Candy, so he set off way before dawn to come to Pony's Home. When Miss Pony asked him to come in for breakfast, he gratefully accepted even though he had already eaten, knowing that Candy needed something to fill her stomach. "Why do you think so, Albert?" asked Candy, slightly taken aback.

With a knowing smile, he answered, "Because you just had your shower, right?"

She stuck her tongue out at him after that, vexed to find herself blushing profusely. It only proved that he knew her habits very well. Miss Pony sighed happily and went into the kitchen to help Sister Lane.

After breakfast, when they were about to leave, Sister Lane said, "Wait, Candy! Miss Pony and I have a present for you."

Albert then responded to Candy's foster mothers, "I'm planning to bring her back here before we return to Chicago so that she can bid the children farewell."

The old ladies nodded their heads and thanked Albert for his thoughtfulness. He was always considerate. The kids were currently in bed, and it was too early to wake them up. Hence, Miss Pony said to Candy, "In this case, we will give it to you later today."

On their way out, Candy realized that Albert could walk with more ease. Although he still trudged a bit, she didn't see any pain lines creasing his face like he used to. He soon caught her anxious glances and smiled at her. "I'm fine, sweetheart. You don't need to worry about me so much anymore."

Unexpectedly, she tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek and rejoiced, "I can't be more thankful to God, Albert! I'm so happy for you!"

Before she knew it, he closed his arms around her and lifted her off the ground with a jubilant shout. She squealed in delight. That was another pleasant surprise to her. He was indeed getting back to normal.

While squeezing her tight, he whispered to her, "I was dying to see you, kiss you, and hug you!"

"I miss you too!"

Right after that, he lowered her down, leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. Then he added, "Tell you what, I dreamt of you almost every night in the past month!"

"Same here!" she proclaimed, nodding her head up and down such that her shiny locks waved in ebbs and flows.

So he cupped her face, kissing her ardently. Just as hungry for him as he was for her, she poured all her love into her kisses, folding her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers through his blond wavy hair. However, in the heat of the passion, he broke off way too soon. Then he asked breathlessly, "How about we go up Pony's Hill now?"

"Now?" she echoed, looking utterly bewildered. "Why?"

She then recalled that he had said to her in a wistful tone on Christmas Day, "Candy, I hope one day I'll be able to go to your favorite refuge with you." Back then, Pony's Hill had been covered with thick snow, so even she hadn't gone up there.

Before she could respond, he suddenly changed his mind, "I think we'd better go up there later this afternoon. Vincent's waiting for us."

Albert's chauffeur was taking a nap in the car, and Albert woke him up. Then Albert reasoned after opening the door for Candy, "Dr. Morrison advised me not to drive long distance yet. It might strain my back and legs unnecessarily. Plus, I was tossing and turning all night, thinking of someone."

As she slid in the car, she feigned her innocence, "Poor Albert! But whom did you think of?"

He lowered his head to get inside the car to sit next to her, and he answered her question in a level tone like he was talking about someone she didn't know, "Her name is Candy."

Then he sighed and shrugged his shoulders in resignation; she threw back her head and chortled. When the chauffeur started the engine, she snuggled up to him, teasing herself, "I dozed off while reading my journal and slept by the desk all night long, and guess what? I woke up with a stiff neck!"

"Did you really?" he asked with a chuckle as he placed his arm around her, pulling her body closer to his.

She simpered, "But I felt a lot better after the shower, and of course the arrival of someone made me forget my troubles."

He grinned at her and pressed his lips to hers shortly before he uttered, "Glad to be of help."

"I want more," she mouthed her request after that, her fingers stroking his lips and her eyes boring into his longingly.

He stifled his laugh, reached out and stroked her hair and face, so she closed her eyes invitingly. She then felt his warm breath fanning her mouth for several seconds, but he moved away. When she stared at him with puzzlement later, he raised his chin to point at the driver in front of them, whispering, "Not here. Be a good girl, Candy."

She playfully thumped his chest in protest. He took her hand and raised it to his lips to kiss her knuckles one by one, and she collapsed into a fit of giggles. Then he began describing to her how he had gradually weaned himself off crutches during his business trip. Initially, he had used the cane just in case. "But after a while I discovered that I was no longer dependent on it."

They talked and talked, making up for the lost time and catching up with each other what had been happening while they had been apart. Happy time past by very fast, so when the chauffeur announced that they had arrived, they both peered out of the window with doubts.

"Come with me, Candy. I know where Vincent is going to meet us," said Albert when the chauffeur opened the door for them.

As they were sauntering towards the rose garden, holding hands together, Albert said, "Lucas and Anna said hello to you. I've invited them both to our wedding. Anna will try to make it, but Lucas isn't sure. Hamlet is coming up you know."

Candy merely nodded without saying anything. Some moments of silence later, Albert stroked her chin and questioned tenderly, "Why didn't you ask about Terry?"

She smiled and looked into his eyes. "I think if you want to tell me, you will."

A chuckle escaped his lips. "You're right."

Then he stared into a distance, trying to gather his thoughts. Yes, he had dined with Terry, who had been noticeably more mature than last time they had met. After succeeding in getting rid of his bad habits, Terry had looked stronger and much less pallid. He had even invited Albert over to his place after the dinner, recounting what had taken place in his life since Christmas. Unbeknownst to Albert, Terry had glossed over details of his intricate feelings, but here was the full version.

=o=o=o=

One cold day near the end of January, while Director Hathaway was visiting the staff in the backstage during a rehearsal, he spoke to Terry by pulling him aside, "Drop by my office tomorrow morning, Terrence. I've got a new project for you."

Hence, the next day, about five seconds after Terry had knocked on the door to the director's office, it was swung open. Director Hathaway appeared on the other side and said with obvious gladness, "Terrence, you couldn't have come at a better time! I'd like you to meet two talented people! They will be joining Stratford starting in February."

Two young attractive people, a man and a woman, then stood up from their chairs across the room. Terry believed he had met this man before. He used to work for another famous theatre in Broadway, and Terry was right. In his early twenties, Arthur had been an actor for years. Instead of renewing his contract, he had decided to switch to Stratford for a change.

After introducing Arthur, the director turned to the only lady in the office, whom Terry had never met. For unknown reason, her porcelain doll face, framed by waves of dark brown hair that passed her shoulder blades, reminded Terry of someone he had tried to forget. Her green shining eyes were just as captivating, and yet her confident gaze revealed an innocence. Terry gathered she was new to Broadway.

While shaking hands with her, Director Hathaway introduced, "Terrence, during the audition process earlier this month, all candidates brought unique perspectives and talents, but Vera was absolutely outstanding. I knew right then that I'd finally found my Ophelia."

_Ophelia? Hamlet's secret love?_ thought Terry.

She responded by saying, a radiant smile adorning her lips, "My honor indeed, Director Hathaway."

Terry recognized her voice at once. With his eyes widened, he gaped at her for a couple of seconds before he pasted a polite smile on his face and shook hands with her. She had been the one rehearsing with him on the balcony until he had collapsed. He had found out from his mother later that the servants had been informed, and Terry had been carried into one of the kids' bedroom to rest. However, nobody could find the lady guest afterwards. She must have left the party early. Terry had surmised that she had not wanted to face the drunken old man again.

So Terry opened his mouth at last, "Welcome to Stratford, Miss Vera."

Her round eyes instantly doubled in size and her jaw dropped slightly, but she quickly regained her composure. She then said something that neither the director nor Arthur understood, "If I had known that night, I would have asked Terrence Graham for an autograph."

He chortled. She remembered his voice too. Then Director Hathaway beckoned them all to sit down. He then explained "Hamlet" was his favorite Shakespeare play other than "Romeo and Juliet", and he said, "I've been waiting for the right people for the main characters. As I said, Vera will be Ophelia. Terrence, you will be Hamlet, and Arthur will play Ophelia's brother, Laertes. I myself will play the villain, Claudius."

The director continued to talk animatedly about his grand ideas for the play. Queen Gertrude and other important characters would be finalized soon, and the director encouraged them to start memorizing their lines as soon as the scripts were ready. "Lucas is polishing them now. Also, since Vera is new, I want you both to guide her into the complex world of her character," the director said to the experienced male actors.

Unlike Terry, who could never seem to be able to mingle with others, Vera and Arthur soon gained popularity among the fellow staff members. Even Terry found himself attracted to Vera as well, not just her appearance but also her vibrant personality and endless talents. In a sense, that was an encouraging sign, which indicated that Terry's heart was healing, but at the same time he had been deliberately avoiding her outside of work, not that he had been close to her anyway. It turned out that she was his cousin's cousin, but they had never held any conversation past 'how are you' and 'fine, thank you', and neither had brought up that balcony incident again.

By the time the practice began in late March, there were rumors in the office about Arthur trying to woo Vera because he had frequently taken her home after work. Terry wasn't surprised. They looked like a couple already, and even Terry acknowledged that Arthur was a gifted actor. He made a great Laertes and brought a lot of depth to the character, which challenged Terry to put in more effort in preparation so as not to be outshone by his partner in many scenes.

One day, while Terry and Arthur were practicing the fencing match scene, Arthur accidentally wounded Terry by his sword. The blade was blunt, but its tip was still sharp. It slashed through his sleeve and scratched his forearm, and as blood was oozing from the cut, Vera dashed to Terry's side and urged, "Come, Terrence. Let me help you."

Terry was enchanted right there. There were something about her which mesmerized him at this moment. The combination of her pale skin and dark hair really brought out her exquisite features, and her sparkling eyes once again reminded Terry of Candy. Nonetheless, he quietly followed her to the first-aid corner where she could bandage him. Arthur then approached them and said in a sorrowful tone, "I should have been more careful."

But Terry shook his head in response and uttered, "It was an accident. No worries."

Later that evening, when Terry decided to go to the main studio to practice his part, he noted that he wasn't alone. He eavesdropped a conversation at the back of the stage.

"Let me go."

"You know I can't."

"But I don't love you."

After that, Terry heard nothing except some sharp intake of breath and some muffled moans. Before he knew it, his legs had taken him to the source of the noises. There they were, Vera being locked in Arthur's arms; she was desperately evading his questing mouth on hers but to no avail. Seething with rage, Terry intervened and took hold of Arthur's arm, wrenching it back forcefully. As he cried out in pain, Terry growled, "You should know better not to force a woman!"

Having said that, Terry abruptly loosened his grip, wondering, _was I like that too? That I forced a kiss on Candy as well?_

Arthur looked tortured and lost, like he couldn't help it. Vera diverted her eyes to the floor for a moment before she ran away and cried. Terry could only close his eyes, questioning himself why he had been so mad just now. Was he jealous or what?

A few days later, Arthur resigned from Stratford, and Director Hathaway was profoundly disappointed. He even entreated Terry to dissuade Arthur from quitting. Terry shared the same sentiments with the director. No one else in Stratford could play the supporting character as convincingly as Arthur, and with a mediocre Laertes, the play would unlikely be successful. Since Terry believed he knew Arthur's concealed reason, he invited Arthur to his place for an honest man-to-man talk. Arthur was taken aback but accepted. While drinking beers, it took Terry considerable time to articulate his arguments, but as Arthur praised him for his over-the-top performance as Hamlet, Terry could express his admiration at last, telling Arthur that his role in Hamlet was just as significant. Without him, the whole play would have lost its charm. They then went on and on chatting about their passion of acting. About an hour or so later, Arthur revealed, "I love my role too. It's the best one I've ever got assigned, but I quit because I can't face her again. How can I continue to act as her loving brother?"

"You should apologize."

"I did, but still..."

Arthur exhaled a long breath and leaned back in his seat, looking defeated. Terry continued to talk him out of his rash decision. In the end, Arthur conceded that it could be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. By the time he left his place, Arthur dropped a bombshell, "I sense that Vera has feelings for you, Terry. The day she bandaged your arm I realized she had never looked at me the same way she looked at you, but when I questioned her later that night, she said she wasn't sure how she felt about you. That was when I lost my cool..."

His voice faded into a rueful sigh. Without waiting for Terry to respond, Arthur spun around, opened the door and walked out. Since then, these two had become close friends, and they stimulated each other on stage. They often stayed behind, pondering how else they could enhance their scenes. Arthur's enthusiasm was contagious, and Terry had been positively enlightened. Playing a mad character also helped Terry freely portray his feelings on the stage, and his devotion to acting had been thrived. As time passed, Terry began to open up, telling Arthur about a certain nurse, whom he had met back in London but had to give up because of Susanna's injury. Arthur deeply sympathized with Terry, and one late evening Arthur inquired, "Terry, is Candy the only reason why you refrain yourself from opening your heart to another woman?"

Terry denied, frowning seriously, "What makes you think I refrain myself?"

Arthur gave it a thought before he answered, "You don't want to move on because somewhere at the back of your head you grasp onto the twinge of hope that she will come back to you one day?"

Terry shrugged. "No, she won't. She's in love with my friend and marrying him soon."

Having said that, even Terry himself found it unbelievable why he seemed to be at ease saying that. Was it a sign that he was finally over her?

"Don't tell me you're trying to stick to the ideal or prove something to yourself."

"What?"

Arthur smiled. "Here's my advice: don't let the pains from your past dictate your present."

=o=o=o=

"That's it?" asked Candy, her brows knitting together. Disappointment was evident in her voice.

"Yes, my dear," replied Albert in a bantering tone. "Terry stopped right there and spoke nothing more. Of course, he congratulated me on my recovery and told me to pass his warmest regards to you. Before I left, he asked what kind of wedding present we wanted from him."

"So is he coming?"

"I did invite him too, but he didn't give me a definite answer."

Candy looked away, lost in her contemplation. Moments later, she brought her focus back to Albert and held his gaze, saying, "I just want him to be happy."

"Me too," Albert acknowledged, nodding thoughtfully.

Neither said a word for a while until Candy dispersed the silence, "So have you met her, Albert?"

"Who?" He appeared genuinely clueless.

"What's her name? Vera?"

"I see!" he answered, his face breaking into a near wry smile. "Yes, I have met both Arthur and Vera. Lucas gave me a special pass that allowed me to see them practice on stage. Then he introduced them to me before I had dinner with Terry."

"Is she beautiful?"

To her chagrin, he burst out laughing, and she grumbled, pouting, "What's so funny?"

He sniggered about half a minute later, "Why didn't you ask about her acting?"

His question rendered her speechless, and she felt her face warmed as she blushed. Then he answered his own question, "Her attention to detail was impressive, and I must say that she truly brought her character to life, portraying how she suffered from unrequited love, betrayal, and all that. So did Terry and Arthur. They could really capture the audience. I'm sure the play is going to be a huge success."

Then he paused here and cast a fleeting glance at her before he flashed her an amorous smile, saying, "Now, to address your original question: Vera has a doll face, but a bit pale to my liking."

_She was very pretty all right, but she could use some exposure to the sun, _thought Albert, remembering Terry's description. Unlike Terry, Albert hadn't seen much resemblance between this actress and Candy except her round radiant eyes.

Candy arched a skeptical eyebrow at him, a dry smile playing over her pink lips, so Albert halted his steps and pulled her in to him, giving her a peck on her forehead. "To me, you're the best in the world, Miss Candice White."

Her face brightened, and she stood on her toes and placed a soft, delicate kiss against his lips. After that, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Vincent from afar, who stood in the middle of the rose garden, seemingly lost in reminiscing. The sight of him so forlorn pierced them both, and almost instantly, their happy mood depleted. When they thought they should leave him alone, Vincent noted their arrival and invited them over. Albert took Candy's hand and advanced toward him.

Vincent had not met Candy before, and after shaking hands with her, he remarked, "I'm so pleased to have finally met you, Candy. I was told that you looked like Rosemary, and I do see some of her traits on you, especially your hair."

"It can't be," countered Candy with a shy smile. "I've looked at her portraits. She was such a beauty."

Vincent lowered his gaze and muttered, "She was. I still remember the electrifying moment when I first laid my eyes on her."

Then Albert led them all to the garden table where they could sit down. A maid soon appeared, carrying a tray of hearty snacks plus a pot of tea. While enjoying their morning tea, Vincent commented, "Happy birthday, Candy. I have to leave around noon, so this is the only time we can meet."

Candy then said she had always wanted to meet him, and inevitably they mentioned his son, Anthony, and out of the blue, Candy raised a question, "Shall we visit their graves?"

Both Albert and Vincent were flabbergasted, but Vincent managed to respond, "I don't want to spoil your birthday, and I just came back from there actually."

All these years she hadn't had the courage to go there herself, so she insisted, and they respected her wish and went there with her. She collected a bunch of flowers in a large basket along the way, and within a short time she weaved a flower crown for Rosemary and a bouquet for Anthony. All the while she had said nothing, and Albert had a feeling that she was wrestling with her emotions.

After she had placed them on the graves, she said to Albert with a glint of moisture in her eyes, "I want to give Mr. Vincent my ruby pendant too if you don't mind."

Candy had learned from Aunt Elroy lately that this pendant had meant to be the prize for the winner at her debut, and she had decided not to wear it anymore. Instead, she had placed it back to its nice fitting jewelry box, and she had brought it with her today for Anthony's father.

Albert regarded her, surprise on his face, and she bit her bottom lip to hold back the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks any second. "I remember Anthony's last words. He was going to get this pendant… as a reward from Uncle William… for me."

Totally unaware of his nephew's last words, Albert was at a loss of what to say. He could only stare at the pleading in her face. After a moment of awkward silence, Vincent said with a good-natured sigh, "You know you don't have to, Candy."

She shook her head, and a tear trickled down her cheek as she continued struggling to contain the turbulent emotions invoked at the memory of that tragic accident. "I was there… the only witness… to see how Anthony fell off… his-"

She faltered, her lips quivering, and the dam holding back her feelings broke loose at last. Albert immediately folded his strong arms around her trembling form. Between her sobs, she murmured something like, "It was frightening… all because of me… he was only fifteen…"

Her shoulders were quaking, and she said in a shuddering breath, "He could have lived longer…"

Albert held her even tighter and sighed into her hair. Then he swallowed the lump in his throat and said aloud so that Vincent could hear him too, "I was to blame, Candy."

He paused slightly to muster his courage. "I've never been able to forgive myself... not even now."

As she froze at his words, he appended in a pensive tone, "The fox hunting was my idea."

His voice was low and anguished. Upon hearing his account, she buried her face in his chest, attempting to subdue her raucous sobbing. His tears dropped mercilessly down his cheeks as well. They held each other so tightly as if that could make the shared agony of being responsible for a loved one's death go away.

After what felt like hours, they became aware that Vincent had left. Oblivious to them, Vincent preferred to mourn in private. The sight of them both blaming themselves for the horse accident had been too much to look at. Vincent wouldn't blame either of them, and it seemed that he was destined to lose everyone in his family. Both his beloved wife and son had died too young. He regretted his decision of leaving Anthony to the care of his great aunt. He should have raised his son on his own. Candy's recollection was slightly comforting however. At least Anthony had been happy with the girl he had adored just before his accident.

Meanwhile, Albert breathed to her ear, "Candy, I'm so sorry… your birthday is ruined."

The sorrow in his voice was unmistakable, and she violently shook her head and exclaimed, "No, not really! On the contrary, I feel… I feel…"

Her voice trailed off. Momentarily nonplussed, she couldn't find the right word to describe her feelings. Then Albert prompted a while later, "Relieved?"

She affirmed by nodding. Then she took a step backward and stared at the name of Anthony, mumbling, "Somewhat."

He nodded faintly; after telling her, he felt a ton of bricks lifted off his chest too. When she turned around and wiped the wetness off his face with her fingers, he remarked, "I like your idea. Let's head back and pass the pendant to Vincent."

On their way back, in a broken voice, he described to her those days after he had learned of his nephew's accident, "When I saw Anthony's lifeless form lying on the grass, my tears had been out of control. He was the only son of my late sister. I was in denial then… how could he have died so young… in remorse, I shut myself out from everyone until after his funeral… I lost count of how many times I wanted to hit my fists against a wall... I'd been worrying about you too... I knew how much... you loved him then."

There was only silence between them. Some moments later, he disclosed, "When I saw you crying so hard for Anthony by the rose gate, though I had somehow consoled you after that, for a moment I wished I had taken his place such that he could still be alive-"

"No!" Candy cried out to cut him off, feeling aghast. "Please don't say that, Albert. You're scaring me!"

Just then, they saw Vincent ambling over to them, carrying a small present in his hands. "Albert and Candy, I think it's about time for me to go, so this is my wedding gift for you both."

When Albert was younger, besides Rosemary, Vincent was the only one in the family who called him Albert instead of William. Then Candy rummaged through her purse and found the jewelry box. "Mr. Vincent, please accept this and keep it for Anthony's sake."

With a grimaced expression, he took it and read the words on the box, "A flower falls to bloom more beautifully. Likewise, a person dies to be revived in our hearts even more beautifully." [1]

When he finished reading, she explained, sadness at the edges of her voice, "These were Rosemary's words. Anthony told me so."

Albert then murmured, "True… memories are flowers that live in the gardens of our hearts." [2]

Then Vincent said to them both, "Promise me not to accuse yourselves anymore. Anthony is now happy with his mother."

Then he gave Candy a fatherly hug, and she said, "Godspeed, Mr. Vincent."

Before he picked up his suitcase, he hugged Albert too and said, "Take good care of yourself, Albert. Rosemary was always proud of you, and so do I."

"You take care too, Vincent," replied Albert.

They then walked him out, watching him get on the carriage. When the carriage gradually faded away into a distance, Albert and Candy returned to the villa and prepared a picnic lunch near the lake. After the scrumptious lunch, he guided her to the dock and showed her the swan boat. She gasped in surprise, "Has Stear fixed it?"

His mouth tilted into a smirk. "I have, but Stear also double-checked it for me."

It was getting warm, so he removed his jacket and hung it on top of a pole on the dock. Then they got into the boat and set out on the lake, which was mostly calm on a sunny day like this. He laid his back against the swan neck and pulled her back against his chest, his arm circling around her trim waist protectively. Although his shirt was still wet from her tears, she nestled into him nonetheless and rested her nape on his shoulder. They let the boat go adrift, and they admired the view and relished the comfortable silence between them.

Now that Candy realized Albert had also blamed himself all these years, she remembered the evening when his memories had returned to him in his sleep. He had dreamed of Rosemary and Anthony then. It had all made sense to her now, and she broached the subject to him. He nodded and related to her more about his dreams, including the one about Rosemary and his parents while he had been in the hospital, just before he had come to.

Candy straightened up and turned to face him. With a quizzical frown she queried, "Your parents? You met your mother?"

The tips of his mouth curved up into a wistful smile as he nodded. "She seemed as young as Rosemary, and when they hugged me, they were tangible beings, not illusions."

He then carried on talking about how his late father's words had encouraged him ever since then. He had admonished his son not to lose heart, and though Albert had felt low-spirited at times during his prolonged recovery, his kind voice had often rung in his ears.

As she nestled back into him, listening to him talk, he wrapped his arm around her again. Feeling the soft breeze grazing her cheeks and hair, she closed her eyes in contentment. She purred, "I can't be happier today, Albert."

He chuckled, his fingers tracing her chin in circular motion. Within minutes, he heard her breathe in and out rhythmically and felt her body relaxed. She was likely sleeping, and he dared not to move an inch lest he disturbed her slumber. Yet he knew there were no place he'd rather be. In fact, he could hardly wait to start his life with her.

She awoke later to find that they had both fallen asleep on the boat. Not only that, the boat had drifted ashore to a remote part of the lake, where the lushy green trees stood on the verge of a lovely meadow. If they didn't have to return to Pony's Home, she wished she could explore this peaceful area with Albert now. It was such a glorious spring day. A few birds were chirping above their heads, the sky was as blue as his eyes, the heat of the sun was enveloping them, and the clouds were scarce.

She gingerly pulled herself up and scrutinized his sleeping countenance. He looked childish and endearing in his slumber. She marveled at how chiseled his facial features were. His complexion was touched with a healthy pink, and his wavy blond hair trimmed in bangs across his forehead. She couldn't help stroking his firm jaw in a loving manner. Needless to say, he was roused from his nap within seconds, and a pair of bright emerald eyes greeted him with admiration. With the corners of his mouth curled up into a sensual grin, he locked eyes with her and reached up to caress her face. "Have I told you that you look fabulous today, Candy?" he commented, his eyes overflowing with fondness. "I'm trying to picture what you look like in a bridal gown."

When a chaste smile filled her entire face after that, he was dumbstruck. She looked dazzling in the sunlight, and he felt as though he could get lost in her green pools of light, noting the love he had for her reflected in them. At the same time, her emerald eyes looked glazed with anticipation, and her fingers moved from his jaw to his forehead, brushing his fringe off his forehead before leaning forward and kissing him right there. Next, she softly brushed her lips on his. It was so light he almost thought he had imagined it, but her feminine gestures, so enticingly inviting, had sent warm tingles up his spine. The next thing he knew he was kissing her senseless while murmuring endearments to her. As his mouth moved possessively over hers, she let herself be swept away, like she was completely helpless and vulnerable, but soon he urged huskily, "Kiss me back."

So she returned his kisses, all so willingly, while her fingers explored his hair, his nape, his shoulders and his back, sending spikes of pleasure through his entire body. Presently, their passion for each other intensified each passing moment, and they lost themselves in their long, drawn out kisses. He lay her down next and shifted his weight to his arms. Hovering over her, he began kissing her cheek, her chin and down her neck to the hollow of her throat. She moaned at the sensations coursing through her body, and he could feel her tense up and her pulse skyrocket under his lips. As if this was not enough for him, he trailed feather kisses along her collarbone to her shoulders and down the inside of her arms, snuffling her sweet scent all the way. It looked like they would cross the line any second, but even on his knees, the boat was really too small for his towering form, and the swan boat started swaying and rocking. Before long, they inadvertently overturned the boat, hurling them into the shallow water. As a result, they were both soaking wet.

Albert scrambled to his feet and pulled Candy up from the water. He found that her light blue dress was stained with mud, and it was so wet and heavy that it stuck to her skin like tape, highlighting her feminine shape. Although he hastily glanced away, he still caught a glimpse of her white underwear. Nonetheless, he managed to find his tongue, "I'm sorry, Candy. I should have known. Are you alright?"

"I'm OK, and are you hurt?"

Her concerning tone made him feel worse, and he avoided her eyes and shook his head, his hair dripping wet, matted to his forehead. She was a disheveled mess just like him, but she suddenly laughed. He could scarcely believe his ears, and when he whipped around to look at her in confusion, she snickered, "Albert, you're not the only one at fault, but right now you look like a wet puppy being scolded for messing up the house."

For a moment, he could only blink at her, but then he burst into a guffaw of laughter after that. "Oh my, this is the best joke I've heard in months!"

So they flipped over the boat and climbed back onto it, and only then she realized that his drenched shirt clung to his broad chest and tapered waist like second skin, and his soaked pants molded over his firm bottom and his strong thighs. As they sat down, facing each other this time, he took off his shirt and wrung the water out of it. Then he tossed it over the swan head to let it dry before picking up the oars. "Let's get back to the villa now. I've got presents for you, dear."

That piqued her interest, but despite herself, her eyes kept coming back to his taut body, which was muscular in all the right places. She must admit that he had a well-proportioned body, and she couldn't be more glad that he had fully recovered. It would have been a pity otherwise.

Her surreptitious glances didn't escape his eyes, and he found it quite flattering. A complacent smile painted on his face next, but it was when he noted that she was shivering in the wind. Hence, his voice broke into her reverie, "Candy, are you cold?"

She folded her arms around herself and peered up at him with a sheepish smile. "Yes… a little. How about you?"

He examined himself; his upper body was practically dry under the sun, so he replied matter-of-factly, "I'm fine. Just hope that we won't get soaked again next year."

For a second she thought he was being serious, but then he winked at her, and she laughed so hard that she almost couldn't catch her breath. Last year it had rained and they had got very wet too although it had been an unforgettable experience to her. Yet, what he said next made her blush, "Want me to hold you to keep you warm?"

That was irresistible, but the lady side of her said no, so she frantically waved her hands in the air and shook her head, saying, "We're almost there, aren't we?"

He scanned the surrounding areas and slowly nodded. "About half way now."

Then a strong gust of wind blew by, and she sneezed and sneezed, rubbing her own arms in between. Thus, in a patient tone, he attempted to convince her, "Come on, Candy, don't be shy. I'm your fiancé."

He was right, and she didn't want to get sick, so she relented. He put the oars aside and helped her move around. Yet her dress got caught by the spout in the middle, and she lost her balance and ended up falling right in the cradle of his arms. When her hands landed on his sinewy chest, she gasped and recoiled as though she just got burned, but he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him and gently putting her hands back on his chest. Then, gazing into her stunned, resplendent orbs, he said tenderly as though she needed this reminder, "Don't forget that we're getting married in three weeks."

Swallowing hard, she bashfully nodded her head, her cheeks red like a ripe tomato now. Due to her sense of propriety, she didn't feel right to be this intimate with him yet. Besides, she must confess they had gone a bit too far just now by the uninhabited shore. Nonetheless, as he resumed rowing the boat, she curled up into him and rested her cheek on his shoulder, splaying her fingers over the scars on his bare chest. Due to the heat radiated from his half-nude body, she soon felt extremely warm, her heart thumping like crazy and her blood boiling, but that wasn't the only reason. She could feel his heart pounding beneath her palms, and she had to resist the temptation to roam the rest of his toned torso, feeling his smooth skin under her fingertips. Even then, with mixed feelings, she secretly wanted the moment to last.

Meanwhile, little did she know that his body was going up in flames, and his breathing going harsher and heavier not only because of his current effort of getting the boat back to the shore but also because the only barrier between their skins was her drenched dress. He could feel her curves against his body, and with her damp locks tickling him, he really had to exert all his willpower to drag his mind away from her.

His arms were very strong after months of using crutches to walk, so it didn't take him long to row the boat all the way back. As soon as he found his jacket on the dock, he draped it around her shoulders. She uttered with amazement, "Wow, it's so warm!"

"Of course," he replied with a knowing smile, putting his nearly dry shirt back on. "It's absorbed the sunshine for more than an hour after all."

Once they stepped inside the house, they went separate paths to clean up. A maid followed Candy to her bedroom and showed her the birthday present on the bed. "Miss Candice, Master William informed me this morning that he wanted you to change into this. Let me draw you a bath, and I'll be back to assist you."

When Candy was done, she put on her spare underwear available in this bedroom and unwrapped the present. Albert had given her a graceful, sleeveless bodice chiffon evening gown in champagne color with a wide opening neckline, plus a pair of matching high heel shoes. The skirt part was of long flowing design with vertical pleats and a front vent. She wondered if Albert was going to take her out for dinner, but weren't they going back to the orphanage? Just then, someone knocked on her door, and the maid's voice came, "Miss Candice, may I come in to help you get dressed?"

The maid's hands could do magic, and she braided her curly hair up into a stylish bun. When Candy was ready, the maid took her to meet Master William in the dining room, where they found him looking at some family portraits on the wall. The maid then excused herself, leaving them alone in the dining room. As he whirled around, dressed in his tailored dark suit with dark tie and a crisp white shirt, he appeared suave, gallant and noble just like any prince in a fairy tale. His face was clean and shaven, his hair neatly combed.

The moment his eyes alighted on the blond lady, he appeared awestruck, his face illuminated. He simply couldn't take his eyes off her after that. He was fully aware that he was very lucky to have her, but right now, he must acknowledge that the woman whom he loved with all his heart looked indescribably alluring. The well-fitted gown not only accentuated her voluptuous curves, but also made her look taller and remarkably beautiful, like a goddess from the myths. Hence, when the lady approached him, he walked toward her, his mouth curving up into a smile of admiration that spread all the way to his gorgeous blue eyes. By the time she got near, he lovingly put his arm around her slender form and grasped her hand. Then he kissed her cheek and praised, his eyes still lingering on her refined features, "Stunning... you look incredibly stunning, Candy."

With a chaste smile she raised her eyes to his and squeezed his hand. "You look impeccably handsome yourself, Albert."

Then he led her to the dining table, in the center of which was a vase of a dozen of Sweet Candy roses from the rose garden. On the left, there were a wine bottle with two glasses, a dish with a lid covering it, and some plates with cutlery. He proceeded to lift up the cover, and a small birthday cake was shown, which looked familiar. On the cake she spotted the words "To Sweet Candy", which were surrounded by several tiny white roses. She remembered that he had baked a birthday cake with a similar design last year, and he had promised to make her another one again for her next birthday. Feeling immensely touched, tears shimmered in her eyes, and her cheeks were flushed. She then flung herself towards him, embracing him tightly, and exclaimed with euphoria, "You kept your promise! I love it!"

When he returned her embrace, she tilted her head and met his gaze expectantly, her longing for him written across her face. He took the hint, and his soft lips found hers. With her new shoes, she didn't need to stand on her toes anymore to kiss him, but to her disappointment, his kiss was light and quick as if he didn't want to ruin her makeup or hairdo. Instead, he sniffed her and muttered against the sensitive skin of her svelte neck, "You smell like flowers."

"That tickles!" she complained with a soft chuckle and leaned into him. As they cuddled together, she inhaled deeply, breathing in the fragrance of his male cologne. She was content to remain in his arms like this, and he felt the same, but the time was pressing. He thought, _who could have imagined that I would cross paths with that little crybaby on the hill again, now grown up to be such a delectable woman, and I'm actually marrying her... I'll do my best to make her the happiest woman._

Hence, he gently loosened her grip and asked in a softened tone, "Want to blow the candle now?"

Although she'd rather stay in his arms, she nodded and gave him a charming smile, so he poured the dessert wine into two glasses and placed a candle on the cake. He lighted it, and she made a silent wish and blew it out. Then he raised the wine glasses to her, and she took one. Before their glasses clinked together, he said, "Happy birthday once again, Candy."

"Thank you, Albert!" she expressed her appreciation. "It's the best birthday ever, because you're a part of it."

"My pleasure, always!" came his delightful response.

Just like last year, she cut the cake in halves and passed a portion to him. When she was done eating, she commented, "It's delicious! When did you make it?"

"Yesterday evening, milady," he replied, a small smile gracing his lips. Then he promised, "From now on, as long as I am capable, I'll make you a birthday cake every year."

She couldn't have felt more blessed, and she gave him an eager snog on his mouth as her reply. They could taste the sweetness on each other's lips, and they laughed and wiped their mouths with napkins afterwards. Then he suggested, "Shall we go back to Pony's Home now?"

"Now?" Candy echoed dubiously. "Dressed like this? Both of us?"

"Yes, and I'd like to walk up Pony's Hill with you too."

"Are you sure?" she hesitated, wondering if she could walk on the thick grass wearing the high heels.

_Candy, I've put it off for too long, and I think I'm ready... at long last. _Thus, he nodded in acknowledgment. She couldn't help questioning, her eyes searching his worriedly, "Do you have something on your mind? You look so serious all of a sudden."

"I want to go up there before the sunset," he answered in a yearning tone, his eyes unwavering. "Please?" he implored in earnest.

She considered it for a few more seconds and then determined to take the 'challenge'. Besides, she wanted her mothers to see her in this dress too. Therefore, she decided, "Alright!"

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

Thank you so much for reading! The ride on the swan boat plus getting wet afterwards was inspired by the end of the manga, and some parts of this chapter was inspired by Candy Candy Final Story (CCFS), especially the scene in which Candy and Albert shared the same anguish of indirectly causing Anthony's death. For a more faithful and detailed story based on Candy's letter to Albert in CCFS, please read my short story "The Diary".

This is a very long chapter. I hope you like it. Please let me know if you do. Thanks in advance!

**Footnote:**

[1] This is from the spoilers of Candy Candy Final Story, but I have rephrased it a little bit.

[2] The source is unknown, but I have read it on a sympathy card somewhere before.


	45. Felicity

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **Thank you all for the positive and encouraging feedback regarding my previous chapter. I also appreciate those who have added this story to your favorites. As always, your compliments and enthusiasm have warmed my heart. I know some of you have been eagerly looking forward to reading an update from me, so I've worked extremely hard trying my best to churn out this chapter. Because of growing real-life responsibilities, I have much less spare time this month. Therefore, it's likely I've made some mistakes. Please kindly let me know if you spot any. Thank you!

-Ms Puddle

**Chapter 45: ****Felicity**

The ride back to Pony's Home was even faster this time, but unlike this morning, neither of them wanted to talk. All the way Candy rested her head on Albert's shoulder, reliving the precious moments of the day and dreaming of her future with the man right beside her. He placed his arm around her, peering out of the window most of the time. Once in a while, she stole glances at his side profile. He appeared very placid yet seemingly deep in thought.

When they arrived at their destination, the sun began its slow descent. The whole area was lit up in a warm late afternoon glare. Albert then said to his chauffeur, "Norris, take a rest, or do whatever you like. We'll head back to Chicago tonight."

Then Albert asked Candy if she could go straight up Pony's Hill with him. After they got off the car, sauntering towards the bottom of the hill hand in hand, she unexpectedly pulled him back. When he halted his steps and brought his focus to her, she appeared as if something was bothering her. Hence, with his brows creased with mild apprehension, he questioned, "Is something wrong?"

She hesitated a bit before she cleared her throat, looking into his striking blue eyes. "I know this is not very lady like, but I want to remove my high heels," she finished with a simper.

His apprehension was instantly replaced by amusement. Yet, he stifled a chortle, completely aware that this was another reason why he loved her so much. Compared to the people he often had to deal with, her forthright manner was adorably honest, if not refreshing. Hence, he remarked, "Go ahead, Candy! They are uncomfortable, aren't they?"

Nodding with a sheepish smile, she mumbled, "They are great shoes, but not when I need to walk on rural roads."

"I'm sorry, Candy. My oversight," he said ruefully. "In fact, I will do the same. I actually like walking on the grass with bare feet."

She couldn't believe her ears, but what he said made her feel at ease in no time. She was glad she could always be her true self in front of him; she had never feared that he would find her incorrigible or something. Thus, without any reluctance, she bent over to take off her shoes but left her stockings on. When she was done, he was already waiting for her, his left hand carrying his leather shoes with his socks stuffed inside. "Ready, milady?" he asked, reaching out to touch her hand.

To his surprise, instead of holding his hand, she lifted up a corner of her long dress and challenged him with a mischievous expression, "Let's see who will get to the top first!"

She made a dash up the hill without waiting for him, and she heard him holler behind her, "Candy, you cheated!"

He hadn't really tried running since his recovery, wanting to take things slow. Nevertheless, after giving it a thought, he took long, big strides to chase after her, which was easier than expected. Feeling more than encouraged and excited like a child all over again, he sped up even more. Although she had a head start, he was able to close their gap roughly ten minutes later, and he realized that they were getting near her favorite refuge by the trees. At this point, it got so hot that he had to remove his jacket and loosen his tie. Then he let go of his shoes and darted after her, pouncing on her from behind. Her shoes flew away from her hands, and she yelped with merriment as he snaked his arms around her trim waist. The two stumbled onto the grass together, rolling about. As the lovebirds kissed and snuggled each other afterwards, knowing that they were alone, echoes of their joyous laughter could be heard even from down the hill. Norris simply shook his head and continued napping in the car.

Not long after that, lying face up beneath the shaded tree, the couple admired the brilliant range of vibrant colors like orange, yellow, purple and crimson red in the sky. Obviously, the sun began to set, so Albert helped Candy get up. As they got back on their feet, after helping each other to brush away the leaves on their clothes, he found that her sophisticated bun had been ruined regrettably. With loose pieces sticking up here and there, it was amazing that the whole hairdo hadn't collapsed. Presently, she figured her hair must be a mess, and she attempted to fix it, but he said in a sorrowful tone, "Candy, it's my fault, but I actually prefer you let your hair down."

She regarded him with doubts in her eyes, and he asked, "May I help?"

She nodded with relief, and he gently released her long tresses from the braids that held them up. She peeked at him from under her long eyelashes, a charming smile growing from the corners of her rouge lips. The sight of her soft blond hair slowly cascading down on her shoulders and the way her turbulent curls reflected the colors of sunset enthralled him. Together with her rosy pink complexion that practically glowed from within, she looked bewitchingly beautiful to him.

"So?" Her voice soon roused him from his trance. "How do I look now? Ok?"

As their eyes met, he coughed to hide his embarrassment. He had nearly given in to his desire to pull her back into his arms, to feel her lips with his and to taste the sweetness of her mouth. After carefully putting all her hair accessories into his pocket, he stroked her face and said with fondness, "I think you look even better than before."

She doubted, "Honestly?"

"Absolutely!" he asserted while running his fingers up through his lustrous blond hair. Then he unexpectedly took a step back and invited with a gallant bow, "Shall we dance, milady?"

"Here? Are you serious?" she asked incredulously. "Is that why you wanted me to dress up?"

Without a word, he nodded, his eyes brimmed with adoration. Then she murmured, "In that case, let me find my shoes first."

But he kindly stopped her, "There's no need. The grass is slightly bumpy here, which means that you may twist your ankle."

A chuckle escaped her lips. "You're right," she replied, flashing a sweet smile at him. The last thing they wanted was the bride not being able to walk in her wedding. Aunt Elroy would be very cross.

As she placed her hand on his open palm, she let him escort her slightly away from the trees so that they could dance more freely. She had been taking formal lessons, and she couldn't wait to practice her techniques with him. Then she raised a valid question, "But there's no music. What kind of dance do you have in mind?"

He tenderly placed her left hand on his upper arm and suggested, "Perhaps something like a waltz?"

She agreed in delight, so he clasped her right hand with his left, lifting it up. Then he put his right hand on her upper back and began to lead her. Initially, they danced and rotated in a moderate tempo facing each other, their bodies about one foot apart. Before long, she demonstrated to him something new that she had learned lately, and he gave her suggestions for further improvements. Being a fast learner, she got better and better, and he was proud to be her dancing partner. With the long shadows of trees on the ground and the only music coming from the chirping birds, she twirled around like a nymph in the forest, her long locks flying about her dainty face and the chiffon ribbons of her gown swinging with her graceful movements. The next thing he knew he was enchanted, and he couldn't take his eyes off her at all. She must have cast her spells on him, but he was her willing victim. He knew he couldn't have loved another woman more.

As moments passed, their rhythm slowed down gradually. They merely swayed back and forth in circles, their arms pulling each other closer and closer until their toes touched. Some time later, she playfully placed the soles of her feet on top of his, and he liked that, his arms securing her petite body against his own. While he simply transferred his weight from one foot to another, she buried her cheek against his broad chest with her arms dangling on his shoulders, feeling the erratic beat of his heart. He then rested his chin on the crown of her head, his hands languidly rubbing up and down her back. From a distance, it looked like they were not moving at all, just cuddling each other.

Neither said a word until the sun went near the horizon at a rapid rate. Taking in the spectacular sunset, she broke their amiable silence, "I love you _so_ much, my prince."

He was caught off guard, wondering if she had figured it out already, but after a flabbergasted moment, he gathered it was possibly her new way to express her admiration. Hence, to confirm his suspicion, he leaned down to gently raise her chin to look deep into her resplendent eyes. Only then he realized that she had been shedding silent tears. "What's the matter, my love?"

"I'm fine..." she replied in a dreamy tone, her eyes glistening with tears of happiness. "Do you know this is the first time we dance?"

He nodded with a knowing smile and lovingly wiped the wetness off her face with his thumbs. "That's exactly why I have attempted to make this special such that both of us will remember this when we get old and wrinkly one day."

She nodded in acknowledgment and expressed her gratitude, "Thank you for making my eighteenth birthday so unforgettable!"

He returned a smile, then he offered her his handkerchief to wipe her eyes. As she was doing that, she grumbled, "I know my tears must have smeared my makeup, but I can't help it. I tend to tear up whenever I get emotional."

He chuckled and responded in an affectionate tone, "It's alright. You look remarkable even without any makeup."

The corners of her mouth then curled up into a dazzling smile. His eyes met hers for a long moment and held her gaze; she anticipated another round of passionate kissing from him, but what he said next completely blew her away, "You're truly prettier when you smile than when you cry."

Hearing the familiar words repeated after all these years, she gasped and dropped his handkerchief. Her mouth fell open with bewilderment and disbelief, and her eyes conveyed nothing but utter astonishment. While she unconsciously took a couple of cautious steps backward, she continued staring at him, frantically searching her head to see if she had ever quoted this cherished phrase to Albert before. Prince on the Hill, her childhood fantasy, had left these words to her right before his disappearance, which had motivated her since. However, she believed she had only showed Albert the badge and talked briefly about her short encounter with the handsome boy.

As Albert had suspected, judging from her startled reaction, she hadn't really linked him to her prince. In other words, they were two different men to her. Thus, to let his revelation sink in, he remained standing at his spot, striving to hide his nervousness under a smiling demeanor. _What if Candy can't accept that I was that boy whom she claimed to be handsome like a prince? She was a romantic at heart, so she might have idealized his image? _

On the other hand, it was one of those rare moments when silence was more powerful than words. Candy's instinct was telling her that Albert had fully anticipated that she would be dumbfounded by his compliment, a remark that meant nothing much to others. Hence, the mere fact that he was patiently waiting for her to respond spoke volumes to her. For the time being, her brain worked very hard to process the new information, and within a short time she had recollected all the clues concerning her prince. As Anthony had explained before, only an Ardlay boy in the direct line could carry a badge of family insignia. Since Albert was the only legitimate heir, he must have owned one such badge.

In addition, Anthony's last words before his accident resurfaced in her mind. He had mentioned about a boy by his late mother's side. Anthony must be referring to his young uncle then, namely Albert.

At this very instant, her eyes were opened at long last, and she could see traits of her prince in Albert. His blond hair, his blue eyes, and the tender smile all matched her prince's, and she was suddenly aware with certainty and joy that her prince had been loving and supporting her all along. _Albert himself is undoubtedly just as handsome... no, no... actually more than that. _

Immediately, the image of his half nude body crept into her mind, and despite her best efforts, she couldn't dismiss that picture. In fact, the tantalizing moments in the swan boat this afternoon rushed back into her head. With her drenched form leaning against his topless body, she could see water dripping from his hair over his shoulders, either landing onto his muscular chest or vanishing somewhere near his taut abdomen. She must confess that her prince was no longer a boy. He was visibly more mature and masculine now.

"Albert," she finally spoke up in a halting manner. "You... you're my... oh God, oh my…!"

She had temporarily lost her ability to articulate her thoughts, but his heart surged with hope. Then he heard her mumble to herself, "How come it never crossed my mind? How could I be so blind?"

Now that she seemed to have grasped the hidden meaning of his words, relief washed over him, and his face brightened. Therefore, he opened his arms to her and invited her, an irresistible smile gracing his lips, "Come... come to me, my sweet crybaby."

Her eyes lit up instantly, and all her lingering doubts were put to rest. She practically lunged towards him and threw her arms around his neck. When he reacted by engulfing her in a hug, she exclaimed, gleefully rubbing her cheek against his, "Prince on the Hill! You're my Prince on the Hill!"

He kept reassuring her by murmuring, "Yes... yes..."

His voice choked with emotions just like hers. Overwhelmed with rapture, she could hardly contain her thrill at this totally unexpected discovery, but she managed to ask, "So you dropped your badge?"

He gave her an enthusiastic whoop, "I did!"

With that, he tightened his arms and swung her around jubilantly. She let out a joyous shout and kept calling him, "my prince". Some moments later, she begged him in between her giggling, "My dear prince, please stop... the little girl is getting dizzy."

He gladly obliged with her request, catching his breath too. After regaining his sense of balance, he gently leaned her against a sturdy tree and scrutinized her features, his hands cradling the back of her head. By then, the sun had set, and twilight was coming on. However, she had never looked more desirable to him than now, her cheeks flushed with warmth and her eyes sparkling with exhilaration and adoration, like she was seeing him from a new perspective. He was no longer just Albert to her; he was also the adult version of the boy she had imprinted on her memory when she had been a child.

At this point, she suddenly recalled, "Albert, did you ask me to dance because-?"

He nodded before she could finish her question. Then she prompted, apparently touched, "Because I have told you that I dreamed of dancing with my prince?"

He merely smiled at her. His silence confirmed her thinking, and with a look of pure bliss on her face, she murmured with appreciation in her eyes, "Albert…"

He stroked her hair and hushed her softly. As he lightly tucked her hair behind her ear, he whispered to her, "I just want you to be happy."

Then with one hand clasping hers and the other hand cupping her cheek, he kissed her forehead lingeringly. She shut her eyes momentarily, basking in the feeling of being pampered and loved. Yes, she had told Albert about the moment Eliza had flaunted her elegant gown, and Candy as Eliza's so-called playmate had wondered if she would dress up like a lady and dance with her prince one day. Albert had kept her words in mind and bought her a gown even more splendid than Eliza's.

When he drew back from her, his question brought her back to the present, "Candy, do you remember this was where you agreed to marry me last summer?"

Having seen her quick nod, he produced a velvety box from his breast pocket and flipped it open, showing a diamond ring with a heart shaped emerald gem. Even in the dim light, the two smaller diamonds adorning the gemstone were all glimmering. As her eyes settled on the ring, she was rendered speechless. Not that she wasn't happy with her original engagement ring, but she had been wondering about her diamond ring since Christmas. Albert had not mentioned a word about it after giving her the matching bracelet as his Christmas gift. Candy had learned from Aunt Elroy later that heart shaped emerald gems were not easy to find. Most were either rectangular or oval because cutting an expensive gemstone into fancy shapes resulted in additional loss of stone weight, so that explained why her diamond ring and bracelet with the emerald charm had to be pre-ordered.

"It's long overdue, my love," he began, breaking her thoughts. "But I want to return to this spot before our wedding and present this to you as your prince."

Then he gingerly removed her silk glove and replaced her original engagement ring with the new one, and she muttered, her lips quivering and her voice wobbled with emotion, "Oh, my prince… it's so beautiful…"

She willed herself not to cry again. Her bottom lip was tucked in between her teeth as she watched him storing her old tiny ring back in the velvety box and putting her glove back on. At this point, she uttered in a rushed tone, a couple of teardrops trickling down her cheeks, "Don't throw that away! It meant the world to me still."

He froze and gaped at her, immensely touched by her words. Noting his stunned expression, she reached out to fondly caress his jaw and looked at him through the tears welling in her eyes. Then she gathered all her strength to proclaim, "I've always loved you, my prince, when you were much younger, when you were sick and penniless, when you were paralyzed, and when you're now rich and healthy. I love you just the same. You're always Albert to me."

As tidal waves of emotions hit him mercilessly, he could only stare at her, nonplussed. He was shaken to the core to say the least. Humbled by her unflagging love for him, he searched her face as she gazed into his eyes with so much devotion. He then raised his hands to her head, taking her face between his palms ever so gently as if she was a fragile porcelain doll. While he tenderly brushed the wet hair strands out of her face, she muttered with a sigh, "I'm such a crybaby."

He shook his head right away, but she argued, "Didn't you say that I was prettier when I smile?"

With moist eyes and a hoarse voice, he stated, "You're also pretty when you're crying, my love. You're the most beautiful woman to me."

Needless to say, that incited more tears from her. As his tender fingertips wiped her face, she added in earnest, "I can't be more thankful that I have you, my prince. You have been by my side all these years and made me so happy-" Yet her voice was muffled by his mouth. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her long and hard until dusk.

…

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you_

_..._

_[Chorus]_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh _[1]

She returned his intense kisses with as much ardor as she could muster. She was flooded with euphoria; her heart swelled with felicity and love. Nonetheless, she still found it surreal that she was not only kissing her prince but also marrying him in less than a month. _My prince, my Prince on the Hill, the gentle, handsome boy who consoled me when I was crying my eyes out… Oh… I should have known… Albert… in his protective arms I can find comfort, and he is always there for me when I need a shoulder to cry on… His presence alone gives me a marvelous sense of security…_

The evening breeze rustled the trees, shaking the leaves and filling the air with freshness. The darkness had fallen, and the stars up in the sky were putting up an amazing display of sparkles. Albert decided to return to Pony's Home, so they tidied each other's hair and helped to brush dirt and grass off their clothes. Although Candy felt an extraordinary reluctance to leave her favorite spot, she allowed Albert to lead her away. After finding their shoes, he put his jacket back on and adjusted his tie before they made a descend down the hill. She kept looking back over her shoulder; Pony's Hill had always meant a great deal to her before, and it would mean even more to her from now on. It was where she had met her prince, who had returned and asked her to marry him.

When they got near enough, Archie and Stear swung open the front doors and welcomed both of them by blowing fanfare trumpets. Then Annie pushed Emily's wheelchair while Patty led the children out in a single file, the older ones carrying either cymbals or triangles. They formed a choir and sang the birthday song to Candy. The blond girl blinked back her tears and thanked every one of them. Later, she found out from her foster mothers that Albert had arranged his nephews to organize this surprise party for her. Miss Pony and Sister Lane had had no idea until the four of them had arrived in the late afternoon, catering a feast.

Just then, Mr. Cartwright came with Jimmy and Mina after work. Albert's chauffeur, Norris, also joined them. Everyone had a wonderful time, and soon Miss Pony and Sister Lane presented their birthday gift. It was a silver rose cross necklace. When helping the birthday girl to put it around her neck, Miss Pony said with motherly tone, "You're like a daughter to us, Candy, we will miss you and your smile, but remember that you're always welcome to visit us anytime, bringing your husband and children with you."

In the midst of the round of applause, Candy got so sentimental that she hugged both her mothers without a word for a long time. Then she composed herself and gratefully thanked them for their unconditional love. Albert also expressed his utmost appreciation to the kind ladies for raising Candy to such a special and fine girl. Then he turned to face his fiancée and praised her, his voice loud and clear, "You're everything that I could ever dream of, Candy. With such a loving temperament, you have all the qualities to make a man a good wife, and I'm a very lucky man to have you."

When the crowd cheered for Albert, the Cornwell brothers agreed with their uncle in their hearts. After all, they had both fallen for her few years back. Things had changed however, and the brothers had moved on with two outstanding ladies.

With tears shimmering in her eyes, Candy spoke up so that everyone could hear her, "I think I should also thank my parents for abandoning me at Pony's Home. Because of that, I could meet Albert."

Except the children who didn't quite perceive what she had meant, the grown-ups were undeniably taken by surprise, including Albert himself. Albert had detected that Candy had implicit meaning behind her words, and as their gaze met, they exchanged an understanding glance. He comprehended that she had alluded to their very first encounter on the hill. Within a minute, a huge commotion ensued.

After cleaning up, it was time for them to return to Chicago. It was a tearful farewell with the children. Then Albert thanked the old ladies again before taking Candy's hand. After they left with Norris, Stear and the rests trailed behind them. Candy knew that she would see her mothers and the kids again very soon, so she didn't feel too sad.

On the way back to the car, Archie noticed that Annie had teary eyes, and he took her aside and asked if she was alright. She considered a bit before giving her answer, "Unlike me, Candy went through some really tough times. Her days with the Leagans… were painful… I'm just ashamed of myself of denying her and my own past."

Archie then drew her in his arms, and she quietly leaned her head on his shoulder. Yet Archie had a hunch that she had been bothered by something else, and he tried to convince her to open up. At last she said, "I see true love in their eyes. They couldn't have looked more proud of each other. As Candy's friend, I haven't seen her more beautiful. She was like a glamorous princess tonight, so I was very happy for her, and I wish… I wish…"

All of a sudden, she withdrew herself from him and scurried back to the car to join Stear and Patty. Archie sensed the doubts that had been floundering in her mind. _Was she telling me that I don't love her enough?_

In the days that followed, Albert was so tied up with heavy workload that he couldn't find a chance to visit Candy in her apartment. He would take slightly more than three weeks off for honeymoon after the wedding, so he had to work extra hard these days. Likewise, Candy was in full throttle getting ready for the wedding. Aunt Elroy took care of wedding logistics and management while Candy went out with Annie and Patty almost every day to handle some last minute details.

Since these ladies would reside in Lakewood starting this weekend for the upcoming wedding, Albert wouldn't see Candy again until several days before the wedding. Hence, he came home around noon time today just to see if he could catch his beloved before she ran her errands. He went straight to his aunt's study, and Candy was about to go out with his aunt, Annie and Patty. Albert approached them and made his request known, "Aunt Elroy, may I have a couple of minutes with my fiancée please?"

When Candy returned, she said, "Aunt Elroy, I want to have lunch with Albert. I'll be back in an hour or so."

The yearning in her eyes was palpable, and the old lady knew the couple hadn't seen each other for days, so she answered with a sigh, "That's fine. See you here after lunch."

Albert then drove Candy back to her apartment, bringing some sandwiches with him. Nancy hastily excused herself and left the place. Apparently, the couple had pined for each other, and as soon as their hands were free, they immersed themselves in passion. They deliberately pushed everything to the back of their minds. For the time being, only the two of them existed in their world.

When they sat down to enjoy their sandwiches later, Candy suddenly remembered something, and she said, "Oh, I almost forgot! Please excuse me."

So she left the table and dashed into her room. When she came out again, she passed the Ardlay badge to Albert, saying, "Here, I'm giving this back to you, my prince. I've kept it long enough."

He got it from her and examined it in his hand, chuckling to himself. Then she asked, "So is it a right time to tell me your story?"

During the ride to Chicago from Pony's Home, Albert had chosen not to talk about why and how he had stumbled across Pony's Hill that fine spring day, wearing a kilt. He had rather delayed doing it when Candy was the only audience. In fact, Albert hadn't disclosed that particular experience to anyone because George and his aunt had never broached the subject.

When he met her eager gaze, he replied with a bemused smile on his face, "Yes... because nobody else is here. It's very personal after all."

"Excellent!" she remarked sincerely, pouring more coffee to their cups. "I'm all ears!"

Thus, he took one big bite from his sandwich, sat back and raised his hands to run his hair back in slow motion. With a preoccupied frown drawing his thick eyebrows together, he started by relating to her his frustrations since childhood. Most of that he had already talked about in his letters to her, but one thing she didn't know was that he had already mastered the bagpipe in his teens. "I was told that it wasn't a small accomplishment, so it was one thing I was proud of myself. As I have mentioned to you before, Candy, I was a very lonely boy. Every morning when I woke up, it was always a letdown, knowing that I would spend yet another long day with some tight-lipped servants and private tutors. I had no friends of my age, and I had no freedom to go out on my own. Therefore, I practiced my bagpipe a lot as a way to vent my feelings. Believe it or not, it was my only loyal companion. Since Rosemary had passed away, I had never spent a day not missing her. She had said to me more than once, 'If I could switch places with you, I'd have done it in a heartbeat, Little Bert.'"

"Little Bert?" echoed Candy, unable to believe what she had heard.

"Yes," he replied with a tender grin. "Rosemary didn't call me William like others, and later she even called me by that nickname, but only when we were alone."

Then he went on telling her about one family gathering in the Lakewood residence, "As usual, I was confined in my room because George couldn't take me out for some reason. When I overheard people laughing and children playing bagpipes, I curled up in a dark corner, my hands covering both my ears trying to blot out all thoughts."

Albert paused here. He grimaced and closed his eyes wearily, so Candy lovingly grasped his hand across the table. Then she suggested, her heart filled with empathy, "Perhaps we shouldn't be talking about this."

If she had known that he would be talking about something miserable, she wouldn't have brought it up today. It wasn't her intention to spoil their lunch date. However, he shook his head to disagree, "No, Candy. I really want _you_ to know the rest."

As she quietly conceded, he cleared his throat and resumed, "I couldn't tolerate being treated like a prisoner anymore, so I put on my ethnic costume just like all the young people in the party. I'd be satisfied if I could just play my bagpipe in their midst. While I thought I would go unnoticed in the crowd, one senior member recognized me and brought me to my aunt."

Candy took a sharp intake of breath in response, and Albert exhaled a bitter chuckle followed by an exhausted sigh. After that, he carried on, "I think you can easily visualize how harshly my aunt reprimanded me for breaking her rules. I wasn't listening at all; my head was pulsing with the things that I had always wanted to do but prohibited by my own family, and I felt more exasperated than ever. In fury, my aunt sent me back to my room, but I hated returning to the cage with no way out. I reckoned that it was just a matter of time before I would go insane. Without much thought of consequences, I resolved to escape this suffocating, distorted life, so I stole a car key, driving and driving with no aim."

His voice broke, his eyes staring into something she couldn't see. She reached out to wipe the corners of his eyes. Then she brushed his hair on his forehead and gave him a tender kiss there. As he flashed a faint smile at her, she said, "Albert, I didn't know… actually I never thought that you had been pushed to your limit that day. You looked far from distressed when you approached me with a smiling face, and most of all you were very kind to me."

"Thank you, Candy," he replied appreciatively. He was pleased that he had told her all these things. Not only he found profound solace in unleashing his long-buried pain, but it was soothing to know that she loved him regardless. After taking a sip of his coffee, he went on, "I guess the main reason was that I had never felt so free although I didn't bring any money with me, and I knew people could easily spot me from afar, wearing such outfit and carrying a large musical instrument. Nevertheless, I continued driving until I came across Pony's Home. Except the orphanage, nothing in the landscape was artificial. The area was serene yet compelling, as if it was beckoning me to explore, so I alighted the car, hoping the tranquil surroundings would help alleviate the vexation I was experiencing or even help me deal with the prolonged bitterness that had festered deep inside me. As I wandered around, I inadvertently went up the hill, watching the clouds in the sky and mulling over my life and all the people who cared about me like George and my stern aunt. Before long, a little girl appeared out of nowhere."

Albert stopped short and intentionally clasped Candy's hand, grinning at her. She stuck her tongue out at him in a silly manner, and he laughed. She realized that most of the strain was eased from his face. It wasn't an easy task to reflect on one's own experience, especially an unpleasant one, and being able to describe this experience to another person must have lifted a burden from his mind.

Then she urged, "Aren't you going to recount your impression of that little girl?"

He nodded with a wink. "Of course."

Then he began reminiscing, "At first glimpse, I marveled at how her short legs could enable her to run fast like a bullet, but I observed that she had been suppressing her emotions. She pursed her lips, struggling not to cry until she was alone up on the hill, or so she thought. I felt drawn towards her for unknown reason. When the dam that had been holding back her tears collapsed, the way she wailed after that touched my heart. I had never seen anyone having an honest crying fit in my life, and I spoke to her before I knew it."

Then Albert stopped and glanced at the clock, and Candy pressed with real curiosity, "What's next?"

"Candy, we have to go now. Our time is up unfortunately," he remarked with a deep sigh. "But you know the rest, don't you?"

"Not the full picture," she answered, shaking her head. "Why did you vanish?"

So he continued his story while driving her back to the Ardlay's mansion, "Though I had no idea what made the little girl bawl so hard, I meant to play my bagpipe to cheer her up. Surprisingly, she was the one who made me laugh for the first time in years. You know I had been feeling down since Rosemary had left me."

He went on explaining to Candy that George had finally tracked him down, so he had to run. "The little girl was talking about something down the hill, so she must have thought that I had vanished. In short, George caught me, and when I noted he was weeping big tears, I felt sorry for him. He was my only friend, and he must have worried sick about me. I followed him home without any protest. Soon after that I realized I had absentmindedly dropped the badge inherited from my father."

Candy heaved a sigh. "Yes, to the little girl, that was the only evidence that her prince had been real, not merely a dream."

A sigh escaped his lips too. "Guess what? I expected some severe punishment from my aunt for running away, but she only told me to change and rest. About the badge, she was quite upset about it, but not a single penalty resulted. It seemed to me that she was more than relieved to see me back home. Anyway, I felt that something inside me had changed after that day. It was like I had found the way to live on that hill. Moreover, I have never forgotten that little girl myself."

By then, they had reached the principal residence, and Albert went around the car and opened the door for Candy. While heading towards the main entrance together, she questioned, "So did you recognize her when you saw her again?"

"Yes, I did," he said with a chuckle. "Back then, she hadn't changed very much actually."

"Albert!" she cried out, feigning her anger by squeezing his hand hard.

He burst out laughing. "Seriously, I saw the cross and my badge dangling around her neck after saving her from the waterfall, and I couldn't stop smiling. I could have asked her to return the badge, but I decided not to."

"Why?" she asked, noticeably intrigued.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it seemed to me that she had treasured it, so I thought I might as well let her have it."

She just nodded in silence. At the same time, she wondered what would have happened if Albert had disclosed the truth to her back then. While ambling back to Aunt Elroy's study, Albert fumbled in his pocket for a moment and drew out his badge. Then he ceased walking, and when she held her steps back and looked up at him in confusion, he bowed slightly and presented his badge to her, "I'd like you to keep it, Candy."

For a second, a look of surprise crossed her face, and her brows were cocked quizzically, so he reasoned, "Because of you, my life means so much more. You give me the courage to face each day, and you make me smile more than anyone else ever can. Do you see how big an impact you have on me?"

She replied with stunned silence, and her eyes glinted with moisture. Then he appended, "The badge has been your amulet for years, and it's the clue for you to find me. It's like our lives were connected the moment you picked it up from the ground."

Having said that, he looked expectantly at her, his blue eyes boring deep into her emerald ones. She was moved beyond description. Finally, he concluded, "So Candy, please take it back and keep it for me until… God willing… until we can pass it on to our son."

She was at a loss of how to respond, the words "our son" bouncing back and forth in her head. He then took her right hand, which was slightly shaking. Next, he gently uncurled her fingers and placed his badge in her palm. As he wrapped her fingers around it, she locked him in her gaze and opened her mouth at last, her voice tremulous, "The son of my Prince on the Hill?"

He smiled and corrected her in a soft tone, "Our son, Candy, not my son."

Then he enclosed her in his arms and squeezed her tight, exhaling a very long sigh as if he had been holding his breath. She kept nodding her head, sniffing back a couple of tears. Emotions rose inside her with intensity, and yet she couldn't have felt more elated and blessed. She would soon marry her prince, and if possible, she would love to bear him children, not just one, but as many as she was capable.

When they released each other later, she heard him, "Before I go, Candy, could you please do me a favor?"

She raised her questioning eyes to his, and he pleaded, "Please stop calling me 'Prince on the Hill'."

He appeared somber enough, and there was a genuine confounded look on her face as she inquired, "Why not?"

He breathed out a sigh of resignation, looking uneasy. "Whenever I hear it... I feel crawly on my back."

She wanted to chortle out loud, but she restrained herself so as not to hurt his feelings. "Ok," she intoned instead, a gleam of mischief flashed into her eyes, which perplexed him. Yet, at this point, out of the corner of his eye, he saw his aunt coming. Thus he said, "Candy, I'll miss you much. See you in Lakewood after next week."

As he leaned forward and placed a peck on her forehead, she whispered to him, "I miss you already, Little Bert."

"What?" he reacted, stupefied. Then she tiptoed and kissed his cheek, saying, "No worries. Your secret is safe with me."

After that, she waved goodbye to him before making her way towards Aunt Elroy.

=o=o=o=

There had been a lot of hustle and bustle in the Lakewood villa these past two weeks. The flowers were in full bloom, in particular the roses in the rose garden. The entire household was getting ready for the grand reception later today, and since the weather was promising, the servants had set up a handful of pavilions for the outdoor cocktail party. Many guests from other cities or states had arrived and would reside in the villa until after the wedding.

Candy and Albert had selected Lakewood for at least two reasons. It was easier for them to arrange the kids from Pony's Home to attend their wedding and reception, and more importantly, this was the place where Candy had first met Albert near the waterfall. Back then, she had not known that he had been her prince.

The bride hadn't slept very well the night before. She had been so jittery that she had woken up three times, but luckily she could easily fall back to sleep. As a result, she overslept and didn't open her eyes till her bedroom was bathed in the morning sunlight. She leapt out of bed and scuttled towards the windows. She pushed the curtains aside, admiring the blue sky that was garnished with large voluminous white clouds. She instantaneously folded her hands and thanked God for the glorious day. Bouncy with high spirits, she hurried to her bathroom for a shower. It was going to be a long day for she was marrying her prince today.

Her prince was going to wear a brand new highland kilt for the wedding, so would Archie and Stear. Talking about the Cornwell brothers, Albert couldn't decide whom to pick as his best man, but Stear had recommended Archie given the following reason, "What if I drop or break my thick glasses that day? A blind best man is essentially useless."

Archie had willingly taken this prominent role because his girlfriend Annie would be the maid of honor. Patty and Anna were the bridesmaids while their boyfriends were the groomsmen. Yes, Lucas could make it because he had asked Susanna to substitute for him. Susanna had also sent her warmest regards to the blond couple. Although Lucas wasn't a Scottish, he didn't mind wearing a kilt for this special occasion.

Terry had finally decided not to attend. Instead, he had asked Lucas to bring his wedding gift for him plus two balcony tickets to the premiere of Hamlet near mid-June.

Candy and Albert had also invited the Jenkins family, and their adorable son and daughter, Peter and Judy, would be the ring bearer and the flower girl respectively. They had thought of asking a couple of kids from Pony's Home, but Candy had dropped this idea before long. No matter whom she would choose, the other kids might be disappointed or jealous. Therefore, the orphans had formed a children choir instead, and they would sing a hymn for them.

In a traditional wedding, the bride's father was the one who would walk down the aisle with her to give her hand to the groom. Having no father, Candy had considered a few choices in her head, and she had picked George. To her, he had been her acting guardian for years, and though he had declined her request more than once, both Albert and Candy had managed to talk George into taking this important role in their wedding.

Madam Elroy had invited Uncle Duncan, his granddaughter Beatrice and her husband Paul to come, and they had arrived from Scotland two days ago. When Beatrice had been introduced to meet William's sweetheart, she had commented, "You look even more beautiful than I have imagined, Miss Candice!"

"You're radiantly beautiful too, Miss Beatrice."

Candy hadn't exaggerated. Beatrice was expecting, and her baby was due in winter, but she looked gorgeous and elegant even though her body was round. Later, Beatrice had talked to Candy in private, and she had felt relieved because Candy had been clueless about what Beatrice had nearly done to William. He had kept his promise to her grandfather, and he hadn't told Candy either about her miscarriage during her stay in Frankfort.

Madam Elroy had invited the Leagans as well, but they had cordially turned her down. Neil had been showing progress but not well enough to travel. They had sent a big parcel as their gift nonetheless.

The wedding ceremony would start at four o'clock in a nearby chapel, which gave enough time for most guests to travel from Chicago or other places earlier that day. Mr. Cartwright and Jimmy would escort Miss Pony, Sister Lane, and all children from the orphanage as well. After the ceremony, the guests would return to the Lakewood residence for the wedding reception. Madam Elroy had expected the festivities to run into the night, and she had hired Herbert Walter and his colleague from Chicago Tribune as their official journalist and photographer for the big event. They had gladly accepted the honor.

After having a simple brunch, Candy and her bridesmaids gathered in her bedroom, where two maids had been waiting already. They were responsible to dress up the bride and made her look her best for the day. The other ladies retreated to their rooms to get dressed as well.

Walking back into the room, Anna saw that Candy had put on her wedding gown, sitting down in front of a dresser. One maid was working on her hair and the other defly putting makeup on her face. Even then, Candy looked captivating, and Anna promptly picked up her sketchbook and a drawing pencil. Her goal was to capture various moments of the day for her friend, especially the times when the groom wasn't around. This would be her wedding gift for the couple.

The ladies were all dressed in sky blue colored bridesmaid dresses. Annie's dress had special designs because she was the maid of honor. Candy had picked sky blue to match Albert's eyes.

When the maids had completed their tasks, the bride looked exceptionally graceful and stunning. Her effulgent blond hair was meticulously tied and pinned to perfection. While Annie and Patty were showering praises at their girlfriend, Anna whistled and exclaimed, "Candy, you're breathtaking to behold!"

Then she whispered to Candy's ear, "I bet Albert will be dying to get you out of this."

That made Candy blush violently, and deep inside, this was one of the reasons why she had been too flustered to sleep. After the reception, she and her prince would spend their first night together as husband and wife. On one hand, she was extremely looking forward to it, even fantasizing about it numerous times. On the other hand, she only knew the theory behind human reproduction from textbooks, so she couldn't help feeling a little timid. Being utterly inexperienced in the matter, she dreaded the wedding night, though not very much. She strongly believed Albert would be very gentle and patient with her. Nevertheless, she couldn't exclude the possibility that she would act clumsy, unappealing or even awkward, thus ruining the whole thing. To top it off, she hadn't the faintest idea where they would be going to stay for tonight or honeymoon. Albert had kept it a secret from her, but he had already informed his aunt that they would leave the reception earlier.

Anna's voice shook Candy out of her train of thoughts when the talented artist asked the bride to pose by the window to let her have a quick sketch. When Anna was nearly done, Madam Elroy entered the room and presented the jewelries to the bride. The exquisite matching pearl necklace, earrings and bracelet used to belong to Albert's late mother, and it had been her wish to pass some of her jewelries to her son's future wife. The old lady had talked to her nephew earlier about this, and he and Candy had selected this particular set for the wedding day.

Soon, it was about time to leave for the chapel, and the maid of honor brought the bride to the large mirror on the wall and fixed her veil. Then Annie remarked, "Candy, I hope Albert won't faint when he sees you!"

Gazing at her own reflection, the bride couldn't even recognize herself. The maids had done a marvelous job indeed. Anna added, "Annie's right! Many young men will throw envious glances at the groom today."

Even Patty chimed in, "Albert can't ask for a more beautiful bride!"

Aunt Elroy kept nodding in acknowledgement. The normally hard edges of her face had softened significantly today. She had been waiting for this day ever since her late brother had left young William to her care. Though she had always assumed Beatrice would be his bride, it had turned out that fate had brought an orphan girl to her nephew. Aunt Elroy had recently learned from him that Candice had been keeping the family badge with her all these years. It was a wonder that their paths had crossed again and again by chance. Their already strong bond had become invincible over the years, and their unfailing love for each other had melted the stone heart of the old lady. Aunt Elroy must admit that Candice was truly worthy to be the next matriarch of the clan in spite of her lowly origin. The blond girl was a woman of undeniable beauty, both inside and out. She had a knack to make people feel happier in her presence. The more time spent in her company, the more attractive she became. Whether it was the innocent sweetness in her eyes or the kindness in her actions, her beauty just grew on people. While Aunt Elroy used to show contempt on the poor orphan and frown upon her natural vivacity, Candice had fascinated the old matriarch with her perseverance and strength to overcome every obstacle in her way. A young lady who had lived in her ivory tower most of her life might not have resilience like Candice. Not to mention that the blond girl saw the good side of many things, even after William's horrible accident. Candice had manifested her devoted love for him, attending to his every need, and with her continuous support, he had survived the perils of his life. At any rate, Aunt Elroy remained grateful that Candice had played the vital part in her nephew's recovery, when he had been amnesiac and later paralyzed, so what more could the old lady ask for? William had found true love and his soul mate in his life. Therefore, Aunt Elroy had faith that her nephew, together with Candice, could sustain sufferings or tribulations in their future.

Just then, the butler knocked on the door and announced that their cars and chauffeurs were ready. Aunt Elroy then admonished mildly, "We should get going."

The road that led to the chapel was not long at all. Patty and Aunt Elroy were in the other car, but Annie and Anna were with the bride. Anna sat in the passenger seat, casting fleeting glances at the bride while her hand was moving her pencil across the sketchbook in an attempt to do justice to the bride's beauty.

Meanwhile, Candy missed her prince so badly, and she desperately wanted to know his first reaction to seeing her in a bridal gown. Due to some superstitions, they had been forbidden to see each other since yesterday. Annie sat beside her on the back seat and was quiet, looking out of the window. Candy guessed that Annie probably got butterflies in her stomach just like herself, and yet Candy trusted that everything would turn out fine today. As Albert had told her before, her greatest assets were her smile and optimism, which brought joy and encouragement to all people around her. Thus, she had determined not to shed any tear during the matrimony.

_Prince on the Hill, I'm coming... the little girl is now grown up and can't wait to be your wife..._

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

Thank you for reading! This chapter was mainly inspired by Candy Candy Final Story (CCFS) mixed with my imagination here and there. Those who aren't familiar with CCFS might not have known that Candy actually said this: "his (Albert's) presence gave me a marvelous feeling of security." I have a post about this topic on my blog.

Also, as I have argued in my post "Age difference between Candy and Albert", it's way more convincing that Albert was Anthony's age when he escaped from home. Hence, in my story, Albert was around fifteen when he appeared to little Candy.

For Albert's confession as Prince on the Hill, I used bits and pieces of the manga's ending because I prefer that to the one in CCFS. For your interest, please read my post "Emotional Wall" on my blog.

Hopefully I'll hear from you soon! Thank you!

**Footnote:**

[1] Lyrics extracted from "All Of Me" by John Legend. It may not be the perfect song for this scene, but I love the song and find it very romantic.

=o=o=o=

Revised: May 19, 2014


	46. Nuptials

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **Finally, here it is, the long awaited wedding chapter! I know it's been a while since I last published an update, so thank you very much for your patience! As many Candy Candy fans know, Albert's birthday is near the end of June, and that's why I'm extremely glad to be able to finish writing this chapter before his big day! It's another lengthy chapter, so I'm bound to make mistakes here and there. Please kindly let me know if you spot any. Thanks! Otherwise, please take your sweet time and enjoy!

-Ms Puddle

**Chapter 46: Nuptials**

While Albert and his groomsmen were greeting the guests in the foyer of the chapel, Archie had never felt more nervous in his life. Come to think of it, this was the wedding of the family head, so Archie rummaged in his sporran just to make sure the wedding rings were inside. Then he realized that this was already the fifth time he had checked his sporran since their arrival at the chapel, so he swore to himself not to touch his sporran again until it was time to deliver the rings during the matrimony. To distract himself, he let his eyes wander around the fairytale setting. The afternoon sun was slanting through the magnificent stained glass windows, warm and bright, throwing colorful patterns on the hardwood floor and bathing the old chapel in a special glow. Ambient music was being played, setting the mood while well-dressed guests were being seated. They were quietly waiting for the ceremony to begin or chit-chatting with one another in low murmurs. The ends of the pews next to the central aisle were decorated with fabric flower bouquets handmade by the orphans at Pony's Home; the entire room was naturally perfumed with garlands and garlands of sweet lilies, and a handful of large vases containing floating candles had been placed near the altar.

At this point, Archie threw a fleeting glance at the dashing groom, and it so happened that he turned his head Archie's way and grinned at him like he knew what his nephew was thinking. Archie was caught off guard, and the groom then raised an eyebrow and leaned closer, asking in a subdued voice, "Dreaming of your own wedding, Archie?"

The best man was momentarily dazed because the groom suddenly looked so boyish that Archie could see Anthony in Albert at long last. Unlike Stear, Archie couldn't mentally link these two men together. Though Archie knew they were closely related, to him, Anthony was Anthony, and Albert was Albert. At any rate, Archie managed a sheepish laugh to mask his embarrassment and helped his uncle examine his outfit one last time. Archie couldn't tell Albert honestly that he was not only wondering about Annie but also about how the bride was going to look today. Though Archie was devoted to Annie now, and he believed he no longer had remnant feelings for Candy, that didn't rule out the fact that he was still curious about Candy. After all, it had taken him a long time to get over her, whose gaiety had attracted him right from the beginning.

Just then, Lucas approached them and said, "It's about time, Albert."

Albert nodded his thanks and headed towards the altar. Archie trailed after him, standing next to him and waiting for the bride and her bridesmaids to appear.

=o=o=o=

When the chauffeur pulled the car to a stop, Candy cast a quick glance at her bridal bouquet with the Scottish theme, the Sweet Candy roses arranged with thistles and sea holly, intertwining with the blue tartan ribbon that matched the kilts and plaid worn by the groom and his groomsmen. Then Annie gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and uttered in her gentle voice, "Candy, you look absolutely gorgeous today, so just relax, my friend."

Anna joined in, "That's right, Candy. It's easy to feel edgy on such occasion, but isn't it the day you've been dreaming of?"

The bride nodded thoughtfully in response and decided, "True! So I intend to enjoy every minute of today and simply bask in happiness!"

"That's the spirit!" Anna cheered.

Annie gladly agreed, "Way to go, my dear!"

So they alighted the car and ambled towards the side entrance of the chapel. They were going to meet with Patty, Aunt Elroy, the pastor and the Jenkins first. As soon as Peter and Judy saw the bride and her friends, the kids happily dashed towards them, but their parents stopped them just in time. After some greetings with one another, the pastor led them all in a quick prayer. Then, while Patty and Anna arranged the long veil and train on the floor, Annie checked if the floral crown and the silk tulle veil were in place and made sure the Chantilly lace trim didn't block any part of the bride's face. When everyone was ready, the wedding processional music started. The smart-looking ring bearer, dressed like a highlander, began to walk down the aisle together with his little sister in a light blue dress with tiny colorful roses around her head. The boy held his head high, carrying a pillow with two fake rings tied to it. The flower girl was scattering rose petals from her basket along the way.

The guests couldn't stop smiling at the sight of the adorable kids, and Albert and Archie could hardly contain their excitement and impatience. When Archie's gaze landed on the maid of honor who entered after the children, he was fascinated by her charm, and he couldn't have felt more proud to be her boyfriend. Thus, he resolved to carry out his plan after the reception tonight.

Then the music changed to the Bridal Chorus by Wagner, highlighting the entrance of the bride. The majority of the guests, relatives and business partners included, had never seen the bride. Some had seen her only once at the fox hunting event years ago, and back then she had been but a young girl, only thirteen. At any rate, they had been waiting for this moment, and their expectation was high. Within seconds, the crowd stood hushed, for their gaze had been captured by the resplendent bride in their midst, her exquisite veil extending roughly two feet beyond the train. Her svelte figure was clad in the tight-fitting, ivory satin gown, its flowing organza and lace embellished with sparkling mother of pearls and crystal beads.

Needless to say, the moment the groom set eyes on the bride, he was awestruck by how radiant she looked. She exuded an aura of glamour, grace and refinement that simply took his breath away. If George hadn't been accompanying her, Albert would have believed an angel had descended from heaven. After staring at the approaching bride in amazement with his mouth open for nearly half a minute, the groom swallowed the lump in his throat. Only then he realized that his mouth was dry, and he strived to regain his composure. He straightened his shoulders and wanted to look his best for his bride.

When she was advancing towards him at a leisurely pace, he could finally see her expressive eyes behind the bridal veil. She was smiling at him like a blooming rose, leaving him spellbound until she was within his earshot. Presently, his eyes shimmered with delight at the thought that in less than an hour or so, this ethereal beauty would be announced as his wife. Therefore, his heart burst with pride, gratitude and most of all, exultation.

The bride held herself upright with her shoulders back, one hand holding her bouquet at her hip height and the other hand looping around George's elbow. The pace had been agreed upon with George during the rehearsal, and good old George was undoubtedly steady. Otherwise, her nerves would have sped her up. Besides, she resolutely kept her eyes fixated on the man she loved from the depths of her soul, and his facial expression was priceless. Judging from the way his mouth fell open in a gape, she knew he was blown away by her appearance. Since then, she had captivated his full attention, and his near-unblinking eyes had not left hers once. With each step she made, her dream was getting closer to becoming a reality. For years she had been wishing of meeting her prince again, and now, her chivalrous prince was waiting for her by the altar, dressed in full highland attire. He stood straight and tall with dignity, his gaze intense and bright, as though he was imprinting everything about her in his mind.

According to Aunt Elroy, no Scottish wedding was complete without a tartan kilt for the groom, and Archie had undertaken the important job of choosing the suitable ones for the groom and his groomsmen for the wedding, including all the accessories, the hoses, the formal doublets and the buckle brogues. Archie himself looked splendid as the best man, but to Candy, no one was more impeccable than her prince for the time being. Albert had extended his hand to hers, mouthing "I love you" to her as George gave her away. The groom then grinned ear-to-ear when the bride returned a big smile in response.

When the bride and groom were standing in front of the pastor, the pastor began the wedding ceremony, quoting the bible as everyone sat quietly, "From Genesis Chapter 2, _'the Lord God said, It is not good that the man should be alone...Therefore shall a man leave his father and his mother, and shall cleave unto his wife: and the two shall be one flesh. And they were both naked, the man and his wife, and were not ashamed.'"_

The bride ceased in her attempt to pay attention to the words. Her mind was in a tumult of emotions. She felt like she was floating high up on the clouds, but at the same time she was unnerved by the proximity of the groom. Throughout the sermon, she couldn't help throwing glances at his handsome profile once in a while. His musk fragrance flooded her senses and made her lightheaded.

On the other hand, the groom was aware that the bride was not very focused, but he didn't blame her. He himself was distracted at times, but he forced himself to lock his eyes on the pastor, listening in utmost respect and absorbing the teachings as much as he could. Now that he was fully recovered from his spinal cord injury, he couldn't have been more grateful to God that he was able to stand here with the woman he loved.

"_As Matthew Henry said, the woman was made of a rib out of the side of Adam; not made out of his head to rule over him, nor out of his feet to be trampled upon by him, but out of his side to be equal with him, under his arm to be protected, and near his heart to be beloved."_ [1]

At this moment, the bride and groom exchanged a smiling glance. Some moments later, the pastor concluded at long last, _"_From the book of Ephesians, chapter 5, _'Wives, submit yourselves unto your own husbands, as unto the Lord… Husbands, love your wives, even as Christ also loved the church, and gave himself for it.'"_

Before long, the pastor closed the bible and cleared his throat. A brief moment of silence later, the pastor raised his voice, "As an expression that your hearts are joined together in love, now please join your hands and face each other."

"Do you, William Albert Ardlay, take Candice White as your lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish so long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" the groom answered with certainty, a confident smile curling the corners of his lips. "I, William Albert Ardlay, promise you, Candice White, that I'll love and treasure you from this day onward. You are my confidante and soul mate; you understand me better than anyone else in the world. I'm the lucky man who gets to marry you, and as we embark our lives together, I promise to laugh with you and cry with you, to care for you and share with you everything that I have, and to be there for you when you need me, for the rest of my life."

After his touching vow, the pastor asked the bride, who was exerting all her effort to hold back her tears, "Do you, Candice White, take William Albert Ardlay as your lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish so long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" the bride answered aloud, a blush adorning her rosy cheeks. With her moist eyes boring into his blue ones, she appended in a solemn tone, "I, Candice White, promise you, William Albert Ardlay, that I will be your lover, companion and friend. I will try in every way to be worthy of your love, in health and in sickness, through sorrows and joy. I will love you, respect you, encourage you and cherish you, forever and ever; till death do us part."

Their sentimental vow exchange stirred many people's hearts, especially because they had the personal touch. Even Aunt Elroy could no longer maintain her stolid demeanor. Then, everyone watched as the best man delivered the rings to the pastor, who raised the rings high and claimed, "The ring is a symbol of unity, in which your two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle."

When the groom slipped the ring onto the bride's finger, he said in his tenderest voice, "Candice White, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and of the vows I have just spoken. With this ring I marry you."

She followed suit, slipping the other ring onto his finger and saying in a serious tone, "William Albert Ardlay, I give you this ring as a symbol of my commitment to love, to honor, and to respect you. With this ring I marry you."

Even their ring vows were special. After this, it was time to light the candle of unity. The pastor explained, "As you light the candle that represents the new life you will share, your own light will not be extinguished. Indeed your marriage will be made stronger by the richness you bring to it as individuals."

Then the pastor blessed them in a closing prayer, "Oh Lord, our hearts are filled with great happiness on this joyous occasion, as William and Candice come before You, pledging their hearts and lives to one another. May the home they are creating today be a place of love and harmony, where Your Spirit is always present. Bless this marriage oh Lord we pray. Amen."

After the blessing, the pastor declared, "And now I pronounce you husband and wife. William, you may kiss the bride."

Everyone held his or her breath when the groom gingerly lifted the bride's veil to reveal an angelic face, her emerald eyes showing a glint of moisture. Candy had to give herself a pat on her shoulder for not shedding any tear yet. Then Albert wrapped his arms around her waist in a loving gesture before sealing their union with a tender, lingering kiss, and she responded to him with a sweet kiss. Some people got watery eyes witnessing their love and devotion to each other, especially the maid of honor.

When the groom withdrew himself afterwards, the pastor proclaimed, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that I present to you William Albert and Candice White Ardlay, husband and wife, united in spirit and in marriage!"

Then the recessional song was played, and as the bride and groom walked down the aisle with glee, the best man took the maid of honor's hand and followed them out. Archie leaned closer and whispered to his girlfriend, "You look breathtaking today, Annie. I'm very proud to be by your side."

A bit startled, Annie regarded Archie with her eyebrows raised, but she promptly accepted his praise and returned with a chaste smile, "You're very charming today too, Archie."

His brows lifted, and a smile touched his mouth. Then he brought her hand to his lips, saying, "I'm happy to hear that."

Immediately after the ceremony, the children choir sang the hymn "O Perfect Love", and the newly wedded couple returned and signed their marriage documents with their witnesses, George and Madam Elroy.

"… _O perfect Love, all human thought transcending,_

_Lowly we kneel in prayer before Thy throne,_

_That theirs may be the love which knows no ending,_

_Whom thou forevermore dost join in one…"_

When the bride and groom had finished, the chapel bells chimed for their union, wishing them lifelong happiness. The children showered lots of flower petals upon the blond couple as they exited the chapel together, heading towards their car. Now the commotion of the day got into full swing when the guests would gather themselves at Lakewood for the wedding reception.

An old man quietly left the crowd, sauntering towards the carriage waiting outside the chapel. Nobody had paid attention to him nor recognized him, for which he was pleased. After he had climbed into the carriage and shut the door, the driver flicked the reins, and the horses jerked the carriage into movement. Meanwhile, he considered not to remove his disguise until he boarded the next train to New York. Yes, they were the same wig and beard he had used earlier for the Christmas gathering in a relative's home, where he had met a special girl by chance on one of the balconies.

_(flashback begins)_

The actors just finished rehearsing the funeral scene, in which Hamlet claimed that Learte's brotherly love simply couldn't measure up to his deep love for Ophelia, now dead and was about to be buried, _"I loved Ophelia. Forty thousand brothers could not, with all their quantity of love, make up my sum."_

Vera then raised a valid question, "Director Hathaway, do you think Hamlet truly loved Ophelia? That he had pretended indifference to her?"

"No one can answer this question with certainty," Terry replied on behalf of the director. "Probably only Shakespeare knew."

The director nodded his acknowledgment but added, "Terry, you're right, but whoever plays the part of Hamlet must make up his mind how to interpret the words and deeds of the character. Even if the actor feels unsure, he must still choose one or the other. Either Hamlet loved Ophelia or he didn't, so are you still undecided?"

Terry hesitated before answering, "I think the more popular view is that his love for her was real and remained unchanged. Yet, Hamlet had to convince others as well as Ophelia that he was insane in order to destroy her hopes of any happy future with him."

"But what do you think?" the director pressed.

The actor took the plunge and responded, "I think he might have feelings for her before, but he changed after the revelation made by the Ghost."

Just then, Vera's eyes dimmed with something like disappointment, disbelief and hurt, making Terry feel bad as though he had been the cause. She then excused herself, striding across the stage, and she fell ill the following day. Her reason was too much stress, so the director gave the other main characters a short break from work.

While Terry had an inkling that her sickness had something to do with him, Arthur found out the truth from the director, "Vera is too absorbed into her character that she's been feeling depressed and rejected lately like she is really suffering from unrequited love. Director Hathaway is very worried about her."

Since Terry made no response to that, Arthur became irritated and pushed Terry to face the reality, "How long do you plan to deceive yourself? You try so hard to conceal your feelings, but your body language often gives you away. You know that?"

Terry stared at Arthur without a word. It only meant that Terry couldn't fool Arthur, who could see through Terry and his tricks. When Terry remained mute, Arthur also accused him, "You think I didn't know that you lied to her and the director about your perspective of Hamlet's love for Ophelia?"

"Listen," Terry uttered in a very tired voice a moment later, attempting to defend himself. "Like Hamlet, I don't want to give the girl any false hope. I'm a man with a broken heart."

Neither said anything for a long while until Arthur's voice, now patient and understanding, penetrated the dead silence, "Go, Terry. Attend her wedding if I were you."

So Terry heeded Arthur's advice at the last minute. Just before his departure, Arthur reminded Terry, "If you want to know where your heart is, look where your mind goes when it wanders." [2]

Although Terry had expected to feel jealous, like he should have been the groom today, oddly enough, it didn't occur to him. He felt awkward nonetheless, intentionally keeping his eyes low during the nuptials. He even wondered what would have happened to him and Candy if Susanna hadn't been severely injured nearly two years ago.

However, Terry finally looked up when the groom could kiss the bride. Terry had never seen Candy lovelier, her eyes gleaming with affection and her face glowing like the fairest rose in all the vale. She had matured even more since their last encounter and indeed grown into a nubile young woman, and yet, Terry had no hard feelings. In fact, he must admit that the bride was practically a stranger to him now. Gone were the days when they had been playfully bantering with each other back in St. Paul's Academy, where their feelings for each other had gradually developed. Unfortunately, more than a year after they had left London, pursuing their own dreams in America, these feelings had to be extinguished at their first reunion.

At that very instant, the image of Vera as sad Ophelia surfaced in Terry's mind. The character she tried to portray must have affected her negatively, and his stomach clenched with guilt of being intentionally aloof to her. He should have supported her, at least as a fellow actor. In fact, throughout the trip to Lakewood, in spite of Terry's effort of consciously keeping Vera from his thoughts, he had failed again and again. Right now, he was genuinely worried about her well-being, wondering if she had got any better.

When Mr. and Mrs. Ardlay marched down the aisle, immersed in tremendous joy, the loud clapping sounds of the congregation brought Terry back to the present, and that was when he decided to leave.

_(flashback ends)_

Now that Terry had come to the wedding, he felt that he was finally at peace with his past, accepting that he and Candy weren't meant to be together. Terry even sensed that he was ready to begin a new chapter in his life with nothing to hold him back. Therefore, he closed his eyes and sincerely wished Candy and Albert a lifetime of wedded bliss together.

=o=o=o=

The groom had arranged beforehand to drive the car himself with his bride alone. During the short ride back to the villa, neither of them could stop taking glances at each other, only to laugh at their silliness afterwards. They still found it surreal that they were now officially married. Just when Candy thought they would arrive in a few minutes, Albert made a detour to the forest behind the villa, a secluded corner far from the crowd. Almost as soon as he turned the engine off, he brought her face to his, giving her a peck on the tip of her nose. When their eyes met next, he remained motionless, scrutinizing her delicate features closely. She held his gaze in anticipation with her lips slightly parted, her chest rising and falling with her quickened breathing.

Then he praised her wholeheartedly, "You look so beautiful that you have made every man envious of me today."

A chuckle escaped her throat, and he began kissing her softly and tenderly for a while before taking her lips passionately to convey to her that he had missed her terribly. Overwhelmed with joyful feelings, she kissed him back, circling her arms around his neck to draw his face even closer to hers. From now on, he was not only her prince, but also her husband. Deep inside her heart, Candy thanked God again for bringing Albert to her, and as a little girl back then, she had never dreamed that she would eventually marry that gentle boy one day.

The way she kissed him was telling him that he was her everything, and he wished he could skip the reception and took her to the place he had prepared for their wedding night, but being a responsible man, he reckoned they should head back. The guests were waiting for them after all. With reluctance, he broke the kiss and said to her in a husky voice, "Let's resume tonight, my dear wife."

Instantaneously, warm blood rushed to her neck, her face and her ears, turning her flush into a full-fledged blush. When she averted her eyes in utter shyness, he found her even more enticing, but rather than succumbing to the temptation of staying here longer, he ignited the engine and whisked the car away. The earlier the reception began the earlier he could leave with his wife this evening.

"Candy, I'm afraid you need to fix your makeup. I've smeared your lipstick," he said ruefully while driving the car through the gate.

She agreed in a small voice, anticipation balling rapidly in her stomach. What he had said just now about resuming tonight made her antsy yet eagerly curious. Fortunately, the latter outweighed the former, and a part of her longed to experience what it was like to be intimate with the man she loved.

As they stepped into the great hall, the sound of bagpipes resounded across the mansion, heralding their grand entrance. Granduncle Duncan played the Scottish musical instrument together with Stear and Archie. As the sonorous and piercing music rang, the new husband and wife walked towards the center of the dancing floor. The bagpipes then retreated during the applause, and the orchestra began playing Johann Strauss II's "By the Beautiful Blue Danube". It was the newly-wed couple's first dance, and their movements were so graceful and decorous that nobody would have believed that they hadn't had much practice together prior to this. Aunt Elroy glanced around the room and saw smiles on people's faces. She was pleased that her efforts of training Candice had paid off.

After that, the bride danced with George while the groom danced with his aunt. Next, the rest of the guests were welcomed to the dance floor, and the pretty bridesmaids got to dance with their good-looking boyfriends with lively music. While Candy danced with Mr. Cartwright, Albert danced with Miss Pony. Sister Lane preferred not to get near the dance floor at all. She pushed Emily's wheelchair out to see the other children playing with Jimmy and Mina in the open lawn. Some guests preferred socializing to dancing, and some went out to enjoy the nice weather or admire the sunset.

While the bride and groom posed for photos in the rose garden, they were constantly sought after by close relatives and friends, including the Jenkins, Herbert the reporter, Dr. Martin, Mr. Cartwright, Principal Mary Jane, Dr. Leonard and a couple of doctors from St. Joanna, one of them was Dr. Jacob Morrison, who also brought his wife, Charlotte, along. They all expressed their earnest congratulations or best wishes.

Talking about Charlotte, she was expecting her first child like Beatrice. Her baby was due in late summer, and Charlotte told Albert that Grace, her sister, had given birth to a girl sooner than expected. The mother and child were fine thankfully, but Daniel had to cancel the trip. Yet Charlotte had brought the wedding present from the staff of Parkview Restaurant.

Near the end of the superb banquet, before cutting the wedding cake, the groom gave his speech, "On behalf of my wife and I, we'd like to thank you all for coming here today and sharing our special day with us. Also, thank you all for your kind wishes, presents and support. Both Candy and I are very grateful to have so many of you to help us in preparation for today.

Miss Pony and Sister Lane, thank you for trusting me with your daughter. I promise I'll do my best to love her and take care of her. We have gifts for both of you. I also want to say thank you to my aunt for putting up with me ever since my father passed away, even when I have acted defiant or refused to cooperate. Without you I wouldn't be the man I am today. Hence, we've got a gift for you.

Candy, you're beautiful inside and out, and you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I must say that I still find it hard to believe that I'm fortunate enough to have you. I got to know you from scratch when I was at my rock bottom. Completely lost and homeless, your friendship meant so much to me then. Initially, I was drawn to your kindness and vivacious charms, but in time, I helplessly fell in love with you. The day you accepted me, a man without much money to spare, was the happiest moment in my life, until today of course. I'm definitely the happiest man in the world now.

Candy, you have stood by me through adversities and cheered me up whenever I am down. Without you by my side, I wouldn't have survived my spinal cord injury. No doubt about it. In short, I couldn't ask for a better wife, and I'd like to take this chance to let everyone know that Candy is the love of my life. Words simply can't describe how precious she is to me."

The groom paused here as if he needed time to compose himself or formulate a coherent conclusion. The dining hall was nearly noiseless. As a matter of fact, over the course of dinner, guests had been clinking their glasses as a way to make the newly wedded couple kiss. However, nobody lifted a finger for the time being; the groom's heartfelt words had rendered them speechless.

The bride was deeply moved as well, holding back the tears that were fighting to spill out of her eyes. When the groom saw some tears trickling down her cheeks, he hunched forward to bring her to her feet and kissed her with all his heart. After the thunderous applause, the groom used his handkerchief to gently wipe the bride's face. Then he resumed his speech, "I believe my best man is getting impatient now, so let me thank the bridesmaids. Thank you lovely ladies for getting Candy to the chapel in one piece. You've done an excellent job in assisting her today. We have a small gift for each of you as a token of our appreciation.

Well, that's it from me for now, so ladies and gentlemen, please stand and lift your glasses and join me in a toast to the beautiful bridesmaids!"

After that, it was the best man's turn to make his speech. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have the great honor of being the best man today. For those who don't know me, my name is Archibald Cornwell, and I'm one of the nephews of the groom. I'm sure you all remember how stunning the bride looked when she first appeared in the chapel, while the groom only looked stunned."

When Archie paused, some people chortled, some grinned. Then he carried on, "Do you know that I _used to be _the cousin of the bride, by adoption? And starting today, though I'm older than her, she's officially my aunt!"

Archie let out an exaggerated sigh, and the dining hall erupted into laughter. Archie raised his hand to his shoulder-length hair and brushed some strands off his pretty face, patiently waiting for the laughter to dwindle. Then he continued his speech, "I suppose not many of you know that I actually met my uncle through Candy. When we were studying in London, she introduced us to her good friend, Albert, who worked in a zoo. Back then, it never crossed my mind that a man caring for the animals in cages was actually my Uncle William. Talking about a millionaire in disguise."

Some people burst out laughing again. His sense of humor made people more inclined to listen to him. Then Archie gestured them to quiet down and went on talking, "Seriously, the bride and groom have been friends for years, and he ran into her by chance when he had lost everything, including his memory. Being his only friend, she decided to give him a shelter, so to speak, until his recovery. Acting like brother and sister, they cared for each other deeply, accepting each other exactly as he or she was. As months had elapsed, though they were still friends, there was an obvious attraction between the two. I still vividly remember the moment when I first caught them stealing glimpses of each other, only to glance away as soon as their eyes met. I suppose that was the stage when they didn't even understand their own feelings. Yet, the more they resisted, the more they felt being pulled toward each other.

Then, I said to myself, hey, why not?

In other words, their romance naturally blossomed from friendship. Just as the saying goes, _'true love happens: whether you're prepared or not.'_

In my opinion, Albert and Candy bring out the best in each other, encouraging and supporting each other through perils in their lives. You might have learned from the news media that my uncle lost his mobility for months last year. Yet, Candy refused to leave him after the accident, even though nobody was certain if he would ever be able to walk again. Not long after that, my uncle said to me and my brother that Candy was a gift from God, and her love had changed his life. He no longer felt lonely because he had found her.

Anyway, I know you can't wait to taste the wedding cake, and I don't want to see any of you rolling your eyes in boredom when I'm talking. Hence, would you all join me in raising a glass to the wedding couple, Albert and Candy! May the joy you share today be the beginning of a lifetime of happiness and fulfillment. Congratulations!"

The Ardlays had kept an elegantly embossed silver-plated wedding cake cutting and serving set for generations, engraved with the initials of the family heads and their wives plus their wedding dates. Today, new initials and date had been added to the engravement portion.

In addition, to show the social status of the family, the three-tiered wedding cake had very pure white frosting, which only rich people could afford. Refined and white sugars were very expensive after all. The wedding topper was a customized ornament handmade by Stear. It showed the bride and groom riding a swan boat, and the bridal crown was actually Candy's modest engagement ring from Albert.

Once the bride placed her hand around the knife, the groom wrapped his right hand around hers. After cutting the first whole piece of cake together, they took turns to feed each other. Then, they cut a few more slices, and while they brought them to Aunt Elroy, Miss Pony and Sister Lane, the servants came and distributed the rest to the other guests.

The bride decided not to throw a bouquet. First, there weren't many single women among the guests. Secondly, Candy didn't like the history behind brides tossing their bouquets. Hence, rather than having only one winner this evening, the bride chose to give two roses to every single lady, giving her blessing to each of them. [3]

The time for the grand exit had come. The bride and groom were about to leave for their wedding night, so as the orchestra began to play some lively music, Albert gave Aunt Elroy a bear hug and thanked her for making everything so incredibly organized today. When it was Candy's turn, tears shimmered in the old lady's eyes. She wished them lifelong happiness as man and wife.

The couple then hugged Miss Pony and Sister Lane. Miss Pony took off her glasses and wiped the tear-smeared lenses before kissing Candy goodbye. Sister Lane said she would not stop praying for Candy and her husband. The ladies wished them both a marvelous time on their honeymoon, wherever it would be.

The children had already lined up on both sides of the main entrance, and when the new couple was waving goodbye to the cheering crowd, the children tossed lots and lots of flower petals over their heads. Then Albert took Candy's hand and made a dash to their car amid rounds of applause. After the groom drove the car away with his bride, some guests started leaving the reception because they planned to drive back home. Some people went back to the dance floor, including the groomsmen and bridesmaids. They were relishing the moments with their loved ones. As the lights were dimmed for the slow dance, Stear saw Lucas kissing Anna, so he also kissed Patty. He was aware that he might be chided by Great Aunt Elroy later, but he couldn't care less at this point.

Unbeknownst to most people, the best man and the maid of honor had left the hall in a hurry. Archie led Annie all the way to the stone gate. Catching her breath, she asked why he had brought her here. Then he suddenly knelt down on one knee and asked, "Annie, will you marry me?"

=o=o=o=

The groom was driving at a steady speed, his eyes remained focused on the road. The bride quietly admired her groom, taking in his side profile silhouetted against the moon. With her heart hammering furiously against her chest, she could feel more heat creeping into her cheeks. She had been on pins and needles all day, waiting to be alone with her prince, so she queried, "Albert, where are you taking us tonight?"

He cast her a swift glance, his mouth curling up into a sly grin, "It's a secret, my dearest wife. Plus, you will know very soon."

"Really? Is it nearby?"

He chuckled, teasing her, "Please be patient, my love."

Her lips drew together in a mock pout before she released a sigh of resignation. He then pushed the gas pedal and sped up. With the moonlight and the headlights being the only sources of light they had, it looked like they were heading towards the mountain lodge because she could see that he was meandering through the narrow path along the river. To her surprise, he passed by the lodge roughly ten minutes later and continued driving.

"So it's not the mountain lodge?" asked Candy, sounding more curious than puzzled.

"No," he answered. "You've never been to the house I'm taking you, sweetheart."

Just then, he drove into a forest, and she could hardly see anything other than trees. But about another twenty minutes or so, they arrived at a shore kind of place, and the moon was reflected by the large lake before them. When she gazed upon the mystifying beauty, he parked the car and opened the door for her. She looked up at him with a hand covering her heart, asking, "Here? The middle of nowhere?"

Utter astonishment painted all over her features. He guffawed and shook his head. "Candy, don't worry too much. It's our first night, so I want it to be special to both of us."

His steadfast gaze sent shivers down her spine, and she was getting more and more nervous. He had mentioned the word 'house', so she didn't feel too bad even though his cryptic response didn't really answer her question. Yet, she heaved a loud sigh of relief as an attempt to hide her jitters and mask her doubts, "You really scared me, Albert."

He chortled again. Then she took his outstretched hand and alighted the car. "So is the house somewhere around here?"

"You can say that," came his odd reply.

"What do you mean?" she followed up, one of her brows lifted in bewilderment.

"Come with me, my dear," he invited, holding her hand tight in his.

When they ambled around the bushes, a raft soon came into her view. Not so surprisingly, he led her to that, on which there was one large barrel. They carefully clambered aboard, and he told her to sit on the barrel. Then he yanked loose the rope that tied the raft to the pier before moving the raft across the lake using a very long tree branch. Evening breeze filed through her hair then, which comforted her somewhat. As she breathed in the sweet air and scanned the serene surroundings under the moonlit night, she resolved to put her trust on Albert, so she did not ask any more question.

It didn't take them long before they reached the shore, which was decorated with lanterns, giving the area an unearthly glow. After anchoring the raft, Candy heard a horse neigh close by, which startled her. Then Albert remarked, "Great! Sounds like Ebony is ready to take us!"

Just as his name implied, Ebony was a handsome gelding, already saddled and bridled and tethered to a tall tree. For the time being, Ebony was grazing grasses with his head lowered, his tail swishing non-stop. When the horse heard the approach of the couple, Ebony raised his head, his two ears facing right at the humans, which signaled that he welcomed them to come to him.

Thus, Albert walked up to the side of the horse and offered the back of his hand for Ebony to smell. When Ebony snorted playfully in response, Albert soothed its mane, his hand gliding lightly along the long neck. As Ebony neighed, Albert held Candy's trim waist to lift her up on to the horse's back. Once the bride had settled down, the groom grabbed the front of the saddle with one hand, found the stirrup with his foot and hopped effortlessly on to Ebony's back.

"Hold on tight, Candy," said Albert, before shaking the reins slightly to make the horse trot through the forest. Both sides of their path were lined by plenty of tiny lanterns, but she couldn't quite see what was beyond them.

"Where are we heading, Albert?" asked Candy. She couldn't contain her curiosity any longer.

"A treehouse," the groom disclosed with an enigmatic voice.

"Treehouse?" the bride echoed, apparently unable to believe her ears.

"I hope you will like it!" he replied, his smile turning into a complacent grin, and she soon caught the faint sound of flowing waters somewhere.

Not long after that, they reached the cliff above the drop to the stream. A well-lit wooden house built around the trees appeared before their eyes. A small rope bridge was seemingly the only way for them to access the front door. That was when Albert pulled the reins to make Ebony stop. He got off the horse first before helping Candy do the same. Then he said, "Please let me take care of Ebony first."

So she followed him as he led the horse to the tiny stable roughly few yards away, and she commented aloud, her eyes glittering with exhilaration, "I love this place! What a haven of tranquility!"

His face broke into a wide grin. "Brilliant! I've always loved this island too!"

"Island?" she repeated, looking around dubiously. "Who else are here besides us?"

He put his arm around her shoulder and explained, "This island is basically uninhabited, except for lots of critters and some harmless animals in the forest. We have a caretaker though, but he doesn't reside here. He comes once a month to ensure the house was in shape. After getting the treehouse ready for us, he and the maids won't come back till we leave for our honeymoon. Then the caretaker will take Ebony back to Lakewood."

The bride had a lot more questions on her mind, but at the moment she was dying to go inside the treehouse. He read her like a book and asked her, "Are you ready to explore?"

"I can't wait!" she blurted out like an impatient child, and he threw back his head and guffawed, apparently in high spirits.

As they carefully crossed the narrow bridge together, she asked, "Who built this house?"

"Not me," replied Albert, chuckling. "Nobody knows actually. George told me that it had existed when one of our ancestors had bought the land, including this island."

He inserted a key to the keyhole and unlocked the door. Then he pushed the door open and said, "No lock was needed before, but I've ordered the caretaker to install it for us just to give you peace of mind. Come, sweetheart."

He hunched down and scooped her up, carrying her through the threshold. Inside, candles of various sizes were everywhere, and the room was bright enough for her to see that there was no other door. Four tree trunks went through the ceiling and the floor like natural columns, but other than the open kitchenette, the furniture was bare minimum albeit very neat. Right next to the door was a wooden rocking chair. In the middle of the room, there was a wooden square dining table with four chairs.

When the groom carefully lowered his bride down, her feet landed on something even softer than carpet. She looked down and saw plenty of flower petals of different colors on the hardwood floor, leading towards one of the tree trunks. But where was the bed? Or the mattress? Would they sleep on the floor tonight?

His voice brought her focus back to him, "Candy, do you want to remove your high heels?"

Her soles were sore after wearing the fancy shoes the whole day, so she responded eagerly, "That's right! I can finally free my poor feet!"

"May I help?" he offered almost as soon as she finished, his eyes sincere.

She looked slightly surprised but with a chaste smile she let him take her to the rocking chair. Then he took one wooden chair from the table. When she lowered herself down, he sat down and lifted up her legs one by one to remove the shoes for her. After that, he draped her feet over his lap before giving her a foot massage.

"This feels so relaxing… thanks, Albert," she uttered appreciatively with her eyes closed, a serene smile adorning her lips. Oblivious to him, she felt as though there were thousands of butterflies inside her stomach.

"I'm glad to hear that," he replied and moved onto her other foot.

His desire to have her grew every second, and she couldn't have looked more alluring to him now. When he was done with her feet, he tentatively lifted up the hem of her petticoat and slipped his hands underneath that. She shot open her eyes at that very instant, and she was unable to move even an inch because the magnetism of his erotic gaze had pinned her to the spot.

Within seconds, her blood was boiling through her veins. As his hands reached higher and higher under the flimsy fabrics, he could feel her legs shiver. Thus, he made himself halt his advance and brought his eyes back to her flushed cheeks. "Want me to stop?" he asked in spite of the fact that his heart was roaring in his ears.

She swallowed hard and slowly shook her head. After getting a smile of approval from her, his hands slid up her legs under her petticoat, searching for the corset's garters in order to release her stockings. In response, her breathing became quicker and quicker with the beating of her heart. When his fingers fumbled with the garters, she gasped but managed not to wince. She willed herself to relax, but to her dismay, her body tensed up even more as he seductively rolled the hosiery down until they were gone from her feet. Engulfed by conflicting emotions like dread, stimulation and anticipation, she knew what was going to happen next. She wanted to please her husband so desperately, but it ended up making her deadly anxious.

On the other hand, he could sense that she was extremely flustered, her skin hot to the touch. He gathered he should try a different approach to help her relax, so he put her legs down on the floor and smilingly asked, "How fast can you run, my Sweet Candy?"

"Why?" she intoned, cocking her eyebrow in puzzlement.

"Don't you want to see our bedroom?"

"Bedroom? Where?"

She whirled her head from side to side, surveying the surroundings again, but he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Then, without waiting for her to respond, he clutched her hand in his powerful grip, almost dragging her behind him. He followed the path of flower petals, running towards a tree trunk. She collapsed into a fit of giggles but soon realized that there was a narrow staircase spiraling downwards, winding around that tree trunk. Even from the top, she could already see the room right below them. She trailed behind her prince, running down the stairs, and she couldn't help commenting, "Enchanting! It's like a dream!"

"I fell in love at first sight as well," he replied. "Remember the shore the swan boat took us on your birthday?"

She would never forget their passionate moments that afternoon. "Yes… we got soaking wet!"

He continued with a laugh, "It's actually part of this island!"

"Really?" she asked with surprise, but soon she forgot her own question. The young bride was in awe of the romantic setting. There were two huge windows in the bedroom, the thick curtains currently drawn together. Unlike upstairs where candles were all over the place, there were only four wall sconces at the corners, each holding a large candle, which created the warm ambience for the room. Not only that, starting from the stairs, there were red rose petals on the floor leading to the huge bed that occupied most of the space. The bureau was next to it. Then, she spotted a plate on the bed, on top of which were about a dozen chocolate covered strawberries. Around the plate the rose petals had formed a heart shape.

Since the pleasant sound of a running stream was very clear down here, he pointed to the door at the corner away from the windows. "Want to see what's outside that door?"

As she gave him a positive response, he unbolted the door and swung it open to reveal a veranda. A few flights of steps would lead them straight to the stream below, and a rope ladder was hanging over the edge of the veranda.

"Wow! What a fabulous treehouse!" she admired jubilantly.

Grinning widely at her, he took her hand and returned to the room. Her expression spoke volumes, and her overall reaction to what he had prepared for their first night made him feel very proud of himself. He then added after closing the door securely behind him, "I was planning to take you back to the mountain lodge because it had been recently renovated, but after your birthday, I changed my mind. Since the treehouse had been regularly maintained, all I needed was to order the caretaker to clean it up thoroughly and replace the small bed with a larger one here in this room."

"I actually love the treehouse more! It's almost like it was built just for the two of us! "

He was tremendously pleased. He used to wonder if anyone else would love the rustic treehouse like he did, so it meant so much to him that his wife shared his sentiments.

"As a boy, I used the rope ladder rather than walking down the stairs, but I don't think it's sturdy enough for me now."

Only then she remembered the question on her mind. "But why did you drive around the forest just now?"

"That is the shortest route to this island, so I don't have to spend a long time dragging the raft across the lake. Tomorrow I will take you back to that particular spot if you like, and you'll see that it's actually on the other side of the island."

"I see..." she murmured and then looked around one more time. She believed there was no bathroom in this house. After confirming with her husband, he said, "Yes, I simply bathed myself in the stream in the past. It's up to you however."

She returned a grateful smile. The last thing she wanted was to let her husband down on their wedding night. Then he asked, "Want to try the strawberries?"

"Sure!"

So they sat down at the edge of the bed together, and he grabbed one and fed her. As she did the same thing to him, he brought her hand closer to his mouth so that he could lick the chocolate off her fingers. That made her laugh, and they continued feeding each other until they had finished them all. Then he put the plate on the bedside table and came back to her side. As his eyes were scrutinizing her face, his fingers gently raked through her hair to loosen her bun. When her blond tresses cascaded down her shoulders, he nearly lost himself in a stupor, watching the soft orange lights dance on her dainty features. She looked so endearing that he wanted to make love to her right now. However, while taking away all the jewelries from her, she appeared so uptight and uncomfortable that he began to doubt if she wanted it as much as he did. Therefore, he gave her a peck on the lips before he snaked his arms around her petite form, breathing to her ear, "Candy."

She returned his embrace and said in her sweet voice, "Albert... my prince."

To her surprise, he loosened his grip right after that and looked her in the eyes, saying in a soothing tone, "I believe you're exhausted by now. Let me get your pajamas."

Just as he put his feet down on the floor, taking his first step towards the bureau, she clutched his wrist to stop him, her pleading eyes shot up to his. "Not yet!"

He looked at her, visibly perplexed. She reprimanded herself for acting so stupid, which must have misled him, so she stood up next to him and said in an urgent tone, "Albert, don't get me wrong… I… I… am..."

She faltered. He then lovingly pulled her into his arms and assured her in a tender voice, "It's alright. I understand. I can wait."

"No!" she responded in a loud protest and withdrew herself from his embrace, shaking her head vigorously.

He blinked and blinked again. He was on the verge of losing his self-control, not knowing how much longer he could rein in his emotions. He really didn't want to push her if she wasn't feeling ready for intimacy. Yet, her emerald eyes seemed to be gleaming with longing, or was it his wishful thinking? At any rate, her reaction was beyond his comprehension.

She noticed the struggles in his eyes, and she inhaled a calming breath before she explained, "I'm sorry, Albert. I'm… I'm just inexperienced… if not ignorant… in this matter."

Her voice faded as she glanced away, feeling mortified. Waiting for him to react, her face and neck were burning, and her heart was throbbing wildly in her ribcage. He soon grasped her hints, which meant that he had misinterpreted her body language. She was merely scared, not uninterested. In no time, the slight upturn of his lips grew into an understanding grin, and he leveled his eyes with hers, clasping her hand in his. "I'll be as gentle as possible," he promised.

She nodded emphatically, biting her bottom lip to stop it from quivering. Then he added, pausing sometimes to choose his words cautiously, "Just follow your heart and let your desire take you. Do whatever you like… to me, and don't be afraid… because I'm _all_ yours now."

She was immensely touched by his words, and she promptly decided with a firm voice, "I'm all _yours_ too, my prince. Just tell me what to do."

He was obviously appeased by what she said. "If I hurt you by any chance, don't hide that from me, ok?" he added tenderly.

Nodding, she implored, "But I have one request."

"What is it?" he questioned, his countenance softened even more.

"Please bear with me if… if I'm awkward."

Her voice was almost inaudible as she fixed her eyes on the floor, and he drew her back to his loving embrace and consoled her, "No worries, Candy! Everyone has preferences... there's no set rule though... and nobody is perfect. Remember, we've got an entire lifetime ahead of us to learn and practice together as a couple."

When he was done talking, she gave him a nod in understanding, so he lowered his head and placed his fingers under her chin, lifting her face up to his. With his hands cradling her head, his soft lips moved across her face, kissing her nose, her eyelids, and her cheeks. He brushed her hair back and nibbled her earlobe before planting soft kisses along her jawline down to her pulsing throat.

Next, he cupped her face, his blue eyes boring into hers. She could see fervid emotions in those blue pools of lights, and as their mouths inched closer and closer, she shut her eyes and felt his velvety lips on hers. Although her heart pounded erratically, she resolved to let go of her fears and to give all of her to her prince.

=o=o=o=

After spending two nights on this island, the married couple were supposed to set off to their honeymoon not long after dawn the next morning, but Albert had to wake up his newly-wed wife, Candy. She was reluctant to open her eyes; she loved this place and wanted to stay a little longer. As far as she knew, they would be taking a train to New York, where they would board an ocean liner heading south.

On their way back to Lakewood villa, Candy squinted as she peered out the car window, quietly watching the scenery go by along the banks of the lake. Her gaze dimmed as her nostalgia for the island overcame her, and more than once she glanced over her shoulder, looking through the rear window of the car until the island had disappeared from her view.

Before long, she could see that they were getting close to the rose gate, so she told her prince that the moments they had spent on the island would be forever cherished in her memory.

"Same here," he acknowledged. "I'll make a point to reminisce our wedding night on each anniversary."

"Can we go back soon?" The longing in her voice was undeniable.

"I'd love to, just because you ask, my dear wife. Let's try to return before the leaves start falling."

Her melancholy expression told him that she was disappointed, but he didn't want to promise her something he couldn't deliver even though he'd want to please her whenever possible.

"Cheer up, my love. We are about to start our three week honeymoon, right?"

She nodded slowly, putting up a smile for him. She didn't want him to worry about her, so she strived to distract herself by asking a valid question, "Where exactly are we going by the way? Which country or city?"

He was mute for a moment until he parked the car at the front entrance. "Does it really matter to you, Candy?" he asked frankly, his gaze candid and earnest.

She considered his question thoroughly. When Norris, their chauffeur, was taking them to the train station, she declared, "Albert, about your question earlier, I think I don't really care where we are going… I'm happy when I have you by my side, and that's all that matters to me."

"I can't agree with you more. We've been through a lot, both good times and bad times, but no matter what lies ahead, we will get through our lives together, hand in hand," he attested in a determined tone, emphasizing his point by intertwining his fingers with hers. "Like you have always said, we are tied by invisible threads, so you're stuck with me forever."

She found that more than comforting, and she affirmed by clasping his hand tightly like a vice, her eyes sparkling with mischievous delight, "Yes! Don't think you can get away from me, ever!"

As he burst out laughing, she leaned her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him, feeling content just because she and her prince were so in love. What else could she ask for? Her husband was so loving and caring, sweet and tender, but he could be valiant when he needed to protect her from harm. He was intelligent, confident, mature and powerful, but he rarely talked about his wealth or prestige. In fact, he treated her with respect and never belittled her. Above all else, he was committed to her needs and accepted her for who she was. Growing up as an orphan, she knew what it was like to feel insecure about anything. Yet, Albert was the only man who could give her the unconditional love and sense of security she had longed for. Come to think of it, Albert being her Prince on the Hill was actually a bonus to her. She had fallen in love with a real man, not just a snapshot in her memory about a gentle, handsome boy who had cheered her up when she had been crying.

Now that she looked back with hindsight, she figured the seeds of love had been sown in her heart ever since her first encounter with Albert by the waterfall. Back then, she had befriended him easily, and her fondness for him had been inexplicable. However, the love seeds hadn't emerged from the soil until after she had experienced two major heartbreaks in her life. Yet, Albert had been there for her, giving her his moral support all along.

Therefore, her nostalgia soon faded. Candy even started looking forward to the honeymoon with Albert. She had a feeling that a pleasant surprise awaited her. Even if not, when Albert was with her, she had all she needed.

THE END

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

To those readers who have been asking me to write about their intimate moments: please read next chapter. It contains mature content, and I don't recommend it for anyone under the age of 18. If you don't feel like reading any love scene, please skip it entirely (that's why I have made it into a short chapter on its own).

I actually have a place in mind for their honeymoon, but I decided to keep it a secret until the epilogue. I'm so happy I finally complete the story (almost), and I feel as though a huge burden is lifted off my shoulder! Yeah!

So that's it for "Love Never Fails". Have you heard of this? _"True love doesn't really have an ending because true love doesn't end." (~unknown)_

I know some of you are disappointed, but I personally think this is the best place to stop. Even without the epilogue, you know that Albert and Candy would live happily ever after! Tell you what, I originally planned to end the story even earlier (no wedding details and stuff), but after some persuasion from a handful of readers, I changed my mind. Please let me know what you think by writing a few words to me. I appreciate your feedback as always.

Anyway, the chapel was fictional, and the wedding ceremony was based on various suggestions of a few religious websites.

**Footnote:**

[1] From Matthew Henry's Commentary on the Whole Bible: Complete and Unabridged in One Volume

[2] Source unknown.

[3] I was inspired after reading one of the articles that I found on the web. I'll post the link on my blog later.


	47. Eden

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

*****WARNING*** This chapter contains adult content! Reader discretion is advised!**

**Note: **As you know, the following belongs to the previous chapter, but because it is inappropriate for readers under the age of 18, I have separated it out as a chapter on its own. This short chapter serves to tell you more about their bliss after they had tied the nuptial knot, and even without this chapter, the story is complete. Anyway, this is my first time writing a love scene in detail, and yet don't expect explicit descriptions. Nevertheless, I hope you will like what I have written. If you find any mistake, please kindly let me know. Otherwise, please enjoy. Thank you!

-Ms Puddle

**Chapter 47: Eden**

So Candy followed Albert's lead without reserve, and she soon lost herself in the passion as they started kissing and necking. With his mouth capturing hers, his hands roamed around her voluptuous curves, sending chills down her spine and making her knees weak. Then, after taking off her silk gloves, his hands traveled to her upper back to unbutton her wedding gown, and he urged her, "Do it to me too, Candy."

Without any delay, she complied with his request. As he was busy with her buttons, she went ahead to remove his sporran, his plaid brooch, and the fly plaid. When she finished unbuttoning his doublet, she slid it over his broad shoulders and untucked his shirt thereafter. At present, he fondly rubbed her shoulders before parting the gown away from her body. When the bodice went past her waist, he crouched down and further brought the white gown down her legs. After hours of wearing her wedding gown, he finally got her out of it. The sight of his young wife in layers of underwear inflamed him further, and as he literally swept her off her feet and laid her down on their bed, she couldn't help trembling.

"Relax, my love," he suggested in a soft tone before covering her body with his and kissed her with ardor. She loved having him on top of her, feeling his hands exploring her body with passions. As liquid heat spread between her thighs, she moaned with pleasure, and all she could manage was holding onto him tight, encouraging his every move. Before long, he gently pulled her up to a sitting position and resumed undressing her. Then he felt her fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt too. He was delirious with joy that she was less passive now, and she went with her instinct, seemingly letting her desire take her.

She could feel him tugging and pulling as he worked hard to undo the long set of laces on her corset. Lucky for her, his shirt was much easier to be removed, and she simply pulled his undershirt up and over his head. Feeling a rising wave of passion, she let her gaze wander his athletic physique. His strong arms and shoulders were toned but not overly defined, his sinewy chest rock solid, and his abdomen rigid with muscles. She lost count of how many times she had visualized touching him, and right now, she could feel his sculpted torso using her hands without any hesitation.

When her fingers were lightly tracing the scars left by the ferocious lion, darts of excitement pierced his skin. His breath quickened even more, his heart thumped behind his ribs and his mind whirled like crazy. Unfortunately, his fingers couldn't move as swiftly as he wished. About half a minute later, he finally undid all the lacing after what felt like an agonising long time, including the ones that held her petticoat in place. He hoisted her up and let her stand on her feet. Then he first let the petticoat drop from around her waist down to the floor before he unleashed her from the corset. For a moment, he stood frozen in front of her, aware that he was only steps away from seeing her in her full glory. She wore nothing more than her silk chemise and frilly drawers, and under the candlelight, he could see her nipples protruding the thin cloth of her underwear.

The admiration in his steadfast gaze sent more flames up her arms, flowing all the way to her cheeks. She knew she must be blushing profusely now, and she could hardly meet his eyes. Therefore, she knelt down to take off his shoes and his long socks for him. As she straightened up after that, her hand accidentally touched his erection under his kilt. Immediately, she pulled her hand back in a haste like it had just touched a baking stove, and at the same time, hot blood coursed through his veins like fire in a dry forest. A low, guttural sound then escaped his mouth as he beseeched her, "Undress me… completely, Candy!"

She nervously obliged with his plea, her poor heart beating hard against her chest like rolling thunder. The night breeze did little to cool the heat in her groin, now intensified because she had just touched his private part. With tremulous fingers, she strived to unbuckle his kilt. When she got to unwrap the kilt around his tapered waist, she nearly fainted, her eyes widening at the sight of his manhood straining against the fabric of his undershorts. She was about to see his body for the first time in her life, and she couldn't help feeling timid and abashed. Thus, she looked away and bit her lip before kneeling on her knees and sliding the last piece of his clothing down his long legs.

In response, he groaned in relief. Only after she hastily tossed his shorts away, she peeked at him through half-open eyelids. Right then, her breath hitched in her throat, and her legs turned jello. The next thing she knew she covered her mouth as if to muffle her own scream. Despite herself, she couldn't stop staring at his magnificent masculine frame in fascination. In addition, his enormity between his chiseled thighs made her anxious again. _Oh God… how could that possibly fit… inside me?_

Noting her worried frown, he crouched down to pull her up from the floor. At his touch, more than electricity hummed through her limbs, and yet she deliberately took few deep breaths to calm her nerves. Once she gathered herself together, she stood facing him, barely able to meet his eyes. Then he invited, "Candy, want to touch?"

His voice was throaty, his normally blue eyes darkened by the blazing fire that consumed him, and she perceived that was what he wanted her to do. Now that the angst subsided, her initial shock had been replaced by something approaching curiosity. Yet, recalling the electrifying moment just now as though she got struck by lightning, she hesitated a bit. Nevertheless, driven by her wish to please him, she held her breath for an instant and reached out to touch him intimately. Instantaneously, he jerked and moaned, and she felt sparks shoot up her spine, giving her goosebumps and shudders. Even her nerves tingled, but she found the sensations thrilling actually. Hence, she went on stroking along his length and exploring his hardness, believing that would gratify him. She was unaware that her caress was enough to give him a delicious shiver, sending spikes of pleasure through his body. As he groaned in satisfaction with his eyes closed, she relished making him happy, and gradually she sped up her strokes. Suddenly, he stopped her hand and said with difficulty, "Enough for now, sweetheart."

Before she could ask him why, he stooped and tugged her moist underpants off. After that, he tenderly unfastened her chemise, lifted it over her head and allowed it to float to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. At last, the lovers could behold each other's stark nakedness with no shame. Without a doubt, he was mesmerized by her beauty, in particular her full breasts and luscious thighs, which were creamy white, unblemished and firm. It was well worth the wait, and he felt exceedingly proud and honored to be the only man to look and taste her flawless, feminine body.

"My God… you're so _beautiful_, Candy," he remarked, adoration evident in his tone and expression.

Never had she felt more attractive in her life, and the way he drank her in with his gaze indulged her, as if he wanted to imprint this moment in his mind forever. She just hoped her face wasn't as crimson as the rose petals on the bed. At this point, he affectionately brushed her turbulent curls away from her face before he kissed her full on the mouth, his hands massaging her svelte waist before petting her all over. Her porcelain skin was just as soft and silky as he had expected. Meanwhile, he could feel her pink nipples harden when they rubbed his skin. The feel of her lush breasts pressed against his solid chest was indescribable, and the pure delight made his pulse race a hundred miles per hour. Yet, he resolved to kiss her senseless till breathing became necessary, and her body seemed to melt against his as though she had troubles to stay upright.

As his large hands traveled from her slick hips to her round breasts, amorously fondling them, she gasped in his mouth, and her knees instantly weakened. Hence, he slipped his hands under her buttocks to lift her up. When she secured herself by circling her legs around his hips and dangling her arms around his neck, he sank his face into her fragrance, his nose nuzzling her soft bosom and his arms holding her captive. The combination of her floral scent and fresh sweat was more than intoxicating, and he took her back to bed to lay her down. He remained standing however, once again marveling at how delectable she was. She finally dared to hold his gaze, her eyes glistening with yearning. He sucked in his breath before he lowered himself on to her, lavishing his love on her.

Rubbing flesh against flesh, they moaned and groaned when their hands freely exploring the paths of their boiling desires. He was completely enamored with her in every way, and he savored her entire body with his hands, parted lips and wet tongue, leaving a trail of hot, damp kisses from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes. She arched up against him, yielding herself totally to his sensuality. While being drowned in his ardent kisses and ravenous touch, she wasn't aware that he had slipped his left arm under her head, acting as her pillow, until his lips were devouring hers again. Simultaneously, the fingers of his free hand started stroking her inner thighs tantalizingly. Just when she felt the heat in her crotch had become unbearable, he gently parted her legs and teased her swollen mound with his dexterous fingers. She whimpered initially, but as his fingers continued to stimulate her, mind-boggling tension was building up inside her. She writhed and squirmed in pleasure, her moans getting louder and louder. In between her gasping breaths, she begged, "Please… slow down… I can't stand this… anymore…"

"Just give me more time."

She wasn't sure why he didn't listen to her, but she was greatly astounded when he suddenly left her side and went down on his knees, kissing her there with his tongue. She had never heard of such an intimate gesture, but before she could register what was happening, she was enthralled by wondrous delights, and moments after that, she helplessly cried out in raptures when ecstasy blew her mind in a way she had never dreamed of before. She was only grateful that her husband had insisted, or else she wouldn't have known this was possible.

Panting and shuddering, she simply lay there defenselessly, and he surmised it was time for respite. Thus, he cradled her in his arms in a protective manner. As she responded by folding her arms around him, his hoarse voice came to her ear, "I want you to enjoy all this before you feel the pain, Candy, which is inevitable. This is your first time after all."

She could feel his heart beating as fast as hers, and she replied breathlessly, "I know… I love you… Prince on the Hill."

"I love you too," he uttered softly. Then he nibbled her lips, tasting her with tenderness. When she sighed in contentment, snuggling up to him, he traced her lips with the tip of his tongue before deepening the kiss. It didn't take her long to regain the strength, and she tightened her arms around his neck and kissed him back with abandon like she couldn't get enough of him.

Later, he shifted his body and began to graze her skin, starting from her belly button along her flat stomach until his mouth reached her soft mounds. He spent a very long time feasting on her breasts after that, like they were the most delicious desserts he had ever tasted in his life, which made her feel so cherished. All the while she heaved with insatiable appetite, moaning and murmuring loving words to her prince in between. She threaded her fingers through his wavy hair, pulling him even closer to her and calling his name again and again. She appreciated that he savored her entire bosom, starting from the sides traveling upwards to the peaks. Also, he consciously give each side equal attention. When he focused on one, the other already hungered for his lapping tongue and his sucking mouth. As though he knew that, he quenched its thirst by using his hand in the meantime, not wanting to neglect its need.

Presently, her groin throbbed with a passionate craving. Her need for him to fill her was so profound that it was almost painful, so she fondled his length. He gasped and abruptly ceased his movement, regarding his young wife. He could tell by the look on her face that she was ripe for him, but just to be sure, he said in a shuddering breath, "You want me?"

She gave him a smile of reassurance and whispered, "Yes."

Little did she know he had yearned to become one with her, so he climbed on top of her and kissed her again before spreading her legs and easing himself into her mysterious core. He held perfectly still when he heard her sharp intake of air. Despite being well prepared, the searing pain made her grimace. When a single teardrop trickled down her cheek, he rained kisses on her face and tenderly said, "I'm sorry… I can't help it."

Nodding with an understanding look, she braced herself and let her husband carry on. Unable to hold back any longer, he slid himself into the depths of her moist channel. He released a groan of pleasure when he felt her silken furnace tightly sheathing his extremely hot member. When he started moving rhythmically atop her, she twined her fingers in his soft hair, her pain soon forgotten, now replaced by sweet tension coiling in her abdomen. Feeling the stretching and fullness inside her, the intensity of the experience took her breath away. It was like he had filled the void she hadn't known existed, and she felt truly complete. On its own volition, her body danced with her husband's in harmony. It was a perfect union of body and soul, forming a connection on a very deep level. Just as the bible said, _'the two shall be one flesh'_.

As waves after waves of wonderful sensations washed over her, she reveled in the process with her eyes closed and mouth agape. When she finally convulsed in ecstasy later, she arched her back and screamed her satisfaction, "M-m-myyy p-p-priiiiince!"

"I loooove yooouuu-!" A cry of euphoria soon exploded from his lips as his body launched into a series of convulsions. After that, he collapsed on to her, giving her a peck on her cheek before burrowing his face in the crook of her neck. There were beads of perspiration on their foreheads, and the sound of heavy, satisfied breathing was clear when they clung together in bed, waiting for their galloping hearts to slow down. It was the very first time he had taken pleasure in her body, and she welcomed his weight on her. The way he panted in her ear made her feel so privileged to be his wife, and she believed she would remember her prince this way forever.

They stayed tangled like that until their pulse became normal and their sweat evaporated. Then he shifted and propped himself up on his elbow. That was when he noted the blood stains on the bed sheet, so he kissed her tenderly. After that, he murmured to her ear, his warm breath fanning her skin, "It must be painful. Are you alright now?"

She nodded at once, hoping that her firm response would reassure him. "It wasn't that bad after all," she uttered, sounding far from being distressed. He regarded her with his searching blue eyes, his fingers stroking her jaw. "To me, it was incredible… so incredible that I couldn't ask for more, my dearest wife," he remarked in his deep voice.

"Is that true?" she asked with doubts in her voice but quickly added, "I mean it was stupendous… but I felt I didn't do enough-"

"You surprised me. You were amazing," he reassured her, his eyes unwavering.

Hearing his forthright answer, her heart swelled with elation. Then he laid her head down on the pillow and pulled the bedsheet over them both. It was getting chilly now. She cuddled up with him, resting her head against his shoulder and wrapping her arm and leg around his body, and said to him, "Actually, I've never thought it could be this… _heavenly_!"

He chuckled, a smug smile gracing his lips. "Thanks, my honor to be at your service," he teased her, winking. She shot him a mock scowl before she snuggled up further to his warm body. When her fingers stroked across his muscular chest lazily, he kissed her forehead and said, "Believe it or not, this was my first time too."

"Really?" she drawled her question, pushing herself up slightly so that she could see his eyes. Her face showed nothing but astonishment.

He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and replied, "Yes."

Since he looked a little embarrassed, she remarked honestly, "But you were _so_ good!"

Her prince sighed his relief. She smiled and rested her head on the pillow, lying on her side facing him. As her fingertips were tracing his jawline, he placed his arm around her frame and explained, "My aunt saw to it that I was protected as a teenager, but I was essentially imprisoned. Before I went to London for college, she reminded me more than once how to hide my real identity from people, especially women who were looking for wealthy prospects. Besides, every male in the direct line had to make a vow of chastity, so I was no exception. My aunt reasoned that having any illegitimate child in the family would only complicate things. Not to mention that I got at least one bodyguard with me most of the time, either staying in my proximity or watching me from a distance, even in Africa."

Candy recalled the conversation with Aunt Elroy in the hospital just after Albert's accident, but she decided not to mention it now. Back then, Aunt Elroy had been desperate, and she had likely hoped that Albert had lost his memory and thus his vow. Anyway, Albert's confession meant that Candy was his first woman, and with all her heart she hoped she would be his only one. Not that she thought he would be unfaithful to her, but she wanted to grow old with him.

Neither said anything for a while after that. Other than the sound of the stream, crickets and frogs, it was very quiet and peaceful. Then he dispersed their amiable silence, "Candy, did you know that you called me 'Prince on the Hill' at least a few times?"

She stuck her tongue out at him and mumbled, "Yes... I know you feel uneasy with it, but I couldn't stop myself. The words just came out of my mouth."

"Tell you what," he began, fondly stroking the tip of her nose. "I don't mind it as much now."

She stared at him quizzically, waiting for him to elaborate. He chuckled, his lips curling up into an amorous smile. When his fingers started drawing circles across the area right above the curve of her buttocks, he said, "It was flattering... especially when I saw your face flushed with love and your eyes filled with adoration… combined with your facial expressions when I was kissing you… here…"

His voice trailed off when he ran his fingers across her soft bosom in a languid manner as if he missed them already. All of a sudden, she closed in and kissed him, full of tenderness. He readily reciprocated her kisses and commenced his exploration of her feminine curves. Likewise, her hands started roaming his upper body, down his spine, over his hips, and up his sides. They were fondling each other with affection, their kisses deepening every second, like they wanted to relive the awesome moments that they had shared earlier. They were both exhausted after the eventful day, but they were way too excited to sleep. It turned out that they began to make love again, but they intentionally took it slow. Knowing what to expect, Candy was able to relax even more this time, and Albert taught her how else she could please him.

Feeling totally drained but sated afterwards, she fell asleep in his arms as he breathed in her fragrance with a sense of fulfillment and bliss, their wedding replaying in his mind. Albert thanked God again for returning the ability to him such that he could consummate his love with the girl of his dreams, and he swore to God that he meant every word in his wedding vow to her. Then he wrapped his arm around his beautiful wife before he succumbed to his drowsiness and fell asleep.

_..._

_Oh once in your life you find someone_

_Who will turn your world around_

_Bring you up when you're feelin' down_

_Yeah nothin' can change what you mean to me_

_Oh there's lots that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

_'Cause our love will light the way_

_..._

_And Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_..._

_I've been waitin' for so long_

_For somethin' to arrive_

_For love to come along_

_Now our dreams are comin' true_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_I'll be standin' there by you, oh!_

… [1]

Next morning, when streaks of sunlight seeped through the thick curtains of the room, Candy woke up to the sounds of frogs and birds. Feeling a bit groggy, she turned around with her eyes half-closed, trying to find her prince using her arms. But after some searching, she found nobody beside her. "Al-Albert?" she mumbled, and then her eyes fluttered open. "Albert?" she shouted, sitting up in bed.

Apparently, her prince wasn't with her, which upset her. She missed his presence and his body warmth very much, and she wondered where he had gone. Though she wanted to find him, the pile of clothes on the floor was gone. Thinking that he must have cleaned that up, she wasn't comfortable with the idea of walking around naked. When she was at a loss of what to do, she felt the urge to go to the bathroom, but she suddenly remembered there wasn't a bathroom in this house. At this moment, she heard her prince crooning as he was walking down the stairs towards their room. He was topless, wearing his pajama pants only.

"Good morning, beautiful!" he greeted her from the staircase, carrying a breakfast tray in his hands. Then he sped up and ran down the flight of stairs.

"Albert!" she cried out in her eager voice, swinging her legs around the bed. Just when she was about to stand up, he quickly put the tray down on the floor and opened his arms for her. She remained sitting and hugged him with all her might, placing both her hands on his firm buttocks. He was startled, and they stumbled onto the bed together, their mouths clinging to each other and their hands running along each other's bodies.

Oblivious to her, he had actually wanted her again as soon as he had opened his eyes this morning, but the protest of his stomach had prevailed. Plus, he wanted to take her around the island soon. Otherwise, when it got dark they couldn't do much around the place anymore. The lanterns were useless by now.

However, her nudity was so alluring that he had to exert all his willpower not to give in to the sensations of her soft curves and legs around him. While he was having an inner debate with himself, her stomach let out a hunger rumble, so he made up his mind. He gently loosened her tight grip on him, saying, "You must be very hungry. I woke up famished too!"

She was left with a twinge of disappointment, but he was right; her growling tummy couldn't wait any longer. Thus, she acknowledged by nodding, and he rummaged in the bureau to find a morning robe for her. After gently putting it on her, he sat down and kissed her cheek before they devoured the scrumptious breakfast like starving people.

"Hmmmm… it's so delicious… Thanks for pampering me, Prince on the Hill!"

He bantered with a wink, "Can you reserve that only when I'm on top of you?"

When she could only blink, he chortled. "Just kidding, Candy!"

"Albert!" she grumbled aloud, scowling, but soon she narrowed her eyes in a playful glare and came up with a riposte, "Perhaps I should call you Little Bert instead when I straddle you."

He laughed out loud, shaking his head in resignation. Then he changed the topic by suggesting, "Do you want to go for a swim now?"

"Swim?" she repeated.

He sensed her discomfort, so he said, "Don't worry. I've packed our bathing suits, your gift for me earlier this year remember?"

Then she told him about her need to go, and he explained that she had to pretend she was a savage for one day.

"You can't be serious," she responded, half-laughing.

But he meant it. "Forget about etiquette today. Tomorrow we will embark on our honeymoon, and you can act like a lady again."

She had no other choice, and he took her behind the bushes to let her relieve herself. Then they got dressed and spent hours exploring the island, riding on Ebony. It was another nice sunny day. Candy recognized the place where the swan boat had drifted to on her birthday, and she remembered that she had wanted to explore the place with Albert, so in a sense he had granted her wish without knowing. Albert then suggested they have picnic right there. When they were done, they curled up on the soft grass together and took a long afternoon nap in the shade. It was indeed an idyllic retreat to them both, so carefree and rejuvenating. After months of gruelling wedding planning, this was exactly what they needed.

The island wasn't very big. They finished their adventure in the late afternoon, and they returned to the treehouse. This time, Albert let Ebony run free. His reason was that the horse knew his way back here. Then the lovers trekked the area in silence, the only sounds being the running stream, the birds chirping above their heads and their shoes rustling the leaves on their path. Albert then told Candy that he had always found this place enchanting, but George hadn't had much time to take him here. Therefore, one day he had gathered the logs and made a raft himself. "You did? I'm impressed!"

"Not the one we used last night, Candy. It was much smaller, but good enough for my size."

Except for George, nobody had known that he had come on his own once. Even his aunt had assumed George had been with him. It was his personal nirvana, the only place where he could be himself. "Unfortunately, since Rosemary was gone, my aunt became much stricter, so I hadn't been back here again."

At this point, he felt like dipping himself in the water, so he invited her to swim with him. This time she eagerly agreed, so he went back into their room and got the bathing suit for her. When she wanted to change, she paused and asked, "How about you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "If you don't count Ebony, it's just me and you here, so I don't really need mine. Take your time, honey. I'll be there waiting for you."

So he stripped himself and ran naked down the steps from the veranda, splashing into the water and waving at her down there in a cheery mood. She found solace to see him swimming like a fish again, and their first encounter by the waterfall resurfaced in her memory. As soon as she had put on her bathing suit, she jumped in and swam with him. She wasn't a capable swimmer like her prince, but they were having loads of fun chasing each other in the water with the sun hanging low in the pink sky. Moments later, she broached the subject, "Remember the day when I was almost drowned?"

"How will I forget that? But why?" His arms stopped splashing water at her as he stood up.

She then reminded him that while he had been amnesiac, he had felt so guilty about changing her after the rescue. "Oh, yes!" he exclaimed. Then he pretended his feelings were hurt, asking her with a frown, "So Candy, do you think I'm a pedophile?"

"Of course not!" she snapped, firmly shaking her head. Then she followed up, her voice much subdued this time, "However, what really happened?"

He appeared placid and explained in a matter-of-fact tone, "You were so drenched and cold, trembling non-stop, even after lying down by the fireplace for some time. Hence, I made the call to change you into my old shirt and cover you with a warm blanket. You needed to dry your clothes anyway."

"Did you look?" she questioned, half serious and half amused.

"I didn't look closely," he replied, smiling rather dryly. Then he gently ran his fingers through her damp tresses and appended, "You were just a girl… not much had developed then."

She gave a sheepish smile, her face singed with embarrassment. She wasn't aware that he found her desirable again. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the evening sun, and her tousled hair hung down her delicate shoulders, dripping water down her sleek arms. Hence, he brought her face to his and took her lips tenderly, his hands rubbing up and down her back. A long while later, he broke the kiss and murmured, running short of breath, "Unlike now… you're a gorgeous woman, Candy… and I just adore your curves."

As if to prove his words, he moulded her breasts in his palms, but she flinched and managed to escape, giggling. "Catch me if you can, Albert!"

Her blithe spirit made his love for her swell, and he dove deep into the water and glided towards her legs, pulling her down with him. Before their bodies floated back up to the surface, he held her close and kissed her on the mouth. After they came up for air above the water, they resumed kissing with their arms locking each other in a tight embrace and her legs folding around his waist. The buoyancy in the water made it so much easier for him to lift her up, so he kissed her breasts one after the other through the soaked fabric.

He hadn't been intimate with her since last night, and now, feeling his eager mouth on her breasts once again made her realize she had pined for his voracious touch and sensual kisses. She felt his hardness poking her, which sent shivers all through her body. Therefore, she slowly drew herself away from him and stood facing him. His moist skin was glistening with water, and she reached out to caress him, her fingers tracing the scars on his bare chest, swirling around his nipples, and stroking his pectoral muscles. Deep inside, she felt so ready for him, at least emotionally. While frolicking with him in the water, she had been watching how his chest muscles and his biceps had moved and flexed, and she had felt like touching his body sensually again.

How could he resist her seductive touch? He knew in a heartbeat that their feelings were mutual, so he gently spun her around, flattening his warm chest against her back. Then he brushed her hair aside and trailed kisses along her sensitive neck down her shoulder then her upper back; his hands sneaked under her bathing suit, cupping and kneading her supple breasts, to which he was rewarded with a loud moan of approval from her mouth.

She could feel his body harden even more, and she could hardly wait to feel his flesh against her own. Thus, when his hands floundered to remove her wet bathing suit, she took off the suit herself. He was slightly taken aback, but only for a moment. Then without any more delay he showered her with fervent kisses, and she melted into him more than willingly, cuddling his erection and pressing her soft breasts against the solid wall of his chest. She longed to feel him inside her again, and she told herself other than the small animals running around the place, she was sharing this paradise with her prince from now on, like their own Garden of Eden. Meanwhile, they didn't even notice that rain clouds had gathered above their heads, and light rain was coming down. They got nothing planned for the rest of the evening anyway, except to relish connubial bliss with no interruption. Therefore, right there in the stream the lovebirds drowned themselves in ecstasy, their unadulterated moans and groans of elation muffled by the sounds of water crashing the banks. They rested afterwards with their bodies half immersed in the water and didn't return until they heard Ebony's neighing voice.

They went straight to bed after the late dinner long after dusk, cuddling with each other but nothing else happened. She woke up in the middle of the night with a feeling of being watched, and she was right. Her prince had been studying her face with a handsome smile, and he remarked, "I never get tired watching you sleep, my Sweet Candy. I'm the happiest man on earth indeed. Please tell me that I'm not dreaming."

While lying comfortably in her prince's arms, they began talking about their future together, about having kids and raising them with love and patience, and all that. Then she named the island Eden, and they would bring their children only occasionally because she would want to keep the island exclusive to them both at least for the next few years. He liked her idea a lot, and soon, they sought the oblivion of sleep, getting ready for a long day ahead.

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

Early Scottish immigrants in North America were known to be very religious. I'm not saying that all of them were, but as a Christian myself, I'd like both Albert and Candy in my story to stay pure before their wedding. I find it very romantic for both of them to lose their virginity to each other, but of course you don't have to agree with me.

In any case, I believe the physical relationship between a man and his wife can be very beautiful, especially if they are deeply in love and fully devoted to each other. God has designed sex in marriage not just for reproduction but also for the man and his wife to express their unconditional love for each other by putting the other's needs before his or her own.

**Footnote:**

[1] Lyrics extracted from "Heaven" by Bryan Adams.


	48. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **The epilogue is mainly about our favorite couple, Albert and Candy, now joined in holy matrimony. This serves to give you glimpses of their first few years together as husband and wife, so this inevitably contains some adult content. Although nothing explicit, please read at your own discretion.

Consider this extra long chapter my gift to those of you who have asked me not to end the story or wanted a sequel. I didn't plan to write this much, but I ended up abandoning some parts to keep this 'short'. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to all of you who have given me your feedback for Chapter 46 "Nuptials" or Chapter 47 "Eden". I hope you will enjoy reading this as well, and I'd like to hear from you again. If you spot any mistake, please kindly let me know. Thank you in advance!

-Ms Puddle

**Chapter 48: Epilogue**

Near the end of dinner, out of the blue, Albert came home from his lengthy business trip, shocking everyone in the grand dining room. No one in the household had been informed of his return because he had meant to give Candy a pleasant surprise, but for unknown reason she wasn't there in their midst. After greeting his aunt, the Cornwell brothers and their wives, the gleam of apprehension in his blue eyes didn't escape the old lady's notice. Hence, Aunt Elroy answered his unspoken question, "After frolicking in the lake for half a day, all the kids were put to bed earlier than normal. Also, Candice is in your study. She isn't feeling well to dine with us, but nothing serious she said. So, William, have you eaten yet?"

A worried frown flashed across his face as he nodded. "I had dinner on the train."

His loyal assistant, George, and his two other colleagues were still in New York, but since the young boss had worked extraordinarily hard to close the business deals in New York, London and Paris, the most significant tasks had been taken care of. As a result, Albert could go home earlier than scheduled. In that case, he wouldn't miss Anthony's first birthday party as he had thought he would. About this party, his aunt had been more than serious about hosting it for all relatives, making it way too formal for a small child, but Albert and Candy had negotiated with Aunt Elroy that their son wouldn't have birthday party like this every year. The next one would be when Anthony turned ten years old. By then, Candy would be in her early thirties.

So his aunt suggested, "Go ahead, William. We will talk more later."

Madam Elroy knew her nephew too well. He must have been impatient to see his wife. The business trip had lasted about three months this time, the longest one ever in his life. He had planned to bring Candice along with him, but their son Anthony had just started crawling, so Aunt Elroy had sincerely requested, "The baby needs his mother around, Candice. It's not the same with the nanny." Partly unwilling to miss her son's first birthday, and partly because their beloved daughter, Hannah, had been little more than a toddler, the young matriarch had decided to stay behind, albeit very reluctantly.

Therefore, with his heart pumping hard in his chest, Albert masked his consternation behind a smile and bid everyone good evening. Then he went straight to his study, taking long strides while wondering what had made his dearest wife unwell. They had been through a lot of ups and downs, especially the first three years of their marriage, during which he had nearly lost her once. However, ever since those darkest hours of his life, their bond had been even stronger.

Oblivious to Albert, the fact that their son Anthony would turn one year old tomorrow brought back lots of happy and sad memories to Candy, and she felt like being alone, skimming through her journal again. Thus, using a lame excuse, she had ordered dinner to be taken to her instead. While she could have stayed in the bedroom, she had picked Albert's study because she had watched him work by his ebony desk countless times. To her, he had an aura and looked his best when he was so focused in his work, being the chief executive officer of his company. Therefore, when she was here, she felt as though he was just nearby.

In fact, while he had been away for business, she had been keeping in touch with him through telegrams and love letters, but even so, that hadn't stopped her from pining for him. She had reviewed her journal, particularly the significant moments since their wedding. For instance, she could never forget their first night as husband and wife and the following day, touring their private island, which she had named Eden, and being wild in the refreshing stream before dusk. Their three-week honeymoon, totally devoid of obligations, had been intoxicating, an experience of pure bliss...

_(flashback begins)_

Their resort was located on a stunning beach in Ocho Rios, Jamaica, and the place was like a paradise to Candy. With palm trees everywhere, miles of pristine sand stretched as far as her eyes could see, not to mention the jaw-dropping view of the vast, deep blue sea that spanned to the horizon. Yet, the ocean waves were placid, gently lapping the shore.

From the balcony, they could watch marvelous sunsets without going out at all. The first day they had so much fun in the sea, enjoying various water sports in the vicinity alone. They particularly loved snorkeling when schools of fish were swimming in the waters with them. It was indubitably eye-opening, and the lovebirds had imprinted spectacular images of the marine life on their minds.

Since Jamaica was well known for its lush landscape, Albert had been looking forward to traverse the natural beauty of the area, so they hired a tour guide to drive them around. Their first stop was Dunn's River Falls. According to the locals, Dunn's River flowed directly into the Caribbean Sea, and the couple were told they could practically climb up the falls and hang out in one of the several lagoons along the way. That sounded enchanting enough, and they did exactly that.

Another day, Albert wanted to hike, and he had brought Candy's Christmas gift for him, the new hiking shoes. Blue Mountains could not be missed, which was famous for the mountain vistas, waterfalls, rainforests, and exotic plants and animals, but the couple didn't go all the way to the peak because of three reasons. First, Candy was worried that Albert had recently recovered, and she didn't want him to strain himself too much. Albert then said, half-seriously, "Don't worry about me… but I suddenly realize… what if you're pregnant already?"

Her face was flushed crimson; he might be right. While on board the ship to Ocho Rios, quite a few times they had rather stayed in their stateroom, exploring ways to gratify each other's desires. However, her cycle was irregular, thus unpredictable.

The last reason was that it looked like it was going to rain any minute. The rainy season had just begun, their tour guide had told them. At one point while hiking, they remained where they were, taking their break and watching the grey clouds gather. Later, when the rain finally came down, they got drenched in no time. But they let the wet coolness wash over them. It was actually rejuvenating because they had been sweating a lot from the strenuous exercise.

Since Jamaica was one of the larger island countries in the Caribbean, they also went to other areas like Montego Bay, but they didn't go any further than that. They decided to take it easy back in the resort. After all, they had less than one week left in Jamaica, so for the rest of their stay, the newly-weds didn't have any fixed schedule or plan.

Consequently, they had plenty of time for leisure or any spontaneous interest. They could sleep in or take afternoon naps anytime. In some late evenings, they lay down on the beach, stargazing and talking till midnight. Albert taught Candy how to spot various constellations in the sparkling sky and told her the bizarre stories behind them, which amazed her. Other than that, he also related to her his days in London and Africa, and his vast knowledge about animals fascinated her. She resolved to teach the orphans at Pony's Home in the near future.

More than once they danced barefoot on the soft sand when the sun began sinking into the golden waters until the silvery moon hung high in the star-studded, purple-blue sky. They returned to their room only when their legs could no longer cooperate, and they rewarded themselves by having a warm, relaxing bath together.

For bedtime, after showers or baths, they went straight to bed like Adam and Eve, but not necessarily with erotic desires. They just wanted to be as carefree as possible, knowing that things might not be the same once they went home. Of course, more often than not, they wouldn't resist discovering new ways to please each other. Yet, a few times they merely nestled snugly in bed, chatting about their long day or whatever they liked to talk about until one of them decided to call it a night. That being said, depending on their mood, they might wake up later in the night or around the break of day for a romance spree.

The night before they had to leave the island country, while they were dancing, Candy saw a shooting star. She whirled around and made a wish upon the star right away. Her prince then snaked his arms around her slender frame from behind, asking, "Do you always make the same wish?"

This wasn't the first time they had seen a shooting star during their stay, and almost every time Candy would stop whatever she was doing just to make a silent wish. Now that her prince had asked, she just nodded to him and blushed, reluctant to reveal her wish to him about having a healthy baby, and preferably more than one in the years to come. As a matter of fact, since that day on the mountain, she had been pondering the question from her prince. If her body had indeed been undergoing some change, what she should do as an expectant mother.

However, she supposed she should feel the difference, but nothing yet so far. Hence, she loosened his grip and turned around, standing on her toes, winding her arms around his neck and breathing to his ear, "I want to carry your baby, Albert. I really do."

Her words stirred his heart, making it beat furiously. What better way to show her love to him than bearing him children? Thus, he kissed her cheek, his hands running up and down her back. "It's something we have no control over, Candy."

Having said that, he sealed her lips with his own, and almost immediately, a soft moan sounded low in her throat, and she sought to deepen the kiss, parting her mouth. He grasped her quiet request, and he pulled away and suggested, "Shall we go inside?"

She swiftly nodded with anticipation in her eyes, and holding hands, they practically sprinted back to their honeymoon suite as though they wanted to make their last night in Jamaica special. Crossing the threshold at the door, he unexpectedly scooped her up in his arms, making her yelp in surprise. After closing the door with his foot, he hurried towards their huge, comfortable bed and promised, "I'll do my part to fulfill my wife's wish."

She burst out giggling, and when he lay her down on the bed, fondling and undressing her, she pulled his body down towards hers and did the same to him, joking, "I'm obliged to you for your time and effort."

He threw back his head and guffawed. She had always managed to make him laugh heartily, and he could no longer imagine his life without her. So he pressed his body against hers and lavished her with his love.

However, towards the end of their return trip to New York, her period came. A pang of disappointment twisted her heart. Although her husband shared her sentiment, he put on an encouraging smile. "We've just begun, Candy, and we can keep trying."

In New York, they went to the premiere of Hamlet, even planning to give Terry a surprise visit in the backstage. This was the first time Candy could sit down properly to watch Terry perform on the stage from the beginning to the end. The premiere was a huge success, so as expected, a swarm of friends and reporters congratulated him, the young actress and the actor who played her brother. Dressed in their costumes, Hamlet held Ophelia's hand up high and announced, "I won't repeat Hamlet's mistakes."

When the glamorous actress openly held his gaze, a huge commotion ensued, and lots of camera clicks and flashes followed. From afar, Candy and Albert observed with tremendous joy and relief. Terry was finally happy, and the blond couple left the theater with glee, passing their thank you letter for Terry to Lucas and Anna. Talking about them, Lucas had proposed to Anna while visiting her family in Chicago the day after the wedding in Lakewood. They were planning to get married before the end of summer.

"That soon?" asked Candy incredulously. Anna nodded, her eyes beaming with joy.

Lucas then explained, "We will keep everything simple." Since the Gibsons had more relatives and business partners, the wedding would take place in Chicago, so Albert and Candy had been invited. Lucas would also hold a small banquet back in New York for his friends before their honeymoon.

Later in private, Candy proposed to celebrate Albert's birthday in advance, just the two of them. He liked the idea, and while they could have stayed in New York one more day, he preferred a cozy celebration in the House of Magnolia. Thus, they returned to their hometown and went grocery shopping together, but not the Gibsons, because they didn't want to spend too much time there. That evening, she insisted to cook a decent dinner for him all by herself without anyone's help, and she actually succeeded though she had taken a long time to finish. Whoever told her that 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach' was right, her husband was considerably moved, especially he was starving already.

After cleaning up all the pots and dishes, it was late, but they relaxed by plopping down on the sofa like they used to. Albert gently swept the sweat drops from Candy's forehead with his thumbs and once again thanked her for the scrumptious dinner, telling her that he wouldn't forget this particular meal for his birthday. When she gave him a smile in return, he leaned closer, angling her chin upward with one hand and threading the fingers of his other hand through her silky ringlets, and sought her mouth with his own. His lips were tender, moving over hers lingeringly. She readily wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back. Meanwhile, his hunger for her grew at an alarming rate, threatening his self-control. For roughly a week, he had been reining in his desire for his wife by not touching her intimately, partly because they had been traveling and partly because he was uncertain about the length of her menstrual cycle. As fire surged through his veins rapidly, her hands unexpectedly tugged his shirt out of his pants, causing him to abruptly draw back from her. With his heart thumping against his ribs and his breath uneven, he asked in a low, doubtful voice, "Candy, are you-?"

The rest of his question was lost in a husky groan as her hands sneaked beneath his undershirt to caress his rock hard abdomen and solid chest. "I miss you... _a lot_," she said fondly in a near whisper, yearning clearly simmering in her emerald eyes.

As if this wasn't enough to prove her point, she shifted her body to close the gap between them and reached out to trace her fingers along his lips, her penetrating gaze boring into his. Without another doubt, he cupped her face and fused his lips with hers, hungrily and longingly. She responded to him with fervor and began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. By the time bare skin met bare skin, the sensations were so strong and profound that it was almost like their first time. At any rate, the lovers couldn't seem to get enough of each other, and they made passionate love past midnight. After coming down from their highs, they collapsed on the sofa, panting and sweating. It was unquestionably one of their best experiences yet.

When they had cooled down, she suggested she sleep on the top bunk for the night as before, but he flatly refused. He was used to holding her close when sleeping, feeling the warmth of her body against his. The bunk bed might be a bit small for two people to sleep comfortably, but if they lay on their sides, they required much less space. She concurred in the arrangement, and they slept huddled together in the lower bunk.

Hours later, her feather light caresses on his cheek roused him out of his slumber. While he was feeling groggy, she promptly apologized, "Sorry… I didn't mean to wake you up, my prince… I just wanted to… touch you."

"It's fine," he responded, yawning and stretching. Then he placed one arm above her head and the other around her petite form, a smug smile creeping onto his handsome features. "Touch all you want, honey."

As she chuckled appreciatively at his riposte, he dropped his eyes and contemplated for a few seconds before he looked her in the eyes. "In fact, I want to be touched. I can hardly keep my hands off of you, and I hope you feel the same way too."

The earnest in his love declaration had never failed to make her swoon. "Of course I do!" she proclaimed from the bottom of her heart, and she took his lips in an affectionate and languid manner, her hands stroking his rigid flesh. He reciprocated her feelings by kissing her back with as much love as he could convey, his hands scouring her porcelain skin concurrently. Before long, as though they were desperate to make up for their lost time together, they indulged themselves in passion again, their groans and moans of pleasure intensified every passing minute. Some time later, their satisfied cries echoed off the wall of the tiny bedroom, and he flopped down and pulled her sweaty, sated body into his arms, their breaths heavy and ragged and their bare limbs intertwined. While savoring the afterglow of their intense lovemaking, neither felt the need to speak. The day had not yet broken, but the predawn light was just beginning to seep through the curtains, infusing the apartment with a haze of swirling dusts. When her breathing became rhythmic and deep, he assumed his wife had fallen back to sleep.

"Albert?" whispered Candy a moment later, her warm breath fanning his neck as she snuggled up into his shoulder. "Are you still awake?"

"Yes?" he answered, sounding confounded. Drawing her even closer to him, he planted a peck on her forehead. "I thought you were sleeping, sweetheart."

A chuckle escaped her throat, and wiping the last beads of sweat on his brows using her fingers, she muttered under her breath, "Not yet... I can't sleep."

So he queried, "Aren't you tired by now?" After all, this had been the second time they had taken pleasure in each other's bodies since last night. Unexpectedly, she shook her head slightly, her soft lips leaving a gentle trail of kisses along his stubbled jaw. He loved her affectionate gesture, and he tightened his arm around her waist.

"Tired?" she repeated his question, her fingers drawing circles on his muscular chest. "Yes, I am, but I've got too much on my mind right now... here we are, back in this bedroom that we have shared for many months as brother and sister..."

She started recounting their good old days, rambling on and on. The happiness in her voice was unmistakable, feeling so elated to have married her 'brother', an exceptional man who was absolutely and exclusively hers. A while later, he yawned and admonished mildly, "Candy, we really need to sleep." She nodded without any argument, yawning too. This time he warned himself not to kiss her on the lips. Otherwise, they wouldn't have enough rest for the long day ahead.

When she opened her eyes again, it was full morning already. She gingerly turned around and found that he was already awakened, smiling at her. "Good morning, my Sweet Candy," he greeted.

"Good morning, Prince on the Hill." She flashed him a smile of contentment in return, but soon she perceived the faint glint of upset in his blue eyes. "Is anything the matter, Albert?"

He sighed, not surprised that she noticed it. "Time has flown by so fast. Our honeymoon is officially over, and I'm going back to work tomorrow… it hurts to be apart from you, Candy."

His wistful voice trailed off because he felt as if a part of him was being torn away already, so he clung to her sullenly. She heaved a rueful sigh, saying, "I'm thinking of the same thing… I wish we could stay here as long as we like..." Her voice faded into a sigh.

"But all good things must come to an end," he attempted to console her as well as himself. "Besides, a welcome back brunch is waiting for us."

Hence, they had a romantic shower together before heading back to the Ardlays mansion. Almost everyone said they looked ruddy after spending so much time under the sun. Aunt Elroy had never seen her nephew more handsome before. His face glowed with splendor, and his eyes shone with pride. Weeks of wedded bliss must have done him good. Similarly, his wife's face exuded satisfaction, beaming like the bright morning sun. Her complexion was sanguine and lustrous, and her vibrant smile lit up the entire room.

That afternoon, Candy wanted to find Pouppe, but after a while of searching among the bushes and found nothing, Albert tried whistling again, but they saw no sign of skunks anywhere. Just when they were going to give up, Pouppe popped up from nowhere, and she had a friend with her, another skunk! So Albert decided to bid her farewell and let her return to nature.

"Where are Annie and Archie?" Candy asked Patty when the young people were heading back to the mansion.

Patty and Stear exchanged a glance before Stear answered, "Archie should be back today or tomorrow." Then the blond couple were informed that Archie had proposed to Annie after the wedding reception, and although the young lady had accepted, Madam Elroy hadn't approved their engagement. The main reason was that Annie's family had been in a serious financial crisis for a while already, something which Annie had been hiding from them, but unbeknownst to Annie, Madam Elroy had been aware of it. When the old matriarch had informed the Cornwells, Annie had felt somewhat ashamed, and she had decided to go home to her parents in Lakewood and wouldn't see Archie again unless her family could overcome the critical situation. Since then, Archie had been staying with Annie's family, which had enraged Madam Elroy. She had demanded Archie to return to Chicago, "Your uncle will be back from his honeymoon next week, and your parents will be traveling for business again."

Archie had acquiesced, but for some reason he hadn't shown up this morning as promised. "I've never seen Madam Elroy this cross before," said Patty. Then Stear explained, "Great Aunt Elroy keeps telling Archie that Annie isn't as innocent as he thinks... that this girl must be scheming, and Archie is her easy target or whatever."

Candy couldn't believe her ears. She had nearly forgotten that Aunt Elroy could be very harsh sometimes. Ever since Albert's accident last year, she and Aunt Elroy had been getting along well, and lately, this old lady had even been very nice to her. Nevertheless, Candy trusted her childhood friend, and she supposed Annie had been afraid to lose Archie, so that must be why she had chosen to hide things from him or his family. Albert supported Candy, and he shared the same point of view with his wife.

The next day, Albert went back to work, and to everyone's surprise, Archie returned with Annie. She had found a job in Chicago, being the governess for the Jenkins family. She had had some wonderful time with the ring bearer and the flower girl after the wedding, and the kids had been fond of her. Since the Jenkins had not been satisfied with their current governess, Mrs. Jenkins had contacted Annie Brighton. Annie had gladly accepted their offer, and she would be residing with them as well.

Archie also went to his uncle's office asking about working in the company. "I want to help Mr. Brighton in any way possible." Archie was willing to postpone his study for a year or so. Although Madam Elroy wasn't pleased with Archie's decision, her nephew gave Archie all his support, so Madam Elroy reluctantly relented.

For the first week back to work, Albert was easily distracted, missing his wife a lot, but he had framed Anna's exquisite drawings of Candy in her wedding gown and hung them on the wall in his large office. They were his only solace for the time being. Back home, Candy was far from dawdling the hours away. In fact, her days were occupied with undertaking the role of family matriarch, learning as much as she could from Aunt Elroy. It had taken Candy a long time before she got accustomed to people calling her "Mrs. Ardlay", "Madam Ardlay" or "Madam Candice".

Yet, when Candy had some spare time, she did all she could to support her girlfriend, Annie, by visiting her at the Jenkins, and so did Patty. Annie confirmed with her friends that she had been anxious that Archie would leave her. "When he proposed to me, I did debate with myself whether to disclose the secret, but I was timid. What if he regrets?"

Then one day in late July, as the family head, Albert gave his blessings to Archie and Annie. They would host an engagement party as soon as Archie's parents could schedule their return from Asia. That night in the master bedroom, Albert apprised Candy that he had arranged his work such that they could go back to Eden and stay there in the weekend. He said, "I miss our carefree days, darling."

Hearing his plan, she was overjoyed, and she was so looking forward to the trip. It wasn't like they hadn't been intimate since coming home, but it just wasn't the same. In fact, they had sneaked out on his birthday after the formal banquet with his family and relatives. The couple had returned to the House of Magnolia again just to break the routine.

Yet, Candy fell ill next morning, feeling nauseous and vomiting. When it lasted three days in a row, Albert had to cancel the trip, and in spite of her protest, the butler was directed to contact the family doctor. Since her period hadn't come yet, the doctor suspected that she was with child. However, when she let the doctor know she had always been irregular, the doctor answered, "Madam Candice, I agree a missed period can be caused by more than just being pregnant. Stress is another factor too, but I'll come back to check on you." So the doctor ordered her to rest and sleep.

Nonetheless, Madam Elroy was already elated to hear this. A few days after that, judging from Candy's other symptoms, the doctor believed he had been right all along, so Albert was in raptures. Other than his wife and their unborn child, nothing else mattered to him at this moment, and he kissed her with hardly contained joy, as if he was floating on the clouds. She had happy tears in her eyes too, thinking it was worth being sick. However, her husband was worried that she had to lie in bed all mornings, sometimes even longer, feeling dizzy and unwell, but the doctor consoled him, "This may not last long, but it varies from women to women. I'll continue to follow up."

Lucky for Candy, the morning sickness only lasted about two weeks or so, and when the intensity subsided, she could finally get off the bed and stroll around the manicured gardens during the day. Nancy, the maid who waited on the young matriarch, had been extremely cautious and tensed. Madam Elroy had specifically given her instructions on how to take care of her lady.

Annie and Patty had come to visit Candy in the weekends, and even Anna sent a letter to congratulate her. She was busy getting ready for her own wedding, and Candy wrote back, telling Anna that she was back to her old self; she became active again in her charity work. Other than that, she was helping Annie to prepare the engagement party in mid-August.

Unfortunately, for unknown reason, Candy had a miscarriage not long after the engagement party, which affected her profusely. Madam Elroy hid her disappointment and managed to encourage her nephew's wife, "Candice, take care of yourself. You're still very young."

Although Albert was grieved and saddened just like his wife, he cared more about her person. He said to her over and over again, "It's not your fault, sweetheart." Sometimes, when she was down, hardly coping for the loss, he comforted her, "Don't blame yourself, and no, you didn't do anything wrong to deserve this."

Candy was aware that her husband was worried sick about her, so she masked her feelings from him, pretending to be healing. She even attended the wedding of Lucas and Anna with Albert as though nothing had happened. Yet, the grief Candy felt was so real and deep. For more than a fortnight, she had been feeling depressed, even locking herself up in the bedroom, crying. What made it worse was that she couldn't get rid of the feeling of guilt, that she had been solely responsible for this misfortune, or all the anticipation of their future as a family had abruptly come to a halt because of her. When Albert came home, she appeared normal to him, but deep down he knew she was putting up a brave front for him.

Therefore, Albert took Candy back to Pony's Home when the leaves began to fall, and her foster mothers had indeed made her feel slightly better. Above all, he spent more time with her again, and she wanted his company. After spending two days at Pony's Home, they resided in Lakewood while Albert continued to work remotely, using telegrams or telephones. George came twice a week to work with him too. Candy truly appreciated their thoughtfulness, and a week had passed by easily. One day, she beseeched her husband with pleading eyes, "Shall we go to Eden? You promised me, right?"

He wasn't so sure about that. He had meant that to be a romantic getaway, but since she had asked, they went there on Friday evening. They spent a long time wandering the island the next day, trudging through the fallen leaves on the ground. They found solace in the tranquility and beauty of the surroundings, which appeared quite different from their previous visit.

When they took a break, clambering up a huge tree to watch the sun go below the horizon, she opened up at long last, knowing that he too, was mourning the loss. "I had my hopes high up... only to have my dream burst... which came tumbling down..." she faltered, her lips quivering, and he disclosed he had had similar feelings too, even thinking of baby names already.

In any case, rather than trying to protect each other, they shared their innermost thoughts and concerns with each other, and that had significantly helped them both. That night, he wrapped his arms around her to sleep. The twinkling glow of the candles added warmth and romance to the setting, reminding her of their wedding night. At that very moment, she felt ready for him again for the first time since the miscarriage.

He was taken by surprise; she still looked vulnerable to him, and yet he was more than willing to give it a go. While he undressed her with so much tenderness and care, like she was some fragile china vase, she also removed his pajamas for him. Unfortunately, as they progressed, she couldn't help crying, and he got emotional as well, so he ceased his advance and cuddled her, saying, "It's alright... no need to force yourself, my love."

So he gave her a peck on her cheek and breathed, "Good night."

"Good night."

Yet, being sentimental, neither of them could sleep. Moments of silence later, feeling his warm chest pressed against her bare back, she turned to face him and expressed her gratitude for his love and patience. After that, he urged her to be completely honest with him just like she used to. When she promised him, he planted soft kisses on her lips, and she returned his kisses with feelings. Then, gently and unhurriedly, they made tender love to each other. Though she shed tears again afterwards, this time she was much less emotional. As he kissed her wetness away from her face, she felt so pampered, and most of all, a burden had seemingly been lifted off her. Her dear husband was so understanding and loving, and she ought to be content.

Since that night on the island, she hadn't cried again when making love with him, finally accepting the reality. They stayed in Lakewood for another week, and Candy visited Pony's Home whenever George came to work. Her foster mothers had been praying for her healing, and they were relieved to see the smile back on her face. "Candy, you're only eighteen. There is a good chance that you will conceive again," said Miss Pony.

Candy nodded; Albert had said something similar to her last night, so Candy assured her mothers that she would not lose faith and hope. "That's our girl, Candy. Let go and let God," said Sister Lane. Then Miss Pony added in a thoughtful tone, "Don't just think of yourself. Your husband needs your love and support too." Candy was flabbergasted. No doubt she loved him, so what was Miss Pony trying to say to her?

Noting her stunned expression, Miss Pony removed her glasses, wiping them clean with her handkerchief. After perching her glasses back on her nose, she questioned, "When was the last time you listened to him talk?"

Candy considered her words seriously. Since they had returned from honeymoon, Albert had been very occupied at work, and sometimes he couldn't even come home for dinner, having meetings back-to-back. However, Candy hadn't asked him much about his work, nor had she tried to understand the tremendous pressure he had been under. Just then, Miss Pony's voice cut into her train of thoughts, "Marriage is give and take, Candy. Be his companion, not just his wife." The kind old lady then related to Candy her recent observations. Albert had cared about Candy a lot, always protecting her feelings and putting her needs first. On the contrary, Candy hadn't been giving him the same attention.

The young woman felt mortified, so she thanked her mother, "You're absolutely right, Miss Pony. I must admit that ever since the pregnancy was confirmed, I have been self-centered, and losing the baby made me even more so." Having said that, she got up from her chair and bid her foster mothers goodbye. She resolved to change her way from now on, and as she had vowed to Albert on their wedding day, she would strive to be his lover, companion and friend. "Please continue to pray for us, Sister Lane and Miss Pony." With glints of moisture in their eyes, they gave her a firm nod.

Candy left the orphanage without disturbing the kids. They were having their naps. She found her chauffeur and said, "Norris, take me back to the villa."

"Yes, ma'am!"

That evening, Candy had prepared a dinner for Albert. "What's the occasion, sweetheart?" The surprise on his face was palpable.

"To celebrate that we have been together for four months, so cheers!"

"Cheers!"

They clinked their glasses and took some sips, and yet Albert was still reeling from the bewilderment. Something about her had changed. She was full of life and spirit again, the same optimistic girl he had known for years. Over the course of dinner, she asked him many questions regarding his work, even his upcoming plans or business travel. "Why are you interested in all this? You don't find it boring?" he finally asked, unable to suppress his curiosity any longer.

She shook her head, feeling even more determined. "Work is an important aspect of your life." Then she let him know about her conversation with her foster mothers earlier today. "I'm sorry that I have neglected you or your needs lately, Albert. Please help me to be a better wife. I want to understand you more, and I hope I can be your support."

He was rendered speechless, immensely touched by her love for him. All he could do was to draw her into his arms and said, "Thank you, Candy."

Still locking each other in their arms, they promised that they would make a point to spend more time with each other, sharing their joys or woes. Communication was as important as intimacy, and marriage was more than just being together. "Also, Albert, I think I'm ready to return to Chicago. I figure it's a lot more difficult for you to work here in Lakewood," she said, tightening her grip around him.

He nodded, and a quiet moment later, he spoke in an affectionate tone, "You know I'm willing to walk the extra mile for you."

She was moved, but she said she should stop being selfish. "It's time to go home, Albert, because I love you too."

They soon went home, and their love for each other continued to grow. She gave him "treats" time after time, such as surprise visits in the head office, bringing him lunch or having lunch with him. When he couldn't come home for dinner, she might go to his office to keep him company.

Besides, since Aunt Elroy gradually stepped down, Candy began getting more involved in various events as the matriarch of the clan. For that reason, people liked comparing them, and she was constantly under the spotlights, which could be intimidating sometimes. Albert showed up occasionally just to give her the support she desperately needed.

Needless to say, the golden couple were also invited to quite a few socialite functions. They didn't always go, but if they did, they could effortlessly seize people's attention. First, the handsome Sir Ardlay was one of the youngest entrepreneurs in the high society, not to mention his love story with his young and attractive wife was widely known, if not legendary. Therefore, some people, particularly ladies of marriageable age, were curious what Madam Candice Ardlay looked like. Just as the rumor had said, she was indeed very charming with sparkling eyes and captivating smile, which made her friendly and approachable. Above all, this girl of lowly origin appeared so in love with her affluent husband, a dashing young man himself, and her arm looped around his almost all the time when they weren't dancing.

At any rate, the couple had been practically inseparable, and when Albert had to go for his first long business trip since their wedding to Florida, Candy tagged along too. Compared to the brutal winter in Chicago, the weather was warm and pleasant in Miami, even in late November. Instead of icy winds or snow, they had so much sunshine every day, and they could swim in Miami Beach. According to their business partners, winter was essentially one of the best times of the year to visit Miami.

Therefore, on weekends, it was like the second honeymoon for Albert and Candy. George left them alone so his young boss could forget about work. Two weeks or so later, Candy suggested, "Let's reconcile with the Leagans. Aunt Elroy told me that Neil was engaged, but he was too ashamed to contact us."

Albert gave his assent, knowing that this coming Sunday the Leagans would hold a grand opening for their new resort in Miami, one of the most luxurious ones in their chain. In fact, Albert had received an invitation letter from Raymond Leagan, in which he had mentioned giving a considerable number of shares to the Ardlays as his compensation for their wrongs in the past. Therefore, the couple attended the party with George, and Raymond Leagan was delighted to see the arrival of Sir Ardlay and his wife. There the blond couple saw Neil, who looked slightly gaunt compared to what Candy remembered. He came to apologize in all sincerity before introducing his fiancée. She wasn't a typical beauty but looked pretty enough with straight, chestnut hair and hazel eyes; her father was the medical doctor in charge of Neil's rehabilitation.

Then Sarah Leagan came along and gave Candy a generous gift. "Madam Candice, I bought this for you, long time ago." It was a jewelery set for Candy, meant to be used during her engagement party with Neil, but Candy cordially declined. "I can't accept this, Madam Sarah."

"Just call me Sarah, Madam Candice."

"How about you just call me Candy or Candice?"

Mrs. Leagan immediately shook her head in disagreement, smiling politely nevertheless, and right at that moment, Eliza happened to pass by, so her mother beckoned her over to greet their guests of honor. "Madam Candice, my Eliza is still single, having no steady boyfriend yet, so if you have any recommendation, please kindly let us know."

Eliza didn't bother concealing the fury and insult in her eyes, and she groaned bitterly, "Mother, I don't need anyone's help!" Then she left the ladies in a haste, and even her mother was embarrassed by her rudeness.

In short, to Candy, Neil seemed like an entirely different man; he was focused, settled, and courteous, while Eliza remained the same, aloof and pompous. As a matter of fact, when Candy had first arrived at the magnificent foyer, wearing glittering diamond earrings, necklace and bracelet, if not for that signature smile of hers, Miss Leagan nearly couldn't recognize her. Since then, with burning jealousy, Eliza had been glaring at the girl who used to be a servant in her house. The orphan looked incredibly dazzling, dressed impeccably in an elegant satin gown, her blond hair meticulously tied in a bun. No longer a tomboy, she behaved like a true lady, and nobody would suspect her origin if he or she didn't know her.

So Eliza was green with envy, and she simply couldn't take her eyes off Mrs. Ardlay. Yet, whenever Candy turned to meet her heated gaze, Eliza would squeeze a strained smile for a brief moment before glancing away in a sulk. Candy just ignored her, but she was glad to have come. The two families were in good terms again.

When Candy and Albert returned to Chicago, it was close to Christmas. Like last year, the couple celebrated their first Christmas in Lakewood together with the Cornwell brothers, having a feast on Christmas Eve. Annie and Patty joined them that evening as well. By then, Stear and Patty were engaged too, but they had chosen not to hold a formal party. The brothers were still thinking whether to have double wedding, and if so, when. Stear was inclined to study longer before getting married, but Archie preferred not to wait too long, especially Annie's family had already emerged from their financial crisis. Nevertheless, the young people had a marvelous time catching up with one another or singing Christmas carols, and after counting down, they retreated to their bedrooms individually.

In their private bedroom, Albert reminisced and reflected upon the events of last year with Candy. He could never forget the shocking but jubilant moment when he had unexpectedly recovered from his spinal cord injury last Christmas. Overall, the two were very grateful and content, with only one regret. Being madly in love, they couldn't wait to start a family. Though they had been trying, so far there had been no sign that indicated Candy was pregnant. She showed no symptoms like vomiting or loss of appetite, and she was healthy as ever. "More than a month has passed since my last period, but then it may mean nothing at all," she uttered, exhaling a sigh.

Hence, he propped himself up with his elbow and began caressing her graceful neck and moving his fingers over her shoulder and arm in long, slow strokes. Regarding her with an amorous smile on his lips, he ran his hand over her luscious body next, tantalizingly molding her soft curves. Then he unbuttoned her nightgown, revealing her creamy skin one inch at a time. After he was done with the buttons, he kept her nightgown on but climbed on top of her, kissing the crook of her neck. When she could no longer subdue her moans, he whispered to her ear, "We will let nature take its course then, darling."

"Yes, Sir Ardlay," she teased, barely able to keep a straight face, repressing her laugh.

"What?" he asked in a mock huff. "What did you just call me?"

"Sir Ardlay!" she repeated, louder this time, winking and giggling. "Or how about Uncle Will-?"

Her voice was muffled by his lips, and at the same time he placed his hands on her sides, tickling her soft spots and fondling the rest. She giggled against his mouth and squirmed beneath him, but her hands managed to lift his pajama top up and over his head. As her hands tugged his pajama pants down his hips, they began kissing, playfully but passionately, until they completely undressed each other to do what lovers do.

Back to Chicago in the new year, she began to feel changes in her breasts. They seemed heavier and fuller, and they were tender to the touch. Not only that, she felt total lack of energy, and she was unusually fatigued or even short of breath. However, she urged herself not to harbour any false hope. Hence, she considered all these premenstrual syndrome. Yet, as time passed, her period still hadn't come, so she confided to her husband. They went to see the family doctor together. After some examination, the doctor diagnosed, "Although Madam Candice doesn't feel nauseous like last time, I'm almost certain she's expecting."

Albert was utterly thrilled. "Candy, we are having a baby!" With a whoop, he wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her forehead gleefully. She had mixed feelings however. No doubt she rejoiced over the news, but at the same time she couldn't explain the angst within her. Her perplexed expression didn't evade her husband's eyes, and he asked the doctor what sort of things they could do to avoid another miscarriage. The doctor answered, "It's natural to be very concerned or want to prevent a recurrence, and yes, there is a possibility that it may happen again. However, Madam Candice, make sure you eat well and rest well, for both yourself and the child growing in you. Some moderate exercises will help, and take it easy for the first few months, which is the most critical period." The doctor continued to give some more advice, and Candy promised Albert that this time she would try not to worry or stress herself too much.

Based on her calculation, she gathered she had conceived during their stay in Miami, and her husband believed she was right. By the time the Cornwell brothers had double wedding in late summer, Candy was in her final weeks of pregnancy, her belly round like a gigantic watermelon and her breasts engorged. She felt so clumsy and walked like an elephant even though the thought of Albert's baby growing inside her was absolutely wonderful. More than once she worried if her prince would ever find her unappealing or even repulsive. Much to her relief, so far he still admired her pregnant body and often rubbed his hand over her bulging abdomen or placed his hand there waiting for the baby to move.

It was also time to choose a name. If the baby was a boy, his first name must be William as per family tradition, but they would give him a middle name, and they both liked the name Anthony. If the baby was a girl, they had two choices. Candy liked Rosemary, but Albert preferred Savannah, as this reminded him of Africa.

It turned out that their first child was a girl, born in September, 1917. Candy thanked God that she had been able to carry a healthy baby girl to full term, who had wavy blond hair and limpid blue eyes just like her father. At her christening service, her parents named her Savannah Rosemary Ardlay, and Stear and Patty were her godparents. Everyone could see that Aunt Elroy adored Savannah, and whenever she held the baby in her arms, even her neuralgia seemed to ease off. The old lady claimed that the baby girl had inherited her features from her deceased grandmother, and those who had known Albert's late mother agreed with Madam Elroy.

Candy loved her newborn daughter very much. She insisted to nurse her own baby by breastfeeding her, not only for duty but also for pleasure. Still, never had she foreseen Albert as a doting father. He was more than ready to indulge his baby daughter. The first thing he did as soon as he came home from work was to kiss his wife, and then almost always he would pick up Savannah, snuggling and cooing her. Though they hired a nanny to help, sometimes Albert let Savannah fall asleep in his arms until his arms were too tired to serve as her cradle.

One night after the young family celebrated Christmas together in Lakewood, Candy teased Albert, "As much as I love you, my prince, I won't let you spoil Savannah." He laughed and shook his head in resignation. She wouldn't blame him. Even her foster mothers had loved and spoiled Savannah although they had denied it. "I don't know…" he continued, "sometimes I just can't focus at work, thinking of you both. I can't wait to hear her calling me 'Papa' one day."

Not long after that, Annie and Archie announced that she was expecting. Archie couldn't have looked happier, and even Stear landed a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Well done, bro!" They burst out laughing. Then Stear wrapped his arm around Patty and asked her, "I want to focus more on studying first, right, my dear?" Patty turned pink within seconds and was too embarrassed to answer him.

When Candy's twentieth birthday as well as their second anniversary were coming up, Albert wanted to do something special, so the whole family traveled to the famous Niagara Falls in Canada. That was Savannah's second trip in her life, and the couple stood in awestruck silence before the breathtaking view. Regrettably, Savannah didn't appreciate the mighty waterfall as much as her parents. She cried to the resounding splashing noises, seemingly frightened of the fearsome power of nature. Her parents and her nanny attempted to calm her down but to no avail, so they had to leave. When they were far enough from the waterfall, the baby was cheerful again, even babbling some unrecognizable words that sounded like 'Papa'. Albert's mouth dropped for two seconds before he turned ecstatic, asking, "Candy, did you hear that?"

Candy complained, pretending to pout, "What? Her first word is Papa, not Mama?"

"Are you jealous?" he teased her before taking his daughter from her mother's arms and responded to her funny sounds with his own coos. The sight softened her heart at once; she tiptoed to kiss her prince, and he kissed her back with joy.

For the trip they rented a suite with two bedrooms, and when the nanny took Savannah to bed, the couple couldn't wait to be alone, eager to get their hands on each other. Candy was back to her original size, and her prince praised her, saying that her shape was even more feminine than before, which pleased her very much. As they relished the process, they had to suppress their noises, so it was quite challenging, but they managed. Afterwards, they snuggled under the sheets, and Albert nuzzled her neck from behind and said, "Happy 20th birthday, my Sweet Candy, and happy anniversary in advance."

"Thank you, my prince. This is the best celebration yet in my life. Happy anniversary to you too!"

She then sighed in contentment, and they continued chatting and somehow ended up talking about baby number two. They both felt ready, and she said, "I'd love another daughter, but I want a son too."

He chuckled. "Either one is fine to me, as long as he or she is healthy."

Later in summer, Albert had to leave for a two-week business trip in the East Coast with George, but Albert had been able to put it off until after Savannah's first birthday. Around that time, Annie informed everyone that she would go home to her parents to deliver her baby. Archie would join her later when it was closer to the due date, and so would Patty. Patty wanted to keep Annie company to give her support. Candy would like to do the same but had to take care of some family matter in the meantime, so she planned to visit Annie after her baby was born.

On the date of Albert's departure, Candy brought Savannah with her to see her father off at the train station. Though little Savannah could toddle, Albert carried her in his arms nonetheless. When it was time to board the train, Candy took her daughter back from Albert. The baby then threw her father a smile that melted his heart and waved her little arms as if she was bidding him goodbye. With a heavy heart, he kissed his adorable daughter's chubby cheek and his wife on the mouth, saying, "I miss you both already. I will work harder to finish early. Take care and write to me. Love you, my Sweet Candy."

"I love you too, Prince on the Hill," said Candy. Yes, almost every time he called her Sweet Candy she would respond this way, especially when she wanted him to know that she would miss him very much. "Don't work too hard. See you in two weeks." Little did Albert know that this moment would forever be a poignant memory to him, and that he would never see Savannah smile again.

About ten days later, Candy got the good news. Annie had given birth to a baby boy, and they named him Alexander. However, when Candy was ready to set off with her precious daughter to see baby Alex, Savannah came down with some flu like symptoms, but Candy didn't notify Albert via telegram, not wanting to worry him. He should be coming home soon anyway. However, the girl's conditions became worse, and when Savannah was confirmed to be a victim of the widespread Spanish flu [1], the people who had been taking care of the girl were also infected.

Albert had a hunch that something was wrong back home, and he hadn't slept well. Nonetheless, he stayed up till the small hours of the morning in order to finish off a very important report so that he could take the first train available to Chicago. When he was ready to check out of the hotel, he got a brief telegram from Stear, "Albert, come home. Urgent."

The trip back to Chicago had been the most agonizing hours in his life. Albert had been wrestling with unsettling thoughts, and despite being drowsy, he could scarcely sleep on the train as it rocked and rattled. By the time he stepped into his house, he noticed the household staff had face masks on. Then the butler broke the news to his master that his daughter had just passed away, and so had her nanny and Nancy the young maid. As of now, his wife was severely ill. Upon learning the bombshell, Albert stood speechless, either too shocked to cry or in total denial. Stear then showed up, also wearing a face mask. With a sad frown, Stear told his young uncle that Savannah's funeral would be held this Sunday. As per Candy's wish, the baby would be buried near the grave of her aunt, Rosemary, so Archie and the rests would be waiting for them in the villa.

Suddenly, realization hit Albert mercilessly like a brick, and all he could hear was his blood roaring in his ears. "Sav... Savan..." some strange guttural noise came out of his throat. He still couldn't accept his daughter was gone. He felt suffocated next, like someone was choking him, and at the same time he felt a sharp knife plunge into his heart when the image of his one-year-old daughter had last smiled at him resurfaced in his mind, her sweet smile with a few teeth, her shoulder-length, wavy blond hair, her luminant blue eyes, her chubby cheeks and her soft and rosy pink lips. Back then, Candy had said to him, "See you in two weeks."

He came out of his trance at last. "Caaannndyyyy-!" he bellowed, his voice cracked. Being indescribably devastated, he must see his wife at once, so he dashed towards the staircase that led to the bedrooms, but he was forbidden by his aunt who had appeared out of nowhere. She exclaimed in fear, her voice muffled by the mask, "It's highly contagious, William, and Candice doesn't want to see you either!"

Shaking his head vehemently, Albert didn't believe his aunt. He forcefully broke free from her clutch and took flight. Madam Elroy panicked and cried after him, "Who notified William?"

"I did," said Stear from behind her, his eyes dead serious. In other words, Stear had disobeyed her. Madam Elroy glared at him for a long second before she raised her voice, "Someone, help! Stop William!"

But Stear bravely stopped the men who had come in, and he said to the old lady in a solemn tone, "Great Aunt Elroy, let Uncle William see his wife, or he will hate you for the rest of his life." The old lady collapsed into a hysterical fit, screaming and howling, "William, you're too important to risk your life!"

No one in the family had ever seen her this distraught. Young Savannah's death had struck the old lady harder than they could imagine. While her personal maid brought the old lady to a chair to rest, Stear ran upstairs as though he was trying to catch up Albert.

Overwhelmed with dread, misery and sorrow, Albert darted up the stairs with tears blurring his vision, fully aware that the influenza outbreaks had caused many deaths already. When he had been traveling, he had heard a lot of hospitals had exceeded their capacity. Temporary tents had been set up because patients were everywhere, but health-care workers were short-staffed. The hallways were lined with those that had died the previous nights, including people of all ages. Consequently, many rotting corpses had been buried without coffins. However, it had never crossed Albert's mind that his own family would be affected, and his cute little girl was one of the victims. _Candy, don't leave me behind... I only have you left!_

Albert sped up even more when the door to the master bedroom was in sight. He called his wife's name when he hurried inside but got no response. After pacing the huge master bedroom in a frenzy, a shiver of alarm pulsed through him, unsure why Candy wasn't here and what this was supposed to mean. The fact that everything was in place and neat made him lose it. He shouted in aggravation, "Where did you guys hide my wife?"

Stear heard his outcry and sympathized with Albert; Stear perceived that his uncle had been swept away with emotion, so Stear scampered to his side and explained, "Albert, Candy is quarantined. Follow me!"

Madam Elroy had put Candy in Albert's old bedroom that located in the detached wing of the mansion. When they got there, the door was locked, so they knocked hard on it, three times. Stear claimed, "I'm sure Candy's here."

There was a long moment of uncomfortable silence before they heard someone cough inside, so Albert yelped, pounding the door, "Candy, don't shut me out!"

Just then, a letter was slid under the door, addressed to Albert. He recognized Candy's handwriting, so he promptly picked it up and unfolded it to read:

'_My dearest Albert, _

_The nanny was gone within hours, and Nancy was very ill. Soon, Savannah went in peace. Our girl hardly knew what had happened to her. She's in Heaven now, and it's likely I'm going to join her. Please forgive me. I don't want you to perish like us or many others._

_You have made me the happiest woman on earth ever since our wedding, and I will always love you, Prince on the Hill. Do not grieve too long. Be brave and move on. Your family needs you, and the rest of your life awaits you. When you feel better, do find a lady who's worthy of your affection. I will watch over you from above, and I'll give you both my blessings._

_With all my heart,  
>Your Sweet Candy'<em>

His heart shattered into thousand pieces as his tears smeared the letter in his hands. He reckoned she had written this before her maid's death. Then he mourned, _what made Candy think that I could just move on and find another woman? _

So he refused to yield, and only then he realized that Stear had been attempting to unlock the door with a hooked piece of long metal wire. While waiting for Stear, Albert knelt down by the door and prayed earnestly, _Oh Lord, our beloved Savannah is with you, please take care of her for us. But I beg you! I'm begging, begging you not to take Candy away from me too. She's my dearest wife, and I'm willing to give up a few years of my life... _

While he was still praying, he heard a click, and Stear exclaimed, "Got it!"

Albert hoisted himself up immediately, and Stear passed him a face mask, urging him, "Albert, put this on first!

In a haste Albert fit the mask to his face and swiveled the doorknob. "Candy?" he uttered aloud, pushing the door, but a nurse stood right behind the door, blocking the entrance. Then Stear said to her, "This is the patient's husband, Ruth."

But the nurse said hurriedly, shaking her head, "After knowing that even Nancy was killed by the deadly virus, Madam Candice resolved not to see anyone now, not even her husband."

"What?" exclaimed Albert, aghast. Then he heard someone cough again, and he hollered, "Candy, are you shunning me too?"

"I'm one of the survivors," continued Ruth, her brown eyes shimmering with empathy. "I understand Madam Candice totally. Please respect her wish, sir."

Albert wasn't going to cave in. "Candy, let me in! You can't be so cruel to me!"

They heard a loud sob, followed by some coughing fit. Just then, Albert managed to squeeze in through the narrow gap and made a dash across the anteroom. "Sir!" Ruth cried out after him but was too late.

Inside he saw his wife lying in bed with an ice pack on her forehead. Behind the mask, her face was morbidly pale, and she stared at him in horror, her lifeless eyes wide opened. Although he had prepared himself for the worst, his heart sank to the floor. He was deflated to see his beloved wife suffer, and fresh tears rushed to his eyes. Yet, he hurried over and knelt down by the bed, taking the limp hand that was outside the blanket. She attempted to retrieve her hand, but her strength had been sapped by the disease, so he gripped her tighter. "Candy," Albert began softly. "Let me stay, please. The virus is in the air, and who can guarantee that I won't get sick like others?"

When she couldn't come up with a counter-argument, he continued, "We will fight together, my love, and when you get well and is ready, we will have children again. Savannah will be looking down at us from Heaven, proud to be their big sister."

She coughed a lot, apparently breathing with difficulty, but tears kept rolling down her cheeks and to her hair, soaking her mask. He then intertwined her fingers with his and pleaded, "We still have hope, so don't give up just yet, Candy... for my sake..."

_Or you're sending me into the depths of despair..._ His tremulous voice trailed off as he could no longer hold back his tears, which landed on her hand. Just then, Dr. Leonard from St. Joanna Hospital arrived. Believing that the young man must be hurting from the sudden death of his baby daughter, the doctor placed his hand on Albert's shoulder, saying, "Sir William, I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

Far too many people had been afflicted by the Spanish flu, and Albert was told that even their previous family doctor had recently died after tending lots of sick patients. Fortunately, Dr. Leonard had recovered from the same infection when the flu had first hit the world earlier this year. Hence, he admonished the only heir in the family, "Sir William, if I were you, I would leave Madam Candice alone to give her the peace of mind so that she could rest."

But Albert was unrelenting even after some persuasion. Then the doctor uttered angrily, running out of patience, "Sir Ardlay, can't you see you're disturbing my patient and wasting my time?"

Even the doctor himself was shocked after that. He had never been this rude to Albert ever since he had learned of his real identity, so Albert could only stare at him, nonplussed. Then Dr. Leonard quickly shook his head and apologized, "I'm sorry... I'm just too stressed out... Haven't slept for days."

The doctor's bloodshot eyes spoke volumes, and his honesty earned a surprised response from the young master. "Dr. Leonard, I'm the one who should apologize. I should trust you and your expertise, and I'll hang around outside."

So he pulled himself up and left the bed, and Candy uttered breathlessly, "Al.. Albert... "

As he glanced over his shoulder, she coughed again. Yet she tried to wave at him, mumbling under her breath, "I… love… you."

He could barely hear her, but he responded, "Love you too, Candy. Always."

Stear was waiting for his uncle in the hallway, and Albert said to him, "I owe you one, Stear. You can go now, but I'll stay."

Stear nodded, then said, "I'll come back later."

So Albert breathed out a deep sigh and sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall by the doorpost. He unbuttoned his collar and loosened his tie, striving to stay awake in case Candy needed him. Yet, feeling dejected and grief-stricken, he rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands, finally crying over the death of his beloved daughter. Waves and waves of memories with the little girl washed over him, the first time she had smiled, the way she had tried to roll herself over and over, her first bites of solid foods, and the way she had crawled or waddled. A tumult of emotions stirred his bosom as he realized that his life had been turned upside down in a matter of days, but he utterly rejected the idea that his wife was dying. _Yes, many have fallen, but she will survive. I just know it!_

Meanwhile, his eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. His exhaustion after the grueling trip finally overtook him. Despite himself, he dozed off after his eyes had fluttered open and close for another couple of minutes. He slumped in a deep sleep, totally unaware that Dr. Leonard had already left after giving Ruth some instructions. Plenty of people were waiting for him in the hospital after all. Madam Elroy had specifically requested him to visit because all private rooms had been occupied, and Madam Elroy had refused to let Candice stay with hundreds of other dying patients in a crowded ward.

Albert dreamt of many jolly moments in his life, of the wedding and that following night, of his great times with his endearing wife during the honeymoon, of his daughter's birth, their long trip to Canada, etc. These memories he had always cherished, and his lips curled up into a smile even in his sleep.

After what felt like a short time, he blinked and opened his eyes sluggishly. Looking around, he found that he was sleeping in a bed, still wearing his business attire. A bit disoriented, it had taken him a while before he recognized this was one of the guestrooms, which Granduncle Duncan had used before. Wondering when he had been taken here, he tried to sit up, but his neck and shoulders were so stiff that he suspected that he had slept for many hours. But he had had sweet dreams, so he took that as a positive sign. Right at this moment, he heard someone rap on the door. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and found his shoes. At the same time, he opened his mouth, "Come in!"

When his aunt and Stear entered, Albert promptly asked, "How's Candy? How long have I slept? Why didn't you wake me up?"

Stear raised his arms high in mock surrender, laughing. "Hey… uncle! One question at a time!"

Even his eyes were smiling behind his spectacles, and his aunt addressed her nephew's questions, "William, you have slept for at least twenty hours straight, do you know? Anyway, I'm pleased to inform you that Candice has passed the most critical stage and is now convalescing. When you're ready, you can go see her."

What her nephew did next caught her off guard. He held her in his arms and yelled, "Hurrah! Praise the Lord!" Relief suffused through him as he registered this information. In a sense, he had been spared the ordeal of waiting for hours in anxiety and fear.

Then he also gave Stear a big hug before he scuttled out of the room, heading towards his old bedroom. This time, the door was left open, and Ruth was tending Candy while she was having her meal in bed. When Candy saw her husband, her pallid face broke into a smile that stirred Albert's heart. He couldn't have been more grateful that she had conquered the illness, and at this point her well being was what mattered. He sprinted to her side and took hold of her hand, smiling at her. It was a genuine smile that transformed his whole countenance from that of a man in his late twenties to that of a young boy.

Their daughter's funeral was heart-wrenching; the adults who had known her had teary eyes, let alone her parents, who just couldn't stop shedding emotional tears. Miss Pony and Sister Lane kept their heads low in sorrow, and Madam Elroy's frail body shuddered with sobs. When they witnessed her little coffin being buried, torrents of rain came down in sheets as though the sky was crying too. Candy nearly broke down, and Albert wept piercingly but held her trembling form tightly so that she could lean on him for support.

After the funeral, Albert urged Candy to reside in Lakewood for the next little while to rest. She complied with his suggestion though Albert couldn't stay with her due to his increasing workload. Patty offered to accompany her, but Candy politely declined, "Stear needs you too."

Albert tried to visit Candy on the weekends or every ten days, and she sometimes visited Pony's Home too. After a month of recuperation, she made a resolution to begin her life anew. Now that she was immune, she would volunteer in St. Joanna Hospital as a nurse. Even Aunt Elroy didn't disagree, and Albert just reminded her not to push herself too much.

Another year had elapsed, and the couple made a trip to Lakewood on Savannah's death anniversary. It was pouring again, so they didn't stay at her grave too long. Candy put her hand on her swelling tummy and said, "Baby, this is your big sister. When you're older, I'll bring you back here to give her flowers."

A daughter was born to them in December few days before Christmas, and the whole household was thrilled. She was a replica of Savannah, like their first child had come back to them as a gift from God. With tears in his eyes, Albert decided to name her Hannah Rose Ardlay. Not only Hannah sounded like Savannah, but it meant 'grace of God'. Aunt Elroy couldn't believe her eyes, and she spoiled Hannah even more than she had spoiled Savannah. Yet, being a loving but strict mother, Candy wouldn't let her daughter turn into another Eliza. Albert was again a hopelessly doting father. However, this time around, he knew how to control himself a bit more, striving not to be too lenient towards his daughter.

When Hannah managed her first tottering steps with her unsteady legs, Candy realized she was pregnant with another one. She was hoping for a son this time, and God granted her wish. Anthony was born a month after Albert's 30th birthday. Needless to say, the clan celebrated the birth of a new heir, and Aunt Elroy was extremely pleased, smiling all the way to her eyes for many days when a large horde of relatives and friends invaded the mansion for the first two weeks.

By the time Anthony was three months old, he was already a handsome baby boy, just like his late cousin, the son of Rosemary, except that his eyes were greenish blue in color rather than sky-blue and his blond hair wavier. Albert and Candy hadn't forgotten their first child Savannah, and whenever they went to Lakewood, they would visit her grave. On her death anniversary, they would tell their children about their late sister.

Soon, it was that time of the year again, and Hannah was turning two years old. Her parents planned to decorate Savannah's grave with a new grave blanket, so the family would spend a few days in Lakewood. Annie wanted to go to her parents' home for Christmas too, and the Cornwell brothers' families would also travel to Lakewood.

Before they left for Lakewood, Albert got a Christmas card and a long letter from Lucas and Anna. For unknown reasons, Albert and Candy had lost touch with them for a while, and it turned out that they had been victims of Spanish flu as well. Lucas had got terribly sick but survived. Unfortunately, their twin boys couldn't make it. Anna's brother, visiting them during that period, had passed away in his prime too. Since then, Anna had slipped into depression, suffering insomnia and loss of appetite. Months later, she had begun to draw again and somehow bounced back from her depression. Now she was expecting again. Terry sent his regards too. Being recently married in a secret wedding to which only his mother from his family had been invited, Terry admitted that the prospect of being a father was mind-boggling to him. First, his own father hadn't been a positive father figure. Besides, Terry didn't really like children that much. Yet, his actress wife had been trying to influence him using power of persuasion, so they would see how things went.

On New Year's eve, after counting down, Candy curled up, pressing her cheek against her husband's chest with her ear right above his heart and her long curls fanning over his shoulder and arm. He inhaled her floral scent while his fingers twirled around her golden locks. Presently, she grumbled jestingly, "I can't believe all our children look like you and have your hair color."

He chuckled but disagreed, his fingers smoothing her hair, "No, I think our son is a mix of us, both in appearance and personality."

She shook her head slightly, the ends of her curls tickling his chin. "Most people said he bore a strong resemblance of his deceased cousin," she reasoned.

This time he didn't say anything right away. A brief moment of silence later, he teased her, "How about having another child, darling? The more the merrier!"

As she lifted up her head and gave him a feigned scowl, he continued, "Stear has a son and Archie has a son and a daughter like us. So let's see what hair color our next child gets!"

Right after that, he craned his neck and kissed her on the lips, and she smiled against his mouth. Next, he flipped her over and lay on top of her, and then he framed her face in his hands, regarding her with a tender devotion. She raked her fingers through his wavy hair and commented, "Tell you what, I've always liked your blond hair, my prince."

"Really?" he asked, looking pleased. "As a matter of fact, I'm so glad you're keeping your hair long, Candy, unlike Annie and Patty. But feel free to follow the trend and bob your hair too, my love."

She laughed. "I'll think about it then."

So he brought his head down and sealed her mouth with his, and they made sweet love. When he woke up to the sounds of chirping birds the morning after, he stifled a yawn and gazed at his beautiful wife in repose. She lay on her side, facing him with her eyes tightly shut, her face peaceful, and her sleek body half exposed. The blanket must have slid down somehow, piling around her trim waist. Being the mother of his dear children, his wife was a lucky woman who could get back to her pre-pregnancy weight, and seeing her bare chest rising up and down, his desire for her rose inside him again. She was as alluring and irresistible to him today as she had been the first time he had seen her full glory. Nonetheless, he pulled the blanket up over her discreetly. Then, glancing back at her, he surprisingly found that she was looking at him, her eyes flaunting an amazing shade of green, and her pupils were dilated with love. The next thing he knew, she flung her arms around his neck and yanked his body towards hers.

At any rate, in spite of the unexpected twists and turns in their lives, one thing had remained unchanged all these years. They had kept the romance alive in their marriage.

_(flashback ends)_

When Albert reached his study, the door was ajar, and it was dark inside. _She might have gone to our bedroom_, he thought. Though uncertain, he pushed the door open and took his first step.

Candy heard a faint sound but didn't react. She had been looking back to her past with a sense of bemused nostalgia, completely lost in her thoughts. Albert quickly scanned the place but didn't find anyone in his spacious study, so he turned to leave, but he flicked the light on just in case. The entire room was illuminated at once by the lights above, and someone gasped, apparently startled. He heard her and traced the source of her voice. Then he finally spotted her sitting alone on the armchair adjacent to the couch.

"You were in the dark, Candy. What's the matter? Are you alright?" he asked, his voice dripping with concern.

Upon hearing the familiar, gentle voice, she was exhilarated. At the same time, she couldn't help doubting, taking in the sight of her husband standing at the door. _Is he back already? Or am I dreaming?_

At this moment, her journal fell from her lap, landing on the floor with a loud thud. Her prince, rather than vanishing into thin air as she had expected, stayed where he was and opened his arms for her, his lips tilting up into an inviting smile. Within seconds, her face brightened, and her eyes glistened with rapture.

"Welcome back home!" she exclaimed, her voice choking with happiness. She then got up from her chair and ran into his outstretched arms.

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

My long journey is finally over. "Love Never Fails" is officially complete. Hurray! I have mixed feelings, somewhere between excited and nostalgic. I also give thanks to God for giving me health all these months, in particular the times when I was tired and occupied by other responsibilities. Thank you all for reading! I appreciate that you stay with me till this day! That's it for this story, and so long!

"_And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love._" ~ 1 Corinthians 13:13 NIV

"_Life is a series of experiences, each of which makes us bigger, even though it is hard to realize this. For the world was built to develop character, and we must learn that the setbacks and grieves which we endure help us in our marching onward." _~ Henry Ford (American industrialist and pioneer of the assembly-line production method, 1863-1947)

"_... Now there is a bend in it. I don't know what lies around the bend, but I'm going to believe that the best does. It has a fascination of its own, that bend, Marilla. I wonder how the road beyond it goes-what there is of green glory and soft, checkered light and shadows-what new landscapes-what new beauties-what curves and hills and valleys further on._" ~ L. M. Montgomery, from "Anne of Green Gables"

**Footnote:**

[1] In three waves, from March 1918 to Spring 1919, the Spanish flu spread quickly, killing an estimated 50 million to 100 million people around the world. The Spanish flu struck so suddenly and severely that many of its victims died within hours. Some died a day or two after realizing they were sick. Roughly 20% of those who were infected died. In Philadelphia, for example, 4,597 people died in the week ending October 16, 1918. [Source: Wikipedia]


End file.
